Safe Haven
by Hoshi no Negai
Summary: :AU: :Terminado: Rin llega a Tokio buscando dejar atrás la etapa más turbulenta de su vida, hasta que se topa de nuevo con Sesshomaru Taisho, su héroe anónimo. Él, determinado a descubrir la verdad, se ve envuelto en algo mucho peor de lo que imaginó. En especial cuando la pesadilla comienza otra vez.
1. Nueva vida, viejos conocidos

**Disclaimer** : _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

 **Safe Haven** **  
**P or: Hoshi no Negai

 **1.** Nueva vida, viejos conocidos

El nuevo apartamento no estaba mal. Tenía dos habitaciones y un baño entre las dos. La sala y la cocina tenían un concepto abierto que ayudaba a darle algo más de proporciones al reducido espacio, pero no era nada demasiado extravagante: un par de sofás dando la cara a un viejo equipo de televisión, una mesita de café, una mesa de comedor con sus sillas a juego… muy al estilo occidental, pensó. Se notaba que nadie había vivido ahí desde hacía tiempo, el aire viciado del lugar cerrado era evidente y aún flotaban algunas motitas de polvo en el aire, siendo sólo visibles por la luz que pasaba por el ventanal que daba al modesto balcón. Aunque también se notaba que se habían esforzado por limpiar todo muy rápidamente para que no luciera apariencia de abandono.

Pero eso no le molestaba para nada. Dejó la última pieza de su equipaje en el suelo y soltó la correa de Ben para que curioseara libremente su nuevo hogar. No había traído mucho consigo, sólo lo necesario para sentirse como en casa. Lo cual era difícil, pues era su primera vez viviendo completamente sola. Y siendo en aquellas circunstancias su primera oportunidad, tenía buenas razones para estar nerviosa.

―Esto es todo, ¿verdad? ―preguntó la oficial Kuwashima, levantando el bolso que Rin acababa de dejar en el suelo. La mujer la pilló observando detenidamente el lugar y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora―. Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero es un buen sitio. Yo vivía aquí antes de casarme, ¿sabes? Lo compartía con mi hermano menor cuando entré en la comisaría y él aún estaba estudiando. Lo único malo es que Ben no tendrá mucho espacio para correr.

Rin asintió despacio. De nuevo sus ojos viajaban por cada esquina, recodo y puerta, buscando algún punto en el que algo pudiera esconderse entre las sombras.

―Instalamos y probamos cámaras de seguridad hace un par de días. Hay una que da a la entrada del apartamento y otra en el balcón. Incluso instalamos una en la entrada del edificio ―le dijo ella, captando rápidamente el rumbo de sus pensamientos y le señaló los puntos en los que estaban escondidas las cámaras ahí adentro―. También tienes un muy buen sistema de alarma y aunque te sea un tanto incómodo, tenemos esta línea telefónica intervenida en caso de que se repita lo de la otra vez. Nadie puede pasar por aquí sin que nos enteremos, así que puedes decir que para ti, este es uno de los lugares más seguros que hay.

Aunque era gratificante saberse con tanta vigilancia, Rin no parecía demasiado convencida. Ya la habían sometido a ese tipo de equipos de seguridad, y habían pasado por ellos como si no fuera más que un juego de niños. ¿Por qué esta vez sería diferente, aunque estuviera en otra ciudad y con otro nombre?

―Y hay algo muy importante que debo darte. Quería que terminaras de instalarte, o que al menos desempacáramos algo, pero creo que te sentirás más tranquila una vez que te lo dé. Esto ―dijo, sacando un juego de llaves del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta― es un dispositivo muy interesante. ¿Ves el llavero? ―le mostró el artilugio que no era más que un _tamagotchi_ rosado con forma de huevo. Se notaba que era muy viejo―, si presionas este botón durante cinco segundos, sin soltarlo, enviará una señal con tu posición exacta por medio de un GPS que está conectado con nuestros teléfonos y la central de la estación. Si estás en problemas o no te sientes segura, acciónalo y estaremos contigo en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Rin sintió el peso del llavero cuando fue colocado en su mano y notó que el corazón se le aceleraba. Aquello sin duda era mucho más tranquilizador que tener un sistema de alarma o cámaras de seguridad.

―Nunca lo dejes en el bolso, ¿de acuerdo? Llévalo siempre en tu bolsillo, porque en caso de que te roben, nadie se fijaría en un llavero cuando puedes llevarte una cartera o un teléfono celular. Y si alguna de estas cosas llega a fallar, no olvides que el bueno de Ben está contigo y te protegerá ―sonrió para darle ánimos. El perro levantó las orejas al oír su nombre, pero no despegó el hocico de la superficie que inspeccionaba. Aquel último comentario le arrancó a la más joven una tímida sonrisa.

―¿Terminaron de bajar las cosas del auto? ―preguntó alguien más desde una de las habitaciones. Una mujer menuda y de espeso y ondulado cabello negro se asomó al salón donde estaban las otras dos llevando una caja y unas bolsas vacías en los brazos―. Te cambié las sábanas y acomodé algunas de tus cosas en los estantes. El armario ya está limpio de polillas y polvo para cuando quieras que comencemos a acomodar tu ropa ―le informó amablemente.

Rin, que no se había movido desde que entró, asintió con la cabeza.

―Se lo agradezco, doctora Higurashi.

―No te preocupes. ¿Sango ya te explicó lo de tu nuevo equipo de seguridad?

Sango era la detective Kuwashima, quien estaba a cargo de ella desde el momento en el que puso un pie en Tokio. La mujer llevaba sobre su hombro el equipaje y lo dejó encima de uno de los sillones, al lado de otro par de cajas.

―Sí, aquí lo tengo ―levantó el llavero para mostrárselo. Dos segundos después se arrepintió de hacerlo. No tenía que ser tan confiada y menos con desconocidos. La doctora, fijándose en su vacilación, optó por cambiar rápidamente el tema.

―Hicimos compras esta mañana y te llenamos la nevera y alacena. No sabíamos qué era lo que te gustaba, así que hay un poco de todo. Si necesitas algo, hay una tienda en la acera de en frente. ¿Te parece bien?

―Ah… sí, eso creo.

―No te preocupes, no estarás sola en esto ―la doctora mostró su cara más gentil al presentir que no estaba nada cómoda con todo el asunto―. Estaremos sólo a una llamada de distancia, y hay mucha gente que estará pendiente de ti, así que estarás bien, ¿no es así, Sango?

La otra mujer levantó la vista de la caja de la que sacaba las cosas del perro y afirmó con la cabeza.

―Por supuesto que sí. Ven, Rin, siéntate un momento. Has tenido un día muy largo como para que te quedes plantada en la entrada. Vamos a preparar algo para cenar y luego te ayudaremos a seguir desempacando.

La muchacha volvió a asentir maquinalmente, sintiendo sus piernas muy pesadas cuando intentó moverlas. Esas personas eran muy amables y atentas, se esforzaban por hacerla sentir bienvenida en su nuevo entorno ―y con buenas razones: era parte de su trabajo―, y a pesar de que sabía que sólo querían ayudarla, no podía evitar sentirse rara.

Esa no era su casa ni ninguna otra en la que hubiera vivido. No había nada conocido ahí, ningún amigo o familiar que la recibiera cariñosamente, ningún recuerdo que la hiciera sentir cómoda ni ninguna sensación de apego con nada en especial. Se sentía vacía. Como una intrusa que entra en la vida de alguien más e intenta tomar su lugar.

En algún otro tiempo, cuando era más joven e ingenua, aquel nuevo sitio le habría fascinado. La idea de vivir en la capital por su cuenta siendo independiente le habría hecho colocar una enorme sonrisa. ¿A quién no podría emocionarle sentirse lo suficientemente mayor y libre como para vivir por sí misma? Bueno, a la Rin del presente, por ejemplo. Aquella oportunidad que le ofrecían no le parecía nada más que una nueva forma de amenaza. Lejos de su ciudad natal, donde había construido una vida y muchos amigos, la soledad le parecía peligrosa. Pero sabía que realmente no tenía más opción, y aquella era la única alternativa meramente segura. Ahí nadie la conocía: estaría oculta en un gigantesco mar de gente, mezclándose entre ellos como si fuera una tokiota más. Al menos podría salir a la calle sin miedo a que la espiaran o la señalaran con el dedo, sin temor a tener que repetir lo mismo que la había llevado a ese extremo. O esa era la idea de todo el asunto, al menos.

Con los pensamientos siguiendo aquel curso, Rin comió sin mucho apetito la cena que la detective y psicóloga le prepararon, ni siquiera prestó demasiada atención a lo que consumía o le decían con ánimo de distraerla.

Sango y Kagome se miraron entre ellas cuando acabaron sus alimentos. Pese a sus años de experiencia lidiando cada una con sus complicados trabajos, nunca se hacía más sencillo enfrentar ese tipo de situaciones. Rin en particular tenía un largo camino por delante, y ambas debían mantenerse con ella durante todo el proceso hasta que éste, si la suerte las acompañaba, terminara.

Y eso era lo más preocupante: _si_ llegaba a terminar alguna vez.

La ayudaron a desempacar y acomodar sus pertenencias por el resto de la tarde, tratando de involucrarla en pláticas amenas sin tener demasiado éxito. Kagome se dio cuenta de que tendría mucho que trabajar con ella en sus sesiones si quería que eso cambiara. Su misión era ayudarla a superar sus traumas, devolverle la confianza y reintegrarla poco a poco a la sociedad, una de la que la jovencita no quería formar parte. Y conociendo su caso particular, sabía de antemano que no sería nada fácil.

―Ya se está haciendo tarde ―anunció la detective cuando el reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche―. ¿Quieres que me quede a pasar esta noche contigo? Sabes que no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo.

Rin le dedicó una mirada mientras evaluaba la oferta. Gritar un sí casi desesperado fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. No quería quedarse sola tan pronto, todo estaba demasiado fresco y le daba pavor que la abandonaran a su suerte, aunque fuera sólo por unas horas. Pero tampoco quería abusar de la buena disposición de la mujer. Quizás formaba parte su trabajo y tendría que quedarse si Rin aceptaba, pero no era justo para ella. Kuwashima tenía su propio hogar, y ella conocía muy bien lo triste que era privarse de la compañía de aquellos se que amaba.

No. Tenía que quedarse sola. No tanto por la pena que le daba que supieran lo dependiente que era a esas alturas de su vida, sino más bien porque ya estaba harta de serlo. Debía enfrentar las cosas de una sola vez. Le habían quitado demasiado y no quería que le arrebataran la poca cordura que aún le quedaba.

―Se lo agradezco, pero mejor no. Tengo que acostumbrarme tarde o temprano, así que… mejor que sea temprano ―era como arrancarse una bandita. Si lo hacía lentamente no querría quitársela, pero si lo hacía rápido, dolía sólo por un momento y se libraba de ella.

―¿Estás segura? No pasa nada si quieres compañía por hoy.

―Si quieres podemos quedarnos las dos para que te sientas más cómoda ―secundó amablemente la doctora. Bien sabía ella que en casos como el de Rin, mientras más personas de confianza estuvieran cerca, mejor. Pero cuando la más joven se negó de nuevo, sintió algo de esperanza por ella. Aún después de todo lo que le había pasado luchaba por superarlo por sí misma, y eso en sí era admirable.

Sango era otra historia. Quería creer en ella, pero su experiencia en situaciones similares no dejaba de hacerla pensar en todos los escenarios resultantes de algún pequeño detalle que pudiera salir mal. Realmente se tomaba muy en serio su labor, y aquella chica le despertó casi la misma sensación y necesidad de resguardo que se apoderaron de ella cuando Kohaku desapareció.

La culpa y la ansiedad la invadieron cuando tuvieron que dejarla sola aquella primera noche en una ciudad desconocida para la muchacha. Sólo esperaba que consiguiera dormir un poco y cruzaba los dedos para que los sistemas de seguridad no hicieran saltar las alarmas. Las amigas salían del edificio con algo de reticencia, pues Sango se volteó para asegurarse de que la cámara estuviera en su lugar y funcionara correctamente. En cuanto llegara a casa se conectaría a la red de la comisaría y dejaría que los vídeos en tiempo real corrieran toda la noche para que cada vez que se levantara, fuera lo primero que viera.

―Ella estará bien ―aseguró Kagome al ver a su amiga tan pensativa cuando reanudaron la marcha para salir del edificio ―. Sólo necesita tiempo para adaptarse.

―Sí... eso espero.

Rin las veía alejarse desde las puertas de vidrio del balcón, admirando a su vez cómo el cielo se pintaba de tonos rojos y amarillos por el atardecer, con una jungla de concreto y metal como línea en el horizonte. Antes lo que veía por su ventana no era más que un paisaje con unas pocas construcciones y grandes montañas a lo lejos. La visión de los edificios tan juntos, la gran cantidad de personas y los diferentes sonidos convertían a Tokio en el polo opuesto de su tranquilo hogar a las afueras de la capital de Kioto. Aquel sido un sitio un poco más rural, donde no había tanto ruido y no poseía tanta gente. Aunque había recorrido todo Kioto con anterioridad y sabía cómo era estar en una gran ciudad, Tokio sencillamente no era lo mismo.

Las mujeres doblaron en el recodo de una calle, y ella, desde aquel octavo piso, al fin las perdió de vista

Echó otra mirada detallada a su alrededor sin poder evitarlo. Era una vieja costumbre. Cerró las cortinas del balcón, concentrándose al máximo por regular su respiración que comenzaba a acelerarse.

Encendió todas las luces de la sala y la cocina una por una. Las grandes del techo, las lamparitas, las de adorno… todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que no quedara ni una pequeña sombra. No era que le temiera a la oscuridad, sino que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas que _algo_ pudiera esconderse en ella. Se preguntó si alguna vez aquella horrible sensación de agobio en la oscuridad terminaría por esfumarse, pero no lo creía posible en ningún futuro cercano. Justo cuando comenzaba a hacerlo, tan solo unas pocas semanas atrás, había sucedido algo que le hizo reforzar su miedo con mucha más fuerza. Eso, y varias otras cosas más.

Recordándose de repente que tenía un asunto que atender con urgencia, se dirigió al teléfono fijo sobre la mesita del recibidor. Era un modelo viejo y algo decolorado, pero ese detalle no podía importarle menos. Siempre y cuando la línea funcionara no tendría nada de lo que quejarse.

Tecleó un número largo que se sabía de memoria y esperó a que el interlocutor al otro lado de la línea contestara.

― _Buenas noches, residencia Shigeno, ¿en qué puedo servirle?_

―Ah, hola, b-buenas noches. ¿Se encuentra el señor Fujika Noto?

― _Por supuesto, ¿puedo saber quién lo busca?_

―Rin, su nieta ―contestó con un ligero tartamudeo, cruzando los dedos para que la mujer no hiciera la pregunta que tanto le incomodaba contestar. Por suerte la recepcionista no hizo ningún comentario y lo siguiente que escuchó fue cómo llamaba potentemente con la boca apartada de la bocina.

―¿ _Aló? ¿Aló? ¿Rin, eres tú?_ ―vociferó un minuto después una voz rasposa. La muchacha tuvo que despegar el oído del teléfono para no quedarse sorda.

―Soy yo, abuelo. Estás hablando muy alto, baja un poco la voz ―le dijo entonando con especial cuidado para ser completamente entendible.

― _Lo siento, Rin, sabes cómo tengo los oídos. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya estás instalada?_

―Sí, ya tengo casi todo acomodado, sólo me quedan un par de cajas. La detective acaba de marcharse.

― _Ya veo, ya veo. ¿Cómo te sientes, hija? ¿Estás cansada?_

―No mucho. El sitio es bonito, pero me tomará un poco de tiempo acostumbrarme.

― _¿Acostumbrarte, dices? Es lógico. Pero estás bien, ¿verdad? ¿Has comido algo? ¿La policía te está vigilando?_ ―preguntó, esta vez en un intento de susurro poco reservado. Ella sonrió un poquito ante el esfuerzo de su abuelo.

―Estoy bien, abuelo, te lo prometo. La detective y mi psicóloga me acompañaron a comer, y la policía me ha instalado cámaras de seguridad. ¿Sabes cuáles son? Como las que tienen en las películas de espionaje que tanto te gustan. Voy a estar bien, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo te encuentras tú?

― _¿Yo? Nada del otro mundo, hija, sólo preocupado todo el día desde que te fuiste. Sigo molesto porque no me dejaron ir a despedirte._

Rin hizo una mueca al recordar ese pequeño detalle. Aunque sabía que por precaución nadie podía acompañarla hasta la estación de trenes, y mucho menos al aeropuerto donde tomaría su vuelo a Tokio, igual le dolía el no haber podido despedirse debidamente de todos. Pero ya las autoridades le habían explicado que cuanto menos supieran sus conocidos sobre su nuevo lugar de residencia mejor, pues siempre alguien podía sufrir un desliz y ser escuchado por oídos ajenos. O también esos mismos oídos ajenos podrían estar vigilando los movimientos de esas personas y dar con la información aunque no la revelaran.

No, lo mejor era que nadie supiera nada de ella. Solamente le habían informado a su abuelo que estaría en Tokio y nada más, y por ser el único familiar que le quedaba, la policía mantenía un ojo sobre él también sólo para asegurarse de que no fuera objeto de ataques ni acosos como la última vez, dándole rondas al área y manteniendo contacto frecuente con los principales encargados de atenderlo en su estadía.

―Yo también estoy molesta por eso, abuelo. Pero no pasa nada, nos despedimos antes de que saliera a la estación, y ya verás que pronto te iré a visitar. Pero hasta entonces te enviaré cartas a la dirección de correo de la residencia, ellos te las pueden imprimir para que las leas mejor, y te llamaré al teléfono, ¿te parece? Hablaremos muy a menudo, será como si no me hubiera ido.

― _Ay, Rin, si tan solo fuera así…_ ―suspiró cansadamente el anciano al otro lado de la línea―. _Mientras tanto quiero que me prometas… no, que me jures por tu madre y por tu abuela que te vas a cuidar, ¿me escuchas, Rin? Te vas a cuidar y vas a ser buena, ¿puedes hacer eso por mí?_

―Por ti haría lo que fuera, abuelito ―sonrió con melancolía, apretando inconscientemente el teléfono. Cómo quería darle un abrazo―. Tienes mi palabra.

― _No sabes cuánto te extraño, Rin. Odio que estés tan lejos._

―Yo también lo odio ―se sinceró ella, intentando mantener su tono estable. Hablar con él siempre le daba ganas de llorar: ambos habían perdido mucho en muy poco tiempo, y era absolutamente injusto que cuando más se necesitaban no pudieran estar juntos―. Pero tengo mucho miedo de involucrarte en todo esto, y más aún por cómo está tu salud. Prefiero que estés a salvo donde pueden cuidar de ti como se debe, ya lo sabes. Te lo he dicho muchas veces. Moriría si te arrastrara a todo este embrollo conmigo y te pasara algo malo.

El anciano se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Rin había dicho lo último con un tono de voz relativamente más bajo y era probable que no la hubiera escuchado demasiado bien. Guardó silencio a la espera de la respuesta de su interlocutor. Era un tema poco agradable de tocar, pero él era obstinado y terco como una mula de malas mañas, y sabía que tendría que repetirle esas mismas palabras otra docena de veces hasta que las aceptara.

―¿Abuelo? ¿Estás ahí?

― _Sí, hija. Me quedé pensando un rato. Rin, ¿de verdad me prometes que te cuidarás?_

―Por mamá y la abuela ―asintió ella, sintiendo que el corazón se le encogía. Su abuelo sonaba demasiado nostálgico y alicaído otra vez. Desde la muerte de su madre, a la que le siguió la de su abuela, no había sido el mismo. Frecuentemente se quedaba sin palabras y se deprimía con gran facilidad. Antes de mudarse, Rin solía visitarlo a la casa de ancianos con toda la frecuencia que le era posible, sin embargo estando ahora lejos le preocupaba que decayera más rápido al encontrarse completamente solo.

Pero eso no podría durar toda la vida. Cuando todo se normalizara podría regresar a su pueblo natal y pasar con él todo el tiempo que quisiera. Tal vez, y con algo de suerte, podrían reconstruir lo poco que quedaba de su pequeña familia antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Se quedaron hablando por algunos minutos más, y cuando Rin colgó no pudo evitar sentir un enorme vacío en la boca del estómago.

Era difícil saber quién se sentía peor: si la nieta o el abuelo.

Haciéndose a la idea de cómo pasaría aquella noche, hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando se encontraba nerviosa: ruido. Encendió la televisión y puso un canal aleatorio, dejando que el sonido del programa llenara el vacío del apartamento. Se trataba de otra de las cosas que Rin aborrecía, el silencio. Un rasgo que la había acompañado toda la vida, pero ahora permanecía con ella por la misma razón por la cual no soportaba estar a oscuras por mucho tiempo, y menos hallándose sola.

Se acurrucó en el sofá con la computadora portátil sobre las piernas y Ben echado a sus pies masticando aburrido uno de sus tantos juguetes. Sólo levantaba la vista si la televisión emitía algún sonido que llamara su atención.

 _«¿Ya llegaste? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te gusta tu nueva casa? ¿Son amables contigo? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Se quedará alguien contigo esta noche? ¿Ya cenaste? ¿Cómo se porta Ben? ¿Qué tal el viaje?»_

La muchacha sonrió ante los correos que tenía pendientes, todos le hacían más o menos las mismas preguntas con gran desesperación, como si se hubiera ido a vivir al otro lado del mundo o algo por el estilo. Bueno, pensó enderezándose para teclear con más comodidad, al menos responder todos aquellos mensajes le mantendría la mente ocupada el tiempo suficiente hasta que fuera hora de dormir. Y cuando llegara ese momento… ya se preocuparía de qué hacer. Menos mal que esas mismas personas que le escribían a cada rato también estaban disponibles al teléfono durante las horas que las necesitara.

…

No tiene sentido decir que aquella noche no fue para nada buena. Cuando inevitablemente tuvo que abandonar el cómodo nido que se había hecho en el sofá para ir a la cama luego de algunas llamadas telefónicas, las horas que había pasado relativamente tranquila en la salita se esfumaron como si no hubieran existido. Fue agobiante, extraño y difícil, pero no imposible.

Quizás sólo había dormido por unas cuatro o cinco horas, pero cuando al fin llegó la mañana, se sintió tan aliviada que ni siquiera le importó estar exhausta.

Se vistió con ropa ligera y recogió el desastre que había hecho en la víspera al pasar agazapada en el sofá hasta más de la media noche. Había ropa, almohadas, envoltorios de golosinas, un par de vasos de plástico y algunas bolsas desparramadas por ahí. Además de los mordisqueados y babosos juguetes de Ben, claro, que era tan desordenado como su propia dueña.

Cuando estaba desarmando las escasas cajas de su improvista mudanza para llevarlas al contenedor, llamaron enérgicamente a la puerta. El perro levantó la cabeza con atención, pegándose a sus piernas mientras se dirigía a abrir, no sin antes echar un buen vistazo por la mirilla y comprobar que no había motivos de alarma.

―¡Calma, Ben! ―tuvo que agarrarlo por el collar para que no saliera en estampida contra quien estaba en el umbral―. ¡Cuánto lo siento! No pasa nada, perro tonto, tranquilo. No es agresivo, sólo se altera cuando tocan a la puerta, lamento haberla asustado ―se excusó Rin, en vista de que la señora había dado unos pasos atrás por la impresión. Se trataba de una anciana robusta, con el cabello atado en un apretado moño y un parche en el ojo derecho. Supo de quien se trataba al instante, la detective le había hablado de ella mientras estaban en la estación de policía, y por lo tanto, sabía que iría a verla a primera hora de la mañana―. ¿Es usted la señora Kaede Kuwashima?

―Así es ―asintió, aún mirando recelosa a Ben―. Mi nieta Sango me pidió que te diera la bienvenida al edificio. ¿Cómo pasaste la noche? ¿Todo bien?

―Sí, gracias. Las primeras noches en un sitio nuevo son siempre algo extrañas, pero ya me acostumbraré ―hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia. No sólo la noche anterior había sido extraña, sino también altamente estresante, pero eso no necesitaba saberlo aquella señora.

Rin la miró un segundo, indecisa. Era asunto de cortesía invitar a pasar a un visitante, pero no se sentía del todo cómoda con la idea. No era que la ancianita le diera un mal presentimiento, o como si no hubiera equipos grabando cada uno de sus movimientos, pero sus malas experiencias la habían hecho desconfiada con el pasar del tiempo.

Dándole un vistazo a la cámara oculta que daba a su puerta de entrada, Rin finalmente se decidió.

―¿Le gustaría pasar y tomar algo? Puedo prepararle café, aunque todavía no estoy muy segura de cómo funciona esa máquina.

―La verdad es que me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar un poco, pero no creo que a tu amigo le haga gracia la idea ―tildó con la cabeza señalando a Ben, quien gruñía por lo bajo. Rin se coloreó de vergüenza, murmurando atropelladamente más disculpas―. No te preocupes, está bien. ¿Has desayunado ya?

―Eh, sí, terminé hace poco ―mintió a medias: dudaba que un vaso de leche y un par de galletas fueran un desayuno completo.

―Bien, bien. ¿Te apetece acompañarme a dar una vuelta por aquí? Te vendría bien conocer un poco la zona.

Rin la observó dudosa por un momento. Se notaba que la señora intentaba ser amable, pero no estaba del todo convencida de querer salir de la seguridad del pequeño apartamento.

―Él puede acompañarnos. Hay un parque bastante grande cerca de aquí en el que podrá correr ―la tentó la anciana.

La chica, apelando más a su cortesía que a su incomodidad, no tuvo más opción que asentir lentamente con la cabeza.

―Seguro, creo que eso estaría bien. Pero… ¿no habrá problemas con la detective Kuwashima? Ella vendrá en la tarde.

―No, qué va. Me encomendó la tarea de darte la bienvenida al vecindario, y la llamé hace poco para informarle.

Con aquella respuesta Rin no tardó mucho más en decidirse. La verdad era que no le apetecía salir, prefería acurrucarse de nuevo en el sillón y no moverse en todo el día. Pero si quería superar sus malos tragos era mejor empezar cuanto antes, pues nunca era demasiado temprano para hacerlo. Tomó la correa del perro, se puso los zapatos deportivos y siguió a la mujer que la esperaba en el pasillo para abordar el ascensor.

―Tienes mucha suerte, ¿sabes? Acaban de repararlo, estuvo dañado casi una semana entera. Menos mal que tenemos tres juegos de ascensores, porque sino los del último piso se habrían vuelto locos con tantas escaleras.

Rin sonrió por educación, imaginándose que a ella tampoco le haría mucha gracia tener que subir y bajar tantas escaleras, en especial cuando tuviera que comprar el saco de doce kilos de pienso para Ben. Miró al perro calculando qué tan rápido podría subirlo como mínimo dos veces al mes.

Se hizo un corto silencio que transcurrió muy lentamente mientras el elevador bajaba, marcando los pisos en la pequeña pantalla encima de la puerta.

―Dime, Rin, ¿te gusta el apartamento? ―preguntó la anciana cuando llegaban al cuarto piso―. Espero que Sango lo haya limpiado un poco, no recibía visitantes desde hacía mucho tiempo.

―Es agradable ―admitió ella algo intimidada. No le había dicho nunca su nombre, por lo que supuso que la policía se lo había mencionado. ¿Qué más le había llegado a contar sobre ella? Tuvo que echarle una mirada de reojo, esperando que no supiera exactamente por qué estaba de un momento para otro en esa situación.

Pero la viejita, que tenía la apariencia de ser muy perceptiva, parecía saber más de lo que Rin quisiera que supiese.

―¿Sango te explicó dónde queda cada cosa? ¿La estación de trenes, de policía, de autobuses? ¿Sabes los nombres de las calles para no perderte?

Sí, definitivamente esa mujer sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

―Ayer me explicaron muchas cosas en la estación, pero no todo ―admitió por fin, resignándose a no fingir más inocencia―. Como la detective y la doctora Higurashi vendrán en la tarde, imagino que me explicarán cada detalle entonces.

―Es una buena área ―dijo la señora tras una pausa mientras llegaban al segundo piso―. Algunos centros empresariales, locales comerciales, y más que nada, residencias familiares. Como la estación de policía está sólo a dos paradas de distancia, todo es muy tranquilo. Lo más interesante que puedes ver son estudiantes fugados de clase y los profesores dándoles persecución.

Rin sonrió vagamente ante aquel comentario, aunque para ser sincera no le estaba prestando demasiada atención a su interlocutora. Intentaba tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para salir del edificio sin que le diera un pequeño ataque de ansiedad. Cuando alcanzaron la planta baja, se animó a preguntar:

―¿Va a algún sitio en específico, señora Kuwashima?

―Sí, sí, a la farmacia y luego a la tienda. Puedes esperarme en el parque si quieres, están muy cerca.

―Eh… n-no sé si sea muy buena idea ―Rin se detuvo en seco cuando pasaban la entrada y se volteó rápidamente para ver dónde estaba la cámara de seguridad.

―O puedes esperarme afuera, aunque creo que tu amigo se aburrirá. Te aseguro que no pasará nada, no demoraré ni veinte minutos ―la mujer se giró un poco más para verla mejor por su único ojo. Rin se hubiera preguntado la razón por la que llevaba parche, pero había otras cosas en su cabeza en ese momento―. Te hará bien estar un momento a solas en un sitio tranquilo. Aquí no corres peligro, corazón, y te darás cuenta tarde o temprano. Además, si así no fuera, ¿crees que tu guardián no te protegería? ―volvió a señalar a Ben con la cabeza. Estaba completamente seria, pero no de forma amenazante, sino más bien franca y lógica.

 _¿De verdad lo sabrá absolutamente_ todo _? ¿La detective le dio hasta el más ínfimo detalle?_ Se preocupó ella, pero a juzgar por la mirada inquisidora de la anciana, muy astuta por cierto, terminó de convencerse que para esa mujer no existían secretos con respecto a su historia. Se sintió muy avergonzada y triste; no le gustaba que la gente supiera lo que le había pasado. Era repugnante, y no quería ser objeto de juicios personales ni de lástima de nadie, especialmente ahora que se creía tan lejos de todo aquello.

Aunque, sin contar sus lúgubres pensamientos, la mujer no parecía juzgarla ni dedicarle esas miradas tan desagradables.

―¿De verdad lo cree? ―preguntó por lo bajo.

―Por supuesto que sí. Las viejas solemos saber muchas cosas ―le comentó enigmáticamente―. Ahora, ¿qué me dices si nos ponemos en camino? El clima está delicioso.

Kaede echó a andar enérgicamente por la acera de adoquines sin esperarla, entrelazando sus dedos en la espalda. Rin no tardó en situarse nuevamente a su lado y juntas avanzaron por un par de cuadras. La jovencita se sorprendió al ver las calles tan amplias y poco concurridas, tanto por autos como por personas. Entre ellos se encontraban algunos estudiantes de secundaria que pasaban caminando tranquilamente, conversando y bromeando entre ellos. Los vio atravesar la calle sumidos en su propio mundo, y sintió una oleada de nostalgia. Extrañaba esos días de colegiala, todo parecía mucho más sencillo cuando la única meta cercana era acabar los deberes y estudiar para los exámenes.

―Aquí está mi farmacia. Espero que haya llegado el pedido, no quisiera esperar a mañana. La tienda a la que iré después está más allá ―señaló un local de vidrios transparentes y toldo rojo al extremo de la calle―. El parque está justo en frente, así que no estaremos lejos. ¿Te animas a explorarlo o prefieres quedarte por aquí?

―Creo que me gustaría darle un vistazo ―le contestó y la anciana se mostró satisfecha. Mirando hacia todos lados, la chica y el perro cruzaron la calle por el paso peatonal y se detuvieron antes de atravesar la entrada. No había muros ni rejas, pero sí unas altas paredes de setos perfectamente recortados, y entre ellos estaba talada una entrada parecida a un arco incompleto. Kaede no entró a la farmacia hasta que ambos hubieron pasado el umbral.

Rin se sorprendió gratamente mientras contemplaba el enorme lugar. Había muchos árboles plantados estratégicamente, más grandes variedades de floridos arbustos, miradores de madera pintada de blanco y banquitos clásicos. Estaba segura de que encontraría más cosas conforme lo recorriera, pero eso era todo lo que se veía desde la entrada. En pocas palabras, era encantador. Un agradable cambio en contraste con la cantidad de edificios que se alzaban por doquier.

Caminó un poco, girando el cuello para admirar nuevos detalles que saltaban a la vista. También había estanques artificiales, fuentes y a lo lejos distinguía columpios y toboganes. En vista de que el sitio estaba prácticamente desierto, y al no encontrar ninguna señalización que dijera que estaba prohibido, se atrevió a soltar la correa de Ben del collar.

Su vecina tenía razón; le hacía mucho bien estar a solas en un sitio tan tranquilo, opacaba cualquier pensamiento deprimente o preocupante.

Se mantuvo cerca de Ben, viéndolo mientras perseguía olores con el hocico pegada al suelo y moviendo la cola como loco, echando carreras cortas de vez en cuando. Con el agite de la mudanza, entre otras ocupaciones, el animal no había podido estirar las patas adecuadamente.

Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su sudadera verde acarició el llavero que la detective le había entregado la tarde anterior. Era increíble cómo una cosa tan pequeña pudiera hacerla sentir tan segura. Pero en su fuero interno esperaba nunca tener que llegar a necesitar aquel aparato.

Sacó su celular del otro bolsillo, reprendiéndose por haber olvidado informar sobre su posición. Era otra de las cosas que le habían dicho en la estación el mismo día que había llegado a Tokio. Había pasado un buen par de horas sentada en las incómodas sillas metálicas, escuchando cada pequeño detalle que la policía tuviera que darle, haciendo declaraciones, firmando papeles y recibiendo sus nuevos documentos. Era un proceso al que estaba más que acostumbrada: había pasado gran parte de su tiempo declarando en estaciones policiales en los últimos años, así que no era nada extraño. Lo que sí había sido una novedad fue recibir sus nuevos papeles personales. Nuevo número de identificación, partida de nacimiento, certificados escolares… y más que nada, un nuevo apellido. Todo lo referente a su verdadera identidad personal había sido drásticamente cambiado. Lo único que le quedaba de cierto en esos documentos era su grupo sanguíneo y su nombre de pila. Rin era un nombre tan común que los agentes, luego de sus insistencias, decidieron dejarlo tal y como estaba. Era, en realidad, todo lo que le quedaba de su vida real.

Tecleó rápidamente el nombre del parque en el que estaba y a la hora que había llegado al número de la detective, no sin antes desearle los buenos días. Cada vez que saliera del apartamento debía decir el lugar al que iba para que la policía tuviera un registro de sus movimientos y supiera dónde buscarla en caso de ser necesario.

La verdad era que aquello no le importaba. Prefería mil veces que la policía supiera hasta el color de sus calcetines a que lo hicieran los otros que la estaban buscando. Arrugó la nariz con ese desagradable recuerdo, intentando mantenerlo lejos.

Estuvo tentada de leer la avalancha de mensajes de texto que le habían llegado desde la última vez que los había revisado, sólo unas cuantas horas atrás, pero prefirió ni abrir la bandeja de entrada; ya tendría tiempo al volver a casa de responder. Aún no se sentía lo bastante cómoda como para tomarse la libertad de andar desprevenida, ni siquiera por un minuto.

En lugar de eso, se dedicó a escanear el parque de la misma manera que lo había hecho con el apartamento el día anterior. Debía familiarizarse con el entorno y buscar si había algo extraño en él.

Todo parecía demasiado tranquilo como para alertarla, o al menos lo era por el momento. Y francamente, era demasiado hermoso y relajante como para imaginar que podría pasar algo malo ahí.

Tras un buen rato mirando con ojo crítico hasta el matorral más inocente y trazar rutas de escape en su mente, notó que Ben había llegado muy lejos y podría resultar ser un problema. Guardó apresuradamente el aparato de vuelta en el bolsillo, pues aún lo tenía en la mano, y trotó hacia el animal que estaba de lo más entretenido persiguiendo una desafortunada ardilla. Por más entrenamiento que hubiera recibido y por muy obediente que fuera, era imposible hacerlo prestar atención cuando tenía una presa en la mira.

―Vamos, deja a esa pobre ardillita en paz ―trató de calmarlo cuando lo alcanzó. Ben se puso en dos patas, intentando alcanzarla desde el tronco de un árbol. Le costó algo de trabajo hacerlo reaccionar y volver a caminar con la cabeza hacia el frente porque era bastante fuerte, pero cuando lo hizo y se disponía a salir del parque para reunirse con la anciana, se le cayó la correa al suelo.

Justo delante estaba un hombre de cabello plateado, enfundado en un traje oscuro y con un vaso de café en la mano. Él también se había detenido al verla a tan sólo unos pocos pasos de distancia, tan sorprendido como ella, aunque disfrazándolo muy bien.

La boca de Rin se abrió ligeramente, haciendo juego con sus ojos desorbitados y su alocado corazón. Él, en cambio, la miraba con total seriedad, como si hubiera visto algo que debía examinar detenidamente. Sus ojos dorados, fríos e inexpresivos la recorrieron de arriba abajo deteniéndose por más tiempo en su rostro.

Rin lo había reconocido y era obvio que él también.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

¡Hola, guapos! ¡Al fin me decidí a publicar este fic! Ha estado en proceso a la par de Haunted desde el 2014, creo que ya era hora de que viera la luz del... internet xD Como es un AU al 100%, me daba nervios sacarlo. Es mi primera vez haciendo humano a Sesshomaru, así que es normal que me esté comiendo las uñas, ¿no?

Para esta oportunidad, decidí expandir un poco más mis horizontes y hacer una historia bastante diferente a las otras en mi historial. Debo decirles que esta me ha costado aún más que Haunted y Butterfly Wings (mis dos más grandes dolores de cabeza xD), por lo que espero cumplir sus expectativas. Por favor, si encuentran algún detalle que merezca una **crítica constructiva** , se los agradeceré mucho.

 **Las actualizaciones serán cada sábado** , si no pasa nada que lo impida, porque este proyecto está prácticamente terminado. Hasta la fecha van 32 capítulos listos y el 33 (que espero que sea el último) va a la mitad, por lo que hay tiempo de sobra para acabar las últimas páginas. Varias personas han estado pendientes de mis historias, y por ellas me he animado a publicar hoy, por su enorme paciencia y por siempre darme ánimo con sus mensajes.

Muchas gracias a mi querida beta y amiga **Ginny chan** por corregir cada dedazo y darme los merecidos guantazos para evitar caer en el penoso OoC. Es por ella que esta historia tiene sentido fuera de mi cabeza, sino sería un desastre xD Un aplauso para Ginny y su fantástico trabajo, por favor :D

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Sé que crea muchas preguntas y no se ha explicado casi nada, pero descuiden, esto apenas comienza. Un millón de gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad :)

¡Nos vemos el próximo sábado!


	2. El hombre de ojos dorados

**Disclaimer** : _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

 **Safe Haven  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

 **2.** El hombre de ojos dorados

Sesshomaru estaba de mal humor como era habitual. Era algo a lo que todos estaban tan acostumbrados que se asombrarían de verlo de otra manera, como sonriendo sinceramente sin una gota de cinismo. Aquel era un pensamiento más bien aterrador para varios de sus empleados más cercanos, como Jaken, a quien la sola idea le crispaba los nervios.

Por esa razón, mientras el estoico hombre avanzaba por los desiertos pasillos con el hombrecillo pisándole los talones haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no quedarse, no se podría decir que era un día diferente a los demás.

Como siempre, el dúo estaba en las oficinas desde la primera hora de la mañana, incluso antes de que el horario laboral normal diera inicio. Sesshomaru siempre era el primero en llegar y el último en salir del edificio a altas horas de la noche. Cualquiera pensaría que no tenía vida propia y trabajaba incluso en lugar de dormir.

La mayoría de los empleados que estaban a su cargo ―e incluso los que no lo estaban― le tenían pavor. Era algo en su mirada excesivamente fría y calculadora, más su tono carente de emociones, lo que mantenía a todos permanentemente asustados en su presencia. Pero nadie podía decir nada en su contra: era el segundo al mando en esa compañía, y a pesar de su mala actitud, era un buen jefe. No en el sentido humanitario de la palabra, no. Era bueno porque era astuto, organizado y muy dedicado a su labor, lo que había logrado que esa compañía se ganara con el tiempo una mejor posición en el mercado nacional e internacional. Estaban en vías de ser algo grandioso con muchísimas posibilidades gracias a él.

Los pasos resonaron en el amplio recibidor principal, donde el escritorio con el manojo de recepcionistas apenas estaba ocupado a la mitad, y se detuvieron en el ascensor. Su oficina se hallaba lógicamente en el último piso, al lado de la de su padre, el dueño. La gran ambición de Sesshomaru era ocupar esa silla en especial y dirigir absolutamente todo personalmente. Le había dado razones más que suficientes para hacerle ver que era el más indicado para el puesto pese a su corta edad. Ahora más que nunca, después de todo lo que había hecho para impulsar el creciente imperio y cuando su padre estaba a sólo unos años de retirarse.

Satisfecho una vez más por haber llegado mucho antes que él, como si se demostrara así lo responsable y capacitado que era, se instaló en su despacho y retomó un trabajo que había dejado inconcluso seis horas antes.

Hacia las ocho de la mañana, poco antes de la hora de entrada oficial, todo el personal comenzó a llegar, llenando el lugar con los cuchicheos de sus conversaciones, el eco de sus pasos y el murmullo de las máquinas electrónicas. Su padre pasó en ese momento frente a su oficina para ir a la suya propia.

Toga, a diferencia de su hijo mayor, era un hombre mucho más ameno con el que compartir el tiempo, a pesar de que su expresión severa podría causar malas primeras impresiones. Tenía buen carácter, voz potente y estaba algo tachado a la antigua, lo cual hacía su imagen más agradable, aunque no menos digna de respeto.

―Llegas muy temprano, Sesshomaru ―lo reprendió frunciendo levemente las pobladas cejas―. ¿Acaso vas a casa por las noches? Tengo la impresión de que nunca sales de aquí.

―Es mi trabajo, padre ―contestó él monótonamente, sin siquiera apartar la vista de su computadora mientras tecleaba.

―Sólo es un trabajo, hijo, no toda tu vida.

―Y es por esa razón que esta empresa permaneció estancada hasta que llegué ―le recordó fríamente. Toga Taisho estuvo a punto de rolar los ojos.

―Tenemos esta discusión todas las mañanas, creo que mejor la evitamos por hoy y cada uno va a lo suyo. Por cierto ―se detuvo cuando se disponía a marcharse―, le pedí a Inuyasha que viniera. Hay un problema con mi equipo y no tengo idea de qué hacer. Los muchachos de I.T están revisando el problema con las máquinas de finanzas, así que pensé que sería bueno que me echara una mano.Y creo que también necesita hablar un momento contigo.

―No tengo tiempo para atender a ese inútil.

Inuyasha era su único hermano. O mejor dicho, medio hermano, después de que su padre se casara por segunda vez. Nunca le había agradado demasiado, ni siquiera cuando eran pequeños. Inuyasha carecía de la inteligencia y ambición que Sesshomaru consideraba primordiales en cualquier persona, además de que había decidido desperdiciar su vida con juegos de vídeo en lugar de hacer cosas que realmente tuvieran importancia. Inuyasha era, en su opinión personal, un niño inmaduro carente de futuro.

Su padre ignoró aquel insulto hacia su hijo menor, ya más que acostumbrado a oír cosas semejantes. Le molestaba que la relación entre ellos fuera tan tensa, pero ya era demasiado tarde para intentar rectificar el mal comportamiento del uno con el otro.

―No creo que te entretenga mucho, imagino que sólo querrá tu firma en su viejo informe de extensión de pasantías, nunca se la diste. Es como si los meses que estuvo aquí no hubiesen valido nada.

 _No, no valieron nada_ , pensó Sesshomaru, deseando acabar aquella conversación. Pocas cosas lograban irritarlo tanto como el nombramiento de su hermano menor. Y aquel tiempo en el que tuvo que trabajar bajo su cuidado había sido una pequeña tortura para él.

Su padre se despidió luego de saludar cortésmente a Jaken, que entraba a paso apresurado para dejarle nuevos reportes y documentos sobre el escritorio. Tenía el día repleto de juntas, citas, y papeles que analizar. Inclusive su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar indicando una llamada, pero lo dejó sobre la mesa sin prestarle la más mínima de atención y se levantó.

―¿Sucede algo, señor Sesshomaru? ―preguntó su asistente con cierto timbre de temor. Sólo él lo llamaba de aquella manera, usando su nombre. Todos los demás, menos su padre, utilizaban su apellido.

―Voy a salir, Jaken.

―¿Necesita que lo acompañe? ¿Quiere que haga algo por usted?

―Sí. No me molestes ―le dijo con aburrimiento. Lo único que le faltaba a Jaken para remarcar su completa devoción hacia él era darle aire con un gran abanico y hacer miles de reverencias. Lo cual creía que haría en cualquier momento.

Atravesó la compañía hasta la planta baja sin prestar atención a los respetuosos saludos de los demás empleados que iba dejando atrás. Necesitaba algo que lo despertara, había pasado gran parte de la noche completando un reporte larguísimo y había dormido aún menos de lo acostumbrado. Y como el café que preparaban ahí era un asco ―porque el idiota encargado le echaba toneladas de azúcar y crema―, debía salir a conseguir algo más adecuado.

Todavía no eran ni siquiera las ocho y media de la mañana, y aunque fuera un día laborable, había poca gente en la calle. Sólo un puñado de hombres de negocios con sus sendos maletines, algunas madres acompañando a sus pequeños hijos al colegio y un grupo de estudiantes de secundaria que entraban bulliciosamente a la cafetería que él tenía por objetivo.

La cafetería, a diferencia de la calle, parecía estar por reventar por la cantidad de personas en su interior. Un montón de clientes se agrupaban en el mostrador y otros tantos se apretujaban en las pequeñas mesas desayunando con tranquilidad. Los estudiantes reían estridentemente mientras aguardaban su turno bromeando. Sesshomaru no tuvo más remedio que situarse detrás de ellos.

Cuando al fin salió del local un cuarto de hora después, y sin ninguna mejora en su humor, decidió tomar un atajo en vista de que las calles se llenaban de gente conforme se hacía más tarde. Algo que Sesshomaru no soportaba demasiado bien eran los grandes grupos de personas, especialmente si éstas eran muy ruidosas. Prefería la calma y el silencio, por lo que pensó que el parque sería un mejor atajo para regresar al trabajo.

El lugar por el que apenas había pasado alguna vez, aunque llevara años trabajando relativamente cerca, estaba mucho más quieto de lo que esperaba. Todos los transeúntes necesitaban llegar a sus destinos cuanto antes, tomar el transporte público o hacer sus labores del día y pocos tenían tiempo para pasearse por ahí.

Se permitió reducir su apresurado paso para disfrutar de la quietud que lo rodeaba. Era otro de sus inusuales gustos: aunque fuera un hombre de negocios muy dedicado a su labor, tenía cierta inclinación por los sitios naturales, especialmente si estaban libres de gente y en total serenidad.

Los frenéticos ladridos de un perro cortaron el tranquilo ambiente, y no tardó en ver aparecer un gran pastor alemán persiguiendo lo que parecía ser una ardilla hasta un árbol. El perro intentaba atraparla, pero obviamente ya estaba fuera de su alcance, y ladraba insistentemente mientras rascaba el tronco con sus patas delanteras. Detrás del animal venía corriendo una chica tratando de detenerlo.

Inmediatamente llamó su atención. Había algo extraño en ella, por lo que se fijó con más detalle en su rostro para tratar de ubicarla en sus recuerdos. Cuando la joven se dio cuenta de que era observada, soltó sin querer la correa del perro que justo acababa de enganchar. El can, olvidándose de su presa, no se movió sino que lo miró con advertencia mostrando sus dientes, aunque Sesshomaru no reparó en él.

Sólo le tomó un segundo más saber de dónde la conocía y, sin que quedara reflejado en sus facciones, se sorprendió en grado sumo. Jamás imaginó que la volvería a ver, y menos en un lugar como ese.

Se quedaron mirando por un momento, con el reconocimiento mutuo rodeándolos, pero sin que ninguno hiciera nada al respecto. Ella parecía algo asustada y él completamente serio. Apenas se habían visto una sola vez hacía un par de años y por meras coincidencias del destino. No habían estado en el mismo sitio por más de qué, ¿diez minutos?, y era obvio que aquella experiencia permanecía muy viva en la mente de los dos, pero por razones diferentes.

Como si se tratara de un interruptor, el recuerdo de aquel día apareció en su cabeza sólo para asegurarse de que aquella era, en efecto, la persona que había visto en esa ocasión.

Sesshomaru estaba saliendo de un hotel muy temprano en la mañana. Acababa de cerrar un trato con unos potenciales socios en Kioto y se disponía a tomar el primer vuelo de vuelta a Tokio, pues tenía otra importante reunión a media mañana.

De repente, cuando estaba por subir al taxi que lo esperaba en la entrada, sintió que algo lo golpeaba fuertemente en el costado. Era esa misma chica que veía ahora, pero en un estado deplorable. Aparentemente había chocado con él sin darse cuenta mientras corría a toda velocidad, y Sesshomaru ni siquiera la había visto venir por la calle. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que había otra persona en su camino, sus enormes y desorbitados ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas. Temblaba como una hoja y no conseguía emitir palabra alguna por la impresión, pero miraba nerviosamente sobre su hombro, como si estuviera segura de que alguien aparecería para darle caza.

Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de reclamarle por su falta de atención y torpeza, pero una mancha roja en su ropa lo detuvo. La chica estaba herida, y tras el impacto lo había ensuciado a él. Sólo tuvo que verla un segundo más para decidirse y sin pensarlo de nuevo la arrastró al lobby del mismo hotel del que había salido. La policía no tardó en llegar, pero él nunca supo de dónde había salido aquella aterrada muchacha ni qué le había sucedido.

Y ahora estaba ahí, parada frente a él.

Tenía mucho mejor aspecto, su ropa no estaba ni rota ni sucia y obviamente había comido mejor desde aquella única vez que la había visto. Pero su cara de miedo seguía estando ahí, aunque no tan pronunciada como antes.

Ella posó la mirada en cualquier otra parte que no fuera él, rompiendo al fin el contacto visual que los había inmovilizado a los dos. Recogió la correa de su perro en un rápido movimiento y, antes de tironearlo para irse de ahí, lo miró de nuevo de reojo. Era evidente que se había arrepentido de hacerlo, pues apuró el paso por el camino contrario al que él se dirigía y se perdió rápidamente de vista.

El hombre de cabello claro se giró a medias para verla, aún extrañado por toda la situación. De todas las personas que pasaban por ese parque, de todas las personas que existían en Tokio, ¿se la había encontrado precisamente a ella?

Regresó a su despacho aún con la mente puesta en ella, recordando cada detalle de su primer encuentro, tratando de hallar algo que le diera una pista de su identidad. Se había olvidado por completo de aquel asunto, pero ahora que la había visto otra vez era como si lo viviera de nuevo. Le provocaba mucha curiosidad, quizás más de la normal.

―Ahí estás, idiota ―refunfuñó su hermano por la tarde, asomándose ceñudo a su oficina. Sabía que llevaba buscándolo un buenrato, pero no se había molestado en apartar un minuto de su apretada agenda para atenderlo―. Te estuve esperando desde el mediodía, gracias por dignarte a recibirme. Necesito que firmes esto ―empujó una carpeta por encima de su escritorio mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de visitantes―. Papá ya firmó su parte y el viejo de I.T también, pero como tú fuiste mi otro superior, sin tu firma no estaría completo y no me lo aceptarían. Y realmente necesito las recomendaciones para este nuevo trabajo, pueden significar la diferencia.

Sesshomaru no le prestó atención. En cualquier situación habitual le habría dedicado al menos una mirada reprobatoria y algún insulto, pero esta vez ni siquiera alzó el rostro. Tomó la carpeta, firmó las hojas que le correspondían y la deslizó hasta el otro extremo de la superficie para luego regresar a lo suyo.

Inuyasha frunció perturbado el entrecejo.

―Vaya, no me dijiste nada. ¿Al fin ha sucedido? ¿Te convertiste en un robot? Igual ya estabas a medio camino, no me extrañaría.

El mayor volvió a ignorarlo. _De acuerdo_ , pensó Inuyasha, _esto es demasiado raro_. Sesshomaru nunca había sido de muchas palabras, pero tampoco faltaba algún mal comentario cuando estaban los dos en el mismo sitio, o al menos una mueca de disgusto hacia él.

El menor de los hermanos abandonó la oficina sin agradecer por la firma, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada extrañada. Trataba de ver si por lo menos Sesshomaru respiraba como una persona normal.

―Ya lo firmó, estuve horas esperándolo. Oye, ¿sabes si le pasa algo al idiota ese? ―le preguntó a su padre cuando pasó por su despacho.

―¿Por qué lo preguntas? ―contestó éste, mientras tomaba la misma carpeta en la que había firmado su primogénito. A diferencia de Sesshomaru, Toga escuchaba cada palabra con atención, siempre mirando a la cara a quien estuviera frente a él.

―Está raro. No me dijo nada ni me insultó. Creo que no se enteró que estaba ahí.

―Tal vez sólo te ignoraba. Es extraordinariamente bueno en pretender que las demás personas no existen.

―No lo sé, viejo. ¿No notaste que actúa diferente? Parece ausente, es la primera vez que no me llama inútil. Tanto trabajo le habrá lavado el cerebro o algo.

Esta vez Toga sí roló los ojos.

―De ser así se lo habría lavado desde hace años, Inuyasha. Espera un momento. ¿Ésta es la carta de recomendación que escribió Sesshomaru? ―preguntó suspicaz con la carpeta abierta en su escritorio y leyendo rápidamente las líneas impresas en el papel. Nadie que conociera en persona a Sesshomaru podría creer que él escribiría algo tan amable, y menos refiriéndose a su hermano menor.

―No, eso lo escribió Kagome, Sesshomaru sólo lo firmó. Por eso te digo que actúa raro, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que estaba firmando. Eso, o realmente no le interesa. También es muy posible.

―¿Por qué Kagome tendría que escribir la carta a nombre de tu hermano?

―Ah, porque si se lo pedía a él lo único que escribiría sería: "Es un inútil, no lo contraten" ―le dijo, imitando el serio tono de Sesshomaru al tiempo que vaciaba su rostro de emociones. Era espeluznante ver lo bien que lo hacía―. En realidad la escribí yo la primera vez, pero no quedó muy creíble según Kagome, así que tuvo que hacerlo ella.

―Puedo imaginarlo ―sonrió Toga, a sabiendas de que Inuyasha se habría colocado demasiados atributos y alabanzas para nada razonables.

―¿Hay algo que necesites que revise en tu computadora antes de irme? Ya hice todo lo que me pediste, pero no sé si quieres algo más. Tenías un virus del tamaño de Rusia, viejo. No sé cómo haces para colarlos con el nuevo antivirus. Tuviste suerte de que no te causara tantos daños.

―Sabes que me llevo fatal con la tecnología, y como fuiste tú el último que la revisó, pensé que lo encontrarías más rápido ―Toga se encogió de hombros con un gesto despreocupado que su hijo menor había heredado con exactitud―. No, creo que ése era el único problema que tenía, gracias, Inuyasha.

―Bueno, la próxima vez ten más cuidado abriendo tus correos. Y diles a los de I.T que te hagan mantenimiento más seguido o que te instalen el sistema de seguridad de Sesshomaru, tampoco es tan complicado. Será mejor que me vaya, mi entrevista es… ¡mierda, en menos de una hora! ―se asustó Inuyasha al consultar su reloj de pulsera―. ¡No sabía que había esperado a ese idiota tanto tiempo! ¡Si llego será un milagro!

Agarró la carpeta de un manotazo y salió de la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo, sin despedirse de su padre. Toga, acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones por parte de su hijo menor, sólo negó con la cabeza para sí y volvió a lo suyo, sin acordarse de lo que habían estado hablando antes.

Pero al transcurrir el día, el hombre reconoció que de verdad había algo inusual en Sesshomaru. Su humor era diferente, como si estuviese distraído, o simplemente no tan enfocado como siempre acostumbraba. No era algo que cualquiera pudiera percibir con facilidad, sólo alguien que lo conociera tan bien como él bien podía darse cuenta del sutil cambio. Y no era normal; lo único que consumía su mente era el trabajo, jamás lo había visto actuar de esa manera desde que alcanzara aquel puesto. No, ni siquiera desde que era estudiante. No le había reñido antipáticamente a casi nadie, ni dado tantas malas contestaciones ni siquiera a Jaken, y eso, más que ningún otro rasgo de su extraña actitud, sí que era una novedad.

Sesshomaru había hecho su trabajo como cada día, pero, evidentemente, algo más ocupaba un espacio en sus pensamientos.

…

Rin pasó el resto del día en estado desconectado.

Aunque no llegó a correr, había salido del parque con tanta prisa que cualquiera pensaría que estaba escapando de algo. Estaba tan concentrada en alejarse de aquel sujeto que casi se dio de bruces con otra persona a la salida.

―¡Santo cielo! ―exclamó la anciana Kaede. Cargaba dos grandes bolsas repletas con sus compras―. Pensé que te habías marchado sin mí, estuve esperándote. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

Rin hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para no girar la cabeza y comprobar que aquel hombre la seguía. Ya debía parecer una loca paranoica ―y hasta cierto punto tal vez lo era―, pero tampoco quería que la mujer le hiciera preguntas incómodas.

―N-no pasa nada. Me di cuenta que me estaba atrasando y no quería hacerla esperar más tiempo ―explicó atropelladamente sin sonar muy convincente. La anciana le dedicó una mirada crítica, pero no hizo ningún comentario―. Permítame ―Rin le extendió la mano para cargar sus bolsas, contenta de tener una buena excusa para regresar al apartamento.

―¿Te gustó el parque? Era el sitio favorito de mis nietos cuando eran pequeños y venían a visitarme.

―Sí, es precioso y muy amplio. No esperaba encontrarme algo así en esta ciudad ―mientras caminaban por la calle, Rin echaba un par de miradas hacia los lados, evaluando silenciosamente a las personas. Comenzaban a aparecer más, y las grandes multitudes solían ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya era.

―Es un sitio fantástico para desconectarse de la vida en Tokio, sí ―concordó la anciana, fijándose disimuladamente en las nerviosas miradas que la muchacha daba de vez en cuando. ¿Era una característica suya o algo la había alterado en el parque? Tenía que decirle a Sango por las dudas.

No hablaron mucho más en el resto camino, y Rin no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada de ver la fachada del edificio en el que vivían. Acompañó a la viejita a su departamento, que estaba en la planta baja ―pues era la casera― y le ayudó a colocar las compras sobre su mesa, mientras Ben olisqueaba muy interesado el suelo sin soltarse de la correa.

―Si llegas a tener algún problema o necesitas algo, mi puerta siempre estará abierta para ti. No importa la hora que sea, ¿está bien? ―insistió severamente la mayor, como si esperara alguna excusa negativa para rechazar su ofrecimiento. Rin se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza.

―Es muy amable, señora Kuwashima. Muchas gracias por dejarme acompañarla esta mañana.

―Gracias a ti por venir conmigo ―le sonrió un poco más afable, dejando de lado su dura expresión―. Más tarde llegará Sango, imagino que querrás descansar un poco. Que tengas un buen día, Rin.

―Igualmente ―hizo una pequeña reverencia hasta que la puerta se cerró delante de ella, y no tardó en soltar un suspiro mudo. No estaba segura si aquella señora le agradaba o no. Le recordaba a una profesora muy estricta que había tenido en primaria y tenía la impresión de que si hacía algo mal, le bajaría puntos o la enviaría a detención.

Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza al perro y fueron al elevador. Una vez en su propio umbral, dio una mirada de soslayo a la cámara en el techo antes de abrir la puerta. ¿Quién estaría viendo esas imágenes en ese momento, la detective o algún otro policía? ¿Las verían en tiempo real o sólo revisaban las grabaciones cada cierto tiempo? La verdad es que no quería ponerse a pensar mucho en eso. Siempre y cuando le brindara algo de paz, cualquier persona de la estación podría vigilar sus movimientos sin ningún problema.

Trató de no pensar en el sujeto de ojos dorados, obligándose a prestarle atención a la televisión o a sus intentos de recoger absolutamente todo el desorden de la sala y su habitación. Pero cuanta más fuerza de voluntad que pusiera de su parte, más empeñado estaba ese tipo en volver a su ía no estaba muy segura de cómo debería sentirse al respecto, pero más tarde se dio cuenta de que quizás había exagerado un poco con su asustadiza actitud. Tampoco era que le hubiera hecho algo, sólo se quedó viéndola de la misma forma que ella lo miraba a él.

Afortunadamente, la detective y la psicóloga la visitaron un par de horas después del mediodía, por lo que al menos por ese tiempo tuvo una verdadera razón para mantener su mente ocupada. Estuvieron hablando un largo rato, aunque Rin no tanto como ellas, compartiendo toda la información que llegaría a necesitar y que no le habían dado ya de antemano.

―Así que, ¿mi abuela te mostró todo por aquí? ―preguntó la detective cuando estaban sentadas en los sillones. En la mesita del frente había tres tazas de té y una bandeja vacía de galletas que la psicóloga había llevado consigo.

―No todo, sólo algunas cosas. Es una bonita zona.

―Sí, es verdad. Me encantaba vivir aquí, todo queda bastante cerca. ¿Viste el parque? ¿Te gustó?

Detrás de aquellas preguntas se escondía algo más que amabilidad. Rin ignoraba que la abuela de Sango le había comentado lo sucedido en la mañana, pero se daba cuenta del tono inquisidor de la mujer a pesar de que estaba bien disimulado.

―Al que más le gustó fue a Ben. Persiguió a una ardilla hasta un árbol y casi la atrapa. ¿No es ilegal soltarlo ahí, verdad? ―le cuestionó con una sonrisita nerviosa. Intentaba desviar un poco el tema de conversación y hacerlo más jovial para no levantar sospechas.

―Siempre y cuando no destroce nada y nadie objete que le molesta, no.

El ambiente en el apartamento era definitivamente diferente al del día anterior. Ambas mujeres notaron que la más joven hablaba con algo más de soltura y no parecía estar tan absorta en sí misma. Quizás se debía a que le habían dado la buena noticia de que las cosas en su pueblo natal estaban en calma y no había señales de sus perseguidores. Era demasiado pronto para aliviarse por eso, pero como no estaba acostumbrada a las buenas noticias, fue un gran respiro para ella.

Poco después la condujeron a pie ―y en compañía de Ben, quien rara vez se apartaba de su lado― hacia donde debía recibir las consultas terapéuticas con la doctora. Las calles estaban concurridas, pero al no ser hora pico, no había gran cantidad de gente moviéndose en masa, lo que hizo el paseo menos pesado.

La doctora Higurashi, que se había tomado la tarde libre para explicarle todo, le iba señalando algunos lugares de interés conforme avanzaban por la calle, soltando algunos comentarios:

―Esta cafetería es muy, muy buena. Los pastelillos de chocolate que preparan aquí son los mejores que encontrarás en esta zona. Por aquí hay una tienda de alquiler de películas, el dueño es muy amable. Por allá, del otro lado del parque en línea recta, está la farmacia a la que acompañaste a la abuela de Sango. En ese enorme complejo trabajan mi suegro y mi cuñado. Y aquí ― finalmente señaló una clínica de aspecto muy moderno, de más de cuarenta pisos, con vidrios azules y hermosos arreglos de plantas decorativas en la entrada―, es donde nos encontraremos tres veces por semana.

Acto seguido la guió hasta el piso número 31. La detective tuvo que quedarse afuera con el perro, quien tironeó de ella para ir a oler las plantas.

Los pasillos eran amplios y bien iluminados gracias a que había grandes ventanas en los extremos. Cada puerta tenía aspecto diferente conforme a la consulta médica que aguardaba del otro lado. Una de ellas llamó especialmente su atención por el mural de caricaturas al otro lado de la puerta de vidrio; ese consultorio pediátrico se veía de lo más bonito.

La consulta de la psicóloga también era un lugar muy bonito y de buen gusto, aunque no detalló nada que fuera realmente interesante. Parecía la típica sala de espera de cualquier médico, pero por lo menos los sillones se veían cómodos.

Rin intentó asimilar lo mejor que pudo todo lo que ambas mujeres le explicaban, aunque no estaba segura de haber captado cada detalle tan bien como debería. Había otra cosa ocupando su ya saturada mente, y ensombrecía cualquier nueva información que quisiera entrar en ella.

Se despidieron de la joven poco antes de que comenzara el ocaso, dejándola de vuelta en el apartamento sólo con la compañía de Ben. No había estado mal salir con ellas, pero se alegraba mucho de volver a su zona de confort. Se sentó rendida en la mesa del comedor dejando escapar un suspiro. Estaba cansada, y no le apetecía hacer nada más que quedarse ahí, con la barbilla apoyada en la mesa. De repente le había entrado mucho sueño, tal vez porque habían sucedido muchas cosas en un solo día; su primer día en Tokio y sentía la cabeza demasiado pesada como para alzarla.

Y, como suele pasar cuando uno quiere algo de paz y tranquilidad, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar marcando una llamada. Al ver el nombre del contacto en la pantalla, su cansancio quedó en segundo plano conforme se erguía felizmente y lo llevaba a su la oreja.

―¡Makoto! ¡Al fin te acuerdas de mí! ―exclamó con un falso puchero.

― _Vamos, mujer, te llamé el miércoles por la mañana_ ―le contestó de igual manera la persona al otro lado de la línea, una mujer con quien Rin se llevaba estupendamente―. _Sabes que estoy muy atareada, trabajo como una esclava de las minas de carbón todo el día, ¡y encima me reclamas!_ ―la chica rió de buena gana ante el dramatismo de su amiga―. _¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal la gran ciudad?_

―Enorme y llena de gente ―dijo a la ligera mientras se encogía de hombros―. Si me pasara algo ya lo sabrías. ¿Cómo está la pequeña Kanna?

― _Creciendo. Cumplió dos años la semana pasada, le hicimos una fiesta con los demás niños. Descubrimos que no le gusta el chocolate._

―Vaya, ¿tampoco el chocolate?

― _No. Ya sabes cómo es… Quizás es muy joven para decirlo, pero tiene problemas para relacionarse con otros niños de su edad. Estuvo escondida casi todo el tiempo y no pudimos sacarle ni una palabra_ ―agregó Makoto con preocupación. Rin se mordió el labio consternada. De bebé, Kanna había sido como cualquier niño, pero conforme crecía se notaba que había algo extraño en su conducta. Era como si no quisiera o no supiera cómo expresar sus emociones, ni siquiera le gustaba que la tocaran personas que no conocía.

―Y… ¿crees que tenga arreglo? No necesita más mala suerte, merece crecer como una niña normal.

― _Esperamos que se pueda corregir, estamos trabajando en eso. Los estudios indican una inclinación hacia el autismo, quizá sea el Síndrome de Asperger*_ _ **,**_ _aunque puede ser demasiado pronto para saberlo. Todos cruzamos los dedos para que no sea muy pronunciado. Tienes razón, Kanna necesita algo de buena suerte en su vida. Y adivina qué. ¡Al fin me dieron el permiso!_ ―soltó ya sin poder aguantarse. Se notaba que se moría por darle aquella noticia. Rin se paró de la silla de golpe con los ojos bien abiertos.

―¿De verdad?

― _¡Sí! Santo cielo con esos malditos burócratas, después de siglos de papeleos y de charlas con mi marido y el departamento, al fin me concedieron su adopción oficial. ¡Se mudó a casa hoy!_

―¡Vaya, qué bien! ¡Cuánto me alegro! No puedo imaginar un sitio donde Kanna esté mejor que contigo.

― _Por supuesto que no, soy una persona sensacional. Su cuarto es precioso, estuvimos un par de semanas arreglándolo y parece que le gusta. Ahora mismo está jugando con sus peluches, se ve adorable. Oh, Rin, qué bien se siente tenerla aquí. No soportaba dejarla por más tiempo, un hospital no es sitio para que un bebé crezca, y tampoco un orfanato. Podremos continuar sus terapias en un entorno más familiar y saludable, estoy segura de que en poco tiempo estará mucho mejor._

―Me tienes que pasar una fotografía. Hace más de seis meses que no la veo.

― _¿Una sola foto? Tengo como mil. ¡Oh, y le he comprado tantos vestiditos, se verá como una muñeca de porcelana! Bueno, con ese cabello blanco tan precioso y esos enormes ojos negros ya es una muñeca de por sí_ ―expresó Makoto soñadoramente. Aunque sólo hubiera sido una de las enfermeras a cargo de la niña luego de la muerte de su madre, se había encariñado con ella desde el primer día y la trataba tan dulcemente como si fuera su propia hija, sin importar los problemas que llevara consigo. Había estado pujando por su adopción desde hacía varios meses y las autoridades por fin se la habían cedido. ¡Cómo le encantaría estar ahora mismo celebrando con ellas!

Rin continuó hablando con la mujer por largo rato sobre la niña, y horas después de colgar, la ilusionada sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro. Esa había sido una de las mejores noticias que había podido esperar.

Kanna había llegado al mundo bajo circunstancias bastante anormales. Su madre había estado en coma durante parte de su embarazo, y desafortunadamente nunca logró despertar, dejando así a la pequeña sin ningún familiar que pudiera hacerse cargo de ella. Había pasado todo aquel tiempo en el hospital debido a sus constantes problemas de asma más otros ocasionados por su prematuro nacimiento y pudo ser enviada a un orfanato si Makoto no hubiera intervenido.

―¿Lo ves, Kagura? ―murmuró a nadie en particular―. Todo salió bien. Tu hija está en buenas manos, ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

A pesar de todo, tenía la impresión de que Kagura hubiera sido una buena madre. Era una pena que nunca pudiera comprobarlo por sí misma o siquiera hubiese podido llegar a experimentar su tan soñada libertad, pero al menos ya estaba en un sitio donde nada malo podía pasarle.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, pensativa, y su mirada se topó con el armario entreabierto. No había entrado en su habitación desde la mañana, cuando agarró la sudadera verde que aún tenía puesta para salir con la anciana Kaede. Dentro del ropero una prenda oscura llamó su atención.

Su sonrisa distraída se esfumó.

Se levantó vacilante y la sacó para examinarla. Era una elegante chaqueta de cuero, demasiado grande para ser suya, de esas que los empresarios más importantes utilizan exclusivamente para viajar y nada más. Le pertenecía al hombre de ojos dorados.

Y como si un hechizo se hubiera roto de repente, el recuerdo de aquel encuentro volvió a ella tal cual se lo hubieran echado encima con agua fría. Le había estado dando vueltas en la mañana y parte de la tarde, intentando no ahondar demasiado al respecto, y repentinamente lo había olvidado tras recibir la llamada de Makoto. Esta vez no tuvo la oportunidad de retener sus pensamientos, sólo los dejó fluir con toda la curiosidad que la carcomía por dentro.

¿Cuántas posibilidades existían de encontrarse con ese hombre justamente en su primer día en aquella ciudad? Ni siquiera sabía que él vivía por ahí. No, ¡ni siquiera sabía nada de él! Y tuvo que cruzárselo de nuevo, cuando creyó que no era más que el tipo que le brindó ayuda en el momento que más la necesitaba.

No, no podía engañarse a sí misma. En realidad en aquel momento de frenesí y horror lo había visto como a su salvador, una especie de héroe anónimo que estaba en el lugar y momento correcto. ¿Cuántas otras personas la habrían socorrido tan diligentemente en su estado? Muy pocas. La mayoría hubiese creído que era alguna indigente ―y con buenas razones― o habrían presentido el peligro que la perseguía, negándose a prestarle siquiera atención.

Pero aquel hombre tan singular había obrado como ningún otro y marcó la diferencia. Si no fuera por él, Rin no estaba segura de cómo habría terminado todo, o si todavía conservaría su vida.

La verdad es que nunca lo había olvidado. Era muy difícil olvidar a alguien tan importante, y también tan diferente a lo habitual. Lo primero que había distinguido de ese sujeto luego de chocar tan bruscamente con él fueron sus ojos dorados. No tuvo tiempo en aquel momento, pero días después, cuando se hubo tranquilizado un poco, reconoció que aquellos ojos eran preciosos. El tipo en sí era muy atractivo, como esos galanes de películas de acción que rescatan a la damisela de las garras del malvado villano. Había sido así más o menos, a su parecer.

Otra cosa suya que le llamó la atención fue su cabello plateado. Sus ojos y cabello, de extraños colores, eran lo que más recordaba de él. Era como lo identificaba, pues nunca llegó a conocer su nombre.

Debía sentirse aliviada y contenta de encontrárselo de nuevo, ¡qué pequeño era el mundo a veces! Pero aunque quisiera sentirse feliz, le resultaba imposible. No sabía qué sentir.

Rayos, como siempre se estaba estresando demasiado por un pequeño asunto sin importancia.

Contrariamente a lo que toda su lógica le dictaba, no comentó nada sobre el fugaz encuentro con su _salvador_ ni a la detective ni a la psicóloga. Estaba tan acostumbrada a contar hasta el más mínimo detalle de su día a día a las autoridades que le resultó demasiado extraño. Sabía que era malo guardar secretos, pero un trocito de ella quería conservar el recuerdo y significado de aquel hombre de ojos dorados para sí misma. Era algo demasiado íntimo como para compartirlo, al menos por el momento.

Aquella segunda noche no necesitó la televisión o la computadora para mantener su mente distraída.

Apretó levemente la chaqueta de cuero entre sus brazos, recordando fugazmente que él se la había puesto sobre los hombros en un repentino acto de amabilidad, poco antes de que llegaran las autoridades al lobby del hotel.

La había guardado todo ese tiempo, y la usaba cada vez que se sentía especialmente asustada. Le brindaba una tranquilidad que no era capaz de explicar. Y a pesar de que no estuviera asustada en ese momento, la abrazó contra su pecho y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

―Gracias ―susurró por lo bajo contra el cuero negro. No había podido decirle aquello cuando tuvo la oportunidad, y eso la hacía sentir muy culpable. Pero quizás ese nuevo encuentro en realidad significaba que había llegado el momento de hacerlo.

Se separó de la prenda, dedicándole una decisiva mirada, como si le hiciera una promesa.

Aunque le resultara difícil y le costara trabajo, se obligaría a sí misma a darle las gracias en persona. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

 **(*) Síndrome de Asperger** : Es una característica mental dentro del espectro del autismo, lo que genera problemas de interacción social y comunicación, de distintas maneras para cada individuo. Una persona con Asperger puede no comprender el sarcasmo, no demostrar afecto abiertamente (o no saber cómo hacerlo) y se enfrasca más en su propio mundo en lugar de prestarle atención a lo que no le interesa.

...

¡Oh, Dios, tomen, tomen más preguntas en lugar de respuestas! Aunque sí se han respondido algunas... como... em... ahora sabemos que Ben es un pastor alemán, por ejemplo xD ¿Qué teorías están formulando sobre la historia de Rin? Me encanta leer lo que piensan :D

Apenas es el segundo capítulo y ya han hecho aparición varios personajes importantes como Inuyasha, su padre e indirectamente Kagura y la pequeña Kanna. Este fic contará con muchos otros personajes que irán apareciendo gradualmente, así que presten atención a lo que dicen/o se dice de ellos porque podría ser importante a futuro xD

Y ahora, permítanme un momento para gritar con tantos reviews. ¡OMG 44 EN EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO QUÉ DEMONIOS! Todas son un amor, de verdad que las adoro. Un millón de gracias por su calurosa bienvenida, ¡yo también las extrañé muchísimo! Es genial contar con tanto apoyo, y ver que aunque el primer capi no haya dicho casi nada de relevancia, dejara tan buena impresión. Así que espero que el segundo y todos los demás sean iguales o mejores para ustedes :D

Gracias especiales a: **B. De Dragones, Floresamaabc, KaitoLucifer, DreamFicGirl, Saori-san02, Aoi Moss, Freakin'love-sesshourin, Amafle, BABY SONY, Kacomu, NUBIA, Cath Meow, Pulgarcita23, Lifeinpandemonium, Alexa grayson hofferson, Arovi, Emihiromi, Esme, Kikyou1312, MisteryWitch, Rinmy Uchiha, Annprix1, Ailuzz, Nayari, Alexa Reymon, Tanianarcisa, Freaky32, Lucemg, Frutadragón34, Daniela Taisho, Vic del Eien, Jenks, Kami no musume XD, Any-Chan, SeeDesire, Bucitosentubebida, C, Rena Hutchcraft, Clau28** , **Samantha Blue1405** *gritito fangirl* y **Laril** , mi beta **Ginny** y toda la gente sensual de **Elíxir Plateado** , el igualmente sexy grupo de Facebook para todas los amantes de esa hermosa pareja (Fin del espacio publicitario).

Antes de irme, resolveré un par de pequeñas dudas:

 **¿Si el fic ya está hecho, por qué no se publica más rápido?** Fácil: porque aunque esté escrito en su mayoría, el beteo, correcciones y ediciones son constantes, por lo que no me arriesgaré a quedarme sin tiempo suficiente para arreglar los capítulos más avanzados.

 **¿Qué onda con el avatar de la historia?** Es una foto, no un dibujo, por eso se ve diferente xD Pero el logo sí lo hice yo.

Es todo. Nos veremos el próximo sábado, criaturitas hermosas, gracias por leer y comentar.


	3. Caminos que se cruzan

**Disclaimer** : _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

 **Safe Haven** **  
**P or: Hoshi no Negai

 **3.** Caminos que se cruzan

Vivir en Tokio no resultaba ser tan desagradable como creía. Tenía sus puntos negativos y sus puntos positivos; como lo era la gran cantidad de personas ―algo de lo que no se cansaría de quejarse para sus adentros―, y lo útil que suele ser vivir en una gran ciudad. Todo lo que necesitaba estaba cerca y no le costó mucho aprenderse los caminos y atajos que debía seguir, inclusive en poco tiempo supo las horas más adecuadas para salir sin enfrentarse a las grandes multitudes.

Sus días se limitaban a sacar a Ben por la mañana, ir a consulta cuando le tocara por las tardes y volver a sacar a Ben antes de que comenzara a oscurecer. Lo único que cambiaba sus rutinas diarias eran las eventuales reuniones con la detective o alguna salida acompañando a la anciana Kaede.

Siendo sincera, llevar un estilo de vida tan predecible no le gustaba. En otros tiempos habría luchado por hacer algo nuevo cada día, tomar diferentes caminos, visitar otros lugares fuera de la zona que habitaba, pasear por áreas naturales, salir con amigos… Rayos, cómo extrañaba todo eso. Odiaba estar tan sola y que su única conexión con sus seres queridos fuera un teléfono o la computadora. Era deprimente.

Pero realmente no tenía más opción que seguir como hasta el momento, como si estuviese programada para hacer un mínimo de cosas y volver a refugiarse sana y salva en casa. Por más que le gustara retornar a su antigua vida, sabía que cambiaría todo lo necesario para no haber acabado en esa situación. ¿Cómo le iría de no estar ahora en Tokio, bajo el resguardo y vigilancia constante de la policía?

Seguramente estaría en la universidad, estudiando sabrá Dios qué cosa, seguiría con sus clases de gimnasia o tal vez las hubiera cambiado por atletismo, y saldría todos los fines de semana a hacer excursiones o de fiesta con un gran grupo de personas tan alborotadas como ella. Sí, eso sonaba como una vida ideal, lo que le hubiera gustado hacer al tener esa edad.

Ahora simplemente no tenía percepción del futuro, ni ganas de dedicarle ningún pensamiento más allá de sus planes para el día siguiente. No tenía idea de lo que sería de ella.

 _Vaya manera de alegrarme la mañana_ , pensó amargamente mientras se vestía. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Esas discusiones internas también eran parte de su rutina.

Luego de un ligero desayuno ―se anotó mentalmente que debía hacer las compras, quizá la señora Kuwashima podría acompañarla más tarde―, como un reloj bien programado, tomó la correa de Ben, se calzó los zapatos deportivos y salió del apartamento.

Era una bonita mañana, sin muchas nubes en el cielo. El aire era fresco y el sol brillaba cada vez más fuerte conforme comenzaba a salir, invitando a estar en el exterior.

Saludó a la señora Kaede cuando llegó a la planta baja, y se entretuvo preguntándole de una vez si estaba disponible más tarde. La primera semana, la anciana la había acompañado amablemente en sus paseos con el perro, sentándose siempre en un banco del parque para esperarla, con la vista puesta con gran atención sobre ella. Rin sabía que eso era obra de la detective y agradecía enormemente las molestias que se tomaban para hacerla sentir más cómoda al llegar a la ciudad.

Pero, después de superar los primeros siete días, la muchacha creyó estar lo suficientemente preparada como para recorrer el camino por su cuenta. No quería abusar de la buena disposición de la mujer y definitivamente no deseaba ser una carga. De todas formas el parque estaba lo bastante cerca como para perderse. Por otra parte, como llevaba el llavero en su bolsillo en todo momento, se sentía lo bastante segura como para arreglárselas sola. Aunque una cosa era ir por la calle completamente sola y otra era estar en compañía del perro. Era por eso que, aunque le apenara, necesitaba estar con alguien más a hacer algunas diligencias. Y como la ancianita siempre le decía que le avisara cada vez que saliera, no le parecía mala idea.

Llegó al precioso parque sólo diez minutos después y no demoró en desenganchar la correa del collar de Ben para que corriera a sus anchas. Siendo un pastor alemán necesitaba mucho ejercicio, por lo que no quería estropear la salud de su mejor amigo por su cobardía al mundo exterior.

Caminó por el sendero de adoquines grises con los ojos puestos en el perro, cruzando los dedos para que ninguna ardilla, pájaro u otra potencial presa entrase en su campo de visión y saliese corriendo tras ella. Ignorante a las preocupaciones de su dueña, el animal estiró las patas con una buena carrera, marcó cuanta superficie estuviera a su alcance y apuró a Rin para que le lanzara la pelota, mirándola con sus grandes e insistentes ojos, como hacía cada mañana desde que se mudaron.

La chica contuvo una sonrisa. Mucha gente le temía a Ben por su tamaño y porte, y él no colaboraba mucho si lo tomaban por sorpresa, mostrando sus amenazantes colmillos sin vacilar. Pero en ese momento, cuando corría hacia ella con la pelota en la boca y con una expresión de felicidad absoluta, se preguntaba cómo alguien podría creer que era peligroso. No era más que un cachorro crecido.

Justo cuando regresaba del sexto lanzamiento, Rin lo vio a lo lejos. Toda la tranquilidad que había acumulado hasta entonces se escurrió como jabón de su cuerpo para darle paso a un estado ligeramente alterado. El hombre de ojos dorados andaba sin prisa, con su habitual vaso de café en la mano. Ambos se miraron un momento y el corazón de Rin se aceleró.

No se lo encontraba todos los días, pero ya lo había hecho las suficientes veces como para decir que era algo común, aunque no constante. Siempre iba igual: vestido con un traje impecable, perfectamente peinado y su rostro impasible, como si llevara una máscara de seriedad sobre el rostro. Al igual que las veces anteriores, el sujeto apenas aminoró la marcha mientras la observaba, frunciendo el entrecejo, como si intentara descifrar algo sobre ella. Rin volvió a arrojar la pelota del perro, aunque sin mucha fuerza, e intentó dejar de mirarlo. Le era sumamente difícil apartar la mirada cuando estaba cerca, era como si un imán la mantuviera fija con la cabeza vuelta hacia él.

Pero, como cada vez que se encontraban en ese parque, ninguno dijo nada y siguió con lo suyo. El corazón de Rin normalizó sus latidos en cuestión de minutos.

A esas alturas era imposible decir que eran desconocidos y estaba claro que era necesario algún tipo de acercamiento, al menos para ella.

Cómo le gustaría poder hablar con él. Decirle hola, preguntarle la hora, o al menos saber su nombre. Se preguntó qué clase de nombre podría tener alguien con esa apariencia tan prolija, y resolvió que debía ser algo que impresionara tan bien como lo hacía su imagen. Evidentemente se trataba de una persona importante, y quizá por eso era que Rin encontraba más difícil emitir algún sonido cuando lo tenía a la vista.

Era curioso, pero en su adolescencia jamás tuvo problemas en expresarse. Podía ir con cualquier desconocido y decirle lo que fuera, así se tratara de algo descarado o sumamente estúpido. No tenía vergüenza, y el don de la conversación era una de sus características más pronunciadas. Ahora, el ser incapaz de saludar a alguien la hacía sentir como otra persona.

Lo vio desaparecer por el sendero dándole un vistazo rápido sobre el hombro. Contrastaba muchísimo una persona enfundada en un traje en aquel sitio tan abierto y _vulgar_. No era su ambiente, parecía más bien la clase de hombres que uno se encuentra en una elegante avenida llena de gente tan bien vestida y atractiva como él, cada uno más importante y serio que el anterior para destacar la alta posición que ostentaban.

Rin resopló ante tales pensamientos ―¿desde cuándo se dejaba llevar por las apariencias?― y volvió al juego que mantenía con su perro. Pero, sin importar todo el ejercicio y vueltas que hubiera dado con Ben marcándole el paso, le era difícil apartar su mente por completo de aquel sujeto. Incluso después de haber regresado al apartamento.

Aquella tarde, a las tres menos cuarto, salió como de costumbre a su cita con la psicóloga. No le gustaba tener que atravesar las calles sola, la hacía sentir muy expuesta y vulnerable. Si iba con otra persona no había tanto problema, no sentía la imperiosa necesidad de examinar cada piedrita de su alrededor y caminar como si intentara no salir corriendo como una loca. Ir con Ben le daba la misma tranquilidad, o quizás un poquito más, por lo que detestaba tener que dejarlo solo en casa.

Y eso era precisamente una de las cosas en las que estaba trabajando con la doctora Higurashi desde el momento de su llegada, algo que la tenía un tanto contrariada. Sabía que era necesario desprenderse de la compañía y aprender a andar con seguridad por sí misma, pero sí que le resultaba difícil.

Una vez resguardada en el interior de la clínica se sintió un poco más calmada y dejó escapar un pequeño resoplido de alivio antes de subir al elevador para llegar hasta el consultorio. Tal vez dentro de un mes más ya no sentiría el impulso de llevar el espray pimienta apretado en la mano dentro de su bolsillo, como si esperara la más mínima señal para rociarlo en la cara de alguien.

―Hola, buenas tardes ―saludó a la recepcionista de la doctora, una muchacha un poco mayor que ella con pinta de aburrida. En cuanto la vio llegar, anotó su nombre en la lista de pacientes del día, como hacía siempre que iba, y le indicó que se sentara pues aún no salía el otro paciente.

Ocupó su lugar favorito en el puesto más alejado de la puerta de entrada y tomó uno de los libros de actividades que había sobre la mesita ratonera a su lado. A diferencia de todos los consultorios médicos que estaban repletos de números viejos de revistas del corazón, aquel contaba con una gran variedad de revistas de sudoku, sopas de letras, adivinanzas y otros pasatiempos que cambiaban regularmente, además de algunos coloridos libros y juegos de mesa para niños pequeños. Era mucho más entretenido esperar la hora de su cita haciendo sopas de letras que enterándose de los chismes más picantes de la década pasada.

Transcurridos unos minutos, la puerta de la doctora se abrió y por ella salieron una madre y su hijo. La mujer se veía decepcionada y cansada, y el niño, que no debía tener más de ocho años, parecía alterado.

―No estés triste, Takuji ―la doctora se dirigió al niño, agachándose para quedar a su altura―. Ya verás que dentro de poco estarás mucho mejor. Sólo recuerda lo que te dije, ¿de acuerdo? ―él asintió un par de veces, sin dejar de mirar a sus pies. La psicóloga se levantó, sin dejar de sonreír―. Nos veremos la próxima semana, espero. Que tengan un buen día.

Cuando madre e hijo salieron de la estancia, Kagome reparó en ella.

―Hola, Rin ―la saludó amablemente. Rin se levantó y le devolvió el gesto con una inclinación―. Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho. ¿Pasamos?

Cuando Rin entró en el pequeño consultorio, se sentó automáticamente en el diván que tanto le gustaba. Era un sitio muy bonito y bien decorado que invitaba a relajarse, tenía más aspecto de habitación personal que de despacho, por lo que no era difícil sentirse cómodo, especialmente con las persianas del gran ventanal detrás del escritorio entornadas, dejando pasar el nivel justo de luz para crear un entorno agradable. Sin contar con la lámpara de lava azul en la estantería repleta de libros de brillantes coberturas, las plantas decorativas, algunos animales de peluche, un par de pufs y el espléndido sofá diván de suave terciopelo rojo, cualquiera sentiría que estaba en cualquier otro lugar menos en una clínica.

Kagome tomó asiento en la silla que estaba al lado del sofá y dio inicio a la sesión.

Abordaron el tema que habían dejado pendiente la semana anterior: su vida antes de que todo se fuera al demonio. Le siguió contando que había sido gimnasta de su colegio, aunque antes de eso también había formado parte de la tropa de niñas exploradoras. Le habló más de sus amigas y de lo que solían hacer todos los días después del colegio, y básicamente de lo bien que le sentaba vivir en un pueblito a las afueras de una gran ciudad.

La doctora podía notar que la Rin de aquellos días había sido una niña vivaracha, aventurera y muy abierta a las nuevas experiencias, según contaba las travesuras que había hecho cuando era más pequeña. Parecía más bien que le hablara de otra persona completamente diferente a la que estaba sentada frente a ella, abrazando ansiosamente un tejón de peluche.

Al terminar la larga conversación, luego de que Rin le revelara las últimas pesadillas que había tenido y el pánico que le daba que se cumplieran, y que Kagome supiera apaciguarla con toda la experiencia que suponía consigo, la hizo sentar delante del escritorio para hablarle de otro tema.

Las sesiones de Rin siempre eran de ese estilo: hablaban de lo que ella quisiera, o de lo que le preocupara en el momento e iban tomando más profundidad una vez se instalaran en un entorno más cómodo y familiar. Con esas extensas pláticas había logrado conocer una parte de su personalidad y saber cómo tratarla adecuadamente en caso de que, como ya había ocurrido en un par de ocasiones, rompiera en llanto y le confesara cosas más turbias de su pasado.

La doctora sólo escuchaba lo que Rin quisiera decirle sin pensar en pedir más detalles, al menos no directamente y no por el momento. Lo más importante era que la chica se desahogara y dejara salir poco a poco toda su rabia y miedo para comenzar a sanar.

Pero el motivo por el que la había hecho sentar frente a su mesa era uno que no tenía mucho que ver con las sesiones terapéuticas.

―Antes de que terminemos la consulta de hoy me gustaría discutir un pequeño asunto. No, no has hecho nada malo ―le tranquilizó la psicóloga, al ver que Rin abría los ojos con preocupación―. No voy a regañarte, no te preocupes.

Rin soltó un mudo suspiro mientras se relajaba. Era otra de las características de la doctora: nunca le hablaba con aquel tono distante y pedante que tenían los demás médicos, sino que era uno más jovial, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Kagome Higurashi no tenía problemas en hacerse querer por sus pacientes.

―Puede que esto te resulte extraño, pero tengo una proposición que quizá te pueda interesar.

―¿Qué clase de proposición?

―Una que te ayudará a que salgas un poquito más del cascarón y a que aumenten tus ingresos, si aceptas. Dime, Rin, ¿has pensado en comenzar a trabajar?

Aquella pregunta no la tomó por sorpresa, aunque tampoco le gustaba del todo.

―He trabajado antes. En mi pueblo ayudaba en el almacén de la familia de mi mejor amiga ―contestó ella sin sonar muy convincente. No había sido un empleo propiamente dicho, porque sólo organizaba la mercancía y no tenía ningún trato con los clientes de la tienda. E incluso antes de eso, había trabajado ahí de cajera y en una granja con otro grupo de compañeros de clase durante el verano desde los catorce años para conseguir un poco de dinero extra. Aunque en aquellas ocasiones la situación había sido más que diferente, por no decir amena y divertida.

―Pero no hacías nada de cara al público, ¿verdad? ―indagó muy acertadamente la psicóloga. Rin asintió―. Entiendo perfectamente. No debió ser fácil, pero diste tu mayor esfuerzo para mantenerte ocupada y fuera de casa, ¿no es así? Aunque no te gustara mucho salir ―la muchacha torció la cabeza, dando a entender que estaba sorprendida por su deducción.

―¿Cómo lo sabe?

La doctora se encogió de hombros.

―Creo que es algo normal. Y me parece muy valiente de tu parte que intentaras progresar por tu cuenta. Pero, si quieres mi opinión, necesitas seguir por ese camino antes de quedarte estancada. Tienes aquí poco más de dos meses, ¿no es así?

―El viernes se cumplirán los dos ―la corrigió.

―Sí, creo que es suficiente tiempo. Quizá no sea mucho, pero cada pequeño paso que das es un buen progreso, y me gustaría muchísimo que le diéramos un empujón. Lo que nos lleva de nuevo a la propuesta que tengo para ti ―la mujer le sonrió gentilmente, aunque sus ojos azules denotaban determinación―. ¿Te gustaría empezar a trabajar, Rin?

―La verdad es que no sabría dónde… no tengo ninguna habilidad. Ni siquiera he ido a la universidad ―respondió ella sinceramente apenada. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que conseguir un empleo, pero pensar en ello nunca le había resultado muy agradable. Y el tener que hablarlo en ese momento ciertamente la hacía sentir un tanto presionada.

―No en todos lados necesitas un título universitario para trabajar―le respondió en tono animado la doctora, como si no fuera nada del otro mundo―. En muchos lugares buscan personas con más carisma e ingenio que el que pueda conseguirse con un pedazo de papel, así que no te preocupes por eso.

―No sé si esté capacitada… o si esté preparada todavía para hacerlo.

Kagome se levantó de la silla de detrás de su escritorio y lo bordeó para sentarse a su lado. Era por eso que no le gustaba mucho usarlo, le parecía muy impersonal. Cuando habló, se aseguró de hacerlo de tal manera que no quedaran dudas de que lo que decía era cierto.

―Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas, Rin. Sé que es difícil y da mucho miedo cambiar algunas cosas, pero los cambios no siempre son malos. Especialmente cuando puedes mejorar con ellos.

Rin alzó la mirada que hasta entonces reposaba en su regazo.

―Entonces… ¿sabe de algún sitio donde pueda solicitar? ―se atrevió a preguntar. Si la psicóloga había sacado el tema significaba que ya tenía una idea en mente. Quizá su propuesta fuera presentarla a un colega o amigo para que le concedieran una entrevista.

Tuvo que tragar fuerte al pensar en eso. Aunque la habían interrogado cientos de veces, no estaba segura de que fuera lo mismo que una entrevista de trabajo, y más cuando la juzgarían por cada respuesta en lugar de sólo tomar sus declaraciones.

―Da la casualidad de que sí. Aquí.

Rin le devolvió la mirada con sorpresa.

―¿Aquí? Pero… ¿cómo?

La sonrisa de Kagome se ensanchó, contenta por el resultado que había obtenido.

―Me temo que Isao está demasiado ocupada en su último par de semestres como para prometerme que seguirá asistiendo regularmente, por lo que su puesto estará disponible a ciertos horarios dentro de muy poco tiempo. Y como su carrera tiene que ver más con gerencia y recursos humanos, digamos que de aquí ya no puede aprender nada más. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Sería algo que te interesaría?

Como Rin se quedó en silencio, la mujer continuó:

―Estarías cerca de casa, no tendrías que lidiar con mucho público y el horario no es tan malo, sólo sería por las tardes o alguna que otra mañana si Isao no puede asistir. Oh, y por si fuera poco, el salario es más que aceptable, si debo admitir ―se rió ella por lo bajo―. Puede ser una buena práctica para el futuro, ¿no crees?

Rin también sonrió un poquito. El tema del dinero no era algo que le preocupase, la policía le daba una modesta pensión con la que podía mantenerse, además de que ellos mismos la habían inscrito en su seguro médico y pagaban el alquiler del apartamento, así que en realidad no utilizaba mucho el dinero depositado en su cuenta más allá que para hacer las compras. Aunque si quería empezar una carrera tendría que dejar de comer un par de meses para costeársela.

―Me gustaría estudiar algo. Ir a la universidad o tomar clases de idiomas ―admitió ella más para sí que para su interlocutora―. Pero no sé si pueda soportar estar rodeada de tanta gente. No todavía.

―Eso es algo más complejo para lo que necesitarás más tiempo, aunque puede que no demasiado ―le aseguró de manera conciliadora―. Para esto no tienes que enfrentarte a grandes multitudes, sólo a un puñado de personas cada día, y sé que puedes hacerlo.

―¿De verdad?

―No lo pongo en duda ―le aseguró rotundamente―. Dejaré que lo pienses hasta la próxima sesión, ¿te parece? Si no quieres hacerlo todavía no pasa nada, pero como Isao me comunicó que sus clases pronto serán más apretadas, pensé que sería una buena oportunidad y podría interesarte. Podemos intentarlo por una semana, y si no te sientes cómoda, lo dejas.

Rin volvió a asentir. Cuando salió del despacho siendo acompañada por la doctora a la puerta, echó un vistazo a la recepcionista que leía un grueso libro y tomaba notas en un cuaderno que tenía al lado. Aparte de ella, sólo había un ancianito acompañado de una adolescente que acababan de entrar al consultorio. No parecía ser un trabajo muy difícil, y ciertamente era mejor que estar todo el día encerrada en el apartamento.

Al estar al aire libre, cruzando la acera para atravesar el parque, una pequeña sensación de optimismo le hizo cosquillas bajo la piel. Ahora que lo pensaba no sonaba nada mal tener un empleo. De todas maneras tenía algo de experiencia en el área de contabilidad y administración, aunque fuera de forma elemental, gracias a su anterior trabajo en la tienda de su amiga. Además de que era cierto que sería una buena práctica para el futuro, incluso podría ahorrar para ir a la universidad o pagarse un curso de idiomas, como ya quería hacer desde hacía algún tiempo.

Debería pensarlo mejor durante la noche, pero cada vez se convencía más de que era una buena idea.

Apuró el paso intentando ganarle al reloj y llegar más temprano a casa. Eran poco más de las cuatro y media de la tarde, y le gustaría sacar al perro antes de que anocheciera. Como se acercaba el invierno, las horas de luz eran cada vez más cortas y debía aprovecharlas al máximo.

…

A la mañana siguiente, pese a no tener cita aquel día, sabía ya la respuesta que le daría a la doctora. Lo había conversado por teléfono con un par de amistades y su abuelo, e incluso le pidió consejo a la detective Kuwashima, y todos mostraron su aprobación, aunque también le dijeron que debía hacerlo sólo si se sentía segura y capaz.

No era que Rin necesitara consultar cada uno de sus movimientos para saber si lo que hacía estaba bien, podía tomar decisiones por sí misma, pero en casos como ese le agradaba escuchar las opiniones de otras personas y evaluar las cosas desde otros puntos de vista.

Luego de meditarlo al final no había encontrado muchas razones para oponerse, más allá de que le temía un poco a estar rodeada de extraños. En el fondo sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, y era un alivio contar con el apoyo de la doctora Higurashi, quien no la hubiera recomendando para el puesto de no creerla capacitada. Y estaba tan ansiosa por recuperar su vida, ahora hecha trizas, que no quería arriesgarse a pensar demasiado las cosas por miedo a terminar echándose atrás.

Ése día lo enfrentaba con optimismo. No pudo contener una sonrisa al notar lo mucho que significaba aquel pequeño paso.

―Lo único que no me gusta es tener que dejarte solo, amigo ―le dijo al perro mientras se agachaba para rascarle la cabeza después de desayunar―. Pero será sólo por unas horas en la tarde y no estaremos tan lejos.

Ben dejó salir un enorme bostezo y se estiró perezosamente. Luego caminó hasta la puerta y se sentó, esperando que Rin se alistase para sacarlo a pasear. La chica soltó una risita mientras cerraba la cremallera de su sudadera verde. Dentro de poco necesitaría algo más de abrigo para salir a la calle, pero por el momento aquella prenda estaba más que bien. Una vez que se hubo calzado los zapatos deportivos, enganchó la correa al collar de Ben y juntos salieron del apartamento.

Como de costumbre el parque estaba casi desierto, con sólo un par de apresurados transeúntes que lo utilizaban como atajo. Al ser todavía muy temprano, y gracias al clima, se podía ver una finísima capa de neblina rozando el suelo, como si hubieran acabado de apagar una máquina de humo. El invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y no le sorprendería que comenzara a nevar en cualquier momento.

Pero como el frío no era ningún inconveniente para ninguno de los dos, Ben corrió a sus anchas en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, abriendo caminos en la alfombra de niebla que estaba por desaparecer. Rin, como de costumbre, lo siguió de cerca por el sendero con las manos resguardadas en los bolsillos.

Tras varios minutos de caminata se dejó caer en el primer banco que encontró. Captó la atención del perro sonando la pelota chillona y cuando éste alzó la cabeza para verla la lanzó con fuerza. En el momento en que el animal regresaba con el juguete apretado en sus fuertes mandíbulas, se percató de que no estaba del todo sola.

Como ya era normal, el hombre de ojos dorados se acercaba. Ya tenía su característico vaso de humeante café en la mano y entonces Rin se percató de que nunca lo había visto sin él. Si ella se levantaba temprano para sacar al perro, ese sujeto madrugaba para trabajar y comprar su bebida.

Cuando pasó en frente del banco en el que estaba sentada, aminoró el paso y le dio una leve mirada con rostro completamente serio. Rin le mostró una tímida sonrisa de saludo, algo que no se había atrevido a hacer hasta entonces. Y, en un arranque de valor, le dijo:

―Buenos días.

Aunque su voz había sonado demasiado baja como para no ser confundida con un murmullo del viento, supo enseguida que la había escuchado.

―Buenos días ―concedió él haciendo un parco gesto con la cabeza. En ese mismo momento Ben terminó de acortar el camino hasta llegar a su lado, y miró al hombre de muy mala manera, apretando aún más la pelota entre los dientes. Cuando un gruñido nació en su garganta, Rin se puso en pie y lo sujetó del collar. Podía ser un perro muy cariñoso con ella, pero no era precisamente el mejor para hacer nuevos amigos.

Al ver la clara amenaza en el comportamiento del can, el hombre se detuvo y lo evaluó con sus ojos ambarinos. Seguía sin haber rastro de emoción alguna en sus facciones, cosa que la sorprendió. Lo primero que hacía alguien cuando Ben le gruñía, era dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

―Tranquilo, Ben, no pasa nada ―le dijo al perro mientras enganchaba de nuevo la correa. Alzó la vista un segundo, sólo para descubrir que estaba un poco más cerca del hombre de lo que había creído e hizo una inclinación―. Lo lamento, espero no haberle asustado.

―En absoluto.

Por alguna razón, la muchacha levantó la cabeza de golpe. Le era sumamente extraño estar conversando con él y le parecía que el hombre también tenía aquella sensación. De meros transeúntes que sólo se dedican una mirada, habían pasado a ser dos personas teniendo una conversación como si nada. Aunque fuera una sumamente incómoda.

―Yo… ―Rin tragó con dificultad, reuniendo el coraje que le quedaba antes de que el individuo se marchara para atreverse a hacerle una pregunta que la carcomía por dentro desde hacía mucho tiempo―. ¿Está bien si le pregunto su nombre?

Él alzó una ceja tan sutilmente que casi no se notó. Sí, eso no se lo esperaba.

―Sesshomaru Taisho.

Rin sonrió con algo más de soltura. Aquel nombre le quedaba como anillo al dedo, sabía que debía llamarse de manera impresionante.

―Mucho gusto, señor Taisho. Soy Rin Takahashi.

Cuando se hubo incorporado de la respetuosa y leve reverencia, notó que Taisho se la devolvía con un gesto de la cabeza. Y eso la hizo sentir excesivamente feliz.

Era como si un trocito de su ser se hubiese recompuesto de una larga y penosa enfermedad, y al fin se sintiera más como ella era en realidad. Una persona amistosa, desinhibida y optimista. Tal vez era muy tonto alegrarse tanto por algo tan simple como presentarse con una nueva persona, pero en realidad era muchísimo más que sólo eso.

Había rehuido el contacto con personas desconocidas durante mucho tiempo, especialmente si eran hombres y no tenía razón para tener algún tipo de relación con ellos. El personal de la policía, la anciana Kaede y la psicóloga no contaban, porque se podía decir que las conocía de antemano y sabía que estaban ahí para ayudarla.

Y lo más importante era que aquel sujeto no era cualquier extraño. Tenían un trocito de historia, aunque fuese muy confusa y angustiosa, y había deseado conocerlo durante tanto tiempo que siempre lo creyó como el más imposible de sus sueños.

Pero al parecer nada era del todo imposible.

Poco después, mientras el hombre seguía su camino como si nada hubiera pasado, Rin se desplomó una vez más sobre el banco de piedra con el corazón latiéndole como loco. Acarició cariñosamente la peluda cabeza de Ben antes de liberarlo de la correa para continuar con el juego.

Lanzó la pelota con renovadas fuerzas y lo vio correr tras ella, sonriendo para sí. Tal vez no era bueno con personas nuevas, pero a veces eso podía funcionar a su favor.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

¡Buenas, gente hermosa! Aquí les traigo un capítulo cortito y bastante simple porque no pasa mucho digno de mención, además de que... ¡Al fin hablaron! A buena hora, tres capítulos y apenas al final del tercero tienen lo que se podría llamar una conversación xD De aquí las cosas no pueden sino mejorar entre ellos, ¿no? (Hoshi por dentro: oh, sí que sí) Aprovechen ahora que los capítulos son relativamente _light_ , porque cuando entremos más en la trama echarán de menos estos días tan tranquilos xD

¡OMG CHICAS! ¡Chicas, nos sé qué decir! Más de 70 reviews en dos capítulos, estoy que no me lo creo. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decir que son las mejores y que las adoro con toda mi alma? ¡Pues las que sean necesarias! Me alegra que tengan tantas expectativas sobre esto y me den su voto de confianza, ¡sé que valdrá la pena! Miles de millones de gracias especiales a **BABY SONY, Tanianarcisa, DreamFicGirl, Floresamaabc, Kassel D. Efrikia (x2), Mina Rose, Min, NUBIA, Freaky32, SeeDesire, Annprix1, Emihiromi, Sakura521, Aoi Moss, Rinmy Uchiha, Roxana Matarrita .96, Miztu of the moon, Lucemg, YumiTaisho, Kikyou1312, Rena Hutchcraft, Cath Meow, Alambrita, MisteryWitch, Melina sesshy, MickeyNoMouse, Kami no musume XD, Freakin'love-sesshourin, Tenshi Souzou-teki (x2), Blueberry Bliss (compatriota mía *love*), Bucitosentubebida y HasuLess (x2)** , además mi beta **Ginny** por su esfuerzo de pulir las imperfecciones, a quienes agregan en favoritos, a sus follows y a todos los que leen entre las sombras, ¡gracias por estar aquí! Independientemente de que hagan acto de presencia, los amo a todos por igual y saber que visitan la historia cada semana es de las mejores sensaciones del mundo.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y si pueden, dejen sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció. Nos veremos la próxima semana, pórtense bien y puede que Sesshomaru aparezca de nuevo :D


	4. Lo que vino con la lluvia

**Disclaimer** : _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

 **Safe Haven** **  
**P or: Hoshi no Negai

 **4.** Lo que vino con la lluvia

Rin contempló el paisaje gris desde el balcón de su apartamento, uno que se asemejaba bastante a cómo se sentía en ese momento. La llegada de noviembre había traído consigo una plaga de plomosas nubes que mantenían el cielo encapotado la mayor parte del tiempo, sin decidirse definitivamente si llovería o no. Aquel parecía uno de esos días, y aunque el ambiente no estaba del todo apagado, no quería confiarse. Gracias a eso, hacía unos días la había tomado desprevenida un enorme chaparrón de regreso a casa, dejándola calada hasta los huesos y sin un miserable paraguas que pudiera protegerla. Había sido tan penoso que desde entonces siempre llevaba uno plegable en el bolso, y un impermeable puesto cada vez que salía.

Los bruscos cambios de clima iban de la mano con la montaña rusa que tenía últimamente por emociones. A veces le era fácil sonreír, pero en otras ocasiones no encontraba ningún motivo para hacerlo. El no tener control sobre sus propios sentimientos era agotador, puesto que nunca sabía cómo podía llegar a encontrarse de un momento a otro, y como esto afectaría su día.

Apartó de su mente los lúgubres pensamientos que la habían acompañado durante toda la noche con una sacudida de cabeza, y se desperezó una vez más antes de preparar el almuerzo que se llevaría al trabajo aquel día, pues tenía que cubrir a Isao por un par de días en el turno matutino. _Al trabajo…_ vaya, eso sonaba bastante bien.

Había acertado al pensar que tomar el empleo que la psicóloga le ofrecía era una buena idea. Desde que lo había hecho casi un mes atrás, se sentía un poquito mejor consigo misma. Le agradaba tener algo que hacer, algo que la distrajera lo suficiente como para mantener su mente ocupada por horas y horas. Cuando no estaba recibiendo y conversando con los pacientes, se dedicaba a leer los interesantes libros del consultorio, entretener a los niños que llegaban, y dando buenos vistazos a las tiendas durante la hora del descanso. Se sentía como una persona ligeramente diferente; una cuya vida es tranquila pero satisfactoria. Y eso le encantaba.

Al despertarse siempre a las seis―seis y media si estaba muy cansada― y tener que salir al consultorio a las ocho cuando le tocaba ir por las mañanas, descubría que se aburría fácilmente si no se encontraba paseando a Ben o hacía algo productivo. Los días en los que sólo tenía que asistir por la tarde se le hacían muy largos y fastidiosos.

Se palmeó las mejillas para terminar de despejar la mente y se dispuso a comenzar la jornada de la mejor manera posible. Lavarse la cara otras diez veces y maquillarse lo suficiente como para cubrir sus espantosas ojeras era lo primero que necesitaba hacer.

Al terminar su bento y envolverlo cuidadosamente con un pañuelo, se dio cuenta de que apenas iban a dar las siete. Se preguntó si el hombre de ojos dorados notaría su ausencia aquella mañana.

No había pasado nada demasiado emocionante al respecto de ese tema en las últimas semanas. Sólo se saludaban educadamente, y si Rin se sentía especialmente temeraria, le preguntaba un "¿Cómo le va?" y se despedía con "¡Que tenga un buen día!". Le gustaría poder ampliar los parcos diálogos que compartían cada vez que se encontraban de camino, pero él no parecía ser de ese tipo de personas que disfruta hablando con cualquiera. Parecía preferir que nadie abriera la boca en su presencia y lo dejaran tranquilo, o al menos esa era la impresión que daba su rostro tan condenadamente serio.

A las siete y media, después de limpiar la cocina, desayunar y asegurarse de que el hueso masticable de Ben fuera lo suficientemente grande como para durar varias horas, se envolvió en su chaqueta impermeable y calzó las botas bajas en la entrada. No podía seguir usando zapatillas deportivas en el trabajo, especialmente cuando tenían acumuladas manchas de barro imposibles de quitar.

En cuanto salió del edificio notó que estaba lloviendo débilmente, aunque consideró que no lo suficiente como para sacar el paraguas, así que sólo se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha por prevención.

Su camino fue tranquilo, pero cuando llegó a la mitad del parque la lluvia comenzó a caer un poco más fuerte, haciendo que las personas que estaban en la calle corrieran a buscar refugio. Rin también tuvo que correr para que sus pantalones no se empaparan y como sólo estaba a dos minutos de llegar a la clínica, no valía la pena entretenerse buscando la sombrilla dentro del desastre que guardaba en su bolso.

Soltó una sonora exclamación de alivio al llegar a su destino y resguardarse bajo el techo exterior. Se había salvado por un pelito, pues de nuevo la lluvia aumentó su potencia. Se retiró la capucha y sacudió la chaqueta, y mientras la abría para librarse de ella dio un rápido vistazo alrededor.

Sesshomaru Taisho estaba en la entrada de un inmenso complejo empresarial en la cuadra contigua a la clínica. Era fácil reconocerlo entre las otras personas acumuladas bajo los techos y toldos; su cabello plateado resaltaba. La estaba mirando.

Rin alzó tímidamente una mano y lo saludó justo antes de entrar. Sabía que hacía frío afuera, pero su cara estaba tan caliente que ni siquiera lo sentía.

…

Sesshomaru estaba llegando ligeramente tarde al trabajo ese día. Y por ligeramente tarde se refería a quince minutos antes de la hora de entrada establecida. Normalmente estaba ahí a golpe de las seis de la mañana, pero el tráfico resultante del dudoso clima lo había retrasado considerablemente. En su fuero interno y con cierto tinte de malicia, deseó que Jaken demorara mucho más que él para tener al menos algunos buenos minutos de paz y silencio en lugar oír de su pedante voz rasposa de fondo.

Se disponía a salir por su ya acostumbrada carga de café, cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza y lo hizo cambiar de idea. Una chaqueta naranja llamó su atención al otro lado de la calle cuando se daba la vuelta para regresar. Generalmente no solía fijarse en las personas que lo rodeaban, pero ésta tenía un pequeño toque familiar. Se trataba de aquella muchacha, Rin, que ingresaba a la clínica.

Cuando ella lo notó, le dedicó un quedo saludo y se apresuró a entrar. Sesshomaru miró entonces el edificio enarcando apenas las cejas. ¿Trabajaba ahí o era una paciente? Lo único que sabía sobre ese lugar era que su padre había sido uno de los contribuyentes más generosos cuando el proyecto estaba en construcción, y que gracias a eso, muchos años después, la novia de su hermano había logrado conseguir un consultorio sin muchas complicaciones en aquella clínica.

Decidió descartar aquel pensamiento de su mente; cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Inuyasha no ayudaba a mejorar su humor, por lo que procuraba dedicarle el menor tiempo posible hasta cuando era necesario. Ni siquiera sabía en qué ramo de la medicina se especializaba su cuñada y poco podría importarle.

―Señor Taisho, buenos días ―lo recibió Sara Asano del departamento de finanzas cuando llegaba al ascensor sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

―Asano ―correspondió él inclinando la cabeza con indiferente educación. Esperaron juntos a que las puertas se abrieran y entraron al elevador, donde sólo el sonido del mecanismo en funcionamiento llenaba el vacío silencio. La mujer permaneció con el mismo gesto adusto de su jefe en sus atractivas facciones, aunque a veces le lanzaba miradas cargadas de reproche. Hacía unos meses había confesado la atracción que sentía por él, pero fue fríamente rechazada cuando la joven Asano propuso formalizar la relación. Desde entonces los tratos que mantenían eran más bien tensos por su parte, porque Sesshomaru no mostraba con ella una reacción distinta a la que mostraría con otra persona.

―La junta será esta tarde a las dos para la discusión de impuestos, señor Taisho ―le recordó ella cuando las puertas se abrían de nuevo para que bajara―. Por favor, no lo olvide.

Como la costumbre lo dictaba, lo único que consiguió Sara por respuesta fue un parco asentimiento justo antes de que el elevador continuara su ascenso hasta el último piso. En la mente de la mujer, aquel hombre podía ser un excelente ejecutivo, pero lo reprobaba rotundamente en el trato personal.

Cuando Sesshomaru se sentó al fin en su cómoda silla de respaldo alto detrás del escritorio, la lluvia comenzó a caer un poco más débilmente y al cabo de una hora, el sol se asomaba entre las grises nubes que se dispersaban poco a poco para volver a aparecer de nuevo en el transcurso del día.

―¡Señor Sesshomaru, lamento tanto el retraso! ―Jaken entró estrepitosamente en el despacho como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Pasaban de las ocho de la mañana, y aunque el malicioso deseo de Sesshomaru se había cumplido después de todo, estaba claro que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia su falta de puntualidad―. Intenté llegar más temprano, pero la lluvia me atrapó y tuve que esperar a que pasara. No quería arriesgarme a arruinar su café, señor.

El hombre se fijó entonces en el característico vaso que él mismo había estado comprando regularmente las últimas semanas.

―No recuerdo haberte dicho que lo compraras.

―Oh, no, no lo hizo, señor ―respondió el hombrecillo, hinchándose de orgullo por haber sorprendido a su superior―. Pero pensé que no podría ir usted con esta lluvia, y como últimamente le gusta comprarlo en ese lugar… porque francamente el que hacen aquí es más bien leche con crema y azúcar, no sé quién está manipulando esa máquina pero lo hace asquerosamente mal, por lo que me tomé la libertad de...

―No hagas cosas a no ser que te las pida explícitamente, Jaken ―le replicó Sesshomaru sin alterar el tono―, y menos cuando te hacen incumplir tu horario de trabajo.

El total desprecio por el esfuerzo que había realizado no pareció molestarlo en lo más mínimo. En cambio, Jaken adoptó una postura crispada y nerviosa, como si su jefe tuviera toda la razón del mundo.

―¡Por supuesto, señor! ―se apresuró a decir Jaken, enojado consigo mismo por tal falta―. Discúlpeme, le aseguro que no volverá a suceder. Pero qué tonto soy…

Sin embargo, dejó el café intacto sobre la mesa del escritorio al momento de retirarse, y Sesshomaru lo contempló vacíamente sobre el fajo de papeles que estaba revisando antes de que llegara Jaken. Una minúscula parte de sí mismo reconoció que Jaken había obrado bien y no había sido del todo justo al reprenderlo. Pero aquella parte era tan insignificante que no le costó nada hacerla callar.

La verdad es que no sólo recorría el trayecto hasta esa cafetería en particular para conseguir la bebida caliente y amarga como le gustaba, también lo hacía ante la posibilidad de encontrarse con esa muchacha que paseaba a su perro todas las mañanas. Al principio había sido inconsciente. Sólo quería ir por el café, salir de la oficina y despejar su mente; ya lo había hecho algunas otras veces y no tenía nada de inusual. Si se encontraba con ella era por casualidad.

Pero ya había llegado la hora de reconocer que la principal causa de sus salidas matinales era casi específicamente por la eventualidad de toparse con ella. No es que fueran ocasiones demasiado interesantes, sólo había cordiales saludos y despedidas, pero hasta él podía notar que existían motivos ocultos tras esas pocas palabras.

Sesshomaru sentía la creciente curiosidad de preguntarle quién diablos era y de qué se suponía que la había socorrido. O por qué estaba manchada de sangre, corriendo descalza por la calle, con esa apariencia tan poco apropiada. Pero, ¿por qué habría de inmiscuirse en el asunto en primer lugar, si apenas eran poco más que desconocidos?

Soltó un rápido resoplido por la nariz y se enfocó de nuevo en lo que estaba haciendo. Por más retorcida e insistente que fuera su curiosidad, no era el momento ni el lugar para distraerse con nada que no tuviera que ver con su trabajo. No tenía tiempo que desperdiciar si quería que el cierre de aquel año en la compañía fuera rápido e impecable.

Si tan sólo esa condenada niña dejara de entrar en su cabeza, todo le sería más fácil.

…

La jornada del día estaba casi terminada. El último paciente aún se encontraba adentro, conversando desde hacía casi una hora completa con la doctora, y Rin, desde su puesto fuera del consultorio, pudo escuchar un par de veces cómo la persona lloraba y trataba de justificar algo a voz de grito. No era extraño escuchar lamentos, risotadas o hasta fuertes discusiones si era una cita doble, por lo que Rin ya estaba algo más acostumbrada en relación con su primera semana.

Ahora que estaba trabajando oficialmente con la doctora, sus citas se habían corrido hasta ser las últimas de la tarde para matar dos pájaros de un tiro. No tenía que estar pendiente de la llegada de ninguna otra persona, y podía evitar quedarse todo el día sentada en ese sitio, pensando en su consulta mientras cumplía con sus obligaciones. Era mucho más práctico terminar el turno, luego pasar a terapia y ser libre de volver a casa sin que fingir estar bien ante nadie.

Hojeó el librito que tenía abierto en el escritorio sin prestarle atención, mirando de vez en cuando con aprensión hacia atrás, donde estaba la puerta del consultorio. Dentro de poco le tocaría abandonar su puesto de recepcionista y ocupar el de paciente, y sabía de antemano que la sesión de aquel día no sería demasiado agradable.

Unos minutos después de oír murmullos apagados y apresurados al otro lado de la puerta, ésta se abrió súbitamente. Rin soltó un respingo inaudible y vio a la señora de mediana edad que salía con un aspecto muy agitado. La doctora le dedicó unas palabras de ánimo, posando la mano en su brazo y hablándole con un tono lleno de calma mientras la acompañaba hasta la salida. No se volvió hacia la jovencita hasta asegurarse de que la señora hubiera llegado al pasillo donde estaba el elevador y se perdiera por el recodo.

Soltando un pequeño suspiro, sólo permitió que el desasosiego turbara sus ojos un momento para después cubrirlo con un aspecto más profesional y amistoso. Sea lo que sea que le estuviera pasando a aquella mujer que acababa de marcharse, no parecía ser muy bueno.

―No esperamos a nadie más, ¿verdad, Rin?

―No, la señora Yoshida fue la última de esta tarde ―le confirmó tras revisar rápidamente la agenda que marcaba las citas de cada día. La última hora estaba libre para ella.

―De acuerdo. ¿Pasamos, entonces? ―la invitó con un gesto del brazo. Rin se levantó desanimada de su asiento, y ocupó su acostumbrado diván en el consultorio. La otra, al sentarse frente a ella, le dio una mirada extrañada:

―Has estado muy apagada toda la tarde. ¿Qué ocurre?

―Supongo que es lo mismo de siempre ―admitió, desinflándose―. Ya sabe cómo es esto, doctora. A veces me siento mejor y otras veces no.

―¿Es algo en específico lo que te hace sentir mal?

―Es que… esta noche tampoco pude dormir muy bien. De acuerdo, no dormí nada ―soltó frustrada―. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos sentía que estaban ahí, sentía que me tocaban, que me… ―gruñó por lo bajo, evitando decirlo―. Me metí en la ducha por lo menos tres veces, me sentía tan sucia que no podía quedarme quieta. Encendí las luces, la televisión, intenté leer… no pude distraerme en toda la noche, esas imágenes siempre regresaban y yo… Dios, es tan repulsivo. Me siento la persona más repugnante del planeta y quisiera… quisiera…

Pero al parecer, ni siquiera ella sabía lo que quería, porque se quedó callada con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los puños apretados en su regazo. Se sentía a punto de vomitar.

―No eres repugnante, Rin. Repugnantes son las personas que te hirieron, son las que están mal de la cabeza y conocerán su castigo tarde o temprano. Algunos más tarde que otros ―añadió. Extendió la mano para alcanzar la de Rin y hacerle relajar un poco la tensión de su puño.

―Aunque haya pasado tiempo, aunque esté lejos, aunque todo haya pasado ya… No puedo dejar de pensar en eso, me es imposible. Algo dentro de mí lo saca a relucir cuando menos lo necesito, cuando intento concentrarme en otra cosa. Escucho sus voces muchas veces. Los oigo reír, burlarse de mí, amenazarme… A veces siento que todos ellos aparecerán en algún lugar, en alguna esquina o rincón, y me llevarán a rastras a ese espantoso lugar. Otras veces siento que despertaré y encontraré que en realidad nunca lo abandoné.

La muchacha temblaba intentando contener titánicamente las ganas de llorar como había hecho durante todo el día, pero fallando en el último momento. Toda la tensión que había acumulado los últimos días estaba saliendo a chorros y no podía dominarse más.

―Quisiera que existiera algún método que me hiciera olvidarlo todo. Que me arrancara estos recuerdos, o me los quitara absolutamente todos con tal de no tener que saber de ellos nunca más ―continuó Rin con la voz ida y los ojos humedecidos.

―Me temo que nunca podrás olvidarlo, Rin ―Kagome habló tras unos momentos que le concedió a la muchacha para que se desahogara―. Es una de las cosas más terribles de la mente humana, te obliga a revivir las cosas que menos te gustan porque cree que volverán a suceder y necesitas estar preparada para saber cómo actuar una próxima vez. Una mente asustada siempre estará alerta para encarar a lo que más le teme, y eso es lo que te está pasando a ti.

»Lo que hicieron contigo fue monstruoso e imperdonable. Una de las peores cosas que un ser humano puede hacerle a otro. Pero eso no significa que hayan creado un monstruo ―le dijo firmemente para que estuviera segura de que decía la verdad. Rin alzó la cara y la miró con los ojos empañados―. Los monstruos son ellos, Rin, no tú. Y tampoco eres repugnante. De hecho, eres una chica muy fuerte y muy valiente. Pocas personas pueden sobrevivir a una experiencia como la tuya y tener la convicción de seguir adelante ―hizo una pequeña pausa apretando su mano―. Te enfocas mucho en las cosas malas que te pasaron, pero no ves el lado bueno.

―¿El lado bueno? ¿Hay un lado bueno? ―preguntó escéptica con una mueca enojada.

―De toda experiencia puedes aprender algo bueno y algo malo, y sólo tú escoges a cuál de las dos adoptarás y pondrás en práctica.

―Lo único que aprendí fue lo asqueroso y malo que puede ser el ser humano ―refutó Rin frunciendo el ceño y con voz entrecortada.

―Es verdad, muchos entran en esa categoría. Pero ¿qué me dices de Kagura? ¿Qué me dices de Kanna? ¿Y de las otras muchachas que fueron rescatadas gracias a ti?

La chica no dijo nada, sólo volvió a dejar que su cabeza cayera como si no pudiese mantener su peso.

―Ellas no son malas ni asquerosas, ¿verdad? Ni tampoco el montón de gente que te cuidó y se preocupó por ti, como tus amigos y sus familias. Eso también es algo bueno, ¿no te parece? Cuando lograste salir, y aunque no estuvieras recuperada, no te quedaste sola. Hubo una avalancha de personas que te abrieron las puertas con todo el cariño del mundo.

―Fueron muy amables conmigo ―susurró Rin poco después.

―¿Lo ves? ¿Crees que alguno de los que te acogieron creyó por un momento que eras repugnante? Puedes llamarlos ahora mismo y te aseguro que todos te replicarán que estás diciendo tonterías ―acabó con una sonrisa que Rin llegó a ver mientras levantaba la mirada.

―Muchos otros piensan lo peor de mí ―contrarrestó ella―. Que estoy manchada de por vida. Piensan que fue mi elección, que fue mi culpa todo lo que pasó y… me duele. Me duele pensar que puedan tener razón.

Kagome inhaló en silencio, sólo contemplándola un momento para después reafirmar el agarre que tenía en su mano.

―Es muy difícil. Somos humanos y siempre nos importará aunque sea un poquito lo que digan los demás. Siempre habrá personas que hablen a tu alrededor, Rin, y es imposible no hacerles caso o mandarlos a callar a todos. Pero tú siempre puedes escoger a quien escuchar, ¿o no? La gente que no conoces suele hacer juicios superficiales y rápidos que prácticamente nunca aciertan. Y si están equivocados sobre ti, ¿por qué hacerles caso? Busca la opinión de aquellos que te importen, aquellas personas a las que quieras de verdad, pues son las únicas que valen la pena considerar.

 _Sí, pero ellos no están aquí conmigo. No hay nadie aquí conmigo_ , quiso decir Rin, pero se mordió la lengua antes de hacerlo. Sonaba demasiado grosero, egoísta e infantil.

―A todo el mundo le afectan los malos comentarios, pero no por eso debemos creernos lo que nos dicen y dejarnos convencer por ello. No es fácil ignorarlos, pero tampoco es imposible. La gente va a hablar pase lo que pase, pero debes aprender a darte el valor que mereces y pasar por alto cualquier comentario hiriente. Puede que hayas pasado por algo terrible, Rin, pero eso no te convierte a ti en alguien terrible que debe vivir a la sombra de ese pasado, nunca lo olvides.

Rin asintió con la cabeza con el amago de una sonrisa, como si por fin se fuera rompiendo un poco de la coraza que tan bien la resguardaba. Pero sólo medio segundo después, su mirada cayó en picada hasta situarse de nuevo en su regazo.

―Lo he intentado y a veces creo que funciona. Me sube el ánimo saber que puedo ser inmune a lo que sea que digan de mí, pero en cuanto esa sensación se termina… Me siento en un agujero negro del que no puedo salir ―su voz sonaba ida y casi vacía, algo que combinaba con su lúgubre expresión. Hizo una pausa que tardó casi un minuto entero en romper―. Cuando estoy sola en mi habitación y no puedo dormir todo lo bueno desaparece y sólo puedo recordar cosas tan horribles que no consigo detenerlas. Esas son las que no puedo ignorar como a las personas que hablan mal de mí, son cosas que salen de mi cabeza una tras otra, todas dicen la verdad y no las puedo callar. Repito una y otra vez lo que pasó, todas sus caras, sus voces… y cuando pienso en mi mamá…

Rin se quebró y soltó un sollozo ahogado. Eso era lo que más le dolía de todo, pensar precisamente en ella. Kagome se sentó a su lado en el diván y comenzó a frotarle la espalda para tranquilizarla sin decir ninguna palabra. El problema era mucho peor que un ataque de inseguridad ante malas críticas, se trataba más bien de un tormento interno y constante que la hacía caer fácilmente en cuadros depresivos.

 _Pero no es nada que no se pueda curar_ , se aseguró Kagome con optimismo, más que convencida de que Rin podría dejarlo todo muy atrás.

―Me siento tan culpable ―murmuró quedamente la más joven ―. Incluso peor que cuando pienso en Onigumo, Naraku y todos esos sujetos. Dejaría que hicieran conmigo lo que quisieran si tan solo con eso hubiese podido evitar… Dios, fue culpa mía… No hice lo que quisieron, me les rebelé y peleé… y ellos me dijeron que si lo hacía… ellos…

Kagome abrazó a la chica con mucha fuerza, dejando que la empapara con sus lágrimas. Quería decirle que la muerte de su madre no había sido su culpa, pero sabía de antemano que, aunque tuviera razón, Rin no le creería. No por el momento, al menos.

―Nunca podrías haber predicho lo que pasaría, Rin. No lo sabías, sólo intentabas sobrevivir por cualquier medio posible ―le dijo suave y bondadosamente―. No puedes seguir atormentándote por algo que ya no se puede remediar, algo de lo que de seguro ni siquiera tenías control. Esos hombres te quitaron muchas cosas, pero no te quitaron tu vida ni tu futuro. Tienes tantas oportunidades ahora, tantas posibilidades sólo por el hecho de seguir con vida. Eres más fuerte, más inteligente y con mucha más capacidad de enfrentar las cosas que te vengan por delante y salir victoriosa de lo que sea que te propongas. Sí, Rin, te estoy hablando en serio ―aseguró ante su incrédula mirada―. Estoy más que segura de que tu madre estaría orgullosa de todo lo que has logrado y ver que, aunque pasaste por experiencias atroces, sigues siendo tú misma. Aunque tengas miedo ahora, aunque creas que no hay nada más para ti, te aseguro de todo corazón que sí lo hay. Siempre lo hay, tu historia todavía no termina, sólo estás empezando un nuevo capítulo.

»Por eso también te pediré una cosa muy importante. Nunca creas que el haber luchado estuvo mal. Luchar no es malo; resignarse y darse por vencida, por más horrible que parezca ser la situación, no es lo correcto. Puede parecer la salida fácil simplemente aceptar que todo acabó y no hay nada por hacer, pero créeme cuando te digo que nunca dejan de existir razones para que sigas teniendo esperanza. Hay que seguir adelante y plantando cara de cualquier manera que nos sea posible. A veces debemos usar los puños, otras veces la mente y otras veces la paciencia. Sólo porque te bloqueen una salida no significa que las demás se tengan que quedar incapacitadas.

»¿Me lo prometes, Rin? ¿Me prometes que nunca dejarás de luchar?

Rin se quedó en silencio. Algo en su interior se detuvo mientras hablaba, y apenas comenzaba a marchar de nuevo, pero en una onda diferente. No tenía idea de cómo explicarlo, ni siquiera para sí misma, pero sentía un poquito de un no sé qué que le hacía sentir mejor. Lentamente movió la cabeza de modo afirmativo.

―Lo intentaré.

Volvió a sumirse en el cálido abrazo de la mujer, pero esta vez sollozando mudamente. Kagome acarició su cabello dejándola que se desahogara sin ataduras. No había sonado muy convencida, pero le bastaba con que tuviera presente sus palabras y las pudiera recordar cuando más las necesitara.

―Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi madre, ¿sabe? ―susurró tristemente al cabo de un par de minutos―. Habría cumplido cuarenta años si no le hubiera pasado nada. Hubiésemos hecho un pastel de piña con los abuelos, su favorito, y hubiéramos salido a ver una película. Era lo que hacíamos cada año. Por más tareas que pudiera tener yo, o por más ocupada que ella estuviese en el trabajo, siempre hacíamos un espacio en la noche para pasarlo todos juntos. Desde que se fue… cada nueve de noviembre me siento vacía. N-ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de despedirme de ella.

―Sé cómo te sientes, Rin ―le dijo la doctora, sin dejar de abrazarla―. Cuando perdí a mi hermana mayor sentí que me faltaba algo y que nunca nada más podría volver a llenarlo. Teníamos muchas diferencias, pero seguía siendo mi hermana y la quería como pocas veces se puede querer a alguien. Pasó mucho tiempo, y todavía me sigue faltando ese pedacito que se llevó ella al morir, pero ya no me siento tan triste como antes, porque sé que, pase lo que pase, siempre estará conmigo y está en paz ―se separó y tomó sus manos sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

»Mi abuelo me enseñó algo. Me dijo que cada vez que quisiera hablarle y no supiera si estaba escuchando, lo anotara en una hoja de papel y la quemara. Según él, cuando las palabras se convierten en humo llegan más rápido al cielo y los que están allá arriba pueden recibirlas sin importar la distancia.

Rin soltó una de sus manos y se enjugó los ojos un poco avergonzada por haber actuado como una niña pequeña. La psicóloga le sonrió, dándole a entender que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

―Voy a mandarte tarea. Tienes muchas cosas guardadas ahí adentro, y como es malo acumular lo que nos hace sentir mal, te propongo que las escribas cada vez que te cueste dormir. Deja salir lo que te esté carcomiendo, escríbelo como si se lo contaras a la persona en la que más confías y luego léelo en voz alta. Que tus preocupaciones se queden en el papel en lugar de en tu cabeza, es muy posible que te sientas mejor después de hacerlo.

―¿Como llevar un diario? ―preguntó Rin.

―Sí, ¿por qué no? Parecerá una tontería, pero si escribes lo que sientes es probable que al terminar te encuentres mucho si tienes algo que decirle a quienes ya no pueden estar contigo, escribe una carta y quémala para asegurarte de que la reciban.

La joven asintió. Le parecía una buena idea. Había llevado un diario una sola vez, cuando estaba en cuarto grado de primaria y lo único que había escrito en él era lo mucho que le gustaba un compañero de clase, más páginas enteras con corazoncitos y dibujos tontos. Escribir no era precisamente su fuerte, pero a esas alturas estaba dispuesta a intentar cualquier cosa para lograr que su mente no estuviera saturada de tantas cosas desagradables.

―No te aflijas ―la animó la doctora con un apretón en su hombro―. Estas cosas toman tiempo, y nunca es fácil volver a tener una vida normal. Pero no es imposible, muchos lo logran y tú estarás entre ellos algún día, con la frente en alto. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Para cuando la hora de terapia terminó sentía la cabeza un poco más despejada y liviana; no en un cien por ciento, pero estaba definitivamente mejor en comparación a como se encontraba en la mañana. Se despidió de la doctora en la entrada de la clínica, luego de cerrar el consultorio y bajar juntas por el ascensor, y se dispuso a regresar a casa antes de que se hiciera de noche, pues el cielo ya estaba lo bastante nublado como para opacar la luz del final de la tarde.

Su mente era un hervidero de pensamientos diversos, que variaban entre sus pesadillas de la noche anterior y las buenas palabras de la mujer. ¿Podría recordarlas la próxima vez que sus malos recuerdos no la dejaran tranquila? Una cosa era mantener el optimismo cuando se estaba en relativa calma, pero cuando la situación se volvía fea se hacía mucho más difícil.

Lamentablemente tendría que apelar a una parte de ella casi completamente inutilizada hasta entonces y de la que tenía poca confianza: la paciencia. Era cuestión de ir poco a poco, como ya se lo habían dicho un millón de veces ella misma y un montón de personas más, así que lo mejor era al menos intentar poner en práctica los consejos recibidos, y dudaba que fuera una tarea sencilla.

Distraída como iba, pero aún mirando por los alrededores, observó algo que le llamó la atención y regresó sobre sus pasos hasta llegar frente al escaparate de una tiendita un par de cuadras más adelante de la clínica, y, como ya estaba ahí y quería aprovechar la oportunidad, entró. Era una pequeña papelería abarrotada de todo tipo de materiales escolares. Las estanterías estaban repletas a rebosar de libros de colegio, blocs de dibujo, láminas de cartulina de colores, pinceles, reglas, mapas y muchas otras cosas que se amontonaban hasta el techo de la modesta tienda, lo que hacía difícil caminar sin tropezarse con algo.

―¿Puedo ayudarte, bonita? ―le preguntó la dependienta, una señora rellenita y con enormes gafas que hacían que sus ojos se vieran diminutos. Rin vaciló un momento ante su acercamiento tan directo e hizo un esfuerzo por aparentar normalidad. Aún le costaba trabajo hablar con desconocidos, pero como aquella era una mujer, al menos no sería tan complicado.

―Sí, gracias. ¿Tiene libretas de apuntes?

―Por supuesto, están del otro lado de esta estantería ―le dijo, pasando trabajosamente por el apretado caminito entre el mostrador y la estantería repleta de libros de texto, señalándole la cara opuesta, igualmente llena, pero de cuadernos―. ¿Buscas alguna en especial?

―Me gustaría una grande de tapas duras.

―Están ahí arriba. ¿Te busco un banquito para que las alcances?

―No se preocupe, yo puedo ―negó amablemente, colocándose de puntillas para alcanzar los cuadernos que estaban casi al tope. Sacó uno, el más grueso que encontró, y lo examinó rápidamente. Tenía las cubiertas con el patrón de tela escocesa en color rojo, con los bordes recubiertos de lo que parecía ser una imitación de cuero marrón oscuro. Si hubiera podido elegir libremente habría tomado uno con fotografías de animalitos y calcomanías en el interior, pero no podía llevar una escritura tan seria en un cuaderno infantil, así que decidió quedarse con el que tenía en las manos.

―¿Es para una clase? ―preguntó distraída la dependienta mientras Rin le entregaba el dinero.

―No exactamente. Se lo agradezco mucho, que tenga un buen día.

―Igualmente, querida, gracias por tu compra.

La campanilla de la tienda sonó cuando abrió la puerta, y en el exterior la recibió un aire frío y húmedo. No solamente húmedo; sino más bien mojado. Apenas se había alejado de la tienda para cruzar la avenida hasta el parque cuando comenzaron a golpearla gruesas gotas de lluvia. ¡Vaya suerte la suya! Como llevaba la chaqueta colgando del brazo al igual que la libreta recién comprada no tenía cómo protegerse, así que retrocedió hasta el edificio que tenía detrás para resguardarse bajo el techo de su entrada. Se secó el agua de la cara con la manga de la blusa y se apresuró a guardar el cuaderno en el bolso, forcejeando un poco para hacerlo entrar y luego cerrarlo.

Cuando se colocaba la chaqueta impermeable, recordó que el paraguas estaba dentro del bolso que acababa de cerrar con esfuerzo. Soltó un bufido exasperado, y mientras subía la cremallera de su abrigo, alzó la cabeza hacia su derecha. Alguien se encontraba parado bastante cerca de ella. De saber que había gente a su alrededor, Rin habría evitado hacer caras de enfado hacia la nada y dejar escapar soniditos que parecían gruñidos.

Pero no era cualquier persona, claro que no. Se trataba de Sesshomaru Taisho, que al parecer también había culminado su jornada laboral y se marchaba a casa.

Rin olvidó momentáneamente cómo había ido a parar ahí y por qué estaba malhumorada cuando su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más deprisa.

―Buenas tardes ―le dijo él en su habitual tono frío.

―Ho-hola ―fue todo lo que Rin logró contestar―. ¿Le estaba bloqueando la salida? L-lo lamento, sólo quería resguardarme de la lluvia ―se excusó sin saber muy bien por qué le estaba dando explicaciones. Él sólo la miraba como hacía cada vez que se encontraban, con una muy bien disfrazada curiosidad.

Sesshomaru había salido tarde de la reunión de aquel día, y aunque habían llegado a buenas conclusiones y resultados favorables, se encontró con que aquella vez no le apetecía quedarse demasiado tiempo en el edificio de la compañía. Sólo se atrasó lo suficiente como para terminar el papeleo que había dejado pendiente, y salir apenas veinte minutos más tarde que el resto de los empleados, lo cual para él era muy temprano pues no solía abandonar su oficina hasta bien entrada la noche.

No había esperado encontrarse con esa muchacha como si hubiera ido a parar ahí apropósito. No le costó nada ver que no se trataba de otra cosa más que de una casualidad, pues estaba lloviendo y ella había quedado atrapada en el aguacero. Perfectamente habría podido darse la media vuelta en cuanto la vio desde la recepción para dirigirse al estacionamiento subterráneo, pero había optado por reunirse con ella.

Tenía delante de él la oportunidad perfecta para obtener las respuestas que quería desde el primer día. ¿Cuánto más iba a permanecer la muchacha en el mismo lugar gracias a la fuerte lluvia? Ahora era el momento indicado y debía aprovecharlo.

Pero, ¿de verdad lo haría? Le dedicó una mirada de reojo sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Sesshomaru notó sus ojos enrojecidos, la palidez en su piel y las oscuras ojeras que su maquillaje no había llegado a disimular en su totalidad. Dudaba conseguir alguna respuesta si ella no estaba del todo estable, a juzgar por su apariencia.

―No parece que vaya a dejar de llover pronto ―exclamó ella, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Si había sol al otro lado de las plomosas nubes, no quedaba ni rastro de él. Rin sacó un paraguas plegable de color amarillo y lo abrió en su totalidad. Estaba algo doblado y parecía ser muy viejo. Sesshomaru le echó una mirada fugaz. ¿Así que tenía cómo irse, pero no lo hacía?―. ¿Pasará por el parque, señor Taisho? ―le preguntó, extendiendo un poco el paraguas hacia él con una expresión alterada que intentaba controlar―, p-podemos compartirlo por el camino para que no se moje.

―Mi auto está aparcado por aquí ―contestó él monótonamente. Qué muchacha tan extraña. Era obvio que su presencia la ponía nerviosa, pero aún así tenía la suficiente educación como para mostrarse amable con él―. Puedo llevarte si así lo quieres.

Rin abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sus hombros se crisparon por puro reflejo. De repente sentía algo de calor en la cara.

―No, no; no es necesario que se tome esas molestias. No tengo que ir muy lejos.

―No es molestia.

La chica tuvo que tragar y sintió el impulso de dar un paso hacia atrás. ¿Por qué tenía que clavarle la mirada de aquella forma? Parecía desinteresado, pero era difícil saberlo porque no apartaba sus dorados ojos de ella.

―Se lo agradezco, pe-pero de verdad estoy bien. S-será mejor que me vaya antes de que se haga más tarde ―se apresuró en añadir. Seguidamente hizo una breve inclinación luego de colocar el paraguas sobre su cabeza―. Que pase buenas tardes, señor Taisho ―sonrió un poco para aliviar la tensión que la rodeaba, y sin perder más tiempo se introdujo en la cortina de agua helada.

Sesshomaru la vio pasar la entrada del parque al otro lado de la avenida y perdió de vista su llamativo paraguas amarillo. Había tenido el ligerísimo impulso de repetirle el ofrecimiento de llevarla a su casa, pero se mantuvo callado. Él podría ser una persona muy básica en cuanto a relaciones humanas se refería, pero al contrario, era muy bueno leyendo a los demás y sabía medir cuándo era inadecuado hacer algún movimiento.

Menos de un minuto después de haberla visto desaparecer, regresó al interior del edificio y bajó hasta el estacionamiento.

No tenía idea de por qué aquella chiquilla captaba su atención de esa manera, pero una cosa era segura: no estaba nada contento con eso.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

 _... pero todas las lectoras y la autora sí que lo estaban._

Yo no sólo habría aceptado la invitación, sino que no me habría bajado del auto xD ¡OH POR DIOS HABLARON OTRA VEZ! Sí, sí, interactúen, interésense en el otro por otra cosa que no sea el pequeño y significativo encuentro que tienen en común, ¡hagan que la calificación de romance valga! *risa malvada, truenos*

Ok, ya me calmo. Este capítulo fue cortito como los demás, pero apuesto que reveló mucho más de lo que esperaban. ¿Cuáles eran sus teorías? Porque leí al menos uno o dos comentarios que acertaron, así que enorgullézcanse. Y sí, Naraku está metido en esto, Onigumo también al igual que un montón de personajes más. En el próximo capítulo tendremos una pequeña introducción a nuestro villano, para que se vayan preparando.

¡AGFDGSHG! 104 reviews en 3 capítulos, ¡cuánto amor! Si pudiera las abrazaría a todas, las invitaría a un helado y probablemente me quedaría en bancarrota xD Muchísimas gracias a las hermosas criaturitas que dejaron sus jugosos comentarios: **DreamFicGirl, Mina Rose, BABY SONY, Floresamaabc, Blueberry Bliss, Kassel D. Efrikia, MickeyNoMouse, Anónimo, NUBIA, Cath Meow, Rena Hutchcraft, Tenshi Souzou-teki, Alambrita, Clau28, Roxana Matarrita.96, JanneST, Lucemg, Kami no musume XD, Nesher11** (x2), **SeeDesire, Bucitosentubebida, Gogo Yubhari, Freakin'love-sesshourin y Jenny07891**. Adoro leer sus teorías, a veces aciertan (y me asustan xD) pero es divertido tomarlas por sorpresa y verlas reaccionar por ello xD Gracias también a mi beta Ginny, por las correcciones y jalones de orejas para mantener a Sesshomaru... como Sesshomaru xD

Y agradecimientos especiales a todos los favoritos y alertas, además de a los guapos fantasmitas que siguen la historia entre las sombras. Ojalá se animen a dejarme sus impresiones, no muerdo xD

Un beso a todo el mundo por igual, gracias por leer y nos vemos la próxima semana.


	5. Atando cabos

**Disclaimer** : _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

 **Safe Haven  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

 **5.** Atando cabos

El hombre exhaló la última calada del cigarrillo antes de aplastarlo contra el cenicero. El enorme ventanal a sus espaldas dejaba ver lo que quedaba del atardecer moribundo, pues las luces de la ciudad no llegaban tan arriba como para iluminar aquel último piso.

El teléfono bailaba distraídamente en sus manos mientras, concentrado, se ocupaba únicamente de pensar. Pensar y recordar. Sacó la cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo interno del saco, a punto de agitarla para tomar uno nuevo, pero se contuvo y la volvió a guardar en su lugar. No era alguien que fumaba por estrés, porque pocas cosas podían estresarlo en realidad y podía contarlas con los dedos de una sola mano. Tampoco fumaba por moda como muchos otros idiotas. No, él lo hacía por aburrimiento y costumbre. Su estúpido hermano mayor se lo había pegado años atrás, y aunque la nicotina tenía sus efectos, era el olor ahumado que inundaba sus pulmones lo que más le gustaba.

Amaba ese olor.

Le traía gratos recuerdos, recuerdos que afortunadamente tenía la capacidad de revivir muy a menudo.

Si se concentraba aún podía percibir la carne chamuscada y escuchar los gritos de dolor. Era hermoso sentirse con tal poder de dominar el elemento más terrible de todos. Un gusto que, curiosamente, también obtuvo de su hermano. ¿O era al revés? No podía recordar cómo empezó todo, ambos habían sido bastante jóvenes y habían pasado más de treinta años desde aquel entonces.

Onigumo también gustaba quemar a cuanta persona se pusiera en su camino, a veces por conveniencia, otras por simple diversión. Uno de sus métodos favoritos era apagar cigarrillos en la piel de sus chicas más rebeldes, cosa que solía mantenerlas controladas por el tiempo necesario. Claro, a todas excepto a una.

Sus ojos rojos se entrecerraron con desagrado, apretando el teléfono celular en su mano. Sin apenas prestarle atención, dirigió hábilmente sus dedos por los comandos necesarios para dar con una fotografía en específico.

Era la segunda persona que su hermano no había podido doblegar por completo, y la primera en librarse de él. La más débil, inútil y quejumbrosa niña que había visto en mucho tiempo, nada en comparación con la otra que era un digno ejemplo de porte, inteligencia y hasta honor. La hermosa Kikyo había permanecido inquebrantable casi hasta el final, sin importar lo que Onigumo hiciera con ella, sin importar las humillaciones, las heridas, las golpizas… esa mujer nunca dio algún signo de debilidad, como si estuviera hecha de acero.

Pero en cuanto descubrió su único punto flanco, la emoción de Onigumo pudo con él.

Hasta el más poderoso y duro acero es capaz de derretirse ante el abrazador poder destructivo del fuego, y ella no fue la excepción.

Tal vez fue por eso que la pequeña bailarina no le resultó tan interesante como había creído. Ella no era igual a Kikyo, ella pedía por su vida y por la de su madre, demostraba su dolor aunque intentara contenerlo y no ponía reparos en llorar si no podía aguantarlo más, por más humillante que fuera. Así era como le gustaban a Oniguno. Dóciles, manejables y estúpidas. Quebrarla no le había supuesto un reto tan significante como había esperado, y tras lograrlo simplemente se dio por satisfecho y buscó a la siguiente.

Pero esa niña no era tan estúpida. Quizás había sido más inteligente que Kikyo al saber esperar el momento adecuado y aprovecharse del desinterés de su captor. También fue porque, a diferencia de la primera, la pequeña bailarina se alió con Kagura, la pieza clave.

―Oh, mi querida Kagura ―murmuró mientras formaba una sonrisa retorcida. El pájaro al que le había cortado las alas había encontrado la manera de volar por medio de otra persona. Era una lástima que no fuera por mucho.

La habitación cada vez más oscura se llenó de una baja y siniestra risa. Era tan gracioso pensar en eso.

Él le había dicho que jamás podría escapar de su agarre, y aunque lo hiciera, encontraría la manera de meterla de vuelta en su jaula. ¿Qué tan lejos podía llegar un pájaro sin alas? Y al final resultó ser que tenía razón. Pero por supuesto que la tenía, rectificó el hombre mientras se reclinaba más en su asiento. Él nunca se equivocaba sobre nada. La muerte de Kagura poco después de su huída era la única prueba que necesitaba.

Con ella se fue su secreto más preciado, además de la abominación que se criaba en su interior.

Todo lo que quedaba ahora era deshacerse del segundo pajarito y su mundo estaría en paz de nuevo.

Alzó el teléfono lo suficiente como para ver la fotografía en la pantalla. La chica estaba severamente golpeada, desnuda y muy delgada. Pero en sus ojos había una expresión desafiante que el imbécil de su hermano no había tomado en serio antes. Era como si aquella niña patética, aún en aquel decadente estado, supiera que podía salir de ahí.

Bueno, lo había hecho. ¿Pero quién decía que no podía volverla a encerrar en su jaula? Lo mismo le pasó a Kagura. La encerró en la celda irrompible de la muerte, ¿por qué Rin Noto no podría correr el mismo destino?

Lo único malo era que todavía no conocía su paradero. Debía admitir que la policía había buenos trabajos cuando se lo proponía, pero nadie era lo suficientemente hábil como para ocultarle algo por mucho tiempo. De todas formas, a diferencia de su hermano Onigumo, Naraku era un hombre paciente.

Sólo debía saber dónde estaba la niña. Lo demás sería muy sencillo.

…

Se despertó más tarde a la mañana siguiente, luego de haberse quedado hasta casi la una de la madrugada escribiendo sin tregua. No era muy diferente a la hora habitual a la que acostumbraba acostarse, pero esta vez, como no estuvo angustiada toda la noche ni siendo acosada por constantes pesadillas, se encontró más descansada de lo que había estado desde hacía un tiempo considerable. Y por eso mismo es que no quería salir de la cama, hasta que vio el despertador en la mesita de noche.

―¡Las siete y media! ―se levantó de golpe―. ¡Son casi las siete y media! ¡Tuve que despertarme hace dos horas!

Como si el diablo mismo la persiguiera, corrió hasta el baño y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Salió cinco minutos después, luego de una ducha helada que terminó de espabilarla de la manera más cruel posible, y se vistió directamente con la misma ropa que tendría que usar en el consultorio. Normalmente usaba ropa informal y deportiva cuando iba a sacar a Ben y luego al regresarlo al apartamento se daba una ducha, pero esta mañana no tenía tiempo de cumplir su rutina. ¿Cómo se había quedado dormida hasta tan tarde? ¡Nunca le había pasado!

Aún cerrándose la cremallera de los pantalones y acomodándose la blusa, se apresuró a hacerse el almuerzo. Como no tenía tiempo de preparar algo elaborado, tuvo que conformarse con un par de sándwiches y un jugo de naranja para llevar. Si quedaba con hambre, siempre podía bajar a ver qué conseguía en las tiendas de los alrededores.

―¡Lo siento tanto, Ben! ―se disculpó con el perro cuando vaciaba la comida deshidratada en su plato, y luego rellenaba el tazón de agua―. Me quedé dormida, tendrás que esperarme hasta la tarde para que salgamos.

El animal soltó un quejido agudo mientras la seguía, reclamándole atención con los ojos bien grandes puestos en su dirección. Aún cuando Rin se calzaba las botas en la entrada del apartamento, Ben seguía insistiendo con sus lamentos.

―No me hagas sentir peor ―le suplicó al ponerse de pie. Como no podía resistirse a su cara tierna, le dio unas palmadas y dejó un beso en su frente―. De verdad lo siento. Prometo que te lo compensaré, ¿de acuerdo? Te compraré un hueso enorme o tus galletas favoritas. ¡Pórtate bien, Ben! ¡Hasta luego!

Corrió el largo pasillo hasta el elevador y aún cuando llegó al piso inferior seguía teniendo el aliento cortado como si hubiera bajado todas las escaleras del edificio.

―Buenos días, Rin ―saludó la anciana Kaede, viéndola salir apresurada.

―Buenos días, señora Kuwashima. ¡Hasta luego, señora Kuwashima! ―Rin volvió a reanudar su marcha con un trote enérgico hasta salir a la calle. Un par de cuadras después, justo en el punto donde debía cruzar la avenida para atravesar el parque, tuvo que detenerse a recuperar el aliento. Veía lucecitas de colores adonde quiera que dirigiera la mirada y las piernas le temblaban, pues aquellos zapatos no estaban hechos para correr.

Se acercó el reloj de pulsera a la cara y vio que casi eran las ocho. ¡Y pensar que hacía tan sólo treinta minutos que estaba de lo más cómoda tendida en la cama! Como el consultorio abría poco antes de las ocho y media de la mañana, se permitió descansar un poco más para recuperarse. De su boca salían nubecitas de vaho por el frío y su respiración casi sonaba como la de Ben cuando sacaba la lengua.

Siguió caminando por la acera, con una mano en el pecho para intentar calmarse un poco más, y lo que vio cruzando la calle le puso fin a sus esfuerzos. Justo en ese momento, como si su mañana no hubiera sido lo bastante agitada ya, se encontró con Sesshomaru Taisho, caminando entre el pequeño grupo de personas que cruzaba por el paso de peatones.

 _Qué raro, ¿se habrá quedado dormido también? Suele tomar su café mucho más temprano_ , pensó extrañada. Luego se horrorizó al darse cuenta de la cantidad de atención que le había dedicado como para saber hasta la hora en la que acostumbraba a comprar el café.

Él, obviamente, tuvo que haberla visto desde hacía algún tiempo, pues la observaba sin ningún atisbo de asombro como ella.

Cuando estuvieron de frente y las personas que habían cruzado la avenida con él se disiparon, ambos se quedaron parados en la acera, viéndose en silencio. Los autos comenzaron a arrancar en cuanto el semáforo les indicó, por lo que Rin no podía ir a ningún lado por el momento.

―Buenos días, señor Taisho ―le dijo con la voz ligeramente entrecortada. Él sólo correspondió el saludo con una leve cabezada. Por hacer algo mientras esperaba que el paso por la calle estuviera disponible de nuevo, Rin dio un vistazo alrededor como quien no quiere la cosa, evitando también seguir viendo la cara de quien tenía delante. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que, a sus espaldas, estaba la misma cafetería que le había recomendado la doctora Higurashi por sus excelentes dulces de chocolate―. ¿Viene a desayunar? Me han recomendado este lugar, pero nunca he comido en él. ¿Es bueno? ―le preguntó aparentando soltura. Él volvió a asentir, pero no se movió. Rin se moría de ganas de preguntarle si esperaba algo de ella, pero no se atrevía a volver a abrir la boca.

―Acompáñame.

Rin frunció el ceño sin comprender.

―¿Perdone?

Pero él no volvió a decir nada, por lo que Rin no se movió de su lugar. Sólo lo vio caminar tranquilamente hasta la entrada del local con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Al llegar a la puerta, Sesshomaru se volvió hacia ella.

―¿Qué esperas?

El corazón de la chica se agitó un poco. Giró levemente la cabeza para ver cómo la luz del semáforo cambiaba y la gente comenzaba a cruzar. Podía decir que no podía, que ya iba tarde al trabajo y cruzar la calle rápidamente ahora que tenía tiempo, pero… el semáforo cambió a verde y el tráfico comenzó a fluir otra vez. Se dio la vuelta sin mayor remedio para acompañarlo hasta la puerta.

Sesshomaru la abrió para dejarla pasar primero, y algo sorprendida por su caballerosidad, no se hizo esperar y entró con él justo a su espalda.

Era una cafetería bonita y hospitalaria, donde el olor a pan y dulces recién horneados flotaban en el aire, invitando a tomar asiento y consumir compulsivamente. O podía ser que Rin pensara así porque no había desayunado y tenía bastante hambre.

Habían varias personas esperando su turno en el mostrador, pero afortunadamente no las suficientes como para llenar el pequeño local. La muchacha miró a Taisho, que estaba a su lado, aún intentando creer que estuviera siguiéndolo a comprar su mítico vaso de café.

 _Espero no llegar excesivamente tarde por esto_ , pensaba una y otra vez, cruzando los dedos para no ganarse un regaño por parte de la doctora. Pero cualquier retraso valdría la pena sin importar las consecuencias, le dijo una vocecita en el interior de su cabeza.

Ambos aguardaron en silencio, hombro con hombro, en la fila que se movía regularmente. Rin intentaba no echarle tantos vistazos rápidos pero le era imposible contenerse. Por miedo a que la pillara, prefirió mantener la cabeza baja, esforzándose por fijar la mirada en la loza amarilla del suelo.

Llegó su turno para pedir, y como ya se esperaba, él sólo ordenó una taza de café negro y sin azúcar para tomar ahí en lugar de para llevar. Ligeramente sorprendida por aquel cambio, Rin se dirigió a la mujer que esperaba su pedido con algo de impaciencia.

―¿Tiene chocolate caliente? ―preguntó con la voz bastante baja.

―¿Lo quieres de tamaño grande o mediano? ―respondió rápidamente la otra, una muchacha que parecía ser un poco mayor que ella y miraba embelesada a Taisho.

―M-mediano estaría bien.

―¿Algo más?

―No, gracias.

―Toma, retira por el mostrador de allá ―le indicó la chica sin prestarle mucha atención, entregándole una cartilla con su pedido y el precio―. Aquí tiene su café, señor ―le entregó la taza humeante a Sesshomaru con un tono meloso y agitando sus largas pestañas―. Las galletas son por parte de la casa.

Rin se dirigió al mostrador encontrando para su horror que sólo lo atendían hombres. La mayoría estaban ocupados atendiendo a los clientes, pero más de uno se había percatado de ella, quizás esperando a ver si iba a pedirles algo o no. No le gustó para nada la manera en la que la estaban mirando. Aunque para la mayoría de las personas aquellas miradas no tenían nada más que educada expectación, para ella era una pequeña tortura saber que le prestaban atención de manera tan atenta.

No tuvo más remedio que entregarle su cartilla al tipo disponible más cercano, sin poder evitar que su mano temblara cuando la observó con interés, seguramente pensando en hacerle un cumplido. La chica de nuevo miró al suelo, pero esta vez no tenía intención de levantar los ojos por nada del mundo. De repente había reparado que entrar a ese sitio no fue una buena idea.

―Aquí tienes ―le dijo amablemente el muchacho con una sonrisa―. Cuidado, está muy caliente.

―G-gracias ―contestó esquiva con un hilillo de voz, tomando bruscamente la cartilla y el vaso, casi derramando su contenido. De nuevo le temblaba la mano y lo único que quería hacer era salir de ahí. Afortunadamente tuvo el suficiente autocontrol como para forzarse el no abandonar el local una vez que se supo más apartada de aquel mostrador.

Con la mirada siempre pegada al suelo, hizo la pequeña fila en la caja registradora, que por suerte la atendía una mujer. Pero justo cuando extendía el cartón para pagar, Taisho, quien estaba justo detrás de ella, se lo arrebató con rapidez y lo entregó junto al suyo, sacándola de su trance repentinamente. Antes de que Rin pudiera protestar, el hombre de ojos dorados ya estaba recibiendo el cambio por su compra y se encaminaba hacia una mesa pegada a la ventana.

―Se lo agradezco, pero no era necesario que lo hiciera ―le comentó ella tímidamente mientras se sentaba frente a él.

―Yo te dije que me acompañaras ―fue todo lo que le contestó él.

 _Oh, por Dios, esto es rarísimo_ , pensó escéptica.

Una vez sentados frente a frente de su pequeña mesita de dos puestos, Rin se dedicó a buscar figuritas en la superficie de su chocolate caliente que humeaba débilmente, pues no se atrevía a probarlo todavía para no quemarse. No había pensado en lo intimidante que podría llegar a ser estar con él a solas, o al menos uno al frente del otro de aquella manera. ¿Por qué le había pedido que fuera con él de todas formas? No parecía estar por iniciar una conversación, a juzgar por cómo examinaba la estancia con indiferencia mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

Para cuando dejó la taza reposando en la mesa, Rin notó que su bebida debía estar hirviendo pues su humo era muy denso.

―¿Cómo puede beberlo si está tan caliente? ¿No se quema la lengua? ―soltó en voz alta accidentalmente. Medio segundo después se mordió el labio avergonzada. El hombre le dedicó una mirada.

―No está tan caliente.

Era tan reservado que era difícil saber si estaba enojado por la tonta pregunta o no. Sin nada mejor que hacer, y para disimular su error, Rin llevó su taza a los labios y dio un sorbo rápido, sólo para bajarla de un golpe con los ojos llorosos.

―El mío sí que lo está ―por un momento le pareció que Taisho ablandaba su semblante, pero pensándolo mejor tuvo que haberse tratado de algún efecto de sus ojos borrosos. Su acompañante deslizó el plato con las tres galletas hasta su lado de la mesa―. Pero son suyas, señor, se las dieron a usted.

―No me agradan las cosas dulces.

―Vaya, tendrá que decírselo a la chica la próxima vez para que le regale algo que sí le guste ―comentó ella con algo más de soltura, formando una sonrisa pequeña mientras tomaba una galleta con chispitas de colores luego de darle las gracias. Intentando continuar en esa línea jovial, se animó a seguir hablando un poco más―. ¿Viene por aquí a menudo?

―Recientemente. Queda cerca de mi lugar de trabajo.

―Ah, es verdad. Usted trabaja en el edificio cercano a la clínica ―dijo de repente, como si no se acordara―. Es una gran multinacional, ¿verdad?

―Así es.

―Debe ser muy interesante todo lo que se puede ver ahí ―divagó ella―. Algunos quizás hasta puedan viajar gracias a su trabajo y conocer otros países. Aunque la verdad no podría saberlo, no tengo mucha idea de cómo funciona eso ―se encogió de hombros apenada, dando otro sorbo a su chocolate no sin antes soplarlo.

―¿Trabajas en la clínica? ―cuestionó él en tono monótono. Rin lo miró sobre su vaso pues no se había esperado que continuara la conversación, y mucho menos que le hiciera una pregunta.

―Soy recepcionista en un consultorio.

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente de nuevo mientras Rin tomaba otra galleta y la comía, evitando mantener contacto visual con él, que parecía más interesado en tomar su café.

―¿Seguro que no quiere ninguna? No están tan dulces ―probó ella, señalando el platito―. No comer nada durante el desayuno puede sentarle mal.

―¿Has desayunado tú?

Rin se sonrojó muy sutilmente.

―La verdad es que me levanté tarde y se me olvidó ―admitió.

―Entonces son tuyas.

Rin no cabía en su incredulidad. Había imaginado durante mucho tiempo cómo sería mantener una conversación con él algún día, pero nunca llegó a pensar de qué podrían hablar. El tema obvio sería extremadamente incómodo para ella, aunque podía prever que Taisho estaría más inclinado a dedicarle unas buenas horas de atención, si no se equivocaba. Tenía que ser por eso que la miraba de aquella manera penetrante, debía estar ideando cómo abordar aquel tema de la manera apropiada.

Fue un gran alivio que no lo hiciera por el par de minutos siguientes que ocuparon en vaciar sus tazas sin cruzar otra palabra.

Salieron juntos del local que aún mantenía el mismo número de clientes, y escuchó cómo la muchacha que los había atendido se despedía de él con entusiasmo y un pestañeo coqueto. Rin soltó una risita casi inaudible que lastimosamente no pasó desapercibida.

―Lo siento ―dijo cuando sintió que la miraba con interrogación―, es que creo que no le habrá gustado que me comiera las galletas que le regaló.

Taisho no contestó, sino que se situó a su lado mientras cruzaban la calle. Rin se arrimó un poquito hacia él para aumentar el espacio entre ella y un par de hombres que mantenían una plática enérgica entre ellos, y no dejó de vigilarlos con sigilo hasta que el grupo de peatones se hubo separado al otro lado de la avenida.

―¿Va al trabajo ahora, señor Taisho? ―giró la cara hacia él con algo de alivio cuando hubo menos gente a su alrededor y llegaban a la entrada del parque. Su acompañante asintió en silencio y echó a caminar por el sendero de adoquines grises.

―Te aconsejo que te apures si no quieres llegar tarde ―le sugirió cuando Rin, por respeto, dejó que creciera la distancia entre ellos. La muchacha acortó el camino con largos pasos hasta quedar de nuevo a su lado.

―Y… ¿usted también está llegando tarde hoy? ―la muchacha se inclinó para ver su cara de reojo.

―Yo nunca llego tarde.

―¿Ni siquiera lo ha hecho una sola vez?

―No.

―¿Entonces llega temprano, pero sale a desayunar en cuanto puede?

―Así es.

―Vaya, qué suerte la suya. Hoy no pude despertarme a tiempo y tuve que correr como loca. Espero al menos ganarle a mi jefa, nunca he llegado tan tarde. ¡Ah, lo siento! ¡No estoy diciendo que desayunar con usted me haya hecho llegar tarde! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ―se sonrojó mientras se mordía la lengua. ¿No podía soltar un comentario más idiota? Intentando cubrir un poco su metedura de pata, añadió poco después:―. Ojalá el clima pueda quedarse así todo el día ―echó un vistazo al pálido cielo raramente despejado―. No soporto que llueva, mi paraguas siempre se voltea con la más miserable brisa y paso mucha pena.

―Dentro de poco comenzará a nevar, no lo necesitarás.

 _Wow, me sigue respondiendo. ¿Me habré sacado la lotería?_

―Eso espero. De seguro el parque se verá precioso con nieve cubriéndolo todo.

Como ya se le había acabado el ajustado repertorio de temas que podía sacar a relucir, optó por guardar silencio en lugar de seguir divagando y arriesgarse a fastidiarlo. Seguía siendo condenadamente extraña toda la situación, y el que él no diera indicios de ninguna emoción en su rostro se le hacía aún más raro. Pero no en el mal sentido. Era más bien como un poco de suerte que agradecía con mucha felicidad.

Aquel sujeto podía ser muy reservado y serio, pero no le inquietaba estar con él como podría hacerlo estar al lado de cualquier otro miembro del género masculino. Desde que se había metido en aquel problema tan grande años atrás, le había desarrollado una aversión inconsciente a los hombres: fueran adolescentes, adultos o ancianos, el saber que alguno de ellos la miraba aunque fuera de pasada disparaba sus alarmas. Un viejo reflejo, la verdad. Sólo se sentía a gusto con mujeres, niños o personas que ya conociera y tuvieran ganada su confianza desde antes.

Ése era su mayor problema a la hora de socializar con otros, y el que la doctora le ponía gran esmero en disminuir. Haciéndola su empleada, había ayudado a que su barrera se debilitara en una pequeñísima medida ―pues aún era muy pronto para decirlo―, al hacer que compartiera un poco de tiempo y un par de palabras con los pacientes masculinos que la visitaban. Había sido difícil al principio, pero como no había más de ocho hombres que se atendían a intervalos irregulares, pudo acostumbrarse poco a poco a tratarlos de la manera más parca y cordial posible.

Quién diría que después de todo ese tiempo había un hombre con el que de hecho se sentía tranquila y hasta algo contenta. La psicóloga se asombraría muchísimo si la viera en ese momento, pensó con una sonrisa.

Volvieron a cruzar una avenida para llegar del lado de la calle en el que cada uno trabajaba, y para entonces, según Rin, el ambiente se había suavizado hasta el punto de que el silencio le resultaba relajante.

―Muchísimas gracias por su invitación, fue muy amable de su parte ―se inclinó ella cuando llegaron hasta donde sus caminos se separaban―. ¡Que tenga un buen día! Quizás nos veamos de nuevo por algún lado ―agregó simpáticamente, despidiéndose con la mano.

No se dio cuenta de que, cuando ya estaba entrando al edificio médico y Sesshomaru estaba en su propia cuadra, él se había girado un poco para verla pasar por las puertas de vidrio.

Tampoco se dio cuenta de que su jefa venía un poco detrás de ella y había visto toda la escena con los ojos bien abiertos.

…

Sesshomaru subió al despacho del vicepresidente, haciendo caso omiso del recibimiento pomposo de Jaken o los saludos de los trabajadores que se cruzaban con él en los pasillos. Había llegado al trabajo a la hora de siempre, pero era la primera vez que se demoraba tanto en una salida para comprar café decente, lo cual era una gran novedad al menos para Jaken, quien tuvo la suficiente inteligencia de no preguntar nada al respecto.

Pero él no había sido el único que había notado su largo periodo de ausencia, aunque éste sólo hubiera sido de poco menos de media hora.

―Oh, aquí estás, Sesshomaru ―se asomó su padre―. Pasé hace un rato, pero Jaken me dijo que habías salido. No sabía que salieras por las mañanas ―comentó alzando una ceja, pero su hijo sólo lo miró seriamente por un segundo antes de volcar su atención en la pantalla de su computadora portátil―. En fin, sólo quería recordarte que no olvidaras revisar tu correo, ahí están esos nuevos modelos de contratos que requieren tu aprobación antes de que los pasen a limpio y los hagan oficiales.

―¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú, padre? Tu aprobación tiene más importancia que la mía.

―Porque sé que te gusta que todo pase por ti antes de que salgan los anuncios definitivos. Ya lo revisé y parece estar todo en orden, pero cuando tengas tiempo dale un repaso para cerciorarte por ti mismo.

Como Sesshomaru no respondió, Toga lo tomó como un gesto afirmativo y se dio por satisfecho. Al estar finalizando el año, la empresa estaba agitada presentando informes finales de todas sus actividades para hacer el cierre financiero, lo cual llevaba mucho tiempo y trabajo por parte de todos los empleados, que debían pasar varios días revisando los números de todo el año en búsqueda de que no se les hubiera pasado nada por alto y todo concordara. Además de que debían apurar el cobro de una deuda atrasada con otra empresa y el cierre de otros tratos similares, por lo que en el edificio se respiraba un aire viciado y nervioso.

Era por esa razón por la que se le hizo tan extraña la ausencia de su primogénito. Él jamás abandonaba su puesto durante el cierre anual, y le dedicaba tanta atención como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sesshomaru ignoró olímpicamente la mirada inquisidora de su padre y continuó trabajando como si nada anormal hubiera pasado.

Tiempo después, cuando aún revisaba datos, cifras y gráficos en la computadora, le venían sospechosos recuerdos de su encuentro con la muchacha aquella mañana. Habría quedado todo como un desayuno normal si ella no hubiera actuado tan extraño en un par de ocasiones. Como con el sujeto que le entregó su bebida y el par de hombres que estaban a su lado en el cruce peatonal. No se le había pasado por alto la manera en la que sus manos temblaron en el primer caso, como si esperara que aquel tipo le lanzara la bebida en la cara o le hiciera algo malo. Al igual de cómo se había apartado del otro par más adelante, como si creyera que de un momento a otro le saltarían encima.

Rin Takahashi le tenía miedo a los hombres, y era más obvio aún porque ni siquiera había conseguido ocultarlo. Lo hacía todo de manera automática e inconsciente. Pero, como Sesshomaru notó al instante, con él no tenía ningún problema, y sabía que tenía algo que ver con la manera en la que ambos se habían conocido la primera vez.

Tenía varias piezas, y creía saber cómo encajaban. Pero por el momento sólo podía hacer conjeturas.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

 _OH POR DIOS ESTA VEZ NO SÓLO HABLARON, ¡TUVIERON UNA CITA! Bueno, no califica como cita en realidad, pero ¡FUE CASI UNA CITA, JODER! O para Sesshomaru, más bien, una oportunidad perfecta para estudiar a Rin de cerca y comenzar a trazar sus propias teorías... ¿o será interés verdadero? Sólo el tiempo dirá..._

 _Pero eso no es lo único interesante de este capítulo, porque nuestro querido villano hizo su aparición estelar y dio algunas pistas de su historia de trasfondo, además de una silente advertencia. ¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrirá hasta que se tope con Rin e intente regresarla a su jaula? *Música de suspenso*_

 _Miles de millones de gracias a todas las preciosuras que dejaron sus comentarios en el capi pasado, ¡me alegra tanto que les esté gustando la historia! Sé que los capis siguen siendo muy cortos y casi no se suelta información o interacción entre los protas, pero descuiden, no falta mucho para que el nudo de la trama se apriete... en todos los sentidos. Gracias especiales a_ _ **Mina Rose, DreamFicGirl, BABY SONY, Sesho, Floresamaabc, Gogo Yubhari, Blueberry Bliss, Rinmy Uchiha, Emihiromi, Cinica, Tanianarcisa, YumiTaisho, MikeyNoMouse, Freakin'love-sesshourin, Alambrita, NUBIA, Ariana Taisho, Sakura521, Nancyl1313, DanisSmile, Kikyou1312, Elie G.S, Yarisha, Kami no musume XD, Cath Meow, Bucitosentubebida, Saori-san02, Lucemg, Aoi Moss**_ _, **SeeDesire,**_ _ **Rena Hutchcraft,** más a mi beta __**Ginny chan**_ _, por sus correcciones, y a los fantasmitas guapos que leen de incógnitos pero agregan a favoritos y siguen la historia cada semana. Su silente apoyo también se aprecia un montón :D_

¡Hasta la próxima semana entonces! Un beso y un abrazo a todo el mundo :)


	6. El obsequio atrasado

**Disclaimer** : _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

 **Safe Haven  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

 **6.** El obsequio atrasado

Era su último día de trabajo aquel año y Rin no sabía si sentirse contenta por la semana libre que le esperaba o triste, precisamente… por la semana libre que le esperaba. Podía parecer una tontería, pero en el poco tiempo que había estado yendo y viniendo del consultorio le había agarrado cierto cariño por estar incluido en la parte más interesante de su rutina.

Era agradable conversar con algunos de los pacientes, y las sesiones con la psicóloga, aunque intensas algunas veces, solían darle tranquilidad y una cálida sensación de bienestar. Kagome Higurashi era, de lejos, la mejor psicóloga que la había atendido hasta la fecha. La primera no había sabido muy bien cómo tratarla y en ocasiones la había presionado para que sacara todos sus males de un tirón; y la que le siguió no fue mucho mejor, pues hablaba muy lentamente repitiendo frases genéricas y vacías. Era como si no les importara mucho su trabajo, o también era posible que como las heridas de Rin eran más frescas en ese entonces y le hubiera resultado más difícil abrirse ante extraños.

Sea cual fuera el caso, le había tomado suficiente estima a Kagome como para atreverse a decir que echaría en falta sus largas conversaciones.

Mientras hacía su camino hasta la clínica un poco más tarde, veía distraídamente el pasar de la gente que la rodeaba. Se notaba que eran días festivos y comenzaban las vacaciones, ya que a pesar de ser temprano en la mañana, muchos transeúntes estaban cargados de sendas bolsas de compras y miraban los escaparates de las tiendas seguramente calculando los precios y presupuestos. Soltó una risilla y se alegró de ya haber culminado con sus escasas compras navideñas, y que ya no le quedara ningún obsequio por entregar. No es como si hubiera tenido que recorrer muchos locales para comprar una gran cantidad de cosas: sólo había adquirido tres en total ―cinco, si contaba con las chucherías del perro y un libro que se había comprado para ella misma―. Una bufanda de color vino tinto para la detective, una caja de dulces sin azúcar para la anciana Kaede, pues era diabética, y unos lindos pendientes para la doctora.

Y claro, los regalos para sus amigos del pueblo no contaban porque los había comprado todos por internet y ya habían sido mandados por correo.

La detective y la psicóloga la habían invitado a comer con ellas el día anterior, pues la primera le hacía visitas de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, y como ambas eran buenas amigas, no habían tardado en incluirla en algunas de sus actividades.

Por las caras que habían puesto al entregarles los regalos, ninguna de ellas se lo había esperado, y Rin se sintió un poco avergonzada. Un trocito de ella le hizo creer que darles regalos navideños a dos mujeres que sólo llevaba conociendo unos pocos meses parecía ser un acto algo desesperado, pero por otra parte se convenció de que aquello era lo mínimo que podía hacer para expresarles su gratitud.

Sacudió la cabeza y continuó caminando, mirando hacia todas direcciones en busca de alguien en especial. Se decepcionó cuando no se encontró con Sesshomaru Taisho cruzando por su ruta habitual. Seguramente ya había salido de vacaciones y no lo volvería a ver hasta el próximo año.

Dirigió una mirada de soslayo hasta el edificio empresarial en el que él trabajaba, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que seguía abierto y la gente entraba y salía como si no fueran días festivos. Tal vez al tratarse de una multinacional tan grande era necesario seguir operando el mayor tiempo posible, no lo sabía.

El ambiente en la clínica era diferente en todos los aspectos. Muchos consultorios habían declarado el día anterior como el último de la jornada laboral de aquel año y tenía las puertas cerradas y las luces apagadas. Sólo había reducidos montoncitos de personas afuera de aquellos que permanecían abiertos, esperando impacientes a que llegara el médico. En la oficina de Kagome Higurashi todavía no había nadie, pero aun así Rin se apresuró en encender todas las luces y dar un repaso general a la limpieza. Las luces navideñas colocadas en el umbral de la entrada se accionaron, y el único que presenció su actividad fue un peluche de hombre de nieves que reposaba sobre su escritorio.

Justo cuando regresaba de sacar la basura del baño, llegó la doctora con aire ligeramente agitado.

―¡Buenos días, Rin! ¿Cómo estás?

―Buenos días, doctora Higurashi ―se inclinó respetuosamente con una sonrisa.

―Creo que ya tenemos suficiente confianza como para que dejes las formalidades. Puedes llamarme Kagome solamente. Tampoco es que tengamos tanta diferencia de edad ―tarareando una cancioncita, Kagome dejó sus cosas en la silla de su oficina y regresó para consultar la agenda―. Qué raro, la señora Yoshida ya debería estar aquí. Ella nunca llega tarde.

―Debe estar por venir en cualquier momento ―dijo Rin tras ver la hora nuevamente―. Creo que la vez anterior mencionó que debía acompañar a su madre a algún sitio antes de venir.

―¡Ah, es verdad! ―se tranquilizó la mayor al recordarlo. Se incorporó del escritorio sobre el que estaba inclinada y dio una mirada alrededor―. Es algo raro ver la clínica tan vacía estos días, ¿no crees? Uno se acostumbra a la gente entrando y saliendo de todos lados, y a ver todas las puertas abiertas…

―Es mejor eso a que tengan que venir pacientes en Navidad ―observó Rin. Kagome le dio la razón tildando la cabeza.

―Sí, es verdad. Por cierto, Rin, ¿tienes planes para estas fechas?

―No en realidad ―se encogió de hombros, tratando de ocultar que aquello le entristecía―. No tengo permiso de salir de la ciudad y tampoco de revelarle a mis amigos dónde estoy, así que todo lo que haré será estar pegada al teléfono o a la computadora. Qué deprimente suena ―se rió para quitarle importancia al asunto. Aunque aquella velada no sonaba tan mal, podía hacer video llamadas de horas y horas con sus amigos, y sería _casi_ como estar en una fiesta. Con la única ventaja de que podía dejarse el pijama todo el día―. ¿Usted tiene planes?

―Ah, algo así. Estaré variando entre la casa de mis padres y la de los de mi novio durante estos días. Si él quiere, porque es increíblemente flojo, aunque la comida lo motiva muchísimo.

Rin soltó otra risita; eso era algo que tenía en común con el novio de su jefa.

―Pero nos quedamos en Tokio, así que, ¿te gustaría que saliéramos uno de estos días? En el centro cultural siempre están haciendo obras de teatro, exposiciones de artesanía y conciertos de pequeñas orquestas, sería bonito dar una vuelta por ahí.

―¿Oh, en serio? ¡Me encantaría! Siempre y cuando no entorpezca sus planes, claro.

―Tonterías. Seríamos Sango, tú y yo, otra tarde de chicas, porque Inuyasha y Miroku no son muy dados a esos paseos y se aburrirían como ostras. Al menos Inuyasha lo haría ―roló los ojos con pesadez. Rin sabía que sólo había añadido aquello porque, sabiendo que no habría presencia masculina cercana, se sentiría más cómoda como para salir de su refugio y pasar algunas horas al aire libre.

Conversaron unos minutos más hasta que comenzaron a llegar los pacientes de aquel día, encabezados por la señora Yoshida acompañada por dos niños pequeños, que se quedaron afuera cuando su madre entró al consultorio.

Rin pasó la hora siguiente contemplándolos distraídamente. El menor se entretenía con una consola de videojuegos y el mayor con un libro de actividades infantiles. Le parecía asombroso que estuvieran quietos por tanto tiempo, pues los chiquillos que solía ver por los pasillos de la clínica siempre estaban corriendo, hablando en voz altísima o intentando captar la atención de sus padres.

De repente aquello le hizo recordar a la pequeña Kanna. Pese a que faltaban estudios por realizarse a lo largo de los años, Makoto, su madre adoptiva, estaba casi segura de que sufría un tipo de autismo dadas las características que había observado en ella. No era nada sociable y prefería evitar el contacto con otras personas, además de aquella extraña capacidad que tenía para mantener en su rostro infantil una mueca casi imperturbable. Rin pensaba que aquello no era justo. Después de todas las cosas que tuvo que pasar su madre para que Kanna no cayera en su mismo entorno, ¿tenía que pasarle aquello?

No es que fuera una maldición tener aquel síndrome, pero… hubiera deseado que fuera una niña común y corriente, capaz de reír y devolver todo el afecto que le entregaban. Makoto, sin embargo, pese a que aquellas sospechas no le resultaban muy alentadoras, no cambiaba el trato amoroso y entusiasmo con el que cuidaba a su nueva hija.

Kanna podría desarrollar algunas dificultades, pero eso no significaría que la querrían menos o la dejaran de lado. Y si alguien se atrevía a hacerle eso a la hija de Kagura, ella misma viajaría hasta donde fuera necesario y le daría una paliza a quien la tratara mal.

Cruzó los dedos para que el obsequio navideño que le había enviado unos días atrás le gustara, y se esforzó por mantener el buen humor por el resto del día, inclusive en su sesión al finalizar la jornada.

Podía ser una época muy mala para estar lejos de casa, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera pasarla bien. Especialmente si tenía un par de personas que le daban empujoncitos para conseguirlo.

…

Como supuso, la mañana del veinticinco de diciembre no tuvo nada que no tuviera cualquier mañana normal. La única diferencia recaía en el vacío que sentía al encontrarse sin nadie en la sala esperándola para desayunar y desearle felices fiestas. Primero, obviamente, estaba la ausencia de su madre, que siempre la había despertado muy tempranito para realizar el intercambio de regalos típico de cada año con sus abuelos. Luego, al morir ésta, Rin despertaba para encontrarse en la casa de su mejor amiga, quien la había acogido, escuchando gritos alegres para apurarla a ir a la mesa y comer una buena tanda de pastel de frutas para luego ir a pasar el resto del día con su abuelo en el ancianato.

Ahora sólo había silencio, a excepción del perro, que no tenía idea de qué día era aquel y actuaba como cualquier otra mañana.

De repente el tono de llamada de su celular cortó el ambiente, casi haciéndola saltar del susto.

― _¡Feliz Navidad, Rin!_ ―ladró una voz atronadora por la bocina―. _Uy, lo siento, ¿te desperté?_

―No, ya estaba levantada. ¡Feliz Navidad para ti también, Rika! ¿Cómo ha estado tu noche?

― _¡Fatal!_ ―le contestó su amiga del instituto con la que seguía llevándose muy bien―. _Estuvo diluviando toda la noche y luego empezó a granizar. ¡Vaya fiestas! En la tele la venden como días nevados perfectos, pero aquí nos caen bolitas de hielo asesinas, ¡qué fiasco!_

Rin soltó una fuerte carcajada. Había sido la compañera de fiestas de Rika cuando estaban en el colegio, y sabía lo mucho que su amiga odiaba perderse alguna celebración.

― _¡No es gracioso! Iba a lucir mi hermoso vestido nuevo en la plaza central cuando lanzaran los fuegos artificiales, y todo se ha ido al diablo. Y yo que quería ver la envidia de esa idiota de Akiko…_

―Mala suerte, Rika. Pero mira el lado bueno, podrás usarlo en otra ocasión porque aún no te lo han visto.

― _Sí, ya estaba planeando en qué otra fiesta usarlo… menos mal que no me tomé muchas fotografías con él. ¡Pero suficiente de mi noche arruinada! ¿Qué tal estás tú? ¿Cómo te sientes?_

―Como cuando me llamaste ayer por la tarde. Aunque en pijama.

― _¡Ay, Rin! No suenes tan deprimente, al menos no tienes chichones porque te cayó granizo en la cabeza_ ―razonó ella sabiamente―. _Sabes a lo que me refiero_ ―agregó en un tono más serio.

―Sí, claro que lo sé. La verdad es que me siento un poco más cómoda aquí, ¿sabes? No es lo mismo porque no los tengo a ustedes, pero me estoy adaptando bien. Ya no tengo tantas pesadillas como antes.

Rika soltó un pequeño suspiro.

― _No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso. Escribir en el diario te ayudó, ¿no?_

―Creo que fue lo que mejor me hizo, sí ―asintió Rin sonriendo sin notarlo, mientras le daba una hojeada al cuaderno en la mesa del comedor. Había vuelto a escribir en él por la noche―. Es más, me compré uno nuevo hace poco porque le quedan sólo algunas páginas en blanco.

― _Imagino que tendrás la mano entumecida._

―Como una garra.

― _Ojalá pudiera estar allá contigo, Rin. ¿No sabes cuándo te darán permiso para decir tu ubicación? Yoko y yo tomaríamos el primer tren hacia allá. Te echamos mucho de menos_ ―soltó Rika con la voz ligeramente afectada.

―¡Alto! No te pongas sentimental, Rika, que sabes que también soy una llorona y no hay quien me detenga ―reclamó Rin, esforzándose por controlar su tono―. Todavía no me han dado permiso, creo que tienen que pasar tres años enteros sin actividad sospechosa para que me lo concedan.

― _Y no ha pasado nada, ¿verdad? ¿La policía no te ha revelado algo?_

―No, nada de nada ―exclamó con alivio―. Pero no van a bajar la guardia tan pronto, considerando lo que pasó la última vez ―tragó fuerte, recordándolo con aprensión y conteniendo una mueca de repugnancia―. Yo tampoco bajaré la guardia hasta que me digan que los atraparon. Antes de eso no me atrevo a creer que todo se acabó.

― _Entiendo_ ―correspondió Rika, y lo decía en serio. Ella era una de las personas que se habían quedado a su lado durante todo el proceso posterior a su escape, por lo que compartía bien el sentimiento de escepticismo que invadía a Rin cada día―. _Ojalá todo termine pronto. Tenemos que ser optimistas y poner fe en que la policía dará con ellos en cualquier momento. Así las próximas celebraciones podremos pasarlas juntas como antes._

―Eso espero, Rika.

Pasaron los siguientes minutos conversando tal y como lo habían hecho el día anterior, recordando y reviviendo sus años más felices para opacar los temas actuales más oscuros. Era fácil hablar con Rika, ambas tenían personalidades parecidas, aunque su amiga era más dada a los festejos, los vestidos y maquillaje que ella. Pero sin importar ese pequeño aspecto, Rin disfrutaba muchísimo su compañía, era divertido salir juntas y con sus otras amigas. Dios, cómo le gustaría seguir haciéndolo en lugar de estar todo el día sentada en el sofá viendo televisión. Justo estaba pensando en quedarse acurrucada frente al aparato, cambiando canales hasta encontrar algo bueno, con una buena ración de helado de fresa. Pero extrañamente no fue tal y como había planeado.

Hacia el mediodía, luego de colgar a la tercera llamada que había recibido, sonó el timbre. Ben se levantó e inmediatamente se dirigió a la puerta, olisqueando en la ranura como siempre lo hacía. Afortunadamente, para bajar un poco el tono patético de su día, al menos se había vestido con algo más aceptable que su grueso pijama de dibujos, así que no tuvo que preocuparse por cómo la vería quien estuviera al otro lado de la puerta.

Cuando se asomó por la mirilla para ver quién podría visitarla aquel día, sintió un extraño tumbo en el pecho. La doctora Kagome, la detective y su abuela, la señora Kaede, estaban esperando por ella. Cuando les abrió no pudo evitar notar que tenían paquetes envueltos en los brazos y se le desencajó un poco la boca.

―¡Feliz Navidad! ―dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

―Pensamos que te gustaría si organizábamos una pequeña comida contigo ―avanzó Kagome, sin esperar a que Rin la invitara a pasar y se quitaba los zapatos con toda confianza―. ¡Oh, hola, Ben!

―Pero… ¿Cómo…?

―¿Te olvidas que me dijiste que no tenías planes para hoy? ―preguntó la mujer alzando una ceja, siendo seguida por las otras dos.

―Además, ¿qué es la Navidad si no puedes compartir una comida con los demás? ―asintió Sango, dándose la libertad para dejar una bolsa en la mesa del comedor.

―Eso mismo dijo Inuyasha ayer en la cena con sus padres ―comentó Kagome―. No quería ir porque también iría su hermano, y ya sabes lo mal que se llevan los dos. Pero cuando vio lo que había puesto en la mesa… ―suspiró y Sango se rió.

―Si quieres que Inuyasha vaya a algún sitio, sólo coméntale qué servirán para comer y no pondrá más reparos.

―Exactamente ―comenzaron a sacar las cosas de las bolsas, que eran alimentos listos para ser cocinados. Ni cortas ni perezosas, las mujeres organizaron todo como si Rin no las mirara de hito en hito, cuestionándose qué estaban haciendo en su cocina tan repentinamente, usando las ollas, cazuelas y sartenes como si nada.

―¿Te importa que hagamos una comida al estilo americano, Rin? Como es una fiesta occidental, sería lo más lógico comer lo que sea que coman ellos, ¿no te parece? ―preguntó entonces la anciana Kaede, sacando bandejas de filetes de pollo para sazonarlos en la tabla de cortar―. Nunca me gustó la Navidad, pero siempre es interesante ver cómo la celebran en otras partes del mundo.

―A ver, sería pollo con estofado de cebollas, patatas y zanahorias y ensalada de repollo. Oh, y estos pancitos de ajo y ajonjolí que compramos abajo, se ven bastante buenos ―contabilizó Kagome mientras pelaba las patatas y las iba echando a la olla que tenía en la estufa.

―Si la abuela quería una comida americana podríamos haber comprado hamburguesas en _Wacdonald's_ ―ironizó Sango.

―Yo no llegaría tan lejos, querida nieta ―contestó la viejita con una mueca―. Esa comida es demasiado artificial para mí.

―Rin, ¿te ocurre algo?

Sin darse cuenta, los ojos de Rin habían comenzado a aguarse dándoles un aspecto cristalizado. Era tan extraño tenerlas a las tres en su apartamento, charlando y cocinando como si fueran una familia. Había sido especialmente duro pasar la Nochebuena totalmente sola, contando que era una fecha que siempre solía pasar con su madre y abuelos desde que tenía uso de razón. El verlas ahí con ella no tenía precio.

―No, nada, nada. Déjenme ayudarles con eso.

Kagome intercambió una sonrisa con Sango, que la correspondió de inmediato. Organizar esa pequeña reunión había sido una fantástica idea.

Poco más de media hora después, las cuatro estaban sentadas en la mesa con su espléndido almuerzo al estilo occidental. Como era una costumbre lejana a oriente, Sango recomendó que no usaran palillos, sino tenedores y cuchillos para acentuar su intento de imitar a los americanos. La señora Kaede tenía especiales problemas en pinchar las patatas y zanahorias, y afortunadamente, no se dio cuenta de las risitas que lanzaban las otras tres cada vez que la comida se le deshacía y ella soltaba un gruñido de frustración.

Cuando estaban disfrutando del postre que Kagome había traído ―un delicioso pastel de crema y fresas―, Rin casi había olvidado por completo lo deprimida que había estado la noche anterior. Las conversaciones iban y venían, y las risas no faltaban por las graciosas historias que le relataban a la más joven sobre sus familias y experiencias en la niñez, hasta que salió un tema que casi hace que se ahogue con su refresco de naranja.

―Entonces, ¿Sesshomaru también fue a la cena de los padres de Inuyasha? Qué raro, él nunca va a ningún lado.

―Lo sé, ¿verdad? Creo que el señor Toga tuvo que convencerlo para que se despegara de la computadora. No le hizo mucha gracia tener que estar con Inuyasha un par de horas, ¡le hubieras visto la cara!

―¿Su típica cara de _te quiero matar lentamente_? Sí, ya la conozco ―se rió Sango.

―¿Sesshomaru? ―Rin no pudo contenerse a preguntar. Su mueca de extrañeza tenía que ser muy pronunciada a juzgar por cómo la miraban las otras, así que se apresuró a esconderla con una más inocente―. Es que es un nombre extraño.

―Pues le sienta muy bien a mi cuñado.

―¿Su cuñado?

―Es el hermano mayor de mi novio. Bueno, medio hermano, su madre no es la misma. Según su padre, es un adicto al trabajo y muy poco dado a socializar, por eso me extraña tanto que haya aceptado ir a cenar con nosotros. Se lleva fatal con Inuyasha.

Rin se moría por preguntarle muchas otras cosas al respecto, pero no lo hizo para no levantar sospechas. Les resultaría raro oírla admitir que ella conocía ―por decirlo de alguna manera― al señor Taisho, luego de que hablaran de él como si fuera la cosa más anormal del mundo que se relacionara con otras personas. Además de que le avergonzaría un poco ser objeto de preguntas un poco más personales con respecto a él y cómo era que se conocían en primer lugar.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar continuar con el tema y permitir que pasaran a otro diferente, una anécdota especialmente graciosa sobre el marido de la detective y el novio de la psicóloga jugando juegos de azar.

Con que el señor Taisho era cuñado de Kagome… vaya, eso no se lo había esperado. El mundo era un lugar demasiado pequeño, o era una de esas cosas místicas del destino que sólo pasan en las telenovelas más idiotas. Pero debía admitir que eran demasiadas coincidencias como para tomárselas a la ligera.

Por el resto de la tarde Rin estuvo un poco ausente de la conversación, pues analizaba con el mayor detalle posible cada pequeño dato que habían dado sobre él. Durante mucho tiempo se había preguntado qué clase de persona era en realidad su salvador, si era un tipo simpático, interesante o si al menos tenía su propia familia. Al menos el último punto parecía dar un negativo, por los comentarios que había lanzado Kagome. De estar casado o tener hijos, estaba segura de que lo habría incluido en la conversación aunque fuera de pasada.

Aunque, como era lógico que no podía seguir preguntando, tuvo que quedarse con la duda por lo que quedaba de día. Tener una fuente de información directa sobre Taisho justo delante de ella y no poderla usar por vergüenza era demasiado exasperante.

―¡Oh, casi nos olvidamos! ―saltó de repente la policía mientras ayudaba a Rin a lavar los platos. Ya estaba anocheciendo y llegaba la hora de su retirada―. No te hemos dado tus regalos de Navidad, Rin.

―¿Qué? Pero no tenían que hacerlo, de verdad…

―Tonterías, tú nos diste obsequios a nosotras, es lógico que hagamos lo mismo.

―Pero…

―¡Nada de peros! ―concordó la anciana Kaede con un tono severo que no dejaba espacio a las represalias. A la más joven le recordó de nuevo la increíble similitud que tenía con una de sus profesoras más estrictas del colegio―. Ten, esto es de parte mía ―del abrigo que tenía reposando en el sofá sacó una bolsita de regalo con el dibujo de un reno y se la dejó en la mano. Las otras dos mujeres también le mostraron lo que habían traído con una gran sonrisa―. ¿Qué esperas? Ábrelo.

Rin, que no se había atrevido a hacerlo pues lo correcto era esperar a que los invitados se marcharan para fisgonear los obsequios, se sintió algo cohibida por sus miradas de expectación. Pero, aceptando que lo mejor era obedecer para no ofenderlas, tomó la bolsita de la anciana y la abrió. Adentro había un par de guantes de lana blancos muy bonitos, con dibujos de copos de nieve rosados en los bordes.

―¡Vaya, qué lindos! ―se asombró ella mientras los examinaba.

―Los hice yo misma ―reveló la mujer―. Espero que te sirvan, creo que tus manos son más pequeñas de lo que pensé.

Como toda respuesta, Rin se puso ambos guantes y comprobó que aunque eran ligeramente grandes le quedaban bastante bien.

―¡Muchísimas gracias, señora Kuwashima! Me encantan, son preciosos ―declaró sin dejar de admirarlos.

―Me alegra, me alegra.

―La abuela Kaede te puede dar lecciones de tejido y bordado cuando quieras ―mencionó Sango―. Sabe hacer de todo, cuando era pequeña ni siquiera tenía que comprar ropa de invierno.

―No, al contrario, tenías que comprar tu peso en lana ―contestó la anciana, haciendo sonreír a las otras dos.

Rin regresó entonces su atención al paquete que le extendía la policía.

―Eso es algo que puede que te sirva de ayuda. Aunque espero que no tengas que usarlo nunca ―señaló ella cuando Rin tomaba una caja pequeña envuelta en papel de regalo verde y rojo. Sus ojos se agrandaron al distinguir lo que se encontraba en su interior.

―¿Un paralyzer? ―se sorprendió. Temía lo mucho que eso le había podido costar.

―Ajá. Tranquila, en la estación tenemos muchos. Pensé que te gustaría tener un arma de uso civil y legal contigo. Es sumamente fácil usarlo, no tiene ninguna ciencia. Además de que es tan pequeño que puedes esconderlo sin que nadie se dé cuenta de que está ahí.

―Vaya… es impresionante ―suspiró Rin, aún examinando el objeto negro que tenía en la mano, comprobando su tamaño y peso. Nunca había tenido uno, pero mentiría si dijera que no lo quería. Inmediatamente se imaginó electrificando a Naraku con todo y máscara hasta que la blanquecina piel sintética quedara chamuscada. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no sonreír maliciosamente―. Muchas gracias, lo llevaré siempre conmigo.

―Y ahora el mío ―dijo la doctora, que a diferencia de las otras no tenía un paquete para ella, sino más bien un sobre. Rin desgarró el papel que no tenía ningún escrito, esperando encontrarse con una tarjeta navideña. Pero no era eso lo que la aguardaba―. Clases pagadas de defensa personal ―asintió Kagome cuando Rin leía rápidamente el panfleto firmado y sellado―. Comienzas el seis de febrero, y son dos horas todos los martes, jueves y sábados por la mañana.

―Pero esto…

―La instructora es una mujer y son lecciones únicamente para mujeres, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Las clases duran cuatro meses, y créeme que te ayudarán a sentirte más segura. O si no quieres empezar tan pronto, puedes tomar el próximo curso que comienza en mayo. Isao no estará tan cargada de clases y tareas por las mañanas, así que no tendrás que cubrirla a esas horas casi nunca.

Rin estaba francamente sorprendida por aquel último regalo. Nunca había tomado lecciones de defensa personal porque pelear no era precisamente algo que le llamara la atención. Pero en vista de los acontecimientos que la habían empujado hasta ahí, no estaría nada mal darle una oportunidad. Y si eran clases sólo para mujeres le resultaría mucho mejor.

―Se los agradezco mucho, de verdad ―sonrió Rin conmovida―. Significa mucho para mí que hayan hecho todo esto.

―No pasa nada, Rin ―sonrió dulcemente Kagome, poniéndole una mano en el hombro―. Es todo un placer.

―Tampoco es nada del otro mundo. Es Navidad ―articuló la detective con un gesto simpático que le arrancó una sonrisa. La chica sentía un renovado cariño por esas tres mujeres, y su pecho se expandía de conmoción.

―De todas formas esto no ha terminado, mañana nos toca ir al centro cultural, ¿recuerdas? Creo que una academia de ballet representará El Cascanueces. Luego podemos ir a patinar sobre hielo, o a visitar las tiendas y tomar chocolate caliente ―la animó Kagome―. Será muy divertido.

Rin asintió enérgicamente. Aun cuando las tres se hubieran marchado ya entrada la noche, no podía dejar de sonreír. Y eso que ella pensaba que su primera Navidad en Tokio sería deprimente por estar sola.

…

Los días siguientes fueron mucho más entretenidos de lo que Rin había supuesto. Las dos mujeres la llevaron de paseo a varios sitios turísticos y centros comerciales, prestando especial atención a los horarios donde hubiera menor cantidad de gente para no abrumarla con las multitudes. Considerando que en las fechas festivas todo estaba prácticamente a rebosar, aquello fue un gesto muy noble de su parte. Lamentablemente, debido a esto, las visitas no solían durar mucho.

Pero no por eso significaba que los días se les arruinaran. Al contrario, cuando la marea de gente comenzaba a llenarlo todo, Sango y Kagome la llevaban a lugares alejados y más calmados, o regresaban con ella al apartamento, y se sentaban a conversar por largas horas.

Durante aquellas tardes, Rin se olvidaba por completo el rol que ambas tenían para con ella; dejaban de lado sus actitudes profesionales y adoptaban unas más relajadas y amenas.

Para el día de año nuevo, ya cerca de la mitad de la tarde, la doctora insistió en llevarla a conocer el templo de su familia para pedir las bendiciones correspondientes.

―Pero… es año nuevo, doctora. Me da pena abusar de su disposición cuando puede estar con su familia ―le dijo Rin cuando Kagome se apareció en su puerta, muy decidida a llevarla consigo.

―Ya estuve con ellos hoy por la mañana e inclusive fui al templo con Inuyasha. No me digas que no, sé que te gustará. A esta hora ya no hay mucha gente.

―Pero…

―Pero nada. Vístete y agarra a Ben. Sí, puedes llevártelo ―le dijo cuando Rin abría la boca para objetar―. A él también le gustará celebrar el primer día del año contigo.

Ya sin excusas con las que negarse, Rin optó por obedecer y acompañó a su psicóloga hasta el templo Higurashi. Seguía dándole mucha vergüenza estar ocupando su tiempo de aquella manera, y lo último que quería era sentirse como una carga.

Pero cuando terminaron de subir los escalones y pasaron debajo del torii, su preocupación decidió callarse y enfocarse en lo que tenía delante.

No era muy diferente a los templos que había visitado con anterioridad, pero eso no quitaba que fuera bonito. Era pequeño y no tenía ninguna de las ostentosidades de los magníficos templos en Kioto, pero aún así era más cómodo, e invitaba a pasar con una elegancia simple. No había tanta afluencia de gente como había pensado, pero tampoco estaba vacío. Definitivamente era mucho mejor que un templo de Kioto el primero de enero a cualquier hora, que estaba tan atestado que era prácticamente imposible caminar.

Las personas pululaban en pequeños grupos familiares, la mayoría con sus bonitos trajes y kimonos tradicionales de la fecha. Rin se quedó prendada de algunos de los diseños más llamativos con colores vibrantes y bordados extremadamente detallados, justo como a ella le gustaban. Le habría preguntado a una muchacha de dónde sacó su modelo morado con blanco adornado de mariposas si no hubiera estado rodeada de sus amigos masculinos.

Kagome procedió entonces a darle un tour por el templo de su familia, mostrándole todos los lugares más importantes empezando por el Árbol Sagrado con una curiosa cicatriz en el tronco:

―Nadie sabe cómo apareció esa marca, pero mi abuelo dice que fue donde sellaron a un poderoso demonio hasta que se desintegró por el pasar de los siglos. Se supone que es una trágica historia de amor que acabó mal, y por eso este árbol siempre está rodeado de un aura de tristeza y añoranza ―le explicó Kagome con un tono poco convincente―. Aunque en primavera se ve hermoso con sus flores amarillas, así que se te olvida su triste historia en pocos segundos.

Pasaron también por un antiguo pozo sellado con tablones y pergaminos, como si temieran que algo pudiera salir de él. Para mayor protección lo habían cubierto con un pequeño santuario, pero se notaba que con el paso de los años los ocupantes de la casa lo habían convertido en una especie de depósito o almacén.

―El pozo devorador de huesos ―señaló hacia la vieja estructura―. Hace muchísimo tiempo se echaban los cuerpos de los muertos en este lugar, y cuenta la leyenda que desaparecían en cuestión de días sin dejar rastro. Claro que mi abuelo dice que es obra de espíritus, que en realidad tiraban restos de demonios y que estos pueden viajar por el tiempo a través del pozo. Por eso siempre hay que mantenerlo sellado para que nada salga a atacarnos.

Luego de eso, visitaron otra pagoda que tenía una apariencia más pulcra y hasta impresionante. En un pequeño altar, y rodeado de artilugios protectores, se encontraba una espada antiquísima dentro de una urna de cristal.

―¿Y cuál es la historia de esta espada?

―Ésa es _Murakumo no Tsurugi_. Supuestamente la obtuvo Susano al combatir contra la serpiente de ocho cabezas, Orochi, y cuando la derrotó, esta espada apareció en su cola. Nunca hemos podido sacarla de su funda. Aunque claro, mi abuelo siempre dice que la razón por la que no podemos desenvainarla es por la presencia de un mal espíritu, y por eso la tiene inundada de amuletos sagrados ―le contó. Rin no sabía si reírse por el tono cansino de la mujer o tomar en serio aquella historia tan interesante―. Sí, mi abuelo cuenta muchas tonterías. Nunca le hagas mucho caso o intentará pegarte en la frente pergaminos protectores contra el mal de ojo, o hacerte tragar escamas de serpientes marinas para combatir las caries.

―Estaré alerta entonces ―sonrió Rin cuando se dirigían al fondo del templo para tocar los cascabeles para llamar a la buena suerte. Tenía mucho tiempo sin seguir aquella tradición, por lo que optimistamente pensó que quizás así podría llegar algo de fortuna a su vida tan poco dichosa.

―Ten, esto puede serte de ayuda ―le dijo Kagome cuando abría los ojos luego de hacer su plegaria frente al cascabel.

―¿Qué es esto?

―La Perla de Shikon ―explicó al entregarle un llaverito con una esfera rosada y reluciente poco más grande que una canica―. Otra de las leyendas del templo. Se dice que ésta es una piedra sagrada que puede concederte cualquier deseo. Pero debes tener cuidado, porque es engañosa y puedes no tener lo que realmente quieres. Aunque como es bonita y decorativa, la gente ignora ese detalle y se las llevan todo el tiempo.

―Muchas gracias ―Rin se inclinó levemente en una reverencia para luego admirar la perna ornamental que lanzaba destellos a la luz del frío sol de invierno. La gente tenía razón al querer llevárselas, era realmente precioso el trabajo realizado. Sería maravilloso que un objeto pudiera concederle cualquier deseo que pidiera, lo difícil sería saber cuál de ellos escoger.

Al final de la tarde, para cuando estuvo de vuelta en el apartamento, Rin reconoció que no lo había pasado nada mal. La madre de la doctora, una mujer muy amable y con arrugas de la risa asomándose por su rostro ―y una triste mirada melancólica que las combatía―, le había leído su fortuna poco antes de irse.

―Ha sido un día encantador. Muchísimas gracias por todo, doctora ―le agradeció de todo corazón cuando ya llegaron a su edificio y estaba por bajarse del automóvil. Ben miraba por la ventana moviendo la cola, ansioso por descansar un poco. Kagome, desde el volante, le dedicó un gesto para quitarle importancia.

―Es lo menos que podía hacer. ¿Te gustó el templo?

―¡Por supuesto! Es precioso, su familia hace un excelente trabajo, debe sentirse orgullosa.

―Es una pena que no hayas conocido a mi papá, te hubiera agradado mucho. Siempre discute con mi abuelo para refutar sus supersticiones y es de lo más gracioso ―soltó una risita al recordarlo.

―Será para la próxima vez. Le da mis más sinceras gracias a su madre, por favor.

―Pero ya se las diste tú antes de irnos.

―Oh, bueno, es que me encanta la fortuna que me dio ―sonrió inocentemente―. Con eso y la Perla de Shikon de seguro este año me saldrá de maravilla.

―Ése es el punto ―asintió la mujer cuando Rin se bajaba del asiento y estaba por cerrar la puerta―. Descansa estos días, dentro de poco regresaremos a la rutina. ¡Hasta luego, Rin, y buenas noches!

―¡Adiós, y gracias otra vez!

Cuando estaba entrando al lobby del edificio, la muchacha estiró el papelito que aún tenía en la mano y lo volvió a leer: _Un periodo lleno de cambios y prosperidad esperan por ti, miles de oportunidades tocarán a tu puerta. Color: verde. Número de la suerte: 1803_. Ella no creía mucho en esas cosas, pero no se quejaba por nada del optimismo del mensaje.

Daría lo que fuera porque se llegara a cumplir.

…

La mañana del dos de enero, fría y nevada como las anteriores del inicio de aquel nuevo año, Rin se encontraba paseando a Ben en el parque. No había tanta gente como antes, pues además de que era temprano, era lógico pensar que con las compras ya acabadas, lo único que querían hacer los demás era dormir hasta tarde y disfrutar el resto de las vacaciones en paz y tranquilidad. Gracias a eso, los alrededores estaban lo suficientemente vacíos como para que el pastor alemán tuviera toda la libertad de volver a correr a sus anchas.

Lo que Rin no esperaba era encontrarse con alguien más, especialmente a esas horas. Veía a Ben escarbar en la nieve para desenterrar una rama caída, cuando un personaje muy peculiar entró en su campo de visión.

Sesshomaru Taisho caminaba por el paseo de adoquines como si fuera un día más en lugar de uno festivo. Pero a diferencia de las otras ocasiones, no llevaba su vaso de café, por lo que supuso que iría a comprarlo.

―Buenos días, señor Taisho ―lo saludó Rin amistosamente. El hombre se detuvo y le devolvió parcamente el gesto―. Lo siento, pero creo que la cafetería todavía no ha abierto. Estaba cerrada cuando pasé por ahí hace unos minutos ―el hombre sólo frunció levemente el ceño, pero del resto, no parecía importarle mucho no poder ir a conseguir su bebida―. ¿Va al trabajo en estas fechas, señor? Pensé que la jornada laboral iniciaba la próxima semana.

―Tengo cosas que hacer.

En ese momento Rin volvió a escuchar las palabras de Kagome: _Creo que el señor Toga tuvo que convencerlo para que se despegara de la computadora. Es un adicto al trabajo y muy poco dado a socializar._ Parecía que tenía razón después de todo.

―¿Ha pasado unas buenas vacaciones? Trabajar tanto es malo para la salud ―comentó con un tono ligeramente preocupado que a él no se le pasó por alto.

―No suelo celebrar fiestas extranjeras ―fue todo lo que él contestó. Rin no sabía muy bien cómo responder a eso.

―Bueno, pero unos días libres no le sientan mal a nadie, ¿o sí? ―sonrió con soltura, tratando de ignorar aquella respuesta tan ruda. De un momento a otro, su rostro adquirió un tinte más serio y algo nervioso. Le había tomado mucho coraje y horas de auto convencimiento para decir lo que tenía que decirle a continuación:―. Señor Taisho ―su corazón comenzó a acelerarse―. Sé que no debería pedirle esto y no quiero causarle molestias, pero… ¿Sería mucho pedir si lo citara mañana a esta hora? Yo… es que tengo que entregarle algo.

Esta vez el hombre no se preocupó de enmascarar su fruncimiento de ceño a modo interrogante. ¿Que tenía que entregarle algo? ¿Acaso le había comprado un obsequio? ¿O más bien tendría algo que ver con su primer encuentro? ¿Sería capaz entonces de contarle lo que él tanto quería saber? Como si la chica adivinara el rumbo de sus pensamientos, no tardó en añadir:

―N-no es necesario que lo haga si no quiere o no puede. De todas formas no es la gran cosa. No debí decir nada en un principio, lo siento.

―Te espero mañana a las ocho en punto ―asintió él monótonamente. Rin contuvo el aliento y parpadeó varias veces con incredulidad por lo que acababa de oír. Le demoró algunos segundos más dar con algo que responderle.

―De acuerdo, mañana a las ocho. No le quitaré mucho tiempo, lo prometo.

El hombre continuó por su camino habitual elegantemente, con su abrigo gris oscuro ondeando a su espalda gracias a la helada brisa matutina. Sólo cuando se supo sola de nuevo, Rin soltó el aire que retenía como si se desinflara. Rayos, cómo le había costado decir aquellas simples palabras, pero era algo que había estado planeando desde hacía más de un mes, y debía aprovechar la oportunidad cuanto antes, ahora que había conseguido el valor necesario para hacerlo.

Al día siguiente se despertó tan temprano como siempre, y se sintió mucho más nerviosa de lo que creía normal. Tuvo que sentarse en el borde de la cama por varios minutos, animándose a no acobardarse al último momento y quedarse encerrada en el departamento. Levantó la vista hacia el armario entreabierto y se fijó en la chaqueta de cuero, envuelta en una bolsa plástica de tintorería. La había mandado a lavar desde que se le ocurrió que lo mejor que podía hacer era regresársela a su dueño original, pues no tenía sentido conservarla si lo había encontrado al fin.

Le resultaría muy difícil desprenderse de aquella prenda. Había sido un pequeño consuelo durante los últimos años, desde que la había recibido hasta ahora; pero era lo correcto.

Una vez vestida y abrigada, retiró la bolsa plástica y estiró la chaqueta para contemplarla una última vez. Era estúpido que le diera tanta nostalgia, pero no podía evitarlo. Como última muestra de valor, colocó una carta sellada en el bolsillo interno. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Taisho no la encontrara sino hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando ella no estuviera presente.

Sin más miramientos, dobló la chaqueta con sumo cuidado para colocarla en una bolsa de regalo de un plano color azul. No tenía adornos, ni lazos ni patrones en el impreso, pues no era un regalo navideño en sí, sino una devolución.

Una vez calzadas sus botas de invierno salió a la calle con media hora de adelanto. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y también rogaba para sus adentros que no hiciera ninguna pregunta que fuera muy complicada de responder. Era consciente de que le debía una explicación, aún si no era realmente una obligación de su parte revelarle nada, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo frente a frente. La carta serviría para eso, más o menos.

No salió con el perro porque creyó que no sería muy adecuado quedarse por ahí, arriesgándose a ser interrogada. No, sólo le entregaría el paquete y regresaría a casa. Ya podía sacar a Ben por la tarde, con la excusa de que el señor Taisho no cruzaba a no ser que quisiera comprar un vaso de café, y eso sólo era por las mañanas.

Faltaban quince minutos para la hora citada para cuando llegó al lugar, y como sintió que no aguantaría la espera de pie, se sentó en uno de los banquitos luego de apartar la nieve que se había acumulado en la noche.

Precisamente a las ocho en punto, el hombre impecablemente vestido y peinado hizo acto de presencia, con las manos metidas despreocupadamente en los bolsillos de su largo abrigo y una mirada seria en sus ojos, como ya era su costumbre.

―Buenos días ―lo saludó con la voz bajita mientras se ponía en pie. De nuevo su corazón comenzaba una desenfrenada carrera y si seguía así, Rin creía que terminaría abriéndole un hueco en el pecho―. Muchas gracias por venir. Esto… esto le pertenece, señor Taisho ―le extendió la bolsa azul con las manos ligeramente temblorosas.

Él la tomó del aza, cuidando no tocar sus manos porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella si lo hacía. Sesshomaru no tenía idea de qué esperar cuando le había pedido que se reuniera con ella, y se había encontrado a sí mismo preguntándoselo más veces de las que creía necesarias, pues era algo que extrañamente le llamaba la atención.

Rin bajó la vista apenada mientras él, con asombro bien oculto tras sus facciones imperturbables, sacaba la chaqueta de cuero negro y la examinaba. No creyó que volvería a verla, o mejor dicho, ni se acordó haberse deshecho de ella. Pero ahora que la tenía en sus manos, recordó que se la había dejado el día que habían chocado accidentalmente. No hacía mucho frío en aquella ocasión, pero estaba en tan mal estado que cubrirla era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Vio que la policía se la llevaba en una ambulancia, aún con la prenda puesta, y ni siquiera le importó perderla. No se encariñaba con sus prendas de vestir como hacían otras personas, y sabía que él no era quien la necesitaba.

Rin levantó un poco los ojos para ver su rosto, que expresaba una pequeña muestra de sorpresa.

Sin perder tiempo, dio un paso atrás dispuesta a marcharse.

―¿Te sirvió de algo? ―preguntó Taisho de repente, deteniéndola. La muchacha giró la cabeza, y lo que vio la hizo sentir desarmada. Los ojos dorados no estaban cubiertos por una capa de hielo como siempre, sino que se asemejaban más a unos humanos y casi preocupados. Supo de inmediato que él entendía cómo se sentía y recordaba a la perfección todo lo que había pasado.

―Mucho más de lo que usted cree ―susurró ella, fallando en formar una sonrisa. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero no quería que la viera hacerlo―. Se lo agradezco mucho, señor Taisho. Yo… ―se cortó repentinamente, mordiéndose la lengua. Le hubiera encantado expresarle debidamente su gratitud, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca―. N-nos veremos el lunes, con suerte. Que tenga un buen fin de semana. Y gracias… por todo.

Las piernas le temblaban y los ojos le picaban, pero aun así consiguió sonreír débilmente, con los ojos amarillos de aquel hombre siguiéndola hasta que se perdió de vista.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

Aaah, la buena de Kagome echando más leña al fuego, intentando hacer reaccionar a Rin nombrando a Sesshomaru. ¿Está en papel de psicóloga o cuñada cotilla? Qué buena pregunta xD En el próximo capítulo ya podrá indagar en el asunto ―pues claro que quedó extrañadísima cuando los vio juntos en el capi pasado xD― pero de una forma mucho más directa, porque la curiosidad la está matando.

Y vemos que por fiiin Rin se anima a devolverle la chaqueta a su legítimo dueño, y fue capaz de darle las gracias cara a cara. Es la primera vez que esos dos mencionan el tema de su encuentro, y vaya que es incómodo. Quizás Sesshomaru tuvo que haber tomado la oportunidad para no dejarla ir y que le dijera más, pero al parecer el señor del hielo se dio cuenta que no era el momento indicado. Dios, es muy difícil hacer a Sesshomaru humano por cosas como esta xD

Muchiiiisimas gracias a todas las preciosuras que se animaron a comentar durante la semana, marcar esta historia en alertas y favoritos. **DreamFicGirl, MickeyNoMouse, Jenny070891, Dulce Locurilla, Alambrita, NUBIA, Floresamaabc, Ophelly, SeeDesire, Clau28, Kikyou1312, Jenks, Mina Rose, Annprix1, Rena Hutchcraft, Ariana Taisho, Freaky32, Nancyl1313, BABY SONY, Gogo Yubhari, MarianaMa, RYHT, Star fiiree -Lupita Reyes (x3), Kami no musume, Frealin'love-sesshourin, Ginny** (por supuesto que no podía faltar tu comentario, no con esa escena de Naraku que tanto te gustó xD) y **Lucemg**. Sé que es un comienzo lento, pero me alegra bastante que sigan estando ahí y tengan tantas expectativas. Falta muy poco para que las cosas comiencen a ponerse en marcha y entremos en materia, así que su paciencia será bien recompensada xD

Es todo por esta semana, nenas, ¡gracias de nuevo por su lectura! Espero que les haya gustado y se animen a dejar sus impresiones. ¡Hasta el sábado que viene! :D


	7. Amistades y enemigos

**Disclaimer** : _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

 **Safe Haven  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

 **7.** Amistades y enemigos

La semana siguiente, cuando las personas comenzaban a despertar del sopor de las vacaciones de invierno y regresaban lentamente a sus actividades, las idas y vueltas de Sesshomaru por aquel parque restablecieron su curso normal. Casi siempre se encontraba a la chica, a Rin, paseando a su perro si era muy temprano o yendo a trabajar si era un poco más tarde. Era tan habitual verla en ese parque que a veces se preguntaba si vivía ahí.

La muchacha no dio indicios de recordar que le había devuelto su chaqueta ni que habían tenido un encuentro tan incómodo, y él también mantenía esa misma actitud. Sabía que debía tener paciencia si quería llegar al fondo del asunto, y si se precipitaba podía mandarlo todo al infierno.

Pero no sólo era porque necesitaba saber lo que había pasado aquel día años atrás, sino también porque se dio cuenta de que, aunque no lo reconociera, le preocupaba ligeramente lo que pasaba con ella. Y no sabía realmente por qué, si a duras penas podía decir que la conocía. Debía ser la costumbre de verla casi todas las mañanas, de escucharla desearle los buenos días y dedicarle una tímida sonrisa, sumado a cómo la había conocido la primera vez lo que impulsaba su pequeña inquietud, pero no estaba demasiado seguro.

Por lo general, si no era alguien del que pudiera conseguir algo importante, Sesshomaru no le prestaba más atención de la que le prestaría a una mosca.

En ese momento, por ejemplo, cuando iba regresando de la cafetería, se la encontró lejos del camino de adoquines, bajo la sombra de un árbol. Era demasiado temprano como para que estuviera de camino a la clínica, por lo que aprovechaba el tiempo en jugar con su pastor alemán. La chica le acariciaba la cabeza cariñosamente mientras le dedicaba una triste sonrisa. No se la veía contenta como en otras ocasiones, sino más bien melancólica y distraída. Quizás creyendo que no había nadie que pudiera verla, abrazó al perro temblorosamente, y cuando lo soltó, se limpió el rostro de un manotazo.

Optando por no interrumpirla, Sesshomaru dobló el camino para no encontrársela de frente.

Fuera lo que fuera que le pasara, tenía que ser algo bastante malo.

Y eso, en su fuero interno, le preocupaba.

…

Estaba algo distraída aquella mañana. Era una de esas ocasiones en las que simplemente se sentía desconectada y ligeramente perdida a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Era el primer día laboral del año, y había llegado un poco más temprano de lo habitual para hacer una limpieza profunda luego de más de una semana sin que nadie pisara aquel lugar.

Por suerte el polvo parecía haberse negado a salir durante las vacaciones, y no tuvo mucho que hacer hasta que la psicóloga llegara. Como tenía al menos diez minutos de sobra, sacó el teléfono celular y revisó sus correos electrónicos que no había visto desde hacía algunos días.

Se entretuvo leyendo el mensaje de Makoto, quien le adjuntó varias fotografías de la pequeña Kanna en sus atuendos navideños y al lado de sus obsequios bajo el arbolito decorado. No parecía entender mucho lo que pasaba, pues carecía de una emoción que la delatara, pero se la veía sana y tranquila, justo como cualquier niño debería estar. Rin sonrió al ver la imagen de la niña recibiendo el elefante de felpa que le había enviado, sus ojos negros abiertos a su máxima capacidad le indicaban lo mucho que le gustaba aquel regalo.

Sus otros amigos también mandaron algunas fotografías de sí mismos en diferentes celebraciones ―Rin sintió ganas de reír al ver a Rika mostrándole a la cámara un bonito vestido rojo que nunca pudo llegar a lucir gracias al terrible aguacero con granizo que arruinó su noche―, y toda la nostalgia la golpeó una vez más. A ella le habría encantado acompañarlos.

―¡Buenos días, Rin! ―saludó alegremente la doctora cuando arribó al consultorio―. Regresamos a la rutina después de todo. ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

―Bastante tranquilo en comparación a los otros días ―respondió ella, mostrándole la agenda del día.

―Vaya, no está tan ocupado como pensaba ―comentó Kagome, alzando las cejas―. Supongo que algunos no habrán regresado de las vacaciones todavía.

La mujer soltó un suspiro y entró a su despacho mientras se descolgaba su gran bolso del hombro y aflojaba el nudo de su bufanda.

―Oye, Rin, dime, ¿decidiste tomar las clases al final?

―Sí, creo que es una buena idea. Aunque no quisiera faltarle por las mañanas.

―No seas tonta, no pasa nada. Recuerda que es casi imposible que Isao llegue a faltar a estas horas, su horario ya se normalizará a partir de febrero ―sonrió al asomarse a la salita de espera donde estaba Rin. Ya no llevaba ni la bufanda ni el abrigo. Cuando la muchacha se fijó de nuevo, le dio la impresión de que la psicóloga quería decirle algo, pero se arrepintió al último momento pues cerró la boca rápidamente.

―¿Sucede algo?

―No, qué va ―sacudió la mano con despreocupación y se asomó por la puerta de vidrio―, es más bien una tontería.

―Si fuera una tontería no le preocuparía ―observó certeramente Rin. La doctora se giró para verla.

―No es que me preocupe exactamente. Es… bueno, en realidad sí es algo tonto. Estoy un poco preocupada desde que Inuyasha consiguió su nuevo empleo. Trabaja día y noche, o se la pasa pegado al teléfono discutiendo con compañeros, e incluso cuando estamos en casa revisa su computadora a cada rato para ver cómo está todo.

―Vaya, parece muy comprometido. ¿En qué trabaja?

―Es programador de videojuegos ―respondió con una cabezada. Rin casi soltó una risita, porque no sabía si el tono de su jefa era completamente serio o resignado―. Por ahora está en periodo de prueba en una gran compañía en la que siempre quiso trabajar, y se está matando presentando proyecto tras proyecto para asegurar su estadía. Me da pánico que se obsesione tanto que al final termine convirtiéndose en su hermano Sesshomaru ―Rin enfocó toda su atención en Kagome en cuanto salió aquel nombre, y eso a ella no se le pasó desapercibido―. Me alegra tanto que haya conseguido esta oportunidad, y sé de antemano que tiene suficiente talento y dedicación como para conseguir el puesto, pero se vuelca tanto en él que me preocupa que se enferme. No lo he visto trabajar tan duro ni siquiera en su trabajo final de grado.

Rin, que parecía un poco desenfocada, no se percató de la mirada suspicaz que le lanzó la otra. Tal vez dándose cuenta de que su actitud era un poco rara, la joven carraspeó silenciosamente.

―Bueno… no creo que le pueda decir nada que ya no sepa, doctora. Si siempre ha soñado con llegar hasta esa compañía me parece normal que dé lo mejor de sí.

―Lo sé, y lo entiendo… pero si durmiera un poco más o no actuara tan extraño… ―suspiró―. Lamento comentarte este tipo de cosas, es que hace relativamente poco leí en el periódico que encontraron muerto a un empleado de otro estudio de videojuegos en su cubículo por sobrecargarse de trabajo. Sólo estoy un poquito paranoica.

―Uh… sí, ya veo ―la joven hizo una mueca, comprendiendo entonces la verdadera cuestión del asunto―. No se mortifique. De seguro que cuando le dejen el puesto fijo todo volverá a la normalidad ―le sonrió para tratar de disipar sus ánimos―. Por cierto, ¿qué compañía es ésa?

― _Capcom_.

Rin abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer el nombre. Japón tenía tantos estudios de animación y de programación de juegos de video que era casi imposible nombrarlos a todos. Pero _Capcom_ no era una empresa cualquiera, tanto era así que hasta ella, sin demasiada experiencia en juegos, podía nombrar de memoria varios de sus títulos más famosos.

―Wow. Sí, ése sí que es un buen sueño. Le deseo mucha suerte a su novio ―comentó muy sorprendida. Kagome sonrió con complicidad, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Cuando revelaba que Inuyasha había conseguido una oportunidad en ese lugar, todo el mundo hacía la misma expresión de perplejidad. Quizás sólo estaba exagerando y en realidad estuviera algo intrigada por la extraña actitud que él adoptaba cuando hacía algo relacionado con sus proyectos de presentación. Generalmente siempre le mostraba todo, le pedía que lo probara y esperaba por su crítica objetiva. Pero esta vez se lo guardaba todo celosamente para sí como si fuera secreto nacional.

Obviamente había gato encerrado, y el hecho de que ella todavía no pudiera descubrir cuál era sólo empeoraba su curiosidad.

Justo en ese entonces arribó la señora Yoshida, esta vez sola, y Kagome no tardó en hacerla pasar al consultorio.

El día transcurrió con normalidad para ella, atendiendo a sus pacientes y brindándoles toda la ayuda de la que era capaz, pero Rin no estaba tan relajada. Se veía a leguas que algo distraía su mente, y sabía exactamente qué era. Con algo de suerte, lo mantendría y dejaría salir en su propia sesión al final de la jornada.

Tal vez era poco ético sembrar aquella semillita de la curiosidad en su paciente en parte para satisfacer la suya, pero no lo hacía solamente por eso. Desde el día de Navidad, cuando el nombre de su cuñado salió _casualmente_ en la conversación, notó que Rin volcaba toda su atención pero no se atrevía a preguntar nada al respecto.

Kagome ya sabía que ambos se conocían al menos de vista, pues había pillado a su recepcionista dirigirle un saludo a la distancia a su cuñado, y él se lo había devuelto con una seca cabezada, por lo que supo que lo saludaba a él en lugar de a otra persona; lo cual todavía le sorprendía, pues no creía posible que Sesshomaru fuera cordial con alguien externo a su trabajo… o con alguien en general.

Pero además de la extraña cordialidad de su cuñado, que hasta entonces era más bien un mito de dudosa veracidad, estaba la actitud de Rin. Kagome trataba su caso, sabía que su horrible experiencia le había dejado muchas secuelas y cicatrices psicológicas, como el rechazo y casi aberración que sentía por los miembros del género masculino y la gran presión a la que se veía sometida si tenía que tratar a alguno. Rin le había comentado las pocas excepciones, y todos eran o niños pequeños o un par de amigos de la infancia, que le habían dado todo su apoyo en el momento adecuado.

Entonces, ¿en dónde encajaba Sesshomaru? Él era un hombre adulto y francamente intimidante, no era alguien que despertara la simpatía repentina de una chica tan severamente marcada como Rin. Y si se conocían de antes… ¿cómo podría haber sido eso? ¿En qué momento? Sesshomaru sólo vivía para trabajar, casi nunca abandonaba sus obligaciones, y Rin, antes de mudarse a Tokio, vivía a las afueras de la capital de Kioto y, según sus fuentes, había pasado gran parte de su periodo recuperativo refugiándose en su tanto en su propia casa como posteriormente en su casa de acogida, sin hablar con nadie fuera de su estrecho círculo de amigos y los agentes de policía.

A no ser que se conocieran de mucho antes… pero eso no tenía sentido, pues la diferencia de edad era también algo que tener en consideración, y no era muy probable que ambos se hubieran cruzado cuando Rin aún iba en el instituto y Sesshomaru llevara unos años trabajando con su padre.

Al marcharse el último paciente, un ancianito que era esperado por su nieta adolescente, Rin pasó al consultorio con la misma cara pensativa que había llevado durante todo el día. ¿Se atrevería a preguntar lo que tanto le carcomía o preferiría callar? Sea como fuera, Kagome no podía volver a influir, aunque una partecita de ella, que era como una quinceañera especialmente cotilla, se moría por saber alguna información fuera de lo común sobre su cuñado, aquel sujeto tan frío y hermético como si estuviera sellado al vacío.

―Doctora Higurashi… ―empezó Rin, indecisa, y supo que se había armado de valor. Kagome la miró con educada expectación―. Sé que sonará muy extraño, pero, ¿p-podría preguntarle acerca de… Sesshomaru Taisho?

Una vocecita de júbilo celebraba locamente en la cabeza de Kagome mientras su exterior se mantenía tan sereno como debería estar siempre. Recriminándose por su falta de profesionalismo, y prometiéndose no volver a hacer algo parecido nunca más, inclinó la cabeza. De acuerdo, tenía que decirlo. No podía tratar a Rin como si fuera una niña pequeña, lo mínimo que merecía era que fuera sincera con ella.

―Sabía que tarde o temprano me preguntarías sobre él ―admitió, notando que Rin se retraía un poco―, perdona si te hice pensar al respecto, es que me pareció que desde hace un par de semanas querías tocar el tema.

―¿Cómo lo supo?

―Bueno, soy psicóloga después de todo ―se encogió de hombros al tiempo que le sonreía―. Me di cuenta cuando almorzamos en Navidad y mencionamos su nombre. También te vi saludarlo en la entrada de la clínica hace tiempo. Y como te enteraste que es mi cuñado, era natural que quisieras saber de él alguna vez ―la muchacha bajó la mirada a su regazo, aislándose como lo hacía cuando le avergonzaba hablar sobre algo.

Rin se mordió los labios y sentía que la cabeza le dolía. No es que fuera una sensación especialmente mala comparada con muchas otras que había tenido que soportar, pero eso no significaba que la de ahora fuera menos importante o se le hiciera más sencilla de sobrellevar.

Durante años había conservado los recuerdos y pensamientos sobre el hombre de ojos dorados para sí misma, sólo mencionándolo de pasada cuando tenía que hacerlo, pero sin revelar lo realmente importante que era y lo mucho que significaba para ella. Era un secreto que apenas había comentado con dos persona, sus mejores amigas, pero nunca a profundidad. Sabía que lo más sano que podía hacer era abrirse en totalidad con aquella mujer que la miraba pacientemente, esperando su respuesta. Al menos, aunque se sintiera nerviosa, sentía que podía confiar en ella.

―Entonces, ¿qué te gustaría saber sobre Sesshomaru? ―cuestionó suavemente la doctora, cuando evaluó que Rin estaba lista para seguir.

La aludida sólo dejó salir una exhalación que mantenía retenida e hizo a un lado su vergüenza por aquella única vez.

―Durante mucho tiempo me pregunté qué clase de persona era. Me he hecho una idea, pero como no lo he tratado mucho, no sé si sea la correcta. Usted sí lo conoce mejor como para decirme cómo es, ¿verdad?

―Podría decirte que sí, pero sería una verdad a medias. Lo he visto de vez en cuando a lo largo de aproximadamente diez años, y aun así lo conozco de manera superficial. Nunca nos hemos sentado a conversar ni hemos cruzado muchas palabras. No es muy dado a socializar con otras personas por el mero hecho de ser amistoso. Prefiere desenvolverse en su medio, y ése es, obviamente, su oficina.

―¿Entonces es verdad que es obsesivo con su trabajo?

―Y mucho. Si a mí me preocupa un poco que mi novio pase tantas horas con los ojos pegados a la pantalla, lo que siente su padre debe ser un estrés constante. Es muy inteligente y sabe llevar muy bien las riendas de todo lo que hace, pero no conoce límites y siempre se empuja a los extremos para seguir mejorando. Casi nunca tiene tiempo para nada que no sea algo relacionado con las actividades de la compañía.

―Pero… ¿eso no le causa problemas? ¿Y su familia?

―Si tuviera esposa o hijos no tengo idea de cómo sería su situación, pero me hago a la idea de que no cambiaría mucho a como está ahora. Su familia sólo está en su padre, madrastra y su hermano, y como ya dije, su padre se preocupa, pero su hermano… bueno, tienen una relación difícil.

―Si se lleva mal con su hermano y no es amistoso… ¿es buena persona? ―alzó los ojos con desasosiego. Aquella pregunta la carcomía desde la primera vez que tuvo que despedirse de él años atrás.

―Tú eres quien lo está tratando. ¿No sabes ya si es buena o mala persona?

―Bueno… es educado y amable conmigo ―admitió―, incluso una vez me invitó a una cafetería y pagó mi chocolate caliente.

―Vaya, ¿en serio? ―preguntó Kagome, escéptica y con los ojos más abiertos. Rin asintió

―Después me acompañó en el camino hacia la clínica. También se ofreció una vez a acercarme al apartamento durante un aguacero, pero le dije que no.

 _Oh por Dios, Sesshomaru es amable_ , pensó Kagome manteniendo su semblante tranquilo, _Sesshomaru se portó bien con alguien sin que nadie lo obligara. ¿Había pasado antes? ¡Debería salir en las noticias!_

―¿Y cómo lo consideras?

―Pero como usted dijo que sólo se volcaba en su trabajo y… y como es tan serio todo el tiempo…

―El que una persona sea seria o encantadora no determina si es buena o mala. En mi opinión, según lo que sé de él, es bueno en términos generales. Nunca me ha faltado al respeto, aunque tampoco ha sido muy simpático conmigo ni con otros. No me he enterado que haya hecho nada malo en realidad, sólo que le da más importancia a las cosas que no deberían consumirnos tanto, como es nuestra vida laboral.

―Entonces, ¿por qué se lleva tan mal con su hermano?

―Oh bueno, eso es desde que eran pequeños. Inuyasha siempre buscaba formas de hacerlo enojar y Sesshomaru lo ignoraba porque prefería estar estudiando. Ya desde niño tenía sus metas bien claras, por lo que sé, y eso a Inuyasha le molestaba porque nunca le hacía caso y tenía que quedarse solo. Tener un hermano mayor y no poder contar con él para jugar o simplemente estar juntos es bastante duro. Cuando crecieron eso no hizo más que empeorar, porque mi novio tiene bastante temperamento, así que discutían a menudo y se fueron distanciando aún más. Ambos son de personalidad fuerte: Inuyasha es explosivo, y Sesshomaru es sumamente orgulloso, así que te imaginarás que esa combinación no es la más certera para mantener la paz en un hogar.

Rin se quedó callada por un momento, analizando lo que había escuchado.

―Parece ser una persona complicada ―comentó luego de un momento de silencio.

―Como todos podemos llegar a serlo ―respondió sabiamente la otra mujer―. Lo que realmente debes considerar es cómo te sientes tú estando con él. ¿Cómoda? ¿Exaltada? ¿Temerosa? ¿Ansiosa? Aunque si ya llevas algún tiempo tratándolo imagino que no te debe hacer sentir mal, ¿verdad?

―Al principio quizá me sentía ansiosa, pero ya casi no me pasa. Es agradable.

 _Dijo que Sesshomaru es agradable. Oh por Dios, nadie lo habrá dicho nunca. ¿Desde cuándo alguien considera agradable a Sesshomaru, con lo frío que es?_

―Eso es lo que importa. Ahora, Rin, debo admitir que me parece un poco extraño que lo trates regularmente ―le dijo Kagome, controlando perfectamente su tono de voz para que no se notara su asombro―, considerando lo que te he dicho, claro, que no es demasiado sociable. ¿Te molesta que pregunte cómo es que lo conoces?

Rin sabía que esa pregunta estaba por salir en cualquier momento, así que no se sorprendió en absoluto. Lo había contado varias veces, pero nunca colocándolo en el enfoque principal, lo cual era algo que sólo había hecho para sí misma durante todo aquel tiempo.

No era que le avergonzara ―o tal vez sólo fuera un poquito vergonzoso―, pero no quería dar la impresión de que tenía a aquel tipo subido en un pedestal de oro y guardaba falsas esperanzas o lo idolatrara demasiado. No lo hacía, de verdad que no, pero temía que si relataba las cosas tal cual como las tenía en la cabeza, de su boca saldrían palabras que podrían malinterpretarse. Era muy tonto preocuparse a esas alturas por lo que los demás podrían pensar de ella, pero Rin había aprendido con el tiempo a retraerse y dejar de expresarse para evitar comentarios y opiniones que no quería oír.

Pero estaba con una psicóloga, una persona que dedica su vida a escuchar y aconsejar sobre los problemas de los demás, no tenía sentido ocultarle nada. Dio una honda respiración y, decidida, comenzó a hablar:

―Lo conocí en Kioto. Cuando escapé de la asquerosa casa de Onigumo, iba corriendo por la calle y choqué accidentalmente con el señor Taisho que salía de un hotel. Él me llevó al lobby, ordenó que se cerraran las puertas y llamó a las autoridades. Me dio su chaqueta porque yo no traía mucha ropa de abrigo, y se quedó conmigo hasta que la policía llegó. Incluso me limpió un poco la cara. No lo volví a ver hasta que llegué a Tokio, me lo encontré en el parque que está al otro lado de la avenida la primera mañana que paseaba a Ben. Desde entonces lo he visto regularmente pasar por ahí. No sabía que trabajaba tan cerca y menos que estuviera relacionado con usted, doctora.

Kagome agradecía que Rin no estuviera viéndole la cara, porque sus ojos se habían puesto casi tan grandes como un par de platos. ¿Sesshomaru era el sujeto que dio la alarma a la policía y resguardó a Rin justo después de su escape? _Wow._ Necesitaba asimilarlo. Nunca se había imaginado que su cuñado, el señor del hielo Sesshomaru, fuera capaz de un acto tan noble, y… humano.

Era raro. Sumamente raro.

 _Dios, lo estoy tratando como si fuera alguna clase de alien_ , se horrorizó Kagome. Quizá no fuera el tipo más cálido y divertido del mundo, pero tampoco podía decir o pensar que era un completo insensible, por más que su experiencia con él así se lo dictara.

Pero explicaba prácticamente todo, y tenía sentido el por qué Rin lo trataba con naturalidad a diferencia del resto de los hombres. Gracias a su espantoso trauma, Rin se grabó en la mente que todos los hombres eran bestias que sólo querían hacerle daño. Si se apartaba de ellos, estaría a salvo. Si no les hablaba, estaría aún más a salvo, pues la notarían menos. Pero en medio del frenesí de la huída, con los nervios de punta y la mente saturada, Sesshomaru se había alzado como una barrera protectora que no sólo le había dado refugio ante el peligro, sino que permaneció con ella hasta que éste pasó.

Podía parecer exagerado y hasta cierto punto teatral, pero la mente humana funciona de manera compleja y algo tan sencillo, pero igualmente noble, podía magnificarse hasta darle la apariencia de ser algo muchísimo más impresionante de lo que era en realidad.

―Entonces es una gran fortuna que te lo hayas encontrado de nuevo, ¿no crees? ―sonrió tras unos instantes.

―E-eso creo. Es que… la verdad es que él…

―Significa mucho para ti ―completó Kagome para ayudarla. Rin relajó los hombros un poco al escuchar su tono tan calmado y comprensivo―. Es bastante bueno que mantengas una relación amistosa con él, creo que es una de las mejores cosas que te pudo haber pasado.

―¿De verdad?

―Por supuesto ―tildó Kagome con la cabeza ante su asombro―. Es una relación significativa que te puede ayudar a sanar con el tiempo. Puede que no pase ahora, pero más adelante me parece que, si eres capaz de desenvolverte naturalmente con alguien como Sesshomaru, se te hará más sencillo comenzar a hacerlo con otros e irás sobrellevándolo mejor.

―Es sólo que… no sé si eso sea muy posible ahora. Y tampoco es que seamos los mejores amigos, o siquiera amigos. No sé qué somos en realidad ―admitió haciendo una mueca, preguntándoselo ella también―. Creo que entramos en la categoría de conocidos eventuales.

―Por algo se empieza, ¿no? Nadie dice que no puedan ser amigos algún día ― _mejores amigos ni hablar, no me imagino a Sesshomaru con algún mejor amigo,_ estuvo por agregar escéptica―. Repito, lo importante es cómo te sientas tú estando con él. Pero es un gran paso eso que estás haciendo, ¿imaginaste que llegarías a ese punto tan pronto?

― No, ni en mis sueños más locos ―negó Rin con una mueca.

Durante el resto de la hora la conversación fluyó por aquel cause hasta que Rin sintió que su curiosidad debía ser contenida antes de agobiar a su doctora. Por su reacción, era más que evidente que la mujer encontraba inusual que su cuñado mantuviera tratos con una casi desconocida, pero aun así la animó a continuar con las cosas tal y como estaban, porque ningún daño podía hacerle tener un nuevo _amigo_. Rin intentaba no reírse ante aquella palabra, pues también tenía problemas imaginándose a aquel estoico hombre teniendo amigos como ella. Parecía más bien el tipo de persona que se reúne en el bar más elegante de la ciudad a tomar el trago más caro de todos con una o dos personas, con las que apenas cruzaría una palabra distinta que no tuviera que ver con negocios o política.

Por su lado, Kagome todavía no estaba muy segura de cómo sentirse. Le alegraba enormemente que Rin hiciera tales avances, pero aún le costaba salir de su asombro por el sujeto que lo estaba haciendo posible. Era tal su estupefacción que salió a flote irremediablemente durante la conversación que sostuvo más tarde con Sango. Cada cierto tiempo las dos se reunían para intercambiar información sobre Rin y presentar los informes de sus consultas, como debía hacerse regularmente.

Pese a que los progresos de la muchacha iban a paso lento, se podía ver una mejora si se la comparaba con la persona ansiosa y retraída que había pisado Tokio a mediados de septiembre, y eso era alentador. Considerando el largo proceso que le quedaba por delante, sería extraño que mejorara a mayor velocidad, por lo que Kagome siempre estaba conforme con los resultados que solía mostrarle a su amiga.

―Entonces, ¿alguna novedad por parte de mi testigo protegido? ―preguntó Sango. Aquella noche decidieron reunirse en un pequeño pub que, aunque no fuera demasiado interesante, sabía mantener su buena clientela. Por esas horas tempranas de la noche el local estaba considerablemente vacío, por lo que Sango y Kagome se sintieron a gusto sentándose en una mesa apartada de la barra y pegada a la ventana.

―De hecho sí ―afirmó Kagome, mostrándole una carpeta con el último informe―, y muy alentadora, por cierto.

―¿Alentadora de qué manera? ―cuestionó Sango mientras tomaba la carpeta y ojeaba las páginas en su interior.

―Rin hizo un nuevo amigo.

La policía alzó la vista de su lectura con total atención.

―¿ _Un_ amigo? ¿En masculino?

―Ajá. Justo cuando creía que tomaría meses y meses de terapia y prácticas de reintegración conseguir que Rin le hablara a un sujeto sin alterarse, resulta que ella sola formó amistad con un hombre adulto.

―Vaya… pero, ¿cómo? Pensé que le era casi imposible abrir la boca frente a los hombres, incluso en la estación de policía se apartaba de los oficiales e iba donde había mujeres. Creo que sólo ha hablado con mi jefe.

―Parece ser que Rin no es tan indefensa como creíamos, tuvo el suficiente valor como para empujar todos sus miedos por este tipo ―asintió Kagome―. Lo cual es estupendo, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

―Que va por buen camino ―sonrió Sango con una pizca de alivio―. Me alegro por ella. ¿Pero no crees que sea demasiado pronto como para… tú sabes, interesarse por hombres? No parece muy lógico según sus antecedentes.

―Es que no está interesada en él de _esa_ forma, o al menos es la impresión que pude sacar cuando hablábamos del asunto. Es una relación inusual, lo admito, pero parece que funciona. Lo cual es muy extraño considerando al sujeto con el que se está llevando, pero si así le va bien…

―¿A qué te refieres con eso, Kagome? ―se extrañó Sango, cerrando la carpeta. Aquella información no aparecería en los informes porque era una opinión personal.

―Se hizo _amiga_ de Sesshomaru ―exclamó Kagome, frunciendo levemente el ceño con incredulidad.

Le llevó un par de segundos a Sango encajar las palabras y asegurarse de que las había captado bien.

―¿Sesshomaru? ¿El hermano mayor de Inuyasha?

―El mismo.

―Eso es… extraño. ¿Sesshomaru tiene amigos?

Kagome no pudo contener una sonrisa apenada. Aquella pregunta sonaba cruel, pero si se tomaba en cuenta al hombre al que iba referida tenía toda la razón en ser desconfiada.

―Yo también me quedé muy sorprendida cuando me di cuenta de que había algo entre ellos. ¿No notaste en Navidad que cuando lo mencionamos Rin nos miraba con más atención?

La detective guardó silencio por un momento, reviviendo la escena de aquel día en su cabeza. Como práctica y costumbre de su oficio, estaba más que acostumbrada a tratar los detalles como evidencia o datos que pudieran conducir a algo mucho más grande, por lo que no le costaba desmenuzar cada trocito de conversaciones y hechos para analizarlos con la fría suspicacia de cualquier agente policial.

―Sí, recuerdo que me pareció un poco raro cuando Rin repitió su nombre y vi que se mostraba más interesada en el asunto, pero no creí que fuera porque lo conociera, pensé que sólo tenía curiosidad por el nombre que tiene Sesshomaru. ¿Incluiste esto en el informe?

―¿Qué cosa, que Rin lo conoce? No, traté el tema más generalizadamente y le di énfasis en la reacción y acción que se aplicaba con Rin, pero no mencioné el nombre de mi cuñado ni cómo es que lo conoce. Lo tengo registrado, pero no aquí, porque ese tipo de información no es la que me piden de la estación.

―Protegiendo la privacidad del paciente. Muy lista ―concedió Sango―. ¿Pero no crees que eso podría sernos útil a futuro? Es obvio que es significativo, y puede servir de evidencia en caso de que debamos hacerle un seguimiento a Sesshomaru.

―La verdad es que ya lo tienen registrado, Sango. Sesshomaru fue quien hizo la llamada el día que Rin escapó en Kioto, y fue quien la acompañó hasta que llegó la policía, es por eso que ella no le tiene miedo ―resumió Kagome. Sabía que a su amiga no le haría mucha gracia que no entrara en detalles específicos en el documento que le acababa de entregar, así que remedió que, como ella era la encargada oficial de Rin en su estadía en Tokio, tenía derecho de saber la verdad.

La detective alzó las cejas hasta que fueron imposibles de localizar bajo su flequillo. Parecía que el descontento por evitar incluir la información en el reporte se le había olvidado.

―¿Fue Sesshomaru con quien Rin se chocó? Eso… Santo cielo, espera ―hizo memoria con todas sus fuerzas, recapitulando las horas que había pasado empapándose con los documentos correspondientes al caso de Rin―. Mencionaban a un Taisho S. en las declaraciones. Casi no dijo nada, sólo que se la encontró corriendo y la hizo entrar a un hotel hasta que llegaron las autoridades. No tenía ni idea de que fuera él. Me acordé de Inuyasha, pero su familia no es la única con ese apellido ―soltó una exhalación cargada y pesada, y dejó que su espalda reposara sin remedio en el respaldar de su asiento―. Rayos… eso no me lo esperaba.

―No eres la única ―secundó Kagome, alzando su bebida hacia su amiga antes de dar un sorbo―. No sé si llamarlo coincidencia ni siquiera. ¿Crees que sepa algo sobre lo que de verdad le pasó a Rin?

Sango arrugó el ceño.

―¿No eres tú la experta en leer a las personas?

―Lo sé, pero no he podido darle una buena mirada como para saber demasiado. Y como la policía siempre mantuvo el asunto de Rin en secreto desde el inicio…

―Y menos mal que fue así ―asintió la detective, estremeciéndose al imaginar cómo habría sido si la prensa hubiera revelado todo con lujo de detalles. Rin no tendría descanso alguno y seguramente ya la hubieran atrapado―. Sé que sacaron una pequeña reseña en algunos diarios y no se hicieron fotografías de ella. Sólo fue el primer día, al siguiente la policía censuró todo al respecto, igual en los noticieros. El juicio de Onigumo fue una cosa completamente diferente, y sí que tuvo cobertura.

―¿Pero Rin no estaba presente en el juicio?

―La primera vez no porque seguía en el hospital. Las siguientes veces sí, por lo que la prensa tuvo prohibido entrar a la sala. Obviamente sabían que Rin sería un blanco fácil si averiguaban su nombre y apariencia, así que su presentación fue siempre manejada con mucha cautela.

―Entonces es imposible que alguien que no la conozca la relacione con eso. Y si Sesshomaru no estuvo siguiendo la historia en los medios, dudo que sepa algo.

―¿No crees que lo haya hecho?

―No tengo forma de saberlo. Quizá lo único que puedo decir a su favor es que estaba tan enfrascado en lo suyo que pasó el suceso por alto y siguió con su vida. Igual, como dijiste que los medios lo trataron con secretismo y no aparece nada que relacione las noticias con Rin…

Sango le dio la razón silenciosamente al tomar un sorbo de su martini, pero rápidamente el descontento regresó a ella cuando miró ceñuda a su buena amiga.

―Pero aun así, ¿por qué no escribiste sobre él? Sabes que debemos mantener vigilada a Rin en caso de que aparezca algún sospechoso. Si ella se relaciona con alguien la comisaría debería estar al tanto.

―Vamos, Sango, ¿de verdad crees que Sesshomaru pudiera ser sospechoso? Admito que da algo de miedo estar con él, pero sinceramente no lo veo metido en actividades criminales ―dijo Kagome, reposando el vaso con un sonidito sordo. La campanilla del local sonó cuando se abrió la puerta y por ella entró una pareja joven.

―Uno nunca sabe, Kagome ―contestó la policía, siguiendo con la mirada a los nuevos comensales hasta que se sentaron en la barra.

―Es por eso que te lo estoy contando a ti ―concedió Kagome mansamente―. De verdad dudo muchísimo que Sesshomaru sea alguien de quien debamos preocuparnos; además, sólo se saludan de vez en cuando. Y siendo como es, me parece imposible que quiera meterse en asuntos ilícitos justo cuando le va tan bien en la empresa de su padre y se está labrando su fama.

―Siempre conviene asegurarse antes de sacar conclusiones. Le echaremos un ojo a Sesshomaru y a su expediente, sólo por si las dudas. Tampoco creo que él sea un potencial sospechoso, pero prefiero sacarme la incertidumbre.

Kagome se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza.

―Si eso te hace sentir mejor… Pero te pido un favor, Sango. No se lo menciones a Rin. Se esforzó mucho para contármelo todo y parecía muy renitente a hacerlo. Hacemos pequeños progresos, así que es mejor no presionarla o se cerrará otra vez.

―Me parece justo ―convino la detective cuando se ponía en pie. Kagome la imitó, no sin antes tomar la factura de las bebidas y guardarla en su bolsillo. Cuando ambas amigas salieron al frío de la calle, inmediatamente sintieron la necesidad de volver al cálido interior del pub y alargar su estadía―. Aún no puedo creer que de todas las personas del mundo, sea precisamente Sesshomaru ―dijo Sango mientras avanzaban por la acera y sujetaba bien la carpeta contra su pecho para que no se la llevara el viento―. Por lo general a la gente le da algo de pavor acercársele, ¿no? Creo que nunca lo he visto sonreír.

―Aparentemente es amable y respetuoso. A Rin le cae bastante bien.

―Es muy valiente. Siempre vi a Sesshomaru como una especie de robot, como nunca muestra sus emociones…

―Inuyasha dice exactamente lo mismo ―sonrió Kagome, sintiendo el frío aire del anochecer golpeándole la cara. ¿Qué diría su novio si le dijera que su hermano mayor podía llegar a ser un tipo agradable y hasta generoso? Seguramente llamaría a su abuelo para que le hiciera un exorcismo de emergencia.

Con ese último pensamiento alocado, imaginándose a su abuelo arrojándole pergaminos sagrados, se despidió de su amiga cuando el auto se aparcó en la acera de su edificio. El cielo estaba cada vez más oscuro, y sorprendentemente, algunas pocas estrellas se animaron a aparecer.

Sonrió para sus adentros al ver que siempre se podía encontrar un lado positivo para cada situación.

…

No muy lejos de ahí, ajena a que era protagonista de una conversación, Rin regresaba al apartamento con Ben después de un buen paseo.

Había sido un día largo e interesante, y todavía no se decidía sobre cómo sentirse. Aunque tampoco fuera algo que le hiciera sentir mal, a decir verdad.

Poder hablar libremente sobre el hombre de los ojos dorados con alguien que lo conocía era más que interesante. Al fin podía saber de él, porque le daba demasiada pena hacerle preguntas personales en alguno de sus encuentros, al tipo de "¡Hola, señor Taisho, buenos días! Dígame sinceramente, ¿es usted un buen tipo? ¿Y si es así, por qué siempre está tan serio?". Era estúpido el solo pensarlo.

Un lado de ella se regañaba por no retener su curiosidad durante la conversación con la psicóloga, pero viéndolo con lógica, tenía mucho sentido. ¿Quién no querría saber sobre alguien que le había salvado el pellejo y aún guardaba tanta importancia en la actualidad? Algún insensible de seguro y Rin definitivamente era de todo menos insensible. Sesshomaru Taisho le importaba, y no tenía nada de malo querer conocerlo un poco más a fondo.

Y vaya que le había sentado bien aquello. Pero, sabiendo tantas cosas nuevas sobre él, ¿cambiaría algo en su forma de tratarlo? Esperaba que, aunque ese fuera el caso, el cambio fuera para mejor. Si lograra ser algo más desinhibida y pudiera controlar su tono de voz a uno normal sería fantástico.

No sabía qué llegaría a pasar en el futuro. Sólo eran dos personas que se encontraban casualmente y se saludaban y mantenían una cortísima conversación. Pero aun así… bueno, esas pequeñas pláticas y encuentros le subían el ánimo lo suficiente como para opacar un poquito todos los problemas que asediaban su mente. Y que la doctora hubiera mostrado su aprobación también le ayudaba. No era que necesitara el permiso de nadie para hablar con otras personas, pero era un gran alivio saber que si la psicóloga le decía que era un buen tipo y que no tenía nada de malo tratarlo, debía ser por algo.

Un buen indicio, eso era.

Sonriendo para sí, guió al pastor alemán hasta la salida del parque y cruzó la avenida cuando el semáforo estuvo en rojo.

No se percató que era observada fijamente por uno de los conductores mientras pasaba por el paso peatonal y era apuntada con una cámara. El sujeto tenía los ojos abiertos en su totalidad y la siguió con la mirada hasta que los vehículos detrás del suyo comenzaron a pitarle para que avanzara ante la luz verde. Como no pudo detenerse por el momento, el sujeto siguió conduciendo hasta que la cantidad de autos mermó y le fue posible aparcar en una acera, varias cuadras a lo lejos.

Apresurado, volvió a tomar el celular que había dejado en sus piernas y rebuscó entre las miles de fotos que tenía almacenadas hasta llegar a una de una chica en particular, justamente aquella que acababa de ver. Era ella, estaba seguro.

Examinó la fotografía, ampliándole la cara sólo para saber que estaba cien por ciento en lo correcto. Los ojos grandes y de un castaño claro lo miraban con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia, pues alguien que no fue captado por la cámara sujetaba fuertemente su rostro para que se quedara quieta. La diferencia entre la muchacha de la foto y la chica que acababa de ver con el perro, era que una estaba casi desnuda, con varios moretones en el cuerpo y algo más delgada. Sí, no podía equivocarse.

Tecleó rápidamente un número que se sabía de memoria y se llevó el aparato al oído, sin poder contener la retorcida sonrisa de emoción mientras esperaba a que atendieran.

― _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ ―dijo una voz ronca y aburrida del otro lado de la línea. El tipo se relamió los labios, aún sin creer la gran hazaña que había logrado.

―Jefe, la encontré. La niña que hemos estado buscando está en Tokio.

Se hizo tal silencio que creyó que su interlocutor había colgado.

― _¿Estás seguro de que es ella?_

―Positivo, señor. Acabo de verla cruzar la calle y la comparé con la fotografía que nos envió a todos. No tengo ninguna duda de que se trata de la misma. Le acabo de enviar la imagen que tomé. Me temo que no es de muy buena calidad, pero se nota que es ella.

El hombre casi podía sentir al otro sonreír con malicia y satisfacción, por lo que su propia mueca se ensanchó. Debía estar contemplando la prueba en ese mismo momento.

― _Ya era hora._

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

OH SHIT!

Supongo que todos deben estar pensando eso después de un capítulo relajado y cómico. Entre la pequeña escena de Sesshomaru, denotando su preocupación por Rin, Kagome saciando la curiosidad de Rin (y viceversa) y las amigas prácticamente cotilleando sobre nuestra pareja protagonista, el que apareciera el peligro estrellándose en nuestras caras salió prácticamente de la nada. Si se sorprendieron y no lo vieron venir, me doy por satisfecha xD

Hay esperanza en el horizonte de Rin, una que la detective y la psicóloga aprueban y en especial Kagome le anima a mantener. Saberse con el interés del príncipe del hielo sólo le añade puntos extra a la cuestión. Pero claro... lejos de su conocimiento, los engranajes comenzaron a moverse y la cuenta regresiva para los problemas dio inicio, porque Naraku es paciente y tiene ojos en todas partes, y ahora que la encontró, empieza el juego del gato y el ratón.

Hablando de eso, la próxima semana tendremos un capítulo especial, pues con este cambiará el rating del fic de T a M, por algunas escenas fuertes que tendrá. El sábado que viene veremos en detalle una parte importante del pasado de Rin, así que estén preparados.

¡Y para quitarle la seriedad al asunto, vamos con los reviews! Amo sus reviews, ¿alguna vez lo he dicho, lo habré comentado en este u otro fic? Sí, como medio millón de veces, quizás en cada capítulo. Pero no importa, aquí va de nuevo. AMO sus reviews, pero más que nada, las amo a USTEDES. Gracias por comentar a lo largo de la semana, dejándome sus impresiones, sueños y esperanzas para que haya más amor entre Sessh y Rin, y todas sus locas teorías. Esta será la última vez que podrán formularlas, así que con todo lo que han aprendido hasta ahora, me gustaría saber qué creen que le sucedió a Rin.

Gracias especiales a **DreamFicGirl, Cath Meow (x2), Floresamaabc, Mina Rose, Gogo Yubhari, Skyler Streat, Jenks, Alambrita, BABY SONY, Emihiromi, NUBIA, Blueberry Bliss, Kikyou1312, Rena Hutchcraft, Nancyl1313 (x2), Star Fiiree - Lupita Reyes (x3), Ariana1710AB, Freakin'love-sesshourin, Bucitosentubebida, Any-Chan, Kami no musume, Lucemg, SeeDesire, Dulce Locurilla, Ginny y Sakura521** , dobles gracias a **Ginny** por su pulcro beteo y buenos consejos cada vez que me estanco. Gracias también a los fantasmillas hermosos que leen y se van, los que dejan en favoritos y siguen esta historia. Saber que están ahí es muy reconfortante :)

Y hasta aquí llegamos por hoy, ¡mil gracias por leer! Los comentarios y teorías siempre son bienvenidos y apreciados. Abrazos a todo el mundo ¡y hasta el siguiente sábado! :D


	8. Los inicios: Rin - Primera parte

**Disclaimer** : _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

 **Safe Haven  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

 **8.** Los inicios: Rin \- Primera parte

Aquella mañana Rin se levantó sintiéndose extraña. Como si hubiera soñado con una pesadilla muy impactante y ya no pudiera recordarla. Era una sensación parecida a cuando se está frente a un examen de gran importancia y no se ha estudiado demasiado para él. Sólo que ahora, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y miraba vacíamente sus rodillas, tenía la impresión de que eso con lo que había soñado era mil veces peor que un examen especialmente difícil.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y se levantó de un enérgico salto. Tonterías. Estaba nerviosa por su competencia de gimnasia en un colegio en pleno centro de Kioto. Lo único que podía salir mal era que se olvidara su rutina… o se cayera y rompiera una pierna. No sabía cuál era peor: con la primera se ganaría el regaño del siglo de su estricta instructora y con la segunda… bueno, al menos se libraría de las clases por algunos días.

Era apenas de madrugada y como el tren no salía sino hasta las siete y media, tenía tiempo suficiente de revisar el pequeño bolso con sus implementos para asegurarse de haberlo empacado todo. Decidiendo adelantarse al seguro estrés por la competición, peinó pacientemente su alborotado cabello negro en un apretado moño al centro de su cabeza, ni muy alto, ni muy bajo. Fue difícil contener todos los mechoncitos rebeldes, pero no había nada imposible para un buen fijador de cabello y un peine especialmente diseñado para lidiar con casos complicados.

Satisfecha con su trabajo, bajó los escalones de dos en dos hasta la cocina, donde su madre ya la esperaba con el desayuno preparado. Estaba vestida con un bonito traje formal de falda hasta las rodillas y chaqueta ligera, además de que su corto cabello oscuro estaba arreglado tan impecablemente como cuando tenía que salir, así que asumió que estaba a punto de partir a sus clases matutinas.

―¡Buenos días, mamá! Qué elegante estás hoy, ¿tienes una clase especial? ¿Quizás una presentación?

―Algo así, cariño. Me gusta cómo te dejaste el cabello, no puedo creer que lo hayas domado ―le dijo distraídamente mientras le pasaba un plato de avena y se sentaba con ella a la mesa―. ¿Te maquillarás cuando llegues?

―Sí, Rika me hará el favor.

―¿Rika también compite en la semana deportiva?

―No, qué va. Pero su novio de turno está en el equipo de atletismo, así que ya ves. No se lo perdería por nada ―Rin roló los ojos con una sonrisita, llevándose la primera cucharada a la boca.

―¿Tiene otro novio? Por todos los cielos, tiene uno nuevo cada mes ―se asombró su madre. La muchacha se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

―Es una enamorada del amor, o eso dice. Lo que dice Yoko es que no se cansa de besar sapos porque cree que un día uno se volverá un príncipe, así que no me extrañaría verla en una charca besuqueando ranas ―se rió.

―Yoko también irá a la competencia, ¿verdad?

―Claro que sí, es la nadadora estrella y tiene el mejor tiempo de la escuela. Espero que gane el primer lugar, siempre entrena muy duro.

―Tú también entrenas muy duro, Rin ―dijo su madre―. Y tus piruetas y movimientos son cada vez mejores. De seguro quedarás en un buen puesto, y todo estará inmortalizado en cientos y cientos de fotografías y videos ―agregó asintiendo con la cabeza.

―¿Cientos de fotos y videos? ―repitió Rin―. No creo que Rika quiera gastar la memoria de su cámara fotografiándome a mí cuando tiene un flamante novio del que estar pendiente.

―¿Y cuándo he dicho yo que Rika te tomará las fotos?

―¿Entonces quién…? Espera un segundo ―se irguió con la espalda bien recta y abrió los ojos a su máxima capacidad. El contenido de la cuchara caía en hilitos hasta el plato mientras la chica observaba de hito en hito a su madre, que se veía muy satisfecha―. ¡Vas a venir! ¡Pero pensé que trabajarías hasta la noche! ¿Te dieron el permiso?

―De todas formas me lo deben ―fue lo que le dijo la mujer naturalmente, encogiéndose de hombros.

―¡Oh por Dios, mamá! ―Rin se levantó de golpe de la mesa y la bordeó para abrazarla con fuerza. Su madre casi nunca podía asistir a sus eventos por sus clases de cocina y la cantidad de trabajo en su empleo en el restaurante, así que saber que contaría con su apoyo después de tanto tiempo le subió el ánimo a millón―. ¡Será genial! ¡No puedo creerlo! Al fin me verás competir, ¡pensé que no viviría para ver este día!

―Vamos, no exageres ―su madre trató de respirar con normalidad una vez que la soltó―. Pero sí, será genial. Estoy harta de perderme tus actividades, ¿crees que no te querría ver representando a tu colegio?

La sonrisa de Rin casi no cabía en su cara y volvió a estrecharla en un abrazo rompe huesos. Con su mamá dándole ánimos desde las gradas, un puesto que Rin siempre había visto vacío, estaba segura de que ganaría el premio más alto que esa escuela tuviera que dar.

―Ah, todo sería perfecto si los abuelos pudieran venir también.

―Sí, a ellos les encanta verte practicar ―comentó la otra. Los abuelos de Rin vivían con ellas desde siempre, pero aquella semana habían decidido irse a un resort de aguas termales para aliviar un poco los envejecidos músculos y encontrar la paz interna, como decía la abuela. El hecho de que Rin participara en el evento había sido tan de último momento que los abuelos no habían tenido oportunidad de cambiar la reservación. De hecho, la chica se había enterado de que iría a Kioto justo cuando ambos ya estaban montados en el tren.

―Les mostraré la medalla si gano alguna. Y cuando regresen tendremos todas las fotos ―solucionó Rin con una sonrisa―. Incluso podría repetirles la rutina cuando estemos todos juntos de nuevo.

―Eso les gustará mucho ―asintió su madre al terminar su desayuno.

Una vez en el tren, rodeada de sus compañeros de clase que también competirían, no le costó nada unirse a las animadas charlas y cancioncitas de victoria que cantaban por adelantado. Debían molestar mucho a los otros pasajeros, pero todos estaban tan entusiasmados que no les importó por más que los instructores, profesores y representantes acompañantes intentaran hacerlos guardar la compostura.

Rin ya había visitado la gran manzana de Kioto en muchas otras ocasiones, pero nunca para una tan importante. Sus mejores amigas, Yoko y Rika estaban con ella, charlando al contemplar las instalaciones tan sofisticadas y bien decoradas para el evento. Habían ido hacía unos días para el desfile de apertura, pero no habían podido quedarse demasiado para explorar los alrededores.

El mismo cartel de la vez anterior les daba la bienvenida con brillantes letras rojas y más allá, en un tablón de anuncios, había una pequeña multitud aglomerada para enterarse de los horarios y las personas que competían.

―Esto el primer día habrá sido una pesadilla ―suspiró Yoko cuando lograron ver lo que decía el cartelón, empujando a unos cuántos para que les dejaran espacio―. Menos mal que dejaron últimos a nuestros grupos.

―El último evento del día es el triatlón ―leyó en voz alta Rika―. Shoji ya fue a reunirse con los participantes para calentar. ¡Tendré que esperar hasta las seis para verlo, y yo aquí tan temprano!

―Gracias por tu apoyo, Rika ―se quejó Rin―. Natación toca a las once de la mañana y gimnasia a las dos. Uno después de otro, nos dará tiempo para vernos. Será mejor que vayas a cambiarte, Yoko.

―¡Ey, fíjate dónde pisas! ―aulló la muchacha malhumorada contra el estudiante que la había pisado accidentalmente. La nadadora, de porte algo más alto que la media para su edad, con músculos desarrollados por su intenso entrenamiento y sus gruesas cejas ceñudas, era capaz de intimidar a cualquiera con una facilidad impresionante―. Salgamos de aquí.

Rin y Rika se dejaron arrastrar por su amiga fuera de la multitud y llegaron hasta donde la madre de Rin y los padres de Yoko conversaban entre ellos.

―¡Mamá, papá, Ken! ―los llamó. El hermanito pequeño de su amiga saludó con una gran sonrisa a Rin, quien no tardó en devolvérsela―. Tengo que ir a los vestuarios del área de la piscina, natación comienza a las once y las chicas comenzamos con el estilo mariposa.

Como si se tratara de un huracán, la muchacha se apresuró a preguntarle a los encargados del evento hacia dónde tenía que ir, y su familia no tardó en seguirla para no perderle el rastro.

―Yoko se pone muy intensa durante las competencias ―comentó Rin, viéndola alejarse.

―Bueno, así es ella. Sabes que le gusta calentar con unas horas de adelanto para estar en óptimas condiciones ―suspiró Rika―. Será mejor que tú también te cambies de una vez, Rin, así podré maquillarte para que estés más que lista cuando te toque.

Aunque aún quedaba bastante tiempo hasta que fuera su turno, Rin resolvió que era la mejor opción. Se perdió un poco preguntando direcciones y viendo de reojo algunas otras competiciones, y al final no le quedó otra que cambiarse en uno de los tantos baños del colegio. Su traje era sencillo pero bonito: naranja con negro y detalles plateados que destellaban con cada movimiento. Era de cuello alto, con una manga negra y la otra naranja, con una pequeña y ligera faldita que apenas le cubría el trasero.

―¡Oh, te queda tan bonito! ―se deleitó su madre cuando la vio salir del cubículo―. Te ves como si fueras a ir a las olimpiadas.

―Tampoco es para tanto, mamá ―dijo Rin con falsa modestia. La verdad es que a ella también le encantaba cómo le quedaba. El baño, pese a ser grande y espacioso, estaba algo apretado por la cantidad de muchachas que también lo usaban de vestidor, por lo que Rika tomó su maletita de maquillaje y la llevó hasta el aula contigua, que estaba por lo menos un poco más vacía―. Vaya, Rika, viniste bien preparada ―se asombró cuando vio el contenido de la caja. Sabía que Rika tenía mucho más maquillaje en su casa pues había entrado en su cuarto cientos de veces, pero jamás creyó que llevaría tanto consigo sólo para hacerle un favor. La chica era casi la imagen opuesta de Yoko, cosa de la que Rin siempre solía reírse ante la forma que congeniaban como buenas amigas. Rika era femenina y delicada en casi todos los aspectos, demostrando en su hermosa manera de vestir, maquillarse y arreglar su corto cabello castaño, siempre al último grito de la moda, mientras que Yoko lo llevaba cortado hasta la nuca y algo desatendido por su exposición al cloro de la piscina.

―Y esto es sólo lo que creo que te podrá combinar ―comentó mientras rebuscaba entre las sombras de ojos y delineadores―. Sí, creo que esto servirá. Ahora me haces el favor y no te muevas. No te rías, ni parpadees. Ni respires. No arruines mi trabajo.

―Sólo no lo hagas muy exagerado, por favor. Es una competencia de gimnasia rítmica, no una fiesta loca de sábado por la noche.

―¿Has visto cómo se maquillan las gimnastas en las competencias de la televisión? Estás loca si crees que te dejaré simplona para que te opaquen. Ahora cállate y déjame hacer mi magia.

La madre de Rin soltó una risita ante el dramatismo de Rika, y a Rin no le quedó otra sino pretender que era una estatua a la que le estiraban la cara y los párpados para maquillarla.

―Las esperaré en el área de la piscina, chicas, voy con los padres de Yoko ―anunció su madre luego de mirar su reloj y salió del aula con paso apurado.

Al menos Rika era lo suficientemente rápida y buena como para asegurarse de que llegarían justo a tiempo para ver a Yoko lanzarse en una perfecta zambullida.

―Sólo un poco de rubor… y ahora los labios… ¡Ah, perfecta! ¡Te ves tan profesional! ―Rika se alejó al fin de su rostro para contemplar su trabajo. Rin abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces para humectarlos un poco más. Estaba poco acostumbrada a maquillarse, por lo que solía irritarse los ojos cada vez que Rika le colocaba el delineador. Su amiga la miraba con satisfacción como si fuera una gran obra maestra de la que estaba muy orgullosa, y le pasó un espejito de bolsillo. Rin abrió la boca al ver quién le devolvía la mirada.

Nunca había esperado encontrarse tan bonita. Los ojos estaban perfectamente maquillados para combinar con su ropa: una sombra naranja que se oscurecía mientras bajaba por los párpados hasta ennegrecerse para confundirse con el lápiz delineador y el rímel que hacía sus pestañas más largas y abundantes de lo que ya eran. Una fina línea plateada y brillante surcaba el borde superior de los párpados para resaltarlos y darle un toque más llamativo. ¡Hasta sus cejas se veían diferentes y más definidas!

―¿Cómo hiciste esto? Te quedó impresionante.

―Lo sé, querida, lo sé. Es que tengo habilidades mágicas con el maquillaje. Me hubiera encantado pintarte las uñas también, pero no nos da tiempo. ¡Rayos, la competencia de natación ya está por empezar! ¡Tenemos que apurarnos!

Rin se abrigó con la chaqueta deportiva del colegio, tomó su bolso de mano y salió corriendo por los pasillos con Rika siguiéndola como alma que lleva el diablo. Por fortuna, muchas otras personas se dirigían al mismo sitio y no tuvieron que dar muchas vueltas para encontrar el área de la piscina, que ya estaba bien abarrotada.

Las dos amigas fueron a reunirse con los padres de Yoko y la madre de Rin, que les habían guardado un puesto en las gradas, y no tardaron en elogiar el buen trabajo de Rika con el maquillaje que acababa de terminar. Ken, el hermano menor de Yoko y que tenía un pequeño enamoramiento en ella, se sonrojó al verla llegar.

Yoko ya estaba en la plataforma de lanzamiento número dos, lista y en perfecta posición para saltar. Cuando el silbato sonó, se clavó de manera perfecta y no tardó en resurgir con un par de poderosas patadas y brazadas.

A las chicas les dolía la garganta de tanto gritarle sus ánimos, y cuando Yoko consiguió el segundo lugar con un mínimo margen de diferencia, estallaron en vítores y aplausos con el resto de las personas de su colegio. Así fue por el transcurso de dos horas donde se iba compitiendo en cada uno de los cuatro estilos y con diferentes categorías, pues el deporte de natación era uno de los que más competidores tenía.

―¡Eso fue increíble! ―alabó Rin cuando pudieron verla, envuelta en una toalla y con sus medallas colgadas al cuello. Yoko, que siempre había sido la más seria del trío de amigas, mostraba una sonrisita orgullosa―. ¡Y primer lugar en el estilo espalda! Eres genial.

―Gracias. Sólo me alegro de no haber tragado agua y haber conservado mis gafas ―suspiró con la voz afectada por el cansancio y se sacaba el gorro para liberar su corto cabello―. Ahora déjame secarme, quiero ver tu competencia. Casi te toca.

Rin se alarmó y tomó bruscamente la muñeca de Rika, quien estaba a su lado, y dio un vistazo a su reloj. ¡La una y media de la tarde! ¡Su instructora y compañeras la iban a matar!

Sin perder un segundo más, o sin siquiera avisar, salió disparada hasta el gimnasio techado en el que sería su exhibición. Por fortuna quedaba bastante cerca, y el cartel en la entrada le señaló que era ahí donde se presentarían las chicas de gimnasia rítmica. Llegó al lado de su equipo, que sólo tenía otras dos chicas y a su instructora, y todas le dieron miradas de profunda reprobación.

―¡Ya era hora de que llegaras, Noto! ¿No tienes celular? ¡Llevo llamándote una hora!

Rin estuvo a punto de decir que lo tenía enterrado en las profundidades de su bolso y que probablemente lo había puesto en modo silencioso. Cuando tuviera la oportunidad de revisarlo, le daría un susto de muerte.

―Lo siento, estaba viendo la competencia de natación. Mi amiga Yoko…

―¡Da igual tu amiga Yoko! ―explotó la instructora con impaciencia y Rin se sintió como un perrito regañado―. Al menos tuviste la decencia de venir preparada, Noto. Pero si te hubieras quedado con nosotras como correspondía, tu maquillaje habría estado más a tono con el de tus compañeras para la presentación grupal. Esperemos que a los jueces eso no les importe.

La aludida, muy apenada, dio un vistazo a sus compañeras. Una muchacha de su propio curso pero otra sección y una chica de uno inferior, y las dos eran un poco más altas y definidas que ella, que en comparación era una chiquilla escuálida y poca cosa. Ambas tenían trajes similares al suyo, pero de color amarillo y verde, y su maquillaje, aunque era bonito, no lo era tanto como el que le había elaborado Rika.

―Espero que no hayas olvidado tu listón ―le dijo la mujer mayor, aún sin quitar la mirada acusadora. Rin no era una chica impuntual o mala alumna, su único defecto era que solía distraerse con asombrosa facilidad, y eso podía exasperar a algunas personas. Sacó de su bolso la varilla de metal de la que colgaba de la punta una larguísima tira naranja por una cara, y negra por la otra―. Bien. Tu categoría será la segunda y tu presentación la quinta, así que te recomiendo que comiences a estirar y a repasar tus movimientos. Hemos practicado muchísimo la coreografía grupal, y no la repetiremos ahora para no delatarnos ante los demás equipos ―la instructora suspiró y ablandó un poco su semblante. Era una mujer alta y delgada con una expresión severa enmarcada por algunas arrugas bajo sus ojos. En sus años mozos habría sido realmente bella, y se tomaba muy en serio su profesión.

Unos minutos después empezó la exhibición. La primera chica de su equipo abrió la categoría del balón y no lo hizo nada mal, pero las representantes de los otros colegios eran algo mejores.

Cuando llegó su turno, Rin soltó una exhalación muda y trató de controlarse lo mejor que pudo. No le molestaba ser el centro de atención, era algo más bien que le encantaba, pero tenía bastante miedo de meter la pata u olvidar alguna parte de la rutina. Cuando uno de los jueces anunció su nombre y el de su escuela, avanzó con toda la elegancia que pudo hasta el centro del área e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Desde las gradas escuchó aplausos y sonrió al encontrarse con varios de sus amigos, a su madre, los padres y hermano de Yoko dándole ánimos y alzando los pulgares. Pero cuando comenzó la música, se hizo el mayor de los silencios por parte de la audiencia y Rin inició su coreografía.

Su cuerpo se movió al compás de la calmada pieza por unos segundos, con su listón actuando como un ser con vida propia cada vez que lo agitaba diestramente. El ritmo de la música incrementó hasta convertirse en una más animada, y con ella fue la rapidez de Rin, que no se molestaba en pensar en nada más que dejarse guiar instintivamente.

Daba saltos de bailarina, con el listón siguiéndola cual serpiente naranja y negra, luego daba vueltas sobre sí misma, describiendo círculos con el lazo que la rodeaba ondeante y obediente. Lanzó la varilla al aire y dio una gran pirueta, sólo para atraparla de nuevo y seguir con sus movimientos. El público lanzó una exclamación ante una nueva voltereta más osada, donde aterrizó con un solo pie y llevó la otra pierna hasta su cabeza, de nuevo girando sobre los dedos del pie. La música volvió a acelerar y Rin se apuró en dar el gran final, ondeando y lanzando el listón por el aire mucho más rápido y dando movimientos más enérgicos con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Atajó la varilla por última vez en medio de un salto como si se tratara de una acróbata de circo, y con una vuelta final que la puso de cabeza, aterrizó limpiamente y se quedó congelada al finalizar la pieza con una nota alta y explosiva.

El gimnasio estalló en aplausos y cuando Rin alzó de nuevo la cabeza, intentando regular su respiración agitada, vio que sus amigos no eran los únicos que estaban de pie. Su presentación había durado apenas un minuto y medio, pero el palpitar en sus oídos y el temblor en sus extremidades le hacían creer que había estado bailando por horas. Dio una reverencia de agradecimiento y se dirigió al extremo donde esperaba su equipo, con la cara rojísima por tantos aplausos.

Pero antes de llegar con ellas vio algo que captó su atención. Era un sujeto común y corriente que podría camuflarse entre los demás si tan solo no estuviera tan quieto mirándola fijamente. Tenía su celular alzado en una mano, apuntándola con la cámara. En cualquier otra circunstancia no le parecería raro, pues era un evento de entrada libre y había muchos aficionados a los deportes que gustaban de tomar fotografías. Inclusive iban cazatalentos en busca de una digna promesa a la que representar en espectáculos de mayor calibre. Pero aquel tipo no era nada de eso. No era la primera vez que Rin lo veía vigilándola con sus pequeños ojos negros.

La alegría de su buena presentación se opacó, y cuando su instructora la recibió, no escuchó nada de lo que le estaba diciendo. Estaba enfocando todas sus fuerzas por no girarse para ver de nuevo a ese sujeto, pues sentía su mirada clavada en la nuca y le revolvía el estómago.

Ya podía tomarlo como un acosador, ¿no? Lo había visto de vez en cuando postrado cerca de la entrada de su instituto como si esperara a alguien. Y siempre, siempre, tenía los ojos pegados en ella. A veces incluso sonreía un poco de manera torcida y en un par de ocasiones, intentaba llamar su atención con piropos subidos de tono.

Sus amigas le habían dicho que no le hiciera caso, que sólo era un viejo verde repugnante que gustaba de ojear chicas en uniformes escolares*, y que si alguna vez llegaba a incomodarla de verdad, siempre podía decirle a los profesores o a la policía. Afortunadamente, sólo se lo encontraba en contadas ocasiones y nunca tuvo que recurrir a esas medidas.

Pero ahora… ahora se estaba planteando seriamente que aquel no era sólo un viejo verde. ¿Cómo rayos había sabido de la competencia, y más aún que ella participaría? ¿Sabía su nombre como para haberlo buscado en el itinerario de la entrada? ¿Qué más sabía de ella?

―Noto, ¿me estás escuchando? ―la instructora la zarandeó un poco del hombro para captar su atención―. La presentación grupal viene después de la categoría de los aros, necesitas enfocarte. ¿Te pasa algo?

Rin la miró a los ojos, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente. Una sensación de nauseas revolvía su estómago y no tenía nada que ver con la competencia.

―Señorita…

―No estés nerviosa, lo harán bien.

―No se trata de eso ―negó ella con la cabeza. Su cara debía mostrar verdadera angustia, porque la mujer le dio una mirada preocupada―. Hay un tipo extraño que no deja de mirar hacia aquí… creo que está tomando fotografías. No me gusta.

Como si un peso se elevara de sus hombros, la instructora resopló con alivio.

―Eso pasa siempre, Noto. No se puede controlar a todos a los que entran, y siempre habrá algún degenerado por ahí. No suelen causar problemas, sólo toman algunas fotos y no se vuelven a dejar ver ―le dijo seriamente, también con cierto asco en la voz. Alzó la vista de Rin para buscar a alguien que la estuviera viendo y cuando lo encontró, agregó―. Ya lo veo. Sí, no hay dudas de que es otro viejo verde, estas competencias los atraen, especialmente las de nado sincronizado, voleibol y gimnasia. Tranquila, no te hará nada, Noto.

―Es que no es la primera vez que lo veo, señorita. Lo he visto cerca de nuestra escuela también... siempre que lo veo, me está mirando... y me ha tomado fotos al menos una vez.

Esta vez la mujer abrió más los ojos y su piel palideció.

―¿Te ha estado tomando fotos ese tipo? ¿Desde hace cuánto, Noto?

―Desde que entré en el instituto. No siempre está, pero aparece de vez en cuando. Incluso me ha lanzado comentarios desagradables. Me da un mal presentimiento.

La instructora volvió a posar su mirada sobre él, sólo que ya no estaba ahí. No pudo encontrarlo de nuevo entre las personas que había en el gimnasio, por lo que supuso que había salido. Si ya tenía un tiempo espiando a la niña eso era mucho más serio.

―¡Tenías que haberlo notificado antes, Noto! ―se alteró la profesora de repente. Al cabo de unos segundos se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz y soltó un resoplido para tranquilizarse―. Al menos me lo has dicho, y me encargaré personalmente de que lo echen a patadas. No te preocupes por eso ahora. Le daré aviso al personal de este colegio y a nuestro director para que estén al tanto y se encarguen de él. Todo se solucionará, Noto, ya verás que no pasará nada ―le apretó el hombro con la mano para darle seguridad y Rin asintió un poco más tranquila. Era reconfortante saber que tomarían cartas en el asunto. La docente levantó la cabeza hacia las otras integrantes del equipo que conversaban entre ellas un poco más atrás y no habían escuchado nada que la instructora le había dicho―. La última categoría es la grupal y ustedes son el tercer grupo, chicas, espero que den lo mejor de sí.

Las tres asintieron y dedicaron los siguientes veinte minutos en ver las presentaciones con los aros mientras hacían algunos ejercicios de calentamiento y se mentalizaban en recordar su parte en la rutina. Rin intentaba enfocarse, pero la imagen de aquel degenerado seguía grabada en su mente y le era difícil deshacerse de ella. Le daba muy mala espina el asunto, pero se forzó a dejarlo de lado con el aliviador pensamiento de que pronto darían aviso sobre él, y con suerte no tendría que volver a verlo.

…

―Tercer lugar en categoría grupal y segundo en la individual ―silbó Yoko con aprobación cuando salían del gimnasio―. Cualquiera se reiría si les dijeran que vienen de un colegio de los suburbios y no uno de la gran capital, ¿no crees? Y más aún si supieran que casi no tuviste tiempo para practicar las rutinas.

Rin ni intentó aparentar modestia y sonrió anchamente con satisfacción, dándole otra mirada a su medalla del segundo lugar. Nunca había ganado en esa posición, y más que un orgullo era todo un honor. La instructora estaba tan satisfecha y animada que olvidó por completo que había llegado tarde y le dio sus más sinceras felicitaciones. Y pensar que la incluyeron al equipo sólo a último momento…

―Si tan sólo mi querido Shoji consiguiera quedar entre los primeros lugares como ustedes, este día sería perfecto ―suspiró soñadoramente Rika, que caminaba a su lado.

―Claro, si no gana tu novio sería un desperdicio de viaje, ¿verdad? ―Yoko alzó la ceja con cómica ironía.

―En parte sí ―asintió la muchacha―. Porque le habría hecho la pancarta para nada, y pasé horas en ello.

―¿Y a nosotras no nos hiciste pancartas? ¡Vaya, y yo que creí que nos querías! ―resopló Rin.

―Es que ustedes no me besan como Shoji.

―Asco ―murmuró Yoko, alejándose de ella. Rin soltó una risita y volcó su atención a su madre, que iba conversando con otras representantes, reviviendo cada momento de las presentaciones con admiración. Inmediatamente después de su presentación individual, la instructora se había dirigido a los primeros docentes y organizadores que pudo encontrar para ponerlos al tanto de la situación con el pervertido que había estado observando a Rin, cosa que ayudó muchísimo a relajarla y hacerla sentir mejor. Afortunadamente, como el tipo no volvió a aparecer, no se vio en la necesidad de preocupar a su mamá.

A las seis en punto, toda la multitud se repartió por el área designada para la triatlón, el evento de clausura de la semana deportiva. Empezarían en la gran piscina olímpica al aire libre que estaba a las afueras del instituto ―de nuevo tuvo que recordarse que estaba en la zona alta de Kioto y aquellas ostentosidades eran normales―, luego harían algunos kilómetros de carrera saliendo de las instalaciones, y regresarían dando la vuelta en un circuito mucho más largo en bicicleta. Cansaba el sólo pensar en lo mucho que tendrían que esforzarse los competidores.

Cuando la pistola de aire comprimido sonó para marcar la salida, Rin y Yoko estuvieron seguras de que el grito de Rika había roto la barrera del sonido, y con ella, una buena cantidad de tímpanos. En las gradas inferiores, casi arrojándose al borde de la piscina, Rika soltaba alaridos como una loca agitando su pancarta con tanto frenesí que más de uno se le quedó mirado creyendo que estaba poseída.

 _Y luego yo digo que Yoko es intensa durante las competencias_ , pensó Rin dando unos pasos atrás, _había olvidado lo demente que es Rika con cualquiera de sus novios._

Como el circuito era bastante largo y era casi imposible verlo completo a menos que se participara en él, la gente fue dispersándose poco a poco para colocarse en puestos más aventajados y ver los recorridos en puntos estratégicos para más adelante.

―Y así, Rika dejó sordos a todos los espectadores del triatlón y la escuela anfitriona no volvió a invitar a la nuestra para ninguna otra cosa. Fin ―recitó Rin cuando su amiga se calmó un poco. Yoko y varios otros que la escucharon rieron silenciosamente―. ¿Segura que no saliste de la selva o algo? Parecía que estabas llamando a una manada de monos.

―¡Oh, cállate! Sabes que me pongo muy nerviosa en estas cosas.

―Pues con nosotras estaba de lo más tranquila. Creo que ese chico debe besar realmente bien ―le comentó Yoko a Rin por lo bajo y ambas tuvieron que disimular la risa mientras Rika las arrastraba para ver cómo los competidores salían después de los quinientos metros de nado y se apuraban para la carrera a pie.

―¿A qué hora terminará esto?

―Supongo que como a las ocho o algo así. Harán un acto final luego de la premiación de la triatlón, darán aburridísimos discursos y nos dejarán ir ―aclaró Yoko, que estaba viendo un panfleto que habían repartido más temprano.

―Menos mal que mañana es domingo y no tenemos clases, ¿te imaginas que después de esto y el viaje de tren tengamos que levantarnos temprano al día siguiente?

―¿El viaje de tren? ¿De qué hablan? ¿No se quedarán para la celebración? ―abordó Rika, mirándolas como si tuvieran tres cabezas cada una.

―¿Te refieres al fiestón desenfrenado con un montón de atletas y adolescentes borrachos? Paso ―negó rotundamente la nadadora.

―¿Y tú, Rin? Tú no eres tan aguada como Yoko, ¿qué dices?

La muchacha miró de soslayo a su madre que seguía hablando con otros padres, y luego a Yoko, que tenía una expresión de "¿En serio lo estás considerando?". Rin también solía disfrutar de las reuniones con sus compañeros y siempre era muy entretenido conocer nuevas personas, pero hacerlo con Rika a veces era algo abrumador. Y más cuando tenía un nuevo y sensual novio con el que besuquearse toda la noche.

―Lo siento, Rika, pero no quiero que mi mamá tome el tren sola. Hizo el esfuerzo de venir a verme, no puedo darle el plantón.

―Vaya, otra que es más aburrida que una lapa. Pero está bien, ya les contaré todo el lunes cuando nos veamos.

―¿Te quedarás aquí todo el fin de semana? ¿Y lo saben tus padres?

―¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy un espíritu libre y quiero tener una escapada romántica con mi querido Shoji. Ellos no lo entenderían.

Rin y Yoko se miraron negando con la cabeza y prefirieron no decir nada. No se podía luchar contra el empalagoso carácter de Rika.

Un par de horas después, durante la premiación del triatlón, la madre de Rin la tomó por el brazo para captar su atención. Un poco más allá, Rika se lamentaba que su novio hubiera quedado en el décimo lugar y era bastante gracioso escuchar sus exagerados quejidos.

―Rin, el próximo tren sale a las nueve, tenemos que ir saliendo a la estación si no queremos tomar el último a las doce ―le dijo la mujer hablando alto en su oído para hacerse oír entre la cantidad de voces y aplausos. Rin, a su vez, tomó la muñeca de Yoko para pasarle el mensaje.

―Nosotros no tomaremos el tren. ¿No recuerdas que te lo dije? Nos quedaremos en casa de la tía Hanako y regresaremos mañana por la tarde.

―Entonces nos veremos el lunes, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Y despídeme de Rika cuando puedas, si alguien logra decirle algo!

―Vayan con cuidado ―aconsejó Yoko con una cabezada―. Hasta el lunes.

Eran poco más de las nueve y media de la noche cuando Rin y su madre salieron del colegio. Las calles estaban más o menos llenas de transeúntes que iban y venían, disfrutando aquel sábado a las puertas del verano.

―¡No puedo creer que nuestro instituto hubiera quedado tan bien parado! ―no dejaba de repetir Rin, dando saltitos por la calle―. Había muchos otros, y nosotros no quedamos en las sombras como todos los años. ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que con los créditos extra por haber ganado un segundo y tercerlugar, mis notas en matemáticas no serán tan malas como siempre! Quizá si me va bien en los exámenes finales logre entrar entre los cinco mejores de mi curso y todo, jamás he estado tan cerca.

―Tanto entrenamiento al final te resultó bien, ¿no?

―¡Y que lo digas! Y eso que no estaban muy seguros si incluirme o no en el equipo para la presentación grupal, ya quiero ver la cara de todos el lunes cuando sepan que no lo arruiné todo otra vez.

―Ay, Rin, creo que eres…

Pero Rin no llegó a escuchar lo que creía su madre, pues sintió una fuerte presión en la parte baja de la espalda y se había detenido por completo. Su madre que iba a su lado, también dejó de moverse. Toda la emoción y calor que había sentido hasta ese entonces se drenó de su cuerpo como si lo reemplazaran con un líquido helado y punzante. Los sonidos del tráfico y las personas se opacaron, pues pasaban justamente por un sitio más apartado y solitario para llegar a la estación de trenes, y la calle más concurrida estaba al otro lado.

―Hola, preciosa ―habló entonces una voz fría y arrastrada. Fue como si una enorme roca le cayera por la garganta y golpeara su estómago con mucha fuerza. Rin reconocía esa voz―. Lo hiciste fantástico, a mis amigos les encantó tu presentación.

El aire en sus pulmones comenzaba a quemar y una acidez le subió hasta alojarse en su boca. No era capaz de contener su temblor, y aunque quisiera salir corriendo, era como si esa cosa que se apretaba contra su espalda le paralizara las piernas. No se atrevió a voltear para confrontarlo, no lograba sincronizar sus movimientos, pero sí miró a su madre por el rabillo del ojo, quien también la observaba con la misma expresión de terror.

―¿Qué pasa, pequeña bailarina? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?

Un par de risas sardónicas resonaron a sus espaldas, lo que no hizo más que empeorar cómo las dos se sentían. Ya era bastante malo tener que enfrentarse a uno, pero si eran más… ¿cómo lograrían salir de esa?

―¿Sabes una cosa? Estuve esperando tanto tiempo por conocerte que creí que nunca lo haría. Así que como agradecimiento y también como obsequio por tu gran presentación, tengo algo para ti. Vas a venir con nosotros, bonita, y repetirás todo tu acto para que te veamos de nuevo, ¿te parece bien?

―N-no ―tartamudeó ella con un hilillo de voz.

―¿No? Vaya, qué mal, pensé que te gustaría tanto como a nosotros. ¿O tu mami no te da permiso?

―Suéltala en este mismo momento, animal ―habló entonces su madre cuando vio que tomaban a Rin por el brazo con brusquedad―. Llévate todo lo que tenemos, ¡pero no te atrevas a tocarla!

―Ay, señora, creo que usted no entiende ―se burló otro de los hombres, aún oculto de su visión―. Aquí nos da igual lo que usted opine. Somos grandecitos como para recibir órdenes de mami, ¿no cree?

De nuevo sonaron las desagradables risas y Rin sintió un asco terrible cuando el tipo que la tenía sujeta del brazo la giró hacia él. Sí, se trataba del mismo que la había estado viendo en el evento de gimnasia, y aparentemente no era el único que lo había hecho.

―¡Vaya, pero qué desafiante! Esa cara enojada no te queda. Pero podemos arreglar eso, ¿a que sí, muchachos?

―¡A mí no me tocas, cerdo repugnante! ―Rin le dio un fuerte empujón que lo desequilibró y, aprovechando eso, lo pisó duramente con el talón, logrando que la soltara. Ignoró que eran más que ellas dos, ignoró que posiblemente todos estuvieran armados y no les sería nada difícil reducirlas, e intentó ayudar a su mamá para que se librara también del hombre que la sujetaba.

―Ah-ah-ah ―le dijo éste con toda naturalidad, moviendo un poco a su madre que forcejeaba para mostrarle que la apuntaba con un arma automática en la espalda―. Un paso en falso y las tripas de tu mami tomarán algo de aire fresco.

―¡Suéltala! ―le exigió aun intentando luchar con él, como si la sola orden fuera a ser suficiente.

―¡Rin, corre! ¡Vete de aquí!

―Oh, yo no haría eso ― el primer tipo se incorporó, el que la había agarrado a ella. Estaba enfadado y con sólo ver su rostro, ya sabía que pensaba cómo vengarse de sus golpes más adelante―. ¿Qué posibilidades tienes? Cinco contra dos, pequeña bailarina, creo que no eres tan estúpida como para no adivinar lo que puede pasar. Ahora, si hacemos esto por las buenas, tu mami no recibirá ningún daño, ¿no es eso lo que quieres? Pero, si lo hacemos por las malas… bueno, será muy difícil limpiar el desastre que dejará cuando acabemos con ella. Así que, ¿qué será?

―¡No se atrevan! ¡Lo que quieran hacerle a ella háganmelo a mí! ¡Déjenla fuera de esto!

―De nuevo malinterpretando las cosas ―dijo el segundo tipo cuando las risas de los demás dejaron de sonar―. Esto no se trata de usted. Si quisiéramos a una vieja regordeta asaltaríamos casas de ancianos en lugar de tomarnos estas molestias.

―¡Corre, Rin!

―¿Y qué tan lejos podría llegar? Sinceramente, señora, me estoy cansando de sus interrupciones. O cierra la boca voluntariamente o le cortamos la lengua.

―¡No se atrevan a tocar a mi madre! ―saltó Rin con una rabia mezclada del el más puro pánico enronqueciéndole la voz. De nuevo el tipo le había sujetado el brazo, y la chica intentaba soltarse―. Si me quieren a mí, suéltenla. Haré lo que ustedes quieran, pero déjenla ir.

―Esto es tan tierno que voy a llorar ―se burló cruelmente uno de los hombres.

―Pues yo voy a vomitar.

―El amor familiar es tan dulce, ¿verdad?

¿Cómo era que nadie en la calle contigua se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no pasaba nadie más por aquel lugar? _Que me dispare_ , pensó Rin colérica, mirándolo con los ojos humedecidos e idos por la ira, _que me dispare y el ruido alertará a cualquiera que pase cerca._

―Conmovedor, sinceramente conmovedor ―asintió el primer sujeto que parecía ser el líder―, pero si te hacemos caso, ¿cómo garantizamos que cumplirías tu palabra? No, no, mami se queda para asegurarnos que seas una buena niña. Ahora, señoras, si nos hacen el favor, su carruaje espera ―anunció con falsa caballerosidad señalando una camioneta negra y bastante lujosa que estaba aparcada un poco más allá de donde estaban todos parados. Rin la vio con terror, pues sabía que si se subía, no había vuelta atrás.

Por su cabeza pasaban cientos de insultos, maldiciones y groserías entremezcladas con oraciones de negación. Eso no estaba pasando, no estaba a punto de ser secuestrada, no tenían a su madre apuntada con un arma, no las llevarían a sabría Dios dónde para hacerles sabría Dios qué… No, sencillamente no podía estar pasando eso, se negaba a creerlo.

―¡NO!

En un último intento se retorció con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, sintiendo el flujo de adrenalina corriendo por sus venas a toda velocidad. A ojos ajenos parecía como si se hubiera convertido en un gato salvaje, y al ser tan flexible, logró deshacerse del aplastante agarre una vez más. Golpeó, rasguñó e incluso mordió con una furia ciega a cualquier cosa que estuviera delante de ella, y justo cuando corría para abalanzarse sobre el hombre que aprisionaba a su madre, un duro golpe en su estómago le sacó todo el aire que contenía.

Sus ojos se agrandaron a máxima capacidad y lo siguiente ocurrió en cámara lenta. Veía a los cinco hombres alrededor de ella diciendo cosas que jamás llegó a comprender. Lo único que captó de ellos fue la verdadera maldad en sus rostros. También se enfocó en su madre, que parecía haberse quedado paralizada de la impresión y le devolvía la mirada con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas y la boca abierta en un grito que nunca terminó de salir.

Antes de que Rin cayera desplomada al suelo, ya todo su mundo se había oscurecido.

Su último pensamiento antes de eso fue el recuerdo de la sensación con la que se había despertado aquella mañana. Algo malo se avecinaba y lo había percibido aún antes de siquiera sospechar qué. Era imposible que ese día que prometía tantas buenas experiencias pudiera terminar tan, pero tan mal.

…

Lo siguiente que supo en cuanto despertó era que definitivamente ya no estaba en las calles de Kioto. Se encontraba en una pequeña habitación pobremente iluminada, que se le antojó más como un cajón enterrado bajo tierra; carecía de ventanas y el ambiente era caluroso y húmedo. Su vista estaba borrosa y sus movimientos eran torpes, apenas podía levantar la cabeza. Estaba acostada bocabajo en un suelo terroso y sucio. Escuchó el golpeteo apagado y recurrente de una tubería rota en el techo, y sus propios latidos en los oídos.

El olor en sí ya era lo bastante fuerte como para empeorar su estado. Apestaba a sudor, alcohol y humo de cigarrillo, como si varios vagabundos borrachos hubieran arrojado una inmensa pila de ropa inmunda sobre ella.

La habían despojado de su chaqueta deportiva y zapatos, aparentemente sólo llevaba el uniforme escolar con el que se había vuelto a vestir después de finalizar la competencia. Estaba atada con las manos en la espalda y los tobillos unidos con el mismo nudo firme. Le era difícil respirar debido a una mordaza fuertemente enlazada y se sentía tan enferma y desfallecida que creyó que vomitaría.

―¿Qué te parece, Naraku?

―¿Así que estabas tan emocionado porque al fin habías capturado a esta niña? Pensé que hablabas de alguien de primaria, ¿cuántos años tiene?

―Diecisiete, según su identificación. Pero parece menor, y por eso me gusta. Atraerá a buenos clientes, ¿no te parece?

―Creo que tomaste un gran riesgo por un capricho, querido hermano. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que hiciste eso? Si alguien te vio…

―No digas tonterías, Naraku, ¿crees que no sé lo que hago? Valió la pena después de todo el tiempo que invertí esperando el momento preciso.

Rin apenas se enteraba de lo que decían aquellas voces, todos sus sentidos estaban adormilados. Con la poca lógica que fue capaz de reunir se dio cuenta de que la habían drogado para que no estuviera del todo consciente. Le costaba mucho organizar sus ideas y pensar en algo claro, y sus emociones no se lo dejaban más fácil. De repente, sintió cómo la movían con poca gentileza para que quedara tendida de costado. Todo se veía borroso y apagado por más que intentara enfocar la vista.

Sabía, por lo menos, que había unas tres o cuatro personas en esa habitación. Una de las cuales era una mancha de colores inusuales. Su cuerpo era blancuzco y su cara era azul.

―¿Al menos es virgen? ―preguntó el hombre de la máscara.

―Ni idea ―respondió el que estaba agachado a su lado tomando la cara de la chica entre los dedos. El sujeto de cara azul estaba erguido, aparentemente mirándola―. ¿Lo comprobamos ahora o nos arriesgamos con algún cliente?

Poco a poco las palabras comenzaron a tomar forma, y con ello, toda la situación tuvo sentido. Imágenes veloces de lo que había pasado invadieron su cabeza, una tras otra, sin descanso. Su madre y ella saliendo del colegio, las dos caminando por la calle, el grupo de hombres interceptándolas… su madre siendo apuntada con un arma…

Sin ser muy dueña de sus acciones todavía, Rin comenzó a retorcerse con la poca fuerza que pudo reunir. Intentaba hacer funcionar sus cuerdas vocales, pero la mordaza terminaba por matar todas sus intenciones.

―Parece que tu invitada tiene algo que decir ―comentó socarronamente el tipo de la máscara azul―. ¿Por qué no la escuchamos?

Inmediatamente alguien tironeó rudamente de la atadura lastimándole la boca.

―¿M-ma-má…?

Las carcajadas empezaron a sonar tan estridentemente que le aturdieron los oídos. ¿Cuánta gente había en esa habitación?

―Pequeña bailarina, te dije qué pasaría si hacías las cosas por las malas ―habló el primer hombre como si se dirigiera a una niña de poco entendimiento―. ¿No lo recuerdas? Y aun así te resististe, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?

Las entrañas de Rin se comprimieron hasta hacerse un nudo horriblemente apretado y algo dentro de su cabeza comenzó a martillear con una rapidez increíble. Los miró horrorizada, sin poder articular ninguna palabra, aun escuchándolo repetir las suyas en un eco infinito que cada vez se hacía más alto y fuerte.

―Onigumo, no digas esas cosas, la estás asustando. Deberías recordarle el trato, quizás ahora se interese por salvar lo que queda de su madre ―intercedió el tipo de la máscara con falsa amabilidad. La muchacha se estremecía en el sucio suelo y miraba al vacío como si de repente se hubiera quedado ciega, sentía la garganta y la boca extremadamente secas.

Se repetía lo mismo una y otra vez, _no, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando, esto es un sueño, no, no, no, mamá está bien, mamá tiene que estar bien… mamá debe estar ahora con la policía, sana y salva…_ , como si con eso pudiera despertar de aquella horrible pesadilla. De seguro se había quedado dormida apenas llegó a su casa luego del viaje en tren, y el recuerdo de aquel viejo verde tuvo que llegar al último momento para hacerla soñar esas cosas. Era la única explicación.

Eso NO podía estar pasando.

―¿Qué dices, pequeña bailarina? ―preguntó el sujeto llamado Onigumo, acercando su rostro de nuevo a su cara para mirarla burlonamente a los ojos―. Tu mami sigue viva. Incompleta gracias a ti, pero viva por ahora. Si quieres que eso continúe tienes que hacernos caso.

Rin dirigió sus orbes castañas y desorbitadas a esos ojillos negros y repugnantes que estaban pegados a los suyos, buscando un indicio, el que fuera, que la sacara de aquel sueño tan horrible. No, no había nada. Poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar la sensibilidad de su cuerpo y sus sentidos regresaban a la normalidad. Todo era demasiado real, de verdad lo estaba viviendo.

Había sido secuestrada con su madre, la tenían recluida en un sótano minúsculo, su madre estaba malherida por su culpa, y lo que sería de ella era un misterio en el que no se atrevía a ahondar. Uno del que lamentablemente tenía muchísima certeza a esas alturas.

El peso de la realidad le cayó encima como si fuera un enorme yunque en todo el estómago y le sacó el aire que aún se almacenaba en sus pulmones. Miles de preguntas se formaban en su interior, desde cómo había llegado hasta ese punto, si alguien se daría cuenta que habían desaparecido las dos o si serían capaces de sobrevivirlo. Las miradas de esos sujetos terminaron por aplastar sus pocas esperanzas y comprendió que, pasara lo que pasara ahora, su destino estaba sellado.

―Bueno, parece que en realidad te comió la lengua el gato ―volvió a decir Onigumo―. Tomaré eso como un sí, así que espero tu cooperación. Ahora dime, niña, ¿eres virgen?

Rin no se sentía capaz de asentir o negar nada. ¿Tendría alguna diferencia lo que dijera? ¿Le darían un trato especial? Por supuesto que no, ya sabía que estaba a punto de pasar de ser de una víctima de secuestro a una de violación, así que lo que dijera no tenía mucha importancia.

―Creo que tendré que comprobarlo. No tienes idea de cuánto he esperado por esto. ¿O quizá mi querido hermano menor quiera tener el honor?

―No, Onigumo. Es tu trofeo, puedes usarlo tú primero. Sólo trata de no estropearla mucho. Una cara tan bonita nos servirá mucho para el negocio. Y vaya que necesitas pagar todas esas deudas que tienes pendientes.

Antes de que aquel tipo llamado Naraku se fuera, Rin le clavó los ojos encima. Tenía una máscara de mandril azul, con pelo blanco rodeándole el resto de la cabeza. Pero, por debajo de ésta, alcanzó a ver un trocito de su garganta y mentón, de un color grisáceo. Los ojos de aquel hombre la miraron entonces, rojos como la sangre y vacíos como un túnel. Rin sabía que jamás sería capaz de olvidarlos.

―Intentaré cumplir con la sugerencia de Naraku, chicos, no sé si ustedes podrán hacerlo ―dijo Onigumo, que estaba muy ocupado deshaciéndose de sus pantalones, cuando el hombre enmascarado se marchó. La muchacha vio con horror y un asco más allá del imaginable que su miembro estaba erecto quizás desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a exhalar a gran velocidad, presa del pánico por lo que estaba por venir. Era como si su cerebro al fin hubiera unido las piezas y se enteraba de lo que ocurría.

Rin luchó tanto como pudo, retorciéndose entre las cuerdas que la ataban y el tipo que se deshacía de su propia ropa cortándola con unas tijeras. El filo se le clavó en la pierna cuando ella se movió bruscamente para evitar que la tocara, pero ni siquiera lo sintió. Además de sus alaridos de terror e incontables negaciones, sólo se escuchaban las risas burlescas y morbosas de los otros sujetos que estaban apiñados a su alrededor, disfrutando de lo que sin duda les parecía un gran espectáculo.

A partir de esa noche, la pesadilla no hizo más que comenzar.

...

 **GLOSARIO (?)**

 ***Viejos verdes en Japón** : Muchos se habrán extrañado de la... digamos aparente indiferencia de la instructora ante lo que dijo Rin de Onigumo al principio, y esto es porque allá, los viejos verdes son extremadamente comunes y se los considera, en palabras simples, un mal menor. Los hay cerca de las escuelas, en los trenes donde toquetean chicas, e incluso en algunas calles pueden verse carteles de "cuidado con los acosadores". Por lo general sólo ven a las chicas y son desagradables y no pasa de eso, pues aunque el "mercado" de la perversión es muy afluido, la seguridad del país es muy estricta y está al pendiente de estas cosas... pero, lastimosamente, no para Rin esa noche.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

Y... rating M, listo. Estas cosas pasan cuando ves demasiados programas de Investigation Discovery y descubres un lado oscuro que no sabías que tenías.

Así comenzaron las cosas para Rin, de golpe, pero con sutiles advertencias a las que no les tomó importancia hasta que fue demasiado tarde como para darse cuenta de lo que significaban. Lo que le viene es la prueba más difícil de su vida, pero como ya hemos visto en capítulos anteriores, es una chica fuerte que logra superarla e intenta sobreponerse a ella lo mejor que puede. Ahora, sé que quedan todavía muchas dudas que resolver y por eso habrá una segunda parte de este inicio, sólo que tocará para más adelante. Pueden relajarse un poco... de momento. Al menos el próximo capítulo continúa la línea de tiempo normal y Sesshomaru vuelve a salir, así que todo estará bien xD

Muchas gracias a todas las criaturas bellas y hermosas que comentaron durante la semana, sus sensuales reviews son el combustible perfecto para la inspiración :*, amé leer sus teorías cada vez más acertadas y todo el entusiasmo que le ponen a sus bellos comentarios: **Rosedrama, Alambrita, Rucky, DreamFicGirl, Anónimo, Gogo Yubhari, Rena Hutchcraft, Floresamaabc, Mina Rose, Dulce Locurilla, Daniela Taisho, Anónimo 2, Sakura 521, Star fiiree -Lupita Reyes, Blueberry Bliss, SeeDesire, Annprix1, Jenks, DanisSmile (x2), Ailuzz, Milly Taisho** (jejeje), **NUBIA, Freakin'love-sesshourin, Bucitosentubebida, Cath Meow** (amo tus reviews kilométricos!), **Nancyl1313,** **Kami no musume XD, Emihiromi** y **Kikyou1312.** Me encantaría saber sus impresiones sobre lo que acaban de leer porque, como comprenderán, este capítulo me da algo de nervios xD. Estoy experimentando con categorías y temas diferentes a los que estoy acostumbrada, por lo que sus comentarios y consejos siempre son bienvenidos.

Y ahora resuelvo una duda con respecto a **las edades de Sesshomaru y Rin** (en negrita porque sé que van a preguntarlo de nuevo más adelante...): Contando que este fic lleva mucho tiempo escrito antes de su publicación, diré que **ACTUALMENTE** desde el año nuevo del capi 6, están en el **2013** , por lo que en el transcurso de ese año **Sesshomaru tendrá 30 años y Rin 22**. Para que saquen cuentas para después, **Sesshomaru nació en el año 83 y Rin en el 91.**

Con esto cerramos el capítulo de hoy, y aunque haya avisado en el anterior, me disculpo si el contenido resultó incómodo o desagradable para algunos lectores. Un beso a todos y gracias por su lectura. Les diría "espero que les haya gustado", pero... lo dudo xD ¡Hasta el próximo sábado!


	9. Los hermanos Taisho

**Disclaimer** : _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

 **Safe Haven  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

 **9.** Los hermanos Taisho

Rin se incorporó de golpe de la cama y llevó una mano al pecho en un intento de regular su respiración. El aire salía y entraba con un sonido tan alto que Ben también se levantó de la alfombra en la que dormía y se asomó por el borde del colchón, olfateando en busca de algún mal que pudiera causar aquel ruido en su dueña.

Las manos todavía le temblaban descontroladas y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que se veían completamente redondos. Encendió la lámpara de su mesita de noche de un manotazo y dio un rápido vistazo a su habitación para asegurarse de que aquello que había visto antes de despertar no estuviera ahí con ella, aguardando el momento adecuado para saltarle encima. No, Ben era su único acompañante, el resto de la pieza y del apartamento se mantenían en un perfecto silencio. Todavía era de noche, la luz verde de su reloj despertador marcaba que eran poco más de las cuatro de la mañana, por lo que aún le quedaban un par de horas de sueño antes de levantarse.

¿Pero cómo podría volver a dormir? Había revivido parte de sus días en aquella casa, y aún escuchaba las palabras de Onigumo con gran claridad, como si se las dijera al oído:

― _Entonces, ¿qué aprendiste hoy, pequeña bailarina? Que si dices una palabra que no debes, o si dices algo cuando nosotros no queremos, ¿qué es lo que pasa?_ ―hizo una pausa esperando una respuesta que ella no se atrevía a darle. Rin cerró los ojos al recordar desde la entonación de su voz hasta su aliento alcoholizado chocándole en la cara―. _Así es, perfecto. Te repetimos la lección. A no ser que te guste que te quememos con cera y te demos latigazos con estas bridas otra vez… bueno, ya sabes cómo es. Me alegra que al fin lo estés captando, creí que nunca lo harías. Ahora tendré que idear otro medio para jugar contigo, es que es tan divertido…_

Comprimió la cara en una mueca de dolor, sintiendo una vez más cada pequeño rasguño que le habían ocasionado en su momento. Tenía un buen número de cicatrices que le recordaban todos los días por lo que había pasado, ¿por qué su mente seguía insistiendo en darle la misma tortura una y otra vez?

Ben soltó un quejido agudo al sentirse ignorado, colocó las patas delanteras sobre la cama y su cabeza muy cerca de su rostro. El semblante de Rin se relajó un poco al distinguir los brillantes ojos marrones de su querida mascota. Al tener su mirada de vuelta, Ben bajó las orejas y movió la cola con alivio.

―No pasa nada, amigo ―le aseguró al rascarle la barbilla para apaciguarlo y para tranquilizarse a sí misma. Su piel seguía estando como de gallina y tiritaba como si hiciese mucho frío―. Otra pesadilla, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Estoy mejor porque estás aquí ―sonrió, pero sus ojos ya se habían humedecido lo suficiente como para nublarle la vista. No pudo contenerse más y abrazó al perro con todas sus fuerzas, llorando en su pelaje negro y dorado. Ben se quedó quieto muy mansamente, haciendo soniditos de vez en cuando como si él mismo estuviera llorando con ella―. Tengo tanta suerte de tenerte conmigo…

Siguió acariciando al animal un rato más hasta que sintió que el susto al fin había pasado. Odiaba despertar de esa manera, sintiendo físicamente el dolor que le causaban en sus pesadillas. De nuevo sentía la piel arder en aquellos precisos lugares en los que esas cicatrices la marcaban como si se las acabaran de hacer.

Lógicamente no consiguió volver a dormirse. Habían pasado algunas semanas desde la última vez que le ocurriera, y no le hacía nada de gracia pasar por eso de nuevo. Como ya estaba bien acostumbrada y no tenía nada mejor que hacer hasta el alba, encendió las luces de la sala y se sentó en el suelo, al frente de la mesa ratonera donde estaban sus diarios. Acababa de comenzar el tercero y estaba por contribuir a llenar otras cuántas páginas más.

Ben, que la había seguido muy de cerca, se acostó a su lado y reposó la cabeza en su regazo, pues no había más espacio para el resto de su cuerpo. Ahí se quedó su fiel guardián, haciéndole compañía silenciosamente mientras ella vaciaba sus emociones en las páginas en blanco.

Aún le parecía increíble todo lo que había tenido que vivir. Soportar por más de veinte meses todos los abusos, golpizas y humillaciones, creer que moriría tras esas sucias paredes y que nunca más volvería a ver la luz del día. Pero lo más increíble de todo era, precisamente, ser consciente de que aún así, había conseguido sobrevivir y poco a poco intentaba regresar a la sociedad. Y pensar que hacía apenas cinco años todavía era adolescente y no tenía la más remota idea de lo que le esperaba. Habría hecho muchísimas cosas diferentes de haberlo sabido, y con eso, su mundo no habría dado semejante vuelta de infarto.

Muchas veces se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, dándole vueltas a esa única idea. De víctima a superviviente prácticamente de la noche a la mañana. ¿Y después de la fase del superviviente cuál era la que le seguía?

―Esa en la que me vuelvo una persona normal ―se dijo a sí misma, anotando algunas cuántas palabras más.

¿Una persona normal hasta qué punto? Podía imaginarse estudiando y trabajando en términos llanamente corrientes, podía verse incluso mudándose a un nuevo lugar pagado con el sudor de su frente. Pero, ¿llegaría a casarse alguna vez? No es que fuera algo primordial en su lista de actividades ―los últimos sucesos lo habían colocado casi al fondo de una lista muy, muy larga―, pero antes le había hecho ilusión encontrar al tipo de sus sueños y sentar cabeza con él, como cualquier adolescente que ve muchas películas románticas y se cree que los príncipes azules en realidad existen. Rin todavía creía que podían existir, pero lo más probable era que, debido a sus malas experiencias y miedos, nunca se topara con uno.

Sí creía que podía retomar la confianza con el resto de las personas hasta el punto de reducir su ansiedad, pero no sabía si llegaría tan lejos como para tener una relación con alguien. Sólo el tiempo podría decir lo que sucedería¿verdad? Ya había pasado por una de las peores cosas del mundo, lo justo era que le sonriera la suerte alguna vez al menos un poco.

Por ahora su prioridad era dejar de atascarse y seguir adelante. Caminaría a tientas por un sendero desconocido, esperando que éste la guiara a un lugar mejor.

―Soy la persona más optimista del mundo, ¿verdad, Ben? ―ironizó con un resoplido, cerrando el cuaderno con un golpecito seco. El perro apenas alzó las orejas en señal de que la había escuchado, pero permaneció acostado en su regazo como si se creyera un cachorro―. Al menos tú eres optimista por los dos.

Regresó a su habitación sin apagar ninguna de las luces que había encendido, y antes de acostarse, le dio un empujón al animal para que se subiera a la cama. No era muy común que lo hiciera, pero en momentos como aquel necesitaba abrazar algo para, al menos, poder cerrar los ojos por un rato. La cabeza del can reposó en su pecho, y su cálida respiración le acariciaba el rostro en un ritmo regular y relajado.

Consiguió dormir media hora más según sus cálculos, porque no había visto el reloj al momento de quedarse dormida. Sentía la cabeza pesada y palpitante cuando se irguió, cosa que la hizo querer volver a recostarse para acurrucarse bajo el edredón por el resto del día. Qué noche tan mala había pasado, le parecía casi inconcebible creer que tenía que estar lista para salir dentro de poco en lugar de sólo quedarse ahí pretendiendo ser una bolita.

Muy pesadamente y arrastrando los pies, se dirigió a comenzar su rutina diaria. Desayunar, preparar el almuerzo para más tarde, limpiar, bañarse, ponerle de comer a Ben y vestirse según las actividades lo requirieran.

―Lo siento, amigo, hoy no habrá paseo matutino ―le dijo al perro cuando éste la miró expectante al colocarse el abrigo de invierno sobre la sudadera deportiva―. No quiero llegar tarde, así que no me da tiempo. No me veas así, sabes que odio cuando haces eso. Te sacaré más tarde si puedo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no prometo nada.

Tuvo que cerrarle la puerta en su cara de cachorrito triste con el corazón atormentado, odiándose por hacerle eso. Pero tenía una obligación muy importante que atender y realmente no quería posponerla hasta la próxima oportunidad.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos todo su entorno había cambiado drásticamente.

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo en ese instante. Una acción tan simple como esperar en una parada de autobús era algo que ni habría considerado pocos meses atrás, pero realmente no tenía ninguna otra opción y necesitaba superar aquella pequeña prueba por más ridícula que pareciera.

La anciana Kaede, quien la había acompañado para asegurarse de que tomara el bus correcto, seguía a su lado indicándole mudamente con la mirada que era hora de abordar. Le había repetido varias veces el nombre de la parada en la que tenía que bajarse y el número de línea a la que debía subir a la hora de regresar. Ofreció también su compañía durante la actividad que iba a realizar, pero Rin declinó lo más amablemente que fue capaz. Le daba mucha pena abusar de su disponibilidad y al mismo tiempo, sentirse como una niña pequeña y dependiente de todos los adultos. Podía darle miedo, pero ya no quería seguir refugiándose en las faldas de los demás. Montaría en ese autobús y se probaría a sí misma que estaba lista para enfrentar lo que fuera que encontrase adentro.

Era realmente estúpido tener que convencerse de subir en el vehículo como si se tratara de un viaje al mismísimo infierno, pero obviando ese minúsculo detalle, sentía que necesitaba reunir gran parte de su valor para ir superando de una maldita vez eso de tenerle miedo a las multitudes.

―Recuerda, el número en el que debes volver es el doce B ―volvió a decirle la señora Kaede―. ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe?

―Segura ―le sonrió para demostrarle que todo estaba bien, aunque en su interior no fuera precisamente así―. En cuanto llegue al gimnasio le avisaré a la detective Kuwashima, no se preocupe.

―Me parece bien. Si tienes algún problema no dudes en llamarla.

―Lo haré ―le aseguró una vez más cuando se subía al transporte. Lógicamente estaba algo lleno por ser de mañana en un día laboral, pero pensó que podía manejarlo. Sólo tenía que permanecer ahí hasta la segunda parada, tampoco sería la gran cosa.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, se ubicó en el puesto más cercano a la salida. Todos los asientos estaban ocupados, por lo que tenía que ir de pie sujetando un pasamanos. Nadie le prestaba atención, todos estaban metidos en sus propios asuntos. Los mayores leían el periódico, los más jóvenes conversaban entre ellos o escuchaban música, otros estaban más pendientes de sus teléfonos móviles y el resto miraba por las ventanas con gestos ausentes. Rin soltó un suspiro mudo al darse cuenta de que se había preocupado por nada. Parecía encajar tan bien como cualquier otro, y nada delataba que fuera diferente. Tomando en cuenta la mala noche de pesadillas que acababa de pasar, creyó que se controlaba muy bien cuando cualquier otro estaría en un estado de alerta que rozaba más la paranoia. Y aunque ella lo estuviera al menos lo disimulaba.

Ya en su parada correspondiente no le costó ubicar el gimnasio al que debía ir. Tenía un perfil rosa de una mujer practicando aerobics en el logo e inmediatamente supo que había dado con el lugar correcto. La doctora había tenido mucha consideración en pagarle clases de defensa personal, y más en un gimnasio exclusivo para mujeres.

 _Tuve que haberle regalado algo más impresionante que unos simples pendientes_ , se reprimió Rin al ver la fachada tan bonita y bien cuidada, _esto es demasiado._

Pasando por la calle desconocida mientras admiraba todos los locales que empezaban a abrir sus puertas, una tienda de electrodomésticos llamó su atención.

El escaparate que daba al exterior estaba repleto de diferentes modelos de televisores de pantalla plana, todos con su etiqueta del precio justo debajo. Haciendo cuentas, Rin notó que si ahorraba su salario por al menos dos meses sin gastar demasiado de él se podría comprar uno de los aparatos más económicos y de tamaño mediano. La televisión que tenía en el apartamento era tan vieja que se parecía más a una caja con una pantalla, y que lastimosamente tenía problemas de conexión y solía apagarse frecuentemente. Quizás no estaría mal tampoco conseguir un reproductor de películas. Sería más cómodo que verlas en la computadora por lo menos.

Pero cuando estaba por dirigirse de nuevo al gimnasio, que estaba prácticamente al lado, la imagen que se reprodujo en ese momento la dejó clavada en su sitio. En el modelo más grande y nuevo de todos, puesto en el centro y acaparando un buen espacio de la exhibición, se mostraba un hombre maduro, de tez pálida casi grisácea, abundante cabello negro ondulado y unos ojos que le parecieron rojos.

No, debía ser un problema de las cámaras, la gente no solía tener ese color en los ojos exceptuando a Kagura.

No podía escuchar de qué iba la entrevista porque el aparato estaba en silencio, pero le dio la impresión de que debía ser sobre negocios o economía. Debajo de la imagen, en el típico título y subtítulos de presentación del canal se leía _Kagewaki Hitomi habla sobre el crecimiento de las exportaciones con países de Europa central_. Y en la línea inferior donde el texto pasaba en una tira alcanzó a leer _Entrevista exclusiva con el magnate de Kanto Imperial Trading, C.A revela sus predicciones en el ámbito económico de Japón en este nuevo año._

Definitivamente ese tipo de noticias era de las que menos le llamaban la atención, pues nunca había tenido demasiado interés en todo aquello que hablara de dinero, economía o política. Pero eso no era lo que le había hecho detenerse, pues aún se encontraba mirando la cara de Kawegaki Hitomi cada vez que la cámara lo enfocaba a él en lugar del entrevistador del canal. Era un sujeto extraño que se le hacía vagamente familiar, aunque estaba segura no conocerlo. O tal vez fuera porque había visto su fotografía en periódicos o su rostro aparecer de vez en cuando en los noticieros, también era muy posible. Pero aún así no podía evitar pensar que había algo inusual con él, como si lo tuviera en la punta de la lengua más no fuera capaz de sacarlo de su boca.

 _Deben ser imaginaciones mías_ , rectificó cuando el programa hizo un corte comercial y la cara del magnate desapareció.

Intentando quitarlo de su mente se dirigió al fin al gimnasio, apretando la correa de su viejo bolso deportivo para que no se le resbalara por el hombro. El calor del lobby la recibió estupendamente en contraste con el endemoniado frío de la calle, y al momento de iniciar su clase, luego de presentarse con la guía y ultimar los detalles de su inscripción, se encontró tan absorta que el curioso recuerdo de ese hombre, más la extraña sensación que éste le provocaba, quedaron sepultadas en el rinconcito más alejado de su mente.

…

―¿Qué tal las clases, Rin? ―la saludó simpáticamente Kagome cuando llegaba al consultorio poco antes de que iniciara su hora. La chica aún tenía el cuerpo adolorido por la intensa sesión de entrenamiento y aunque la hubiese dejado hacía más de dos horas, se hubiera duchado, comido e incluso encontrado energías para sacar al perro, sus músculos aún tenían muy presente la cantidad de ejercicio que habían realizado luego de estar tanto tiempo fuera de forma.

―Estoy muerta. Mañana no podré levantarme de la cama ―suspiró Rin mientras se desplomaba en el escritorio y la psicóloga soltaba una risita baja.

―Pero apenas es el primer día, no te habrán torturado tanto si comenzaste hoy.

―Creo que la entrenadora pasó por alto ese pequeño detalle.

―¿Al menos te gustó? ―preguntó, esta vez un poco preocupada.

―Claro que me gustó, ¡me encantó! ―Rin se irguió de golpe con una mirada muy decidida―. El grupo no es grande, la entrenadora es bastanteenérgica, nos dan pequeñas charlas y aunque sea el primer día ya siento que aprendí mucho. Este es uno de los mejores regalos que me han hecho, ¡muchísimas gracias! ―le sonrió anchamente, cosa que Kagome devolvió.

―Entonces me quedo más tranquila. ¿Conociste a alguien interesante?

―La verdad es que sí. Hay una señora de casi setenta años en la clase. No usa bastón ni nada, ni siquiera se encorva al caminar ―le dijo muy sorprendida―. También toma clases de yoga y participa en aeróbicos acuáticos. Y pega muy fuerte.

―No puede ser, ¿de verdad tiene casi setenta años?

―Sí. Todas nos quedamos de piedra al verla ejercitarse. Tiene que ir más lento y la profesora no la presiona tanto, pero mantiene el ritmo muy bien. Cuando llegue a su edad quiero ser exactamente igual a ella ―juntó sus palmas en un rezo silencioso mientras miraba soñadoramente hacia arriba.

―Debo conocer su secreto ―concordó Kagome en voz baja.

―¿Y cómo estuvo el día de hoy? ―cuestionó Rin esta vez, estirando las piernas debajo de la mesa y hojeando la agenda que estaba en la superficie.

―Normal y tranquilo, como siempre. Aunque uno de los niños del consultorio pediátrico se escapó cuando iban a ponerle una inyección, por lo que podías verlo correr sin pantalones por todo el pasillo, con sus padres detrás de él y el doctor con la jeringa aún en la mano. Pobre niño… aunque fue muy gracioso.

―Rayos, ¿y el doctor lo perseguía con la aguja? Si hubiera sido yo, no me habría detenido por nada del mundo.

―Ni yo. Creo que no se dio cuenta de que no la había soltado, con razón el pobre gritó a todo pulmón. De hecho, me parece que alguien ya lo capturó en video y lo subió en internet. La gente no pierde el tiempo, ¿eh?

Rin soltó una risotada justo en el momento que se abría la puerta de vidrio. El primer paciente llegó puntual como un reloj suizo y la psicóloga no tardó en hacerlo pasar a consulta. Por las horas siguientes, la muchacha estuvo de un considerable buen humor, haciendo llamadas a los pacientes del día siguiente para confirmar su asistencia, contestando el teléfono respondiendo preguntas típicas de gente interesada en una sesión y entreteniendo a las personas que llegaban poco a poco a esperar su turno.

Le era difícil creer que en la madrugada se había levantado de golpe por una horrible pesadilla, pues su mente estaba tan ocupada que apenas recordaba el hecho. O mejor dicho, lo bloqueaba intencionalmente para que sus ánimos no volvieran a bajar hasta ese punto.

Pero casi a la hora de salida, cuando la última cita del día se llevaba a cabo ―una terapia de pareja en donde los gritos no eran cosa extraña―, llegó alguien que la hizo centrar toda su atención en él.

Era un hombre joven, un poco alto y de tez ligeramente tostada por el sol. Bastante guapo, debía admitir, pero lo que más le llamó la atención sobre él fueron sus ojos dorados y su cabello plateado. Rin sólo conocía a otra persona con esas características, por lo que no le costó deducir de quién se trataba incluso antes de que éste se presentara. Pero a diferencia de su hermano mayor, que mantenía una apariencia impecable, Inuyasha era mucho más informal con su pelo alborotado, la camiseta por fuera, los vaqueros viejos y los converse rojos que necesitaban una buena sesión de lavado.

―Tú no eres Isao ―se extrañó él luego de mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados. Seguidamente juntó sus cejas negras y pobladas con impaciencia―. ¿Todavía no sale Kagome?

―Buenas tardes ―contrarrestó Rin con toda la amabilidad que pudo. Su presencia la ponía un poco nerviosa, pero el hecho de que fuera el novio de su jefa, de quien ya había escuchado tanto, además del hermano pequeño del señor Taisho, ayudaba a aplacar un poco la actitud retraída que solía mantener con el resto de la población masculina―. Soy Rin Takahashi, suplo a Isao cuando ella no puede venir. Y no, disculpe, la doctora aún no sale. ¿Puedo tomar un recado, señor…?

―Inuyasha Taisho ―dijo él, un poco mosqueado por su respuesta. Demasiada formalidad para su gusto, que era más simple y directo. Rin evitó sonreír con obviedad al ver que había logrado que se presentara―. Kagome es mi novia.

―Lo sé, me ha hablado de usted ―concedió amablemente y extendió un brazo en dirección a los sillones. No podía creer lo bien que le estaba yendo para tratarse de un hombre―. ¿Por qué no toma asiento? Me temo que esta sesión puede demorar.

―¿Kagome te ha hablado de mí? ―desconfió él, bajando un poco el tono mientras se sentaba en el lugar más cercano a la puerta del área de consultas.

―Sí, a veces ha salido a flote. No ha dicho nada malo, no se preocupe ―trató de calmar su temperamento receloso―. Comentó que consiguió entrar en _Capcom_ , eso es increíble.

El ceño del sujeto se relajó con ese último comentario e incluso esbozó una sonrisa altanera.

―Keh, lo sé. Yo todavía no puedo creerlo.

―¿Ya lo seleccionaron para ocupar el puesto fijo?

―No, estamos en la última prueba, los resultados se sabrán la próxima semana. Será una competencia muy reñida, el otro par de aspirantes son unos nerds sin vida social que trabajan el doble de rápido que yo.

―La velocidad no significa calidad o talento. La doctora dice que usted es muy talentoso y que siempre da lo mejor de sí, así que no se subestime.

―¿Kagome dijo eso? ―se sorprendió él, torciendo un poco la cabeza.

―Claro. También me contó sobre los trabajos que le ha mostrado para que ella los pruebe, y dice que nunca deja de impresionarla.

Aquello último pareció hinchar el pecho de Inuyasha con orgullo, pues se sentó con la espalda recta, ensanchando su mueca gustosa. El mal humor con el que había llegado al consultorio parecía haberse disipado al menos un poco.

―Me caes bien ―sentenció con una cabezada, haciéndola reír mudamente―. ¿Pero quieres hacerme el favor de no tratarme de usted? Apenas debo tener unos años más que tú, suena raro.

―Oh. Lo siento, es la costumbre ―se encogió de hombros. Desde pequeña le habían enseñado a ser extremadamente educada con los extraños, y sólo cuando tenía plena confianza con alguien se atrevía a tutearlo y llamarlo por el primer nombre―. Y dígame, ¿ya está listo su último proyecto?

―Sí, lo acabo de terminar. Pero me gustaría que Kagome lo viera primero antes de entregarlo ―contestó Inuyasha, mirando con aprensión la puerta del consultorio a esperas de que su novia saliera cuanto antes.

―¿Se encuentra bien?

―¿Qué?

―Parece nervioso y cansado ―dijo Rin mientras lo examinaba con detenimiento. El hombre rápidamente se deshizo de su pose tensa y se reclinó hacia atrás como quien no quiere la cosa, pero nada podía esconder sus marcadas ojeras y ligero tamborileo de dedos sobre uno de sus brazos cruzados.

―Keh, nervioso yo… Kagome se está tardando mucho.

―¿Le dijo que vendría a verla?

Inuyasha miró hacia el techo haciendo memoria.

―No, creo que no.

―Entonces no puede culparla por tomarse su tiempo ―indicó Rin con soltura. Rayos, qué fácil era hablar con ese sujeto, todavía no podía creer lo rápido y natural que se le hacía responderle. Unos segundos después resonó un grito muy agudo que hizo que ambos saltaran de sus respectivos asientos y miraran pasmados hacia el consultorio.

―¿Qué rayos…?

―Terapia de pareja ―respondió Rin dándole una mirada de "Sí, a mí también me asusta". La puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella salió una mujer con la cara roja y desfigurada por la rabia. No se dignó a esperar a su acompañante que iba detrás de ella y se marchó hecha un basilisco hacia el pasillo. El marido, un sujeto bajito, rollizo y con el inicio de una calva en el centro de la coronilla, se quedó parado en el umbral con una cara de espanto. A su lado estaba la doctora, que le daba algunas palabras conciliadoras.

Tras una corta conversación con la terapeuta, el hombre salió arrastrando los pies y se perdió hacia el camino de los elevadores donde seguramente su esposa no estaría aguardando por él. De ser así, los gritos estallarían una vez más.

―Inuyasha, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ―Kagome llegó hasta él, extrañada de verlo sentado.

―Traumatizándome con tus pacientes ―le dijo él con la cabeza aún vuelta por donde había salido el pobre y desdichado esposo. Se puso de pie para besar los labios de su pareja en un gesto muy rápido, seguramente apenado por la presencia de Rin y volvió a su carácter duro para reparar ese pequeño momento de debilidad―. ¿Qué pasa, no puedo venir a visitarte?

―Claro que puedes, pero como no me dijiste nada no te esperaba. ¿Te fue bien hoy? ¿Terminaste tu presentación? ―le preguntó, tomando su mano. Inuyasha se sonrojó sutilmente, aunque intentaba encubrirlo con su ceño fruncido. Definitivamente estaba muy nervioso y tanto Kagome como Rin, que intentaba no prestarles atención para no arruinarles el ambiente, pudieron darse cuenta―. ¿Te encuentras bien, Inuyasha?

―Claro que sí. Ya terminé todo y me gustaría que le echaras un vistazo para que me des tu opinión.

―Oh, ¿al fin me vas a mostrar en lo que has estado trabajando? ¡Pensé que no querías que lo viera!

―No quería que lo vieras hasta que estuviera listo ―hizo una mueca de obviedad con los hombros y mantuvo firme su postura, como si se obligara a tomar valor―. Porque quieres verlo, ¿no?

―Claro que quiero, sabes que me encanta todo lo que haces.

―Bien. ¿Nos vamos ya?

―Estás muy impaciente ―se rió ella por lo bajo―. Dame un momento para recoger y cerrar todo por aquí, ¿está bien?

―Yo puedo hacerlo, doctora, no se preocupe ―se apresuró en asegurar Rin, levantando la cabeza de la agenda.

―No quisiera causarte molestias, Rin…

―No pasa nada ―negó ella rotundamente, cerrando la libreta con un golpe seco y dándole una mirada callada a Inuyasha. Si él estaba tan ansioso por llevársela consigo debía tener una muy buena razón, así que no había nada de malo en darle un pequeño empujón―. Sólo tome su bolso y su abrigo, yo me encargaré de cerrarlo y apagarlo todo.

―Es muy amable de tu parte ―concedió Kagome, fingiendo extrañarse por esa repentina actitud mientras iba a por sus cosas. Algo traía su novio entre manos y Rin le estaba ayudando a ejecutarlo, pero para no ponerlo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, pretendía no notar nada. Inuyasha se quedó en la salita de espera y le regresó la mirada cómplice y algo altanera a la recepcionista. Ella le asintió discretamente con la cabeza justo a tiempo cuando la psicóloga regresaba colocándose el abrigo de invierno.

―Hasta mañana, doctora, buenas noches. ¡Fue un placer conocerlo, señor Taisho!

Aún con la misma sonrisa, Rin salió unos minutos después imaginándose qué tanto podía estar planeando aquel sujeto tan gracioso. ¿Una cena romántica? ¿Una sorpresa adelantada de San Valentín? ¿O quizás le pediría matrimonio? Vaya que le gustaba imaginar cosas, pero ¿quién podía culparla? No tenía idea de que el novio de su jefa fuera tan... _tierno_.

Salió de la clínica muy distraída y tarareando una canción, todavía pensando en lo que sea que tuviera que mostrarle Inuyasha a Kagome. Tenía una curiosidad peor que la de cualquier gato y de haber tenido más tiempo, le habría preguntado al muchacho si aquel proyecto para _Capcom_ tenía en realidad una intención oculta.

Oh, bueno, siempre podía enterarse al día siguiente.

…

Como era costumbre en esa época del año, el sol se ocultaba más deprisa oscureciendo el cielo a lo que cualquiera diría que eran tempranas horas de la tarde. Sesshomaru salió de su oficina a la hora reglamentaria de salida, como cosa rara. Había terminado el cierre anual y la actividad en la compañía regresaba lentamente a la normalidad después de las carreras del último par de meses. No había mucho que hacer por ahora, y particularmente estaba esperando que se fijara la fecha para una reunión muy importante con sus contribuyentes. No es que a él le entusiasmara, de todas formas.

Las calles estaban medianamente concurridas, y la mayoría de sus ocupantes se apresuraban en llegar a sus destinos para dejar de sentir el viento helado que prometía una nueva nevada en cualquier momento. Se quedó parado en la puerta del edificio esperando a que Jaken, quien se había ofrecido muy pomposamente, se acercara con su auto para marcharse a casa. No quería quedarse atrapado en medio del tráfico que estaba por formarse y menos cuando la nieve podía bloquear los caminos. Lo único bueno de aquello sería, si llegaba a pasar, el no tener que contar con la fastidiosa presencia de Jaken sentado en el asiento del copiloto o haciendo él de chofer. El hombrecillo se ofrecía constantemente, pero Sesshomaru solía negarse a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Odiaba que otros tocaran su preciado _Jaguar_ blanco último modelo, y sólo le había concedido a Jaken el honor de hacerlo para que se callara y lo dejara tranquilo.

―Buenas tardes, señor Taisho ―entre otros apresurados peatones, Rin Takahashi pasó cerca de ahí, con una bolsa de plástico guindándole del brazo. Seguramente había ido a la librería de nuevo, pensó él―. ¿Cómo le va?

―Buenas tardes ―cabeceó él en un movimiento casi imperceptible. Rin se detuvo un instante, tentada a contarle que había conocido a su hermano y lo bien que le había caído, pero se dio cuenta de que probablemente no era una buena idea. Taisho no sabía que ella conocía a su cuñada y hermano, y a sabiendas que se llevaba mal con él, no creyó que le resultara una noticia muy agradable. Él se le quedó mirando a esperas de que ella hablara, quizás pensando que como se había quedado parada, debía querer comunicarle alguna cosa. Rin relajó su postura con una sacudida de la cabeza y formó una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

―Lo siento, me quedé en blanco un momento. Que pase buenas noches.

―Takahashi ―Rin se detuvo de nuevo al darse cuenta de que aquella era la primera vez que él la llamaba por su nombre. Bueno, no era su verdadero nombre, pero igual contaba.

―¿Sí?

―Cena conmigo.

 _¿Qué cosa qué?_ Rin necesitó unos buenos segundos para procesar aquello. ¿Taisho la acababa de invitar a salir?

―¿Disculpe? ―su tono salió un poco más agudo de lo que quería, dándole la impresión de alguien perturbado. Es decir, como lo que en realidad era. Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos con disgusto, pues repetirse era una de las tantas cosas que más odiaba hacer.

―Te he pedido que me acompañes a cenar ―hablaba tan serio y estoico como si no se tratara de nada en especial. Como si fuera muy normal decirle a otra persona que salieran a comer. Bueno, lo era, pero no viniendo de él, estaba segura. ¿De dónde le había salido la idea, para empezar?

―¿Me lo está diciendo de verdad? ―tuvo que preguntar sólo para asegurarse. Debía verse como una idiota retrasada. El hombre de ojos dorados alzó una ceja como única respuesta y le lanzó una mirada que le dejaba más que claro que no quería repetirlo una tercera vez.

Él también se había sorprendido bastante en cuanto aquella petición ―aunque sonara más bien como una orden― salió de sus labios. Sesshomaru no era del tipo impulsivo, no era como su hermano que hacía las cosas antes de que pasaran por su pequeño cerebro. Sesshomaru necesitaba analizarlo todo de la mayor cantidad de ángulos posibles y luego decidir qué hacer en base a esos resultados. Si era tan calculador con absolutamente todo lo que hacía, ¿por qué rayos le había le dicho que lo acompañara a cenar? Iba a cenar, pero cuando llegara a su casa o si se sentía con suficiente humor de soportar el mundo, siempre podía desviarse a un restaurante de buena calidad.

Quizás en esa línea de pensamientos se le ocurrió incluir a la chica Takahashi, y sin meditarlo simplemente lo había sugerido.

Ahora ella lo miraba como si le hubiera exigido alguna salvajada como arrojar gatitos desde lo alto de un rascacielos, y sabía muy bien la respuesta que le daría.

―Vaya, yo… ―tartamudeó Rin, con el corazón latiéndole más deprisa. De repente había dejado de sentir el frío del viento sobre su rostro. _Esto es muy raro_ , quiso decir, pero sonaría muy descortés de su parte―. Es muy amable, pero me temo que debo declinar ―como él la seguía mirando de la misma manera, sintió la necesidad de explicarse―. Tengo que estar en casa antes de que se haga más tarde.

 _Vaya excusa más patética. Debe pensar que soy una miedica._

Sesshomaru estaba seguro de que lo rechazaría, y no se extrañaba en lo más mínimo. Extraño sería que hubiera aceptado, pues mostraría una actitud completamente diferente a la que siempre tenía. Pero aún así no pudo evitar molestarse un poco. No estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran que no, y aquella no había sido su única vez.

―De verdad lo siento ―repitió Rin, y parecía ser sincera. Aún así él no ablandó su postura.

―¿Mañana te resulta mejor?

Rin abrió los ojos como platos y su cara roja se oscureció al menos dos tonos más. Si seguía así comenzaría a sudar como si estuviera en pleno verano.

―N-no se trata del día, señor Taisho, sino más bien de la hora ―se apenó en cuanto le dijo mientras intentaba no mirarlo a la cara―. Verá, es que… no puedo estar fuera de casa por la noche ―murmuró en un tono más bajo, aunque Sesshomaru la escuchó perfectamente. Sabía que lo consideraría la cosa más infantil del mundo, pero quería ser honesta con él.

―¿Te asusta la oscuridad?

Y justo entonces Jaken escogió el peor momento para aparcarse en la entrada del edificio. Taisho vio con fastidio cómo el hombrecillo se bajaba de un salto de la puerta del conductor y hacía el ademán de ir a entregarle las llaves de su vehículo, pero captó a tiempo la mirada asesina de su superior y supo que era mejor no acercársele. Casi podía jurar que una fina línea de sudor surcaba su frente pese al tremendo frío invernal.

Rin, que lo había visto, se puso un poco más nerviosa y decidió que era el momento adecuado para retirarse. Aquella situación era muy similar a cuando ambos se quedaron atrapados bajo ese mismo techo por la lluvia, sólo que ahora la proposición que él le hacía iba más allá que un aventón hasta el apartamento. ¿Era una persona cordial por naturaleza o le daba algún trato especial a ella?

―Ha sido muy amable, pero de verdad no puedo aceptarlo. No quisiera entretenerlo más, me parece que lo están esperando.

Hizo un pequeño gesto en dirección a Jaken, que miraba la escena desde el auto deportivo blanco con confusión. Pocas veces había visto a su adorado jefe hablando a otras personas, y definitivamente era la primera vez que lo veía conversando con una que no fuera de su mismo entorno laboral o social. ¿De dónde había salido aquella chiquilla?

―Te espero aquí mañana a la doce y media ―sentenció Sesshomaru repentinamente en cuanto ella se enderezó de su reverencia formal―. Esa hora no te resulta un inconveniente, ¿o sí?

Rin parpadeó perpleja y su corazón arremetió de nuevo contra sus costillas. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, dirigiendo la vista hacia todos lados hasta que finalmente la posó en los ojos dorados que la observaban tan atentamente. Quizá fuera irrespetuoso, pero no podía seguir conteniéndose.

―¿Por qué se toma estas molestias conmigo, señor Taisho?

―No es una molestia ―aumentó su entrecejo fruncido como si aquello le hubiera ofendido―. No llegues tarde, Takahashi.

Y sin hacer o decir nada más, sólo dedicándole una última y seria mirada, el hombre se encaminó a su vehículo con total normalidad. Rin se quedó parada ahí, viéndolo recibir las llaves del hombrecillo que se había bajado del deportivo, lo arrancaba y se marchaba, dejándolo en la acera.

Jaken y Rin, que no se conocían de nada, se fijaron un segundo en el otro antes de tomar cada uno su propio camino. Ambos tenían la misma pregunta formulándose en la cabeza.

¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar?

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

¡RIN PERO TÚ ERES TONTA POR DIOS SÓLO DILE QUE SÍ A ESE HOMBRE POR UNA VEZ!

Ejem... Es tan raro que Sesshomaru se porte "simpático" con alguien, que todo el mundo se le queda viendo como si lo hubieran poseído, creo que Jaken se quedó profundamente perturbado y Rin al llegar a su casa esa noche, seguirá preguntándose qué rayos había sido eso xD

Aquí les dejo un capítulo más light en comparación al anterior para pasar el trauma con algo bonito, ¡porque en el próximo nos tocará la segunda cita! Aunque no sé si Sesshomaru lo califique de cita, está más interesado en encontrar la forma de entrarle al tema de su primer encuentro con Rin de manera... digamos sutil xD Veamos la próxima semana si lo logra.

Me alegra y alivia un montón que pese a la temática, hayan disfrutado el capítulo anterior. Sé que fue crudo, así que agradezco sus palabras de aliento, comentarios y observaciones. Son las mejores lectoras del mundo *corazones, corazones everywhere*. Para cuando toque la segunda parte de ese capítulo, o hayan otros similares, les avisaré por si las dudas, ¿de acuerdo? Gracias especiales a **DreamFicGirl, Mina Rose, Sydien, MickeyNoMouse, Jemmy070891, Floresamaabc, Freakin'love-sesshourin, SeeDesire, Lucemg, RYTH** (x2) **, Rosedrama** (x8) **, Kikyou1312, Aliuzz, Cath Meow, Annprix1, Tanianarcisa, Hooliedanisars, Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, Bucitosentubebida, BABY SONY, NUBIA, Nancyl1313, ArianaDeTaisho, MisteryWitch, Sakura521, Kassel D. Efrikia, Ginny chan y DanisSmile** por todos sus comentarios, ¡son un amor! Espero que hayan disfrutado la entrega de hoy, en especial el último trocito con Sesshomaru casi obligando a Rin a aceptar su invitación xD

Nos veremos el sábado que viene entonces. Besos, abrazos, galletas y cachorritos para todos, ¡y gracias por leer!

PD: Si encuentran algún error o dedazo por favor avísenme. A veces FF borra espacios o letras aleatorias, por lo que partes del contenido se pueden perder. Gracias.


	10. Tiempo compartido

**Disclaimer** : _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

 **Safe Haven**

Por: Hoshi no Negai  
10\. Tiempo compartido

Sesshomaru aún se cuestionaba por qué había actuado de aquella forma. ¿Qué lo había impulsado a invitarla a comer con él? No tenía ni la más remota idea. Él no mostraba ese tipo de interés, y menos de manera insistente. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no era común que lo rechazaran. No, mejor dicho, jamás le había pasado. No es como si fuera muy abierto e invitase a todo el mundo a pasar tiempo con él ―el sólo hecho de imaginarse haciendo tal estupidez le parecía inconcebible―, sino que cuando quería algo, iba a por ello con toda la serenidad y confianza en que lo alcanzaría.

Era anormal que le dijeran que no.

Pero era aún más anormal que a él le importara.

Afortunadamente ese pensamiento ni siquiera se molestó en ocupar su mente mientras atendía los asuntos del día con la misma sobriedad de siempre. Nadie diría que le pasaba algo porque sus acciones no lo delataban. Bueno, nadie exceptuando a Jaken, que aún le lanzaba algunas miradas atónitas cada vez que recordaba la escena tan extraña del día anterior. Jamás hubiera imaginado que a su jefe le gustaran las mujeres tan… jóvenes. Aquella niña todavía parecía una adolescente por cómo iba vestida y todo, lo que no hacía más que incrementar lo peculiar de la cuestión.

Jaken resopló al darse cuenta la clase de cosas que había llegado a pensar. Era una tontería comerse la cabeza por un detalle que no le correspondía averiguar. Él no era nadie como para querer indagar la vida privada de su superior, sin importar lo intrigante que ésta pudiera ser.

Por el resto de la de la mañana el hombrecillo se dedicó de lleno a su trabajo, esforzándose el doble para tapar la falta de respeto que había cometido al imaginarse cosas inapropiadas. Permaneció en silencio trabajando, cumpliendo las órdenes de Sesshomaru con puntual diligencia y salió a hacer los mandados como de costumbre, sin apenas decir una palabra. Si Taisho lo notó, nunca lo hizo saber.

―¡Sesshomaru! ―su padre entró en su oficina con un poco menos de su cordialidad acostumbrada minutos después de la hora de entrada. El aludido, que en ese momento estaba hablando por teléfono, sólo se limitó a mirarlo fríamente con poco interés―. ¿Puedes atenderme un momento, hijo? Es importante.

El primogénito dejó salir un resoplido por su nariz antes de dirigirse a su interlocutor:

―Te devolveré la llamada en unos minutos, Kanemura. Se ha presentado un problema ―sin esperar respuesta del otro, finalizó la llamada y dirigió su atención a Toga Taisho con impaciencia.

―No es ningún problema lo que tengo que decirte. Dime, ¿has hablado con tu hermano?

―No encuentro motivos para someterme a tal pérdida de tiempo ―le dijo indiferente.

―Pues deberías llamarlo, tiene una noticia muy importante que comunicarte.

―¿Ha decidido dedicar su vida a algo que valga la pena?

―Muy gracioso. Pero no se trata sobre eso.

―No le prestaré más ayuda a ese inútil. Una vez ya fue suficiente, padre.

―Por todos los cielos, Sesshomaru, sólo llámalo y habla con él ―se exasperó Toga, sintiendo que tenía en frente al obstinado de su hijo cuando comenzaba la adolescencia. Ése sí que había sido uno de los retos más grandes que había tenido que enfrentar.

 _Sabes que no lo haré_ , fue lo que le dijo sin siquiera tener que abrir la boca por tal expresión en su rostro.

 _¿Para qué me molesto?_ , resopló el mayor con un gruñido fastidiado. Aquel adolescente terco seguía viviendo dentro de su hijo sin importar las capas de hielo con las que lo cubriera. O al menos él lo veía así por ser su padre.

―Bien, de acuerdo, te lo diré. Pero creo que deberías llamarlo de todas formas al menos para darle la enhorabuena. Anoche le propuso matrimonio a Kagome, y ella aceptó.

Toga, que esperaba al menos el más mínimo indicio de sorpresa en la cara de su hijo, se vio muy decepcionado. A él en particular le había llenado de orgullo la noticia, y ni hablar de Izayoi que casi se le cae la mandíbula de la gran sonrisa que compuso por horas mientras conversaba con su consuegra al teléfono.

Sesshomaru, a diferencia de su familia, se mantuvo en silencio como si aquello no fuera más fascinante que una hoja en blanco.

―¿No vas a decir nada?

―Era predecible ―se limitó a contestar, disponiéndose a reanudar su llamada.

―Vaya, muestra algo de emoción. Tu hermano pequeño va a casarse, ¿sabes?

―Ya te he oído, padre.

―¿Y no te alegra?

Sesshomaru le volvió a dedicar una mirada de impaciencia que era más bien un claro no. ¿Por qué tendría que importarle? Ya era hora de que su tonto hermano pusiera algo de orden en su vida en vista de los desastres que había cometido antes, y si su padre pensaba que saltaría en una pierna por semejante trivialidad estaba muy equivocado.

Toga se quedó esperando unos segundos, en vano, pero tras ver el desinterés de su hijo mayor decidió darse por vencido.

―Bueno… pues he cumplido. Sería bueno que lo felicitaras cuando menos. Izayoi está planificando una cena para celebrarlo y brindar por ellos en casa. Estará toda la familia y nos gustaría que fueras ―y de nuevo recibió otra mirada fastidiada. Aquella era una noticia que sí le desagradaba. Las reuniones familiares estaban muy abajo en su lista de favoritos y por buenas razones―. Será el sábado por la noche, así que no tendrás excusas para faltar. Por favor, Sesshomaru ―esta vez el tono de Toga no era jovial y calmado, sino más bien rayando en lo demandante. Una manera de hablar que el primogénito había adoptado desde su más temprana edad.

―¿Se te ofrece algo más, padre?

El magnate sonrió de medio lado al saber que con eso se confirmaría su asistencia.

―No, hijo, eso es todo. Puedes regresar a tu llamada.

El hombre mayor dejó la oficina con una cálida sensación de victoria. Era muy idiota sentirse así, pero no todos los días que se ganaba un pequeño altercado con Sesshomaru, quien odiaba asistir a los eventos y reuniones familiares. Aunque para ser justos, debía admitir que su carácter estaba un poco más apacible últimamente, como si ya no le prestara tanta atención a los detalles que lo enfadaban. Quizá si tenía la suficiente suerte aquella actitud se mantendría al menos hasta la boda de Inuyasha y Kagome. Sería agradable tener una velada sin complicaciones, discusiones o malos ratos.

Pero como aún faltaba bastante para eso, sólo podía cruzar los dedos para que lo que estuviera manteniendo a raya su malhumor le durara hasta entonces.

Mirando su reloj de pulsera decidió que tenía tiempo para cumplir con un par de actividades más antes de bajar al comedor. Y lo primero que haría sería decirle a su esposa que podía contar con Sesshomaru para la cena del sábado, por más sorprendente que fuera.

...

Hacia la llegada del mediodía, luego de terminar la revisión de unos datos y gráficos en su computadora portátil, Sesshomaru se paró de su elegante silla con el abrigo de invierno doblado en el brazo.

Los corredores estaban comenzando a vaciarse, y en lugar del murmullo de los aparatos eléctricos se dejaban escuchar conversaciones animadas entre dos o tres personas reunidas en mesas tomando el almuerzo. Muchos de los empleados solían salir a comer, otros usaban el comedor en la planta baja y otros tantos preferían llevar sus alimentos a sus puestos de trabajo para tener algo más de privacidad. Sesshomaru acostumbraba trancar la puerta de su oficina a esas horas para evitarse las visitas indeseadas si no iba a algún restaurante de la zona.

Cuando el elevador lo dejó en el vestíbulo, escuchó el estruendo lejano de un grupo de voces que estaban gritando y riendo a mandíbula batiente. Eso casi nunca pasaba, se dijo él, molesto por tan burdo comportamiento, ¿qué clase de imagen le estarían dando a la corporación si algún importante cliente o asociado decidía hacer una visita?

Fue al área del comedor a inspeccionar el origen del alboroto y se encontró que al menos una treintena de personas estaban reunidas en la espaciosa habitación, todas con la cara vuelta hacia uno de los enormes televisores de pantalla plana repartidos por el lugar. Por lo general solían sintonizar únicamente el canal de noticias, pues se consideraba inapropiado que el personal se mantuviera distraído viendo cualquier otra cosa cuando tenían que estar trabajando. Lo mismo pasaba con los equipos distribuidos a lo largo del edificio, que se mantenían en silencio a no ser que estuviera pasando algo importante. Inclusive Sesshomaru tenía uno instalado en su despacho, pero muy rara vez lo utilizaba.

Volvieron a saltar los vítores seguidos de aplausos y algunas quejas de frustración. Uno de los equipos de fútbol había marcado un espectacular gol en un ángulo muy cerrado.

―¡Sí! ―alzó los puños nada más y nada menos que Toga Taisho, en el centro del corro de espectadores. No sólo resaltaba por su cabello plateado característico de su estirpe, sino también porque era el individuo de más edad y mejor vestido―. Se están esmerando mucho más en el segundo tiempo, ¿han visto todos esos excelentes pases?

―Ha sido pura suerte, jefe ―musitó un hombre considerablemente más joven que estaba parado a su lado, con los brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre el pecho―. Todo porque no han tomado en cuenta la última falta, tuvo que ser tarjeta amarilla.

―Tarjeta amarilla y un demonio. Sabes que ese idiota estaba fingiendo, nadie le tocó para que se echara a llorar como una nena en medio del campo. ¡Oh, por Dios! ―Toga se sobresaltó ante un movimiento peliagudo del equipo contrario al que apoyaba―. ¡Eso sí que fue una falta!

Sesshomaru sólo roló los ojos y regresó por donde había llegado sin que nadie notara su presencia. Su padre era fanático a morir de los deportes, especialmente del fútbol, atributo que contrastaba drásticamente con su imagen severa e impecable. No le sorprendía en lo absoluto que hubiera sido su idea ir a ver el partido en el comedor, donde los televisores eran muchísimo más grandes que en cualquier otro lado. En las épocas de los mundiales no había quien lo sacara de ahí cuando le tocaba jugar a Japón. Al menos Sesshomaru era mucho más discreto que él cuando esto pasaba, por lo que nadie debía saber que también sintonizaba los eventos más importantes en el más absoluto de los silencios.

Ignorando el bullicio que dejaba atrás, avanzó elegantemente por el gran recibidor y salió en cuanto las puertas de vidrio se abrieron automáticamente.

Takahashi ya estaba ahí, de pie y mirando hacia la calle de forma distraída, un poco apartada del complejo empresarial, seguramente buscando no estorbar a nadie que quisiera entrar o salir. Tuvo que haber escuchado los pasos a sus espaldas, pues antes de que llegara a su lado ella se giró y lo miró a la cara, formando, quizás inconscientemente, una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

―Señor Taisho ―se inclinó a modo de saludo.

―¿Has esperado mucho? ―cuestionó él sin ninguna emoción en particular.

―No, sólo unos cinco minutos. No quería llegar tarde ―aclaró Rin torciendo la cabeza hacia un lado. Antes de que él le indicara que lo siguiera, lo interrumpió abruptamente. Era claro que había pensado decirle aquello por un tiempo y quería hacerlo cuanto antes―. Pero, si me permite… Tengo que estar en mi puesto a las dos de la tarde. Olvidé mencionarlo ayer ― _de todas formas no es como si me hubiera dado mucho tiempo para decirlo. O al menos para pensarlo_.

―Llegarás a tiempo ―contestó sin cambiar su semblante ni un ápice. Seguidamente hizo un movimiento breve para que lo siguiera por aquella cuadra. Pasaron la entrada subterránea del estacionamiento que estaba en el lateral del edificio y siguieron por la acera hacia la calle de atrás.

―Oh, ¿no iremos lejos? ―respiró aliviada al ver que no tendría que montarse en ningún vehículo. Si algo salía mal, siempre podía echar a correr hasta la clínica, pensó rápidamente. _Qué cosa más alegre se me acaba de ocurrir_ , estuvo a punto de gruñir.

Como era obvio de adivinar, Rin había estado muy frenética a lo largo del día. Incluso hasta más de lo que había estado cuando le regresó su chaqueta poco después de año nuevo. No había transcurrido tanto tiempo desde entonces, pero la cantidad de movimiento de los últimos días le había hecho creer que ya estaba a mediados de abril.

Pasó unos diez minutos completos acurrucada en la cama con los ojos abiertos sin creer lo que había prometido hacer aquel día. Tuvo que repetírselo una y otra vez para asegurarse de que no era un producto de su imaginación. Aunque técnicamente no había prometido nada, él sólo le había puesto la hora sin darle una oportunidad de réplicas o negativas. Y era precisamente su cruda insistencia ―por ponerle un nombre― lo que más le había llamado la atención.

Sesshomaru Taisho era un hombre muy particular.

¿Sería posible que se comportara de esa manera únicamente porque quería más detalles sobre aquel día que se encontraron por primera vez? Le parecía muy obvio que ésa fuese su meta principal, y tenía sentido. Estando en su lugar, Rin también querría saber qué rayos le había pasado a alguien que había socorrido, especialmente si su caso parecía ser de tintes tan oscuros.

Caminaron otra cuadra más en total silencio, con Rin más concentrada en escanear rápidamente los alrededores en busca de algo que le hiciera saltar las alarmas y memorizando cada pequeño detalle a la vista en caso de emergencia. En cuanto llegara al sitio al que Taisho la conducía no tardaría en escribirle a la detective para indicarle su posición. No le había dicho con quién saldría, ni siquiera le dijo que iba a cambiar un poco su rutina porque no tenía que darle explicaciones. Con que ella supiera el lugar era más que suficiente por el momento. Una cosa era contarle a la psicóloga sobre su extraña relación con Taisho y otra muy distinta era decírselo a la policía. No quería que lo pusieran en una lista de sospechosos o indagaran en su privacidad sólo porque se saludaban y era la segunda vez que comían juntos.

Aunque… eso era en realidad lo más lógico y sensato. ¿No era mejor que todas las personas con las que se relacionaba quedaran expuestas para mayor seguridad? Le dedicó un vistazo rápido a su acompañante, que miraba al frente como si estuviera caminando él solo, y se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto al ir con él y mantenerlo todo en secreto.

Sesshomaru escogió ese preciso momento para verla por el rabillo del ojo y la muchacha desvió la vista hacia otro lado, arrugando los labios. Odiaba cuestionar todo lo que hacía, siempre la hacía sentir incluso peor. ¿Y si le decía a Taisho que lo sentía y regresaba a terreno seguro? ¿Sería muy tarde para echarse para atrás?

―¿Ocurre algo?

―¿Eh? ―Rin volvió en sí de su plática interna para darse cuenta de que Taisho se había detenido―. N-no, no pasa nada. ¿Es aquí?

Iba tan distraída ahogándose en un vaso de agua que ni se había dado cuenta de que estaban parados justo delante de un restaurante francés con una pinta muy elegante. En realidad estaban a las afueras de un hotel y el restaurante era parte de su fachada, dándole un toque bastante sofisticado con la alfombra azul hasta las elegantes puertas de madera y vidrio, los pequeños pinos perfectamente podados y el nombre en letras cursivas y doradas que ni siquiera podía leer.

 _Santo cielo, hasta tienen un portero vestido a juego. ¡Espero que me alcance el dinero que traje conmigo!_

Con mucha aprensión ante tanto lujo, no le quedó otra más que seguir los pasos de su acompañante hasta que el hombre de la entrada abrió las puertas para ellos. Por la apariencia del exterior, Rin ya sabía exactamente cómo se vería por dentro. Elegante, de buen gusto y definitivamente caro. Muy, muy caro. Un mesonero se encargó de recoger sus abrigos y colocarlos en un perchero a un lado de la entrada. Sesshomaru la guió hasta una mesa para dos casi en el centro de la estancia, donde uno de los varios pequeños candelabros de cristal guindaba sobre sus cabezas.

Se respiraba un aire muy sobrio y Rin casi podía escuchar que las conversaciones de los demás comensales iban sobre las grandes cantidades de dinero que tenían y las fiestas que planeaban hacer en sus yates privados por el Caribe. Por fortuna había sido lo suficientemente previsiva como para vestirse un poco mejor de lo que solía hacerlo regularmente, e incluso se maquilló más allá de su acostumbrado brillo de labios.

Y ella que pensaba que la invitaría a pasar al comedor de su compañía o a la misma cafetería de la vez anterior. Claramente Taisho se lo había tomado muy en serio esta vez.

El mismo mesonero que les había guardado los abrigos se acercó diligentemente hasta la mesa para entregarles un par de menús, saludando cordial y respetuosamente a Sesshomaru e ignorándola a ella por completo, lo cual no le extrañó en absoluto. Hasta lo prefería así. Rin se sentía tan desentonada con el lugar que lo único que quería era hundirse en la mullida silla de terciopelo y que nadie notara que estaba ahí.

Tratando de distraerse un poco para que no se le arruinara la salida, y al ver que Taisho iba a lo mismo, abrió el menú y se puso a ojearlo en busca del platillo más económico para que su billetera no regresara a casa expulsando polillas.

―¿Éstas son ancas de rana? ―dijo sin poder contenerse tras leer la larga lista de comidas―. Confirmado que es un restaurante cien por ciento francés.

Sesshomaru la miraba por encima de su carta como si no se hubiera esperado aquel comentario. Y Rin, cayendo en la cuenta de que había dicho una gran estupidez, regresó la mirada a su lugar con el rubor invadiéndole las mejillas.

Al regresar el mesonero, Rin no tuvo mayor opción que pedir algo de la sección para niños, pues no creía que podría costearse los platos para los adultos.

El lado bueno era que como el sujeto que tomaba la orden apenas le prestaba atención, la voz casi no le tembló cuando tuvo que hablar con él. Al menos le era más fácil controlarse de esa manera, cosa que obviamente Taisho notó.

―¿Es todo lo que vas a ordenar? ―abordó él en cuanto el mesonero se retiraba. Rin, que había aprovechado ese momento para enviarle un mensaje diciendo dónde estaba a la detective, levantó la cabeza de golpe de su teléfono.

―Es que no como tanto ―se excusó tratando de no darle importancia. Además de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué rayos iba en la mayoría de los platillos porque tenían unos nombres rarísimos y no quería cometer el error de ordenar sin querer un plato de caracoles, pero eso no era necesario expresarlo en voz alta.

Ahora que no había nada de por medio que pudiera usar para dedicarle fingidamente su atención, se hizo un silencio muy incómodo en la pequeña mesa.

―Y… ¿qué tal su día?

―Poco interesante.

 _Si lo dice así más le creo._

―¿Todo está bien en su trabajo?

―Sin novedades.

―Creo que usted no es del tipo que habla mucho ―sonrió ella para alivianar el ambiente―. ¿Le molestaría si le pregunto una cosa?

―Esta sería la tercera ―observó él levantando una ceja. Aún no cambiaba su expresión facial y Rin no sabía si aquello era una buena señal, pero aún así decidió seguir.

―¿Por qué quiso que lo acompañara hoy, señor Taisho?

Sesshomaru entrecerró un poco los ojos al examinarla, aunque Rin tuvo la suficiente perspicacia de notar que no había enfado en su rostro. Daba la impresión de que él también se lo estaba preguntando muy seriamente.

―Asumí que te agradaría ―ahora fue el turno de ella para arrugar el entrecejo con extrañeza. Cómo quería preguntarle abiertamente _¿Por Dios, en serio? ¿Y cómo fue que creyó eso?_ Pero no se atrevía a soltar semejante falta de sutileza ante un tipo tan serio y reservado como él. Como no encontró una manera lo suficientemente educada como para expresarle su incredulidad, optó por dejarlo pasar de momento.

―Pues es usted muy considerado ― _busca algo de lo que hablar, lo que sea. Pero que no sea estúpido_ ―. ¿Desde hace cuánto que viene a este lugar?

―Años. La empresa suele ofrecer cenas de negocios para los asociados que se hospedan en el hotel.

―Vaya, sí que les dan un buen tratamiento ―silbó al pasear de nuevo los ojos por el local tan finamente decorado que no tenía nada que ver con la cómoda y agradable cafetería de la vez anterior. Un pensamiento le pasó zumbando por la mente de repente―. Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero el señor que estaba esperándolo ayer…

―Jaken. Es mi asistente.

―¿Su asistente? ―se sorprendió ella, y justo antes de abrir la boca para soltar un comentario, se mordió los labios para evitarlo.

―¿Qué ocurre con él?

Rin le lanzó una mirada de derrota pensando que no tenía que haberlo mencionado en primer lugar. _Justo cuando NO tenía que decir nada estúpido._

―Es que… me recordó a un personaje de un libro ilustrado que leía cuando era pequeña.

―¿Qué personaje?

―Un kappa.

Esta vez sí notó claramente que la seriedad del rostro masculino flaqueaba un poco. Alentada por esa reacción, dejó salir una risita baja entre dientes a modo de disculpa.

―Lo siento, es que el dibujo era exactamente igual a él, al menos de lejos. Estoy segura de que no debe ser nada como ese personaje tan pesado y fastidioso que no se callaba en toda la historia.

―Te equivocas ―dijo él con un tono monótono, pero aún así Rin se volvió a reír. Quizás aquella salida no sería tan difícil como se lo había imaginado.

Llegó un mesero nuevo con la orden de las bebidas y las colocó impecablemente frente a cada uno. Para él, un vino blanco y para ella una limonada. Estuvo a punto de pedir un refresco de naranja ―su favorito―, pero al haber tomado un platillo de la sección infantil tampoco quería dejar mostrar malas apariencias, como si ella no fuera más que una niña un poco crecida. Lo cual, lastimosamente, era verdad en cierto aspecto. Aún así no quería desentonar aún más en aquel elegantísimo lugar, y menos en frente de Taisho.

―Entonces, ¿qué se siente tener un kappa como asistente? ―se le ocurrió decir luego del primer sorbo a su limonada―. El personaje del libro no dejaba de seguir al protagonista a todos lados en su aventura, y aunque siempre quería ser de ayuda, generalmente terminaba metiendo la pata y agobiando a su acompañante porque no se callaba nunca.

―Ese parece ser un resumen muy certero sobre Jaken.

Rin lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, aún con la pajita en la boca.

―No lo dirá en serio ―pero la expresión en el rostro de Taisho le dejó saber que era en serio. Vaya, pobrecillo el Señor Kappa. En el libro siempre tenía las mejores intenciones pese a su naturaleza pedante, así que esperaba que, de ser así el caso del asistente, al menos éste no supiera lo que su jefe pensaba de él. Ahora haber traído el tema a flote le sentaba un poco mal porque no podía evitar sentir que se estaba metiendo con alguien que no le había hecho nada―. Pero apuesto a que no lo cambiaría por ninguna otra persona, ¿verdad?

―Probablemente no.

El silencio incómodo volvió a rodear la mesa que compartían, y lo único que llenaba el aire era la música clásica que salía por los altavoces astutamente ocultos a la vista del público. Rin hizo el intento de sacar más temas de conversación, pero siempre se retractaba al último minuto. Era obvio que no podía hablar con él simplemente de cualquier cosa como lo haría con sus amigos más cercanos, pero el sentir que su mirada dorada se posaba de vez en cuando en ella, como si esperara que dijera algo, la inquietaba aún más.

En circunstancias comunes, cuando ella era normal en toda regla, lo último que podía esperar al estar con otra persona era que se hiciera silencio. Siempre se le ocurrían mil cosas de las que hablar y no le costaba nada entretener a los demás con cientos de anécdotas e historias graciosas que había acumulado con el tiempo.

Pero aquella Rin estaba oculta tras un grueso cascarón que parecía ser de acero blindado, y el que semejante oyente la estuviera esperando afuera de éste no la animaba mucho a salir.

Casi dio un brinquito cuando el celular que guardaba en su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar. Se disculpó con Taisho y vio en la pantalla que era la detective quien la estaba llamando. Tenía la intención de levantarse para atender, pero Taisho le indicó con un gesto que no era necesario. Ante eso Rin no quiso debatir por el carácter de urgencia de la llamada, así que sólo se alejó un poco de la mesa girándose de lado en la silla y se llevó el aparato al oído.

―¿Buenas tardes?

― _Hola, Rin, ¿cómo te va?_ ―sonó la agitada voz de la oficial al otro lado de la línea como si hubiera estado corriendo―. _Me hubiera gustado llamarte antes, pero se presentó un pequeño problema en la estación y no se me dio la oportunidad._

―¿Se encuentra usted bien?

― _Sí, sí, sólo era un recluso que se resistía mucho a ser interrogado e intentó escapar haciéndonos correr por un rato. Nada del otro mundo. Pero no tiene nada que ver con el motivo de mi llamada. ¿Sigues en el restaurante?_

―S-sí ―asintió al darle un vistazo rápido e inconsciente al hombre al otro lado de la mesa.

― _¿Estás acompañada por alguien o estás sola?_ ―no perdió el tiempo en preguntar.

―Estoy acompañada. No ocurre nada malo, se lo prometo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse ―siseó en tono bajo, preparándose para levantarse de la silla e ir a hablar a otro lado, cosa que tuvo que haber hecho desde un principio pese al gesto de su compañero―. Discúlpeme, pero ¿cree que podamos hablarlo en otra oportunidad, por favor? Le explicaré todo entonces, pero ahora… bueno, ahora no es el mejor momento.

― _Pero Rin…_ ―la detective se cortó como si lo meditara y un par de segundos después soltó un suspiro―. _Bien, de acuerdo. Estaremos pendientes de ti hasta que nos digas que has regresado, ¿escuchas? Cualquier cosa que pase te ruego que nos lo comuniques cuanto antes. ¿Tienes el llavero a mano?_

―Siempre. Le aseguro que así será, muchas gracias. No tiene de qué preocuparse. Hasta luego y que tenga un buen día ―finalizó la llamada y volvió a guardar el celular en su bolsillo para sentarse adecuadamente de cara a su interlocutor―. Lo siento mucho.

―No te disculpes ―negó él con una parca seña. Si ella se sentía mal por una llamada de apenas unos segundos, ¿cómo sería si tuviera que responder todas las que a él le llegaban a su teléfono a cada hora? Afortunadamente Sesshomaru lo había dejado en modo silencioso para evitar inconvenientes y podría revisarlo una vez que estuviera de vuelta en su despacho.

Aunque debía admitir que aquel pequeño momento le había interesado más de lo que debería. Así que había al menos una persona que la tenía bien vigilada y quería saber todos sus movimientos. A juzgar por la manera en la que Takahashi se desenvolvía durante la comunicación, podía adivinar que apreciaba sinceramente la preocupación que parecía expresarle quien sea que estuviera al otro lado de la línea. Y lo que lo hacía más curioso era que se había negado a mencionarlo específicamente a él. ¿Acaso no se suponía que debía salirse de su ruta y menos si iba con alguien más?

Realmente quería preguntárselo directamente, eso y muchas otras cosas. ¿Sería por la persona que la llamó que Takahashi no podía salir por la noche o era por otra razón? ¿Por qué siempre miraba todo a su alrededor como si buscara una vía de escape? ¿Acaso aquella cosa que la había perseguido y herido en Kioto seguía representando un peligro para ella?

Sesshomaru la observaba sin siquiera parpadear sobre su copa, aprovechando que Rin paseaba la mirada por el restaurante y sus comensales una vez más para escapar de la tensión que los rodeaba. Pero en cuanto notó que era objeto de su total atención, enmarcó una expresión más tranquila y decidida.

En un intento de no dejar que la situación se tornara aún más incómoda, optó por hablar libremente de la primera cosa que se le vino a la cabeza.

―Dígame, señor Taisho, ¿ha viajado mucho gracias a su trabajo?

―Eventualmente. Aún lo hago.

―¿Ha podido visitar otros países? ¿Cuál ha sido el que más le ha gustado? Si me dieran a elegir probablemente me pasaría unos días en Holanda, África del Sur o Nueva Zelanda. ¡Debe ser tan bonito todo por allá! ―exclamó soñadoramente, aunque intentando ocultarlo.

―¿Por qué esos lugares? ―preguntó él. Su cara no había cambiado, y ella dudaba mucho que lo hiciera en cualquier momento, pero el que su voz mostrara algo de interés, aunque fuera en una medida de cucharita de té, era bastante alentador.

―Bueno, cada uno tiene algo que me atrae. Holanda por sus campos y jardines de flores, especialmente los tulipanes. Me encantaría ir en primavera y pasear por todos esos parques llenos de colores y aromas. África del Sur sería para hacer safari y ver a los animales en su hábitat natural, la cantidad de fotografías que podría tomarles sería fenomenal. Y también me gustaría visitar los centros de cuidado de fauna silvestre para ver cómo atienden a los animales heridos o huérfanos. Tal vez me dejen acariciar cachorros de león o alimentar rinocerontes bebés ―sonrió anchamente al pensar en esa posibilidad―. Y Nueva Zelanda… es simplemente hermosa. Amaría poder hacer senderismo o escalar algunas de esas montañas y poder ver el cielo abierto durante la noche. Debe ser espectacular poder ver tantas estrellas sin nada que estropee la vista.

―Te gusta la vida al aire libre, por lo que veo ―comentó él. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa muy sincera tanto en los ojos como en los labios. Hablar de ese tipo de temas siempre la animaba y ayudaba a sacar a relucir un poco su carácter original que se ocultaba tras un muro de precauciones y miedos.

―Muchísimo. La vida en la ciudad me parece estresante y poco natural, especialmente cuando has vivido siempre en una zona más o menos rural con bosques y montañas por todos lados.

Al terminar aquella pequeña oración, dos mesoneros se acercaron con sendas bandejas plateadas que llevaban sus respectivos platos y platillos acompañantes. Para Sesshomaru un filete de cordero, champiñones y cebollas en una salsa irreconocible y vegetales hervidos, con un platito con aceite de oliva y otro con pequeñas rodajas de pan tostado. Y para ella… atún con ensalada de brócoli y patatas hervidas.

 _Vaya, hasta para los niños la comida es elegante_ , se asombró al ver la impecable presentación. Casi hubiera preferido preguntar si tenían la _Cajita Feliz_ de _WcDonald's_ disponible.

―¡Buen provecho! ―deseó ella dedicándole un mohín, pero esperó a que él comenzara para atacar también su plato. No sabía nada mal, de hecho.

―Si no te gusta vivir en grandes ciudades, ¿por qué escogiste vivir en la más poblada del país? ―cuestionó Sesshomaru de repente cuando Rin tragaba su tercer o cuarto bocado. Su corazón se aceleró un poco al ver el camino que intentaba tomar con ese tema, por lo que se esforzó por buscar una respuesta que lo alejara de él.

―Se me presentó la oportunidad y la tomé ―encogió sus hombros―. Tengo algunos asuntos que atender aquí, y si todo sale bien regresaré a mis amados suburbios en cuanto termine con todo lo que debo hacer.

Por el tono que había empleado, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que sólo quería zanjar el asunto y evitar más preguntas.

―Pero qué descortés soy acaparando la conversación. ¿Qué me dice usted? Creo que no le dejé responder la pregunta que le hice sobre el lugar que más le ha gustado visitar en sus viajes.

El hombre permitió que se hiciera el silencio mientras le daba un sorbo a su vino y se llevaba una porción de sus alimentos a la boca. Rin lo miraba con educada expectación desde el otro lado de la mesa.

―No he pensado mucho al respecto. Noruega, tal vez ―dijo él―. Y Kioto.

Aquello último la tomó desprevenida, tanto que casi se le resbala el tenedor de la mano.

―¿Kioto? ―repitió sin poder controlar el ligero temblor en su voz. Afortunadamente supo corregirlo a tiempo―. Kioto es muy bonito, ¿verdad? Es tan tradicional y cultural que uno siente que viaja al pasado. Hay algunos templos que son muy interesantes y las antiguas casas señoriales siempre son un espectáculo de ver.

La muchacha volvió a centrarse en su plato para no tener que verlo a la cara. Más que ser una cobardía era una reacción involuntaria. Sólo rezaba por no escuchar preguntas más directas sobre aquello que no quería tocar, pues no tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionaría o respondería.

―¿Y Noruega? ―mencionó repentinamente, aún sin levantar los ojos de sus alimentos―. ¿Por qué Noruega?

―Es un país interesante ―se limitó a decir―. Es uno de los socios más poderosos que tenemos, sigue un modelo económico impecable y de rápido progreso que debería ser adaptado más frecuentemente en el resto del mundo.

Ésta vez ella tuvo que mirarlo para cerciorarse de que estuviera hablando en serio. Sí, así parecía. Vaya, ella hablando de naturaleza, flores y animales y resultaba que para él lo más importante de un sitio era su potencial económico. Tenía su lógica al ver cuál era su oficio, claro.

―Además ―continuó él, devolviendo los ojos castaños hacia su persona―, las ciudades no son tan grandes y pobladas como en Japón. Es más pacífico.

―¿Preferiría vivir en un sitio así?

―Sería menos problemático ―contestó simplemente al volver a llevar la copa a sus labios. Aquello le había devuelto la sonrisa a Rin. Al parecer sí tenían algo en común después de todo.

Los minutos fueron pasando y la pequeña conversación se mantenía rondando por esos temas, unos en los que Rin obviamente tenía la mayoría de la palabra. Pero al menos gracias a eso se le hacía cada vez más fácil hablar en frente de él sin que la lengua se le trabara o la ansiedad tomara su lugar. Taisho, por su parte, se limitaba únicamente a escucharla sin omitir casi ningún comentario, generalmente en forma de monosílabos o frases muy cortas, pero Rin ya se había acostumbrado y no lo encontraba desagradable. Era como si aquel hombre, con su silenciosa presencia, le animara a desenvolverse con más soltura y desatara su verdadera personalidad carismática y habladora.

A las dos menos cuarto Sesshomaru pidió la cuenta con un gesto mudo, y no tardó en acaparar la pequeña carpeta de cuero que le había entregado el mesonero con la factura adentro. Anticipándose a sus intenciones, Rin sacó la cantidad exacta de dinero que había costado su plato y bebida, dejando su billetera casi totalmente vacía.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―se fijó él al ver que contaba los billetes para asegurarse.

―Es lo que me corresponde ―explicó, alzando lo que tenía entre las manos para enseñárselo.

―¿Y supones que lo aceptaré?

Rin puso cara de incomprensión y torció un poco la cabeza.

―Bueno, sí. Es lo justo, ¿no?

―Fui yo quien te trajo aquí ―contrarrestó Sesshomaru en un tono duro―. Guarda eso.

―Vamos, no puedo dejar que pague de nuevo por mí. Hizo lo mismo en la cafetería y me sentí un poco mal por eso.

―¿Por qué? ―entrecerró los ojos. Casi parecía ofendido.

―Es que me apena ―trató de excusarse ella, incómoda por tal penetrante mirada. ¿Por qué le molestaba un asunto tan trivial como el que quisiera dividir la cuenta?―. Usted ya lo hizo una vez, ahora quisiera pagar mi parte. No tiene nada de malo.

Muy en el fondo aquella situación le causaba algo de risa, aunque intentaba camuflarlo lo mejor posible con su cara de educada perplejidad más convincente. Agradecía mucho su buen gesto de invitarla a comer, pero el que pagara por ella una segunda vez le parecía un abuso.

―Quizá la próxima vez ―Sesshomaru metió su tarjeta de crédito y su identificación en la carpetita y llamó de nuevo al mesero para que se la llevara, dejando a Rin con el dinero en la mano y la boca ligeramente abierta.

No sabía si reír, indignarse, preguntarse qué rayos o sorprenderse. Seguramente la última opción. ¿Había oído bien? ¿La próxima vez? Una sonrisita inconsciente se formó en sus labios y su expresión se relajó hasta el punto de bajar completamente los hombros que mantenía ligeramente tensos.

―No crea que lo olvidaré ―le dijo un tanto distraída. No sabía muy bien cómo sentirse, y ni siquiera quería pensarlo demasiado para no arruinarlo.

Se levantaron al unísono en cuanto Taisho recibió de vuelta su tarjeta y carnet y se colocaron los abrigos que un asistente les había alcanzado diligentemente al llegar a la puerta.

―No creo que sea prudente salir ahora, señor. Ha comenzado a nevar y no parece que se detendrá pronto. ¿Prefiere que le llame un taxi? ―les habló el hombre, o más bien, el muchacho, pues no parecía mucho mayor que Rin. Para comprobar que sus palabras eran ciertas, Sesshomaru abrió la puerta de un tirón y se encontró con un panorama poco alentador.

Los finos copos de nieve caían copiosamente y sin descanso, hasta el punto de que casi parecían ser gotas de lluvia. La brisa no era muy fuerte, pero daba la impresión de que empeoraría en cualquier momento. Miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que faltaban diez minutos para las dos de la tarde. Sus ojos fueron hasta Rin, que observaba con aprensión el exterior asomándose por el otro lado de la puerta.

―Tengo mi paraguas ―dijo ella al saber que era objeto de su atención.

Sin más que decir, Sesshomaru salió del local para ser recibido por el viento helado. Unos segundos después, la muchacha tenía el paraguas amarillo sobre su cabeza, el mismo modelo viejo y algo torcido que había llevado la última vez. Tenía que extender el brazo para cubrirlo a él también por la diferencia de estatura, por lo que el hombre tomó el mango y lo alzó con mayor comodidad sobre ambos, recibiendo un agradecimiento mudo por parte de Rin.

―¡Santo cielo, qué frío! ―se quejó la chica cuando el aire la golpeó de lleno en la cara al comenzar a recorrer la calle. Tuvo que encogerse un poco en sí misma para mantener la temperatura, acercándose involuntariamente a quien iba a su lado.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía sólo unos instantes más tarde, notó cómo todo el calor de su cuerpo la abandonaba para irse a refugiar en su rostro. Iba caminando muy cerca de Taisho, hombro con hombro para caber los dos bajo el paraguas. Nunca había estado tan cerca de él, y a pesar de todo el frío y el doloroso viento que le lastimaba la piel, no creyó sentirse más cómoda antes. Era raro, porque aquella era la primera vez que había tan escasa distancia entre ella y un hombre ―sin contar a su abuelo, a quien abrazaba cada vez que podía―. Ni siquiera había podido recuperar toda la confianza que sentía con sus amigos masculinos como para sentirse tranquila ante tanta cercanía, pero con Taisho no tenía la urgente necesidad de hacerse a un lado para dejar de tocarlo. Tenía algo que relajaba todos sus sentidos, los mismos que siempre estaban en alerta permanente ante cualquier desconocido y no tan desconocido. No importaba que no tuviera el don de la palabra, que fuera serio, callado y poco demostrativo. Le era reconfortante estar con él.

Cuando llegaron a la calle donde estaba la gran multinacional, Rin se sintió un tanto decepcionada de que el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido más despacio. Todo lo contrario a cómo había sido en el camino de ida al restaurante.

―Será mejor que se quede para no mojarse más, ¡con el frío que hace! ―abordó la muchacha cuando se protegieron bajo el techo de la entrada y él le entregó el paraguas. Se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos con la mente en blanco, y al darse cuenta de que lo que hacía era un tanto maleducado, se apresuró a despedirse. El corazón se le había acelerado y lo mejor era emprender la retirada―. M-muchísimas gracias por todo, señor Taisho. La comida estuvo deliciosa, el lugar precioso y la compañía muy entretenida ―se rió por lo bajo―. La siguiente vez va por mi cuenta, no lo olvide. ¡Hasta luego y que tenga un muy buen día!

Sesshomaru correspondió la inclinación educadamente y esperó a que ella cruzara la calle e ingresara a la clínica antes de hacer lo propio en su edificio correspondiente. No había pasado por alto que Takahashi había sonreído durante todo el trayecto, según pudo apreciar con las rápidas miradas que le había dedicado y en todas ellas poseía la misma apariencia distraída y feliz.

Él también había disfrutado de aquella peculiar salida. Y eso era algo que prefería mantener para sí mismo.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

¡Bueeenas! Nuevo capítulo, nuevas esperanzas para esta hermosa ship que se mantiene a flote contra todo pronóstico. Rin con su terrible pasado que le da una inseguridad de mil demonios, y Sesshomaru con su único interés de averiguar sobre este, y nada más. Sí... nada más, cómo no. *Alza las cejas sugerentemente*.

Pasamos a la segunda cita, un almuerzo algo incómodo al principio, pero que supo fluir de manera normal entre conversaciones ligeras, chistes a costa de Jaken (porque no hay que perder la costumbre ni aunque sea un AU) y una conversación que Sesshomaru intentó tornar a su favor para sonsacar información sutilmente, pero que Rin supo torear para evitar. Oh, y a él le encantaría ser mucho más directo, pero sabe que si lo es, Rin huirá despavorida y perderá la oportunidad. Es un sujeto calculador y cuidadoso, así que primero tantea el terreno en busca de una abertura... pero, ¿quién dice que mientras lo hace no pueda cambiar el enfoque de su interés? *Alza las cejas otra vez*

Este fue un capi ligero y divertido de escribir. Disfruté mucho caracterizar al señor Taisho, haciéndolo un hombre recio y formal... pero un hombre al fin, uno con típicas debilidades masculinas. No puedo mentir, ese trocito del partido me lo inspiró mi papá cuando pierde los nervios en un partido del Real Madrid xD Me pareció gracioso incluir que, a pesar de su apariencia, es un tipo normal que disfruta de cosas normales como lo son los deportes. Sesshomaru también es así, pero en una medida mucho menor y, por supuesto, sin público que pueda atestiguarlo xD

¡Oh, y quienes pensaron que Inuyasha le propondría matrimonio a Kagome acertaron! El próximo capítulo se darán detalles de cómo fue la extraña pero adorable pedida de mano, además de que también será la tercera cita, así que habrá _romance_ por partida doble.

¡Muchas gracias a todas por sus adorables reviews! Adoro sus comentarios, sus esperanzas y palabras de ánimo, ¡serán bien invertidas, lo prometo! Gracias especiales a quienes comentaron durante la semana **DanisSmile, Star firee, Cath Meow, Floresamaabc, Mina Rose, Alambrita, DreamFicGirl, SeeDesire, Tanianarcisa, Gogo Yubhari, NUBIA, Lucemg, Sakura521, Annprix1, Jenks, Freakin'love-sesshourin, Katy-Ber, Bucitosentubebida, Aoi Moss (x2), RYTH (x2), Daniela Taisho, Nancyl1313** y **Rosedrama.** Espero que hayan disfrutado nuestra cita con Sesshomaru y que se arreglen para el próximo fin de semana, que nos toca la siguiente xD

Un beso a todos, ¡hasta el sábado!


	11. Murallas que se quiebran

**Disclaimer** : _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

 **Safe Haven  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

 **11.** Murallas que se quiebran

El frío era insoportable y lo sentía hasta en los huesos. Tenía el dobladillo de los pantalones empapados, al igual que el flequillo, el rostro y el pecho de su grueso abrigo color chocolate. Al menos tenía la fortuna de que sus calcetines siguieran secos, pero aún así sentía los pies helados y entumecidos. ¡Cómo moría por darse un baño caliente!

Quizá lo único que no sintiera congelado fuesen sus mejillas que, irónicamente, volvían a encenderse como rojas luces de un semáforo ante cada pequeño recuerdo de aquella salida tan interesante. Mientras iba en el ascensor para llegar al piso del consultorio tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para sacarse esas ideas tan bochornosas. Se estaba dejando llevar por fantasías infantiles, ese encuentro no tenía nada más especial que el anterior en la cafetería, así que no debía ilusionarse. Ya sabía muy bien el rumbo que podían tomar aquellos pensamientos, por lo que era mejor ponerles un alto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Llegó al despacho de la doctora con sólo cinco minutos de retraso, lo cual era bastante aceptable considerando el ventarrón que se estaba formando en el exterior. Si eso seguía así, era muy posible que no recibieran muchos pacientes a lo largo de la tarde por lo difícil que les sería llegar hasta allá. Rin no tenía mucho problema al vivir relativamente cerca, pero las carreteras se cerraban y los servicios de transporte solían suspenderse cuando el clima empeoraba tanto.

Bueno, ya era cuestión de consultar con su jefa y llamar a los pacientes del día antes de hacer suposiciones.

Como el consultorio estaba en silencio cuando entró, supuso que la doctora todavía no había llegado. Se desprendió de su abrigo, bufanda y guantes, para luego llevarse las manos a la boca en un intento de darles algo de calor. Quizá sólo debía dejarlas en sus mofletes y regresarían a la normalidad en cuestión de segundos.

―Rin ―la chica casi dio un brinco desde su silla al escuchar aquella voz tan repentina a sus espaldas. Se trataba de Kagome, que se asomaba desde la puerta del consultorio con una mirada ida y distante.

―No tenía idea de que estaba aquí, doctora. ¿Ocurre algo? ―se alarmó la joven al ponerse de pie para reunirse con ella.

Por toda respuesta, la mayor abrió más los ojos y le extendió su mano izquierda, ligeramente temblorosa. Su dedo anular lucía un aro plateado coronado con un bonito diamante rodeado de minúsculos brillantes rosados. Rin abrió la boca a su mayor capacidad en un grito mudo para luego componer una sonrisa gigantesca que la psicóloga le devolvió al instante.

―¡No puede ser! ¡Santo cielo! ¡Muchísimas felicidades!

No pudo contenerse y le dio un fuerte abrazo en medio de saltitos y grititos de emoción. ¡Le parecía imposible haber acertado! ¡Entonces por eso el señor Inuyasha estaba tan nervioso el día anterior, tenía razón!

―Oh, es tan precioso ―exclamó al examinar el anillo más de cerca. Kagome seguía viéndose distante, como si estuviera en una nube de la que no quisiera bajar jamás―. Tiene que contarme cómo pasó. ¿Qué palabras utilizó? ¿Le dio un discurso? ¿Lloró? ¿Lloró usted?

―¿Crees que es posible no llorar ante esto? ―habló finalmente Kagome sin deshacer su sonrisa―. Fue tan bonito, Rin… y tan… Inuyasha ―se rió―. Él no lloró, pero estaba que se caía de los nervios y se sonrojó cuando me dio el anillo. No sabía que pudiera ser tan tierno ―suspiró soñadoramente―. Quiero contártelo todo, pero primero necesito saber qué pacientes vendrán hoy, si es que alguno quiere venir después de semejante reporte climatológico.

Rin salió de su trance momentáneo y enfocó la vista en la otra con extrañeza.

―¿Qué decía el reporte?

―Que se espera que los vientos crezcan a lo largo de la tarde y que caiga una gran nevada durante la noche. En Shibuya se fue la luz hace una hora y los técnicos no pueden solucionarlo porque cortaron las vías de acceso por seguridad. Debe ser un caos en la estación de tren.

―Entonces llamaré ahora mismo a los que están anotados para hoy ―asintió diligentemente mientras pasaba las páginas de la agenda hasta llegar al día correspondiente.

―Si da la casualidad de que nadie puede venir lo mejor será que nos retiremos temprano para no quedarnos atrapadas en la clínica toda la noche.

―Pero yo no me voy de aquí sin que usted me cuente cómo le propusieron matrimonio ―sentenció Rin ya con el teléfono en el oído mientras marcaba los números. Kagome soltó una risita en voz baja y volvió a componer su ancha sonrisa al admirar por centésima vez el precioso anillo.

Varios minutos se le fueron volando entre cada llamada. Uno de los pacientes iba en camino pero se había quedado atrapado en el tráfico, otro estaba en un edificio cercano, por lo que asistiría en cuanto fuera su hora, la señora Yoshida había decidido quedarse en casa con sus hijos para no arriesgarse y el último había tenido que abandonar la estación de Shibuya ante el colapso del sistema eléctrico. Rin le recomendó a todos tomar precauciones de seguridad y a los que habían asegurado su asistencia les hizo saber que si la situación se hacía muy complicada siempre podían posponer la cita para otro día.

El primer paciente llegó sólo veinte minutos después, y antes de que finalizara su sesión apareció el que estaba por la zona, por lo que Rin no tuvo oportunidad de escuchar la anécdota de su jefa por al menos una hora y media más. De a ratos el tiempo le parecía que pasaba más rápido, y otras veces mucho más lento. Entre hacer y contestar llamadas tanto laborales como personales ―su abuelo, la única persona no policial que sabía que estaba en Tokio, se había preocupado tras oír el reporte del clima y le urgía saber cómo estaba―, revisar su celular y perderse en sus propios pensamientos cada cierto tiempo, la tarde se le hizo de lo más extraña. Y lo más curioso era que, por primera vez desde hacía siglos, sus malos recuerdos parecieron tomarse un descanso al no aparecer en su subconsciente de manera tan cruel como de costumbre.

Casi a las cuatro y media, el segundo y último paciente de su turno se había retirado, por lo que Rin al fin pudo barrer la maraña de cosas que invadían su cabeza para dedicarle toda su atención a la mujer recientemente comprometida. Rin no era una persona demasiado romántica ―no podía competir contra Rika, quien se llevaba la medalla de oro―, pero eso no quitaba que disfrutara del tema en ciertas oportunidades. Y ver que alguien había aceptado una propuesta de matrimonio era una ocasión especial. Muy, muy especial.

La joven entró en el despacho sin cerrar la puerta, pues no esperaba que nadie las interrumpiera, y se sentó frente al escritorio de su jefa que terminaba de copiar unos datos en su laptop. Sonrió nerviosamente ante el mutismo expectante de su empleada y tras unos rápidos tecleos más, guardó el documento y cerró el aparato para sentarse muy recta en la silla.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio porque la doctora no sabía por dónde comenzar, además de que sus ganas de cantar, bailar y gritar comenzaban a tomar el control de su cuerpo y luchaba por no dejarlas ganar.

―¿Entonces? ¿Cómo fue? ―intentó ayudarla Rin al intuir lo que le pasaba.

Kagome tomó una bocanada, la sostuvo unos segundos como si fuera a soltar un gran discurso y lentamente dejó salir el aire. Rayos, le era casi imposible mantenerse serena, ¡y era una profesional en la materia!

―¿Recuerdas ese proyecto en el que Inuyasha estuvo trabajando por semanas y no quería que yo viera?

―Sí, algo mencionó usted ―confirmó Rin, también conteniendo la respiración sin darse cuenta.

―Bueno, resulta que no quería que yo viera nada porque precisamente era para mí ―dijo Kagome con un tono de voz más calmado―. Él siempre me pedía que probara todo lo que hacía para darle mi opinión de público general, y se trataban de pequeños fragmentos de diferentes modelos de juegos. Pero esta vez creó uno mucho más extenso en todos los sentidos. Al principio quedé muy asombrada porque jamás había visto que hiciera algo de ese calibre, pero pensé que se estaba esforzando al tratarse de su última presentación. Y una vez que lo comencé…

A continuación procedió a explicarle con pelos y señales cada pequeño detalle del impresionante trabajo de su ahora prometido, contándole la cantidad de acertijos y combates que tuvo que resolver hasta darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en realidad. Justo para, en ese momento crucial, ser sorprendida por una escena animada donde el personaje ―idéntico a él―, le dedicaba unas bonitas palabras a una chica ―que obviamente estaba basada en ella― y le ofrecía un anillo, el mismo objeto por el que estuvo luchando la mitad del tiempo para obtener.

―Y cuando volteé, él sostenía la cajita abierta en su mano. Estaba rojo como un tomate y le costaba mucho mantenerme la mirada por el miedo que debía sentir. No tardé ni dos segundos en saltar del asiento para abrazarlo ―culminó enternecida con los ojos húmedos. Aquella escena sería muy difícil de superar y siempre la atesoraría como uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Inuyasha era sencillamente increíble.

La jovencita soltó un suspiro agudo mientras se reclinaba en la silla y entornaba la mirada. Sentía que Rika se alojaba en su pecho y quería emerger en un estallido de corazoncitos rosados.

―Qué romántico…

―Lo sé… ―musitó a su vez Kagome, viendo hacia la nada.

―¿Y qué pasó después? ¿Le dijo algo en especial?

―Creo que estaba muy impresionado con que dijera que sí. Es que Inuyasha puede ser muy inseguro algunas veces, pero estaba tan nervioso que era natural. Me dijo que quería darme el anillo desde hacía meses, pero no tenía la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo. Así que inició con esa escena animada con la idea de crear un video corto. Pero luego la cosa se fue expandiendo hasta llegar al extremo al cual llegó.

Rin suspiró juntando las palmas y pegándolas a su mejilla. Si Rika estuviera escuchando eso su grito de loca enamorada sería audible hasta en Australia. Es más, apenas llegara a casa se lo contaría para que no se lo perdiera. Kagome sólo mostró una pequeña sonrisa a modo afirmativo al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

―Debería subir un video en internet y reseñar su historia. Podría salir en las noticias y todo, ¡es tan encantador! ―propuso Rin luego de un momento de ensoñaciones. Tenía que recuperar sus cabales o acabaría tan empalagosa como su amiga de secundaria, y ese era un punto demasiado elevado como para querer llegar.

―No creo que Inuyasha quiera, se moriría de vergüenza.

―¿Entonces cómo va a presentar el proyecto final a la empresa si le da vergüenza?

―No lo iba a hacer. En realidad estaba trabajando en otro proyecto paralelo al que me preparó a mí y por eso estaba tan consternado trabajando día y noche. Era más bien un proyecto viejo que mejoró, pero no era para nada tan bueno como el otro. Se nota que el último tiene mucha más dedicación a un nivel personal, y por supuesto es mil veces mejor.

―¡Entonces debería entregarlo!

―Al final lo hizo ―asintió complacida la psicóloga como si fuera una niña que hubiera ganado una discusión colegial―. Tuve que convencerlo, y estuvimos discutiendo sobre eso por la siguiente hora luego de que me entregara el anillo. Típico ―resopló sonoramente, haciendo que un par de mechones de su flequillo se levantaran―. Me dijo que podrían considerarlo inapropiado porque era un trabajo demasiado personal y estaba fuera de contexto a lo que le habían pedido, pero aunque fuera así… no tenía comparación con ninguna otra cosa que hubiera hecho nunca y estaba muy bien realizado como para haberlo hecho una sola persona. Tuvo que admitir que aquello era cierto y lo entregó esta mañana.

―Si no le dan el empleo luego de semejante trabajo es que esa gente no tiene ni cerebro ni corazón ―sentenció Rin rotundamente con una cabezada y cruzándose de brazos―. Y pensar que estuvo tanto tiempo elaborándolo para usted.

―Cuando se inspira puede ser muy creativo y romántico. Pero no se lo digas porque odia que lo llamen así ―se rió Kagome entre dientes. Sólo a ella le permitía aquellas libertades, y no con mucho agrado que digamos.

―¿Saben en qué fecha será la boda?

―No hemos pensado en eso en lo absoluto. Al menos yo no ―admitió un poco acalorada. La verdad es que luego de la discusión, las palabras fueron sustituidas el resto de la noche por… otras actividades. Todavía le costaba creer que aquello estuviera pasando, y lo primero por hacer antes de planificar nada era simplemente aceptarlo de una vez por todas―. Ya tendremos tiempo para eso.

Rin se llevó ambas manos a la cara y las apoyó en sus mejillas.

―Qué bonito…

―Oye, cambiando de tema ―carraspeó Kagome tras unos segundos de silencio―, ¿te pasó algo antes de venir aquí? Te noté distraída cuando llegaste, ni siquiera me viste asomarme por la puerta mientras entrabas en el consultorio.

La muchacha bajó sus manos y arrugó el entrecejo sin comprender, para luego alzar las cejas al recordar todo lo que había sucedido más temprano.

―No, no pasó nada.

―Te recuerdo que soy psicóloga, Rin. Yo sé cosas ―la miró suspicaz como lo haría una maestra ante un alumno que intenta ocultar su travesura.

―No es nada de lo que deba preocuparse ―negó rápidamente la muchacha al saber que le sería difícil mantener una actitud neutral―. Es que… bueno, me encontré con el señor Taisho y sólo me quedé pensando por un rato, es todo.

―¿Y qué pasó con Sesshomaru que te dejó tan pensativa?

 _¿Es que acaso lee mentes o soy condenadamente obvia? Ya ni siquiera tiene caso que intente ocultarle algo._

―Me invitó a almorzar y fuimos a un restaurante cerca de aquí. Fue bastante divertido.

Kagome tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para ocultar su perplejidad _. ¿Ha dicho divertido? ¿Sesshomaru y la palabra diversión pueden estar juntos en la misma frase?_ Por más que su lado chismoso quisiera salir a hacer mil preguntas, aquel que había estado reprimiendo desde tempranas fases de su adolescencia, tuvo que demostrar toda su profesionalidad y respeto al no insistir en más detalles. Ella era su paciente, no su mejor amiga con la que podía cotillear de los chismes más jugosos y recientes, había límites que necesitaban mantenerse.

―¿De verdad? Me alegro mucho de que te hayas divertido. ¿Ves que no es tan difícil estar con otras personas?

―Bueno… ―se cortó ligeramente, recordando cómo quería evadir al camarero y al portero lo más posible―, sí, creo que sí. Al principio fue algo embarazoso, pero después no estuvo mal. Incluso logré mantener la conversación por un buen rato, ¿puede creerlo? ¡Con lo difícil que me es hablar con los hombres, y hasta pude hacerlo con uno tan serio como él! Siento que he ganado un pequeño reto ―dijo un poco orgullosa de su logro. Aunque la mitad del mismo fuera más bien por haber conseguido que _él_ le contestara, pero eso ya era un poco más personal y quería ahorrarse las preguntas incómodas.

―Te felicito, Rin ―alabó sinceramente la doctora con una ancha sonrisa. Ella también se sentía muy contenta con aquel avance que definitivamente marcaba una gran diferencia. Casi podía olvidar el hecho de que fuera Sesshomaru el responsable de tales cambios positivos con tal de que éstos siguieran llegando a Rin hasta su recuperación. Sin dudas era un inusual sujeto de prácticas terapéuticas, pero si eso funcionaba, Kagome no tenía nada que objetar―. Estoy segura de que sólo es cuestión de tiempo que puedas llevarlo a gran escala. Pero… hay una cosa que no me queda del todo clara. Ayer conversaste con Inuyasha y estuviste un rato a solas con él, y no noté que se te hiciera sentir tan incómoda.

La sonrisa de Rin se empequeñeció un poco.

―Sí, también me pareció curioso que fuera así ―reveló pensativa―. Pero creo que es porque, después de tanto haber escuchado de él por todas las cosas que me cuentan usted y la detective Kuwashima, me dio la impresión de que ya conocía su carácter un poco. Además de que su actitud no me sentó mal. Es como… bueno, creo que es como si inconscientemente supiera que él no era peligroso ―concluyó un tanto apenada de aquella absurda explicación. Aunque hubiera sido más vergonzoso añadir que, al parecerse físicamente al señor Taisho, había ganado unos puntos de confianza.

―Qué interesante, ¿no te parece? Es como si tu aversión fuera selectiva en lugar de ser generalizada.

―No, es generalizada ―aclaró rápidamente, recordando las inmensas ganas que tenía de alejarse de prácticamente cualquier miembro del sexo opuesto―, pero hay algunas muy pocas excepciones. Por ejemplo, puedo tolerar estar en el mismo espacio que un desconocido siempre y cuando no me preste demasiada atención. Si es alguien que conozco ya de por sí, no me es problemático hablarle un poco, pero si se me llega a acercar… bueno… ―su voz se tiñó de angustia mientras se encogía un poco en sí misma―. Es que no soporto que me toquen. N-no quiero que uno de ellos me vuelva a tocar.

 _Claro, tiene sentido_ , se dijo apenada Kagome mientras la contemplaba. _Una cosa es tolerar la presencia, pero otra muy distinta es llegar al nivel físico. Hasta algo tan simple como darle la mano a otra persona puede resultarle muy desagradable._

―Te entiendo. Es normal después de todo lo que has pasado y es una reacción lógica ―habló calmadamente para liberar la angustia que la rodeaba―. Pero si me permites darte un consejo… no te cierres a la posibilidad. Sé que no puedes ni imaginarlo ahora ―añadió antes de que Rin replicara en son de queja―, pero piensa en esto: si has conseguido mantener una conversación larga con un hombre, ¿quién dice que más adelante no puedas llegar a soportar su tacto? No digo que tiene que ser ahora, claro que no, sino quizás en cuestión de años. No te niegues el contacto humano, Rin, porque no todos tienen malas intenciones y sentir algo tan bonito como, por ejemplo, que alguien te dé la mano o te abrace es imposible de reemplazar.

La muchacha dejó salir una exhalación profunda y entrecortada. Ella, que antaño adoraba las muestras de afecto con todo el mundo, ahora se encontraba rehuyéndolas como si se tratara de la peste porque en todo lo que podía pensar cuando veía a un hombre era en cómo éste podía hacerle daño. Y su lógica inconsciente le decía que, mientras más distancia pusiera de por medio y mientras más invisible se volviera, menos posibilidades habían de que el sujeto le colocara un dedo encima.

Cómo extrañaba dar y recibir abrazos, palmadas, apretones de manos e inclusive coscorrones. ¿Por qué Onigumo y su asquerosa pandilla le tuvieron que estigmatizar algo tan agradable como eso? Inclusive le molestaba que mujeres desconocidas le tocaran. Había peleado por contener sus ansias de retroceder hasta ante las caricias conciliadoras de Kagome al inicio de sus sesiones, pues se había acostumbrado a que, cuando alguien tocaba su piel, siempre dejaba una quemadura o un moretón.

―No pasa nada, Rin. No permitas que un grupo de gente malvada te arrebate algo tan bonito y necesario para ti, no vale la pena darles tanto poder sobre tu vida cuando tienes la capacidad de seguir adelante ―la quiso tranquilizar la doctora, estirándose sobre su escritorio para posar su mano sobre una de las de Rin que estaban sobre la superficie. Ya no sentía repulsión por aquel gesto, sino que surtía un efecto conciliador casi de inmediato. No quería cerrarse al contacto humano, y era por cosas como esa que se repetía que debía aprender a superar su aborrecimiento para que todo volviera a la normalidad, por mucho tiempo que esto le costara.

Rin sonrió agradecida y giró su palma para apretar ligeramente la mano de su terapeuta. El corazón se le ablandó al ver que todavía tenía esperanzas para recobrarse de sus malos tragos.

El momento fue roto repentinamente cuando el teléfono de Kagome comenzó a marcar escandalosamente una llamada entrante. La música que salía del aparato hizo que ambas volvieran a la realidad y sólo entonces Rin se percató de lo tarde que era y lo difícil que se le haría salir de ahí con la tormenta de nieve cobrando fuerzas.

―¿Hola? ―contestó Kagome mientras Rin se levantaba para ver por la ventana detrás del escritorio―. Ah, hola, Sango. Sí, seguimos aquí, no te preocupes. Ya estábamos por cerrar de todas formas. Gracias, así será. ¿Cómo dices, Rin? ―colgó justo para ver cómo Rin intentaba llamar su atención.

―Lo siento mucho, pero creo que es mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes. La tormenta sólo se pondrá peor ―dijo preocupada sin apartarse de la ventana.

―No te preocupes por eso, Sango está llamando precisamente para que bajemos. Ella nos llevará a casa ―completó al ver que la más joven no ablandaba sus tensas facciones.

―¿De verdad?

―Sí, me llamó hace unas horas para decirme que pasaría por nosotras cuando termináramos aquí, así que llegarás a casa sana y salva. Y con suerte, seca. Creo que con todo lo que hablamos se me olvidó decírtelo antes ―Rin se desinfló con alivio y cerró el hueco que había hecho entre las persianas, donde lo único que se veía del exterior era una masa blanca en movimiento.

Sin perder más tiempo, se colocó el abrigo y la bufanda, se encaramó el bolso en el hombro y guardó los guantes de lana en él. Detrás de ella, la doctora echaba el cerrojo a la puerta de la oficina. Luego de cerrar y apagar todo en la sala de espera del consultorio, fueron a la planta baja mientras retomaban la conversación sobre la pedida de mano. Había sido un día con muchas emociones, y todo lo que quería Rin era darse un baño caliente y echarse a dormir antes de que todas las cosas que llevaba en la cabeza le hicieran tener otro de sus horribles bajones emocionales.

Con la tormenta rugiendo cada vez más fuerte y la nieve acumulándose rápidamente en todas las superficies posibles, las pocas personas que transitaban las calles se apresuraban a llegar a sus destinos para escapar del frío.

Kagome y Rin se encontraron entre ellas cuando tuvieron que animar el paso para alcanzar el auto personal de la detective, un Hyundai azul marino que destacaba muy bien entre toda la cegadora blancura. Antes de subir, la más joven giró la cabeza hacia el complejo empresarial, preguntándose si Taisho seguiría ahí. De ser así, sólo esperaba que pudiera llegar a su casa sin complicaciones, y que lo hiciera lo más pronto posible.

―¡Perdona la tardanza, Sango! ―se disculpó Kagome al sentarse en el asiento del copiloto y cerrar de un portazo. Rin estaba en la parte trasera, frotándose las manos para recuperar un poco el calor en ellas. Había sido mala idea no colocarse los guantes.

―Muchísimas gracias por haber venido, detective Kuwashima ―agradeció con un asentimiento de la cabeza en cuanto la mujer se giró para saludarla.

―No pasa nada. Tenemos suerte de que aún sea algo temprano, me parece que dentro de poco cerrarán varias calles por precaución. También escuché que es posible que granice en cualquier momento ―agregó al poner el vehículo en marcha. Tenía que ir despacio por la poca visión, el estado resbaladizo de la carretera y otros tantos conductores delante de ella que hacían exactamente lo mismo. Tardarían un poco en salir de ahí―. ¿Tuvieron un buen día? Ya sé que Kagome sí, casi pude ver los arcoíris y unicornios saliendo por mi teléfono cuando hablamos esta mañana, así que supongo que la ilusión le durará por lo menos una semana entera.

―Yo diría que más ―suspiró la aludida al acunarse el rostro entre ambas manos. Sango le dedicó una mirada resignada y alzó un poco la cara, frunciendo el entrecejo.

―¿Y tú Rin? No creas que he olvidado la llamada de esta tarde. Tienes algunas explicaciones que darme.

La muchacha tragó lentamente al sentir los ojos oscuros de la detective observarla por el espejo retrovisor, y su expresiónvolverse más perspicaz que simpática.

―Lo lamento. No quise ser irrespetuosa.

―Vamos, Sango, no seas tan dura. Si Rin te avisó dónde estaba y a qué hora, no creo que haya problema si se quiere quedar con algunos detalles.

―Sabes que tenemos un procedimiento para todo esto, Kagome, y hay reglas que deben cumplirse.

―Pero si tiene el aparato rastreador no creo que pase nada, ¿verdad?

―De todas formas me disculpo ―se volvió a involucrar Rin, bastante apenada―. No volverá a suceder, lo prometo. No quería decir nada comprometedor delante de mi acompañante, por eso no quise extender demasiado la plática. Como forma parte del protocolo del programa de protección no pensé que sería prudente que escuchara algo que no debía.

La mujer al volante exhaló sin apenas hacer ruido y ablandó un poco sus facciones. _Buena respuesta, niña,_ le cedió.

―De acuerdo, eso me parece justo. Aunque creo que en ese caso debemos idear un mejor sistema para comunicarnos, por lo que aprovecharemos este tiempo para conversar al respecto. Sé dónde estabas, pero ¿con quién? No quiero parecer una metiche, pero debemos mantener un registro aunque sea sólo por previsión.

Rin tragó con aprensión, preparándose mentalmente para lo que podía ser un arduo interrogatorio. No es que no estuviera ya bien acostumbrada a ellos, pero pensaba que al menos se había librado de hacerlos por un largo tiempo.

―Sesshomaru Taisho ―se le salió en un susurro involuntario después de unos segundos mordiéndose los labios. Sabía que Kagome la veía fugazmente por el rabillo del ojo―. Estaba con Sesshomaru Taisho.

Como estaba en el asiento trasero, no pudo ver el gesto tenso ni la mirada rápida que le dedicó la detective a la psicóloga sin apenas mover la cabeza. Su amiga, de la misma forma prudente, le recordó que no debía presionarla a dar respuestas para no desalentarla. Sango sabía muy bien cómo hacer su trabajo y era especialmente buena en los interrogatorios, pero con Rin debía emplear técnicas mucho más sutiles. Después de todo, ella no era la persona mala que debía ir tras las rejas.

Tras exhalar tranquilamente por la nariz, los hombros de la conductora se relajaron notablemente y con eso su actitud se apaciguó.

―¿Es la primera vez que sales de esta manera con Taisho?

―No realmente. Tomamos algo en una cafetería en otra ocasión. Sólo que esta vez me avisó por adelantado.

―¿Y puedes desenvolverte bien con él? ―preguntó, esta vez con un poco más de interés personal. Rin se encogió un poco de hombros.

―Eso creo. Pero no es una persona peligrosa, por favor, no lo involucren en una investigación, él no ha hecho nada malo ―lo defendió rápidamente ante cualquier otro cuestionario más profundo que pudiera suceder a continuación.

―No estoy diciendo que haya hecho algo malo ―contestó tranquilamente Sango―. Sólo era curiosidad. Dime, ¿te relacionas con él desde hace mucho?

―Desde hace algunos meses. Sólo nos saludamos y conversamos de vez en cuando.

―¿Y además de él haces esto con alguien más?

―N-no, sólo hablo con él. Todavía me cuesta relacionarme con otras personas en ese nivel. Aunque no se me hace tan difícil hablar con empleados de las tiendas a las que voy… siempre y cuando sean mujeres.

Después de aquella afirmación, nadie habló por un momento. Sango quería saber más detalles para tenerlos anotados cuanto antes. Fechas, lugares, nombres… todo lo que pudiera servir en caso de que las cosas se desmoronaran. Era buena información, por más nula que pudiera ser ahora. Pero ya sabía de antemano que debía terminar las preguntas, además de que Kagome le volvió a echar una mirada de censura casi suplicante. Con esto, decidió que si había algo más por saber, su amiga podía decírselo sin necesidad de que Rin lo supiera.

―Me alegro que no tengas problemas para mantener tratos con otra persona ―abordó entonces, con un tono de voz muy apacible―. Es un buen avance, ¿no te parece?

La presión que Rin palpaba en el ambiente se disipó con un suspiro inaudible, agradecida de que su casi inexistente vida privada pudiera mantenerse sin perturbaciones.

―Sí, creo que sí.

―Pues te felicito. Cuando te sientas en más confianza estoy segura de que te gustará unirte a las partidas de juego de Miroku e Inuyasha. A Inuyasha ya lo conoces, ¿verdad?

―Sí, así es. Ayer fue al consultorio a buscar a la doctora Higurashi y fue bastante interesante. ¡Quién iba a imaginar que el mismo día le entregaría ese bonito anillo!

Para su fortuna, los treinta minutos que estuvieron atrapadas en el tráfico volaron con la conversación dándole vueltas al mismo tema. Generalmente era Kagome quien más hablaba, siendo intervenida casualmente por Sango, y Rin sólo se limitaba a dar su opinión de vez en cuando, cómoda por cómo había resultado todo al final.

Pero ella no era nada tonta. Sabía que para que la detective hubiera dejado de insistir tan rápidamente sobre el tema de Taisho, la doctora tuvo que haber intervenido de alguna manera. Seguramente ya le habría comentado todo el asunto con anterioridad y le había dado el nombre de su _nuevo amigo_ como medida preventiva. En otra ocasión le habría molestado un poco, pero en ese entonces sólo se alegraba de haberse librado de una conversación que no quería tener.

Estimaba mucho a la policía y agradecía de todo corazón el gran trabajo que hacía, pero debía admitir que cuando se enseriaba daba algo de miedo. A Rin nunca se le dio bien hacer frente a la intimidación, sino que se cerraba más y se negaba a abrir la boca por un asunto de terquedad no intencional. Sólo cuando se sentía realmente cómoda ante a otra persona era capaz de abrirse y expresarse libremente, sin importar el tema que fuera a tratarse.

Al llegar al departamento, aún con la sonrisa marcada, Ben la recibió colocando las patas delanteras en sus hombros e intentando lamer su rostro. Rin no pudo sentirse más culpable con su gran y peludo amigo. Ahí estaba ella, afuera, moviéndose y conversando animadamente mientras que el pobre perro debía quedarse solo todo el día.

―Pero no estés triste, Ben. Te saqué por más de una hora esta mañana ―le dijo mientras intentaba alejarlo de su cara al mismo tiempo que luchaba por deshacerse de su bufanda y quitarse los zapatos. Cosa que no daba resultado si un animal de treinta kilos quería babosearte de pies a cabeza.

Dedicó lo que quedaba de tarde a mimar y a jugar con Ben, compensándolo por las horas que debía dejarlo a su suerte, y en la noche, ya exhausta de correr por el apartamento esquivando muebles y con las manos agarrotadas de tanto rascar entre el denso pelaje, se tiró al sofá como si ya no diera para más.

Ojeó hacia la mesita ratonera que tenía en frente, donde el nuevo diario yacía abierto de par en par, tal y como lo había dejado el día anterior. Era una costumbre que había echado profundas raíces, y no se sentía realmente aplacada si no escribía unas páginas antes de irse a dormir. Era su ritual para conciliar el sueño: vaciar su mente en el cuaderno para que al momento de cerrar los ojos, nada apareciera de repente a perturbar su descanso.

Se incorporó de un ágil movimiento, dispuesta a escribir todo lo que había pasado aquel día. Aún no sabía si debería sentirse contenta por lo bueno que le había pasado, o vulnerable tras esas pláticas con la psicóloga y la detective. Especialmente por la primera.

Pero no conseguía qué escribir. Claro que tenía un millón de cosas para plasmar en el papel hasta llegar a la última página, pero en ese momento su mente estaba sospechosamente en blanco, como si no tuviera inspiración. Resopló indignada mientras se echaba hacia atrás. Inspiración… no la necesitaba para escribir un par de verdades y confesiones incómodas, jamás se le había dificultado anotar todo lo que sentía. Pero ahora sentía que, aunque tuviera cientos de ideas, ninguna quisiera salir.

Tras varios minutos observando el cuaderno y forzando su cerebro a que le diera una frase inicial, finalmente se rindió y apoyó la espalda en el sillón. Sí, definitivamente no tenía ni idea de cómo sentirse ese día.

Echó una mirada floja por sus alrededores hasta que su atención se posó en la encimera de la cocina. Poco después de llegar había estado organizando la despensa en busca de algo que prepararse para el día siguiente. Como tendría clases de defensa personal ―si el clima lo permitía, claro―, había varias cajas, latas y bolsitas de comida esparcidas por ahí. O tal vez lo mejor sería parar en algún sitio de comida rápida antes de ir al trabajo para no tener que cocinar nada. Una pizza no estaría mal, se dijo. Inclusive sería gracioso si invitara al señor Taisho para pagarle el favor que le había hecho aquella tarde al llevarla a almorzar…

Se incorporó de pronto, asustando al perro que estaba acostado a su lado.

¡No tendría por qué pagarle nada de esa manera! El estilo de Taisho era muy diferente al suyo después de todo, ¿y qué mejor forma de mostrarle gratitud que hacerle un gesto mucho más personal que pagar por un almuerzo en cualquier lado?

Fue a la cocina y examinó todas las posibilidades que tenía frente a ella. Seguramente no le daría tiempo para mañana, pero la próxima semana también parecía ser una buena opción, además de que tendría mayor posibilidad de preparar algo más esmerado. Si las cosas resultaban bien, quizás hasta lograría hacer sonreír a su nuevo _amigo_.

…

Los días siguientes pasaron sin mayor novedad además de la tormenta de nieve que mantuvo en vilo a la población tokiota por casi cuarenta y ocho horas seguidas. El viernes en la mañana todos los transportes públicos habían colapsado por el estado de las vías, y la nevada constante hizo que los trabajadores que intentaban despejarlas se rindieran en pocas horas. Los colegios tuvieron que hacer un llamado a sus alumnos y profesores para dar el día libre ―cosa que los jóvenes, pese al mal tiempo, celebraron abiertamente en la calle con ruidosas peleas de nieve―, y la mayoría de los comercios no consiguió abrir porque sus propietarios ni siquiera pudieron abandonar sus hogares.

Ni siquiera Rin o Kagome pudieron acercarse a la clínica, y ésta sólo permaneció abierta en el área de emergencias. Sólo hacia las últimas horas del domingo fue que todo se tranquilizó, para que el lunes las cosas ya estuvieran funcionando con normalidad.

Rin, que había pasado gran parte de su tiempo pegada al teléfono hablando con su abuelo ―quien seguía preocupadísimo por ella―, apenas si había logrado salir del edificio en un par de ocasiones, y sólo para sacar al perro cuando la tormenta no estaba en su pico más alto. Del resto, pasó rezándole a todos los dioses de todas las mitologías existentes para que no se fuera la electricidad y morir congelada, además de varias horas de conversaciones con sus amigos y algunas visitas a la señora Kaede para asegurarse de que estuviera pasando la tormenta sin dificultades.

Aquel lunes, después de tantos problemas, parecía que la gente comenzara a despertar somnolientamente de unas inesperadas vacaciones y regresara a sus actividades a regañadientes. Bueno, así iban los estudiantes que Rin veía pasar en su camino a la parada del autobús, siempre arrastrando los pies y refunfuñando con medio rostro oculto por las bufandas, gorros y abrigos de cuello alto. La vida regresaba a su rutina habitual, y pocos eran los que lo disfrutaban tanto como ella. Al menos era una suerte que los días más crudos hubiesen caído en el fin de semana, peor hubiera resultado en medio de ésta. Aunque estaba más que segura que eso era lo que realmente lamentaban los estudiantes.

Después de sus clases de defensa, y aún con los músculos adoloridos por la fuerte sesión de ejercicio, hizo una parada rápida en el pequeño supermercado al que siempre iba en compañía de su vecina. La idea de retribuirle a Taisho el bonito gesto de invitarla a comer aún permanecía con ella, y estaba decidida a llevarla a cabo a como diera lugar.

Lo único que esperaba era que no la rechazara. Lo cual era irónico, contando que ella lo había hecho en primer lugar.

Así que al día siguiente, con la mente positiva, se levantó muy temprano para darle a Ben su paseo matutino. Con algo de suerte se lo encontraría de camino, tal y como lo había hecho en muchas otras oportunidades.

Se quedó en el parque aproximadamente una hora, viendo con cierta impaciencia el extremo del camino de adoquines por el que se suponía que Taisho debería aparecer en cualquier momento. El brazo le dolía por la cantidad de veces que le había arrojado a Ben su pelota, y hasta el mismo animal parecía algo cansado de tanto correr y jugar en la nieve. Ya pasaban de las ocho cuando decidió que aquel no era su día, quizás tendría mejor suerte mañana.

Se levantó del banco con aspecto derrotado, exhalando una cálida bocanada de su aliento a sus manos enguantadas para entrar en calor antes de colocarle la correa al perro, quien se acercaba a ella en un débil trote al ver que ya era hora de irse.

―No deberías salir si tienes tanto frío.

―Señor Taisho ―se sobresaltó Rin al darse la vuelta. Ben llegó a su lado y permaneció muy quieto, mirando a quien le había hablado a su dueña como si evaluara si debía esperar a que diera otro paso o atacar ahora―. Ni siquiera lo vi venir ―se excusó, enganchando la correa antes de que el perro se decidiera a saltarle encima.

―Buenos días ―saludó él parcamente, apenas sin mostrar interés. Rin notó que ya llevaba su habitual vaso de café recién comprado, y se preguntó en qué momento había pasado por él si llevaba más de una hora esperando que apareciera.

―Hola ―le respondió mientras afianzaba la cadena y trataba de ignorar el mal carácter de Ben―. Qué mal ha estado el clima, ¿verdad? ¿Usted ha podido ir a trabajar?

―No. La vía ha estado bloqueada.

―Pero trabajó desde casa, ¿no es así?

―Empiezas a conocerme ―concedió con un pequeño gesto de la cabeza, cosa que ensanchó la sonrisa de la muchacha. Antes de que ésta se hiciera más notoria para su propia vergüenza, carraspeó un poco para enfocarse en lo que tenía que hacer.

―¿Está libre hoy al mediodía, señor Taisho? ―como el hombre en lugar de contestar sólo arrugó un poco el ceño con un significativo interrogante, se vio obligada a continuar―. Porque esta vez quisiera solicitar su asistencia. Y si mal no recuerdo, dijo que la próxima vez me tocaría a mí, así que debo pagar mi deuda.

―¿Tu deuda?

―Así es ―siguió con la misma imitación de seriedad―. Lo estaré esperando en este lugar a las doce y media, porque sé que esa hora no le resulta un inconveniente.

Sesshomaru apenas parpadeó, ocultando perfectamente su extrañeza ante tal actitud. Era obvio que sólo quería sonar graciosa, pero la intención detrás de todo aquello era lo que le resultaba curioso. ¿Ahora era ella quien lo _invitaba_ a él? Interesante.

―Porque sí podrá, ¿verdad? ―toda su farsa se desinfló en un segundo cuando Rin recuperó su verdadera personalidad y lo miró con expectación. Tenía una manera muy peculiar de persuadir.

―No creí que fuera una pregunta.

―Bueno, si usted no puede no hay problema, no tiene que hacerlo si no quiere o si ya tiene planes…

Sesshomaru la cortó antes de que se fuera por las ramas:

―¿A las doce y media? No llegues tarde.

Y con una mínima cabezada de despedida, se marchó en camino a la salida. Rin a sus espaldas no podía contener el mohín triunfal que le llegaba de oreja a oreja. Le dio unas palmadas alegres y distraídas a Ben en la cabeza, quien se había portado relativamente bien durante todo ese tiempo, y se encaminó al departamento maquinando hasta el más pequeño detalle. Quizá no pudiera darle nada de calidad de un restaurante francés, pero no lo necesitaba cuando tenía tanta voluntad de superarse y sorprenderlo. Y definitivamente eso era lo que iba a hacer.

…

Tragó en seco por décima vez cuando apenas iba bajándose del ascensor. _Espero que esto sea suficiente... ¿y si no le gusta? ¿Y si quedó mal? Quizás puse demasiada salsa. ¿Y si es alérgico a los camarones? ¿El arroz me habrá quedado crudo? Ni siquiera lo probé una segunda vez, creo que no le eché suficiente sal…_

Le daban ganas de arrojar las dos cajas de bento en la basura y salir corriendo a ordenar algo en algún buen local sólo para no tentar su suerte. No es que Rin fuera mala cocinera, además de que tenía muchísima práctica y en lo personal adoraba preparar nuevos platillos, pero era diferente sentirse a gusto con sus propias obras que dárselas a otra persona. Ya había probado que su comensal tenía un gusto muy refinado, tal vez la comida casera no fuera precisamente lo suyo.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde como para retractarse, y sería una completa lástima desperdiciar el producto de sus últimas horas de esfuerzo.

El cielo estaba casi totalmente despejado y el sol brillaba en lo alto para cuando salió del edificio, un gran contraste en comparación a los días grises que habían cubierto Tokio las últimas semanas. Apretó las cajas ceñidas en el pañuelo contra su pecho, dándose ánimos con cada paso que avanzaba. Debía dejar de darle vueltas a todas sus preocupaciones del momento y centrarse en lo positivo, que era que, sin importar lo buena o mala que resultara su comida, al menos pasaría unos cuantos minutos con Taisho.

Qué gracioso era todo el asunto. Tenía tantas cosas de las que angustiarse y con las que perder el sueño, pero escogía precisamente algo tan simple como un almuerzo para enfocar toda su atención. Comparado con todas las cosas con las que había tenido que lidiar anteriormente, darle su comida a Taisho no era nada del otro mundo.

 _Me he salvado de cosas peores, puedo hacer esto_ , se animó a sí misma. Viéndolo así, cualquier otra angustia se quedaba del tamaño de una habichuela en comparación a una montaña. Siguiendo esa línea de pensamientos, encontró que verdaderamente no tenía razones para estar nerviosa.

Visiblemente más relajada y confiada, arribó al mismo sitio del que se había despedido de él aquella mañana, encontrando que no le había ganado como la última vez.

―Las doce y media en punto ―dijo sonriente mientras consultaba su reloj―. No lleva aquí mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

―Acabo de llegar.

Rin suspiró de alivio lo más silenciosamente que pudo y recorrió el parque con una rápida mirada. Había poca afluencia como de costumbre, aunque al ser la hora de receso de los comercios, podía ver a algunas cuántas personas más de las habituales cruzando los caminos para ir a comer.

―¿Le apetece en el aire libre o vamos a un sitio cerrado?

Taisho se fijó momentáneamente en lo que la muchacha llevaba en el regazo, imaginando ya sus intenciones.

―Es tu elección ―le dijo en tono neutro.

―Pensaba que el clima ya estaba lo bastante estable como para disfrutarlo. Por allá hay miradores con mesas, podríamos darles uso, si le parece bien ―lo miró de reojo para saber si no estaba exigiendo demasiado. Él sólo hizo un gesto denotando que no tenía inconveniente y la siguió sin decir una palabra mientras Rin lo guiaba hasta el mirador.

Como estaba alejado del camino de adoquines y había vegetación por los alrededores, se podía decir que era un sitio lo bastante privado como para que ni siquiera se supiera que estaban ahí. Justo del lado opuesto de la entradita de la terraza había un estanque congelado, bordeado por un semicírculo de arbustos cubiertos de escarcha plateada y una ligera capa de nieve alrededor.

―Se ve muy bonito ―comentó ella al contemplarlo―. No me gusta mucho el invierno, pero por cosas como esta a veces cambio de opinión. Apuesto que en primavera debe ser mil veces más agradable estar aquí.

Acto seguido, y sin prisa alguna, ambos se sentaron frente a frente en el mesón de piedra. Mientras Rin desanudaba el pañuelo y lo extendía como un pequeño mantel, Sesshomaru la observaba con una expresión en blanco sin que ella se diera cuenta. Rara vez le había prestado tanta atención a otra persona sin que ésta dijera o hiciera algo que fuera de su interés. Esa muchacha no era nadie realmente especial y sin embargo le resultaba agradable estar en su presencia. Lo cual no era algo que podría decir de prácticamente nadie que conociera.

―¿Tú hiciste esto? ―preguntó con un minúsculo dejo de desconcierto cuando destapó los bentos y dejó ver su contenido. La joven asintió tímidamente, aunque era obvio que le agradaba esa reacción.

―Tengo algo de práctica. Aunque mi mamá era capaz de hacer dibujos muy buenos con el nori y el queso, y también utilizaba colorantes en el arroz para hacerme muñecos y figuras de lo más bonitas. Algún día también sabré hacer eso ―prometió solemnemente apretando un puño, recordando lo genial que era descubrir la creatividad de su madre con cada almuerzo escolar―. Ésta es la suya ―le empujó la caja con mayor cantidad de alimentos, extendiéndole amablemente los palillos guardados en un estuche―. No es nada del otro mundo, pero espero que le guste.

Sesshomaru paseó sus inexpresivos ojos entre el rostro de su acompañante y el bento que tenía delante. Ordenadas con gran pulcritud estaban las porciones de arroz con ajonjolí y salsa de soya, camarones tempurizados, vegetales hervidos y, en una sección separada, mitades de fresa y mora rodeando un bombón de chocolate. Incluso había sacado de su bolso un termo metálico y dos tacitas a juego en las que había vertido humeante té verde. Estaba seguro de que de haber podido habría llevado aún más cosas para hacer de aquella comida algo mucho más formal, pero con su toque personal.

―¿Tu madre te enseñó a hacer esto? ―preguntó él de repente luego de unos minutos de silencio. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

―Era estudiante de chef y siempre la ayudaba con todas sus prácticas, además de que a veces era yo la que tenía que cocinar cuando ella o los abuelos no podían. Me enseñó bastante.

―Asumo que ya concluyó sus estudios.

Rin abrió la boca ligeramente para después cerrarla mientras bajaba de nuevo los palillos hasta el plato.

―No. Falleció antes de poder hacerlo.

Taisho arqueó ligeramente las cejas, mirándola a los ojos antes de que ella descendiera los suyos hacia otra parte.

―Lo lamento.

―No pasa nada ―compuso una sonrisa sacudiendo la cabeza levemente―. De seguro estaría orgullosa de mí al ver que no he quemado nada. Las primeras veces que me dejó ocuparme de la cocina terminé incendiando el arroz. No pregunte cómo, ni siquiera yo lo sé. Aunque creo que tiene algo que ver con dejar encargada de la cocina a una niña de nueve años. ¿Qué más se podría esperar? Además de que la estufa era nueva y no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba. Al menos no quemé toda la casa…

Con eso, el tenso ambiente se ablandó lo suficiente como para que Rin dejara de darle importancia y siguiera comiendo. La verdad es que aún le dolía hablar de su mamá aunque fuera en dosis tan pequeñas, pero no por eso debía negar su existencia y dejarla en el olvido para no revivir recuerdos agridulces. Tenía que aprender a pensar en ella de manera únicamente positiva para dejar de mortificarse y mencionarla como lo acababa de hacer era un buen método para acostumbrarse a ello.

Sin embargo, Sesshomaru la contemplaba de nuevo furtivamente mientras fingía comer con naturalidad. Se había dado cuenta que aquellos comentarios ocultaban mucho más de lo que ella había querido expresar y algo le decía que podía tener que ver con aquel primer encuentro que tuvieron un par de años atrás. Podría estar leyendo muy entre líneas, pero generalmente cuando lo hacía no se equivocaba.

Obviamente, tenía la suficiente inteligencia como para saber que no debía tocar el tema. Al menos no por ahora. Pero, sólo por curiosidad y para tantear los límites que tenía, decidió tomar un rumbo ligeramente similar.

―Quedaste a cargo de tu padre al fallecer tu madre ―lo dio por sentado sin siquiera tener que ponerlo en duda. Ella arrugó el ceño con un rastro de desconfianza en sus ojos castaños.

―No, no quedé a cargo de nadie. Quizás de mi abuelo, pero ya era mayor de edad cuando mi mamá murió ―mintió sin que se le notara. Rara vez le salían bien las mentiras, pero ya le estaba tomando el truco.

De niña, Rin siempre fue muy sincera gracias a la estricta educación familiar y a su propia naturaleza. Incluso las pequeñas travesuras perdían su gracia si tenía que mentirle a alguien en la cara, por lo que no tardaba en confesar la verdad para no sentir remordimiento.

En esa ocasión no debería sentirlo, porque evitar decir la verdad era parte de quien era ahora y de su mecanismo para que eso se mantuviera así. Sin embargo, pese a que no tenía ninguna obligación de darle explicaciones a Taisho, lo sintió como una necesidad. No era justo mostrarse tan esquiva especialmente con la persona a la que tanto le debía.

―¿Estás sola en Tokio? ―fue lo siguiente que preguntó Sesshomaru tras una pausa.

La muchacha estuvo a punto de responder que sí, pero logró evitarlo a tiempo.

―Soy algo mayor como para estar siempre al cuidado de alguien ―contestó con sinceridad―, pero no estoy sola, no. Tokio es demasiado grande como para querer venir aquí por mi propia cuenta, por lo que mis familiares y amigos me echan una mano cuando lo necesito. Si fuera a vivir completamente sola preferiría un sitio más pequeño y sin tanta gente.

―Lo recuerdo ―concedió él con un asentimiento vago. Era buena desviando el sentido de la conversación, pensó al darse cuenta que no había especificado nada en particular―. No te gustan los espacios cerrados ni las grandes ciudades.

―Y a usted tampoco. Por eso pensé que sería buena idea venir aquí hoy, lejos de las calles repletas y el horrible tráfico ―sonrió mientras hacía un gesto hacia el resto del parque, en el que sólo algunas personas pasaban a esa hora. En ese mirador, ocultos entre los arbustos y apartados del camino principal, ciertamente se podía decir que estaban en otro mundo.

Se sintió tremendamente tentada a preguntarle a él sobre su infancia o al menos sobre cómo eran sus padres, pero le resultaba evidente que no era el tipo de personas que se abrían con facilidad ni disfrutaban hablando de temas íntimos. Quizás en otro momento pudiera preguntarle como quien no quiere la cosa, por más que sintiera que ahora, por haber querido indagar él sobre su vida, fuera lo más justo y razonable.

Pero eso no impidió que se la pasara bien. Los minutos pasaron entre pláticas superficiales, mayormente lideradas por Rin, obviamente, así que regresaron al ambiente calmado en muy poco tiempo. Hablaron del clima, de los fallos de luz y la reciente estrategia publicitaria de una revista de manga, con muñecos de tamaño real recreando una pelea que adornaba una buena parte de la cuadra cercana donde ambos trabajaban. Nada fuera de lo común, pero estaba en esas pequeñas trivialidades donde se mantenía lo ameno y relajado, cosa que ayudó bastante a despejar su mente.

Llena y satisfecha por cómo había resultado todo al final, la chica se reclinó un poco hacia atrás, deteniéndose justo antes de caer al recordar que aquellos asientos no tenían respaldar. Hubiera sido una interesante manera de concluir el almuerzo, con ella estampada en el piso y las piernas al aire.

―¿Ha estado bien la comida? ―preguntó una vez que se dio cuenta que su acompañante había vaciado todo el bento, incluyendo el postre con el bombón de chocolate. Acababa de recordar que le había dicho que no le gustaban las cosas dulces y se preguntaba si se lo había comido sólo por cortesía.

―Tienes habilidad ―Sesshomaru extendió la caja negra para que ella la cerrara con la suya propia. Aunque aquellas palabras hubieran sido sólo un comentario indiferente, para Rin era un bonito cumplido que se mantendría así sin importar lo que hubiera querido decir. Contenta, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa que no tardó en disimular con un carraspeo.

―Es sólo costumbre. Me alegro mucho que le haya gustado. Estaba un poco preocupada de que no fuera así, o que resultara alérgico a algo o que hubiera quedado mal ―reveló accidentalmente, recordando lo angustiada que había estado al salir del edificio menos de una hora después.

―No deberías darle tanta importancia.

Rin no supo qué decir, por lo que se dedicó a cerrar los bentos y a envolverlos de nuevo con el gran pañuelo que les había servido de mantelito.

―La próxima vez podría preparar algo mejor. Tal vez pulpo o calamares… o podría intentar hacer sushi. No es tan difícil, sólo que no siempre me quedan muy bonitos. Debería buscar los implementos, estoy segura de que tengo un equipo especial para sushi en algún lado.

―La próxima vez será por mi cuenta ―rectificó Taisho cuando se levantaban del mesón. Rin torció la cabeza en su dirección.

―Oh, ¿entonces nos turnaremos? ¿Una vez usted y la siguiente yo?

―¿Algún problema? ―su tono sonó casi exigente como si no diera espacio para represalias. La muchacha ajustó el nudo del pañuelo antes de apretar la carga entre sus brazos, con los ojos curiosos e intrigados. Ese sujeto era una caja de sorpresas.

―No, para nada. Me parece muy bien, es buena idea ―se encogió de hombros graciosamente antes de salir del mirador. El clima despejado prevalecía, por lo que su buen humor se mantuvo en un grado bastante alto y optimista. Anduvieron un poco en un cómodo silencio hasta llegar al camino principal de adoquines. Rin soltó un suspiro, fastidiada por tener que acortar su tiempo con él tan pronto―. Supongo que es aquí donde nos despedimos, señor Taisho. Tengo que ir a casa a lavar y dejar esto antes de ir al trabajo, sería molesto cargarlo de un lado para otro. Muchas gracias por haber venido, fue divertido ― _¡usted es el alma de la fiesta!_ le hubiera querido bromear, pero temía que se lo tomara como un insulto.

Antes de que se inclinara para despedirse, Taisho sacó una tarjeta blanca del bolsillo de su abrigo, escribió algo en el revés con un bolígrafo de su camisa de vestir y se la extendió.

―Avísame cuando sea mi turno ―Rin tomó la tarjeta de presentación donde acababa de anotar su número de teléfono personal. Sorprendida por ese gesto y a punto de malinterpretarlo como uno galante, se sorprendió a sí misma con un ligero calor atacando sus mejillas.

―Pero debería ser usted quien decida porque le toca después de todo. Yo no sabría cuándo estaría disponible.

―No tengo cómo decírtelo con suficiente tiempo ―contestó él obviamente y Rin captó el mensaje. Qué raro, hasta con una frase tan sencilla y fácil de tomar como una sarcástica, él la pronunciaba con una seriedad absoluta.

―Oh, claro. Deme un segundo ―tomó el celular que reposaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo y marcó rápidamente el número de la tarjeta―. Listo. Le envié un mensaje con mi nombre para que sepa que soy yo. Ahora queda en sus manos, señor Taisho, hasta que sea de nuevo mi turno ―sentenció ella imitando su formalidad y dando una cabezada―. Ha sido un placer como siempre. Que tenga un buen día y saludos al Señor Kappa. ¡Hasta luego!

Después de su reverencia, aparentando total seguridad y control en sí misma, dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso al apartamento, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ignorar el agitado palpitar de su corazón y el intenso calor que tenía en la cara.

Sólo cuando ya estuvo frente al ascensor de su edificio se atrevió a sacar de nuevo la tarjeta que le había dado y la examinó meticulosamente. Era sencilla pero muy elegante, impresa en relieve y con una fina línea plateada debajo del nombre y encima de su cargo, con el logo de la compañía llamada _Kyouko no Nishi_ en una esquina. Rin pestañeó al darse cuenta de lo que leía.

 _Vicepresidente_.

Oh por Dios.

No lo había visto antes, sólo se había centrado en los números para que no se notara que le hacía algo de ilusión que le entregara aquel rectangulito de cartón. Taisho no sólo era una persona importante en su corporación de talla internacional, era la _segunda_ más importante.

Ahora entendía el por qué de su actitud tan estricta, su impecable manera de vestir y su exquisito gusto en restaurantes y modelos de autos. Ese tipo era condenadamente poderoso para ser tan joven.

Y ella lo trataba como a su amigo, lo saludaba todos los días y lo había invitado a comer a un parque, al aire libre y con cosas que ella misma había preparado. Pocas veces se había sentido tan insignificante. ¡Con lo importante que era ese sujeto tuvo que haberle ofrecido caviar y whisky del más caro!

Pero eso ya no tenía importancia, se aseguró al salir del elevador y recorrer el pasillo hasta la puerta de su apartamento. Había halagado su comida y dicho que la próxima vez le tocaba a él. ¡Incluso tenía su tarjeta y su número personal!

Lo viera como lo viera, aquella semana la había empezado con buen pie, y nada de lo que pasara en el resto del día podría arruinarlo.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

¡Tercera cita, cumplida! Rin tenía que retribuirle a Sesshomaru sus _inocentes_ invitaciones e hizo todo lo posible para darle su toque personal. Sesshomaru, como siempre, intentando leer entre líneas buscando información importante, pero Rin de nuevo se lo toreó hábilmente dejándolo con las ganas xD Al menos su relación va avanzando por buen camino, tanto que hasta intercambiaron números de teléfono. Las cosas se ven bien, pero no sólo para ellos.

Alguien comentó en un review que sería gracioso si la propuesta de Inuyasha fuera por medio de su juego, y cuando lo leí dije "Oh por dios, una médium" xD Quizás nuestro chico orejas de perro no sea bueno con las palabras, pero con los gestos sí que supera las expectativas. Me pareció una forma original y graciosa para que él diera ese gran paso, porque siento que si le pide la mano a Kagome de forma tradicional con un discurso y todo, se le trabaría la lengua y le daría algo por lo rojo que se pondría xD

Gracias a todas las dulces criaturitas que escribieron sus impresiones a lo largo de la semana: **Floresamaabc, Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, Freakin'love-sesshourin, DreamFicGirl, SeeDesire, Annprix1, Nancyl1313, Freaky32, Elie G.S, NUBIA, Anónima, Cath Meow, Maril, ArianaDeTaisho, Milly Taisho** (jejejejeje) **, BABY SONY, Samantha Blue** (x3, gritito fangirl x3) **, Bucitosentubebida, Anónima 2, Alambrita, Kami no musume XD, Daniela Taisho, Gogo Yubhari** (x2), **Nesher11** y **Kikyou1312.** Me alegra que hayan disfrutado la cita en el restaurante, espero que esta se les haya hecho igual de interesante. Me gustaría pedirles que den su opinión sobre este capítulo, las críticas constructivas y observaciones siempre son bienvenidas :)

 **Y antes de irnos, tengo un ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE:  
**

El **próximo capítulo será uno de "Inicios"** , es decir, un vistazo al pasado de algunos personajes para entender mejor sus orígenes y papeles en esta historia. La vez anterior nos tocó a Rin, pero el próximo sábado serán Kagome y Sango. Este tal vez no sea tan crudo como el anterior, pero es posible en algunas partes pueda ser algo fuertes. Así que ya saben, el que previene no es traidor xD

Un beso a todos, muchas gracias por leer y seguir esta historia. ¡Hasta el próximo fin de semana!


	12. Los inicios: Kagome y Sango

**Disclaimer** : _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

 **Safe Haven  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

 **12.** Los inicios: Kagome y Sango

Era bastante tarde por la noche cuando Kagome se despertó. Los siseos de sus padres se colaban por debajo de la puerta y sus pasos apresurados recorrían la casa de un lado para otro, como si fueran animales enjaulados y nerviosos. Escuchaba a su madre respirar muy fuerte intentando sofocar los lamentos, mientas que su padre la seguía intentando calmarla.

Presionó una tecla al azar de su teléfono celular que estaba debajo de la almohada y vio que eran las once y cuarenta. A esa hora siempre la casa estaba en el más absoluto de los silencios, siendo solamente interrumpido por los pasos de alguien que se levantaba para ir al baño.

Algo tenía que haber pasado.

Se quitó de un tirón el cobertor para levantarse y pegó la oreja a la puerta de su cuarto, intentando identificar las palabras murmuraban apresuradamente. ¿Había entrado alguien a la casa? ¿Alguien había sufrido un accidente? Estuvo tentada a escribirle un mensaje a su hermana para preguntarle, pero los llantos ahogados de su madre borraron su idea en el acto. Sin importarle nada, salió al pasillo y trotó hasta la habitación de sus padres completamente consternada.

En ella, su madre se colocaba un abrigo de calle sobre el camisón con las manos temblorosas y su padre hablaba por teléfono con una cara pálida y sudorosa que nunca antes le había visto.

Kagome se acercó a ellos con el corazón latiéndole a toda su capacidad.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―su voz resonó en la estancia mucho más fuerte de lo que había querido, captando la atención de los adultos. Su madre levantó la cara para mirarla con los ojos desorbitados y llenos de lágrimas. Sus manos, incapaces de cerrar los botones de su abrigo, se quedaron apretando nerviosamente las solapas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Mientras Kagome daba un paso al frente, su padre salió de la habitación con el teléfono bien pegado al oído.

Sin previo aviso, la mujer se echó a abrazar a su hija con una fuerza descomunal, intentando contener los sollozos sin mucho éxito.

―Oh, Kagome… Mi niña, mi pequeña Kagome…

―¿Mamá?

―Cariño... tu hermana...

―¿Kikyo? ¿Qué le sucedió a Kikyo? ¿Ella no está aquí? ―su garganta se resecó al ver que su resoplaba apretando los labios con nerviosismo.

Su hermana mayor acababa de empezar sus estudios en la facultad de medicina, y para aliviar la carga económica de sus padres, había tomado un trabajo en una guardería para asistir a las clases en el turno nocturno. Siempre regresaba alrededor de las diez y media u once de la noche, cuando ya los menores de la casa estaban durmiendo. Kikyo era una persona puntual, responsable y muy bien organizada, por lo que su familia siempre sabía dónde estaba y qué era lo que hacía.

Sólo que esa noche no fue así.

Su padre regresó entonces al cuarto, con la piel blanca como la cal y un aire desfallecido que le aumentó la edad drásticamente.

―Nos están esperando en la estación ―dijo, apresurándose a buscar su propia chaqueta para colocarla sobre su ropa de dormir. Sus manos temblaban como las de su esposa.

―Papá, ¿qué le pasó a Kikyo?

―Lo siento, Kagome ―suspiró afligido―, pero tenemos que irnos ahora mismo. ¿Lista, Asako?

―¡Espera un momento! ¿Qué sucede con Kikyo? ¿Ella está bien?

―Te lo diremos en cuanto volvamos, Kagome. Cuida de Sota hasta entonces, por favor ―le aseguró ella intentando darle ánimos con una sonrisa rota. Eso sólo logró angustiarla más al verlos casi correr hasta la planta baja, encender el auto y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Con el pulso aún latiéndole a mil por hora, la adolescente se sentó en el borde de la cama soltando un ruidoso y angustiado suspiro. Sus entrañas se revolvían amenazándola con devolver su cena a medio digerir, y la cabeza no le ayudaba haciendo que todo diera vueltas a su alrededor. Se quedó quieta y en silencio, con la vista enfocada a la nada mientras los minutos pasaban tan lentamente que parecían burlarse de ella.

¿Qué habría pasado con su hermana para que sus padres reaccionaran así? _Por favor, que sólo le hayan robado y esté dando declaraciones. Que el autobús haya tenido un pequeño accidente. Que se haya quedado dormida en clases y perdiera el bus. O mejor, que esto sólo sea un sueño. Sí, debe ser un sueño. Más le vale que sea un_ _a_ _pesadilla._

Al cabo de veinte minutos enteros sin apenas haberse movido de su asiento, se levantó súbitamente y fue a su habitación. El pánico comenzaba a intensificarse conforme los minutos pasaban, y ya estaba cansada de no saber nada. Tomó su teléfono celular y buscó el número de su hermana mayor, llevándose el aparato al oído impacientemente.

Su agarre se apretó al escuchar el interminable tono que marcaba la llamada. El tono dejó de sonar y salió el frío mensaje del contestador, ese que es estándar en la línea telefónica ya que Kikyo no se había molestado en personificarlo. Volvió a presionar la tecla verde y esperó. Lo hizo al menos cuatro o cinco veces más hasta rendirse y bajar el celular. Ya no lo resistía más.

Se echó a llorar presa del miedo y la incertidumbre, por las ansias de saber qué rayos estaba pasando y más que nada, por qué presentía que fuera lo que fuera… era inminente. Lo había visto en la mirada de sus padres, en sus voces y hasta en el sepulcral silencio que reinaba en toda la casa, ese que parecía burlarse de ella y su ignorancia.

En su desespero llamó al teléfono de su madre pero nadie contestó. Se lo había dejado en la mesita de noche y por la prisa no lo había guardado en su bolso. Marcó el número de su padre, su última esperanza, y esperó a que atendiera temblando de pies a cabeza.

― _Kagome. Tu madre va a casa ahora, yo me quedaré un poco más_ ―le dijo cuando el tono de espera se acabó. La muchacha, aliviada al fin por escuchar su voz, dejó salir un suspiro. Pero éste no tardó en morir al reparar el verdadero significado de las palabras de su papá.

―¿Qué quieres decir con que tú te quedarás? ¿Dónde está Kikyo, papá? ¿Está bien?

Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea, y aunque éste fuera de unos pocos segundos, a la adolescente le parecieron eternos. Cuando estaba a punto de apurar su respuesta, la voz masculina volvió a sonar. Sólo que ahora era débil y cansada.

― _Tu madre te lo explicará_ ―musitó en tono bajo―. _Y, Kagome… te quiero mucho, hija. Nunca lo olvides, ¿de acuerdo?_

―Papá…

Y la comunicación se cortó. Kagome no pudo moverse de su cuarto, y cuando su madre llegó un rato después, no tardó en llorar con mucha más fuerza.

Al final resultó que tenía razón. Lo que había pasado era inminente.

…

Los días siguientes transcurrieron de manera tan surrealista que aún no creía que estuvieran sucediendo de verdad. Era como ver una película en primera persona; algunas escenas eran más rápidas y borrosas, y otras pocas eran más nítidas y pasaban más lento. Kagome no se sentía ella misma, más bien creía estar en el cuerpo de una extraña muy parecida a ella mientras la verdadera Kagome se limitaba a observar vacíamente todo lo que sucedía sin apenas poder hacer algo al respecto.

Cuando su madre le dijo que su hermana había sido secuestrada gritó, pataleó y lloró tal y como lo haría una niña mucho más pequeña que ella. Tanto que había despertado sin querer a su hermanito de apenas nueve años que dormía plácidamente sin saber qué rayos estaba pasando.

Ninguno de los dos había asistido a clases hasta una semana después de que se les diera la noticia pese a la insistencia de su madre. La mujer intentaba ser fuerte, el pilar de la razón y consuelo, y les aseguraba que Kikyo estaba bien y que en cualquier momento la policía la encontraría sana y salva.

 _Mentiras._

Kagome sabía cuándo su mamá ocultaba la verdad para protegerlos como pocas veces había tenido que hacer. Parpadeaba más de lo normal y forzaba una sonrisa que a sus ojos, ya bien perspicaces, se notaba demasiado falsa. Los padres no les querían dar demasiados detalles a los hijos para no angustiarlos más, manteniendo el asunto casi como un hermético secreto del que sólo ellos podían sufrir a plena libertad.

Pero ni Sota ni mucho menos Kagome eran tontos. Era lógico que quisieran protegerlos, pero el negarles información vital sobre la situación de su hermana mayor era un insulto. El niño, pese a su corta edad, era bastante listo y a menudo recurría a Kagome en lugar de a sus progenitores en busca de consuelo y verdad. Verdad que ella no podía darle, pero le contaba todo lo que pensaba sin limitarse por sus pocos años, depositando en él una confianza mayor de la que habría puesto cualquier otra persona.

Sota tenía derecho a saber y Kagome también.

Así que, notando lo injusto que era mantener a sus hijos menores en tales condiciones ante semejante situación, los padres decidieron dejarlos acompañarlos a la estación de policía aquel día. Con un poco de suerte podrían decirles algo que fuera capaz de avivar un tanto los ánimos de la familia.

Pero no fue así.

Kagome y Sota se quedaron escuchando el reporte que les daba un agente, y pese a todo el tecnicismo y la manera tan profesional de hablar, con el simple tono derrotado y la caída de los rostros de sus progenitores, ambos se dieron cuenta de que nada estaba mejorando. No había buenas noticias, no había más pistas, no había nada. Los secuestradores ni siquiera habían pedido un rescate ni iniciado negociaciones. Y eso, en definitiva, era muy, muy malo.

Sota, que comprendía apenas la mitad de todo lo que hablaban los adultos en comparación a ella, se levantó y fue hasta su madre, abrazándole las piernas con la esperanza de que al menos eso pudiera hacerlo sentir mejor.

Kagome regresó a su estado de shock. Era su mecanismo de defensa en cuanto pasaba algo que la alteraba, todo a su alrededor desaparecía y su mente dejaba de funcionar. Al menos en un primer plano. En el segundo, las voces resonaban con un eco vacío e infinito donde las palabras no tenían mucho sentido.

Pero un llanto muy cerca de ella llamó su atención. Había otra familia pasando por ahí: unos padres y una muchacha que parecía de su edad. Era ella la que lloraba, pero no de tristeza, sino de rabia. Kagome se encontró a sí misma prestándole toda su atención a esa chica, que aún estaba vestida con el uniforme del colegio, mientras su voz ahogada resonaba furiosamente por encima de las demás.

―¡Yo le dije que me esperara! ¡Le dije que no tardaría, que no se moviera del sitio! ¡Maldición! ¡Déjame ir a buscarlo, me necesita!

―Sango, contrólate, por favor ―pidió temerosamente la mujer.

―¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que me controle?! ¡Mi hermano está perdido y no me dejas ir a buscarlo! ¡Tengo que arreglar esto!

Parecía que aquellos espectáculos eran muy comunes en la estación porque solamente ella era quien se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba. La chica llamada Sango se dirigió al cubículo al lado de donde estaba su familia hablando sobre Kikyo, pero no le permitieron entrar. Su padre, quizás al borde de los nervios, había estallado y le dio un bofetón para que se callara. Era posible que tuviera mucho tiempo gritando y ya no lo soportara más, o sólo quería demostrarle que por más que alzara la voz nada iba a cambiar.

Le ordenó muy duramente esperar afuera para evitar otro arranque temperamental, y la chica, anonadada por el golpe, se sentó como una autómata en el banco metálico frente al cubículo. Nadie reparaba en ella, nadie notaba que reanudaba sus llantos furiosamente y, en cuestión de segundos, toda su actitud se rompía en pedazos y se abrazaba a sí misma desconsolada.

Kagome la observaba y su estómago se revolvió al darse cuenta de que no era la única a quien le habían arrebatado a un ser querido. Titubeante, llenó un vaso de plástico en el dispensador de agua que tenía al lado y agarró un par de pañuelos de papel que estaban en el escritorio del oficial con el que sus padres hablaban.

―Creo que necesitas esto ―le tendió todo lo que llevaba a la muchacha, que reaccionó levantando la cabeza de golpe y la miró con sus ojos enrojecidos y brillantes.

―¿Q-qué?

―Bebe un poco, te hará bien ―Sango tomó el vaso con una mano temblorosa y sorbió un poco―. Ahora intenta respirar profundo. Retén el aire y déjalo salir lentamente ―le recomendó, siguiendo los consejos del psicólogo al que Sota y ella habían empezado a visitar desde la semana anterior. De nuevo, Sango la obedeció sin siquiera cuestionarla y al cabo de unos segundos levantó la cara hacia ella, quien seguía extendiéndole los pañuelos. Los llevó a su cara en un intento de limpiar las lágrimas, aunque los frotó con tanta fuerza que sólo empeoró su aspecto.

―Gracias.

Por primera vez en todos aquellos días tan lúgubres, Kagome compuso una pequeña sonrisa.

―¿Te importa si me siento contigo?

Sango negó con la cabeza, ahora un poco más tranquilizada, y dirigió su mirada al cubículo donde estaban su padre y su madrastra hablando de Kohaku. Pero la mirada de la chica desconocida y amable estaba situada en su propia familia en el escritorio de al lado. Notó al niño que los acompañaba, abrazado a su madre y sintió una terrible oleada de remordimiento.

―¿Es tu hermanito? ―preguntó con la voz quebradiza, haciendo un gesto hacia él.

―Sí, se llama Sota.

Sango no despegó los ojos de él, pero con la mente únicamente puesta en su propio hermano. No se parecían en nada, Kohaku era al menos uno o dos años mayor que él y bastante más alto, pero era un hermano pequeño. Uno al que se debe cuidar y proteger por encima de todo. Mirando a ese niño desconocido, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que al menos él siempre estuviera a salvo y su hermana sí fuera lo suficientemente responsable como para impedir que nada le pasara.

―¿Por qué estás aquí? ―Kagome suspiró, con los ojos también puestos en Sota. Qué poca idea tenía la chica de al lado de lo mucho que podía comprenderla.

―Por mi hermana mayor. Ella desapareció.

Sango guardó silencio por unos instantes, sin atreverse a ver a la muchacha de ojos azules.

―Lo siento mucho. Mi hermano pequeño también desapareció. Y por mi culpa ―se quebró una vez más, incapaz de seguir manteniendo la calma y las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas.

―¿Por qué dices eso?

―Debía cuidarlo, tenía que acompañarlo a casa desde el colegio. Pero salí tarde, ¡una hora tarde! Y todo por reñir al profesor y hacer que me castigara. C-cuando llegué él no estaba ahí… lo busqué por todas partes, le pregunté a los profesores, a los niños que quedaban, en las tiendas, ¡en todas partes! ―Sango aumentó el ritmo de su respiración y cerró con fuerza los ojos―. Llamé a papá, a la policía, a los bomberos… a todo el mundo… y ahora me dicen que se subió al auto de una persona… y nadie sabe de quién…

Kagome la miraba ahora con consternación y la boca ligeramente abierta. La muchacha se veía totalmente devastada y aunque se tratara de una completa extraña, tenía la necesidad de reconfortarla. ¿Cómo no identificarse con ella? Perder un hermano, sea mayor o menor, es igual de duro para cualquiera. Y aunque no fuera su responsabilidad, Kagome debía admitir que se sentía culpable por la desaparición de Kikyo.

Sí, era estúpido puesto así, pero… nunca le gustó que tomara el turno nocturno. Si la hubiera persuadido para que no lo hiciera quizá todo sería diferente. Si se hubiera mantenido en mayor contacto con ella, si hubiera pedido a su padre que la buscara con el auto cuando se hiciera tarde… o si le hubiera dicho que la quería.

Por Dios. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que se lo había dicho, que la había abrazado de verdad, que le hubiera tomado la mano o le hubiera lanzado una mirada cómplice, de ésas que abundaban cuando eran más pequeñas. ¿Por qué rayos se había alejado tanto de ella? ¿Por qué había dejado que algo tan tonto como los celos por todos sus éxitos se interpusiera con su relación?

Vaya estupidez. Kikyo estaba perdida, sabrían los dioses dónde y con quién, y ni siquiera podría pensar bien de su hermana pequeña para estar más tranquila. ¿Le tendría rencor? ¿La odiaría por haber permitido que sus celos las alejaran tanto?

No había notado cuándo empezó a llorar, pero se dio cuenta de que lo hacía cuando Sango le daba el segundo pañuelo con la cara igual de roja y húmeda que ella. De nuevo, ambas tenían pensamientos prácticamente iguales.

―¿Crees que esto pueda mejorar?

Kagome tomó una bocanada. La boca le sabía mal y su garganta estaba seca como un desierto, hinchada por los sollozos repentinos.

―No lo sé. Quiero creer que sí. Aún necesito decirle muchas cosas a mi hermana, y ella tiene que escucharlas.

Sango quiso darle una sonrisa, pero no tenía las fuerzas para curvar la boca.

―Y yo también al mío ―concordó con un murmullo triste y apagado―. Su nombre es Kohaku. Tiene once años. ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?

―Kikyo. Tiene dieciocho.

―Qué bonito nombre ―suspiró Sango. Su aliento tembló y su cuerpo se resbaló un poco en la fría superficie del asiento. En frente de ellas, sus familias hablaban sin cesar con los oficiales, sólo separadas por una fina pared. Tan cerca y tan lejos, ambas parejas de padres sufrían por la misma situación y trataban de encontrar algo, aunque fuera muy pequeño, que pudiera darles un poco de esperanza―. Uno ve este tipo de cosas en las series de televisión, en las películas, en las noticias… ―abordó tras un silencio. Kagome giró un poco la cabeza para prestarle atención― y ni siquiera imagina cómo es en realidad. Kohaku lleva desaparecido unas cuatro horas, quizá cinco, y siento que han pasado semanas. No dejo de pensar en cómo puede estar… qué le estarán haciendo… y más que nada, por qué no puedo ayudarlo. Debería ayudarlo, soy su hermana mayor, es mi deber. En cambio, tengo que quedarme aquí sin hacer nada esperando a ver si al menos encuentran _algo_.

―Sé muy bien cómo es eso ―asintió Kagome, clavando la mirada en Sota―. Me gustaría decirte que con el tiempo te haces más fuerte y puedes soportarlo mejor, pero te estaría mintiendo y sería muy cruel de mi parte. Creo que lo único que nos queda es aceptar que ya no podemos hacer nada. Debemos esperar y confiar en que ellos estarán bien, y que pronto volverán con nosotras otra vez.

―¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es tan horrible no saber, no poder hacer nada. ¡No es justo! ¿Cuánto tiempo pueden tardarse? ―señaló acusadoramente a los agentes que atendían a sus padres. Su carácter comenzaba a relucir de nuevo― ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que siquiera logren hacer algo bien? Las primeras veinticuatro horas son cruciales tras el secuestro de un niño… ya hemos perdido cinco de esas horas, ¡cinco! Cada minuto que pasa siento que estoy más lejos de volverlo a ver… y yo… ―se llevó las manos a la cara para ocultarse, temblando de rabia e impotencia. Kagome no pudo hacer más que estremecerse ante sus palabras, pues ella misma había pensado de manera muy similar la noche en que Kikyo desapareció. Y todavía lo hacía.

―Sé que suena injusto. Y no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me duele pensarlo, pero, ¿qué podríamos hacer? Sólo somos dos niñas, ni siquiera hemos salido del colegio ―suspiró abatida al cerrar fuertemente los puños―. Lo único que está a nuestro alcance es darle apoyo y cariño a nuestras familias. Nosotras no podemos ser las únicas que sufrimos ni nos sentimos inútiles. No sería justo dificultarles las cosas haciéndolos sentir peor, ¿no crees? Sería horrible… ahora es cuando todos debemos permanecer juntos, es lo que necesitamos.

Sango levantó la cabeza de sus manos y abrió los oscuros ojos de par en par, como si le hubieran dado un golpe muy fuerte. Miró automáticamente hacia su padre y madrastra, notando que la mujer hacía su mayor esfuerzo para contener sus sollozos y su padre le apretaba la mano temblorosamente, con un semblante lívido y sin ningún rastro de fuerza.

Aquello no se le había cruzado por la cabeza.

¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? Ella no era la única destrozada por las noticias. ¿Cómo se sentiría su padre, sabiendo que su pequeño estaba tan lejos de su protección? ¿Y su madrastra? Debía sentirse terriblemente angustiada, pues aunque Kohaku no fuera su hijo, sabía que tenía una relación muy estrecha con él y lo quería como si fueran de la misma sangre. Y todo lo que había hecho Sango fue tratarla mal, gritarle y desquitarse con ella. Su padre había tenido mucha razón en abofetearla.

―Es cierto… muy cierto. No lo había pensado de esa manera ―murmuró a la otra chica, y una oleada de admiración y respeto hacia ella la inundaron. Eran extrañas con sólo tristes circunstancias similares en común, y aun así le había dado una mano de apoyo, escuchando pacientemente todas sus quejas y la había consolado con sus consejos―. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que tu hermana…?

―Casi dos semanas ―aclaró una vez que supo que la otra chica no se atrevía a terminar la pregunta. Sango la observó de hito en hito, cuestionándose cómo rayos podía mantenerse tan serena cuando su hermana llevaba tanto tiempo secuestrada. Con unas pocas horas ella estaba por perder la cordura, ¿pero con dos semanas? Estaría levantando cada roca de la región en una desesperada búsqueda de Kohaku, cortando cabezas en el camino.

Esa muchacha tenía un autocontrol y manejo emocional increíble.

―Creo que no les han dado muy buenas noticias hoy ―abordó tímidamente al ver las expresiones sombrías de la familia Higurashi.

―Nunca nos las dan.

―Algún día tienen que hacerlo ―dijo Sango convencida ante la desconsolada respuesta―. Después de todo… tu hermana Kikyo querrá escuchar lo que sea que tengas que decirle, ¿no crees? Y estoy segura de que lo hará.

Kagome, sorprendida por aquella muestra de ánimo, sonrió cálidamente expresando toda la gratitud de la que era capaz. Sólo que no duró demasiado, pues su triste sonrisa se descompuso apenas la formó para darle paso a un fruncimiento de labios que buscaba oprimir los llantos a punto de aflorar nuevamente.

No pasó mucho tiempo más hasta que los Higurashi decidieron que era suficiente por ese día. Por más que esperaran que de milagro apareciera alguna pista o al menos un minúsculo indicio nuevo, era agotador que les repitieran toda la información que ya tenían. Ésta dejaba de ser alentadora muy rápidamente para convertirse en un callejón sin salida.

Kagome y Sango pasaron ese tiempo haciéndose compañía en un silencio que era roto por algunas palabras o preguntas sueltas al azar. Intercambiaron números de teléfono para estar siempre en contacto, y lo primero que hizo Kagome aquella noche antes de irse a dormir fue dirigirle una nueva frase de ánimo a Sango, con la expectativa de hacer su espera nocturna un poco más llevadera. Era una tarea difícil, casi imposible, pero sólo saber que no estaba sola en todo eso era lo más importante.

Los días pasaron. Lentos, tristes y desesperantes.

Kagome y Sota habían vuelto a clase por la insistencia de su madre. No tenía caso que se quedaran en casa sin hacer nada, únicamente esperando a que el teléfono sonara o en las calles entregando carteles con la foto de Kikyo con la esperanza de que alguien pudiera reconocerla, pero para ellos tampoco tenía sentido seguir estudiando cuando sus mentes estaban claramente en otro lado.

Lo más triste era que sus padres, en vista de cómo iba la situación, intentaban rehabilitarlos para que siguieran con sus vidas con normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado. Los instaban a pasar más tiempo con sus amigos, a retomar sus hobbies y a esforzarse al máximo con sus deberes para no bajar sus notas académicas. Y eso era básicamente imposible.

Así llegó el primer mes. La policía había hallado nuevas pistas con respecto al vehículo utilizado, pero pronto se encontraron en otro callejón sin salida. El auto había sido destruido, y lo único que lo vinculaba a la joven desaparecida era un cuaderno de apuntes chamuscado que aún conservaba pequeños fragmentos de su inmaculada escritura.

Los secuestradores todavía no habían llamado para negociar ni pedir un rescate, y eso era lo más preocupante. No les importaba obtener algo a cambio de ella, no la tenían para eso.

Afortunadamente, ese primer mes trajo la única noticia que pudo darle una sonrisa sincera a Kagome: había aparecido Kohaku. Vivo, sano y salvo.

Sango la había llamado un miércoles por la tarde apenas salió de su última clase. Tanta fue la conmoción y felicidad que emanaba de su nueva amiga que no pudo evitar llorar con ella al escucharla tan eufórica al otro lado de la línea. No fue sino hasta el fin de semana que pudo ir a visitarlos.

En compañía de su madre y hermano, pues su padre estaba en el trabajo, llegó a la residencia Kuwashima con un presente de bienvenida. Las chicas no habían sido las únicas que se habían acercado durante todo ese tiempo, sus familias también habían llegado a conocerse mejor, alentados por el apoyo mutuo que se brindaban la una a la otra.

Kagome y Sango se abrazaron con mucha fuerza, llorando con una mezcla de alivio, ansiedad y amarga alegría. Aunque estuviera muy contenta por ella, Kagome no podía evitar sentir mucha envidia al mismo tiempo. Sango ya había recuperado lo que había perdido, ¿cuándo le tocaría a ella experimentar ese mismo júbilo?

Kohaku, que en términos generales estaba en buen estado de salud, sin contar con algo de malnutrición y deshidratación, se encontraba en su habitación durmiendo profundamente. Alrededor de su cama había muchos arreglos con globos, peluches, cajas de dulces e incontables tarjetas y cartas de todos sus amigos y familiares. Incluso en su puerta habían dejado una pancarta muy bonita que le daba la bienvenida.

―Al final resultó que todo fue un malentendido, por llamarlo de alguna manera ―aclaró la madrastra de Sango cuando se sentaron en la salita de estar con sendas tazas de té para las señoras y jugo de frutas para los jóvenes. Sota volteaba la cabeza a cada rato hacia el cuarto del niño, profundamente conmovido al ver que se llevaban pocos años de diferencia―. Kohaku no era el objetivo del secuestro, lo confundieron con otro niño que va a su escuela, el hijo de un político que está por lanzar su campaña. Contactaron al señor en cuestión, quien no tardó en ir a la policía a notificar.

―Claro, porque estaba más preocupado por sí mismo que porque tuvieran al hijo de otro ―interrumpió Sango con el ceño fruncido.

―No lo culpo ―intercedió la madre de Kagome―, es lo primero en lo que uno piensa, ¿no? En su propia familia.

―Es lo que digo yo.

―¿Y qué pasó después? ¿Rastrearon a los maleantes?

―Sí, pero les costó trabajo ―habló ahora el padre de Sango, quien acababa de llegar a la sala. Su semblante era severo y sus cejas parecían predispuestas a estar arrugadas aunque él no estuviera de malhumor. Ya sabía Kagome de dónde había sacado Sango tal atemorizante mirada―. Antes de hacer la denuncia, al caballero no se le ocurrió nada más que decir que su hijo estaba con él en casa, y que si se atrevían a molestarlos de nuevo se aseguraría de que no vieran nuevamente la luz del sol. A partir de ese momento fue difícil perseguir a los secuestradores, porque no se volvieron a contactar con él ―el hombre se sentó en el extremo del sofá, dejando a su mujer en el medio con Sango al otro lado. La joven se sorprendió de tal comportamiento, pues su padre no era alguien muy sociable, por decirlo así. Y el que se sentara a conversar con personas fuera de su estrecho círculo de amistades demostraba el gran cambio por el que había tenido que pasar.

Y también era porque, después de conocer su historia, le era imposible no identificarse con la familia Higurashi.

―Por suerte, el rastreador de llamadas estaba activo y dieron con el número que los llamó ―continuó contando la mujer. Su alivio era tan evidente que no podía disimular su sonrisa con nada―. De ahí sólo tuvieron que hacer conexiones, escudriñar en las líneas y a los propietarios de éstas hasta dar con el lugar donde tenían a Kohaku.

―Si fue así, ¿cómo es que tardaron tanto en traerlo a su casa? ―Sota sorprendió a todos uniéndose a la conversación. Había dejado de ver hacia el cuarto de Kohaku y se enfocaba en los padres del chico con una atención poco común en alguien tan pequeño.

―Esos procesos llevan su tiempo, Sota ―respondió la madrastra de Sango amablemente―. La policía se tuvo que mover durante muchos días para conseguir al menos al primer sujeto que les pudiera dar una pista fiable, además de que los malos no eran tan tontos como para dejarse pillar.

―¿Y nunca los contactaron a ustedes para pedir un rescate? ―se extrañó Kagome.

―No. La verdad es que Kohaku… ―el padre suspiró contrariado mirando de reojo la pancarta de bienvenida en la puerta del cuarto de su hijo―. Kohaku nunca les dio nuestros nombres ni nuestro número. Nunca les dijo quién era.

―¿Qué? ―se sorprendieron los tres Higurashi.

―Ha visto muchas series policiacas. Creyó que nosotros estábamos en peligro y que si les decía algo, nos podían lastimar. Por eso se negó a decirles su identidad, y como no tenía nada más que su nombre y apellido escrito en sus cuadernos, los secuestradores nunca se enteraron de quién era en realidad y no sabían qué hacer con él.

―Pero, ¿no tiene una identificación de la escuela? Sota tiene una ―cuestionó Asako incrédula. A su lado, el niño asentía enérgicamente con la cabeza.

―La tiene, pero nunca la lleva encima.

―No le gusta cómo quedó en la foto y le da pena que se rían de él ―añadió Sango con una mueca a medio camino entre un enfado y una sonrisa cómplice.

―No deberías reírte de eso, Sango ―la riñó su padre―. Por esa tontería estuvimos por perder a tu hermano ―la chica bajó los hombros inmediatamente y su madrastra tuvo que posar una de sus manos en la rodilla de su marido para que no fuera tan duro con ella―. Como no sabían quién era ni qué hacer con mi hijo acordaron… entregarlo a otras personas para que se ocuparan de él ―rectificó rápidamente antes de emplear otras palabras. Tenía que tener en cuenta que Sota, de apenas nueve años, podía oírlo todo. Las otras dos entendieron al vuelo lo que quiso decir.

―¿A… a los yakuza? ―tartamudeó Kagome, clavando sus ojos azules en Sango con el más puro terror. La chica del otro lado de la mesita ratona le dio a entender con su expresión que estaba en lo cierto. Asako Higurashi se llevó una mano a la boca, y hasta Sota, que no entendía a profundidad el peligro de esa palabra, sabía que se trataba de algo grave. Eran la mafia, y la mafia siempre era mala como en las películas.

―Los agentes intercedieron justo a tiempo. Tenían vigiladas todas las líneas que habían rastreado, y en una de ellas escucharon la conversación incriminatoria. Para asegurarse exactamente de quién se trataba, tuvieron que pedirle ayuda al político para que reconociera la voz. Y lo hizo. Ya sabían que debía tratarse de Kohaku por nuestra denuncia, además de que el hijo del señor estudiaba en su mismo colegio, no podía tratarse de otro niño.

―Los atraparon en una redada unos minutos después de que los otros sujetos llegaran a por él. Encontraron a Kohaku encerrado en un baño en el piso de arriba ―completó el padre con un suspiro cansado, reclinándose más en el sillón. Iba a decir que también se encontraba con los ojos vendados y las manos y tobillos fuertemente atados, pero consideró que no era necesario que el más pequeño conociera esos detalles. Los Higurashi también se echaron un poco más hacia atrás, libres al fin de la tensión.

―Qué suerte…

―Sí… pudo haber sido mucho peor, pero estaba bien, a salvo y respirando ―suspiró la madrastra llevándose un pañuelo a los ojos para secarlos. Se le había quebrado la voz y la madre de Kagome sentía un nudo en la garganta.

―También encontrarán así a mi hermana Kikyo, ¿verdad, mamá? ―saltó Sota de repente, hinchando el pecho esperanzado. Kagome no quiso verlo, pues temía que las palabras de su madre le opacaran su optimismo―. El hermano de Sango está bien y la policía atrapó a los malos, lo que significa que Kikyo también debe estar esperando que la rescaten, ¿no? Deberíamos decirles a los detectives que miren las líneas del teléfono y usen sabuesos. ¡Les podemos dar una ropa suya y de seguro no tardan en saber dónde está!

Los mayores lo vieron entristecidos con una expresión de pena bastante lúgubre. Sota les devolvía la mirada sin comprender cómo es que no habían pensado en su brillante plan, ¡era tan simple!

―La próxima vez que vayas a la estación voy a ir contigo para decirles, ¿está bien, mamá? Quizás no pensaron en usar a los perros, en los documentales siempre encuentran a los que están perdidos si huelen su ropa.

―Está bien, mi amor. Te llevaremos para que les cuentes ―asintió sumisa la madre, sin saber qué más hacer. Una cosa era demostrarle confianza diciéndole que su hermana mayor no estaba, e inclusive ponían demasiada fe en su prematura madurez al dejarle saber más de lo que debería, pero aplastar sus esperanzas cuando, luego de más de un mes decaído y deprimido, empezaba a mostrarse entusiasmado de nuevo era algo que no se atrevía a hacer. Era demasiado cruel simplemente decir que lo más probable era que aunque encontraran a Kikyo, las posibilidades de que estuviera bien eran muy remotas.

Habían olvidado que seguía siendo un niño de primaria.

― _¿Cómo está Sota?_ ―preguntó preocupada Sango cuando la llamó esa misma noche, horas después de que la visita terminara.

―Le ha contado a papá y a sus amigos la idea, está demasiado emocionado. Mis padres no tienen corazón para contrariarlo, hacía semanas que no actuaba de esta manera ―suspiró la chica de ojos azules sentándose en la cama. Su cuarto estaba en penumbras pues había decidido acostarse temprano, aunque fuera fin de semana. Pese a las buenas noticias de la familia Kuwashima, para los Higurashi había resultado ser un día muy duro. Presenciar la alegría de otros sin poder compartirla era algo horrible.

― _¿Y tú sí? ¿Crees que podrás decirle?_

―No lo sé, pero voy a tener que hacerlo. Mientras más se ilusione, peor le caerá si hay malas noticias. Prefiero prepararlo para lo peor para que al menos no le tome por sorpresa.

― _Supongo que tienes razón. Es… horrible. Pero sé que lo harás bien, tienes un don sorprendente con las palabras, ¿sabes?_ ―se apresuró a animarla para que no decayera más en lo que quedaba del día―. _Deberías pensar en estudiar psicología_ _._

Kagome sonrió vagamente a la idea. Nunca lo había considerado.

―Quién sabe. ¿Y Kohaku? ¿Ya despertó?

― _Sí, hace unas horas. Comió, jugamos videojuegos y se acaba de volver a acostar. Está todavía asustado y mira hacia todos lados creyendo que van a venir por él. Tuve que quedarme en su cuarto hasta que se durmió, no lo había hecho hasta que cumplió seis años porque creía que había monstruos bajo su cama_ ―resopló Sango―. _Ahora no ve la diferencia entre los monstruos y las personas._

―No digas eso. Piensa así porque lleva pocos días en casa. No puede olvidar tan fácilmente esas semanas que estuvo encerrado y no ha captado que ya está a salvo. Dale tiempo, consuélalo y permanece con él cuando te lo pida, al menos por ahora. Con el tiempo mejorará y volverá a la normalidad.

― _Eso espero. Nos preocupa que esto afecte su futuro, que le cree algún complejo o fobia que limite su vida cuando sea mayor. Kohaku nunca fue muy bueno manejando la tensión y suele encerrarse en sí mismo cuando está triste o preocupado. ¿Y si eso se pone peor?_

―No tiene que pasar de esa manera, Sango. No lo trates como si fuera de cristal o si estuviera enfermo, le estarás diciendo que es débil y necesita protección. Dile en cambio que es valiente y muy fuerte, que es todo un héroe por haber querido salvar a tus padres y a ti. Trata de que no guarde rencor hacia sus secuestradores ni a nadie más. Sé que es muy difícil, pero… trata de enseñarle lo importante que es perdonar.

― _¿Quieres que perdone a esos asquerosos hijos de la gran…?_ ―se escandalizó la otra adolescente. Kagome casi podía imaginarla fulminando a la nada con sus ojos y agarrando el celular con una fuerza desmesurada.

―Bueno... quizás no perdonar, pero al menos no odiar. Aunque suene imposible ―intentó tranquilizarla con un tono apacible―, no le puedes demostrar eso a Kohaku, no está bien. Es muy pequeño para guardar semejantes cosas. Si lo hace será peor y sí que le causará problemas.

― _¿Cómo puedes saberlo?_ _Perdonar nunca es tan fácil, especialmente si no hay razones para hacerlo_ ―siseó ofuscada la otra.

―El odio nunca lleva a nada bueno, Sango. Tampoco el rencor ni la envidia ―suspiró tristemente. Esa era una lección implícita que había aprendido con su hermana, pero no la había conseguido poner en práctica a tiempo.

Kagome le había tenido celos desde antes de la secundaria, lo que hizo que su relación se estropeara. Era tan bonita, educada e inteligente que vivir a su sombra no le dejó más opción. Todos los chicos la miraban a ella, los profesores no dejaban de compararlas e inclusive sus padres la favorecían inconscientemente, eso siempre la mató.

Kagome sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba porque lo había vivido y lo comprendió demasiado tarde. Era por eso que, aunque todas las estadísticas apuntaran a lo contrario, mantenía una pequeña esperanza en aras de que Kikyo estuviera bien. Tenía que escucharla decir _lo siento_ , tenía que saber lo mucho que se arrepentía de su actitud y sus celos infantiles. Debía saber lo mucho que en realidad la quería.

― _Oye… ¿estás bien?_

Sango, que había aguardado a que Kagome le respondiera, se había pegado más el teléfono al oído ante su repentino silencio. Había comenzado a llorar.

―Por favor, Sango… hazme caso. O al menos inténtalo, ¿sí? Kohaku pasó un mal momento, pero no por eso debe llevarlo a cuestas para siempre.

La joven Kuwashima no supo qué decir. No era exactamente por su consejo, sino más bien la manera tan triste y decaída con la que hablaba. Fue fácil saber de dónde salía todo aquello. Como solía suceder durante sus conversaciones con Kagome, Sango sintió que recibía una bien merecida lección de humildad.

― _De acuerdo. No prometo nada, pero lo voy a intentar. Quizás deberías hablar tú un poco con él, eres mejor en estas cosas que yo._

―No creo que sea buena idea ―carraspeó Kagome para normalizar su tono de voz―. A mí no me conoce. Confía en ti y sabe lo mucho que lo quieres, debes hacerlo tú para que te preste más atención. Te admira, hará lo que sea que tú hagas, por eso debes asegurarte de ser un buen ejemplo para él, especialmente en estos momentos.

Sango se calló por un momento, meditando.

― _Maldición, sí que eres buena hablando. De verdad deberías estudiar psicología o ser consejera o terapeuta o algo así. Nadarías en billetes antes de darte cuenta_ ―Kagome soltó una risita aguda, pues no había esperado ese comentario―. _¿Y sabes qué más? Kikyo necesitará tu optimismo y don con las palabras, así que no se te pierda la costumbre, ¿de acuerdo?_

Kagome volvió a sonreír conmovida.

―Te lo agradezco mucho, Sango. No perderé la costumbre.

Poco después se despidieron por aquel día y ambas se fueron a la cama con muchas cosas en las que pensar.

Pasó otro mes. Y otro, y otro más. La familia Higurashi ya no podía mantener la cuenta, aunque todos lo hacían en secreto. Durante ese tiempo, Sota cumplió diez años y Kagome estaba por cumplir los quince. Cada día que pasaba, una verdad silente se hacía más presente en los miembros mayores, pese todo su esfuerzo por ocultarlo y mantenerse optimistas. _Kikyo está muerta_. Ninguno quería creerlo y mucho menos expresar lo que sentía, pero en el fondo todos tenían la impresión de que era así. La policía no había hecho muchos avances en ese tiempo, y, como dictaba la costumbre en ese tipo de casos estancados por la falta de material, dejaron de prestarle tanta atención. Después de todo, había otros crímenes más recientes que necesitaban un poco de justicia.

Tal parecía que Kikyo no la recibiría, sin importar la presión que los Higurashi ejercieran para que así fuera.

―Lo único que nos han podido decir es que, según una compañera de clases, a mi hermana se le había insinuado un tipo raro hacía varios meses antes de su desaparición.

―¿Raro cómo?

―Mayor. Feo. Petulante. Y con los brazos y el cuello vendados. No es tan extraño porque Kikyo siempre ha tenido muchos pretendientes y siempre los rechazaba a todos. Pero la policía y la amiga creen que ese tipo está vinculado al secuestro.

Sango dio un sorbo a su refresco mientras Buyo, el gatito que le habían regalado a Kagome, jugaba con una cinta de su sudadera. A ella también se le haría sospechoso ese tipo de sujeto si se lo encontrara en la calle. Sobre todo porque, si tenía vendajes pero no presentaba heridas, significaba que estaba ocultando algo. Pero... como la ciudad está llena de gente rara y viejos verdes, supongo que no le habrá prestado mucha atención.

―¿Crees que sea un miembro de la yakuza? ―probó suerte. Kagome se encogió de hombros.

Las chicas estaban reunidas en la casa de la de ojos azules un día de vacaciones, como ya era costumbre en ellas. Sólo conversaban, veían alguna película y seguían hablando de los mismos temas. Ahora era el turno de Sango para ser el pilar de consuelo de la otra, ante la mala suerte que solía aflorar en la familia Higurashi ante la falta de información en el caso de su primogénita.

―Eso parece. Pero como no han encontrado nada, el rastro se ha enfriado y lo perdieron por completo. Pero no sé cómo van a resolver esto si ni siquiera se mueven o siguen haciendo algo. Es desesperante, ¡no pueden ser más inútiles!

―Créeme, lo sé ―Sango le lanzó una mirada obvia y Kagome suspiró. No era común que perdiera su temple analítico y maduro, pero cuando lo hacía tenía un carácter más fuerte que el de Sango en su peor momento de ira. Era por eso que era sumamente necesario cortarlo cuanto antes.

―Es sólo que… no es justo ―soltó luego de un momento―. Encontraron a Kohaku, encontraron a muchas otras personas en la lista de desaparecidos, atraparon a docenas de maleantes… y mi hermana es como si ya no existiera. Es como si ya no les importara, como si creyeran que su familia se olvidó de ella y no tiene caso seguir. A veces pienso que mis padres se sienten así y sólo quieren dejarlo atrás y seguir con sus vidas.

―Kagome, sabes que eso no puede ser así ―abordó rápidamente Sango al posar una mano en su hombro. Buyo se subió a su regazo ronroneando, ignorando por completo todo a su alrededor―. Están cansados, eso es todo, pero sabes tan bien como yo que nunca se rendirán hasta encontrarla. Y tú tampoco lo harías.

Y tenía razón. Por más que quisiera abandonarlo todo, seguir adelante y aceptar una verdad cada vez más certera, era algo que simplemente no podía hacer. Un trocito de su alma, minúsculo como la cabeza de un alfiler, seguía latiendo con la esperanza de reencontrarse con Kikyo. Y aunque su tamaño fuera insignificante, estaba tan bien clavado que no se lo podía ignorar fácilmente.

―¿Kikyo nunca les dijo nada sobre este tipo?

―No, ella siempre fue muy reservada con sus asuntos y casi nunca nos hablaba de lo que le pasaba en el día. Creo que estaba tan acostumbrada a locos intentando llamar su atención que ni siquiera lo consideraba importante. Aunque… ―se detuvo un momento a pensar―. Ahora recuerdo. Antes de que ella desapareciera la acompañé a hacer un recado en la universidad. Tenía que pasar por ahí de todas formas. Afuera había un sujeto en una gabardina marrón y él le lanzó un beso. Dios… no lo recordaba, casi no me fijé en él, pero recuerdo que me pareció repulsivo. Era como si hiciera eso todos los días, Kikyo parecía hasta molesta con él. No le di importancia en ese entonces, pero ahora…

―¿Tenía vendajes ese hombre? ―cuestionó Sango muy alerta.

―No lo sé, sólo lo vi por un instante. Lo que más recuerdo de él era su gabardina porque lo hacía parecer indigente. Y su rostro era realmente feo.

―Si tenía tiempo haciendo eso, juzgando por la actitud de tu hermana y su compañera que lo confirma, debe tratarse de un caso de acoso. Puede ser que la haya estado asechando desde antes…

―¿Asechando?

―Es lo que hacen los depravados. Algunos sólo observan, otros intentan llamar la atención… y otros…

―Llegan más lejos ―completó Kagome, palideciendo en el acto―. ¿Crees que la policía haya llegado a esa conclusión? Es decir, era septiembre, ni siquiera hacía frío como para llevar gabardina. Y la chica dijo que estaba vendado, de seguro intentaba ocultar sus tatuajes…

―Lo más probable es que hayan pensado en lo mismo, pero creo que es importante que vayas a declarar. Quizás el tipo fisgoneaba a otras chicas de la universidad y alguien más lo haya visto por ahí y pueda testificar. Es posible que, de ser él un depravado y encima de la mafia, esté ligado a la desaparición de tu hermana. ¿No recuerdas si ella dijo algo en ese momento? ¿Algún comentario, un gesto o algo así?

―Creo… ―trató de recordar con todas sus fuerzas. Había pasado un año desde aquello, y Kagome no era la mejor recordando cada pequeño detalle―, creo que sólo roló los ojos y lanzó un suspiro, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

―Eso parece suficiente como para, al menos, pensar que lo había visto más de una vez.

―Sí, tienes razón ―concordó la otra con total seriedad. Era mejor poner al corriente a sus padres cuanto antes con la esperanza de que pudiera hacerse algo al respecto. Quizá si vigilaban la zona donde había sido avistado podrían llegar a encontrárselo para, al menos, interrogarlo, ¿no? Kagome y Sango armaron muchos planes al respecto, donde Sango siempre salía con las mejores ideas y maneras de ponerlas en marcha en caso de que la policía no hiciera nada al respecto.

Lo cual lamentablemente sucedió, justo como Kuwashima lo suponía.

Aquella información y todas las teorías que partían de ella ya habían sido exploradas por las autoridades en cuanto fue de su dominio, pero no consiguieron nada más allá de interrogatorios que no llevaban a ningún lado y suposiciones que no podían comprobarse.

Las dos chicas iniciaron entonces su propia misión en busca de soluciones. Ambas se turnaban para hacer vigilias en la entrada de la universidad cada vez que les era posible, permaneciendo quietas sin apenas moverse por horas y acercándose a las chicas que creían que podrían haber sufrido acoso como Kikyo. Sango, de mente más ágil y atenta a los detalles, tuvo la suerte de hablar con una en particular que decía haber visto al sujeto que estaban buscando postrado en la entrada del colegio de su hermano pequeño. Y si no era él, era uno muy similar.

Las chicas estaban seguras que aquello que hacían era peligroso y con muy pocas posibilidades de resultar. También tenían la certeza que era necesario notificarlo a sus padres en caso de que algo llegara a pasar, pero intuíanque lo reprobarían. El padre de Sango le diría que no se involucrara ni llenara de falsas esperanzas a Kagome, y sus padres le dirían que debía dejarle todo a la policía, pues sólo eran unas niñas y podría pasarles algo. Así que mantuvieron su vigilia en secreto, sin embargo, nunca ocultaron dónde estaban en ningún momento. Lo único que no aclaraban era qué estaban haciendo.

Una tarde, varias semanas después del inicio de su actividad, las muchachas seguían en lo mismo con la esperanza de encontrar el más mínimo indicio que las llevara a Kikyo. Kagome se negaba a dejarla ir, y Sango sabía que tarde o temprano su perseverancia rendiría frutos. Ninguna de las dos se rendiría tan fácilmente.

―Mira ―señaló Sango de repente. Ambas estaban sentadas en la terracita de una tienda de té que daba una espléndida vista la secundaria privada que les había indicado la estudiante universitaria. Cerca de la reja de la entrada del establecimiento había un sujeto apoyando la espalda en la pared y leyendo una revista. O al menos lo aparentaba.

El corazón de Kagome dio un brinco. Era de la misma estatura y parecía tener la misma complexión física del aberrado que le lanzó el beso a su hermana aquella vez. Incluso llevaba ropa que lo cubría por completo hasta el cuello. Tenía guantes sin dedos y un sombrero bastante feo tapándole los ojos.

―¿Nada sospechoso, eh? ―asintió Sango con desagrado. Los estudiantes comenzaban a salir de sus clases extracurriculares (según ambas supusieron por la hora) y fue más que obvio que el hombre misterioso le daba una buena mirada a las chicas por encima de su revista. Kagome sintió hervir su sangre―. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Kagome, vuelve aquí, tenemos que avisar primero! ―Sango intentó detenerla, pero su amiga ya se había levantado de la silla e iba a cruzar la calle. Sin perder tiempo sacó su teléfono celular y llamó rápidamente a la estación de policía.

Kagome no estaba segura de que aquel hombre fuera en realidad el mismo que había molestado a su hermana, y aunque lo fuera nada decía que tuviera algo que ver con su desaparición. Los depravados eran algo muy común en el país, y no era raro ver a algún viejo verde viendo con malos ojos las falditas estudiantiles. Pero eso no le importaba un demonio. Tenía que comprobar que era el mismo sujeto, tenía que conocer qué había pasado con su hermana. Era como si acercársele le fuera a dar todas las respuestas mágicamente, como si con ese acto tan simple su hermana regresaría con ella en cuestión de segundos.

―¿Se te ofrece algo, niña? ―jadeó el hombre al verla llegar a él muy decididamente. Un poco decepcionado al ver que llevaba pantalones y camiseta en lugar de un uniforme escolar, decidió regresar la mirada a su revista para disimular.

―¿No cree que hace mucho calor para llevar una chaqueta y guantes, señor? ―lo encaró ella sin una pizca de educación. Sango aún daba datos rápidos por el teléfono, pero no le quitaba la vista de encima desde otro lado de la calle que estaba a punto de cruzar.

El sujeto levantó la mirada con fastidio seguramente para decirle que se largara, pero no abrió la boca. En cambio, Kagome notó que abría los ojos en reconocimiento. Era él. Estaba segura, eso lo comprobaba.

―¿Sabe quién soy, verdad? ―le espetó― ¿Ya me reconoció _, señor_?

―No sé de qué rayos estás hablando ―negó él aparentando una indiferencia que no tenía ni por asomo―. Pero me estás molestando, así que mejor márchate.

―Lo estoy molestando, ¿no? De seguro debe necesitar mucha concentración para verle las piernas a estas chicas, ¿verdad? ―cuestionó con un tono de voz bastante alto que llamó la atención de las personas que estaban cerca. Las muchachas que salían del colegio y pasaban por ese lado de la calle se le quedaron mirando a Kagome y luego a él. Algunos chicos, en cambio, se habían detenido y vigilaban atentos la situación.

―¿Quieres guardar silencio, mocosa? La gente creerá que estás loca.

―¡El único loco eres tú, degenerado! ―Sango llegó al lado de Kagome justo en ese momento, irrumpiendo en el pequeño corro de curiosos que se había quedado viéndolos. La mayor puso una mano en el brazo de su amiga en un intento de tranquilizarla, pero la otra se sacudió para librarse del agarre―. Dime una cosa ya que estás tan acostumbrado a perseguir chicas bonitas. ¿Te suena el nombre de Kikyo, acaso?

―¿Pero qué rayos te pasa, niña? ―siseó él, incorporándose de la pared para hacer su retirada.

―¡¿Kikyo Higurashi?! ―volvió a preguntar casi fuera de sí―. Dieciocho años, estudiante de medicina de la Universidad Central de Tokio, alta, pálida y de cabello largo, ¡mira mi cara, somos muy parecidas! ¿Verdad que te suena? Claro que sí, eras tú el que le tiraba besos ese día, y sé que la has estado viendo de antes. ¡Sé que tú sabes dónde está!

―Kagome, tranquilízate.

―¡¿Qué hiciste con mi hermana?! ¡¿Dónde la tienes?! ―gritó a todo pulmón. La gente los miraba petrificados inclusive desde las cuadras contiguas, pues la voz de Kagome resonaba con toda la fuerza que tenía. El hombre palideció ante la atención y buscaba con sus ojillos nerviosos una manera para escaparse lo más pronto posible―. ¡Devuélvemela! ¡Devuélvemela ahora mismo!

Sango la detuvo justo a tiempo antes de que le asestara un puñetazo en la nariz, y con la ayuda de otros chicos pudo contenerla para que no se le lanzara encima. Aprovechando la confusión, el depravado consiguió escabullirse entre las personas y perderse de quería ir por él, pero no se lo permitieron. Inclusive uno de los muchachos que estaba pasando por ahí lo persiguió intentando atraparlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Kagome no tardó en reñir a Sango, quien intentaba tranquilizarla y pronto llegó un auto de la policía en respuesta a la llamada que la mayor había hecho unos minutos atrás. Tomaron las declaraciones de los presentes y les dieron una advertencia a las muchachas. Aquel era trabajo de las autoridades, no de los civiles. Y menos cuando éstos eran menores de edad. Se marcharon una hora después del sermón prometiendo investigar al desconocido para calmar los nervios de la chica de ojos azules. Ella sabía que había perdido al único que conocía el paradero de su hermana mayor, y sus oportunidades de encontrarla se esfumaron tan pronto como él desapareció.

Se quedaron en la tiendita de té un rato más para pasar la conmoción, y para su sorpresa el chico que había intentado darle caza al viejo verde se les unió en un gesto muy solidario, haciéndoles saber que no era la primera vez que veía al sujeto cerca de su escuela y siempre le había dado mala espina.

Sólo un par de semanas después de aquel evento, unos niños que jugaban en el linde de un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad encontraron una maleta sucia medio escondida al fondo de una zanja. Su curiosidad infantil fue mayor que ellos y, creyendo que encontrarían un invaluable tesoro, la abrieron con esfuerzo para encontrarse enormes trozos de carbón. Pero no fue decepción lo que los hizo correr como alma que persigue el diablo, sino más bien un terrible pánico al descubrir que uno de esos pedazos tenía la clara forma de una mano humana.

La policía local no tardó en llegar a la escena y el proceso de identificación comenzó. Después de casi un año sin tener ninguna noticia, la familia Higurashi recibió la confirmación de sus peores temores: los registros dentales y el ADN coincidían. Aquel cuerpo descuartizado y quemado pertenecía a Kikyo.

Los siguientes días pasaron borrosos para todos, y poco llegaron a recordar después de recibir esa llamada. Más reuniones con la policía, familiares lejanos, amigos e incluso periodistas que le llevaban seguimiento al caso desde que había iniciado. Era el último final que todos querían conocer, y la única parte _buena_ era que al menos la habían recuperado. Ahora podría descansar en paz.

La clausura nunca se dio por completo. Tener un cuerpo que cremar y honrar en un altar no era suficiente para ninguno. No habían recibido justicia, nadie había sido condenado por el atroz crimen. Él o ellos seguían sueltos, viviendo libremente como si nada hubiera pasado, y ni siquiera había evidencia firme para encontrar a algún sospechoso.

Pero sí que la había para Kagome, Sango y varios policías que trabajaban en el caso, algo en lo que todos pensaron casi en el mismo momento que los estudios confirmaron que aquella persona era Kikyo. Después de todo, era demasiado sospechoso que luego de enfrentar al pervertido apareciera el cuerpo en tan poco tiempo seguido de su huida de la ciudad.

Lastimosamente la policía nunca pudo encontrar a ese hombre. Poco sabían que del susto de verse tan cerca de ser atrapado, Onigumo había partido y dejado la evidencia bien atrás donde creía que no la encontrarían demasiado pronto. Un movimiento arriesgado y estúpido, como lo calificó su hermano menor, pero él no pensaba en ello. Sólo tenía la certeza de que si era visto de nuevo por esos lugares, lo atraparían en cuestión de minutos. No, él tenía muchos otros escondrijos a los que acudir, y esta vez decidió uno en el sur. Más específicamente en Kioto, donde apenas tardó unos pocos años en encontrar una nueva muchacha en la que fijar sus retorcidos deseos.

Kagome inició su año escolar en la preparatoria con un muy mal sabor de boca. Todos los días anteriores había escrito decenas de cartas siguiendo el consejo de su abuelo, quemándolas con la esperanza de desahogarse y quizás, sólo quizás, hacerle llegar sus palabras a su hermana mayor. Todo era como una pesadilla de la cual no había escapatoria. La culpa y el remordimiento al creerse la responsable de la muerte de Kikyo la hicieron entrar en una depresión severa de la cual tardó mucho tiempo en recuperarse.

Con los ánimos por el suelo y el corazón roto, ni siquiera se preguntó cómo había conseguido plaza en esa institución tras sus tristes notas en el examen de admisión. Seguramente la familia de Sango había influido de alguna manera, pues la madrastra era parte de la junta administrativa. Ya ni siquiera le importaba.

Pero su primer día de clases le trajo una sorpresa bastante interesante. El chico que meses atrás había intentado pillar al depravado y las había acompañado la hora siguiente hasta que se fueron estaba en su misma clase. No le costó hacerse buena amiga de Inuyasha Taisho después de ese día.

A partir de ese momento se podía decir que su vida comenzó a normalizarse poco a poco. Sus heridas empezaban a cicatrizar, aunque nunca del todo. Con el paso de los años se acostumbró a la idea de que su hermana no estaba y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto más allá de rezar mil y una vez para que su alma estuviera descansando en paz. Más que eso lamentablemente no podía hacer. No era sano aferrarse a lo que no tenía remedio, se dijo, y por más difícil que fuera debía seguir viviendo. Era lo que Kikyo hubiera querido de todos modos.

Sus amigos le facilitaron las cosas enormemente y gracias a ellos no le costó deducir qué era lo que quería hacer con su vida al salir del instituto, una idea que Sango le había introducido poco después de conocerse. Era tan lógico que no le quedó ninguna duda sobre cuál sería su siguiente paso. Y a Sango tampoco.

Cuando ya ambas estaban en el camino para cumplir sus metas, su amistad seguía igual de sólida que desde el principio. Eran el pilar de apoyo la una de la otra, y formaban un gran equipo cuando era necesario, justo como el caso de Rin Noto pudo comprobarlo algunos años después.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

Y así comenzó la historia de estas grandes amigas, unidas por circunstancias adversas que las pusieron a prueba y cambiaron sus vidas para siempre u.u Repito: esas cosas pasan cuando ves muchos programas de Investigation Discovery y La Ley y el Orden U.V.E xD Quizás no estuvo tan fuerte como el de los inicios de Rin, pero igual el tema podría no ser fácil de tragar para algunas personas.

Ahora sabemos los motivos de cada una para haber escogido sus profesiones, y el retorcido y triste vínculo que las une con Rin. Lo que sucedió con Kikyo será tocado más a fondo en el próximo capítulo de "Inicios", pero eso no será sino hasta un poco más adelante. De todas formas avisaré por adelantado, porque ese sí que será mucho más crudo.

Muchas gracias a todas las personitas guapas que dejaron sus comentarios en el capi anterior, ¡me alegra mucho que les esté gustando! Sí, nuestro par ausente en esta ocasión, se está acercando lento pero seguro. El próximo sábado podremos verlos mejor, y quizás ya se estén dando cuenta de que está pasando algo ahí que no habían visto venir xD **Floresamaabc, MinaaRose, DreamFicGirl, Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, Gogo Yubhari, Freakin'love-sesshourin, Sakura521, Maril, Alambrita, Aria, BABY SONY, MickeyNoMouse, ArianaDeTaisho, Karenina Guzmán, Dark J. Marshmallow, Kikyou1312, SeeDesire, Bucitosentubebida, Cheryl hrra, NUBA, NinaGuzmán, Ginny,** **Larilu** y **Cath Meow** (comentaste justo segundos antes de que publicara este capítulo, por poco te pierdo meterte aquí xD) **.** Si pudieran darme sus críticas sobre este capítulo se los agradecería enormemente. Es la primera vez que intento una historia tan completa, no sólo con contenido SesshRin, sino con historias complejas para otros personajes también. Espero estarlo haciendo bien.

Un beso a todos, mil gracias por leer y estar al tanto de las actualizaciones :* ¡Hasta el sábado que viene!


	13. Primera alarma

**Disclaimer** : _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

 **Safe Haven  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

 **13.** Primera alarma

Rin se fijó en la hora de su celular justo después de enviar el mensaje de texto al salir del apartamento. Diez minutos para las siete de la mañana. Cerró la puerta con llave y caminó con Ben por el pasillo ahogando un perezoso bostezo. Por más acostumbrada que estuviera a levantarse temprano, le era imposible no sentir siempre ganas de volver a la cama y dormir unas horas más no podía hacerlo, el perro necesitaba ejercicio y ella no se lo negaría por su flojera.

El aire que la recibió al salir del edificio era fresco como cada mañana, pero lo sentía significativamente más cálido que antes. El verano ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Llegó al parque sin ningún contratiempo, con poca gente cruzando las calles debido a la hora. Ya tenía todo precisamente cronometrado, y sabía que era a partir de las siete y media que las personas comenzarían su frenético ir y venir para llegar a tiempo a sus destinos. Era por eso que salía más temprano y procuraba llegar a casa justo cuando el barullo se terminaba; una hora y diez minutos después. Era una rutina que mantenía al pie de la letra, sin saltársela ni una vez. Bueno, quizás algunas veces lo hacía, pero por situaciones externas a ella.

Revisó su teléfono móvil cuando ya el perro tenía algunos minutos correteando como de costumbre, esperanzada de encontrarse alguna novedad. Pero no la había. Sólo la respuesta de la detective al mensaje que le había mandado anteriormente y otro donde la doctora Kagome le recordaba que tenía que ir al día siguiente desde temprano para cubrir por última vez a la antigua secretaria. Isao ya había terminado su carrera y Rin tomaría su puesto a tiempo completo el lunes siguiente.

Lastimosamente no encontró nada de la persona en la que de verdad estaba interesada. Tal parecía que el señor Taisho aún no había regresado de su viaje.

Durante aquellos meses se podía decir que las relaciones entre ambos habían aumentado al menos un poco. No sólo se comunicaban por mensaje de texto para informar el lugar y la hora de su próximo almuerzo ―porque el trato de "una vez tú y a la siguiente yo" se mantenía igual―, sino que también, a veces, Taisho le decía cuándo y dónde estaría viajando en caso de que Rin planeara algo para esos días en específico. La chica solía desearle suerte y un buen viaje, y más de una vez le había dicho sin querer que volviera pronto. Era algo así como un reflejo involuntario que esperaba que no fuera tomado a mal. Y como respuesta, Sesshomaru le avisaba el día de su regreso.

Y si todavía no lo había hecho hasta el momento significaba que tenía que seguir esperando.

O tal vez no.

Casi una hora después de su llegada al parque, cuando ya se acercaba el momento de volver a casa, lo vio acercándose por el camino de adoquines con toda tranquilidad. Rin lo miró pasmada sin poder creérselo, ya que estaba segura de que no había recibido la notificación de su llegada. El hombre estaba ataviado con uno de sus impecables trajes, bien peinado y con una mano en el bolsillo. Caminaba con un andar elegante, como si fuera el dueño del mundo y todos estuvieran por debajo de él. Bueno, con semejante puesto en una multinacional cualquiera se sentiría así.

No pudo contener la enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios apenas lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Hizo una rápida inclinación y se llevó las manos detrás de la espalda en un gesto bastante inocente.

―¡Buenos días! No sabía que ya estaba aquí, señor Taisho, ¿cuándo regresó?

―Ayer en la noche.

―Y, obviamente, no podía perder el tiempo y tenía que regresar al trabajo al día siguiente ―asintió Rin imitando bastante bien su tono serio. Sesshomaru sólo enarcó una ceja ante lo que ella volvió a sonreír. Era cosa común que ella bromeara de esa forma, y extrañamente, a él no le importaba―. Viene a tomar su café, supongo.

―Supones bien ―concedió él.

―¡Genial! ¿Hay problema si lo acompaño?

El hombre negó con la cabeza levemente. Si no se hubiera auto invitado, él lo habría hecho en su lugar. ¿Para qué más cruzaría ese parque si no era para hablar con ella?

La muchacha llamó a su perro que fue obedientemente a su lado con un trote y unos jadeos agitados. Sólo olfateó un poco los zapatos de Sesshomaru y, por primera vez, dejó de mostrarse a la defensiva. Rin aprovechó su docilidad y enganchó la correa al collar.

―Parece que al fin le cae bien. Es usted afortunado, suele odiar a los hombres y sólo se lleva bien con las mujeres.

 _¿Como tú?_ Estuvo por preguntar él. Miró un momento al perro que lo ignoraba olímpicamente mientras caminaba con su dueña y olía todo lo que estaba al alcance de su hocico. Se notaba que aquel animal no había empezado siendo sólo una mascota.

―Era un perro de servicio, ¿verdad? ―cuestionó Sesshomaru. Rin lo miró asombrada ante el acierto.

―¿Cómo lo supo?

―Es evidente.

La chica tironeó levemente de la correa para llamar la atención de Ben y le dio unas palmaditas en la peluda cabeza, cosa que el can respondió cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cola.

―Lo entrenaron para ser perro de detección de drogas desde que era pequeño, pero de toda su camada fue el único que no lo logró. Está cortado para ser perro policía sólo a medias, o eso me dijeron. Tuvieron que rendirse con él cuando, olfateando maletas en el aeropuerto, se robó la ropa interior de una mujer y salió corriendo con ella en la boca ―Rin se llevó la mano que no sujetaba la correa a la cara y se dio una palmada de vergüenza―. Me dieron el video y todo, se hizo viral en internet y la policía pasó muchísima pena por su culpa. Así que decidieron darlo en adopción para que fuera una mascota antes de que hiciera algo más grave. Además de que se robaba la comida de los oficiales, les mordisqueaba los zapatos y siempre se lo tomaba todo como un juego. Al menos ya cuando lo castraron y pasó la etapa adolescente se volvió más calmado. Pero no mucho, no me puedo dejar ropa en ningún lado porque me la roba.

―¿Cómo acabaste con él?

―Cuando mi madre y mi abuela murieron pasé por una depresión bastante fea ―admitió ella con un suspiro pesado y resignado. Al menos en eso no tenía que mentir―. Una de mis conocidas trabajaba entrenando perros policía y le pareció buena idea dármelo para distraerme y ayudarme a superarlo. Y sí que lo hiciste, ¿verdad, Ben? ―el perro levantó las orejas y torció la cara ante la mención de su nombre sacando la lengua por un lado de la boca. Se derretía cada vez que hacía eso.

―Es por eso que no te separas de él ―adivinó de nuevo Sesshomaru, a lo que ella asintió.

―Siempre me ayuda cuando me siento decaída.

Sesshomaru la miró un momento por el rabillo del ojo mientras caminaban y ella le hacía cariños a su mascota. Sabía que ocultaba algún detalle más con respecto a la presencia del perro. Había algo en la actitud de ambos que lo hacía demasiado obvio. Si Rin no quería separarse de él no era sólo porque fuera un animal de autoayuda. Parecía ser más bien por protección contra otras personas.

Pero como siempre, no dijo nada al respecto. Sesshomaru era muy astuto y podía saber que, en algún momento, toda la verdad saldría a la luz. El preguntarse las circunstancias en las que ésta lo haría era un asunto totalmente diferente. Volvió a dedicarle un vistazo rápido y, muy lejos de su personalidad interesada, reservada y egoísta, esperó que el momento no llegara por ser la situación insostenible. No, si ella decidía contarle la verdad tendría que ser por cuenta propia. Él ya no estaba tan interesado en averiguar el misterio que escondía Takahashi.

Estaba más ocupado en su propio interés hacia ella **.**

―Señor Taisho ―lo llamó cuando llegaron a la cafetería en la que solían desayunar de vez en cuando―. ¿Podría hacerme un favor? ―él elevó una ceja para hacerla continuar―. Excelente. Tome a Ben y espéreme aquí. ¡Ya regreso!

―¿Qué...?

Antes de que siquiera terminara de preguntar lo que hacía, ella ya había puesto la correa en su mano y entrado en el local dejándolo afuera. Rin se volteó un segundo antes de dirigirse al mostrador para hacer su pedido y le sonrió inocentemente a través de la puerta de vidrio, desde donde el hombre la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

La muchacha había tomado _demasiadas_ confianzas con él. Resignado al ver que no podía hacer nada al respecto ―ya que estaba prohibida la entrada de animales al recinto, y tampoco él era tan bestia como para dejarlo tirado afuera―, se sentó en una de las mesitas de la terraza, haciendo algo de fuerza para que el pastor alemán se moviera con él. Ben estaba más interesado en el paradero de su dueña que en seguir sus órdenes, pero supo que Sesshomaru no cedería y no tuvo más opción que sentarse al lado de su silla con la cara orientada hacia la puerta.

Hombre y perro se miraron un segundo, ninguno de los dos estaba muy contento con su opción de acompañante, pero no les quedaba otra que esperar el regreso de Rin. Sesshomaru nunca había sido demasiado afín con los animales ―cuestiones de responsabilidad que prefería no tomar―, pero tampoco los repudiaba. Al menos ese perro era más fácil de soportar que la mayoría, así que no le causaba muchos problemas.

―La protegiste de alguien, ¿verdad? ―murmuró mortalmente serio, ganándose la atención de Ben que lo miró girando la cabeza―. Es por eso que no dejas que nadie más se le acerque.

Obviamente el perro no respondió, pero Sesshomaru estaba bastante seguro de que aquel había sido su caso particular. Muy internamente esperó que el animal no se viera en la necesidad de volver a protegerla de nadie más.

―Perdone que lo dejara ―se disculpó Rin unos cinco o seis minutos después cuando regresaba a la mesa con una bandeja rebosante―. Pero sé que de haber sido al contrario usted habría pagado todo de nuevo y eso no lo podía permitir.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque acaba de regresar de un largo viaje al extranjero y quería invitarlo como pequeña muestra de bienvenida ―sentenció ella cuando se dejó caer en la silla. Sesshomaru había atado la correa de Ben a una de las patas de su propio asiento, por lo que tenía las manos libres para tomar la taza de café que le acababa de comprar―. Negro, sin azúcar, leche, crema ni nada de eso. Y a punto de ebullición porque sé que el calor no le afecta.

El hombre de cabello plateado curvó ligeramente una de las comisuras de su boca, pero no dio mayor muestra de que aquel comentario le hiciera gracia.

―Oh, y ya sé que usualmente no come nada en el desayuno, pero me tomé la libertad de pedirle estos bollitos de arroz con crema de queso. No son dulces ―le señaló pensando que se quejaría―. Y sé que al menos no le desagradan porque una vez se los incluí en el bento y recuerdo que se los comió todos.

―No se te escapa nada.

―No, no realmente ―sonrió anchamente. Acto seguido abrió una botellita de agua y la vertió sobre un vaso plástico que dejó en el suelo para Ben―. Así que buen provecho, y bienvenido de regreso.

Sesshomaru la volvió a observar fugazmente antes de llevarse la taza a la boca para tomar el primer sorbo. Le parecía muy curioso cómo había cambiado su actitud en sólo cuestión de meses. De pocas palabras tartamudeadas en voz baja a rápidas conversaciones animadas. Estaba saliendo de su cascarón, uno en el que se daba cuenta que había vivido por muchísimo tiempo y se alegraba de abandonar. ¿Cómo llegaría a cambiar su personalidad a futuro si las cosas seguían por ese rumbo? Sería muy interesante verlo por sí mismo.

―Y dígame, ¿cómo estuvo su viaje? ¿Qué tal es Seúl? ¿Tuvo oportunidad de visitarla en lugar de trabajar tanto?

―No demasiado. Ten ―se abrió la solapa de su saco y extrajo algo de su bolsillo interno. Rin estuvo a punto de recriminarle por haberle comprado algo cuando estiró el brazo para recibirlo. Y ya no pudo decirle nada malo.

―¡Oh, qué bonito! ―exclamó ante la postal de una fantástica puesta de sol en el Cerro Namsan, donde se podían ver las luces de la ciudad más abajo y hasta se notaba el teleférico al lado del enorme sol que se ocultaba. Vale, ese era un detalle mucho mejor de lo que había pensado―. Muchísimas gracias, ¡me encanta!

―Supuse que lo haría.

La muchacha sintió algo de rubor en sus mejillas, pero no apartó la mirada de la imagen. Se vería muy bien entre las fotografías que exhibía en la puerta de la nevera.

―¿Pudo ver alguna de estas puestas de sol en persona?

―La vista de mi habitación en el hotel era casi la misma.

―¿Y no le tomó fotos? ―se asombró ella levantando la cara.

―No suelo documentar mis viajes.

―¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo puede desaprovechar la oportunidad…? Yo no soltaría la cámara. Llenaría mis tarjetas de memoria con paisajes en un solo día. Y tengo bastantes tarjetas de memoria ―aseguró ella mientras asentía con la cabeza muy seriamente. Sesshomaru ni siquiera lo dudó y siguió tomando su café, acompañándolo con uno de los bollos de arroz.

Se hizo una pausa pequeña que Rin ocupó en negarle a su perro el pan dulce que se estaba comiendo, pero a cambio, le dio un trocito de queso que su bocadillo tenía adentro sólo para que dejara de verla con sus enormes ojos suplicantes.

―¿Tuvo buena suerte en su viaje? ¿Pudo concretar el acuerdo que quería? ―siguió la conversación cuando le regresó toda su atención.

―Después de largas juntas y reuniones, sí. Haremos una expansión a nuestra sede en Corea del Sur en pocos meses, en al menos seis ciudades del país.

―Wow. ¿Y en qué otros países tienen sedes?

―China, Chile, Estados Unidos, Noruega y Corea son los principales ―contestó él monótonamente. Había muchos otros países con los que tenían negocios, pero aquellos eran los más importantes.

De nuevo Rin se sintió poca cosa al recordar el poder que tenía el hombre que estaba sentada en frente de ella. No sólo era el segundo al mando en una compañía dedicada a los metales, poseía fábricas, siderúrgicas, refinerías y contratos millonarios con un montón de socios que adquirían su materia prima o sus servicios, sino también que era quien había ayudado a impulsar su posición a nivel internacional en los últimos años. Kagome le había explicado todo cuanto sabía al respecto y la había dejado con la boca abierta. Taisho era un experto en las finanzas y negocios, con suficiente potencial como para ostentar el elevado cargo que orgullosamente poseía con apenas treinta años. Se había matado estudiando y trabajando toda su vida y su esfuerzo había rendido frutos casi inmediatamente. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría en los próximos años si había avanzado tanto en tan poco tiempo?

A Rin le dolía la cabeza sólo de pensarlo.

La plática se mantuvo vagamente por esos rumbos mientras la muchacha engullía con apetito voraz el desayuno que había comprado para ambos, pero que al final sólo ella parecía querer tocar, aparte de los bollos de arroz que Taisho ya se había terminado y con los que aparentemente había quedado satisfecho.

―Pensé que no solías comer mucho, Takahashi ―observó él cuando Rin se terminaba su tercer pan dulce y lo pasaba con el jugo de naranja. La joven tragó y lo miró unos instantes, parpadeando algunas veces hasta que finalmente se sonrojó. Abrió la boca un momento para decir algo y la cerró poco después, machacada por la pena de que al fin conociera una de sus debilidades. Bueno... no tenía nada de malo si se sinceraba al respecto de ésa, ¿no? Al menos en una pequeña parte.

―Sí... la verdad es que aquel día no quise causar malas impresiones y ordené algo modesto. Además de que de verdad temía que me mandaran caracoles o ancas de rana ―le dijo con una sonrisita incómoda―. Pero lo cierto es suelo comer bastante, siempre tengo hambre. Supongo que ya se habrá dado cuenta con mis bentos.

―¿Tienes alguna condición que te lo genere?

Rin se lo pensó antes de responder.

―No. Sólo soy así ―se encogió de hombros―. Menos mal que mi metabolismo es bastante rápido, de lo contrario estaría rodando en lugar de caminando.

 _Y menos mal que me tomo un montón de medicación para solucionarlo, o sino vomitaría absolutamente todo_ , pensó lúgubremente. Nunca había sido así, nunca había sentido un hambre insaciable sólo porque sí. Era psicológico. Después de tanto tiempo pasando hambre en la guarida de Onigumo, comiendo sólo una mísera porción cada dos o tres días o rebuscando sobras en la basura, sentía que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de llenarse el estómago de comida en caso de que fuera la última vez que pudiera hacerlo. Sabía que era repugnante, pero peor era sentir las tripas retorcerse de dolor al no poder alimentarse debidamente y no saber si habría una próxima comida. Además de todas las consecuencias médicas que aún sufría a causa de eso, como la gastritis que su estrés solía ocasionar, la anemia, los vómitos y la nula retención de nutrientes, razón por la cual debía ingerir una exagerada cantidad de pastillas para mantenerse estable.

Sólo para apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, se animó a cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

―¿Y usted por qué nunca desayuna nada?

―Lo hago antes de ir a la oficina.

Rin abrió la boca con incredulidad.

―¿Qué? ¿Come en su casa? ¡Y yo todo este tiempo jurando que usted no comía hasta el almuerzo! Menos mal, una cosa menos de la que preocuparme.

―¿Eso te preocupaba? ―su tono tan serio e intrigante hizo que el corazón de Rin comenzara a latir más deprisa. Sabía que había doble intención con esa pregunta, y le hacía sentir un calor bastante molesto en el rostro. Quiso alejarse para evitar mirarlo, pero supo mantenerse firme y no lo hizo.

―Bueno... es que de verdad es malo saltarse el desayuno. Creí que podía llegar a enfermarse.

Taisho notó su reacción nerviosa y optó por dejar las cosas hasta ahí. Con saber que se preocupaba por él era más que suficiente como para darse por satisfecho.

Después de que el desayuno terminara y ambos se despidieran para ir cada uno por su lado, se dio cuenta de que no le había dado las gracias por el detalle. No era que él fuera alguien muy agradecido para empezar, pero pese a eso, los modales inculcados en su estricta crianza salían a flote a regañadientes. Aunque con ella no era necesariamente el caso de ser forzado.

Volvió la mirada mientras esperaba a que el semáforo le diera permiso a los peatones para cruzar la avenida, y la vio dándole palmadas en la cabeza a su perro al tiempo que ambos se iban alejando cada vez más y más.

No importaba. Ya tendría la oportunidad de compensárselo la próxima vez, y ya sabía que tenía que ser algo un poco menos convencional para que quedaran a mano. Después de todo, Rin Takahashi le había dado una muy buena bienvenida.

...

Kagome gruñó por lo bajo sin poder contenerse, pero una sonrisa traicionera la delataba. Debería estar molesta, debería recriminarle a su novio ― _prometido_ , recordaba cada día con júbilo― que a algunas personas les gustaba llegar temprano a sus sitios de trabajo, y no era su problema que él entrara más tarde al suyo, aunque fuera por tan sólo media hora. Treinta minutos podían hacer la diferencia, y a ella, al contrario de Inuyasha, le gustaba guardar las buenas apariencias y ser puntual.

Oh, bueno, tampoco podía recriminárselo mucho. Desde que le habían dado el puesto fijo en _Capcom_ apenas le dejaban un minuto para respirar y ya casi no tenían oportunidad para estar juntos. Inuyasha decía que con el tiempo le darían más libertades, pues el puesto de asistente secundario de programación solía ser temporal y rotativo. En algún momento le darían una posición más elevada en la que sería él quien delegara trabajo a los asistentes y pudiera dedicarse a supervisar, planificar y dar los toques finales, pero aún faltaba bastante para eso.

Rara vez lo había visto tan conforme como lo estaba ahora. Le exigían mucho, llegaba a casa a altas horas de la noche y constantemente lo llamaban para ir a la oficina los fines de semana, pero por la simple manera en la que él se llenaba de orgullo cada vez que volvía del trabajo se daba cuenta de que no podía ser más feliz. Al fin se dedicaba a lo que le gustaba y estaba genuinamente orgullosa de él.

No muchos podían darse el lujo de hacer algo que les apasionara y cumplir una meta que siempre habían querido alcanzar. Y el que Inuyasha hubiera cumplido la suya después de tantos tropiezos la hacía sentir como si todo estuviera encajando en su lugar. Las cosas estaban como deberían estar, aseguró al admirar de nuevo su anillo.

―Estarías muy contenta con todo esto, ¿verdad, hermana? ―dijo en voz alta como si pudiera sentir que Kikyo la acompañaba en el asiento del copiloto. Su sonrisa se quebró y tuvo que apretar los labios con tristeza. Ojalá ella estuviera ahí para ver lo bien que le iban las cosas, de seguro le habría caído bien su prometido y estaría encantada de ser su dama de honor. Entre toda esa alegría siempre habría un espacio vacío que sólo podría llenar ella. Kagome sabía que jamás volvería a ser feliz de nuevo en un cien por ciento si Kikyo no estaba, pero al menos lo intentaba.

Sí… algunas cosas simplemente no serían lo mismo.

Miró su reloj de pulsera al dejar el vehículo en el estacionamiento subterráneo de la clínica y notó que iba muy justa de tiempo. Ah, estúpido Inuyasha. Estúpido, guapo y manipulador Inuyasha que la había hecho quedarse más tiempo del debido a la hora del almuerzo. Ya encontraría la oportunidad para vengarse de sus juegos sucios, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para eso, estaba llegando tarde por primera vez en su historia como psicóloga de ese edificio.

―¡Lamento tanto el retraso! ―soltó apenas cruzó la puerta de vidrio del consultorio, donde el primer paciente ya esperaba su consulta de la tarde y la miraba acusadoramente por la falta de cortesía. Rin, desde el escritorio, le dio una sonrisa para tranquilizarla luego de inclinar la cabeza en señal de saludo―. Disculpe por haberlo hecho esperar, señor Miyazaki. Pase y comenzaremos su consulta enseguida ―le indicó amablemente al señalar la puerta con el brazo. El hombre de mediana edad y tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo se levantó y cruzó el umbral a gran velocidad―. ¿Me estuvo esperando por mucho tiempo? ―le preguntó a Rin en voz baja.

―Sólo cinco minutos más o menos. Pero ya sabe cómo es él, no dejó de preguntar cuándo llegaría y si se había olvidado de su cita.

―Viene todos los días laborales a la misma hora, es imposible olvidarlo.

Rin lanzó una risita cómplice al ver desaparecer a la doctora tras la puerta de la oficina y regresó a lo que estaba haciendo antes de tener que tranquilizar lo más pacientemente posible al señor Miyazaki para que no le diera un ataque de nervios.

Era por casos como el suyo que Rin ya se creía más capaz de manejarse con la población masculina. Se estaba dando cuenta de que no todos tenían malas intenciones, sino que más bien estaban tan enfrascados en su propio mundo que apenas tenían tiempo para dar una mirada alrededor y darse cuenta de que ella estaba ahí. Eso, y porque las clases de defensa personal habían hecho un estupendo trabajo en subir su autoestima y confianza.

Quizás no fuera capaz de realizar absolutamente todos los movimientos que conocía cuando lo necesitara ―pues Rin solía paralizarse cuando tenía miedo―, pero había trabajado tan duro en vencer ese impedimento que en realidad creía que podía defenderse lo suficiente como para sentirse satisfecha. Y también ayudaba imaginar a Onigumo, Naraku y a todos esos cerdos en el saco de boxeo, las colchonetas y sus compañeras de práctica para dar lo mejor de sí. Al menos canalizaba su miedo y rabia de manera positiva, ¿no? Lo único malo era que gracias a eso ya casi nadie quería ejercitarse con ella por los golpes tan fuertes que daba.

Abrió el periódico local que había comprado antes de subir y chequeó con especial atención la sección de publicidad. Mayo estaba terminando y con ello se acababan sus clases de defensa, por lo que debía buscar una nueva actividad en la que enfocarse. Le había tomado el gusto a eso de sentirse ocupada, y como su economía le permitía darse algunos lujos sencillos, resolvió que era momento de buscar nuevas opciones.

Ojeó los anuncios sin convencerse mucho. Clases de primeros auxilios. No, ya las había hecho en primaria y secundaria. Clases de canto, de baile, de natación, manualidades, costura y diseño, repostería… nada llamaba su atención. Quizá podría ser voluntaria en un refugio de animales o hacer labores comunitarias. Su lado sociable, ese que se había mantenido oculto durante años, comenzaba a despertar de su letargo y le decía que ya era hora de regresar a las viejas andadas.

Y lamentablemente, esos cuatro meses también habían dejado _otra cosa_ en claro.

Cosa que, para su desgracia, no sabía cómo mantener oculta. Irónico, siendo ella una experta en el asunto.

―Rin, te voy a preguntar algo y quiero que me respondas con sinceridad ―le habló seriamente la doctora al finalizar su propia consulta de la última hora del día, donde parte de la conversación se había centrado en su encuentro con Taisho aquella mañana. La joven la miró con curiosidad y algo de preocupación al percibir que quizá se había metido en problemas―. ¿Te agrada Sesshomaru de otra forma además de como amigo?

Rin se quedó en blanco por un momento que ocupó sólo en abrir sus ojos al máximo. No pasaron más de dos segundos hasta que sintió el calor acoplándose en su cara. Cómo le hubiera gustado que no preguntara eso. _Todo_ menos eso. ¿Era tan obvia? ¿Acaso él también se habría dado cuenta? Oh, por Dios, que no se diera cuenta nunca. No podía saberlo, nadie más podía saberlo.

―Creo que tu silencio lo dice todo ―concluyó la terapeuta con un suspiro al reclinarse en su asiento. Rin bajó la mirada apenada, como si la hubieran atrapado haciendo algo malo y estuviera a punto de recibir un sermón―. ¿Por qué te avergüenzas? No es nada malo, Rin.

―Sí que lo es ―contestó ella con la voz temblorosa.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque está mal. No quiero que me pase esto, no quiero siquiera imaginar qué podría llegar a pasar. De sólo pensar en eso…

―¿Qué pasa cuando piensas en eso? ―la animó a continuar. Rin cerró débilmente los puños sobre su regazo y apretó los párpados un momento para alejar las feas ideas que comenzaban a llenar su cabeza―. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Rin, no pasa nada si me lo cuentas.

La chica dejó escapar una bocanada de aire entre sus labios y relajó un poco sus facciones. La psicóloga terminaría sacándole toda la información tarde o temprano, no tenía sentido intentar esconderla. Además, en este tema sí que necesitaba un poco de ayuda y consejo.

Está bien, _mucha_ ayuda y consejo.

―La verdad es que todavía no estoy segura de que me guste, pero creo que sí. He intentado superarlo y pasarlo por alto, pero cada vez me cuesta más hacerlo.

―Oh, Rin, cuanto más lucha uno para quitarse los sentimientos de encima, más se empeñan ellos en aferrarse a ti. Son unos desgraciados y nunca les importa lo que tú quieras ―asintió Kagome compartiendo su pesar, cosa que casi la hizo sonreír.

―Pero… desde que me pasó este desastre, lo cierto es que si pienso en relacionarme con alguien de esa manera, lo primero que viene a mi cabeza es… bueno… contacto físico ―explicó incómoda evadiendo su mirada. Ya había superado las suficientes barreras con Kagome como para poder hablar de eso sin complicaciones, pero aún así no significaba que fuera algo que le gustara mantener como tema de conversación―. Pienso que es lo primero que ellos buscan y que más temprano que tarde es lo que obtienen y… yo no quiero hacer eso. No quiero ni que me toquen. Me da mucho asco ―se estremeció. Al menos ya no le temblaba la voz al hablar de eso y era un punto a su favor.

―Entiendo, tiene sentido. Pero lo dices como si no tuvieras opción. Te recuerdo que la tienes, Rin. Además, el que te guste alguien no significa que vayas a llegar a ese punto de un día para otro, no funciona así. Al menos no con la gente respetable ―rectificó más para sí misma con un gruñido que Rin encontró muy acertado―. Sé que todavía no estás ni cerca de estar lista para eso, así que hazme un favor y sácate esos pensamientos de la cabeza que lo único que hacen es ponerte nerviosa. Apenas acabas de descubrir que sientes algo por él, ¿acaso se lo vas a decir pronto?

―¡No! ―saltó ella de repente, sobresaltando a la doctora―. Claro que no, no pienso decírselo. No tiene importancia, es algo puramente platónico y no quiero que las cosas se vuelvan raras entre nosotros. No, no, no, voy a mantener la boca cerrada y continuaré con mi vida como si nada pasara.

Kagome la observó con una pequeña sonrisa. La joven ignoraba completamente lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, y menos mal que lo hacía. La psicóloga sabía que ese día llegaría tarde o temprano, y al saber que tenía tratos con Sesshomaru apuró sus suposiciones mucho más de lo que creía. Incluso Sango había acertado a medias y con mucho tiempo de anticipación.

Como ya había deducido anteriormente, Sesshomaru representaba la figura de protección y salvación en el subconsciente de su paciente y era lógico pensar que esa admiración se transformaría en otra cosa en algún momento, especialmente si él era el único integrante de la población masculina con el que se relacionaba regularmente, y su apariencia de seguro también tenía algo que ver. Era guapo, debía admitirlo. No de su tipo ―demasiado serio e inexpresivo para su gusto―, pero para Rin no debían existir defectos que empañaran su admiración.

Y el hecho de que fuera un interés completamente platónico era también predecible. Rin lo veía como algo únicamente posible en su imaginación y prefería vivirlo de esa manera antes de atreverse siquiera pensar en cómo sería en realidad. Su mundo imaginario era más seguro, y conociéndola como lo hacía, lo más probable era que ni aun en su realidad paralela llegara más lejos de querer al menos tomarlo de la mano.

No sólo tenía impedimentos que la frenaban en seco ante cualquier muestra de enamoramiento, sino que también había elegido tener sentimientos por nada más y nada menos que su cuñado. El Rey del Hielo Sesshomaru, o como Inuyasha lo llamaba de vez en cuando, el _Spock_ de pelo plateado y peor carácter. Barajeó la posibilidad de que si se daba cuenta de lo poco dado a las relaciones sociales y personales que era su cuñado, podría sacudirse cualquier sentimiento que tuviera por él y volviera a verlo como un amigo.

 _No, todavía es raro usar esa palabra con él_ , pensó ella.

Pero aún sabiendo eso y apostándole a esa opción como el resultado final, seguía teniendo dudas. Pese a todos sus problemas y barreras, Rin mantenía una sana y cordial relación con él, muestra de que la trataba al menos un poco mejor que a los demás. Porque, en definitiva, nadie podía decir que fuera un sujeto agradable si pasaba más de cuatro meses con él. _Wow, soy una persona horrible por pensar así del hermano de Inuyasha_. Y también debía considerar que aún después de ese tiempo, Rin seguía incrementando su afecto por él ya sabiendo cómo era su actitud. Había muchas opciones que podrían resultar de sus teorías.

 _Espero que pase lo que pase Rin pueda ser feliz. Si es Sesshomaru quien la hace feliz, no me importa lo frío que sea. Pero si le llega a hacer algo lo reviento a palos._

―Igual no es como si algo fuera a pasar ―la jovencita interrumpió su tren de pensamientos y ahora se mostraba un poco más esperanzada―. Es prácticamente imposible que me vea de otra manera, debo parecerle como su hermanita pequeña, así que no debo preocuparme, ¿verdad?

Aquella pregunta era más bien una desesperada pero disimulada súplica de concordar con ella. Kagome se vio obligada a darle la razón.

―Es demasiado pronto. No quiero sentir nada de esto cuando ni siquiera estoy bien conmigo misma, no sabría manejarlo. Primero quiero arreglarme al cien por ciento por dentro antes de pensar en fijarme en alguien. Y me falta mucho para ese punto.

―Es muy sabio de tu parte pensar así, Rin ―asintió la doctora―, y me alegra que lo veas de esa forma. Pero no te puedo decir cómo debes sentirte y tampoco puedes hacerlo tú. Estas cosas pasan sin control, así que no te ahogues en un vaso de agua y lleva todo con calma, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes bastante tiempo para poner cada cosa en su lugar, nadie te está apurando. Eres una chica lista y has progresado bastante desde que nos conocimos, sé que puedes manejarlo.

La chica asintió agradecida. También creía que podía manejarlo, no era como si no tuviera experiencia pasando por cosas mucho peores.

Aunque aún así... había sido más fácil cuando ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que sentía, todo había escalado demasiado rápido para su gusto. Vamos, cuatro meses no eran nada, ¿y ya había cambiado su forma de verlo? Vaya suerte la suya. Aunque claro, ahora que lo pensaba, pasar tanto tiempo a solas una o dos veces por semana, más los encuentros frecuentes cuando sacaba a Ben por las mañanas habían contribuido bastante. Además de que eran más de cuatro meses. Habían estado así desde finales del año pasado.

¿Cuál rayos era su problema? Apenas estaba comenzando a superar su aversión por los hombres ― _muuuy_ lentamente, debía recordarse― ¿y ya le gustaba uno? La vida no tenía sentido.

Continuó mortificándose a sí misma, sonrojándose con la nada mientras hacía su camino de vuelta al apartamento. Al salir de la clínica había mirado instintivamente hacia el complejo empresarial al otro lado de la calle esperando ver una cabellera clara que resaltara. Su corazón latía a mil por hora mientras lo buscaba, más la triste decepción al no encontrarlo entre las personas que salían le confirmó el punto que había estado rondando por su cabeza desde hacía ya un tiempecito.

No sólo le gustaba. Era incluso peor que eso, y por todos los dioses que ni se atrevería a pensar al respecto. Tenía pánico de hacerlo realidad y meterse en más problemas.

Lastimosamente, en ese momento los únicos problemas en los que podía vaciar sus preocupaciones eran aquellos que tenían que ver con el sujeto de ojos dorados y sus sentimientos hacia él. Por ese pequeño instante en el que su vida parecía empezar a tomar un rumbo normal, se olvidó que habían cosas mucho peores esperándola ahí afuera, asechándola en la oscuridad. Cosas que, por más que se hubiera escondido y protegido, habían terminado encontrándola por fin.

La muchacha entraba a su edificio residencial bastante distraída, algo que rara vez le había pasado desde hacía unos años en los que siempre miraba cuidadosamente cada tramo de su trayecto en búsqueda de peligro. La cámara de seguridad registró su entrada al lobby a las cinco y cuarenta y uno de la tarde, y el lente la siguió linealmente hasta su llegada al ascensor. Un minuto después, la cámara que apuntaba a la puerta de su apartamento guardó su imagen siendo recibida por su perro y cerrando con llave la puerta detrás de ella.

Ni ninguno de esos sofisticados aparatos ni todo el personal que estaba detrás de ellos se percataron de que, en frente del edificio se había estacionado un vehículo gris con una placa falsa. Dos sujetos de apariencia muy corriente estaban en su interior, mirando a través de los vidrios polarizados exactamente hacia el piso en el que vivía.

Como el edificio tenía pasillos abiertos que sólo eran limitados por una barandilla ―como prácticamente todos los de su estilo en el país―, ambos sujetos vieron perfectamente la cabeza de Rin dirigirse al apartamento 8C. Tomaron nota y aguardaron para tener una mejor imagen que enviar a su jefe.

...

―Ben... Ben, estoy muy cansada ―se quejó Rin ante su perro, quien a pesar de que ya pasaban las once de la noche insistía en seguir jugando. Y si ella no cumplía sus demandas sabía que encontraría hecha jirones la nueva alfombra del baño, justo como le había pasado a su predecesora la semana anterior. Pero como el animal se negaba a tranquilizarse, no tuvo más remedio que tomar el extremo del juguete que le ofrecía y jalar con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Ben pesaba más de treinta kilos y era más fuerte que ella, así que lógicamente no era la primera vez que la tiraba al suelo―. Me vas a dejar muchos moretones, perro tonto ―se quejó sobándose el codo lastimado ante la nueva caída.

Pero realmente no podía quejarse. Ser agotada por su pastor alemán era súper efectivo para evitar que su mente divagara por temas que tan poco le apetecía tocar. Ahora que sabía con certeza que tenía esa clase de sentimientos por Taisho, le agobiaba pensar cómo serían las cosas a partir de ese entonces. Con lo mucho que le había costado pasar la etapa de tartamudeo y murmullos entre dientes... Ya vería qué hacer la próxima vez que se lo encontrara, era demasiado tarde en la noche como para llenarse la cabeza otra vez con las mismas cosas que la habían preocupado toda la tarde.

De repente, sin ningún aviso, el perro dejó de tironear de su juguete y se irguió con las orejas muy tiesas, mirando a un punto en la nada. Rin se quedó con la nudosa y babosa cuerda en la mano mientras lo veía extrañada y permanecía quieta intentando captar el sonido que había llamado su atención. A veces Ben se comportaba así cuando escuchaba a otros perros o gatos, incluso si los vecinos hacían algún ruido muy agudo, pero esta vez Rin no pudo captar nada más allá que algunos sonidos opacados de la calle, cosa muy normal a todas horas.

―¿Qué te pasa? ¿No quieres seguir jugando? ―probó zarandeando el juguete en su cara, pero él apenas varió la mirada entre ella y su punto muerto. Ni siquiera había movido la cabeza, y eso ya comenzaba a inquietarla―. ¿Es algo malo, Ben? ―preguntó esta vez en un susurro, sintiendo su respiración y ritmo cardiaco acelerándose. Había escuchado que los animales eran muy sensibles a la energía espiritual, y no podía mentir: pensar que su perro estaba viendo un fantasma era aterrador.

 _No, eso es estúpido_. Ella ni siquiera creía en los fantasmas, ¿por qué habría de temerles? Los vivos eran los únicos que podían hacerle daño.

Y eso, definitivamente, la alteró mucho más.

Con la garganta seca y las piernas temblorosas buscó el paralayzer que tenía guardado celosamente en su bolso. Con el aparato eléctrico en una mano y el llavero-alarma en la otra, se acercó lentamente a la puerta con el único consuelo de que estaba cerrada con llave. Tomó valor con una gran bocanada de aire y se asomó por la mirilla. Si llegaba a encontrarse a alguien al otro lado le daría un infarto.

Pero no, ahí no había nadie. El pasillo estaba vacío, al menos hasta donde la mirilla le dejaba ver, y ni loca abriría la puerta para aumentar su rango de visión.

Relajó un poco los hombros y dejó caer los brazos a sus costados, reduciendo considerablemente el agarre en lo que consideraba como sus mejores armas, aunque sin bajar totalmente la guardia. Había visto suficientes películas de terror como para saber que luego de una falsa alarma y cuando el personaje comenzaba a tranquilizarse pensando que estaba a salvo, llegaba el verdadero peligro y le daba un susto de muerte.

Miró otra vez alrededor del apartamento, su temor hacía que sus sentidos estuvieran de punta y considerara todo como algo sospechoso.

Pasaron varios minutos así hasta que se hicieron las once y media. Una voz interna reconoció que si no se dormía ahora le costaría horrores levantarse a la mañana siguiente. Pero ya con los nervios a toque y sin dar abasto, de todas formas creía que le llevaría un muy largo rato conciliar el sueño aquella noche, si es que dormía algo en realidad.

No se equivocaba.

Como última previsión optó por asomar la cabeza por el balcón, sólo para asegurarse de que no había nada en particular que pudiera preocuparla. Como medida especial para sentirse un poco más valiente, tomó al rígido perro del collar y lo guió a su lado para que la acompañara. Sólo bastaron unos segundos para que el can se pegara a sus piernas sin que ella lo arrastrara y juntos salieron al balcón externo luego de que Rin corriera la gruesa puerta de vidrio.

El par de muebles de patio y las siete plantas que tenía en ese espacio le dieron una bienvenida vacía y un tanto tétrica dada la situación. Tomó una bocanada de aire helado buscando calmarse y, un poco más tranquila, posó las manos en la barandilla y miró hacia la ciudad que se abría a sus pies. Nada parecía fuera de lo normal.

Nada, hasta que miró justamente abajo.

Ocho pisos menos, en la parte trasera del edificio y en la calle del frente, había un único auto estacionado en la amplia vía, justo sobre el cruce peatonal. Al lado del vehículo gris se encontraban dos personas que, pese a la altura, supo distinguir como dos hombres, ambos vestidos muy casualmente y con chaquetas cerradas hasta el cuello. Gorras también, y eso que era de noche.

Ambos miraban a las pantallas de sus teléfonos móviles mientras se recostaban parcialmente sobre el coche, de cara al conjunto de apartamentos... y en línea recta a su ventana.

Casi como si pudiera sentirla mirándolos, el sujeto más bajo, rechoncho y que tenía un cigarrillo en la boca ―a juzgar por el tenue resplandor del extremo encendido y por la fina línea de humo que salía de él―, alzó la cabeza hacia ella y le dio un codazo a su compañero.

Rin no podía moverse más allá de los parpadeos automáticos.

El sujeto del cigarro levantó una mano para saludarla lentamente, mientras que el otro alzaba un objeto que le guindaba del cuello y la apuntaba con él. A pesar de los metros que los separaban, Rin podría jurar haber visto el rápido parpadeo de un flash.

El tipo de la cámara la bajó y le dedicó otro saludo al igual que su acompañante como si le agradecieran. No podía ver en detalle sus rostros por la poca luz y por lo pequeños que se veían de lejos, pero tuvo la certeza de que ambos estaban sonriendo ampliamente mientras la miraban.

Sus ojos se empañaron y su garganta comenzó a inflamarse gracias a los llantos de miedo que no hallaban la forma de salir. Apretó el agarre sobre la barandilla hasta que sus nudillos perdieron todo rastro de color y, conteniendo el aire hasta no poder más, se soltó y corrió adentro, cerrando la puerta con una fuerza desmesurada. Casi arrancó las cortinas por el tirón que les dio para cerrarlas y, con el alma en los pies y las lágrimas de pánico bajando a carrera por sus mejillas, apretó el botón en su llavero por un minuto completo.

No fue capaz de coordinar ni pensar en nada más que no se relacionara con ponerse a salvo. Arrastró una silla y la inclinó en la puerta principal de modo que fuera imposible abrirla sin tener una fuerza sobrehumana. Su teléfono sonó en ese preciso instante y Rin lo contestó inmediatamente.

― _Rin, ya estamos en camino_ ―habló rápidamente la detective Kuwashima―. _No salgas del apartamento bajo ninguna_ _circunstancia_ _, ¿me escuchas? Quédate en línea y dime lo que está pasando. ¿Por qué sonaste la alarma? ¿Rin? ¿Rin, me estás escuchando? ¡Respóndeme!_

La muchacha había caído de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos y el resto del cuerpo temblando incontrolablemente. Ben seguía a su lado, atento a cualquier movimiento para iniciar un ataque como aquella última vez.

Las palabras de Sango seguían saliendo por la bocina del celular, pero Rin era incapaz de formar alguna respuesta coherente. Todo lo que podía hacer era llorar presa del pánico, jadeante y con los ojos en una mueca de terror que esperaba no tener que hacer nunca más.

― _¡Rin, dime algo! ¡Tienes que responderme, ya estamos llegando!_

―M-me encontraron ―apenas pudo decir con la voz rota e ida en la desesperación. Se llevó una mano a la boca para aplacar sus irregulares respiraciones, pero no era capaz de hacer nada para evitarlas―. Me encontraron otra vez.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

Y por supuesto, los villanos tenían que venir a joder cuando las cosas parecían avanzar entre estos dos. Desde hacía tiempo que Rin estaba en su mira, recientemente descubierta en Tokio, pero es ahora que Naraku comienza a mover sus primeras fichas para comenzar la cacería otra vez. ¿Podrán adivinar qué otros personajes están implicados en el juego del villano?

No voy a mentir: escribir esa última escena con Ben detectando el peligro fue sumamente divertido. Le estoy agarrando el gusto a la temática del suspenso, así que sepan disculparme si le crispo los nervios a alguien a lo largo de este fic xD El sexto sentido de los animales es demasiado agudo como para no aprovecharlo.

También disfruté bastante el desayuno reunión de nuestro par, es suculento hacerlos avanzar en su relación. Y el que Sesshomaru comenzara a perder el interés en averiguar la historia de Rin para sustituirlo con su interés personal hacia ella llegó en un momento clave que lo pondrá a prueba. Pero más que nada, la pondrá a prueba a ella, porque le toca volver a caer en el juego de Naraku. Ahora veremos si la guía de Kagome, la protección de Sango, y sobre todo, su propia determinación son suficientes para ayudarla a pasar por todo lo que se le viene encima.

Y cambiando un poquito de tema... ¡cuánto me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior! Estaba algo nerviosa porque creí que, como no habría interacción SesshRin, la mayoría perdería el interés y lo dejaría pasar. ¡Pero me equivoqué! Me encanta que se hayan fijado en los detalles que unen a estas mujeres y les hizo tomar sus caminos en la vida. Gracias especiales a: **MinaaRose, Anónimo, Cath Meow, Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, Nancyl1313, Floresamaabc, SeeDesire, Arovi, Annprix1, Tsuki, Roxana, Blueberry Bliss, Freakin'love-sesshourin, Alambrita, Gogo Yubhari, BABY SONY, Bucitosentubebida, Mayita Cassie, ArianaDeTaisho, Sakura521, Ginny** y **Kikyou1312** por sus bellos comentarios, palabras de ánimo y análisis detallados. Amo cuando dejan reviews largotes, ¡son lo mejor! Espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado... a pesar de cómo terminó xD

Es todo por hoy, amores míos. Sus comentarios siempre son apreciados y bienvenidos *corazones, corazones everywhere*. ¡Nos veremos el próximo sábado!


	14. La nota en el bolsillo

**Disclaimer** : _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

 **Safe Haven** **  
**P or: Hoshi no Negai

 **14.** La nota en el bolsillo

Sango y Miroku fueron los primeros en llegar al edificio, y a la otra patrulla no le tomó más de un minuto estacionarse y correr hasta el departamento.

La detective sólo se había puesto unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas deportivas mal calzadas, y bajo el abrigo con el logo de la policía continuaba con una camiseta larga que utilizaba para dormir. Pero Miroku, que apenas llegaba a casa cuando Sango le dio el aviso, estaba completamente vestido con su atuendo del departamento de investigaciones de fraudes financieros. Estando al tanto de la situación, y ante la tensa actitud de Sango, se negó a dejarla sola y no dudó en llevarla él mismo con el auto, que aún estaba tibio por su reciente uso. Ambos llevaban sus armas automáticas reglamentarias en la cintura.

Les costó un poco deshacer la palanca que Rin había puesto en la puerta, aunque Sango tuviera una copia de las llaves. Lamentablemente la silla no sobrevivió a la fuerza que Miroku empleó para quitarla del medio, pero eso era lo de menos. Esquivando lo que quedaba de ella, el matrimonio no tardó en encontrar a la inquilina acurrucada en el suelo, con Ben resguardándola celosamente, gruñendo con la mayor capacidad de sus pulmones. Si no los había atacado era porque una de las manos de su dueña estaba afianzada en su collar.

―No te acerques, Miroku ―recomendó la mujer al ver que su marido se aproximaba para tranquilizar al animal―. Ben es el caso contrario del refrán del que dice que perro que ladra no muerde. Te morderá y no te soltará. Tranquilo, amigo, está todo bien, ¿ves? No le haremos nada a Rin, tú sabes que no soy mala persona ―le habló con voz calmada agachándose a su altura y mostrándole las palmas de las manos. El perro olisqueó el aire y pareció reconocerla por las innumerables veces que la había visto, por lo que cesó los gruñidos y gimió agudamente bajando la cabeza―. Eso es, buen chico. ¿Puedo pasar? ―Ben se sentó soltando un sonoro resoplido, dándole completo acceso para que se acercara a ella. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ver a Miroku como si evaluara dónde era mejor darle un buen mordisco―. ¿Te encuentras bien, Rin?

La detective se arrodilló ante la muchacha completamente estática, buscando alguna señal de que estuviera herida o hubiera tenido que pelear por su vida. Detrás de ella, un pequeño grupo de compañeros que estaban de guardia en la estación entraban por la puerta y comenzaban a revisar el lugar. Los sonidos de sus pisadas, conversaciones aisladas y transmisiones de radio llenaban el ambiente que a Rin le pareció que transcurría a varios kilómetros de distancia. Sus ojos estaban idos y desenfocados, su respiración era rápida y superficial. Las manos estaban heladas, con un brazo rodeando sus piernas como si fueran un aplastante agarre metálico incapaz de ceder y el otro aferrado a su perro.

A Sango le tomó varios minutos hacerla reaccionar, e incluso con la ayuda de su abuela ―que había escuchado el alboroto de las sirenas y su buena intuición le dio una acertadísima idea de lo que pasaba― fue bastante difícil. Sus músculos estaban tiesos del pánico y cuando intentó levantarse las piernas le fallaron. Se veía desfallecida y muy lívida, tal como quedaría alguien después de presenciar un evento traumático.

Sango y Kaede la guiaron lentamente hacia el sofá, donde Ben se sentó a su lado de un salto, aún vigilando a cuanta persona le pasara por enfrente, y después de que la anciana le preparara y casi obligara a tomar un fuerte té de tilo, Rin fue capaz de decir sus primeras palabras. Había intentado hablar antes, pero simplemente no había podido coordinar sus cuerdas bocales, lengua y labios para que saliera algo coherente.

―Revisamos todas las cámaras de la entrada del edificio y del apartamento, pero no encontramos nada fuera de lo normal. Estamos trabajando con las imágenes de la que da al balcón ―avisó uno de los policías después de recibir una señal de radio.

―Por los alrededores todo parece estar en orden, detective. Nadie entró o salió de este edificio en la última hora.

―N-no, nadie entró ―corroboró Rin con la voz muy débil. Todos le dedicaron suma atención apenas habló―. N-nadie estuvo conmigo.

―¿Entonces qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué viste, Rin?

―Afuera... estaban afuera. L-los vi desde el balcón ―señaló con una mano temblorosa hacia el mirador. Uno de los oficiales se apresuró para asomarse y vigilar el área―. Eran dos sujetos en un auto... c-creo que era gris, estaban parados en el paso peatonal. Cuando me vieron m-me saludaron y... y me sacaron una fotografía. Se quedaron ahí hasta que entré.

―¡Ya tengo las imágenes! ―anunció un hombre que había estado trabajando desde la mesa del comedor con una laptop. Se acercó a la detective y al resto del grupo para mostrarles el vídeo en blanco y negro de la visión nocturna.

―Ese debe ser el auto ―asintió Sango. La cabeza de Rin estaba de espaldas a la cámara, asomada por la barandilla. Apenas se distinguían dos diminutas personas moviéndose en la calle, y muy fuera de foco. El video cambió cuando Rin salió corriendo de regreso al interior, y tembló un poco por la fuerza que había usado para cerrar la puerta. Unos segundos después, ambos sujetos se introducían en el vehículo y desaparecían del cuadro.

―Esas farolas tienen cámaras para la policía de tránsito ―declaró uno de los oficiales que estaba al lado del sujeto con la computadora―. De ambos lados, precisamente. Podemos sacar el vídeo. Si estaban en el paso peatonal la cámara del frente los apuntaba, podríamos obtener un reconocimiento facial.

―Y de la otra cámara podríamos sacar la matrícula ―razonó Miroku, que casi no había hablado desde su llegada. Aunque aquel no fuera su departamento, Miroku estaba muy bien relacionado en toda la estación y cada oficial y detective lo tenía en altísimo estima―. Llama inmediatamente a los de tránsito, deben estar a punto de cambiar la guardia. Que uno de ustedes vaya a revisar el material y se asegure de conseguir una copia.

―De inmediato ―el mismo hombre que había hablado antes salió del apartamento con paso apurado.

La detective seguía pendiente de Rin, de su cara demacrada y profundamente perturbada, de los temblores en sus extremidades y la increíble palidez de su piel. Desde que la había conocido se había dado cuenta que era una persona asustadiza, pero nunca la había visto así. Y podía poner su carrera al fuego asegurando que no podía equivocarse. Si Rin decía que la habían encontrado, tenía razón. Ya lo había vivido, ya sabía cómo era.

Determinada, se puso de pie y comenzó a tomar nota de todo lo que Rin tuviera que decir, exprimiendo hasta el último detalle de cómo había sido su día antes de las once y media de la noche.

Incluso Kaede, tras oír de nuevo sobre el coche gris, corroboró que había visto un vehículo así aparcado frente a la entrada del edificio y en zona restringida. No pudo dar mucha información al respecto, pero para Sango era más que suficiente como para, al menos, indicar un vínculo y asegurar que no era mera casualidad que supieran por dónde mirar cuando Rin se asomó por el balcón.

―Rin, ¿te sentirías mejor si pasaras la noche con nosotros? ―preguntó Miroku cuando Sango había terminado su trabajo, y Rin entonces reparó en él. Era un hombre de ojos de un azul oscuro, con una pequeña cola de caballo atada en la nuca y dos aretes en una oreja. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su expresión calmada y serena que se le hacía ligeramente familiar―. Disculpa, creo que no me presenté. Soy Miroku Tsujitani, el esposo de Sango. Si quieres Sango y yo nos podemos quedar contigo esta noche para que no estés sola. No podemos dejarte sola ahora.

―Con dos policías armados bajo el mismo techo no hay nada que pueda pasarte ―asintió Sango mientras cerraba su libreta y marcaba el número de su superior en el celular para pasarle la información―. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí, ir a la estación, a nuestra casa...?

―O pueden pasar la noche en mi departamento si quieres ―ofreció conciliadoramente la anciana Kaede―. Tengo suficiente espacio para todos.

Rin se quedó en silencio un momento.

―Yo... no lo sé. ¿Si me voy a otro sitio no es posible que nos sigan? N-no quiero involucrar a nadie más.

―De eso no tienes que preocuparte, Rin. Tú eres la que importa ahora ―volvió a hablar la anciana. La chica negó con la cabeza lentamente.

―No, no puedo hacer eso. Ya puse en peligro a mi abuelo, a mis amigas y a sus familias... no quiero que pase eso otra vez. Me quedaré aquí ―asintió muy decidida. Los demás intercambiaron miradas preguntándose mudamente qué hacer, pero ante la decisión de Rin no les quedó otra que aceptarlo.

―Está bien, será como quieres ―concedió Sango tras terminar su llamada de apenas un par de minutos―. Pero Miroku y yo nos quedaremos contigo esta noche, y en eso no te aceptaré negativas. Vamos a disponer también una patrulla para que esté por los alrededores del edificio en caso de que los sospechosos regresen. Los demás pondrán manos a la obra para atrapar a los cerdos que estaban viendo hacia su ventana, ¿quedó claro? ―habló ahora más fuertemente, dirigiéndose a los tres oficiales que aún permanecían en la sala de estar. Los hombres asintieron enérgicamente y esperaron afuera a que Sango repartiera las instrucciones, dejando a Rin sola con Miroku y Kaede.

―¿Quieres que prepare algo de comer? ¿Una sopa, tal vez? Uno tiende a sentirse mejor con el estómago lleno ―preguntó amablemente Miroku. La chica declinó tímidamente con una sacudida de cabeza, llevando una mano al cuello de su perro para acariciarlo.

―Pues yo voy a preparar más té, esta será una noche larga ―Kaede se puso en pie y no tardó en preparar otra tetera de la fuerte bebida para calmarle los nervios a todos. Rin todavía temblaba y Ben le dio una lamida en la mano queriendo tranquilizarla.

―Qué criaturas tan nobles son los perros, ¿no crees? No les importa quién seas o lo que hagas con tu vida, le das un poco de cariño y te protegerán por siempre ―sonrió el hombre de ojos azules, sentándose en el sillón individual al lado del de tres plazas que ocupaban Rin y Ben―. Claro que los gatos también son excelentes mascotas, pero la gente siempre prefiere a los perros. Aunque Kirara es casi como un perro en miniatura.

―¿Kirara? ―preguntó ella por lo bajo tratando de enfocar la atención en cualquier otra cosa.

―Nuestra gata, una mezcla entre el himalayo y alguna otra cosa. Logramos enseñarle trucos y reconoce muchas palabras, es bastante inteligente y una excelente cazadora. Una vez nos dejó un pajarito descuartizado en una almohada, fue una sorpresa muy interesante. Sango gritó del susto y se cayó de la cama.

Rin sonrió un poquito al imaginarse la escena, distrayéndose momentáneamente de todo el pánico que la asfixiaba.

―Así está mejor. Tu rostro tiene mejor aspecto cuando sonríes ―halagó Miroku, cosa que hizo que Rin apretara los labios y se retrajera un poco―. No te apenes, es la verdad.

Pero la muchacha no hizo más que guardar silencio y acurrucarse al lado de su mascota, buscando algo del contacto y cariño que tanto necesitaba en ese momento. Las veces anteriores había tenido contado con sus amigos más cercanos y su abuelo para darle apoyo emocional, pero ahora, aún con el apartamento ocupado con tres personas que se preocupaban por ella, no podía evitar sentirse más sola que nunca. Y gracias a ello su pesimismo no podía sino aumentar y hundirla tan bien como ya sabía hacerlo.

Los policías restantes se marcharon en pocos minutos y la puerta se cerró detrás de una Sango con un rostro sereno y determinado. La sala estaba inundada en un tenso silencio que Kaede y Miroku intentaban romper a menudo, aunque con muy poco éxito. Todo lo que pudo hacer para ayudar fue explicarle a Rin los planes a partir de ahora.

―Bien, ya lo hablé todo con el jefe y los muchachos, y por ahora esto es lo que vamos a hacer: incrementaremos la vigilancia en esta zona a todas horas, especialmente en las que sales y entras del edificio y por la noche. Colocaremos más cámaras en los alrededores e instalaremos medidas especiales de seguridad en todo el octavo piso, vendrán a trabajar en ello a primera hora de la mañana. También dispondrás de escoltas en cada salida que hagas, y a donde sea que te dirijas.

―¿Tendré guardaespaldas? ―se extrañó Rin, sin saber si aquella medida tan extrema la alegraba o preocupaba.

―No exactamente. Tendremos agentes encubiertos vigilándote sin que siquiera te des cuenta. El punto no es exactamente ver qué es lo que haces, sino detectar a los que te estén siguiendo para atraparlos infraganti. Y por supuesto que saltarán a la acción si es que te llega a pasar algo. Pero no te preocupes, seguramente encontraremos algo de utilidad antes de tomar esas medidas ―la tranquilizó con una confianza muy elevada en la voz. Sango sabía lo que hacía, y era realmente buena en ello―. He pensado en prohibirte las salidas a pie y hacer que te llevemos y traigamos de cada lado por un tiempo, pero eso sería poco práctico. No podemos darte más vigilancia por un periodo de tiempo, porque aprovecharán el momento en el que retomes tus actividades pensando que todo está bien. No, debes seguir con tu vida normal tal cual como la llevas. Si ven que nada ha cambiado en tus costumbres, se confiarán y no se darán cuenta de que ya tenemos registrados todos sus movimientos.

―Es una buena idea ―concedió Miroku―. Es mejor atraparlos a todos ya que tenemos su atención en lugar de asustarlos y hacerlos desaparecer. El único fallo que veo es el de esta noche. Si tienen ese sitio vigilado, se habrán dado cuenta de que Rin está bien protegida al aparecer coches patrullas en menos de cinco minutos del contacto que estableció con los sospechosos.

―Eso también lo pensé, pero ya no podemos hacer nada al respecto más que esperar que crean que Rin tuvo un ataque de pánico y no tomamos muchas medidas al respecto. Todos los movimientos que hagamos ahora tienen que ser con sumo cuidado para no llamar su atención. Cero patrullas, uniformes ni nada semejante. Debemos hacer como ellos: mezclarnos con los civiles para ser más difíciles de detectar.

―Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

La muchacha sólo los escuchaba parpadeando lentamente. Estaba emocionalmente agotada pero era incapaz de pensar en dormir, sabiendo ya que esto significaría una noche llena de pesadillas despertándola a cada rato. Había entendido perfectamente la idea que tenían los oficiales, y aunque admitía que era bastante astuta, también le aterraba en un grado bastante superior. Ya no se escondería ni huiría, sino que iría a campo abierto en una invitación para que la atraparan, dando fe en que la policía sería más rápida y lista que los hombres de Naraku.

Rin quería creer que podía funcionar. El sistema policial nipón era bastante eficiente y comprometido, de eso no cabía duda, pero Naraku... sencillamente estaba a otro nivel. No era como Onigumo que podía dar pasos en falso y explotar por su temperamento irritable. No, Naraku era paciente, calculador y muy siniestro. Kagura se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión: lo que él disfrutaba era saberse con el control absoluto de la vida de las personas bajo su mira, controlar sus pensamientos y emociones al punto de quebrarlos con un chasquido de sus dedos. Ella ya lo había probado de vuelta en Kioto, cuando Naraku la aterrorizó de tal manera que no le quedó otra que marcharse para protegerse a sí misma y a las personas que amaba, que lastimosamente había puesto en peligro con el único hecho de demostrar sus lazos con ellos.

Pasaba de la una de la mañana cuando la anciana Kaede anunció su retirada tras las insistencias de Sango por el bien de su presión arterial. Miroku la escoltó hasta su departamento ―pues sabía que siendo hombre, su presencia no mejoraría la actitud de Rin si se quedaba solo con ella―, y volvió poco después para continuar la guardia policial que la más joven se negaba a abandonar.

Escuchó cada reporte e informe telefónicos que le daban los oficiales a la pareja. Ya tenían los videos de los sujetos del auto gris, una toma decente de sus rostros y el número de matrícula que, según el sistema, pertenecía a un auto completamente diferente y del que se investigaba su paradero actual. Las patrullas, encubiertas en vehículos civiles aleatorios, recorrían las calles como si no fueran nada más especial que alguien que regresa a casa muy tarde, comunicaron normalidad absoluta en las adyacencias del edificio.

Las horas pasaron lentas y agonizantes hasta que el cielo comenzó a aclarar con la llegada del amanecer. Los ojos de Rin estaban hinchados y sus músculos extremadamente entumecidos por la rigidez en que los había mantenido toda la madrugada sin apenas cambiar de posición, pero aún así no quería irse a dormir. No sólo por las pesadillas, sino porque estaba ansiosa por obtener respuestas.

A las seis de la mañana en punto, los agentes se pusieron en contacto con Sango para contarle las novedades. Habían hecho el reconocimiento facial, estaban casi seguros de tener los nombres reales de los sujetos de la noche anterior y actualmente trabajaban para dar con su localización. Lo que quedaba ahora era que Rin los identificara.

Hablaron por un momento más y acordaron que no la trasladarían a la estación, sólo para mantener el juego activo por más mínima que fuera la posibilidad de que aún la estuvieran vigilando a esas horas. Lo mejor era comunicarse con video llamadas, donde podían mandarle la información al mismo tiempo que hablaban con ella. Miroku demoró sólo unos diez minutos en instalar el sistema en la computadora de Rin y pronto se encontró cara a cara con el jefe del departamento donde trabajaba Sango.

El hombre calvo, con perilla y una mirada mortalmente seria ―casi tanto como la de Taisho― comenzó dándole un resumen del proceso que habían seguido para obtener los datos de los hombres al mismo tiempo que en una ventana paralela se mostraban los documentos. Cuando aparecieron las tomas hechas por la cámara del departamento de tránsito, Rin saltó del asiento del que no se había despegado toda la noche y exclamó:

―¡Sí, son ellos! ―fue un movimiento tan brusco que Ben se sobresaltó y comenzó a ladrar. Sango intentaba apaciguarlo para que no interrumpiera la comunicación mientras Rin, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, miraba las diversas imágenes que pasaban en la diapositiva. El oficial en la ventana de la video llamada asentía y tomaba nota.

― _Bien, Noto, esta imagen fue tomada a las 11:47 de la noche donde estimamos que se dio el contacto. Emprendieron la retirada justamente a las 11:51, según el video original_ ―la foto cambió a una igual de oscura y algo borrosa por la distancia, donde la única diferencia era que el sujeto gordo y bajo alzaba una mano y el otro la cámara fotográfica que llevaba guindada de su cuello. Rin contuvo el aliento al sentir los golpeteos de sus latidos _―. Y estas son las fotografías que el sistema coincidió con el reconocimiento facial_ ―de nuevo hubo un cambio en la imagen. Ahora se veían dos fotos tipo carnet, como ésas que se sacan para la documentación personal. La chica abrió la boca y se resbaló lentamente hasta sentarse en el suelo de espaldas al sillón. Sango y Miroku la observaron atentamente, sabiendo que los había reconocido. El jefe al otro lado de la pantalla también lo daba por hecho―. _¿Se te hacen familiares?_

Ella asintió una vez sin quitar la expresión de sorpresa y espanto de la cara.

―S-son Mukotsu y Ginkotsu ―susurró. Sango tuvo que repetir los nombres para que el jefe los escuchara bien.

― _Apodos, ¿no?_ ―preguntó él, chequeando en su propia computadora. Rin volvió a asentir―. _Sus nombres reales, según lo que tengo aquí, son Tetsu Sugita para el más bajo y Hisao Sugita para el otro. Hermanos, aparentemente, aunque no les encuentro mucho parecido físico_ ―ella afirmó con la cabeza otra vez. Oh, pero claro que eran hermanos... de sangre o no, pero así se hacían llamar. Cuántas veces no los había visto desfilar por las puertas de aquel tugurio, precisamente a esos dos. Mukotsu siempre fue el más repugnante de todos, y no sólo por su apariencia.

―¿Qué sabes sobre ellos, Rin? ―indagó Sango al notar que por su manera de actuar había algo _más_ con aquellas personas además de ser los mirones espías. Rin resopló un par de veces con los labios temblorosos, sin poder dejar de ver la pantalla de la laptop.

―No mucho, sólo algunas cosas. Forman parte de un grupo que se hace llamar los Shichinintai, son siete _hermanos_ en total, y todos están metidos en negocios con la Yakuza. No forman parte de ellos, pero hacen el trabajo sucio para varios de sus clanes. Creo que el líder se llama Bankotsu, aunque nunca lo he visto. Sólo conozco a cinco: Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu y Jakotsu ―enumeró con la voz tensa y forzada, reviviendo esas cosas horribles. Sango, al igual que su jefe en la estación, tomaba nota de cada palabra a una velocidad alucinante―. Renkotsu es el que se encarga de los asuntos relacionados con el dinero y llevaba la economía de la casa de Onigumo, según me dijo Kagura. Ginkotsu era el loco contrabandista de armas ― _y da unas palizas demoledoras_ , estuvo por añadir. Más de una vez le había dado una a ella, para ser precisos―, Jakotsu conseguía mujeres extranjeras para la venta. Creo que se hacía pasar por un agente de casting para películas. Y Suikotsu... ése era el supuesto médico que... nos inyectaba y revisaba regularmente para... bueno, ¿para qué más? ―escondió la vista en sus rodillas. Lo cierto era que aunque estaba acostumbrada a dar declaraciones y le salían de sopetón a gran velocidad, había cosas que no cambiaban: seguía dándole un asco terrible hablar al respecto, sin importar las circunstancias.

Los tres agentes que la escuchaban le dieron un momento para recuperar la compostura. No era la primera vez que hablaba de esas personas, pero rara vez habían tenido algo de importancia considerando el resto de las cosas que relacionaban a Rin con ese mundo. Y ahora... ahora tenía dos nombres supuestamente reales, un verdadero paso hacia adelante para darle un golpe duro y certero a Naraku. ¿Podría realmente estar pasando? ¿De verdad los podrían encontrar así, tan fácil como lo habían hecho hasta ahora, con sólo tomar una fotografía de una cámara de tránsito? Rezaba a todos los dioses porque así fuera.

― _¿Y Tetsu Sugita qué es lo que hace? El tal Mukotsu_ ―cuestionó entonces el hombre de la perilla tras haber tomado las notas en su computadora.

―Ser un cerdo asqueroso ―gruñó Rin con rabia incontenible. De todos los Shichinintai que había conocido, ése era el que más detestaba. No podía decir mucho de los demás porque sólo a él la obligaron a _atender_. Mukotsu era una visita continua en la casa de Onigumo y solía solicitar a varias chicas en la misma noche. Muchas veces a todas juntas. Y si no hacían lo que quería... bueno, era mejor no desobedecerlo. Donde estaba el gordo de cara horrible siempre estaba su hermano Ginkotsu, listo para _persuadir_ a base de puños―. Creo que lo suyo eran las drogas. Por lo que Kagura me comentó, cada hermano tenía su propio grupo de matones a los que les repartían el trabajo. Son algo así como los traficantes exclusivos de la Yakuza ―resopló. Eso no recordaba haberlo dicho antes en ningún otro interrogatorio. Más importantes le habían parecido sus propios problemas como para intentar desenmarañar el bajo y oscuro mundo de la mafia del que ella sólo había visto la superficie.

― _¿Estás segura de eso, Noto?_ ―preguntó el jefe extrañado.

―Es lo que recuerdo que me han comentado ―fue lo que ella respondió. Los policías intercambiaron miradas de sospecha: pensaban en lo mismo.

―Si todos son jefes especializados en un área de contrabando específica...

―Y tienen a sus propios matones... ―completó Sango a su esposo―. ¿Por qué estarían haciendo trabajo de espionaje que no les corresponde? Podrían mandar a cualquier persona que ni siquiera conozcas para no levantar sospechas si son descubiertos.

― _Es bastante extraño_ ―concordó el jefe frunciendo el entrecejo mientras leía alguna información de su lado de la pantalla.

―No creo que lo sea ―abordó Rin tras un pequeño silencio―. Quizás... Naraku quería que los viera. Quizás quería que supiera que ya me encontraron. Lo disfrutó mucho la última vez, puedo apostarlo ―musitó con esfuerzo. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y se masajeó las sienes en un intento de alejar el creciente dolor de cabeza, sin ningún éxito.

Sango posó una mano en su hombro en una muestra de apoyo, y cuando Rin alzó la mirada hacia ella, se la devolvió con una solemnidad casi palpable.

―No dejaremos que te vuelva a tocar un solo cabello, ¿me escuchas? Ni él ni ninguno de ellos. Te lo prometo.

Era tal su compromiso que la chica no se atrevió a contradecirla, y asintió lentamente sin dejar de mirarla.

― _La investigación ya está en marcha y creemos que estamos por buen camino para encontrar al sujeto que se hace llamar Mukotsu. No es un tipo muy inteligente, deja varios registros de sus movimientos y no es la primera vez que ha estado en problemas policiales. Kuwashima, necesitaremos que nos des apoyo en cuanto demos con él para el interrogatorio, ¿está claro?_

―Por supuesto, señor.

La conversación no duró mucho más y cuando finalizó, Rin soltó un largo suspiro nervioso. Había pasado por varios procesos de ese estilo y muy pocos de ellos habían tenido resultados tan positivos, por así decirlo. Un par de fotografías y nombres aparentemente reales era bastante alentador.

―Me sigue pareciendo sospechoso que estos sujetos hayan estado observando en el momento preciso ―dijo pensativo Miroku cuando Sango cerraba la laptop. Rin lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, muy atenta a lo que tuviera que decir―. Por más miedo que quiera causar, parece ser un movimiento muy arriesgado. Es decir, esos tipos pueden ser aliados de mucho valor, ¿y los expone sólo para asustarla? No cuadra.

―A mí tampoco me cuadra. No es posible que hayan estado vigilándola sólo en el momento exacto en que Rin los descubre, tuvieron que haber hecho el trabajo en otras ocasiones ―asintió Sango, sentándose en el sillón al lado de Ben―. Pero, ¿por qué arriesgarlos a ellos? Tendrían que haber sabido que tarde o temprano los descubrirían, y más si se delatan saludándola y tomándole fotografías tan abiertamente, especialmente en un sitio con cámaras de vigilancia.

―¿Tú qué piensas, Rin?

―No sabría decirle ―contestó ella mientras abrazaba sus rodillas. Aunque era alentador saberse con la información adecuada, las interrogantes que ésta dejaba atrás eran muy desconcertantes―. Naraku es bastante impredecible. Tal vez... les haya ofrecido una buena suma de dinero para hacerlos acceder o los haya engañado de alguna forma. Es posible que ni siquiera le importe perderlos, pero eso lo puede meter en problemas con otros clanes, ¿no? No sé qué pensar ―admitió encogiéndose de hombros. Ese tipo de razonamientos no eran precisamente lo suyo, y Naraku de verdad era _extremadamente_ difícil de leer.

Miroku resopló silenciosamente mientras se ponía en pie e iba al lado de su esposa.

―Nosotros nos encargaremos de encontrar esas respuestas, descuida ―le prometió con una cabezada y una sonrisa tranquilizadora que a Rin de nuevo se le hizo algo familiar―. Voy a avisarle a Kagome, sería bueno que venga a calmar un poco las aguas ―Sango le dio la razón y Rin también, aunque no dio muestras de reconocerlo.

Después de la llamada, los tres se sentaron en la mesa del comedor bajo un ambiente agotado y bastante tenso. Aunque tristemente Rin tuviera ya buena experiencia pasando noches en vela, comenzaba a sentir la vista desenfocada hacia las ocho de la mañana. Su taza de café con leche ―su _primera_ taza de café, mejor dicho― se desdibujaba constantemente mientras más tiempo intentaba fijar la vista en ella. Su cuerpo le pedía dormir, pero su mente se lo negaba rotundamente y luchaba con permanecer lo más alerta posible.

El timbre sonó poco después, pero fue el estridente ladrido de Ben lo que la sacó de su trance. Al ver que Sango les daba paso a Kagome y a la señora Kaede, el perro se calmó y fue a recibirlas con más tranquilidad, aunque con el hocico en alto, buscando algún aroma desconocido y peligroso.

La doctora habló un momento con sus amigos antes de acercársele a Rin, quien apenas se había alejado de su asiento y se quedó rezagada sin saber muy bien qué hacer mientras la anciana le acariciaba el hombro para captar su atención un momento.

―¿Pudiste dormir algo? ―le preguntó. La joven negó con la cabeza antes de contestarle:

―Llevaba algunos meses sin pasar una noche completa en vela.

La mujer apretó los labios con impotencia y dejó un pequeño paquete sobre la mesa.

―Son hierbas relajantes que te ayudarán a dormir mejor, las acabo de conseguir para ti. Hazte un té cuando sientas que debes descansar.

―No se hubiera molestado, señora Kuwashima ―se apenó Rin al ver todos los detalles que tenían con ella. Le daba algo de pena considerando que era una señora mayor y probablemente no debería angustiarse con sus problemas―. Pero de todas formas se lo agradezco mucho. Lo tomaré esta noche.

―Si necesitas algo... compañía, ir a algún sitio, hacer compras o lo que sea, sólo llámame por teléfono y haré todo lo que pueda. Sin peros, niña ―negó con la mano antes de que Rin replicara―. Si me ofrezco es porque puedo hacerlo, así que no te cortes ―Kaede miró momentáneamente sobre su hombro y dio una cabezada hacia Kagome y Sango―. No te acaparo más, hay otra persona que quiere ver cómo estás. Ánimo, corazón, todo estará bien.

―Muchísimas gracias ―Rin apretó la mano nudosa e igualmente suave que tenía sobre el hombro antes de que la anciana se fuera a reunir con su nieta para salir del apartamento poco después.

Los pasos suaves de los pies descalzos de Kagome apenas hicieron sonido cuando se aproximó a ella. Rin sabía que era una falta de respeto no recibirla apropiadamente dándole la cara, pero en ese momento no se sentía con fuerzas siquiera de levantarse de la silla o alzar mucho la cabeza. La doctora aparentó normalidad al dirigirle una sonrisa exactamente igual a la que Miroku le había dado cuando le habló por primera vez aquella madrugada.

―No tuviste una buena noche por lo que escucho ―apretó su hombro cariñosamente al igual que lo había hecho su vecina, para luego sentarse en la silla frente a la suya, dejando un paquete de papel blanco al lado del que Kaede le había dado pocos minutos antes―. Pensé que podría ayudar a mejorar los ánimos por aquí ―le explicó. El olor a panecillos y pasteles salados emanaba de la bandeja mientras rasgaba el papel―. Uno tiende a sentirse mejor con el estómago lleno.

―Es lo mismo que dijo el señor Tsujitani ―reconoció Rin. Kagome y Miroku intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y sonrieron.

―Bueno, la familia tiende a parecerse ―se encogió de hombros Kagome.

―¿Son familia?

―Primos. Nuestras madres son hermanas ―explicó Miroku. Ahora que los veía uno al lado del otro, se podían ver a simple vista algunos rasgos compartidos―. Los ojos son de nuestro abuelo alemán, sólo nosotros los sacamos de entre todos nuestros otros parientes.

―Tuvimos suerte ―concordó Kagome―. Sango, ¿estaría bien si me quedo a solas con Rin por un rato?

―Sí, me parece bien. De todas formas tengo que ir a atender a los técnicos que instalarán los nuevos sistemas de seguridad, ya deben estar en camino. Y Miroku debería irse a descansar, no ha dado abasto en toda la noche.

―En eso debo estar de acuerdo contigo, querida Sango ―Miroku le dejó un beso en la mejilla y se volvió para ver a Rin y a su prima sentadas en la mesa. Kagome le ofreció de los bocadillos que había traído y él accedió a llevarse un pastelillo de queso y espinacas―. Gracias, Kagome. Rin, tú también deberías descansar un poco después de esta noche tan agitada. No tienes de qué preocuparte, todo estará bien, ya lo verás.

Por primera vez en varias horas, Rin se vio a sí misma regalándole una pequeña y sincera sonrisa de gratitud. No importaba que fuera un hombre, podía ver que era una buena persona. Y el hecho de que se hubiera quedado con ella al igual que Sango, cuando aquel ni siquiera era un caso de su departamento, daba mucho que decir sobre su buen corazón estaba entrando en la reducida categoría de hombres a los que no podía temerles, algo muy positivo contando el peligro a que se sometía ese grupo tras los acontecimientos de la media noche.

―Muchas gracias por todo, señor Tsujitani ―respondió ella sin ninguna muestra de tartamudeo en su voz.

―Llámame Miroku, por favor, no es necesaria tanta formalidad. Cualquier cosa que lleguen a necesitar avísenme por favor, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy a su disposición ―volvió a dejar un beso en la cara de su esposa cuando ésta lo acompañaba a la salida, y, sin que Rin pudiera verlo por estar de espaldas a la puerta, le posó una mano en la nalga con una mueca de plena felicidad―. Descansaría mejor sabiendo que me llevo esto a casa, es una lástima que no pueda ser así. Para la próxima vez será.

Sango le dio un codazo en las costillas con más fuerza de la necesaria y casi lo hizo caer. Su cara estaba roja como un tomate, y todo lo que podía hacer Miroku era mostrar esa sonrisa boba y ligeramente libidinosa que no había perdido con el correr de los años.

―Y justo cuando pensé que te estabas portando bien, ¡qué poco oportuno!

La puerta se cerró tras de ellos y Rin giró la cabeza sin comprender de lo que estaban hablando. Kagome, que lo había visto todo y sabía cómo eran su primo y mejor amiga, prefirió no hacer ningún comentario.

―¿Cómo estás? ―cuestionó suavemente cuando Rin regresó la vista al frente. No hacía falta que ella dijera nada, su apariencia hablaba en demasía por sí misma. Pero Kagome sabía que era mejor hacerla desahogarse cuanto antes para aclarar su mente y poder descansar con la cabeza un poco más ligera.

―Molida. Aterrada. No sé qué surgirá de todo esto, no sé qué será de mí en las próximas horas, días y meses. Si ya saben dónde estoy, el resto les será pan comido. No les costó nada burlar a la policía en Kioto, no les fue difícil agarrarme de nuevo cuando tuvieron la oportunidad. Si no fuera por Ben...

―Yo no subestimaría a Sango tan pronto. Créeme, ella sabe lo que hace. Es lista, intuitiva y muy decidida. No dejará que nadie te vuelva a hacer nada ni descansará hasta meterlos a todos tras las rejas, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

La chica no comentó nada al respecto para no faltarle al respeto ante tal muestra de confianza. Ella también quería confiar, sabía que las autoridades eran buenas en su trabajo y daban lo máximo, pero Naraku siempre daba un poco más. Al final había conseguido silenciar a Kagura para siempre, ¿no? Inclusive sin tener que tocarla, evitó que revelara su secreto más preciado: su identidad. ¿Por qué no iba a poder hacer lo mismo con Rin en cualquier momento?

La charla que tuvieron a continuación duró al menos dos horas completas, hasta que Kagome se dio cuenta de que iba tarde para su consultorio médico. Bastante tarde, de hecho. Rin hizo el ademán de prepararse para acompañarla, comenzando a empacar un almuerzo ligero con lo primero que encontró en la nevera, hasta que Kagome la miró extrañada:

―¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Por qué preparas un bento?

―Bueno... hoy es miércoles, debo cubrir a Isao desde la mañana... ¿no es así?

―No ―negó rotundamente como si creyera que se había vuelto loca―. No, no, tú no vas a ningún lado con esa cara. Debes descansar. Hazme el favor y tómate el día ―¿cómo podía querer ir a trabajar después del tremendo susto que se había llevado? Debía estar funcionando en piloto automático, estaba tan perturbada y cansada que no pensaba en lo que hacía.

―Pero si ni Isao ni yo vamos, entonces usted...

―Me las arreglaré como he hecho muchas otras veces. No te preocupes por mí. Preocúpate por recuperar tus energías, las necesitas.

Rin entreabrió los labios, pero no dijo nada. Esta vez debía darle la razón a su terapeuta, se encontraba física y emocionalmente agotada. Aunque estaba segura de que si se acostaba e intentaba dormir, el sueño tardaría varias horas en llegar a ella.

Asintió mansamente con la cabeza sin siquiera energías para replicar o decir algo. Kagome puso una mano en su brazo y le dedicó una cándida sonrisa.

―Date una ducha caliente y trata de dormir un poco. Me quedaré aquí hasta que Sango regrese, no te preocupes.

―Muchas gracias, Kagome ―suspiró sin darse cuenta. La otra mujer alzó las cejas y su sonrisa creció aún más.

―Oh, ¿has usado mi nombre? ―preguntó maravillada. Rin estuvo a punto de disculparse hasta que se vio interrumpida―. ¡Ya era hora! Ni se te ocurra corregirlo, déjalo así. Mi nombre es mucho más bonito que la palabra doctora o mi apellido.

―Está bien, te lo concedo ―cabeceó de nuevo, casi haciendo un mohín. Había sido un gesto involuntario, lo último que había pensado antes de decirlo era en el esposo de la detective hablándole confianzudamente a su prima.

―Anda, prepárate el baño, viste tu pijama más cómodo y envuélvete en las sábanas. Un buen descanso no le hace daño a nadie.

Kagome se quedó en el sofá de la sala, viendo cómo Ben le pisaba los talones a su dueña hasta permanecer sentado pacientemente al lado de la puerta cerrada del baño. Sólo transcurrieron diez minutos hasta que Sango llegó para relevarla una vez que las instalaciones de los nuevos equipos estuvieran hechas, pero ambas esperaron a que Rin saliera del vaporoso cuarto de aseo para comunicarle que, aunque se tenía que marchar al trabajo, Sango se quedaría hasta la media tarde, cuandola siguiente oficial llegara a tomar su casi las diez de la mañana cuando Rin se llevó el cobertor al cuello. El aire acondicionado del cuarto zumbaba calladamente en el fondo, y más allá, el típico sonido de las ajetreadas calles llenaba el vacío que quedaba. Ben, acostado a su lado y con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas, resopló y se acurrucó lo mejor que pudo. Le acarició el lomo distraídamente, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en la cantidad de pelos que tendría en su cama en cuanto se levantara.

Y como lo supuso, aunque estaba medianamente cómoda, con la puerta cerrada, las luces apagadas y la tranquilizadora presencia de la detective Kuwashima y la de sus compañeros montando guardia en la sala y los alrededores del edificio, no pudo simplemente echarse una siesta.

Por inercia, ante tanto tiempo en la única compañía de sus lúgubres pensamientos, no tardó nada en romper en un silencioso sollozo que duró lo que consideró horas y horas. La nariz se le tapó y tuvo que sonársela lo más discretamente posible, la vista se le nubló y la boca se le secó hasta ser insoportable de aguantar, y justo cuando se levantaba para buscar algo con que aplacar la sed, se encontró con que detrás de su puerta la detective le tendía una botella de agua fría.

Se miraron a los ojos durante un segundo, pero no hubo ningún intercambio de palabras. ¿Qué más podría decirse cuando todo ya había salido a la luz? Sango parecía comprenderla mejor de lo que pensaba cuando, mientras le pasaba la botella, apretó levemente su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa muy pequeña para infundirle ánimos. Incluso hizo algo que no se esperaba: la abrazó.

La detective haló su mano y la rodeó con sus brazos en un gesto conciliador que la tomó completamente desprevenida. Y lógicamente, todo lo que pudo hacer fue reanudar el llanto sin poder contenerlo. Sus brazos se fijaron a su espalda temblorosamente, aceptando casi con desesperación aquello que tanto necesitaba en ese momento tan horrible. Pasaron algunos segundos sin que ninguna de las dos dijera nada, y no fue sino hasta que Rin se sintió medianamente mejor que decidió que era hora de soltarse. Lejos de portar su temple solemne y duro, Sango le dedicó una mirada cálida y llena de comprensión que atenuaba sus rasgos notablemente.

―Todo estará bien ―le aseguró. Rin le sonrió con gratitud, asintiendo con la cabeza y apretó la mano de la mujer una última vez antes de volver a su recámara.

Tomó la mitad del agua de un solo golpe y volvió a la cama, donde el perro se había subido de nuevo de un ágil salto y recuperado su sitio. La miró torciendo la cabeza, con las orejas bajas y moviendo débilmente la cola mientras se relamía los labios. Rin lo abrazó por un rato largo y le dejó un beso en la frente. Cómo se alegraba de tenerlo a su lado.

Ahora, arropada y aún más cansada tras tanto llorar, pudo encontrar más fácilmente el sueño tan elusivo como necesario. Ben se giró de su posición para no dejar de recibir mimos y acurrucó el cuerpo a su costado, dejando la barbilla sobre su hombro mientras el brazo de Rin intentaba rodearlo lo más posible en un abrazo.

Cerró lentamente los ojos y suspiró. Ya no podía aguantar más.

Pero aparentemente tenía que hacerlo.

Tomó el celular que mantenía en la mesita de noche ante el típico sonidito de alerta por la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. Iba a ignorarlo creyendo que era la línea telefónica con alguna de sus fastidiosas promociones publicitarias que siempre mandaban puntualmente a la misma hora. Eso definitivamente podía esperar. Sin embargo, por impulso, activó la pantalla para ver el contenido. Casi se le escapó un gemido lastimero.

El remitente era Sesshomaru Taisho.

 _A la misma hora de siempre. No llegues tarde._

No había nada más escrito, y era eso lo que siempre solía mandarle cada vez que le tocaba a él invitarla a comer. Y aquella iba a ser la primera vez que ella rechazara sus invitaciones tan regulares.

Leyó el mensaje y el nombre del destinatario unas cuántas veces antes de decidirse a responderle.

 _Lo lamento mucho, hoy no puedo asistir. Tendrá que ser en otra oportunidad._

Quiso añadir un millón más de disculpas, pues era lo más sincero que podía darle. Y era cierto, de verdad lamentaba no poder cumplir con su encuentro cuando era algo que disfrutaba y hasta le hacía ilusión. Ya ni siquiera sabía si podía seguir viéndolo.

Presionó la opción de enviar y se quedó con el teléfono en las manos, muy cerca del rostro y con los ojos entrecerrados. El señor Taisho era tan bueno y amable con ella, siempre atento y paciente. Ni siquiera su seriedad o aparente mal carácter podían opacar sus buenas cualidades, esas mismas que ella consideraba tan preciadas. Él era, de hecho, una de las principales razones por las que había decidido salir de su cascarón y aventurarse en un mundo que creía que ya no podía habitar por los peligros que la asechaban. Sin siquiera saberlo la había ayudado a abrirse, a desenvolverse y a recuperar esa actitud relajada y alegre que creía perdida después de tantas tragedias.

Era una persona tan valiosa... y no podía perderla. No, definitivamente no podía permitir que nada malo le sucediera, no a él.

Si los hombres de Naraku se daban cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba, podrían llegar a hacerle mucho daño para perjudicarla. Como casi lo logran con su abuelo y amigos más cercanos.

 _Pero de seguro que ya saben que me encuentro con él_ , pensó realistamente. Si tenían ya un tiempo asechándola, al menos como para saber dónde vivía exactamente, era lógico deducir que la habían seguido más de una vez. Debían conocer sus rutinas, sus lugares favoritos y las personas con las que compartía su tiempo, como lo eran Kagome, la señora Kaede, Sesshomaru Taisho...

Era posible que todos ellos estuvieran en la mira.

Debía conversarlo muy seriamente con la policía para saber qué medidas tomar al respecto, pero de momento pensaba que lo mejor era guardar ciertas distancias. Con algo de suerte, llegarían a descartarlos como peones a eliminar por pura diversión de verla sufrir.

Eso significaba que sus reuniones con el señor Taisho debían acabar al menos hasta que todo se solucionara. ¿Y cuándo podría ser eso exactamente?

 _¿Te ocurre algo malo?_ fue la respuesta algo tardía de su interlocutor. El corazón de Rin latió con fuerza y tristeza mientras nuevas lágrimas tibias bajaban por sus mejillas.

Quería contarle la verdad, quería verlo y explicarle todo cara a cara, dejar de mentirle tan descaradamente y darle la información que tanto merecía saber. Y si lo hacía... si lo hacía seguramente le causaría mucha repugnancia. Era lógico y natural. Su situación y su pasado eran repugnantes. Y de todas las personas, Taisho era una de las pocas de las que de verdad no quería recibir esa reacción. Sencillamente no quería perderlo.

Aunque sabía que terminaría ocurriendo tarde o temprano.

 _Sólo es un pequeño resfriado, no se preocupe. Perdone que no pueda acompañarlo hoy._

 _Ni ninguna otra vez_ , estuvo por añadir.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, se convenció para darse ánimos. Tenía que mantenerlo a salvo, lejos de ese asqueroso mundo que no se rendía en su afán de engullirla por completo. Lo más que podría hacer de ahora en adelante era saludarlo causalmente, de la misma forma que hacían cuando sólo eran conocidos que se encontraban de manera eventual. Era lo mejor que podía hacer por él.

 _No te disculpes. Recupérate._

Era como una orden, pensó ella al atender de nuevo el timbrecito del mensaje entrante. Nada de un _espero que te mejores_ o _recupérate pronto_ , no, era un simple y cortante _recupérate_ , sin mayor opción. Estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero sólo salieron otro par de lágrimas al parpadear con fuerza.

 _Gracias, eso haré._

Los dedos le temblaron y tuvo que borrar las letras varias veces al presionar las equivocadas. Acto seguido, cerró la aplicación de mensajería y dejó el teléfono en modo de reposo con la pantalla apagada. No quería seguir leyendo una y otra vez las simples palabras que le había mandado, por más bien que le hicieran sentir. Sabía que se preocupaba al menos un poco por ella, y en definitiva no podía mantener más esperanzas.

Justo entonces recordó la conversación que había mantenido el día anterior con la doctora. Antes no estaba segura de lo que sentía por él, más allá de que le atraía y lo encontraba agradable. Ahora comprendía que le gustaba ese hombre. No sólo _gustar_ , sino que de verdad lo quería. Y mucho.

Se llevó las sábanas hasta la frente y las apretó con los puños cerrados.

De ahora en adelante todo sería más difícil.

...

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas enteras y Sesshomaru seguía esperando que le diera una confirmación. _No me siento bien. Tengo que salir a esa hora. Se me presentó un compromiso_. Podía tomar una indirecta a la perfección y sabía que no quería volver a verlo. Así que dejó de insistir y no volvió a abrir su número de contacto. Si lo hacía, caería en la tentación de llamarla para preguntarle qué rayos le pasaba.

Guardó el teléfono celular en una gaveta de su escritorio y contempló el almuerzo que tenía enfrente, una de las típicas bandejas del comedor que Jaken le había traído hacía unos minutos para dejarlo solo en su oficina, justo como a él le gustaba. Y pensar que antes, mucho antes de sus encuentros con Rin Takahashi, la hora del mediodía sólo le resultaba un inconveniente por los minutos que perdía con la comida. Incluso muchas veces se la saltaba para adelantar lo más posible. Pero cuando Takahashi estaba en medio, podía relajarse y simplemente pasar una hora desconectado de ese mundo tan absorbente. Le sentaba bien estar con ella, escucharla mantener el liderazgo de una conversación y descubrir la cantidad de cosas que podía llegar a decir en apenas unos pocos minutos. Era un cambio total de aquel frío ambiente en el que siempre estaba sumergido.

Y ahora que volvía a estar en él era inevitable sentirse frustrado.

¿Había hecho algo malo, acaso? El último día había sido completamente normal, no podía pensar en nada dentro de su comportamiento que pudiera hacerla cortar la comunicación tan abruptamente. Y si le pasaba algo malo, ¿por qué no se lo decía? ¿No confiaba en él?

Se dio cuenta de lo que aquella pregunta implicaba y bajó los palillos hasta hacerlos reposar en un plato que apenas había tocado. ¿Confiar en él? ¿Desde cuándo él demandaba confianza en otra persona? ¿Desde cuándo eso le importaba?

Un tenue gruñido se formó en su garganta al notar lo mucho que había cambiado. Se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que ahora ni siquiera se sentía como él mismo. Antes sólo era un hombre de negocios cuyo único propósito era escalar posiciones hasta llegar a la cima y ver el mundo desde lo más alto. Ser el mejor, el más competente e inteligente en un mar de tiburones hambrientos, crear la más pulcra y perfecta reputación y disfrutar de sus éxitos. Aquel era el plan de vida que siempre había tenido desde temprana edad y nunca lo había puesto en duda.

Y seguía sin hacerlo.

Lo que sucedía era que ahora habían algunos cambios: Takahashi se había colado en ellos y se negaba a salir. Secretamente, y en lo más privado de sus pensamientos, Sesshomaru se dio a la tarea de ver cómo podía hacerla encajar en todo el modelo. Quería que encajara, quería que estuviera ahí.

¿Pero _cómo_?

Aún no había llegado a esa resolución, era un callejón sin salida en el que todavía estaba atrapado.

Y sus constantes rechazos de los últimos días sólo hacían que la cosa empeorara.

Quizá sólo se había dejado llevar, tal vez le había dado demasiada importancia a algo que claramente no la tenía. Después de todo, ¿por qué habría de afectarle? Él tenía mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparse por las reacciones de una mujer que, luego de mantener una sana relación _amistosa_ , regresaba a sus simples cortesías formales, si es que llegaban a cruzarse en alguna ocasión.

Lo evadía, decía cualquier excusa para no tener que quedarse por mucho rato y ni siquiera le daba tiempo para decirle algo más allá de un saludo. Debía intuir que le pediría una explicación por su tan repentino comportamiento cortante, y huía antes de que se le diera la oportunidad.

Molesto por concebir tales emociones impropias, descubrió que era incapaz de probar un bocado más. Vació el contenido completo de la bandeja en la papelera al lado de su escritorio y se llevó una mano a la sien para masajearla impávidamente mientras exhalaba con lentitud. Se sentía ridículo.

Seguramente todo lo que necesitaba era algo de tiempo para que terminara de pasar por su sistema y deshacerse completamente de todo lo que albergaba en su interior. Tiempo, distancia y trabajo, porque de igual manera debería marcharse fuera del país en unos días. Y esperaba que tras esos días, todo el asunto quedara zanjado de una vez por todas. Si ella no tenía interés por mantener contacto con él, ¿por qué Sesshomaru debería hacerlo? No tenía sentido.

Pero, al verla salir aquella misma tarde de la clínica, en una de esas rarísimas ocasiones en las que coincidían, no pudo evitar que su plan flaqueara. Rin lo saludó a lo lejos con una sonrisa tímida que apenas duró un segundo, para luego mirarlo con algo parecido a la pena o alguna otra cosa que no pudo descifrar, antes de perderse en el mar de gente en dirección al parque con paso apurado.

No importaba su empeño, ella se negaba a irse de su mente.

...

Rin cerró la puerta detrás de ella con el corazón latiéndole como loco. Cada vez que salía era lo mismo, siempre sentía el miedo y los nervios carcomiéndola, como si el fin del mundo se le echara sobre los hombros. Anteriormente era fácil mezclarse entre las demás personas y pretender que era una más, una cara desdibujada en la multitud que no pasaba desapercibida ni tenía nada de especial. Era algo que había aprendido a aceptar e incluso adorar. Se sentía protegida.

Pero no lo estaba, y nunca lo habría estado. Tal vez nunca lo volvería a estar.

Ahora sentía que cada par de ojos de todas las personas con las que se cruzaba se clavaban en ella y la leían como si fuera un libro abierto. Juzgándola, desvalorizándola y exponiéndola sin ninguna clase de tapujos. Veía enemigos en todos lados de nuevo y le costaba muchísimo seguir el juego de que todo estaba normal y no tenía mayores preocupaciones fuera de las que vienen de la mano con la vida diaria. Kagome hacía todo cuanto estaba en su poder para no dejarla caer en el abismo del que tanto le había costado salir, pero a esas alturas Rin sentía que era algo inevitable.

Sabía que debía seguir adelante, sabía que debía luchar y aguantar para conseguir justicia, y sabía muy bien que debía hacerlo por sí misma. Ahora estaba en la mira, y era su obligación continuar con la actuación para hacerlos morder el anzuelo. Lo morderían tarde o temprano, estaba completamente segura, del mismo modo que tenía la misma certeza de que no sólo se llevarían el anzuelo, sino toda la caña de pescar e incluso también al pescador.

Debía ser fuerte y valiente, se decía. Toda la gente en la que confiaba le infundía sus ánimos para superar esa prueba ―todos menos su abuelo, a quien le escondía celosamente el asunto por terror a que afectara su delicada salud―, y a pesar de lo reconfortante que era saberse con su apoyo, seguía sintiéndose sola. Nadie podía pelear esa batalla por ella, nadie podría asistirla más allá que con sus consuelos y buenos consejos, que, además de tener las mejores intenciones, lamentablemente no eran algo físico. Ninguno de ellos podía estar ahí cuando ella más los necesitaba.

Y sabía que era egoísta e inmaduro de su parte querer algo de cariño, pero maldición, era lo más normal del mundo. Tenía al maravilloso Ben, a Kagome, Sango y la señora Kaede, pero no eran su familia, no eran sus amigos de confianza, y no eran...

No eran Taisho.

 _Qué estupidez,_ pensó ofuscada _, añorar algo que nunca tuve. Como si él sintiera algo por mí, como si no fuera a poner mala cara si le contara el peligro del que me salvó ese día..._

Pegó la espalda a la puerta y se resbaló por la lisa superficie hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, donde el perro intentaba darle lametones en la cara sin que ella pusiera demasiada resistencia. Al final, el animal logró sacarle una sonrisa triste y unos cariños detrás de sus orejas, pero no aplacó la tormenta que tronaba en su interior.

Verlo al otro lado de la calle sólo hacía las cosas más dolorosas.

 _Kagome tiene razón. Sin importar lo mucho que los aleje, estos sentimientos se aferran todavía más._

 _Como si ya no tuviera suficientes problemas._

...

Sesshomaru se sentó en el cómodo sillón de terciopelo verde de una de las tantas salas VIP del aeropuerto de Narita a esperas de su vuelo hacia Ámsterdam. Viajaba con el gerente de finanzas como apoyo ante la ardua misión de incursionar en la bolsa de los Países Bajos, una tarea sumamente importante que no le delegaría a nadie más.

Su acompañante, un sujeto mucho mayor que él y con aire cansado, dormitaba a medias en uno de los asientos más alejados para conseguir algo de privacidad. Les esperaba un vuelo de más de diez horas y el hombre ya se había dormido, qué poca resistencia. Bueno, también había que considerar que eran las cinco de la mañana y todos los gerentes y jefes de departamento, incluyéndolos a él y a su padre, habían tenido una larga reunión el día anterior que duró hasta bien entrada la noche. Era comprensible que el pobre hombre no pudiera con su alma, pero para Sesshomaru seguía siendo inaceptable.

Consultó su reloj y vio que aún faltaba una hora más para que siquiera hicieran el llamado para abordar. La sala estaba medianamente llena, y sus ocupantes eran hombres de negocios iguales a él: envueltos en trajes carísimos, con buenos relojes de pulsera y maletines con las mejores computadoras portátiles que el dinero pudiera comprar. Incluso parecían desprender un fino aroma a brandy y a humo de habanos, aunque ninguno de ellos estuviera fumando o bebiendo licor a esas horas.

Nada rompía el silencio excepto la enorme televisión que transmitía las noticias y los sonidos típicos del aeropuerto, apagados en buena medida por las gruesas paredes de la sala preferencial. Ninguno de los hombres hablaba, sólo revisaban el celular, sus tablets, laptops o leían el periódico. Igual que él.

Debía mantenerse ocupado para ignorar el hecho de que aquel ambiente lo hastiaba. Los lugares cerrados y viciados como ése lo hartaban, sin importar lo elegantes y exclusivos que fueran.

Terminó de revisar las notificaciones pendientes en su celular y aguardó pacientemente al llamado para abordar, organizando los esquemas de todo lo que tenía que hacer al llegar a su destino. Sin duda sería un viaje muy ajetreado y agotador, no creía que le diera tiempo siquiera para tomarse un descanso y salir de las salas de reuniones.

 _¿Y no piensa tomar ninguna fotografía?¡No puede ser! ¡Llenaría mis tarjetas de memoria el mismo día si tuviera la oportunidad!_

Y de nuevo, la voz de la muchacha se infiltraba en sus pensamientos desordenándolo todo. Era inevitable.

Incluso horas después de eso, cuando ya el avión abandonaba el suelo nipón, seguía pensando en todas las cosas que le podría decir ella al enterarse que iría a visitar uno de sus países preferidos. Algunas de ellas casi lo hicieron curvar las comisuras de la boca en una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria.

Se reclinó en el asiento y resopló sin apenas hacer ruido. Abrió la solapa de su chaqueta negra de cuero para dejar el teléfono en el bolsillo interior, no tendría utilidad hasta llegar a su destino. Era tanta la influencia de Rin que hasta había sacado aquella prenda para utilizarla en el viaje, pues no le había dedicado mucha atención tras haberla recibido de vuelta. Sólo era una chaqueta, no tenía nada de especial. Pero ahora que Takahashi guardaba tanto sus distancias, de alguna manera que no lograba entender se vio atraído por ella como si al usarla pudiera descubrir los secretos que guardaba tan celosamente.

Había decidido dejar pasar el asunto de su curiosidad durante un tiempo en respeto a la _relación_ que mantenía con ella, evaluando lo poco correcto que sería preguntarle directamente sobre cosas de las que la muchacha definitivamente no quería hablar. Ignorar la chaqueta era parte del asunto, como si no fuera más que el triste resultado de un mal momento en común que no merecía mención alguna.

Y ahora que la usaba de nuevo, después de tantos años de habérsela puesto y tantos meses intocable en el armario tras serle devuelta, debía admitir que era un poco extraño ser envuelto por ella.

Casi deseaba no haberla preferido antes de otra de sus cazadoras de viaje, aunque desechó la idea al encontrarla absurda. Era sólo una prenda de vestir, nada más.

Pero cuando soltó el teléfono celular en el bolsillo, escuchó el inconfundible sonido de un papel arrugándose bajo su peso. Hasta donde sabía, el bolsillo estaba vacío ya que no la había tocado desde que la recibió poco después de año nuevo, y ya eran principios de junio.

Extrajo un pequeño sobre de color blanco y lo admiró extrañado. Ni siquiera estaba cerrado, y en su interior sólo había una hoja doblada a la mitad.

La letra era pequeña, apretujada y estilizada, e incluso sin haberla visto antes sabía de antemano a quién le pertenecía. Sus ojos dorados se abrieron en su totalidad al leer las pocas líneas escritas en ella:

 _Esta prenda me ayudó a mantenerme firme cuando mi vida perdió su valor. Gracias por demostrarme que en este mundo no sólo hay monstruos de los que debo escapar. Siempre estaré en deuda con usted._

 _Rin._

El gerente que descansaba a su lado con la cabeza pegada a la ventana no se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru se inclinaba hacia adelante con la nota fuertemente sujeta entre sus dedos. Por un instante supo que le faltaba el aire al olvidarse de inhalar.

Decir que estaba estupefacto era poco.

Leyó las palabras varias veces más hasta que no encontró ninguna otra forma de interpretarlas. Todas sus antiguas teorías sobre el extraño encuentro con esa chica y las circunstancias que lo antecedieron regresaron de golpe con mucha más vida que nunca. Poco a poco comenzaban a tornarse espeluznantemente posibles. Y peor aún... reales.

En ese momento se sintió completamente fuera de lugar.

Todo lo que sabía era que no debería estar sentado en ese avión.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

¡Así es, Sesshomaru! ¡Regresa tu sensual trasero a Japón y persigue a Rin para que acepte tu amor! ¡Hazlo, no pierdas tiempo! Bueno, al menos eso es lo que nos gustaría a todas decirle, ¿no? xD En especial ahora que Rin lo necesita tanto.

¡Y con más razón, contando lo que le toca! Ya se han descubierto algunos personajes clave, y para quienes dijeron que Los Siete Guerreros podrían estar involucrados, ¡bravo! Acertaron. Digamos que tienen una relación dudosa con Naraku, quien no tiene problemas en usar a todo el mundo como peones en su sucio juego de cacería.

La partida ya comenzó y Rin es la pieza que se disputan ambos bandos, en una pelea de poderes y estrategias entre dos titanes del país: la mafia y la policía. Debo admitir que para esto me inspiré un poquito en Death Note y todos los juegos mentales entre Light para ocultar su identidad y de L para desenmascararlo como Kira xD

Pero vemos que aunque el panorama se ve oscuro para Rin, hay cierta esperanza en su horizonte, porque Sesshomaru no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente. Al fin hace aparición la abandonada nota en la chaqueta, lo cual fue un punto clave para que él mantuviera su atención donde debe: ella.

Y ahora vamos con los reviews de esta semana. ¡No me esperaba que fueran tantos! Lamento haberles cortado las alas a su emoción por el avance de los protas, ¡pero Naraku estuvo demasiado tiempo dormido y necesitaba volver a la acción! Me alegra mucho que lo hayan disfrutado a pesar del fuerte encontronazo con la cruel realidad. Puede que las cosas se hayan complicado ahora, pero tengan fe, ¡el SesshRin prevalecerá! Gracias especiales a **C, Jenks, Floresamaabc, ArianaDeTaisho, Nina Guzmán, MinaaRose, Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, Gogo Yubhari, Sakura521, Rosedrama, Katy-Ber, Blueberry Bliss, Carmenj, Himeryu, Annprix1, Frealin'love-sesshourin, NUBIA, Maril Delgadillo, Cath Meow, Roxana, Daniela Taisho, BABY SONY, Bucitosentubebida, Kim Sam, Alambrita, Lucemg, Ginny, Aoi Moss y RYTH** por sus geniales reviews, ¡las adoro a todas y cada una de ustedes! A ti también, Ginny, cállate y acepta mi amor xD Gracias por dedicarse a dejar sus impresiones, teorías, algunos insultos y todo su cariño pese a que deberían querer matarme xD Si pueden me dejan sus impresiones sobre este capítulo también, ¡espero no haberlas defraudado!

Antes de irme, tengo un **ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE** : El próximo capítulo será el siguiente en la serie de Inicios, donde además de revelarse información muy importante sobre el pasado de varios personajes, tendrá un contenido bastante fuerte que podría ser desagradable para algunas personas. **Quedan advertidos** : el siguiente es uno de los capítulos más crudos de la historia (si no es el _más_ crudo), así que si prefieren saltárselo no hay problema, es perfectamente entendible.

Con eso dicho, me despido de todos con un fuerte abrazo y mis deseos de que hayan disfrutado la entrega de hoy. ¡Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima semana!


	15. Los inicios: Naraku

**Disclaimer** : _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo contiene material que podría resultar desagradable para algunas personas por su alto contenido de violencia, escenas sexuales y mal vocabulario.

* * *

 **Safe Haven  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

 **15.** Los inicios: Naraku

Desde pequeño siempre había sido así. Sádico. Desalmado. _Cruel_. Había visto el comportamiento en su padre desde que tenía uso de razón y ni siquiera vaciló en adoptarlo como propio con un tinte muy personal y estilizado. No era como otros niños que temían herir a otras personas, que sabían cuándo detener sus rabietas o distinguir lo que estaba bien de lo que estaba mal. O más bien en ese punto sí era similar al resto; sabía muy bien qué era malo y qué era bueno. Pero no tenía conciencia alguna que le aconsejara que no debía hacer ciertas cosas. Todo le pasaba por alto. Después de todo, ¿qué importancia tenía saber que hacía sufrir a otra persona cuando era tan, _tan_ divertido?

Para Naraku, no tenía ninguna en absoluto.

Al principio había visto las palizas que su ebrio, drogado o simplemente cabreado padre, le daba a su madre. Como se burlaba de ella, la desvalorizaba y la ponía en su sitio como la ramera que siempre decía que era. Luego la había visto a ella intentar devolverle los golpes, lanzarle objetos y gritarle todas las groserías y maldiciones existentes en el idioma. Las peleas eran estupendas de ver, una gran oportunidad de aprender sobre el comportamiento humano. Naraku siempre las disfrutaba en silencio, analizando profundamente cada aspecto, no como sus hermanos: su hermano mayor se reía estridentemente y le daba ánimos a su padre, lanzándole insultos a su madre para hacerla rabiar aún más; y su hermana pequeña se encerraba en el cuarto que los tres compartían para gritar en una almohada y llorar por la mierda de familia en la que le había tocado vivir.

Sí, en algunos aspectos se podía decir que era una familia desagradable. No hacían nada juntos, apenas compartían algo de espacio entre ellos ―ninguno sabía con certeza si alguna vez tuvieron alguna cena familiar o se sentaron a hablar con sinceridad como esas falsas y estúpidas familias modelos de la tele―, y sinceramente, era hasta ilógico que existieran como unidad.

El padre era haragán y grosero, la madre gastaba lo poco que ganaba trabajando en una agencia de lotería en ropa y zapatos, y los niños nunca habían tenido ningún tipo de relación positiva entre ellos. Los padres los ignoraban y se ignoraban entre ellos, juntándose muy pocas veces para fornicar muy ruidosamente y luego pretender que nada había pasado.

Quizás hubo un momento en el que fueron felices, pero ninguno de los niños podía saberlo en realidad, ni tampoco cuándo las cosas se habían comenzado a desmoronar. Para ellos, todo estuvo siempre igual de mal desde el inicio y habían aprendido a vivir con ello, algunos con más facilidad que otros.

Hasta que para la madre todo se hizo insostenible. Las peleas no cesaban y simplemente tener que regresar a esa casa le repugnaba. Pasaba varias noches afuera, ahogando sus males en alcohol y hombres desconocidos, hasta que un día simplemente no regresó más.

Desapareció como siempre había amenazado hacerlo, pero no fue como el resto de la familia lo había imaginado: con un portazo, insultos y maldiciones para el marido y una mirada fría e indiferente a sus hijos. No, un día sus pertenencias desaparecieron en el momento que todos estaban fuera de casa y jamás volvieron a saber de ella.

Ni una nota, ni una explicación, ni siquiera un corte de mangas. Nada.

Así se fue el primer miembro de esa casa. La única persona que no supo los horrores que estaban por desatarse unos años después, ni presenció todo el mal en especial que dos de sus hijos podían causar.

Tal vez, ni siquiera le hubiera importado de todas formas.

Con la partida de la mujer, no mucho cambió en la casa más allá del cese de las peleas recurrentes. Hubo un periodo de silencio que duró un par de semanas, el padre no quería hablar con nadie y los hijos tampoco querían hacer mención de lo ocurrido. Aunque todos, exceptuando a la niña, tenían una razón muy lejana al supuesto duelo que deberían afrontar: se sentían en total paz. Paz por no tener que escuchar esa voz estridente, sus quejas y regaños, sus gritos e insultos. El padre lo disfrutó más que nadie.

Hasta que más allá de esa silenciosa paz en ausencia de los chillidos de la mujer, los hombres se dieron cuenta de que hacía falta algo mucho más importante. Comida y limpieza. Pero por sobre todo, un nuevo blanco para descargar todas sus frustraciones y malhumor.

Y conocían a la candidata perfecta para ocupar esa vacante.

La pobre hermana pequeña se vio obligada a cumplir esa labor. Al principio fue sólo por lo asqueroso que le parecía ver la casa sucia y lo necesario que era tener algo decente que comer, más allá de comida chatarra, y en vista de que nadie más le daba una mano, decidió sólo hacer las cosas para ella para ahorrarse las molestias. Pero ellos no la dejaron salirse con la suya.

 _Es trabajo de mujeres_ , decía su padre. _Cumple el maldito ciclo, haz lo tuyo que para esto estás. Si no haces algo productivo ni pienses que seguirás bajo este techo. No te atrevas a contradecirme, ¿quién crees que paga el arroz que te llevas a la boca? Bien puedo dejarte en la calle, ¿eso es lo que quieres, estúpida? ¿Después de que te permito vivir en mi casa y comer de la comida que compro con mi dinero?_ Las mismas frases e insultos que dedicaba a su mujer comenzaban a dirigirse a su hija pequeña de tan sólo nueve años, sin que sus hermanos mayores movieran un dedo para evitarlo. De todas formas a ellos les convenía.

La pobre niña, mordiéndose la lengua con fuerza, supo que tenía que aguantar y hacer todo lo que le decían para no acabar como su madre. No, ella era más lista y decidida, no caminaría por el mismo sendero. Debía soportarlo, eso era todo. No tenía mayor opción, ni un lugar adónde ir o algo que hacer.

Lo que para ella se tornaba en una existencia aún más miserable de lo que había sido antes, para los dos hermanos significó una nueva e inexplorada libertad. Sin una madre en casa podían hacer literalmente lo que les viniera en gana, pues su padre, un obrero que se pasaba la mitad de su día ido en alcohol, jamás les ponía reparos a no ser que lo afectara a él. Siempre y cuando la comida, su cama y la televisión estuvieran intactos, Naraku y Onigumo podían hacer lo que sea.

Muy al contrario de todas las expectativas, Naraku se volvió un alumno sumamente impecable y de excelentes calificaciones, cosa que al resto de su familia les traía sin cuidado. Pero a él no le importaba. Era muy inteligente y calculador como para saber que su desempeño académico era algo demasiado valioso a futuro como para ser usado sólo para alardear y conseguir ridículas recompensas. Ya desde joven tenía una muy buena idea de qué hacer con su vida, por más inútil que ésta fuera, según su padre, y por más indiferente que hubiera sido su madre. Era cuestión de llevar un juego astuto y bien trabajado desde el principio, labrarse reputación a temprana edad para ganarse la confianza de los que más tarde serían sus peones desechables.

Sí, porque Naraku no era como los demás niños en prácticamente ningún aspecto. Él sabía lo que quería y sabía cómo obtenerlo.

Onigumo, sin embargo, estaba cortado más con el patrón de su padre. Holgazán, inservible e incluso hasta un poco idiota. Bien, tacha eso último. _Muy_ idiota. Lo único bueno que tenía a su alcance era su ambición. Todo lo quería para él y si de verdad le importaba tanto como para despegar el trasero del sofá, movía mar y tierra hasta obtenerlo. Así consiguió sus primeros cigarrillos ―robándolos muy arriesgadamente del bolsillo de su padre cuando éste no estaba viendo―, su primera botella de cerveza a los once años e incluso su primera _mujer_ a los catorce. Y por mujer obviamente se refería a una desafortunada compañera de clases con tan pocas luces como para dejarse engatusar con facilidad.

Para Onigumo la primera vez fue concientizada y la detestó. ¿Qué gracia tenía follarse a una niña descerebrada que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba? Fue aburrido y hasta sin sentido. Él quería algo diferente, algo que pudiera despertarlo y hacerlo querer más y más. Toda la pornografía que veía por todos los medios disponibles le habían creado una idea muy falsa al respecto, y la peor de todas tal vez fuera que se disfrutaba más cuando la chica no quería hacerlo. Cuando se negaba al principio, cuando forcejeaba hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, cuando se dejaba hacer con toda la brutalidad que el hombre quisiera porque, al fin y al cabo, las mujeres no podían combatirlo.

Sí... así quería sentirse él. Invencible. Fuerte. Con _poder_. ¿Y qué mayor poder se podía tener si se doblegaba a algo tan frágil como una chica? Qué fácil sería, qué divertido e interesante. Ahora veía a sus compañeras de escuela bajo una nueva luz, una mucho más atrayente que cualquier clase que pudiera tener.

Lastimosamente para él, esas chicas crecían y se hacían ligeramente más listas con el tiempo. No todas caían en sus juegos, y si lo hacían, no lo seguían tal y como él quería. Era molesto. Quizá las muchachas menores que él, más inocentes e ingenuas, serían un reto más interesante, ¿no?

Igual no perdía nada con intentarlo.

La primera niña que violó era una de apenas trece años, una novata de primer año de secundaria bastante bajita y con dos coletas largas atadas en la nuca. El uniforme le quedaba grande, pero se las apañó para doblar la cintura de su falda para hacerla más corta y mostrar las piernas. Onigumo la observaba desde hacía semanas, y la chica, emocionada por atraer el interés de un muchacho mucho mayor, le siguió el juego como si fuera la maestra de la seducción. Le lanzaba miraditas pícaras y sacudía las caderas escasamente desarrolladas al pasar frente a él en los pasillos o recesos, creyendo que era cuestión de tiempo para que él se animara a hablarle. Pensaba que era tímido porque nunca lo veía hablar con nadie y muy ilusamente se dejó llevar por la idea de que sería ella quien llevaría los pantalones en una relación romántica que sólo sucedía en su cabeza.

Craso error.

Onigumo fue lo bastante listo como para esperar la ocasión más adecuada, sabiendo muy bien lo que tenía que hacer y cómo hacerlo. Había visto varias películas para adultos y más _hentai_ aún, así que había soñado con ese momento durante mucho tiempo como para arruinarlo.

Fue después de un día normal de clases, cuando ya todos se marchaban a casa. A Onigumo le había tocado terminar de hacer el aseo de su salón, y por primera vez en todo su tiempo de estudiante en esa institución, lo cumplió y evitó un castigo. Sólo lo hacía porque sabía que ella tenía clases de coro ese mismo día y saldría casi a la hora del anochecer.

Así que esperó. Y esperó un poco más. Las niñas del coro salían del aula de música ya a las seis de la tarde, y él estaba medio escondido en otro salón donde nadie podía verlo. Sus compañeros creían que se había marchado a casa hacía horas, nadie sabía que estaba ahí. Excepto la chica, que casualmente fue la última en abandonar el aula después de la profesora.

Era como si el destino jugara las cartas a su favor, Onigumo no pudo haber pedido mayor suerte. La niña se devolvió buscando su estuche de lápices y él aprovechó su momento. Entró en el aula y cerró la puerta, asustándola por el ruido repentino.

Pudo ver su rostro redondo sonrojarse y dedicarle una sonrisa con un atisbo coqueto, como si un sueño se estuviera cumpliendo para ella. Oh, pero el sueño que se cumplía era únicamente el de él. Onigumo también sonrió, pero cualquier rastro de alegría genuina brillaba por su ausencia en un gesto que la desafortunada adolescente no pudo interpretar a tiempo.

Con un simple hola ya se la había ganado. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, el muchacho de dieciséis años había cerrado el seguro de la puerta a sus espaldas con gran cuidado, y lo que pretendió ser una plática amena para confesar sentimientos de atracción, acabó siendo una horrible escena de violación.

Los gritos y alaridos de dolor habían sido mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado, aún si tenía que sofocarlos metiéndole un calcetín en la boca, y la sensación aún más electrizante que aquella vez con esa estúpida compañera de clase que fue la primera o las otras tontas que le siguieron. La niña le había rogado que se detuviera y la dejara marchar, prometiéndole que no le contaría a nadie, pero no era como si él estuviera interesado en escuchar lo que tuviera que decir. No, todo lo que quería era tener ese cuerpecito menudo oponiendo resistencia mientras que el suyo, mucho más fuerte y grande, lo doblegaba con una facilidad brutal.

Para su desgracia sólo duró un par de horas, pues debía desaparecer de la escena para que los profesores que quedaban en las instalaciones no les encontraran en la última ronda antes de cerrar la escuela. Desató todas las cuerdas que habían amarrado las extremidades de la chica y la dejó vestirse para que al fin se pudiera ir, haciéndole una promesa esta vez: si ella se atrevía a decirle a alguien, la mataría.

La niña, deshecha en un mar de lágrimas, sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza y a salir corriendo dando tropezones.

Obviamente no mantuvo su promesa, y al día siguiente había policías llamando a la puerta de su casa.

La hermana menor fue quien abrió y realmente no le sorprendió lo que escuchó. Ni ella, ni su padre o hermano se presentaron en las audiencias ni le brindaron un gramo de apoyo al mayor de los hermanos. A ninguno le importaba lo que fuera de él. Aún siendo una familia deshecha, todos podían ver lo podrido que estaba y compartían un mismo pensamiento: ¿para qué molestarse si ni siquiera lo valía?

Onigumo fue culpado de violación en tercer grado y sentenciado a pasar al menos diez años tras las rejas en un reformatorio. Pero de nuevo la suerte estaba de su lado: era menor de edad en ese entonces, y la ley protegía muchísimo a los menores de edad. Redujeron su condena a tan sólo dos años en una correccional de menores más cinco de libertad condicional bajo orden de presentación cada seis meses. Un puto regalo, si se lo preguntaban. Y ni siquiera salió su nombre en la crónica que le habían reseñado en el periódico local, pues a los menores de dieciocho los protegían sin importar el grado del crimen cometido.

Sí, Onigumo era un muchacho afortunado. Estúpido e irracional en muchas ocasiones, pero afortunado.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Naraku, que iba a una escuela diferente gracias a la beca por sus altas notas, se desentendió por completo del asunto y fingía desconocer a su hermano si alguien que conocía la historia personalmente le preguntaba al respecto. _Hay muchas personas con este apellido, no tiene por qué ser familia mía_ , respondía fríamente antes de volver a sus asuntos.

Cada uno vivía su vida por su cuenta, satisfechos por su manera de llevar las cosas a su propio modo para abrirse paso al futuro tan ansiado.

Pero, ¿qué quedaba del padre y la hermana pequeña?

El padre se volvió más arisco y huraño al pasar los años. Con su hijo mayor encerrado en la correccional y su hijo mediano siempre ocupado con sus estudios, volcaba su rabia con la más pequeña de todos. Las palizas y gritos que no le daba a su desaparecida esposa ahora eran para ella, sin importar que no hubiera hecho absolutamente nada para despertar la ira del hombre adulto. La insultaba, la zarandeaba con fuerza, le exigía que mantuviera el hogar limpio y una comida caliente siempre esperándolo al volver del trabajo... y ella se rebelaba cada vez más, cosa que no hizo sino empeorar la situación.

Ignorada y maltratada por todos, la muchacha comenzaba a fugarse de la casa más a menudo, buscando oportunidades de simplemente irse y no volver jamás. Empezar de cero con personas que no la conocieran ni supieran nada de su asquerosa existencia.

Durante días estuvo soñando con el momento exacto de cerrar la puerta y nunca mirar atrás. Era el único pensamiento que la ayudaba a sobrevivir a ese miserable caos al que no tenía más opción que llamar hogar, la tortura que era ir al colegio siendo tan mala estudiante ―¿y cómo iba a ser una buena estudiante si ni siquiera podía concentrarse con todos los gritos y golpes que le daban a cada rato?― y encima tener que aguantar el escándalo de su hermano mayor, quien además de reprobar el curso, era un violador de niñas de primer año. Temblaba de ira cada vez que lo mencionaban y cuchicheaban al verla pasar. ¿Por qué la señalaban a ella, que ni siquiera había pedido ser familiar de semejante despojo de ser humano y no había tenido nada que ver con lo que hizo? Sencillamente no era justo. ¡Cuántas veces estuvo a punto de abandonar el colegio, buscarse un trabajo hasta en un bar de mala muerte y desaparecer del mapa!

¿Pero por qué no lo hacía?

Le faltaba valor, le faltaba la fortaleza que aquella independencia le significaba. Aún no se sentía lista para convertirse en indigente... aunque ser indigente fuera mil veces más apetecible que vivir bajo aquel horrible techo.

Hasta que se cansó de ser cobarde y tomó las riendas, como tuvo que haber hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Fue cerca de sus dieseis años que todo su patético mundo se vino abajo.

Decidió abandonar los estudios ante tantos días de ausencias. Había conseguido hacerse una identificación falsa y comenzaría a trabajar en una pequeña tienda de abarrotes al otro lado de la ciudad después de tantos trabajos a medio tiempo, clandestinos al ser ilegal que una menor buscara vida laboral. Pero estaba harta; harta de depender de ese cerdo y vivir bajo su cruel yugo. Los primeros meses serían difíciles, pero le daba igual. Cualquier cosa sería un paraíso en comparación a esa casa de mierda, incluso si era un callejón repleto de basura.

Sin decirle a nadie sobre sus planes, porque de igual manera poca diferencia habría en su decisión, llegó un día al hogar, sorpresivamente vacío, y comenzó a empacar sus pocas pertenencias sin la presencia de su padre o hermanos que pudieran meterse en sus asuntos. Justo como lo había hecho su madre años antes que ella. Su padre llegaba tarde a casa, usualmente borracho, y se encontraría por primera vez que no había una _obediente_ cena caliente esperándolo. Esperaría toda su vida por ella, pues no pisaría esa casa ni un día más.

Su hermano mayor, desde que había salido de la correccional, iba y venía a su aire siempre muy ocupado como para quedarse dos noches seguidas. Ella sabía que andaba en malos asuntos, pues era su naturaleza meterse en problemas, y no pensaba siquiera asomar la nariz para enterarse de lo que hacía.

Su otro hermano, el único de sus familiares que nunca le había pegado, pero también el único que sabía hacerla sentir incluso peor que en una paliza con sus crueles comentarios, se había mudado a su propio departamento con la jugosa beca universitaria que sus buenas notas le habían pescado. Privilegios de ser un maldito sabelotodo, y tampoco tenía ningún interés en ver cómo le iba. Ni aunque fuera el hombre más rico del país lo contactaría así estuviera muriéndose en la miseria.

Todos podían irse al infierno a lo que ella respectaba.

Colgó la vieja mochila deportiva de su hombro y con el otro brazo sujetó un bolso más pequeño con sus documentos personales y falsificados. Ya no quedaba nada suyo en esa casa, cuando se fuera sería como si nunca hubiera vivido ahí, para empezar. Sonrió encantada ante la idea y fue hasta la puerta de una habitación que había quedado para ella sola.

Tuvo que regresar a regañadientes cuando escuchó las llaves abriendo la puerta principal. _Mierda, mierda, mierda_. No esperaba que su padre regresara tan temprano. Le costaría trabajo esquivarlo si la veía tan cargada y con obvias intenciones. Lo mejor sería esperar bien calladita hasta que se fuera a la sala y encendiera la televisión para hacer su huída.

Pero lo que escuchó borró todo su plan y la hizo helarse por completo.

No era su padre quien entraba a casa más temprano. Eran sus dos hermanos, juntos y discutiendo acaloradamente. O al menos uno estaba acalorado. Cosa rara ya que ellos casi nunca interactuaban, pues ignorarse mutuamente era más cómodo.

―Maldita sea, Kagewaki, te dije que sólo necesitaba tiempo, no es necesario que me estés jodiendo la vida.

―¿Jodiendo la vida? Tú eres el único que hace eso, hermano, y eres un experto. Mira que meterte con la yakuza...

―¡Cállate! Dijiste que me ayudarías, pero lo único que haces es burlarte de mí ―ambos ya se habían quitado los zapatos y caminaban por el pasillo hacia la cocina. La casa era tan pequeña que las voces no eran difíciles de distinguir. Ante la palabra _yakuza_ la muchacha apretó los dientes y casi contuvo el aliento.

―Somos hermanos después de todo y pienso ayudarte, ¿por qué crees que estoy aquí si no es para eso? Sólo le veo la gracia al asunto, ¿tú no?

―¡No! ¡No tiene nada de gracia, imbécil! ―explotó nervioso, sus pasos resonaban en el piso como si fuera un león enjaulado―. Si no hago esto vendrán por mí, ¡mi vida peligra!

―Sí, puedo darme cuenta ―dijo el otro. El sonido de apertura de una lata resonó otra vez entre las paredes. Los idiotas se debían estar tomando la preciada cerveza de su padre―. ¿Cuánto prometiste exactamente?

―Más de diez millones ―escupió el mayor―. Creí que los conseguiría, pero no pude traer tantas como quise. Es más difícil de lo que parece.

 _¿Traer tantas?_ Se preguntó ella con el corazón acelerado y el oído pegado a la puerta de la habitación, _¿tantas qué?_

―Y aún así hiciste promesas sin saber en lo que te estabas metiendo. Típico de ti.

―Sólo cállate y ayúdame, ¿quieres? Necesito que te tomes esto en serio.

―Sigue pareciéndome muy curioso que acudas precisamente a mí por ayuda. Después de tanto tiempo sin comunicarte conmigo llegas de la nada para esto. Es difícil tomarte en serio.

―¿Crees que tengo muchas opciones, Kagewaki? Agoté todo lo que tenía a la mano, y sólo me queda...

―¿Venir a casa a llorar con tu hermano menor? ―se burló el muchacho con gracia―. ¿Creías que por tener una carrera y algunos contactos me había hecho millonario de la noche a la mañana, y más aún que te prestaría el dinero sin contemplación alguna? Me temo, querido Muso, que las cosas no funcionan así. Lamento decepcionarte, pero mi situación económica está lejos de poder llegar a cubrir tus necesidades.

Muso resopló indignado. No estaba acostumbrado a que le hablaran de forma tan elocuente como lo hacía su hermano.

―No me trates de estúpido, sé que no tienes tanto como para pagar eso.

―Ni la disposición de limpiar tus desastres tampoco ―secundó Kagewaki calmadamente. El mayor resopló con rabia.

―No tendrás ganas ni plata, pero tienes cerebro y por eso te necesito.

―¿Eso es un halago para mí o un insulto para ti?

―¿Quieres dejar de tomarme el pelo? ¡Esto es serio! Mi cuello está en riesgo, ya le debo dinero a bastante gente y no puedo ni siquiera aparecer por los mismos lugares de antes, tengo muchas amenazas encima.

―Ah, por eso regresamos al nido familiar ―observó el menor―, me imaginaba que era por algo así. Dices que necesitas mi cerebro, pero, ¿qué te hace suponer que me quiero involucrar en tus asuntos? ¿Por qué debería arriesgar mi futuro por alguien como tú?

―Porque sé que todo lo que has hecho no es más que una fachada. Sé quién eres en realidad y dónde están tus lealtades ―espetó Muso, por primera vez sonando ligeramente confiado―. Has empezado a moverte en el bajo mundo, algunas personas te reconocen y me he enterado de tus intenciones.

 _¿De qué rayos están hablando? ¿Acaso los dos se están metiendo con la mafia? Están más podridos de lo que pensaba, qué bueno que no tendré que verlos nunca más._

―Creo que no he sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso ―respondió Kagewaki tras un momento de silencio. Para verse descubierto mantenía la calma bastante bien―. Supongo que lo que me pides va acompañado de tu silencio, ¿no es así?

―El mío y el de todos los que hablen de ti ―asintió Muso―. Ya que nos entendemos podemos hablar el mismo idioma y discutir a lo que vinimos. ¿De dónde saco el dinero? ¿Tienes a alguien que sea fácil de extorsionar? No quiero meterme con los bancos, necesito que sea en efectivo.

―Obviamente. Se me ocurren unas opciones a las que podrías sacarles algo, pero a la larga no creo que funcione. Lo que pienso para que salgas bien parado de esto es que cumplas con tu promesa.

―No, ¿en serio? Rayos, Kagewaki, ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido? ¡Eres un puto genio! ―le lanzó enervado. Casi podía imaginar los gestos exagerados que hacía en acorde a su voz desesperada―. Les prometí ganarlo por medio de los trabajos que conseguía con ellas, pero no tengo suficientes zorras como para cubrir la cuota que debo, ¡es imposible si sólo tengo cuatro! Si no consigo ese dinero para principios de mes, estaré jodido y no sé de dónde sacar más.

―Eres realmente estúpido, Muso, de verdad ―negó el otro como si pidiera paciencia―. Con ellos no puedes simplemente hacer promesas tan exageradas sin pensar en las consecuencias. Lo que necesitas ahora es activar el mercado ofreciendo más variedad. Conozco a algunas personas que te pueden ayudar con eso, pero te endeudarás un poco más antes de conseguir más ganancias.

―¿Endeudarme más? ¿Me tomas el pelo? ¡Sabes que no estoy para eso a estas alturas!

―Lo sé muy bien. Sin embargo, del mismo modo sé que si sigues mi plan te irá mucho mejor de lo que crees. Sólo confía en mí y habla con estas personas. Son expertos en traer idiotas con bajos costos y es sumamente fácil sacarles buena ganancia. ¿Has oído del turismo sexual que hacen en los países tropicales? Podemos conseguir eso aquí también si jugamos bien nuestras cartas. Ya hay clanes que lo hacen, así que no será un problema.

―¿Turismo sexual? ―se extrañó Muso―. Estás pensando muy precipitadamente cuando aún ni me he salido de este problema con los diez millones. Necesito solucionar eso ahora, no pensar en fantasías.

―Hay que ver el cuadro completo antes de empezar a pintarlo, hermano, o si no nunca sabrás por dónde empezar ―contestó astutamente el otro.

Kagura se quedó parada en el cuarto con la oreja pegada a la puerta y los ojos bien abiertos mientras escuchaba a sus hermanos hablar de planes para un futuro muy sucio y oscuro. Prostitutas extranjeras e indocumentadas, extorciones, agencias de viaje con trasfondo turbio... ¿de dónde habían sacado todo eso? Era algo mucho más profundo de lo que se había imaginado jamás. Sabía que Muso estaba metido en malos asuntos, pero pensaba que era un traficante de drogas menor o un delincuente de poca monta. ¿Y Kagewaki, el estudiante modelo? Siempre le causó repulsión por toda su crueldad y malos tratos verbales, pero realmente no lo había considerado con la misma mentalidad podrida que el otro.

Y por cómo lo oía explicar planes con total seguridad y una aterradora visión fríamente calculada, se daba cuenta de dónde radicaba su verdadera astucia. Era demasiado ambicioso, cada paso de su vida lo había dado para llegar a ejecutar esas metas que planteaba justo delante de sus narices. Para llegar a ellas tenía que lastimar a mucha gente, gente inocente y no tan inocente, pero personas al fin y al cabo. Era espeluznante escuchar tal tranquilidad ante objetivos tan ruines.

Era malo y corrupto, pero no sabía qué tanto en realidad. Hasta ahora.

 _Como llegue papá y los pille... ¿Dios, qué pasará? ¿Y si me descubren a mí? ¿Qué voy a hacer?_

El corazón le latía como loco al saber de buena mano que era imposible salir bien parada si sabían que había escuchado la conversación de cabo a rabo. No es como si ellos fueran muy indulgentes con ella de todas formas.

Era como si le pudieran leer la mente.

―¿Qué hacemos si nuestro padre se entera? ―cuestionó Muso sin verdadera preocupación, parecía más bien probando si había alguna falla en el plan.

―No tiene que enterarse. Igual no es como si viviéramos aquí todavía y estuviéramos hablando de esto frente a él. Y si se entera siempre podemos callarlo. Realmente no tiene mucha importancia, ¿o sí?

―No, supongo que no. ¿A qué te refieres con hacerlo callar exactamente? ¿A matarlo?

―¿Quién es el puto genio ahora? ―se rió siniestramente el otro.

―¿Y cómo sugieres hacerlo? ¿Puedo estar presente? Siempre he tenido ganas de darle una golpiza a ese imbécil. Dejarlo muerto sería la guinda sobre el pastel.

―Ya veremos qué hacer en caso de ser necesario. Y de ser así, conozco gente que nos puede echar una mano.

―Conoces a mucha gente por lo que veo ―comentó Muso un tanto fastidiado. La hermana menor pudo notar incluso sin tener que verlo que estaba afectado por el alcohol―. ¿De dónde la sacas, si se puede saber? Dudo que _don perfecto_ se junte con los chicos malos de su renombrada universidad, nunca me lo esperé de ti. Pero cuando comencé a escuchar lo que estabas haciendo entre mis contactos me dejaste gratamente sorprendido.

Kagewaki rió la gracia por lo bajo con su funesta y profunda voz.

―Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, hermano. Lo único que te debe constar es que estoy de tu parte y que llegaremos muy lejos.

―Más te vale, desgraciado, o si no te romperé la cara antes de que la yakuza me haga pedazos a mí ―carcajeó estridentemente el otro.

La adolescente estaba apoyada contra la puerta con una mano tapándose la cara. Había estado en esa posición por más de una hora completa y no veía el momento de que sus hermanos desaparecieran de la casa. ¿Por qué de todos los días y lugares en los que hablar de sus macabros planes, tenían que escoger esa casa justo en el momento en el que ella quería irse? La vida no le daba ninguna tregua y amaba probar su paciencia, sólo que esta vez se había excedido.

 _Sólo váyanse, por Dios. Váyanse y déjenme largarme lo más lejos posible. Esto no puede ponerse peor._

Pero sí, sí podía ponerse mucho peor.

Justo en ese entonces, cuando escuchó que se abría la enésima lata de cerveza, el típico sonido de las llaves abriendo la puerta principal la hizo apretar los dientes. _¡No me jodas!_ Tuvo que presionar más la mano sobre su boca para evitar que el torrente de palabrotas se escapara cuando los inconfundibles y pesados pasos de su padre rechinaron por el suelo de madera vieja.

―¿Y ustedes qué mierda hacen aquí? ¡Fuera! ¡No los quiero en mi casa! ¡Y menos tomándose mi cerveza, par de estúpidos!

―Hablando del rey de Roma... ―murmuró Kagewaki con un deje de sorna. Él definitivamente no estaba nada alcoholizado.

―¿No me han oído? ¡Largo antes de que les dé su merecido! ¿Dónde carajos está mi cena, perra inútil? ¡Ven aquí si sabes lo que te conviene! ―su sangre se heló cuando su padre se refirió a ella entonces, como si pudiera ver a través de la pared y supiera que estaba ahí agazapada escuchándolo todo.

―La perra inútil no está en casa, padre ―dijo calmadamente el hijo mediano, y antes de que el hombre pudiera replicar con más insultos, el mayor comentó:

―A la mierda tus amigos, hermanito. Me siento optimista y tengo ganas de molerlo ahora, no me voy a contener

―Siempre actuando antes de pensar ―rezongó desinteresadamente el otro. Por cómo sonaba de aburrido, de seguro ni siquiera se había levantado de la mesa o soltado la lata―. Está bien, Muso, date el gusto esta vez.

―¡Sí! Oh, cómo he esperado este momento ―los errantes pasos de borracho retumbaron en la pequeña cocina antes de que el primer sonoro golpe tomara su lugar.

―¿Pero qué mierda haces, imbécil? ―se quejó el padre con la voz afectada por el puñetazo―. Estás en serios problemas, maldito mocoso desagradecido, ¡te haré pedazos!

―No tienes ni idea, viejo... ―otro golpe, otro alarido de dolor― de la clase de problemas en los que estoy. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡No me importa! ¡A la mierda todo! ―la joven podía imaginarse la escena perfectamente y no necesitaba verla para saber que acabaría muy, muy mal. Los ojos se abrieron de horror ante la cantidad de insultos seguidos de puñetazos y gritos sofocados. El hombre era demasiado mayor y gordo como para esquivarlos a tiempo y menos aún devolverlos. Su hijo era un objetivo más difícil de apuntar que su esposa, eso era seguro.

La muchacha se mantuvo agazapada en la puerta, escuchando estupefacta sin atreverse a mover ni un músculo. Los ojos le picaban y la garganta le dolía a horrores. Esa no era una pelea normal como las que solían sostener antes de que ambos hijos varones se mudaran... no, esa era una golpiza que buscaba un final en concreto.

 _Van en serio_ , razonó ella presa del pánico y sin poder contener el llanto mudo, _van muy en serio. Lo van a matar... Muso va a matar a papá._ Quizás nunca quiso a su padre, pero rayos... un asesinato era algo serio y no quería estar ni cerca de la escena de un crimen.

 _Debo hacer algo_ , pensó poco después _. Dios mío, me matarán a mí también cuando me descubran... debo hacer algo ya, necesito salir de aquí._

Pero su cuerpo no respondía. No había nada que pudiera hacer, no había una ventana de la cual saltar, pues la única ventana de la habitación daba al patio que usaban de trastero, y los muros eran demasiado altos para escalar. ¡Si tan sólo tuviera un maldito teléfono! El único modelo estaba pegado en la pared de la cocina, era prácticamente un chiste en pensar usarlo como opción.

¿Y un sitio para esconderse? Si llegaba al armario... Volteó la cabeza hacia el viejo mueble y vio que era demasiado angosto y lleno de estantes y gabinetes como para poder meterse ahí. Quizá cuando era niña, pero ahora... ¿Y la ventana? Tal vez no podía salir del patio, pero podría esconderse en él. _Sí, esa es una buena idea. Ni siquiera pensarán en buscar ahí._

El piso tembló con un sonoro golpe, como el de un objeto macizo y muy pesado que se estampara cuan largo era, casi haciéndola saltar a ella.

―Creo que se te fue la mano ―comentó casualmente Kagewaki cuando acabó el eco.

―Ah, mierda. ¿Ya está muerto? ¡Y yo que creí que duraría más con lo gordo que es! ―gruñó el otro entre balbuceos y jadeos. Se hizo el silencio un momento hasta que lo confirmó. Era sorprendente lo centrado que estaba aún tras tantas latas de alcohol.―. Sí, no tiene pulso. ¡Qué porquería!

―Seguramente se desnucó al caer. Qué poca resistencia.

―Sí, como sea. Al menos su asquerosa cara se ve mejor. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Lo dejamos y nos vamos o lo llevamos a un callejón a que se pudra? No tengo ganas de cargarlo, debe pesar como doscientos kilos con esa barriga.

―Habrá que deshacerse de él. Si lo dejamos aquí, ¿a quién crees que verán como principales sospechosos?

―No lo sé, ¿a nuestra hermana? ―se mofó Muso―. El viejo la tenía harta, me extraña que no lo haya envenenado con su comida a estas alturas. Con lo fácil que es poner veneno para ratas en el arroz...

―Hablando de eso ―se enserió el hermano mediano―. ¿No te parece extraño que aún no haya regresado? Pasan de las once y siempre estaba en casa antes que él.

―¿Y qué más da? Odiaba tanto estar aquí que seguramente está en una esquina ganándose la vida ―se volvió a reír estridentemente el mayor―, con el ejemplo que le dio nuestra madre, no me sorprendería.

―Me sigue pareciendo extraño.

El movimiento inconfundible de que se levantaba de la mesa y daba unos pasos le hizo sonar todas sus alarmas. Alargó la mano hasta el picaporte para poner el seguro, pero en un arrebato de pánico olvidó que su padre había destrozado todos los pestillos hacía años para evitar que nadie se encerrara. Con el corazón acelerado se giró para correr a la ventana, pero apenas sus talones la colocaban de espaldas a la puerta, ésta se abrió con un horrible rechinido.

 _Mierda._

―¿Disfrutando el espectáculo, Kagura?

Ida en el pánico y sin saber bien lo que hacía, atinó a darle un golpe en la cabeza a la vez que se volteaba hacia él. Pero el muchacho, más rápido y fuerte que ella, bloqueó el pequeño bolso de mano con una facilidad impresionante y se lo arrebató de un tirón. Kagura lanzó los brazos hacia él para recuperarlo, pero un empujón del musculoso brazo la hizo retroceder.

La mueca de sorna en la cara de Kagewaki creció maliciosamente.

―Devuélvemelo ―exigió ella inmediatamente.

―¿O qué vas a hacer? ¿Acusarme con nuestros padres? Oh, disculpa, ya no queda ninguno ―se rió. Muso, detrás de él y con los nudillos ensangrentados, le coreó la gracia.

―Así que la hermanita estuvo aquí todo el tiempo, y yo pensando que estaba prostituyéndose en una esquina ―dijo asomándose para verla―. ¿No vas a agradecerme por quitar al viejo del medio? Sé que lo odiabas tanto o más que yo, así que un _gracias_ es lo mínimo que espero.

―No voy a agradecerte por haber matado a alguien, imbécil.

―Oooh, sensible, ¿no? No tenía idea de que fueras una hijita de papá. ¿Le tomaste el gusto a cocinarle y limpiar toda su mierda o lo complacías en la cama para terminar de cumplir el rol de mamá?

―Eres un...

―No, no vamos a pelear. Hemos sufrido una pérdida, la familia debe permanecer unida ―secundó cínicamente el mediano. Muso dejó caer una pesada y sucia mano en el hombro de su hermano, acercando su cara de borracho a su oreja sin dejar de ver hacia Kagura.

―¿Qué hacemos con ella? ¿Quieres que repita lo del viejo? No me molestaría, todavía tengo energías.

―No, no será necesario llegar a ese extremo ―negó tranquilamente él, quitándose la mano de encima de una suave sacudida. El ceño de la adolescente se frunció y sus puños se apretaron, listos para pelear.

―¿Entonces? Cantará si no hacemos algo.

―Descuida, sé lo que debo hacer ―aseguró Kagewaki―. Envuelve al viejo en una sábana y limpia con cloro y alcohol toda la cocina. Las paredes incluidas. Usa guantes y pasa un trapo por sus heridas para borrar tus huellas―ordenó a continuación, ganándose una sonora queja.

―¿Tengo que hacerlo yo? ¿Por qué no dejamos que Kagura se encargue, ya que está tan acostumbrada a limpiar porquerías?

―Porque fuiste tú quien quiso descargarse y Kagura y yo tenemos una conversación importante que atender ―le explicó simplemente sin dejar de mirar a su hermana con ojos siniestros. Ella era incapaz de articular palabra, sólo lo vigilaba sin bajar la guardia. Sentía fuertes ganas de vomitar por la extraña situación, pero estaba tan impresionada que su cuerpo apenas reaccionaba―. Sólo déjanos. Yo me haré cargo de ella.

―Eres un maldito pesado, hermanito ―musitó el hombre antes de darse media vuelta resignado―. No sé por qué le confías algo tan importante a un borracho, pero qué más da... Ahora a ver si este cerdo tiene al menos una puta escoba...

―Lo supervisaré todo cuando termines, descuida. Empieza ahora antes de que la sangre se seque y sea más difícil de sacar.

―Lo que sea, sabelotodo.

Una vez sin el mayor de por medio, el mediano dio un paso al frente y cerró la puerta.

―Mataron a papá ―soltó Kagura con la voz más aguda a causa del miedo. Una risita oscura se formó en la garganta de Kagewaki mientras negaba con la cabeza.

―Muso lo hizo, yo no lo toqué.

―Eres igual de culpable que él ―le espetó duramente. El otro ni se inmutó, daba la impresión de que todo el asunto le parecía de lo más gracioso.

―¿Y eso por qué debería importarte? Tú también lo odiabas.

―Aunque lo odiara, sé cuando algo está bien y cuando está mal. No tenían que haberlo hecho.

La risa incrementó brevemente su volumen al dar otro paso hacia ella. Kagura endureció sus músculos y retrocedió para mantener la distancia. No hacía falta mencionar que, aunque él nunca la había golpeado, estaba muy segura de que no tendría reparos en hacerlo ahora. Más que su casi metro noventa de estatura, sus ojos podían intimidar a cualquiera.

―Eres tan inocente... nunca lo habría imaginado después de crecer en esta casa.

Sus puños se oprimieron todavía más al igual que sus dientes. Ella no era nada inocente, cosa que sería igualmente imposible después de años bajo ese techo, pero sí tenía algo que los demás integrantes de su familia no: moral. Era una pena que a esas alturas no le sirviera de nada.

La mente de Kagura variaba entre el pánico, el horror y el escepticismo de creer que realmente viviera todo aquello. Sabía lo que había pasado, sabía de lo que sus hermanos eran capaces y el terrible peligro que corría, pero era como si un trocito de su cerebro asegurara que no se lo tomara en serio. En cualquier momento despertaría y se encontraría en esa habitación alquilada, lejos de su familia y pasado. Respiraría profundo para olvidar esa pesadilla y seguiría con su vida.

Porque despertaría a fin de cuentas... ¿verdad?

Kagewaki la miraba con ojos penetrantes y afilados, deleitándose con su miedo. Bajó la mirada al bolso que aún sostenía y lo abrió por mera curiosidad sin que su hermana pudiera evitarlo.

―¿Qué tenemos aquí? ―extrajo una maltratada carpeta llena de papeles y la abrió sin demasiado interés. Su partida de nacimiento fue lo primero que vio, y algo cambió en su cara mientras leía las líneas de vieja tinta, como si acabara de comprender algo fascinante.

Qué buenas ideas le llegaban en ese momento. Alzó la cara una vez más hacia ella, quien seguía paralizada sin tener adónde huir, y formó una retorcida sonrisa al cerrar la carpeta y dejarla caer al igual que su bolso, haciendo que los papeles oficiales, carnets y copias se desparramaran descuidadamente por el suelo. Kagura contuvo el aire endureciendo sus facciones.

―Ahora, Kagura, nos dejas en un aprieto. ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?

―No tienes que hacer nada ―respondió ella rápidamente, manteniéndole la mirada para aparentar seguridad―. Podemos quedar en que no escuché absolutamente nada. Desapareceré de sus vidas igual que lo hizo mamá, jamás tendrán que saber nada de mí ni yo de ustedes. Todos ganamos.

―No es cierto, sólo ganas tú. Además, ¿qué me garantiza que mantendrás la boca cerrada? Nada te obliga a guardar el secreto una vez estés lejos de nosotros, ¿o sí? Nos odias al igual que al viejo y nada te impide delatarnos.

―Tienes mi palabra de que jamás saldrá nada de mis labios ―le dijo ella intentando sonar lo más segura posible. En ese entonces le sabía a mierda que su padre estaba muerto, que sus hermanos tenían planeada una red de prostitución y fueran potenciales asesinos y delincuentes. Todo lo que ella quería era su pellejo asegurado cuanto antes. Pero su hermano no pensaba lo mismo.

―Tu palabra vale tanto como la de Muso ―sacudió levemente la cabeza con ironía. Kagura estaba tan desesperada y asustada por su fría calma que hizo lo que jamás creyó posible.

―Sólo deja que me vaya y no volverán a saber de mí, lo juro. Iba a irme esta noche de todas formas, escuché sólo por accidente. No diré nada, me cambiaré de nombre y me mudaré de ciudad. Kagewaki, esto no tiene que...

―No uses ese nombre ―la interrumpió subiendo el tono. Su rostro sereno se había crispado hasta mostrarle uno iracundo. Dio dos largos pasos hasta ella tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de retroceder y clavó su enorme mano en su brazo con una fuerza brutal, arrancándole un jadeo de impresión―. Ya no me llamo así, y ya no soy tu hermano.

―¿De qué mierda estás hablando? ―su voz tembló ante la cercanía. El aliento a cerveza y cigarrillos inundó sus fosas nasales revolviéndole las entrañas.

―Para ti no soy nadie ―aclaró tomándole rudamente el rostro entre sus dedos. Kagura forcejeó e intentó golpearlo para liberarse, pero era fácilmente bloqueada.

―¡Suéltame, maldito animal! ¡Estás loco! ¿Qué carajo...?

―Oh, Kagura... Pequeña y tonta Kagura. Te enseñaré por qué está mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Y créeme, aprenderás la lección.

―¡¿Qué mierda pretendes, pedazo de...?!

No pudo terminar de hablar porque su hermano ya la había girado sobre sus talones y dado un golpe certero en la cara interna de las rodillas para hacerla caer y quedar a gatas. Gritó por el dolor en sus piernas y brazos, pero fue rápidamente opacado al sentir que sus pantalones eran tirados rudamente. Abrió los ojos con horror e intentó arrastrarse para levantarse, pero una mano la empujó fuertemente por la nuca hasta que su cara estuvo contra el suelo.

Se retorció cuanto pudo entre alaridos e insultos gritados a todo pulmón, ganándose un par de golpes por todo el forcejeo desenfrenado, cual animal salvaje. Intentó rasguñarlo, patearlo, morderle la mano... incluso estiró el brazo para agarrar un reloj despertador que estaba en el suelo para usarlo como arma, pero era prácticamente imposible. Aquello no podía estar pasando, ¡no podía estar pasando!

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame, enfermo! ¡Soy tu jodida hermana, Kagewaki! ¡Tu hermana! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!

―No sé de qué estás hablando ―dijo él con la voz ligeramente ronca mientras terminaba de bajarle los pantalones junto a la ropa interior hasta la mitad de los muslos. Kagura siguió forcejeando con una mezcla de quejidos y gritos, pero no podía luchar contra la fuerza bruta que la mantenía hacia abajo. Presa del pánico, comenzó a llorar ahogadamente cuando lo sintió penetrarla de golpe―. Porque de ahora en adelante... ―murmuró con una especie de gruñido en su oído, jalando su cabello para hacerla levantar la cara― soy Naraku. Y tú, hermanita... ―le dio otro par de fuertes estocadas que le sacaron el aire y sonrió cruelmente― no eres nadie. Absolutamente nadie.

...

Las cosas a partir de ese momento fueron escalando de posiciones favorablemente. Para él, por supuesto, para su hermano ―ahora rebautizado como Onigumo en estreno a su nuevo papel― todo seguía muy agitado por la cantidad de negocios por cerrar, y para Kagura... bueno, vivía en el sótano de la casa de su padre desde hacía algunas semanas, encadenada del tobillo a la pared y totalmente amordazada durante la mayor parte del día para evitar que sus gritos alertaran a nadie. No era como si se escuchara nada desde el sótano de todas formas, pero nunca se podía ser demasiado precavido.

Naraku sonrió divertido al recordar el delicioso momento en el que su _hermanita_ había pasado a ser de su propiedad. Los alaridos y la ardiente sensación aún permanecían intactos en su memoria, y afortunadamente podía revivirlos cuantas veces quisiera si hacía el pequeño viaje hasta la casa donde había crecido. Cómo se alegraba de que lo hubiera escuchado todo, que se hubiese quedado quietecita como una buena niña en lugar de escaparse por una ventana o llamar a la policía. ¿De haber tenido la oportunidad de tomar el teléfono, habría llamado a emergencias? Seguramente sí. A pesar del miedo que la inundaba, de tener el aparato a la mano habría marcado el número sin dudarlo. Y cómo se alegraba de que el único teléfono de la casa estuviera justamente donde él pudiera verlo, lejos de su alcance. Ahora, por seguridad, había cortado los cables y añadido un nuevo juego de cerraduras en las puertas.

Al fin podía tener a Kagura como siempre lo había querido.

Sí, porque Naraku no sólo era retorcido por su crueldad y pocos estribos, sino también porque le había guardado pensamientos muy impuros a su hermana menor desde corta edad. Ya desde que era pequeña la tocaba e intentaba que lo tocara de vuelta ―sin que ella lo recordara, por supuesto―, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando su madre le dio una paliza digna de su padre en un repentino momento de protección maternal, algo que rara vez había ocurrido cuando eran pequeños. Desde entonces supo que debía esperar; y esperar fue lo que hizo, enfocando su tiempo y energía en otras cosas hasta que el momento se diera.

Oh, y cómo había valido la pena. Especialmente porque ahora, siendo mayor, era casi una réplica exacta de su madre. Eso sólo hacía que todo el asunto fuera mucho mejor. Todo iba tomando su lugar, se dijo satisfecho mientras cerraba su maletín y salía del aula de clases tras recibir la calificación máxima en su último examen. Había estado recibiendo elogios de su profesor por los últimos veinte minutos, cosa que no hacía más que inflar su ego. La voz se había corrido rápido: un don nadie con una beca súbitamente era el mejor alumno en la carrera con únicamente notas altas en su haber. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que su reputación creciera y lo ayudara a subir los escalones necesarios.

Y en vista de la vida tan interesante en la que se iniciaba, hizo lo que cualquier persona sensata haría en su lugar: cambiar radicalmente su identidad. Todos sus documentos legales fueron reemplazados hábilmente en los que lo único que quedaba de veracidad era su primer nombre y grupo sanguíneo. El resto de su pasado había sido borrado y reemplazado por otro ficticio con la buena ayuda de uno de sus tantos contactos expertos en el tema, a quien, por supuesto, se vio en la necesidad de asesinar cuando terminó su labor.

Después de todo, necesitaba borrar todos los rastros posibles, y él podía venderle su verdadera identidad al mejor postor sólo con hablarlo. Lo mejor era deshacerse de su cabo suelto cuando su trabajo estuviera hecho. Los papeles de Onigumo también habían cambiado drásticamente, y los de Kagura habían desaparecido por completo de todos los registros posibles. Hospitales, colegios, registro civil... era como si nunca hubiera existido.

Ahora sólo existía para él.

Toda la operación había resultado sistemáticamente sencilla, sólo eran unos pasos obvios a seguir que cualquier idiota podía resolver.

Y por supuesto, tuvo que encargarse de rastrear y eliminar a su último cabo suelto. Con los contactos correctos no le costó más que unos pocos meses localizar su paradero y nueva identidad, y para cuando dio con su madre por primera vez en tantos años, un caluroso reencuentro familiar fue lo último en lo que pensaba Naraku cuando la mujer, sorprendida, pronunció su nombre. Nunca vio venir el arma, no hubo advertencia que pudiera prepararla para lo inevitable.

Tras desaparecer todo rastro de la mujer que había sido su madre, tenía el camino libre para moverse sin complicaciones.

Ojalá fuera así de fácil en el _otro_ mundo en el que estaba metido. Él, con su mente privilegiada, había pensado más de una vez en salirse del juego mientras tuviera tiempo, pues la yakuza no era algo con lo que quisiera ganar problemas. Pero esos pensamientos se esfumaban rápidamente ante la resolución no sólo de formar parte de ese mundo de élite llegado el momento, sino adueñarse de él por completo.

Sus ideas de abandonar sólo habían surgido en contadas ocasiones, pero no tardaron en desvanecerse como si se las llevara el viento. ¿Abandonar, rendirse, renunciar? Ésas eran palabras que no estaban en su vocabulario y no emplearía jamás en su vida por más que creyera ameritarlas.

Porque Naraku estaba hecho para mandar, las pruebas estaban en todos lados. En sus profesores aduladores, en la forzada sumisión de Kagura, y hasta en la creciente idolatría ciega que su hermano había desarrollado por él desde que su situación había cambiado tan drásticamente. Seguía siendo mala, claro, pero ya podía ver la luz al final del túnel y saber que estaba en la posición del ganador. Todo gracias a él.

Sí, estaba siguiendo los pasos adecuados. Sólo era cuestión de tener paciencia y seguir el juego, algo en lo que él, como en todo lo demás, era excesivamente bueno.

...

Habían pasado unos años. Sus estudios habían concluido con honores y las ofertas de trabajo no tardaron de llover gracias a las recomendaciones de la universidad en prestigiosas empresas, de las cuales sólo aceptó asistir a la entrevista de una. Obtuvo el empleo sin vacilación y comenzó a la semana siguiente.

De lejos nadie podía decir que el apuesto e inteligente Kagewaki Hitomi tuviera una mente tan podrida. No, ese conocimiento estaba reservado para los _otros_ socios que manejaba en bases regulares, su hermano y por supuesto, su hermana pequeña que seguía a su merced.

Una astuta fierecilla, debía reconocer, casi sentía que debía preocuparse por su inteligencia. _Casi_. Pero en esos juegos nadie podía vencerlo a él.

Más de una vez estuvo a punto de librarse de su agarre, de darle un golpe lo suficientemente acertado como para tener la oportunidad de escapar e incluso le había robado su nuevo teléfono celular para pedir ayuda, pero siempre fue interceptada a tiempo.

Era como intentar amaestrar a un perro especialmente rebelde, sólo funcionaba mostrarle dominancia, doblegarla con su fuerza bruta, y mantener su mente siempre un paso adelante.

Y, afortunadamente, comenzaba a surtir efecto.

Las escaleras del sótano rechinaron con su peso cuando bajó al subsuelo aquella noche. Su sonrisa permanecía grabada de manera casi grotesca en sus finos labios mientras le daba una honda calada al cigarrillo. Con cada paso que daba podía ver mejor lo que sucedía en esa sucia habitación, cosa que siempre, sin importar su humor, lograba llenarlo de profunda satisfacción.

Kagura yacía sentada en un futón con la espalda pegada a la pared leyendo una revista que seguramente ya había leído al menos una docena de veces. Le dio una mirada al pequeño recinto, con la mujer ignorándolo olímpicamente, y su sonrisa creció una vez más.

Así era como se aseguraba que sus métodos de adiestramiento rendían frutos. Cada pequeña cosa que había ahí abajo para ella era una recompensa por cumplir sus órdenes. El futón, la almohada, un puñado de revistas, periódicos y libros, cambios de ropa... e incluso, en un atisbo compasivo que lo superaba, había adquirido una cadena más larga para que pudiera usar el baño que tenía al lado con mayor comodidad. ¿Acaso no era un buen tipo con todos los regalos que le hacía a su hermanita?

―Te tengo buenas noticias, Kagura ―le dijo al terminar los escalones y la admiraba de frente. Ella seguía con la mirada fija en el papel, con una mueca de asco que resultaba imposible quitarle.

―¿Te vas a morir? ―cuestionó aburrida al pasar una página. Naraku hizo algo parecido a una risa baja ante su osadía.

―Cuidado, Kagura, sabes lo que pasa cuando me faltas al respeto ―recomendó con un gesto de obviedad que ella, pese a estar leyendo la misma línea por tercera vez, no pasó por alto―. ¿O acaso quieres que te lo recuerde? Aún no puedes caminar bien desde la última vez, si no me equivoco.

La mujer hizo un gran esfuerzo por controlar su furia, pero se dejó en evidencia al arrugar la revista que sostenía con ambas manos.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres, _Naraku_? ―por fin alzó la cara, pronunciando aquel nombre con todo el desprecio que podía reflejar. Tenía que usarlo a regañadientes, pues cada vez que utilizaba el nombre real de su hermano le caía una paliza brutal.

O le hacía cosas peores.

Naraku era un buen aplicador de torturas, nunca le temblaba el pulso y se lo tomaba todo como un experimento, siempre presionando para llegar más lejos y descubrir hasta qué punto podía ocasionar dolor. Y si era tan bueno y creativo como era para causar daños, también lo era para saber cuándo parar.

Porque después de todo, no quería dañarla de por vida. No, quería efectos que su cuerpo pudiera reponer con el tiempo, heridas que pudieran cerrarse. Lo que él quería era que simplemente recordara todo lo que podía hacer, todo el poder que ejercía sobre ella y lo fácil que era castigarla. Siempre que supiera las consecuencias que traía su desobediencia, lo consideraría como todo un éxito.

El hombre aplastó la cabeza del cigarrillo contra la pared y exhaló el humo directamente hacia su cara enardecida. Ella apenas se inmutó y disimuló la pequeña tos con un carraspeo, más que acostumbrada a que hiciera tal cosa.

Sí, había aprendido esa lección.

Aunque todavía le quedaban muchas más.

―Te mudarás a Kioto con Onigumo ―le dijo por fin. Esta vez sí obtuvo una reacción de su parte.

―¿Qué?

―Tenemos un negocio allá y tú nos serás de utilidad ―sonrió retorcidamente y ella arrugó asqueada la piel de su nariz―, pero Onigumo te mantendrá vigilada. Si te portas bien y trabajas duro, tendrás más privilegios. Ya sabes cómo funciona.

―¿Me vas a prostituir? ―preguntó poco sorprendida. A esas alturas podría esperar cualquier cosa de Naraku.

―No, a ti no. Sólo yo puedo tener el placer de tu compañía. Pero aún necesitamos quien cocine y limpie, ¿no crees? No todo es sexo para complacer a un hombre, Kagura, deberías saberlo.

Sus ojos rojos se encendieron con furia y su cuerpo dio una sacudida. La cadena tintineó pesada ante su súbito movimiento, pero se detuvo ante el dolor en su parte baja y piernas. El último castigo tortuoso aún estaba muy fresco. Se alzó lo suficiente hasta quedar erguida de rodillas, las piernas le dolían y temblaban, pero no flanqueó ni por un momento.

Sólo lo miró con odio, apretando los dientes como si fuera la única forma de dejar salir el torrente de emociones negativas que se acumulaban en ella. Naraku sabía que su mayor deseo era vengarse de él, hacerlo sufrir e incluso llegar tan lejos como para matarlo. Ese deseo ferviente estaba impreso en toda su cara, en cada músculo tensado y en sus llameantes ojos escarlata.

Verla encadenada en ese estado tan deplorable, aún dispuesta a luchar sabiendo lo que podía llegar a pasarle no tenía precio. Era sin duda la mayor recompensa que obtendría jamás. Incluso comenzaba a notar el efecto físico que esa imagen le ocasionaba.

―Te mudarás a principios de agosto, en cuanto todo esté listo, Onigumo y yo iremos contigo. De noche, por supuesto, y en auto. Ahora dime una cosa, Kagura ―bajó el tono arrastrando las palabras con deleite. La mujer temblaba de pura rabia, pero no decía ni una palabra. Acto seguido, desató el cinturón y bajó el cierre de su pantalón de vestir impecablemente planchado. Comenzaba a apretarle y sólo había una forma de aliviarlo―, ¿quieres comer esta noche? Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Y cuidado con los dientes... si no quieres perder uno o dos.

Un par de horas después, cuando Naraku abandonaba el sótano cerrando la puerta detrás de él, no pudo evitar soltar algo similar a un suspiro satisfecho. Su vida era perfecta. Tenía todo lo que siempre había querido más la maravillosa posibilidad de expandirse y conseguir aún más, ¿quién no podía ser feliz ante eso?

Desde el piso inferior escuchó el tintineo de las cadenas siendo arrastradas por el suelo. Seguramente Kagura iba al baño y después comería la comida rápida que le había llevado y se había ganado como buena chica.

Bueno, tal vez ella no estaba del todo contenta con su estilo de vida, pero ese no era su problema. Lo hacía feliz a él y era lo único que importaba. Así que el número de cadenas y heridas incrementarían si eso significaba satisfacer sus sádicas necesidades, ella tendría que vivir con eso porque no tenía más opción.

Él tenía el poder. Era él quien hacía las reglas.

Sacó un nuevo cigarrillo de la cajetilla, un hábito que empezara a adoptar desde el último año gracias a Onigumo, y se llevó el siguiente a los labios. Dirigió una mirada lánguida y casual al punto exacto en donde su padre había caído muerto años atrás. Aún podía verlo con claridad si cerraba los ojos, podía ver su enorme cuerpo inmóvil, su expresión enfadada y adolorida, las manchas de sangre y el par de dientes que Onigumo le había sacado a puñetazos.

Tal y como había previsto, nadie había preguntado por él ni nadie nunca se enteró de su muerte. No era como si a alguien pudiera llegar a importarle, después de todo sólo era una escoria más de la sociedad. Habían quemado su cuerpo en el crematorio clandestino de uno de sus tantísimos contactos, y las cenizas habían sido arrojadas por el inodoro. Justo donde pertenecía.

El mechero encendió el extremo del cigarro entonces, y no pasó mucho hasta que la primera bocanada brotara airosa de sus pulmones. Salió de lo que había sido su casa durante su niñez cerrando todos los cerrojos y sistemas de seguridad manuales que había colocado por Kagura, pensando una vez más en lo bueno que era estar en sus zapatos en ese instante.

No existía nada que pudiera quitarle esa hermosa sensación que llenaba su pecho. Absolutamente nada.

...

Diez años pasaron.

Su carrera en ambos mundos crecía como la espuma. Desde hacía ya bastante tiempo había comenzado a utilizar una máscara para proteger su verdadera identidad entre la mafia. No era algo anormal, varios personajes de importantes clanes hacían lo mismo para ahorrarse una traición pública, y él, con su floreciente vida laboral, no podía tomarse menos riesgos.

Así que la máscara se convirtió en su segunda cara. O tal vez en su cara real, dependiendo del ángulo en que se lo mirase, al ser tan evidente que prefería su papel enmascarado al del empresario modelo. Su reputación entre los clanes se había expandido como la pólvora, y aunque no pertenecía realmente a ninguno al preferir estar al margen y actuar por su cuenta, se había ganado el temeroso respeto de más de un líder especialmente peligroso. Su astucia siempre estaba un paso más allá, siempre tenía un as bajo la manga y era un experto extorsionador y sobornador. El amo de las amenazas que las cumplía al pie de la letra si no hacías lo que te ordenaba.

Incluso Onigumo comenzaba a temerle, pero lo necesitaba tanto que no se atrevía a cortar lazos con él.

Gracias a Naraku, su negocio se expandía favorablemente y todas sus deudas habían salido de los números rojos, lo que le pudo dar un respiro de tranquilidad y le permitió disfrutar su estilo de vida a todas sus anchas, sin escatimar en gastos ni lujos. Las mejores armas, las mejores drogas, los mejores autos y equipos de entretenimiento, propiedades, iba y venía a cualquier lado a su antojo... todo lo que quería lo obtenía al chasquear los dedos, y por eso no podía quejarse.

Y al decir todo, era realmente _todo_. Incluso las mujeres.

Aún asechaba como lo había hecho en su juventud, era una parte de su naturaleza que debía saciar sin hacer uso de dinero o matones, algo que lo satisfacía a un nivel diferente. Habían habido varias mujeres de todo tipo: escolares, niñas, adultas, turistas extranjeras... todo sin consecuencias. Cosa que, para su mala suerte, lo volvió confiado. Creía estar al margen de la ley, que era inmune a cualquier cosa siempre y cuando tuviera suficiente dinero para comprar conciencias.

Quizá fue por eso que comenzó a cometer errores.

Cuando vio a aquella joven en particular sintió que le faltaba el aliento. Era una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto en su vida, cual muñeca de porcelana de perfectas proporciones. Kikyo Higurashi representó un nuevo reto en el mismísimo instante en que se cruzó con ella por las calles de Tokio, y supo desde entonces que debía tenerla a cualquier precio.

Las semanas se convirtieron en meses, y todas sus tácticas comenzaban a agotarse. La orgullosa mujer apenas le dirigía una mirada de desagrado antes de ignorarlo por completo, e incluso le había hecho una simple técnica de defensa con la palma de la mano cuando intentó tomarla del brazo para detenerla y verla a la cara. Las burlas de sus compañeros, y más la de su hermano ante su nariz magullada y sangrante no se hicieron esperar. Había intentado de todo: desde piropos hasta amenazas disimuladas cuando había menos gente que pudiera oírlo. La joven siempre lograba eludirlo, y sus opciones junto a su paciencia se acababan.

Naraku le recomendó darse por vencido y encontrar a otra en la que enfocar sus retorcidos deseos, en especial cuando había tantas de donde elegir, pero Onigumo no escuchaba nada de lo que le decía. Tenía su mente puesta en conseguirla para sí mismo, y maldita sea que lo haría.

Hasta que se dio. Logró interceptarla en medio de la noche cuando salía de la universidad, y con un par de compañeros pudo someterla rápidamente con mucha facilidad.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró y la camioneta arrancó a toda velocidad para meterse en la maraña de calles tokiotas, pudo sonreír del más puro placer. Desde el suelo del sector de los asientos traseros, la mujer lo miraba fijamente, jadeante por el forcejeo y casi temblando de rabia. Pero lo que más le impresionó de ella fue que aún así mantuvo su temple sereno, aunque fuera totalmente ilógico. Hasta las pocas palabras que le dirigiera carecían del pánico característico de cualquier persona sensata que se viera atrapada entre sus manos.

Había algo definitivamente diferente con ella.

―Veo que al fin lo has conseguido ―le dijo Kikyo sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Incluso sus compañeros se quedaron extrañados ante su actitud. No hubo el típico _¿qué quieren de mí?_ ni el _¡déjenme ir!_ , no hubo lágrimas, sollozos ni gritos tras estar dentro del vehículo, nada de pataletas ni intentos arriesgados de huída.

Sólo resignada serenidad y encarada de frente. Ella sabía lo que le pasaría de ahora en adelante, lo había aceptado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y aunque cada fibra de su ser gritara de pánico y sus impulsos la hicieran querer luchar, supo controlarse y mantener la mente fría incluso en esa situación.

O tal vez... tenía tanto miedo que no podía hacer otra cosa.

Sea como fuera, nunca se supo en realidad lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Sin duda, esa era la mujer más extraña e inquebrantable que jamás había conocido.

―¿Ésta es la única forma que tienes de conseguir la atención de una mujer? Eres realmente patético.

Los demás tripulantes del auto ―los cómplices que iban en los puestos delanteros y Onigumo que iba atrás con su nueva adquisición― quedaron anonadados por un momento, sin poderse creer lo que oían. ¿Desde cuándo una de las presas estaba tan calmada y se veía hasta aburrida?

―Cierra la boca o te la volaré a golpes, puta ―le respondió con un gruñido. Adelante sus compañeros carraspearon una risita de burla―. No te hagas la lista, el que manda aquí soy yo y de ahora en adelante harás todo lo que te diga si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias.

―Claro, eso hará que me rinda a sus pies mucho más rápido, señor secuestrador ―escupió ella sarcásticamente ante la mirada atónita de Onigumo. ¿Acaso estaba loca o no se daba cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba? Supo rápidamente que debía cambiar la táctica de juego si quería que sus planes marcharan sin inconvenientes.

―Bien, tú lo has querido. Sigue conduciendo, Tanaka ―le indicó al hombre que estaba al volante, quien redujo la velocidad al ver que su jefe comenzaba a desabrocharse los pantalones. El piloto y copiloto intercambiaron una mirada entre lasciva y extrañada―. En cuanto termine será su turno, pero por ahora no dejes de conducir. Le voy a enseñar una lección a esta zorra.

La violó ahí mismo en el asiento trasero, regodeándose de, al fin, tenerla entre sus manos y cumplir tantas fantasías con las que había soñado durante meses. Tenía el control, y ella lo sabía por más seria o desentendida que se hiciera en el asunto. Eso era mejor que tenerla a su merced total.

Porque Onigumo pensaba que los mejores premios eran los más difíciles de conseguir. Y vaya que había acertado con éste.

Kikyo acabó ocupando exactamente el mismo sitio que Kagura diez años antes que ella. Encadenada en el sótano de esa misma casa en condiciones precarias. Con poca comida y agua, nada de luz natural y cero posibilidades de escapar. Había ocasiones en las que Onigumo era cruel hasta extremos insostenibles: la humillaba sacándole fotos y videos, le lastimaba las áreas más sensibles de su cuerpo, dejaba que cualquiera se divirtiera con ella... y aun así, Kikyo apenas reaccionaba como él quería.

Podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano la cantidad de veces que la había visto llorar, y no estaba seguro si era una reacción involuntaria ante el dolor o era por absoluto pánico. Si le daba una orden, la cumplía cual autómata, apenas le dirigía la palabra más allá que para hacerle un comentario hiriente con todo el odio contenido en sus labios maltratados, y sin importar su mal estado, jamás había rogado por su vida.

Aquella mujer era en definitiva algo fuera de este mundo, y Onigumo no sabía cómo romperla. Quería verla suplicar, temblar de miedo, someterla... y nada. No había forma de sacarle una reacción humana. ¿De qué rayos estaba hecha? Sangraba como las demás, su piel se rompía y quemaba, sus tripas se revolvían del hambre, sus músculos se tensaban... pero parecía como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar muy, muy lejano.

Y sí, lo estaba.

Sin que Onigumo, Naraku o ninguna otra persona que bajara a ese sótano lo supiera, Kikyo lloraba en silencio cuando no había absolutamente nadie a su alrededor. Lloraba de miedo, de dolor y de angustia al no saber qué sería de ella ni cuándo podría salir de ahí. Sólo esas paredes eran testigo de todo el sufrimiento que salía a flote en la más profunda privacidad, al igual que Kagura lo había hecho en su momento.

Si las paredes pudieran hablar, seguramente contarían historias horribles de mujeres que resisten valientemente, pero que piden en secreto una oportunidad de salir, de ser libres y poder volver a ver la luz del sol. Mujeres que pedían una y otra vez por justicia y piedad, por un poco de paz para sus mentes a punto de reventar.

Quizá lo único que mantenía a Kikyo serena era la promesa silente de volver a ver a su familia. Pensaba cada día en sus hermanos pequeños, en sus padres, su abuelo y en los pocos amigos de la universidad. Pensaba en su hogar, su habitación, las cenas que compartían todos en familia, las clases a las que debería asistir y en lo mucho que le gustaría jugar con sus hermanos como cuando eran pequeños. Vería películas de dibujos con Sota y compartiría tips de belleza con Kagome, cotilleando sobre chicos, moda o cualquier otra cosa, como solían hacer hasta altas horas de la noche cuando eran más jóvenes.

De todos, su hermanita Kagome era quizá quien le daba más fuerzas para seguir resistiendo. La extrañaba con locura, aún cuando se hubieran distanciado. Kikyo se había enfrascado tanto en sus estudios que la dejó de lado y comenzó a preocuparse más por ella misma que en pasar tiempo aconsejando y divirtiéndose con su hermana menor. La había empujado poco a poco de su vida, y le dolía terriblemente haberlo hecho.

Tenía que disculparse con ella. Sabía que la resentiría, sabía que creería que ya no le importaba más. Y Sota también, al igual que sus padres y su abuelo. Era responsable y buena estudiante, una chica modelo en todo lo que se propusiera, pero tal era su afán por alcanzar los mejores niveles que se había encerrado en un mundo propio, lejos de todos los que amaba.

Debía ser fuerte por ellos.

Debía mantener su mente serena, intacta y ajena a todos los actos barbáricos que cometían en su contra, por más doloroso que fuera y por más ansias que tuviera de rendirse y aceptar su destino.

Kikyo nunca lo aceptaría. Si lo hacía, perdería su esencia y cordura, perdería lo único que todavía le quedaba para mantenerse en pie. Se traicionaría a sí misma y a su familia. Era una guerra que no quería perder, por más cruel que fuera el enemigo.

Encontraría la forma de ganarle, estaba segura. Sólo debía ser inteligente y desarmarlo primero por dentro. Debía esperar a que se encontraran los dos a solas para hacer su siguiente jugada. De mujer mecánica sin emociones a una criatura sumisa y complaciente, jugar con sus emociones y pensamientos hasta el nivel de dejarlo desconcertado y con la guardia baja. Y en ese momento era cuando debía atacar.

Habiendo estudiado medicina sabía de varios trucos para noquear a una persona o hasta incluso causarle un paro cardíaco cortando su circulación gradualmente apretando sus testículos. Habían hablado de eso en alguna clase un tanto bochornosa para los estudiantes masculinos, y todavía recordaba la anécdota que el profesor había contado al respecto sobre una mujer que mató a un hombre de un infarto de esa manera casi insospechada. Eso era prácticamente lo primero en lo que había pensado al momento de su secuestro, e incluso había intentado llevarlo a cabo varias veces. Pero Onigumo se daba cuenta y la golpeaba rápidamente.

Por eso debía esperar un poco a bajar sus defensas.

Pero Kikyo llevaba tan bien su papel que Onigumo estalló mucho antes de lo que había imaginado y no hubo nada que ella pudiera hacer para evitar el siniestro desenlace de su historia.

Un día llegó histérico, dando ruidosos resoplidos mientras pisaba con fuerza las viejas escaleras de madera. Cuando estuvo en su campo de visión pudo ver que se apretaba el escaso cabello negro entre las manos y rechinaba los dientes como si estuviera a punto de perderlos.

Le dio una fuerte patada a un balde en cuanto bajó las escaleras, mandándolo a volar y destrozándolo contra la pared, a unos pocos centímetros de la cabeza femenina. Kikyo reprimió el chillido de impresión y giró la cara para verlo sin comprender, casi esperando una explicación. El hombre se quedó mudo por unos momentos, sólo resoplando, gruñendo e insultando a algún ser invisible. Hasta que en una de sus idas y venidas por el pequeño sótano, cual león enjaulado, se detuvo en seco y clavó sus ojos negros en los de ella. Fuera de sí, se le acercó de dos grandes zancadas y tiró de su largo cabello con fuerza. Por un momento pensó que la besaría rudamente, pero en realidad comenzó a gritarle fuera de sí.

―¡Maldita puta! ¡Sólo me causas problemas! No podías llevar la fiesta en paz, no podías simplemente suplicar y ser normal... no, tenías que colmar mi paciencia, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

Más que impresionada por su repentina furia, estaba paralizada sin saber qué decir. Si Onigumo quería una respuesta a su pregunta, nunca la obtuvo, más allá de la misma expresión estoica de su cautiva, cosa que sólo lo hizo rabiar más. La abofeteó brutalmente con el dorso de la mano, rompiéndole el labio inferior y lastimándole severamente el cuello. De no haber estado siendo sujetada por el cabello, habría terminado en el suelo.

―¡Y ahora esto! Maldita sea, mujer, eres un dolor de cabeza incluso cuando no te tengo delante. Esa estúpida niña de mierda gritándome como una loca, llamando la atención por todas partes... ¡Incluso un mocoso me persiguió! Carajo, mujer...

―¿De... de qué estás hablando? ―jadeó Kikyo con dificultad, saboreando el óxido de su sangre en la boca.

―¿Tienes una hermana, no? ―espetó zarandeándola por el mechón de pelo que no soltaba. Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron a su máxima capacidad―. Una putita igual a ti, pero con ojos azules, sí. ¿Sabes lo que hizo la muy maldita? Me expuso delante de un montón de gente, no sé cómo mierda me reconoció o supo quién era, ¡o siquiera lo que había hecho! Llamó a la policía y me costó muchísimo deshacerme de ellos. Ahora no podré volver a Tokio por un largo tiempo, ¡todo por culpa tuya! Tú y esa perra me las van a pagar, ¿me oyes?

―¿Kagome...? ―susurró espantada. Una chica igual a ella, pero con ojos azules... ¿Kagome se había topado con Onigumo y sabía quién era? Pero... ¿cómo era posible? Un pequeño rayo de esperanza iluminó su mirada al creer que si su hermanita había dado con él, las autoridades no podían estar lejos. Y si hizo un escándalo hasta el punto que le dieron persecución...

No. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir Onigumo? ¿Que ambas lo iban a pagar?

Toda su fachada imperturbable se desquebrajó al percatarse de lo que eso significaba.

 _No... Kagome no, Kagome no._

―Onigumo... ―habló entonces tras un momento de silencio cuando las sacudidas terminaron. La cabeza le daba vueltas y la garganta se le había secado por completo―. Haz lo que quieras conmigo, rómpeme a pedazos si quieres... pero no la toques. Colaboraré, haré todo lo que me digas. Sólo déjala fuera de esto.

El hombre se incorporó levemente hacia atrás para poder verla mejor. Ahora que su máscara había caído podía ver la verdadera resignación debajo de su magullada piel de porcelana. Pero más que resignación había otra cosa: resolución. Estaba completamente decidida a proteger a su hermana sin importar el precio.

Al fin... al fin había encontrado su talón de Aquiles después de tanto tiempo.

Era una pena que ya fuera demasiado tarde como para aprovecharlo.

Una sonrisa retorcida recorrió sus finos labios, exponiendo sus dientes amarillentos y corroídos por el abusivo consumo de tabaco.

―Oh, no me digas. ¿Y qué pasa si te digo que no me importa? ¿Qué pasa si voy a por esa puta y le hago todo lo que te he hecho a ti mientras tú miras?

Kikyo no pudo controlarse. Un alarido de furia atravesó los tímpanos masculinos y tuvo que retroceder en vista de que se le abalanzaba encima como si fuera un animal salvaje. Se puso en pie, regodeándose de tal reacción, mientras ella lo veía enardecida desde el suelo.

Onigumo iba a disfrutar esa noche como ninguna otra.

Estuvo hablando por horas de todo lo que pensaba hacerle a la hermana pequeña de su presa, torturas como las que ella había sufrido y otras nuevas que llegaban a su mente conforme hablaba, sacándole gruñidos, insultos y hasta intentos de darle golpes certeros. Todo mientras la violaba una y otra vez, preguntándole incluso si creía que Kagome disfrutaría esta u otra posición más que la misma Kikyo.

En una sola noche y con apenas unas palabras, la fuerte mujer quedó reducida a la nada. No hubo barrera mental, no hubo manera de escapar a sus miedos ni sufrimientos. Los mismos que creía que caerían sobre su querida hermana si no lograba evitarlo.

Y no podría evitarlo, ¡no podía hacer nada!

Se dio por satisfecho cerca del alba al haber alcanzado su objetivo después de meses sin ningún resultado. No la escuchó suplicar por su vida como tanto quería, ni siquiera una vez, sino más bien por la de la tal Kagome.

―No te preocupes, cuidaré muy bien de ella. Incluso mejor que de ti ―le susurró antes de que el afilado cuchillo que guardaba en su gabardina cercenara su garganta en un corte profundo y rápido.

Kikyo no emitió ningún sonido más allá del típico gorjeo de su sangre saliendo a borbotones y su cuerpo cayendo al suelo como peso muerto. Permaneció viva por lo menos un minuto entero hasta que se desangró, mirando a la nada con una eterna mueca de consternación grabada en sus hermosas facciones.

Cuando el brillo de sus ojos por fin se apagó, Onigumo dejó salir una siniestra risa que pronto se convirtió en un alarido parecido al de una hiena enloquecida. Violó el cuerpo hasta que todo rastro de calor lo abandonó, aprovechando para hundir la hoja del cuchillo incansablemente en la piel que antes había sido de un blanco perlado.

Meses de frustración se desenlazaron en una única noche de placer absoluto, descontrol y satisfacción más allá de lo imaginable.

Había valido la pena. Iba a matarla más pronto que tarde, cuando su rabia lo consumiera, pero haberlo hecho de esa manera no había tenido comparación. Era lo mejor que podía pedir.

Resta decir que, después de recobrar medianamente la compostura tras horas desquitándose con un cuerpo irreconocible, procedió a disponer de él por su propia cuenta. Lo vio arder unas horas después, introduciendo pedazo a pedazo a la chimenea para luego tomar los restos en una maleta y hacerla desaparecer en medio de la nada.

No iría por la hermana, por supuesto, ni siquiera quería regresar a Tokio hasta que las aguas se calmaran, y sabía que si iba a por la niña la policía lo atraparía en el acto. No tenía sentido arriesgarse cuando ya había cumplido su mayor deseo.

Ahora regresaría a su floreciente negocio en Kioto, dejándole a sus socios el hacerse cargo de la evidencia restante que significaba la casa en sí.

Pronto, no más de una semana después, había conseguido que toda la estructura fuera demolida en su totalidad. Los nuevos dueños del terreno iniciaron una construcción comercial allí, sin siquiera imaginarse los horrores de los que aquel lugar había sido sede.

Aquella parte de su vida, como la de Naraku, había acabado y no quedaba ni un rastro de ella más que en sus memorias.

...

Años después de aquel acontecimiento, Kagewaki Hitomi veía las noticias matutinas desde su lujoso apartamento, uno que no escondía ninguna pista de quién era ese hombre en realidad.

Se llevó a los labios una taza de café que el par de mucamas a su disposición habían dejado recién hecho en la cocina antes de terminar su jornada del día. Para esas mujeres de mediana edad, el atractivo señor Hitomi era un hombre de pocas palabras y pulcra apariencia, alguien serio y respetable, un trabajador dedicado y un excelente patrón. Ninguna de las dos tenía idea de lo que era capaz y tampoco lo sabrían jamás.

No era que a Naraku le faltaran ganas, simplemente no daría un paso en falso que pusiera en riesgo su jugada maestra de mantener su identidad tan perfectamente escondida.

Para él todo se basaba en apariencias. Siempre y cuando los ineptos que hacían vida cerca de él se creyeran la estupidez del empresario modelo, todo estaría bajo control.

― _Reportamos en vivo desde la avenida Honma en el distrito Nakagyo-ku, Kioto, donde tras una llamada de emergencia, las autoridades han logrado una redada en una supuesta casa comercial de la zona, donde se mantenía aprisionadas a mujeres extranjeras e indocumentadas. De la escena han sido acorralados seis hombres armados, presuntamente responsables del manejo del local, algunos incluso intentando ejecutar a las cautivas en cuanto la policía arribó._

 _Se conoce que hay varios heridos tras un enfrentamiento con agentes policiales, tres de ellos sospechosos masculinos, dos policías y cinco mujeres, una de las cuales se encuentra en término medio de embarazo está en estado crítico tras recibir un disparo en la cabeza._

Apretó la taza de café hasta el punto de sacarle un crujido. Diversas escenas de la casa que Onigumo manejaba aparecieron a lo lejos, rodeada de agentes enfundados en trajes negros antibalas. Las sirenas de las ambulancias y patrullas se escuchaban ahogadas entre el bullicio de la gente yendo y viniendo. Tomas de los policías esposando a los mismos compinches de su hermano, para luego pasar a una toma de Onigumo contra una pared mientras los agentes lo revisaban en busca de armas. Su espalda desnuda revelaba su enorme y detallado tatuaje de araña que conocía bastante bien, y sus brazos alzados en señal de rendición mostraban los tatuajes típicos de la mafia japonesa.

Escenas similares pasaron sin que Naraku pudiera hacer otra cosa más que mirar con una expresión vacía. Ambulancias, personas en camillas, muestras del intercambio de balas entre ambos grupos: autos, ventanas y paredes con inconfundibles agujeros de armas de fuego. Entrevistas al jefe de la operación, impresiones de las personas que pasaban por ahí, una toma de la calle...

Naraku no sabía muy bien cómo sentirse, si es que sentía algo en realidad. Sólo había dos pensamientos que rozaban el área de preocupación. El primero era que sin duda había sido un tipo afortunado, considerando que había estado en esa casa apenas unas horas atrás. De haberse quedado en lugar de tomar el último vuelo a Tokio, sin duda habría sufrido el mismo destino que su hermano y los demás.

Y lo otro era la situación de Kagura. La había dejado herida y encerrada, por sí misma no habría podido salir. ¿Onigumo habría intentado ejecutarla para evitar que cantara en cuanto la policía se hiciera con el control de la situación, o ella había tenido algo que ver con el despliegue de medios y autoridades en el lugar?

Ella era sin duda alguna la mujer embarazada de la que había hablado la reportera, y no podía encontrar mucha explicación al certero disparo en la cabeza si éste no había sido efectuado por su hermano. Aquel era un asunto al que debía dar prioridad cuanto antes, ya que si por algún milagro lograba sobrevivir, sería su perdición. La aberración que había en su vientre era la prueba irrefutable de que Kagura no mentía cuando decidiera dar declaraciones.

― _Nos llegó la alerta desde un hotel de la zona_ ―dijo el policía que era entrevistado en ese momento. Entre sus declaraciones seguían pasando las mismas tomas de la casa y muestras de la balacera, coches patrulla y ambulancias―. _Alguien dio el aviso a la policía tras encontrarse con un individuo que presumiblemente escapó de este lugar y logró dar la dirección. No sabíamos qué hallaríamos cuando lo recibimos, pero en cuanto llegamos al lugar nos percatamos que se trataba de algo serio. Logramos decomisar diversas armas de fuego, drogas entre marihuana, cocaína y heroína, y sustancias aún por determinar. Ninguna de estas mujeres parece tener documentación, la mayoría ni siquiera habla japonés. Las investigaciones acaban de comenzar y no descansaremos hasta llegar al fondo del asunto._

― _¿Quién fue la persona que hizo la llamada? ¿Nos puede decir algo al respecto?_

― _Su identidad está siendo protegida por el momento, todo lo que podemos declarar es que ya está en manos de las autoridades y todo está bajo control._

Así que una de ellas había conseguido escapar, ¿eh? La cuestión era saber quién podría ser. Algunas de las mujeres mercancía se encontraban aún en servicio a esas horas, aunque la mayoría regresaba antes de las cinco de la mañana. Tendría que esperar la oportunidad de comunicarse con Onigumo o con alguno de sus contactos para averiguar quién había sido. Alguien necesitaba aprender una lección por meterlos a él y a su hermano mayor en serios problemas.

Pero por ahora debía concentrarse exclusivamente en Kagura, saber en qué hospital era tratada y mover sus hilos para asegurarse de que no saliera de ahí con vida. Tarea relativamente fácil, aunque aún así debía apresurarse en caso de que llegara a despertar del supuesto coma.

Después se encargaría de Onigumo para, en caso de no poder sacarlo de prisión, silenciarlo a él también si era necesario. Porque no dudaba que llegaría a traicionarlo para salvar su propio y sucio pellejo. Probablemente eso era lo que pensaba hacer de todas formas, así que no estaba de más ir organizando la _despedida_ de su hermano a la par que la de Kagura.

Y por último, quedaba el pajarito que había logrado llamar tanto la atención. Con éste se tomaría más tiempo para expandir las posibilidades de su imaginación. No era como sus hermanos que podían delatarlo, ellos eran los únicos que conocían su identidad y toda la verdad que yacía bajo la máscara. El chivato anónimo no representaba un verdadero peligro, pero de todas formas debía pagar por haber terminado de destruir lo que quedaba de su _querida_ familia.

Naraku sonrió finalmente al llevarse la taza de café a los labios. Aún estaba tibio, y le dio un sorbo prolongado para saborearlo con gusto, maquinando idea tras idea para lo que estaba por venir.

Las cosas se habían puesto muy interesantes. Debía encontrar al pajarito y agradecerle personalmente...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

Y aquí lo tienen, el inicio de nuestro villano principal. El capítulo originalmente iba a llamarse Inicios: Naraku y Onigumo... y Kagura... y Kikyo también, pero era demasiado largo así que sólo dejé al único que quedó vivo al final xD

Honestamente estoy MUY nerviosa publicando esto (¿cuántas veces he dicho eso ya con este fic?) considerando lo oscuro que es. Pero siendo la historia de Naraku y Onigumo, era imposible que fuera un capítulo ligero. No fue realmente difícil escribirlo, ya que tanto ver Investigation Discovery me ayudó muchísimo a organizar las ideas, pero igualmente me sentí extremadamente sucia en la mayoría de las escenas, porque no era algo de lo que había escrito jamás. Incluso los sucesos turbios de BW palidecen ante esto, supongo.

Espero que este capítulo no los haya traumado, aunque Ginny dice que cuando lo lean, seguramente me recomendarán ayuda psicológica para matar este retorcido ser que llevo dentro xD La verdad es que no sólo me inspiré por los programas de I.D, sino también de algunas cosas de Game of Thrones. Para Onigumo me fijé un poco en Joffrey y para Naraku, en Ramsay y Roose Bolton. Incluso pensé en hacer a Kagura y a Naraku gemelos, pero ya no iba a abusar copiándome de Jaime y Cersei xD

Pasando a los reviews... ¡wow! No esperé recibir tantos por el capítulo anterior, me dejaron anonadada, ¡muchísimas gracias! Adoro todos los comentarios que hacen, en especial esos reviews kilométricos de las personas que notan hasta los más sutiles detalles y explican sus teorías para los siguientes capítulos. **Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, Gogo Yubhari, SeeDesire, Irivel, Carmenj, MinaaRose, NinaGuzmán, DreamFicGirl, Saori-san02, Rinmy Uchiha, Lucemg, Floresamaabc, Nayari, Arovi, Glenda, Sakura521, Cath Meow, BABY SONY, MellyTaisho, Alambrita, Maril Delgadillo, Jenks, Freakin'love-sesshourin, NUBIA, Elie G.S, Maiamax, Annprix1, MicheyNoMouse, Nancyl1313, Milly Taisho, RYTH, Bucitosentubebida, Roxana** y **ArianaDeTaisho** ¡Son los mejores lectores que alguien podría pedir! Y si no intentan quemarme en una hoguera tras semejante entrega, agradecería sus opiniones e impresiones para saber qué tal me fue en mi intento de indagar en la pútrida mente de nuestros villanos al mejor estilo de Índice de Maldad (o Perfil de un Psicópata, en España). Espero que a pesar de todo, lo hayan disfrutado... si es posible xD

¡Besos, abrazos y helados! ¡Hasta la próxima semana!

PD: Si encuentran algún error en el capítulo como palabras pegadas, incompletas u oraciones con palabras faltantes, por favor hágamelo saber. Fanfiction tiene la manía de comerse espacios y letras sin el permiso de los autores.


	16. Control de daños

**Disclaimer** : _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

 **Safe Haven  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

 **16.** Control de daños

Sesshomaru leyó una vez más la nota que había encontrado en su chaqueta de viaje durante aquel vuelo a Ámsterdam. Estaba un poco arrugada por la cantidad de veces que la había extendido y vuelto a doblar, pero fuera de eso estaba en perfectas condiciones. Se había aprendido las pocas líneas de memoria, así que no tenía verdadera necesidad de volver a verlas escritas en el papel. Sólo lo hacía para advertir su letra en la tinta azul del bolígrafo que había usado, una pequeña prueba de que todas sus teorías tenían una sólida base.

Posiblemente estaba leyendo muy entre líneas y se lo tomaba muy en serio. Viéndolo desde un punto de vista más certero, podría deducir que aquella no era más que la nota de alguien desequilibrado que imaginaba monstruos peligrosos, o que incluso esas criaturas no fueran más que personas encargadas de mantenerla en control. Como si hubiera estado huyendo de un hospital psiquiátrico.

Era una teoría sumamente cruel que había deducido en algún momento y desechado instantáneamente después. No, Rin Takahashi ―si es que aquel era su verdadero nombre― no era una persona con problemas mentales. Evidentemente tenía traumas y cierta fragilidad, pero eso no la convertía en loca. Y después de tanto tiempo dedicado a estar en su compañía, escuchándola hablar, comiendo, caminando o sólo acompañándose en silencio, podía dar fe de que estaba en completo control de sus facultades mentales, y no sólo eso, poseía una mente rápida e inteligente.

Además de que la teoría de la locura no cubría para nada las manchas de sangre, su ropa hecha pedazos ni la cantidad de moretones y heridas que cubrían su piel aquel primer día en que la conoció.

Eso lo llevaba a ahondar en la otra suposición, una en la que realmente no quería pensar demasiado, quizás con la vana esperanza de que no se cumpliera si así lo hacía.

Se crispó ligeramente al imaginársela recibiendo golpe tras golpe en una habitación oscura, llorando y pidiendo por clemencia. Sesshomaru no era un hombre de muchas emociones, ni era fácil impresionarlo o alterarlo de alguna manera, pero aquella imagen, por más que intentaba empujarla lo más lejos posible de su subconsciente, le llenaba de furia. Esperaba que sus sospechas fueran sólo eso: sospechas.

Pero cuando la vio aquella tarde a la distancia, caminando a la par de la novia de su hermano ―en quien apenas reparó y no reconoció sino hasta que la perdió de vista―, tuvo el presentimiento de que sus suposiciones tenían fundamento.

Algo muy malo la asechaba, era notable cómo se iba consumiendo en preocupaciones aunque pretendiera estar bien, a juzgar por su manera de actuar, y Sesshomaru no sabía qué hacer.

Mantenerse al margen era todo lo que se le ocurría por el momento, pues había dejado muy claro que no quería seguir manteniendo contacto con él, pero no se sentía satisfecho solamente con eso. Tal vez lo que quería era intentar alejarlo de ella para no envolverlo en algo potencialmente peligroso, o también era posible que a raíz de algún incidente previo le hubiera tomado muchísimo miedo y temiera acercarse a él.

Independientemente de lo que fuera, Sesshomaru respetaría su espacio y la dejaría ser. Por más que le ofendiera su actitud, no quería empeorar las cosas sabiendo que su sola presencia había dejado abruptamente de ser bienvenida.

Pero él siempre le tendría un ojo encima por las dudas.

Podía ser que Rin no lo quisiera así, pero ya estaba demasiado implicado como para simplemente dejar pasar el asunto. Y aunque ella intentara mantenerlo lejos, seguía buscándolo con la mirada de vez en cuando, encontrándolo en las pocas ocasiones que sus ojos se cruzaban. En esos momentos apenas se daban una cabezada de reconocimiento y cada quien seguía con lo suyo, como si los meses que pasaron juntos conociéndose nunca hubieran existido.

Sesshomaru entró al edificio rompiendo el contacto visual de apenas unos segundos y arrugó el entrecejo con resignación, apretando inconscientemente el papel doblado que guardaba en el bolsillo.

...

―Dio algunos problemas, pero al fin comenzó a ceder. No puedo creer que haya resistido tanto, nadie aguanta en los calabozos de la policía por tres semanas sin soltar palabra ―dijo Sango de camino a la comisaría. Con ella iban Kagome a su lado en el asiento del copiloto y Rin encogida en los asientos traseros, demasiado nerviosa como para mirar por la ventana o levantar la cabeza de su regazo. Kagome y Sango le dirigían varias miradas furtivas por el retrovisor para vigilar sus reacciones, preguntándose si realmente estaba lista para lo que le esperaba al llegar a su destino.

―Rin, si no quieres estar presente no pasa nada. No es necesario ni que lo veas, ya confirmaste su identidad con las fotografías y tu declaración concuerda con las investigaciones, así que no te sientas obligada a hacer esto si no quieres hacerlo ―le dijo la doctora por segunda vez desde que se había subido al vehículo. Hasta entonces Rin casi no había abierto la boca.

―Debo hacerlo ―dijo por fin tras unos segundos de silencio en los que sólo se oía el tráfico a las afueras del vehículo―. Debo verlo y asegurarme que está encerrado. Y tal vez... tal vez pueda serles de ayuda en el interrogatorio.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―cuestionó extrañada Kagome viéndola por encima de su hombro. Sango y Rin intercambiaron una mirada por el espejo retrovisor.

―Creemos que la presencia de Rin puede desatar alguna reacción que nos sea favorable. Ha soltado bastante información, pero son retazos desordenados y la presión de Rin puede asustarlo lo suficiente como para que lo suelte todo.

―¿Eso funciona así?

―Una vez que le recordemos los cargos en su contra, la posible sentencia y que la prueba irrefutable de ésta la tiene Rin con su declaración... técnicamente sí ―asintió la detective serenamente.

―¿Técnicamente? ¿Cómo es eso de técnicamente?

―Cada persona es diferente, y en especial cuando se trata con delincuentes, uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar en realidad. Podemos suponerlo porque esta técnica nos ha resultado bastante bien en el pasado, pero no tenemos garantía de que vaya a funcionar ahora ―dijo sin quitar la mirada del camino mientras maniobraba la palanca de cambios y se preparaba para entrar en el estacionamiento subterráneo de la estación de policía.

―¿Y aún así quieres someter a Rin a esto? ―la regañó entre dientes cuando la luz del día se quedaba atrás y se internaban en la oscuridad. Kagome pensaba únicamente en las consecuencias psicológicas que aquel enfrentamiento podían acarrear en su paciente. Cualquier escenario era posible aunque la personalidad de Rin no lo dejara ver en realidad, y por eso no podía descartar nada: desde un ataque de pánico con subida de tensión incluida hasta un repentino incremento de adrenalina que la llevaría a intentar golpear a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino. Era la opción menos probable porque sabía que Rin era demasiado pacífica y asustadiza como para llevarla a cabo, pero aún así... como había dicho Sango, cada persona era diferente y no se sabía cómo podían reaccionar.

―Fue mi idea ―declaró Rin cuando el auto se cuadraba para aparcar en retroceso. La doctora alzó las cejas con sorpresa ante la muchacha que seguía manteniendo su cabeza gacha―. Estoy cansada de vivir asustada y no quiero seguir escondiéndome, no llegaré a ningún lado si tengo miedo hasta de salir de casa. Necesito enfrentarlo.

Kagome apretó los labios sin saber muy bien qué decir. Desde hacía tiempo había dejado de ser su paciente y se había convertido en una amiga bastante especial. Como psicóloga se enorgullecía de su resolución de querer enfrentar sus miedos cara a cara, pues significaba un gran avance; pero como amiga no podía evitar pensar en las consecuencias que traería este acto de valentía si todo salía mal.

Fuese lo que fuese a pasar ya, estaba fuera de sus manos. Sólo Rin podía decidir qué hacer consigo misma, y no era asunto de nadie interferir. Todo lo que se podía hacer era apoyarla y esperar lo mejor.

Los pasos de las tres mujeres resonaron en un eco vacío mientras avanzaban para llegar al ascensor. El ambiente era húmedo y algo viciado a olor de cigarrillo, siendo uno de los típicos lugares donde los agentes fumaban durante sus descansos y justo antes de entrar o después de salir de su turno. Rin, que odiaba con toda su alma aquel aroma, apretó los labios y se obligó a ignorarlo por completo. No necesitaba malos recuerdos ya instalados en su mente cuando estaba a punto de enfrentarse a la fuente de un par de ellos.

El viaje hasta la planta dedicada al departamento de Sango transcurrió en medio de un silencio casi hermético, de no ser por los típico sonidos de ambiente de oficinas llenas de personal. Sango saludó cordialmente a sus colegas al cambiarse de elevador, y cuando llegaron al piso correspondiente Rin pudo sentir un ligero cambio en el ambiente.

Más de una persona la miraba de reojo y hasta intercambiaban comentarios en voz baja con sus compañeros con discreción. Pero ella ya estaba tan acostumbrada a esa clase de reacciones que podía darse cuenta muy bien de lo que intentaban ocultar. Siempre le pasaba cuando alguien la reconocía. Incluso cuando había salido con sus amigas a dar una inocente vuelta por el pueblo tuvo que aguantar miradas y cuchicheos, también en el hospital donde había estado recluida hasta su mejora, al igual que la primera vez que había pisado esa comisaría en Tokio.

Todos sabían quién era ella en realidad y lo que le había pasado. Algunos sentían compasión, otros repulsión y rechazo. A veces encontraba casos en los que un par de personas la miraban como intentando infundirle ánimos, pero eso era tan raro que casi lo consideraba imaginario.

Seguramente ella no era la única persona que había desfilado por esos pasillos llevando a cuestas semejantes antecedentes ―pues era la especialidad de aquel departamento tratar ese tipo de casos―, pero aún así se sentía como si fuera una criatura deforme siendo juzgada bajo una lupa. Desprotegida, desnuda y completamente a merced de los demás.

Respiró profundo cerrando los ojos y se obligó a ignorarlos por completo. Como había pasado en el sótano minutos atrás: ése no era el momento de dejar caer sus escudos, los necesitaba bien arriba para lo que estaba por enfrentar.

―Ah, Kuwashima, te estábamos esperando ―la saludó su jefe cuando llegaron al área de interrogaciones. Era un pasillo estrecho con varias habitaciones que constaban de un vidrio con el que sólo se podía ver desde afuera hacia adentro. Al lado de cada puerta había un intercomunicador que dejaba escuchar con total claridad cualquier cosa que sucediera en el interior, y el aparato del cuarto que jefe Minamoto vigilaba estaba apagado por el momento―. Doctora Higurashi, un gusto verla de nuevo ―cabeceó hacia Kagome cuando las tres llegaban a su lado, siendo Rin la más rezagada.

Ese tipo de lugares le traían amargos recuerdos, pero eran de lejos mucho más bienvenidos que todas las memorias que venían de la mano con sus malas experiencias. Podía ser un lugar intimidante, pero como Rin depositaba toda su confianza en los oficiales de policía y sabía que estaban de su lado, no le era especialmente incómodo estar ahí.

―Noto ― el hombre se dirigió a ella entonces, cuando la muchacha se asomaba por la ventana hacia la habitación ocupada por el rabillo del ojo. Rápidamente le dio su atención al jefe del departamento y correspondió su saludo con un pequeño asentimiento―. Parece que al fin estamos en la pista correcta. Se trajo a este hombre a la comisaría bajo la acusación de delito bancario; lo cual es cierto, de hecho, y nos ha costado un poco hacerlo ceder para que nos diga su vínculo con el tal Naraku. Hasta ahora ha admitido el blanqueo de dinero obtenido por la venta de drogas y ha soltado muchos nombres gracias a un acuerdo de reducción de sentencia, así que nos hemos mantenido algo ocupados con eso también. Lo que no sabe es que lo hemos relacionado con tu caso en particular.

―¿Lo han tenido aquí todo este tiempo... y no sabe que lo detuvieron por mí? ―se sorprendió ella. El hombre ―quien por ser policía ya tenía su voto de confianza y al que no le demostraba demasiado corte― asintió severamente y mostró una sonrisa de lado llena de satisfacción.

―Hay que bajar sus defensas primero y hacerlo creer que saldrá bien parado. Que está en control de la situación y mantenerlo confiado para que no sepa cómo proseguir una vez entre el plato fuerte ―le dijo regresando la vista a la ventana de una sola cara, donde la reconocida figura regordeta y desagradable de Mukotsu se inclinaba sobre una mesa señalando fotografías. Al otro lado el interrogador tomaba nota de todas sus declaraciones sin perder detalle y algunas veces alzaba el rostro para hacer alguna otra pregunta. En la cara del acusado se notaba que creía estarse saliendo con la suya, una expresión que Rin conocía más que bien y le hervía la sangre.

―Rin ―la llamó entonces Sango, despegando su atención de la ventana de interrogatorios―, te recuerdo que no estás obligada a hacer esto. Si no quieres entrar ahí o te quieres ir lo entenderemos perfectamente.

Todas las miradas se fijaron en ella. Sólo le tomó unos segundos asentir gravemente con la cabeza.

―Quiero hacerlo. _Necesito_ enfrentarlo, no pienso irme sin haberle plantado cara.

La muchacha no fue consciente de la pequeña sonrisa en la boca de su psicóloga, que a pesar de estar preocupada, una parte de sí se sentía genuinamente orgullosa de su valentía.

El jefe, complacido con aquella afirmación, presionó el intercomunicador cuando Mukotsu se echó hacia atrás en su asiento con aire complacido y hasta algo aburrido mientras el investigador terminaba de tomar sus apuntes.

 _―¿Es todo lo que debo saber sobre sus vínculos con Sato, señor Sugita?_ ―cuestionó el hombre alzando la mirada de su libreta. El corazón de la más joven comenzó a sobresaltarse incluso antes de que la voz del acusado sonara por el aparato. Jamás había imaginado que lo volvería a escuchar o ver siquiera, y aunque se sentía lista para enfrentarlo y ponerle fin al menos a su lado de la historia, aún estaba nerviosa.

― _Oh, bueno, yo diría que sí. Un hombre fastidioso si quiere mi opinión, creo que ya le di toda la información necesaria. ¿Cómo quedarían los cargos con eso?_ ―preguntó altaneramente acomodándose mejor en el asiento y con las manos entrelazadas sobre su prominente barriga. Los dientes de Rin se apretaron.

― _Habría que hablarlo con el juez y esperar también el veredicto del jurado, pero tal parece que se han reducido de dos a tres años. Aunque si es todo lo que puede decirme, me temo que no habrá mucho que interceder en su favor durante la audiencia._

 _―¿Qué? ¿Cree que esta información es poca? ¡He dicho todo lo que sé! ¡Di media docena de nombres, fechas, lugares, cuentas...! ¿Qué más quiere? Mi colaboración merece algo más que una reducción tan pobre ante los treinta años que me quieren dar sólo por tráfico de drogas._

― _Y blanqueo de dinero, extorción, robo de identidad, entre otros_ ―aseveró el interrogador alzando una ceja con cierta gracia sin ceder ni un ápice a su recriminación.

― _Y no te olvides del acoso_ ―agregó entonces el jefe de policía abriendo la puerta y cerrándola detrás de él. Había dejado encendido el intercomunicador y Kagome, Sango y Rin observaban la escena detrás del vidrio.

 _―¿Acoso?_ ―se extrañó Mukotsu tanto de la acusación como del recién llegado―. _¿De qué rayos está hablando?_

― _Creo que sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando, Sugita. ¿O prefieres que te llame Mukotsu?_

El hombre regordete no se asustó como Rin había imaginado que haría, sino que frunció más el entrecejo antes de relajarlo un poco ante su indiferencia.

― _Mukotsu es como me dicen mis amigos, señor jefe de policía_ ―se burló sobradamente―. _A no ser que usted quiera ser mi amigo no creo que deba llamarme así._

El interrogador comenzó a recoger silenciosamente las declaraciones, papeles y fotografías desparramadas sobre la mesa al saber lo que estaba por suceder. Mientras Mukotsu y el jefe intercambiaban algunas palabras más, el policía ―un hombre de mediana edad y de poca estatura, pero porte bien trabajado― salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido alguno.

―Ya les toca ―anunció con voz calma. Al parecer todo salía de acuerdo al plan.

―Entrarás conmigo, Rin ―dijo entonces Sango volviéndose hacia ella―, debes seguirnos la corriente pase lo que pase. Sólo estarás ahí por un momento y no dejaré que nada te suceda.

La más joven asintió soltando un resoplido entre dientes, preparándose mentalmente. A su lado, Kagome le apretó el brazo para llamar su atención y le dedicó un asentimiento para infundirle ánimos. Rin se lo devolvió armándose de valor y esperando con todas sus fuerzas ser capaz de mantenerlo el tiempo suficiente.

― _¿Estás seguro de que no sabes de qué te estoy hablando, Mukotsu? ¿No te suena para nada un apartamento en la calle Naegino, digamos un martes cerca de la medianoche?_

Ante esto Mukotsu lo miró con algo más que altanería en sus grotescas facciones:

― _He estado en muchos lugares, jefe. Me temo que no puedo recordarlos todos._

― _¿De verdad? Qué extraño. Porque tengo aquí unas fotos muy interesantes en esa calle a eso de las once y media. Estabas con un compañero tuyo, justo sobre el paso peatonal_ ―entonces sacó las fotografías de su chaqueta de policía y las dejó sobre la mesa para que el individuo las tomara y examinara por sí mismo bajo su expectante y serena mirada.

 _―¿Me añadirá una multa de tránsito por aparcar donde está prohibido? Claro, estoy seguro que eso le interesará muchísimo al juez_ ―roló los ojos con suficiencia. Aunque todos los presentes estaban seguros de que el acto comenzaba a caerse desde el momento en que el jefe entró en la sala.

― _Lo que creo que le importará al juez es saber exactamente lo que hacía ese martes a las once y media con su compañero. Dudo que admiraran las estrellas o charlaran como los colegas que son. Sería un lugar muy extraño como para decidirse a hacerlo, ¿no crees?_ ―el hombre guardó silencio ante la acusación, sosteniéndole la mirada como si fuera capaz de desafiarlo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el jefe se inclinó sobre la mesa reposando un codo para acercar más su intimidante rostro, haciendo que Mukotsu se inclinara un poco hacia atrás por mera inercia―. _¿Había algo interesante en el apartamento 8 C, acaso?_

― _No recuerdo haber estado viendo hacia ninguna parte aquella noche, en realidad_ ―soltó Mukotsu con la voz algo forzada. Como estaba de espaldas al vidrio por donde era observado, el jefe hizo una seña leve con la mano que no estaba sobre la mesa y Rin sintió que el corazón se le apretaba mientras Sango le ponía una mano en el hombro. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que hubiese algunos cuántos policías más observando la escena detrás de ellas, y respiró profundo al ver los dedos de la detective cerrarse sobre el pomo de la puerta a esperas de la siguiente señal.

― _¿En serio? Porque creo que alguien aquí no está de acuerdo contigo. Quizás ella pueda refrescarte la memoria._

La puerta cedió entonces con el sonido metálico sobre la manija y Rin dio un paso adelante con la frente en alto. Los ojos de Mukotsu se agrandaron, dándole a su cara el aspecto de una rana que estaba siendo aplastada.

―¿Ahora te funciona mejor la memoria? ―cuestionó el jefe incorporándose de nuevo, pero sin despegar las yemas de los dedos de la superficie de la mesa.

Mukotsu observó un momento más a Rin antes de regresar la vista al frente, donde el hombre esperaba su reacción con absoluta tranquilidad.

―¿Qué significa esto?

―Ah, entonces la recuerdas ―asintió el jefe―. Me lo imaginaba, sí. ¿Ves por qué el acoso debía estar en tu currículum para el juez? Y no sólo acoso, me parece. ¿O no recuerdas de qué conoces a la señorita que nos acompaña hoy?

―Era una de las tantas putas que visitaba, nada especial ―resopló con desdén―. Entregaba los pedidos y como recompensa me dejaban solicitar a cualquier zorra que quisiera. Era sólo un negocio.

―¿Negocio? ¿Negocio cuando era menor de edad, era sometida a la fuerza y en contra de su voluntad? ¿Cuando era una persona buscada por secuestro? Eso no me suena a negocio, me suena más bien a crimen.

―Yo no fui quien la llevó a esa casa ―se defendió Mukotsu retorciéndose molesto en la silla al echarle otro vistazo a Rin, quien le devolvía el gesto con labios apretados y ceño fruncido―. No intente culparme de algo que no hice.

―Ah, pero verás lo curioso aquí. Haya sido o no tu culpa su presencia en aquel lugar, siendo ella menor de edad y bajo secuestro agravado, me parece que el que la hayas tocado sin su consentimiento te convierte en abusador de menores, ¿o me equivoco?

―Si es así, tendría que encarcelar a cientos de colegas, todos la pasamos bien con esta putita ―se rió retorciendo los gruesos y deformes labios. Los puños de Rin se cerraron con fuerza al mismo tiempo que su sangre comenzó a hervir. Jamás hubiera imaginado que fuera posible pasar del miedo a la furia más absoluta en cuestión de segundos, pero ni siquiera pensaba al respecto con las inmensas ansias que la invadían de darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara y romperle uno o dos dientes en el proceso.

A diferencia de la joven, los dos policías permanecían calmos y asertivos.

―¿De verdad? ―intercedió Sango―. Nos encantaría que nos dijeras algunos cuántos nombres entonces, ya sabes, para favorecer tu caso ante la corte.

Mukotsu resopló rolando los ojos, aunque se notaba que no estaba tan a gusto como antes.

―Tenemos especial interés sobre ese sujeto llamado Naraku ―continuó Sango sin apenas apartarse del lado de Rin. Una ceja del acusado tembló en un tic involuntario.

―¿Naraku? Como si alguien supiera algo de él.

―Claro que sabes ―esta vez fue Rin quien habló, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener la voz controlada―. Fue él quien te mandó a sacarme fotos, ¿verdad? A ti y a Ginkotsu, los vi a ambos esa noche.

―¿Y eso qué?

―Y eso los convierte a ti y a tu hermano en nuestros sospechosos más valiosos hasta el momento ―contestó el jefe con soltura―. Tienen información y nos la van a decir. Y si no eres tú, será tu hermano. Está aquí, ¿sabes? Lo capturamos esta mañana intentando huir de la ciudad, y estoy muy seguro de que estaría más que dispuesto a darnos información valiosa sobre ti si le ofrecemos un buen trato. Él no tiene nada que perder, después de todo nuestra invitada sólo ha presentado cargos en tu contra. Y con eso pueden ser... ¿cuántos, treinta años más como mínimo?

―Eso creo, jefe ―secundó Sango con una cabezada. Mukotsu miró entonces a Rin con ojos rabiosos―. Siempre y cuando la corte se sienta generosa. Cosa que dudo si escucha con atención este caso en particular, especialmente cuando ella suba al estrado a declarar.

―¿Van a culparme a mí por todo lo que hicieron Naraku y Onigumo? ―casi gritó el hombre indignado. La mente de Rin trabajaba a millón y habló sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

―¿Por qué no? Tú estabas ahí. Eres tan culpable como ellos ―le espetó con los labios temblorosos. Sobre la metálica mesa comenzó a sonar el tintineo de las esposas que Mukotsu tenía puestas en sus regordetas manos. Sango empujó silenciosamente a Rin hacia la puerta, preparada para hacerla salir si las cosas se salían de control.

―¡Es una trampa, una mentira! ¡Son unos...!

―¿Cuánto tiempo le tocaría afrontar en total, Kuwashima? Me gustaría sacar la cuenta, a ver si nuestro amigo se hace a la idea de lo que le espera ―lo cortó el jefe al dirigirse perezosamente a Sango.

―Es difícil de saber, jefe. Además de los cargos de blanqueo de dinero, extorción y tráfico de drogas debemos agregar secuestro, abuso de menores, tortura y trata de personas. Así que si no me fallan los cálculos... al menos serían cien años. Y si el juez está de buen humor. Pero si no lo está, podría incluso tocarle confinamiento solitario, o ser enviado a la prisión de Kato. Tiene mucha reputación esa prisión, ¿verdad? Los presos adoran a los nuevos, especialmente a los violadores. He oído que les gusta revivir sus crímenes con ellos.

―¡Pedazo de...!

Mukotsu se levantó abruptamente de su silla haciéndola caer, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un paso, el jefe Minamoto lo tenía contra la pared, apretando el musculoso brazo en su cuello para cortarle cualquier movimiento. Detrás del bloqueo humano que representó Sango, Rin se aplastaba contra la puerta con la manilla lista para ceder a su comando.

―Pero nada de esto tiene que pasar así, _Mukotsu_ ―siseó el jefe con la voz más baja y grave de lo habitual. Lo miraba directamente a los ojos sin siquiera titubear en el fiero agarre que casi lo elevaba del suelo. Era tan intimidante, rápido y en total control de la situación que Rin no tuvo dudas de por qué estaba a cargo del departamento―. Sólo debes cooperar y todos los cargos presentados por la señorita Noto serán levantados. Así de fácil. Siempre y cuando nos des buenas bases, por supuesto. Ya sabes cómo funciona, ¿no?

Los gruesos labios de Mukotsu volvieron a temblar de rabia y al cabo de un momento dejó de resistirse para que el agarre se soltara poco a poco, aunque el brazo del jefe permaneció en su sitio.

―Bien ―casi escupió resignado y dirigió sus negros y saltones ojillos hacia Rin―. Pero la puta levantará los cargos... y se me dejará fuera del asunto. Yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que hayan hecho Naraku u Onigumo.

―Te recomiendo que le muestres más respeto a Noto, Mukotsu. Recuerda de qué lado estás ahora ―gruñó el jefe volviendo a presionar levemente su cuello―. Siempre y cuando presentes la colaboración necesaria, se trabajará en un trato de reducción de sentencia. Incluso podemos hablar bien de ti para que se te envíe a una prisión de mínima seguridad. ¿Tengo tu palabra de que ayudarás?

El sujeto bajo y regordete tembló de rabia una vez más antes de asentir a regañadientes. Sólo entonces la fuerza empleada en él se disipó al tiempo que era agarrado por la nuca de la camisa para hacerlo caminar y salir de la habitación. Rin y Sango se hicieron a un lado para despejar la puerta, y antes de que regresaran a Mukotsu a su celda, ambos intercambiaron una mirada desafiante que pareció eterna.

Cuando en sus peores momentos aquel hombre era quien la humillaba y trataba de manera tan repugnante como si fuera el dueño de su vida y la de todas las demás muchachas; ahora era Rin quien tenía cierto aire superior. Aire de victoria y hasta consuelo.

Kagome entró a la habitación tan rápido como el acusado se perdió de vista y vio a Rin con la espalda apoyada en la pared, tomando profundas bocanadas de aire. Las piernas le temblaban y el corazón estaba por salir disparado de su pecho ―y de sus tímpanos también―, pero sabía que no se derrumbaría. Su mirada era demasiado serena como para significar debilidad.

―Fuiste muy valiente, Rin. Estoy orgullosa de ti ―le dijo al fin alargando una mano para tocar una de las suyas, que estaba apoyadas sobre las rodillas. La muchacha levantó la cara y le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento―. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Por un momento no supo qué contestar. Era tal el torbellino de emociones que se aglomeraban en su interior que era imposible solamente escoger una al azar. Se debatía entre dejarse caer al suelo al no soportar su propio peso o saltar de alivio al ver que un pequeño pilar de su tortura había caído. También seguían muy presentes las ganas de darle un puñetazo certero a Mukotsu ―o dos, o _cien_ , rectificó― en honor a que él mismo había sido uno de los protagonistas de los peores años de su vida.

Claro, él era sólo uno y distaba mucho de ser la mente maestra, el titiritero y el verdugo. No conseguiría hacer que Onigumo pagara, pues había muerto poco después de ingresar a la cárcel, y aún quedaban muchos asquerosos imbéciles sueltos que le habían hecho la existencia miserable. Ni hablar de Naraku y el reto que él significaba, no sólo para las autoridades, sino para sí misma.

Pero Mukotsu había caído, y Ginkotsu también. Ellos tendrían su porción de bien merecida justicia, y por eso Rin estaba satisfecha.

Finalmente alzó la cara hacia la psicóloga y la detective que la miraban casi temiendo que se fuera a romper. O al menos Sango lo hacía, pues tenía el presentimiento de que Kagome se hacía una buena idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

―Estoy bien ―aseguró. Las dos amigas sonrieron en respuesta―. Estoy más que bien.

―Me alegro. Esto acaba de empezar ―Sango dejó caer una mano sobre su hombro al mismo tiempo que la guiaba para salir del cuarto de interrogatorios. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de las tres, Rin sintió que una pequeña pelea había sido ganada. Era una sensación de paz y felicidad que no había experimentado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

―¿De verdad van a retirarle los cargos presentados por Rin? ―quiso saber Kagome cuando se dirigían al escritorio de la detective y se preparaban para salir tras varios minutos de pláticas con los investigadores y papeleos reglamentarios. La mujer en cuestión sonrió divertida ante el comentario y la miró alzando una ceja.

―Los cargos presentados por Rin se quedarán tal cual están. Quizá podamos ablandar otras sentencias y enviarlo a una prisión más acomodada como recompensa, pero con esa no daremos el brazo a torcer. Y no es algo que deba saber por ahora.

―¿Y eso no los puede meter en problemas?

―Qué va. Tenemos todo el derecho de usar cualquier medio que no comprometa su integridad física o mental para hacerlo confesar, una mentirita no le hará ningún daño ―le dijo llena de satisfacción. Rin, detrás de ellas, mostró una sonrisa algo parecida a la de la oficial. Aunque los llevara hasta el mismísimo Naraku y se los entregara en bandeja de plata, no levantaría ninguna acusación en su contra. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y nada lo cambiaría.

Después de todo Naraku no era el único que merecía ser castigado por todo el sufrimiento por el que había tenido que pasar. Si Mukotsu estaba detrás de las rejas, al menos se aseguraría de que no pudiera lastimar a nadie más.

...

Sólo habían transcurrido unos diez u once días desde el episodio en la comisaría, aunque Rin sentía que había sido hacía apenas un día, y al mismo tiempo, varios años. Era una sensación rara, pero buena en el término final. Al fin sentía que algo empezaba a ir bien y rogaba a todos los dioses existentes porque se mantuviera en ese ritmo hasta que fuera el final.

Escéptica dados sus antecedentes en la materia, no se permitió mantener las esperanzas muy elevadas. Era Naraku con quien estaba tratando después de todo, no era Onigumo, Mukotsu ni cualquier otro delincuente. A diferencia de ellos, Naraku no parecía cometer errores ni tener alguna debilidad.

Cerró los ojos momentáneamente al recordar lo horrible que era tener que lidiar con él. Era algo que hacía muy a menudo, de hecho, para mantener su mente alerta y en constante recordatorio de lo que era capaz de hacer.

La primera nota anónima la había recibido justo un día después de la sorpresiva muerte de Kagura. Rin había sido dada de alta apenas unas pocas semanas antes y se había alojado en la casa en la que había crecido. Podía ser un movimiento arriesgado, pero lo único que quería era regresar a su hogar después de esos largos años. Sus amigas más cercanas y su abuelo la acompañaban en ese tiempo, y podían dar fe del horror que se había apoderado de ella al enterarse de la noticia.

 _¿Por qué?_ Se había preguntado una y otra vez ―y lo seguía haciendo ya tres años después―. ¿Por qué había tenido que morir, siendo ella tan buena y valiente, cuando estaba tan cerca de ser libre? Era casi como si fuera una cruel burla del destino.

Apenas había llegado al sexto mes del embarazo cuando de repente su actividad cerebral se detuvo súbitamente. La notificación del hospital le cayó como una patada en el hígado, ya que Rin solía visitarla casi todos los días, siempre llevándole al menos una flor, una tarjeta, globos o buenas palabras de ánimo.

Los doctores le informaron que mantendrían su cuerpo con vida en estado vegetativo por unas semanas más para que el feto, quien estaba sospechosamente intacto y en buen estado considerando la situación, pudiera desarrollarse un poco más antes de extraerlo y meterlo en una incubadora.

El proceso fue llevado a cabo exactamente cuando se suponía que Kagura cumplía el séptimo mes. Ya no podían hacer nada más, era hora de desconectarla. La criatura, una niña albina que Rin vio el mismo día que fue traída al mundo, era tan diminuta que parecía de juguete y fue rápidamente trasladada a un hospital de la capital de Kioto con mayor capacidad para su estado tan delicado.

Y pese a que hubieron medios que redactaron sobre la muerte de Kagura, se les mintió a todos ellos al decir que junto a ella el bebé había muerto también. Ni siquiera el mismo hospital estaba bien enterado de la situación, sólo un pequeño puñado de doctores y enfermeras ―más Rin y la policía, obviamente― habían sido confiados con la información. No era un secreto que el fallecimiento de la mujer había sido provocado.

La biopsia había revelado rastros ínfimos de un líquido desconocido que comenzó a dañar el sistema nervioso de Kagura poniendo en riesgo la vida de la bebé. Obviamente los médicos a cargo no explicaban la presencia de tal químico, por lo que no quedó más que decir con temor que habían infiltrados en el hospital. Y era por esto que era tan necesario mantener la vida y la identidad de la niña en secreto. Intentarían deshacerse de ella apenas se supiera la verdad, por la valiosa información que llevaba en su sangre. Rin les había dicho que era hija de Naraku, y ella podía ser la clave para encontrarlo tarde o temprano.

El centro de salud envió una muestra de su ADN a la central de policía a cargo del caso, para que guardaran celosamente la información en caso de que le pasara algo a la niña. Y por más que buscaron a su padre, nunca apareció en su base de datos, ni en ninguna otra en la que investigaron. Era como si el sujeto no existiera.

Cuando Rin llegó a casa devastada tras un día muy duro que más bien parecía otra pesadilla más. Era un alivio contar con sus amigos y su abuelo en esos momentos...

Especialmente por la nota que recibiría a la mañana siguiente:

 _No estés triste, pequeña bailarina. Pronto nos volveremos a ver._

Sólo había aparecido en el buzón de correo junto a las demás cartas. No tenía dirección ni remitente, ni siquiera contaba con una estampilla. Alguien la había dejado personalmente ahí.

Rin lloró y casi gritó de pánico al saber inmediatamente de quién se trataba. No podía ser nadie más que él.

La policía tomó las acciones debidas y mantuvo firme la vigilancia fuera de su casa, instalando equipos de seguridad y patrullas que recorrieran la zona cada tanto y tanto. Pero no fue suficiente.

Las llamadas telefónicas comenzaron. Primero ella y quienes se quedaban en la casa pensaron que eran casos de números equivocados. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Al principio sólo eran un par de segundos vacíos en los que eventualmente se escuchaban algunas respiraciones. Luego cortaban abruptamente. Más tarde, si alguien más que no fuera Rin atendía el teléfono, una voz que pretendía ser oficial pedía hablar con ella. Y cuando tomaba el auricular todo lo que escuchaba era una palabra: _bailarina._

La policía intervino la línea telefónica, pero no pudo rastrear de dónde provenían las llamadas. Eran teléfonos móviles desechables con la señal protegida.

Entonces comenzaron los mensajes en los celulares. No sólo en el modelo de segunda mano que le habían regalado a Rin, sino a los de sus amigas más cercanas, sus familiares e incluso algunos compañeros de clase que solían mantener el contacto regular con ella. Siempre era el mismo mensaje:

 _¿Está la pequeña bailarina? Quiero hablar con ella._ Era imposible encontrar la línea que distribuía estos mensajes, el número siempre aparecía bloqueado como si estuviera fuera de rango. A la policía se le empezaba a ir el asunto de las manos y tuvieron que sustituir todos los números de las personas afectadas.

Entonces recibió a Ben, su pastor alemán de apenas un año y medio en aquel momento, a tiempo para evitar un muy posible secuestro poco después de esto, justo a las afueras de la casa donde vivía con su abuelo.

Las cosas tuvieron que cambiar de nuevo.

Se mudó con todo y perro con su amiga Yoko y aceptó un trabajo en la tienda de abarrotes de sus padres, quienes la trataban con mucho cuidado y comprensión pese a la mala fama que había cultivado, no sólo por su secuestro, sino por las secuelas que éste acarreaban. Su abuelo se había visto obligado a retirarse a una casa de ancianos en otro pueblo a las afueras de Kioto ―siempre bajo estricta vigilancia policial por las dudas― para evitar que fuera blanco de los acosos y nada malo le sucediera. Había puesto resistencia, claro, pero Rin lo había convencido como si su vida dependiera de ello. Si algo le llegaba a pasar a su abuelo estaba segura de que moriría de culpa.

Todo parecía retomar el orden natural en los meses siguientes. No iba a ningún lado sin su perro, con quien se había encariñado demasiado rápido, e incluso lo llevaba al trabajo apenas a tres cuadras de distancia y con quien dormía a los pies de su cama cada noche. Creía que todo estaría bien a partir de ahora y ansiaba el momento de poder regresar a su propia casa e iniciar el proceso de sanación que tan abandonado había dejado después de los primeros intentos.

Lastimosamente la calma no duró mucho más de ahí.

Cuando se cumplían dos años de su regreso del bajo mundo de la mafia yakuza, Ben la despertó repentinamente con su potente ladrido. Y no sólo a ella, sino a todos los ocupantes de la casa. Los padres, su amiga con quien compartía cuarto y su hermanito pequeño se sobresaltaron y reunieron asustados en el pasillo cuando el perro, con una ferocidad tremenda, se abalanzó escaleras abajo hacia la puerta.

Posiblemente el padre de Yoko iba a reclamar la extraña actitud del animal cuando, sorpresivamente, al llegar éste a la puerta sin dejar de ladrar, las luces de un auto se encendieron a gran velocidad a través de las ventanas del recibidor y se perdieron a la distancia. Aún ahora podía recordar perfectamente el estridente sonido de los neumáticos quemándose en el pavimento al emprender la huída.

La policía no tardó en llegar, y lo que encontraron no dejó que ningún ocupante de esa casa pudiera dormir por el resto de la madrugada. En el suelo, con pintura roja y aún fresca, alguien había dejado un mensaje para Rin:

 _Ya falta poco, bailarina._

Pero eso no era lo peor del asunto. La parte más terrorífica era que la puerta había sido forzada.

El pomo estaba descolocado de su sitio y algunas astillas de madera se habían desprendido del borde, dejando la puerta sin ningún seguro que pudiera trancarla efectivamente.

La cámara de seguridad no pudo hacer nada para identificar a los atacantes. Eran dos, perfectamente cubiertos de pies a cabeza con trajes negros, y sólo uno de ellos se había bajado del vehículo para dejar el mensaje con espray y forzar la puerta. Y por supuesto, habían cubierto la matrícula para que no se vieran los números.

Rin decidió marcharse sólo unas horas después, mudándose entonces al departamento de policía a ocupar la pequeña área de descanso asignada para las oficiales femeninas, donde quedó al cuidado de Ai Yoneda, una de las mujeres que había estado presente en el _rescate_ de Rin y quien le había entregado personalmente a Ben.

No transcurrió ni una semana más hasta que se encontró sentada en un avión en dirección a Tokio, donde su nueva vida la aguardaba.

Era increíble que ya casi hubiera transcurrido un año completo desde todo eso.

Rin se acurrucó apretando un poco más las sábanas que la cubrían. Qué molesto era darle vueltas al asunto cuando más necesitaba dormir. Miró una vez más el celular que guardaba bajo la almohada para ver que ya pasaba de la una de la mañana.

Soltó un quejido de desgana y se dio la vuelta esperando que con una posición más cómoda el sueño pudiera llegar más fácilmente. Pero no, ya tenía bastante experiencia en la materia para saber que le quedaban algunas horas más de insomnio, así que decidió salir de la cama como usualmente hacía y se dirigió a la sala de estar con Ben pisándole los talones.

Encendió apenas una de las lamparitas para mantener una luz tenue y poco visible desde afuera y tomó el control remoto de la tele ―su nuevo modelo mediano de pantalla plana del que estaba muy orgullosa de haber conseguido en oferta― y fue haciendo zapping sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que estaba viendo, o siquiera queriendo buscar algo en realidad.

Su mente divagaba entre las imágenes en movimiento, los recuerdos que intentaba apartar y las cientos de llamadas que había hecho durante los últimos días para compartir las noticias. La última persona con la que había hablado era precisamente su amiga Yoko justo después de una hora al teléfono con su abuelo.

Cuando todo terminara se aseguraría de compensarle todo lo que ella y su familia habían hecho. Desde sus padres dejándole abiertas las puertas de su hogar, hasta su pequeño hermanito quien había sido una fuente estupenda de distracción, llegando tan lejos incluso como para regalarle su consola portátil con un par de juegos que ya no iba a seguir utilizando. Mantenía muy buenas relaciones con todos, una familia con la que prácticamente había crecido desde que tenía uso de razón y siempre les hacía al menos una llamada en la semana para asegurarles que estaba bien.

Su pulgar dejó de presionar el botón de canales para dejar un episodio de _Dragon Ball Z_. Veía a los personajes luchar y volar con la vista ida por completo, apenas reaccionando ante los bruscos flashes y cambios de colores típicos de la serie.

Cuando todo acabara ―una posibilidad que aunque se le hacía aún lejana, también comenzaba a hacérsele palpable por primera vez desde que comenzara toda esa historia― tendría muchas cosas que hacer. Personas a las que agradecer y retribuir de una forma o de otra. Podría salir de viaje sin tener que pedir permisos especiales, podría salir a la calle sin temor a ser seguida y sorprendida de nuevo. Podría simplemente vivir.

Y entre todas esas cosas que enumeraba como pendientes al momento de verse al fin libre, una de ellas resaltó como tratándose de una espinita en su ojo.

 _Taisho._

Taisho, a quien había dejado de lado para evitar implicarlo, verlo sufrir el acoso constante, verlo pasar por el mismo proceso que todos los demás... a él tenía muchas cosas que explicarle. Porque sí, una vez que Naraku estuviera tras las rejas, se aseguraría de tener una larga charla con Taisho. Aún si él no quería escucharla, aún si estaba molesto por su distanciamiento, aún incluso si le resultaba repugnante después... tenía derecho a saber. Y sólo entonces podría darle clausura sin importar lo que llegara a pasar.

Se quedó dormida poco después en el sofá. La televisión seguía encendida y con el volumen bastante bajo, con sus luces y colores iluminando la cara de Rin acurrucada sobre sus manos.

Y al lado de su cabeza, como un pequeño recordatorio, el teléfono celular se apagó instantáneamente, ennegreciendo su pantalla que mostraba el contacto de Taisho abierto con la cantidad de mensajes que habían intercambiado a lo largo de los meses pasados.

Rin no tenía idea que él hacía lo mismo de vez en cuando: dejar sus mensajes en el teléfono casi como si esperara que uno nuevo apareciera de la nada.

Ambos sabían que las cosas entre ellos no habían terminado todavía. Sólo necesitaban esperar y ser pacientes.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

Actualizo tan temprano porque a partir de mañana estaré de viaje por una semana, por lo que **no habrá actualización este sábado,** pero sí el siguiente. Espero. Así que tienen este capítulo con días de antelación, pero deberán esperar más para el siguiente xD

Sé lo que prácticamente todas están pensando (menos Ginny, porque ella ya sabe todo xD): ¿Por qué demonios Sesshomaru no plantó su presencia frente a Rin, mostrándole la nota, pidiéndole explicaciones y demostrándole que la protegería? Porque en todo el tiempo que llevan conociéndose, Sesshomaru sabe que imponiéndose para que se explique, sólo empeorará las cosas. Sabe que tiene sus motivos para alejarlo, y aunque no le guste, prefiere darle espacio para que las cosas se calmen antes de aproximarse de nuevo, siempre vigilándola a lo lejos para constatar de que esté bien. No puede ser impulsivo porque con ella no funcionará y sólo complicará las cosas. Puede ser un hombre de hielo, pero sabe leer el ambiente y puede llegar a ser muy considerado a veces xD

En fin, quitando eso, se han tocado otros temas: el interrogatorio de Mukotsu (inspirado totalmente en La Ley y el Orden: U.V.E) y su significativo enfrentamiento con Rin. Pese a todo, ella lucha para sobreponerse y ser más valiente. También conocimos al implacable jefe Minamoto (inspirado totalmente en Nick Fury, de Los Vengadores xD), y su participación en este caso será bastante importante.

También vimos un pequeño vistazo al pasado de Rin: el después de su secuestro y el antes de su llegada a Kioto, con lo que espero haber resuelto algunas cuantas dudas.

¡Ahora, reviews! ¡OMG! De verdad que no me esperaba tantos elogios con el capi anterior, no cuando pensé que la mayoría serían mensajes de que buscara ayuda psiquiátrica por escribir tantas barbaridades xD Gracias por apreciar la profundidad que intento darle a esta historia. Hace tiempo que dejé la etapa únicamente romántica y estoy expandiendo un poco las posibilidades con nuevas categorías y manejando las tramas de muchos otros personajes. Gracias especiales a: **Gogo Yubhari, Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, Cath Meow, Floresamaabc, Catcrime, Rucky, Carmenj, DreamFicGirl** (Tranquila, lo entiendo. Espero que este sí te haya gustado) **, Glenda, Blueberry Bliss, MinaaRose, Sakura521, Nina Guzmán, Nancyl1313, Alambrita, Annprix, Maril Delgadillo, GinaLiz, Roxana, Freakin'love-sesshourin, Maiamax, SeeDesire, Clau28, BABY SONY** y **Rosedrama.**

Antes de irme, me gustaría enviar mis condolencias a los lectores mexicanos tras el terrible sismo que sacudió parte del país, llevándose la vida de muchas personas y dejando sin hogar a tantas otras. Ver los videos fue estremecedor, y no puedo ni imaginar lo que los afectados deben estar pasando. Espero de todo corazón que los mexicanos que leen este fic, más sus familiares y amigos, se encuentren a salvo y puedan salir adelante. Un abrazo enorme desde Venezuela, cuídense mucho.


	17. Tiempo de sanar

**Disclaimer** : _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

 **Safe Haven  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

 **17.** Tiempo de sanar

―Eres una pesadilla, Kagome, una verdadera pesadilla ―musitó Sango cuando al fin pudieron sentarse las tres a descansar en un pequeño restaurante. Habían pasado todo el día recorriendo el centro de la ciudad en busca de muestras y ejemplos para la boda, y más que estar feliz por ayudar a su amiga en su día tan especial, la oficial de policía parecía querer estrangularla―. Hacernos caminar tanto con este frío y encima nunca te pones de acuerdo en lo que quieres... ¡eres imposible!

―Pero te aguantas así como yo me aguanté cuando te ibas a casar tú ―le respondió al ojear el pequeño menú que tenía la mesa―. ¡Uh, calamares tempurizados! Ya sé lo que quiero para comer. ¿Y tú, Rin? ¿Ves algo que te guste?

La muchacha tomó el menú que la doctora le ofrecía y como de costumbre, vio primero el precio. No es que fuera tacaña, pero tampoco era multimillonaria. Además de que prefería gastar sus ingresos con modestia de tanto en tanto, no tenía nada de malo.

―Un sándwich de atún con tomates y pepinillos extra. Y refresco de uva. ¿Y tú, Sango?

Sango la miró con ojos entrecerrados y acusadores antes de ojear ella también el menú. _Las cosas que tengo que hacer._ No era algo nuevo que Rin las llamara con mayor familiaridad, pero no era por ello que la miraba de esa forma.

―Y tú ahí, sentada como si nada. Como si no fuera una tortura para ti ni poder descansar de esta locura.

―Vamos, Sango, no exageres ―Kagome roló los ojos―. Tampoco es el fin del mundo que me ayuden a hacer algunas diligencias. ¿O tienes algo mejor que hacer en tu día libre, ahora que Miroku está en Odaiba por el fin de semana?

―Descansar un poco sería lindo ―murmuró con un resoplido cuando el camarero se acercaba a tomarles la orden.

Rin paseaba la vista distraídamente por la calle desde la ventana a la que su mesa estaba pegada, viendo el ir y venir de la gente, los vapores de las alcantarillas visibles gracias al frío, los coloridos escaparates de las tiendas...

No podía creer que octubre estuviera por terminar. Algunos locales exhibían decoraciones de Halloween con fantasmas, brujas y gatos negros. Otros, con la esperanza de atraer extranjeros al estar en una de las zonas más turísticas de la ciudad, colocaban anuncios en inglés sobre el día de Acción de Gracias y Navidad. Rin había contado al menos una docena de turistas, y justamente ahora una pareja rubia se aventuraba en una tienda de disfraces justo en frente del modesto restaurante.

Pensó que, con un poco de suerte, tal vez ella podría ser como ellos: poseer la misma libertad para viajar y ver un mundo fuera de su país. Cómo le encantaría poder tener esa oportunidad.

―¿Descansar? ¡Pero si todavía nos queda mucho por hacer! La boda es en diciembre y aún nos faltan el pastel, los vestidos, las telas para decorar el salón...

―Sólo a ti se te ocurre casarte en menos de un año, Kagome. Y eso que querías casarte en verano, ¿por qué no esperas un poco más?

―Porque Inuyasha no tendrá mucho tiempo libre a partir de ahora, así que es mejor aprovechar las vacaciones de fin de año. Además ―agregó encogiéndose de hombros― será bonito tener una ceremonia en medio de una nevada. Más romántico, ¿no te parece?

―Lo que pasa es que tú eres una impaciente que aparentemente quiere morirse de hipotermia.

Kagome sonrió ante el comentario, pero no lo desmintió. Sango resopló antes de darle un sorbo a su té. No era que no quisiera ayudar a su amiga en todos sus preparativos, ya que ella misma había estado en su lugar y sabía cómo era el asunto, si no que lo malo de Kagome era que podía ser muy indecisa y lenta para tomar decisiones, en especial cuando había una fecha límite. No como Sango que sabía exactamente qué era lo que quería. Dio otro suspiro aprovechando el silencio por parte de la futura novia al estar ocupada con su teléfono celular y se fijó en Rin, que había estado muy callada desde que se sentaron a la mesa.

―¿Te pasa algo, Rin? ¿Estás bien?

La aludida reaccionó como si se hubiera olvidado de dónde estaba y la miró con una expresión en blanco por unos instantes antes de parpadear varias veces y sacudir la cabeza.

Desde el incidente con Mukotsu a principios de verano había sido como volver a empezar de cero con ella, aunque con un ritmo un poco más rápido. Pasó una etapa de terror absoluto, seguida por su propia determinación de volver a salir de su departamento por ella misma más que para ir al trabajo. Habían sido semanas muy difíciles y estresantes, pero ante la inactividad absoluta por parte de potenciales sospechosos, pudo tomar algo más de confianza para continuar con su vida a un ritmo más o menos normal.

Aún pensaba muy a menudo en su enfrentamiento con Mukotsu en la comisaría y la horrible noche que había pasado creyendo que vendrían por ella de un segundo a otro. Aún se despertaba de sus recurrentes pesadillas gritando y llorando, pero trabajaba constantemente para combatirlo y regresar a la normalidad. Si es que eso era posible.

Kagome dejó de lado el teléfono y se fijó en donde la vista de Rin había estado posada unos momentos antes.

―¡Qué gran idea! ―exclamó de repente―. Ustedes aún no tienen sus vestidos para la celebración civil, ¿no? Vamos a ir a esa tienda justo después de comer, está decidido.

―¿A la tienda de disfraces?

―No, a la que está al lado. ¿Ves? ―señaló la vitrina de un elegante local de ropa con maniquíes con bonitos vestidos de cóctel y trajes formales. Sango miró a Kagome cansinamente mientras Rin sentía un nudo en la garganta. No podía recordar la última vez que se había puesto un vestido. Se había limitado a las prendas que le cubrieran lo más posible: pantalones, camisas largas y suéteres por todos lados. Nada que pudiera mostrar más piel de la necesaria para que nadie se fijara en ella.

El nudo se le apretó cuando, media hora después, traspasaban el umbral del espacioso local. Mujeres bien vestidas hurgaban entre las perchas y estantes, extendiendo blusas, faldas y vestidos para ver sus bonitos diseños. Era una de esas tiendas a las que sólo iba gente tanto con buen gusto como dinero, por lo que Rin se sentía ciertamente fuera de lugar. Rika era la adecuada para estar ahí, no ella.

Kagome, notando su reticencia, la guió pacientemente dándole sólo algunas opciones de la manera más amable posible, halagando tanto su complexión como los colores más adecuados acorde a su piel y cabello.

Más para complacerla que por interés propio, accedió a probarse varios estilos: mangas largas, mangas cortas, con una cinta en los hombros, cuello de tortuga... lo que sea que pudiera cubrirla lo más posible era su prioridad, aunque ninguno le gustaba en absoluto.

―Creo que aquí no hay nada que vaya conmigo ―dijo poco antes de que se cumpliera una hora de su llegada a la tienda. La dependienta que les atendía seguía ofreciéndole modelos acordes a su presupuesto y requisitos, pero siendo franca... todos eran horribles.

Hasta que apareció Sango con una opción menos convencional.

―Pruébate éste ―le dijo al ofrecerle la prenda. Rin la rechazó inmediatamente―. No me hagas esa cara. Te he visto verlo desde que llegamos, así que debe gustarte más que todas esas cosas horrendas para viejas que te han hecho usar. Sin ofender ―cabeceó hacia la empleada que entrecerró los ojos y frunció los labios―. Sólo inténtalo, ¿de acuerdo? Por algo no dejas de mirarlo a cada rato.

Rin se sonrojó ante el grado de atención que siempre le ponía la detective. Y su mirada era tan determinada y severa que no se atrevió a volver a negar con la cabeza. Si Kuwashima le decía que se probara ese vestido, con un demonio que debía hacerlo.

Respiró hondo y trató de no ver su reflejo mientras se desvestía en el probador, como hacía siempre, y se envolvió en la tela verde y negra cruzando los dedos. Levantó la cabeza y se sorprendió gratamente ante la imagen del espejo.

La parte delantera era bonita y le quedaba muy bien. El escote de corazón era sutil, y la faja hecha de delicados pliegos se ceñía debajo de sus pechos hasta casi las caderas, cayendo en una falda suelta de capas de tul hasta el suelo. La parte de arriba era negra, degradándose hasta la falda en un verde salpicado de pequeñas piedras brillantes que creaban un elegante patrón floreado en el bordillo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía... femenina.

Hasta que se dio la vuelta.

―¿Rin? ¿Ya podemos verte? ―preguntó Kagome desde afuera del área de probadores, donde Sango, ya con su vestido seleccionado colgando del brazo y la dependienta la esperaban―. ¿Necesitas que te busquemos otra talla?

―No puedo usar esto ―resopló Rin resignada. Kagome y Sango intercambiaron una mirada ante el súbito cambio de tono.

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

Por toda respuesta, la más joven retiró la cortina. Las dos amigas dejaron salir una exclamación de asombro, nada acostumbradas a verla con algo tan ceñido al cuerpo, y la dependienta se deshizo en alabanzas para favorecer el vestido ante la potencial compradora. Aún así, seguía cabizbaja. Sus ojos estaban apagados y algo aguados, por lo que Kagome se le acercó para ver cuál era el problema.

―¿Por qué no puedes usarlo? Te ves preciosa ―le dijo con una voz suave y conciliadora, alisando arrugas inexistentes en la curva de su cintura. Rin alzó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Entonces se dio la vuelta y retiró su largo cabello suelto para dejar descubierta la espalda.

La tela cubría sólo hasta los omoplatos, dejando una sección prudente al descubierto. Y ése era precisamente el problema.

Sango borró su sonrisa al instante, apretando los labios mientras se ponía de pie.

Por más bonito que fuera el vestido, no lograba opacar las numerosas y notorias cicatrices que salpicaban cruelmente su piel. Obvias quemaduras de cigarrillos, más laceraciones que variaban de longitud y otras marcas difíciles de identificar dejaban en evidencia la clase de cosas que había tenido que soportar.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo entre las mujeres, además de otras que estaban en el área del probador y se habían fijado en lo que pasaba. Sentía que la miraban con horror, que la señalaban y murmuraban preguntándose qué le había pasado. Regresó el cabello a su lugar, cubriendo su espalda hasta la cintura, y no se atrevió a darse la vuelta. No quería ver sus expresiones, no quería saber que todas las personas que estaban ahí la juzgaban, ya estaba harta de eso.

De nuevo Naraku y Onigumo se hacían presentes sin tener que estar ahí.

Kagome la detuvo del brazo ante su intento de regresar al probador, con la única intención de ponerse de nuevo su camisa de manga larga y su sudadera.

―¿Te avergüenzan?

Rin la miró por un momento antes de responder. No quería exámenes psicológicos. No ahora, cuando podía quedar tan vulnerable a la vista ajena.

―No. Me molesta que miren ―contestó en voz baja―. No quiero que hagan preguntas ni murmuren cuando paso.

―La gente siempre va a murmurar y a hacer preguntas, Rin. No puedes escapar de eso.

―Puedo si no ven nada.

―¿Y negarte a usar algo que te gusta sólo por lo que puedan o no decir? ―le preguntó condescendiente mientras la más joven bajaba la cabeza. Kagome se la levantó firmemente por la barbilla―. No escapes, Rin, no te ocultes, no te niegues un gusto, no dejes de ser quien eres. La única forma de vencer esto es enfrentándolo.

―No quiero que me tengan lástima, Kagome, ni quiero que me interroguen.

―¿Y quién dijo que lo harían?

―Claro que lo van a hacer, cualquiera que vea mi espalda se dará cuenta...

―¿Que te vean la espalda? ―cuestionó Kagome repentinamente. Aunque la conversación era mantenida con discreción y había algunas personas viéndolas de reojo, era dudoso que escucharan lo que decían si se encontraban lejos. Hasta entonces, que Rin comenzó a exasperarse y levantar la voz―. Nosotras no notamos nada hasta que te quitaste el cabello, Rin. Además, la habitación tendrápoca iluminación y habrá muchísimas otras cosas que capten la atención.

―¿Como la novia? ― Sango se acercó alzando una ceja.

―Como la novia, por supuesto ―concedió Kagome―. Y la comida y la hermosa decoración también. El punto es, Rin, que te ahogas en un vaso de agua sin razón. Sí, tienes cicatrices, y sí, si te fijas con cuidado y con buena luz las notarás, pero, sinceramente, ¿vas a ir mostrándolas con una linterna y una lupa?

―No.

―¿Vas a quedarte quieta bajo un foco, con el cabello recogido y un cartel que te señale?

―No.

―¿Entonces, por qué te agobias? Si la gente se fija en ti será para decir que tienes buen gusto con tu vestido y tienes un cabello precioso. ¿O acaso se nota algo si lo llevas suelto?

―Uno no podría ni adivinarlo ―dijo Sango encogiéndose de hombros―. Además, esto te puede ayudar ―le extendió una mantilla verde a juego de tela suave y un bordado similar al del dobladillo. La dependienta había salido disparada al mostrador a buscar el complemento y se lo había pasado a la detective. Sin que Rin se decidiera a tomarla, la colocó alrededor de sus hombros bajo su cabello, estirándola un poco para que cubriera lo más posible―. Listo. Elegante, con clase y efectivo. Mírate ahora y dime si no te ves bien, anda.

Suspirando y algo tensa, se volvió hacia el espejo del probador del que había salido, aún sin muchas expectativas. Su reflejo le devolvió exactamente eso: una cara triste y nerviosa.

―Claro, cuando pones esa cara es difícil que veas lo que nosotras vemos ―dijo graciosamente la detective.

―¿Y qué es lo que ven?

―A una chica bonita con un vestido bonito ―contestó automáticamente ella. Kagome posó una mano en su hombro y la vio dedicarle una sonrisa en el espejo.

―No vemos tu pasado como tú crees, Rin. Sólo te vemos ahora, sin ningún problema más allá de estar alicaída.

―Y aún así te ves mucho mejor que con esos otros horribles vestidos, usando alguno de ésos sí que atraerás malas miradas ―añadió Sango con una morisqueta, haciendo que Rin sonriera sin querer―. Éste te queda, y ¿ves? Hasta tienes una mantilla a juego que lo hace aún más formal.

Rin siguió contemplándose durante unos segundos, subiendo su mirada desde sus pies descalzos hasta su apagado rostro. Acarició un poco la mantilla con los dedos, dándose la vuelta sólo lo suficiente como para cerciorarse de que ni un trocito de su marcada piel quedara al descubierto.

Se veía mayor y más madura de lo que había imaginado.

―No digo que vayas mostrando lo que no quieres que los demás vean, lo que digo es que no te reprimas de usar algo que te gusta. Siempre hay formas de disimular, y puedes hacerlo de otra manera aparte de llevar chaquetas o ropa que te cubra hasta el cuello.

Rin dejó de mirarse al espejo para posar sus ojos castaños y algo inseguros en los azules de Kagome.

―¿De verdad no se nota nada? ―preguntó dubitativa.

―Ni un poquito.

―¿Y... y me queda bien?

―Más que bien, diría yo ―afirmó Sango rotundamente. Rin escuchó que la empleada le decía modestamente y con verdadera sinceridad que se veía muy linda, y una tímida sonrisa acompañó a sus mejillas un poco arreboladas antes de asentir con la cabeza.

―Está bien. Creo que me lo llevo.

―Así me gusta ―felicitó Sango.

Kagome apretó un poco más su hombro antes de dejarla ir, contenta por ella. Ambas se sonrieron antes de separarse, y Rin fue al vestidor para regresar a su querida sudadera. Una vez libre del vestido, le dedicó una última y detallada mirada a lo que podía ver de su espalda sobre el hombro. Ella sabía cómo había llegado cada marca, cuánto habían tardado en sanar y cuál iba antes y después. Conocía su historia, el sufrimiento que acarreaba.

Pero los demás no. Ellos sólo veían cicatrices, eso era todo. Podían imaginarse la razón por la que estaban ahí, pero eso no las abriría ni las haría más profundas. Sus miradas sólo eran la más natural curiosidad, y esa curiosidad siempre la seguiría.

¿Por qué no podía darse la libertad de al menos ser ella misma otra vez, si las preguntas llegarían de todas formas? Una sudadera podía evitarlas, pero no quería llevar sudaderas y pantalones toda su vida. De verdad estaba harta de esconderse en todos los sentidos. Extrañaba sus faldas y vestidos de verano, las blusas de colores con tirantes, los shorts coquetos y los peinados recogidos con buen estilo.

Quizá... quizá era tiempo de dejar de preocuparse por el qué dirán... y preocuparse más por sí misma.

Siempre podía llevar el cabello suelto para la boda, ¿no? Un vestido con espalda algo descubierta no tendría por qué hacerla sentir tan mal.

Salió del probador y más tarde de la tienda sintiéndose diferente. Algo había cambiado, o algo comenzaba a cambiar por lo menos, y con cada paso que daba, la bolsa con sus compras se balanceaba más animadamente. Mientras Sango y Kagome comentaban sorprendidas el buen precio que Rin había obtenido por sus dos piezas ―y que Sango sospechaba secretamente que la enternecida dependienta tenía algo que ver con eso―, Rin sólo miraba hacia el frente con una sincera sonrisa en los labios.

―¿Qué tal si vamos por los zapatos? Aún no tengo los míos.

―No sabes lo mucho que te quiero estrangular ―replicó Sango entre dientes cuando Kagome y una más entusiasmada Rin iniciaban una nueva conversación sobre zapatos y accesorios. Hasta el momento la detective no estaba teniendo un día ideal, pero por cómo se veían las cosas ahora, tal parecía que la más joven del grupo y subuena amiga sí lo tenían.

Y eso la alegraba aún teniendo que soportar ir de tiendas todo el día. Lo importante eran ellas, hacerles pasar un rato diferente después de semanas tan agobiantes. Cómo se alegraba de haber cumplido con su objetivo por al menos aquella tarde.

...

―De verdad siento que te odio con todo mi ser.

―Ay, Sango, sabes que te divertiste. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo no tenías una tarde de chicas?

―¿Una tarde? Esto fue todo el día. Y para responder a tu pregunta: desde que me casé.

―Entonces te hice un favor, ¿no crees? ―Sango soltó un bufido y roló los ojos mientras detenía el vehículo frente al conjunto de apartamentos donde Kagome vivía. La psicóloga tomó la bolsa con su única compra del día y se dispuso a bajar, no sin que su amiga tuviera algo más que decir.

―Te agradeceré más tarde el dolor de pies. La que sí te podría agradecer es Rin, supongo.

Kagome suavizó sus facciones y guardó silencio por unos segundos. El aire bromista se había opacado.

―Puede que esto suene muy tonto, pero... me alegró mucho cuando se compró ese vestido. Siempre se esconde tras sus suéteres y pantalones, creo que pudo volver a ser ella misma otra vez, al menos por un momento.

―Hasta que vio su espalda ―apuntó Sango con un chasquido de la lengua.

―Sí. Pero lo importante es que se sobrepuso y nos escuchó. No muchos hacen eso, ¿sabes? la mayoría tiene tanto miedo a los cambios que sólo quieren regresar a su zona segura. Rin está dispuesta a cambiar por más que le cueste, y eso me hace admirarla cada vez más.

―Lo sé. Rin es muy fuerte y valiente, contando con la cantidad de cosas que le pasaron... ―la policía suspiró, recostándose un poco más en el asiento del conductor―. Me alegra que podamos hacer esto por ella, es una buena chica.

Ambas intercambiaron una mirada llena de circunstancias antes de que el vehículo se sumiera en silencio una vez más, con los amortiguados sonidos de la calle como música de fondo.

―A veces creo que es cosa del karma ―murmuró entonces Kagome―, como si el destino mismo la pusiera en nuestro camino. Siempre pensé que sólo era nuestro deber ayudar a esta clase de personas, pero desde el primer momento que conocí a Rin, de alguna manera supe que era especial. Que estaba aquí con nosotras por una razón. Y ahora sé por qué.

―¿Crees en esas cosas? ―cuestionó Sango, apenas viéndola y sin girar la cabeza. Estaba definitivamente más tensa que su amiga, y sujetaba el volante con algo de fuerza. Toda la fachada que había mantenido desde la mañana se esfumaba con cada segundo que transcurría a solas con Kagome.

―No descarto nada. Si es obra del karma, el destino, un dios, o si es sólo milagrosa casualidad, no importa en realidad. Pero igual da en qué pensar, ¿no te parece?

―Aún no puedo creer que no me diera cuenta antes ―se recriminó la otra―. Estudié su caso de cabo a rabo un millón de veces, y es ahora que encuentro la conexión, todo gracias al cerdo de Mukotsu.

―Sango, no tenías manera de saber que era él. Se ve muy diferente en su última foto, estaba casi irreconocible a como lo recordábamos.

―Sí, _casi_. Tuve que haberlo sabido desde el momento que leí el caso de Rin y vi esa condenada foto adjunta a la sentencia. Estuve buscando a ese infeliz desde que entré en la comisaría y resulta que estuvo bajo mi nariz por casi un año y medio ―resopló afectada. Kagome iba a replicarle que no era culpa suya no haberlo reconocido, cuando su amiga la miró de frente con una expresión tan dolida que la dejó sin habla―. Lo siento mucho, Kagome. De verdad.

―Pero... ¿por qué te disculpas? Si de todas formas el que lo supieras antes o después no cambiaría nada.

―¡Porque me comprometí a encontrar al maldito degenerado que se llevó a tu hermana, y nunca supe que era el mismo que le jodió la vida a Rin! ―exclamó intentando no alzar demasiado el tono de voz. Las manos le temblaron ligeramente cuando afianzó su agarre al volante―. Revisé incontables archivos, pasé horas hurgando entre expedientes tanto en físico como en la base de datos. Envié correos a otras ciudades preguntando, pasé años patrullando por los colegios durante mis días libres... y al final, resulta que el sujeto murió en el 2012, en la cárcel. Vaya detective que soy.

La psicóloga la miró estupefacta y sin poder disimularlo en absoluto.

―¿Estuviste... haciendo todo eso para encontrarlo? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

―No quería desilusionarte ante mis nulos resultados ―le dijo francamente―. No quería esperanzarte en vano, y qué bueno que no lo hice. Sólo te habría hecho sentir peor, y era lo que menos necesitabas.

―Oh, Sango... ―Kagome no pudo resistirlo y la abrazó como pudo, tomándola por sorpresa. Le hubiera gustado no tener esa conversación en el auto, pero qué más daba―. No tenía idea de que hubieras hecho todo eso por mí. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Nunca conseguí nada.

―Eso no importa. Lo intentaste, Sango, te importó lo suficiente como para seguir buscando aún cuando nadie más lo hacía. Incluso cuando yo no sabía qué más hacer. Te lo agradezco, de verdad. Eres la mejor amiga que alguien pudiera tener.

―Tampoco exageres ―le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, algo abrumada por una reacción que no se esperaba.

―No es exagerar ―negó rotundamente cuando se separó y la miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Tal parecía que a Sango no le faltaba mucho para llegar al mismo estado. Después de todo, ambas habían estado el día entero reteniéndose al respecto, intentando aparentar normalidad para que Rin disfrutara la salida sin nada por lo que preocuparse―. También te agradezco mucho por lo que hiciste hoy, tanto por Rin como por mí. Sé lo mucho que odias ir de compras, fue un bonito detalle.

―¿Ya se lo has dicho a Rin?

―No, todavía no. El lunes la abordaré y le contaré todo al respecto. Creo que ya está en una situación mejor como para asimilarlo sin estresarse más de lo debido. Se lo dije a mis padres y hermano al día siguiente. Fue bastante duro y están tan abrumados como yo, pero me alegra que nos enteráramos de una vez por todas. Lo necesitábamos más que nada.

―Créeme que lo sé. Cuando conseguí ese testimonio y reconoció a tu hermana... creo que estuve por desmayarme. Quizás es algo bueno que no quisieras ir a los interrogatorios ―dijo muy seriamente, reviviendo aquel momento. Le había ofrecido un pase para presenciar el interrogatorio del supuesto conductor cómplice de Onigumo, quien había estado presente en los secuestros de sus primeras víctimas cuando hacía vida criminal en Tokio, pero Kagome lo había rechazado rotundamente.

―Creo que de estar en tu lugar le habría saltado encima y sería yo quien pasaría unos días tras las rejas ―sonrió tratando de suavizar el hecho de estar en lo cierto. Tenía una gran capacidad para mantener la calma en la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero había unas pocas en específico que lograban hacerle perder los estribos.

Ambas se miraron, evocando exactamente el mismo recuerdo de cuando habían enfrentado a Onigumo por primera y última vez.

―Estoy de acuerdo contigo ―asintió Sango con un suspiro. Intentaban restarle importancia, pero no podían negar el hecho de que las dos se hallaban en una situación espantosamente estresante―. Sólo nos falta terminar con el papeleo antes de presentarlo al jurado. Aunque esté muerto, se debe exponer el caso para formalizar la acusación y cerrar la investigación debidamente. Haré todo cuanto esté a mi alcance para que sea lo más rápido posible.

―Sé que lo harás ―asintió su amiga con un suspiro. Había sido un día bastante largo, intentar contener tanto sus emociones le había quitado mucha energía.

Desde que habían capturado a Mukotsu a inicios del verano, el hombrecillo había sido más colaborador de lo que inicialmente tenía estimado. No sólo había revelado nombres, sino también eventos, fechas y datos adicionales que jamás habrían imaginado. Gracias a él, habían apresado a seis involucrados en las actividades ilícitas de Onigumo, cerraron un local que les servía de base operativa y habían tumbado un sitio web de tráfico de drogas y armas ilegales, todo por la tentadora oferta de una cadena mínima en una prisión bien acomodada.

Sango no tenía dudas de que sus atrevidos actos de traición enervaban a más de un criminal de su antiguo bando, y no podría importarle menos. Después de todo, las ratas desesperadas que no sabían hacia dónde huir solían cometer tantos errores que eran más fáciles de encontrar.

La información más importante que les había dado hasta entonces, al menos a nivel personal para ellas dos, fue de un pequeño escondrijo abandonado que contenía piezas fundamentales. Algunos documentos reveladores, pruebas de casos que ni siquiera tenían idea de que existían, y, entre tantos papeles y basura, una fotografía que le heló la sangre.

Aquel era el mismo sujeto que Kagome había enfrentado cuando eran adolescentes, el mismo que se había dado a la fuga y al que la policía nunca pudo localizar. Cuando enfrentó a Mukotsu con esa imagen, preguntándole quién era y dónde estaba, el rechoncho hombrecillo se echó a reír.

― _¿Por qué no le preguntas a la putita? Lo conoce mejor que nadie en este mundo_ ―Sango ignoró el insulto a su protegida y volvió a exigirle información más concreta―. _¿No lo reconoces, detective? Es Onigumo. Claro que se puso más feo en los siguientes años, pero así se veía antes. Lo que te cambian las drogas, ¿verdad? Yo también era un sujeto muy apuesto, estoy seguro que no te habrías resistido a mí, preciosa._

Sango dejó de escucharlo por un momento, completamente anonadada y estremecida. Le pidió a su compañero que se llevara al mafioso, y apuró el paso al cajón de su archivero personal en el que llevaba registro detallado de todos los casos que seguía. Sacó rápidamente una de las tantas gruesas carpetas de Rin y ojeó la gran cantidad de papeles, fotocopias y planillas que había en su interior hasta dar con un informe de defunción.

 _Onigumo_ , era todo lo que decía, ya que jamás consiguieron averiguar la verdadera identidad de aquel sujeto. Arrancó la foto que estaba engrapada a la parte superior de la hoja y la comparó con la que le acababa de mostrar a Mukotsu.

Sí, había muchas diferencias que casi lo hacían irreconocible. En una parecía un sujeto raro, pero relativamente normal y poca cosa, como alguien que nunca sobresaldría de una multitud. Su pelo abundante y desordenado le crecía por todos lados, y su cara más redonda le daba un aire ciertamente juvenil. En la otra, la del informe, tenía las mejillas y los ojos hundidos, los párpados caídos y los finos labios torcidos hacia un lado. Muchas arrugas prematuras y manchas de sol y acné le marcaban la piel amarillenta, que, al igual que su ralo pelo, escaso y cano, le daba una apariencia increíblemente mayor.

Interrogó a Mukotsu tanto como pudo, mostrándole fotos de Kikyo por si de casualidad la reconocía. Negó saber sobre ella, pero por otro favor ante la corte, dio el paradero de quien anteriormente fue uno de los secuaces de mayor confianza de Onigumo en esa época.

Al equipo policial le tomó aproximadamente dos días dar con el sujeto, y Sango lo cuestionó personalmente sobre lo que le interesaba antes de que sus compañeros lo procesaran por los múltiples cargos que habían encontrado en su contra en ese pequeño periodo de tiempo. Aquel hombre terminó de confirmar sus sospechas, revelando que él mismo había estado presente durante el secuestro de la primogénita de los Higurashi, más detalles de lo que le había pasado después.

La detective se sintió lívida en cuanto salió del cuarto de interrogatorios, y hasta algunos de sus colegas le habían preguntado por su repentina palidez. No perdió el tiempo y comenzó el proceso correspondiente de reabrir el caso inconcluso. Sólo cuando se sintió anímicamente mejor, le hizo una llamada a Kagome.

Y qué duro había sido.

Ni siquiera había transcurrido una semana entera desde entonces y ambas todavía no se recuperaban del shock. Pero al menos lo intentaban. Por eso Sango había propuesto salir a tener una _tarde de chicas_ , para despejarle un poco la mente a su amiga, aunque no estaba segura de haberlo logrado del todo. Había estado muy tensa todo el día, y ambas se habían esforzado mucho para ocultarlo de Rin y darle un día lo más normal posible.

Por suerte, al menos durante la segunda parte de su salida parecía que sus intensiones se cumplirían mejor de lo esperado.

―Gracias por todo, Sango ―le repitió cuando ya era hora de despedirse. Se sentía mentalmente agotada, y aún no había acabado el día. Necesitaba un poco más de fuerzas para esta noche, por poco que le apeteciera.

―Para eso estoy ―asintió la otra con una débil cabezada. Ella también necesitaba un muy merecido descanso. Kagome tomó la bolsa con su compra y se dispuso a salir del vehículo. Ya había anochecido y ya todas las luces de la calle estaban encendidas. Una fría brisa de otoño le revolvió el cabello para cuando abrió la puerta―. Te mantendré informada, ¿está bien? Y si llegas a necesitar algo, avísame.

―Lo haré. Buenas noches, Sango, nos vemos.

Sango y su Hyundai azul se perdieron en la amplia calle mientras se daba la vuelta para entrar en el edificio. La sonrisa con la que se había despedido se borró de su rostro cuando entró en el ascensor. Se forzó a componerla de nuevo cuando unos vecinos le pidieron que detuviera las puertas, y apenas entabló conversación con ellos en su ascenso hasta el piso correspondiente.

En cuanto llegó, su departamento la recibió a oscuras y en silencio, por lo que supuso que su prometido aún no había llegado.

Se quitó los zapatos en el recibidor, guindó su abrigo en el perchero que estaba al lado de la puerta y encendiendo las luces de la sala y la cocina en su camino por el estrecho pasillo. Su mandíbula se apretó un poco cuando contempló una fotografía sobre un pequeño estante.

En ella, Kikyo lucía un precioso kimono rojo para los festivales de verano, sonriéndole con mesura a la cámara mientras mostraba el bonito abanico que se había ganado. En ese entonces tenía unos quince o dieciséis años, y aquel había sido uno de esos últimos momentos en que la familia había compartido junta antes de que los estudios se volvieran más demandantes.

Recordaba muy bien ese pequeño y modesto festival que celebraba el templo Higurashi para conmemorar el solsticio de verano. En el álbum entre los libros y cuadernos apilados en ese estante, Kagome tenía cientos de fotografías de ese mismo festejo y muchos otros preciados momentos familiares. Lo ojeaba muy a menudo, generalmente cuando estaba sola e Inuyasha no podía verla llorar. No era que le avergonzara, sólo que sabía lo incómodo que se ponía su novio en esas situaciones: por más que quisiera ayudar y consolarla, muchas veces no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Pero eso no le importaba, no quería preocuparlo.

Se arrodilló en el cojín púrpura frente a ese pequeño altar y tocó la campana una vez antes de juntar sus palmas para hacer una oración. Lo normal sería que el altar estuviera en la casa de sus padres, donde pertenecía, pero Kagome detestó la idea de no tener a su hermana cerca desde que se mudó. Podía ser poco convencional, pero qué importaba. Sólo quería estar con ella... aunque fuera de esa única forma.

―Hola, hermana. ¿Cómo estás? Yo bien, he tenido un día muy largo, pero no ha estado mal. ¿Recuerdas a Rin, verdad? Te he hablado de ella antes, sí. Creo que tuvo un buen avance, no la había visto relajarse de esa manera desde... creo que desde nunca, no fuera del consultorio. Sé que le cuesta trabajo y que tiene miedo, pero aún así lo intenta después de todo lo que le ha pasado. Qué fascinante es cómo los seres humanos siempre podemos sanar y comenzar de nuevo, ¿no crees? ―hizo una pausa, bajando su atención de algún punto muerto de la pared para ver directamente a la cara congelada en el tiempo de su hermana mayor. Su pecho se oprimió como hacía siempre que veía esa imagen―. Tú también lo habrías hecho. Habrías salido de cualquier situación y seguido con tu vida. Siempre fuiste una persona muy fuerte, sé que lo habrías hecho sin importar lo difícil que fuera. Me hubiera gustado poder ayudarte. Me preparaba para ello, de hecho. Pensé... pensé que me necesitarías tú a mí y sería yo la fuerte esta vez. Hubiera hecho lo imposible, ¿sabes? Sólo para que vieras... lo mucho que te quiero y para que pudieras perdonarme. Tal vez hubiera funcionado. Hermana...

Se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar el sollozo, perdiendo contacto visual con la fotografía. La opresión en su pecho se hizo más fuerte, amenazando con hacerla llorar de verdad, pero supo contenerlo. Estaba muy acostumbrada a hacerlo.

―Lo siento, sé que te digo esto todo el tiempo y debes estar harta de escucharlo, pero... Te quiero mucho. De verdad. Y daría lo que fuera... lo que fuera, por haber aprovechado la oportunidad de decírtelo antes. Quizás habría podido cambiar algo... no lo sé. Pero me hubiera gustado que lo supieras. Perdóname por decírtelo demasiado tarde.

Se levantó del cojín, restregándose rápidamente los ojos en caso de que Inuyasha escogiera ese momento para entrar y sorprenderla en su momento más vulnerable. Kagome sabía que estaba mal ocultárselo y acarrear con tanto dolor ella sola, pero sentía que lo merecía. Era lo menos que podía soportar, una cruz personal de la que dudaba deshacerse por más tiempo que pasara.

Aún no podía perdonarse, aún no podía olvidar.

Y francamente, por más experiencia que tuviera en el campo, dudaba que alguna vez pudiera hacerlo.

Su trabajo consistía en sanar a las personas desde adentro, desde el fondo de sus almas intranquilas para ayudarlos a seguir adelante, y ella era incapaz de seguir sus propios consejos. Irónico, ¿verdad?

Inuyasha llegó al apartamento en algún momento en el que ella estaba en la ducha, aprovechando el ruido de la regadera para desahogarse un poco más, sacarlo todo para recuperarse y componer su cara. Cerró la manija del agua caliente, recibiendo en el rostro una lluvia fría buscando eliminar sus ojos hinchados y nariz enrojecida. Una pésima idea considerando que era invierno, pero era lo único que tenía para ocultar cualquier rastro de llanto.

Se vio al espejo mientras lavaba sus dientes, asegurándose de que nada la delatara. No era tiempo para deprimirse hundiéndose en sus demonios internos, tenía una celebración familiar a la que asistir, sonrisas que esbozar y buenos recuerdos que forjar.

―Bienvenido, Inuyasha ―lo saludó en cuanto salió del cuarto de baño con su bata rosada y el pelo envuelto en una toalla. Su novio se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada e instintivamente sonrió en cuanto la vio. Pero bastó sólo un pequeño momento para que su sonrisa se borrara y fuera sustituida por un fruncimiento de cejas. Se acercó a ella sin dejar de mirarla ceñudo.

―Estabas llorando ―no fue una pregunta. Kagome no quiso mentirle, así que sólo asintió con la cabeza muy levemente. Inuyasha podía ser algo torpe cuando se trataba de enfrentar a mujeres envueltas en llanto, pero tenía una asombrosa capacidad de observación, y lo bueno de él era que siempre intentaba consolarla y animarla, aunque creyera que lo hacía mal―. ¿Estás bien?

―Más o menos. Estaba hablando con mi hermana ―le dijo en tono bajo. La garganta aún le dolía un poco, y sentía los ojos hinchados y calientes. Había sido tonto pensar que Inuyasha no notaría la diferencia.

Sin siquiera pensárselo, el hombre la envolvió en sus brazos y dejó que su cabeza se acurrucara en el espacio bajo su barbilla. Se le daban mal las palabras, pero las acciones eran su fuerte. Kagome le devolvióel abrazo, cerrando los ojos y sólo dejándose querer.

―Lo siento. Estos días han sido algo difíciles.

Inuyasha apretó su agarre al sentirla temblar.

Claro que sabía cómo habían sido aquellos días, si su primera preocupación por las mañanas antes de irse a trabajar y por las noches al regresar era ver que su prometida estuviera bien. Las llamadas regulares y mensajes de texto, más las esporádicas visitas a la hora de la comida en el trabajo remarcaban lo atento que estaba siempre de ella.

Él había estado ahí cuando Sango le dio el anuncio que la desestabilizó por completo. Primero vino con una llamada corta en la que anunciaba que necesitaba verla con urgencia, y que estaría en el departamento en unos minutos. Inuyasha recordó que se extrañó ante la hora tan inusual para hacer una visita ―eran casi las once de la noche, y encima era martes ―, pero no hizo ningún comentario al ver la cara pálida de Kagome.

Al igual que ella, intuía que debía tratarse de algo muy grave.

― _Necesitas estar sentada para esto_ ―le advirtió apenas llegó, justo a las once y cuarto, ahorrándose los saludos o disculpas por llegar a semejante hora. La pareja se sentó en el sillón de la sala, y Sango se quedó frente a ellos con la mesita ratona de por medio, preparándose para lo que tenía que decir mientras apretaba ligeramente entre los dedos la amarillenta carpeta―. _Me parece que encontré al sujeto que se llevó a tu hermana_ ―dijo de una vez por todas sin tapujos.

Se dejó caer arrodillada ante los estupefactos novios, extrayendo una fotografía de la carpeta. Ambos miraron al personaje de la decolorada imagen que tan bien recordaban. Kagome más que nadie.

La mujer tomó la foto con dedos temblorosos, mientras que con la otra mano se tapaba la boca completamente abierta. Su corazón daba fuertes sacudidas como si intentara librarse de sus costillas, y por un momento pensó que se desmayaría.

Ahí estaba el viejo verde que tantos años atrás le había lanzado besos y piropos a Kikyo, el mismo que había enfrentado e intentado golpear cuando lo encontró merodeando una escuela secundaria. El mismo que al Inuyasha había perseguido por tres cuadras completas hasta perderlo definitivamente de vista.

― _¿C-cómo...?_

― _El desgraciado de Mukotsu lo conocía_ ―le respondió―. _Nos dio información de este refugio de vagos abandonado y ahí encontramos muchas cosas... esta foto entre ellas. En cuanto le pregunté por él, me dijo que ya no podíamos atraparlo. Es Onigumo._

Kagome levantó la cara hacia ella completamente anonadada, mientras Inuyasha las miraba con el ceño hundido por la confusión. Obviamente no tenía idea de quienes estaban hablando, aunque tenían la pinta de ser criminales por lo poco que pudo captar del asunto. El tal Onigumo en especial, si era el secuestrador de la hermana mayor de Kagome. Pero... ¿cómo Kagome sabía su nombre?

― _¿Conoces a este hombre?_ ―rompió el tenso silencio que se había formado en la habitación, ese que las amigas compartían en complicidad. Kagome se esforzó por salir de su estupefacción para responderle. La voz le temblaba al igual que las manos.

― _Hace unos años Sango me contactó para que la ayudara con una víctima de Onigumo. Sabes que de vez en cuando brindo ayuda psicológica al departamento de policía, a veces con terapia para víctimas y familiares, a veces para conseguir información para algún caso cuando el especialista de la estación no está disponible_ ―le dijo con sinceridad. Esa parte Inuyasha la sabía bastante bien, por lo que pudo relajar un poco los hombros al comprender de lo que se trataba el asunto. Lo que él no sabía era toda la información de trasfondo que por ética no podían revelarle―. _El punto es... que estudiamos el caso con esta víctima, y vimos el documento de la sentencia de su atacante. Pero no... no sabía que era el mismo..._

― _No lo reconocimos_ _hasta que salió esta evidencia_ ―acabó diciendo Sango _―. Mukotsu es un acusado de otro caso con el que Kagome nos echó una mano a principios de año, que me dio el nombre de un compinche de este tipo que acabó confesando lo que sospechábamos_ ―terminó por aclarar. Inuyasha asintió una sola vez y volvió a volcar su atención en la mujer que estaba a su lado y no dejaba de ver la fotografía. Sus puños la cerraron con fuerza mientras se encogía ante las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir una tras otra.

― _Todo este tiempo..._ _nunca lo supimos_ ―murmuró _―. Y no hay nada por hacer, nunca pagó lo que hizo... no es justo, no es justo._

― _¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

― _Onigumo está muerto_ ―volvió a decir Sango, también sin despegar el ojo de su amiga mientras su novio le frotaba la espalda con preocupación. El hombre respingó casi mudamente, y pidió una explicación con su extrañada mirada―. _Falleció poco después de entrar a prisión por complicaciones de salud. No cumplió ni un año de la sentencia que le correspondía._

Sango apretó los puños y cerró con fuerza la boca ante tal injusticia divina. No sólo le había hecho la vida miserable a sus amigas, sus familias y un sinnúmero de personas, sino que jamás recibió ningún castigo por ello. Como si sus crímenes nunca hubieran existido.

Inuyasha, sintiéndose casi tan impotente y enfadado como las dos mujeres, le quitó a Kagome la arrugada fotografía, con el suficiente cuidado como para no exaltarla, y se dedicó a estrecharla con fuerza entre sus brazos, sin saber qué más hacer para consolarla.

Sango se marchó casi a la una de la madrugada, disculpándose por interrumpirles la noche con semejante noticia. Pero Kagome e Inuyasha no lo lamentaban y agradecieron el haber sido informados tan pronto como le fue posible.

Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir casi nada por el resto de la noche, y el viernes que le siguió fue un martirio en todo el sentido de la palabra. Inuyasha se quedó dormido un par de horas en su puesto de trabajo ―cosa que, afortunadamente, estaba bien vista al considerarlo un trabajador dedicado―, y Kagome tuvo que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para no delatarse a sí misma, dejando los problemas en casa para que no interrumpieran su trabajo.

Rin lo había notado al instante, pero la psicóloga tuvo la suficiente habilidad como para restarle importancia a sus ojeras y poco ánimo, alegando algún problema mundano al cual culpar de su mala noche. No quería arruinarle el progreso que tanto trabajo le había costado, en especial cuando éste iba tan ligado a su salud.

Porque el problema de Rin era que, cuando se estresaba más de lo normal, perdía peso y sufría ataques de anemia y ansiedad. Así había sido durante todo el verano y parte del otoño, resultado directo de su reencuentro con Mukotsu y su posterior enfrentamiento.

Kagome resopló largamente en los brazos de Inuyasha, deshaciéndose en sus mimos. Se podía decir que los meses previos a su boda no eran ideales, y todo por razones muy distintas de las normales.

―¿Cómo te sientes?

―Mejor ―asintió cuando se separó forzosamente de él y su acogedor calor―, era justo lo que necesitaba, gracias. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

―Normal, sin mucho que contar ―dijo sin darle gran importancia. Antes de que Kagome se alejara por completo, la tomó de la mano para impedirlo y darle una mirada franca y preocupada―. ¿Quieres que nos quedemos esta noche? Mis padres no se molestarán si no vamos, sólo tienes que decírmelo y los llamaré.

―No... no pasa nada. Quiero ir, necesito distraerme un poco ―sacudió la cabeza. Aquel día parecía no tener fin, pero debía sacar sus últimas fuerzas para asistir a la cena que tenía con sus suegros. Era el cumpleaños del padre de Inuyasha y ya había prometido asistir a la modesta reunión familiar. Quizás así no tendría más energía para quedarse despierta pensando toda la noche.

―¿Estás segura?

―Sí, de verdad. Es sólo una cena con tus padres, no pasa nada ―le regaló una pequeña sonrisa para demostrarle que estaba bien con esa idea e Inuyasha desistió aún no muy convencido. Después de todo no quería presionarla con una salida cuando probablemente prefería quedarse cómodamente en el departamento para ocuparse de sus asuntos personales.

De cualquier manera sólo era por una o dos horas como máximo, por lo que no tardarían demasiado en volver. Kagome era fuerte y sabía controlarse, así que decidió confiar en ella y dejarla ser.

Siempre podían quedarse en casa todo el día siguiente, aún cuando lo llamaran mil veces de la oficina. Sería domingo después de todo, e Inuyasha sabía muy bien cuáles eran sus prioridades.

...

El vehículo de la pareja atravesaba la autopista a una buena velocidad, alejándose cada vez más del bullicioso y activo centro de Tokio para dirigirse a las afueras, llenas de grandes casas rurales y algunas mansiones.

El silencio sólo era cortado por los amortiguados sonidos de la carretera y por el bajo volumen de la radio, en la que transmitían una movida canción a la que ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención.

―¿Vas a decirle a mis padres? ―Inuyasha al fin formuló aquella preguntaque tenía en la punta de la lengua desde que arrancó el motor. Kagome dejó de ver por la ventana para centrar su atención en él. Su perfil estaba fijo en el camino, pero de vez en cuando sus ojos dorados variaban la posición alerta para echarle una mirada rápida.

―No lo sé. No quiero arruinar el cumpleaños de tu papá.

―No lo arruinarías, no es una mala noticia. Difícil, pero no mala ―rectificó más para sí mismo―. Además... siempre estuvieron pendientes de la situación desde el inicio, puedes contar con ellos.

Kagome sonrió con verdadera sinceridad. Eso era cierto, los padres de su prometido le habían brindado mucho apoyo a su familia desde que Kagome conoció a Inuyasha. No habían dudado en contarle la verdadera razón por la cual los dos se conocieron aquel día, ¿por qué dudaría en contarles que al fin el desgraciado responsable tenía nombre?

 _Porque no me quiero derrumbar ante ellos, ni quiero arruinar nada. Sé que me voy a poner histérica y lloraré._

Cada vez que pensaba en las veces que había visto a Onigumo, recordaba también todo lo que sabía que le había hecho a Rin. El horrible tormento al que fue sometida, las torturas y la humillación... la chica le había revelado información horrida digna de una película de terror, y ahora... no podía dejar de imaginarse a su amada hermana en su lugar. Rin le había dicho de lo que ese hombre había sido capaz de hacerle... era lógico pensar que Kikyo pasó por una experiencia similar.

Le era tan difícil quitarse las imágenes de su cabeza. Había visto las cicatrices de Rin y conocía cómo había sido hecha cada una de ellas. ¿Qué tantas torturas había tenido que soportar Kikyo? ¿Qué tan largo y agónico había sido su sufrimiento?

Suspiró con dificultad, combatiendo las lágrimas para no dejarlas escapar, y posó la mano sobre la de su novio, quien la tenía puesta sobre la palanca de cambio. La miró por el rabillo del ojo, sólo para verla asentir con la cabeza levemente.

Tenía que soportarlo. No sería fácil, pero no había motivos por los cuales no confiar en sus suegros, cuando siempre habían sido tan buenos con ella. En esos momentos tan duros necesitaba rodearse de personas que la comprendieran y le dieran aliento, embotellar su dolor no resultaría en nada bueno.

―Me avisas si quieres irte más temprano ―le dijo Inuyasha cuando aparcaban enfrente de la lujosa casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Era un sitio al que a Inuyasha le gustaba llamar 'el suburbio snob' por la cantidad de ricachones anticuados que había por todos lados. Él mismo había crecido ahí, y lo único que extrañaba de verdad era la facilidad para encontrar sitio donde estacionar.

Kagome volvió a asentir y tomó las cajas del asiento trasero: un pastel y un surtido de frutos secos como regalo de cumpleaños. El señor Taisho era muy difícil de regalar, así que usaba la misma regla con él que con su prometido: conquistarlo por el estómago. Al menos en ese aspecto tenía una amplia gama de variedades con las que dejarlo contento.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, acomodó su larga blusa con una mano mientras sujetaba una caja con la otra, pues Inuyasha le arrebató la del pastel en cuanto salió del auto, y le dio una última y decidida mirada a su compañero antes de tocar el timbre. Por suerte sólo serían ellos cuatro ―cinco, si Sesshomaru iba―, así que sería una noche considerablemente tranquila.

―¡Oh, hola, chicos! Pasen, pasen, qué bueno que vinieron ―los recibió cariñosamente la madre de Inuyasha. La señora Izayoi era una mujer que apenas pasaba los cincuenta, pero cualquiera pensaría que estaba a mediados de los treinta. Con una piel perfectamente cuidada y una figura muy trabajada con constantes ejercicios de yoga y una alimentación ejemplar, gozaba de una salud de hierro envidiable. Y con ello, poseía una actitud positiva que le entraba como anillo al dedo y que Kagome simplemente admiraba por su habilidad de encontrar el lado bueno a absolutamente todo.

Inuyasha aceptó abochornado el beso de su madre antes de que ésta le quitara el regalo de las manos a Kagome y la recibiera más calurosamente con un fuerte abrazo antes de dejarlos pasar.

―Llegan justo a tiempo, estoy por terminar los preparativos y por servir la cena. Pensé que no iban a venir ―comentó mientras los conducía hacia el salón comedor. Aquella era una casa de amplios corredores y pisos de madera muy bien pulida; a diferencia de la mayoría de los hogares japoneses carecía de tatami por su estilo occidental. El techo era alto e inclinado, con vigas de madera recién barnizadas que le daban un aire algo rústico al lugar.

Kagome intentó poner en blanco su mente, preparándose para las siguientes horas, mientras veía una larga tira de fotos familiares en el corredor de la entrada. La boda de los señores Taisho, Inuyasha de bebé, Sesshomaru de niño y con cara de pocos amigos, los hijos graduándose del colegio, la pareja de vacaciones... era toda una historia en imágenes que siempre la hacía sonreír. Inuyasha estaba dividido al respecto: odiaba verse a sí mismo como un bebé apenas entraba en la casa, pero le encantaba ver que pese a sus quejas, las fotos de su hermano mayor no habían sido bajadas.

Ojalá ella también llegara a tener esa clase de vida con tan buenos recuerdos. Claro que ya tenía una enorme mancha imborrable, pero eso no significaba que el futuro debía estar afectado por ella... ¿no? A veces le costaba ver con optimismo hacia adelante cuando no podía dejar de mirar hacia atrás.

El señor Taisho estaba colocando la mesa en el amplio salón comedor y sonrió al verlos llegar. Aceptó el formal saludo de manos de su hijo como muestra de cariño y le dio un ligero apretón a Kagome en el hombro en agradecimiento por estar ahí esa noche, preguntándole cómo estaba el trabajo y cómo les iba en el apartamento que compartían desde hacía un año y medio.

Kagome intentó no hablar demasiado de sí misma y dejó que la pareja mayor tomara las riendas de la conversación mientras se afinaban los preparativos. Era lo bueno de sus suegros, no había que pensar demasiado en los asuntos personales mientras ellos lideraran la plática e hicieran preguntas sin parar. Cuando las mujeres e Inuyasha traían las fuentes con exageradas cantidades de para la cena, la puerta principal se abrió y cerró. Todo estaba puesto en la mesa para cuando el primogénito entró en escena, con su típica cara de "preferiría no estar aquí ahora".

―¡Excelente, ya estamos completos! ―se animó la señora Izayoi cuando Sesshomaru le daba un parco saludo a su padre e ignoraba olímpicamente a los demás―. Bienvenido, Sesshomaru, qué bueno que pudieras venir.

―Qué bueno que te obligaron a venir, será ―murmuró Inuyasha como quien no quiere la cosa, haciendo que su novia tuviera que carraspear para disimular la risa por la mirada agria que su hermano le había lanzado en respuesta.

―¿De nuevo te quedaste en la oficina, hijo?

―Necesitaba completar esos balances ―fue la única explicación que dio antes de dirigir una cabezada seca a su madrasta, quien le pasaba una fuente con arroz. Apenas se sirvió.

―El pato a la naranja te quedó fenomenal, mamá ―interrumpió Inuyasha, hincándole el diente a su rebosante plato antes de que los demás terminaran de llenar los suyos.

―Gracias, cariño, pero demuéstralo masticando con la boca cerrada.

Inuyasha gruñó mientras acataba la orden sin mucha gracia. La cena transcurrió relativamente normal, algo tensa desde el asiento que ocupaba el hijo mayor, pero más relajada hacia donde estaban los suegros, empezando con la ronda de "avergoncemos a Inuyasha frente a su novia", versión cumpleaños incómodos.

La señora Taisho, para horror de Inuyasha e indiferencia de Sesshomaru, contaba con pelos y señales lo celoso que se había puesto el menor ante el cumpleaños de su hermano y el berrinche que armó porque no le dejaban jugar con un reloj que le acababan de regalar. Después de muchas súplicas para que se detuviera, terminó su historia relatando la manera en la que había agarrado tanto pastel como le era posible ―antes incluso de que lo cortaran― para esconderlo en su cuarto y comérselo a solas, dejando un largo rastro de migajas y glaseado por todos lados. Había que destacar que el protagonista apenas tenía cinco años y su hermano mayor, poco asiduo a las celebraciones desde temprana edad, cumplía los nueve.

Sin embargo, por más amena que pudieran esforzarse en hacer la velada, los suegros no consiguieron el efecto que deseaban en uno de sus oyentes. Pese a tener a Inuyasha muerto de vergüenza y jurando venganza por lo bajo, Kagome se veía distante y mostraba cada vez menos sonrisas obviamente forzadas. La pareja mayor intercambió una mirada extrañada cuando retiraban los platillos principales y se procedía a servir el postre.

―Kagome, ¿te encuentras bien? ―cuestionó la señora Izayoi cuando le pasaba una taza de té. Sesshomaru tomaba su chaqueta para retirarse, pero se mantenía ocupado hablando muy seriamente con su padre un poco apartados de la mesa.

La más joven salió de su ensoñación y se fijó en los grandes ojos oscuros de su suegra. Inuyasha la miraba con más comprensión, preguntándole mudamente si quería hablar al respecto. Más bien parecía que la incitaba a hacerlo.

―Lo siento, estoy algo desconectada, pero estoy bien.

―No lo parece, cielo.

―La verdad... ―suspiró, retorciéndose los dedos sobre el regazo. Comenzaba a dolerle la garganta por anticipado, por lo que sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que apareciera el llanto.

―Tenemos algo importante que decirles ―intercedió Inuyasha con un tono un poco más alto. Su padre y hermano interrumpieron su conversación para prestarles atención.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio en la habitación mientras Kagome se preparaba para hablar, pero fue su suegra quien lo hizo primero.

―¡Van a tener un bebé! ―suspiró muy emocionada.

―¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! ―se escandalizó Inuyasha. Pero por un instante volteó a ver a su novia frunciendo levemente el entrecejo con interrogación. Ella negó con la cabeza―. ¡Claro que no! Esto es sobre otra cosa, así que no interrumpan.

Kagome tomó aire y se retorció los dedos un poco más, ya casi no podía sentirlos. Soltó su aliento, serenándose lo mejor posible y simplemente lo dijo.

―Encontraron al sujeto que se llevó a mi hermana.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio, pero esta vez era uno diferente. La señora Izayoi, que había estado de pie sirviendo el té, tomó asiento en la silla más cercana con los ojos bien abiertos. El padre de Inuyasha dio unos pasos al frente y apoyó las manos en la mesa, mientras que Sesshomaru se quedó quieto prestándole toda su atención.

―¿Lo encontraron? Eso es... una buena noticia, ¿verdad? ―tanteó la señora Izayoi, evaluando la reacción de su nuera―. ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Quién es?

―Mi amiga Sango dio con él mientras trabajaba en un caso. Encontró la fotografía de este hombre... el mismo que enfrenté en la preparatoria y al que Inuyasha persiguió unas cuadras ―apretó los labios con remordimiento, pero se obligó a seguir―. El sospechoso que Sango investigaba confirmó quién era, aparentemente eran algo así como compañeros... y reconoció a mi hermana cuando le mostraron su foto. Era él... siempre supe que era el mismo sujeto de ese entonces.

El señor Taisho miró de soslayo a su esposa, quien no podía esconder su estupefacción. Ambos sabían lo duro que había sido el tema de la hermana de Kagome, aunque no lo vivieron desde el comienzo ni estuvieron ahí durante el primer año. Pero aún así, sabían lo mucho que su nuera había sufrido ―y seguía sufriendo― por el rapto y asesinato tan horrible de su hermana mayor.

Y aún así, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Es más, ¿qué se podía decir en una situación así?

―¿Dónde está este sujeto? ―habló por fin el hombre, su voz era firme pero suave, como si temiera hacer algún movimiento en falso que pudiera alterarla más―. ¿En manos de la policía?

―No, ésa es la peor parte ―contestó Inuyasha por Kagome―. Está muerto desde hace unos años, nunca lo culparon por el caso de Kikyo.

―¿Qué? ―se escandalizó su madre.

―Era un... malnacido que sólo se dedicaba a hacer sufrir a los demás ―dijo Kagome, con lágrimas de rabia acumulándose en los ojos. No sabía cómo se había aguantado la enorme grosería que estuvo por decir, y a esas alturas ni siquiera le importaba―. Mi hermana no fue la primera ni la última, lo atraparon con las manos en la masa por el mismo crimen con otra persona... y no pagó. Simplemente murió sin cumplir condena. No es justo ―sollozó sin poder controlarse más. Todo el día con la máscara puesta tenía su precio y debía quitársela, aunque estuviera en presencia de sus suegros y fuera el momento menos apropiado. Estaba cansada, ya no podía más―. Kikyo merecía que pagara.

―Oh, cielo, ven aquí ―la señora Izayoi se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta Kagome para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo. Cuando se separó unos momentos después, limpió con una servilleta de tela las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y tomó sus manos mientras se acuclillaba en el suelo―. Por supuesto que tu hermana merecía que ese hombre pagara, ella y todas las demás personas que lastimó. Es muy injusto y cruel, pero... ya no se puede hacer nada al respecto. No es tu culpa que nada de esto pasara, Kagome, deja de culparte, son cosas que simplemente no se pueden controlar. Tienes que verlo de esta forma ―apretujó sus manos y sonrió para darle ánimos. Kagome se sentía tan pequeña e insignificante que comenzaba a dolerle el pecho―: ya no puede herir a nadie más. Haya pagado o no, todo se acabó. Ahora tu familia y tú pueden dejar de buscar.

―Finalmente pueden darle un cierre a esta incertidumbre―añadió el señor Taisho, acercándose también a su nuera―. Saben quién lo hizo, y tienen la certeza de que ya se ha ido para siempre.

―Eso lo sé ―asintió la más joven, abrumada. No era la psicóloga sagaz que siempre mantenía la calma, ahora era la paciente con un historial muy turbio a sus espaldas. La doctora le había dejado su puesto a una Kagome de quince años que acababa de caer en cuenta de que nunca volvería a ver a su hermana mayor. Qué extraño era ocupar ese lugar, y más frente a sus suegros―. Pero aún así duele. Y me siento fatal.

―Todo estará bien, ya verás. Puede que el dolor siempre esté allí, pero con el tiempo podrás hacerle frente mejor. Tienes muchas cosas por las qué estar feliz ahora―aseguró la señora Izayoi con dulzura―. Estoy segura de que tu hermana estaría muy orgullosa de ti. Eres exitosa, talentosa, independiente, estás por casarte... con un muchacho increíble, si he de añadir ―le guiñó el ojo e Inuyasha roló los suyos.

―Gracias, mamá.

―Tu hermana querría que vivieras al máximo, ¿no crees? Al fin puedes seguir adelante, ya no tienes que buscar ni echarte la culpa ―volvió a limpiar su rostro delicadamente con la servilleta, sacándole una tímida sonrisa―. Ven, cielo, vamos al salón para hablar mejor. Con razón tenías esa cara cuando llegaste, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?

―Estaban pasando tantas cosas... lo siento. Habría querido decírselos en otro momento, no quise arruinar esta noche ―se disculpó ante su suegro con una reverencia en tanto que se levantaba de la silla. El hombre la miró extrañadísimo.

―¿Arruinar esta noche? No digas tonterías, Kagome, me alegra que nos hayas dicho esto. Somos una familia después de todo y debemos ayudarnos los unos a los otros ―asintió con la cabeza muy solemnemente, conmoviéndola más de lo que ya estaba.

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron con Kagome revelando cada pedazo posible de información al respecto ―obviando ciertos detalles que relacionaran a Rin, claro―, momento que no pudo evitar tomar para terminar de soltar toda la presión y tristeza que había estado ahogándola todo aquel tiempo. La pareja acabó pasando la noche en esa casa de los suburbios al haber terminado la conversación a altas horas de la madrugada. El pastel se había quedado en la nevera, olvidado entre todo lo que estaba pasando.

Kagome nunca se había sentido tan tranquila y al mismo tiempo culpable cuando se fue a dormir a las tres y media de la mañana. Ocupaban el cuarto en el que su prometido había crecido hasta que se fue a la universidad, por lo que acabó siendo lo que le dio el broche de oro a aquella extraña velada, era justo lo que le terminaba de dar el toque de _viaje en el tiempo_ después de revivir tantos amargos recuerdos.

Nunca pensó que pudiera hablar sin parar de sus sentimientos durante tanto tiempo, y menos aún que la escucharan con tanta atención y aprecio. Hasta entonces sólo sus padres, hermano, mejor amiga y novio habían cumplido ese papel, y era un tanto extraño incluir de repente a sus suegros, con quienes siempre tuvo una buena relación, pero no hasta el punto de abrirse totalmente. Le hizo mucho bien soltarlo todo y ser recibida con ese abrumador apoyo y comprensión.

Podría tener muy malos recuerdos y experiencias, pero una de las poquísimas cosas buenas que habían traído consigo aquella cadena de desastres era haber conocido a Inuyasha y su familia. Era un golpe de suerte entre la desgracia, justo lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

La señora Izayoi estaba en lo cierto, tenía muchas cosas por las que ser feliz y por las que valía la pena vivir.

...

Sesshomaru llegó a su departamento cerca de las once de la noche. No se había quedado relativamente nada de tiempo después de la cena, lo cual había sido su plan inicial de todas formas. Sólo que no esperó aquel giro de eventos tan brusco.

Conocía la historia de Kagome y la tragedia que envolvía a su hermana mayor, pero apenas superficialmente. Su madrastra gustaba mantenerlo al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en el núcleo familiar para asegurarse de no excluirlo aún cuando él insistía en apartarse. Por más frío y desentendido que pudiera ser con otros, no podía negar que era un evento muy desafortunado, por lo que dejó mostrar algo ligeramente parecido al respeto la siguiente vez que vio a la novia de su hermano tras saber la verdad.

Era algo en lo que no pensaba, y estaba tan inmerso en sus asuntos que prácticamente se le había olvidado. Pero ahora cada palabra que su madrastra le había dicho aquel día se repetía, cada detalle del caso y el motivo principal por el que Kagome había conocido a su hermano. Y no lo hacía precisamente porque sintiera pena por su cuñada, sino porque era una historia bastante difícil de tragar.

Salió del baño tras una rápida ducha antes de acostarse, y cuando se dirigía a apagar la luz de la habitación, el celular abandonado en la mesita de noche llamó su atención. Lo observó durante unos segundos antes de tomarlo y hacer algo que se le había hecho una recurrente y molesta costumbre.

Abrió el perfil de contacto de Takahashi, revelando los últimos mensajes que habían compartido meses atrás. No era la primera vez que se sentía tentado a llamarla pidiendo explicaciones. Después de todo, aún estaba algo receloso por el súbito cese de comunicación, habiendo encontrado su carta en la chaqueta o no.

Observó el nombre con ojos fríos por unos segundos más.

Regresó el teléfono a la mesa y apagó la luz.

No importaba el tiempo que pasara ni lo mucho que ocupara su mente, aquella mujer nunca lo dejaba tranquilo.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

Y con esto cerramos el 'arco' del caso de Kikyo y podemos volver a enfocarnos en la trama principal, cosa que entrará en materia en el siguiente capítulo. Sé que a muchos les fastidia que se hable de tantos personajes y no se vaya al grano con el SesshRin de forma más directa, pero este es mi intento de expandir un poco más mis posibilidades. Espero que a pesar de su sed de SesshRin, las historias de los demás personajes haya sido por lo menos interesante y los haya entretenido xD

Este capi me quedó más largo de lo que había planeado, pero había tantas cosas que quería incluir que no podía ser de otra manera. Desde la lenta recuperación de Rin, demostrada con la compra de ese vestido; el doloroso momento en el que Kagome y Sango descubren al asesino de Kikyo y finalmente, hasta llegar a la introducción de los suegros y la cena familiar. Fue muy divertido hacer eso e imaginar maneras en las que Izayoi avergonzaba a su hijo. Siendo yo la hermana/hija menor, sé demasiado bien que al resto de la familia le ENCANTA recordar cosas vergonzosas para fastidiarnos la velada xD

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios durante la semana anterior. No fue un viaje muy fácil (no fueron vacaciones), pero recibir sus mensajes y palabras de aliento me ayudaron mucho a relajarme. Gracias especiales a: **MinaaRose, Maiamax, Floresamaabc, Blueberry Bliss, GinaLiz, Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, Annprix1, Freakin'love-sesshourin, Anyels, Nina Guzmán, Carmenj, Nena, Bucitosentubebida, NUBIA, Nesher11, Sakura521, Cath Meow, Ginny, Caliu, Gina101528, ItaSasuHinaNaru, Clau28** y **SeeDesire.** ¡Me alegra tanto que disfruten esto!No se preocupen, nuestra OTP tendrá más participación a partir de ahora, y tengo la impresión de que más de una suspirará en una escena en particular xD

Nos veremos el próximo sábado para un capítulo muy especial. Espero que tengan ropa de gala preparada para la ocasión, porque la van a necesitar ;) ¡Hasta entonces y gracias por leer!

 **PD:** Si se topan con palabras pegadas, letras que faltan o una frase mal construída, por favor avísenme. FF siempre corta algunas cosas cuando se suben documentos, a veces me ha mutilado un parrafo entero y todo -_- Gracias.


	18. El gran día

**Disclaimer** : _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

 **Safe Haven** **  
**P or: Hoshi no Negai

 **18.** El gran día

Inuyasha y Kagome no se casaron ese año.

Tuvieron que postergar la boda hasta mediados de marzo, pues la familia Higurashi no tenía energía para celebrar un evento tan alegre justo después de un momento tan delicado como fue el cierre del caso de Kikyo, en cuanto a cada asunto legal y formalidad se refería, lo cual tomó más tiempo del que estipularon en primer lugar.

Los últimos meses del año, los más críticos para la futura novia pues su boda debería haber sido en diciembre, estuvieron plagados de visitas a tribunales, jurados, declaraciones y un papeleo interminable. Tenía que ser el cierre de una herida que había permanecido abierta por más de diez años, pero en realidad fue todo lo contrario, al verse obligados a revivir cada instante de angustia desde el primer día en el que la primogénita había desaparecido.

¿Cómo rayos Kagome hubiera podido casarse así? Tuvo que cortar por lo sano y admitir que necesitaba un tiempo para procesar los últimos sucesos y calmar toda su tristeza y dolor. No quería recordar su boda por la cantidad de veces que había llorado por su hermana, y no podía ir hacia el altar sólo pensando en ella y todo lo que había pasado. Ni Kagome ni Inuyasha merecían eso, por lo que no les quedó otra opción más que esperar.

Aún en marzo se sentía un tanto alicaída, pero lo suficientemente mejor como para llevar a cabo la ceremonia. El dolor seguía, pero su optimismo y fuerza de voluntad no dejaban que tomara el control. Al menos lo peor había pasado, pues fue precisamente aquella última parte del año anterior la que peor se le había hecho. Como cuando tuvo que contárselo a Rin, y ambas terminaron llorando a lágrima viva por casi una hora en el consultorio.

La pobre chica se había horrorizado a niveles colosales en cuanto supo toda la verdad: sabía mejor que nadie de lo que era capaz Onigumo, por lo que había estado muy cerca de sufrir otro ataque de ansiedad. Pero por suerte, pudo controlarse justo a tiempo por el bien de su amiga. Podría perder la compostura en casa, se dijo cuando la vio tan afectada al empezar su relato, ahora necesitaba mantenerse lo más serena posible para no causarle más preocupaciones.

 _Qué curiosa y cruel es la vida_ , pensó Rin cuando se vio al espejo la mañana de ese sábado. Su cabello revuelto y ojos entrecerrados por el sueño fue lo primero que la recibió antes de lavarse la cara. Tenía la cabeza demasiado saturada, pero al menos no tanto como antes.

 _El mismo hombre que me arruinó la vida arruinó la de Kagome y su familia. No podía ser nadie más, como si no hubiera ningún otro criminal en el mundo_. El agua estaba increíblemente fría, pero no dejó de restregarla frenéticamente con mayor fuerza de la necesaria, como si con esto pudiera quitarse la imagen de ese imbécil de la mente. No importaba cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado, aún estaba horrorizada por la casualidad.

 _Supongo que estaba previsto que nos conociéramos_ , siguió pensando al pasar la toalla por su cara empapada. Eso mismo le había comentado Kagome cuando pasó la peor parte y estaban por salir del consultorio. Al menos aquellas tragedias la habían unido con la gente correcta, con quienes comprendían mejor que nadie su dolor. De todas las malas experiencias siempre puedes sacar algo bueno, ¿no era eso lo que le había dicho Kagome durante una consulta? Parecía que habían transcurrido mil años desde entonces, en especial cuando miraba en retrospectiva todo lo que había sucedido después de aquella sesión. Cosas malas ―Mukotsu, ataques de ansiedad, nuevos e incómodos interrogatorios ―, y cosas buenas ―el estrecho lazo con sus guardianas Kagome y Sango, su gran avance, su cercanía con Taisho...

 _No, tacha eso último_. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió que lo mejor sería darse una buena ducha fría para terminar de despertarse. Contuvo sus lúgubres pensamientos durante los escasos minutos que se sometió a la tortura del agua helada, haciendo carrera con el jabón y mordiéndose los labios para que no escaparan que se había despertado, pero no se sentía con ganas de repetir nunca más esa tonta idea, especialmente no mientras hiciera tanto frío.

Salió temblando como una hoja, enterrándose en su mullida bata de pececitos para pasar el mal rato mientras se secaba, acariciando a Ben en la cabeza para tranquilizarlo después del chillido que terminó por escapársele al cerrar el agua. El perro movió la cola sin dejar de mirarla con sus grandes ojos marrones y sin apartarse de su lado mientras iba a su cuarto para vestirse. Justo entonces el celular comenzó a sonar.

―Buenos días, Sango ―le deseó al contestar. Apenas eran las siete y poco de la mañana, y no había muchos que quisieran llamarla tan temprano además de la detective.

― _Igualmente, Rin. Llamo para decirte que no olvides estar lista para el mediodía, recuerda que te pasaré a buscando._

―Claro, ¿cómo olvidarlo? ―sonrió al recordar a la futura novia contándole lo nerviosa que estaba, temiendo que algo saliera mal ese día―. No te preocupes, estaré lista en poco tiempo. ¿Cuál era el itinerario?

― _Uhg, no me hagas repetirlo, Kagome ya me hizo hacerlo mil veces_ _para asegurarse de que me lo aprendiera. Lo recordaré hasta que me muera_ ―se quejó la otra―. _Primero la ceremonia en el templo a la una en punto. A las dos es el almuerzo en el templo también, lo que debería terminar a eso de las tres o tres y media, y el acto civil con su consecuente celebración será a partir de las siete y hasta que el cuerpo aguante con esos odiosos tacones._

Rin rió, burlándose por lo bajo del falso entusiasmo de la oficial. Si algo había aprendido era que Sango y los tacones no eran precisamente los mejores amigos. La mujer ya tenía una buena estatura que la hacía resaltar de todas formas, así que los encontraba innecesarios además de dolorosos. Tanto tiempo usando el uniforme le había arruinado un trozo de su feminidad, decía Kagome cada vez que Sango se quejaba de los zapatos. Ni siquiera le gustaban las tradicionales sandalias, y eso ya era decir mucho.

― _Juro que me pondré unos tenis cuando Kagome no esté mirando. Igual estaremos sentados casi todo el rato y nadie los notará si alargo lo suficiente el kimono._

―¿Kimono? ¿Vas a ir en kimono?

― _Pues claro, a esas cosas formales se suele ir en kimono, ¿no?_ ―le respondió con toda lógica. Su interlocutorase quedó en silencio por unos segundos―. _¿Rin? ¿Sigues ahí?_

―Mierda.

― _¿Qué? ¿No tienes un kimono?_

―Ni siquiera recordé cómo se iba a una ceremonia tradicional ―se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano―. ¿Crees que haya problema?

― _De seguro no habrá problema, pero podrías desentonar un poco con el asunto. Sin mencionar que te morirás de frío porque será al aire libre. ¿Tienes un abrigo de cuerpo completo?_

―No, el mejor que tengo sólo llega hasta las rodillas y no es muy formal. Aunque tampoco hace tanto frío ya. Rayos, ¿por qué no pensé en esto antes? ¡Era tan lógico que debía ir en kimono! Al menos ayer me habría dado tiempo de buscar uno en condiciones, pero ahora...

― _Es la ley de Murphy ―_ concordó la detective _―. Pero ya no tiene sentido que te angusties, algo se nos ocurrirá. ¡Oh! ¿Podría ser...?_

―¿Sango?

― _Me he acordado de algo._ _Dame un momento, déjame ver qué puedo hacer._

―¿Tienes alguno que pueda usar?

― _No, sólo tengo uno formal que es el que voy a llevar. Ya te llamo, dame unos minutos ―_ y trancó _._ Rin se quedó viendo la pantalla de su celular que acababa de regresar a su pantalla de inicio sin saber muy bien qué pensar. Qué tontería era aquella, de verdad... simplemente asumió que llevaría puesto el mismo vestido todo el día, nunca se le pasó por la mente que cada acto tuviera su código de vestimenta.

Se colocó su sudadera verde favorita sobre el conjunto deportivo antes de darle un vistazo al vestido que había comprado el año anterior. Lo había usado justo al llegar a casa ese día, modelándolo contenta ante el perro que parecía estar más interesado en mordisquear la mantilla que en ver a su dueña examinando su nueva compra como si fuera una niña pequeña que juega a las princesas. No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido así, tan tontamente ilusionada por algo tan simple como lo era un vestido nuevo.

Tuvo que quitárselo cuando vio que Ben abría silenciosamente el hocico para tomar la mantilla y le arruinó la ilusión. Volvió a rascar cariñosamente la cabeza del animal al colocarle la correa. Sería un largo y agitado día, por lo que debía que aprovechar lo que tenía de la mañana para ocuparse de él y hacerlo liberar toda su energía. O al menos intentarlo, ese bicho nunca se cansaba.

El celular volvió a sonar en su bolsillo cuando se ponía los zapatos en la entrada.

― _¿Qué color prefieres, lima o lavanda?_ ―preguntó Sango en lugar de saludar. Rin se lo pensó un momento.

―Lavanda, supongo. ¿Por qué? ¡No me digas que me vas a comprar un kimono!

― _No, qué va. Conozco a alguien que tiene como cuatro cuartos llenos de ropa y no le importa prestarte uno_ ―musitó, seguramente rolando los ojos _―. Ha sido muy amable al ofrecer un par de opciones para sacarte de apuros._

―No lo sé, Sango, me daría mucha pena. ¿Quién es ella? ¿La conozco?

― _¿Pena? ¿Qué pena te dará, no oíste la cantidad de ropa que tiene? Es una amiga de Kagome y mía, se llama Ayame. No te preocupes, podrás agradecerle en la ceremonia de esta noche, no podrá ir a la de la tarde porque está atrapada en el trabajo hasta el final de la tarde._

―¿De verdad no habrá problema?

― _Que no, deja la pena de lado. Es una emergencia, y como por lo general Kagome se encarga de estas emergencias pero ahora está que echa fuego por la boca, me toca a mí. No te preocupes, mejor así. No desentonarás ni harás que te quiera matar._

―Bueno... supongo que eso es cierto ―terminó por ceder. Nunca había estado en la boda de alguien cercano, por lo que jamás se había percatado del estrés que solía rodear a la pareja cuando el gran día llegaba. Eso, y lo mucho que asustaba la usualmente dulce y calmada psicóloga cuando el estrés del evento podía con su paciencia―. ¿Dónde vive esta chica Ayame? Debo ir a buscar el kimono ya que me hace el favor.

― _No, no te preocupes. Su madre vive cerca, así que me hará el favor de pasármelo, y yo te lo llevaré cuando vaya por ti. Por lo que tendrás que estar lista con el pelo y todo lo demás un poco antes de las once, colocarse estas cosas lleva tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Te mandaré un mensaje cuando vaya saliendo._

―De acuerdo, estaré lista para entonces. Muchísimas gracias, me salvaste la vida.

― _Lo sé, lo sé. Soy una súper heroína de la moda con uniforme de policía_ ―suspiró con un tonito jocoso que contagió a la más joven―. _Nos vemos más tarde._

―Gracias otra vez, Sango. ¡Espera, no tranques!

― _¿Qué pasó?_

―Sólo quería decirte que voy a salir a darle una vuelta a Ben, ¿de acuerdo? Al sitio de siempre.

― _Anotado_ ―Rin escuchó un tecleo rápido del otro lado de la línea y torció la cabeza por la impresión.

―¿Estabas justamente trabajando ahora? Pensé que te habías tomado el día libre.

― _Lo tengo libre, pero siempre estoy chequeando las cosas por las dudas_ ―le aclaró―. _Gajes del oficio, supongo, por lo general es tu bitácora la que más suelo tener abierta cuando no estoy en la estación._

Ante esto la chica no tuvo qué responder. Sabía que la mujer era muy responsable y dedicada a su labor, en especial con su caso, pero no pensó que siempre le tuviera un ojo puesto encima, aún cuando debería estar descasando. A estas alturas de la vida tuvo que haberlo supuesto, llevaba conociéndola bastante tiempo y sabía de sobra cómo era con su trabajo. Pero aún así...

Ser una policía del rango de Sango debía consumirle mucho tiempo.

―De verdad eres una súper heroína ―musitó sin darse cuenta. La mujer soltó un resoplido para camuflar su risita.

― _Es lo que tengo que hacer. Bien, deja de perder el tiempo, saca al perro y empieza a prepararte de una vez, ¿quieres? Si no nos presentamos a la hora, Kagome se transformará en Godzilla y nos matará a todos._

―Esa sería una forma muy épica de morir ―se rió Rin.

― _Pues yo me quiero morir de vieja y en paz. Nos vemos más tarde._

―Hasta luego.

La chica guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo sin dejar de sonreír mientras se ponía en pie y tomaba la correa del perro, quien apretaba su pelota favorita entre las mandíbulas ansioso por el paseo.

El destino era realmente algo curioso. Cruel en muchas ocasiones, despiadado incluso. Pero a veces, esos horribles caminos te hacían encontrar el mejor rumbo al final de la travesía. Bueno, a ella aún le quedaba mucho que recorrer como para pensar si estaba por terminar ese camino tan particular, pero ver que podía encontrar tan buenas amistades mientras lo recorría le daba muchas fuerzas para seguir.

...

 _Estoy en camino justo ahora, ¿cómo vas?_ Leyó que decía el mensaje cuando la señora Kuwashima aseguraba algunos pasadores pequeñitos en su nuca para mantener el peinado en su lugar.

 _Terminando. Estoy con tu abuela, es una genio de la peluquería._

Presionó enviar y sonrió de emoción. Sería un poco fastidioso quitar tantos ganchitos en unas horas, pero bien que el esfuerzo valdría la pena. La mujer le pasó un espejo de mano para que viera su reflejo y se sintió muy contenta con el resultado. La última vez que había ido a una boda había sido la de unos amigos de su madre cuando era pequeña y casi no recordaba nada más allá de la hermosa novia vestida de blanco además del gran banquete, y justamente ahora se volvía a sentir como una niña pequeña a la que le prometen darle un gran día.

―Es precioso, ¡me encanta! ―giró la cara para ver los diferentes ángulos, fascinada―. Tiene usted mucha habilidad para esto, señora Kuwashima, muchísimas gracias.

La anciana hizo un movimiento con la mano para restarle importancia cuando le devolvió el espejo. Ella también estaba lista para la boda con su oscuro kimono ceremonial y un tocado sencillo pero elegante y nada de maquillaje, a diferencia de Rin que había tenido que recurrir a algunos tutoriales en internet para darse un toque acorde a la ocasión.

―Es un placer trabajar con cabello sin ninguna cana, para variar ―le devolvió la risita―. ¿Te ha dicho algo Sango?

―Sí, ya viene en camino. ¡Ya quiero estar ahí! Apuesto a que Kagome se verá como una muñeca con un kimono de bodas.

―Y más bonita aún se verá gracias a esos ojos azules ―concordó la mujer con una cabezada―. Me gustaría verla también con su vestido de novia occidental.

―¿No vendrá al acto civil de esta noche? ―se extrañó Rin.

―Ya no estoy para aguantar una boda durante el día y la fiesta durante la noche. No quiero dormirme en una silla antes de que sirvan el banquete ―volvió a reírse como si fuera una gran tontería. Pese a que Rin sonrió por su tono casual, en realidad le hizo sentir algo mal ese comentario. Realmente le hubiera gustado que su vecina pudiera ir, era una muy buena compañía―. No te preocupes, Rin, son cosas que pasan con la edad. Apuesto a que el abuelo de Kagome tampoco aguantará mucho la contienda, aunque sé de buena fuente que le encantan las fiestas.

―Estaré muy atenta a él para informarle a qué hora se rinde ―asintió divertida la más joven―. Y le tomaré muchas fotos a Kagome para que no se la pierda con su vestido de novia.

―Eso te lo agradecería mucho. ¿Hasta qué hora piensas quedarte?

―Hasta que el cuerpo aguante con los odiosos tacones ―recitó Rin imitando el tono agobiado de la policía. Kaede se echó a reír al reconocer la típica queja de su nieta―. Supongo que hasta que se vaya Sango, me da algo de miedo tener que irme sola de noche.

―Claro, lo entiendo. Que no te de pena decirle a mi nieta cuando quieras irte, no te quedes toda la noche si te sientes cansada. Sango entenderá.

―Lo sé ―asintió algo apenada. Esperaba que la noche fuera lo suficientemente normal para no querer retirarse inmediatamente. Nunca sabía qué o cuándo se podía disparar un ataque de ansiedad, así que debía estar preparada para todo.

Revisó su pequeño bolso de mano y contabilizó sus pertenencias: mentas, el celular, las llaves, la cámara de fotos, algo de maquillaje para retoques de emergencia y un pastillero con sus medicinas del estómago y los mareos. Ojalá fueran suficientes y su cuerpo no la traicionara haciéndola vomitar en el momento menos oportuno. Bueno, ya se le hacía algo más fácil controlarlo, por lo que tuvo la suficiente confianza como para no llevar más medicamentos consigo. De ser así, y si alguien revisaba su bolso, la tomaría como una farmacia ambulante.

―¡Abuela, Rin, ya llegué! ―anunció Sango, abriendo la puerta con su copia de la llave. Se acercó a la cocina que la anciana había transformado en una peluquería mientras preparaba a Rin y dejó una enorme bolsa de regalo sobre la mesa. Rin se paró de golpe de la silla y la miró emocionada.

Traía puesto un kimono negro con flores rosadas y doradas bordadas muy detalladamente, el cabello recogido en un tocado alto y tradicional, adornado con pasadores dorados y un obi morado con un lazo muy elaborado en la espalda.

―¡Oh, qué bonita te ves! ―le dijo cuando la policía daba una vuelta sobre sí misma para complacer a su público. Sango era una mujer bastante atractiva, pero era raro verla tan arreglada y con ropa tradicional.

―Te ves hermosa, querida nieta ―sonrió la abuela, alisando arrugas imaginarias en la manga de Sango.

―Gracias, gracias, ya lo sé. Pero no tenemos tiempo para esto. Rin, aquí tienes tu kimono. Ve a ponértelo y te ayudaremos con el obi ―le extendió la bolsa amarilla que había dejado en la mesa y la apuró hacia la siguiente habitación. Rin cerró suavemente la puerta detrás de ella y se deshizo del conjunto deportivo que llevaba puesto desde la mañana hasta quedarse sólo en ropa interior. Sacó el kimono de la bolsa y lo extendió sobre la cama de la señora Kaede para admirarlo antes de colocárselo.

La tela era suave y muy parecida a la seda, y el color era un brillante lavanda con detalles blancos, rosados y amarillos. Recorrió una de las miles de flores bordadas en el dobladillo de la falda y sonrió antes de envolverse con las telas interiores.

Aquel sería un buen día, y ningún ataque de ansiedad interferiría con él.

―¡Lista! ―diez minutos después salió de la habitación con los brazos extendidos fingiendo ser una súper modelo en la pasarela, haciendo que las otras dos mujeres ahogaran una exclamación de sorpresa.

―¡Qué bien te queda! ―se asombró Sango, dándole una buena mirada. Rin se sonrojó y le sonrió en agradecimiento, extendiéndole el obi azul para que la ayudaran a colocárselo.

―El color es precioso, ¿de dónde sacaste este kimono, Sango? ―cuestionó la anciana cuando le daba una vuelta a Rin con el obi, mientras su nieta sostenía firmemente el otro extremo.

―¿Recuerdas a mi amiga Ayame de la preparatoria? El pasatiempo de su madre y de ella es hacer kimonos ―le dijo con naturalidad―. Tiene muchísimos, los suele hacer por encargo. Así se pagó la universidad.

―Tiene un talento increíble ―murmuró Rin, conteniendo el aliento. Ella era muy delgada, pero igual apretaban el cinto sin piedad.

―¿Verdad que sí? Se ofreció de voluntaria para hacer el kimono de bodas de Kagome, pero la madre de Inuyasha ya le había prestado el suyo. Y es impresionante.

―¿Ya viste cómo es?

―En Kagome no, pero sí en la señora Izayoi; vi una foto del día de su boda ―le contestó. Ahora ambas mujeres trabajaban en el nudo a sus espaldas, creando un lazo simple pero elegante. Habiendo terminado, Sango le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y la guió al espejo que su abuela tenía colgado en el recibidor. No era de cuerpo completo, pero de todas maneras le servía―. ¿Qué te parece?

Rin sonrió ampliamente ante su reflejo, encantada por el contraste del lavanda con su piel pálida y su cabello oscuro. Cada vez que se colocaba un kimono sentía que viajaba en el tiempo.

―Me encanta. Muchísimas gracias, no sé cómo me las habría arreglado yo sola ―se inclinó ante Sango y su abuela, quienes la miraban con una sonrisa divertida.

―Con mucho esfuerzo, de seguro ―se rió la anciana―. Es hora de irnos, ¿no? Son casi las doce del mediodía.

―¡Rayos! Y el pobre Miroku esperando ahí afuera, ni siquiera me avisó. Tomen sus abrigos y zapatos, ¡nos vamos!

Sango se apresuró a seguir sus propias instrucciones, calzando sus sandalias ceremoniales y agachándose para ayudar a su abuela a colocarse las suyas. Rin se encargó de llevar su abrigo y el de la señora Kaede, ofreciéndole un brazo para cuando tuviera que ponerse de pie de nuevo. Se colocó sus propias sandalias ―que precisamente había comprado aquella mañana en un golpe de suerte― y juntas abandonaron el edificio hacia el Hyundai azul de la detective, donde Miroku mantenía la puerta del asiento trasero abierta para Rin y la anciana.

―¡Buenas tardes, señor Miroku! ―saludó la más joven antes de subirse. El hombre llevaba un traje de etiqueta al estilo occidental con un corbatín negro y una pequeña flor blanca en el ojal de su frac, haciéndolo ver extremadamente formal

―Hola, Rin. Te ves muy bien con ese color ―le guiñó el ojo al cerrar la puerta, y poco menos de cinco minutos después, cuando todos estaban con los cinturones abrochados y el tráfico se los permitió, salieron del aparcamiento del edificio rumbo al templo Higurashi.

Por pura suerte consiguieron un espacio cercano a las escaleras. Rin contempló el largo camino por recorrer, mirando a su vez a la anciana Kaede. Eran demasiados escalones, ¿no sería muy forzado para ella?

Sango pareció comprender lo que Rin pensaba, por lo que negó con la cabeza para restarle importancia.

―Mi abuela creció visitando templos, apuesto a que puede subir más rápido que nosotras ―le susurró cuando la mujer mayor se adelantaba y comenzaba a ascender sin mucha dificultad. Rin se quedó perpleja y se apresuró a ubicarse a su lado para asegurarse de que fuera bien. Al otro lado iba Miroku, quien la guiaba del brazocomo todo un caballero. Sango sonrió ante la vivacidad de su querida abuela y apuró el paso para no quedarse atrás.

Cuando llegaron a la cima, el templo estaba casi irreconocible.

Sólo había unas pocas personas por el lugar, mayormente fotógrafos y un par de invitados hablando por teléfono. Habían colocado adornos blancos y rojos en distintas ubicaciones, y una larga alfombra roja atravesaba el patio central del recinto, donde se haría la ceremonia. Rin se sintió muy retraída cuando se encontró con el resto de los invitados: no había ni cincuenta personas en el lugar, todos vestidos elegantemente, conversando y esperando por el inicio de la ceremonia.

Aquel tipo de eventos eran algo exclusivamente para la familia y amistades más allegadas de los novios: padres, hermanos, abuelos y amigos de toda la vida. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí, si sólo era una simple paciente?

―¿Qué te pasa? ―cuestionó la anciana Kaede cuando Sango iba a reunirse con sus padres y Miroku saludaba a su tío, el padre de Kagome.

―Me siento un poco fuera de lugar ―le comentó en voz baja, sin atreverse a acercarse mucho al resto de las personas.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque no soy familia... ni muy cercana a Kagome.

―¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? Yo tampoco soy familia ni tan cercana a Kagome, y aquí estoy ―le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros―. Uno invita a su boda a quien quiere que le acompañe durante su día especial, no necesitas tener años de historia o vínculos de sangre como para que alguien te considere importante, ¿no te parece?

Rin alzó las cejas y miró a la mujer antes de pasear la vista por el recinto.

―No lo había pensado de esa forma.

―Bueno, ya lo haces. Ven, te presentaré a mi hijo y a su familia. Kohaku está por allá, hablando con el hermanito de Kagome ―la guió hasta donde Sango conversaba muy animadamente con sus padres, pero su atención se fijó momentáneamente en los muchachos que la anciana había señalado antes de llevarla con sus familiares.

Sabía la historia que envolvía a Kohaku y cómo era que Kagome y Sango se habían conocido en primer lugar: una pierde a su hermano, otra a su hermana. Sólo una recupera al ser querido que le arrebataron.

A primeras vistas Kohaku parecía ser un muchacho bastante normal. En ese momento le mostraba divertido alguna cosa de su celular a Sota, el hermano menor de Kagome ―a quien conocía de otras ocasiones―, y ambos reían entre dientes para no llamar la atención. Sin duda había conseguido salir de lo peor de su traumática experiencia, y por lo que le había contado Sango, continuaba con su vida de la manera más normal posible.

Aunque no quiso hacerlo y se sintió extremadamente mal por ello, una parte de sí misma sintió envidia. Habían pasado por situaciones similares, pero sólo él disfrutaba de la verdadera libertad tanto física como mentalmente. Claro, apenas podían compararse: él había sido retenido poco menos de un mes y no le habían tocado un cabello. Mientras que a ella... bueno, tenía un campo mucho más amplio en ese aspecto.

Y aun así... Kohaku había salido adelante, superado su trauma y podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. Había terminado el colegio sin mayores inconvenientes, había estado un año de intercambio en el extranjero, estaba por terminar su carrera universitaria y podía darse el lujo de vivir por su cuenta con un empleo de medio tiempo. Qué afortunado era.

La madre de Kagome salió poco después para pedir que los invitados tomaran asiento, y todas las personas que habían estado dispersas por el recinto se conglomeraron a cada lado de la alfombra roja que terminaba en un tradicional altar. Rin dio un rápido recorrido antes de tomar asiento al lado de la señora Kaede en la última fila, buscando una cabellera plateada que se le hiciera familiar.

¿El señor Taisho no había ido a la boda de su hermano?

Tuvo que dejar de fisgonear entre los invitados cuando la procesión inició. Reconoció al abuelo de su doctora como el sacerdote a la cabeza, guiando la fila por la alfombra. Detrás de él, iban dos sacerdotisas con sus clásicos y muy elegantes atuendos. Después, lado a lado, los novios. Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron en su totalidad al distinguir a Kagome con un hermoso kimono ceremonial blanco, mirando hacia el frente con una sonrisa radiante. El novio, un poco más nervioso, pero notablemente orgulloso, iba con su traje de haori negro y hakama gris. Debía admitir que se veía muy guapo, aunque el pelo engominado hacia atrás le daba un aspecto mayor y más serio del habitual.

Detrás de los novios iban sus padres; primero los del novio ―una mujer hermosísima de cabello largo y bien peinado al lado de un hombre muy parecido al señor Taisho, pero con una ligera sonrisa―, y los de la novia, a quienes sí conocía de antes. La madre de Kagome saludó entusiasta a la madrasta de Sango, quien le devolvió el gesto en el acto.

La ceremonia dio inicio cuando los novios llegaron al altar y se arrodillaron frente al sacerdote momentáneamente. Los suegros fueron a tomar sus asientos en la primera fila con los invitados justo cuando el sacerdote comenzaba sus plegarias y bendiciones.

Rin se quedó embelesada por los veinte minutos que duró el rito. De la primera y única boda sintoísta a la que había asistido de niña casi no recordaba nada, y como no tenía mucha familia ―su madre era hija única y nunca conoció a su padre ni a sus familiares― ni amigos cercanos que fueran a casarse aún, prestó toda su atención a cada detalle. Era como ver una boda por primera vez.

No se dio cuenta que, a la sombra del templo y algo apartado de la ceremonia, el hombre que tanto había buscado miraba la procesión de brazos cruzados, fijando sus ojos dorados en ella más de una vez.

Al acabarse cada bendición y rito tradicional **,** los recién casados marcharon fuera del patio central hacia la entrada del templo, siendo seguidos por las exclamaciones de enhorabuena de todos los invitados.

La muchacha, aún al lado de la anciana quien conversaba con el abuelo de Kagome, se limpió los humedecidos ojos. No podía dejar de ver a la novia en medio de la sesión fotográfica. Se veía tan radiante que la conmovía en lo más profundo de sí.

Tomó unas cuantas fotografías con la cámara digital ―con mayor resolución que su teléfono―, consiguiendo incluso que los novios posaran fuera de regla, rompiendo con el esquema serio y formal de la situación. Kagome rodeó con sus brazos a Inuyasha y recargó la cabeza en su pecho, pero no lo suficiente como para mancharlo con su blanco maquillaje. Después consiguió que el señor Miroku le tomara varias fotos con ella y Sango. Una de esas estaría en el collage de su nevera, aseguró sonriente cuando el detective le regresó la cámara para que siguiera documentando cada momento durante el almuerzo que servirían a continuación.

Rin se quedó algo rezagada tomando unas fotografías del árbol sagrado y los arreglos florales en la entrada mientras los demás invitados desfilaban al salón sin dejar de conversar animadamente.

―Rayos ―murmuró cuando la cámara le avisó que no le quedaba demasiado espacio disponible―. Una tarjeta de dieciséis gigas y ya está llena... Necesito comprármelas de mayor capacidad ―se lamentó cuando revisaba en la galería. Tendría que separar algunas cuántas para mandárselas a sus amigas, y viendo la cantidad de fotos que había tomado sólo en la última hora, sabía que estaría mucho rato decidiendo con cuáles se quedaría.

―Tenías razón. Puedes llenar una memoria enseguida ―habló una voz a sus espaldas. Su corazón dio un fuerte palpitar al reconocer a su dueño, con quien no había hablado desde hacía meses.

―Señor Taisho... ―saludó asombrada, olvidándose de la reverencia. Se le quedó viendo por unos instantes más hasta que volvió en sí con una sonrisa nerviosa.

―No sabía que conocieras a mi hermano ―comentó, seguramente extrañado por verla ahí.

―No lo conozco mucho, pero... soy recepcionista en el consultorio de Kagome desde hace un tiempo ―esa información llamó su atención más de lo que dejaría en evidencia. Sabía que su cuñada tenía un consultorio en esa clínica, y ahora que hacía memoria, creía recordar que se especializaba en la psicología. ¿Se trataba de una coincidencia curiosa o de algo más?―. Como no lo vi llegar pensé que no vendría ―comentó ella suavemente.

―Llegué tarde.

―Oh... ―bajó la cara, sintiendo el retumbar de su corazón. No podía recordar la última vez que había hablado cara a cara con él―. ¿Se quedará para el almuerzo?

―No por mucho. Tengo asuntos que atender.

―Ya veo. Bueno... ¿Entramos? Creo que nos quedamos algo rezagados ―hizo un gesto hacia atrás, donde los invitados se aglomeraban para entrar en el salón de la recepción. El hombre asintió y pasó por su lado para acompañarla. Ni siquiera la miraba, sus ojos estaban al frente y su rostro no dejaba lugar a ninguna expresión.

 _Está molesto conmigo_ , asumió inmediatamente Rin. Pero claro que estaría molesto, llevaba meses sin hablarle y nunca le había dicho el por qué. ¿Cómo haría ahora? No tenía cómo salir de esa situación ni evadir las preguntas que seguramente haría. Si es que las hacía...

Lo miró de reojo cuando ingresaban al salón. Era posible que simplemente ya no le importara nada y sólo se dirigiera a ella por mera cortesía. Y eso, pese a que podría significar que tenía un problema menos con el que lidiar, la hacía sentir peor.

Ambos debían tomar rutas separadas ahora: él debía ir con su familia y Rin con la de Sango. Iba a despedirse con un simple 'hasta luego' cuando él se le adelantó y la dejó con la palabra en la boca.

―¿Sigues temiéndole a la oscuridad? ―ella frunció el ceño sin entender.

―No..., no le temo a la oscuridad.

―Entonces estarás en la recepción de esta noche ―aquello no era una pregunta, sino más bien una simple afirmación. Rin asintió con la cabeza―. Bien.

Y con una última cabezada, Sesshomaru se dirigió a la mesa en la que estaba su familia, dejándola sola en el umbral de la puerta. Sango, que había visto la escena por el rabillo del ojo, aunque no había escuchado nada, le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara.

―¿Todo bien? ―le preguntó en cuanto se sentó entre ella y su abuela.

―No pasa nada. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar con él ―comento, buscándolo de nuevo con la mirada antes de suspirar con la mayor moderación posible. Sango le frotó el brazo para infundirle ánimos. La señora Kaede aprovechó un momento de distracción de Rin y, asomándose desde su espalda para ver a su nieta, articuló mudamente '¿su novio?'. Sango iba a decirle un no muy escandalizada, pero se lo pensó mejor. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue un gesto con la mano que significaba un 'algo así'.

La anciana se fijó con cuidado en Sesshomaru, quien intercambiaba algunas palabras con su padre y enarcó la ceja de su ojo bueno. Volvió a llamar la atención de Sango y le alzó el pulgar. 'Es guapo'.

La policía sólo roló los ojos y se concentró en la conversación que Rin mantenía con su madre sobre la comida que les estaban sirviendo en ese momento. No se le pasó por alto que no era la única que se fijaba en ella.

...

Un poco antes de las cuatro, Rin y la anciana Kaede estaban de regreso en el complejo de apartamentos. Se despidió de la pareja que tan amablemente les había dado el aventón prometiendo estar lista antes de las siete de la noche. Se quedó un rato con la abuela, conversando sobre la bonita ceremonia y dejó que le deshiciera con cuidado el peinado para evitar que Rin se diera algún tirón innecesario.

―Puedo hacerte un tocado para esta noche si quieres ―le aseguró la mujer cuando su cabello caía desordenado y con ondas por su espalda. Tardaría un rato en recuperar su natural aspecto liso.

―¿De verdad?

―Claro, tienes un cabello muy bonito. Siempre peinaba a Sango cuando era pequeña, y extraño mucho hacerlo ―le comentó al pasar el cepillo. A Rin se le encogió un poquito el corazón al darse cuenta de lo sola que debía sentirse la señora Kaede con sus nietos ya crecidos y sin ninguna compañía en el departamento. Al menos no era tan malo, pasaba un tiempo con ella tan a menudo como podía, acompañándola a hacer sus diligencias o simplemente tomando una taza de té por las tardes. Era más o menos como tener una nueva abuela, aunque nadie podría reemplazar a la que había perdido.

―Entonces acepto, sería un placer ―le dijo con una sonrisa―. Un día de estos me tiene que enseñar todo lo que sabe, me encantaría hacerme peinados tan elaborados como los que hace usted.

―Es más fácil de lo que parece, créeme. Anda, ve a descansar un rato, necesitarás energías para esta noche con tacones ―le sonrió cuando Rin se ponía de pie, tomando la bolsa de ropa que había dejado en el departamento de la anciana y haciendo una reverencia de agradecimiento a la salida.

―Vendré como a eso de las seis y media, ¿está bien?

―Por supuesto, aquí te espero.

Una vez en el ascensor, y en vista de que era la única ocupante, se permitió echarse un descarado vistazo en el espejo de la pared de fondo, al tiempo que se alisaba el flequillo hacia un lado. Sonrió ante su reflejo, encontrándose bastante bonita, aún con el maquillaje ligeramente desdibujado y el cabello algo revuelto.

¿Taisho la habría encontrado bonita también?

Apartó abochornada la mirada del espejo justo cuando las puertas se abrieron en su piso. Sería mejor no pensar en tonterías, el sujeto debía estar bastante molesto con ella como para siquiera notar su apariencia.

Giró la llave en su puerta e hizo maniobras evasivas cuando Ben saltó emocionado para recibirla. No podía permitir que sus patas tocaran el kimono, sus uñas podrían arruinar los bordados y sus largos pelos podían quedar incrustados en la tela. Lo distrajo tirando una pelota que se había quedado en el recibidor y corrió a su habitación para quitarse la ropa lo más pronto posible. Al día siguiente tendría que llevarla a la tintorería y pedirle a la detective la dirección de Ayame para ir a devolvérselo personalmente.

Se envolvió en su bata de dormir y fue derechita a darse un baño rápido para eliminar los restos de maquillaje y sudor que le habían dejado unas horas con el pesado kimono.

Al salir de la ducha, el perro estaba esperándola con sus grandes y esperanzados ojos, apretando levemente la pelota en su boca. _Juega conmigo_ , le decía su mirada de cachorrito abandonado, haciéndola sentir como la dueña más negligente del universo. Tuvo que sacarlo la siguiente hora para quitarse la culpabilidad de no prestarle la suficiente atención por tener un día ajetreado.

―Eres un manipulador, ¿lo sabías? ―musitó cuando llegaron a las cinco de la tarde. Habían hecho una parada en la tienda de mascotas y siguiendo la sensación de culpa le había comprado huesos, galletas y un par de juguetes nuevos para que tuviera con lo que entretenerse durante la noche. El animal la miró con su nuevo pollo de goma en la boca, moviendo la cola mientras lo hacía chillar―. Al menos tengo tiempo para comer algo y maquillarme de nuevo. Vamos a ver qué encontramos en internet ahora.

Tuvo que hacer una vídeo llamada a Rika para pedirle consejo, conversación a la que se sumó Yoko unos minutos después, quien fue a casa de su amiga a hacerle una visita. Juntas alabaron el buen gusto del vestido y hablaron de la boda, exigiendo fotos y detalles de los novios.

Para cuando terminaron eran casi las seis y media, por lo que Rin tuvo que correr a darse los retoques finales al maquillaje que Rika había guiado desde la computadora. Se colocó el vestido, las pantimedias con los zapatos negros sin tanto tacón y tomó su bolso y abrigo, despidiéndose de Ben tras asegurarse de dejarle los recipientes llenos de agua y comida.

Se vio obligada a regresar para buscar la mantilla que se había dejado olvidada sobre la cama, y volvió a correr cuando vio que su celular marcaba que casi eran las seis con cuarenta. ¡Qué vergüenza! Llegó casi sin aliento al departamento de la anciana Kaede, quien la recibió con ropa cómoda de estar en casa y el recién lavado cabello atado en un moño.

―¿Corriste hasta aquí?

―Me entretuve mucho, lo siento ―le dijo luchando por normalizar su respiración. La mujer soltó una risita entre dientes y la hizo pasar para sentarla en la misma silla que había ocupado aquella mañana. En la mesa del comedor había cepillos, pasadores, ligas y un rizador de cabello algo anticuado.

―Era de Sango, se lo dejó hace unos años y nunca se lo llevó. Naturalmente lo reclamé como mío cuando aprendí a usarlo ―le sonrió maliciosamente, haciéndola reír―. Te ves preciosa con ese vestido, Rin. Y has hecho un buen trabajo con el maquillaje, muy sofisticado.

―Eso es lo que me demoró tanto. Estuve pidiendo consejos a unas amigas y me distrajeron un buen rato.

―Tranquila, tenemos tiempo. Dime, ¿qué quieres exactamente?

―Algo simple ―pidió con una cabezada―. Con el pelo suelto y algún detallito en algún lado, supongo.

―¿El pelo suelto? Pero a las bodas se suele ir con un recogido.

―Lo sé, pero... no quiero que se vea esto ―corrió su cabello negro para dejar ver el trozo de espalda que su vestido no llegaba a cubrir. Escuchó un áspero respingo de impresión. Sí, sus cicatrices causaban ese efecto cuando se las veía por primera vez. O a ella todo el tiempo cuando alcanzaba a verlas en el espejo. Gracias al cielo la anciana no hizo preguntas ni comentarios al respecto.

―De acuerdo, suelto será. Qué bien, así podré hacerte rizos, quedarás hermosa ―prometió mientras enchufaba el rizador y comenzaba a apartar secciones de su cabello para tratarlos por capas. No hablaron mucho durante el proceso, pues sabía que la anciana miraba de reojo sus cicatrices. Debía saber cómo se las había hecho, y probablemente evitaba fijarse en ellas más de lo necesario. Rin se enfocó durante los siguientes minutos borrando videos e imágenes viejas de su cámara fotográfica, recriminándose por no haberlo hecho antes.

 _Por lo menos recargué las baterías, así que no puedo culparme tanto_ , se dijo. Le mostró algunas de las fotos de la boda a la señora Kaede, quien hizo comentarios de la ceremonia sobre su hombro sin distraerse de su labor.

Terminó con los rizos mucho más rápido de lo que había esperado, y con manos hábiles tejió un par de trenzas a cada lado de su cabeza, partiendo de las sienes para unirlas un poco más abajo de la coronilla con un antiguo pasador de plata.

―Puedes devolvérmelo mañana, descuida. Es mejor que salga a una fiesta en lugar de quedarse en la cómoda acumulando polvo ―la tranquilizó cuando Rin se preocupó al enterarse de que aquel objeto era muy preciado al ser un regalo de su difunto esposo. Dio unos cuántos toques finales con fijador de cabello y le dijo que se levantara para admirar su buen trabajo―. Te ves mejor de lo que esperaba. Ve a verte, anda, Sango no tarda en llegar.

Rin caminó hasta el espejo del recibidor en el que se había visto a horas del mediodí un estilo oriental clásico a uno occidental elegante y moderno en un sólo día. Su cabello suelto casi en su totalidad caía en delicados rizos hasta un poco más arriba de su cintura, otorgándole el volumen necesario para ocultar la porción descubierta de su espalda. Su flequillo había sido peinado hacia un lado, dándole un toque prolijo.

―¿Ha considerado trabajar en una peluquería, señora Kaede? ―cuestionó sin dejar de verse. Con el pelo y el maquillaje listo se sentía más juvenil que aquella tarde en el acto religioso.

―A mi edad no estoy para aguantar ese ritmo, querida. Si tuviera unos veinte años menos me lo pensaría seriamente ―le sonrió cómplice, viéndola también por el espejo.

En ese momento, Sango le escribió anunciándole que ya estaba en camino para recogerla. Rin tomó su mantilla, abrigo y bolso, dejándolo todo preparado en la mesita del recibidor para que no se le olvidara nada.

―No sé cómo agradecerle. Me ha salvado la vida dos veces en un día.

―Me gusta ayudar, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Te ves preciosa, pareces una muñeca. Seguramente el joven Taisho también pensará lo mismo ―le comentó pícaramente haciendo que se sonrojara.

―¿Q-qué?

―Parece ser un buen hombre. Serio y formal, como debe ser. Te estuvo mirando muchas veces durante la ceremonia de esta tarde, ¿sabes? ―la cara de Rin se volvió mucho más roja que la primera vez mientras le dedicaba una perpleja mirada a la anciana que no dejaba de sonreír―. Y tú también le estuviste mirando más de una vez, así que por algo será **.**

―S-señora Kuwashima, no es lo que piensa... él y yo... bueno...

―Lo sé, Rin, perdóname. No debería hacerte bromas con este tipo de cosas ―se disculpó ahora más prudentemente―. Pero déjame darte un consejo: puede que dé miedo, pero no te niegues a enamorarte. Acéptalo y disfrútalo porque es algo muy bonito. Y quizás no vaya a pasar nada hoy o mañana, pero eso no significa que algún día no vayas a dar ese paso. No reprimas tus emociones, no te hará bien ―recomendó de todo corazón, mirándola a los ojos decididamente. Rin se quedó sin palabras―. Además de que es un sujeto bastante apuesto y está claramente interesado en ti, ¡aprovéchalo!

Ahora la más joven no pudo evitar sonreír incrédulamente ante su actitud.

―¿De verdad lo cree? ―bajó la mirada tímidamente.

―Cuando eres vieja te das cuenta de muchas cosas. Y esa era demasiado evidente.

Rin retorció nerviosamente sus dedos y guardó silencio. Le era tan extraño hablar del tema con alguien que no fuera Kagome o sus amigas Rika y Yoko que no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. En especial cuando escuchaba un consejo como ese. Kagome le decía que se tomara las cosas con calma y avanzara sólo cuando se sintiera cómoda ―o al menos lo había hecho antes de que la situación se pusiera fea y Rin tuviera que cortar todo contacto con Taisho―, y las chicas estaban entre incrédulas y estupefactas por todo el asunto, diciéndole que no debía comerse la cabeza pensando en sujetos cuando no estaba del todo lista para lidiar con ellos de _esa_ manera.

Era la primera vez que alguien la animaba a seguir adelante y dejar de preocuparse.

―Ojalá fuera tan fácil como eso ―murmuró más para sí misma que para la señora Kaede.

―¿Temes que haga preguntas incómodas?

―Temo que se marche cuando se las conteste ―admitió sinceramente, alicaída. La mujer le apretó levemente el brazo y subió su mentón para apartar su vista del suelo.

―Si es un buen hombre comprenderá y tendrá paciencia, entonces sabrás que puedes seguir adelante con él. Y si se aparta de ti, podrás continuar con tu vida sabiendo que es un imbécil que no vale la pena.

La muchacha soltó una risita por la mirada determinada de la anciana, y no tardó en devolverle la sonrisa con un tinte de gratitud.

―Eres joven, Rin, disfruta tu vida. El pasado ya se acabó, no dejes que te entorpezca el camino que tienes por delante. Es una hoja en blanco y sólo tú sostienes el pincel, nunca lo olvides ―le dijo sabiamente, dándole una palmadita en el brazo.

El celular de Rin vibró entonces, y de pasada vio que era la detective. Ya debía estar afuera esperándola. Le dedicó una pronunciada reverencia a su casera, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para controlar las ganas de llorar.

―Muchísimas gracias, señora Kuwashima. Prometo que intentaré seguir su consejo.

―Así me gusta, niña. Ahora vete, no hagas esperar a mi impaciente nieta. Ni al caballero de cabello claro ―sonrió pícaramente al acompañarla hasta la puerta. Rin volvió a sonrojarse, pero le devolvió la sonrisa con renovados ánimos―. Y toma muchas fotos, ¿de acuerdo? No te olvides de informarme a qué hora se rinde el abuelo de Kagome.

―Claro que no, lo vigilaré atentamente. ¡Buenas noches!

―¡Diviértete!

Se colocó el abrigo sobre los hombros y dobló la mantilla sobre su regazo antes de entrar al auto azul que la esperaba en la entrada. No estaba totalmente oscuro, pero igual se le hacía muy raro dejar su zona segura a esas horas. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había asistido a una fiesta durante la noche. Probablemente desde la preparatoria.

―Buenas noches ―saludó a Sango y a Miroku. De nuevo el hombre iba al volante, y su esposa tuvo que girar la cabeza para verla estupefacta.

―Te ves increíble ―le dijo con los ojos bien abiertos cuando el vehículo comenzaba a andar―. ¿Quién te hizo eso en el cabello?

―Tu abuela con un rizador que era tuyo.

―¿Yo tenía un rizador? ―se preguntó―. Ah, sí, pero nunca lo usé mucho. De saber que servía tan bien me lo habría quedado. Qué bien te queda el cabello así, ¡y el maquillaje también!

―Gracias. Te devolvería el cumplido, pero casi no puedo verte ―se rió antes de que Sango regresara la mirada hacia el frente.

―Oh, créeme, se ve fantástica ―aseguró Miroku con un guiño seductor a su esposa―. Sango, ¿tomo esta intersección o es en la siguiente?

―La siguiente, no vamos al centro. Es hacia la zona oeste cerca del jardín botánico.

―Cierto. Ya me ubiqué.

Rin se distrajo viendo pasar por la ventana los autos y edificios, retorciendo su bolsito de mano entre los dedos al recordar lo último que le había dicho la anciana Kaede. Le gustaría mucho poder seguir su consejo y recuperar todo lo que había conseguido con meses gracias al estar en compañía de Taisho. Quería que todo regresara a la normalidad, lo extrañaba muchísimo. Aunque nunca hubieran sido nada más que amigos, sentía que había algo más ahí, algo grande y bueno.

 _¿De verdad me habrá estado viendo durante el almuerzo?_ se cuestionó. _Espero que no esté muy enojado conmigo... ojalá tenga la oportunidad de disculparme con él._

Poco menos de media hora después arribaron al lujoso complejo hotelero, con la suerte de no encontrar demasiado tráfico ni que Miroku se perdiera entre la maraña de calles. Los tres bajaron juntos en la entrada del hotel y el hombre le dio las llaves al valet, un muchacho joven vestido con chaleco rojo y corbata negra, quien le entregó una cartilla de plástico con un determinado número de serie para identificar el vehículo a la hora de salir.

El sitio era grande y elegante con un estilo europeo típico de las películas clásicas. Había muchas personas pululando por el lobby; huéspedes, invitados de la boda, hombres de negocios y muchos asistentes del hotel llevando equipajes de aquí para allá.

―Oh, ahí está Ayame. Es la que te prestó el kimono de esta tarde ―le indicó Sango, señalando hacia una chica pelirroja guindada del brazo de un bronceado y atractivo hombre el cual asumió que sería su pareja. Sango les hizo una seña con la mano y ambos se acercaron a saludar. La pelirroja llevaba un vestido azul turquesa sin tirantes, y los pliegos en la tela daban la impresión de que le quedaba mucho más ceñido de lo que en realidad era.

―¡Wow, Sango! ―exclamó Ayame al ver su vestido de un rosa oscuro, largo y entallado con un buen escote en v―. Qué cambio, casi no te reconocí.

―Qué graciosa. Ayame, Koga, esta es Rin Takahashi ―la presentó cuando Miroku y el acompañante de la pelirroja se estrechaban de manos amistosamente. Rin hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo.

―Tímida, ¿eh? ―sonrió Ayame―. Así que tú eres la que necesitaba un kimono a último minuto.

―Lamento las molestias ―Rin volvió a inclinarse―. Y le agradezco mucho el favor de prestarme ese kimono.

―No tienes que ser tan formal, tranquila, sólo bromeaba ―la otra chica sacudió la mano para restarle importancia―. ¿Te quedó bien? ¿Te gustó?

―Me encantó, es precioso. ¿De verdad lo hizo usted?

―Pues claro, es un pasatiempo. Cuando quieras que te confeccione uno en especial avísame y concretamos una cita ―le sonrió guiñándole un ojo―. Y quítame el usted, tutéame que es más cómodo. ¿Tienes mucho frío? Puedes quitarte el abrigo, no lo necesitas aquí adentro. Se lo das a uno de los botones y ellos te lo llevan al armario ―señaló a un hombre de chaleco rojo que precisamente entraba en un cuarto con un par de abrigos bajo el brazo.

―Permíteme ―dijo Miroku tomando el abrigo de Rin mientras ésta se lo quitaba. Le agradeció mudamente el gesto con una cabezada, pero se sintió realmente retraída cuando todas las miradas del pequeño grupo estuvieron sobre ella.

―¡Qué hermoso vestido! ―saltó Ayame―. Tienes que decirme dónde lo conseguiste y cuánto te costó. Dime, ¿tenían en otros colores? ¡Me encanta el degradado del negro al verde! Y qué falda tan interesante...

―Ayame, no la satures, déjala respirar ―se rió el sujeto llamado Koga, dedicándole una mirada de disculpa a Rin―. Es algo intensa con la ropa, perdona.

―Y que lo digas ―concordó Sango mientras Ayame comenzaba a parlotear sobre el bordado del corpiño del vestido. Bueno, al menos atraía miradas de la manera correcta, pensó Rin. Mientras nadie le viera la espalda, todo bien―. ¿Saben si Kagome e Inuyasha llegaron ya?

―No, todavía no llegan. Pero sus padres ya están adentro, según lo que sé, acaban de encontrarse con el juez y los abogados para la firma del acta civil. Así que Kagome y el perrucho tonto deben estar por llegar. ¿Vamos? ―ofreció Koga con una blanca y perfecta sonrisa. Rin notó que tenía los caninos ligeramente más largos, lo que al conjunto con sus gruesas y algo despeinadas cejas le daba un aspecto un tanto salvaje.

―¿Perrucho tonto? ―preguntó Rin a Sango por lo bajo, aprovechando que Miroku acaparaba la atención de Koga y Ayame mientras se encaminaban al salón.

―Koga e Inuyasha eran rivales en la preparatoria. Koga intentó conquistar a Kagome en más de una ocasión, por lo que no empezaron con muy buen pie ―le explicó cuando entraban al salón―. Todo quedó en el pasado excepto los sobrenombres.

―¿Cómo llama el señor Inuyasha al señor Koga?

―Lobo sarnoso ―Sango roló los ojos―. Es irónico porque Koga trabaja con lobos. Es zoólogo especializado en caninos, así que el sobrenombre fue algo profético.

―¿Trabaja con lobos? ¡Qué genial! ―se asombró Rin, fijándose en Koga e intentando imaginárselo controlando una manada de lobos al mejor estilo del _Encantador de Perros_. Si tan sólo no fuera hombre, pasaría toda la noche hablando con él para averiguar cómo era su día a día en el zoológico.

―Koga es _muy_ genial ―asintió Ayame, quien las había oído y se retrasó para unírseles―. Es por eso que lo amo tanto, tenemos muchas cosas en común. Soy una de las veterinarias del zoológico. Bueno, al menos eso espero, sigo de prácticas y por eso no pude ir a la ceremonia sintoísta ni Koga tampoco. ¡Pero es tan bonito ver a tu novio todos los días! ¿Verdad, querido Koga?

Koga giró la cara hacia ella, un tanto asustado por su entusiasmo y no le quedó más remedio que asentir con una sonrisa. Rin enseguida supo quién llevaba los pantalones en la relación.

―A veces pareces un poquito acosadora, Ayame ―comentó Sango. El salón estaba alumbrado con cientos de lámparas de papel que guindaban del techo, dándole un aspecto casi de fantasía. Las flores blancas y rojas estaban por todos lados: centros de mesa, ramos altos, mesas de postres, columnas... era muy bonito y romántico en opinión de Rin.

―¿Tú crees? Es que me ha gustado desde primaria, y ahora que al fin estamos juntos... bueno, no sé controlarme mucho. ¿Crees que le moleste que siempre quiera estar con él? ―le preguntó preocupada y algo abochornada.

―Eso deberías preguntárselo a él, no a mí. Koga es un tipo muy independiente, ¿no? Puedes asustarlo si no lo dejas tranquilo.

Ayame se llevó las manos a la cara entre asustada e indignada. Estuvo por reclamarle a Sango por su sincera opinión, a juzgar por cómo sus ojos verdes la miraban con reproche, pero se lo pensó dos veces y volvió a cerrar la boca.

―Creo que tienes razón, sí. ¡Tengo que disculparme con él ahora mismo! ―y salió disparada hacia donde su novio estaba conversando con Miroku y otro par de hombres. Rin se volvió extrañada hacia Sango, como preguntándole si aquello era normal.

―Ayame es muy explosiva y tiene la capacidad de atención de un colibrí ―suspiró la policía bajando los hombros―. Es una buena chica, te lo aseguro, sólo que puede ser algo chocante al principio.

 _Y que lo digas_ , estuvo por decir Rin.

―Ah, ahí están los padres de Kagome ―indicó cuando ya se habían sentado en su correspondiente mesa―. Eso significa que los novios ya deben estar en camino.

―¿Van a hacer el acto civil aquí mismo?

―Sí, mira, ahí en la sala contigua está el altar ―señaló hacia el extremo del gran salón. Detrás de unas lujosas puertas de vidrio había otra habitación grande y bien iluminada llena de sillas y con algunas personas alrededor―. Creo que deberíamos haber ido ahí primero. Ven, vamos a avisarle a los demás.

Justo cuando se levantaban, una persona hizo el mismo anuncio por los parlantes. La música de fondo se detuvo y en su lugar resonó la voz de la madre de Kagome.

― _Se les informa a todos los invitados que el acto civil está a punto de comenzar, por favor ocupen sus asientos en la sala contigua. ¡Sota, suelta eso! No puedes comer ahí adentro, ¡y ustedes también! Como los vea con dulces ya verán lo que les pasará_ ―todas las miradas se volvieron a la mesa de los dulces, donde el hermano de su doctora, Kohaku y un niño pelirrojo de unos diez años soltaban lentamente un puñado de pastelillos y chocolates.

Cuando estuvieron todos los invitados en la sala, que eran muchos más que durante la ceremonia sintoísta, Rin procedió a buscar al señor Taisho con el mismo poco éxito. _Supongo que vendrá más tarde_ , se dijo. _Si es que viene. No me lo imagino mucho en este tipo de lugares_.

Las luces principales disminuyeron su intensidad sobre el público, dejando como foco el pasillo entre los asientos hasta el podio con el juez, un anciano calvo, bajito y con apariencia de estar muy cansado. Alguien empezó a tocar un piano con una bonita marcha nupcial ―Rin buscó por todos lados hasta encontrar al pianista en una esquinita cerca del juez. Ni se había dado cuenta de que había un piano ahí―, e Inuyasha entró con su madre tomada del brazo.

Su peinado engominado se mantenía, y le daba una apariencia muy atractiva acompañado de su traje negro con chaleco plateado y corbata roja. Se veía algo más relajado que en la ceremonia anterior, y se tomó la libertad de responder burlonamente a las pícaras sonrisitas que le lanzó Miroku. Articuló un 'idiotas' para su amigo y Koga, y siguió caminando con paso tranquilo. Besó a su madre en la mejilla cuando tuvieron que separarse, deteniéndose un momento para escuchar lo que sea que le susurraba la mujer al oído. El novio asintió una sola vez sin dejar de sonreír y dejó que su madre fuera a sentarse con su padre.

La música se hizo más fuerte, marcando la aparición de la novia. El salón entero ahogó una exclamación de asombro cuando apareció Kagome del brazo de su padre en un precioso vestido blanco. No era pomposo ni despampanante, sino más bien sencillo, con una falda suelta que caía suavemente hasta terminar en una cola no muy larga. Su cabello estaba recogido en un tocado con flores blancas y rojas que sostenían el velo en la parte posterior de su cabeza hasta sus caderas. Rin la vio caminando hasta el altar con la boca abierta y las manos en las mejillas; por suerte tenía su cámara con ella. Sacó cuantas fotos pudo ―sin flash para no molestar a nadie―, pero tuvo que desistir cuando las personas que estaban sentadas delante de ella le cubrieron la buena vista.

Inuyasha recibió a su novia con una tonta sonrisa en su cara ―'Bobo enamorado' musitó Sango―, y besó su mano antes de situarse a su lado. Rin contuvo el suspiro de emoción mordiéndose los labios por aquel gesto tan galante.

―No sabía que estas cosas te conmovieran tanto ―comentó Sango al verla parpadear rápidamente para evitar comenzar a llorar como una niñita ante su película romántica favorita.

―Ni yo. Es que todo es tan bonito...

El acto dio inicio con unas palabras del juez. El fotógrafo contratado se movía a cada rato, sacando cuantas fotos podía desde su privilegiada posición, para envidia de Rin. Consideró muy seriamente tomar su cámara en un descuido y salir corriendo, pero reparó en que no sería un lindo recuerdo de bodas para Kagome y el señor Inuyasha que la recepcionista de la novia le robara al fotógrafo.

Los novios procedieron a hacer sus votos y el intercambio de anillos antes de firmar el acta de matrimonio que los unía ante la ley, y cuando el juez dio permiso para que el novio besara a la novia, Rin tuvo que volver a morderse los labios para no celebrarlo en voz alta. _Creo que Rika me ha poseído,_ pensó horrorizada. Era la única explicación, ella nunca había sido tan romanticona ni empalagosa.

Regresaron al salón después de que la pareja de novios se retirase a posar para una nueva sesión fotográfica en el jardín exterior. Según el reloj de la pared faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve de la noche. Inuyasha y Kagome tardarían un rato, y sus padres y amigos más cercanos estaban con ellos para aparecer en las fotografías. Rin se quedó rezagada apropósito para no entorpecer el proceso ni estar de más, así que se adelantó para asaltar la mesa de dulces. Sólo esperaba que nadie le llamara la atención por el altavoz, porque sentía que podía devorar todos los pastelillos ella sola.

―Pst, hey ―llamó una vocecita cercana. Volteó a todos lados, pero no encontró a nadie. Se encogió de hombros, pero cuando se llevó la porción de cheesecake a la boca, alguien jaló de su falda. Ahí, debajo de la mesa y asomándose por el mantel estaba el niño pelirrojo que había estado acompañando a Sota y a Kohaku―. ¿Me pasas provisiones?

―¿Tienes mucho rato ahí? ―le preguntó al pasarle con cautela una servilleta cargada de galletas y bombones. El niño se apresuró a esconderlo todo bajo la mesa, pero no volvió a ocultarse detrás del mantel.

―No mucho, me escondo de mi hermana. ¿La has visto?

―¿Quién es tu hermana?

―La pelirroja de vestido azul. Se llama Ayame.

 _Ah, con razón se me hizo conocido_ , pensó Rin. Paseó la mirada por el lugar, buscando a la única chica pelirroja con un vestido turquesa, y vio que ya estaba en la pista de baile con su novio.

―Está bailando, tranquilo.

―Uff, menos mal. No me gustan las bodas, ¿sabes? Son muy aburridas y siempre me hacen salir a hablar con los viejos. Prefiero quedarme jugando, porque Sota y Kohaku están 'buscando nenas' y eso es aún peor ―resopló el pequeño rolando los ojos.

―Te entiendo perfectamente. ¿A qué estás jugando?

― _Pokémon_ ―sacó su consola para mostrársela y Rin se agachó para verla mejor.

―Oh, también lo he jugado. Es el _X &Y_, ¿no? ¿Cómo vas?

El niño abrió mucho sus ojos verdes, impresionado al ver a un adulto interesado en su juego en lugar de ordenarle que apagara el aparato y fuera a socializar.

―No muy bien, estoy atrapado en la base de los malos y no puedo salir.

―¿Quieres que te ayude? ―se ofreció amablemente Rin―. Anda, sal de ahí. No te dirán nada porque estarás con una adulta, no te preocupes. Así te puedo cubrir por si alguien viene a regañarte.

―¿De verdad no te importa? ―el niño se asombró mientras gateaba para salir. En una mano llevaba su consola y en la otra la porción de dulces que la muchacha acababa de contrabandearle.

―No, para nada. ¿En qué parte te quedaste exactamente?

Juntos se sentaron en las sillas más cercanas a la mesa de dulces, estratégicamente ocultas detrás de una de las gruesas columnas para que nadie pudiera reñirles. Rin le dedicó una genuina sonrisa al niñito, intrigado por cómo podía desenvolverse en aquel juego, recordando con cariño al hermano pequeño de su amiga Yoko, quien le había enseñado todos sus juegos de video para distraerla cuando había ido a vivir con ellos. Al menos estar sentada con el chiquillo y su consola era definitivamente menos estresante que tener que hablar con un montón de gente y ser objeto de sus miradas.

―Y ahora, si mal no recuerdo, entras por esta puerta y... ¡ajá, aquí está el líder! ―anunció contenta, pasándole el aparato―. Todo tuyo. Asegúrate de curar a tu equipo antes de comenzar la pelea.

―¡Wow, genial! Muchas gracias, estaba atascado aquí desde ayer. Oye, ¿cómo te llamas?

―Soy Rin, mucho gusto. ¿Y tú?

―Shippo ―le sonrió radiante antes de comenzar su pelea virtual.

―Creo que voy a buscar algo de beber, ¿quieres que te traiga un vaso?

―No, estoy bien. ¿Puedes regresar? No sé si pueda salir de aquí cuando termine con este tipo.

―Claro, no te preocupes. Ahora vuelvo, ¿de acuerdo?

Shippo asintió sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su consola, presionando los botones y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Buscando la mesa de las bebidas, Rin se encontró de nuevo con Sango.

―¡Ahí estabas! ―casi le saltó encima―. ¿Qué pasó contigo? ¡Me tenías preocupada! Desapareciste de repente sin decir nada y no respondías el celular.

―Lo siento, estaba hablando con un... amiguito ―hizo un gesto hacia donde Shippo estaba medio oculto, jugando muy concentrado―. Perdóname, no escuché el teléfono. Pero estoy bien, no pasa nada.

―Dios, no vuelvas a desaparecer así, harás que me dé un infarto. Tengo a Miroku buscándote y todo.

―Pero no fueron más de veinte minutos...

―¡Igual! ―resopló ofuscada e hizo un esfuerzo por regular su agitada respiración para tranquilizarse―. No vuelvas a desaparecer sin avisarme, me pones nerviosa. Por un momento pensé que te había pasado algo.

―De verdad lo siento ―repitió con la cabeza gacha―. No lo vuelvo a hacer. Voy a regresar con Shippo, ¿puedo? Prometí que le ayudaría con su juego.

―Bien. Si llegas a necesitarme, estaré por la sección de la barra vigilando a Miroku. Más tarde cuando Kagome se desocupe nos tomamos unas fotos con ella, ¿te parece? ―propuso un poco más tranquila. Sango se tomaba muy en serio su labor de proteger a Rin en todo momento, y hasta una pequeña falta en su estricto código de seguridad la podía poner muy alerta―. Cualquier cosa tendré el teléfono en la mano.

―Gracias ―Rin tomó un poco de ponche predispuesto en la mesa contigua a aquella en la que hablaban, chequeando antes que no tuviera alcohol, y se retiró de vuelta con Shippo que le hacía señas para que se apresurara.

Por andar pendiente del pequeño niño, Rin casi tropieza con alguien en su camino. Tuvo suficiente suerte de no derramar su bebida, y estuvo a punto de disculparse por su torpeza cuando se dio cuenta que el muchacho, un poco mayor que ella, se le había adelantado.

―Ah, perdona, no me fijé por dónde iba. No te había visto por aquí antes, ¿acabas de llegar? ―Rin se quedó estática, sin poder responderle de la impresión. Estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto, y pese a sus progresos para desenvolverse mejor con los hombres avanzaba a paso lento, cuando la tomaban por sorpresa no conseguía articular casi ninguna palabra―. ¿Te asusté? Lo siento, no fue mi intención. ¿Te parece si te lo compenso con un baile? ―le ofreció con una mirada pícara y radiante. Debía estar muy acostumbrado a ligar con chicas, pero Rin no estaba nada acostumbrada a que intentaran ligar con ella. Sango miraba la situación desde la distancia, evaluando si sería correcto intervenir o no. Iba a hacerlo cuando Rin se decidió a actuar por su propia cuenta.

―Eh... ―se aclaró la garganta, sonrojándose al encontrar tantas dificultades para hablar―. N-no, gra-gracias. Disculpa... te-tengo que irme ―y se quitó del medio tan pronto como pudo para ir a sentarse con Shippo. El muchacho se quedó parado, viéndola escabullirse cual animalito asustado y no comprendió nada de lo que estaba pasando. No era así como solían ir sus ligues, se dijo, preguntándose si había hecho algo mal o tenía mal aliento. Se encogió de hombros y siguió con su camino, con una nueva chica disponible en la mira que probablemente le diría que sí.

Rin y Shippo se quedaron juntos durante un tiempo, hablando del juego y otros títulos más que ambos habían jugado, comparando puntajes y técnicas de pelea. Para ella, era como hablar con el hermanito de Yoko, aquel niño tan dulce que lo único que sabía era que Rin estaba triste y había que hacerla sentir mejor. Prometió para sus adentros hacerle una llamada al día siguiente para ver cómo estaba, llevaba unas semanas sin hablar con él.

Durante ese tiempo, algunos chicos de su edad se acercaron para invitarla a la pista de baile, a los cuales rechazó muy tímidamente con una pequeña sacudida de cabeza. Ni siquiera podía mirarlos de frente, le causaba gran ansiedad saberse con tanta atención de hombres desconocidos y temía salir corriendo a encerrarse en el baño. Podría estarlo controlando mejor con el pasar de los meses, pero eso no impedía que se descontrolara y pudiera sufrir un ataque de nervios.

Cuando el cuarto muchacho se marchaba ante la muda negativa de Rin, Shippo torció la cabeza sin comprender.

―¿No sabes bailar? ―le preguntó con inocencia.

―Sí sé bailar, pero... n-no soy muy buena en público ―le dijo con el mayor tacto posible. No le podía soltar a un niño de unos diez años que le tenía pánico a los hombres y no quería que nadie la tocara. El pequeño pareció no encontrar nada raro con eso y procedió con su juego, pidiéndole de vez en cuando algunos consejos mientras ella revisaba su celular por las dudas.

―¡Ajá! ―saltó alguien por detrás de ellos. Shippo se puso lívido y escondió rápidamente la consola bajo sus piernas. Ayame al fin lo había encontrado―. Llevo siglos buscándote, mamá me está volviendo loca. ¿Qué haces molestando a Rin? ¿Y qué es eso que traes ahí?

La hermana mayor lo tomó del tobillo y alzó su pierna hasta dar con el aparato cerrado pero encendido. Se lo arrebató sin que Shippo pudiera evitarlo y lo mantuvo en alto fuera de su alcance.

―Perdona a mi hermanito, Rin, el muy tonto no sabe cuándo dejar de jugar ―le sacó la lengua, a lo que el niño comenzó a protestar.

―No me molestaba, sólo me hacía compañía. Es un chico adorable y no causó ningún problema ―Shippo miró ahora a Rin con sus grandes ojos verdes, sonrojándose un poquito.

―De todas formas no deberías haberte traído esto, no está bien. Ahora ven conmigo, no has felicitado a Kagome e Inuyasha, ¡eso es muy grosero!

―¡Al menos déjame guardar la partida, Ayame-tonta!

―¿Ya se desocuparon? ―Rin se levantó para ir con ellos. Ayame tenía tomado a Shippo de la mano, quien seguía protestando por lo bajo para que le regresara la consola.

―No, qué va. Simplemente hay que ir y hablar con ellos, nunca nadie los va a dejar en paz. ¿Tú tampoco te les has acercado todavía?

―No... no quería interrumpirles ―dijo ella. Ayame enarcó una ceja.

―Eres muy penosa, ¿verdad?

Rin prefirió no contestar a lo obvio y se dejó guiar por la pelirroja entre la multitud. Kagome e Inuyasha hablaban con un reducido grupo de adultos mayores hasta que la explosiva Ayame interrumpió abriéndose paso como si fuera una celebridad.

―¡Hey, par de tórtolos! Aquí hay unos rezagados que no les han dado la enhorabuena. Permiso, señores, permiso. Gracias, muy amables ―los despidió cuando los señores le dedicaban una fea mirada y se hacían a un lado sin mayor remedio. ¿Tendría Ayame un par de copas de más tan temprano en la noche o siempre actuaba así? A juzgar por la aparente naturalidad con la que los recién casados se tomaban sus acciones, debía asumir que era su comportamiento habitual―. Shippo, ¿qué se dice?

―No puedo creer que te casaras con ese tonto ―refunfuñó el niño cruzándose de brazos. Ayame le dio un golpe en la cabeza por grosero, Kagome se rió e Inuyasha resopló con una cara muy parecida a la del pequeño.

―Pues créelo, enano, y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto ―Inuyasha le sacó la lengua y los dos comenzaron a discutir como niños pequeños mientras Rin se acercaba a los novios para presentar sus felicitaciones con una reverencia.

―¡Muchas felicidades! ―estrechó las manos de Kagome con fuerza. Inuyasha estaba demasiado ocupado con Shippo como para prestarles atención―. Te ves bellísima, ¡pareces novia de portada de revista!

―Gracias, Rin.

―¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué tal la estás pasando? ¡Debes estar como en un sueño! La decoración es preciosa, y la ceremonia civil fue muy conmovedora, ¡hasta lloré y todo!

―Sí, es como un sueño ―asintió la recién casada al mirar de reojo a su esposo, quien seguía discutiendo con Shippo, aunque ahora en un tono menor. Ayame se quejaba de ambos por estar hablando de animes y videojuegos, pero éstosla ignoraban y seguían con lo suyo―. Es muy lindo de verdad, y no quiero despertar. Aunque sí me gustaría sentarme un rato, al menos ―agregó con humor―. ¿En serio lloraste?

―Sango se burló de mí ―musitó inflando las mejillas.

―¿Cuándo me burlé yo de ti? ― la mencionada se acercó de repente, acompañada de su marido con un trago en la mano. La conversación se animó y pronto todos comenzaron a reír y a disfrutar la noche, contando tonterías recientes como los pies adoloridos de Sango o la bebida que el novio casi derramó sobre el vestido de su esposa y lo gracioso que se veía el abuelo de Kagome cabeceando sobre la mesa, con su nieto Sota dándole palmadas para ayudarlo a pasar el dolor de cabeza.

La banda de salón dio inicio a una nueva serie de canciones, invitando a las parejas a sumarse a la pista de baile. Miroku arrastró a Sango y Ayame hizo lo propio con Koga cuando se acercó para compartir con el grupo después de la sesión fotográfica. Kagome y Rin se quedaron por un momento a un lado en el que Inuyasha sacaba a su madre a bailar ―para su gran bochorno, ya que la señora se movía mejor que él―, y la psicóloga apartó un poco a su paciente y amiga del bullicio.

―¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien?

―Mejor de lo que esperaba ―asintió Rin con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla―. No puedo creer que sean más de las diez y media y esté en una fiesta, ¡llevaba años sin pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa!

―Cuando te sientas cansada y quieras marcharte sólo debes avisar ―señaló Kagome.

―Estoy bien. Pero si voy un rato a tomar algo de aire para recargar mis baterías ―anunció con una inclinación, pidiéndole permiso. La novia se lo concedió y le indicó por dónde podía salir para ir al jardín―. Por favor dile a Sango que estaré afuera unos minutos. De todas formas tendré el celular encima.

―Dalo por hecho ―Kagome sonrió y la despidió mientras su suegro se acercara para pedirle la siguiente pieza. Rin se marchó sigilosamente antes de que el hombre llegara hasta ellas, y en su salida divisó a Shippo de brazos cruzados sentado con su madre, quien conversaba con señoras de su edad. Ya no tenía su consola para distraerse, y a juzgar por sucara parecía que no tardaría en caer dormido de aburrimiento sobre la mesa. Sonrió con algo de pena y abrió la puerta de vidrio para salir.

Una brisa fresca removió su cabello, ayudándola a llenar sus pulmones con aire limpio. La música retumbaba a sus espaldas, amortiguada por las paredes, y se tomó la libertad de examinar el lugar al saberse con la suerte de estar sola.

Era un sitio bonito, rodeado de lámparas bajas que marcaban el sendero de adoquines blancos entre la hierba recién cortada. El centro del patio contaba con una gran fuente iluminada con tenues luces en el fondo del pozo de base, y el agua caía con moderada fuerza, formando arcos entre los cinco pisos. Arbustos de rosas rojas y otro tipo de flores formaban figuras en diversos puntos del lugar: desde el logo del hotel hasta cisnes y pavos reales.

Pasó la mano por el botón de una rosa en la figura del cisne, maravillándose por el buen trabajo que habían hecho los jardineros. Se dio la vuelta para fijarse en los segmentos de la fiesta que se dejaban ver por los altos ventanales. Nadie reparaba en ella, todos estaban muy ocupados bailando y divirtiéndose. Se alejó un poco más del ruido, sentándose en el borde de la fuente con el salón de fiestas a sus espaldas y cerró los ojos. El canto de algunos grillos se escuchaba un poco más alto que la música, ayudándola a relajarse. Dejó la mantilla al lado de su celular para estirar los brazos y las piernas, aprovechando al máximo aquel momento de tranquilidad entre tanto ajetreo.

Hasta que escuchó que alguien se aproximaba.

Se levantó para darse la vuelta y ver de quién se trataba, encontrándose a Sesshomaru Taisho al otro lado de la fuente. Sus hombros se relajaron y sin darse cuenta dejó ver una sonrisa.

―Buenas noches, señor Taisho ―ladeó la cabeza cuando él bordeaba la estructura. Los ojos dorados recorrieron el patio tal y como lo había hecho ella unos momentos antes―. ¿Acaba de llegar? Pensé que usted nunca llegaba tarde a ningún sitio ―ironizó, haciendo referencia a su estricto horario de trabajo que jamás había incumplido.

―Tengo mis excepciones ―concedió el hombre. Rin intentó no fijarse mucho en él para no parecer maleducada, pero no pudo evitar echarle miradas de reojo. Iba vestido de manera muy elegante, con un traje negro con chaleco y corbata plateada. Llevaba el cabello echado hacia atrás con un poco de gel, dándole un aspecto mucho más formal y maduro al habitual―. ¿Ocurre algo?

Rin bajó la cara al verse pillada y carraspeó una rápida respuesta.

―E-es que se parece mucho a su padre y a su hermano ―le dijo, frotándose un brazo para disimular. Sesshomaru no contestó y metió una mano en el bolsillo mientras seguía admirando el paisaje nocturno. Tomó asiento en la fuente tal y como había hecho Rin, y antes de que ella le preguntara si quería tener un tiempo a solas, le hizo un leve gesto para indicarle que lo acompañara. Ni siquiera tuvo un atisbo de intención de decirle que no.

Se quedaron callados durante un par de minutos, escuchando la animada música de la banda comenzar nuevas piezas y algunas cuántas risotadas amortiguadas y lejanas.

―¿Cómo ha estado, señor Taisho?

―Sin novedades. ¿Tú? ―apenas movió la cabeza para verla por el rabillo del ojo. Su rápida respuesta y consecuente pregunta la dejó algo perpleja.

―Bueno... con altos y bajos ―se encogió de hombros con sinceridad―. Pero bien.

De nuevo los rodeó el silencio. Rin jugueteaba nerviosamente con los pliegos de su falda, sintiéndose cada vez más pequeña y expuesta. No lo aguantaba más, debía decírselo de una vez.

―Yo... siento mucho lo que... ―resopló calladamente. No sabía cómo comenzar―. No quise que las cosas se quedaran así, pero... no pude controlarlo.

Sesshomaru clavó su mirada en ella, pero no abrió la boca para pedir más explicaciones. Sólo le indicó que tenía toda su atención y escucharía lo que sea que ella le fuera a decir.

―¿Está molesto conmigo? ―preguntó por lo bajo, encogiéndose un poco.

―Sé que tienes tus razones.

Rin enderezó la espalda y se giró hacia él extrañada. Abrió la boca para cuestionarlo al respecto, pero no tardó en cerrarla de nuevo. Seguía pareciendo molesto aunque dijera que no la culpaba, y ante eso no sabía qué más decir, además de un millón de disculpas. Quería revelarle la verdad de una vez por todas, o aunque fuera una mínima parte para hacerlo entender, pero no encontraba cómo hacerlo. Si comenzaba a hablar, probablemente terminaría diciendo cosas de más y cometería un error irreparable.

―Usted no merecía que lo tratara así. Pasé por un mal momento, pero eso no lo justifica. ¿Hay algo...? ¿Puedo compensárselo de alguna manera? ―para cuando se dio cuenta de lo peligrosa que era esa pregunta ya era demasiado tarde.

Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de tomar ventaja de su desliz y dirigió la mano a su bolsillo otra vez. Aquel era uno de los principales motivos que lo habían hecho venir a esa celebración después de todo ―por no decir el único―, y al fin podría conseguir las respuestas que tanto había estado esperando. Pero su mano se detuvo antes de introducirse para extraer lo que guardaba, y en lugar de proceder como había planeado, se puso de pie.

Rin lo miró nerviosa, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora cuando estuvo parado frente a ella. Pensó que le recriminaría, reclamaría o exigiría todo lo que tenía derecho a saber, pero no. En cambio, se encontró con su mano extendida hacia ella. Detrás de ambos, la pequeña banda daba inicio a un vals acompasado y relajado.

―¿También me rechazarás a mí? ―preguntó el hombre de ojos dorados muy seriamente. Ella arrugó las cejas hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que se refería. ¿Acaso la había visto rechazando a los muchachos que se le acercaban? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándola sin que se diera cuenta?

Una tímida sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar de pasada las palabras que la anciana Kaede le había dicho antes de marcharse. _Te estuvo mirando muchas veces durante la ceremonia de esta tarde, ¿sabes? Es un sujeto bastante apuesto y está claramente interesado en ti, ¡aprovéchalo!_ Decidió creer que la mujer tenía razón. Por lo que durara esa noche, o al menos ese momento en especial, le haría caso. Lo aprovecharía.

―A usted nunca ―tomó su mano y se dejó impulsar hasta quedar parada frente a él. Pocas veces había bailado un vals, y hacía mucho que ni siquiera se imaginaba haciéndolo, así que permitió que Sesshomaru la guiara sin siquiera poner resistencia.

La fuerte mano se posó en su cintura mientras la otra sujetaba la pequeña mano de Rin con delicadeza. Sintió su corazón latir mucho más aprisa cuando se apoyó en su hombro para tener un mejor equilibrio y comenzaron a moverse al compás de la melodía. La muchacha bajaba la mirada muy a menudo, encontrando imposible no sonrojarse al máximo al saberse tan cerca de él.

Pero no tardó en mostrar una sonrisa legítima cuando la música aumentó un poco de ritmo y los pasos tomaron algo más de velocidad. Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, acabando de nuevo en sus brazos de Sesshomaru con la espalda pegada a su pecho, y cuando le tocó hacerlo de nuevo no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita divertida. Casi se sentía como una princesa en un cuento de hadas. Y por ese instante, todo fue realmente así. Sesshomaru la alzó de la cintura y dio una media vuelta rápida según indicaba la canción. Quizá sus expresiones nunca lo reflejaran, pero algo dentro de sí se movía inquieto. Nunca la había visto de esa manera: feliz y despreocupada; genuina. Sintió que por primera vez la observaba como realmente era, como siempre _debería_ ser.

Rin tomó un poco el control del baile, dejándose llevar, y guió unos movimientos mucho más audaces y abiertos. Su falda y cabello se alzaban a menudo con sus vueltas, y en una de ellas, los ojos masculinos captaron algo estremecedor.

Rin estaba de espaldas a punto de girar hacia él una vez más, pero Sesshomaru fue más rápido y apartó los rizos oscuros con los dedos. Se quedó helada y por un instante fue incapaz de moverse. Taisho tenía la mirada fija en su espalda descubierta, no había manera de deshacerlo.

Dio un paso lejos de él, permitiendo que su cabello volviera a su sitio. Sus músculos se tensaron, dificultándole en extremo darse la vuelta para encararlo. Sus brazos estaban agarrotados, congelados en la posición en la que el interrumpido baile los había dejado. Apenas fue capaz de girar un poco la cara para verlo con sus ojos clavados en ella.

―¿Quién te hizo eso? ―las piernas de Rin temblaron y no pudo contestar. Era tan cobarde que ni siquiera se atrevió a seguir manteniéndole la mirada, por lo que bajó la cabeza apretando los puños―. ¿Los mismos _monstruos_ de los que escapaste aquella vez?

La chica no pudo ocultar el aterrado respingo que la hizo estremecer. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par se cerraron con fuerza al contener las lágrimas por el miedo que sentía en cada fibra de su ser. Miedo a estar expuesta y ser juzgada. Miedo a ser rechazada.

―Respóndeme, Rin ―exigió él. Era la primera vez que usaba su nombre de pila, cosa que la hizo reaccionar.

―No puedo. Quiero decirle todo, p-pero no puedo hacerlo ―su voz salió como un débil hilillo apenas audible. Dentro del salón, la banda terminaba el vals con una nota suave y el público les aplaudía.

Sesshomaru se sintió muy extraño ante aquella afirmación.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque temo que esos monstruos le hagan daño a usted también ―movió la cabeza hacia el lado contrario con un peso doloroso alojándose en su pecho. No tenía idea de cómo resistía el ataque de ansiedad ante tal presión, pero presentía que estaba muy cerca de averiguarlo.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ―tuvo el impulso de acercársele y obligarla a darse la vuelta para verla a la cara, pero no se movió. Ya estaba empujándola demasiado aquella noche, ahora debía proceder con precaución.

―N-no quiero involucrarlo. No soportaría si usted... ―tomó aire al sentir el nudo en la garganta―. Lo siento. No puedo seguir, discúlpeme.

Tomó su mantilla y celular y se marchó a paso rápido e inestable, con las temblorosas piernas amenazando con dejarla caer si daba un paso en falso. Ni siquiera se viró para verlo antes de partir, sólo lo dejó ahí, huyendo como la cobarde que era y fue al baño para intentar tranquilizarse. Lo mejor sería avisarle a Kagome, pero no quería arruinar su noche. Y si le decía a Sango, seguramente acabaría escuchando un sermón por haber revelado información confidencial.

No, ella sola se había metido en eso, ella misma se encargaría.

Sesshomaru la vio desaparecer en el salón de fiesta, perdiéndose rápidamente entre la multitud. Se quedó un rato parado, sin poder procesar por completo todo lo que acababa de oír. Tomó asiento en la fuente, masajeando sus sienes con una mano. La otra se encargó de sacar la carta de su bolsillo para ponerla ante sus ojos.

Había planeado confrontarla de una vez por todas, y aunque se retractó a último momento, había acabado haciéndolo de todas formas. Sólo que no de la manera que había pensado. Nunca esperó que aquello pudiera atraparlo con la guardia baja y su búsqueda de respuestas le dejara tan mal sabor de boca. Era un completo imbécil.

...

―... claro, dame un momento para retocarme y continuamos con eso. ¡No empiecen sin mí! ―Ayame le sacudió la mano a sus amigos y cerró la puerta del baño de mujeres. Era un sitio amplio y muy bien iluminado, con una mesada de granito negra y paredes y suelo de un claro dorado. Sacó de su bolso el lápiz de ojos y se preparó para repasar su línea frente al espejo de los lavabos, pero un suave jadeo la detuvo.

Se giró extrañada hacia los cubículos; no sobresalían los pies de nadie por la rendija inferior de las puertas, pero definitivamente no estaba sola.

―¿Hay alguien aquí? ―la persona se sorbió la nariz lo más silenciosamente que pudo, pero no logró escapar al agudo oído de la pelirroja. Tocó la puerta del cubículo más alejado y descubrió que estaba abierta, así que se asomó para ver cuál era el problema―. ¿Rin? ¿Rin, qué tienes? ¿Estás bien?

La muchacha estaba sentada sobre la tapa del retrete, abrazando sus rodillas como si intentara hacerse todavía más pequeña. Sus cristalizados ojos la miraron derrotada antes de volver a bajar la cabeza. Ayame no lo dudó y entró.

―Hey... tranquila, todo está bien ―se arrodilló frente a ella y tocó su brazo. Rin tuvo un pequeño espasmo ante el simple roce, y la pelirroja supo que se trataba de algo más serio de lo que imaginaba―. ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que llame a Sango o a Kagome?

―N-no, no lo hagas ―Rin sacudió la cara con un ligero temblor―. No quiero preocuparlas, no es nada.

―Pues no parece que no sea nada ―razonó Ayame de cuclillas―. ¿Qué tienes?

Rin apenas alzó la cara de su refugio para ver los intrigados ojos de Ayame examinándola. Apenas la había conocido ese mismo día y no sabía prácticamente nada de ella, ¿por qué le ofrecía ayuda?

Pero más que nada... ¿por qué Rin sintió la enorme necesidad de desahogarse con una desconocida?

―Es que... tengo muchos problemas encima y... no siempre puedo manejarlos. A veces pienso que nunca lo haré, que no soy tan fuerte como para superar nada ―resopló hundiendo más la cabeza entre los brazos.

―Vamos, no puede ser tan malo...

―Pero lo es. Es muy malo... y-y no sé qué hacer...

―¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

―No... gracias, pero no creo que puedas hacer nada... incluso dudo que esto se pueda solucionar.

―No digas eso. Todo en la vida tiene solución. Sólo porque no puedas encontrarla todavía, no significa que eventualmente no lo conseguirás. Es como... ―se llevó un dedo a la barbilla para pensar―. Es como cuando era pequeña. ¿Te importa que te lo cuente? Quizás te ayude ―le dijo, captando su atención. Los ojos castaños y enrojecidos se asomaron para verla―. Cuando era niña pensaba que nadie nunca me prestaría atención. Era la chica rara del colegio, ¿lo puedes creer? Acababa de mudarme de Irlanda y todavía no hablaba muy bien el japonés. Pronunciaba mal las palabras y como se burlaban mucho de mí por eso, poco a poco dejé de hablar con otros niños. Casi no tuve amigos en mis primeros años aquí y siempre estaba sola... ser extranjera no ayuda, y menos este pelo rojo con el que no podía pasar desapercibida ―añadió acariciándose un mechón de cabello sobre su hombro. ¿Entonces era natural? Rin había asumido que se lo teñía, y que incluso sus ojos verdes eran lentes de contacto.

―¿Eres de Irlanda? ―preguntó tímidamente aprovechando la pausa.

―Por parte paterna, sí, también nací allá. Shippo no, ya nos habíamos mudado cuando él nació y aprendió el idioma desde el principio, así que él sí pudocomenzar el colegio con buen pie ―suspiró rolando los ojos, haciendo que un mechón de su flequillo se levantara―. El punto es que, en ese entonces, yo también pensé que nunca conseguiría nada. Ni amigos, ni integrarme o hablar bien japonés... ni siquiera parecer normal. Pero conocí a alguien que me tendió la mano ―le dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica―, y eso fue todo lo que necesité para darme cuenta que no era el fin del mundo ni tenía que resignarme.

Los músculos de Rin se aflojaron un poco ante el tono tan dulce que empleaba Ayame, pero no bajó las piernas del retrete.

―No sé qué te esté pasando, pero créeme: todo siempre se soluciona al final. Y si todavía no se ha solucionado, entonces no es el final. Lo importante es seguir intentando.

Rin despegó un poco la cabeza de su huequito y parpadeó un par de veces para aplacar el picor de sus irritados ojos. ¿Esa era la misma chica explosiva con actitud de diva que había conocido esa misma noche o se trataba de otra persona? Nunca imaginó que alguien como ella pudiera hacerla sentir mejor. _Eso me enseña a nunca juzgar un libro por su portada._

Asintió quedamente al mismo tiempo que despegaba las piernas del pecho, mirándola con expresión agradecida.

―¿Quieres un abrazo? A mí siempre me hacen sentir mejor ―bromeó extendiendo las manos como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. A Rin se le hizo extraño, pero sorprendió a la pelirroja al aceptar su ofrecimiento casi instantáneamente. A ella también la reconfortaban muchísimo los abrazos.

Ayame se lo regresó estrechándola fuertemente, permitiéndole que se desahogara tanto como quisiera. Podía imaginar cómo se sentía. Después de ser amiga de Sango por tantos años había vivido de cerca su traumática experiencia. Y con Kagome, quien llegó después, había vivido sus dolorosas secuelas. Se preguntó si la misteriosa y tímida Rin había pasado por alguna experiencia similar, pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

―¿Mejor?

―Mejor ―le dijo en cuanto se separaron.

―¡Oh, cielos! ¡Tu maquillaje! ―se horrorizó cuando salieron juntas del cubículo y quedaron bajo un foco de luz―. No puedes salir así, hay que arreglar esa cara.

La tomó de la muñeca llevándola hasta el espejo del lavabo y Rin vio su deplorable aspecto. En realidad no había llorado, pero había estado muy cerca de hacerlo, sus ojos y nariz enrojecidos eran una prueba latente de ello. Ayame le pasó una toallita húmeda por debajo de los ojos para refrescarlos, y procedió a trazar de nuevo la línea del párpado inferior, retocar el rímel y corregir un poco sus mejillas con base y rubor.

―¡Lista! Fresca como una lechuga ―le dio un par de palmadas en los hombros―. ¿Quieres acompañarme a cenar? Cuando entré estaban por colocar las cacerolas del buffet. A no ser que seas como Shippo y te hayas llenado con dulces ―enarcó una ceja acusadoramente.

―Ah... no, estoy bien. Me gustaría acompañarte, sí ―asintió por lo bajo.

―¡Genial! Vamos antes de que Inuyasha y Koga acaben comiéndose todo. Ha pasado muchas veces ―Ayame guardó sus cosas en el bolso de mano y la tomó de la muñeca para sacarla del baño. A diferencia de muchas otras veces, Rin no sintió la necesidad de soltarse del agarre, y sólo se dejó llevar.

―Muchas gracias, Ayame...

La pelirroja se detuvo justo en el umbral cuando abría la puerta. Le dio una sonrisa ligera y se encogió de hombros.

―Ni lo menciones.

...

Pasaban de la medianoche cuando Sesshomaru decidió que era hora de retirarse. Apenas había estado unas pocas horas en la boda, y eso le parecía más que suficiente. Demasiada gente, música muy alta, poco espacio... no era su sitio y tenía sus límites. Dio una última mirada hacia la mesa en la que Rin comía y conversaba con otras personas, mayormente mujeres, y entrecerró los ojos. Ella también lo había ubicado y levantaba la vista de tanto en tanto, justo como había pasado en la ceremonia religiosa, pero el contacto visual sólo duraba unos segundos hasta que ella desviaba su atención hacia el plato, avergonzada. Sesshomaru mantuvo sus ojos en ella un poco más antes de apartarlos con brusquedad.

―¿Quién es ella, Sesshomaru? ―su madrastra le llamó la atención en cuanto se dio cuenta de qué era lo que mantenía tan ocupado a su hijastro. Afortunadamente nadie más parecía haberse percatado de lo especialmente distante y brusco que estaba esa noche, seguramente lo confundieron con su actitud habitual y lo pasaron por alto―. ¿Una amiga tuya? Es muy linda.

Sesshomaru apenas le dio una mirada por el rabillo del ojo antes de ponerse en pie. No tenía ánimos para hablar con nadie durante el resto de la noche, y mucho menos ser objeto del interrogatorio de la esposa de su padre.

―Me retiro ―le dijo, ignorando por completo sus preguntas―. Despídeme de mi padre, Izayoi. Buenas noches.

―Espera, Sesshomaru ―la mujer lo tomó del brazo y se levantó también. Sesshomaru podía ser un hombre alto e intimidante, pero no para ella. Lo había criado desde pequeño y lo conocía perfectamente bien. Y sin importar lo hostil y frío que se mostrara con todo el mundo, siempre se inquietaría por él―. ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces algo inquieto.

―No me ocurre nada.

―Sabes que no te creo ―Izayoi roló los ojos y lo miró condescendiente, como si aún tuviera diez años―. Sólo quiero saber si es algo por lo que deba preocuparme.

―¿Por qué habrías de preocuparte?

―¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Aunque te parezca difícil de asimilar, te quiero porque eres mi hijo y detesto verte intranquilo ―le dijo sin quitarle los oscuros ojos de encima, pero sí aflojó el agarre. Aunque no fuera su verdadera madre, Izayoisiempre se refería a él como a su propio hijo y debía reconocer que lo trataba mejor que su progenitora biológica y era realmente genuina. Pese a la falta de vínculo sanguíneo, le guardaba el respeto que se merecía y la apreciaba... a su manera. Y eso, claro, era algo que él jamás reconocería en voz alta.

―No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte ―admitió con un leve gesto. Izayoi comprendió que no lograría sacarle nada y tuvo que resignarse―. Buenas noches, Izayoi.

―De acuerdo. Conduce con cuidado, Sesshomaru.

Con una cabezada se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes darle una última mirada al asiento que ocupaba Rin, quien escuchaba atentamente algo que la chica pelirroja le estaba diciendo. Como adivinando que era presa de su atención, giró la cara hacia él justo antes de que se marchara. Apretó los labios y lo miró intensamente por unos segundos para después regresar toda su atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

Por décima vez aquella noche, Sesshomaru se sintió como un imbécil.

―Ah, Sesshomaru, ahí estás ―lo interceptó su padre cerca de la gran puerta de vidrio del hotel mientras le daba su cartilla del servicio de estacionamiento a la recepcionista del lobby. Su padre no estaba solo―. ¿Recuerdas a nuestro socio, el señor Kagewaki Hitomi?

Su padre hizo un gesto hacia el hombre que lo acompañaba, un sujeto alto y de caminar ligeramente desgarbado, con cabello ondulado, piel algo grisácea y ojos particularmente rojos. Sesshomaru correspondió parcamente el saludo de Hitomi inclinando la cabeza.

―Un gusto verlo de nuevo, joven Taisho.

―Igualmente, Hitomi.

―El señor Hitomi estaba en el congreso de empresariales que alojó el hotel durante el fin de semana ―indicó Toga.

―Fue una pena no haber contado con la presencia de los Taisho, realmente esperábamos oír la presentación de uno de los dueños ―apuntó el empresario con una sonrisa un tanto torcida.

―Para eso enviamos a nuestros representantes, señor Hitomi. Nuestra familia también ha tenido unas semanas algo ajetreadas, como recordará que le he comentado ―sonrió al hacer un gesto hacia el salón de fiesta.

―Sí, es difícil no enterarse de estas cosas cuando suceden en el mismo hotel. Especialmente cuando una familia de tan alto renombre está involucrada ―sonrió ladinamente. Su voz era grave y baja, hablaba arrastrando las palabras, como si no quisiera que nadie más se enterara de lo que estaba diciendo―. Le ruego que de mis felicitaciones a su hijo menor, es una excelente noticia. Mis mejores deseos para los recién casados ―alzó su copa con un sutil brindis hacia el salón. Su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos antes de tomar su bebida.

El hombre más joven dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo punto que Hitomi. Por las puertas de vidrio se podía ver claramente a los novios y un grupo más de personas... en el que casualmente estaba Rin al lado de Kagome tomándose una fotografía. Regresó los ojos dorados a Hitomi, quien había devuelto la atención a su padre como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

―Muchas gracias, me aseguraré de decírselo.

―Espero que no falten a nuestro próximo congreso, sería un honor contar con la cabeza de la prestigiosa compañía de los Taisho.

―Disculpe, ¿Sesshomaru Taisho? ―interrumpió la recepcionista―. Su auto ya está en la entrada.

―¿Ya te marchas? Pensé que te quedarías hasta un poco más tarde.

―No, padre. Me retiro. Con su permiso.

―De hecho, yo también me retiro. Me alegra haberlo visto de nuevo, joven Taisho. Que tenga buenas noches ―se despidió educadamente Hitomi de él―. He cumplido con lo que debía hacer, y ya no soy tan joven como antes para quedarme en la celebración. Mis recuerdos a su esposa ―le dedicó una cabezada a su padre que éste correspondió con cortesía.

―Por supuesto, que pase buenas noches.

Sesshomaru esperó a que Hitomi abordara el ascensor para dar un paso hacia atrás. Apretó la mandíbula ligeramente y se dispuso a marcharse.

―¿Te ocurre algo, Sesshomaru?

―Hay algo extraño con ese sujeto ―le dijo.

―Sí... yo también lo creo ―admitió el hombre mayor―. Quizás sea por sus ojos, ¿los has visto? Son rojos.

―¿Cómo piensas librarte de su próximo congreso? ―Sesshomaru le enarcó una ceja. Había sido casi un milagro que las fechas coincidieran y no tuviera que pensar en una excusa para no tener que ir.

―¿Hay alguna probabilidad de que tú te cases el próximo año? ―sonrió esperanzado. Su hijo mayor lo miró poco impresionado―. Bueno, uno puede soñar. Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Regresaré con Izayoi y los demás.

―Buenas noches, padre.

―Igualmente. Conduce con cuidado, Sesshomaru. Nos vemos el lunes.

Mientras padre e hijo se separaban en el lobby, cada uno tomando caminos opuestos, Kagewaki Hitomi se aflojaba la corbata muy cómodamente en el elevador. Su ancha sonrisa seguía con él, especialmente mientras revisaba su teléfono celular. En éste, uno de sus infiltrados le había pasado un par de fotografías de la pequeña bailarina al lado de la novia.

Las cosas cada vez se hacían más interesantes.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

Creo que este es el capi más largo de todo el fic, ¡pasa de las 30 páginas! Y claro que tenía que hacerlo, ¿de qué no se ha hablado aquí? La boda de Inuyasha y Kagome, la introducción de nuevos personajes, la interacción SesshRin y, cerrando con nervios crispados... Naraku, observando desde las sombras. Saben que es un fic mío cuando el capítulo termina y te sientes más desesperado que cuando comenzaste a leer xD

¿Qué les ha parecido la maratónica sesión de hoy? ¡Sesshomaru da el paso y la confronta por la dichosa nota! Pero por supuesto, se arrepiente inmediatamente después porque Rin no está anímicamente preparada aún para rendirle cuentas de ese modo. Ten más tacto, hombre, la pobre ya está pasando por mucho como para que la asustes u.u Afortunadamente, Rin pudo hacer una nueva amiga que, de la nada, pudo hacerla sentir mejor y ayudarla a pasar el resto de la noche lejos del encierro en el baño. A veces uno consigue consuelo de donde menos se lo imagina, ¿cierto?

Ahora, las cosas terminaron tensas para nuestro par protagonista, pero con ese baile y esa incómoda conversación, se logró tumbar una barrera muy importante, algo que Sesshomaru deberá aprovechar inmediatamente para no dejarla escabullirse de nuevo. Siendo el hombre tan determinado que es... ¿conseguirá persuadir a Rin para que deje de alejarlo? Eso ya se verá en el próximo capítulo.

¡Omg, más de 500 reviews! ¡Mil millones de gracias a todos! Me alegra tanto que les guste esta historia, que se enganchen, den sus opiniones, agreguen a alertas y favoritos y me transmitan todos sus ánimos. ¡Son los mejores lectores del mundo! Gracias en especial a las guapísimas **Floresamaabc, Nina Guzmán, Carmenj, Irivel, MinaaRose, Catcrime, Rucky, Freakin'love-sesshourin, Maiamax, Tsuki, Annprix1, Alambrita, Rosedrama** (x2) **, SeeDesire, Cath Meow, RYTH** (x2) **, Maril Delgadillo, Gina101528, MickeyNoMouse, Sakura521, Lucemg, NUBIA, BABY SONY, Daniela Taisho, Bucitosentubebida, Nesher11, Ginny chan** y **Clau28** por sus comentarios de la semana pasada. ¡Espero saber qué les pareció este! Con todo lo que pasó, algo tendrán que decir al respecto, supongo xD

Y por último, antes de que se me olvide, voy a dejar un pequeño cronograma para que se ubiquen en los hechos. Iba a ponerlo en el capi anterior, pero se me olvidó xD Lo copio y pego tal cual del borrador que manejo, así que saquen sus cuentas y aclaren sus dudas:

 **ORDEN CRONOLÓGICO**

\- Naraku nació en el '68, Onigumo en el '67, Kagura en el '72.  
\- Kagome e Inuyasha nacieron en el '88. Sango en el '87, Miroku en el '85, **Sesshomaru en el '83, Rin en el '91.**  
 **\- 1987:** Inicio de Kagura con Naraku / Momento en el que Onigumo y Naraku matan a su padre.  
 **\- 1992:** Compran la casa en Kioto y Kagura es trasladada ahí.  
 **\- 2002:** Onigumo rapta a Kikyo.  
 **\- 2003:** Onigumo mata a Kikyo / Huye a Kioto.  
 **\- 2007:** Onigumo captura a Rin.  
 **\- 2009:** Rin escapa, Kagura muere, Onigumo es capturado.  
 **\- 2012:** Septiembre- Rin se muda a Tokio.  
 **\- 2013:** Mayo- Naraku encuentra otra vez a Rin. Diciembre - cierran el caso de Kikyo.  
 **\- 2014:** Marzo - boda Kagome/Inuyasha.

Y lo corto ahí que el resto todavía no ha pasado. Como dato extra, aclaro que este fic comenzó a escribirse específicamente el 12 de julio del 2014. Tres años bien invertidos tanto para mí como para mi querida y cruel beta Ginny, a la cual agradezco una vez más por sus correcciones, recomendaciones y jalones de orejas constantes.

Y gracias de nuevo a ustedes por leer y seguir esta historia, ¡nos veremos el próximo sábado para el capítulo 19!


	19. Punto sin retorno

**Disclaimer** : _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

 **Safe Haven  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

19\. Punto sin retorno

Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de llamarla en más de una ocasión al día siguiente de la boda. Tenía el celular en la mano con su número en la pantalla, pero nunca iniciaba la llamada. ¿Qué se suponía que le diría de todas formas? Ya sabía que le debía una disculpa, pero él no era precisamente del tipo que admitía sus errores en voz alta. No era tan fácil. Además, ¿y si ella se rehusaba a hablarle? ¿La había asustado tanto como para no querer volver siquiera a oírlo?

Ese lunes en la mañana ahogó un gruñido bajo antes de que su garganta lo dejara escapar. Dejó la taza de café a medio terminar en la mesa de la cocina y tomó sus llaves. Era hora de irse.

Minutos después estaba haciendo rugir el motor de su Jaguar blanco, sacándolo del estacionamiento de su lujoso complejo de apartamentos. Llegó a la intersección del semáforo en la que tenía que cruzar a la derecha para ir al trabajo, pero a último momento decidió cambiar de carril e ir por la izquierda con una dirección completamente diferente en mente.

Llegó a la biblioteca nacional de Tokio en una hora, tras enfrentar los horrores del pesado tráfico típico de cada lunes por la mañana. El edificio era imponente y estrenaba una fachada recién remodelada, más amplia y moderna que ninguna otra en la ciudad. La última vez que la había visitado había sido en sus tiempos de estudiante universitario, cuando necesitaba encontrar referencias para la defensa de su tesis de grado y ya había agotado las fuentes de la biblioteca de la universidad. Habían pasado exactamente nueve años desde aquel entonces, y aún recordaba cada minuto que había invertido entre esas altas estanterías.

Como en el pasado, el edificio estaba moderadamente ocupado por estudiantes con mesas repletas de libros, apuntes y computadoras portátiles. La zona de computación, del lado este de la biblioteca, también estaba atestada por muchachos estresados que se movían tan poco que parecían más bien ser parte de la decoración. Pero eso no le importaba, no había nada en internet que pudiera servirle. Ya había buscado allí. Todo lo que le quedaba era buscar a la vieja escuela.

―¿Necesitas ayuda con algo, joven? ―preguntó una diminuta y encorvada anciana con unos gruesos lentes de pasta anticuada.

―¿Dónde está la sección de registros?

―¿Registros? ¿Te refieres a los archivos de periódico? ―Sesshomaru asintió una sola vez, a lo que la anciana se ofreció amablemente a guiarlo. Subieron juntos por el elevador hasta el séptimo piso, y aun así la mujer se negaba a dejarlo solo―. Toda una planta dedicada a archivar periódicos. Tenemos diarios desde los años cuarenta de cada ciudad del país, si te interesa, aunque muchos de ellos son tan delicados que están preservados en láminas especiales, por lo que deberás pedir asistencia para tomarlas. ¿Buscabas algo en especial?

Sesshomaru la siguió sin mayor remedio hasta una de las tantas áreas de aquel piso y comprendió porqué la señora no se iba. Ese sitio era inmenso y todas las estanterías eran prácticamente iguales. Lo único bueno era que no había nadie más que ellos ahí arriba, además de la recepcionista que se hallaba en el escritorio medio dormida sobre su libro.

―Diarios de Kioto, año 2009.

―Por aquí.

La mujer, acostumbrada a cada rincón de la biblioteca, supo guiarlo entre las altas estanterías hasta llegar a una en particular, pegada a la pared y al lado de una ventana. Tras ella, el tiempo transcurría con normalidad: los autos y transeúntes iban y venían en su rutina diaria, la vida continuaba a su ritmo habitual a diferencia de ahí adentro, donde el aire era viciado y no se escuchaba nada más que los ecos de sus pasos. Él no era una persona claustrofóbica, pero ese lugar de paredes estrechas y techo alto daba la sensación de encierro. Al menos tenían ventanas, porque si no sería mucho peor.

―¿Qué estás buscando exactamente?

―Una noticia.

―Sí, bueno, eso es evidente ―resopló la anciana rolando los ojos. Estaba claro que el caballero prefería reservarse esa información―. ¿Tienes una fecha más específica?

―Agosto o septiembre.

―Eso estrecha el margen de búsqueda, por lo menos. Cada estante corresponde a un año. De aquí hasta aquí es el 2009 ―le indicó, mostrándole un largo anaquel repleto de carpetas de plástico y cartulina con el número 2009 marcado con una calcomanía―. En cada una hay un ejemplar de los cinco periódicos principales de Kioto, así que seguramente encontrarás lo que estás buscando. Te agradezco que regreses cada cosa a su lugar en cuanto termines y que no rayes, rompas o dañes ninguna página. Estaré en el escritorio de la recepcionista por si me necesitas, tómate todo el tiempo que quieras.

―Gracias ―la despidió con una seca cabezada y fijó su atención en la estantería. Llevaba muchísimo tiempo pensando en hacer eso, pero entre una cosa y otra siempre terminaba aplazándolo. Pero ya no más.

Las cicatrices de Rin Takahashi habían quedado grabadas en su memoria y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Tenía que saber a qué se enfrentaba, quiénes eran esos _monstruos_ que le habían quemado la espalda con cigarrillos encendidos. Tenía que saber si había forma de ayudarla.

Tomó una de las carpetas cercanas a los extremos y leyó la fecha del primer ejemplar: Noviembre 2009. No, siguiente.

Así estuvo hasta que encontró las correspondientes a agosto. Extrajo todas las carpetas de ese mes y las dejó sobre la mesa de estudio que justamente estaba pegada a la ventana. Y ahí mismo comenzó a investigar. Sus ojos rápidamente fueron a la sección de sucesos, buscando algo que lograra hacerle sonar las alarmas o al menos llamar su atención. Incendios, atracos, accidentes... nada.

Nada en la siguiente carpeta. Ni en la que vino después de esa. Apenas había cubierto la mitad de la primera semana de agosto, revisando los cinco diferentes periódicos de cada día.

Se echó hacia atrás en la silla, masajeándose el puente de la nariz. Tuvo que haberse terminado la taza de café que dejó en la cocina aquella mañana. Revisó la hora en su teléfono y vio que apenas eran las 9:46. Como estaba en silencio, sin siquiera la opción de vibrar activada, había pasado por alto los mensajes y llamadas perdidas. Volteó los ojos al notar que justamente entonces una llamada entrante.

―Padre ―saludó parcamente mientras abría la siguiente carpeta. El primer periódico tenía la fecha del sábado cinco de septiembre.

― _Sesshomaru, ¿puedo saber dónde estás? Es muy extraño que no estés en tu despacho a esta hora, ¿te ha pasado algo? Jaken me dijo que no ha sabido de ti en toda la mañana y no le contestas el teléfono._

―Estaba en silencio.

― _Ah... de acuerdo. ¿Tenías alguna reunión pautada a esta hora? Jaken se está volviendo un poco loco._

―No he ido a la compañía ni planeo hacerlo por hoy ―le dijo con tono monótono. Hubo un corto silencio del otro lado de la línea.

― _¿No? ¿Por qué? ¿Te encuentras bien?_

―He decidido tomarme el día ―le dijo sin más. Su interlocutor se quedó mudo unos otra vez por unos instantes―. ¿Es todo lo que necesitabas saber?

― _No, espera. ¿Te has tomado el día? ¿Cómo?_

―Simplemente decidí no ir.

― _Sí, eso ya lo sé, pero... ¿por qué? Nunca lo habías hecho antes. Sesshomaru, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás enfermo?_

―Estoy bien, padre. Asumo que la compañía no se caerá en pedazos si falto un día, ¿no es así?

― _No, claro que no, hijo. Puedes tomarte toda la semana si quieres, es sólo que..._

―Bien. Entonces me despido ―y sin escuchar una sola palabra más, finalizó la llamada. Aquel era un día de primeras veces, porque tampoco le había trancado jamás de esa manera a su padre. Y eso era precisamente lo que menos le importaba, en vista de la cantidad de archivos en los que tenía que indagar si quería encontrar algo antes del anochecer.

...

Toga Taisho miró anonadado su celular cuando su hijo terminó la llamada. 38 segundos exactos había durado, y aunque Sesshomaru siempre fue alguien de pocas palabras y que iba directo al grano, aquella vez le pareció fuera de lo normal.

 _Demasiado_ fuera de lo normal.

―¿Ha podido localizarlo, señor? ―preguntó Jaken al asomarse por el despacho presidencial. Toga seguía viendo su teléfono como si esperara que fuera a estallar.

―Me dijo que había decidido tomarse el día libre ―murmuró mientras el hombrecillo se acercaba a él. Jaken detuvo su andar, torciendo la cara incrédulo.

―¿El señor Sesshomaru se ha tomado el día libre?

―Es lo que dijo.

―¿Y le dijo por qué?

―No. Simplemente... lo hizo ―Taisho miró a Jaken con la misma expresión con la que había estado viendo su teléfono, preguntándose si aquello tendría más sentido para él.

A juzgar por su cara, con una expresión muy similar a la suya propia, supo que no. Tenían una muy buena razón para reaccionar así, y era porque Sesshomaru jamás había faltado un día. Hasta tenía vacaciones pendientes desde hacía años, y sólo cumplía con algunas semanas si su padre lo forzaba. Aunque claro que eran vacaciones a medias, pues aprovechaba para chequear las cosas por su computadora aun cuando estuviera de viaje o en casa.

―¿No te parece que Sesshomaru está actuando extraño últimamente?

―¿Señor?

―No se comporta como antes, además... ―el hombre volvió a observar su teléfono, escéptico―, es la primera vez que se toma un día libre voluntariamente. A veces lo noto disperso, como si tuviera la cabeza en otro lado.

―Lo sé ―asintió el asistente con gesto mortificado―. De vez en cuando el señor Sesshomaru se ausentaba en las mañanas, aunque había dejado de hacerlo por unos meses. Y ahora toma un día libre de la nada, sin siquiera avisarme...

 _¿Qué rayos le estará pasando?_ , pensó Toga. Sesshomaru jamás había actuado de esa forma tan... errática. Todo en él era excesivamente metódico y fríamente calculado, era un ser de costumbres y horarios firmes que cumplía con su trabajo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Pero ahora...

 _Quizás Izayoi pueda darme alguna idea. Después de todo me comentó que actuaba extraño en la boda de Inuyasha y Kagome. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con su permiso de hoy?_

―Jaken, ¿puedes avisar en Recursos Humanos que mi hijo está de permiso hoy, por favor? Que le descuenten un día de sus vacaciones vencidas. Luego me dices cuántos le quedan pendientes.

―Enseguida, señor ―Jaken salió aún con cara pasmada, dejando al presidente de la compañía solo en su gran despacho, poco antes de que entraran un par de personas a pedir firmas y sellos para sus documentos. Durante el resto del día el asistente se sintió bastante raro. Jamás había pasado una hora sin recibir una orden de su superior y no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer con su vida.

Sea lo que fuera que estuviera entreteniendo al señor Sesshomaru, esperaba que no durara mucho.

...

―¿Cómo vas, joven? ―se asomó la bibliotecaria unas horas después. El escritorio estaba repleto de carpetas apiladas en dos grupos: las que ya había revisado y las que le faltaba por ojear. En cuanto la primera pila se acabara, las devolvería a su lugar y tomaría el siguiente grupo, como venía haciendo desde que la mujer lo dejó solo―. ¿Nada? ¿Está seguro que fue en septiembre del 2009? Quizás fue en otro mes.

―Creo recordar que fue en septiembre ―dijo él sin dejar de leer la sección de sucesos de aquel ejemplar. También pasaba la vista por los títulos de las noticias nacionales y de actualidad para asegurarse de no pasar nada por alto.

―¿Necesitas ayuda? ―Sesshomaru apenas la miró un segundo por el rabillo del ojo, pero no contestó. No era la clase de persona que pedía ayuda ni asistencia, prefería hacer las cosas por sí mismo. Detalle que la mujer, aparentemente, no supo interpretar correctamente. Tomó la silla más cercana y se sentó con él en el escritorio, guardando buenas distancias―. Háblame de lo que estás buscando, a ver si entre los dos tenemos más suerte.

―No es necesario.

―Oh, posiblemente tengas razón, pero sé sincero: ¿quieres estar aquí todo el día? Además, no tengo mucho más que hacer por el momento, y siempre fui muy buena con estas cosas. Así que dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres encontrar?

El hombre estuvo a punto de repetirle que no quería su ayuda, pero se lo planteó una segunda vez. No tenía nada que perder además de tiempo, así que, ¿qué importancia tenía?

―Tiene que ver con una mujer ―comenzó sin más remedio― que apareció en el distrito Nakagyo-ku, en un hotel de la avenida Honma. Estaba herida y enferma, probablemente escapaba de un secuestro.

La mujer se le quedó viendo un momento impresionada, con las notorias ganas de preguntarle más sobre el hecho y su particular interés por dar con la noticia. Pero, en vista de lo poco comunicativo que era su interlocutor, prefirió dejarlo pasar. El rol de bibliotecaria no cubría chismes ni intereses personales de los usuarios, así que era mejor no meterse donde no la llamaban.

―Vaya, pobre criatura. Bien, avenida Honma, mujer herida, hotel. Esas son buenas palabras claves. ¿Pe casualidad has intentado buscarlo por internet? ―Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos ante la pregunta. ¿Acaso creía que era estúpido?

―Nunca encontré nada relacionado ―negó mientras seguía buscando―, pero sé que sucedió. Estuve ahí.

―Probablemente lo hayan bloqueado o borrado para evitar repercusiones. Cuando un caso es muy delicado y corre riesgo la vida del testigo o la víctima, las autoridades se aseguran de desaparecer todo rastro para mantenerla segura. Quizá sea así con esta mujer. ¿Dices que estuviste ahí mientras ocurría el hecho?

―Así es.

―¿Llamaste al hotel para preguntarles? Algún empleado podría recordar algo crucial o tener los videos de las cámaras de seguridad ―razonó con toda lógica. El hombre resopló suavemente.

―Fui al hotel a principios de año e interrogué a varios empleados. Ninguno me dio información exacta.

La anciana se quedó viéndolo otra vez, con los ojos entrecerrados con suspicacia.

―¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con esta mujer? Pareces muy decidido a averiguar sobre ella ―estimó con sospecha, tanto en su mirada como en su voz. Sesshomaru evaluó por un momento decirle que eso no era de su incumbencia, pero una pequeña parte de sí reconocía lo sospechoso que sonaba para un tercero lo interesado que estaba en esa información.

―Es alguien cercana a mí. Nunca buscaría dañarla ―le dijo contundente, poco interesado en si le creía o no. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que convencer a una anciana sobre su propósito para correr tal investigación, así que regresó a lo suyo ignorando la inquisidora mirada de la mujer.

Poco después, ésta también tomó un diario y se puso a buscar.

A partir de entonces, los dos se quedaron sumidos en un silencio que sólo era roto por el pasar de las páginas de los periódicos. Sesshomaru había investigado el hecho por su cuenta poco después de regresar a Tokio aquel año, pero extrañamente nunca encontró nada. Era como si todos los medios se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para no informar al respecto, y si alguna vez le hubieron dado cobertura, nunca volvieron a tocar el tema.

O era pésimo buscando información, o Rin estaba metida en un lío mucho peor de lo que hubiera pensado al principio. Esperaba que la primera opción fuera la correcta.

Pasaba de la una de la tarde cuando la señora decidió tomar un descanso e ir a almorzar. Le preguntó si no quería tomarse unos minutos para relajar la mente, pero él lo declinó sin apenas dejar de leer el número que sostenía entre las manos.

Fue cuando se sintió solo que se dio la libertad de reclinarse en el asiento y respirar profundamente. Sentía que llevaba días enteros buscando un grano de arena en medio del desierto. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? ¿Qué podía ser tan malo y grave como para que desaparecieran toda la información al respecto?

Se levantó mirando hacia la ventana. Casi no había nubes en el cielo, el sol brillaba como nunca en los últimos meses y las calles estaban repletas de personas que salían a almorzar. Chequeó su celular por mera inercia, descubriendo un montón de mensajes y correos sin leer. Varias llamadas también, pero ni siquiera se molestó en averiguar quién lo había llamado. La vieja tenía razón, necesitaba despejar la mente al menos un momento.

Estiró las piernas con una caminata ligera hasta el área de recepción de aquel piso. Seguía estando tan vacío y silencioso como en la mañana, y ni siquiera la bibliotecaria con cara de sueño estaba en su puesto. Fue hasta la primera máquina expendedora que consiguió y se compró una bebida con cafeína para mantenerse despierto. No era asiduo a las bebidas energéticas ―no desde que era joven, por lo menos―, e intuyendo que sería un largo día, regresó a su puesto de investigación con dos latas más en las manos. No sabía cuánto tiempo estaría ahí, así que lo mejor era tomar previsiones.

Abrió la carpeta correspondiente al 23 de septiembre. Comenzó por el primer periódico y fue derecho a la sección de sucesos para leerla cuidadosamente. Frustran robo a joyería, atrapan a acosador de estudiante, perro salva a dueño de ser atropellado, policía allana casa llena de cautivas extranjeras...

Sus ojos se abrieron en su totalidad al comenzar a leer aquella nota. Tenía los ojos cansados pero enfocados, pero a las pocas líneas ya había captado totalmente su atención. ¿Podría ser? Se inclinó sobre el periódico y le prestó especial atención.

 _Miércoles, 23 de septiembre - Respondiendo a un llamado de aviso dado por una persona no identificada, la policía procedió a investigar una casa en particular del distrito Nakagyo-ku a tempranas horas de la mañana de este martes. Lo que parecía ser un local de masajes terapéuticos escondía en realidad un horrible secreto: se mantenía cautivas a 20 mujeres extranjeras e indocumentadas. Según investigaciones preliminares, se dio a entender que el lugar operaba como prostíbulo y como guardia de delincuentes posiblemente relacionados con la yakuza. Se incautaron drogas como cocaína, heroína y cannabis, además de varias armas de fuego de diferentes calibres._

 _En total fueron apresados seis criminales, uno de los cuales ―con los característicos tatuajes de la mafia japonesa― intentó escapar tras dispararle a una de las mujeres aprisionadas. No se ha revelado aún la identidad de estas personas, pero la policía asegura que llegarán al fondo del asunto._

 _Oda Hikida, el jefe encargado de la operación, declaró: "No podemos dar nada por sentado aún, pero estimamos que lo que acabamos de encontrar es sólo la punta del iceberg. Estas mujeres laboraban por los alrededores de las calles bajo amenazas y eran sujetas a tortura si no cumplían con su labor. Muchas de ellas son menores de edad, por lo que el asunto es más delicado de lo que estimábamos en primer lugar"._

 _Al ser interrogado por la mujer disparada, el oficial dijo "Era una de las dos únicas mujeres japonesas en este lugar, según nos hizo entender en inglés una mujer latinoamericana. Aparentemente temían que hablara de más e intentaron ejecutarla cuando se vieron rodeados. Se encuentra en estado crítico tras recibir un disparo en la frente, y ya fue trasladada al centro clínico más cercano. La mujer también está en término medio de embarazo"._

 _"Sobre la persona que dio el aviso no podemos dar información," afirmó el oficial al ser cuestionado al respecto "todo lo que podemos decir es que ya está en manos de las autoridades. Tuvo suerte de lograr escapar y llegar a un hotel donde pidió auxilio, y también fue trasladada al centro clínico para atender sus heridas. Por lo que sabemos, recibió un disparo en el costado y presenta severos problemas de salud. Por el momento protegemos su identidad para evitar repercusiones"._

Ahí terminó la nota, y por más que releyó y buscó en las siguientes páginas, no encontró nada relacionado.

Esa persona que dio el aviso tenía que ser Rin ―aunque técnicamente había sido él mismo quien realizó la llamada―. Estaba herida en un costado y muy delgada, como si no hubiera comido bien desde hacía años. No podía tratarse de nadie más, al fin había conseguido la información que tanto estaba buscando.

Soltó el periódico cuando cayó en cuenta de toda la situación.

El lugar operaba como prostíbulo... se obligaba a las mujeres a trabajar bajo amenazas y recibían torturas si no cumplían. Por eso Rin temía tanto a los hombres, por eso siempre tenía miedo y estaba nerviosa, por eso tenía tantas cicatrices en su espalda...

No quería creerlo, no _podía_ creerlo.

Pero algo dentro de él le decía que era la única explicación que existía, y que lastimosamente todo encajaba. Rin había sido víctima de abusos y crímenes brutales, razón por la cual se había mudado a Tokio. La estaban protegiendo de la yakuza.

Cerró los ojos mientras se reclinaba hacia atrás en la silla de madera. Recordaba muy bien cómo la había tomado de los hombros al recaer en lo que estaba pasando, al ver la mancha de sangre que goteaba desde un lado de su vieja y remendada camiseta de secundaria. La chica paralizada por el miedo se dejó guiar por él hasta el interior del hotel, donde los empleados y algunos huéspedes que estaban en el lobby miraban escandalizados la escena. Hizo una seña para que el taxi le regresara su valija recién subida al maletero y le dijo que se marchara.

― _Cierren las puertas. Ahora_ ―ordenó con autoridad, su voz fuerte y profunda no dejaba espacio a reparos. La recepcionista hizo una llamada telefónica al gerente mientras buscaba las llaves en el cajón e iba a cerrar las grandes puertas de vidrio. Tras ellas, el taxista se iba con prisa para no verse involucrado.

La chiquilla temblaba hasta los huesos, y sus grandes ojos marrones comenzaron a soltar una lágrima tras otra mientras su respiración se volvía más agitada. Sin soltarla, la llevó hasta uno de los sillones más apartados de la puerta y le puso su cazadora sobre los hombros. Se quedó a su lado mientras hacía la llamada a la policía, dando la dirección que estaba escrita en el pequeño pedazo de papel que le había dado segundos después de chocarse con él **.** Explicó brevemente lo que estaba pasando y pidió que enviaran una ambulancia hacia el hotel.

Algunos huéspedes y empleados se habían acercado a la muchacha, quien parecía estar demasiado impresionada como para reaccionar, y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas e intentar consolarla sin mucho éxito. La recepcionista presionó una toalla en sus costillas, empapándola de rojo al instante. La chica respingó y miró horrorizada la cantidad de sangre que la rodeaba. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba herida. Otra persona le trajo un vaso de agua que ella aceptó con manos temblorosas, pero no pudo beber.

― _Estás a salvo_ ―le dijo él al tiempo que limpiaba un poco de sangre y suciedad del rostro de la muchacha con su pañuelo. Salió de su shock para verlo a los ojos como si no pudiera creer que estaba ahí. Pestañeó con fuerza, logrando una vez más que gruesas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a llorar con gemidos entrecortados, encogiéndose en sí misma.

― _No deja de sangrar. La toalla no hace nada, sólo la absorbe_ ―declaró la recepcionista preocupada, intentando detener la sangre con sus manos.

Uno de los botones se acercó con una caja de primeros auxilios, pero cuando el hombre intentaba levantar un poco su camiseta para examinar la herida, ella se echó hacia atrás en un intento desesperado de alejarse y lloró mucho más fuerte, rogando que no le hiciera daño. Los presentes intercambiaron una mirada impresionada, y fue Sesshomaru quien tomó las riendas de la situación.

― _Estás herida, hay que detener la hemorragia_ ―le dijo con voz calmada sin dejar de verla a la cara. Eso pareció hacerla entrar en razón, al menos un poco, pues se vio de nuevo la mancha de sangre en la ropa y luego en la toalla que sostenía la recepcionista.

La chica asintió quedamente y retiró el brazo que había impedido que el botones la tocara. Sesshomaru alzó la camisa con cuidado, sólo lo suficiente para ver la extensión de la herida. Veía el agujero de salida de la bala, y una costilla fuera de su lugar a causa de esto.

― _Rompió su costilla. Asumo que también un vaso sanguíneo, quizás haya atravesado el pulmón_ ―dijo la recepcionista al acercarse más para examinarla.

― _¡Justo a tiempo! Ahí está la ambulancia_ ―anunció alguien que estaba asomado a la puerta de vidrio. La recepcionista corrió a deshacer los cerrojos, haciéndole señas a la ambulancia para que se apresurara.

― _Vas a estar bien_ ―le aseguró Sesshomaru a la muchacha, tan pálida como la cera. Ella no dejaba de mirarlo como pidiéndole mudamente que no la dejara sola.

Dos hombres y una mujer con uniformes de técnicos de la ambulancia entraron corriendo en el hotel, sosteniendo una camilla de traslado de color naranja. La muchacha reaccionó de la misma manera aterrada que antes cuando los hombres intentaron examinarla, y sólo consintió que la mujer procediera a tocarla. No volvió a abrir la boca mientras la paramédica le hacía un rápido chequeo. Mientras tanto, una patrulla policial había llegado al hotel e interrogaba a los testigos uno por uno, llegando hasta Sesshomaru.

Fue en la mitad de su corta entrevista que la paramédica le dijo a la chica que debían llevarla al hospital. Ella se negó a subir en la camilla a pesar de tener las piernas muy débiles y estar mareada por la pérdida de sangre. Aún se encontraba en estado de shock y no había manera de razonar con ella.

Sesshomaru pidió un momento al oficial de policía que tomaba nota de sus declaraciones y fue al lado de la chica que parecía estar a punto de ser forzada a ingresar a la ambulancia.

― _Tienes que subir_ ―le dijo con el tono más calmado que encontró―, _ellos te cuidarán ahora. Todo se acabó._

Sus ojos castaños estaban enrojecidos y desorbitados. Negó con la cabeza.

― _Si no lo haces, no te recuperarás_ ―le hizo un gesto al ver que ella no tenía intenciones de salir del hotel. Tomó cuidadosamente su brazo y la empujó con suavidad de los hombros para que avanzara. Estaba tan débil que podía caerse en cualquier momento, pero de igual manera era tan terca que no aceptaba la ayuda de nadie más. Los paramédicos, policías y algunas personas del hotel iban alrededor de ellos, alertas y con los brazos extendidos por si la pobre chica no podía seguir caminando. Llegaron sin problemas a la ambulancia con sus puertas traseras abiertas, y con sumo cuidado para no herirla más, la ayudó a subir a la cabina. La mujer paramédico saltó al interior para sentarla en la camilla y procedió a conectarle una vía de suero en el brazo.

― _¿Conoce usted a esta jovencita, señor?_ ―se interesó uno de los paramédicos masculinos mientras el otro iba a ocupar el puesto del conductor―. _¿Sabe su nombre o algún dato que nos ayude a encontrar a sus familiares?_

― _No, sólo se chocó conmigo. No sé nada de ella._

― _¿Quieres que llamemos a alguien?_ ―escuchó que le decía la mujer con voz maternal, temiendo asustarla. Ella asintió rápidamente con los ojos más iluminados―. _Bien, ¿cuál es tu nombre? Nos pondremos en contacto con tu familia, podrás verlos en el hospital._

Pero antes de que la muchacha respondiera, el paramédico que había hablado con Sesshomaru cerró las puertas de la ambulancia y corrió al puesto del copiloto. Las sirenas se accionaron y el vehículo se perdió rápidamente en las largas calles de Kioto.

La siguiente vez que se encontró con ella fue tres años después, en medio del parque cercano a su trabajo, cuando toda aquella experiencia no era más que un lejano recuerdo irreal.

 _¿Qué rayos te hicieron, Rin?_ se preguntó preocupado. _¿Cómo acabaste en ese lugar?_

Recordó cada conversación, cada momento que habían compartido después de eso. Cada señal que le mandó recordándole que no era una persona del todo normal. Tenía un turbio pasado del que no podía escapar, y que al parecer la había alcanzado de nuevo.

 _Lo lamento, usted no merecía que lo tratara así. Pasé por un mal momento, pero... eso no lo justifica. Quiero decirle todo, pero no puedo hacerlo. Porque temo que esos monstruos le hagan daño a usted también. N-no quiero involucrarlo._

El motivo por el que ocultaban con tanto ahínco su historia e identidad la había encontrado, no había otra forma de interpretar sus palabras. Su repentino distanciamiento cobró sentido, al igual que sus miradas furtivas llenas de culpa y sus cortantes mensajes llenos de malas excusas para no volver a verlo. No quería que alguien supiera de él, no quería que se involucrara y sufriera las consecuencias.

Todo tenía sentido.

Rin sólo quería protegerlo.

Inhaló profundamente sin saber qué pensar o siquiera qué sentir ante aquello. Había sospechado una situación similar, pero jamás de tan alto calibre. No quería relacionarla con secuestros, torturas, violaciones ni actos delictivos, y todo aquello era precisamente en lo que estaba involucrada.

Se sintió físicamente enfermo y agotado.

También sintió un hirviente odio acumulándose en su interior, uno que clamaba por destrozar a golpes a cualquier engendro que le hubiera hecho daño hasta dejarlo irreconocible.

Y para intentar ignorar el cúmulo de emociones violentas, tomó los demás periódicos restantes en la carpeta y buscó la misma noticia. Todos tenían una reseña más o menos similar, pero definitivamente con menos detalles y mucho más resumida. Como si fuera cosa de todos los días desmantelar un lugar parecido, como si no fuera importante. Buscó en el mismo diario del día siguiente a ver si habían dado seguimiento a la nota, pero no consiguió nada por las semanas siguientes que estuvo chequeando.

Sólo lograron sacar una reseña antes de que la policía censurara toda la información al respecto.

Su mente comenzó a maquinar varias posibilidades a partir de entonces, como rastrear al periodista que había redactado aquella noticia y hacerle todas las preguntas que quedaron sin resolver. Otra opción podría ser interrogar a Kagome. Rin trabajaba como secretaria en su consultorio por una razón, y no había que ser un genio para deducir que la esposa de su hermano, siendo psicóloga, sabía muy bien quién era ella.

La última opción era enfrentar a Rin cara a cara, pero la tachó apenas se le ocurrió. Ya había hecho suficiente con preguntarle sobre sus cicatrices y la nota que le había dejado en la chaqueta, si abría la boca de mala manera no habría vuelta atrás. Y eso era algo...

¿Que no quería?

Lo lógico sería cortar toda comunicación y vínculo con ella en vista de los graves problemas en los que estaba metida. Después de todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio quiere meterse con la yakuza? Además de que era una situación muy complicada que seguramente no llegaría a ninguna parte. No sabía si tenía la paciencia y el temple necesario para lidiar con ella sabiendo por lo que había pasado. Ahora que lo pensaba, había sobrepasado el límite en más de una ocasión, cosa que pudo haber marcado una fuerte diferencia en su relación.

Si lo veía por medio de su frío lado analítico, todo indicaba que involucrarse con Rin Takahashi no traería nada bueno.

Pero, por más extraño que pudiera ser, ese mismo lado analítico estaba inusualmente callado aquella vez. No le importaba qué era lo que más le convenía a él, no le importaba que fuera una locura o estuviera corriendo un gran riesgo. Ya era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Cerró la última carpeta con un golpe seco. La bibliotecaria regresaba a ver su progreso, sólo para encontrárselo recogiendo cada periódico y folio que había sacado de su lugar. No quería averiguar más, no quería saber nada más del asunto. Lo siguiente tendría que venir de boca de Rin, y sólo a conciencia por su propia voluntad. Era lo justo.

―¿Has encontrado lo que estabas buscando al fin? ―cuestionó la bibliotecaria con una sonrisa interesada. Él apenas asintió mientras terminaba de poner orden a la mesa que había ocupado. Pasaban de las dos de la tarde, y las latas de bebida energética estaban sobre el escritorio sin abrir, con las gotitas de condensación amenazando con dañar la superficie de la madera―. Me alegra que haya quedado registrado entonces. ¿Era lo que esperabas encontrar?

Sesshomaru se detuvo un momento y entrecerró los ojos sobre el diario que estaba regresando a su envoltorio de plástico.

―Por desgracia ―contestó, deslizándolo en su bolsa correspondiente y cerrando la última carpeta. La anciana pareció captar la amargura de su voz, por lo que decidió dejar de hacer preguntas molestas.

―Bueno... por lo menos tu tiempo fue bien invertido. ¿No te vas a llevar eso? ―cuestionó al ver que se ponía en pie listo para marcharse, pero dejaba abandonadas las latas.

―Déselas a alguien más si así lo desea ―le dijo parcamente. Después de todo estaban sin abrir y ya las había pagado. La mujer hizo un comentario sobre su amabilidad y tomó las bebidas para llevárselas a alguna pobre alma necesitada de cafeína. De nuevo tomaron juntos el elevador hasta la planta baja, donde la bibliotecaria se despidió antes de dirigirse a la sección de las computadoras, donde los mismos estudiantes no parecían haberse movido en todo el día.

Una vez afuera, llenó su pulmones con un aire que no contenía ni polvo ni aroma de libros y periódicos de años anteriores, y mientras se encaminaba a su auto, se permitió seguir divagando en lo que acababa de averiguar.

No sabía qué le depararía el destino de ahora en adelante, su única certeza era que sería agitado, complicado y muy arriesgado. Pero de todas formas lo haría, ya estaba decidido.

...

Su reloj de pulsera marcó las siete de la mañana y no había ningún rastro de la persona que ó asiento en el banco más cercano. Ni siquiera sabía si la vería ese día, no sabía si cumplía su rutina tan estrictamente como antes, pero no se le ocurría hacer otra cosa que esperarla. Sacó su teléfono celular y volvió a dejarlo en silencio mientras revisaba las noticias en internet. Por primera vez en años, su fuerte interés por el trabajo se vio ligeramente reducido. Y eso era muy inusual.

Levantó los ojos del celular al ver una figura muy familiar trotando por el camino de adoquines. El pastor alemán iba solo y a su aire mientras olfateaba todo a su alrededor moviendo la cola como un peludo péndulo. Al distinguirlo, apuró el paso hacia él y fue a saludarlo alegremente. Olió primero sus zapatos para asegurarse de quién era y después buscó caricias frotando la cabeza en sus rodillas. Sesshomaru complació al animal y rascó sus orejas, haciéndolo agitar la cola con más energía.

El animal puso sus pesadas patas en su regazo e intentó lamerle la cara, pero bastó una mirada autoritaria para hacerlo retroceder. El perro reconocía quién estaba al mando.

―¡Ben! Ben, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo? ¡perro malo! ―Rin apareció de pronto, corriendo hacia él para alejarlo de una posible víctima.

Disminuyó la marcha en cuanto se percató de lo que pasaba y quién era esa persona que su perro estaba acosando. Su rostro se tensó al estar cerca de él, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue dedicarle una inclinación de reconocimiento muy cohibida antes de tomar a su mascota por el collar para alejarlo. El animal insistía en quedarse para conseguir más mimos, y Rin no tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo retroceder.

―L-lo lamento, señor Taisho ―se disculpó al seguir tironeando del terco animal. Sesshomaru se puso de pie, mirando al perro de la misma manera y logrando que Rin pudiera controlarlo mejor―. Wow. No sabía que pudiera hacer eso.

―Debo hablar contigo ―anunció mientras la chica enganchaba la correa al collar.

―Yo... l-lo siento, pero no...

―No es lo que piensas ―negó con serenidad. Ella le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza a lo que él inclinó la cabeza levemente―. Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento del sábado, pasé el límite. No fue mi intención incomodarte.

―Oh... vaya, yo... ― _eso_ _no me lo esperaba_ , quiso decir, asombrada. Jamás había esperado semejantes palabras de una persona como él―. No pasa nada. Sé que no lo hizo con malas intenciones.

Se quedó callada un momento, intentando averiguar si había algo más que pudiera decirle. ¿Disculparse por salir corriendo? ¿Por no dirigirle la palabra el resto de la noche? No se creía capaz, temía repetir la misma escena y era algo que prefería evitar a toda costa. El hombre se quedó ahí, a la expectativa de unas palabras que no se animaba a pronunciar. Le hizo bien escucharle disculparse, pero su actitud reacia se mantenía.

―Acepto su disculpa. Pero si me perdona, debo continuar. Que tenga un buen día, señor Taisho.

―Sesshomaru ―la corrigió cuando daba el primer paso. Ella se giró arrugando el entrecejo en interrogante―. Usa mi nombre, no mi apellido.

―Pero...

―Te he llamado Rin, es lo justo ―le dijo simplemente. Al parecer no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla sola, y estaba tan tranquilo que le hacía preguntarse si tramaba algo o ella estaba teniendo un pequeño episodio de paranoia.

―De acuerdo ―asintió por lo bajo cuando comenzó a caminar con Ben en medio de los dos. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, incapaz de recordar la última vez que habían hecho algo similar. Una cosa tan simple como caminar por el parque, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Sin tantas preocupaciones comiéndole la cabeza, sin nada que pudiera entorpecer ese bonito momento.

Su puño se apretó en la correa y sus labios se tensaron. No estaba para juegos.

―¿Qué es lo que pretende, señor Taisho?

―Acompañarte, evidentemente.

―¿Sólo eso? ―cuestionó de frente, con cara llena de circunstancias y sentimientos encontrados.

―¿Qué más podría hacer?

Rin se detuvo súbitamente. Apenas habían avanzado unos cincuenta metros desde el punto de partida, y se sentía tan agarrotada como si hubiera estado corriendo por horas.

―Señor Taisho... Sesshomaru ―corrigió ante su seria mirada. Él también se detuvo―. ¿No recuerdas lo que dije esa noche?

―Perfectamente.

―Entonces... ¿por qué hace esto? Sabe que no puedo decirle nada, sabe... que es peligroso estar cerca de mí.

―Lo dejaste bastante claro ―concordó él. Rin se sintió ofuscada ante su aparente calma. ¿Cómo rayos podía estar tan tranquilo? ¿Acaso no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo, no había caído en cuenta de lo que sucedía cuando vio sus cicatrices? Tuvo la intención de recordárselo una vez más, pero él no se lo permitió―. Pero también yo he dejado claro lo que pienso hacer.

―¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere?

―No iré a ningún lado ―negó parcamente. El corazón de la muchacha dio un vuelco y sus labios volvieron a temblar.

―N-no puede hacer esto. Lo digo en serio, si se llega a involucrar conmigo no creo que haya vuelta atrás.

―Estoy involucrado desde hace años, Rin. Tienes razón, no hay vuelta atrás.

Sus piernas se sintieron de gelatina ante aquella afirmación. No podía decirlo en serio, no podía saber lo que decía en realidad. Quiso salir corriendo, encerrarse en un cuarto pequeñito y largarse a llorar, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Sólo se quedó viéndolo estúpidamente a la cara, incrédula y con el corazón en la mano.

―No sabe lo que está diciendo. Si supiera... si supiera la verdad, no lo diría.

Sesshomaru contempló por un ínfimo momento decirle que sí sabía la verdad. O al menos, una parte importante de ella. Pero eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

―No me retractaré.

Ella respingó mudamente al mismo tiempo que retrocedía un paso. Ben se había sentado, con sus ojos marrones yendo de un lado para otro, intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando y si era necesario intervenir. Su cola permanecía tiesa sobre el suelo, y su mandíbula cerrada en su totalidad, señal de que se mantenía completamente alerta.

―Sesshomaru, si llega a pasarte algo... por favor, no quiero que te lastimen... no a ti también ―murmuró por lo bajo. Por su mente pasaban las caras de todos aquellos a los que su situación había afectado, todos habían pasado un muy mal rato gracias a ella: siendo acosados, amenazados, ¡sus vidas habían corrido peligro sólo por estar a su lado!

Si Taisho continuaba con sus intenciones podrían hacerle algo aún peor.

―Me quedaré ―volvió a negarse él. Rin lo encaró, ahora furiosa y con ganas de empujarlo con toda la fuerza que tenía. No quería verlo, no quería escucharlo, ¡no quería nada de él! Sólo quería protegerlo, ¿era tan difícil de entender?

―¡No te lo permitiré! ―estalló contra su cara. Ben se escandalizó por su repentino grito, y la empujó suavemente con la cabeza para llamar su atención―. ¡Si te digo que es peligroso es porque lo es, sé muy bien de lo que estoy hablando! ¿Quién te crees que eres para interferir con mi vida de esta manera? ¡No tienes ningún deber conmigo, sólo déjame sola!

―Pensé que era quien te demostró que no sólo existen monstruos de los que debes escapar ―la correa que Rin sujetaba se deslizó de sus dedos. Se quedó muda y con los ojos muy abiertos, podía ver que la había desarmado por completo―. No puedes hacerme prohibiciones. Me quedaré, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.

―¿Por qué...? ―murmuró tras unos segundos, anonadada― ¿Por qué no comprendes que sólo quiero protegerte? ¿Por qué haces esto?

―Porque quiero hacerlo ―reveló él, haciéndola producir otro mudo respingo. Los asustados ojos castaños se encontraron con los dorados, buscando mayores explicaciones detrás de ellos.

No tuvo tiempo para cuestionarlo al respecto, pues el hombre se agachó para tomar la correa y se la extendió para que la tomara. No le dijo nada, sólo bastó aquel gesto decidido y firme que dejaba claro que no cambiaría de opinión ni le haría ningún caso.

Rozó su mano al tomarla y no pudo mantenerle la mirada por más tiempo. Cuidando de no trastabillar, continuó caminando con él a su lado y un Ben mucho más relajado que los miraba a ambos como esperando que le lanzaran una pelota. Recorrieron todo el parque en completo silencio sin siquiera volver a cruzar una mirada, y cuando estuvieron en la salida que daba hacia la avenida en la que ambos trabajaban, Sesshomaru negó e hizo un gesto para que volvieran. Iba a acompañarla de regreso. Rin se sintió enrojecer en contra de su voluntad, pero siguió sin abrir la boca.

Faltaba un cuarto de hora para las ocho cuando alcanzaron el extremo contrario del parque, caminando siempre a ritmo lento y tranquilo. O al menos lo hacía él, ella tenía serios problemas para encontrar la estabilidad entre cada paso que daba.

―¿No tienes que ir al consultorio? ―le preguntó él cuando se acercaban a la entrada. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

―No... Kagome está de permiso por la luna de miel, regresará el jueves. Iré en la tarde a orientar pacientes por si alguno se ha olvidado que no abrimos por un par de días. ¿Usted...? ¿Tú no irás al trabajo?

―Más tarde.

―¿Qué pasó con tu récord de asistencia? Pensé que no te lo saltabas nunca.

―Recuerdo haberte dicho que tengo mis excepciones.

Rin bajó la cara y volvió a ruborizarse al recordar aquella noche y el corto baile que habían compartido. Había sido tan bonito... hasta que sus cicatrices lo arruinaron todo.

―¿Tienes planes para mañana? ―preguntó de repente. Y por enésima vez en aquel día el corazón de Rin comenzó a latir desbocado. A este paso pensaba que era posible que sufriera un infarto.

―Sesshomaru... ―intentó advertirle que no siguiera por ese rumbo, pero bastó sólo con que él enarcara una ceja para recordarle que no podía detenerlo.

Se odiaría por esto si todo salía mal, estaba segura, pero por el momento no tenía más remedio. La verdad era que tampoco quería que la dejara sola, que saliera de su vida y se alejara como si tuviera la peste. Un trozo de ella temblaba conmovido por tan noble acto de querer seguir estando a su lado a pesar de todo, pero recordó que tal vez actuaría de otra forma si supiese la verdad sobre su pasado.

Quizás, mientras lo ignorara, valía la pena correr el riesgo.

―No, no tengo planes para mañana.

―Bien. Te espero a las doce y media, como...

―Como siempre ―se le adelantó ella por lo bajo―. ¿Preparo algo en especial? Cangrejos o...

―Es mi turno, ¿lo olvidaste?

Rin sonrió tristemente al recordar que en efecto, la última vez había puesto ella la comida y él había pasado algunos días intentando hacerla aceptar su invitación. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde entonces? Todo le parecía tan lejano...

―No, no lo olvidé. Está bien, aquí a las doce y treinta ―aceptó sin ánimos de seguir discutiendo en vano y guardó silencio un momento, esperando que quizás le dijera algo más. Miró hacia sus zapatos nerviosa, intentando controlarse, y decidió que lo mejor era irse de una vez. Saberse con tanta atención del señor Taisho la ponía nerviosa, y ni siquiera sabía en qué sentido; si era malo o bueno―. Entonces hasta mañana..., Sesshomaru ―completó por lo bajo al encaminarse a la salida. Él no la siguió, se dio la vuelta para regresar por donde habían venido.

Se detuvo un momento con el impulso de girar la cara hacia él, pero no pudo mover un sólo músculo para hacerlo, y continuó con su camino hacia el apartamento. Las piernas no dejaban de temblarle.

Pero Sesshomaru sí volvió la vista hacia Rin justo para verla experimentar ese instante de vacilación.

Se marchó a la oficina llegando más tarde que nunca, ignorando las atónitas miradas de algunos empleados al verlo por primera vez desde el viernes. No les dio ninguna excusa por su ausencia a Jaken, ni siquiera pasó a hacerle saber a su padre que ya estaba ahí. Lo único que dijo fue que no quería que nadie lo molestara antes de cerrar la puerta de su despacho.

Todo estaría bien y él se aseguraría de eso.

...

―Buenos días, Rin, ¿cómo te va? Te ves algo pálida, ¿estás bien? ―se extrañó la anciana Kaede cuando se la encontró a la entrada del edificio. Llevaba un fajo de cartas en la mano, por lo que seguramente había ido a buscar su correspondencia. Rin apenas se daba cuenta de que había llegado al edificio y de lo que estaba pasando―. ¿Rin, me escuchas? ¿Qué te sucede?

―Ah... señora Kaede ―la chica volvió en sí tras lo que parecía ser una ensoñación. La anciana frunció las cejas mientras la muchacha se llevaba una mano al pecho y miraba con cierta añoranza hacia atrás.

―¿Te puedo invitar una taza de té? ―la tentó con su voz calmada y suave, abriendo la puerta de su casa y extendiendo el brazo hacia el interior. Ella ni siquiera se lo pensó y aceptó. Las dos mujeres y el perro entraron en la destartalada cocina con tantas pertenencias acumuladas tras toda una vida, pero igualmente acogedora.

Kaede colocó agua en una tetera y la dejó sobre la hornilla recién encendida antes de hacer la mezcla de hierbas para el brebaje. Un bálsamo de limón con algo de tilo sería suficiente para calmar los nervios, así que dejó el preparado en el colador de la tetera y se sentó con la muchacha en la pequeña mesa circular, esperando a que estuviera todo listo.

Rin miraba por la ventana del fregadero con la misma expresión ausente de antes, mientras el perro, cansado de tanto paseo, se echaba a sus pies resoplando con la lengua afuera.

―Entonces, ¿quieres decirme qué te trae así?

―¿Así cómo?

―Distraída, nerviosa... emocionada. Veo muchas cosas en tu cara, pero no tienen ni pies ni cabeza para mí. Así que, si has aceptado sentarte a tomar un té conmigo, asumo que quieres hablar sobre ello.

Rin jugueteó con la correa de Ben entre los dedos, sin saber muy bien cómo comenzar. La anciana pareció intuirlo cuando se le adelantó:

―Déjame ayudarte. ¿Es algo bueno o malo?

―Es... en parte es algo bueno, pero... en realidad es muy malo y peligroso.

―Creo que vas a tener que contarme desde el principio, porque no te sigo.

La chica soltó la correa de su perro y alzó la mirada una vez más hasta la ventana antes de fijarse en la anciana. Sus ojos eran esquivos y avergonzados, como si no creyera del todo correcto contarle aquello. Pero lo haría, porque necesitaba sacárselo del pecho antes de que lo oprimiera todavía más.

Y una vez que empezó, no pudo parar. Fue como si de repente se quitara un chaleco repleto de rocas que la arrastraban hacia el fondo del mar, y al fin podía comenzar a nadar hacia la superficie. La taza de té giró cien veces sobre sus nerviosas manos mientras se sacaba cada angustia de su interior, lo bastante ocupada hablando como para siquiera recordar que podía beberse el contenido. La anciana le recomendó que hiciera una pequeña pausa, respirara profundo y sorbiera al menos una vez.

El efecto fue casi instantáneo. El líquido dulzón por la miel le dio la cálida sensación de estar abrigadita desde adentro, en calma y más relajada. Apuró el resto de la taza y no tardó en pedir un poco más. Kaede accedió con una risita, encantada de verla más tranquila.

―Entonces, ¿no crees que haya manera de convencerlo para que no se involucre en todo el embrollo?

―No ―dijo ella tristemente. Le dolía la garganta por haber estado hablando tanto―. Se negó a hacerse a un lado, dijo que era lo que _quería_ hacer.

La mujer mayor no dijo nada por unos instantes, sólo ocupó algunos segundos en dedicarle una mirada acompañada de una sonrisa perspicaz. A esas alturas, Rin ya creía que su cara era un semáforo en rojo.

―¿Lo ves? Las viejas sabemos de estas cosas ―suspiró al llevarse su taza de té a los labios―. Ya no dudas de mí, ¿verdad?

Rin hizo un puchero de bochorno, pero sacudió la cabeza para indicarle que no.

―¿Cómo puedo persuadirlo? Esto es muy peligroso, no quiero que tenga que pasar por lo mismo que mi familia o mis amigos. No quiero que lo lastimen.

―¿Él sabe dónde está metiéndose? ¿Sabe el peligro que corre en realidad?

―Estoy segura de que sí. Es muy inteligente... lo más probable es que ya conozca toda mi historia ―musitó horrorizada, preguntándose por milésima vez cómo podía estar tan campante con todo aquello, cómo era posible que quisiera seguir tratándola. Debería darle asco su sola presencia, debería ser más sensato y preocuparse por él más que por ella.

―Y aun así, ahí sigue.

―Ahí sigue ―concordó, perdiéndose en el claro color verde de su bebida.

―Y a pesar de todo tú estás aliviada por eso, ¿o me equivoco?

Ahora fue el turno de la joven para mostrar una tímida y sincera sonrisa. Sus ojos se entornaron sin apartarse de la taza.

―Sí... una parte de mí está feliz. Es más de lo que hubiera esperado jamás. Pero... el peligro sigue aquí, acompañándome siempre. No quiero esta felicidad si sé que acabará mal.

―¿Por qué dices que acabará mal?

―Todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo acaba mal, atraigo la mala suerte y daño a las personas que amo. No quiero que Taisho...

―¿Amas a Taisho? ―se sorprendió la vieja, cortándola de repente. Rin la miró incrédula: ¿ésa era la parte que le llamaba la atención? Se hundió en la silla de la cocina ante la presión de aquel único ojo expectante y suspicaz que parecía conocer de antemano la respuesta.

―S-supongo que sí.

De nuevo Kaede guardó un silencio complacido y tuvo que tomar otro sorbo de té para disimular su sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía verle un lado bueno y divertido ante la gravedad del asunto? ¡Entre ella y Sesshomaru Taisho le harían pensar que era una paranoica!

―Dices que atraes la mala suerte y todos los que amas corren peligro. No creo que tu actitud tan positiva ayude a mejorar tu caso, Rin.

―No quiero ser pesimista, pero es la verdad ―se mantuvo firme. ¡Claro que era la verdad! ¡La perseguía la condenada yakuza, por todos los cielos!

―Quizá. Pero... si ya tienes tantas complicaciones, ¿por qué empeorarlo todo siempre esperando lo peor? No te hace bien, te nubla la vista y te debilita el corazón. Como ahora ―estimó tildando la cabeza llena de canas―. Si el joven Taisho quiere estar contigo aún a pesar de todo, ¿por qué querer alejarlo? Puede que sea todo lo que necesitas, puede que te ayude a recuperar la normalidad que creías haber perdido.

Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando la mujer dio en el blanco. Recuperar la normalidad... tener una vida normal, aunque fuera por un instante, un precioso instante en el que todos sus problemas pudieran desaparecer, en el que ella sólo fuera una persona común y corriente que vive el día a día con un nuevo motivo para sonreír.

―Además, sólo porque las cosas no pinten bien ahora, no significa que siempre estarán así y todo acabará mal. Te pido que no subestimes a mi nieta, sé que ha logrado grandes avances. Ella podrá controlarlo todo, es lo suficientemente obstinada e inteligente como para cumplir con su deber. Tú también, y estoy segura de que el señor Taisho también. Por algo aceptó correr el riesgo, ¿no?

La taza dejó de dar vueltas sobre sus manos y se quedó quieta, con el poco líquido que quedaba devolviéndole su contrariado reflejo. Era muy fácil decir que debía ser optimista y aprender a ver lo positivo de las cosas, pero cuando llevas buena parte de tu vida demostrando que es imposible que algo te salga bien, aprendes a esperar lo peor para al menos no llevarte una desagradable sorpresa.

Pero quizás, ahora... tal vez podía darle la oportunidad.

Nada perdía con intentarlo, ¿verdad?

―Eso creo ―dijo, pero era algo más dirigido a sí misma que a la anciana.

―Entonces no sufras ―aconsejó sabiamente la mujer mayor―. Ya estás pasando por mucho, Rin. Date la libertad de ser joven y feliz. Nada está escrito en piedra, querida, y no puedes dar las cosas por sentado. Si le amas y él siente lo mismo por ti...

La mujer apagó entonces su tono, con una sonrisa triste en los labios agrietados por los años. Rin relajó los hombros al notar que no era la única que pasaba por un subibaja de emociones.

―¿Le sucede algo, señora Kaede?

Kaede se puso de pie, con las tazas vacías en las manos y dejó que su ojo bueno recorriera la desvencijada estancia con una expresión ausente, deteniéndose en un punto particular.

Rin siguió con curiosidad su línea de visión hasta toparse con una antigua fotografía sobre un estante. En ella, una pareja entrada en años vestía sus mejores galas tradicionales y posaban contentos ante la cámara. La señora Kaede no tenía su parche y estaba más delgada, sonriendo recatada al lado de un hombre de mirada amable y reservada.

Especulaba que estaba en alguna boda, y la foto era evidentemente de principios de los años ochenta.

―Sólo... nostalgia. Me recordaste un poco a mí misma, ¿sabes? Cuando tenía tu edad también era muy insegura. Hace poco fue nuestro aniversario ―le dijo con un suspiro. Controlaba muy bien sus emociones, y no había amargura o dolor en su voz ni en sus facciones, sólo una tristeza profunda y resignada―. Él era un tipo serio y algo tímido, y se le hizo difícil hablar conmigo aquella primera vez. Siempre pensé que un sujeto como él no podría fijarse en alguien como yo... trabajaba en el campo, ¿sabes? Y él era el médico de nuestra pequeña comunidad. Me costó mucho entender lo que él sentía, y por qué siempre pasaba frente a mi casa aun cuando no quedaba en su ruta... ―volvió a suspirar, con la nostalgia resplandeciendo en su rostro por un instante. Rin le prestaba atención con tanta dedicación que casi se había olvidado de respirar―. Estuve a punto de decirle que no. Alguien tan próspero podía tener una mejor opción, a una chica de la ciudad que pudiera mantenerle la inteligente conversación, a alguien que entendiera sus problemas y no tuviera una vida tan... corriente como la mía. Pero al igual que Taisho, se negó a hacerme caso, y ya ves...

Dejó las tazas en el fregadero y se apoyó en la mesada, contemplando el paisaje. Parecía esperarlo aparecer de la nada, y por ese pequeño instante, Rin creyó estar frente a una mujer mucho más joven, de otros tiempos en los que todo había sido mejor. Simplemente no sabía qué decir.

Todos libraban sus propias batallas de una u otra forma, cada decisión tomada abría un nuevo camino y marcaba el inicio de una nueva historia. Eso era lo que intentaba decirle la señora Kaede. Rin se hallaba al comienzo de una intersección, y estaba tan angustiada por los peligros que podía experimentar en la nueva ruta que no se detenía a apreciar el paisaje en sí.

―Es por eso que te digo que no desaproveches tu oportunidad de ser feliz. Han pasado diecisiete años desde que Kazuhiko tuvo que irse, y aunque lo añoro cada día, no me arrepiento de nada. Fue una fantástica travesía.

Ambas sonrieron sin ser conscientes de que la otra lo hacía. Era una sensación agridulce pero reconfortante al mismo tiempo, una lección que tendría presente por el resto de su vida, sin importar cómo se desenvolviera todo.

Había estado tan preocupada intentando tener una vida normal que se había olvidado por completo de, simplemente..., vivir.

―¡Santo cielo! ¿Ya es esta hora? ¿Es tan tarde? ―se escandalizó la anciana al ver el reloj sobre la ventana. Era casi la una de la tarde―. Cómo vuela el tiempo, ¿verdad?

―Disculpe que la entretuviera tanto, no me di cuenta de cuánto había pasado.

―Tonterías, niña, para eso estamos. ¿Tienes planes para el almuerzo? ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a preparar algo?

―Claro, me encantaría ―aceptó de buen grado mientras se ponía en pie.

Finalmente Ben se levantó de su siesta cuando olió que los alimentos comenzaban a cocinarse, llenando la estancia de un delicioso aroma a carne y a verduras. Se sentó esperando algún premio por su buen comportamiento, y la anciana Kaede dejó caer apropósito algunos recortes de grasa y unos pedazos de zanahoria.

Iniciaron una nueva conversación mientras la comida se preparaba, ahora mucho más ligera y amena. Así se sentía Rin después de aquella larga y reveladora plática: liviana y libre, optimista por lo que le deparara el futuro.

No tenía idea de cómo podría resultar todo, y mucho menos conociendo su retorcido historial de infortunios que parecían seguirla como una sombra. Pero estaba ansiosa por enfrentar lo que fuera que el destino le deparara, en especial porque ahora, al fin, ya no estaba sola.

...

El día siguiente vino cargado de emociones encontradas y expectativas dudosas. El debate interno sobre lo correcto e incorrecto se mantenía, reacio a dejar tranquilo su subconsciente siquiera por un mísero minuto y casi le había costado las valiosas horas de sueño.

No le contó sobre su resolución repentina de mantener a Sesshomaru Taisho en su vida a nadie más que la anciana Kaede, no estaba mentalmente preparada para mantener la misma conversación otra vez, al menos no por un largo tiempo. Además, primero quería saber cómo iban las cosas antes de hacer alguna clase de anuncio.

¿Y qué anuncio sería ése, de todas formas? _¿Me estoy viendo con un hombre?_ No, sonaba sucio. _¿Tengo una relación?_ Muy romanticón y encima era mentira: no eran pareja. _¿Estoy en un veremos con un sujeto que me gusta y al que creo que le gusto?_ Acertado, sí, pero eso dejaba pie a nuevas explicaciones y le daba pereza hasta imaginar la avalancha de preguntas.

Quizá lo que más temía era que la juzgaran. _¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en hombres ahora? Deberías enfocarte más en ti misma antes que en tener una relación. No me parece apropiado que busques compañía masculina después de lo que te ha pasado, es muy pronto para eso, ¿no crees?_ Sentía que todas aquellos reparos tenían sentido y no sabía cómo responderlos de manera contundente.

Lo único que se le ocurría para amortiguar esas voces de culpa y sentido común era recordar las buenas palabras de la señora Kaede y repetirlas tantas veces como le era posible.

Y así se encontró a las doce y media, sentada en el parque después de mandarle un texto a la detective con su ubicación. Esperaba que no hiciera preguntas al respecto, pues no estaba segura de poder responderlas demasiado bien.

Su pecho se agitó en cuanto lo vio aparecer con su característico andar seguro y orgulloso. Sentía que regresaba en el tiempo, pues era algo que no había visto desde hacía mucho. Y ahí estaba, haciéndole sentir las mismas cosas, las mismas mariposas revoloteando nerviosas en su estómago.

Si antes no estaba convencida de estar enamorada de él, ahora que lo veía de frente ya no podía poner un no de por medio.

No supo que estaba sonriendo algo cohibida al estar frente a frente.

―Buenas tardes, señor Taisho. Sesshomaru ―corrigió mordiéndose la lengua.

―Rin ―correspondió él. Se le hacía tan raro escucharlo decir su nombre, su _verdadero_ nombre para variar. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando bajó la vista. No llevaba el típico traje de trabajo, sino que iba un poco más informal: un pantalón oscuro de tela parecida a la mezclilla y una camisa de vestir blanca con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, con los dos primeros botones del cuello desabrochados, sin corbata ni saco. Era una imagen extraña pero igualmente imponente por el porte que siempre lo acompañaba. Rin estaba segura de que no importaba lo que vistiera, siempre se vería guapo y elegante.

No como ella, que con sus jeans de color claro, su blusa naranja y su ligero suéter amarillo parecía una más del montón.

―Y... ¿adónde iremos?

―No está lejos ―contestó cuando se situaba a su lado y comenzaba a caminar.

Cruzaron el parque por el mismo camino que ella había tomado para llegar hasta el punto de encuentro, y salieron hacia la larga avenida. Había gente cruzando de aquí para allá como era normal un miércoles al mediodía, y juntos cruzaron el paso de peatones hasta la cuadra de la cafetería en la que Sesshomaru solía comprar su café ― _negro y sin azúcar_ , recordó ella mentalmente.

Pero no entraron en el local, sino que se dirigieron a las escaleras ubicadas al lateral del edificio. En la planta baja una pizarra dictaba el contenido de cada piso. Un bar y un _arcade_ estaban en la primera planta, un restaurante y una heladería en la segunda, el tercer piso tenía una tienda de ropa, el cuarto una de películas y otra de peces exóticos... y así iba hasta llegar al décimo quinto piso, que contaba con un restaurante con terraza al aire libre.

Tanto tiempo viviendo por la zona y no tenía idea que ese edificio tuviera tantas cosas.

Entraron en la pequeña recepción y en lugar de tomar las escaleras, fueron a los ascensores. Sólo estaban ellos dos, por lo que el viaje de subida fue silencioso y un tanto tenso, al menos para ella que no dejaba de mirarse los botines marrones como si fueran la cosa más fascinante del mundo.

La pantalla sobre las puertas marcó el último piso y se dirigieron al único local.

El restaurante abarcaba toda la planta en sí: tenía una sección cerrada de estilo muy tradicional, con una gran plancha en el centro del lugar donde el cocinero complacía a sus comensales haciendo bailar los ingredientes con sus espátulas de metal. La barra de la plancha estaba llena, y las mesitas cercanas también; nadie quería perderse el espectáculo.

La zona al aire libre estaba considerablemente más despejada, por lo que Sesshomaru le hizo una seña que ella terminó por aceptar. Sería mucho más tranquilo comer lejos de la muchedumbre, donde el aire corría y no se sentía encerrada. De la docena de mesas disponibles, sólo había otras dos ocupadas, una por una pareja mayor y otra por una mujer embarazada y tres amigas que hablaban animadamente.

Escogieron la mesa más apartada, una que estaba al lado de la baranda, y Rin se sorprendió gratamente al ver que Sesshomaru movía la silla para ella. Le agradeció la educación con una sonrisa tímida, intentando después disimular su rubor ocultándose tras el menú que ya estaba predispuesto en la mesa.

―Pide lo que desees, en la cantidad que desees ―dijo él cuando se acercaba la mesonera―. Ya no es un secreto.

Y en lugar de avergonzarse por que Taisho reconociera tan abiertamente que era una glotona de mucho aguante, se permitió mostrarle un mohín más ligero y hasta divertido.

―Entonces prepárate para sorprenderte ―le advirtió. Cinco minutos después, la camarera se marchó con una cara perpleja de incomprensión. No era posible que esa chiquilla tan pequeña y delgada tuviera la osadía de pedir tanto, pero órdenes eran órdenes. Y más si la comisión estaba en juego. Cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo, Rin se sintió más animada para iniciar la plática―. Esta es la parte en la que te pregunto cómo ha estado tu día, y tú me dices un 'sin novedades', así que intentemos algo diferente. ¿Has sabido algo de tu hermano y Kagome?

Sesshomaru la observó con un atisbo de gracia brillando en sus ojos normalmente inexpresivos. De una timidez absoluta al liderazgo de la conversación en unos pocos minutos, ésa era la Rin que conocía.

―No suelo comunicarme con él. Supongo que sigue en Okinawa disfrutando sus días libres. ¿No has hablado tú con su esposa?

―Sólo hemos intercambiado algunos mensajes, no quiero interrumpir nada... importante ―desvió la mirada hacia el balcón con cara demasiado obvia referente a lo que no quería interrumpir―. Si no te importa que pregunte... ¿por qué no te llevas bien con el señor Inuyasha? Creo que es simpático.

Sesshomaru alzó una blanquecina ceja.

―No soy cercano con mis familiares en general ―le dijo―. Inuyasha es molesto y gusta llamar la atención en todo momento. Siempre fue un dolor de cabeza.

Rin soltó una risita.

―Una de mis amigas dice lo mismo de su hermano pequeño. Se queja de que es ruidoso, fastidioso y que siempre quiere estar con ella. Pero en el fondo sé que lo quiere como a nadie ― _debe ser tu caso también, ¿verdad?_ quiso agregar, pero ya sería pasarse un poquito de la raya. Sesshomaru la miraba con atención, intuyendo que aquello era lo que quería decir en realidad―. Debe ser lindo tener hermanos aunque sean un dolor de cabeza. Siempre quise tener hermanos mayores y ser la chica consentida, pero lamentablemente fui hija única. Seguramente tendré hermanos menores en algún lado, pero no creo que los llegue a conocer ―razonó fijándose en la ciudad. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, Sesshomaru ya la cuestionaba al respecto.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Mi mamá fue madre soltera desde su adolescencia. Fui un 'ups' de un noviazgo fugaz del colegio, y como era de esperarse, mi padre de entonces dieciséis años salió huyendo y la dejó sola. Nunca lo conocí, ni siquiera sé cómo se llama ―le reveló algo incómoda, pero sin tapujos para hablar del tema―. Sólo tengo una foto suya con mi mamá antes de enterarse de que yo venía en camino. Cuando era pequeña y encontré la fotografía me gustaba imaginar que él no estaba porque era un superhéroe muy atareado con salvar al mundo ―sonrió ante el lejano e inocente recuerdo―. Luego pensé que era un astronauta. Después que era un espía... pero al final me enteré que sólo fue un idiota que dejó embarazada a mi mamá y no se hizo cargo de nosotras. Ignoro si sabe que existo, a mis abuelos nunca les gustó hablar de él en mi presencia. Supongo que después de tanto tiempo eventualmente se volvió un tipo más decente y ahora tiene una familia normal. O al menos eso espero.

―¿No tienes interés en averiguar quién es? ―quiso saber Sesshomaru.

―En realidad no. Él nunca tuvo interés en averiguar quién era yo, así que... ―frunció los labios con un poco de amargura. Qué extraño se le hacía hablar de su padre con él, y cuando apenas veinte minutos atrás no podía ni abrir la boca en su presencia. ¿Serían los efectos de estar en un sitio tan acogedor y al aire libre, con la comida tan próxima a su disposición?―. Ah, lo siento. Qué deprimente hablar de estas cosas, me fui un poco por las ramas. ¿Por qué no me hablas un poco sobre ti para variar? Dime algo que no sepa.

La conversación fluyó con normalidad hasta que llegó la camarera con una rebosante bandeja. Casi todos los platos fueron puestos frente a Rin, quien hizo una pausa en lo que estaba diciendo para dedicarle una mirada sobrada a su comida. Las porciones eran menores de lo que esperaba, así que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Vació su sopa de miso, devoró su cuenco de arroz, comió con gusto su sashimi y acabó con sus seis empanadillas gyoza como si aún tuviera el estómago vacío durante el transcurso del almuerzo. Sólo agradecía no haberse olvidado de tomar la medicación que le permitía mantener toda la comida adentro, y lo miró con la misma expresión divertida que antes en cuanto terminó. Sesshomaru reconoció que se había sorprendido por el enorme apetito de alguien tan menudo como ella, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Cuando Rin se fijó por casualidad en su reloj mientras la mesonera impresionada se llevaba los platos vacíos, se escandalizó al ver que eran casi las tres de la tarde. ¿Cómo es que habían estado ahí tanto tiempo y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta? Volteó la cara hacia los demás comensales, encontrando que ni la embarazada con sus amigas ni la pareja de ancianos seguían ahí. Ahora había otros grupos de personas dispersos en la terraza, gente que ni siquiera había visto llegar.

Estaba tan enfrascada hablando con Taisho que perdió la noción del tiempo.

―¡Son casi las tres! ―saltó asustada con los ojos bien abiertos―. Dios santo, lo siento mucho. Te he entretenido durante horas, ¡vas súper tarde al trabajo!

―No iré al trabajo.

―No entiendo cómo no me di cuenta, lo mejor será que pidamos ya la... ―cayó en cuenta de lo que el hombre le había dicho con total calma―. Espera, ¿no vas al trabajo? ¿En serio?

―Me he tomado la libertad de disponer de mis días libres ―contestó con naturalidad, dejándola perpleja. En todo el tiempo que lo conocía, jamás lo habría siquiera imaginado diciendo algo parecido.

―¿Tú tomas días libres? ―preguntó incrédula, creyendo que le estaba tomando el pelo. Aunque él no era precisamente la clase de tipos que hacen bromas y se burlan de los demás.

―Eso parece.

Volvió a tomar asiento con lentitud, encogiéndose en él ante la pena de haber reaccionado de esa manera. Algunas personas de las mesas cercanas se asomaron para ver qué era ese alboroto y todo.

Con razón iba con esa apariencia más informal y no había revisado su propio reloj ni una sola vez.

―Pero tienes razón, es hora de pedir la cuenta ―concordó el hombre, haciéndole una seña a la camarera más cercana, que se apuró a entrar para buscar la factura.

―¿Esta vez me dejarás pagar mi parte? ―quiso saber cuando la mujer regresaba. Sesshomaru afiló los dorados ojos en su dirección.

―No ―y metió su identificación y tarjeta de crédito en la cartilla. Rin bajó su cartera con decepción y la volvió a guardar en su bolso.

―No es justo, comí mucho más que tú.

―Eso es irrelevante.

La mesonera regresó en pocos minutos con la cartilla para devolverle su tarjeta y agradecerles la visita. Desfilaron de vuelta por angosto el pasillo de los ascensores, y justo cuando Rin pretendía escribirle a la detective para avisarle que regresaba a casa, Taisho rompió el silencio del elevador.

―¿Hay algo en especial que quieras hacer? ―la chica bajó el celular y entreabrió la boca.

―Oh... no sabía que... ―tartamudeó―. ¿De verdad te has tomado el día libre?

―Es lo que dije.

 _¿Y no quiere hacer otra cosa que pasarlo conmigo?_ No sabía si sentirse halagada por tantas atenciones y por el hecho de poder pasar más tiempo con él, o si comenzar a hiperventilar ahí mismo ante la idea.

¿Eso podía considerarse una cita?

Le lanzó una furtiva mirada, intentando controlar el tono rojo de sus mejillas resultando en un fracaso memorable. Sentía tanto calor en la cara que creía que el verano se había adelantado y alojado exclusivamente en el elevador.

La máquina se detuvo en la planta baja y ella aún no había dado ninguna respuesta.

―No tienes que aceptar por compromiso.

―¡No! ―casi gritó. Su cúmulo de nervios era tal que ni siquiera podía confiar en su propia voz―. Me gustaría... yo, la verdad... ―carraspeó para recobrar la compostura. Ese hombre lograba causarle estragos a sus sentidos y estaba quedando como una tonta―. Ha-hay un centro comercial por allá. Quizás podríamos dar una vuelta. Si tú quieres ―agregó bajito y apretándose los dedos. Él asintió parcamente.

―Andando.

Echó a caminar por la acera, pero no la dejó atrás. Se detuvo para esperar que se situara a su lado, y así continuó aquel encantador pero irreal día.

Pasaron las siguientes horas recorriendo el amplio centro comercial, viendo los escaparates y charlando en un área de descanso ligeramente apartada de las grandes masas. Jamás se había imaginado que pasar un día con Sesshomaru Taisho pudiera parecer tan... normal.

Había oído un poco de su familia y su infancia, la tensa relación que tenía con una madre que Rin no sabía que existía ―no recordaba si Kagome había mencionado que él e Inuyasha eran medio hermanos de madres diferentes―, y Rin le hizo preguntas al respecto de su madre. Aquel no era un tema que le agradara demasiado a Sesshomaru, pero le reveló que era una importante diseñadora de moda, de nacionalidad austríaca. Hasta ese entonces no tenía idea de que él tuviese ascendencia europea, pero le parecía lógico al ver que sus rasgos no eran tan orientales como los de su hermano o padre.

Ella, a su vez, se abrió mucho más que nunca y le habló sobre su madre y abuelos, sobre sus años de niñez y sueños personales de ese entonces.

Nunca habían tenido conversaciones de tinte tan íntimo. Siempre habían rondado más bien los temas neutrales: viajes, cultura, medios, trabajo, noticias, clima... y si tocaban aspectos personales siempre era en términos superficiales. Era como si lo estuviera conociendo de nuevo, una faceta oculta que no sabía que tenía.

Se sentía mucho más cerca, por más tonto que sonara; sólo habían pasado una tarde juntos y parecía como si hubieran avanzado tres pasos en lugar de uno.

El día anterior no soportaba la idea de involucrarlo de nuevo en su vida y ahora... no quería dejar de hacerlo.

Hasta ese punto nunca había reparado en lo _seriamente_ enamorada que estaba de él.

Mientras regresaba a casa al anochecer tuvo la resolución de dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Dejar de mortificarse y pensar en lo peor, dejar de creer que el mundo se le vendría encima sólo por intentar ser una chica normal. El peligro ya existía de todos modos y no tenía manera de ponerle freno. Así que, por una vez en su vida desde el día que la secuestraron, se permitió ir a dormir con una sonrisa en la cara y el corazón lleno de esperanza.

Creía que se lo merecía.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

¡Pero claro que te lo mereces, mujer! ¡Deja la inseguridad y aprovecha de lanzártele encima a ese pedazo de hombre, por Dios! ¡Y por fin! Por fin ese pedazo de hombre deja las tonterías de lado y va por lo que quiere: no son las respuestas, no son las explicaciones... es Rin. Sabes que le importas a Sesshomaru cuando este deja de lado su amado trabajo para averiguar sobre ti y estar contigo xD

En este capi sí que entramos en materia y terminamos de definir esa relación de tira y afloja, una en la que Rin no quería adentrarse por temor a someter a Sesshomaru al peligro que la acecha. Pero claro, él sabe en lo que se está metiendo y aún así, se niega a irse. Y tal es su perseverancia que parece haberla convencido de arriesgarse y luchar por él. Estando en sus zapatos, todas habríamos hecho lo mismo... pero desde hace meses xD

Muchas gracias a las personas lindas que leyeron y comentaron el capítulo anterior, ¡qué bueno que hayan disfrutado la fiesta! Y perdonen que les haya dado el bajón con esa última escena. Sé que soy muy mala, así que como disculpa, este capítulo es Naraku-free para que lo disfruten sin estrés xD **DreamFicGirl, Anyels, NinaGuzman, Freakin'love-sesshourin, MinaaRose, Star Fiire -Lupita Reyes, Glenda, Annprix1, Floresamaabc, Carmenjp, SeeDesire, Alambrita, Sakura521, Blueberry Bliss, Maril Delgadillo, Lucemg, Natsuki Hiroto, Gina101528, ArianaDeTaisho, GinaLiz, Cath Meow, Maribel Goncalves, Wissh, Bucitosentubebida, BABY SONY, Ginny chan** y **Clau28** muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero saber sus impresiones sobre lo que acaban de leer, ¡espero que les haya gustado!

Nos veremos la próxima semana con el capítulo 20. Y como en algunos otros, haré una advertencia sobre su contenido... la próxima entrega... será adorable. Así que preparen sus inyectadoras con insulina por si les da diabetes xD (¿los asusté? xD)

¡Hasta la próxima y gracias de nuevo por leer!


	20. La oportunidad de ser feliz

**Disclaimer** : _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

 **Safe Heaven** **  
**P or: Hoshi no Negai

 **20.** La oportunidad de ser feliz

Abril estaba iniciando con una muy buena nota para Rin. Sus ataques de ansiedad habían comenzado a disminuir al igual que sus pesadillas y noches en vela, su capacidad de retener nutrientes se había fortalecido ayudándola a no depender tanto de las pastillas, y todo en ella irradiaba... felicidad. No había otra forma de decirlo: estaba feliz. Realmente feliz, como si se hubiera privado de aquel sentimiento por años y al fin lo experimentaba por primera vez desde que su vida diera aquel giro tan brusco y desagradable.

Kagome cerró la carpeta con su nuevo informe médico y sonrió satisfecha por la manera en que cada pieza comenzaba a encajar en su lugar. Lo que a ella le costara mejorar con largas horas de terapia y pláticas, Sesshomaru lo había conseguido sólo con estar ahí. El autoestima de Rin había subido, tanto que frecuentemente la escuchaba tararear e incluso la sorprendía viendo catálogos de ropa más bonita de la que solía usar a menudo para esconder sus cicatrices e inseguridades.

 _Cómo cambia uno cuando se enamora_ , se sorprendía constantemente cuando la veía. Ahora charlaba más animadamente con los pacientes que esperaban su turno, sonreía todo el tiempo y estaba dispuesta a hacer cosas nuevas. Pensó que tardaría años en ver a una Rin tan desenvuelta y carismática, pero claramente no había contado con el factor del hermano de su esposo.

 _Sigue siendo raro_ , pensó al recordar al Sesshomaru que ella conocía. El estoico, calculador, frío y hasta arrogante. Y pensar que era precisamente él el responsable de tantos tan positivos cambios. Quién lo hubiera imaginado.

―Fue el último paciente de hoy, ¿no? ―comentó después de haber estado organizando sus documentos tras la partida del paciente anterior. Rin dio un rápido vistazo en la agenda y le dijo que sí―. Qué suerte poder salir temprano un viernes. ¿Por casualidad tienes planes para hoy?

―Nada fuera de lo normal: hacer las compras, pasear a Ben, ordenar un poco en casa... lo rutinario.

Kagome enarcó una ceja con interés.

―¿No saldrás con Sesshomaru? ―Rin se encogió un poco de hombros y el color de sus mejillas se avivó. Cada vez que la psicóloga lo mencionaba, a Rin le entraba un ataque de timidez acompañado de sonrisitas furtivas. No dejaba de sorprenderle lo mucho que había cambiado.

―No, está ocupado hoy. Aunque mañana sí vamos a salir.

Y por más que Kagome se muriera de ganas por indagar hasta el más ínfimo detalle de la misteriosa vida de su cuñado, tenía que morderse la lengua. Era una psicóloga, no una adolescente, aunque un trocito de su cerebro dijera lo contrario.

―Vaya, qué bien. ¿Le has dicho ya a Sango?

La más joven asintió oprimiendo los labios en una mueca de miedo. Sango había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando le comentó que había reanudado sus tratos con el señor Taisho de manera mucho más estrecha. Entre advertencias por la seguridad de ambos hasta constantes recordatorios de que no se debía revelar nada estipulado en el código de protección a testigos, a Rin todavía le dolía la cabeza por ese largo sermón. Había sido una suerte que la señora Kaede estuviera presente y pudiera interceder a su favor, porque de lo contrario estaba segura de que al día de hoy seguiría escuchando a la detective.

Sango tuvo que hacer muchos arreglos en los esquemas de seguridad, alertar a sus compañeros y asegurarse de ampliar el perímetro de vigilancia para incluir a Taisho en caso de que los hombres de Naraku quisieran llegar a él. Incluso tenían a una persona infiltrada en la gran compañía donde trabajaba para mantener un ojo alerta sobre sus empleados más cercanos.

Rin aún no tenía el valor de decírselo, y a pesar de que Sango le dijo que no soltara ni una palabra, sentía que era su deber darle al menos una idea general de lo que estaba pasando. Siempre y cuando la mujer no se enterara, todo iría bien.

―Le dije que saldríamos en la mañana, y no está muy contenta porque es casi a las afueras y no tengo permitido dejar la ciudad.

―Bueno, mientras no te salgas de los límites no creo que haya problema ―se encogió la otra de hombros para restarle importancia. Sin embargo, Rin mantenía la vista alicaída en la agenda, pasando un dedo por el resorte―. No te sientas mal, Sango no está molesta contigo, sólo preocupada.

―¿Ella te dijo algo al respecto?

Kagome apretó un poco los labios y se fijó momentáneamente en la pared sin que Rin lo notara. ¿Que si Sango le había dicho algo al respecto? ¿Qué NO le había dicho?

―Algunas cosas. ¿Ella va a cubrir la guardia de vigilancia, verdad?

―Creo que va a ir con su esposo para guardar las apariencias.

―¿Y adónde es que irán Sesshomaru y tú específicamente?

―Al parque _Hanatori_ ―dijo Rin intentando prohibir que el color siguiera subiendo por sus mejillas. Kagome reprimió una risita. Aquel era un parque especialmente hecho para la observación de flores y aves, y era muy popular entre las parejas en primavera, cuando los cerezos estaban en flor.

―Así que Sango y Miroku tendrán una cita a costa tuya ―le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, algo que Rin interpretó como una burla inocente, pero no se lo tomó a mal. Se le hacía tan raro hablar de esas cosas... Tanto tiempo discutiendo sus problemas, sus miedos y ansiedades, la causa de todos sus males, y ahora hablaban de citas. Los pensamientos de Kagome parecían ir por un rumbo muy similar cuando la miró sobre su hombro.

―¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

―¿Qué? No... no hay nada.

―Sabes que a mí no me engañas, ¿verdad? ―apuntó con gesto suspicaz. Claro que Rin lo sabía. Podía mantener las apariencias para llevar la farsa sobre su identidad, podía intentar cubrir las pistas que revelaban quién era en realidad, pero ocultar sus emociones se le daba fatal.

Aunque siendo sinceros, intentar ocultarle las emociones a un psicólogo siempre se daría fatal.

―¿Estás nerviosa? ―la ayudó Kagome al ver que Rin se hacía un lío para hablar.

―Siempre estoy nerviosa cuando estoy con él ―se sinceró abochornada. La doctora le dio unos golpecitos para que enderezara la espalda y dejara de minimizarse.

―Pero nerviosa en el buen sentido ―continuó. Rin asintió suavemente―. ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

―Es que todo esto es muy nuevo para mí. Nunca he pasado por algo parecido y es raro. Ni siquiera pensé que pudiera sentirme así por alguien alguna vez, y ahora... ―suspiró para librarse de la presión que sentía en el pecho.

Poco después de su llegada a la guardia de Onigumo, Rin se había hecho la silente promesa de jamás dejarse tocar por un hombre de nuevo. Es más, tenía la intención de nunca volver a pensar en uno, sin importar lo bueno que pudiera llegar a ser. Creía fervientemente que en el fondo todos eran unos cerdos asquerosos con una sola cosa en mente y se negaba a volver a ser el objeto de nadie.

Pero entonces, en su momento crítico de huída, entre la violenta subida de adrenalina y con la vida en juego, apareció el hombre de ojos dorados a _salvar_ su día.

Y luego, mucho tiempo después, a reclamar su corazón.

 _Pero qué cursi suena eso puesto así_ , gruñó internamente. Una parte de sí se recriminaba a viva voz por atreverse siquiera a encontrarlo atractivo, era esa misma parte que le aconsejaba mantenerse refugiada en la cama esperando que pasara lo peor. Era su parte depresiva, pesimista y que se negaba a superar el trauma ante la creencia de que éste no había acabado.

Kagome vio cómo el conflicto inundaba las facciones de Rin, lo sabía después de conocerla tan bien como lo hacía, y más aún tras escucharla hablar del tema por cuenta propia, sin siquiera habérselo sugerido ella primero.

Estaba confundida y se culpaba por enamorarse, y más aún por exponer a Sesshomaru al peligro latente que la asechaba. Pero también tenía su atisbo de esperanza, por más que le costara admitirlo.

Y era lógico que pasara por tantas dificultades. Venía desde los diecisiete años privándose de sentir felicidad, como si aquello fuera el mayor de los tabúes ante sus traumas y pérdidas, tanto tiempo que hasta se había olvidado cómo se sentía experimentar el júbilo de primera mano.

―Todo lo nuevo nos hace sentir así. Ni te cuento cuando comencé a salir con Inuyasha, cada vez que nos tomábamos de la mano se me quedaba la mente en blanco. Y a él también, recuerdo que una vez se chocó contra una farola por estar evitando verme a la cara ―se rió por lo bajo con nostalgia. Inuyasha era tan penoso que hasta al agarrar su mano se ponía nervioso―. Da un paso a la vez y estarás bien. Después de todo... mira todo lo que has recorrido hasta ahora. Puedes hacer lo que sea, sólo continúa así y vive un día a la vez ―apretó cariñosamente su hombro con una sonrisa que le hizo sentir un calorcito en el pecho.

Eso era cierto, tuvo que reconocer.

Había pasado por tanto que preocuparse por su _primer amor_ le parecía ciertamente absurdo. ¡Había sobrevivido y escapado de una guardia yakuza, joder! En comparación, salir con Sesshomaru Taisho sería pan comido.

...

O tal vez no tanto.

Se miró por enésima vez en el espejo del baño, el único en toda la casa que tenía mayor tamaño que uno de mano. Intentó retroceder en el diminuto cuarto para verse lo mejor posible, pero acabó chocando con la pared de baldosas color lima. No veía qué tan bien le quedaba esa blusa larga de volantes rosada con los leggins chocolate hasta la pantorrilla. No sabía si se veía más baja de lo que ya era o si realmente le favorecía el atuendo, o si el suéter tipo torerita de color crema le iba bien. Rayos, se había comprado ropa nueva hacía poco y comenzaba a arrepentirse.

 _Es sólo ropa, Rin_ , se repetía una y otra vez. Después del paseo matutino de Ben y su consecuente ducha, había pasado una hora completa probándose y desechando varios atuendos recién comprados que no creía apropiados. Quizá se le había ido un poco la mano, pero no era su culpa que aquella tienda tuviera tan buenas ofertas y cosas tan bonitas.

Claro que sólo era ropa y no debería costarle tanto decidirse, pero también era su primera... _cita_ con Taisho en un área que no fuera cercana. Se montaría en su vehículo por primera vez y estarían solos en un sitio apartado. Bueno, solos a medias si se contaba con la vigilancia de Sango y Miroku, pero prefería no tomarlos en cuenta. El estómago se le revolvía de sólo pensarlo, y toda la sangre de su cuerpo subía a la carrera hacia sus mejillas.

 _Me veo como un helado napolitano. Quizás debería ponerme otra cosa._

Pero cuando vio horrorizada en su celular que ya casi eran las diez, la hora acordada, con gran pesar tuvo que quedarse vestida así. Tomó su morral, arrojó cuanto estuvo a su alcance y se aseguró de sacar los bentos y termos de la nevera. Había estado hasta tarde el día anterior preparando la comida, y aunque era una estupidez, temía que no hubiera salido bien.

 _Por Dios, deja de mortificarte y muévete, mujer._

Le dio un beso a su perro, chequeando que el plato de agua estuviera lleno y no tuviera nada de valor a su alcance para destrozar en sus horas de ocio. Le dejó la puerta corrediza del balcón entreabierta para que siguiera tomando sol más tarde y se despidió de él prometiéndole regresar pronto para darle un nuevo paseo.

 _Buenos días. Ya estoy saliendo al parque, en cuanto me encuentre con Sesshomaru y nos pongamos en marcha te aviso_. Enviar y listo. Apagó la pantalla del celular al guardarlo en el bolsillo de su bolso y entró en el elevador dándose un descarado vistazo en el espejo para hacer el esfuerzo de ponerse en la piel de otra persona, tratando de descifrar si se veía bonita o no.

 _Parezco una quinceañera cualquiera_ , refunfuñó para sus adentros después de retocar su brillo labial.

Bueno, nunca había salido con ningún chico en sus años de adolescente, tenía buenas razones para estar nerviosa.

Llegó al parque con el corazón en la mano y las tripas aún más revueltas. El lugar estaba repleto de gente de todas las edades, especialmente jóvenes. Cómo se notaba que acababan de empezar las vacaciones de primavera. Sonrió distraída ante un grupo de chicas de unos catorce años que pasaban cerca del banco en el que se había sentado comentando lo difíciles que habían sido los exámenes. Un poco más lejos, unos chicos más pequeños tenían un partido de voleibol y cada vez que marcaban un tanto celebraban estridentemente.

Rayos, extrañaba tener esa edad.

Su celular vibró con fuerza en su bolsillo y vio sorprendida que no era Sango quien la llamaba, sino Sesshomaru. Esperando que no le dijera que tenían que cancelar la salida, se llevó el aparato al oído.

―Hola, buenos días. Ya estoy aquí esperándote. ¿Sucedió algo?

― _Se ha presentado un inconveniente, me parece que puedo demorar_ ―le dijo él, directo al grano. Su voz fue casi como un sutil gruñido, por lo que supo que estaba molesto.

―Oh, bueno... no pasa nada. ¿A qué hora crees que estarás listo? O si quieres lo dejamos para otro día, si estás muy ocupado.

― _No. Ven al edificio y sube a mi oficina, espérame aquí._

―¿Estás en el trabajo? Típico ―resopló con una pequeña sonrisa. Podía tomarse algunos días libres y no tener un horario tan estricto como antes, pero seguía siendo un adicto al trabajo.

― _Jaken puede buscarte en el recibidor, ¿tienes problema con eso?_ ―preguntó cauteloso. Obviamente estaba más que al tanto de su incomodidad frente a hombres desconocidos y lo tomaba a consideración.

―¿El señor Kappa? No... no tengo problema con eso ―tragó con cierta dificultad. Nunca había tratado al asistente de Sesshomaru, sólo visto de lejos. No sabía cómo podría comportarse con él, pero esperaba que no fuera tan malo. _Mente positiva, Rin, mente positiva_ ―. Entonces voy hacia allá. Nos vemos pronto.

― _Le avisaré a Jaken. Hasta entonces_ ―y colgó.

La chica no perdió tiempo e hizo una nueva y rápida llamada para explicarle a Sango el ligero cambio de planes, y sorprendentemente no recibió ninguna queja de su parte. Sango había estado tan exaltada por su relación con Sesshomaru que aquello le extrañó.

Escuchó la voz de Miroku al otro lado de la línea comentándole algo con una risita y comprendió la actitud de la detective. Claro, con su marido al lado esperando por tener una _cita_ , no le extrañaba que estuviera más apacible.

En cuanto terminó de hablar por teléfono, atravesó el tan bien conocido camino del parque que la llevaba a la salida hacia la larga y transitada avenida donde el alto edificio de la compañía de los Taisho se alzaba imponente. Cuando estaba por cruzar las elegantes puertas de vidrio con agarraderas de metal, se detuvo un momento a tomar aire para prepararse. Nunca había visto ese sitio por dentro ―al menos no más allá de lo que se distinguía a través de las puertas―, y estaba segura de que nunca había estado cara a cara con ese tipo de personas. Importantes, de negocios, rígidas... cierto, conocía a Sesshomaru, pero él sólo era uno. ¿Cómo actuaría si había docenas de empleados como él?

Apretó los puños y entró sin más. Afortunadamente era fin de semana, por lo que creyó que estaría relativamente vacío en comparación a un día laboral. Había sólo un pequeño puñado de personas hablando en los sillones de la recepción ―la _enorme_ recepción―, y el resto, nada. Curioseó a sus anchas ante la libertad de no ser observada.

Todo era muy blanco y pulido, y le daba la impresión de estar en una galería de arte. El suelo era de baldosas grises semejantes al mármol, el techo del lobby era alto y coronado por una enorme lámpara que abarcaba todo el centro del mismo, por último un escritorio largo y oscuro con un trío de mujeres detrás, todas ocupadas en sus propios asuntos.

Había cuadros gigantes con fotografías en blanco y negro que describían sin palabras la industria y su historia: siderúrgicas, un pedazo de metal siendo tratado, metal fundido en inmensas calderas, excavadoras, un hombre de traje estrechando la mano de otro frente a ese mismo edificio unos años antes... el padre de Sesshomaru en su juventud, pues era idéntico a él. En otro cuadro, en medio de todas las fotografías hermosamente tomadas, estaba descrita la historia de _Kyouko no Nishi_ partiendo del año 1965.

Estaba comenzando a leer cuando una mujer se le acercó con cautela.

―Buenos días, jovencita. ¿Puedo ayudarte? ―aquella era una de las recepcionistas que al fin se había percatado de su presencia. llevaba un traje de falda de tubo hasta las rodillas y un frac a juego de color negro que ocultaba una blusa verde esmeralda. Su cabello era corto y estaba perfectamente peinado. Una persona que pertenecía a ese mundo de apariencias, no como Rin, que resaltaba con su ropa de colores y largo cabello trenzado.

―Buenos días ―se inclinó respetuosamente―. La verdad es que estoy esperando encontrarme con alguien.

―¿Alguno de tus padres, tal vez? Puedo hacer una llamada si quieres ―se ofreció amablemente. Las mejillas de Rin se encendieron. ¿Tan niña se veía? ¡Si casi tenía veintitrés años!

―No, no a mis padres. Pero gracias por creerme tan joven. Estoy esperando a... ― _rayos, ¿cuál es su apellido? No tengo idea_ ― al señor Jaken.

La mujer hizo una mueca de espanto que no alcanzó a disimular.

―¿A Jaken? ―preguntó incrédula. Podía verlo en su cara: ¿qué hacía una chiquilla esperando a Jaken?

―Ahí estás, niña ―apareció de pronto el hombrecillo en cuestión, haciendo que la recepcionista se notara aún más extrañada―. Tenías que quedarte en la entrada, no darte una vuelta por la galería. ¿Quién te manda? Si no te llego a encontrar me meto en problemas, así que muévete ―le dijo con un gruñido áspero y agudo, como si fuera un padre regañando a su traviesa hija.

Rin se despidió con una reverencia de la recepcionista y agradeció una vez más su ayuda antes de seguir al hombre por el rellano de la galería hasta la larga fila de ascensores. Antes de entrar en el aparato, grande, espacioso y con música de jazz incluida de fondo, Rin se giró hacia la mujer una última vez. Le dijo adiós con la mano, pero ella seguía sin reaccionar. Sí, seguía impresionada porque alguien preguntara por Jaken. _¿Pensará que tengo una cita con él?_

Las puertas de acero se cerraron y Jaken introdujo una llave bajo el panel numérico antes de presionar el último piso. El 61. Sería un _laaargo_ viaje.

Sin poder evitarlo le dio una mirada de reojo a su peculiar acompañante, que seguía refunfuñando entre dientes e iba de brazos cruzados. Era un poco más bajo que ella, algo rechoncho, con labios finos y salidos como un pico, sus ojos eran grandes y muy redondos y tenía una calva en el centro de la cabeza. Eso, más su traje marrón oscuro y su corbata de un verde horrible le hizo recordar inmediatamente en el personaje de su libro infantil.

―¿Qué tanto estás mirando? ―la enfrentó ceñudo. Rin rápidamente apretó los labios y vio hacia la pantalla del ascensor. Piso 24.

―Nada, nada. Disculpe.

Era sumamente irónico que estando encerrada con un hombre desconocido, su urgencia de salir corriendo a refugiarse de él no fuera tan pronunciada. Definitivamente su subconsciente no lo veía como una amenaza. _A no ser que intente arrastrarme al fondo de un lago_ , se rió por dentro. Sus ojos seguían fijos en el panel que marcaba los pisos para no ver hacia Jaken. Era una grosería reírse de alguien por su aspecto, pero...

 _Es que es idéntico a un kappa._

Después de un rato en absoluto silencio con cada uno en sus internas meditaciones, al fin alcanzaron su destino.

El último piso, la cúpula del imperio empresarial, se trataba de un amplio y bien iluminado rellano, con ventanales dispuestos por todas partes aunque no era un sitio muy adecuado si uno sufría de vértigo. Al lado de los ascensores había un escritorio similar al de la planta baja, con los puestos de dos recepcionistas desocupados, un dispensador de agua, papeleras y plantas decorativas muy bien cuidadas. Frente al escritorio había dos puertas, una abierta y otra cerrada. Apenas logró darle un vistazo a la inmensa oficina con la puerta abierta, y casi no alcanzó a ver nada de lo que había en el interior además de estanterías y un ventanal. Había algunas puertas más a los lados, probablemente algún baño o salón de reuniones.

Jaken fue derecho a la puerta cerrada en la que se leía el nombre de Sesshomaru y su cargo. Rin tragó con dificultad y se alisó la blusa buscando eliminar cualquier arruga.

―Disculpe la demora, señor. La niña se había alejado de la puerta y no la encontré de inmediato ―Jaken hizo una reverencia apenas entró, haciéndole a ella una seña para que no se quedara ahí parada.

Lo primero que pensó en cuanto entró fue en lo mucho que ese lugar se parecía a él. Limpio, ordenado, con una decoración minimalista y serio en general. El escritorio de madera oscura, casi negra, estaba al fondo de la habitación, dándole la espalda al ventanal con las persianas verticales color acero completamente despejadas. Había estanterías con libros y algunos pocos elementos decorativos muy sobrios en una de las paredes, y un par de grandes archiveros del otro lado. Un grupo de cuero negro estaban a una prudencial distancia del escritorio, con una mesita ratona en medio. Ninguna planta ni ningún cuadro o fotografía le daba vida o color a ese ambiente monocromático. Se preguntó si su casa también se vería así, si al menos tendría alguna fotografía que mirar, un cuadro alegre o alguna planta o mascota de la cual atender al llegar del trabajo.

―Buenos días, Sesshomaru ―saludó tímidamente en cuanto se acercó a su escritorio. Jaken no dejaba de mirarla como esperando que cometiera algún error para echárselo en cara.

―¿Has tenido problemas para llegar?

―No, para nada. Sólo me distraje viendo las fotos del lobby ―comentó, ojeando al señor _kappa_ por mera inercia. El hombrecillo entrecerró los ojos acusadoramente, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo recriminatorio, Sesshomaru lo interrumpió.

―Jaken, ¿pasaste tu reporte de gastos de la semana pasada?

―Sí, señor, tal y como me lo pidió.

―Baja a finanzas y asegúrate que todos los reportes de esta semana estén en orden. Después dirígete a recursos humanos y pide un borrador con los nominados para los premios de este año. Revisa que los preparativos estén al día.

―P-por supuesto, señor, ahora mismo ―asintió rápidamente antes de salir disparado hacia la puerta y cerrar detrás de él, dejándolos solos.

 _Eso lo quitará del medio por el momento_ , pensó Sesshomaru mientras regresaba su atención a la laptop y tecleaba con destreza

―No tardaré mucho más, puedes tomar asiento.

Rin asintió, pero en lugar de aceptar la invitación, se tomó la libertad para escudriñar aquella estancia con ojos curiosos. Del otro extremo, paralelo a las estanterías con libros y carpetas, había una vitrina con una amplia colección de metales, cada uno sobre un pedestal con una placa que especificaba qué tipo era y algún número de serie. _Abajo es una galería de arte y aquí arriba es un museo_ , pensó distraída. Terminó acuclillada examinando los especímenes de la parte inferior, y cuando se levantó tirando la vista hacia arriba, captó algo que no había visto antes.

―Wow ―murmuró al ponerse de puntillas. En la parte superior de la vitrina había dos katanas en exposición. Y qué katanas.

Una era de estilo clásico, con el mango de color azul oscuro y una funda negra debajo de su pedestal. El metal tenía un hermoso brillo azulado, y estaba tan bien pulida y cuidada que parecía jamás haber cortado algo. Quizá ni siquiera tuviera filo, razonó al darse cuenta de que podría ser un objeto meramente decorativo.

Pero la espada que estaba sobre esa era muy diferente. Su empuñadura era totalmente blanca, con un diseño geométrico de espirales cuadradas muy hábilmente tallado. No era un mango ordinario cubierto con tiras de cuero, más bien parecía hecho de otro material. El metal de la hoja era diferente al de la espada anterior: era más claro, casi hasta ser blanco con un ligero resplandor verde cuando la luz le daba de lleno. Esa hoja sí tenía apariencia de haber sido usada más de una vez, y se preguntó si habría tomado la vida de algún animal... o persona.

Se estiró un poco más para leer las placas descriptivas de cada katana, pero no consiguió ver nada. Cuando se paraba de nuevo sobre sus talones algo decepcionada ―y molesta por no haberse traído tacones―, vio cómo la puerta de la vitrina se abría. Detrás de ella, Sesshomaru extraía la primera espada con ambos brazos sobre la cabeza de Rin. Ella se quitó del medio justo cuando él se la extendía para que la examinara con rebosante curiosidad.

―Es impresionante ―dijo la chica―. Nunca había visto tan cerca una katana de verdad. ¿Cuál es su historia?

―Su nombre es _Tenseiga_. Mi padre la mandó a forjar hace treinta y un años para mí ―reveló, también dedicándole una mirada a la espada―. Es una tradición familiar: el nacimiento de cada hijo es celebrado con una espada hecha sólo para él. Inuyasha también tiene una, _Tessaiga_.

―¿Y tampoco tiene filo como esta?

―El muy idiota la arruinó cuando era niño mientras jugaba. Intentaba cortar en dos un árbol ―regresó la espada a su pedestal con sumo cuidado. Se notaba que le tenía mucho respeto y no quería arriesgarse a que algo le sucediera.

―¿Y esa otra? ―Rin señaló la katana de blanca empuñadura. Sesshomaru la tomó con una sola mano, como se toma un arma que no forma parte de una exposición de museo. Estaba claro que era él quien la había usado.

―Bakusaiga. La forjé poco antes de alcanzar esta posición.

―¿La forjaste? ¿Tú? ―se sorprendió ella. No tenía en lo más mínimo la apariencia de un herrero.

―Con ayuda ―corrigió él―. Seleccioné el metal y participé en el proceso de forjado y temple, también seleccioné el diseño y materiales para la empuñadura ―abrió la mano lo suficiente para enseñarle más de cerca la fina terminación del mango. Rin sintió deseos de recorrer el patrón con la punta de los dedos, pero se abstuvo de siquiera mover el brazo. Le parecía algo demasiado importante y conmemorativo como para tratarlo con la irrespetuosa curiosidad de una niña pequeña.

―Es impresionante. Esta sí tiene filo, ¿verdad?

―Lo tiene ―extendió el brazo para colocar la espada sobre su cabeza en posición horizontal. De nuevo la luz le daba ese verde y peligroso resplandor.

―¿Sabes usarla? ―preguntó emocionada mientras la regresaba a la vitrina.

―No tendría sentido poseer una espada si no se la puede utilizar ―Rin lo miró realmente impresionada. Amo de los negocios y empresario exitoso, ¿ahora también era una especie de samurái?―. Tengo conocimientos en esgrima y kendo.

―Genial ―susurró Rin―. No has matado a nadie con esa cosa, ¿verdad? ―dio un paso hacia atrás de manera cómica. La expresión de Sesshomaru se tornó algo más suave. En lugar de contestarle, dejó que la pregunta quedara sin respuesta mientras regresaba al escritorio con aire enigmático y continuaba tecleando sin parar. Rin se mordió los labios para no picar el obvio anzuelo y lo acompañó para ver por la ventana. Tokio parecía un sitio totalmente diferente desde las alturas.

―Tienen una tradición familiar muy peculiar ―comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. Sesshomaru mantenía su atención fija en la computadora, pero la escuchaba atentamente―. Supongo que tu padre también tendrá una. ¿Cómo es? ¿Y qué pasa con las espadas de sus antepasados?

―Las reutilizamos para fabricar la siguiente generación de katanas ―habló alguien desde la puerta. El corazón de Rin dio un violento vuelco al darse cuenta de que no estaba tan a solas con Sesshomaru. Con un hombro apoyado en el marco, el Taisho mayor los veía muy interesado manteniendo una poblada ceja en alto. Dio unos pasos adelante para acercarse al escritorio, con una mano casualmente guardada en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Al igual que su hijo, iba vestido de manera algo más informal. Probablemente sólo estaba de paso por el complejo empresarial―. Cuando un Taisho muere, su acero es fundido a la espera del nuevo miembro de la familia. La espada de Sesshomaru en realidad era de mi abuelo, al igual que la de Inuyasha. Son espadas hermanas.

La chica se sintió encoger ante aquel hombre tan imponente con sus ojos puestos en ella, examinándola con cuidado.

Sesshomaru, intuyendo la retraída reacción de Rin, distrajo la atención de Toga.

―¿Se te ofrece algo, padre? ―lo miró sobre su laptop en son de advertencia. El otro hombre captó al vuelo el mensaje, deteniendo su andar y cambiando el objetivo de su atención. Rin se sintió algo aliviada e hizo un esfuerzo para no retroceder y alejarse, por más que su cuerpo tuviera ese impulso.

Toga Taisho no era como Inuyasha, quien tenía un carácter desentendido y hasta infantil en ciertas ocasiones. Además de que su corta edad y su aspecto más informal y moderno le ayudaban a relajar el panorama con respecto a él. En cambio, su padre era un sujeto mayor, normalmente enfundado en un traje y con una apariencia que imponía muchísimo respeto.

Si había visto una gigantesca foto suya en la planta baja, ¡era el dueño de ese edificio y un montón de cosas más! Tal y como pasaba con Sesshomaru, cada una de sus facciones denotaba un gran orgullo y buena posición imposibles de ignorar. Sólo que con el Taisho mayor la cosa se intensificaba gracias a su edad.

―Escuché voces después de que Jaken saliera, así que quise saber quién estaba aquí. Creo que no te conozco, jovencita. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Sus brazos se quedaron rígidos ante el contacto directo, y agradeció que Sesshomaru estuviera de por medio para aplacar su nerviosismo. _No metas la pata, Rin, es su padre y el dueño del universo entero. No seas rara por una vez en tu vida._

―S-soy Rin Takahashi, un gusto conocerlo, señor Taisho ―hizo una reverencia muy pronunciada que iba de la mano con sus atropelladas palabras. Eso de no actuar raro se había ido al traste demasiado rápido para su gusto.

―El placer es todo mío, Takahashi ―correspondió con una inclinación más ligera y una sonrisa que ablandaba sus facciones. Sesshomaru tenía sus ojos fijos en él, aún con la advertencia muy latente en ellos―. ¿Así que estás interesada en nuestras espadas? Cada una fue forjada por la misma familia de herreros con una técnica especial de su clan, por lo que todas tienen una apariencia única y son irrepetibles. La mía tiene el nombre _Sounga_ , y lleva más de cincuenta años conmigo.

Aquello pareció despertar el interés de Rin. Su cara se alzó aún con cierta timidez, pero de todas maneras se animó a mantener la conversación.

―¿Usted también sabe utilizarla?

―Todos los Taisho son instruidos en el arte de la espada, forma parte de nuestras tradiciones ―contestó él asintiendo con suavidad―. Sabemos manejarlas y hacerlas. También participé en el proceso de forjado de Tenseiga y Tessaiga. Son regalos muy especiales... aunque mi hijo menor creyó que la suya era un juguete ―roló los ojos con un resoplido, haciendo que Rin mostrara una pequeña sonrisa―. Es una suerte que no tuviera filo, porque sino aún estaría castigado.

La chica soltó una risita que intentó disimular sin mucho éxito.

―De seguro el señor Inuyasha lamenta que no tuviera filo, se habrá decepcionado mucho de niño por no haber podido cortar ese árbol ―comentó con más soltura. Toga Taisho torció el gesto.

―¿Conoces a Inuyasha?

―No mucho... pero sí conozco a Kagome. Es mi... amiga ―corrigió a tiempo antes de decir doctora. Eso habría sonado un tanto sospechoso.

―¿Ah, sí?

―Incluso estuve en su boda ―comentó algo apenada. Era normal que no la recordara, había pasado buena parte de la velada escondiéndose con Shippo, luego en el jardín, en el baño y por último camuflándose lo mejor posible con Ayame y Sango.

Toga entrecerró los ojos fijos en su rostro para intentar recordarla, y poco después los volvió a abrir en súbita realización.

―Ya te recuerdo. Estuviste en la ceremonia sintoísta y te quedaste hablando un momento con Sesshomaru cuando iniciaba el almuerzo ―apuntó. Qué buena memoria tenía, y eso que se veía muy diferente con kimono y el cabello recogido―. ¿Se conocen Sesshomaru y tú desde entonces? ¿Kagome los presentó?

―No... conozco al señor Ta... a Sesshomaru desde antes ―aclaró Rin con un pequeño rubor, intentando no ver al Taisho menor mientras hablaba. Al mayor se le hizo muy interesante que usara su nombre de pila en lugar de su apellido.

―¿En serio? ¿De dónde?

―Suficiente, padre ―intervino él, harto de que se metiera donde no lo llamaban.

―¿Qué ocurre, hijo? Tengo curiosidad por conocer a tu _amiga_ , ¿es algo malo? ―aquel tono entre suspicaz y tenso había hecho que Rin se pusiera un poco más nerviosa. Claro que notó el doble sentido de la palabra amiga, y obviamente Sesshomaru también lo había hecho.

―No es de tu incumbencia.

Y antes de que su padre pudiera replicar, Rin intervino para evitar una disputa.

―L-la verdad... ― _vamos, tú puedes_ ―, la verdad es que hemos cruzado caminos muchas veces y un día simplemente... hablamos. Kagome no nos presentó, n-ni siquiera sabía que se conocían hasta que ella me lo dijo.

Sesshomaru la observó por el rabillo del ojo, deteniendo su tecleo en la computadora para luego ver hacia su padre. Según parecía se lo había creído, y se veía francamente sorprendido. Y estaba en su derecho, su hijo mayor no era precisamente conocido por sus dotes sociales.

Toga Taisho se quedó algo anonadado al darse cuenta de un punto muy interesante. Quizás aquello era lo que estaba cambiando su comportamiento. Quizás era _ella_ quien lo estaba cambiando.

Sus facciones se relajaron hasta formar una sonrisa.

―Ya veo. Es una afortunada casualidad. Asumo que tienen planeado algo para hoy, ¿no es así?

―Eso sigue sin ser de tu incumbencia ―replicó su primogénito. Guardó el archivo que acababa de terminar y lo adjuntó en un nuevo correo electrónico. Mientras se enviaba, giraba el rostro hacia Rin―. Ya he terminado.

Ella le sonrió mientras asentía y fue por su bolso que había dejado abandonado en uno de los sillones, pasando por al lado de señor Taisho, no sin antes hacer una reverencia. No pasó desapercibido para el hombre que aquel era un bolso muy grande y pesado, y su primera suposición fue que llevaba bentos con ella. Quiso preguntarle si por casualidad irían a un picnic, pero el súbito pensamiento de su hijo yendo de picnic no le cuadró para nada. Incluso sintió escalofríos.

La laptop de Sesshomaru se apagó, y Toga también notó con interés que no se colocaba la chaqueta, sino que la llevaba doblada sobre el brazo. Además de que no iba vestido tan formalmente como siempre.

―Vamos.

―Claro ―Rin hizo el ademán de colocarse su mochila sobre el hombro, pero Sesshomaru le extendió la mano para llevarla él. La muchacha se sonrojó sutilmente y le agradeció en voz baja antes de hacerle una última reverencia a su padre―. Fue un placer conocerlo, señor Taisho. E-espero que pueda contarme más sobre sus espadas algún día.

―Por supuesto, Takahashi. Hasta luego, Sesshomaru. Que tengan un buen día.

Éste le lanzó una gélida mirada mientras iba saliendo. Su expresión era clara: ni una palabra de esto. Y sin despedirse ni hacer ninguna otra señal de reconocimiento a su progenitor, Sesshomaru y su acompañante se marcharon de la oficina.

Toga esperó unos segundos más para salir también, sólo para verlos abordar el elevador entre una nueva conversación.

Tenía los ojos como platos.

 _Oh por Dios, Sesshomaru tiene una cita._

Sacó su teléfono celular y se apuró a marcar un número que se sabía de memoria.

―Izayoi, no vas a creer lo que acabo de ver.

...

 _Ya vamos a salir del estacionamiento_ , escribió Rin en su mensaje para Sango. Era la primera vez que se subía al vehículo de Taisho, y qué vehículo. Dejó la mochila en el suelo del copiloto y paseó los ojos con curiosidad por el oscuro interior. Los asientos eran de cuero negro y respaldo alto, y antes de que Sesshomaru asumiera su puesto de conductor, se permitió asustarse un poco con lo complicado que parecía el volante con un jaguar en el centro y el área de la palanca de cambios. Cuántos botones y opciones, ¿cómo rayos podía controlar esa cosa? Parecía un auto de carrera, y no le costó imaginárselo surcando una autopista a toda velocidad, dejando atrás una estela de polvo.

Apartó rápidamente la vista en cuanto el hombre se subió, fingiendo interés por lo que veía por la ventanilla... es decir, nada. Un estacionamiento subterráneo parcialmente vacío.

 _Entonces nosotros también vamos saliendo. Probablemente nos veamos allá_ , respondió Sango mientras el motor de semejante bestia blanca rugía al encenderse. El eco debió resonar en las paredes desnudas del estacionamiento y todo. Rin se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad con algo de torpeza, lo que denotaba su ansiedad. Sesshomaru no tardó en sacarlos del subterráneo, hacia la calle lateral del edificio para dirigirse a la tan conocida avenida que ambos cruzaban casi todos los días.

La radio estaba automáticamente sintonizada con una estación local, y por los parlantes se escuchaba rock a muy bajo volumen. Rin no podía dejar de sorprenderse por lo fácil que Sesshomaru hacía parecer el manejo de ese auto tan sofisticado, y quiso aprovechar una luz roja para romper el silencioso ambiente.

―De acuerdo, tengo que preguntar. ¿Cómo manejas esta cosa? Parece la cabina de un avión.

―No es más difícil que manejar cualquier otro auto sincrónico.

―Pero mira cuántas opciones tienes, ¿cómo no te confundes y encuentras cada cosa?

―Cuestión de costumbre. Con esta opción, por ejemplo, se puede cambiar el sistema a uno automático ―señaló un botoncito al lado de la palanca de cambio. Luego otro más―. Este es para que la aceleración sea instantánea en caso de querer hacerlo correr.

―¿Haces eso muy a menudo?

―Cada vez que puedo.

―Si lo haces hoy me tienes que avisar, necesito estar mentalmente preparada ―le pidió con tono jocoso.

―¿Le temes a la velocidad?

―No... pero nunca he estado contigo cuando manejas ―apuntó―. Si lo hiciera yo de seguro también te asustaría que pegara un acelerón repentino.

La luz cambió a verde y Sesshomaru no tardó en avanzar por la calle, tomando la siguiente salida para subir por el elevado que los llevaría a la autopista.

―¿Sabes conducir?

―Más o menos. Aprendí con tractores, ¿eso cuenta?

―¿Tractores?

―Cuando era adolescente trabajé durante algunos veranos en la granja de los familiares de una amiga en Sapporo, y sus tíos nos enseñaron a manejar la maquinaria. Íbamos como a cinco kilómetros por hora, así que ya te imaginarás nuestros viajes desenfrenados, eran una locura ―sonrió ante el simpático recuerdo. Tenía trece años y el tío de Rika iba a su lado, preparado para accionar el freno de mano mientras la guiaba muy lentamente por el campo. El verano siguiente la dejaron manejar el pequeño montacargas, y al siguiente incluso le permitieron usar un poco la vieja camioneta familiar para llevar de regreso las recolecciones del día.

Por el resto del viaje de una hora, la plática se mantuvo por esos rumbos. Sesshomaru le explicó brevemente cómo había aprendido él a manejar ―con su padre, a los dieciséis años―, sacándose el permiso muy poco tiempo después. Rin le preguntó cómo le había ido a Inuyasha, y él reveló que había estrellado el preciado Mustang de su padre contra un hidrante en la primera vuelta que daba.

Toda la tensión que había sentido antes de encontrarse con él se había desvanecido por completo durante el rato que estuvo en aquella oscura cabina de cuero. Se le hacía fácil hablarle sobre cualquier cosa, y también hacerlo responder con tanta normalidad.

Llegaron al parque casi a las doce del mediodía, con el sol de primavera coronando un cielo con pocas nubes que lo ocultaran y una deliciosa brisa acariciando la copa de los árboles. Sesshomaru siguió llevando la mochila de Rin en el brazo mientras ella le enviaba un nuevo mensaje de texto a Sango para avisarle que ya habían llegado. Apenas había enviado el mensaje cuando sus hombros cayeron de la impresión.

Era una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto jamás.

Detrás de las altas rejas blancas de la entrada yacía un enorme campo, uniformemente decorado con plantas y árboles hasta donde alcanzaba su vista. Lo primero que aparecía era un largo camino de piedra caliza que se bifurcaba en varios puntos, cada uno con un destino diferente: había una sección de bosque, con todo tipo de pinos y árboles, otra sección llevaba a los invernaderos, otra más llevaba a una zona con lagunas y fuentes, y así seguía a lo largo de un recorrido que no alcanzaba distinguir.

Lo increíble era que no había tantas personas como era de esperarse, cosa que le pareció muy extraña. Era un sábado de primavera y aquel era un lugar muy hermoso, ¿dónde estaban todos?

Lo que ella no sabía, pues Sesshomaru no le había dicho, era que la entrada era ciertamente costosa y no todo el mundo se podía dar el lujo de pasear por ese lugar. Así que mientras Rin contemplaba embelesada todo a su alrededor, el hombre iba a la elegante taquilla y retiraba las dos entradas previamente compradas sin que ella se diera cuenta.

―Esto es hermoso ―murmuró con los emocionados ojos bien abiertos. Sesshomaru se situó silenciosamente a su lado―. ¿Habías venido alguna vez aquí?

―Nunca.

―¿Adónde vamos primero?

―Es tu elección ―terció él. Rin sonrió radiante y se acercó a un cartel con un mapa del sitio.

―A ver... ¿qué tal el área de plantas acuáticas? Se ve bastante interesante ―giró para verlo contemplar también el mapa, asintiendo con la cabeza―. Entonces empecemos por aquí.

El recorrido por aquella área era increíblemente bello. Había cientos de pequeños estanques circulares con diversos tipos de nenúfares de flores de varios colores, además de cualquier tipo de planta acuática que pudiera nombrar. Rin se entretuvo un rato sacando fotos de los especímenes más hermosos, sin dejar de hablar entusiasmada por cada nueva cosa que encontraba. El estanque con las carpas, por ejemplo, fue muy entretenido y tuvieron que atravesarlo por medio del camino de piedras para poder llegar al mirador situado en el centro, donde decidieron tomar el almuerzo.

A partir de ese momento, Rin no permitió que Sesshomaru siguiera llevando la mochila y no aceptó ningún comentario al respecto.

Continuaron el recorrido sin que la chica soltara su cámara y avanzaron por el ecosistema tropical, repleto de exóticas flores de cientos de colores, ruidosas aves y árboles que ya comenzaban a dar frutos. Estuvo muy tentada de agarrar una pomarrosa que guindaba de una rama baja, pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo cuando descubrió que había otras personas alrededor.

Sesshomaru, aún con su notable seriedad, la observaba a momentos con cierto interés. No le cabían dudas de que aquella era la verdadera Rin, la que siempre había estado oculta bajo capas de miedos, incertidumbres y malas experiencias. Una chica alegre, extrovertida y llena de carisma, la misma con la que había compartido un baile a medias y a la que había terminado asustando con sus demandantes preguntas.

―Oh, a Ben le hubiera encantado venir ―comentó cuando llegaron a la sección de jardín, con sus bonitos y tupidos arbustos llenos de todo tipo de flores. La chica se inclinó para acariciar un racimo de hortensias, maravillada por el excelente trabajo en el podado de los arbustos con forma de canastas. El aroma de las flores estaba por doquier, llenando el multicolor campo.

―No se permite la entrada de animales. Ya lo investigué.

―¿Lo investigaste? ―se sorprendió―. ¿De verdad?

―Creí que te gustaría traer a tu perro ―contestó él con simpleza. Rin lo miró inquisidora.

―¿Habrías dejado que mi pastor alemán se subiera en tu Jaguar si no se prohibiera la entrada de mascotas?

―Sólo si prometías aspirarlo al regresar.

La chica rió entre dientes y estuvo a punto de darle un codazo a modo de juego, pero se contuvo. Volvía a actuar como una condenada adolescente enamorada, y él no era precisamente como esos galanes de la tele que responden todo con una radiante sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico. Sesshomaru era demasiado serio y reservado, aunque le siguiera la corriente de vez en cuando, por lo que debía guardarle respeto. Después de todo era un hombre adulto hecho y derecho.

―Eres muy considerado ―murmuró, bajando la cámara al seguir su camino por el paseo de piedra caliza. De nuevo se había sonrojado, detalle que no había pasado desapercibido para su acompañante. Para sacudirse las cursilerías que le rondaban la cabeza, decidió retomar la conversación con otro tema―. ¿Has tenido mascotas alguna vez?

―Mi madrastra solía tener peces tropicales.

―¿Tenía? Espera, no me digas... tu hermano.

―Mi hermano ―asintió resignado.

―¿Qué hizo con los peces?

―Quiso limpiar la pecera una vez, supongo que para sorprenderla. Dejó a los peces adentro mientras vaciaba el recipiente entero de jabón lavaplatos ―Rin ocultó la inminente carcajada llevándose una mano a la boca―. Los mató a todos, evidentemente. Aunque la pecera quedó reluciente.

―Oh por Dios ―no pudo evitar reírse. Inuyasha había tenido una infancia de lo más interesante entre dañar una invaluable espada, chocar un Mustang y matar por accidente los peces exóticos de su madre―. Pobres pececitos. ¿Qué dijo su madre?

―Estaba dividida entre agradecerle su buena voluntad y querer matarlo por acabar con sus costosos animales.

―¿Cuántos años tenía el señor Inuyasha entonces?

―Seis o siete.

―Aw, pobrecito. No se le puede culpar, era muy pequeño. Yo hice algo similar, de hecho... ―le dijo con un suspiro nostálgico―. Mi abuela tenía un periquito tropical muy bonito que le había regalado mi abuelo. En ese tiempo me la pasaba viendo el canal de los animales y vi en un programa que las aves solían migrar en invierno. Así que, lógicamente, dejé que el periquito saliera de su jaula y de la ventana para que fuera a pasar el invierno en el sur. Lo encontramos a la mañana siguiente al lado de la casa... congelado. Todavía me siento mal por él ―terminó con un nuevo resoplido. Pobre pajarito―. Me llevé el regaño de mi vida. Aún recuerdo los gritos de mi abuela ―frunció los labios consternada mientras pasaban al ecosistema del bosque, cubierto de musgo y agujas de pino. Rin se dio la vuelta un momento para tomarle una fotografía a un hongo particularmente llamativo cuando se dio cuenta de que Sango y Miroku no estaban demasiado lejos. Con sus ropas de civiles y apariencia de pareja ordinaria ninguno se delataba como oficial de policía. Sango incluso llevaba un vestido morado ligero y muy bonito que le sentaba de maravilla.

Les dedicó un saludo por medio de una sonrisa antes de regresar su atención hacia el frente y su compañero, quien se había percatado de todo.

―¿Los conoces? ―le preguntó con la voz un poco más baja de lo normal.

―Son amigos ―dijo con naturalidad. Podía ver la sospecha en sus dorados ojos, pero eso no era algo que le preocupara. Tarde o temprano se daría cuenta.

―¿Eso explica que nos hayan estado siguiendo desde que entramos?

―Más o menos. En realidad no nos están siguiendo, están vigilando que todo esté en orden cerca de mí ―reveló encogiéndose de hombros. Sesshomaru la interrogó arrugando el entrecejo―. Ambos son policías. Pero les veo muy relajados, así que no debe haber nada extraño por aquí.

Volvió a voltear hacia ellos como quien no quiere la cosa, y el hombre hizo lo mismo por el rabillo del ojo. Se le hacían muy conocidos, especialmente la mujer. Sabía que la había visto en algún otro lugar, pero no recordaba dónde. Probablemente en cualquier sitio donde estuviera Rin, así que tenía sentido que le resultaran tan familiar.

―¿Es a ella a quien siempre le escribes cuando tienes que ir a algún lugar? ―siguió preguntando en vista de que Rin no tenía problema en hablar al respecto. La muchacha asintió.

―Tengo que avisarle siempre dónde estoy y cuándo regreso a casa por precaución.

Sesshomaru la miró de reojo mientras caminaban entre los árboles. Se detuvo un momento a leer la descripción de un tipo de planta en especial, y notó que su expresión ya no era tan alegre como antes. Se había perdido en su propio mundo, por lo que debía dejar de hablar sobre el tema.

Rin, para evitar que las lúgubres ideas la invadieran, decidió sacudirse y tomó su celular.

 _Te queda muy bonito ese vestido, Sango_ , _¡te ves guapísima!_ escribió con un mohín juguetón _._

Siguieron recorriendo aquella sección y llegaron al límite para entrar en el clásico jardín japonés con estanques, puentes y una amplia variedad de bonsáis en todos lados.

 _Se lo he dicho 500 veces y sigue sin creerme. Miroku._

Volteó la cara buscando a la pareja de policías, pero no pudo encontrarlos a simple vista. Supuso que una muy abochornada Sango le reclamaba a su marido por haberle quitado el teléfono. Sonrió para sus adentros al imaginarse la escena.

Su reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde cuando llegaron a la atracción principal del centro: los cerezos en flor. Toda una zona del tamaño de dos campos de fútbol sólo con sakuras en su máximo esplendor. El camino subía una pequeña colina y zigzagueaba entre los árboles de diferentes edades y tamaños, con el césped cubierto de pequeños pétalos rosados que caían con parsimonia al compás de la brisa de la tarde.

Era el lugar en el que se reunía más gente, la mayoría estaba sentada bajo un árbol contemplando el paisaje o conversando animadamente en grupos y parejas. Pero ni siquiera reparaba en la multitud que inundaba el sitio.

Rin tuvo que detenerse para apreciarlo mejor con los ojos totalmente abiertos de asombro. No recordaba la última vez que había podido ir a un _hanami_ propiamente dicho. Seguramente desde que era una niña y tenía tiempo para esas cosas. Tiempo y posibilidades de salir al mundo exterior sin sentirse agobiada, claro está.

Una sensación agridulce la invadió mientras revivía aquellos momentos tan lejanos. Sus abuelos la tomaban de ambas manos mientras su madre sacaba fotos con una cámara desechable. Paseaban a sus anchas, cantando cancioncitas infantiles y balanceándola como si fuera un columpio para entretenerla. Le daban una manzana acaramelada y jugaban a las escondidillas como si los tres adultos volviesen a ser niños otra vez.

Luego, al ser más grande, organizaba picnics en los parques con sus amigos. Comían, charlaban, cantaban karaoke, jugaban a las cartas y simplemente disfrutaban el día entre risas e historias, quedándose hasta la noche para ver los fuegos artificiales que solían exhibir durante las festividades.

Qué hermosos recuerdos. Qué buena infancia y juventud había tenido antes de que todo se fuera al traste.

Era como haber tenido dos vidas completamente diferentes: un día eres una adolescente normal y feliz, y la siguiente...

―Por aquí.

La voz de Sesshomaru la sacó de su repentina ensoñación. Siguió sus pasos sin dejar de pasear la mirada sobre las personas que pasaban amenamente su tarde. Parejas, familias, grupos de amigos, empresarios en alguna celebración... cada árbol parecía tener un mundo aparte bajo su sombra.

El hombre la guió fuera del camino de piedra, introduciéndola entre los sakuras hasta llegar a uno en particular. En la bajada de la colina quedaba un árbol algo apartado del resto, con varias de sus frondosas y retorcidas ramas casi rozando el suelo.

La vista que se tenía desde esa privilegiada posición era increíble, un manchón de colores y figuras verdes acompañadas de estanques perfectamente circulares, algunos con miradores de madera de estilo tradicional en el centro. Era una parte del parque que ya habían recorrido.

Había una nota pegada al tronco del sakura con cinta adhesiva, pero Sesshomaru la retiró antes de que Rin pudiera leerla.

―¿Qué haces? Alguien de seguro tenía reservado este lugar.

―Sí. Yo ―le mostró el papel con el corto mensaje de _Reservado - Taisho. S_ , cosa que la sorprendió. Eso se estaba volviendo algo muy habitual cuando estaba con él.

―¿Lo habías reservado? ―sus mejillas se colorearon al instante ante su dorada mirada que respondía por él.

―Supuse que te agradaría ―apuntó con naturalidad, apenas girando el cuerpo para contemplar la magnífica vista. Vaya que había acertado. Tomó asiento apoyando la espalda en el tronco, estirando una pierna y doblando la otra en una pose muy casual. Rin no tardó en tomar un lugar a su lado, pero guardando una respetuosa distancia.

―P-pensé que nunca habías venido aquí.

―Hice la reservación por internet ―le aclaró. La chica sintió que su pecho se estremecía ante los locos latidos de su corazón, y optó por distraerse con algo más. Así que puso la mochila en su regazo y sacó un termo con dos tacitas de plástico portables. Había preparado ese té de _oolong_ precisamente por si se le presentaba esa oportunidad.

La chica vertió el frío brebaje en la primera taza, extendiéndosela antes de servirse a sí misma. Antes de beber, la alzó en un pequeño brindis que acompañó con una de sus tímidas sonrisas. Sesshomaru correspondió el gesto sobriamente y dio un sorbo a su bebida.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, simplemente disfrutando del clima y el paisaje. La chica reposó la espalda en el amplio tronco, estirando las piernas algo cansadas de tanto caminar y aprovechando para sacar unas cuantas fotos más, tanto con su cámara como con su celular. Tendría que preguntarle a Sango si podía compartir esas imágenes con sus amigas de Kioto, aunque no sería necesario pedir permiso para relatarles la jornada de aquel precioso día.

A su lado, Sesshomaru le dedicaba miradas furtivas de tanto y tanto, apreciando su rostro sereno y relajado tanto como el mismo paisaje. Había hecho bien llevándola a ese lugar, se notaba a leguas el efecto que un sitio como ese ejercía sobre Rin, apaciguando su nerviosismo característico.

―Deberíamos irnos ―sugirió al apuntar que eran las seis y media de la tarde. Habían estado casi seis horas en ese sitio y apenas se habían dado cuenta. Fue el primero en ponerse en pie, y le extendió una mano para ayudarla.

Ella se le quedó viendo con los ojos grandes y redondos variando entre su rostro y su mano. Quizás era mucho pedir que lo aceptara, así que optó por regresar el brazo a su posición original.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Rin extendió su mano y se aferró a él suavemente. De un sólo impulso ya estaba de pie, con el morral menos pesado en la otra mano. Sesshomaru esperó a que lo soltara para comenzar a caminar, pero ella no lo hizo. Lo miró de nuevo con una tímida sonrisa adornando sus labios.

El hombre captó el mensaje y la jaló para emprender el camino de vuelta al estacionamiento. Por suerte no tuvieron que recorrer todo el parque de nuevo, sólo siguieron la vía de piedra caliza por otro lado, según indicaba el cartel con las direcciones. Estas piedras eran de color más oscuro, por lo que guiaban directamente a la salida.

Hicieron todo el trayecto sin intercambiar casi ninguna mirada. Rin por pena, Sesshomaru por respeto. Tampoco dijeron nada, por lo que el único sonido que les acompañaba era el de sus propias pisadas sobre la hierba y el sendero. La muchacha estaba segura de que sus latidos eran tan fuertes que hasta él podía escucharlos, pero aun así no lo soltó por más nerviosa que se sintiera y por más que le temblara la mano.

Alcanzaron el estacionamiento tras diez minutos de caminata ―que comparados con las seis horas del recorrido completo habían transcurrido sumamente rápido―, y el contacto se rompió cuando Rin tuvo que subirse al auto. Mientras Sesshomaru ocupaba el puesto del conductor, ella se aseguró de mantener los ojos fijos en el bolso que abrazaba sobre sus piernas. El Jaguar arrancó con su característico rugido, y lo último que vio del hermoso parque fue a través de la ventana y por el rabillo del ojo.

Al contrario del animado viaje de ida, el de regreso fue silencioso, sin contar con el amortiguado sonido que salía de la radio. La estación ahora reproducía un repertorio de suave y relajante música alternativa, y para tener algo que hacer además de intentar controlar sus latidos, se dedicó a traducir la letra en inglés. Quizás eso la ayudaría a apartar su mente del hombre que conducía a su lado.

Cuando Sesshomaru rompió su concentración al preguntarle la dirección para dejarla en su hogar, Rin vio el esfuerzo de la última media hora totalmente desechado. Quiso decirle que podía dejarla en el parque, pero para cuando alcanzaron la ciudad ya comenzaba a anochecer, por lo que reconocía con mucho pesar que lo mejor sería llegar a casa de una vez en lugar de tener que atravesar la calle.

Le dijo la ubicación de su edificio esperando que eso no estuviera contra las reglas establecidas por la policía, y se hundió en el asiento, abrazando su morral. Dios, odiaba tener esos arranques de bochorno. De saber que era tan condenadamente penosa en esas situaciones, habría planeado otra estrategia o lo habría tratado con Kagome para saber cómo proceder sin quedar como una tarada.

En diez minutos más, el Jaguar blanco se detenía frente a su complejo de apartamentos. Rin luchaba para contener sus estúpidos nervios y darle una despedida apropiada incluyendo el agradecimiento por haberle dado aquel día tan especial. Y mientras lo hacía, algo captó la atención de Sesshomaru.

En el compartimiento de su puerta había algo importante que casi había olvidado.

―Esto es tuyo ―interrumpió sus pensamientos, entregándoselo. Rin tomó un tanto confundida el paraguas amarillo.

―¿De verdad? No recuerdo haberme traído un paraguas... o tener este paraguas.

―No lo hiciste, te lo estoy obsequiando.

Ésta vez lo miró de frente, anonadada.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

―Necesitabas uno nuevo, ¿no es así? Recuerdo que siempre te quejabas del tuyo.

Rin infló las enrojecidas mejillas, repitiendo mentalmente las vergüenzas que le había hecho pasar su paraguas cuando se volteaba por el viento, o cuando uno de sus alambres se salía de la lona impermeable. No se había quejado de él para insinuarle que quería que le regalara uno, tenía la intención de comprárselo ella misma, pero siempre acababa olvidándolo.

―Sesshomaru, no era necesario... Creo que ya has hecho mucho por mí hoy ―estrujó la sombrilla entre sus manos. Era de buena calidad y a diferencia de la suya que era plegable, se sentía pesada y resistente.

―No lo he comprado hoy si es lo que te preocupa.

La chica sonrió sin querer y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya ambarina.

―No sé cómo agradecerte por todo lo que haces. Eres muy bueno conmigo ―él hizo un gesto que le restaba importancia. Pero para ella era importante, más de lo que imaginaba. En un arrebato de valor se estiró hasta su asiento y dejó un rápido y casto beso sobre su mejilla. Retrocedió y abrió la puerta, con el bolso en una mano y el paraguas en la otra―. Gracias por todo, Sesshomaru. Buenas noches.

―Buenas noches ―le dijo mientras ella se bajaba y apuraba el paso para llegar al edificio. Pero antes de entrar en el rellano, se detuvo y giró un poco la cabeza para verlo por el rabillo del ojo. El auto no se movía, y no necesitaba ver a través de los vidrios ahumados para saber que Sesshomaru le devolvía la mirada.

Sacudió la mano para despedirse y orientó su cara hacia el frente para ocultar la temblorosa sonrisa, llevándose la sombrilla al pecho mientras la estrujaba. Sólo cuando estuvo dentro del edificio, el Jaguar blanco arrancó y se perdió calle abajo.

...

Kagome dejó lo que estaba haciendo en la mesita de la sala y fue a atender los llamados de la puerta, extrañada pues no esperaba visitas a esa hora. Al otro lado de la mirilla estaba la peculiar imagen de Sango con un bonito vestido. Intrigada, abrió y la dejó pasar, preparando un par de comentarios para su atuendo tan poco habitual. Sango era más de pantalones y botines, no de vestidos y sandalias. Cuánta diferencia.

―Veo que te tomaste muy en serio la cita que Miroku te sacó a costa de Rin ―bromeó cuando su amiga se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada. En lugar de defenderse con alguna respuesta mordaz, miró hacia un punto muerto apretando los labios y resopló por la nariz. Entró a la casa sin ser invitada y se tomó la libertad de sentarse en el sillón―. Em... ¿pasó algo? ¿Dónde está Miroku?

Sango volvió a resoplar con cara muy contrariada y se cruzó de brazos. Bajó su atención a lo que Kagome había dejado en la mesa ratona, descubriendo fotos de su boda.

―Fue a comprar la cena, ya viene por mí. ¿Y esto?

―Ah, al fin las he impreso todas las que tomó mi familia y el fotógrafo, sólo armo el álbum que me regaló Ayame. Bonito, ¿verdad? ―se sentó a su lado, tomando el cuaderno y mostrándole las primeras páginas que ya había llenado con las fotos y anotaciones que daban algunos detalles sobre ellas o la situación en general.

―Está muy lindo. Deberías ayudarme a organizar los míos, están algo desordenados.

―Claro, me gustaría. Mira, me encanta esta foto ―señaló mientras tomaba la imagen y se la mostraba con entusiasmo. Era de la ceremonia civil, donde los novios y sus padres posaban contentos ante la cámara. Sería una foto común y corriente si no fuera por las suegras que se alzaban los pulgares entre ellas, emocionadas y victoriosas sin que los demás se dieran cuenta. Luego pasó a otra donde estaba la novia con su familia. Ahora era Sota quien hacía una mueca para aguantar la risa, y su madre lo miraba feo en son de advertencia para que no arruinara la toma―. Creo que Kohaku le estaba haciendo muecas a Sota, me encanta cómo se ve. Es tan él... y mamá, por supuesto, con su cara de "te voy a castigar si no te comportas". Fue un día tan bonito...

―Sí, lo fue.

―Y aún me quedan las fotos de la ceremonia civil y la fiesta. Y ni hablar de las de la luna de miel. Voy a estar unos cuántos días con esto, pero ya verás que quedará sensacional.

―Sé que lo hará ―volvió a contestar distraída Sango. Kagome frunció el ceño antes de enarcar una ceja.

―¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa? Tienes una cara de tragedia...

―Es que no me lo puedo creer ―suspiró la detective, consternada. Kagome se inclinó preocupada hacia ella.

―¿Qué no te puedes creer?

―No quería hacerlo, pero fue muy difícil... rayos, hasta Miroku se está burlando de mí por esto.

―¿Por qué cosa?

―Mi tarea de vigilancia se vio truncada hoy ―admitió con pesar y algo de fastidio―. No vigilé tanto porque me distraje con algo que debería mantenerme alerta. No pude evitarlo... y me odio por eso.

―¿Pero me vas a decir de una vez de lo que estás hablando? ―se impacientó Kagome poniendo los brazos en jarra. Por toda respuesta, Sango se tomó su tiempo para escudriñar su teléfono hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y se lo mostró a su amiga. La psicóloga abrió la boca ante la fotografía de Rin y Sesshomaru de espaldas y a distancia, caminando tomados de la mano.

Sus ojos abiertos como platos se volvieron hacia Sango pidiendo más explicaciones.

―¿Qué?

―Fue... tierno ―luchó por sacar las palabras que no quería pronunciar―. No puedo creer que Sesshomaru esté incluido en la ecuación, pero... su cita con Rin fue bonita. Comieron en un mirador, Rin no dejaba de sonreír... y Sesshomaru no dejaba de voltearse a verla. Era muy evidente aunque estuviéramos lejos. Luego la llevó bajo un sakura y se quedaron sentados por un buen rato... para luego irse tomados de la mano. ¡Rayos!

―Espera un momento ―la detuvo Kagome, con el ceño arrugado mientras intentaba comprender mejor y digerir toda la información. Tomó el teléfono de Sango sin que ésta lo soltara y vio la foto más de cerca. Esos eran ellos, no había manera de confundirlos. El pelo plateado de Sesshomaru resaltaba, y la figura menuda de Rin con su largo cabello trenzado eran inconfundibles.

Su estoico cuñado... el rey del hielo, el Spock de pelo plateado... iba de la mano con Rin, su paciente con serios problemas de rechazo hacia los hombres.

 _OH-POR-DIOS._

―¿Entonces estás molesta porque ahora te gusta emparejarlos? ―quiso saber incrédula. Por la cara fruncida y roja de Sango supo que había dado en el clavo―. ¿Pero qué crees que son, personajes de un drama?

―Ni lo menciones. ¡No es mi culpa, no me juzgues! ―saltó nerviosa―. No quería hacerlo, simplemente pasó.

―Esto es increíble ―murmuró emocionada, dándole otro rápido vistazo al celular―. Estoy tan orgullosa de Rin, ¡es un gran progreso! Y más con Sesshomaru, eso le da puntos extra.

―Muchos puntos extra, diría yo ―resopló Sango.

―¿Y sigues molesta con Rin por volver a tratarlo? ―la mirada que su amiga le echó la hizo reprimir una carcajada.

―Ni me lo menciones, ¿quieres? Me siento traicionada.

―¿Traicionada? ¿Por qué, porque descubriste que eres una romántica sin remedio? ―y de nuevo la mirada asesina se repitió. Por suerte, Sango no tuvo que seguir escuchando sus puntas cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Inuyasha.

―¡Ya estoy en casa, Kagome! ¿Te apetece salir a cenar o...? ¿Sango? ―se extrañó en cuanto entró en la sala de estar tras quitarse los zapatos. Dejó sobre la mesa el disco duro que llevaba bajo el brazo y se acercó al sofá―. ¿Qué ocurre? Oh... lindo vestido, detective. Apuesto a que tu marido está muy contento con la vista.

―Qué gracioso ―bufó en respuesta a la burla, entrecerrando los ojos. Inuyasha se agachó para besar el pómulo de su esposa y dio un vistazo a las fotografías desparramadas sobre la mesita ratona. Menos mal que el teléfono de Sango se había apagado, o si no habría reconocido a su hermano en una posición muy comprometedora.

―No sabía que ibas a venir. ¿Dónde está Miroku, de turno?

―No, ya debe estar por venir a recogerme.

―¿Pasaste a saludar u ocurrió algo digno de mención?

Las amigas intercambiaron una mirada mientras el hombre se dirigía a la nevera y tomaba una botella de agua. Entre ambas barajeaban silentemente la posibilidad de decirle que habían pillado a Sesshomaru en una cita ―sin revelarle que de hecho Sango los había estado siguiendo, porque eso o revelaría información confidencial o la dejaría como una acosadora―, pero era preferible no arriesgarse. Si se enteraba de que su hermano estaba en algo así como una relación, lo mejor sería que lo hiciera por su propia cuenta.

Además de que eran profesionales, no jovencitas cotillas, por Dios.

―Pasé a saludar. Le contaba a Kagome cómo nos fue a Miroku y a mí en el parque _Hanatori_.

―¿Ese parque para los amantes de las plantas que abrió el año pasado? ¿Y cómo es? Hey, Kagome, Buyo está durmiendo sobre la encimera otra vez ―agregó al notar la presencia del viejo y gordo gato que dormitaba al lado del fregadero.

―El parque es hermoso y asombrosamente caro ―admitió Sango cuando Kagome tomaba al animal y lo bajaba. Justo entonces su teléfono vibró con un nuevo mensaje―. Ah, justamente es Miroku, ya está abajo. Tú. No hemos terminado nuestra conversación ―le hizo un obvio gesto con la cara a su amiga, a lo que Kagome se mordió los labios para no reír―. ¿Quieres salir a tomar algo mañana? Estaré libre a partir de las ocho.

―Claro, me encantaría. Podemos ir al pub de la vez anterior.

―Claro, ustedes váyanse de fiesta y déjennos tirados a Miroku y a mí ―se quejó Inuyasha desde la cocina.

―Tú puedes salir con Miroku si quieres, pero Kagome y yo tenemos asuntos _femeninos_ que discutir ―se quitó dramáticamente el pelo del hombro con una mano para guardar las apariencias mientras se levantaba del sillón. Kagome fue detrás de ella para acompañarla a la puerta.

Inuyasha, girando sobre sus talones para no dejar de verla, hizo una mueca de asco.

―De acuerdo, si lo pones así no digo nada.

―Así me gusta, Inuyasha. Nos veremos mañana, Kagome. _Aún no puedo creerlo_ ―susurró cuando abría la puerta.

― _Yo tampoco_ ―le respondió la psicóloga sacudiendo la cabeza, pero sin dejar de sonreír―. Hasta mañana, Sango. Saludos a Miroku. Buenas noches.

Cuando Inuyasha se asomó para ver por qué Kagome tardaba tanto en regresar, se encontró con que su esposa apoyaba la espalda en la puerta y se llevaba una mano al pecho. Tenía su típica cara de haber visto algo tierno y adorable, probablemente algún animalito se había cruzado por el pasillo o algo así.

―¿Por qué sonríes tanto? ―preguntó cuando la vio suspirar. Kagome se separó de la puerta y lo miró emocionada, reuniéndose con él en la cocina.

―No, por nada. Sólo estoy contenta.

El hombre alzó una ceja sin comprender lo más mínimo. Terminó encogiéndose de hombros, imaginando que algo había tenido que ver la visita de Sango. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella también había actuado como si hubiera recibido una noticia impactante y no supiera cómo tomarla. ¿Qué podría ser tan sorprendente como para hacerla reaccionar así y contagiar a su mujer?

Roló los ojos, decidiendo que seguramente no quisiera saberlo.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

 **Hanami:** Festival anual japonés donde se conmemora el inicio de la primavera con el florecimiento de los cerezos.

...

¿Quién diría que la dedicada detective también tenía al SesshRin como su OTP? xD

¿Estaban preparados para tal dosis de azúcar? Después de tanto drama creo que más de una necesitaba una dosis de amorsh, paz y tranquilidad. Espero no haberme excedido y enfermar a alguien de diabetes. Yo también necesitaba escribir algo bonito para variar en esta historia, y en realidad este capítulo pensé que no debería sacarlo porque desentona un poco con la temática. Es como dar un salto brusco de la tragedia y pasar al romance de un tajo, en un principio no me cuadró. Pero qué rayos, Sesshomaru y Rin merecen cariño, ¡no se los iba a negar! Pueden contarlo como un capítulo de relleno si quieren, un 19.5 para que no parezca tan fuera de lugar.

Creo que la partecita que más disfruté de esto fue describir las reacciones de los demás ante la relación de estos dos xD El padre pasmado llevándole el chisme a la esposa, Sango descubriendo su lado shiper sin querer y Kagome dándose cuenta de que su cuñado el príncipe del hielo puede ser todo un galán cuando se lo propone.

¡Miles de millones de gracias a todas las guapísimas que comentaron el capítulo anterior! Casi pude escuchar el suspiro colectivo ante la actitud de Sesshomaru de quedarse firme con Rin xD **MinaaRose, DreamFicGirl, Anónima, Floresamaabc, Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, Trío Infierno** (nenaaa, yo también te extrañé! *abrazo* Me encantaría que le hicieras un dibujo, sería genial!), **Irivel, Glenda, NinaGuzmán, Anónimo2, Carmenjp, Annprix1, Gina101528, Lori Solórzano** (Es una pena que no te haya convencido la historia. Agradezco tu sinceridad y espero que encuentres una que te guste más), **SeeDeire, Natsuki Hiroto, Elsascarleth** (Mil gracias por tus palabras, ¡eres genial! *abrazo*) **, Lucemg, Maril Delgadillo, GinaLiz, Sakura521, Blueberry Bliss, MisteryWitch, Alambrita, Roxana, NUBIA, Traviesak64, Cath Meow, Freakin'love-sesshourin, Miss Eiko, Bucitosentubebida, Nancyl1313, BABY SONY, Jenks, Clau28 y Ginny.** Si no entran en coma diabético por esta cita, me encantaría saber sus opiniones. Especialmente porque fue otro capítulo Naraku free, lo cual es un cambio bienvenido, ¿no? xD

Gracias de nuevo por leer, seguir y estar pendientes de esta historia, ¡espero que hayan disfrutado de la entrega de hoy! Quizás en el capítulo que viene las haga suspirar otra vez...

¡Hasta el próximo sábado!

PD: Lo he dicho antes y lo repito: si encuentran palabras pegadas o frases cortadas, no es adrede. Es el **** de FF que me altera los documentos. Disculpen los inconvenientes.


	21. Golpe de realidad

**Disclaimer** : _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

 **Safe Heaven** **  
**P or: Hoshi no Negai

 **21.** Golpe de realidad

Rin era consciente de que estaba sonriendo como una boba; una boba enamorada para ser específicos. Su mueca era tan amplia y notoria con sus arreboladas mejillas, que más de una persona se le quedaba viendo, preguntándose de qué rayos podría reírse una muchachita que estaba sola, y más estando en un lugar como ese donde la gente simplemente no tenía tiempo para tales tonterías.

Se tomó su tiempo observando las fotografías y leyendo las reseñas de cada una con cuidado, ignorando a todos los que estaban a su alrededor. Estaba dentro de su hermosa y cómoda burbuja, nadie podía sacarla de ahí. Miró su celular y vio que eran casi las cinco de la tarde. Intentó hacer su llamada de nuevo, pero no encontró respuesta más allá del frío mensaje de la contestadora automática que le anunciaba que el dueño del teléfono estaba en una junta.

―Buenas tardes ―la saludó amablemente la recepcionista de las veces anteriores. Salió momentáneamente de su ensoñación y le dedicó una cortés reverencia junto a un saludo―, ¿estás esperando al señor Taisho, no es así? Me temo que ahora está en una importante junta. ¿Quieres que llame para preguntar cuándo va a salir?

―Se lo agradecería mucho. No me contesta el teléfono.

―Pasa por aquí, por favor. Ahora mismo hago la llamada.

―Gracias ―asintió ella con la misma sonrisa mientras la seguía al área de recepción. La mujer se puso tras el larguísimo escritorio que ocupaban otras secretarias más y tomó un telefonillo rojo con la etiqueta de "llamadas internas" pegada con cinta.

―¿Osuka? Hola, perdona que te moleste, ¿sabes si el señor Taisho tardará mucho en esa junta? Llevan encerrados toda una eternidad. Sí, lo sé... ―hizo una mueca―, sé que es un asunto muy delicado. ¿Te has enterado de algo al respecto? Me pregunto cómo van a hacer, es algo bastante grave. Más te vale contarme en cuanto te enteres, ¡quiero saber antes de que salga el anunciamiento oficial! Qué lío, no puedo creer que... ―la mujer apretó los labios, acordándose que Rin estaba frente a ella y podía escucharla perfectamente―. Lo siento ―le dijo abochornada antes de regresar a la llamada―. En fin, ¿sabes si le falta mucho? ¿Jaken te ha dicho algo? No, pregunto por el hijo, no por el padre. Es que tengo a alguien en recepción preguntando por él. Sí, ella misma ―sonrió haciendo que la chica se sonrojara en cuanto la miró con suspicacia―. Ajá... Sí, ya le pregunto. ¿Quieres esperarlo en su despacho? Dice que ya están acabando ―preguntó dirigiéndose esta vez a ella.

―¿No habrá problema?

―Osuka dice que tiene órdenes de atenderte si vienes y el señor Taisho está ocupado. Eso incluye el permiso para que subas al área presidencial.

Rin lo meditó un momento. Preferiría no causar molestias quedándose y esperándolo abajo. Pero por otro lado... le daba algo de pena que la vieran actuando como la boba enamorada que era en cuanto se reuniera con él. Y él también era muy reservado cuando había gente a su alrededor. Quizá lo mejor era verlo en privado después de todo.

―De acuerdo, creo que es una buena idea ―le dijo tímidamente a la mujer, que dio una cabezada y regresó a su llamada.

―La señorita dice que está bien. Ya mismo te la envío. De acuerdo, sí, sí. Cualquier cosa me avisas, ¿vale? ¡Dios, necesito saberlo ya! Hasta luego.

Colgó el aparato con una sonrisa intrigada y la llevó hasta uno de los elevadores. Éste tenía una característica especial, según le había dicho alguna vez Jaken: no se detenía en ningún otro piso a no ser que se lo comandaran desde adentro, por lo que siempre iba directamente hasta el último sin que nadie interrumpiera su ascenso o descenso. Además de que esta característica sólo se podía usar con una llave que pocos en ese edificio poseían. La recepcionista que atendía a Rin era una de las afortunadas.

La mujer se despidió educadamente mientras salía del elevador antes de que las puertas se cerraran, gesto que Rin le regresó con una nueva reverencia. Iba al edificio al menos una vez por semana, y si no se equivocaba aquella era la sexta vez en total. Sabía que todo el mundo se preguntaba qué hacía una chica como ella visitando al segundo al mando de esa inmensa compañía, era muy evidente por las inquisidoras miradas que le lanzaban, especialmente las recepcionistas y algunas mujeres que se notaban amantes de los chismes. Se había corrido la voz, y no sabía hasta qué punto.

Pero tampoco era algo que debería importarle. Si Sesshomaru no objetaba nada al respecto y le decía que podía ir a visitarlo cuando ella quisiera, entonces no había ningún problema.

Llegó a la última planta, y cuando vio lo concurrida que estaba se maldijo internamente por no haber esperado abajo. Nunca había visto el rellano tan lleno de gente; hombres y mujeres que conversaban entre ellos en voz baja y apagada, con ceños fruncidos y expresiones preocupadas. Se hizo hacia un ladito, tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie al moverse cuidadosamente hasta el sitio donde estaba el escritorio. Osuka, la secretaria con la que la recepcionista había hablado, la saludó con un gesto de cabeza antes de dirigir su atención a un hombre mayor que le preguntaba algo.

―Buenas tardes, señorita, ¿cómo se encuentra? ―se reunió con ella en cuanto acabó de atenderlo. Parte del grupo de personas se movía en dirección al área de ascensores, por lo que Rin dio un paso más para alejarse. Con suerte, nadie repararía en ella―. No se preocupe, ya se van. El señor Taisho no tarda en salir. ¡Oh, ahí está Jaken! Sí, ya todo acabó entonces. ¿Gusta algo para tomar? ¿Agua, café, té verde?

―No, gracias, estoy bien. Disculpe que le pregunte, pero... ¿pasó algo malo? Parecen algo preocupados.

―Pasó algo muy serio, pero no creo que pueda revelar nada sin el permiso de mis jefes. No cuando es algo tan delicado. Puede preguntarle al señor Taisho, él sí podría decirle lo que está sucediendo.

―Entiendo. Espero que no sea algo demasiado malo, y que tenga solución.

―Eso mismo es lo que estaban haciendo ahí adentro, buscando una solución ―le dijo ella, dando una mirada a la abierta puerta de la espaciosa sala de juntas de la que no dejaba de salir gente―. Jaken, ¿tienes un minuto? ―la secretaria le hizo una señal al hombrecillo para que se acercara. Él, malhumorado por perder la atención de su interlocutor ante la interrupción, no pudo más que acercarse al escritorio. Frunció más el ceño al ver a la chica ahí, medio oculta por una planta decorativa, gesto que la muchacha intentó responder con una sonrisa de saludo.

―¿Qué haces tú aquí, niña? El señor Sesshomaru tiene cosas importantes que atender, no tiene tiempo para perderlo contigo ―le dijo ceñudo y malhumorado como siempre. Rin se habría ofendido, pero después de meses tratando a Sesshomaru y desenvolviéndose a medias en su ambiente había llegado a comprender que Jaken era así de amargado con todo el mundo, por lo que no se trataba de nada personal.

Osuka ignoró el grosero comentario, más que acostumbrada a escuchar cosas incluso peores.

―¿El señor Taisho _hijo_ está muy ocupado ahora?

―Pues claro que sí, ¿qué esperabas? ¡Con el montón de asuntos que debe solucionar!

―Sí, sí, eso ya lo sé. Pero te estoy hablando de ahora. ¿Qué hace?

―Pues afina detalles con los entes legales, obviamente. Ahí va ―señaló con una mueca de superioridad. De la sala de juntas salía el último grupo de personas, todos hombres y mujeres con trajes impecables y expresiones muy sombrías. Entre ellos estaban Toga Taisho y su hijo Sesshomaru, resaltando como siempre gracias a su exótico cabello plateado.

La chica apretó las azas de su bolso, incómoda por haber ido en un momento tan delicado. Sabía que Sesshomaru estaba metido en asuntos que no llegaba a comprender, una situación desafortunada que había puesto a la compañía de cabeza y en alerta por su gravedad. No tuvo que haber ido a visitarlo en ese momento, debería haber esperado al menos al día siguiente para hacerle una llamada.

Pero había sonado tan preocupado y cansado que no pudo evitarlo. Justamente ese día que había salido temprano del consultorio creyó que sería buena idea ir a animarlo un poco.

Se apegó un poquito más a la pared, intentando que nadie más la notara. No quería interrumpir nada después de todo, no pensaba que la cosa estuviera tan fea como al parecer lo era, a juzgar por el semblante que todo el mundo exhibía.

Pero su idea de retirarse silenciosa como un ratón se fue al traste cuando precisamente en ese momento Sesshomaru se percató de ella. Apenas giró los ojos un momento, probablemente para llamar a Jaken, y por ese mínimo instante pudo jurar que su expresión se suavizó levemente. Intercambió algunas palabras más con las personas que acompañaba y se excusó con un rápido cabeceo, dejándolos a ellos y a su padre atrás mientras se dirigía al área de recepción.

Rin deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Jaken no la mirara tan fijamente con reprobación y que Osuka disimulara mejor su cara de cotilla que pretendía atender hacia otro lado.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―y pese a que la pregunta podría sonar mal a oídos ajenos, a ella le hizo ver que más que un regaño era un cuestionamiento extrañado. Su cara se incendió un poco ante la presencia de tanta gente, ya que otros se habían dado cuenta de que había alguien que no pertenecía al ambiente, y Sesshomaru comprendió al instante―. Espérame en mi oficina, no tardaré.

Ella asintió y se inclinó hacia Osuka para agradecerle su ayuda antes de dirigirse al despacho, esquivando un grupo de personas que hablaban ininterrumpidamente entre ellos en voz baja en su camino al ascensor.

Como iba mirando al suelo para controlar su ansiedad ante la presencia de tantos hombres extraños, no notó que casi choca contra uno justo a la puerta de la oficina. El desconocido la tomó del hombro para ayudarla a estabilizarse, haciéndola estremecer.

Pero no fue el agarre lo que le paralizó el corazón.

Los ojos que la miraban eran rojos, astutos y calculadores, escondiéndose tras una fachada amable y cordial. Los dedos la apretaron con mayor fuerza de la necesaria antes de soltarla y hacerle una pequeña inclinación a modo de disculpa.

―Perdóneme, señorita. Me temo que no la vi venir.

Rin se le quedó viendo idiotizada, palideciendo en el acto. Algo en él se le hacía vagamente familiar, pero no podía ubicar qué era por más que se exprimiera el cerebro. Aunque tuviera cierto atractivo, no era alguien que resaltara excesivamente salvo por dos cosas: su altura, que superaba a la de Sesshomaru, y esos inquietantes ojos rojos, vacíos como un pozo sin fondo.

 _¿Lo conozco de algún lado?_

―¿Se encuentra bien? Se ve algo pálida ―agregó él con una preocupación que inmediatamente supo identificar como falsa, pese a que su tono cortés fuera muy convincente.

 _No me gusta_ , resolvió rápidamente. _Definitivamente no me gusta._

Se las arregló para negar con la cabeza antes de entrar en el despacho y desaparecer de su vista. No había notado su pequeña sonrisa ladeada ni cómo Sesshomaru iba hacia él, con el desagrado muy marcado en cada rincón de su rostro.

―¿Hay algún problema, Hitomi? ―cuestionó ácidamente al llegar a su lado―. El elevador está en la otra dirección.

―No ocurre nada, joven Taisho. Ya me iba ―negó el otro sin apenas reaccionar―. Tiene usted una amiga encantadora, si me permite la osadía. Aunque algo tímida.

―No he pedido tu opinión, Hitomi. Eres libre de marcharte, la reunión acabó.

―Lo sé, joven Taisho. No se preocupe, no queda nada más que discutir ―volvió a sonreír ladinamente mientras se acercaba al ascensor. Algunas personas lo miraban con cautela al percatarse de la extraña interacción, y los murmullos apagados que se habían cortado ante el rudo intercambio de palabras se retomaron cuando las puertas se abrían para que pasara el siguiente grupo―. Le agradezco su consideración de incluirme en este asunto. Prometo que daré todo de mi parte para que todo se resuelva lo más rápido posible ―dio una cabezada a modo de despedida cuando abordaba la unidad, despedida que correspondió el Taisho mayor por mera educación. Sesshomaru, en cambio, entrecerró los dorados ojos en los rojos de Hitomi hasta que las puertas volvieron a cerrarse.

Padre e hijo se quedaron conversando un momento más con los abogados, hasta que éstos también se marcharon unos minutos después al igual que los demás. La sala había quedado relativamente vacía, con el sonido de ambas secretarias hablando por teléfono y tecleando como único ruido de fondo. Jaken había entrado corriendo a la sala de reuniones para ordenar cada papel correspondiente antes de entregárselo a su superior, por lo que Toga se quedó momentáneamente a solas con su primogénito.

―Deberías controlarte mejor, Sesshomaru ―le recomendó―. Sé que Kagewaki Hitomi no te agrada, pero lo de ahora fue un poco excesivo.

―No pretenderé simpatizar con alguien que me da mala espina, padre.

―Pues deberías al menos intentarlo. Es un poderoso accionista y socio, no te conviene meterte con él.

Ante esa cruel verdad Sesshomaru no tuvo nada que decir, más allá de su gruñido de descontento. Toga se dirigió a intercambiar unas palabras con las secretarias, tiempo que él aprovechó para ir a su despacho. Le dolía horriblemente la cabeza y estaba de un humor de perros.

―Perdona que viniera de esta manera y en tan mal momento ―lo recibió ella. Se veía apenada y aún un tanto nerviosa por su encuentro con Hitomi―. Puedo marcharme, no quiero causarte molestias.

―¿Por qué has venido?

―Es que... como cancelaste el almuerzo de hoy y dijiste que estarías reunido hasta la tarde, pensé que te gustaría comer algo ―levantó su pesado bolso, sacando una caja de bento envuelta en un pañuelo color lila―. A no ser que ya hayas comido, porque si es así...

―No, no lo he hecho ―negó él, haciéndola sonreír de alivio.

―¿Cuántas horas estuviste en esa reunión?

―Desde las siete de la mañana ―contestó..

―¿Desde las siete...? ¿Unas diez horas? Vaya, qué... horror ―rectificó antes de que se le saliera 'qué dolor en el trasero'―. Debes estar hecho polvo. ¿Seguro que no quieres que me vaya? Puedes regresarme la caja otro día, no hay problema.

―Quédate ―negó él suavemente al tiempo que se sentaba en su silla de respaldo alto y dejaba salir un resoplido inaudible. Rin no demoró en tomar asiento en una de las sillas al otro lado del escritorio para desanudar el pañuelo que envolvía el bento y sacar el estuche con los palillos para después pasárselo por la pulida superficie del escritorio―. Gracias.

―Buen provecho ―asintió ella.

―Sesshomaru, ¿quieres...? ―Toga Taisho entró en el despacho sin siquiera tocar la puerta, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo cuando vio a su hijo llevarse la primera porción de arroz a la boca. A Rin le pareció que se veía tan sombrío como el resto, incluso un poco más, pues su ceño seguía fruncido y el agotamiento era demasiado evidente en su expresión normalmente jovial.

―¿Sí, padre? ―cuestionó él impaciente, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos. La chica hizo una corta reverencia desde su asiento para saludarlo.

―Iba a preguntarte si querías tomar un descanso e ir a comer algo. Pero veo que ese asunto ya está resuelto ―hizo un leve gesto hacia la muchacha, haciéndola enrojecer―. También quería decirte que Jaken tiene todos los reportes y notas esperando a que las revises.

―Dile que lo veré más tarde ―se negó él rotundamente―. Que se tome una hora y regrese a presentarme ese informe. También deberías estar presente, padre.

―Por supuesto. Voy a atender algunos asuntos con los abogados, estaré de vuelta para entonces. Nos reuniremos con ellos mañana a primera hora, ¿te parece bien?

―Me parece bien.

―De acuerdo. Nos veremos en un rato, hijo. Buenas tardes, Takahashi ―le dedicó una seca cabezada y cerró la puerta antes de que ella pudiera responder.

Se veía tan cansado y angustiado que Rin se preocupó de verdad. Aquel era un sujeto serio y apacible, pero sus emociones eran más fáciles de ver que las de Sesshomaru, quien mantenía su rostro inalterable ante cualquier situación. Y si el padre estaba en ese estado, entonces el hijo debía igual.

Se fijó de nuevo en él para constatarlo. Sí, su cara lo decía todo. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan molesto y contrariado, parecía tener unas inmensas ganas de tomar sus espadas y empezar a cortar cabezas a diestra y siniestra, pero lo escondía muy bien mientras tomaba su tardío almuerzo y revisaba su laptop al mismo tiempo, frunciendo el entrecejo muy a menudo.

Decidió quedarse en silencio mientras él terminaba para no molestarlo, pretendiendo estar entretenida con su celular como si nada fuera de lo normal estuviera pasando. Cada vez creía más que haber ido a verlo había sido una mala idea y que su distracción era lo último que necesitaba.

Pero por otro lado... no podía dejarlo así. Quizás habría algo que pudiera hacer para tranquilizarlo al menos un poco.

―Sesshomaru, ¿te molestaría si pregunto por qué están todos tan preocupados? ―cuestionó tanteando el terreno cuando vio que había culminado su comida y dejaba los palillos sobre la caja vacía. El hombre puso la tapa en el bento y lo deslizó sobre la mesa para dárselo, agradeciéndole con una ligera cabezada―. ¿Es algo muy malo?

―Lo es, nos deja en una situación muy complicada ―contestó él seriamente―. ¿Conoces el operativo de limpieza que la policía de Tokio está llevando a cabo en este momento? ¿El relacionado con la clausura de sitios de venta de drogas, armas, prostitución y pedofilia? ―preguntó, depositando la mirada en su computadora como si aquella fuera una pregunta casual a la que contestar.

Rin controló muy bien el gesto de aprensión que dejó escapar por accidente. ¿Que si conocía el tan famoso operativo? Ella era la que había tumbado la primera pieza del dominó con la captura de Mukotsu, quien comenzó a parlotear como el cobarde oportunista que era.

El operativo en sí llevaba alrededor de dos meses de iniciado, y en él habían caído varios negocios ilegales, tanto físicos como en la web en toda la ciudad. Y no sólo ahí, también en muchas otras ciudades del país donde los Shichinintai tejían sus redes del bajo mundo.

Vaya aliado que había resultado ser Mukotsu. De los cinco "hermanos" que quedaban en libertad, sin contarlo a él ni a Ginkotsu que ya estaban tras las rejas, sólo quedaban tres más por capturar: Renkotsu, el experto en los asuntos financieros, Suikotsu, el médico, y Bankotsu, el alto líder de la banda. Y ninguno de ellos debía estar muy contento con la boca suelta de Mukotsu y su gusto por el trato preferencial.

Naraku sabía lo que hacía cuando lo había asignado a él a seguirla. Se había cargado a buena parte de la competencia solamente con ese único empujón.

La chica carraspeó un segundo.

―Claro, lo pasan todo el tiempo en las noticias ―asintió con naturalidad un tanto forzada.

―En total se han capturado a más de ciento cuarenta traficantes y a más de mil usuarios de sus servicios en todo el país. Entre esos mil, doce son accionistas, asociados y empleados de esta compañía.

―¡Doce! ―respingó ella impresionada, llevándose una mano a la boca―. Qué horror... cuánto lo siento.

―Son criminales y deben pagar por sus actos. Lo que, consecuentemente, nos involucra a nosotros y a la compañía en pleno.

―¿Porque creen que pueden usarla para tapar sus actos delictivos y blanqueamiento de dinero? ―intuyó lógicamente. Sesshomaru asintió.

―Entre otras cosas. Nos enfrentamos a investigaciones gubernamentales y privadas, todos somos sospechosos a los ojos de las autoridades.

―Rayos... ¿y nunca atraparon a nadie relacionado con esas cosas antes de que estallara la situación?

―Hace años por intentos de estafa, nunca nada concretado. Creímos tener un buen sistema de seguridad al respecto, y siempre sometemos a investigación y revisión todas nuestras operaciones.

―Entonces tal vez este lugar no esté involucrado con esos negocios ―especuló Rin intentando animarlo―. Tal vez sea una casualidad que esos... clientes hayan estado asociados con ustedes, pero no tienen la certeza de que los usaran para cumplir sus objetivos.

―Es lo que intentamos averiguar ―concedió él con un vago cabeceo. Se notaba la fuerte presión que el estrés le generaba, y Rin se sintió bastante mal por ser el factor detonante de sus problemas.

Por un lado era excelente que tantos criminales cayeran tras las rejas y se pudieran desmontar tantos negocios ilegales, pero por el otro... ¿cuántas vidas inocentes se habían visto involucradas indirectamente por esto? Vidas como las de Sesshomaru y su padre, por ejemplo, que ahora debían acarrear con crímenes que no habían cometido.

Pero era mejor así. Mejor que se descubriera de esa manera, cuando las sospechas estaban en el aire en lugar de ser cuando éstas tenían una base sólida e irrefutable.

―Pase lo que pase, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien ―le aseguró firmemente y con una pequeña sonrisa. Sesshomaru se extrañó por su gesto de buena fe, cuando lo que esperaba era más preguntas y muestras de preocupación―. Eres muy inteligente y cuidadoso con todo lo que haces, no hay manera de que los hayan utilizado teniéndote a ti vigilando cada detalle, ¿verdad? Lo habrán intentado, pero dudo que lo hayan logrado.

El hombre se le quedó viendo un momento con el ceño fruncido, haciéndola enrojecer. ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo? ¿Habría sonado tan tonto cuando sólo quería animarlo? Sin embargo, y aunque su intento hubiera sido un tanto ingenuo e infantil, le mantuvo la mirada para demostrarle que no dudaba de lo que acababa de decir.

―Puede que tengas razón ―asintió finalmente, relajando un poco sus facciones.

―Todo estará bien ―repitió convencida―. ¿Qué es lo que tienen que hacer ahora para demostrar su inocencia?

―¿De verdad quieres saberlo? ―preguntó seriamente.

―Bueno... No puedo hacer mucho por ayudarte, por lo que si quieres hablar de ello sabes que te escucharé. Pero si no quieres no pasa nada, sé que este es un asunto muy delicado y entiendo que quieras mantenerlo confidencial ―se apresuró en añadir para hacerle ver que no le estaba exigiendo que compartiera esa información. Después de todo, ella ni siquiera trabajaba ahí, ni le incumbía nada de lo que pasara en las instalaciones, mucho menos a puertas cerradas.

Sesshomaru revisó de reojo su laptop, viendo la insufrible cantidad de correos que inundaban su bandeja de entrada. Le quedaba aproximadamente una hora antes de que su padre y Jaken hicieran acto de presencia.

Tenía tiempo.

―Confío en ti ―le dijo, sorprendiéndola. Rin no tardó en dedicarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se sentó derecha en su asiento, entregándole toda su atención.

Eran casi las siete de la tarde cuando acabó de explicarle muy resumidamente cada detalle de la maratónica reunión que había tenido, exponiéndole sus puntos de vista, opiniones e ideas. Rin colaboró aportando las suyas propias, unas bastante evidentes, pero igualmente inteligentes para tratarse de alguien que no sabía casi nada sobre esas cosas, y formuló varias preguntas, realmente interesada en el asunto.

Era la primera vez que hacía tal cosa, abrirse con alguien para simplemente quitarse algo de toda la presión que sentía sobre los hombros. Siempre había sido extremadamente reservado en todos sus asuntos y buscaba resolver sus problemas él solo. Tenía suficiente confianza en sí mismo como para saber que era capaz de hacerlo.

Pero a veces el estrés era demasiado grande y le provocaba fuertes dolores de cabeza que lo desconcentraban. Era la manera que su cuerpo tenía para decirle que redujera el ritmo y se tomara un descanso, sólo que él siempre lo ignoraba y continuaba trabajando sin parar.

Pero ahora... por alguna razón, sintió que hablar con ella era mejor. Liberador, incluso, en un extraño sentido. ¿Cómo era que Rin conseguía tal efecto en él? Lo tranquilizaba con su presencia, le hacía olvidar aunque fuera por un momento todas sus responsabilidades y le daba un muy necesitado respiro de aire fresco. Era todo un cambio a su rutina colmada de trabajo y más trabajo, un cambio que había comenzado a recibir gustosamente hacía meses, encontrando que despegarse de su vida laboral no era tan malo como había pensado.

Lo que empezó con un interés por conocer su turbulento pasado, ese del que accidentalmente la había rescatado en su primer encuentro, fue tornándose sigilosamente por un interés personal que no había experimentado antes con ninguna otra mujer. Antes, Rin le parecía una muchachita asustada hasta de su propia sombra, algo incluso digno de pena por todos los problemas que parecía acarrear. Sin embargo, no tardó en ver que aquella suposición estaba bastante errada. Bajo esa figura menuda, temerosa y nerviosa, estaba una persona valiente, inteligente y carismática.

Una en la que, aparentemente, le entregaba toda su confianza sin siquiera dudarlo. Su pasado podía esconder muchos secretos dolorosos y cicatrices difíciles de borrar, pero eso no la privaba de seguir adelante y superarse. En su fuero interno, después de cuestionarse varias veces el por qué de su súbito interés de seguir al lado de una mujer tan problemática, descubrió que le tenía una cierta admiración y un respeto notable. Y eso, viniendo de una persona como él, era decir bastante.

Rin había llegado demasiado lejos, le era imposible no compararla a cómo era en aquellos encuentros en el parque, en los que apenas se atrevía a mirarlo y siempre estaba dispuesta a escapar despavorida. Y cada vez que lograba decirle algo, tartamudeaba sin control, por supuesto. Ahora era más que eso, mucho más, pese a que le quedara un largo camino por recorrer.

Uno que él quería de contemplar de primera mano, asegurándose de que aquellos _monstruos_ no volvieran a alcanzarla.

Un llamado en la puerta interrumpió la conversación que mantenían, y antes de que Sesshomaru diera el permiso, su padre se asomó para indicarle que ya iban a comenzar.

―Te esperaremos en la sala de juntas, hijo. Trata de no demorar mucho ―le dijo parcamente antes de cerrar la puerta. Toga Taisho, siempre tan cortés y amable, ni siquiera había visto a Rin ni le había hecho un gesto de reconocimiento. Y no le extrañaba, con todo lo que tenía encima...

―Entonces yo me voy ―anunció la chica al ponerse de pie― y no te entretengo más, tienes cosas importantes que atender ahora.

El hombre asintió sin decir palabra mientras que él también se levantaba de su asiento y la acompañaba a la salida. Pero cuando Rin se giraba para despedirse antes de abordar el elevador, se encontró con que él se le adelantaba y oprimía el botón.

―Espero que todo se solucione pronto. Si hay algo que pueda hacer... o si sólo quieres hablar, avísame ―le dijo amablemente, inclinándose en son de despedida cuando las puertas se abrían. Pero en lugar de estar frente a ella, Sesshomaru se dirigió al escritorio de las secretarias.

―Comunícale a mi padre que regresaré en veinte minutos.

―Por supuesto, señor Taisho ―concedió obediente Osuka, retirándose de su puesto mientras él se dirigía al ascensor y lo abordaba ante la extrañeza de Rin.

―No es necesario que me acompañes, de verdad. Tu padre dijo que no demoraras.

―No voy a acompañarte ―le negó―. Voy a llevarte.

―Sesshomaru ―suspiró. Las puertas se cerraron y la máquina comenzó a descender―. No quiero quitarte más tiempo, sabes que puedo caminar de regreso, igual no queda lejos.

―Irrelevante.

Rin roló los ojos por su terquedad y decidió dejar de insistir.

―¿Cuánto crees que tome solucionar este embrollo? ―preguntó entonces.

―Depende de la colaboración de nuestros asociados y accionistas. Además están las audiencias judiciales que debemos afrontar por nuestros trabajadores implicados y todos los asuntos legales que eso conlleva.

La muchacha comprimió una mueca de desagrado. Cómo odiaba los juicios.

―Supongo que tu tiempo libre escaseará a partir de ahora.

―Eso parece.

Bajó la mirada al suelo y dejó que el silencio los rodeara, con la única excepción de la tenue música instrumental que salía de los parlantes. Eso sí que apestaba.

Fueron directamente al primer nivel del estacionamiento subterráneo para abordar el Jaguar blanco. El hombre permanecía pensativo y callado, intentando organizar mentalmente todos los asuntos que le esperaban apenas regresara unos minutos después.

El motor rugió con todo su poder como siempre lo hacía, y antes de que alguno pudiera darse cuenta, ya estaban surcando las calles y cruzando para tomar la ruta de la avenida. El camino fue increíblemente corto y rápido, ya que sólo debía darle la vuelta a una manzana particularmente amplia, y como ya la hora de salida de la mayoría de los trabajadores había pasado, el tráfico estaba relativamente manejable.

Rin vio su edificio aproximándose a menos de diez minutos después de que dejaran el estacionamiento.

Con algo más de confianza en sí misma, y viendo lo meditabundo que estaba su acompañante, posó su mano sobre la suya que estaba en la palanca de cambios. Cuando se supo con su atención, le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo.

―Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Si llegas a necesitarme para lo que sea, dímelo. Haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte, ¿está bien? ―apretó ligeramente su mano antes de soltarla―. Muchas gracias por el aventón. Y por haber confiado en mí. Mucha suerte con todo, ya nos veremos cuando sea posible.

Cuando Rin se le acercaba para dejar un rápido beso en su mejilla, como solía hacer recientemente, Sesshomaru la tomó por sorpresa girando su rostro en el último momento.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados y toda la sangre de su cuerpo parecía haberse evaporado cuando sus labios se rozaron. El contacto duró sólo un par de segundos y fue tan leve que ni siquiera estuvo segura de que realmente la estuviera besando.

Se separó de ella al ver que no tenía respuesta, mirándola con el ceño levemente arrugado. Trataba de ver su reacción, pero estaba tan estupefacta que no podía ofrecerle ninguna más allá de su sorpresa.

Sesshomaru regresó su vista al volante, molesto consigo mismo por su impulsividad. Él, que pensaba quinientas veces antes de actuar, se había salido de sus propias reglas y había cruzado el límite, incluso si era con algo tan sencillo como eso.

―Mis disculpas ―dijo gravemente. Esperaba que Rin saliera apresurada tras murmurar una disculpa atropellada por el bochorno. Pero, al igual que le había pasado a ella un momento antes, su reacción lo tomó desprevenido.

Volvió a apretar la mano que seguía en la palanca de cambios, haciéndolo girar nuevamente el rostro en su dirección. Su cara, totalmente pálida un momento antes, ahora tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos grandes y brillantes. Rin se acercó a su rostro, rozando su mejilla con los dedos de su mano libre, e imitó el gesto que él le había dado.

Taisho no tardó en corresponderle, encajándose mejor y oprimiendo cuidadosamente sus labios. Fue un beso propiamente dicho a diferencia del anterior, y cuando se separaron, ella tenía la cara un tanto más sonrojada que antes. Sin embargo, en lugar de tener una mirada apenada que indicara su necesidad de darse a la fuga, lo observaba sonriente y tímida entre sus pestañas.

Retrocedió con algo de torpeza y le dio una última mirada antes de salir del auto:

―Nos vemos.

Él asintió con la cabeza una sola vez y Rin cerró la puerta delicadamente, intentando no hacer ruido. Ingresó a su edificio sin mirar atrás. Cuando el Jaguar se perdió calle abajo para volver al edificio de la compañía, la muchacha se recargó en la pared soltando un prolongado suspiro. Su corazón latía desbocado y sus piernas se sentían de gelatina en lugar de carne y hueso.

Su mente, en cambio, estaba totalmente en blanco. Y así permaneció mientras llegaba a casa y se preparaba para darle una vuelta al perro antes de que comenzara a anochecer.

Si su sonrisa de boba enamorada no se notaba antes, ahora debía ser imposible de ignorar.

...

Toga Taisho emitió un mudo suspiro mientras se levantaba de la silla y estiraba la espalda. Pasaban de las doce de la noche y apenas estaban por retirarse del complejo empresarial. Su nivel de estrés era demasiado elevado como para poder compararlo con alguna otra situación que hubiera vivido en sus largos años al mando de esa empresa, el mismo estrés y preocupación que rodeaba a toda su gente.

Decisiones fueron tomadas, citas programadas y contactos muy influyentes puestos a la orden para proceder con las investigaciones. Era una situación muy peliaguda, pero no había nada que ocultar. Era uno de los puntos que se trató al final de aquella última reunión en un intento por motivar a los presentes.

Lo extraño era que Sesshomaru no pusiera objeciones al respecto. Él, que siempre lo miraba todo desde el punto de vista más realista y desechaba cualquier atisbo de optimismo, se encontró aceptando tranquilamente esas palabras con total naturalidad.

Algo muy inusual para tratarse de él, y no había sido el único que se había dado cuenta. Los demás también lo notaban.

Por primera vez desde que había iniciado aquel calvario, Toga se permitió un pequeño gesto de alivio.

Padre e hijo caminaban juntos mientras se dirigían a sus respectivos vehículos en el estacionamiento prácticamente vacío, mientras que el resto de los empleados que les habían acompañado se alejaban para abordar los suyos propios.

―Es curioso, ¿no te parece? ―le comentó de repente su padre cuando estaban por llegar―. Lo que una plática con alguien más puede ocasionar. Izayoi también me ayuda en ese sentido, siempre consigue que me relaje aun cuando no creo que sea posible.

Sesshomaru lo miró sin comprender a lo que se refería ni de dónde había salido aquello.

―¿De qué estás hablando, padre?

―Esa muchacha Takahashi hace lo mismo por ti, ¿no es así? Puedo verlo en tu cara ―el primogénito frunció el ceño causándole algo de gracia a su progenitor. Habían pasado tantas horas tratando temas tan serios que parecía casi inapropiado hacerle mención de _algo_ diferente. Y más cuando ese algo tocaba una fibra sensible―. Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien así, Sesshomaru. Se nota que te tiene mucho aprecio.

―No sé a qué te refieres ―lo ignoró él, desbloqueando su vehículo. Su padre pasó a su lado e hizo lo mismo con su Mustang de los 70, un clásico modificado que adoraba conducir. Toga volvió a sonreír, deteniendo un momento a su hijo antes de que cada uno tomara caminos separados.

―A Izayoi y a mí nos gustaría conocerla. Podrías llevarla a cenar a casa cuando todo esto termine.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos, fallando en encontrarle la gracia al asunto antes de subirse a su Jaguar y cerrar la puerta. Sin embargo, nunca dio una respuesta negativa, cosa que Toga veía como algo bueno.

Entró en su auto y cerró la puerta con una complacida sonrisa. Había sido un día largo y difícil, pero al menos podía llevar una buena noticia a casa esa noche.

Su sonrisa creció un poco, rompiendo la extrema seriedad que había endurecido su rostro la última semana. Podía imaginarse perfectamente a su emocionadísima esposa pidiendo cada detalle de lo que había presenciado de la relación de su hijo con Takahashi. Con ese pensamiento ocupando su mente para relajarla después de tantas horas de agotador trabajo, se marchó del estacionamiento para enfrentarse a las nocturnas calles de Tokio.

Vio el auto de Sesshomaru desaparecer un poco más adelante y sintió una extraña calma dentro de sí cuando sus luces rojas se perdieron en la siguiente calle. Si aquella chica había conseguido apaciguarlo en medio de tanta presión, entonces su hijo había hecho un valioso hallazgo.

Ya tenía una cosa menos de la que preocuparse.

...

Rin bostezó sonoramente y se restregó los ojos. El sol apenas comenzaba a salir y ya le molestaba como si brillara en todo su esplendor. Bueno, era culpa suya por desvelarse hablando con sus amigas hasta altas horas de la madrugada, como si las tres siguieran en el instituto e hicieran una pijamada para contarse los chismes más frescos.

Y bueno, el que Rin hubiera dado su _primer beso_ era un chisme bastante fresco.

Rayos, pensar en eso le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago, incluso pensaba que flotaba sobre las nubes.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos para ocultar su sonrojo mientras caminaba por la calle. Un agudo alarido se le salió de entre los labios, haciendo que Ben la mirara girando su cabeza sin comprender. La chica se sacudió y respiró profundo. Ya era suficiente de tonterías romanticonas, tenía veintitrés años, no debía actuar como una niña pequeña. Se fijó en el cielo mientras esperaba a que fuera su turno de cruzar la calle. Era como si toda la felicidad que le había sido negada durante años se aglomerara y la golpeara con fuerza en el pecho, dejándola desorientada. No sabía muy bien cómo manejarlo, no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de sensaciones tan... buenas.

Se preguntó si sentirse de aquella manera tan esperanzada era algo normal, si otras personas sentían ese cúmulo de sensaciones con tanta intensidad o si era ella en particular la que se lo tomaba de esa forma.

Onigumo y Naraku la habían dañado en más formas de las que había imaginado en primer lugar. Pero ni ellos, ni la latiente amenaza que la yakuza suponía sobre su vida la harían regresar a aquel agujero oscuro y profundo del que había salido con tanto esfuerzo.

 _Nunca volveré a ese lugar... aún si me atrapa de nuevo, aún si sucede lo peor. No hay manera de que puedan quitarme esto nunca más._

―Te suelto sólo si no persigues ardillas, ¿está bien? ―le dijo al perro cuando alcanzaron el parque. Ben la ignoró olímpicamente, tironeándola mientras movía la cola, emocionado por llegar a su lugar favorito. Rin suspiró sabiendo que acabaría corriendo detrás de él para alejarlo de potenciales víctimas de su juguetón acoso, pero era la única alternativa que tenía para hacerlo liberar la energía que acumulaba―. Bueno, como quieras. Si igual nunca me haces caso, no sé por qué me molesto en pedirte nada. ¿Listo? Y... ¡corre!

El perro salió disparado como alma que lleva el diablo, disfrutando de todo el espacio a su disposición. La muchacha enrolló la correa en su mano y le siguió la pista mientras caminaba con tranquilidad por el sendero de adoquines, admirando el paisaje que le regalaba el parque en primavera.

Y que, casualmente, le regaló algo más.

―¿Sesshomaru? ―fue hasta él al verlo acercarse con su apacible andar de siempre―. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Suelo venir por las mañanas a este lugar ―la saludó con una ligera inclinación.

―Pensé que estarías reunido a esta hora. Todos parecían demasiado tensos ayer... y tú también. No creí que tuvieras tiempo para estas cosas.

―Tengo unos minutos antes de que empiece la primera reunión ―fue todo lo que contestó, sin darle demasiada importancia. Estaba serio como siempre, pero definitivamente había algo diferente en él. Parecía más calmado y sereno en comparación al día anterior, y secretamente se preguntó si ella tendría algo que ver con su cambio de actitud.

Se alzó de puntillas en un arrebato de valor, posando una mano en su hombro para ayudar a equilibrarse, y rozó los labios con los suyos.

―Buenos días ―le murmuró mientras volvía a apoyarse sobre sus talones. Sabía que tenía la cara roja como un semáforo, pero realmente no le importaba. Estaba demasiado feliz como para avergonzarse.

―Buenos días ―correspondió él-

Rin se le quedó viendo por un instante, sin siquiera lograr esconder el mohín que adornaba su rostro. De nuevo se sentía en las nubes, hasta que un potente ladrido la hizo reaccionar.

Ben fue corriendo hasta ellos contentísimo de ver a Sesshomaru, pero cuando se preparaba para saltarle encima para intentar lamerle la cara, el hombre lo paró en seco con una mirada autoritaria. Rin alzó las cejas sorprendida por semejante extraña habilidad. El perro bajó la cabeza en gesto de sumisión y se acercó caminando más lentamente con las orejas echadas hacia atrás. Sólo así Sesshomaru consintió en darle un par de palmadas como recompensa.

―¿Cómo rayos haces eso? No lo entiendo, a mí nunca me hace caso de esa manera.

―Aparentemente puede reconocer la autoridad de un líder.

―¡Eh! Su líder debería ser yo, ¡es mi perro! ―musitó Rin cruzándose de brazos. Segundos después, ante la seria mirada que obtuvo de vuelta por parte de Sesshomaru, resopló sin mayor remedio y le dijo―. ¿Te gustaría caminar un rato? ¿O tienes que volver ahora?

―Tengo tiempo ―fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerse en marcha. La muchacha se apuró unos pasos para situarse a su lado, mientras el pastor alemán iba a su aire olfateando y trotando por todas partes.

―¿A qué hora pudieron salir de la oficina?

―Terminamos a la medianoche ―le respondió sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante. Rin ahogó un respingo.

―¿Tan tarde? ¿Cómo estás aquí tan temprano? ¡Deberías descansar un poco más, no te sobrecargues!

―Ante esta situación es difícil no hacerlo. Además, esta es la única hora libre que dispongo.

Rin se detuvo y lo miró parpadeando varias veces, captando lo que quiso decir. Sesshomaru le dedicó una mirada sobre su hombro al ver que ya no estaba a su lado. Ella sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y regresó con él sin hacer ningún comentario. Pero, a cambio, estiró la mano hacia la suya y la apretó delicadamente. Él se lo devolvió de manera sutil.

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio a excepción de algunos comentarios sueltos que la chica hacía de vez en cuando, refiriéndose a trivialidades como el clima o alguna tontería que estuviera haciendo Ben por ahí cerca.

Era una lástima que el tiempo volara cuando todo parecía ser tan perfecto. No tardaron en alcanzar la salida que desembocaba en el lado donde estaba la compañía de los Taisho, por lo que debían despedirse en ese momento.

―Espero que tengas un buen día y que todo salga bien. Pero no te recargues, ¿está bien?

―No puedo prometer nada al respecto.

―Con que lo tengas en cuenta me basta ―se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír. Sesshomaru entonces se inclinó sobre ella y la besó sin que Rin pudiera siquiera anticiparlo. Pero antes de que se separara, posó una mano en su cuello para mantenerlo así sólo unos segundos más. La fragancia masculina inundaba sus sentidos y sus latidos hacían lo propio en sus oídos. No quería que aquello se acabara nunca.

Rin soltó su mano justo cuando se separaron, pero no se alejó de él.

―Hasta luego. Y Sesshomaru... ―retuvo el aliento un segundo y dio un paso hacia atrás, haciéndole un gesto a Ben para que se acercara. No dejó de verlo a los ojos― te quiero.

Le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de darse media vuelta y acelerar un poco el ritmo para alcanzar a su mascota. El hombre la vio irse un tanto sorprendido, pero no tardó en imitarla y seguir su propio camino.

Esas últimas palabras lo acompañaron por el resto del día.

...

Era más de mediodía cuando Toga decidió que la reunión debía acabar. Llevaban demasiado tiempo discutiendo lo mismo, y por más que lo intentaran, sentía que no estaban ni cerca de terminar. Lo que necesitaban era un pequeño descanso, al menos un momento para refrescarse y regresar con fuerzas renovadas para continuar la contienda.

Observó a su hijo mayor salir del despacho, aún discutiendo con algunos abogados, pues para él seguramente un receso era innecesario a esas alturas. Sesshomaru había liderado una buena parte de la reunión, participando activamente en cada punto con una dedicación admirable, como si sintiera que era capaz de resolver cada problema por su cuenta.

Y conociendo su tenacidad y fuerte sentido de la responsabilidad ―más su insana obsesión por trabajar sin parar―, tenía la impresión de que, de contar con más tiempo, podría hacerlo sin problema.

Su primogénito siempre había sido un hombre muy dedicado y un jefe ejemplar; pues ni su pésimo carácter podía nublar su buen juicio y capacidad de respuesta ante las adversidades. Y era precisamente desde la noche anterior que había notado un cambio a favor en su voluntad. Como si diera aún más de sí, como si estuviera aún más involucrado en cada proceso de lo que ya estaba.

Y claro que no tenía que ser un genio para saber de dónde salía aquella nueva motivación. Un mohín animado se apoderó de sus labios cuando recordó el momento exacto en el que se lo había comentado a su esposa la noche anterior.

Toga llegó a casa aproximadamente a la una de la madrugada, agotado y con el único propósito de darse una ducha e ir a la cama. Mentalmente sentía que no daba más, la edad no estaba teniendo mucha consideración con su energía, y aquel día especialmente pesado se lo demostraba.

Como siempre, su atenta esposa lo había esperado despierta, leyendo uno de sus amados libros de misterio en la cama. Izayoi también estaba muy cansada, era evidente por sus ojos hinchados y párpados entrecerrados, pero por más que le insistiera con que se durmiera sin preocupaciones si él no llegaba temprano, a ella se le hacía imposible conciliar el sueño sin saber que su marido estaba de vuelta.

Lo recibió con un beso en la mejilla, aliviada de verlo por fin, bajándose de la cama y reuniéndose con él en el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

― _Demoraste mucho, cariño_ ―le dijo, ayudándolo a desanudarse la corbata azul marino _―. Debes estar agotado. ¿Te preparo un baño?_

― _No, sólo tomaré una ducha rápida, no te preocupes. Temo quedarme dormido en la bañera_ ―le dijo mientras se desabotonaba la camisa de vestir.

 _―¿Pudieron llegar a un acuerdo, entonces? Si tardaste tanto en salir debe ser por algo._

 _―Sí, al final acordamos varias cosas, pero estamos lejos de terminar_ ―le dijo, ya metido en el baño. Como eran un matrimonio de muchos años, ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar la puerta. Su esposa, entre tanto, sacó su ropa de dormir del armario y la dejó a su disposición sobre el lavamanos al lado de la ducha. El hombre le agradeció y le pidió que lo esperara en la cama, pues no demoraría.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Toga estaba más que listo para dormir y quitarse de la cabeza toda la información que había asimilado aquel tormentoso día.

― _Hacía tiempo que no te veía así, Toga_ ―se angustió ella en cuanto se acostó en la cama, desplomándose con un quejido―. _¿Estás bien?_

― _No soy tan joven como antes, Izayoi, supongo que todo pesa más ahora._

 _―A ti la edad no te afecta, eres tan fuerte como un roble, sin importar cuántos problemas te aquejen_ ―negó ella rolando los ojos―. _¿Y Sesshomaru cómo pasó el día? Por lo que me contaste parecía que todos estaban muy ajetreados. Conociéndolo seguramente aún esté trabajando._

― _No, salimos de la compañía al mismo tiempo. Takahashi fue a verlo de nuevo, ¿sabes? Le llevó el almuerzo justo cuando salíamos de una reunión._

 _―¿En serio?_

 _―Me parece que Sesshomaru le comentó lo que estaba pasando. Fue a llevarla cuando la siguiente reunión estaba por comenzar, y desde entonces tuvo un semblante diferente._

Los ojos de Izayoi brillaron inquisidores.

 _―¿Diferente cómo?_

 _―Parecía más tranquilo, como si le hubiera quitado al menos un poco del estrés. Fue un cambio agradable para variar, y bastante notorio._

 _―Toga_ ―dijo su esposa seriamente. La habitación estaba en penumbras, pues habían apagado las lámparas de las mesas de noche, pero aún así cuando giró el rostro para verla, notó su concentrada expresión―. _¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?_

― _Cariño, te he dicho que es poco ético pedir las cintas de seguridad para espiar a nuestro hijo con su novia_ ―le respondió él. Cuando llamó a su esposa aquel sábado que vio por primera vez a Takahashi en la empresa para decirle que había pillado a Sesshomaru de salida a una cita, la mujer no paró de pedirle más detalles, explicaciones y hasta los videos de las cámaras de seguridad para ver por sí misma tan extraño acontecimiento.

― _No estamos discutiendo qué es ético o qué no, necesito saber_ ―continuó ella―. _Es lo que parece ser la primera relación seria de Sesshomaru, ¿no tienes curiosidad?_

― _Claro que la tengo, incluso le dije que debería traerla a cenar en cuanto todo esto se resuelva._

― _Pero conociéndolo jamás lo hará_ ―suspiró Izayoi―, _por eso debemos informarnos por nuestros propios medios. ¿Qué más sabes sobre ella? ¿Algo nuevo?_

― _No, ya te he contado todo_ ―le dijo, bostezando. Al día siguiente se levantaría con una jaqueca de mil demonios por haberse acostado tan tarde―. _Es muy tímida, casi pareciera que las demás personas le dan miedo y siempre habla en voz baja. Hoy se asustó cuando Hitomi se chocó con ella, y Sesshomaru se molestó bastante. Tanto que prácticamente echó a Hitomi del edificio_.

― _¿Cómo que lo echó? ¿Por qué?_

― _Es muy protector con Takahashi, y no es la primera vez que lo veo hacer algo así. A mí me ha lanzado miradas muy feas cuando le hago algún comentario al respecto. Es como si creyera que alguien se la va a robar._

Izayoi suspiró soñadora, llevándose una mano al pecho. Los párpados de Toga estaban tan pesados que casi se lo perdió.

― _Dios mío, cuéntame más. ¿Qué pasó después de eso?_

― _Cariño... debo salir temprano mañana..._ ―murmuró él, rendido.

― _¡Pero necesito saber! ¡Es mi futura nuera de la que estamos hablando!_ ―refutó con cómica urgencia. Cualquiera diría que no era la una de la mañana para ella.

― _Cariño... sueño..._ ―roncó suavemente el hombre mientras cerraba los ojos, dejando a su mujer mordiéndose los labios con una mezcla de indignación y gracia. Lo último que Toga sintió antes de caer rendido fue que Izayoi lo arropaba un poco más y besaba su mejilla murmurando que no lo dejaría pasar tan fácilmente.

Si su esposa se había entusiasmado con el noviazgo de Inuyasha en su momento ―cosa que había avergonzado al muchacho a niveles astronómicos―, era lógico que tuviera una reacción similar al saber que su elusivo, frío y distante hijastro, a quien ella consideraba como su propio hijo, al fin había caído en las redes del amor. El hombre roló los ojos ante el término, uno que ella misma había usado en cuanto se enteró de la existencia de Rin Takahashi.

Faltaban unos cinco minutos para que el receso acabara, por lo que Toga se alistó para continuar la larga y estresante jornada. Pero antes de entrar en la sala de juntas, un zumbido en su bolsillo llamó su atención. Extrajo el celular y vio que Izayoi le acababa de enviar un mensaje:

 _Sigo esperando las cintas de seguridad._

No pudo contener la traicionera risa baja y volvió a guardar el teléfono. Por más curiosidad que su esposa tuviera, debía respetar la privacidad de su hijo... al menos un poco. Después de todo, si Sesshomaru no quería llevar a Takahashi a cenar con ellos, siempre podía arreglar una presentación formal de otra manera.

Entró a la sala de juntas, enfocándose en sus deberes mientras la sesión daba inicio una vez más. Cuando se aligerara aquella pesada carga sobre sus hombros podría pensar más al respecto, pero por el momento, su esposa tendría que ser paciente... para variar.

...

―Un poco más y salen corazoncitos flotando de tus ojos, Rin ―comentó repentinamente Kagome. Su secretaria había estado todo el día con esa cara distante y distraída, con una sonrisa relajada que le daba la impresión de estar sumida en una maravillosa fantasía. Rin se sacudió un poco para volver en sí y la miró un tanto apenada―. A todas nos pasa tarde o temprano. Asumo que todo está marchando sobre ruedas, ¿no?

―Sí, eso parece ―suspiró soñadora la más joven―. Nunca creí que fuera posible sentirme... así.

―¿Así cómo?

―Tan feliz ―se encogió de hombros a falta de una palabra más adecuada. Kagome la observó, enternecida.

―Sí que lo es. Y veo que te ha hecho bastante bien ―la señaló con la cabeza mientras se levantaba. Ya estaban por cerrar el consultorio al finalizar la jornada de ese día.

Rin se sintió muy complacida ante el gesto de reconocimiento de su doctora. Durante los últimos meses había logrado aumentar algo de peso hasta uno más saludable, llenando sus músculos en las áreas correctas gracias a las dosis de ejercicio que hacía regularmente. Al fin parecía una mujer en lugar de una niña flacucha que luchaba por alcanzar la pubertad.

―Te ves más linda cada día, apuesto a que mi cuñado también lo ha notado ―le guiñó el ojo pícaramente, haciéndola sonrojarse un poco.

―Eso espero. Ahora mi problema será no engordar demasiado, necesito cuidarme para que no me pase.

―¿No me dijiste que ya no te da el hambre atroz de antes?

―No como antes. Ya no me molesta no tener algo que comer a cada hora, es... es como si mi cuerpo al fin hubiera comprendido que hay comida esperándome en casa y que ya no debe preocuparse por eso. Es un gran alivio. Además parece que la gastritis se redujo bastante, estoy dejando algunas de mis medicinas y vitaminas.

―Me alegra mucho ―asintió Kagome. Salieron juntas de la consulta y echaron llave a la puerta antes de dirigirse al elevador―. Es increíble lo mucho que cambia uno cuando se enamora, ¿verdad? Hubieras visto a Sango, la pobre lo pasó muy mal luchando contra sí misma.

―¿De verdad?

―Oh, sí. Me encanta recordárselo cada vez que puedo. Obviamente fui yo quien le presentó a Miroku, fue cuando estábamos terminando la preparatoria y nos preparábamos para los exámenes de admisión de distintas universidades ―relató con cierta añoranza. Cuántos dolores de cabeza y noches en vela había tenido en esa época―. Como ella quería ser policía, pero no sabía muy bien cómo era el proceso, arreglé una reunión para que hablara con Miroku, que en ese entonces llevaba un año en la comisaría. Bueno, ya se conocían de otras veces ―rectificó cuando abordaron el ascensor, recordando las reuniones familiares por el caso de Kikyo a las que Sango había asistido―. Sentía que se habían atraído desde antes, pero nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar cara a cara. De verdad fue un flechazo... aunque no uno muy exitoso. Mi primo siempre fue un tanto cariñoso con las mujeres guapas, y aunque intentó ganarse su favor desde el primer día, Sango no le permitía avanzar. El pobre estuvo tres años enteros persiguiéndola hasta que finalmente accedió a salir con él.

―¿Tres años? Wow, pobre señor Miroku ―se espantó Rin. Qué paciencia...

―Sí... fue muy gracioso para Inuyasha y para mí, pero penoso para Sango y arduo para Miroku. Al final Sango terminó confesándome que no quería una relación con él porque se notaba a leguas que era un mujeriego y no quería ser un nombre más en la lista. Le costó algo de tiempo comprender que, si mi mujeriego primo no desistía a pesar de tantas negativas, era porque definitivamente no la veía con esas intenciones. Miroku estaba tan emocionado cuando al fin le dijo que sí... era como si hubiera llegado a la cima del Everest.

Rin acompañó la risa de su doctora, imaginándose perfectamente la escena. Sango siempre había sido muy correcta y profesional aunque tuviera su lado blando. No era difícil deducir la cantidad de esfuerzos que debió haber hecho su actual marido para convencerla de que le diera una oportunidad.

―Qué romántico...

―Pero no se lo digas a Sango. Es como Inuyasha, esas cosas le dan muchísima vergüenza ―le dijo en voz más baja. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en otro piso para dar paso a nuevos tripulantes. Rin asintió divertida, sin imaginar qué tan ciertas eran las palabras de la doctora.

Sango sí que era una romántica sin remedio, pensó Kagome. Después de todo, la relación de Rin con Sesshomaru le había hecho despertar su lado más rosa en contra de su voluntad; a ella y a otras mujeres que compartían su lugar de trabajo. Sango incluso le comentó con sorpresa que algunas de sus compañeras pedían que los agentes les cedieran el turno de vigilancia de Rin, con la soñadora esperanza de verla interactuar con el atractivo Taisho.

Un drama en la vida real que consumía el departamento, aparentemente. Si se lo decía a Rin, de seguro la mataría de la pena. Y si Sesshomaru se llegaba a enterar... sería él quien los mataría a todos. _Pero bueno, si al menos esto les incentiva a mantener firme la vigilancia en torno a Rin_ , _tampoco es que sea tan malo._ Imaginó que, trabajando donde trabajaban, las buenas noticias eran toda una novedad, por lo que tampoco podía culpar a esas personas. Ni a Sango, por mucho que se empeñara en enojarse consigo misma por tales tonterías.

Salieron juntas de la clínica unos minutos después de que Kagome se detuviera a saludar a algunos colegas. Estando afuera, una inusual brisa fría las hizo estremecer.

―Qué raro, llevaba tiempo sin llover ―comentó la doctora al fijarse en las bajas nubes grises que se arremolinaban de repente.

―Debe ser una lluvia pasajera ―contestó Rin, evadiendo el repentino escalofrío que subía por su columna―. Pero se ve extraño, ¿verdad?

―¿Extraño? ¿En qué sentido?

―No lo sé... sólo extraño.

―Tal vez sea porque las nubes están muy bajas, un poco más y se convierten en neblina ―Kagome se encogió de hombros―. Deberías aprovechar para darle una vuelta al perro antes de que comience a llover, no vaya a ser que dure el resto de la tarde.

―Tienes razón, mejor me apuro ―coincidió―. Nos vemos mañana, Kagome, ¡buenas noches!

―Igualmente, Rin ―se despidió su doctora mientras se dirigía a la parada de autobús más cercana. Inuyasha se había llevado el auto ese día y lamentablemente no podía pasar a buscarla, por lo que Kagome no tuvo más opción que tomar el transporte público. En realidad no le molestaba, sólo le preocupaba el hecho de que su marido llegara demasiado tarde a casa.

Tendría que recibirlo con una excelente cena en caso de que llegara agotado, el pobre había heredado el gen Taisho de adicción al trabajo y no sabía controlarlo demasiado bien.

Rin, por su parte, le dio una última mirada al complejo empresarial en el que Sesshomaru debería estar antes de echar a andar con paso apresurado hacia el parque. Tal parecía que le quedaban algunos cuántos minutos, quizá si tenía suerte podría al menos sacar a Ben por la cuadra antes de que lloviera.

Iba a mitad de camino cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Vio el contacto de Sango antes de llevarse el aparato a la oreja sin dejar de caminar.

―Hola, Sango, ¿qué tal?

― _¡Rin! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ ―cuestionó con urgencia. A Rin le extrañó su tono.

―Estoy en el parque de camino a casa, ¿por qué? ¿Pasó algo? ―esta vez se detuvo, apretando el celular con la mano.

― _Sí, pasó algo. ¿Estás muy lejos? Necesito que te apresures lo más que puedas en llegar al edificio y me esperes en el lobby. No te detengas por nada del mundo ni vayas a subir a tu departamento, ¿de acuerdo? Mi abuela te está esperando y nosotros vamos en camino._

―¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué ocurre? ―su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. Sentía las piernas y el pecho de plomo mientras sus bocanadas se hacían más pesadas.

― _Las cámaras captaron algo, Rin... alguien estuvo por tu departamento y dejó un paquete. No sabemos qué es, pero..._

―¿Que alguien... estuvo en el apartamento? ―todos sus músculos se comprimieron y las manos le comenzaron a temblar. Un súbito pensamiento la golpeó como si fuera un garrote―. ¡BEN!

Echó a correr como si su misma vida dependiera de ello, ignorando las miradas extrañadas de los transeúntes, ignorando lo doloroso que era correr en esas sandalias, pasando por alto el miedo aplastante que sentía ante la posibilidad de ser atrapada en cualquier segundo. Literalmente.

Sólo pensaba en su perro, rogando miles de veces porque estuviera bien.

―¡Señorita Noto! ―la interceptó una mujer a su salida del parque. A Rin casi le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando escuchó su verdadero apellido, pero no tardó en reconocer a la señora como una agente de policía vestida de civil cuando ésta le enseñó su placa e identificación. De seguro le correspondía hacerle vigilancia a esa hora―. Soy la agente Aikawa, estoy de turno hoy.

―Agente Aikawa ―Rin apenas pudo corresponder el saludo―. ¿Sabe usted algo de lo que sucede? ¿Está bien mi perro?

―No lo sé, Noto, Kuwashima acaba de llamarme para que te acompañe. Trata de tomártelo con calma, ya están trabajando en ello.

―Pero si entró alguien...

―Puede seguir por los alrededores, por lo que es preciso que te mantengas conmigo ―le dijo de forma autoritaria. La chica tragó en seco y asintió forzadamente.

―¿Ha visto a alguien sospechoso por aquí?

―No, a nadie, todo ha estado muy normal últimamente. Pero lo más prudente es no bajar la guardia. Deberíamos ir a la estación para mayor seguridad.

―¡No! ¡Yo no me voy a ningún lado sin mi perro! ―se negó con un grito enfurecido. La mujer se escandalizó por su repentino arrebato, pero mantuvo la calma.

―Aunque le hubiera pasado algo al animal, no creo que puedas intervenir. Es trabajo de la policía.

―No me importa, es mi perro y no me voy sin él. Además, Sango me dijo que fuera al edificio, ¡no voy a dejar a Ben solo!

La mujer, una persona más alta y un tanto musculosa, con el cabello corto y vestida con un estilo muy rockero como para ser tomada por una agente de la ley, le dio una mirada autoritaria, reteniéndola para que no hiciera un movimiento arriesgado.

―Tienes que mantener la calma, Noto, no sabemos quién pueda estar viéndote ahora. Iremos al edificio, pero conserva la compostura, ¿quedó claro?

Rin, con el corazón agitado y las manos temblando, se relamió los labios en lo que tardaba en hacer caso de la orden. Por más que le doliera admitirlo, tenía razón. Debía tratar de calmarse. Segundos después, en un esfuerzo titánico para regular su respiración agitada, asintió con la cabeza y ambas echaron a andar a paso apurado por la calle, una mortificada y la otra vigilando con mucho cuidado los alrededores.

Llegaron al edificio varios minutos después. A Rin la cabeza le daba vueltas y las piernas las sentía como de mantequilla. Aun así, ni siquiera vio al reducido grupo de personas que esperaban para recibirla. Kaede estaba con algunos preocupados vecinos, con muy poca idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero con instrucciones de retenerla para evitar que subiera. Eso sólo consiguió alterarla todavía más, haciéndola gritar el nombre de su perro con el corazón en la mano.

En ese mismo momento, cuando Aikawa la detenía para evitar que corriera hacia las escaleras, llegaron los demás efectivos policiales. En cuanto vio a Sango aparecer en escena junto a un puñado de compañeros armados, se zafó del agarre con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía y se le abalanzó encima.

―¡Ben! ¡Mi perro, dime que mi perro está bien! ¡Dios santo, dime que Ben está bien!

―Intenta tranquilizarte, primero tenemos que ver qué es lo que pasó allá arriba, no quiero que vengas con nosotros.

―¡Pero necesito saber, necesito ver a Ben! ¡Si le llegaron a hacer algo...!

―La cámara muestra que el perro está intentando derribar la puerta ―un policía avanzó con una tablet conectada a la red de seguridad. La imagen a color y sin audio mostraba el pasillo de su piso, enfocando una puerta que temblaba furiosamente. Vio la hora de la grabación y se dio cuenta que estaba en tiempo real.

Sintió que se iba a desmayar.

―Oh, Dios mío... está vivo... gracias al cielo... ―se derrumbó temblorosa, cayendo de rodillas con lágrimas surcándole las mejillas―. Quiero ir con él, por favor.

―No puedes ―negó Sango rotundamente. Un equipo de oficiales ya había abordado el elevador para ir a su piso, con Aikawa detrás de ellos poniéndoles al corriente de sus investigaciones del día mientras subían. La detective Kuwashima señaló un punto bajo en la tablet que Rin aún sostenía―. No sabemos qué es esto, no podemos exponerte si es algo peligroso. Por alguna razón Ben está tan enfurecido.

―¿Y mis vecinos? ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

―Dicen que Ben lleva ladrando y aullando desde hace diez minutos ―explicó la anciana Kaede. Al igual que todos los civiles presentes, se veía muy alterada, pero se controlaba mejor que los demás―. Fue entonces que Miroku me llamó para avisarme, y le dije a todos los habitantes del piso que se quedaran en sus departamentos hasta nuevo aviso.

―¿Quién... quién dejó esa caja en mi puerta? ―cuestionó entonces sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la imagen del aparato.

Sango se arrodilló al lado de ella en el suelo y manipuló la tablet por un momento, haciendo retroceder el vídeo mientras en una pantalla más pequeña de la esquina inferior izquierda seguían transmitiéndose imágenes en tiempo real. Los vecinos conglomerados en el lobby del edificio eran mantenidos a raya por otro policía, asegurándose de que no vieran imágenes del vídeo.

―Captamos esto hace exactamente doce minutos ―dijo Sango, tocando la pantalla para quitar la pausa. La imagen estaba totalmente en calma, de un lado se veía todo el pasillo desde el extremo opuesto por el que se llegaba del elevador, y del otro lado estaba lo que se percibía desde un poco más arriba del umbral de la puerta. Rin no tuvo que preguntar qué ocurría cuando vio que una figura claramente masculina, de estatura promedio y delgada, caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo con el paquete bajo el brazo. Llevaba shorts hasta las rodillas, zapatos deportivos y un pesado suéter oscuro con capucha que le cubría la cabeza y la cara. Lo único que quedaba al descubierto era un trozo de su mentón y lo que parecía ser la parte baja de unas gafas de sol. Lo poco que distinguió de su rostro no se le hacía nada conocido.

El hombre llegó hasta su departamento y depositó cuidadosamente el paquete, un poco más grande que una caja ordinaria de zapatos, sobre el tapete de bienvenida. Justo entonces la puerta comenzó a temblar con las arremetidas del perro. No tenía que escuchar nada para saber que precisamente en ese momento fue cuando los ladridos habían comenzado. El sujeto posó una mano sobre la puerta, dejando ver que llevaba guantes de cuero que ocultaban sus huellas dactilares. Por el ángulo en el que estaba puesta la cámara, apenas se captó lo que hizo después.

Sonreír.

Se marchó inmediatamente por el mismo camino por el que había llegado.

―Lo extraño es que no entró por la entrada principal, pues en ningún momento la cámara del lobby lo captó. Eso nos deja dos opciones. O usó la escalera de incendios...

―O vive aquí ―susurró Rin con la voz hecha un hilillo. A su lado Kaede palideció de golpe.

En los escasos minutos que habían empleado en ver el vídeo e intercambiar un par de palabras, la radio de Sango sonó estridentemente.

― _Despejado, Kuwashima. No hay señales de nada sospechoso por el momento, aunque es demasiado pronto para asegurarlo en su totalidad_ ―Sango se llevó el walkie talkie y accionó un botón para hablar por él.

―¿Y el paquete?

― _Lo tenemos en nuestro poder._

Rin presionó la pequeña ventana lateral para agrandar la imagen, en donde se veía al grupo de policías inspeccionando el perímetro y tomando con cuidado el paquete que habían dejado sobre su felpudo momentos antes. La puerta seguía estremeciéndose, y del walkie talkie se escuchaban los ladridos amortiguados resonando por todo el pasillo.

―¡Déjame ir con Ben, por favor! ―le suplicó a Sango―. ¡Tengo que ver si está bien!

―Espera un momento. Puede ayudarnos ―la interrumpió con un gesto de la mano―. ¡Aikawa! Deja que el perro salga, puede seguir el rastro del intruso.

―Gran idea, Sango ―murmuró Kaede. Rin ni siquiera había pensado en eso, sólo quería encontrarse con su perro lo más pronto posible sin reparar en nada más.

La oficial Aikawa bajó su comunicador, según se vio en el vídeo, y abrió la puerta con una copia de la llave que Sango le había dado al llegar al edificio. La joven sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco de alivio al ver a su querida mascota en una sola pieza, saltando para salir de su encierro y gruñéndole a cuanta persona estuviera a su alcance. Por un momento pensó que los atacaría, pero uno de los policías fue más rápido y le ofreció la caja para que la oliera. La actitud de Ben cambió instantáneamente, irguiendo las orejas en cuanto captó el aroma.

Sango se excusó al moverse a la escena para dirigir el rastreo, dejando a una pasmada Rin, a Kaede y al resto de los vecinos a cargo de un único oficial. La muchacha y la anciana estaban sentadas en el piso, encorvadas hacia la tablet para ver lo que pasaba.

Ben pegó frenéticamente el hocico al suelo, buscando el mismo olor de la caja, y cuando comenzaba a seguir el rastro por el pasillo, Sango hizo acto de presencia en el vídeo. Poco después los dos salieron del cuadro que la cámara del pasillo enfocaba, dejando sólo a unos agentes que entraban en el departamento para hacerle un rápido chequeo.

Rin casi se olvidó de respirar mientras apretaba el aparato hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. A su lado, Kaede depositaba una mano callosa en su hombro para infundirle algo de tranquilidad.

...

Pasaban de las siete de la tarde, y las repentinas nubes que se aglomeraban bajas en el cielo daban la impresión de que la noche hubiera comenzado hacía horas.

Sesshomaru se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz para darse un pequeño masaje en un intento de disipar el dolor de cabeza que lo aquejaba desde el mediodía. Contuvo una maldición entre dientes para los desgraciados que habían involucrado a su compañía y a su familia en ese inmenso problema y se dispuso a ponerse al día con los correos electrónicos pendientes.

La bandeja de entrada marcaba más de 400 mails con la fecha de ese día, y sólo con ver ese número sintió que el dolor de cabeza aumentaba su intensidad. Quizá debería mandar a Jaken a que le consiguiera algo, no podía permitir que un ridículo malestar por agotamiento ralentizara su ritmo.

Comenzó abriendo los que tenían los emitentes más importantes o los títulos más urgentes. La mayoría cumplían estas características, pero al menos podía restarle prioridad a unos cuantos por el momento.

Mientras bajaba la vista leyendo por encima cada mensaje aún sin abrir, sus ojos se toparon con uno en específico. No tenía nombre de emitente conocido, sólo un _Anónimo_ solitario que se le hizo muy extraño, y más aún por su título "De tu interés, Sesshomaru". Nadie osaba llamarlo por su nombre de pila más allá de un puñado de personas cercanas: su familia, su asistente y Rin.

Lo más curioso de todo era que no sólo eran unas palabras escritas, sino que tenía archivos adjuntos.

Por un instante consideró que sería correo basura, por lo que se aseguró de tener el antivirus activo y haciendo un chequeo en su bandeja de entrada antes de decidirse a abrirlo. La búsqueda de archivos maliciosos dio negativa, cosa que le pareció extraña. Tenía un sistema de filtración de información demasiado fuerte como para dejar pasar hasta el _spam_ mejor disfrazado, y nadie que no tuviera previamente registrado entre sus contactos podía pasarle ningún archivo anexo.

Dio un click sobre el título para ver de qué rayos se trataba.

Justo cuando lo hizo, recibió nuevas notificaciones de correos entrantes, una tras otra en una avalancha que lo desconcertó. Todos tenían el mismo título y una gran cantidad de archivos adjuntos.

Movió los ojos para leer la primera línea del correo que ya tenía abierto, preguntándose si era alguna nueva clase de virus más sofisticado que podía burlar sus altos sistemas de seguridad, recriminándose del mismo modo por haberlo abierto en primer lugar.

 _¿Te gustaría tenerla así también?,_ decía el breve texto.

Bajó un poco más hasta ver una fotografía muy obscena de una mujer raquítica y desnuda, a gatas con un enorme hombre con su flácido y repugnante miembro muy cerca de su rostro. Estuvo a punto de cerrar el correo indignado y muy furioso cuando algo en esa foto se le hizo extraño.

La sangre se le heló en las venas.

Era Rin.

La mano que tenía sobre el mouse se quedó paralizada y su boca entreabierta, incluso había olvidado respirar. Sólo podía ver a una Rin más joven, desnutrida y con claras señales de abuso en todo su cuerpo, apenas consciente en aquel acto lascivo. Estaba claramente bajo los efectos de alguna sustancia, o era tal su dolor y agotamiento que ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos en su totalidad.

Más abajo leyó el siguiente mensaje:

 _Que no te engañe su cara. Lo disfrutó como la puta que es._

Comenzó a inhalar profundamente, sintiendo un sudor frío invadiendo su piel.

Debajo comenzaba una nueva fotografía que nunca alcanzó a ver, pues su dedo no se movió sobre la ruedecilla del ratón.

No pudo resistir más aquella visión y cerró de golpe la laptop, probablemente dañándola en el proceso. Y aun así, no podía dejar de ver el rostro y el cuerpo desnudo de Rin, amoreteado, con las mismas marcas de quemaduras que había visto aquella noche que compartieron un baile, repartidas en lo poco que se podía ver de su espalda, con el pelo larguísimo atado en dos coletas y la mirada perdida y agotada.

 _Y Sesshomaru..._ ―escuchó claramente con su dulce voz las palabras que le había dedicado al despedirse de él esa mañana _._

 _Temo que esos monstruos le hagan daño a usted también,_ le había dicho anches _. Si se llega a involucrar conmigo no creo que haya vuelta atrás._

 _Si supiera... si supiera la verdad, no lo diría._

 _Por favor, no hagas esto. No quiero que te lastimen... no a ti también._

 _¡Si te digo que es peligroso es porque lo es, sé muy bien de lo que estoy hablando!_

 _¿Por qué no comprendes que sólo quiero protegerte?_

La grotesca imagen seguía nítida en sus retinas, demostrándole la cruel realidad. Su pasado, sus fantasmas y pesadillas, todo por lo que había sufrido marcado en cada moretón, quemadura y cicatriz que inundaba su blanca piel. Piel dañada, en la que los huesos se notaban con claridad, incluso en su rostro.

 _Te quiero._

―Rin...

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

Supongo que se esperaban que pasara algo tras leer el título del capítulo, pero quizás todo el azúcar del primer beso y los cotilleos de los padres les hicieron olvidar un poquito que parecía haber peligro en este capítulo.

Disculpen de nuevo si alguien se ofendió con la vuelta a la cruda realidad en referente a la fotografía (no fue fácil imaginarlo ni describirlo), porque sé que esta última escena tuvo que haberles sentado mal. Repito lo que dije en otro capítulo: saben que es un fic de Hoshi cuando se siente más desespero al terminar un capítulo que cuando se lo comenzó xD

Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría comentar sobre lo que sucedió en esta entrega, pero prefiero cortar por lo sano y comenzar a correr antes de que me linchen por haber cortado el rollo tan cruelmente. ¡No me odien mucho! Se besaron más de una vez, aparecieron los padres cotillas, Rin le dijo que lo quería y se mostró un poco de lo que piensa Sessho sobre ella, ¡eso debería servirme al menos como un pequeño escudo ante sus tomatazos!

Muchísimas gracias a todas por la avalancha de reviews por el capi anterior, ¡qué bueno que les haya gustado tanto! Sí, todos merecíamos un descanso y algo de cariño para ellos, pero lamentablemente... la función debe continuar *esquiva tomates, zapatos y sartenes* **DreamFicGirl, Rinmy Uchiha, Floresamaabc, Maiamaz, Star fiire-Lupita Reyes, Sakura521, Carmenjp, Rosedrama (x3), Gina101528, Miss Eiko, Maril Delgadillo, Alambrita, Nena, Cath Meow, MinaaRose, Freaky32, Nanclyl1313, Saori-san02, Annprix, Irivel, Roxana, GinaLiz, SeeDesire, TraviesaK64, BABY SONY, Freakin'love-sesshourin, Natsuki Hiroto, Bucitosentubebida, Aoi Moss** (madre santa, tremendo review bíblico! Te extrañé mucho, nena, me alegra que estés bien. Un fuerte abrazo!), **MickeyNoMouse, Daniela Taisho, Ginny y Clau28**.

Con su permiso, esta cobarde escritora pisa el acelerador y se marcha antes de que enciendan sus antorchas y se armen para cazarla ¡Hasta la próxima semana!


	22. Voto de confianza

**Disclaimer** : _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

 **Safe Heaven** **  
**P or: Hoshi no Negai

 **22.** Voto de confianza

Ben los dirigió cual perro rastreador que era, esta vez más enfocado que nunca en su misión. Sango, quien había recibido entrenamiento para lidiar con perros de esa clase, supo manejarlo correctamente e interpretar todas las señales que el animal le mandaba, ésas que había aprendido de cachorro y que ni su pobre desempeño en el aeropuerto habían logrado borrar por completo.

Aparentemente el hombre había subido al siguiente piso por las escaleras y llegó hasta el final del pasillo. Por un momento los oficiales creyeron que acabarían en un apartamento, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el animal los conducía hasta las escaleras de emergencia que estaban al final, ocultas tras una pesada puerta de metal señalizada.

Sango suspiró con alivio cuando Ben siguió el rastro camino abajo por las escaleras externas que daban al callejón lateral. Entonces el sujeto no vivía ahí como había supuesto inicialmente. Por un lado eso le ahorraba problemas con los preocupados vecinos, pero por otro le dificultaba mucho las cosas para encontrarlo.

Llegaron hasta el último tramo de las escaleras, justo por encima de un par de contenedores de basura. El perro, sin querer perder el rastro, se abalanzó sobre los contenedores, contando con la suerte de que la tapa de uno estuviera cerrada y no hubiera más de un metro de distancia. Acto seguido, saltó a la calle con el hocico pegado al suelo, resoplando ante lo confuso que era tener tantos olores juntos que amenazaban con hacerle perder el rastro.

Sango y un par de oficiales no tardaron en seguir al animal, examinando el lugar en busca de algo que pudiera ser sospechoso. ¿El hombre lo habría planeado todo, sabiendo que lo seguirían usando al pastor alemán o simplemente había improvisado?

La detective tomó la primera opción cuando el perro comenzó a quejarse después de dar unas vueltas tratando de encontrar el aroma que había estado siguiendo. Aunque era reciente, no podía sobresalir entre el olor de la basura.

―Maldición ―musitó la mujer. Ben se desesperó ante su callejón sin salida y dejó escapar un gruñido agudo, aún sin parar de intentarlo. Comenzaba a oscurecer, y las nubes de lluvia no ayudaban para nada. Sus hombres buscaban cualquier mínimo detalle que pudiera ser relevante con ayuda de las linternas, e incluso uno se había aventurado a explorar las posibles vías de escape del sospechoso. Mientras Sango le daba la orden a Ben para regresar al edificio, todos los demás se dirigieron a los transeúntes para interrogarlos en caso de que hubieran visto al sospechoso.

Rin continuaba donde la había dejado, sentada en el suelo, con la tablet en el regazo y una mano en su frente, como si con eso pudiera ayudar a cargar todo el miedo que la sobrecogía. La señora Kaede estaba con ella, dándole palmadas en la espalda mientras el policía que había quedado encargado de mantener el orden seguía entreteniendo a los vecinos para que no se acercaran a las mujeres que se hallaban en el suelo.

―¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando? ―exclamó un señor entrado en años y de nervios volátiles al ver aparecer a Sango―. ¡Somos residentes de este edificio, tenemos derecho a saber si nuestras vidas corren peligro!

―¿Fue un atentado terrorista? ―quiso saber un adolescente.

―¿La yakuza vigila este lugar?

―Señores, por favor, mantengan la calma ― Sango avanzó con rostro serio―. La situación está bajo control y ninguno de ustedes o los residentes de este complejo corren peligro alguno.

―¿Entonces por qué no nos explican lo que está pasando? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Takahashi con todo esto? ―inquirió el mismo señor de antes.

―Eso, señor, me temo que es información confidencial. Deberá conformarse con saber que sus vidas no están en peligro.

―¿Que no estamos en peligro? ¡Pues, discrepo! ―contraatacó una señora de mediana edad―. Esto tiene toda la pinta de ser algo muy grave, ¡y si esa niña atrajo aquí a la yakuza estamos todos en problemas!

―Tranquilícese, señora ―exigió Sango. Aparentemente ahora tendría que mentir para no causar una trifulca entre los alterados vecinos, pero no tenía más opción―. La joven Takahashi no ha atraído a nadie. La situación sólo la envuelve a ella, no tiene nada que ver con la mafia ni con un grupo de delincuentes. No hemos recibido señales de que nadie intente afectar al resto de la comunidad de vecinos, así que tenemos motivos para afirmar que ninguno de ustedes se verá dañado por todo esto.

―¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguros? ¡Pasó lo mismo el año pasado, vinieron patrullas a altas horas de la noche y causaron un escándalo! ¡Tenemos derecho a ser informados!

A Sango se le estaba agotando la paciencia con asombrosa rapidez, y por milésima vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba de carrera, deseó poseer al menos una onza de las dotes diplomáticas de Miroku y su buena disposición para lidiar con gente difícil. Aunque para ello se valiera de engaños y mentiras.

Bueno, quizás era hora de ver qué tanto se le había pegado el carácter apacible de su esposo para controlar momentos como ese.

―Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted. Después de todo, éste es su hogar. Pero, como quizás entienda, esta es una situación muy delicada donde sería peligroso revelar más de lo estrictamente necesario. Tenemos un código que seguir, y mientras el asunto no sea resuelto, me temo que no podremos brindarle la información que todos ustedes merecen ―dijo con toda la calma que fue capaz de reunir, haciendo uso de algunas frases que tomó prestadas del amplio repertorio de su marido. A juzgar por el silencio que inundaba a los residentes, parecía funcionar―. Por ahora tenemos que mantener la seguridad de Takahashi, y aunque sea así, les prometo que no faltará vigilancia ni redobles de seguridad en este sector en particular en aras de mantenerlos fuera de peligro en todo momento. En cuanto todo esto se aclare, me comprometo personalmente a resolver todas sus dudas ―finalizó condescendiente.

Y por más increíble que pareciera, aquel puñado de palabras bien adornadas habían surtido el efecto deseado, incluso aunque ella no tenía la fantástica capacidad de expresión de su esposo y su amiga Kagome. Si alguno de ellos hubiera estado presente, de seguro los vecinos se habrían metido en sus hogares sin rechistar.

―¿Takahashi va a estar bien? ―preguntó entonces tímidamente el adolescente de antes. Sango asintió con solemnidad, ya sin tener que fingir.

―No permitiremos que le suceda nada malo. Ni a ella, ni a ninguno de ustedes ―agregó con seriedad―. Sé que es una situación muy confusa, pero rogamos que entiendan nuestra posición. Si pudieran ser tan amables de colaborar con nosotros, se los agradeceríamos enormemente.

―¿Cómo podríamos colaborar? ―terció una anciana, un tanto desconfiada.

―Eso es fácil: ¿han visto o escuchado algo extraño por aquí últimamente? ¿Alguna persona desconocida, un vehículo dando vueltas? Cualquier cosa podría sernos de utilidad.

―Yo vi algo la otra noche de madrugada ―dijo entonces el adolescente―. Fue cerca de las dos de la mañana, había un auto estacionado y con el motor encendido al otro lado del edificio.

―¿Y qué hacías tú levantado en la madrugada? ―se molestó su madre, agarrándolo de la oreja―. ¡No me digas que estabas jugando con la computadora otra vez!

―¡Mamá, este no es el momento para eso!

―Vamos a tener que tomar tu declaración, jovencito. ¿Le importaría, señora? Puede estar presente.

―Ven, Rin ―Kaede se puso en pie y tironeó de su brazo para que la imitara―. Vamos a tomar algo para relajarnos un poco.

―¡Ben! ―Rin se sacudió del agarre de la anciana y corrió hasta la puerta por donde vio aparecer a su perro con Aikawa al lado. Al verla, el animal también empezó a correr hacia ella, alzándose sobre sus patas traseras para lamerle la cara. Parecía que Rin no era la única aliviada en ese encuentro―. Gracias al cielo que estás bien, estaba tan preocupada... ―abrazó a su mascota por el cuello, aceptando sin oposición cada una de sus muestra de cariño.

Kaede les permitió unos momentos antes de volver a insistirle para que entrara a su departamento, cosa que Rin aceptó de mejor grado que antes. Mientras las mujeres y el perro entraban en la residencia de la anciana por una muy necesitada y relajante taza de té, Aikawa tomaba declaraciones de cuanto vecino hubiera visto algo extraño, y Sango se ponía de acuerdo con sus compañeros presentes.

Pero, en medio de una conversación, el celular en su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar marcando una llamada. Extrajo el aparato y observó que el número no estaba registrado ni se le hacía familiar. Arrugó el entrecejo con sospecha y se decidió a responder.

― _¿Detective Kuwashima?_ ―cuestionó una grave voz masculina con un tono bastante neutral. No la reconocía―. _Debo hablar con usted._

Media hora después Kuwashima apareció en la pequeña cocina de su abuela, en donde ésta y Rin aferraban sus tazas de las que emanaba un fuerte aroma dulzón. Ben, sentado a los pies de su dueña, reposaba la cabeza sobre sus rodillas sin dejar de mirarla mientras resoplaba.

―¿Algún avance? ―quiso saber la más joven, relativamente más calmada que antes.

―Algunos, sí. Enviamos la caja a ser investigada en busca de huellas, pero hasta el momento no ha aparecido ninguna. Al parecer la manipularon con mucho cuidado en todo momento.

―¿Y qué tenía adentro?

―Nada peligroso ―negó esquiva la detective―. Necesito que prepares un bolso con tus pertenencias, no pasarás aquí la noche.

―¿No? ¿Adónde voy a ir?

―Vienes a casa conmigo. Ben también, por supuesto ―concedió cuando Rin abría la boca para preguntar por su mascota―. No me quiero arriesgar a que te pase nada por más firmes que sean las medidas de seguridad. Tampoco quiero que le pase nada a ningún vecino, por lo que no te puedes quedar con mi abuela otra vez.

―Entiendo ―murmuró Rin, mirando de soslayo hacia la anciana sentada a su lado. Su rostro estaba tenso. Ambas lo encontraban lógico y necesario.

―Tu apartamento ha sido revisado exhaustivamente, al igual que los alrededores del edificio. Aunque es evidente que nadie entró, no está de más ser precavidos. También tenemos un equipo revisando tus registros de llamadas e internet, sólo por si se nos pasó en alto algún detalle. Hasta ahora todo parece ser normal.

―¿Entonces lo del paquete es un incidente aislado? ―quiso saber Kaede.

―No te podría decir, pero estoy segura de que no. Esta gente sabe lo que hace y se asegura de no dejar ningún rastro. Lo de hoy da pie a algunas teorías.

―¿Como cuáles?

―Como que quieren amedrentarla para que se cambie de residencia, por ejemplo. O que tienen plena confianza en que a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos la van a atrapar.

―Eso suena como un pensamiento propio de Naraku ―suspiró Rin―. ¿Qué tenía la caja, Sango?

―Te dije que nada peligroso.

―Sé que sólo dices eso para no asustarme ―insistió la chica con mirada firme―. Dime qué es, por favor. Necesito saberlo.

La detective estuvo a punto de replicar, pero lo consideró mejor al ver el rostro de Rin tan determinado. Ya no era la misma muchacha asustadiza y de corazón frágil, había cambiado en esos últimos meses. Era más fuerte y con carácter más firme, Kagome no dejaba de repetir lo asombrada que estaba por tales agigantados avances.

Tenía derecho a saberlo, ahora sí estaba en condiciones de lidiar con ello.

Por toda respuesta y tras unos momentos de duda, la mujer sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo y lo manipuló antes de mostrárselo. Rin lo tomó entre sus manos, tardando sólo un segundo en reconocer lo que había dentro de la caja.

―Es... mi traje de gimnasia ―musitó en voz baja. El corte y los colores de la tela eran imposibles de confundir. Pasó a la siguiente foto, donde el pequeño conjunto, con antiguas manchas de sangre, estaba extendido sobre una mesa de metal. A su lado, estaba su medalla del segundo lugar. Jamás creyó que volvería a ver esas cosas y no estaba muy segura de querer seguir haciéndolo. La bilis le subió por la garganta al detallar su traje después de tantos años. La habían obligado a utilizarlo muchas veces, y gracias a esto, estaba desgastado y manchado. Lo habían estado guardando muy bien... ¿pero, con qué propósito?

―Dentro de la caja también había otra cosa ―le dijo Sango. Kaede se asomaba al lado de Rin para ver las imágenes, pero no hacía ningún comentario.

No fue necesario que la detective dijera nada, la siguiente foto ya hablaba por sí misma.

Era una nota impresa y perfectamente recortada en un rectángulo.

 _Pronto volverás a bailar para mí._

Sango se preocupó por lo pálida que se puso Rin al ver esa fotografía y pensó que tendría que atraparla antes de que cayera de la silla por un desmayo, o que tendría que llamar a Kagome para que hiciera frente a su ataque de ansiedad.

Pero no. Pese a su falta de color y su fruncimiento de labios, Rin no reaccionó para delatar su malestar.

―Ya quisiera verte intentándolo, imbécil ―gruñó con rabia, sorprendiendo a las otras dos mujeres―. Es como lo que hizo en casa de mi amiga Yoko. Debe esperar que me marche de la ciudad para empezar la cacería de nuevo.

―Es lo que pienso yo también ―asintió Sango, recuperando su teléfono. Tenía la impresión de que si Rin seguía viendo esas imágenes, estamparía el aparato contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas―. ¿Cómo estás, cómo te sientes con esto?

―Estoy asustada ―concedió sinceramente―, pero también estoy harta. No voy a permitir que me siga atormentando, esta vez sus trucos no funcionarán conmigo ―acarició la cabeza de su perro, que se quejaba sonoramente por lo tensa que estaba su dueña. Ahora que sabía que Ben estaba bien y que nadie había resultado afectado esta vez, se sentía lo suficientemente capaz como para enfrentar lo que se le avecinaba.

―Bien dicho, Rin ―le sonrió la anciana Kaede, gratamente sorprendida por su determinación.

―¿Cuánto tiempo me quedaré con ustedes, Sango?

―Unos días, hasta que aseguremos el perímetro e instalemos mayores medidas de seguridad. Aunque si te parece bien, podríamos cambiarte de domicilio.

―¿Qué? ¿Adónde?

―Quizá podrías quedarte a vivir con Miroku y conmigo hasta que todo esto termine ―razonó Sango―. Es la opción más segura que se me ocurre por el momento.

―No... no quiero. Lo mismo pasó con Yoko y su familia, tengo que quedarme sola ―Rin sacudió la cabeza―. Además... estoy cansada de correr a refugiarme con otros, sólo consigo ponerlos en peligro. Naraku los puede tomar como blanco, y aunque sean policías me temo que eso sólo lo hará tomar medidas más radicales.

―¿Cómo estás tan segura?

―Kagura me explicó su manera de actuar y llevo varios años bajo su mira, creo que sé lo que pretende. Sólo busca desesperarme, pero no le daré la oportunidad.

―Pero si te quedas sola podría pasarte algo ―la anciana Kaede intentó hacerla entrar en razón. Rin volvió a negarse rotundamente.

―Prefiero que me pase a mí antes de meter conmigo a alguien más. Mi abuelo, mis amigos... no quiero que ninguna otra persona se vea involucrada para ser objetivo de acosos o algo peor.

Sango la observó gravemente por un instante. Apretó el teléfono celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo, decidiendo que el último trozo de información podía esperar al menos a que estuviera en su casa. Tendría que llamar a Kagome primero para ver cómo proceder en ese caso, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de ser impulsiva.

―Vamos a recoger tus cosas antes de que se haga más tarde ―le dijo entonces, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Rin no tardó en seguirla, agradeciéndole mudamente a la anciana por su buen gesto de hablar con ella y tranquilizarla con unas tazas de té. Ben no se apartó de sus piernas ni un momento, siempre mirando muy alerta hacia todos lados.

Aún había algunos oficiales dispersos, conversando entre ellos o tomando las últimas declaraciones de los vecinos. La chica les dedicó una inclinación a modo de disculpa antes de seguir su camino hacia el ascensor.

La puerta de su apartamento estaba abierta en su totalidad y todas las luces estaban encendidas, aunque nada se encontraba fuera de lugar. Le parecía irreal pensar que una hora antes un esbirro de Naraku hubiera estado en su puerta para desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno sólo unos minutos después.

La detective la ayudó a guardar las cosas de Ben en una bolsa mientras Rin se ocupaba de sus objetos personales: algunas mudas de ropa, zapatos, elementos de higiene y su querida laptop para no quedar incomunicada con sus amigos, a quienes debía poner al tanto en cuanto se le hiciera posible. Estuvieron listas para partir un cuarto de hora después de entrar en el apartamento.

Se despidió afectuosamente de la anciana Kaede y agradeció la labor de los policías que habían acudido en su auxilio antes de abordar el auto de Sango. Mientras la mujer hablaba un momento con su jefe, Rin se aseguraba de que Ben estuviera quieto en los asientos traseros para evitar que se pusiera a ladrar. Fue cuando el vehículo estuvo en marcha que la detective le habló de nuevo:

―El jefe está de acuerdo con que te quedes con nosotros todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

―¿Hay alguna pista sobre el sujeto que dejó la caja?

―No, por el momento no hemos dado con nada nuevo.

El tiempo pasó muy lento para las dos, minutos que Rin ocupó en tranquilizarse lo más posible sin dejar de ver por la ventana. Ya estaba totalmente oscuro y pesadas gotas de lluvia caían sin cesar desde antes de abandonar el edificio. Se sentía tan... desalentador. No podía creer que tuviera que pasar por todo esto de nuevo, no cuando las investigaciones tras el arresto de Mukotsu iban tan bien. Por un momento llegó a creer con toda sinceridad que nada más podría pasar a partir de ahí, que Naraku caería en su propia trampa tarde o temprano y todo acabaría pronto.

Claramente se había equivocado.

Sango tenía la vista fija en el camino, siguiendo la vía que se sabía de memoria para llegar hasta su hogar. Miroku estaba de guardia esa noche, por lo que no lo vería sino hasta la mañana siguiente, y aún tenía que contactarse de nuevo con Kagome. Todavía no sabía si sería sensato dejarla ir al trabajo el día siguiente, era algo que debía consultar al llegar a su casa. Pero primero, le dejaría comer y descansar un rato. Necesitaba estar lo más tranquila posible ―pese a las circunstancias― para recibir la otra noticia que tenía que darle.

La lluvia había disminuido su potencia para cuando llegaron al complejo de apartamentos en el que vivía Sango. Era del mismo estilo que el de Rin, pero más ancho que alto, moderno y con muchas más plantas decorativas por todos lados. Supo inmediatamente que estaba en una zona mejor acomodada y que aquellos apartamentos serían más amplios que el suyo.

Puso la mochila en su hombro y bajó del auto respirando profundamente. Había acordado consigo misma llevar la situación con la mayor calma posible, e iba a poner todo de su parte para no alterarse.

―Aquí es ―indicó Sango al llegar al primer apartamento del piso 14―. Miroku no estará esta noche, así que tendremos el lugar para nosotras solas.

Abrió la puerta blanca y encendió las luces del recibidor. Rin dio un paso al frente, sosteniendo bien fuerte la correa de Ben. Era un sitio muy lindo y agradable, obviamente perteneciente a dos efectivos policiales por los reconocimientos que estaban guindados en el pasillo de la entrada.

Era la primera vez que Rin iba a ese lugar, e intentó no ser descortés mirando cada detalle. El estilo era moderno y sencillo hasta donde llegaba a ver. Una sala con alfombra color crema y sillones púrpura oscuro fue lo que le siguió al recibidor, decorada con plantas decorativas de interior y varias piezas de arte de estilo japonés muy tradicional. Sango siguió avanzando encendiendo las luces y fue hasta la cocina abierta, con una encimera de granito oscuro y muebles de madera de cerezo.

―¿Te apetece comer algo? ―preguntó la mujer tras dejar las cosas en la mesa de la sala―. Puedes poner los platos de Ben al lado de los de Kirara, déjame que ponga un mantelito primero. Ah, ahí está la gata ―señaló el área de las habitaciones. Por una puerta se asomaba una gata peluda de color beige con franjas negras en la cola, además de orejas y patas negras. Sus rojos y enormes ojos permanecían clavados en el perro, que acababa de percatarse de su presencia.

Rin afianzó la correa. Su pastor no era agresivo con otros animales ni jamás lo había visto atacar algún gato, pero no quería arriesgarse.

―No, Ben, no te atrevas. Ella no querrá jugar contigo.

―Déjalo. Kirara es más que capaz de cuidarse, además de que no le teme a los perros.

La muchacha soltó paulatinamente la correa hasta que ésta cayó al suelo. La gata salió en su totalidad del cuarto y se acercó al enorme pastor alemán con una naturalidad que la dejó pasmada. Ben bajó su cabeza para oler a la criatura, y cuando daba un saltito para jugar, la gata le bufó y siguió su camino para reunirse con su dueña.

Ben se quedó lloriqueando, viéndola con añoranza al ser olímpicamente rechazado.

―¿Estás segura de que es un gato?

―Oh, sí. Eres muy especial, ¿verdad, Kirara? ―la gata maulló alegremente, poniendo en alto su pomposa cola antes de restregarse entre sus piernas. Seguidamente se dio cuenta de la presencia de Rin y fue hasta ella con curiosidad―. Puedes cargarla, es muy amistosa con las personas.

Sin siquiera tenerlo que escuchar dos veces, la chica se agachó y la tomó en brazos, maravillándose con su suave pelaje y tierna cara. Incluso estaba ronroneando fuertemente, complacida por la atención.

―Oh por Dios... ¡es adorable! En cuanto todo esto termine te voy a llevar a casa conmigo, claro que sí ―le acarició cariñosamente la barbilla, haciéndola ronronear con más fuerza. Ben se acercó mirándola con sus ojos de cachorrito abandonado y la gata volvió a bufarle antes de saltarle de los brazos e ir a tomar agua.

Sango sonrió complacida al ver que por el momento su plan estaba funcionando, Rin se veía un tanto mejor que antes y era su deber mantenerla así.

―Voy a preparar algo para cenar, ¿te gustaría darte un baño mientras tanto? A mí siempre me relaja.

―¿No quieres que te ayude a preparar la comida?

―No, tranquila. Ha sido un largo día, mereces un descanso. Ven, te enseñaré la habitación donde te vas a quedar. El baño está por el otro lado.

Atravesó la sala y abrió la primera puerta, encendiendo la luz de la recámara. Era pequeña y muy sencilla, con una cama de tamaño estándar con varios almohadones y un cobertor azul a cuadros, un escritorio con su lamparita y un buró apenas con un par de adornos y un reloj, nada fuera de lo ordinario. Al final del pasillo estaba el baño, lleno de pálidos azulejos y adornos color turquesa. Sango le dio una rápida instrucción de cómo funcionaba el moderno cabezal de la ducha y le pasó una toalla limpia para su uso exclusivo. Rin sacó la ropa que iba a ponerse tras el baño y después de una última mirada a un lastimero Ben que buscaba en vano las atenciones de Kirara, se encerró en el baño y abrió la llave del agua caliente.

Sango esperó un poco antes de hacer sus llamadas pendientes, mientras preparaba la arrocera y sacaba pescado de la nevera. Su primera llamada fue para Kagome, con quien Rin había conversado durante unos minutos en el auto para ponerla al corriente. Claro que lo que Sango tenía que discutir con su buena amiga era bastante diferente.

Rin salió del baño cuando la cena estaba lista. Tanto Kirara como Ben estaban sentados impacientes ante el olor del pescado recién hecho, esperando algún trocito de caridad. Por un momento el perro se olvidó de la gata, pues no despegaba los ojos de la detective mientras ésta preparaba los platos para llevarlos a la mesa.

―Déjame que te ayude con eso ―se ofreció Rin. Sango había tenido razón, ese baño la había relajado tanto como lo necesitaba. Vestía un jean con una camisa holgada y un suéter de lana rosado sobre los hombros, de seguro no estaba lo suficientemente cómoda aún como para usar un pijama en una casa ajena.

―Te lo agradezco. ¿Cómo te sientes?

―Mejor. Gracias por recibirme, Sango.

―No te preocupes, para eso estoy. Todo se solucionará y volverás a casa cuando menos te lo imagines, ya verás. Ahora vamos a comer antes de que se enfríe... o Kirara salte y se lo coma todo. Ha pasado, es muy rápida.

La muchacha sonrió y se fijó en su perro, quien tenía sus ojos posados en el plato humeante que llevaba en la mano. De nuevo era su cariñosa mascota en lugar del animal frenético que intentaba derribar la puerta del apartamento.

Comieron en silencio, apenas intercambiando algunas palabras referentes al caso. Sango solía revisar constantemente su celular, y en más de una ocasión se levantó para atender llamadas que duraban algunos minutos. La mujer hablaba en voz baja para que Rin no escuchara, y supuso que lo hacía para no preocuparla. En cuanto terminaron sus alimentos, la más joven se dedicó a lavar los platos mientras Sango seguía ocupándose del celular y la computadora.

Cuando Rin terminaba de lavar la sartén en la que había sido hecho el pescado, la detective trancó su llamada y la esperó un tanto titubeante en el lado de la cocina que limitaba con el salón.

―Rin, necesito hablar contigo ―le dijo mientras la chica se secaba las manos. Por su tono y la seria expresión de su rostro podía imaginar que sería algo que no querría escuchar.

Sango la guió hasta la sala y le indicó que tomara asiento. Su laptop estaba encendida con varios documentos abiertos en cascada, Kirara dormitaba después de su cena en un cojín en un extremo del sofá y Ben mordisqueaba un hueso que Rin le había dado para que se quedara tranquilo y no molestara a la gata.

Sango se sentó a su lado y frente a la computadora, mirándola a la cara por un instante antes de decidirse a hablar. Sabía que le caería muy mal lo que estaba por decir, pero no podía ocultárselo.

―Debes saber que Taisho me contactó esta tarde ―soltó sin rodeos. La cara de Rin se frunció extrañada para luego desencajarse con horror.

―¿Sesshomaru... te llamó? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Le pasó algo? ¡Santo cielo, dime que se encuentra bien!

―Tranquila, él está bien. Me llamó mientras estabas con mi abuela. Me dijo que tú le diste mi número para casos de emergencia ―inclinó la cabeza, haciéndola asentir.

―Sí... se lo di hace semanas. ¿Por qué te llamó? ―su corazón se estremeció en anticipo a la respuesta que la otra pudiera darle.

―Esta tarde recibió un correo electrónico anónimo... con fotografías tuyas... de cuando estabas en ese lugar ―completó lo más delicadamente que pudo.

Rin sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies. ¿Fotografías... de cuando estaba bajo el yugo de Onigumo? Dios... Dios santo, no podía ser. Sus ojos se humedecieron y su boca se secó. Las manos le temblaban al igual que la voz cuando por fin pudo darle uso.

―Así que ya vio lo que era... ―musitó. Sango no le permitió continuar.

―Enviamos un equipo de investigación a su oficina e intervenimos todas sus redes de contacto. Los encargados del departamento de inteligencia me acaban de decir que encontraron la dirección I.P de donde fue emitido el correo. Tiene un asombroso bloqueo que redirecciona a los investigadores a diferentes partes del mundo. Según me explicaron tienen una vasta serie de servidores distribuidos en Rusia, Grecia, Italia, África del Sur, Perú y muchos otros países. ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

―N-no mucho ―dijo en un susurro, aún en shock. Su rostro se había vuelto blanco como la sal y sus ojos estaban extremadamente abiertos―. Cuando logré escapar en el 2009 ayudé a la policía a rastrear algunos sitios en la _Deep Web_ * según lo poco que me había dicho Kagura. Nunca me dijo cómo funcionaba la administración de tales sitios ni nada por el estilo, y supongo que los encontraron porque fue tan súbito que no tuvieron tiempo de eliminar todos los rastros.

―Debo tener los datos de esa investigación en tu expediente, le echaré un vistazo para ponerme al corriente.

―Si Sesshomaru... ―la chica tragó con dificultad, pero intentó ignorarlo. Se sentía totalmente ida, y ni siquiera sabía cómo conseguía hablar más de dos palabras a la vez, mucho menos formar frases coherentes― recibió imágenes, podrían... añadirlas a un buscador de imágenes, se rastreará la información de la fotografía y se encontrará en qué otro sitio la subieron.

―Me parece que eso es lo que están haciendo en la comisaría ―asintió Sango―. ¿Cómo sabes de eso? Es un sistema bastante nuevo*.

―No tan nuevo. Sólo me pareció lógico... y es lo único que se me ocurre, lo siento.

―No te preocupes.

―Sango... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

―No quería angustiarte más de la cuenta. Temía que entraras en pánico si te lo contaba después de lo que pasó en tu departamento. Prefería consultarlo primero con Kagome.

Rin bajó la cabeza y rascó la tela de sus vaqueros por hacer algo con sus temblorosas manos. El nudo en su garganta se apretaba cada vez más mientras pensaba en lo que Sesshomaru podría haber visto de ella.

Había intentado no pensar en él para no mortificarse más de la cuenta y controlar mejor sus emociones. Después de todo, no tenía motivos para creer que fuera blanco de acosos... hasta ahora. Era lógico que lo contactaran, tan jodidamente lógico...

¿Qué pensaría de ella? ¿Qué tanto asco sentiría después de haberla visto en esas repugnantes fotografías, desnuda, posando cual actriz pornográfica, siendo violada y humillada? ¿Cuánto se arrepentiría de haberla besado esa misma mañana?

Sollozó lo más calladamente que pudo, apretando los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. El pequeño y confortante mundo que había logrado construir gracias a él se caía a pedazos, agrietándole profundamente el alma.

―Debo darle mucho asco ahora, ¿verdad? Después de haber visto lo que sea que le mandaron... no me extrañaría.

―No lo sé, Rin ―Sango tanteó el terreno lo mejor que pudo―. Parecía muy preocupado por ti cuando me contactó. No hizo ninguna pregunta sobre las imágenes, de hecho me dijo que sólo vio una de todas las que le enviaron ―le reveló, logrando que Rin levantara la cristalizada mirada hacia ella―. Pidió que investigáramos antes de que la dirección I.P se renovara y cooperó en absolutamente todo sin rechistar, según me informa el equipo que envié a su oficina. Tenemos control de todas sus cuentas y contraseñas, ni siquiera titubeó en entregarlas para la investigación.

―¿D-de verdad?

―Así es. Le importas, Rin, dudo muchísimo que le des asco. Me parece que está decidido a ayudar en todo lo que sea necesario. Y siendo Sesshomaru como es... eso es decir mucho ―le hizo un gesto para demostrarle que hasta ella sabía que el hermano mayor de Inuyasha podría tener un pésimo carácter, pero eso no quitaba que tuviera un trato especial con ella. Uno que a todo el mundo que lo conocía y estaba al tanto de la situación le sorprendía―. Lo que me intriga es cuánto le hayas contado al respecto. Si le diste mi número y habló conmigo con tanta naturalidad me imagino que no ignora toda la información.

―No... no creo que la ignore. No sé hasta qué punto sabe lo que pasa conmigo, nunca le he preguntado ―resopló suavemente, acariciando las orejas de su perro que se había acercado al escucharla llorar―. Fue en el parque _Hanatori_ que notó que nos estaban siguiendo, así que le dije que eran policías que vigilaban que todo estuviera en orden a mi alrededor. Unos días después le dije que... que no quería involucrarlo en nada, pero que si algo llegaba a pasar, podía llamarte. Le advertí tantas veces que no sabía en dónde se estaba metiendo... y él siempre me dijo que se quedaría y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para evitarlo ―hizo una corta pausa―. Ojalá no se lo hubiera permitido... ojalá hubiese hecho algo para detenerlo.

―Aún si lo hubieras hecho, Sesshomaru no daría su brazo a torcer. Por lo que sé, en eso es como su hermano, cuando tiene una idea en la cabeza no hay nada que se la quite ―Sango acarició la mano que Rin tenía sobre su regazo para que dejara de apretar el puño, una técnica que Kagome le había recomendado que practicara con Rin cuando estaba especialmente tensa.

―Sí, eso ya lo sé.

―Te diría que no te mortifiques y simplemente tengas paciencia, que cada pieza caerá en su lugar y todo estará bien. Pero sé que no me harás caso y pasarás la noche en vela pensando en esto ―le dijo con franca sinceridad, a lo que Rin no pudo hacer más que darle internamente la razón―. Así que... ¿por qué no lo llamas?

―¿Qué? ¿C-cómo podría llamarlo ahora? Tiene tantos problemas y encima acaba involucrado en todo este embrollo conmigo... no quiero molestarlo.

―Para él no sería una molestia saber que estás bien, Rin ―insistió Sango suavemente, dándole una palmadita antes de regresar su atención a la laptop, donde una nueva ventana se abría con asuntos que necesitaban su atención. Pronto comenzaron a sonar los tecleos rápidos de sus dedos mientras Rin se quedaba pensativa, viendo vacíamente sus rodillas.

 _¿Le importaré tanto como para pasar por alto lo que vio en esa foto?_ Tenía pruebas que lo respaldaban, muchos gestos que lo delataban, miradas furtivas y palabras que denotaban sutilmente su interés en ella. En _ella_ , no en su pasado.

Nunca le hacía demasiadas preguntas y sabía cuándo debía cambiar de tema, no mencionaba nada que tuviera que ver con la nota que le había dejado en su chaqueta, las cicatrices que había visto en su espalda o lo poco que Rin le había revelado con respecto a su vigilancia policial.

Sesshomaru la respetaba bastante como para darle su espacio.

Y además... le había confiado un asunto confidencial de su trabajo, le había expresado sus ideas y opiniones aún cuando no tendría que haberlo hecho.

 _Le importas, Rin._

 _Pero esto es diferente,_ pensó con un gran pesar. Era muy diferente ver una fotografía en su momento más oscuro que hacer conjeturas de un pasado incierto. Con esa desalmada prueba que Naraku le había enviado, todo cambiaba.

¿Ese era su objetivo, aislarla, alejarla del único hombre al cual quería a su lado? ¿Recordarle lo patética que era, que gracias a todo lo que había vivido, nadie nunca la querría?

Debía ser eso. Sabía lo mucho que significaba Sesshomaru para ella, era obvio que ya sus informantes le habían dicho de la relación que tenía con él desde hacía meses. Si no iba a amenazarlo, iba a ayudarlo a ver la verdad, a rechazarla con todo el asco y odio que creía merecer.

 _Sin embargo..._

―Sango... ―la llamó calladamente. Sentía una inmensa opresión en el pecho y le costaba hablar por lo mucho que le dolía la garganta por el llanto que estaba conteniendo. La detective levantó la mirada de la pantalla para prestarle atención. Su semblante seguía pálido, pero también determinado―. ¿Puedo contarle todo a Sesshomaru?

La mujer se quedó en silencio con las manos suspendidas sobre el teclado. Claramente eso no se lo había esperado. Pero después de un poco de dubitación, relajó los hombros con un mudo resoplido y la miró de frente con franqueza.

―En cualquier otro momento te habría dicho que no. Que no puedes violar la cláusula de confidencialidad bajo ninguna circunstancia ya que pondrías en riesgo nuestra operación y tu propia seguridad.

―Pero... ―la ayudó Rin a continuar.

―Pero no te puedo decir eso ahora. No después de todo lo que está pasando y lo metido que Sesshomaru está en el caso ahora. Mi jefe podrá poner sus reparos, pero tengo que darte la razón a ti. Sesshomaru merece saberlo, al menos para que esté precavido.

La muchacha quiso sonreír como muestra de gratitud por su apoyo, pero no encontró las fuerzas ni para curvar un poco la comisura de los labios. Estaba demasiado ocupada pensando cómo haría para hablar cara a cara con el hombre que amaba, enfrentando la alta posibilidad de un rechazo que le rompería el corazón.

―¿Le vas a decir a tu jefe?

―Debería, pero no lo haré ahora. Sé que hay reglas y me meteré en problemas en el futuro, pero ya están pasando demasiadas cosas como para complicarnos más con papeleos y sermones. Tú habla con Sesshomaru, yo lidiaré con mi jefe cuando sea el momento.

―Te lo agradezco.

―Es lo que se debe hacer ―se encogió de hombros―. Sabes que pase lo que pase cuentas con nuestro apoyo, ¿verdad?

―Sí, lo sé ―esta vez sí encontró un poco de ánimos para sonreírle a la policía―. Lo sé.

Sango le correspondió el gesto y antes de regresar toda su atención a la computadora, añadió una última cosa.

―Tú encárgate de planear cómo harás para hablar con él y Kagome y yo colaboraremos en cuanto esté a nuestro alcance. Mientras tanto, me ocuparé de vigilar los avances de la investigación y coordinar todo desde aquí.

―¿No sería mejor que estuvieras con ellos en la estación?

―Sí, sería lo mejor, pero no puedo dejarte sola. Y dudo mucho que quieras quedarte hasta las tantas de la madrugada en una fría silla metálica de la estación, ¿no? ―añadió al ver que Rin iba a replicar. La chica cerró la boca ante ese detalle en el que no había pensado.

―Creo que tienes razón...

―Además con la tecnología de hoy en día es casi lo mismo que si estuviera allí ―señaló la computadora que no dejaba de recibir mensajes y datos cada dos por tres―. Trata de no preocuparte demasiado, todo tiene solución. Si estás cansada puedes ir a recostarte. O si quieres usar el teléfono o internet para comunicarte con tus amigos y abuelo puedes hacerlo, te daré la clave del wifi. Ah, y hay helado de avellanas en el congelador por si quieres algo dulce. Un poco de helado en momentos de tensión nunca hará daño ―sonrió casual para denotar la mayor normalidad posible. Rin volvió a asentir con la cabeza y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la habitación que tenía asignada. Sería bueno poner al corriente a sus amigas. De su abuelo no estaba tan segura, no quería preocuparlo. Lo mejor sería avisarle en la mañana para asegurarse de que no pasara mala noche.

Tenía demasiadas cosas que solucionar y no contaba con la energía suficiente para sobrellevarlo. Pero no le quedaba más opción que intentarlo.

Estuvo tumbada en la cama por un largo rato con la luz apagada. Desde el salón se escuchaba cada actividad que Sango realizaba con la computadora y el teléfono, mientras ella sólo se ocupaba de prepararse mentalmente para lo que le esperaba.

Tenía el celular en la mano con su contacto abierto, y lo revisaba de tanto en tanto para darse el valor que necesitaba e iniciar la llamada. Todo lo que había hecho había sido planificar a medias dónde y cuándo se daría esa temible plática.

También había llamado a Kagome para pedirle su opinión al respecto y la mujer había accedido a su idea sin nada que objetar al respecto, ofreciéndose de asistencia en caso de que Sango no pudiera estar presente. Tomó valor con una honda bocanada y dejó de perder el tiempo.

El tono de espera sólo sonó dos veces hasta que la conocida voz masculina atendió del otro lado.

― _Rin_.

El corazón se le encogió significativamente, provocando un involuntario temblor en sus labios y manos. Pero no importaba el miedo que la estrangulara, tenía que hacer esto.

―Sesshomaru... ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada malo?

― _Me encuentro bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué está sucediendo?_

―Sango... Sango me dijo que la llamaste porque recibiste un correo extraño.

― _Así es_ ―afirmó él parcamente. Qué difícil le era controlar las ganas de llorar y su tono de voz, ido y afectado. El silencio creció por unos segundos, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, él se le adelantó―. _Rin, respóndeme: ¿estás a salvo?_

―Sí... sí, estoy bien. Es decir... sucedió algo en mi edificio... y estoy pasando la noche con Sango por seguridad.

― _¿Intentaron hacerte algo?_ ―cuestionó con forzada calma.

―¿Sango no te dijo nada?

― _Muy poco._

―Yo... No intentaron hacerme nada en realidad. Sólo... dejaron un paquete en mi puerta y eso hizo que sonaran todas las alarmas. Pero no era nada peligroso, sólo querían asustarme.

― _¿Atraparon al responsable?_

―No, están en eso ―suspiró. Se le hacía tan extraño hablar de esas cosas con él... y más extraño se le haría todavía cuando tuviera que revelarle toda la verdad. Todavía no sabía de dónde sacaría las fuerzas para siquiera mirarlo a los ojos―. Sesshomaru... lo que te enviaron al correo... yo... lamento mucho haberte metido en esto. No quería... nunca fue mi intención que te hostigaran a ti también.

― _Te_ _lo he dicho antes: estuve involucrado desde el inicio y no hubieras podido evitarlo._

―Pero aún así... Sesshomaru, encontrarán la manera de empeorarlo todo. No te dejarán en paz, y yo... me siento tan mal. Por favor, perdóname. Nunca tuve que dejar que esto sucediera ―sollozó sin poder contenerse, sintiendo cómo se apretaba aún más el nudo de su pecho.

― _Suficiente, Rin_ ―la cortó secamente _―. No te hubiera permitido mantenerme al margen y lo sabes. Esto no es tu culpa._

―¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ―estalló nerviosa―. ¡Es muy serio! No sabes quién es esta gente ni de lo que son capaces... y encima ya tienes bastantes problemas en el trabajo, ¡justo ahora! Santo cielo... Sólo causo problemas, al final te arrastré conmigo... no mereces esto. No tú.

― _Tú tampoco._

―Sesshomaru... ―suspiró cansada. ¿De dónde sacaba ese hombre las fuerzas para resistir? ¿Dónde conseguía la energía para seguir insistiendo en su punto de vista una y otra vez?―. No me importa lo que digas o lo que pienses... sí es mi responsabilidad. Sabía lo peligroso que es esto, y aún así quise seguir contigo a pesar de todo... tenía la pequeña esperanza de que las cosas se solucionarían y nunca te verías afectado. Fui una tonta al dejarme llevar cuando conocía la realidad de primera mano. Pero aún así... ―tomó valor y se forzó a continuar―, sé que estoy siendo injusta contigo. No sólo por involucrarte, sino por no confiarte la verdad. Tú confiaste en mí con tus problemas, y yo sólo he sabido ocultarlo todo y decir mentiras. Quería protegerte, pero... también quería proteger lo poco que queda de mí.

― _Rin..._

―Déjame terminar, por favor ―carraspeó ella. Le dolía el pecho por los fuertes latidos de su corazón, y agradecía profundamente el estar sentada al borde de la cama, de lo contrario sabía que de encontrarse de pie, sus piernas no podrían aguantar su peso―. Quiero que sepas toda la verdad. Ya no habrá más mentiras, ya no ocultaré nada de mi pasado. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti ahora. Tienes derecho a saber.

Sesshomaru se quedó sin palabras por unos segundos.

― _Rin_ ―dijo esta vez con algo más de delicadeza―, _no_ _es necesario que lo hagas. No tienes la obligación._

―Sí, sí la tengo. Quiero que lo sepas... y que después decidas si quieres seguir cerca de mí ―concluyó muy incómoda, pero asombrosamente mejor controlada.

― _Creo haberte dicho que no me retractaré de mis palabras_.

―Lo dijiste, pero deberías reconsiderarlo una vez que lo sepas todo ―apuntó inteligentemente. No le dio tiempo de responder y agregó―. Sé que debes estar muy ocupado ahora, pero... ¿crees que puedas abrirme un espacio en tu agenda uno de estos días? Me gustaría poder hacer esto cara a cara.

― _Pon la fecha y la hora._

―No puedo, eres tú el que tiene reuniones todo el tiempo. Eso es más importante.

― _Esto también lo es_ ―negó con hosquedad _._

Rin apretó inconscientemente los dientes al sentir cómo su corazón se estrujaba. Lo más sensato era no discutir más y sólo seguirle la corriente por el momento. Ya se daría cuenta él mismo lo equivocado que estaba al ponerla por delante de sus obligaciones.

―Entonces... ¿Podrías mañana? ¿A las cinco y media de la tarde?

― _¿En qué lugar?_

―En el consultorio de Kagome, en la clínica ―musitó un poco más bajo. El dolor de cabeza crecía a pasos agigantados, no sería capaz de continuar hablando por mucho más tiempo.

― _Ahí estaré._

―De acuerdo. Sesshomaru... ―había dicho su nombre en un susurro roto y forzado tantas veces en esos últimos minutos que ya había perdido la cuenta. Respiró con algo de dificultad, lista para cortar la comunicación―. Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso. No quería que te enteraras de esta manera.

Su interlocutor se quedó en silencio por un par de segundos. ¿También le dolería esa conversación, también sentía la increíble presión en cada parte de su ser? Esperaba que no. Al menos así podría hacérsele todo más fácil.

― _Descansa, Rin_ ―le dijo finalmente con un sutil suspiro―. _Nos veremos mañana._

―Sí... hasta mañana.

Apartó el teléfono de su oído y se quedó viendo su contacto abierto aún después de haber finalizado la llamada. Si sentía las piernas entumecidas y la cabeza a punto de estallar sólo por haber estado hablando con él un par de minutos al teléfono, ¿cómo haría al día siguiente que lo tendría cara a cara y le contaría toda la verdad? Quizás habría algún relajante que pudiera tomar para soportarlo... no sería mala idea pedir consejo con respecto a eso, sólo para que las cosas no se le complicaran aún más.

A pesar de que se sentía muy cansada y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos echarse a dormir de una vez, se conocía a sí misma lo suficiente como para saber que se le haría imposible alcanzar el sueño por las próximas horas. Así que sacó la laptop de su bolso de viaje y la encendió. Sus amigas tenían que enterarse de todo, pues le habían pedido no dejarlas desinformadas en ningún momento. Y también... le tranquilizaría un poco conversar con ellas. Siempre habían sabido animarla cuando ni ella misma creía que fuera posible.

Cuando salió de la habitación para buscar agua y pedirle a Sango la clave del wifi, ésta la miró un momento por encima de su propio trabajo. Era evidente que había escuchado todo lo que le dijo a Sesshomaru, y la aprensión se notaba en su rostro.

―¿Quieres hacerlo mañana? ―le preguntó de repente―. Creí que querrías tomártelo con calma.

―Mientras más espere más difícil será. No tiene sentido aplazar lo inevitable.

―Pero aún así... ¿vas a estar bien?

―Supongo que eso lo sabré en cuanto pase ―musitó mirando hacia otro lado. Ben permanecía masticando tranquilamente su hueso, pero sus ojos marrones estaban puestos en ella mientras sacudía un poco la punta de la cola―. ¿Podrás acompañarme mañana? Kagome no tiene problema, pero tú... perdona, tendría que haberte preguntado antes.

―Me haré un espacio para acompañarte a esa hora, no te preocupes. Igual mi trabajo es protegerte, así que no tendrías que preguntarme nada en primer lugar ―le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa conciliadora, un gesto amable que no duró demasiado―. ¿Piensas ir al trabajo mañana?

―Sí... necesito mantenerme ocupada, si me quedo aquí sólo conseguiré ponerme más nerviosa. Quiero continuar con todo como si nada hubiera pasado, no permitiré que me afecte como antes.

Sango asintió solemnemente antes de regresar a sus ocupaciones.

―En ese caso, prepárate para llevarte al perro.

―¿Me voy a llevar a Ben al consultorio? No permiten mascotas en la clínica.

―No entrará como mascota ―le dijo, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara a ver su computadora. En la pantalla aparecía el escáner de un documento firmado y sellado. Rin lo leyó juntando las cejas sin comprender, y al llegar al punto clave, las levantó con sorpresa.

―¿Perro de asistencia?

―Así es. Jalamos unos hilos y le conseguimos un certificado que lo acredita como perro de ayuda*. Después de su desempeño de hoy, más lo que ha hecho antes al evitar tu segundo secuestro, es lo menos que podemos hacer. Mañana te entregaré su certificado, carnet y arnés con los cuales podrá acceder a cualquier lugar público y privado. Ben parece tener una asombrosa capacidad de percibir a las personas con malas intenciones o cuando algo malo está por suceder. Como cuando te alertó que Mukotsu estaba espiándote hace meses ―hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Rin seguía demasiado impresionada como para asimilarlo a la velocidad correcta―. Estarás segura con él. Te alertará del peligro y te ayudará a escapar, como siempre lo ha hecho.

El perro, al saberse el centro de atención, sacudió aún mucho más la cola y levantó la cara de su hueso a medio roer como esperando que le indicaran que era hora de pasear o jugar.

―¿Estará conmigo si corro peligro...? Pero, ¿y si le llegan a hacer algo? ¿Y si lo lastiman para llegar a mí? ―respingó de repente, imaginándose una cruel escena en la que su perro resultaba muerto por intentar protegerla.

―No le sucederá nada porque nosotros también estaremos contigo ―contestó Sango calmadamente y con seguridad para demostrarle que no tenía motivos para temer―. La seguridad en torno a ti aumentará, pero ni siquiera la notarás.

―Eso no solucionará el problema ―observó lógicamente Rin, apretando el vaso de agua que había ido a buscar―. Naraku se dará cuenta y nunca saldrá de su escondite. Y... yo no puedo vivir toda una vida rodeada de seguridad esperando a que lo haga.

―No tenemos muchas opciones por el momento ―fue todo lo que Sango dijo. Estaba tan contrariada como ella, pero lograba ocultarlo mucho mejor―. Nuestra prioridad es mantenerte a salvo más que atraparlo. Ya encontraremos la manera de deshacernos de él definitivamente, pero ahora debemos enfocarnos en ti. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

―Entiendo. Es sólo que es muy frustrante. Llevo desde los diecisiete años viviendo una pesadilla, y desde los diecinueve intentando tener una vida normal. Es como si la posibilidad de conseguirlo se fuera alejando cada vez más conforme pasa el tiempo, cuando debería ser al revés ―bajó los ojos y giró un poco el cuerpo para regresar a la habitación.

―Lo sé... sé que es frustrante ahora, pero no será así para siempre. Confía en mí, no lo permitiré ―le prometió con seguridad sin apartarle los ojos de encima. La más joven no se atrevió a dudar de ella por tal muestra de compromiso, más todas las demás que siempre le había dado. Sí... podía contar con Sango y sus compañeros. Ya habían atrapado a Mukotsu y a casi toda su banda, y hacían una labor titánica asegurándose de que nadie más llegara hasta ella.

Rin asintió una sola vez, sintiéndose ligeramente mejor por un pequeño instante antes de regresar a su habitación. Ben se levantó interesado en su dueña y terminó siguiéndola hasta el cuarto de huéspedes que ocupaba, saltando en la cama para hacerle compañía. Acarició cariñosamente su cabeza mientras encendía su computadora, alegrándose de tenerlo a su lado y rezando internamente para que nunca nada malo le sucediera.

Se acomodó mejor en las almohadas y colocó la laptop en sus piernas, tratando de no pensar en lo que le esperaba en menos de 24 horas.

Esa sería una noche muy larga.

...

Sesshomaru se masajeó el puente de la nariz con una mano y decidió ignorar la recomendación que su padre acababa de hacerle para que se tomara algo contra la tan evidente migraña que tenía. Vio que su reloj de pulsera marcaba la una y cuarto de la tarde, y su teléfono no paraba de sonar anunciando una nueva llamada. Apenas escuchó lo que el interlocutor tenía para comunicarle, y sin decir más palabras de las necesarias trancó el celular para guardarlo en su bolsillo.

Todavía le era imposible sacarse esa maldita fotografía de la cabeza, la forma en la que Rin estaba a gatas, maltratada, hecha un manojo de carne y huesos cubierto de cicatrices. No había podido dormir en absoluto aquella noche, ni siquiera después de la llamada que ella le había hecho. Había tal terror en su voz, tal miedo de ser rechazada que era demasiado obvio aunque no pudiera ver la expresión de su rostro. Sabía que probablemente ella tampoco había logrado conciliar el sueño, preocupada por lo que pudiera pensar él tras ver esa foto.

¿Y qué podría pensar? ¿Qué creía que pensaba? ¿Que sentía asco, lástima, vergüenza ajena? No. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Lo que sentía era una profunda ira, una que no había experimentado antes, no que pudiera recordar. El sólo imaginar todo lo que pudo haber sufrido al momento de hacerse esa imagen le hervía la sangre, y colocaba ideas muy gráficas sobre cómo hacerle pagar a cualquier malnacido que le hubiera puesto una mano encima.

¿Qué más le habían hecho? ¿Qué otras tantas escenas similares tuvo que soportar? ¿Cuánto tiempo tuvo que aguantar semejante tortura como para que su cuerpo quedara en los huesos? Eran preguntas constantes que no hacían más que empeorar su ansiedad y dolor de cabeza.

Necesitaba hacer algo. Necesitaba involucrarse, ser de utilidad, saber con certeza que había algo que pudiera hacer para evitar que la lastimaran de nuevo, lo que sea. Si le habían enviado aquella fotografía, más todas las demás que no quiso ver, significaba que sus perseguidores estaban en movimiento, estaban planeando algo. ¿Era sólo parte de su acoso para asustarlos a ambos, o estaban planeando algo más? ¿Querían atacarlo a él? ¿Chantajearlo de alguna manera? ¿O sólo era una tortura más, sabiendo lo frágil que era Rin con respecto a su pasado?

Todas esas preguntas sin contestar no hacían más que incrementar el malestar que sentía. Nunca había sido alguien que se enfermara a menudo, solía tener una salud de hierro y rara vez había necesitado atención médica. Pero eso... no era una enfermedad, no era solamente el estrés. Era una preocupación que jamás había sentido, una que lo estrangulaba de forma desesperada, instándole a actuar cuanto antes.

Ordenó el fajo de papeles que tenía sobre la mesa de juntas y las colocó en la carpeta correspondiente, quizás con una brusquedad mayor a la necesaria, algo que no pasó desapercibido para su padre, quien organizaba sus propios documentos para dejar la sala. Tenía un rato observándolo desde la reunión y por supuesto que notaba que algo le pasaba.

―¿Qué te ocurre, Sesshomaru? ―inquirió preocupado.

El día anterior había estado metido de cabeza en cada pequeño detalle, participaba activamente y daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra como era su costumbre. Todo iba bien... hasta esa noche.

Sólo vio a los hombres desconocidos hablando seriamente con su hijo, manejando su laptop y escribiendo lo que sea que tuviera que decirles en una libreta, para después llevarse la computadora y perderse de vista. Cuando lo cuestionó al respecto, todo lo que respondió fue que la máquina tenía un problema técnico y que se la devolverían en unos días.

Habría pasado el hecho por alto marcándolo como algo cotidiano si tan solo Sesshomaru no tuviera ese semblante tan serio. Y siendo él una persona extremadamente serena, eso era decir mucho.

Era su padre y sabía que algo no estaba bien.

―Nada, padre. ¿Qué sigue ahora? ―el joven mantenía la absoluta calma en sus facciones mientras ambos abandonaban la sala. Como si la preocupación del mayor no fueran más que imaginaciones suyas.

―La cita con los investigadores y el inicio de los interrogatorios al personal que mantenía contacto con los acusados. Después de eso acordaste conceder una entrevista al _Asahi*._

―Busca a alguien más para que me reemplace en esa entrevista. Jaken puede tomar mi lugar si no encuentras a nadie capacitado para ello ―Toga lo miró extrañado.

―¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

―Debo salir antes de las cinco y media.

―¿Para qué? ―presionó el hombre perspicazmente―. No creo que sea el momento más apropiado para tener una cita con Takahashi, Sesshomaru.

La mirada tosca que su hijo le dedicó fue mucho peor de lo que había esperado. Siempre que hacía algún comentario sobre su _novia_ , Sesshomaru le dedicaba un gesto hastiado para que no siguiera hablando, pero lo de ahora... parecía más bien una amenaza para que cerrara la boca.

―No es de tu incumbencia lo que vaya a hacer. Sólo te informo que no estaré presente para la entrevista con el periódico.

Jaken se acercó en ese momento, parloteando sobre programación de juntas y presentaciones pendientes, y antes de que Sesshomaru entrara en su despacho para ponerse al corriente, Toga lo detuvo.

―¿Le ocurre algo a Takahashi? ¿Está bien?

―¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo está? ―contrarrestó fríamente, apenas girando la cara sobre su hombro para verlo por el rabillo del ojo. Era desconcertante lo intimidante que podía llegar a ser sólo con un gesto tan simple como ese, aunque su padre jamás sentiría miedo o incomodidad por su rudeza.

―Últimamente sólo cambias tu actitud cuando hay algo que la relacione. Por eso te pregunto si se encuentra bien ―Jaken detuvo su andar para dedicarle una ojeada inquisidora a su superior. Secretamente tenía la misma opinión del presidente, pero ni loco lo diría en voz alta. Mas el silencio del joven Taisho fue toda la respuesta que Toga necesitó para dar con la verdad, incluso si éste no quería compartirla con él.

―No tengo por qué darte explicaciones ―le dijo al voltear la cabeza y seguir su camino, con Jaken pisándole los talones y reanudando su parloteo con algo de incomodidad.

―¿Se habrán peleado? ―se preguntó Osuka cuando la puerta de la oficina se cerró. Era la única de las secretarias que no fingía ignorar la tensa conversación entre Sesshomaru y su padre y no tenía vergüenza de comentar al respecto. Toga Taisho apenas la miró y negó mudamente, dando a entender que no tenía idea―. Espero que no sea nada serio.

―Yo también ―murmuró el hombre antes de dirigirse al ascensor para seguir con su rutina. Pero debía ser algo bastante serio si Sesshomaru decidía tan repentinamente despejar su agenda, y más con todo lo que tenían que hacer.

Su hijo era realmente extraño en más de un sentido. Cuando decidía dedicarse a algo de lleno, siempre lo daba todo de sí para asegurarse de hacerlo bien. Su trabajo, sus estudios, su reputación... todo siempre había estado en un perfecto balance dentro de sus prioridades. Y ahora llegaba Rin Takahashi para ocupar un nuevo lugar, uno al que él decidía abrirle un espacio bastante considerable.

Y pese a que no fuera el mejor momento para ello, se alegraba de que así fuera.

Sesshomaru era capaz de ver qué era lo que realmente importaba.

...

Las manos de Rin temblaban ligeramente al anotar los datos del paciente en la agenda para programarle la siguiente cita. Era la última persona que vería Kagome ese día, y la hora de la verdad se acercaba peligrosamente.

Ben, echado bajo el escritorio, resoplaba suavemente sobre sus zapatos mientras masticaba un hueso. Era reconfortante tenerlo a su lado, pero no lo suficiente como para marcar una diferencia significativa.

―¿Oye, te encuentras bien? ―preguntó la señora de mediana edad que estaba al otro lado de su mesa. La paciente podía notar su febril agarre de la pluma y su rostro tensado por los nervios―. Estás temblando y muy pálida, ¿qué tienes? ¿Una baja de azúcar?

―Estoy bien, gracias ―compuso su mejor rostro tranquilizador para no llamar más su atención―. Estoy algo ida de pensamientos, pero nada más que eso.

―Deberías tomar algo para esos temblores, te pueden causar arritmia cardíaca, ¿sabes? Mi difunto esposo la tenía y un día... un día simplemente no despertó más. Nunca quiso ir al médico... nunca me hizo caso... ―comentó afectada la mujer, haciéndola sentir fatal al ver que estaba por echarse a llorar. Afortunadamente Kagome apareció en el momento preciso para escoltar a la entristecida paciente a la salida del consultorio, sabiendo manejarla lo suficientemente bien como para tranquilizarla con unas cuantas palabras.

La más joven soltó el bolígrafo con dificultad por sus agarrotados dedos y cerró secamente la agenda de citas, intentando concentrarse para regular su respiración y temblores. Lo único que le faltaba era tener un infarto como le había advertido la señora y estirar la pata antes de arreglar las cosas. Así de mala era su suerte que, viendo la velocidad de su pulso, lo consideraba como una realidad muy posible.

―La señora Senju tiene razón. Deberías tomar algo para calmar esos nervios ―observó su contraído rostro por unos instantes con preocupación, torciendo un poco la boca. De nuevo, Rin intentó encubrir su estado neurótico poniendo una mejor cara que no engañaba a nadie―. Voy a hacer algo de té, ¿está bien? Acabo de comprar una infusión de tilo con un aroma estupendo ―se marchó al anexo del consultorio donde tenía una pequeña encimera detrás de una cortina. Era común que preparara brebajes para calmar a sus pacientes durante sus sesiones, por lo que estaba más que acostumbrada al relajante aroma de diversos tipos de té flotando en el ambiente. Regresó unos minutos después con una humeante taza que Rin recibió mecánicamente, pero no probó al instante.

Durante los siguientes minutos, sus ojos estuvieron fijos en la puerta de vidrio, y apenas se inmutaron cuando apareció Sango y Ben, contento por verla, se levantó de su puesto para recibirla cariñosamente.

―¿Qué tal las cosas por aquí? ―preguntó la detective tras darle un par de palmadas al animal. En vista de la mirada ausente de Rin, Kagome fue quien respondió.

―Bastante normales por el momento. Algunas personas de la clínica se quejaron del perro, pero no pusieron más objeciones cuando vieron su documentación. Tuve que hablar con el director un buen rato por la mañana por no habérselo comunicado con más tiempo, pero la verdad es que yo también me enteré de un día para otro.

―Vaya, lamento haberte causado problemas.

―No pasa nada. A diferencia de esos idiotas, Ben se comportó maravillosamente bien y les dio el ejemplo ―el pastor alemán la miró con atención al escuchar su nombre, probablemente esperando que le diera alguna golosina―. ¿Y tú? ¿Encontraron algo que mereciera la pena?

―De hecho... me parece que podríamos haber encontrado al sujeto que dejó la caja ―esta vez Rin levantó la cara hacia la policía con los ojos bien abiertos. Sango se veía cansada, muy cansada.

―¿Quién es?

―No lo sé ―negó Sango aprensiva―. No traía documentos ni tenemos manera de saber su identidad.

―¿ _Traía_? ―se fijó la menor al instante. Había algo en el tono de Sango que la hacía dudar.

La detective tomó aire y la miró directamente a la cara.

―Está muerto ―dijo, haciendo que los músculos de Rin se tensaran y la sangre se drenara de su rostro―. Encontramos un cuerpo cerca de la bahía que tenía puesta la misma ropa que el tipo del vídeo, pero no tenemos forma de saber si se trata de la misma persona.

La pequeña sala se sumió en silencio por un momento antes de que Kagome lo rompiera.

―Vaya, qué... desafortunado ―musitó―. ¿Crees que hayan usado a alguien más como distracción para que dejaran de buscar al sospechoso original?

―Es una de las teorías que manejamos, pero también creemos que es posible que una vez que el hombre cumpliera su función, se deshicieran de él para no arriesgarse a que hablara.

―Eso es algo que Naraku podría hacer ―asintió Rin, esperando en su fuero interno que ninguna persona inocente se hubiera visto afectada por tal macabro plan. Eso sólo le recordaba hasta qué extremos era capaz de llegar aquel despreciable sujeto con tal de hacerla sufrir e infundirle terror―. ¿Saben cómo falleció?

Sango puso el dedo índice en el centro de su frente:

―Un disparo justo aquí, con una bala de calibre .38. Y según la autopsia, llevaba de diez a doce horas muerto, lo que nos dice que murió a tempranas horas de la mañana. Acabamos de interrogar a Mukotsu al respecto, pero supuestamente no es nadie que él conozca. Igual vamos a interrogar a los demás miembros de su banda para ver si alguno puede hacernos descartar a este sospechoso o mantener la investigación abierta. También saldrá un anuncio en el periódico de mañana por si alguien lo reconoce y quiere ir a la morgue a reclamar sus restos.

―Qué horrible ―volvió a suspirar Kagome, abrumada por la cantidad de cosas que su amiga había tenido que hacer en lo que llevaba del día. Y ella pensaba que tener que hablar con el director de la clínica y un puñado de colegas cascarrabias era pesado...

―Veo más posible que Naraku haya matado a su propio hombre ―dijo Rin de repente, pensativa y un tanto perturbada―. Sólo quiere demostrar lo poco que valen sus seguidores, siempre fue muy déspota. ¿Tú qué piensas, Kagome?

―¿Yo?

―Eres la psicóloga.

―La verdad es que conozco poco a este tal Naraku como para saber con certeza cómo actuaría, pero... a juzgar por todo lo que me has contado sobre él también me parece que no le importaría librarse de ese hombre. ¿Para qué lo mantendría vivo, si pudiera resultar ser igual de bocazas que Mukotsu?

―No hay que descartar nada ―terminó por asentir Sango―. ¿Puedo servirme un poco de ese té? Necesito algo para relajarme, ha sido un día muy largo... y ni siquiera termina.

―Claro, ya te traigo una taza ―asintió diligente Kagome antes de regresar al anexo.

―¿Debes ir a la estación esta noche? ―preguntó Rin en cuanto estuvieron solas.

―No, de nuevo monitorearé desde casa y Miroku me asistirá. No te puedo dejar sola y no quiero que estés en la comisaría hasta tarde, sería una tortura para cualquiera.

―Te lo agradezco ―bajó la cabeza, apenada―. ¿Te encuentras bien?

―Sólo estoy cansada ―admitió mientras estiraba la espalda y la hacía crujir. Kagome regresó con una taza para su amiga y le hizo un gesto a Rin.

―Deberías tomar el tuyo antes de que se termine de enfriar ―recomendó a su paciente―. Porque creo que ahora te hará mucha falta.

Rin siguió su línea de visión, y casi se le detuvo el corazón cuando vio aparecer a Sesshomaru tras la puerta de vidrio.

Le pareció que transcurrieron varios minutos de sepulcral silencio durante el tiempo que el hombre tardó en cruzar el umbral y entrar en el consultorio, pero bien pudieron ser un par de insignificantes segundos en los que se le olvidó lo necesario que era respirar.

―Sesshomaru, te estábamos esperando ―Kagome le dio la bienvenida con la mayor naturalidad posible, y al parecer era la única que se esforzaba en aparentar normalidad. Sango le fruncía un poco el ceño disconforme, y Rin se había quedado tan petrificada viéndolo que ni siquiera parpadeaba. Sesshomaru clavó sus ojos en los de ella un instante antes de reconocer la presencia de las otras dos mujeres.

Ben, ignorando la tensión en el ambiente, fue a saludarlo amigablemente de la misma manera que lo había hecho con Sango. Sin embargo, el hombre le dedicó una fría mirada para detenerlo.

―Kagome. Kuwashima ―hizo una pequeña y casi imperceptible cabezada a modo de sobrio saludo. Luego volvió a fijarse en ella y suavizó levemente sus facciones―. Rin.

―S-Sesshomaru...

De nuevo le temblaba la mandíbula y creía que se iba a desmayar. Ya había llegado el momento de la verdad y todos los nervios que había acumulado desde la noche anterior le cayeron con mucha más fuerza sobre los hombros.

Durante unos segundos nadie se atrevió a decir palabra, esperando a que la más joven de los presentes diera por iniciada aquella extraña reunión. Pero al ver que Rin había perdido momentáneamente la capacidad del habla, Kagome dio un paso al frente.

―Puedes usar el consultorio si quieres algo de privacidad ―le ofreció estirando el brazo hacia la entrada del mismo. Sango iba a objetar, pero su amiga la detuvo con una mirada autoritaria. Rin bebió de golpe su té tibio y se levantó mecánicamente de la silla, haciéndole un mudo gesto a Sesshomaru para que la siguiera.

Los pasos del hombre eran firmes y seguros, no como los de Rin que parecían tan inestables. Antes de cerrar la puerta, la muchacha le agradeció a la doctora y a la detective, quienes se quedaron en la sala de espera. Kagome le devolvió la cabezada con una ligera sonrisa para ayudarla a tranquilizarse, mientras el pastor alemán se sentaba frente a la puerta, esperando por su dueña.

―¿Es sensato dejarlos solos en este momento? ―quiso saber Sango con suspicacia.

―Si estamos presentes sólo haremos que se ponga más nerviosa. Además, esto es algo entre ellos dos, no darles privacidad sería una fatal muestra de desconfianza hacia Rin.

―Confío en ella. Él es el que no termina de convencerme.

Kagome torció la cara sorprendida.

―¿No eras tú la que se asombró por la buena disposición de Sesshomaru ayer? ¿Y la que los emparejaba secretamente en contra de todos tus deseos?

―Esto es diferente. No sé cómo reaccionará cuando Rin le diga toda la verdad y me asusta que la llegue a lastimar.

―¿Crees que lo haga?

―Es lo que no sé, por eso me preocupa.

―Estará bien. Rin es mucho más fuerte ahora para enfrentarlo ―sentenció convencida Kagome, sonriendo con orgullo―. Además de que si se porta como un imbécil seré yo quien lo haga pedazos con mis propias manos.

―Llevas tanto tiempo con Inuyasha que ya se te pegaron sus costumbres homicidas.

―Es sólo por precaución ―se encogió inocentemente de hombros para desentenderse del asunto.

Ambas amigas se sentaron en los sillones a esperar a que todo acabara. Pasase lo que pasase ahí adentro, ya era cosa de Sesshomaru y Rin.

...

La chica no supo muy bien dónde ubicarse para lo que seguía a continuación, y el encontrarse a solas con un silencioso Sesshomaru en busca de explicaciones no era muy consolador que digamos. Resolvió sentarse frente al diván de terciopelo, ocupando el lugar de la terapeuta y que Sesshomaru fuera el paciente en aquella extraña sesión. Él no puso ninguna objeción y sólo ocupó su puesto, depositando las manos sobre sus rodillas y los ojos en los suyos.

Rin tragó con dificultad y decidió arrancarse la bandita de una vez por todas.

―Sé que no ha sido fácil abrirme un espacio, así que significa mucho para mí que hayas venido hasta aquí ―respiró profundo y prosiguió antes de que le respondiera―. Me gustaría... disculparme de nuevo por todo lo por lo que te he hecho pasar. No sólo por lo que habrás tenido que ver ayer, sino también por no haber sido sincera contigo desde el inicio. No quería arruinar nada de lo que estaba pasando, sólo... quería pretender que realmente no tenía nada que ocultar.

Bien, era ahora o nunca. Había ensayado todo lo que diría, y ninguna fija mirada de color dorado le haría acobardarse. Apretó los puños y lo dejó salir de una sola vez.

―Lo que sea que hayas visto en esas fotografías es real. Esa persona era yo, y como esa imagen hay miles más... vídeos incluso... de todo lo que me obligaron a hacer ―¿tan pronto se le formaba el nudo en la garganta? Esto era mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Bajó la mirada para no ver su reacción, incapaz de sentirse bajo el asco o el desprecio de esos preciosos ojos. Pero su súbita respuesta le hizo volver a alzar la cara

―Sé que es real.

Si tan sólo no se hubiera planteado que él ya conociera toda la información por sus propios medios, se habría sentido muy desarmada. Sin embargo, el haber barajeado aquella posibilidad y por fin comprobarla no la hacía sentir mucho mejor.

―¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre mí, Sesshomaru?

―No tanto como piensas ―le dijo seriamente, con un tinte un poco más suave de lo habitual―. Sé que escapaste de una guardia yakuza donde mantenían cautivas a mujeres extranjeras. Sé que por esto es que te acosan a ti y a tu familia, razón por la cual te mudaste a Tokio.

Rin resopló y formó una sonrisa rota, fijando su atención en el suelo.

―¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Y desde hace cuánto?

―Sólo unos meses. Investigué en periódicos del año 2009, y no encontré más que una reseña de lo que ocurrió ese día. Lo hice después de ver tus cicatrices, pero llevo sospechándolo desde que te conocí.

Ese último comentario hizo que la joven apretara los dientes. No debía extrañarle en lo más mínimo. Lo que se le hacía inusual era que hubiera esperado tanto tiempo para hacer sus propias investigaciones. O tal vez había investigado por otros medios antes de encontrar la información correcta. De todas formas ya no tenía importancia, no podría cambiar nada sabiendo eso.

―Supongo que sabes lo que me hicieron en esa guardia yakuza. Bueno, viste las fotos, claro que lo sabes...

―Sólo vi una ―corrigió él.

―Igual la viste. Es fácil hacerse una idea con tan pocas piezas... todo lo que hayas imaginado que me hicieron, me lo hicieron. Todo; hasta lo más retorcido, morboso y humillante que se te pueda ocurrir. Dejé de ser una persona y me convertí en algo... en algo que aún me persigue, algo de lo que no puedo escapar por más que lo intente.

―No te juzgo por lo que te hayan hecho en ese lugar, Rin ―le espetó. Rin volvió a resoplar una pequeña sonrisa irónica para evitar que siguiera hablando

―Eso es porque no conoces toda la historia. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer por la noche? Debes... esperar a saberlo todo antes de dar tu veredicto. Pero está bien... para eso te he llamado.

―No es necesario que hagas esto.

―Deseo hacerlo ―le aseguró, levantando hasta él una mirada apenada y enrojecida. Le dolía el pecho a horrores, pero no se detendría―. Por más horrible que haya sido, guardarlo como un secreto también me cuesta trabajo. No quiero ocultarte nada, esto no puede seguir así.

Sesshomaru se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, evaluando la expresión de Rin. Era evidente el gran esfuerzo que aquello le costaba, el dolor que le ocasionaba tener que abrir sus viejas heridas y exponerlas ante él sin ninguna clase de filtro que las camuflara. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, negándose a pasar por alto aquella parte de su pasado, uno que él había deseado descubrir desde el primer instante en que la conoció.

Estaba a punto de revivir su experiencia, mostrarse tal cual era en su punto más oscuro, aún cuando esto podía significar perderlo para siempre.

Reconoció internamente que era sin dudas una mujer muy valiente.

―Si es tu decisión, entonces no te interrumpiré ―concedió con un leve asentimiento.

Los ojos de Rin se fijaron de nuevo en el suelo mientras tomaba una honda bocanada y comenzaba su relato. Para su extraña sorpresa, su voz era mucho más firme de lo que había esperado. Mecánica, incluso.

―Quizá lo primero que debas saber es que no me llamo Takahashi. Soy Rin Noto, cambiaron mi apellido cuando me mudé para protegerme ―hizo una pequeña pausa, agradecida por su silencio, el cual la ayudaba a concentrarse―. Sucedió cuando tenía diecisiete años. Fui con mi madre a una competencia escolar en el centro de Kioto, en la que estuvimos todo el día hasta la noche. Cuando los eventos terminaron, nos dirigimos a la estación de trenes, pues vivíamos a las afueras de la ciudad. Atravesamos un callejón que servía de atajo para no perdernos el tren, cuando aparecieron ellos... y todo comenzó.

 **...**

 **GLOSARIO**

 **...**

 ***Deep Web:** El "lado oscuro del internet", sitio que se puede acceder sólo con navegadores especiales y forma una amplia variedad de páginas donde es normal encontrar cualquier cosa ilegal. Desde venta de armas y drogas, hasta videos de pornografía infantil, transmisiones en vivo de asesinatos, violaciones, etc. Sep, veo muuuuchos videos de Dross xD

 ***Búsqueda con imágenes:** Me refiero al método de Google donde colocas una imagen en el buscador y aparecen todas las páginas donde ésta ha sido publicada anteriormente. Este capítulo está situado en el 2014, y ese tipo de búsqueda se empezó a utilizar en el 2011, pero el método no era muy conocido en esa época.

 ***Asahi:** Importante periódico de la ciudad de Tokio.

 ***Perro de asistencia** : Es diferente a un perro policía o un perro de detección de drogas. Un canino de asistencia se entrena al menos por un año para cubrir las necesidades de un tipo de paciente en especial. Así como los perros lazarillos para discapacitados o los perros de ayuda para personas con necesidades especiales (estrés post traumático, autismo, etc).

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

Sep, sé que me van a odiar por cortarlo ahí. Otra característica de Hoshi, ¿no? Siempre parar en el momento de la verdad... literalmente en este caso xD

Como era de esperarse, la situación sigue tensa en este capítulo ―incluso más que en el anterior―. Naraku está moviendo sus fichas con cuidado, pero hacia un propósito en especial. ¿Asustarla? ¿Hacerla huir? ¿Orquestar un plan mayor para atraparla de nuevo? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Mientras tanto las investigaciones continúan con más preguntas que respuestas.

Y nuestro par... pasándola mal. Esa fotografía fue como una patada en el hígado para Sesshomaru, quien sintió despertar una ira y una desesperación que nunca antes había sentido antes, todo gracias a la impotencia. Y Rin, con esa caja, recibiendo también un trozo de su pasado aterrador, un 'regalo' de Naraku para que no olvide lo que puede volver a pasarle si no se cuida. Muchas imaginaron la caja tendría fotos de Sesshomaru con Rin, pero no. Buen intento de todas formas xD

Como se imaginarán, **el próximo capítulo es el último en la serie de** **los Inicios, la segunda parte de Rin**. **Les hago la advertencia** de que es un capítulo crudo ―pese a que no es realmente muy gráfico ni grotesco, al menos no al nivel que los inicios de Naraku― y bastante fuerte por todo lo que tuvo que vivir bajo el yugo de Onigumo y Naraku. Entiendo perfectamente si algunas de ustedes no quieren leerlo y prefieren saltárselo.

Y pasando a los reviews... ¡Santa madre! 55 comentarios... no me lo creo. El que soltara la bomba repentinamente revolvió a todos los lectores, casi pude sentir los gritos de desesperación en algunos mensajes xD No me odien mucho, por favor, ¡con todo lo que las quiero yo! **Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, Lucemg, MarianaMa, Floresamaabc, Carmenjp, MinaaRose, Maiamax, Irivel, Rinmy Uchiha, Glenda, DreamFicGirl, Any-Chan, Nayari, Natsuki Hiroto, NinaGuzmán, Kacomu, Catcrime, Nancyl1313, Blueberry Bliss, Roxana, Alambrita, Gina101528, Miss Eiko, Clau28, Sakura521, BABY SONY, Maril Delgadillo, GinaLiz, Nena, Rena Hutchcraft, Frealin'love-sesshourin, Freaky32, Katy-Ber, Anyels, Bucitosentubebida, Maribel Goncalves** (x3) **, SeeDesire, Ephyan, MickeyNoMouse, Emihiromi, Incoherent96, Annprix1, Mayita Cassie, Cath Meow, Yarisha, Ginny, Yarisha, Aoi Moss, TraviesaK64, Daniela Taisho, Jan Moya Quino** y **dos Anónimos.**

Muchas gracias por sus palabras, teorías y mensajes de apoyo ―y odio xD―, me hubiera gustado responder algunos cuantos, en especial a una que tenía los dedazos del capítulo anterior, pero lamentablemente he tenido una semana con el internet asqueroso y prácticamente no me he conectado más allá de los escasos minutos que este llega ―si lo hace en el día, claro―, y de vez en cuando en el teléfono para no consumir todos los datos u.u

Subí este capítulo de milagro, gracias a la generosidad de mis vecinos xD

Un beso a todo el mundo, gracias por leer y espero que lo hayan disfrutado... dentro de lo que cabe xD Hasta la próxima semana si el internet me lo permite.

PD: Lamento los dedazos y errores que puedan encontrar, como he dicho muchas veces, FF tiene la manía de alterar algunos párrafos pegando palabras y letras, y por el momento no tengo tiempo de sentarme a revisar meticulosamente para quitarlos. Lo haré una vez tenga restablecido mi servicio de internet.


	23. Los inicios: Rin - Segunda parte

**Disclaimer** : _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

 **Safe Heaven**

Por: Hoshi no Negai 

**23.** Los inicios: Rin \- Segunda parte

Aún estaba en shock. Habían pasado algunos días desde que la muchacha saliera con su madre del evento deportivo, y eran muchísimas las cosas transcurridas desde entonces. Seguía en ese oscuro y sucio sótano, atada y desnuda. No había comido ni dormido, apenas sí había logrado tomar algo de agua de la tubería del techo que estaba rota, pero más por pura inercia al no soportar la sensación rasposa y extremadamente reseca de su boca.

Cuando terminaron con ella, Onigumo se lamentó de haber perdido una buena cantidad de dinero luego de comprobar que, en efecto, nadie la había tocado antes que él. Pero Rin sabía que el dinero que pudo haber ganado con su venta le importaba más bien poco en comparación a saber que él había sido el primero en hacerle todas esas cosas. Y nada, sin importar lo que pasara, podía cambiar eso. Era algo que la joven tendría que llevar consigo por el resto de su vida, tal y como lo que fuera que le tocara vivir más adelante.

Durante las horas siguientes, sin apenas dejarla descansar, el pequeño sótano se vio visitado constantemente por más y más personas. Algunos hombres aprovechaban la oportunidad que les ofrecía Onigumo y la violaban con todo el deleite del mundo, pero después de que Rin reaccionara violentamente e intentara castrar con los dientes a uno de esos hombres, se había ganado una paliza monumental que la dejó inconsciente. Desde entonces, si alguien quería usarla, le apretaban un trapo con un poco de cloroformo en la nariz, que si bien la debilitaba y adormilaba, le permitía permanecer despierta para sentir las cosas que le hacían sin poder poner resistencia alguna.

Estaba acurrucada en el suelo, no tenía idea de qué hora era, si sería de noche o de día, o siquiera de cuántos días había pasado ahí. El tiempo parecía incluso dejar de fluir en aquel cuarto subterráneo, donde el único compañero en sus horas de soledad era el incesante goteo de la tubería.

Su estómago gruñó por enésima vez, pero Rin ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Jamás había pasado tanto tiempo sin comer, y ahora no era algo que le preocupase realmente. El único pensamiento que atormentaba a su mente más que aquellos hombres, era la situación de su madre. No la habían vuelto a mencionar en todo aquel tiempo y eso la preocupaba terriblemente. ¿La habrían matado porque se había rehusado a cooperar? ¿La habrían matado incluso antes de llegar a ese sitio? ¿O la habían dejado libre y sólo la utilizaron como método de chantaje?

Oh, cómo quería aferrarse a esa última posibilidad, la más maravillosa e imposible de todas.

El habitual chirrido de las oxidadas bisagras hizo eco en las cuatro paredes, pero ella ni se molestó en alzar la vista. Prefería no tener que verle el rostro a nadie si sabía lo que harían con ella después.

Pero para su sorpresa, el nuevo visitante no tenía esas intenciones.

―Despierta, niña ―habló una seca voz claramente femenina. Rin levantó la cara lo mejor que pudo y descubrió a una mujer de brillantes ojos rojos mirándola con contrariedad. Aunque ya debía de pasar los treinta años, todavía conservaba el rastro de una belleza que quizá la habría llenado de vida en años anteriores, aunque se había deteriorado a pasos agigantados―. Me envían a proponerte algo, y por tu bien te recomiendo que lo tomes antes de que cambien de opinión ―le dijo la extraña.

»Tienes un puesto libre para trabajar arriba. No preguntes en qué porque ya sabes de lo que se trata ―se adelantó cuando Rin abría la boca―. Como te darás cuenta, ésta es una casa de masajes, o al menos eso es lo que dice el cartel de afuera. Si un cliente pide tu asistencia, pide tu asistencia en todos los sentidos, y más te vale complacerlo. Arriba tendrás comida al menos una vez al día, y con suerte hasta podrás dormir en un futón de vez en cuando. Si te recomiendo que tomes esta oportunidad es porque si no lo haces, terminarán vendiéndote a la carga pesada de la yakuza, y ellos no son conocidos por su bondad. Lo que vives aquí te parecerá un día de campo.

Rin pestañeó, intentando controlar sus emociones. Por Dios santo, ¿y ella creía que vivir en ese miserable cuartito con tipos mancillándola de todas las maneras posibles era un día de campo? Casi prefería que la mataran de una vez.

―Responde rápido, niña, tengo poca paciencia.

―¿Dónde está mi madre?

La extraña la miró un segundo sin comprender, pero luego hizo un gesto de fastidio rolando los ojos.

―¿Y qué voy a saber yo?

Los labios de la más joven, resecos y cortados por los múltiples bofetones, temblaron de rabia.

―¿Por qué me hacen eso? ¿Qué les hice? ¿Por qué no me dejan marchar?

―Qué preguntas más estúpidas haces. Te secuestraron porque les dio la gana y ahora tienes que aguantarlo si quieres vivir ―resopló hastiada la mujer de ojos carmesí―. No están contentos contigo, aparentemente siempre te las arreglas para causar problemas. El que te dejen subir es una oportunidad única, tonta. Claro, porque si no hubieran terminado matando a esa otra mujer su puesto no estaría libre. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas? Me estás aburriendo y quiero irme de aquí. Huele bastante mal.

Rin intentó contraer su cara en una mueca desafiante, pero estaba tan adolorida y cansada que ni siquiera pudo hacerlo. La cabeza le dolía tanto que le era difícil concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa. Intentó sentarse sobre sus piernas, pero hasta ese pequeño esfuerzo era demasiado para ella. Comenzó a toser débilmente por aspirar sin querer un poco de tierra y la mujer, exasperada, la ayudó a sentarse de mala manera.

―¿Es muy malo allá arriba? ―preguntó con la voz pastosa. La boca le sabía a barro y le molestaba el flato con cada inhalación.

―No peor que aquí.

―¿Y nada de lo que haga… puede hacerme salir?

―Las que lo intentan usualmente se van en una bolsa negra y acaban en el fondo de un río ―espetó fríamente la visitante.

Rin estaba desesperada por pedirle explicaciones y su ayuda, pero no sabía si era sensato confiar en ella. Podría ser parte de esa repulsiva organización y podía llevarles el cuento a sus superiores como si fuera un loro. O también podría estar en la misma situación que ella, atrapada y sin más opciones que obedecer cual perro bien entrenado.

Si Rin tomaba aquella opción, ¿qué clase de vida le esperaría? ¿Prostituirse hasta que se hartaran de ella y la mataran? Y si no aceptaba, ¿de verdad le tocaría algo peor? Como cualquier otro japonés, había escuchado muchos rumores sobre la mafia yakuza, y sabía de antemano que si se metía con ellos podía despedirse de la luz del sol. A sus oídos habían llegado historias horrendas sobre sus redes de prostitución, secuestro y drogas, y sobre todo, el terrible caso de una chica de su edad que fue secuestrada por sus compañeros de clase, miembros de la mafia, y su catastrófico y penoso final*. Definitivamente Rin no quería eso para ella ni para nadie más.

Así que asintió lentamente con la cabeza sin mirar a quien tenía delante.

―Bien. Ven conmigo.

De algún lado, la otra sacó una navaja de bolsillo y cortó sus ataduras en las muñecas y tobillos. Sentía las extremidades agarrotadas y entumecidas, y regresarlas a sus posiciones originales le era bastante doloroso. Aun así, no dejó salir ni la más pequeña queja de sus labios.

Les tomó un rato abandonar aquel asqueroso sótano, pues estaba tan maltratada y debilitada que le punzaban en exceso los músculos al menor paso que daba. Subir la escalerilla quizá fue lo peor de todo, pues la mujer no dejaba de jalarla para que se apurara, y cada vez que movía las piernas sentía que le clavaban cientos de minúsculas agujas por debajo de la piel.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos al ver nuevamente algo más de luz que la que alumbraba el sótano, ya que aquella bombillita que emitía un débil resplandor amarillento apenas lograba iluminar su confinamiento.

No podría haber encontrado un mejor nombre para el sitio en el que estaba ahora parada. Sí, así debía lucir una casa de masajes aún si no sirviera para un propósito tan ruin. Estaba al final de un pasillo que debía conducir al vestíbulo de la entrada, y a lo largo del corredor se veían varias puertas que supuso que serían habitaciones privadas. Al otro lado, había una especie de rellano con las ventanas tapadas que daba a unas escaleras de caracol, negras y algo oxidadas en el centro de la estancia.

―Yo… ―musitó vacilante―, ¿puedo usar algo para cubrirme?

―Vaya, ¿todavía crees que eso te servirá de algo? ―la otra mujer alzó las cejas. Se despojó de su vieja y algo deshecha bata de dormir de color fucsia y se la extendió sin mucha gracia. Debajo llevaba puesto un camisón de imitación de seda lila que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Rin se dio cuenta inmediatamente de la cantidad de pequeñas cicatrices que la recorrían de arriba abajo hasta acabar en uno de sus tobillos, donde la marca de un grueso y apretado grillete resaltaba como ninguna otra―. Cuídala, no sé cuánto tardarán en darte algo más para que uses. Si es que les importa vestirte en absoluto.

Sin ninguna otra palabra ni explicación, la mujer de ojos carmesí la guió hasta el rellano de la escalera donde había una portezuela con el contrachapado descascarillado por los bordes. Olía a aceite de frituras y a verduras podridas, por lo que supuso que sería la cocina.

Adentro había otras mujeres, y todas vestían de manera tan reveladora como la que la acompañaba. Lo interesante de ellas es que ninguna era japonesa. Había tres latinoamericanas y una asiática que le pareció filipina, pero no estaba muy segura. Sólo una de ellas se percató de que habían entrado otras personas, y se le quedó mirando con una extraña mezcla de fastidio y pena.

Se trataba de una mujer no muy alta, de cabello castaño oscuro y rizado, morena y con cara redonda. Tenía sus ojos negros exageradamente maquillados clavados en ella como si fuera un halcón y Rin una presa a la que no le apetecía comer. La mujer echó una mirada a su compañera, y ésta le respondió algo en español que no pudo comprender.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que le ponía un tazón de arroz en las manos y le señalaba la mesita de madera en el centro de la habitación, donde tres de las cuatro mujeres estaban sentadas comiendo.

―Imagino que tendrás hambre. Come rápido ―indicó la mujer de ojos rojos. No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, porque en menos de un minuto el pocillo estaba completamente vacío y ahora el vaso de agua recién entregado le seguía el camino.

―Gracias ―dijo sinceramente Rin dejando de nuevo el bol sobre la mesa y bebiendo todo el agua de un solo golpe. Jamás había comido tan rápido en toda su vida, y aunque el arroz estaba algo duro y frío, le supo como el manjar más exquisito que hubiera probado nunca. Se quedó en silencio viendo su vaso mientras lo apretaba nerviosamente entre los dedos. Podía sentir la mirada de todas sobre ella, pero especialmente la carmesí de la mujer sobre su nuca―. ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Kagura. No me digas tu nombre, es mejor que ni me entere ―Kagura tomó el cuenco de sus manos y volvió a llenarle el vaso con agua del grifo.

―¿Ha-hace cuánto que estás aquí?

―Dejé de contar hace años.

―¿Y ellas?

―Un par de años, un par de meses, qué más da. Ella es colombiana ―señaló a la mujer que se sentaba en frente de Rin. Era un poco rolliza, ligeramente morena y con el cabello teñido de rubio ondulado hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran castaños y almendrados, y a Rin le parecieron muy bonitos a pesar de la gran tristeza que los inundaba―, al igual que ella ―indicó haciéndole un gesto a la que se le había quedado mirando al entrar, y que estaba de pie al lado de la mesa―. Ésta es de Ecuador ―la mujer de nariz achatada y piel más tostada levantó la cabeza al escuchar el nombre de su país, y supo que estaban hablando de ella. Su cabello negro caía sin vida por su espalda―. Y esa es filipina ―finalizó al señalar con la mano a la muchacha que estaba sentada a su lado, con la mirada fija inclinada hacia la mesa. Era la más delgada y pequeña de todas.

―Pero ella es…

―Tiene como catorce años ―Kagura asintió sin mucho interés―. No te sorprendas, no es la única. Es de las últimas que llegó, tiene aquí un par de semanas más que tú.

―Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho ella? Sólo es una niña ―se horrorizó Rin.

―¿Y tú no lo eres? Te recomiendo que no hagas preguntas, si te asusta ver niñas aquí es mejor que no sepas mucho.

A Rin comenzaron a temblarle las manos, y con ellas el vaso de agua que ya llevaba por la mitad. Los ojos le escocían como si le hubieran echado ácido y la piel se le puso de gallina. Dio una peligrosa cabezada que amenazó con golpearle sorpresivamente la frente contra la mesa y ni se molestó en aparentar que estaba bien.

¿Por qué estaba esa mujer tan tranquila hablando sobre niñas que eran forzadas en ese asqueroso mundo? Niñas que deberían estar en el colegio, aprendiendo, saliendo con sus amigos y abrazando a sus padres cada mañana y cada noche. Niñas con un futuro aguardando por ellas, sólo para acabar atrapadas en aquel repulsivo tugurio del que posiblemente no volverían a salir.

Oh por Dios, ¿era eso lo que le esperaba a ella también? Lo había leído y escuchado en las noticias, incluso en comentarios boca a boca, pero jamás imaginó que podría quedar atrapada entre las crueles manos de la mafia japonesa.

―¿De verdad no sabes qué pasó con mi madre? ―volvió a preguntar temblorosamente―. ¿Ella está aquí? ¿Sabes si está… si está viva? Por favor, si sabes algo…

―Ya te dije que no sé nada sobre ella ―repitió Kagura cruzándose de brazos y arrugando el entrecejo―. Tú fuiste la única que llegó ese día.

La muchacha llevó sus manos a la cabeza y se cubrió los ojos hipando débilmente. Se había hartado de preguntar por el paradero de su madre durante todos esos días. Cada vez que entraba ese hombre llamado Onigumo, le exigía verla o que le diera información sobre ella. Pero él sólo se reía como si respondiera a las monerías de un animalito y procedía con sus humillaciones. Preguntaba y gritaba una y otra vez la misma cosa cual disco rayado, pero jamás obtuvo una contestación. Era como si al negarse a hablar la estuvieran castigando, haciéndole creer que ella ni siquiera existía.

Pero eso no podía ser de esa manera. Ellos no tenían razones para retener a su madre. Seguramente la habían golpeado un poco y la habían soltado en algún lado para que no molestara más. Su mamá debía estar ahora con los abuelos, organizando a la policía para su rescate. Le daría las descripciones de los atacantes y el modelo del vehículo, también su instructora y sus amigas señalarían a Onigumo como el sospechoso principal y en cualquier momento darían con él. Todo se solucionaría en cuestión de días, y para cuando eso sucediera, todos la estarían esperando con los brazos abiertos. Su mamá estaría llorando de alegría mientras la abrazaba y nada las separaría de nuevo.

Debía convencerse a sí misma de que todo resultaría bien para poder sobrevivir.

Pero si tan sólo pudiera hacerlo…

Ver su reflejo en el espejo del baño por primera vez en aquel tiempo sólo sirvió como un vil presagio, un sombrío recordatorio de que poco quedaba ya de la chica alegre y simpática que había ganado un segundo lugar en gimnasia rítmica.

Su rostro estaba un poco hinchado y amoratado, sus labios tenían cortes en varias partes, especialmente las comisuras tras tantos bofetones, sus ojos carecían de brillo y dos grandes bolsas oscuras ―una mezcla entre moretones y pronunciadas ojeras― le daban la apariencia de una mujer muchísimo mayor, desgraciada y desesperanzada. Y era precisamente así como se sentía.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas en meses.

Las cosas no mejoraban, no había luz al final del camino. Cada día era un suplicio, entre ella intentando seguir el consejo de Kagura al tiempo que luchaba por mantenerse en pie, serena y sumisa para no tener que regresar a ese sótano o pasar de manos hasta alguien mil veces peor.

Debía acatar las órdenes que le daban, complacer hasta al más asqueroso de los cerdos que pidiera por su tiempo y básicamente dejarse utilizar como si fuera una muñeca de trapo sin emociones. Le decían que sonriera y que gimiera, que se moviera más enérgicamente y pusiera más entusiasmo, pero no podía hacerlo. Le era imposible fingir hasta ese punto cuando por dentro lo único que quería era aplastarles la cabeza con lo primero que tuviera al alcance de su mano y salir corriendo.

Y por esto, siempre se ganaba castigos. Podían ser profanaciones más humillantes, y encima con una morbosa audiencia que intervenía de vez en cuando, o podían ser castigos físicos. Uno de los favoritos de Onigumo, cuando se hartaba de violarla, era apagarle cigarrillos en la espalda. A veces sólo los encendía para extinguirlos inmediatamente, y si Rin no gritaba de dolor, continuaba hasta que ella no pudiera morder más sus labios y contenerse.

―Creo que dentro de poco tendrás toda una constelación, pequeña bailarina ―se burlaba mezquino Onigumo―. Cuando tu espalda se llene, seguiremos bajando o te daremos la vuelta. Luego podemos jugar a unir los puntos a ver qué formas encontramos, ¿no te parece divertido?

―No te veía tan entusiasmado desde que conseguiste a la _mujer de porcelana_ , hermano ―comentó Naraku con gracia en la voz. Era raro que el hombre enmascarado se uniera a los sádicos juegos de Onigumo o que pasara por aquel lugar en general, pero cuando lo hacía, las cosas no hacían sino ir mucho peor. La mayoría de los castigos que Rin sufría eran idea suya―. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

―Ah, la bella Kikyo ―suspiró Onigumo, opacando el jadeo de Rin al sentir otro punto ardiente en su espalda. Como estaba atada de manos con esposas, que a su vez estaban unidas con un grillete en el suelo, ni siquiera le era posible moverse para evitar el suplicio. Podían dejarla ahí por horas, y prohibirle a cualquiera de las otras mujeres que le diera siquiera algo para beber. Y Rin se rebelaba al no demostrarle más que una expresión desafiante, cosa que lo hacía rabiar―. Qué buenos tiempos. Me rechazó tantas veces que no me quedó de otra más que darle una lección. Se la tenía bien merecida por frívola. Es una lástima que haya muerto tan pronto, tenía grandes planes para ella.

―Oh, ¿en serio?

―Algo así como tus planes con Kagura, hermanito ―rió entre dientes Onigumo. Rin soltó un mudo respingo, pero no dio muestras de enterarse de la conversación que transcurría como si ella no fuera más que un mueble decorativo―. Pero lamentablemente no tengo tu autocontrol ―e hizo énfasis mientras apagaba otro cigarro con más fuerza en su omoplato. Rin soltó un nuevo jadeo muy agudo.

―Deberías empezar a tenerlo. No quedará mucho de la pequeña bailarina si sigues así, y sabes que a nadie le gustan las chicas tan estropeadas. ¿Recuerdas a esa europea a la que le rompiste las piernas? Resultó tan inútil que tuviste que deshacerte de ella. Y las ganancias por su venta fueron miserables.

―¿Qué quieres que te diga, Naraku? Es que me cuesta contenerme. Rayos, ya me gasté la segunda cajetilla y no tengo más ―gruñó―. Bueno, supongo que así termina tu castigo de hoy, pequeña bailarina. Dime, ¿aprendiste algo?

Rin apretó los dientes y le dedicó una mirada llena de odio por encima del hombro.

―Creo que eso es un no ―rió por lo bajo Naraku―. Parece que disfruta que le hagas agujeros, hermano.

―Sí, también tengo esa impresión. Pero nada puedo hacer por hoy, continuaré más tarde. Será hasta después, bailarina ―se despidió dándole una patada en el costado como si fuera un saco de boxeo ya roto e inútil. Sólo cuando supo que la habían dejado sola, Rin se permitió soltar un puñado de rabiosas y desesperadas lágrimas.

―De verdad eres estúpida ―le dijo Kagura más tarde, liberándola de sus ataduras―. Te he dicho que los obedezcas, pero siempre te las arreglas para contradecirlos.

Las esposas que le encadenaban las manos se soltaron y Rin por fin fue capaz de sentarse de nuevo. Kagura tenía una gran habilidad para truncar cerraduras con un trocito de alambre que siempre llevaba consigo. La espalda le escocía y todavía sentía el calor abrazador de los cigarrillos presionándose contra su piel.

―¿Te dijeron que me soltaras? ―preguntó preocupada mientras se frotaba las magulladas muñecas, intentando recuperar la circulación de sus manos. Si no lo habían hecho, ambas estarían en serios problemas.

―No me dijeron que no lo hiciera.

La más joven intentó sonreír, pero no pudo mover la boca. Sólo la observó con gratitud, pues no era la primera vez que Kagura se arriesgaba para ayudarla. Podía tener muy mal carácter como cualquiera que se viera obligada a vivir su situación, pero en el fondo era una buena persona y Rin le guardaba suficiente respeto como para preocuparse genuinamente por ella.

Nunca llegó a conocer a todas las mujeres que pasaban por aquella casa, pues cada vez que se daba cuenta, algunas desaparecían y llegaban otras para tomar sus lugares. Kagura le había dicho que las extranjeras llegaban al país por medio de promesas de trabajo digno y buenas condiciones para vivir. Pero apenas pisaban el suelo nipón, todos sus documentos eran destruidos y se las obligaba a trabajar para pagar la deuda que se habían ganado por el traslado, y el dinero que se les "pagaba" por adelantado, que siempre entregaban a sus familias creyendo que a partir de ese momento tendrían una fuente de ingresos para sustentarlos más cómodamente.

Esas mujeres eran madres, personas de bajos recursos, estudiantes o incluso niñas que fueron vendidas por sus propios padres en situación de extrema pobreza. ¿Sabrían ellos el destino de sus hijas cuando cobraban el mísero dinero que les daban por ellas o creían de verdad que tendrían un mejor futuro? Eran pensamientos que la atacaban constantemente, junto a muchos otros que eran más frecuentes.

¿Sus abuelos estarían empeorando su salud por la preocupación? ¿Su madre la seguiría buscando? ¿Sus amigas se habrían resignado a que Rin no volvería con ellas? ¿Se habría hecho pública su desaparición, saldría su foto en los noticieros? ¿Tendrían una pista para encontrarla? ¿Todavía existía alguien que creyera que estaba viva?

Generalmente pensar en eso no hacía más que deprimirla, ya que eran preguntas a las que no podía responder, o de las cuales nunca podría llegar a existir una respuesta en sí.

Por supuesto, había momentos en los que se sentía optimista y se negaba a darse por vencida. Se obligaba a perpetuar los rostros de todas las personas que amaba para aguantar otro miserable día, se obligaba a escuchar sus voces, sus risas y sus cálidos toques para recordarse que ellos seguían ahí, afuera, y ella no podía dejar que nada le impidiera verlos una vez más, aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera.

Eran instantes breves en los que se sentía capaz de sobrevivir hasta la más cruenta de las guerras y horrores, capaz de soportar hasta el más roñoso trato que recibiera por parte de todos aquellos hombres, sin importar qué tan doloroso o denigrante fuera. Quería creer que era fuerte y valiente, que podía obtener el mismo carácter duro e inquebrantable de Kagura y ponía cada fibra de su ser a trabajar para lograr ese objetivo.

Pero olvidaba que ella no era Kagura. No era tan valiente, ni tan curtida o fuerte como ella. En su interior seguía siendo una niña, una que se cuestionaba cada vez con más fuerza cuánto más podría seguir resistiendo. Hacía hasta lo imposible por acallar esa vocecita, que no hacía más que crecer por más grande que fuese su necesidad de hacerle oídos sordos a sus verdades.

Constantemente Onigumo y sus secuaces le decían cosas como que ni siquiera la estaban buscando, ni había salido nada sobre ella en los periódicos o la televisión, y que al parecer, la policía ni se había enterado que había desaparecido. Lo repetían tantas veces a lo largo de sus tortuosas sesiones que Rin, viendo que aquello realmente no parecía tener fin, comenzaba a creérselo.

De nuevo se creía un insecto que no le importaba a nadie y al que nadie extrañaría. Y el ciclo volvía a empezar.

Pasó un año. Su fuerza fue agrietándose, pero de manera inexplicable se mantenía en pie. Veía a la gente ir y venir, todos los días pasaban caras nuevas y exóticas por aquel local.

Aprendió que a las extranjeras las mandaban a las calles a buscar clientes, y que si no regresaban con un mínimo de dinero adquirido, se ganaban una golpiza. No importaba que no fuera su culpa, que apareciera la mafia china y alborotara todo a su paso dando inicios en muchas ocasiones a las balaceras que se oían hasta la casa de masajes, no importaba si volvían heridas y muertas de miedo. Si no tenían el dinero, eran automáticamente castigadas.

Sólo ella y Kagura, las únicas japonesas, tenían terminantemente prohibido poner un pie fuera de esas paredes.

Rin, junto a las demás mujeres de la casa, formaba parte de un catálogo publicado en las páginas más oscuras e indetectables de la red. El bajo mundo del internet donde no había reglas y mandaban los desadaptados sociales que al fin podían ver sus más retorcidas fantasías hechas realidad.

Drogas, armas, asesinos a sueldo, pedofilia y por supuesto, prostitución. Onigumo y los suyos aparentemente manejaban un portal muy famoso donde se subían fotos y videos pornográficos de todas sus adquisiciones, incluyéndola a ella.

Onigumo le comentaba muy ufano lo popular que era en internet, y que había largas listas de espera para pasar un rato a solas con la pequeña bailarina en su uniforme escolar o disfraz de diva de ballet. Era parte de los morbosos espectáculos que debía protagonizar si no quería ganarse más brutales palizas.

Kagura, por su parte, no podía ser solicitada por nadie. Estaba establecido estrictamente en una de las pocas normas que había en el portal según ella misma había admitido con desgana, y el único que podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella era el mismo Naraku. Kagura era su juguete exclusivo, y para asegurarse de que nunca lo olvidara, le había quemado la espalda con cera hirviendo. La cicatriz tenía una forma muy similar a la de una araña deforme y siniestra que cubría casi toda la extensión de la piel.

―¿Por qué te hizo eso? ―se horrorizó Rin el día que se lo contó. Había descubierto la araña cuando compartían una de las pocas duchas de la casa. La voz de Kagura, aunque era fría y aparentaba serenidad, contenía un odio demasiado profundo como para ser ocultado.

―Porque yo conozco todos sus secretos ―le dijo con naturalidad, arrugando un poco la nariz mientras cerraba la llave del agua y alcazaba una vieja y remendada toalla―. Sé quién está debajo de la máscara y se aseguró de que no lo revelara.

―¿Quemándote la espalda?

―Destruyendo todo lo que me quedaba y encerrándome aquí para tenerme vigilada y hacer lo que le viniera en gana conmigo. Esta y todas las demás cicatrices fueron su entrenamiento para que no dijera nada comprometedor. ¿Crees que Onigumo es cruel? Naraku es peor. Con eso te digo todo.

Rin se envolvió con otra pequeña toalla que alguna vez había sido de color rosa, pero ahora tenía tantas manchas que era imposible adivinarlo.

―Pero… ¿Por qué no te…?

―¿Por qué no me mató? ―cuestionó al ver que Rin no podía continuar hablando. La chica asintió apenada y Kagura resopló con ironía―. La muerte es la salida fácil. El que está muerto ya no está y su cuerpo no siente nada. Los vivos, en cambio, pueden sufrir ―dejó salir otro exasperado resoplido―. A Naraku le divierte mucho destrozar a las personas, tanto física como mentalmente. Disfruta viendo cómo caen en la desesperación y pierden todas las esperanzas de vivir. Le fascina saber que tiene tanto poder sobre cualquiera que toque. Conmigo estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero… hay algo que jamás podrá quitarme, y es eso lo que me mantiene con vida.

Rin la observó con total atención conteniendo el aliento. Incluso había dejado de moverse.

―Mi voluntad de ser libre ―finalizó Kagura con determinación, y un pequeño brillo se apoderó de sus rojos ojos―. Sé que algún día saldré de esta mierda y lo haré pagar por todo lo que ha hecho. Sólo entonces se arrepentirá de no haberme matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

―Pero... si me puedes contar estas cosas... ¿cómo es que no has revelado ninguna información sobre él?

―¿Qué caso tendría? ―la miró con sarcasmo―. Nadie aquí podría exponerlo, ni siquiera me deja hablar con ningún hombre si no está él presente... y si le digo a alguna de estas mujeres no serviría de nada, sólo haría que las mataran más rápido. Además... quiero ser yo quien lo delate ―confesó tensando los labios en una retorcida sonrisa de rencor. Tenía los ojos fijos en ninguna parte, seguramente imaginándose el preciso momento en el que cumpliría su sueño―. Quiero ser yo quien lo empuje al abismo en el que me obligó a vivir tantos años, y quiero que lo sepa, quiero verlo a la cara en ese momento y deleitarme ante su sufrimiento.

Rin guardó silencio durante un momento, entre perturbada y asombrada. Sentía una morbosa curiosidad por saber quién era Naraku en realidad, saber quién habitaba detrás de esa máscara. Aunque apenas lo veía o interactuaba con él, y de hecho era prácticamente el único hombre que jamás la había violado, sentía que era el más peligroso de todos. Él era el rey del juego de ajedrez, la pieza clave y la más importante.

―¿Y nunca has intentado escapar? ―susurró suavemente poco después. Kagura soltó un bufido desganado al salir de su ensoñación y se sacudió el largo y ondulado cabello con la toalla.

―Al principio sí, todos los días. Era más o menos como tú, pero con el tiempo aprendí que no tenía caso seguir intentando huir. Yo sola no podré hacerlo, Naraku me lleva mucha ventaja.

―Pero aquí somos muchas… estoy segura de que si ideamos un plan y trabajamos juntas podremos hacer algo contra ellos. No pueden con todas a la vez y…

―¿Te estás escuchando? ―interrumpió duramente Kagura―. ¿Todas nosotras contra ellos? En primer lugar, el noventa por ciento de estas mujeres ni se atreverían a pensarlo: son niñas o están más asustadas inclusive que tú, y ya se dieron cuenta de que cualquier falta recibe una paliza como penalización. Y en segundo, ¿un puñado de mujeres contra una organización de la mafia con armas y recursos casi ilimitados? Por favor.

La muchacha se mordió los labios y desvió la mirada de sus severos ojos rojos. El pequeño baño que ambas compartían estaba sucio, con las lozas enmohecidas y llenas de grietas, y a la puerta le faltaban dos bisagras. Era como si las mismas paredes le devolvieran un eco de la pregunta que se formaba una y otra vez en su cabeza:

―¿Entonces qué podemos hacer?

Kagura le dedicó una mirada vacía, como si no quisiera expresar lo que de verdad sentía. Necesitaba llevar aquella máscara impenetrable en todo momento, pues si no lo hacía, le sería fácil sucumbir también a la desesperación que había debajo.

―Esperar el momento adecuado.

Sin nada más que agregar, salió del baño dejándola sola. La puerta se balanceó peligrosamente sobre su única bisagra aún funcional para después cerrarse. Rin no pudo seguir viendo aquella cicatriz en forma de araña por más tiempo.

¿Esperar el momento adecuado? ¿Y cuánto tiempo podría demorarse éste exactamente? ¿Semanas, meses, años… décadas? ¿Podría alguien aguantar en aquella pesadilla por una década entera?

Kagura era una mujer astuta, calculadora y muy centrada. De ese tipo de personas que no temen decirte la verdad en la cara, por más que ésta pudiera herirte. Le daba la impresión que, bajo toda esa fachada de misterio e indiferencia, los engranajes de su mente estaban girando sigilosamente. Sólo que… ¿cuánto podrían tardar?

Por más ayuda que ella intentaba ofrecerle, indicándole sus ideas, planes y estrategias luego de horas meditándolos ―horas de soledad que debía ocupar en limpiar o cocinar, pues rara vez la dejaban tranquila durante mucho tiempo―, Kagura siempre la mandaba a callar con una fría mirada de censura. Rin quería salir de aquel sitio tanto como cualquier persona dentro de sus cabales querría hacerlo, pero tampoco podía lograrlo sola. Fuera lo que fuera a ocurrir, tendría que arriesgarse a confiar en ella y dejarlo todo en sus manos.

Pasó otro año. Las cicatrices en el cuerpo de Rin iban en aumento, y su agarre a la cordura y fortaleza cada vez se aflojaba más. Obedecía con más frecuencia. Al hacerse los castigos más severos, automáticamente buscaba la manera de acatar cualquier indicación, por más asquerosa que fuera. En ese mundo no existía la moral, el pudor o el respeto humano. La trataban como a un animal de exhibición, una criaturita tan patética que merecía todos los golpes y patadas necesarias si hacía algo mal.

¿Cómo Kagura podía mantener su carácter firme en ese infierno? ¿Cómo podía soportar las burlas, las humillaciones y todo el daño físico y emocional? Rin deseó ser incapaz de sentir y poder portar también una máscara de hierro en su corazón para escudarlo de todo el dolor y decepción.

Las cosas buenas que intentaba retener consigo para llegar al día siguiente se escurrían como agua entre sus dedos, y a veces no conseguía volver a sujetarlas. Los rostros seguían ahí, sus palabras, risas y hermosos recuerdos también, pero cada vez parecían más irreales. Como un sueño lejano e inalcanzable, quizá lo único bonito que hubiera tenido jamás, algo que probablemente ni siquiera había existido.

Onigumo siempre se mostraba complacido al ver que al fin empezaba a quebrar su voluntad. Ya casi no recibía miradas desafiantes ni llenas de odio, sólo asentimientos obedientes, con la esperanza de que eso fuera todo lo necesario para acabar con la tortura del momento.

Estaba cansada de fingir que era recia y que su carácter era duro como una roca. No lo era. Y aunque alguna vez lo había sido, esa roca ya se había quebrado en cientos de minúsculos pedazos.

―Veo que la pequeña bailarina al fin aprendió la lección ―musitó Naraku con fría tranquilidad. La habían estado probando de nuevo, buscando un momento de debilidad en el que mostrara la actitud rebelde que tanto la había caracterizado al principio. Estaba casi segura de que tenía algunas costillas rotas, y grandes moretones repartidos equitativamente por su piel ya muy magullada por palizas menos recientes. Un hilillo de sangre se le escurría por la nariz colándose entre sus labios y le costaba escuchar con claridad luego de unos fuertes golpes en la cabeza.

―Sí, todas terminan cediendo. Estoy seguro de que la bella Kikyo también lo hubiera hecho tarde o temprano. ¿Lo ves, Naraku? Casi no le he tocado la cara, estoy controlándome mejor.

―Te felicito. Aunque no sé si a sus clientes les guste que tenga la piel de tantos colores. Todavía te queda mucho por aprender, hermano.

―Bah, igual se pone un uniforme y los golpes ni se notan. Como se quedó enclenque sigue pareciendo estudiante de secundaria. Sabes lo populares que son esas faldas tableadas y blusas de marinero con lazos, ¿no?

Rin no pudo verlo, pero supo que Naraku sonreía con malicia bajo su máscara azul. Ella sólo estaba en el suelo, acurrucada en la última posición en la que la habían dejado, demasiado extenuada incluso para buscar una más cómoda. El sabor metálico inundaba su boca, el aire le ardía en los pulmones y todo su cuerpo estaba agarrotado y entumecido. Se preguntaba si valía la pena seguir, si había siquiera una razón por la cual levantarse e intentar enfrentarlo todo una vez más.

La estaban venciendo. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, Rin estaba alcanzando un límite que pronto tocaría fondo. Sus deseos de seguir con vida seguían ahí, intactos como desde el primer día, pero las fuerzas que los mantenían en pie se quebraban como pilares demasiado viejos y frágiles, incapaces de continuar su labor.

Aún preguntaba por su madre, pero las nulas respuestas que recibía a cambio no eran más que martillazos a esas columnas que tanto intentaba mantener en su lugar. Le aterraba más que ninguna otra cosa que, si alguna vez lograba salir, su madre no estaría en casa esperándola con los brazos abiertos. No quería afrontar el hecho de que lo más seguro era que ni siquiera continuara con vida, y que, de la misma manera, su muerte sólo fuera culpa suya por su testarudez.

¿Quedaba algo para ella en el mundo exterior? ¿Había alguna razón por la que volver a mirar al frente y mantener sus esperanzas? Cada día lo ponía un poquito más en duda, y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo el que esas preguntas se respondieran con un rotundo no.

No quería rendirse. No quería tirar la toalla y aceptar su destino, aceptar que ya no había alternativas. Pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil no hacerlo.

…

No tenía idea de qué día era. Sólo sabía que era de madrugada y amanecería dentro de poco. Las costillas todavía le dolían, pero había aprendido a vivir con ello luego de la última golpiza de su secuestrador pocos días atrás. Sus moretones se iban aclarando poco a poco y ya no era tan difícil volver a caminar sin cojear.

Estaba buscando algo de comer en la cocina. Patricia, una de las mujeres latinoamericanas, le había dejado escondido un cuenco con arroz y guisantes para que nadie más se lo quitara, cosa que quizás le alegraba más de lo necesario; estaba harta de rebuscar en la basura y comer sobras.

Patricia era una de las pocas mujeres con las que se había molestado en mantener algún tipo de trato. Hablaba un poco de inglés, y podía entenderse con Rin que manejaba un inglés bastante bueno gracias a sus clases del colegio. Le había enseñado algunas palabras en español, mayormente insultos y groserías dirigidas a los que controlaban el lugar, y le simpatizaba el hecho de que se preocupara por ella, además de como lo hacía por las otras chicas más jóvenes.

Preparaba suficiente comida cuando veía que sus compañeras no habían comido, y si le era posible, atendía heridas y colocaba vendajes. El que Rin llevaba bajo su gastadísima blusa escolar se lo había hecho ella. Era incómodo, pero servía de maravillas para mantener las costillas en su lugar.

En otros tiempos había sido estudiante de enfermería, pero la mala situación de su familia en México le hizo abandonar su carrera para buscar una fuente de ingresos lo suficientemente buena como para no dejarlos caer en la más absoluta pobreza. Entre una mala decisión y otra, creyendo que una oportunidad de trabajo en el extranjero era la solución divina a todos sus problemas, se embarcó en un horrible viaje sin retorno, dejando en casa a su padre gravemente enfermo, hermanos menores y hasta un niño pequeño que era su hijo.

Rin notaba con mucho pesar que era evidente que acababa de llegar. Pese a su mala suerte y terrible situación, la mujer luchaba por salir adelante y ver la luz al final del túnel. Como lo había hecho ella misma, y como lo habían hecho muchas otras antes. Odiaba preguntarse en momentos de debilidad cuánto tiempo le llevaría quebrarse y abandonar todas sus esperanzas.

Pero Rin, pesar de su pesimismo, también ponía de su parte para ayudar a las más desafortunadas. Sentía especial debilidad por las niñas que apenas eran adolescentes, y las barreras del idioma no le eran un impedimento para hacerles el golpe menos duro. Ella también les preparaba de comer si tenía la oportunidad, incluso privándose a sí misma de hacerlo, las ayudaba en sus labores de limpieza, y les prestaba su hombro para llorar aunque no supiera qué era lo que estaban diciendo. Se podía hacer una idea, pero todo lo que lograba devolverles eran palmadas de ánimo en la espalda, o incluso pequeños abrazos para brindarles un poco del afecto que tanto necesitaban.

Se sentó en la mesa y se quedó muy quieta por un rato, admirando el total silencio de la destartalada estancia y de la casa en general. Onigumo debía dormir a pata tendida en su habitación privada del piso superior, borracho hasta niveles astronómicos; según creía, Naraku acababa de retirarse hacía pocas horas, gracias al cielo, y los secuaces de Onigumo debían también estar inconscientes tras varias botellas de sake y latas de cerveza.

Pero por más hambre que tuviera no podía probar bocado. Sus tripas se revolvían y su garganta se sellaba al pensar en Kagura. No la había visto en los últimos dos días, cosa que era sumamente extraña porque lo usual era verla recorriendo la casa muy a menudo al hacer sus quehaceres, cocinando para Naraku y su hermano o simplemente intentando salvarle el pellejo a una de las nuevas, que siempre llegaban desorientadas y cometían muchos errores que podían costarles la vida.

Se volvió a levantar tras unos segundos de meditación, y salió de la cocina con el cuenco en la mano y una botella de agua en la otra. Tenía que cerciorarse de que Kagura estuviera bien.

Llegó hasta la puerta de su recámara, que era privada y casi siempre permanecía bajo llave, y tocó suavemente.

―¿Kagura, estás ahí? ―no hubo respuesta. Tragó en seco esperando que eso sólo significara que estaba dormida. Tenía que estar ahí, no podía ir a ningún otro sitio y ninguna de las otras mujeres con las que podía entenderse a medias la había visto salir―. Kagura, respóndeme. Llevas mucho tiempo encerrada, ¿estás bien? Te traje algo de comer y beber ―intentó tentarla por si sólo estaba de malhumor. De nuevo nadie contestó. Rin rápidamente dejó las cosas en el suelo e hizo fuerza sobre el picaporte para girarlo―. Abre la puerta. ¡Kagura! Por favor, dame una señal, la que sea… ¡te juro que tiraré esta puerta abajo si no me dices algo! ―comenzó a entrar en pánico conforme su voz se alzaba para ocupar el lugar de sus apresurados susurros.

―¡Cállate! ¿Quieres despertar a toda la jodida cuadra? ―se apresuró a decir Kagura. Por cómo sonaba parecía estar con los labios pegados a la ranura de la puerta y no daba la impresión de estar en el mejor estado posible.

―Déjame entrar ―casi le exigió Rin con el alma a punto de salírsele disparada por su boca.

Los segundos le parecieron eternos mientras escuchaba los rasguños que Kagura hacía en la cerradura con su pedacito de alambre, y cuando al fin la puerta cedió, la joven casi cayó encima de la otra, que estaba acurrucada en el suelo con el brazo aún extendido hacia el picaporte. Rin se quedó de piedra al verla. Se llevó las manos a la boca y abrió los ojos en su totalidad.

Kagura se hallaba en un estado muy lamentable, cubierta de moretones, hinchazones y heridas muy recientes que ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de comenzar a sanar. La mujer la miraba con su único ojo medio abierto, pues el otro estaba tan inflamado que le era imposible despegar los párpados de un oscuro color púrpura. Estaba encorvada sobre sí misma, con las piernas estiradas en una posición increíblemente incómoda. Resultaba obvio que no había podido levantarse y tuvo que llegar arrastrándose hasta la puerta para abrirla.

La visión de Rin se volvió borrosa ante tan horrible espectáculo y se apresuró a arrodillarse a su lado, ignorando el dolor de sus propias heridas para tomarla de los hombros y empezar a examinarla más a fondo.

―Santo cielo, Kagura… ―suspiró trémulamente con apenas un hilillo de voz―. ¿Fue Naraku?

―¿Quién más podría ser? ―escupió Kagura con dificultad, frunciendo el entrecejo de dolor ante los dedos de Rin que presionaban sin querer uno de sus moretones.

―Perdona. Ese monstruo asqueroso ―musitó entre dientes―. ¿Puedes levantarte?

―Preferiría no hacerlo.

―Dios mío. Ya pasó, ya pasó… tengo que limpiarte esas heridas. Recuéstate en el suelo, despacio, despacio ―le indicó mientras la asistía cuidadosamente, pero lo más que pudo hacer la mujer fue apoyarse en la pared, aún con la espalda encorvada. Rin soltó una maldición, deseando que Patricia no estuviera fuera por esa noche. Ella sabría qué hacer, pues los conocimientos de Rin no eran más que básicos primeros auxilios. La condición de Kagura requería asistencia médica de emergencia, pero lamentablemente tendría que esperar a que la latinoamericana regresara a la mañana siguiente.

Ayudó a Kagura a tomarse toda la botella de agua y fue corriendo al baño más cercano para llenarla de nuevo y agarrar todas las toallas que pudiera encontrar; también se llevó una camiseta grande que alguien había dejado secando durante la noche.

―¿Por qué fue esta vez? ―le preguntó mientras limpiaba las heridas de su cara y cuello.

―Como precaución.

―¿Precaución?

Por toda respuesta, Kagura se enderezó lo más que pudo y corrió la bata que llevaba puesta, la misma prenda fucsia que le había cedido a su llegada, y a Rin le tomó uno o dos segundos darse cuenta de lo que ocultaba.

―No puede ser… ―susurró estupefacta. Su mano se había quedado petrificada sobre el sangrante cardenal que había estado atendiendo―. ¿Desde hace cuánto…?

―Se dio cuenta ayer. Tengo unos cinco meses, creo, no estoy segura. Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que vino por aquí... y claro que notó la diferencia ―Kagura volvió a cerrar la bata para esconder su abultado vientre. La muchacha aún miraba aquella parte de su cuerpo con los ojos bien abiertos y sin poder creérselo.

A todas las que vivían ahí se las obligaba a tomar píldoras en periodos regulares, y todos los hombres solían usar condones por cuenta propia por miedo a pillar enfermedades venéreas. Inclusive tenían una especie de doctor, aunque dudaba que ostentara tal título, que era el que les conseguía las pastillas e inyectaba a algunas de las muchachas más solicitadas una vez al mes, incluyendo a Rin. Casi se había olvidado que era posible quedarse embarazada, y las pocas que quedaban en estado eran obligadas a abortar inmediatamente.

―Estaba molesto porque no se lo había dicho a tiempo para practicarme un aborto.

―¿Y te pegó para que lo perdieras? ―se escandalizó Rin, alzando la voz sin querer. Era impensable que quisiera hacerle perder la criatura a base de palizas, pero Naraku y su estirpe no eran más que una banda de animales salvajes, ¿qué otra cosa podría esperarse de ellos?

―No exactamente. Aunque sí me golpeó el estómago un par de veces, se detuvo para considerarlo ―explicó Kagura esforzadamente. Parecía que su máscara de indiferencia comenzaba a agrietarse―. Al final concluyó que siempre podía vender al niño cuando naciera, o, en caso de que fuera niña, iniciarla en este mundo a muy temprana edad. Dijo que siempre puede abrir una opción de pedofilia más popular que la que tiene con las adolescentes. Luego me golpeó en otras partes porque según él igual merecía un castigo ―Kagura cerró el único ojo que permanecía abierto y arrugó el entrecejo, mordiéndose los labios en un intento por controlarse.

―Kagura… ―el horror que Rin sentía había llegado a un nuevo nivel. Una cosa era que esos cerdos asquerosos sintieran lujuria por las chicas jóvenes, pero… ¿por niñas pequeñas y bebés? Eso era enfermo, repulsivo y el acto más inhumano de todos―. N-no podemos permitir que te haga esto, Kagura. Sencillamente no podemos.

―¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Llamamos a la policía? ¿Me abres el estómago con un cuchillo y te deshaces de la cosa antes de que crezca más? Por mí encantada, no ganará nada si llega a nacer ―atacó con indolencia, presa de la impotencia y pánico que la abrazaban hasta casi estrangularla―. Ya te lo dije, no podemos hacer nada contra ellos.

―¿Entonces quieres quedarte aquí toda la vida viendo cómo venden a tu hijo o prostituyen a tu hija? ―cuestionó Rin levantándose de golpe. Un fuego se había encendido en su interior y la hacía estremecerse de la cabeza a los pies―. Dijiste que sólo teníamos que esperar una oportunidad. Y tú no puedes esperar por siempre, Kagura.

―¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Acaso crees que no me siento incluso peor que tú, pensando lo que le pasará a este niño cuando nazca? ―si hubiera podido levantarse, Kagura lo habría hecho para enfrentarla cara a cara, pero el fuerte dolor en sus piernas y caderas la hacía permanecer sentada. Quería discutir, pelear, gritar e incluso llegar hasta los puños. Ella no quería a esa cosa, no quería que fuera suyo. De ninguno de los dos. No quería cargar con la culpa de engendrar un hijo de Naraku ―¡de _Naraku_ , precisamente!―, con lo probable que naciera con alguna deformidad o problema mental, en especial después de tantas drogas, alcohol y palizas a las que era sometida.

No quería ser responsable de traer al mundo a una criatura destinada a sufrir igual que ella.

Pero estaba cansada. Cansada de todo. Ya no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para pensar al respecto o para comenzar a explicarle a esa niña todo lo que le pasaba. Sería más fácil si el feto se muriera. Menos problemas para todos, menos cosas que podían salir mal. En esa casa nunca tendría una vida normal, nunca podría protegerlo por más que lo intentara.

Pero Rin no pensaba así.

―Tenemos que hacer algo, y tiene que ser antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

La mujer de ojos escarlata la observó detenidamente sin comprender.

―¿Por qué te importa? Este no es tu problema ―escupió suspicaz sin ablandar su postura.

Rin también se detuvo un momento para reflexionarlo. Tenía razón, ¿por qué se lo tomaba tan apecho? Ya tenía bastantes problemas ella sola, su vida ya era lo suficientemente asquerosa como para tener espacio para preocuparse por otros hasta ese punto. Pero era precisamente eso. Por más oscura que fuera su situación, por más dura, triste y terrible, aún quedaba un resto de humanidad en ella, uno que se resistía a ser desarraigado del todo.

No podía rendirse todavía, tenía que seguir prestando pelea aunque fuera inútil. Porque había gente por la que valía la pena seguir levantándose y aguantando golpes, había personas a las que les debía su fortaleza, y ella no podía decepcionarlos.

―Porque ya es suficiente. No podemos seguir esperando a una oportunidad, tenemos que conseguirla nosotras mismas ―dijo con la voz llena de decisión, irguiéndose más y exhalando lentamente. Sus pensamientos corrían a tal velocidad que le era imposible saber de qué se trataban―. Quizá si consiguiéramos un celular…

―Sí, porque eso te resultó muy bien la última vez, ¿no? ―ironizó Kagura.

Hacerse con un teléfono para llamar a la línea de emergencia era algo que se le había ocurrido a Rin en sus primeros días _trabajando_ ahí arriba. Básico y lógico. Por casualidad consiguió robar uno del bolsillo de uno de los clientes, justo cuando se deshacía de sus pantalones. Creyó que sería lo bastante rápida, que podría disimular el tiempo necesario como para marcar el número y dejar que la operadora captara el mensaje de la situación, aun cuando ella no pudiera explicar nada. Era algo que había visto en las viejas series de televisión e incluso en algunos reportes de noticias, si el teléfono estaba en línea por el tiempo suficiente, la policía podía rastrear la llamada y enviar una patrulla.

Pero no fue su caso.

Para empezar, el teléfono tenía una pantalla de bloqueo, y cuando Rin intentó colocar un código al azar, el aparato lanzó un sonidito que alertó a su propietario que estaba de espaldas a ella, aun desvistiéndose. Le fue muy fácil adivinar lo que se traía entre manos y no tardó en llevarla a rastras hasta Onigumo, que se encargó de ella de la mejor manera que sabía. Era por cosas como esa que aquel hombre se había ensañado tanto con ella, porque sabía que nunca dudaría en tomar la menor oportunidad para hacer una jugada que pudiera comprometer sus planes.

―Todos los teléfonos que entran aquí están bloqueados ―rezongó Kagura con irritación. Ella también había intentado hacerse con uno en varias ocasiones, obteniendo los mismos resultados que Rin―. Ya sea con contraseñas, patrones o huellas dactilares. No podemos comunicarnos con el mundo exterior.

―Debe haber una manera… ―insistió Rin pensativa.

Ver a Kagura tan debilitada y maltratada, contrastando con la imagen tan dura que siempre la había caracterizado, fue como un bofetón capaz de despertarla de cualquier clase de sueño. Tenía que sacarla de ahí cuanto antes, esto ya no se trataba de regresar a casa, sino más bien de salvar dos vidas, una de las cuales sólo era una criatura inocente... ese bebé nunca había pedido existir, y mucho menos ser el legado de Naraku ni sufrir una existencia horrible si no conseguía ayuda cuanto antes. No podía concebir que aquella mujer tuviera que ver crecer a su posible hija en un mundo tan inhumano como ése. Y si era un niño no tendría mejores opciones. ¿En qué manos acabaría un bebé vendido en el mercado negro, especialmente por la mafia yakuza? Si no era en una casa de prostitución infantil, podrían usarlo para vender sus órganos o… Tuvo que detenerse. Pensar en ello ya era bastante horrible, y no podía darse el lujo de distraerse. Eso no iba a pasar, nadie volvería a sufrir bajo el yugo de Onigumo y Naraku, o ella moriría en el intento.

Así, tan súbitamente como supo que debía hacer algo, le llegó una nueva idea.

―¿Hay posibilidades de que se abra la puerta principal?

―Onigumo tiene la llave y Naraku una copia ―dijo cuidadosamente Kagura, sabiendo ya lo que se traía entre manos―. No quieras dártelas de heroína. Parece como si tuvieras una epifanía y creyeras que eres capaz de lo que sea. Lamento decírtelo, pero no lo eres. Sigues siendo sólo una niña contra un buen número de tipos armados y sin escrúpulos. No puedes simplemente salir por la puerta delantera como si…

―Eso es precisamente lo que pienso hacer ―confirmó Rin, ignorándola completamente. No era como si no supiera ya que Kagura tenía razón.

―¿Estás demente? La puerta sigue cerrada con llave. Y aunque la pases, te recuerdo que el sistema de alarma está activado y no tenemos la clave.

―Podemos causar un apagón. Cortar los cables o correr los interruptores principales ―Kagura se quedó callada unos segundos, y a Rin le dio la impresión de que quizá considerase que aquello no era una mala idea. Las soluciones fluían con tal naturalidad que se cuestionaba cómo era posible que no se le hubieran ocurrido antes―. Podemos hacerlo. Sabes dónde está el panel de los fusibles, ¿no? Después de eso podemos forzar la cerradura, si tú puedes hacerlo de seguro yo también lo haré.

―Ajá, ¿y después? Te recuerdo que hay un muro de dos metros y medio cercando la casa.

―Puedo escalarlo ―dijo Rin tras pensarlo un momento.

―Estás completamente loca ―resopló Kagura, desmoronándose de nuevo con un quejido de dolor. Rin, que seguía de pie, la miró con insistencia―. No pongas esa cara. Sabes que la posibilidad de que lo logres sería extremadamente pequeña, y si nos capturan…

―Si hay una posibilidad, entonces se puede cumplir. ¿No dijiste tú que lo que esperabas era una oportunidad, un momento adecuado?

―Supongamos que por milagro funciona ―dijo por fin, aun mirándola tercamente―, ¿cuándo quieres poner este maravilloso plan tuyo en marcha?

―Ahora mismo.

―¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?

―Es de madrugada, Onigumo y sus matones están arriba durmiendo, seguramente borrachos hasta la saciedad. Y Naraku no está, eso es lo mejor de todo. Tenemos al menos una hora para hacerlo antes de que lleguen las demás y las puedan culpar o sus malditos escoltas matones despierten y se den cuenta de lo que hacemos, no tendremos otra oportunidad como esta. Sé que podemos hacerlo, ahora es el momento indicado.

―¿Pero qué rayos te pasa? ―la confrontó repentinamente―. No te entiendo, siempre tienes miedo y sólo quieres irte a casa a llorar con tu madre. Te conozco, no eres de las que tienen las agallas suficientes como para enfrentarse a las cosas; hablas y fantaseas, pero en el momento de la verdad te acobardas y escoges la opción más segura. ¿Por qué crees que ahora, después de cinco minutos de resolución, puedes hacer todo esto? Sólo vas a conseguir que te maten, ¿acaso vale la pena?

Rin sintió un fuerte golpe por dentro al reconocer que Kagura tenía mucha razón. Ella no era ninguna guerrera. Tenía ideas y muchos sueños, pero el miedo y la duda siempre acababan mermándolos. Aquello que quería hacer no era como robar un teléfono celular o ponerle mala cara a Onigumo, era algo por lo que de verdad podrían matarla. No, mejor dicho, algo con lo que la harían enfrentar una muerte muy dolorosa, más allá de lo imaginable.

Pero si no se atrevía a hacerlo por fin, ¿qué le quedaba? ¿Morir años después en esa casucha infernal?, ¿ver cómo maltrataban y mataban gente, ver cómo ella misma se convertía en una criatura irreconocible? Prefería afrontar la muerte de una vez por todas, y si era así, era mejor morir sabiendo que al menos lo había intentado. Ellos no la iban a dejar libre de un día para otro, si ella no salía por sus propios medios, nunca lo haría.

―Vale la pena. No importa quién sea su padre, el niño nunca pidió existir. Y nosotras nunca pedimos estar aquí ―asintió muy solemnemente, colocando recta su espalda. Sentía pánico y muchísima ansiedad, dudaba que fuera a funcionar y que de verdad pudiera conseguir ayuda, pero no se quedaría ahí un minuto más preguntándose cuándo volvería a ver el cielo y a sentir el viento sobre su cara. La oportunidad existía, por más insignificante que fuera, y se aferraría a ella a como diera lugar―. Dime dónde está el panel de los fusibles o lo que sea que controle la electricidad. En cuanto termine me explicarás cómo forzar la puerta principal.

Kagura la contempló unos instantes, admirando su determinación. Estaba loca como una cabra, pero hablaba de tal manera, con tanta seguridad en sí misma, que no se podía hacer tal afirmación.

―No. Te esperaré en la entrada y comenzaré a trabajar en cuanto cortes la energía.

―Ya estás bastante lastimada, no quiero que hagas más esfuerzos ―se negó rotundamente, adoptando un tono de autoridad que jamás había tenido antes. Kagura le dedicó una mirada cansina y prepotente, y con un gran esfuerzo de su parte comenzó a ponerse en pie, rechazando de un manotazo la ayuda que Rin intentaba darle.

―Tú no podrás abrir esa puerta, así que no me subestimes ―le dijo una vez que estuvo sobre sus pies, que parecían querer dejarla desmoronarse en el suelo en cualquier momento. Erguida en toda su altura, el pequeño bulto en su estómago era un poco más notorio que antes, lo que hizo que Rin tragara con mucha dificultad. Kagura había pasado recluida en su habitación la mayor parte del día durante semanas, y cuando salía, siempre portaba su holgada bata desgastada, era normal que nadie se hubiera percatado antes.

―¿Estás segura de que estarás bien?

―Para querer salir de aquí lo más pronto posible pones muchos reparos ―refutó haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia el pasillo ―. El panel de control está en el sótano, en la pared más alejada de la puerta y detrás de un calendario. ¡Muévete si quieres hacerlo esta noche!

Rin decidió no volver a abrir la boca y se puso de inmediato manos a la obra.

El sótano en el que había sido recluida la primera semana estaba exactamente igual que como lo recordaba. Sucio, apestoso y desagradable. La única bombilla alumbraba tanto como podría hacerlo un puñado de luciérnagas pegadas al techo, pero era suficiente como para dar con el calendario. Ya lo conocía, lo había visto todos los días y se lo había grabado en el subconsciente después de permanecer tantas horas encerrada en ese lugar.

La imagen de una sensual rubia sobre una motocicleta en una pose muy sugestiva le devolvía la mirada muerta, marcando el mes de marzo de 1993. Lo arrancó de un tirón y dio con la puertita metálica que tenía pasado el seguro. Le tomó uno o dos minutos deshacerlo por lo duro y oxidado que estaba el metal, como si no lo hubieran tocado en años, y un interior repleto de interruptores y fusibles le dio la bienvenida. No tenía idea de cómo funcionaba eso, así que comenzó a colocar todos los interruptores en la posición contraria y arrancó todos los fusibles, tirándolos contra el suelo para romperlos. La bombillita del sótano ya se había apagado, dejándola totalmente en la oscuridad.

Como pudo, subió las escalerillas con el mayor cuidado del que fue capaz, tratando de no romper el pesado silencio que se apoderaba de la casa. Con suerte, nadie notaría nada hasta que fuera ya demasiado tarde como para detenerla.

Tanteando las paredes entre toda la negrura logró llegar al rellano de entrada, apenas iluminado por la luz de un farol de la calle que entraba por una ventana a medias sellada. Kagura aún estaba ahí, removiendo el alambre en el interior de la última de las tres cerraduras.

Justo cuando Rin llegó a su lado, se escuchó un sonoro click que hizo eco en las desnudas paredes. Ambas se miraron, y al ver Kagura que Rin conservaba su determinación, asintió una sola vez con la cabeza, aún sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Rin tampoco podía creerlo, pero prefería no pensar en eso para no minar la repentina osadía que le abrazaba cada fibra de su cuerpo. Su corazón latía tan acelerado que creyó que la otra mujer lo escucharía dando fuertes golpes contra su pecho.

―Toma esto ―Kagura le puso un papel enrollado y muy pequeño en su mano―. Es la dirección de la casa. Es todo lo que conseguí escribir, no lo vayas a soltar. Sabía que se arrepentirían de haber dejado documentos a mi alcance alguna vez...

―Trata de esconderte. No dejes que te encuentren ―le indicó Rin, ocultando el papel en la cintura de su maltratada falda escolar que no tenía bolsillos―. Nos veremos pronto. Y, por cierto... mi nombre es Rin.

Kagura se le quedó viendo unos segundos, un tanto anonadada. En todo el tiempo que llevaban juntas atrapadas en ese lugar, era la primera vez que le decía su nombre. Era como una silente promesa, una demostración de que todo estaría bien y la pesadilla de ambas ―y de muchas otras― estaba por acabar. La mayor asintió con decisión, con una minúscula sonrisa en sus labios maltratados.

Ella también quería aferrarse a la esperanza de aquella promesa.

La joven giró el picaporte y dio un jalón a la pesada puerta metálica.

El horrible chillido de la alarma las sobresaltó a las dos justo en ese momento, que se miraron con un terror que parecía irreal.

―¡Esta mierda está conectada con una batería independiente! ―rugió Kagura para hacerse oír entre los estridentes pitidos―. ¡Corre! ¡Apúrate!

No necesitó que se lo repitieran más veces, y como una bala Rin atravesó la puerta y llegó al patio delantero donde unas rejas detuvieron su carrera.

No eran de más de dos metros y medio, y parte de esa altura se debía a un muro de concreto de más o menos un metro de alto. Podía escalar si tenía la suficiente habilidad, y rogaba para que sus antiguas lecciones de gimnasia le fueran útiles en esa ocasión, sin importar en lo maltratados y desnutridos que estaban sus músculos.

Con la adrenalina fluyendo furiosamente por sus venas, apretó las barras con una potencia que ni sabía que tenía, y sus brazos comenzaron a elevarla. Sus pies se resbalaban, y aunque sus palmas sudaran, estaba a punto de llegar a la cima.

El pitido seguía repitiéndose ensordecedoramente, y detrás de él podía escuchar voces que se preguntaban a gritos qué estaba pasando. Ignorándolas, al fin pudo ver por sobre el borde de la reja. Ahora sólo debía terminar de subir para pasar las piernas al otro lado. Las voces fueron haciéndose más fuertes. Había personas saliendo de la casa en ese momento. La habían visto y las luces de algunas linternas la estaban apuntando.

Volteó rápidamente para ver cómo un par de hombres se acercaban a grandes zancadas hasta el muro intentando agarrarla. Sus movimientos eran torpes seguramente por su estado de ebriedad, pero aún a pesar de éste, eran lo suficientemente capaces como para coordinarse y hacerla caer al suelo si se les daba la oportunidad.

―¡ONIGUMO! ¡SE ESCAPA! ―vociferó uno de los sujetos, fallando en aferrar su tobillo. Rin ya había pasado las piernas al otro lado, y sólo se sostenía con la fuerza de sus brazos. El corazón le palpitaba con más vigor que nunca y tal era el frenesí de la adrenalina que ni siquiera le dolían los músculos o las costillas―. ¡ABRAN LA MALDITA PUERTA, LA ZORRA SE ESCAPA!

Sin vacilar ni un segundo más, Rin se dejó caer al vacío y aterrizó rodando por el suelo. Se había lastimado, pero no lo suficiente como para detenerla.

La casa estaba ubicada al final de un callejón, entre altos edificios bastante viejos que tenían apariencia de abandonados. No había mucha iluminación ni otros comercios alrededor por aquel largo pasillo que parecía más bien un túnel, la boca de un lobo hambriento y sanguinario. Con razón nadie escuchaba los gritos, con razón ningún vecino se había percatado que estaban ahí.

Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era correr... correr y encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarla.

Aunque un pensamiento irrumpiendo en su mente como un relámpago casi logra que sus pies se quedaran firmes en el suelo. Kagura no habría tenido tiempo de ocultarse. De seguro la habrían encontrado al lado de la puerta abierta y cualquiera con dos dedos de frente ataría los cabos al vuelo.

Pero no podía volver, era demasiado tarde.

Retorciéndose para ignorar el dolor en su brazo y su costado, quienes habían recibido buena parte del impacto, se puso de pie y echó a correr. Le importaba una mierda si tenía más huesos rotos o si una de sus piernas comenzaba a salirse de su eje. Ya tendría tiempo de sentirse mal, ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguir corriendo.

Sus pies descalzos sintieron el frío del pavimento y la textura rugosa le hacía daño, pero ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello. Era la primera vez en más de dos años que salía de aquella casa y no estaba dispuesta a volver a ella por nada del mundo.

Los ensordecedores pitidos resonaban por toda la calle, haciendo eco entre las altas paredes de los edificios adyacentes. ¿Llegaría también hasta el final de ese oscuro túnel, alguien más podría oírlo? El cielo por fin estaba aclarando, y la idea de ver un amanecer y sentir el calor del sol directamente sobre su piel le dio un nuevo impulso para seguir corriendo.

Sabía que la perseguían, debían hacerlo justo ahora. Sólo era cuestión de segundos para que las primeras balas cortaran el aire, impactándola y haciéndola caer. Pero si eso de verdad estaba pasando, no podía escucharlo. El latido en sus tímpanos mezclado con su ruidosa respiración, más la alarma que cada vez se hacía más distante le hacía imposible enterarse de nada más.

Al fin salió de aquella calle oscura y desolada. Torció a la izquierda. Por lo que le parecía al hacer una rápida evaluación de su entorno, aún le quedaban dos o tres cuadras más antes de llegar a una avenida. El lugar estaba casi completamente vacío, sólo veía autos que ya estaban lo bastante lejos como para verla, o algunos que todavía no habían llegado hasta ese punto. Torció a la derecha y siguió corriendo. Jamás había corrido tan rápido en su vida.

Veía gente a lo lejos, los edificios comenzaron a hacerse más notorios y no dudó en ir hasta ellos.

Sentía que las piernas se movían por sí mismas, y un puñado de imágenes golpeó de repente su cabeza. Kagura, Patricia, su madre, sus abuelos, Yoko, Rika, sus amigos… los volvería a ver a todos y no había nada que pudiera impedírselo.

 _Por Dios, que Kagura esté bien, que no le hayan hecho nada… Ella tiene que estar bien…_ seguía repitiéndose mientras corría. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que dejó la casa? ¿Tres, cinco minutos, acaso? El tiempo parecía quedarse atrás conforme avanzaba y no podía concebir que apenas menos de diez minutos antes hubiera estado destrozado todos los fusibles en el sótano.

La gente comenzó a aparecer, pero había muy poca. Era excesivamente temprano y era un milagro siquiera encontrarse con alguien despierto a esas horas. Los vio pasar como manchas borrosas a su alrededor, pues era incapaz de frenar su carrera. Más lejos, más lejos. Debía crear más distancia, perderles el rastro. Tenía miedo de detenerse y ser alcanzada al instante.

No era consciente de que la estaban mirando como si estuviera loca, ni sabía que su sola imagen causaba pavor, no tenía idea de que al verla pasar los poquísimos transeúntes preferían regresar adonde habían salido para no verse atrapados en los problemas que la estuvieran siguiendo. No podía gritar, su voz había muerto al despedirse de Kagura, y no podía darse el lujo de perder el aire que tan trabajosamente almacenaba en sus pulmones. Sólo tenía que seguir corriendo, y corriendo… hasta que se estrelló contra algo. O mejor dicho, _alguien._

Por alguna razón aquel hombre no había acabado derribado a causa del impulso que ella traía, pero sí había estado increíblemente cerca de hacerlo. Una vez que se detuvo, el susto la había congelado. Los engranajes que segundos antes giraban a toda velocidad en su cabeza sólo se detuvieron tan abruptamente como lo había sido aquel choque.

―¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas! ―rugió furiosamente aquel sujeto. Rin alzó la cara hasta él, con sus ojos bien abiertos y desorbitados. La recibieron unos ojos dorados, una tez pálida y un cabello plateado. Lo miró sólo un segundo más y volvió en sí, girando la cabeza en busca de sus perseguidores. La calle estaba despejada―. Pero qué…

El hombre se calló con un pronunciado respingo. Rin regresó el rostro hacia él sin cambiar su expresión de terror. Los labios le temblaban, pero ningún sonido más allá de los jadeos de su respiración conseguía salir de su maltratada garganta.

Sin entretenerse pensando en por qué había perdido súbitamente la capacidad del habla, sacó el papelito enrollado de la cintura de su falda. Era la mayor de las fortunas que no se hubiera caído, y no se explicaba cómo era que se había mantenido en su lugar tras tanto movimiento. Lo extendió rápidamente y se lo entregó, urgiéndole con la mirada que lo recibiera.

Él lo abrió de un tirón y leyó la única línea escrita en él de una sola ojeada. Contempló aliviada que parecía haber captado el mensaje. La tomó de los hombros sin decirle ni una palabra, clavándole sus dedos como si se tratara de un ave de presa, y la llevó al hotel del que acababa de salir donde ordenó que se cerraran inmediatamente las puertas.

Al fin todo había terminado.

 **...**

 **GLOSARIO**

 **...**

 ***La chica secuestrada por sus compañeros de clase** : Hablo del caso específico de Junko Furuta, que a finales de los 80 (o principios de los 90), fue raptada a los 17 años por tres de sus compañeros de clase pertenecientes a una rama baja de la yakuza, torturada y violada incansablemente por 40 días hasta que no pudo resistir más el maltrato, sufrió un colapso y falleció.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

Actualización temprana porque esta es mi segunda semana sin internet en casa, y aprovecho de nuevo la señal que mis generosos vecinos me tendieron para atender cuestiones de trabajo. Y por esa razón, las notas de este capítulo serán rápidas.

Ahí está, la segunda y más cruda parte de la historia de Rin, cómo fueron esos dos años de calvario en la casa de Onigumo, cómo conoció y fue su relación con Kagura y las demás mujeres, y, por supuesto, cómo fue su escape. De nuevo, todo esto inspirado por incontables programas de Investigation Discovery y La Ley y el Orden: U.V.E xD

Como dato extra, diré que esta historia se inspiró por medio de la noticia del rescate de Amanda Berry, Gina de Jesús y Michelle Knight hace ya unos cuántos años en Estados Unidos, donde las tres fueron secuestradas en su juventud y retenidas por un asqueroso depravado pero que, tras diez años, lograron escapar y encontrar ayuda. Estaba viendo el noticiero justo cuando saltó el enlace en vivo con ese acontecimiento, y me caló profundo... el horror que tuvieron que soportar las tres, pero sobre todo... que hayan sobrevivido. Que tuvieran la fuerza para aguantar esos años y nunca perder la esperanza. Es la cuestión principal con este fic, si se dan cuenta: sin importar lo oscuro y horrible que parezca todo, siempre se puede salir adelante, se pueden superar las adversidades y volver a la vida. Es difícil, toma mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, pero no es imposible. Eso es lo que me inspiró a crear esta historia.

Muchas gracias a las bellas criaturitas que dejaron sus impresiones del capi pasado: **DreamFicGirl, Miss Eiko, MinaaRose, Star Fiire -Lupita Reyes, HanabiGuzmán, Annprix1, Floresamaabc, NUBIA, Jan Moya Quino, GinaLiz, Cath Meow, Glenda, Freaky32, Anónima, Catcrime, Freakin'love-sesshourin, Sakura521, Maril Delgadillo, MickeyNoMouse, Gina101528, Traviesak64, Natsuki Hiroto, Faisury, Yarisha, Anónima2, Maribel Goncalves, Nancyl1313, Incoherent96, BABY SONY, SeeDesire, Bucitosentubebida y Emihiromi.** Me alegra que esto las tenga al borde del asiento, y sé que sus ganas de matarme son solamente su amor manifestándose de otra forma xD

Me disculpo si la entrega de hoy fue cruda y difícil de tragar, y si no quisieron leerla, lo entiendo perfectamente.

Un beso a todo el mundo, y por favor... envíenme sus buenas vibras para que me regrese el internet xD Ah, y disculpen los dedazos, no tengo mucho tiempo de corregir los desastres que hace la página una vez que subo el documento. ¡Hasta la próxima semana!


	24. Peligro latente

**Disclaimer** : _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

 **Safe Heaven  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

 **24.** Peligro latente

Rin cerró la boca después de estar hablando durante lo que le parecieron largas horas. Había contado _su historia_ en repetidas ocasiones para la policía, sus amigas y Kagome, y a pesar de que ya estaba habituada a ser un blanco de atención, jamás pensó que se sentiría tan...

¿Tan _qué_?

Era difícil ponerle un término.

Sesshomaru mantenía su expresión ecuánime con la única diferencia de la tensión acumulada en sus cejas y labios, absteniéndose de emitir cualquier clase de sonido. Era como si se hubiera vuelto de piedra conforme le decía todo, cumpliendo su palabra de no interrumpirla. La joven apenas podía alzar los ojos hacia él, temerosa de verlo levantarse del asiento y desfilar hacia la puerta.

Estaba esperando a que lo hiciera, cualquiera con un mínimo de sentido común pondría tanta distancia como fuera posible entre su persona y ella, alguien con un historial tan oscuro a cuestas que sólo atraía problemas. No era difícil de imaginar la clase de cosas que podrían estar pasando por su cabeza en ese momento: enfermedades venéreas, cuántos hombres se habían acostado con ella, cuántas drogas había consumido, cuántas veces se había quedado embarazada y la habían hecho abortar, la posibilidad de que después de tanto tiempo en el _trabajo_ se hubiera acostumbrado a él... la posibilidad de haberlo elegido y disfrutado...

Cualquiera empezaría a sacar cuentas y a hacerse preguntas morbosas.

―¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con tu madre? ―cuestionó él de repente, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

―Murió en el lugar en el que nos atraparon. Un tiro limpio en la cabeza ―se encogió un poco, sintiendo por enésima vez en esa última hora las terribles ganas de llorar. Incluso había limpiado algunas cuántas lágrimas con manotazos bruscos. Pero ahora no lo hizo, las dejó rodar por su rostro hasta que se resbalaron de su barbilla y cayeron en su regazo―. No me enteré sino hasta algunos días después de llegar al hospital. Primero vinieron mis amigas más cercanas, después trajeron a mi abuelo. Vino mucha gente a verme, pero nunca ella... ni mi abuela. No hizo falta que me confirmaran nada, ya lo sabía. Sólo que no lo quería creer. Mi abuela falleció poco después de la haber recibido noticia de mi secuestro y la muerte de mi madre. Siempre fue delicada de salud, y enterarse de aquello le provocó un infarto fulminante. Mi abuelo también sufrió una seria descompensación de salud... Había perdido a toda su familia de un solo golpe.

―¿Es por eso que no está en Tokio contigo?

―Sí... es duro para él y para mí, pero prefiero que esté lejos de todo esto. El sólo pensar en lo que Naraku podría hacerle... o si se entera de todo lo que sucede por aquí podría empeorar sus enfermedades. Cada vez que lo llamo estoy bien y feliz, pretendo que todo marcha de maravilla. Cuando todo esto termine le aclararé las cosas, pero sólo cuando sepa que no hay nadie que pueda lastimarlo.

Sesshomaru tenía su mirada puesta sobre ella, pero Rin se negaba a levantar la cabeza más de lo necesario. No quería que él se diera cuenta del terror que tenía de verlo a los ojos, no quería que su vulnerabilidad fuera tan evidente.

Pero lo era. Él la veía tan clara como el agua: reducida, herida y asustada, temblando mientras esperaba la única respuesta que a la chica le parecía lógica: su rechazo. Apretó los puños con fuerza innecesaria, clavándose las cortas uñas en las palmas de las manos. No parecía tener ninguna clase de esperanza, sólo le había contado toda la verdad porque, en su manera de ver las cosas, lo merecía. Merecía saber el por qué no podía estar con él, el motivo por el cual no debería involucrarse con ella.

 _Esto es lo que soy,_ gritaba sin hacer uso de su voz. _Esto es lo que siempre he sido... esta cosa patética, repulsiva que trae mala suerte. Vete antes de que pueda hacerte daño._

Tenía su lógica, por supuesto. Para ella, no valía la pena luchar por una causa tan complicada con tantas posibilidades de acabar mal. No valía la pena estar con alguien tan dañado, roto y lastimero. Rin no creía valer su tiempo, su preocupación, su seguridad. Para ella... él valía la soledad a la que estaba por atenerse, siempre y cuando estuviera en resguardo de los monstruos que la perseguían.

Pero estaba tan, _tan_ equivocada.

Rin valía mil veces más que eso.

Ajena a sus convicciones, inamovibles y sólidas como nunca, la joven comprimió un sollozo sin mucho éxito y rápidamente intentó opacarlo llevándose una mano a la boca. El ruido fue lo suficientemente alto como para que el perro lanzara un agudo resoplido y le diera un par de golpes a la puerta.

― _¡No, no rayes la puerta!_ ―escuchó que decía Sango con tono fuerte a causa de la exaltación. La más joven dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa, agradecida por la oportuna interrupción.

―Déjalo pasar ―pidió claramente, sin encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse del asiento y hacerlo ella misma. Era como si sus piernas estuvieran pegadas y se rehusaban a obedecerla. Sango abrió la puerta sólo lo suficiente como para permitir que el ansioso pastor alemán entrara con apuro, para después volver a cerrar sin siquiera asomarse al interior.

Ben se dirigió a su dueña balanceando la cola con las orejas bajas, preocupado. Lamió sus manos y se restregó contra sus rodillas en un intento de consolarla. Qué bien la conocía, nunca dejaba de asombrarla lo fácil que notaba cuando necesitaba su apoyo. Le respondió sus muestras de cariño con suaves caricias hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente tranquilo como para sentarse, aún con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas.

Los observaba interactuar en silencio, notando el fuerte vínculo que los unía. Era un perro de asistencia aún cuando no lo hubieran entrenado para ello, y su devoción hacia Rin resultaba indiscutible al ver la manera tan dócil en la que la miraba.

―¿De qué te salvó el perro? ―quiso saber tras un momento de silencio. Rin titubeó sólo un poco, ahora más serena gracias a su fiel mascota.

―De un intento de secuestro. Lo sacaba a pasear al frente de mi casa, era la primera vez que salía sin compañía y supieron aprovecharlo. Un sujeto salió de la nada y me tomó de los brazos para arrastrarme a un auto aparcado al otro lado de la calle. Ben le dio un fuerte mordisco en la pierna y cuando me soltó, atacó al tipo que venía a ayudarlo. Sólo vi que lo tumbaba al suelo y se le echaba encima mientras yo corría a la casa a pedir ayuda. Ambos hombres fueron apresados pocas horas después. No pudieron ir muy lejos con las graves heridas que Ben les dejó.

Se encorvó sobre la cabeza del animal y lo abrazó depositando un beso en su frente. Sus manos temblaban al igual que su voz, pero mantenía una ínfima sonrisa de agradecimiento en sus labios.

―De no haber sido por él... no sé que me hubiera pasado.

Esta vez bajó su línea de visión hacia el perro, quien resoplaba sonoramente sobre las rodillas de su dueña sin dejar de mirarla con ojos de cachorrito. Entonces no se había equivocado. Tenía sentido que Rin fuera tan dependiente de su mascota, era un salvavidas que la protegía del peligro y la mantenía emocionalmente estable.

―Bien... ―musitó ella tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio―. Creo que ya lo he dicho todo. Si quieres marcharte lo entiendo, no te detendré.

―¿Esperas que me vaya? ―cuestionó ásperamente haciéndola estremecer. Él ya conocía las palabras que le diría, y al mismo tiempo, sabía lo que debía hacer ante esto.

―Es lo que cualquiera haría, ¿no crees?

―No.

―Sesshomaru... ―resopló cansada al elevar su rostro. Era revivir la misma discusión que habían tenido varias veces, cada uno firme en su posición y sin querer ceder, sólo que ahora a una escala mucho mayor―. No te comprendo. ¿Qué es lo que buscas con esto? ¿Para qué poner tu vida en peligro?

―Ya tienes la respuesta a esa pregunta ―frunció el ceño con terquedad. Rin recordó brevemente su discusión después de la boda de Kagome e Inuyasha.

―¿Aún después de haber escuchado todo lo que me hicieron y saber todos los problemas que llevo encima?

―Si tanto quieres que me marche, ¿por qué decirme la verdad? Podrías simplemente haberme dejado al margen y desaparecido como la vez pasada ―le recordó con frialdad, haciéndola minimizarse de nuevo a causa de la culpabilidad.

―Quería que la supieras porque estás en tu derecho. Tú me rescataste ese día y has estado conmigo casi desde que llegué a Tokio. Además de que confiaste en mí en aquella ocasión... y yo también confío en ti.

―No lo demuestras si estás tan determinada en alejarme.

―Es diferente. Tus problemas en el trabajo no significan ningún riesgo para mí. En cambio, los míos... ¿Es que no entiendes lo que hace esta gente? Los he visto hostigar a mis seres queridos, las amenazas, los correos, los acosos, las llamadas... Casi entraron a la casa de mi mejor amiga buscándome a mí, no dejaban en paz a mi abuelo hasta que me fui, ¡mataron a Kagura!... Fue horrible ―musitó con un nudo en la garganta―. Ya te enviaron esas fotografías y es sólo el principio. ¿Qué seguirá después? Si te llega a pasar algo no sé qué haría.

―Que rompas contacto conmigo no significa que ellos también lo hagan. Ya estoy en su mira ―razonó el hombre seriamente, cosa que la hizo sentir peor.

―Pero al menos no podría empeorar.

―Eso no lo sabes.

La chica guardó silencio un par de segundos, apretando los labios mientras intentaba controlarse. Su voz salió como un susurro forzado.

―¿Que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no sé lo que puede pasar?

Los brazos de Rin temblaron de frustración, gesto que alarmó a Ben y le hizo levantarse ansioso. La chica se puso en pie también, cruzó los brazos y haló de su blusa hasta sacársela por la cabeza, quedándose sólo con el sujetador negro. Con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos, se dio la vuelta y retiró el largo cabello que caía por su espalda hasta dejarla desnuda.

Sesshomaru también se levantó de su asiento y fijó los ojos pasmados en las cientos de cicatrices grabadas en su piel. Se extendían desde la base de su cuello hasta perderse en la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros. Además de las distintivas quemaduras de cigarrillos, había laceraciones y quemaduras de mayor tamaño salpicadas en lugares aleatorios. En su costado izquierdo, justo sobre una costilla, distinguió una marca más profunda que las demás. Era el orificio de entrada de la bala que le había impactado el día de su escape.

―Son 637 en total. Hicieron el conteo en el hospital para el informe policial. A Onigumo le encantaba hacerlas, a veces tomaba una navaja y formaba figuras uniendo los puntos, sólo que no quedaron muchas cicatrices de eso. Él también fue el responsable de la desaparición y la muerte de la hermana de Kagome incluso antes de que me secuestrara a mí.

―¿Fue el mismo hombre?

―Después de que lo persiguieran fuera de Tokio por el caso de la señorita Kikyo, se marchó a Kioto y se fijó en mí. Me estuvo asechando durante un tiempo hasta que me capturó ―sorbió con fuerza―. ¿Ves de lo que son capaces? ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Mataron a mi madre sólo por estar ahí, se deshicieron de Kagura para que no hablara, incluso el propio Onigumo murió bajo extrañas circunstancias en prisión... ¿qué podrían hacerte a ti sabiendo lo mucho que significas para mí? ¿Quieres pasar por lo mismo que todos los demás,... por lo mismo que yo?

Ben lloró por lo bajo buscando la atención de su dueña, restregando el hocico en sus caderas para tranquilizarla. Ella no se inmutó, sino que se quedó en silencio esperando el veredicto de Sesshomaru.

Un temblor la recorrió desde la base de la columna hasta la punta de los pies al sentir la yema de sus fríos dedos rozando levemente algunas de sus cicatrices.

―¿Te duelen?

―No... ya no.

Sabía lo que estaba intentando. Darle aquel asco que creía merecer, esa repulsión que tanto la aterraba. Quería que la sintiera y se marchara de una vez, hacerle ver con sus propios ojos que cada dolorosa palabra de su historia era cierta, que la amenaza se cernía sobre ella una vez más; sobre Rin y toda persona cercana a ella.

 _Esto es lo que soy_ , repitió con sus gestos heridos y asustados. Como si tener esas cicatrices fuera una ofensa a la vista, una cosa digna del desprecio por un pasado que nunca buscó y del cual no podía escapar.

Acarició un par de largas y profundas laceraciones cerca de su omoplato, preguntándose en silencio cuánto tiempo habían tardado en sanar. Su interior se revolvió inquieto al ver el plano completo de la cantidad de marcas que salpicaban cruelmente su blanca piel, imaginándose por un ínfimo momento el dolor que habría tenido que soportar cuando cada una de ellas fue hecha.

Sus instintos asesinos se asomaron por sus ojos dorados mientras las recorría una por una. Jamás había sentido tal deseo de acabar con la vida de alguien, y sabía que, de darse la oportunidad, mataría a ese tal Naraku o a cualquiera que tuviera algo que ver con todo el sufrimiento que había tenido que soportar.

No vacilaría, ni siquiera le importarían las consecuencias.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Vio cómo la cabeza femenina se elevaba un poco al escuchar su pregunta demandante y se mantuvo en alto un momento al considerarla antes de bajarla de nuevo.

―Quiero que estés a salvo.

―Eso no fue lo que pregunté.

Rin resopló afectada. Probablemente la estaba presionando de nuevo, empujándola a un lugar en el que ella no quería estar, pero ya no podía esperar como la vez anterior. Ahora que conocía toda su historia no tenía tiempo que perder. Sólo necesitaba que le dijera la verdad. Que la admitiera no sólo para él, sino para ella misma.

―No puedo pedirte que estés conmigo aunque lo quisiera. Es demasiado.

La muchacha se sobresaltó al sentir un repentino calor en su espalda cuando, sin mediar palabra alguna, la estrechó suavemente contra su pecho en el momento que hacía el ademán para alejarse de él.

―No tienes que pedirlo ―dijo Sesshomaru secamente. Rin, que tenía ambas manos apretando su blusa a la altura de las clavículas, sintió las piernas débiles e incapaces de soportar más su peso.

―Sesshomaru... ¿y si te sucede algo por culpa mía?

―No sucederá.

―Pero, ¿y si pasa? ¿Y si te lastiman?

―Los mandaré al infierno antes de que se les ocurra hacerlo ―aseguró con convicción, aun manteniendo moderadamente bajo su tono de voz. Los sollozos reanudaron su curso cuando la abrigó aquella oleada de apoyo incondicional, sumado al calmado latido del corazón masculino que sentía en su espalda desnuda a través de la camisa. Era tan firme y fuerte como lo era él mismo.

No hubo palabras durante unos minutos, tiempo que él utilizó para demostrarle silentemente su posición y que ella usó para convencerse a sí misma de todo lo que eso significaba.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos, acunando la cabeza bajo su barbilla. Aspiró el aroma que emanaba su oscura camisa, sintiéndose acogida por su calidez y protección. Jamás creyó que llegaría a sentirse de esa manera alguna vez, no después de todo por lo que había pasado.

―¿No te repugno... después de haber visto esa fotografía? ¿Después de saber lo que soy? ―mantuvo la frente pegada a su pecho para evitar mirarlo a la cara.

―Nunca fuiste lo que vi.

―Pero hice todas esas cosas horribles... perdí mi virtud, mi moral... todo.

―No fue obra tuya. Sobreviviste, es lo único que importa ―aseguró con firmeza. No había forma de hacerle entrar en la cabeza lo que Rin intentaba decirle.

O tal vez... ella era la terca. No quería comprender que, sin importar lo que confesara, nada lo haría cambiar de opinión

―¿No te irás sin importar lo que diga, verdad? ―murmuró bajito contra su pecho.

―No.

Rin se apretujó un poco más contra él, abrazándose contra su firme cuerpo, un ancla que la mantenía estable en la tempestad que arreciaba en su cabeza y en todo su alrededor. Y ciertamente fue como la vez anterior, cuando habían comenzado la _relación_ que llevaban hasta ahora, y él se negó a apartarse aún después de sus insistencias. Sólo que ahora era a mayor escala.

La gratitud y alivio que sentía eran tan abrumadores que no podía creérselo. ¿Era posible que después de tantos tormentos encontrara al fin la paz que le hacía falta? Una paz que venía de la mano sólo con aceptarla y acompañarla, aún después de conocer todos sus defectos y demonios.

―Gracias ―suspiró. Su voz sonó un tanto amortiguada por tener los labios contra su pecho. Aún sentía cosquilleos subiendo por su columna, pero por una razón diferente.

Sesshomaru estrechó un poco más su agarre, aspirando hondamente su perfume dulzón. Cerró los ojos un instante, alejando de un violento golpe el recuerdo de aquella siniestra fotografía, enumerando también todas las torturas que le habían infligido en su momento.

Dos años... dos años de agonía en esa pútrida casa, soportando el trato más cruel e inhumano, siendo víctima de actos atroces, pasando hambre y soportando un dolor más allá del imaginable. Tenía sentido que siempre estuviera asustada, incluso de su propia sombra. Era normal que cualquier desconocido supusiera una amenaza, y que temiera tanto por las personas que amaba. No quería que nadie tuviera que vivir en carne propia lo mismo que ella.

Rin se sentía tan pequeña y frágil entre sus brazos, y por un instante, tuvo la sensación de que estaba varios kilos más delgada, con heridas abiertas y moretones repartidos por todos lados, tal cual como había sido la primera vez que la había visto. Había pasado por demasiados calvarios, demasiado sufrimiento. No lo seguiría enfrentando sola, no cuando él estaba ahí para protegerla.

El hombre se quedó quieto sin decir palabra durante el tiempo que Rin dedicó en abrazarlo de regreso. Y cuando terminó de desahogarse, se sintió mucho mejor. Más fuerte y más preparada para enfrentar lo que fuera. Era increíble lo que aquel simple gesto le había causado, y más viniendo de él.

Le sonrió de manera tan conmovida que sintió que las lágrimas volvían a aflorar inundando su visión por un instante antes de limpiarlas con los nudillos. Sesshomaru retiró con el pulgar una que caía por su mejilla, acunando su rostro gentilmente.

―De verdad... te lo agradezco ―musitó, acariciando esa mano tan grande y fuerte. No sabía qué había hecho para merecerlo, pero se aseguraría de que su apoyo incondicional no fuera en vano.

Pasó su blusa sobre su cabeza para volver a vestirse. Se sentía ligeramente tonta por haber reaccionado con tanto pánico. No había sido su momento de mayor sensatez, pero le había ayudado a comprender de una vez por todas que por más extraño que fuera, aquel hombre no le daría la espalda.

Soltó un suspiro bajo y le dio unas caricias conciliadoras a su perro para demostrarle que ya todo estaba bien. Hasta que otro pensamiento la asaltó de repente.

Aclaró un poco su voz y se limpió mejor el rostro con las manos para continuar.

―Hay algo más que deberías saber. ¿Recuerdas ese operativo de limpieza de criminales que te está dando tantos problemas? Bueno... podríamos decir que es culpa mía.

Él la miró extrañado.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Rin señaló hacia el sofá para que volviera a tomar asiento.

―¿Recuerdas cuando el año pasado me alejé de ti sin darte explicaciones? Fue porque capturaron a un par de hombres espiándome ―reveló con algo de incomodidad. Aquel tema de su alejamiento no era algo que le gustara recordar, pero por lo menos era un tanto más fácil hablar de esas cosas, su garganta no se sentía tan cerrada, a pesar de estar rasposa por el reciente llanto―. Uno de esos hombres fue quien soltó toda la información que hizo caer a tantos criminales, todo para conseguir tratos con la fiscalía para que redujeran su sentencia y lo acomodaran en una prisión con beneficios. También fue gracias a él que supimos que Onigumo era el mismo hombre que secuestró a la hermana de Kagome.

―Así que es por eso que tenemos tantas dificultades ahora ―concluyó simplemente él. Rin se encogió un poco con pena―. Debería agradecértelo. Nos has hecho eliminar cucarachas potencialmente peligrosas de nuestra compañía y reputación.

La chica lo miró atónita.

―¿Qué? ¿Me agradeces?

―Si no se hubiera descubierto ahora, podría haberse hecho en un momento en que ya no hubiera solución.

―En ese caso... de nada, supongo ―se encogió de hombros sin mayor remedio.

A pesar de estar un tanto más calmada que antes, aún se sentía intranquila. Ya no tenía sobre los hombros el horrible peso que la había acompañado por tanto tiempo, pero aún así sus músculos permanecían tensos ante la expectativa de lo que le tocaba afrontar de ahora en adelante.

Y que Sesshomaru estuviera ahí... le costaba trabajo aceptarlo. Una parte de ella temía que su reacción fuera demasiado buena como para ser verdad. Confiaba en él y sabía que era un buen hombre, pero... ¿lo era hasta el punto de someterse a tales peligros?

¿De verdad estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse por ella?

―¿Qué es lo que sigue? ―preguntó Sesshomaru de repente, sacándola de sus meditaciones mientras lo miraba furtivamente durante el minuto de silencio intentando encontrar la respuesta a sus preguntas.

―¿Lo que sigue? Creo que ya te he contado todo lo que ha pasado... no creo haberme saltado nada.

―No me refiero a eso. ¿Qué sigue a partir de ahora?

―Oh... Eso es algo que todavía no sé ―admitió sinceramente, aún un tanto desconcertada por cómo se estaba desenvolviendo todo. Jamás había esperado llegar tan lejos―. ¿Quieres que llame a Sango y a Kagome para discutirlo? ―Sesshomaru asintió y Rin se dirigió a la puerta para hacerlas entrar.

―¿Está todo bien? ―preguntó Kagome calladamente cuando pasaba por el marco de la puerta. El rostro de su paciente estaba coloreado y empapado, sus ojos rojos por el llanto. Sin embargo, esbozó una sonrisa tranquila antes de decirle que sí.

―Todo está bien ―murmuró para que Sango también la escuchara y ablandara un poco su semblante perspicaz hacia el único hombre en la estancia―. Ya lo he puesto al corriente de todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, y le gustaría saber qué es lo que sigue.

―Pues mantener las investigaciones ―contestó lógicamente la detective, arrastrando una silla del escritorio para sentarse frente a Sesshomaru. Rin tomó el espacio disponible a su lado para dejar libre el sillón de Kagome, así, las dos mujeres quedaban sentadas al frente de la pareja que esperaba instrucciones―. Tendremos que ampliar el perímetro de seguridad para que cubra a Sesshomaru y probablemente enviar más investigadores a la compañía para que mantengan un ojo por las dudas.

―¿ _Más_ investigadores? ―Sesshomaru captó el significado oculto de aquella frase y entrecerró los ojos en dirección a la detective, quien se explicó inmediatamente.

―Cuando supe que mantenías una relación con Rin, mandé a una persona a tu lugar de trabajo para vigilarte.

―¿Me consideraban un potencial sospechoso? ―cuestionó ásperamente.

―Es mejor no bajar la guardia, ¿no te parece? En ese momento no sabía si eras de confiar, así que quise cerciorarme por medio de una buena fuente.

―¿Puedo saber a quién infiltraste en mi compañía y cómo lo hiciste?

―Tenemos contactos en muchos lugares, Taisho, no fue difícil. Ahora que estás al corriente de toda la situación supongo que no tiene sentido ocultártelo. Es Miho Osuka, una de las secretarias del área presidencial.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió ante aquella revelación. Jamás habría sospechado de ella, ni siquiera le prestaba la suficiente atención como para hacer algo más allá que reparar en su existencia. Se mezclaba tan bien en el ambiente que nunca le había dado razones para desconfiar de su comportamiento. Y todo ese tiempo lo había estado vigilando bajo sus propias narices...

―¿Es la señora Osuka? ―Rin tampoco tenía idea de que ella era la persona infiltrada. Se veía como una mujer de mediana edad bastante corriente, nada en comparación a las mujeres fuertes y de miradas afiladas que había conocido en la comisaría―. Vaya... nunca lo imaginé. No tiene pinta de policía.

―Es muy buena en esto, jamás la han descubierto ―concordó Sango―. Tendremos que asignar a otro compañero, alguien en el departamento de redes e informática para que monitoree los movimientos inusuales. Es probable que intenten comunicarse contigo de nuevo, Taisho, y debemos estar preparados para cuando eso suceda.

―Hagan lo que tengan que hacer ―concedió él tildando la cabeza―. He de suponer que investigarán a mi personal para mayor seguridad, si es que no lo hicieron ya.

―Lo hicimos en su momento, pero no encontramos nada fuera de lugar.

El hombre resopló ásperamente con un dejo de ironía.

―También investigaron a mi padre, ¿correcto?

―Revisamos su expediente como el de todos los demás. Está limpio.

―Por supuesto que lo está ―contestó Sesshomaru un tanto rudo, molesto por la intromisión tan invasiva de la que ni siquiera se había percatado. Una persona cercana infiltrada y exhaustivas investigaciones a su personal y a sí mismo. Las autoridades no escatimaban en gastos para mantener su camino despejado.

Comprendía muy bien que aquello era un proceso rutinario que se llevaba a cabo más que nada para descartar posibles sospechosos, pero aún así le molestaba que lo consideraran a él y a su padre como personas de cuidado. Su familia jamás había hecho nada ilegal, seguían estrictamente las reglas como la ley lo indicaba y pondría sus manos en el fuego al asegurar que siempre seguiría de esa manera. El que los consideraran criminales aunque fuera sólo por precaución era indignante.

Volvió a resoplar por lo bajo para eliminar de una vez esos pensamientos de su mente. Ya no tenía sentido enfurecerse por tales tratos, había cosas más importantes en las que debía concentrarse.

―Por ahora te recomiendo que sigas con tu vida normal para no levantar sospechas en cualquiera que pueda estar siguiéndote ―recomendó Sango manteniendo su tono firme y autoritario―. Está de más decir que lo que hayas escuchado en esta habitación es estrictamente confidencial. Estamos rompiendo varias cláusulas del programa de protección de testigos, así que será mejor que no nos des más problemas de los necesarios.

―¿Y cómo podría dar _más problemas_? ―quiso saber irónicamente sin ni una pizca de gracia.

―No te involucres ―espetó Sango con advertencia―. Eres un civil, no intentes nada por tu cuenta. Si tienes información que nos pueda ser útil, comunícate con nosotros y nos haremos cargo.

―¿Así que me revelan todo esto y se supone que me mantenga al margen? ―repitió calmadamente, con una mirada peligrosa hacia la policía. Rin intuyó que las cosas podrían ponerse feas entre ambos, por lo que apenas acarició su brazo para llamarle la atención.

―Es lo mejor, Sesshomaru ―dijo suavemente―. Si hacemos algo precipitado, Naraku podría aprovecharse de la situación y actuar. Por favor, deja que ellos se ocupen de todo, ya tienes suficientes problemas en el trabajo como para que te preocupes también por estas cosas.

―No puedes decirme que no me preocupe por esto ―el hombre giró para verla con sus ojos entrecerrados, en un gesto duro.

―Lo sé, pero es lo más sensato. Damos un paso en falso y todo puede salir mal.

Taisho guardó silencio un momento, procesando toda la información que había recibido durante la última hora, tratando de organizarla de la mejor forma posible dentro de su cabeza. Mientras tanto, Sango se levantaba para atender una llamada y Kagome examinaba silenciosamente a Rin, quien no retiraba la mano del brazo de su cuñado. Ambos estaban llevando el asunto asombrosamente mejor de lo que había esperado, con calma y serenidad a pesar de la reticencia masculina a no participar en la investigación.

Se sentía mucho más tranquila ahora que los podía ver interactuar y se daba cuenta de la clase de relación que tenían. Respeto, madurez y confianza mutua, los elementos de una relación balanceada.

 _Y estoy hablando de Sesshomaru_ , se dijo asombrada. Jamás habría imaginado que su cuñado el rey del hielo escondiera esas cualidades. _Supongo que nunca se puede dar nada por sentado, y menos con alguien tan impredecible como él._

―Tenemos problemas ―dijo Sango sombríamente cuando finalizó su llamada. Los demás la miraron con atención―. Intentaron hackear la red de _Kyouko no Nishi_ , Taisho. Osuka estaba de guardia revisando en I.T y vio una anomalía. Pescó un virus con nuevas fotografías y vídeos de Rin a punto de distribuirse masivamente en los correos oficiales de la compañía ―la más joven palideció de golpe―. Tengo que ir a supervisar. En estos momentos deben estar asignando un equipo para que se encargue de la situación, probablemente estarán allí dentro de poco. Voy a llamar a Miroku para que te recoja y se quede contigo en casa, Rin ―aquella no había sido una pregunta, pues no tardó en marcar el número de su esposo y llevarse el aparato al oído. Seguidamente de su rápido intercambio de palabras, Sango inició nuevas llamadas comandando instrucciones y escuchando pequeños informes del momento.

Sesshomaru se había levantado en cuanto escuchó la segunda frase de Sango y se apresuró a hacer sus propias llamadas. La expresión de su rostro estaba tensa y sus ojos se entrecerraron con enfado.

―Ya están trabajando para solucionarlo, esto no pasará a mayores ―comentó cuidadosamente Kagome al ver el mal estado de su paciente. Tenía la apariencia de querer vomitar por la enfermiza expresión de su rostro, que incluía el sudor frío acumulándose en su frente.

Rin no hizo caso de sus palabras y se encogió un poco en sí misma, apretándose el estómago entre ambos brazos.

―Ya comenzó... y esta vez no sólo es Sesshomaru. Va a interferir con todos sus compañeros y trabajadores... ―habló con un susurro para no llamar la atención de los otros dos―. Todos van a verme.

―Sango no permitirá que eso pase.

La chica guardó silencio un momento, intentando contener sus nauseas ante la posibilidad de que cada uno de los habitantes de aquel enorme complejo empresarial (más los múltiples socios y accionistas con los que se mantenían en contacto) de repente recibiera un correo con sus comprometedoras fotografías. Muchos de ellos estarían desconcertados, pero otros... otros sabrían quién era.

Abrió los ojos en su totalidad al darse cuenta de ese detalle.

 _Oh, Dios._

―Busca dañar a Sesshomaru ―musitó―. Quiere... quiere arruinar su reputación, ponerlo en duda... hacer que lo cuestionen. Si me reconocen en esas imágenes pueden relacionarlo con ellas...

Kagome apretó los dientes. Había llegado instantáneamente a esa conclusión cuando Sango les anunció el nuevo problema, y claro que podía ver con claridad el horror que podría desatarse si eso llegaba a pasar. Sesshomaru era una especie de figura pública, con su carrera en ascenso y a la cabeza de una importante compañía internacional, la noticia de que la chica con la que salía había sido brutalmente violada y torturada se difundiría como tinta. Miles de rumores podían poner en riesgo su posición, y no sólo eso: podría manchar para siempre el nombre de la corporación y de su familia.

Ella sabía mejor que nadie lo venenosa que podía llegar a ser la gente ante una noticia amarillista como esa. Sería un escándalo en letras mayúsculas, y aunque la verdad de tales fotos saliera a la luz, no sería suficiente para calmar las aguas que los rumores iniciales enturbiarían.

La doctora quiso asegurarle que todo estaba bajo control, pero la muchacha se adelantó a sus intenciones y se puso de pie para acercarse a Sesshomaru, quien finalizaba una de sus llamadas y se disponía a hacer otra.

―Lo siento mucho, Sesshomaru ―se disculpó verdaderamente apenada y angustiada―. Creo que deberías irte cuanto antes, te necesitan más allá que...

―Esperaré que te hayas ido primero ―la interrumpió ásperamente. Él también estaba preocupado y aunque pudiera notarlo en sus facciones, hacía un mejor trabajo que ella manteniéndose controlado―. Di órdenes de cortar la red directamente de los servidores, la información no llegará a ninguna persona hasta que se restablezca la conexión ―completó para tranquilizarla. Sango, que tenía un oído en su teléfono y otro en lo que sucedía en la sala, alzó las cejas impresionada por su rápida y astuta respuesta.

―Tengo agentes en la comisaría monitoreando a distancia y otros más se dirigen a _Kyouko no Nishi_ justamente ahora para trabajar desde ahí ―comentó, cubriendo el micrófono de su celular para que el interlocutor no escuchara lo que decía―. Por aquí me están diciendo que accederán directamente a la base de datos del servicio de correo electrónico ―informó poco después―. Me parece que tendremos que cortar ese también para asegurarnos de que nadie de la compañía reciba nada.

―¿Pero qué pasa con los que no tienen una cuenta con ese servicio? ―quiso saber Rin, pensando en las personas externas del trabajo de Sesshomaru que aún corrían con la posibilidad de ver los correos e imágenes.

―Estamos en ello ―fue todo lo que contestó la policía antes de volver a su llamada.

Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru se contactó con Jaken para pedirle una lista de los nombres y direcciones de correo electrónico de todos sus asociados externos y de cualquier otra persona de influencia con la que pudieran haber mantenido contacto reciente, para tenerla a mano en caso de que las autoridades tuvieran que rastrearlas.

―Intentaron hackear tu cuenta ―dijo Sango en cuanto colgó―. Asumo que irán por la de tu padre también, pero eso ya está cubierto ―añadió rápidamente en vista de que Sesshomaru tensaba la mandíbula―. Menos mal que tenemos acceso directo con el proveedor del correo, nos pone un paso por delante de Naraku. Por ahora, al menos. Después de esto tendremos que ver cómo maquillamos el asunto para no levantar sospechas, siendo ésta una cuestión confidencial y encima tan delicada para Taisho no podemos dejar que salga a la luz.

―Quedará como un intento de hackeo relacionado con los criminales de la actual operación de limpieza ―dijo Sesshomaru con naturalidad―. Es fácil imaginar que pueden atacar los servidores buscando borrar información comprometedora de estos delincuentes que antes trabajaban para nosotros, o tal vez implantar evidencia que pueda dañarnos aún más.

Sango volvió a impresionarse gratamente, aunque se abstuvo de demostrarlo.

―Me agrada esa idea. Kagome, deberías irte tú también a casa, no me gustaría que te quedaras sola en el consultorio en vista de todo lo que está pasando. Le diré a Miroku que te lleve a ti también para evitar cualquier incidente.

―De acuerdo. Le avisaré a Inuyasha que no pase por mí entonces. Íbamos a salir a cenar, pero tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión ―comentó al mismo tiempo que buscaba el contacto de su esposo en el celular. Rin se sintió mal por enésima vez aquel día.

―Lo lamento...

―Esto es obra de Naraku, no tuya ―le negó duramente Sango. Se veía preocupada, pero no por eso menos profesional―. Si tenemos suerte podremos averiguar la fuente de todos estos mensajes, podría ser una buena manera de encontrar la base de este imbécil o de atrapar a alguien que trabaje para él y nos sea de utilidad. Como Mukotsu y sus demás hermanos no saben nada de Naraku, esperemos al menos correr con suerte esta vez.

―Al menos algo bueno puede salir de todo esto ―asintió Kagome para alivianar la tensión que se acumulaba en el consultorio. Rin desvió su mirada hacia Sesshomaru, quien mantenía otra conversación telefónica en tono bajo, un tanto apartado de las mujeres.

De todos los momentos que Naraku pudo escoger para atormentarlo y complicarle la vida, ¿tenía que ser precisamente ese, cuando ya estaba tan apretado con sus propios problemas?

Entonces otra cuestión atacó su mente: ¿Qué tanto sabría Naraku en realidad de Sesshomaru? ¿Aquel golpe había sido una coincidencia o lo habría hecho apropósito? Era demasiado sospechoso suponer que había sido cuestión de casualidad, pues ahora que su compañía estaba en la mira pública por el tan delicado caso relacionado con el operativo de limpieza, cualquier nuevo empujón podría significar un montón de complicaciones imposibles de solucionar.

Pero... ¿hacía todo esto sólo por su gusto de ver sufrir a las personas, o tenía otro motivo en específico?

―¿Y si Naraku... busca dañar a Sesshomaru de otra manera? ―dejó salir en voz alta, captando la atención de la policía y la psicóloga. El hombre la miró sobre el hombro, aún con el aparato en el oído―. O si trabaja con o para alguien más... ¿y todo es una cadena de eventos para hacerlo caer?

―¿En qué sentido? ―se interesó Sango, con perceptible suspicacia en su rostro. Rin guardó silencio durante el instante que ocupó en organizar sus ideas.

―No puede ser casualidad que todo esté pasando ahora. Primero todas las confesiones de Mukotsu. Después todos los delincuentes que quedaron presos por su culpa. Y los clientes que comprometen a otras empresas, sometiéndolas a investigación... y ahora esto. Comprometer públicamente a Sesshomaru y su compañía si mis imágenes salen a la luz. ¿Puede estar todo relacionado?

―Es muy posible ―corroboró pensativa Sango. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad ante la nueva teoría de Rin―. Sabemos que es un sujeto que se maneja en las altas esferas, pero no sabemos hasta qué punto. Por eso... podemos hacer muchas conjeturas. Una de ellas podría ser que busca hacer caer a los Taisho, o al menos causarle muchas dificultades.

―Quizás busca restarle credibilidad a Sesshomaru... y al señor Toga, quien recibiría el daño colateral ―razonó lógicamente Kagome―, para hacerse con el control de _Kyouko no Nishi_ de alguna forma. O tener a futuro mayor influencia en ella.

―Es un plan arriesgado ―intervino Sesshomaru, dando un paso al frente―, puede quedar expuesto en caso de que éstas sean sus intenciones. Él o cualquiera con quien trabaje para lograr este objetivo y apoderarse de nuestra compañía.

―Sí, eso es cierto. Pero en caso de que ocurra de esa manera, ¿cómo podríamos probar que él es el responsable de todo, en primer lugar? O que está relacionado con el tal Naraku, bien podría dejar a una marioneta al mando para no verse directamente involucrado.

―Según su historial, esa última opción es la más probable ―asintió Kagome tras meditarlo un par de segundos―. Sé que es sólo una suposición, pero tiene bastante sentido. ¿Cómo llegaste a esta conclusión tan rápido, Rin?

Todas las miradas recayeron en ella, haciéndola encogerse de hombros.

―Llevo mucho tiempo bajo su mira... creo saber cómo piensa. Me pareció que podría estar tramando algo parecido. Como ya se deshizo de mucha competencia gracias a Mukotsu, puede buscar expandirse y dominar en las áreas que quedaron vacantes. Kagura era quien mejor lo conocía y me dijo que había pocas cosas que realmente le gustaran: hacer sufrir a los demás y tener el control de todo. Y como la compañía de Sesshomaru es tan conocida y grande y él está relacionado conmigo... no sé, quizá le parezca un buen objetivo ―concluyó por lo bajo y con las mejillas rojas ante tanta atención. Tampoco era que hubiera dicho nada del otro mundo como para que la estuvieran mirando así.

―Esa Kagura ―habló de repente Sesshomaru―, ¿cuál era exactamente su relación con Naraku?

―Era su hermana ―reveló Rin sombríamente―. No me lo dijo ella, me enteré cuando nació su hija Kanna. La visitaba tanto como podía, pasó meses en la incubadora y después en diversos tratamientos por severos problemas de salud. Los doctores me explicaron que nació problemática tanto por ser prematura, como por la consanguinidad ―dijo con incomodidad, recordando fugazmente a Makoto, la enfermera que había estado a cargo de Kanna desde su nacimiento―. Descubrieron que los patrones genéticos de ambos progenitores eran bastante similares, lo que los llevó a revelar su verdadero parentesco. Ahora entiendo por qué Kagura decía que sólo ella conocía todos sus secretos y sabía quién estaba bajo la máscara... y por qué quería ser ella misma quien lo delatara personalmente.

De nuevo hubo un pequeño y pesado silencio en la sala. Sango y Kagome sabían esta información desde que comenzaron a tratar el caso de Rin, pero aún así no era algo fácil de escuchar. Y Sesshomaru, quien era el último en enterarse de toda la verdad, se encontraba verdaderamente asqueado ante la nueva declaración.

No sólo lidiaban con un enemigo astuto y peligroso, sino también con uno profundamente enfermo.

Sus impulsos por destrozarlo con sus propias manos hicieron acto de presencia una vez más al darse cuenta de que para este retorcido hombre, los límites para llevar a cabo sus planes eran una fina e indefinible línea. Era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado.

―¿Y Onigumo? ¿También era su hermano sanguíneo?

―Los registros policiales de Kioto indican que Kagura estaba emparentada con él, aunque él nunca lo confesó ni le dio importancia al asunto ―dijo Sango, recordando cada tramo del informe que había leído poco antes de la apresurada llegada de Rin a Tokio.

―¿No hay ningún registro familiar de estas personas? ¿Algo que indique sus identidades reales?

―No. Investigamos hasta hartarnos, tanto en registros de aquí, como en los de Kioto y muchas otras ciudades del país. Buscamos en el registro nacional y delegamos investigadores especializados en estos casos, pero nunca pudimos encontrar nada sobre estas personas. Es como si no existieran. Ni Kagura, ni Onigumo ni mucho menos Naraku.

―Lo que deja claro que tiene el suficiente poder e influencia como para borrar los documentos legales y personales de cuanto registro exista ―concluyó Sesshomaru con obviedad―. Pero aún así debe haber una manera de encontrarlo.

―Ni siquiera encontramos algún trazo suyo en la base de ADN policial o médica. Borró todo su registro familiar, no dejó ningún cabo suelto. Inclusive se pidió a las autoridades coreanas y chinas, y hasta se hizo la petición al FBI por si de repente tenía algún rastro en América, pero la búsqueda no arrojó resultado alguno.

―Es un tipo listo ―musitó el hombre dándole una fugaz mirada a Rin. Y era precisamente aquel criminal quien le hacía pasar un nuevo infierno, a ella y a todos sus seres cercanos incluyéndolo a él. Con sus recursos y poderes suficientes capaces de borrarlo del mapa, no le extrañaba que las autoridades se tomaran el caso de Rin con tanta ferocidad, actuando con una inmediatez francamente impresionante. Era un sujeto de temer.

Pero aún así... debía tener un punto débil. Debía tener algún fallo que lo delatara, algún minúsculo detalle que los ayudara a desenmascararlo.

La detective se llevó el teléfono al oído una vez más, y tras unos rápidos intercambios de palabras les hizo señas para que salieran del consultorio.

―Miroku está por llegar. Será mejor que vayamos saliendo, ustedes dos deben irse a casa y nosotros tenemos que ir a la compañía para monitorear el rastreo del virus.

―Creí que no tenía permitido intervenir en esto ―ironizó Sesshomaru entrecerrando los ojos en un gesto hosco. Sango se lo devolvió con disgusto, pero no con él exactamente, sino más bien hacia las circunstancias.

―Parece que ahora no hay más remedio ―fue todo lo que dijo antes de regresar a su llamada. Sesshomaru no tardó en imitarla para dictar nuevas instrucciones a Jaken, pidiéndole avances en su investigación con la lista que había pedido minutos atrás.

Los cuatro más el perro salieron del consultorio y aguardaron el breve momento que le tomó a Kagome cerrar con llave la puerta principal. Siendo principios de verano, el cielo se mantenía claro aún a esa hora, pero los tintes rojizos de una puesta de sol ya pintaban las nubes del horizonte.

Rin se tomó unos segundos para admirar el ocaso. El corazón aún le palpitaba a un ritmo mayor de lo normal, y el ruido blanco de sus oídos por el fuerte dolor de cabeza se mantenía. Incluso sentía las extremidades agarrotadas y la piel de gallina por semejante montaña rusa de emociones en la que se había visto inmersa en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Y aún así, el cielo le regalaba un bonito despliegue de colores como si aquel no se tratase nada más que de un día ordinario. Era asombroso como el tiempo podía pasar con normalidad aún cuando uno mismo sentía que el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies.

Para cuando el vehículo de la detective se acercó con su marido al volante Kagome y Sango conversaban entre ellas, dejándole un cortísimo instante cara a cara con Sesshomaru antes de que cada uno tomara caminos separados. Ben se mantenía firme pegado a las piernas de su dueña, vigilando el perímetro al sentir la tensión latente en el ambiente.

―Perdona que te haya arrastrado a esto ―se disculpó ella otra vez. Empezaba a sonar como un disco rayado, pero no había nada más que pudiera decir al respecto. A juzgar por la expresión silente de Sesshomaru podría creer que él pensaba algo parecido.

―Habría ocurrido tarde o temprano ―negó él parcamente―. Comunícate conmigo si llega a suceder algo. No importa la hora que sea.

La chica se permitió sonreír un poco, agradecida.

―Lo mismo digo, señor Taisho ―se quedó prendada de sus ojos algunos segundos, con tantas palabras en la punta de la lengua que apenas podía contenerse.

―¿Lista para irnos? ―Kagome se vio obligada a interrumpir el momento al ser apurada por Sango y Miroku. Rin la miró brevemente apenas girando la cabeza y también le sonrió a ella. La psicóloga comprendió muy bien qué clase de cosas podría estar reflexionando como para hacerla esbozar esa mueca, por lo que se aseguró de proseguir con cuidado para no reventarle la burbuja―. Ven, Miroku nos espera.

La más joven asintió dócilmente y le dedicó una inclinación a Sesshomaru, algo que no había hecho desde que su relación se había estrechado un par de meses atrás.

―Muchas gracias por todo ―se enderezó y le dedicó una mirada decidida a Sango antes de regresar sus ojos a él―. Encuéntrenlos.

La detective la miró de la misma manera, sonriéndole confiada. El hombre, en cambio, sostuvo su firme mirada un momento antes de asentir una sola vez. La vio abordar el asiento trasero del vehículo dejando que su perro entrara primero y Kagome se sentara en el puesto del copiloto; no tardaron en perderse unas calles más arriba. Por regla general Sesshomaru no tomaba órdenes de nadie, pero en esa oportunidad haría una excepción.

No cruzó casi ninguna palabra con la detective en su camino a _Kyouko no Nishi_ , y cuando atravesaron el umbral de la ostentosa compañía, ambos supieron que aquella sería una muy larga noche. Sin embargo, sin importar la agobiante jornada que les tocaba enfrentar más las presiones por los resultados, ambos se asegurarían de hacerla valer para cumplir la única petición de Rin.

...

―¿Cómo les fue? ―quiso saber casualmente Miroku, cerciorándose de Rin en el asiento trasero por medio del espejo retrovisor. La chica mantenía la mirada fija en la ventanilla mientras acariciaba mecánicamente la cabeza de Ben con una mano.

―Mejor de lo que creí ―admitió ella levantando por un momento la mirada de su objetivo para fijarse en los azules ojos del hombre que la veían por el espejo.

―Es verdad. A pesar de todo, hoy no fue tan malo ―corroboró Kagome al mismo tiempo que le daba una mirada significativa a su primo, quien apenas le dedicó un gesto para indicarle que comprendía a lo que se refería.

El trayecto transcurrió en silencio y normalidad. El auto surcaba las abarrotadas calles de Tokio, pero todos los sonidos exteriores quedaban amortiguados en el interior del vehículo, siendo fáciles de ignorar. Rin veía vacíamente las imágenes y luces que pasaban por la ventana sin enfocarse en absolutamente nada en particular. Estaba demasiado ida en sus pensamientos como para dar cabida a alguno más.

Apenas se percató cuando aparcaron en un complejo de apartamentos que no conocía y Kagome abría la puerta del copiloto para bajarse. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para volver en sí y entender lo que la psicóloga le estaba diciendo.

―Siéntate adelante, Rin ―le repitió Kagome pacientemente, sosteniendo abierta la puerta y ya con un pie en la acera. La chica asintió y procedió a obedecerla. Pero antes de ocupar su lugar en el puesto delantero, Kagome la detuvo―. Trata de descansar un poco, ¿está bien? Y recuerda la tarea que te mandé alguna vez... si te sientes agobiada, escribe y déjalo salir. No dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo.

―Eso haré. Te lo agradezco ―dijo con tono un tanto automático, aunque sí tomó a consideración el consejo de volver a escribir. Al menos la mantendría ocupada y la ayudaría a despejar su mente.

Ambas mujeres se despidieron con un corto abrazo, y después de que Kagome agradeciera el viaje a su primo, Rin abordó su puesto y ambos continuaron el camino.

―Espero que no te moleste cenar ramen ―comentó Miroku tras varios minutos de silenciosa travesía―, es de preparación artesanal, así que no tendrá ese sabor artificial de los condimentos envasados ―al ver que Rin apenas asentía con la cabeza sin quitar los ojos de la ventana, decidió cambiar de táctica―. En cuanto lleguemos le haremos una llamada a Sango para ver cómo están las cosas. Con lo eficiente que es, no me extrañaría que nos diera alguna buena noticia para entonces.

―Eso espero ―respondió viendo por la ventana distraída―. ¿Han tenido algún avance con lo que sucedió ayer?

―Según tengo entendido siguen investigando la procedencia del sujeto, pero hasta el momento no han tenido suerte. Es como si no existiera.

―Sango dijo algo parecido sobre Naraku y Onigumo. Dijo que no habían encontrado nunca ningún dato o registro de ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera de Kagura por medio del ADN. ¿Es posible borrar a alguien de esa manera?

―Sí, lo es. Debes tener una red de contactos muy bien tejida como para conseguirlo, además de relaciones poderosas en el gobierno para elaborar una nueva identidad que sea legal en todos los aspectos, lo cual tampoco es que sea muy fácil que digamos. Ese tal Naraku es muy, muy astuto. Debe ser alguien que posee grandes sumas de dinero, además de una influencia increíblemente poderosa. Sin embargo ―añadió al notar el desasosiego de Rin tras su cruda afirmación―, si algo he aprendido en mis años en la comisaría es que estos sujetos siempre cometen un error. Un desliz aunque sea mínimo, y ese pequeño detalle es suficiente para tornar las cartas a nuestro favor. Naraku debe tener un cabo suelto en algún lugar, sólo que no hemos dado con él.

―Kagura y Onigumo eran sus cabos sueltos, sólo que ya no están para delatarlo. El único que queda es Kanna, pero... sólo tiene su ADN, la misma pista que podrían haber aportado sus hermanos. Y por más que han buscado en bases de datos, no encontraron nada que los relacionara con nadie, es un callejón sin salida.

―Por ahora ―remarcó el hombre. Ya se estaban acercando al complejo de apartamentos que compartía la pareja de policías―. Puede que sea muy astuto, pero ese tipo de personas encajan en un perfil determinado y siempre hay un detalle que los hace caer: la soberbia.

―¿La soberbia? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo caer, cuando tiene motivos para ser tan soberbio? Siempre está un paso por delante de todos.

―Y ése es su principal error, creer que es el único capaz de pensar ―le dijo con un gesto alzando la ceja―. Tengo fe en Sango y todos sus compañeros, he visto lo que son capaces de hacer y sé que este caso no será diferente a los demás.

Rin sonrió débilmente conforme aparcaban en el estacionamiento subterráneo.

―Es usted muy optimista, señor Miroku.

―He visto mucha injusticia en mi tiempo de trabajo, Rin ―confesó con expresión sombría―, todo tipo de crímenes y criminales que parecen estar a punto de conseguir lo que quieren. Pero al final la justicia prevalece, de una forma u otra, tarde o temprano. Esta no será la excepción.

―Me gustaría creer en eso.

―¿Qué te lo impide?

―Mi historial.

El hombre sonrió ligeramente al aparcar y colocar el freno de manos.

―Tu historial todavía no se ha cerrado, y mucho menos lo ha hecho el de Naraku, no lo olvides.

Rin le devolvió el gesto de manera tímida, agradecida por el intento de tranquilizarla. Sabía que tenía razón y hablaba con una sabiduría sorpresiva para alguien que se veía tan joven, pues su experiencia era amplia en ese campo y tenía bases sólidas para creerlo. Pero jamás había visto las cosas desde su lado: el lado de la víctima, de la sobreviviente. Él era quien veía los problemas resolverse y ella era quien los veía crearse y crecer, especialmente ahora que se volvían a alzar amenazadoramente sobre alguien que amaba.

Se bajó del vehículo regresando a su viejo hábito de escudriñar los alrededores en busca de enemigos, encontrando el estacionamiento del edificio tan sereno como era de esperarse.

Un resoplido agudo de Ben la hizo volver en sí, y para cuando bajó la mirada se encontró al animal observándola muy atentamente mientras movía suavemente la cola. Sonrió al acariciarle la cabeza y no tardó en acompañar a Miroku al interior. Ojalá no fuera tan difícil ser optimista.

Ambos comieron sin muchas palabras de por medio, con los teléfonos de cada uno sobre la mesa, sumamente atentos a cualquier información que pudiera llegar. El hombre había llamado a su esposa mientras la comida se preparaba, pero no contaba con demasiados adelantos para facilitarle. La chica razonó que lo mejor era esperar hasta más tarde para comunicarse con Sesshomaru, por más que se muriera por hablar con él y saber cómo evolucionaba la investigación.

Rin se sentó en el suelo de la sala con la computadora sobre la mesa del centro algunas horas después de la silenciosa cena. Acababa de comunicarles todos los avances a sus amigos en Kioto y se había contactado con el par de agentes de policía que seguían monitoreando su caso en busca de algo de apoyo para romper la red de virus que afectaba el servidor de correo de _Kyouko no Nishi._ Después de todo tenían experiencia en el tema, así que se aseguró de ponerlos en contacto con Sango lo más pronto posible.

Apenas eran las diez y media de la noche y sentía que habían transcurrido días enteros desde su larga plática con Sesshomaru, y por más que lo intentara, le era imposible mantener la calma.

―La espera siempre es la parte más difícil ―asintió Miroku al adivinar el hilo de sus pensamientos. El hombre se había instalado en la mesa del comedor con sus dispositivos portátiles para mantener el trabajo al día y estar al tanto de la situación.

―¿Ha sabido algo? ¿Hubo algún avance?

―Encontraron la dirección IP del origen del virus y actualmente están investigando el paradero del posible responsable.

―¿Y los correos?

―Todos fueron bloqueados y eliminados. También se está creando un fuerte sistema de seguridad para proteger el servidor en caso de otro ataque.

―Entonces... ¿Sesshomaru y sus compañeros de trabajo no recibirán nada más?

―No, sería muy difícil que vuelva a pasar.

La muchacha soltó un suspiro mientras se respaldaba contra el sillón.

―Gracias al cielo...

―Parece que todo se terminó.

―No ―lo cortó ella rápidamente―, créame, esto no terminará tan fácil. Encontrarán otra manera de hacer llegar su mensaje, buscarán otro método para exponerme y meter en problemas a Sesshomaru.

―¿Qué tienes en mente?

Rin apenas lo tuvo que pensar un momento para adivinar el siguiente paso de Naraku. Después de todo conocía su manera de acosar a las personas y no era la primera vez que caía en sus sucios juegos.

―Llamadas... muchas llamadas de teléfono, mensajes al celular. Correo físico; paquetes, cartas... en el peor de los casos podrían ir hasta la casa de Sesshomaru y dejarle un mensaje tal cual hicieron en mi casa cuando vivía con mi abuelo y después cuando estaba con Yoko. No sólo tienen que asegurar el servidor, también deberían intervenir las líneas telefónicas y reforzar la vigilancia en el servicio de correo.

―¿Escuchaste eso, Sango? ―preguntó Miroku al teléfono que tenía en la mano. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo llevaba encima y mucho menos que tenía una llamada activada. El policía accionó la opción de altavoz y se acercó a Rin.

― _Estábamos pensando justamente en esas posibilidades_ ―su resonó voz desde la pequeña bocina. Miroku se acuclilló a su lado para que pudiera oírla mejor―. _Ya tenemos el permiso de la telefonía para intervenir las líneas internas de la compañía. También lo haremos con la de Taisho para estar más seguros._

―¿Con la de Sesshomaru también? ―se lamentó. ¿Qué tanto tenía que dificultarle las cosas justamente ahora? ¡Como si no tuviera ya suficiente!―. ¿Y él qué dijo?

― _Fue su idea. También pensó que podrían contactarlo por el teléfono, así que dio autorización para que guardemos registro de sus movimientos. Rin, no te sientas culpable_ ―se le adelantó Sango como si pudiera ver su cara de agobio y remordimiento―, _nada de esto es obra tuya y lo sabes, así que no te martirices._

―Eso intento. ¿Dónde estás, sigues en _Kyouko no Nishi_?

― _No me iré hasta que sepa que todo está en orden. Recibí el apoyo de un par de agentes en Kioto, me dijeron que los contactaste para que me pasaran todo lo relacionado al sitio en la_ Deep Web.

―Quería ayudar un poco ―admitió tímidamente pensando que la regañaría. Lo que Sango quería era que se quedara quieta y esperara que los demás resolvieran las cosas, así que no creyó que tomara con mucha gracia el gesto. Sin embargo, el cansado suspiro de la mujer más sus siguientes palabras le demostraron lo contrario.

― _Te lo agradezco, Rin. Con tantas cosas que hay que hacer por aquí aún no había podido contactarme con ellos, me ahorraste un poco de trabajo. Tengo un equipo en la estación estudiando el caso y rastreando sitios similares que puedan tener información tuya o de alguna de esas otras personas. Mañana pediré que nos brinden mayor asistencia; posiblemente puedan venir a Tokio en las próximas horas._

―Ojalá nada de esto pase a mayores... ¿Sesshomaru está contigo? ―preguntó algo nerviosa.

― _No, está con su padre. La operación se volvió demasiado grande y no podíamos ocultarlo por completo._

Rin sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se evaporaba y comenzaba a sudar frío. Que Sesshomaru supiera su historia era una cosa, pero... ¿su padre?

―Es decir... ¿que le está contando todo?

― _No puede contarle todo, le hice firmar un contrato de confidencialidad al igual que hicieron en Kioto con tus amistades, pero debe estarle dando una idea más o menos general, o quizás una excusa convincente para tapar esto. De todas formas tengo a Aikawa supervisando la conversación mientras interviene la computadora del señor Taisho._

―Santo cielo, qué desastre ―rezongó llevándose una mano a la frente. Por más que le gustaría que su nombre no fuera mencionado ni mucho menos se supiera de absolutamente nada de las condenadas fotos, ya nada podía hacer para detener la avalancha que se había puesto en marcha; sólo le quedaba esperar que su resultado no fuera tan catastrófico como siempre lo era cada vez que Naraku la iniciaba. Tenía que poner toda su fe en el equipo de policías Tokiota para que lograran contenerla a tiempo. Su integridad no era la única que estaba en juego, y eso era lo que realmente le preocupaba.

― _Si te hace sentir mejor, Sesshomaru dio su palabra de que lo que le diría a su padre no llegaría a oídos de ninguna otra persona. Y nosotros no permitiremos que ninguna imagen tuya se filtre a ningún otro lugar_ ―le aseguró muy seriamente.

―No es eso lo que me preocupa... es el momento en el que todo esto está pasando. Sesshomaru y su padre tienen demasiados problemas ya como para que se les complique más el panorama.

―Fuera cual fuera el momento en el que ocurriera esto, nunca sería apropiado ―razonó Miroku―, lo que queda por hacer ahora es afrontarlo lo mejor posible.

― _Es precisamente lo que estamos haciendo_ ―apuró Sango―. _Tengo una llamada en espera, les aviso cuando vaya de camino a casa o si pasa algo importante. Hasta entonces._

―Gracias, Sango ―dijo Rin, pero la llamada ya se había cortado. Bajó la mirada preocupada y soltó un mudo suspiro.

―Con tantos agentes vigilando los movimientos de _Kyouko No Nishi_ dudo que Naraku o su gente intente algo por un tiempo.

―Eso no significa que dejará definitivamente de intentarlo. Sólo le dará más tiempo para pensar en otra forma creativa de torturarme y meter en problemas a los demás.

―No si no se lo permitimos. Sigo pensando que debe haber cometido algún error que nos dé la pista para descubrirlo, sólo que aún no lo encontramos. ¿Nunca viste su rostro? Tenemos un retratista oral muy bueno en la estación que podría hacer un bosquejo...

―No... siempre llevaba una máscara de mandril, nunca le vi más allá de las manos. Y... sus ojos.

―¿Algo en particular que recuerdes de sus manos o sus ojos? ¿Una cicatriz, lunar, marca de nacimiento tal vez?

―Casi nunca estuve en la misma habitación que él, y nunca hablaba conmigo directamente. Pero sí hay algo. Sus ojos eran... no estoy segura de si era algún efecto de luz o lentes de contacto, pero me parece que sus ojos eran rojos.

―¿Ojos rojos? Es un color muy poco común.

―Kagura los tenía rojos. E incluso Onigumo, aunque eran mucho más oscuros y solían verse negros la mayor parte del tiempo. A veces se veían rojos ―señaló con desgana. Empezaba a sentir un fuerte malestar en todo el cuerpo a causa del estrés y no quería hablar del tema. Pensar en Naraku y todo lo que tuvo que pasar Kagura le revolvía el estómago y eso era lo último que necesitaba.

―¿Algún otro detalle que recuerdes? ¿Podías ver su contextura?

Rin hizo un esfuerzo por recordar las pocas veces que lo había visto. Siempre estaba al lado de su asqueroso hermano y ambos eran diferentes físicamente. Onigumo siempre iba desgarbado y comenzaba a mostrar indicios de una joroba, además de que su ropa era demasiado ordinaria y por regla general solía estar en muy mal estado. Naraku, en cambio, tenía un porte totalmente opuesto.

―Es alto. Creo que incluso es más alto que Sesshomaru, al menos un metro noventa o cerca de eso. Es delgado, pero no huesudo como Onigumo, además de que vestía bastante bien. Si no fuera por la máscara, sólo con su apariencia uno pensaría que es oficinista. Por lo que sé, era el hermano menor de Onigumo y este parecía rondar los cuarenta años o más. Pero no sé de qué serviría todo esto, ya les he dado esta información antes.

―Ayuda a reducir el margen de opciones, al menos ―le aclaró mientras terminaba de anotar los datos en su teléfono―. ¿De casualidad recuerdas haber visto algún sujeto ligeramente parecido? Quizás alguien alto que podría tener la misma edad...

Ésta vez la chica frunció el ceño. Aquella era una pregunta demasiado vaga, había demasiada gente en Tokio como para mirar detenidamente a cada persona buscando aquellas características generalizadas. Aunque tenía que admitir que cada vez que veía a un sujeto particularmente alto se ponía más nerviosa de lo normal, sin importar lo lejos que pudiera estar de ella.

De repente un recuerdo le llegó a la mente.

―Hace poco me choqué con un tipo en _Kyouko No Nishi_... era más alto que Sesshomaru ―asintió extrañada―, también sumamente pálido e intimidante. Pero para ser sincera, la mayoría de los hombres me parecen intimidantes en realidad ―agregó para restarle importancia. Miroku entrecerró los ojos con perspicacia.

―¿Qué sucedió para que te lo chocaras?

―Estaba esperando a que Sesshomaru saliera de una reunión hace unos días, así que fui al último piso. Había mucha gente, discutían lo de los sujetos involucrados en la operación de limpieza de la policía, ésa que comenzó Mukotsu hace unas semanas ―le aclaró, el policía dio una cabezada. Él formaba parte de los equipos que investigaban duramente a los bancos y organizaciones públicas cuyos nombres habían salido a flote, por lo que estaba más familiarizado con el asunto que Sango―. Cuando terminó la reunión, Sesshomaru me dijo que lo esperara en su despacho y de camino ahí, esquivando a la gente, me tropecé con ese señor y casi me caigo. Me preguntó si estaba bien porque me vio pálida.

―¿No captaste su nombre, tal vez?

―No. Creo que Sesshomaru fue a reunirse con él, me parece que lo escuché hablarle una vez entré en la oficina. No pude responderle, me asusté y me fui ―admitió algo apenada.

―¿Algo más que recuerdes?

―Bueno... aparte de lo incómoda que me hizo sentir... Tenía algo desagradable, no sé si era cosa mía o si le habrá pasado a alguien más, pero sentí que había algo raro en él.

Miroku se quedó pensativo después de aquella respuesta, haciendo conjeturas mentales tan evidentes que hasta Rin pudo captarlas.

―Pero dudo muchísimo que sea Naraku. Es decir... debe ser una casualidad que me encuentre con un tipo alto e intimidante, y ya de por sí la mayoría de los hombres de esa edad me dan escalofríos.

―Podría ser una coincidencia, sí. ¿Pero qué tal si no lo es? ¿Qué tal si te sentiste tan incómoda por una razón en específico? ―hizo una corta pausa para después agregar―. ¿Recuerdas cómo es su voz? ¿Alguna vez hablaste con él?

―Directamente no, nunca hablaba conmigo. He oído su voz en un par de ocasiones, pero... era muy normal, no sé si podría relacionarla con otra ―negó un tanto escandalizada por el rumbo de la conversación―. Sin ánimos de ofender, señor Miroku, pero... ¿por qué creería que ese sujeto tiene algo que vez con Naraku? ¿Qué motivos tendría para interactuar conmigo sin su máscara, con tantos testigos y además cuando estoy tan vigilada? Osuka estaba ahí, al menos ella habría notado algo raro, ¿no?

―Te dije hace unas horas que el principal defecto de estas personas es la soberbia, ¿cierto? Ahora respóndeme algo y dime realmente lo que piensas, aún si crees que suene demasiado alocado. Tú que conoces a Naraku y sabes cómo actúa, ¿no crees que le gustaría involucrarse al menos un poco? ¿Espiarte de cerca, asustarte desde otra perspectiva más allá de cartas y llamadas anónimas? ¿No te parece que le gustaría ver de primera mano el poder que tiene sobre ti?

Su respiración se cortó de repente barajeando aquella posibilidad. Enumeró lo que sabía de él, todos los diferentes tipos de acosos a los que la había sometido y todo lo que Kagura le había contado en las pocas oportunidades que tenían de estar a solas y conversar libremente por algunos minutos. Cómo deseaba que hubiera sobrevivido, de ser así todo habría acabado en cuestión de días en lugar de años. O que al menos, pensó de la manera más egoísta que tenía en su haber, que hubiera tenido el coraje suficiente como para revelarle la información clave. Además de que no había querido arriesgarse a decir más de lo necesario en caso de que la persona equivocada se enterase y Rin sufriera las consecuencias, quería ser ella misma quien lo delatara y lo viera caer. De no ser por su ridícula ambición, las vidas de muchísimas personas no serían tan complicadas.

Debía saber las pocas posibilidades que tenía de salir de esa casa. Debía haber confiado más en ella. ¡Había arriesgado su vida para sacarlas a ambas; a todas, de allí! Y sólo había escrito la dirección de la casa en el condenado papel, no el nombre de Naraku u Onigumo.

Pero... no podía guardarle rencor, no después de todo lo que habían pasado juntas. Sencillamente no podía recriminarle sus ambiciones: estando en su lugar seguramente ella también querría darle la patada hacia al abismo a su carcelero, y tales eran su convicción y esperanza que incluso llegó a pensar que lo conseguiría.

Pensó de nuevo en Naraku. Todo lo que sabía de él, lo poco que había interactuado en su presencia y la horrible sensación de terror que la invadió al clavar sus ojos en los rojos y vacíos pozos detrás de la máscara.

Y entonces lo recordó. Los ojos de aquel sujeto que apenas se había atrevido a mirar por unos segundos antes de apartarse. ¿Podría ser...?

―Sus ojos... Los ojos de ese hombre... eran rojos.

―¿Estás segura de eso?

―Eso creo. Los vi sólo por un momento, pero me parecieron rojos. Quizá por eso me dio tanto miedo ―su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Ella que había jurado no olvidar aquellos ojos carmesí, tan parecidos y diferentes al mismo tiempo a los de Kagura. Quizás era una coincidencia, quizás era efecto de su alterado estado o el tipo de iluminación, pero... no podía negar lo que había visto―. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

―Podemos abrir una investigación, algo sutil para no levantar sospechas.

―¿Pero le dejarán hacerlo sólo por algo tan vago como el color de los ojos y la estatura?

―No lo haremos por eso ―corrigió él―. Estamos en medio de profundas averiguaciones por trasfondos turbios en diversas compañías. Muchas personas tienen que ser investigadas, aún si no forman parte de la lista. Así que sólo nos aseguraremos de que este hombre esté entre ellos, al menos para sacarnos las dudas. Pero por supuesto, necesitaremos la colaboración de Taisho y he de poner a Sango al corriente.

―No le hará gracia cuando le diga la razón para investigar a este tipo.

―No, ninguna. Es una posibilidad remota y es poco probable que acertemos, pero aún así me gusta creer que el universo actúa de maneras misteriosas para colocar a todo el mundo en su lugar ―le dijo con una ligera sonrisa, poniéndose de pie―. En cuanto llegue Sango se lo diremos, ¿está bien? Pero antes de eso, necesitaré que me des algo muy importante.

―¿Qué cosa?

―El nombre de ese tipo.

―Claro. Lo averiguaré.

Ambos apenas intercambiaron alguna palabra más durante los siguientes minutos, para dedicarse cada uno a sus correspondientes actividades. Miroku volvió a instalarse en la mesa del comedor con todos sus aparatos activos mientras Rin hizo lo propio desde la mesita ratona de la sala, sentada en el suelo con el perro reposando la cabeza sobre sus piernas, lanzando suspiros de vez en cuando.

 _Avísame cuando hayas llegado a casa, por favor. Espero que todo esté bien. Cuídate._

Enviar. Moría de ganas por hablar con Sesshomaru, pero por ahora tendría que contentarse con aquel pequeño mensaje. Podía esperar toda la noche si era necesario, le sería imposible conciliar el sueño si no podía hablar con él o si Sango no había llegado.

Pasaban de las dos de la mañana y Rin se mantenía firme en su puesto pese a que los párpados le pesaban más de lo normal. Rechazó por cuarta vez la sugerencia del policía de irse a la cama, y esta vez fue ella la que se encargó de preparar el café para ambos. Eso de la vigilia nocturna estaba igual de arraigado para Miroku, que se mantenía tan activo como si fuera media tarde.

Cuando Rin le entregaba su taza de café y acercaba la suya propia a sus labios para el primer amargo sorbo, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar por la llegada de un mensaje. Se desinfló de alivio al ver el nombre del Taisho en la reluciente pantalla del aparato.

 _Acabo de llegar._

No tardó en iniciar una llamada.

― _¿Estabas durmiendo?_ ―fue lo primero que él le dijo.

―Para nada, no me he atrevido ni a ponerme el pijama ―contestó negando con la cabeza. Cómo se alegraba de que estuviera bien, por más tonto que sonara―. ¿Cómo está todo?

― _Se pudo bloquear la amenaza y se aseguraron los servidores, tanto de la empresa como el del servicio de correo electrónico. También descubrieron la fuente de los mensajes y acaban de intervenirlo. Si no me equivoco encontraron una dirección física a la que están a punto de allanar_ ―reveló. Era notorio el cansancio en su voz, pese a lo bueno que era ocultándolo.

 _Eso significa que Sango no estará en casa por un rato_ , se preocupó ella mordiéndose un labio. ¿Le habría dicho ya al señor Miroku? Él no le había comentado nada al respecto.

―¿Y te has quedado hasta tan tarde por eso?

― _Es necesario realizar muchos procesos para la protección de nuestras redes, así que he estado vigilando eso en mayor parte. Pero he mantenido contacto con Kuwashima para estar al tanto de los progresos._

―Debes estar exhausto...

― _¿Tú te encuentras bien?_

―Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí ―tuvo el impulso de preguntarle por la conversación que había mantenido con su padre. Quería saber qué le había dicho para justificar toda la operación de emergencia, toda la intervención policial hasta altas horas de la noche, pero decidió que no tenía tanta importancia. Necesitaba dejarlo descansar, no mantenerlo en una larguísima conversación sólo para sentirse más tranquila. Pero, a pesar de eso, existía algo que necesitaba preguntarle con urgencia. Le hizo señas al señor Miroku para captar su atención y se apresuró a presionar la opción de altavoz―. Sesshomaru, antes de colgar, necesito que me digas algo.

― _¿Qué sucede?_

―¿Recuerdas el otro día cuando fui a llevarte el almuerzo, pero estabas saliendo de la reunión y había tanta gente? ¿Recuerdas que me choqué con un señor antes de entrar a tu despacho?

― _Lo recuerdo_.

―¿Qué pasó cuando entré? Sé que hablaron de algo, pero no llegué a escuchar muy bien.

― _Sólo le indiqué la dirección del elevador_ ―dijo casualmente. Rin sabía que eso no era todo. ¿Acaso no quería preocuparla?

―Necesito que me digas exactamente qué fue lo que se dijeron. Por favor.

― _¿Por qué es importante?_

―Primero necesito saberlo para saber si tengo... motivos de sospecha.

― _¿Sospecha? ¿A qué te refieres?_ ―su tono se había endurecido casi como si la estuviera reprendiendo. Miroku le lanzó una mirada y le dio un asentimiento.

―Por favor dímelo, Sesshomaru.

― _Dijo que eras encantadora, pero tímida. Le recordé que la reunión había acabado y lo invité a marcharse._

―¿Cómo se llama ese hombre?

― _Kagewaki Hitomi, es uno de nuestros accionistas_ ―Miroku elevó bastante las cejas y se apuró en anotarlo en la computadora.

―Puede que suene raro, pero... ¿tenías algún motivo para casi echarlo a patadas ese día?

― _No me gustó la manera en la que te miraba_ ―dijo secamente.

La chica y el policía intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida. Miroku alzó una mano para pedir permiso.

―Sesshomaru, estás en altavoz y el señor Miroku está aquí. Quiere hablar contigo.

―Buenas noches, Taisho, disculpa la hora ―intervino él sin darle tiempo al otro de responder―. ¿Puedes decirnos algo más de Hitomi? ¿Algún comportamiento extraño que hayas notado en él?

― _Fuera de lo desagradable que siempre ha sido, tengo poco que añadir. ¿Qué sucede con Hitomi?_

―Tenemos pequeñas sospechas sobre él. Mayormente corazonadas, y nos gustaría reunir un poco más de pruebas antes de indagar más en el asunto. ¿Tienes información que nos pueda ser útil?

Sesshomaru guardó silencio momentáneamente antes de contestar.

― _Puedo entregar un informe sobre su historial en nuestra compañía._

―No es necesario que te involucres en esto también, Sesshomaru, ya tienes demasiadas cosas encima como para agregar una más ―se inquietó Rin, previendo sus intenciones.

― _Siempre he tenido mis propias sospechas sobre Hitomi, es un asunto que me interesa_ ―explicó escuetamente.

―Pero...

―Cualquier cosa que puedas facilitarnos sería de mucha ayuda, gracias ―la cortó Miroku, negándole con la cabeza para que no dijera nada―. Podemos entrar en detalles mañana, si te parece bien, no quisiera que esta noche se alargara más. Pero antes de cortar, ¿me podrías decir por qué habías sospechado de él con anterioridad?

― _Un presentimiento_ _, nada relacionada con esto_ ―le replicó ásperamente―. _Además, no es la primera vez que lo veo observando a Rin._

La chica saltó genuinamente asustada.

―¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cuándo, dónde?

― _Fue sólo un momento cuando me marchaba de la boda de Inuyasha. Hitomi estaba en un congreso en el mismo hotel, cuando pasaste por las puertas abiertas se fijó en ti._

―Eso parece ser algo bastante ambiguo. Podría haber sido una coincidencia ―refutó Miroku intentando darle una explicación. O mejor dicho, buscando que él se explicara mejor.

― _Es posible_ ―concedió fríamente―, _pero también es posible que no lo sea. ¿Es suficiente para abrir una investigación?_ ―preguntó escéptico.

―Es un comienzo. Cualquier cosa que tengas que creas que pueda resultar útil te agradezco que me la hagas saber, aunque sólo sea para sacarnos la duda.

― _Haré llegar mis avances tan pronto los tenga._

―Te lo agradezco. Buenas noches, Taisho.

―Sesshomaru... ―Rin desactivó el altavoz y se retiró un poco―. Sólo... rayos, por favor, no lo hagas. No tienes que meterte en esto también, no ahora.

― _No parece que tenga muchas más opciones._

―Claro que las tienes, puedes quedarte al margen. Eres un civil, tengo miedo de que alguien se entere y te suceda algo.

― _No sucederá nada_ ―le dijo con naturalidad, haciendo que ella se crispara. ¿Acaso no era capaz de ver el riesgo que eso significaba?

―Sesshomaru...

― _No cambiaré de opinión._

Rin suspiró sonoramente, llevándose una mano a la frente. Oh, claro que lo sabía, como si no lo conociera...

―Por favor ten mucho cuidado de lo que haces. Si por casualidad estamos en lo correcto podrías meterte en serios problemas.

― _Nadie se enterará de esto._

―Ojalá ―hizo una corta pausa mientras organizaba sus ideas y se forzaba a no continuar insistiendo―. Muchas gracias por lo de hoy, significó mucho para mí lo que hiciste. Y... Lamento que tengas que pasar por todo esto justamente ahora, yo...

― _Deja de disculparte_ ―la cortó―. _Ve a dormir, es tarde._

―Podría decir lo mismo para ti. Duerme un poco, odiaría que encima te enfermaras.

― _No necesitas preocuparte por mí._

―Tarde, ya tengo tiempo haciéndolo ―sonrió tristemente ella―. No te mortifiques por lo de este sujeto, hay asuntos más importantes que atender. Sólo es un presentimiento, seguramente no tiene nada que ver con todo esto.

― _Descansa. Hablaremos mañana_ ―Rin estuvo a punto de pedirle que le prometiera tomarse las cosas con calma, pero estaba más que segura de que no conseguiría nada. Sólo esperaba que Sesshomaru no se extralimitara y cuidara de sí mismo para no añadir más problemas a su ya muy larga lista.

―Buenas noches, Sesshomaru.

Soltó un suspiro cuando el hombre al otro lado cortó al regresarle la despedida y le dio una mirada lánguida al detective tras unos segundos en silencio.

―No creo que duerma en toda la noche ―le comentó, contrariada.

―Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. En cambio tú sí deberías dormir, a no ser que prefieras pasar toda la mañana en la cama.

―No, tengo que ir al trabajo, esto no me lo va a impedir.

―Sabes que no estás en la obligación de ir al consultorio. Podrías seguir tu propio consejo y tomarte tus asuntos con más calma.

―Cuando todo esto se acabe me tomaré unas larguísimas vacaciones, pero por ahora no dejaré que nada me afecte mi día a día. No pienso quedarme escondida nunca más.

―En ese caso no debería extrañarte que Taisho haga lo mismo ―señaló él al regresar su atención a la computadora. Debía reconocer que aunque Rin y Sesshomaru fueran muy distintos, tenían algunas cosas que los hacía estar en sintonía. Las fuertes ganas de superarse y seguir adelante sin importar los obstáculos era la que más resaltaba, además de la obstinación.

Y por más que Rin intentó mantenerse despierta a esperas de Sango, cayó rendida hecha una bolita en el sofá a eso de las tres y media de la mañana. Miroku, muy acostumbrado a desvelarse y mantenerse totalmente en control de su cansancio, la cubrió con una manta antes de darse a sí mismo un pequeño respiro. Era realmente incapaz de dormir sin que su esposa estuviera de vuelta sana y salva.

Pese a todos sus años de experiencia y su gran habilidad de mantenerse en calma durante todo tipo de situaciones, las cosas cambiaban si se tornaban hacia su lado más personal. Y cada vez que Sango se mantenía toda la noche afuera por asuntos de emergencia como ese, no podía evitar sentir una pizca de ansiedad hasta que la veía regresar. Era consciente de que a ella le pasaba exactamente lo mismo, pues no era raro encontrársela en su misma posición cuando la cosa se invertía.

Esta vez no sería diferente.

...

Sesshomaru se frotó el puente de la nariz al finalizar la llamada con Rin, sin dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de Hitomi. ¿Que había cosas más importantes que atender? No si sus pequeñas y absurdas sospechas estaban en el camino correcto. Podía ser un sujeto más dado a la lógica y los hechos concretos, pero esta vez su intuición se vio vencedora.

Si acertaba, aquella investigación era mucho más importante de lo que Rin imaginaba, y no podía quedarse tranquilo hasta haber puesto sus planes en marcha. Tenía que hacer varias llamadas antes de poder darse el lujo de descansar debidamente.

Había demasiado en juego como para que el descanso fuera una opción. Era hora de averiguar por qué Kagewaki Hitomi siempre le había dado mala espina.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

Dedicado especialmente a **SeeDerise** , ¡Feliz cumpleaños, nena!

...

¡Puff, qué capítulo! No sólo por la conversación y toda la carga emocional que ambos llevaban encima, sino por las nuevas amenazas y, sobre todo... ¡Al fin sospechan de Hitomi! ¿Será una corazonada suficiente como para comprobar que él es Naraku? ¿O Hitomi se las arreglará para estar al margen de la ley como siempre, aún con Sesshomaru detrás de él?

Para todas las que estaban angustiadas por la reacción de Sesshomaru tras oír la historia de Rin... ¿ya se sienten mejor? Debían intuir que no le daría la espalda, pero me pareció leer en alguno de los comentarios que Sesshomaru podría apartarse por cuenta propia y proteger a Rin desde la distancia. Lo consideré... al igual que consideré hacer que él se la llevara lejos con este mismo fin, pero eso sólo complicaría más las cosas. Al final, nuestro héroe le ha demostrado a su más pura manera de que pase lo que pase, permanecerá a su lado, sin que le importen el peligro o las cicatrices. A Rin le costará un poco hacerse a la idea de semejante apoyo incondicional, y aunque siga teniendo miedo, también tiene mucha fe en él y ya no insistirá más en apartarlo. A buena hora xD

Muchas gracias a las bellas criaturitas que se animaron a leer el capítulo anterior, e incluso a las que no pero igualmente dejaron su comentario para demostrarle su interés a la historia, sin importar lo cruda que pueda ser. Ya no hay más capítulos de Inicios, así que podrán respirar tranquilas... ¿o tal vez no? ¡Muajajajaja!

 **Kagura, Floresamaabc, Sakura521, Incoherent96, Tanianarcisa, Carmenjp, MinaaRose, Alambrita (x2), Glenda, HanabiGuzmán, Natsuki Hiroto, Miss Eiko, Maril Delgadillo, Catcrime, DreamFicGirl, Lupita Reyes, GinaLiz, Gina101528, NUBIA, Gogo Yubhari, Jan Moya Quino, Cath Meow, Clau28, Maribel Goncalves, Traviesak64, Yuli de Chiba, Annprix1, BABY SONY, Bucitosentubebida, Blueberry Bliss, Nancyl1313, SeeDesire** (Adelanté la entrega para ti, espero que te haya gustado, ¡y que cumplas muchos, muchos más!) y **Yarisha.**

Aún sigo sin internet y subo esto con los datos del celular, por lo que si pillan algún dedazo, mis disculpas. Cuando todo se normalice, me encargaré de cazarlos y corregirlos.

Gracias a todos por leer, ¡espero saber qué les pareció este capítulo! Un beso, un abrazo y si me permiten la osadía, por favor sigan rezando para que la compañía de telefonía e internet se apiade de mí xD ¡Hasta la próxima semana!


	25. En la mira

**Disclaimer** : _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

 **Safe Haven**  
Por: Hoshi no Negai

 **25.** En la mira

Era el tercer día consecutivo que Sesshomaru se desvelaba por la sobrecarga de trabajo. Las cosas en la compañía estaban demasiado tensas y la cantidad de reuniones no parecía tener fin después del ataque a los servidores. Los altos mandos estaban muy alterados por esto y era difícil que no cundiera el pánico. Tenían motivos de sobra para creer que sucedía algo turbio en _Kyouko No Nishi_ , pues no todos creían la versión que Sesshomaru había dado: que un tercero había plantado falsa evidencia para incriminar a los demás e iniciar un injusto juicio en su contra.

Su padre, quien se había obligado a creer en las palabras de su hijo, hizo uso de todo su poder para mantener la situación lo más controlada posible. Pese a que sabía lo improbable que era que su empresa tapara asuntos tan sucios bajo sus narices, el escepticismo se incentivó ante la actitud de su hijo mayor. No es que creyera que él tuviera nada que ver, pero sí presentía que sabía más de lo que quería expresar, y que aquellas palabras no habían sido otra cosa más que una excusa para desviar las atenciones. Pero por más que le pidió que se explicara, Sesshomaru se mantenía firme en su versión, alegando su falta de razones para mentir en un asunto tan serio como ese, además de la corroboración de la propia policía japonesa que le daba la razón a su teoría.

Aquella noche se quedó de nuevo hasta tarde, con el fiel Jaken a su lado. Habían tenido otra reunión durante la tarde, pero en lugar Hitomi hacer acto de presencia, envió a dos representantes para que ocuparan su lugar.

No le servía para nada aumentar la sospecha e iniciar una paranoia, pues no era raro que muchos de los citados cedieran sus asientos a representantes, pero no podía evitar hacerlo.

―Señor, nos acaba de llegar el correo del informante ―avisó Jaken. Eran más de las diez de la noche, y el cansancio era bastante evidente en su asistente, quien se había mantenido tan ocupado como él durante los últimos días. Sesshomaru se dirigió a su bandeja de entrada e inició la impresión del documento.

Eran más de cien hojas con los resúmenes de las actividades bancarias de Hitomi durante los últimos tres años, y gracias a sus excelentes contactos entre los auditores, había conseguido una copia de los libros de contabilidad de _Kanto Imperial Trading_ y pasaría los próximos días estudiándolos cuidadosamente.

―¿Has recibido algo de los estudios clínicos?

―Quedaron en entregarnos el perfil mañana en la mañana, señor ―le dijo Jaken, chequeando el expediente de Hitomi en otra empresa de la que era accionista. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Tal vez era demasiada carga de trabajo para dos personas, pero no tenía confianza en nadie más para hacerlo. Después de todo aquello no era algo precisamente legal, y las cosas podrían complicarse si se implicaba a un tercero.

El suave zumbido de su celular lo distrajo momentáneamente; era un mensaje de Rin.

 _Por favor, no te excedas con tanto trabajo. Sé que no me harás caso, pero al menos inténtalo. Y ten mucho cuidado cuando vayas a casa, está alerta por si ves algo raro. Cuídate mucho y avísame cuando llegues, ¿está bien?_

Todos los días más o menos a esa misma hora, Rin se encargaba de enviarle un mensaje similar para demostrarle que seguía preocupándose por él. Sesshomaru hacía lo propio respondiéndole algo breve, pues solía llamarla al menos durante unos minutos durante la hora del almuerzo para decirle las novedades y asegurarse de que ella estuviera a salvo.

Desde aquella incómoda pero reveladora conversación, no había podido dejar de darle vueltas a la turbulenta historia de Rin. Todo lo que tuvo que sufrir, la crueldad, el dolor, la desesperanza... un nudo se apretaba en sus entrañas cada vez que se imaginaba pequeñas partes del relato, especialmente cuando añadía sus propias cavilaciones en los detalles más rocambolescos que ella no quiso dar.

Podía volver a sucederle... podían atraparla de nuevo, si él no lo evitaba. Si no atrapaba a Naraku, si no corría su máscara y revelaba su verdadera identidad. Había una razón para que Hitomi se fijara con cínico interés en Rin, había una razón por la que siempre le había dado mala espina. Debía ser él. _Tenía_ que ser él. Y no descansaría hasta demostrarlo.

Le envió un mensaje de texto como respuesta y continuó centrado en lo suyo por un par de horas más, hasta que una ligera tos le llamó la atención. Dándole una rápida ojeada a su asistente, se percató de que tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el cansancio, pero aun así intentaba mantenerse lo más despierto posible.

―Retírate, Jaken.

―¿Señor?

―Puedes continuar en la mañana, no serías útil si te quedas dormido durante las juntas.

―Señor Sesshomaru, le aseguro que puedo continuar. No puedo retirarme cuando hay tanto por hacer.

―Lo harás. Ha sido suficiente por hoy ―espetó contundente, aunque manteniendo la voz suave mientras su mirada seguía estudiando los números. Por un segundo creyó que Jaken replicaría, pero por algún motivo volvió a cerrar la boca y asintió al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

―Como usted diga ―carraspeó. Sesshomaru lo vio recogiendo todo el material que había estado investigando, lo ordenaba y se lo colocaba en una carpeta bajo el brazo. Lo más probable era que continuara revisando la documentación en casa, era tan testarudo y leal que le sorprendería lo contrario―. Hasta mañana, señor Sesshomaru. Que tenga buenas noches.

Taisho lo despidió con un leve gesto y tras un rato más de lectura, siguió sus pasos al igual que su propio consejo. Era frustrante no conseguir nada que lo delatara en ninguno de esos libros o informes, Hitomi parecía tener todas sus cuentas en regla y daba la apariencia de ser un empresario modelo en todos los aspectos. En cuanto encontrase un tiempo libre durante la mañana siguiente se ocuparía de darle un buen vistazo a sus generosas donaciones e investigar las instalaciones que las recibían, pero por el momento tendría que conformarse con sus escasos avances.

Guardó el material en su maletín y emprendió el camino hacia el estacionamiento, encontrándose únicamente con los guardias de seguridad que estaban más que acostumbrados a verlo en el edificio a esas horas. En cuanto llegó a su departamento se permitió soltar un gruñido bajo y preparó algo rápido para su fuerte dolor de cabeza. No le estaba haciendo mucho caso a las peticiones de Rin, pero tampoco tenía tiempo para darse ese lujo. Sólo necesitaba respuestas, fueran cuales fueran.

Tal vez mañana tendría mejor suerte.

...

La rutina de Rin no había cambiado demasiado más allá de las grandes dosis de cafeína que debía consumir para no quedarse rendida sobre el escritorio. Por más que le aconsejaran descansar, se negaba a quedarse encerrada sin hacer nada, por lo que se esforzaba en mostrar su mejor cara a cada paciente para que no notaran ninguna diferencia. Parecía funcionar con ellos, pero Kagome sabía perfectamente la clase de cosas que tenían ocupada su cabeza.

―¿Esperamos a alguien más hoy? ―le preguntó hacia el final de la jornada. La chica negó con la cabeza. Estaba haciendo el cierre contable y poniendo en orden las facturas de los seguros médicos de los pacientes―. Pasa un momento conmigo, por favor. ¿Cómo te sientes?

―Si no fuera por el café, creo que estaría muerta ―bromeó para aligerar la tensión mientras se sentaba. Ben se quedó afuera mordisqueando un juguete―. He estado mejor, pero... también he estado peor.

―Sango me cuenta que casi no estás durmiendo.

―Es algo difícil conciliar el sueño. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que puede pasar ahora.

―¿Es por Sesshomaru? ¿Has estado hablando con él?

―Muy poco, sólo llamadas cortas o mensajes de texto. No quiero molestarlo, siempre está demasiado ocupado.

―No creo que le moleste que quieras hablarle.

―Yo tampoco, pero prefiero que haga sus cosas sin que esté distrayéndolo a cada rato ―respondió incómoda―. Me preocupa mucho dónde se está metiendo, y aunque le pida mil veces que no continúe, sé que no me hará caso. Por eso espero que no encuentre nada y no tenga necesidad de seguir buscando.

―¿Prefieres que dé con un callejón sin salida en lugar de encontrar algo útil?

―Sí ―dejó salir un suspiro y se encogió un poco―. Si el tal Hitomi es Naraku y se entera de que Sesshomaru está metiendo la nariz en sus asuntos... ―negó con la cabeza con un escalofrío―. Créeme, es mejor que esté lo más lejos posible de la verdad, que esté equivocado y se dé cuenta a tiempo. Naraku puede hacerle la vida imposible sólo por diversión; ya lo está haciendo. Pero... ¿y si Sesshomaru acierta? No quiero ni imaginar lo que podría pasarle...

―Estás viendo todo esto desde un ángulo muy fatalista, Rin ―comenzó Kagome, pero la menor la detuvo sacudiendo una mano.

―Sé de lo que estoy hablando, Kagome. Lo que hemos visto ahora es como... el acto de entrada. Los hostigamientos por correo no son nada en comparación a lo que puede llegar a hacer. Después de ver lo que le hizo a Kagura durante años; su propia hermana... ¿qué podría hacerle a alguien más que puede dejarlo en evidencia?

―Deberías decírselo a Sesshomaru.

―Lo intenté. Lo he estado intentando durante meses desde que comenzamos a salir, incluso se lo dije mientras le contaba mi historia. Pero no escucha, cree que es intocable... pero no lo es ―cerró nerviosa los ojos―, nadie lo es.

―¿No le puedes decir a Sango lo que está haciendo? Quizá si la policía interviene...

―Dudo que lo que Sesshomaru está haciendo sea legal. Me parece que está sacando información de Hitomi que se encuentra fuera del alcance público, y eso puede meterlo en más problemas de los que ya tiene.

―Pero Miroku sabe lo que está haciendo, ¿no es así? Fue él quien habló con Sesshomaru y le pidió su ayuda.

―Sesshomaru ya se la dio. Le pasó todo lo que era legalmente posible darle y escuché cómo el señor Miroku le advertía que se detuviera. Pero sé que él no parará tan fácilmente.

―Sí, los Taisho suelen ser extremadamente tercos en ese aspecto ―Kagome resopló levantándose un par de mechones del flequillo―. Pero tienes razón, Naraku es un tipo peligroso y lo mejor es que nadie fuera del cuerpo policial se involucre en el caso, sin importar las buenas intenciones que pueda tener. Tienes que hablar seriamente con él.

―No me escuchará.

―Debes seguir insistiendo hasta que lo haga. Si alguien puede convencerlo de algo, ésa eres tú. Al igual que estás preocupada por él, Sesshomaru también está preocupado por ti, por eso no se detiene. Y por esa misma razón debes sentarte a decirle todas tus preocupaciones cara a cara. Aunque esté trabajando, hará un espacio para ti.

―¿Eso crees? Está tan ocupado que apenas puedo llamarlo por unos instantes, y los mensajes que le envío siempre los responde muy tarde.

―Rin, Sesshomaru te adora. Si necesitas hablar con él sólo debes decírselo.

La muchacha apenas se sintió sonrojar. Estaba demasiado intranquila como para pensar en otras cosas. Kagome alcanzó el celular que Rin había dejado a un lado cuando se sentó en el diván y se lo extendió.

―Llámalo y acuerden un encuentro, aunque sea de unos minutos. _Tienes_ que hablar con él.

Tomó el teléfono y asintió. Era cierto, necesitaba hacerlo entrar en razón antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Marcó su número y esperó a que el tono de llamada terminara.

―Debe estar en una reunión ―musitó al finalizar el tercer intento, frunciendo el entrecejo―. Le dejaré un mensaje para que me llame en cuanto pueda, quizás tenga suerte y podamos vernos mañana. O mejor dicho... ¡Al diablo! Voy ahora mismo a esperarlo, no me importa cuánto tarde o si tengo que quedarme toda la noche en _Kyouko No Nishi_.

―Ésa es la actitud ―asintió la psicóloga, contenta de que su paciente decidiera tomar las riendas del asunto. Estaba segura de que con Osuka haciendo guardia no habría ningún problema―. Avísale a Sango y a Miroku si decides quedarte allá hasta tarde.

―Claro ―asintió al tiempo que Kagome iba al área de espera a atender el teléfono. Debía ser algún paciente solicitando información a última hora, como siempre.

Rin prefirió decirle la verdad a Miroku con una corta llamada, puesto que Sango no estaba demasiado enterada de las ilícitas actividades de Sesshomaru y era mejor que se mantuviera así por el momento. Sin embargo, después de contar con la aprobación del marido de su amiga, procedió a dejarle saber a la detective de su iniciativa, al menos de manera parcial. Se acercó a la recepción cargando el bolso de Kagome para ir cerrando el consultorio de una vez.

―¿Y bien? ―quiso saber la psicóloga una vez se acabó la llamada.

―No estaba muy contenta, pero quedó en avisarle a Osuka y al detective de guardia para que me escoltara hasta allá. Me pidió que no demorara más de dos horas.

―Es mejor que nada. ¿Apagaste la computadora al salir?

―Eh... no. Hablaba con Sango y se me olvidó.

―No pasa nada ―en ese momento el teléfono volvió a sonar mientras Kagome encendía de nuevo la luz de su consultorio―. Debe ser la persona de antes, creo que se le cayó la llamada hace un momento.

―Voy ―se llevó el aparato al oído y compuso su voz de recepcionista. Le era imposible sonar normal si hablaba por ese teléfono―. Buenas tardes, consultorio de la doctora Higurashi, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? ¿Hola? ―esperó un momento. Sonaba algo de interferencia. Rin apretó los labios al intuir quien podría estar al otro lado de la línea. Sin embargo, tratando de sacudirse aquella críptica idea, se forzó a continuar. Podía ser un paciente―. Disculpe, ¿me escucha? Creo que debe tener algún problema, suena...

― _Hola, pequeña bailarina._

La sangre se le heló en el acto y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Esa maldita voz...

Ben tuvo que sentir su súbita subida de adrenalina, puesto que soltó su juguete y se puso en pie, tenso.

― _¿Qué tal el trabajo hoy?_ ―continuó aquella voz grave y susurrante―. _Apuesto a que no te diviertes tanto como antes. ¿No prefieres regresar conmigo?_

―Lista para irnos ―apareció Kagome por el umbral del consultorio. Pero su rostro deshizo la tranquilidad que llevaba para darle paso a la alerta. Sólo tuvo que ver los ojos desorbitados de su amiga para saber qué estaba escuchando. Sin perder el tiempo, le hizo una seña antes de marcar el número de la detective.

Rin estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico, pero sacó valor de donde no sabía que tenía y compuso unas palabras de respuesta. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

―En tus sueños.

― _Oh, ¿por qué a la defensiva? ¿No me has extrañado en todo este tiempo? Sé que no soy Onigumo, pero de todas formas somos buenos amigos, ¿no?_

―No estoy tan indefensa como antes, no puedes llegar a mí.

― _No, no lo haré. Serás tú quien venga a mí._

―Ya quisieras ―Rin no permitió que su voz temblara, pese a que el resto de su cuerpo se sacudiera sin control. No sabía si aquello era miedo o rabia, y poco podía importarle.

― _Es lo que quiero. Y tarde o temprano, lo que tendré_ ―aseguró la calmadamente voz. Rin vigilaba el segundero de su reloj rogando para que pasara rápido el minuto. Le dio una mirada a Kagome, quien había comunicado la situación a Sango y el equipo de la comisaría ya debía estar rastreando la llamada en ese momento. Sólo debía mantenerla en línea un poco más.

―¿Lo que tendrás? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

― _Sólo espera, bailarina. Espera y escóndete tras tus buenos amigos. Como esa linda doctora con la que estás._ _Me gustaría conocerla._ _Tan comprensiva y amable, debe ser una amiga incondicional. Sería una pena que algo le ocurriera, ¿no crees?_ ―la respiración de Rin se cortó de golpe y su corazón comenzó a bombear con una fuerza dolorosa. Casi pudo verlo sonreír cruelmente ante su mutismo _―. Tomaré eso como un sí. Hasta luego, pequeña bailarina. Sé paciente._

―¡E-espera! ―gritó intentando hacer más tiempo―. Dime lo que quieres que haga y lo haré, ¡pero no te atrevas a meterte con ella!

Hubo unos escasos segundos de silencio hasta que Naraku finalmente habló:

― _¿Intentando cumplir el minuto para que me rastreen? Qué pena. Casi lo logras._

Y colgó.

Separó el auricular lentamente de su oreja y lo observó con ojos desorbitados y cristalinos. Según la pantalla digital debajo de la bocina, la llamada había durado 48 segundos. Sus manos temblaban y ni siquiera consiguió colgar apropiadamente el aparato. Tuvo que aferrarse al escritorio para que sus piernas no cedieran ante su peso. Ben soltaba agudos lloriqueos mientras restregaba la cabeza en sus caderas para distraerla.

―¿Qué te dijo? ―se acercó preocupada Kagome. Rin levantó el aterrado rostro hacia ella.

―Cierra la puerta ―dijo rápidamente, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no entrar en pánico―. ¡Ahora, pásale llave!

Kagome no perdió el tiempo y en lugar de cuestionarla, corrió a buscar las llaves en su bolso. Rin apagó las luces de la recepción y le indicó que fueran hacia el consultorio, cerrando la puerta con seguro detrás de ellas. A la doctora no le dio tiempo de enterarse exactamente de lo que pasaba, pero podía hacerse una idea muy clara. La más joven se apresuró en llamar a Sango.

―Sango, esto es malo.

 _―_ _Lo sé. Cierren las puertas y no se muevan, le avisaré a Aikawa._

―Por favor, que no se demore.

― _Estará ahí en un minuto._

―Gracias, Sango ―finalizó la llamada y al ser incapaz de soportar el temblor de sus piernas, se sentó en el diván, con Ben apoyando la cabeza en sus rodillas, como siempre hacía cuando su dueña estaba especialmente nerviosa.

―Rin... ¿qué te dijeron? ―Kagome tomó su correspondiente puesto, inclinándose un poco para verla a la cara. Sus ojos seguían excesivamente abiertos.

La chica levantó la vista hasta su amiga, recordando las burlonas palabras de Naraku mientras examinaba sus preocupados ojos azules. Debía decirle, no podía quedarse callada para protegerla, necesitaba que estuviera tan alerta como ella de ahora en adelante.

―Te mencionó, Kagome ―reveló en un susurro―. Sabe que estamos juntas aquí...

El rostro de la doctora palideció al momento que se balanceaba ligeramente hacia atrás. La barbilla de Rin se arrugó al distinguir el miedo en sus facciones y no pudo ocultar el sollozo que había estado reprimiendo desde que Naraku colgó la llamada.

―Sabíamos que era una posibilidad― Kagome avanzó con toda la calma de que era capaz―. ¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras exactamente?

―Que esperara y me escondiera tras mis amigos. Como la... doctora con la que estaba, una amiga incondicional y que sería una pena que algo te pasara. Dijo que era cuestión de tiempo para que yo fuera con él...

―Está fanfarroneando, Rin. Busca asustarte, como siempre. No puede hacer nada con tanta vigilancia que tienes encima.

―Naraku siempre encuentra la manera de saltarse todo... y ahora tú estás en su mira, Kagome. Santo cielo... ―se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. Ben soltó un lamento y se removió intranquilo.

―No dejes que esto te supere. Que me haya mencionado no significa nada, es sólo su manera de aterrorizarte.

―¿Que no significa nada? ¡Kagome! ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo? ―saltó ella de repente, respirando tan fuerte que su pecho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad―. Sabes muy bien de lo que es capaz ese tipo, ¡no puedes decirme que no me lo tome en serio!

―No te digo que no te lo tomes en serio, sino que lo tomes con calma ―espetó manteniendo un tono firme. Rin abrió la boca de nuevo para reclamarle, pero la doctora la detuvo alzando una mano a centímetros de su nariz―. No digas nada. Mírate cómo estás, te va a dar un ataque de pánico. Respira lentamente, cuenta hasta diez y exhala. Vamos, empieza. No hablaré contigo si todo lo que haces es gritar.

Los puños de la joven se cerraron, pero acató las órdenes apretando los dientes antes de iniciar las respiraciones guiadas por la psicóloga. Mientras tanto, Kagome se levantó y fue a traerle un vaso con agua del anexo de la cocina.

―Si estamos en peligro de nada serviría que te desmayaras o actuaras ciegamente. Te necesito tranquila ―cerró la mano en su muñeca para tomarle el pulso y hasta que no estuvo satisfecha no le permitió detenerse―. Mejor.

Justo entonces escucharon una animada melodía. El celular de Rin mostraba una llamada, pero fue Kagome quien lo tomó.

―Entiendo. Ya vamos, gracias. Aikawa está en la puerta, nos escoltará de ahora en adelante ―le extendió el celular, que Rin guardó en su bolsillo. Antes de salir del consultorio asomó la cabeza cuidadosamente, y hasta que no reconoció la silueta de la policía detrás de la puerta de vidrio no accedió a salir.

―Buenas tardes, Noto, doctora Higurashi. He visto la vía despejada por el momento, así que no hay peligro ―las saludó la mujer, de nuevo ataviada en su atuendo de civil. Las tres mujeres y el pastor alemán se pusieron en marcha, sin intercambiar muchas palabras, hasta el auto aparcado. Rin y Ben ocuparon como siempre el asiento trasero mientras Kagome hacía lo propio en el del copiloto, reanudando la escasa conversación con la agente que iba al volante.

―Kagome... ¿El señor Inuyasha llegará muy tarde hoy? No me gustaría que te quedaras sola ―le preguntó cuando estaban arribando al edificio.

―Ya le pedí que saliera temprano. De cualquier manera me quedaré con unos vecinos mientras tanto, no te preocupes.

―Ten a mano el teléfono en todo momento, ¿está bien? Y no salgas de la casa de tus vecinos hasta que llegue el señor Inuyasha ―instó angustiada, pero luchando por mantener la calma.

―Eso haré. Estaré escribiéndote ante cualquier cosa, y a Sango también. Aunque dudo mucho que pase algo.

―Nunca te lo tomes a la ligera, por favor ―musitó, negando con la cabeza. Aún sentía escalofríos y dudaba que fuera a perderlos en algún momento―. Las amenazas de Naraku siempre se cumplen tarde o temprano.

―Lo sé ―aseguró la psicóloga viéndola por el espejo retrovisor―. Sé que hay que tener cuidado con ese sujeto, pero me refiero al tiempo. Acaba de mencionarme, es muy pronto para que llegue más lejos que eso. Primero debe atemorizarte, después continuará el hostigamiento y ya más adelante intentará hacer algo más osado. Creo que estoy a salvo por ahora.

―De cualquier manera la estación ya está al tanto de esto, Higurashi ―aseguró Aikawa con tono firme―. Haremos unas rondas y aseguraremos un perímetro para evitar cualquier percance.

―No la tendrán muy fácil ―concluyó Kagome para tranquilizar a su paciente. No tardaron mucho más en alcanzar el complejo de apartamentos, donde la doctora le indicó como siempre que abordara el puesto del copiloto. Rin le pidió a la agente que no se marcharan hasta que Kagome les avisara que ya estaba con sus vecinos, y no fue hasta que recibió su mensaje tres minutos después que se dio el lujo de regular la forzada respiración.

―¿Vamos a la estación, verdad? ―cuestionó mientras dejaban atrás el edificio.

―Así es. No podemos dejarte sola ahora, el lugar más seguro para ti es la comisaría.

―¿Saben...? ¿Saben si Naraku llamó a alguien más? ¿Se contactó con Sesshomaru, tal vez?

―Por ahora no hemos recibido aviso de más movimientos de su parte, así que puedes relajarte.

―Ojalá pudiera... ―suspiró al encogerse en el asiento. No quería que todo volviera a comenzar, no quería que las cosas empeoraran y las personas que amaba sufrieran las consecuencias, pero... ¿qué más podía hacer que advertirles? ¿Cómo podía detener a Naraku cuando la misma policía japonesa tenía tantos problemas para mantenerlo a raya?

Apretó el celular en sus manos tras enviarle un nuevo mensaje a Sesshomaru: _Te lo ruego, no investigues nada más de ese sujeto. Por favor. No te involucres más, deja las cosas como están._ Debía estar ocupado todavía, pues aún no había ni leído el que le había enviado antes. Sin embargo, pese a que prefería llamarlo, le escribió de nuevo para decirle lo que acababa de ocurrir en el consultorio, añadiendo de nuevo sus preocupaciones por él y lo mucho que necesitaba detener su investigación a Hitomi. Podría estar en lo cierto, podría equivocarse, pero... si la persona incorrecta se enteraba de sus movimientos, sin importar lo lejos que estuviera de alcanzar la verdad, podrían tomarlo como un objetivo mucho más serio y...

 _No puedo pensar en eso ahora. No quiero ni imaginarlo._

Una jaqueca comenzaba a cernirse sobre ella para cuando arribaron a su destino varios minutos después. Apenas le prestó atención al camino mientras recorrían la ya muy conocida estación hasta llegar al piso correspondiente. Aikawa se despidió de ella en la pequeña área de recepción del departamento, donde se reunió con sus compañeros que le hacían señas de reconocimiento.

Rin sólo tomó asiento en las sillas metálicas, con Ben fielmente posado a su lado. Mantenía el teléfono entre las manos sin perderlo de vista, con el corazón en vilo esperando recibir las tan acostumbradas malas noticias.

Durante el tiempo que siguió se quedó muy quieta y callada, con la jaqueca aumentando al igual que el nudo que sentía en la boca del estómago. No había sucedido nada relevante con Kagome. Su último mensaje decía que Inuyasha ya estaba con ella y ambos estaban bien. Ignoraba si la psicóloga pondría al tanto de la situación a su marido, y era algo en lo que por el momento prefería no especular demasiado. Ahora que su amiga estaba a salvo, sus preocupaciones se centraron más bien en lo que pasaría en los próximos días, intentando hacer un esquema mental del paso a paso en el acoso de Naraku a sus amigos en Kioto. ¿Seguiría el mismo patrón o se arriesgaría a hacer algo más osado?

¿A qué se refería al decir que sería ella quien iría hasta él? ¿Qué podría hacer para que prefiriera el terrible destino que le aguardaba en sus garras a su tan ansiada libertad, por más estrangulada que fuera?

Tenía demasiado miedo de pensar en ello.

―Hola, Rin ―Sango llegó a su lado con una taza de humeante té en las manos. La chica la aceptó, pero no fue capaz de beberla―, ¿cómo te encuentras?

―Como es de esperarse ―respondió ásperamente. No quería ser grosera, pero tenía los nervios demasiado descontrolados como para cuidar sus modales―. ¿Pudieron localizar la llamada?

―No, la señal se cortó justo antes. Aunque sí pillamos parte de la conversación ―compuso una mueca de desprecio―, qué sujeto más...

―Desagradable.

―No era la palabra que tenía en mente, pero sí ―se encogió de hombros, tomando asiento a su lado mientras soltaba un suspiro. Parecía tan o más frustrada que ella por todos los callejones sin salida que resultaban ser aquel caso―. ¿Has hablado con Kagome?

―Ya está en casa con el señor Inuyasha, si no me ha escrito es porque está bien.

―¿Y con Sesshomaru? ¿Te está esperando?

―No ha respondido todavía mis mensajes, debe estar muy ocupado.

Sango le dedicó una rápida mirada frunciendo levemente los labios.

―¿Qué es lo que está haciendo realmente Sesshomaru? Miroku me dijo que le ayudó pasándole información de un tal Hitomi, pero tengo la impresión de que no se quedó solamente con eso. Debe haber un motivo por el que quieras ir a verlo tan urgentemente, ¿o me equivoco?

―Estoy preocupada por él, es todo. Después de lo que pasó con Kagome... ¿y si él es el próximo?

―Querías ir con él antes de que recibieras esa llamada ―apuntó inteligentemente Sango, evadiendo su falsa inocencia―. ¿Está pasando algo que no me quieres contar?

Rin contuvo el aire un segundo antes de desviar la mirada. Con eso ya le había dicho más que suficiente.

―No quiero que se meta en problemas.

―¿Con quién, con Naraku o con nosotros?

―Con ninguno ―gruñó en respuesta.

Sango imitó a Rin y retuvo el aire por un tiempo para después soltarlo en un prolongado resoplido. La muchacha casi podía palpar el monumental sermón que le esperaba.

―¿Osuka está al tanto de lo que hace Sesshomaru?

―Eh... no lo sé. Ni siquiera yo sé exactamente qué está haciendo, pero lo intuyo. Por eso estoy tan preocupada.

―Me pondré al tanto con ella para que le preste apoyo. Si va a meterse en algo turbio, al menos que lo haga con una experta en la materia ―musitó un tanto inexpresiva mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo y lo activaba.

―Ya le he pedido que se detenga, quizás...

―Pero sabes muy bien que no se detendrá hasta conseguir algo ―señaló enarcando una ceja―. Es un tipo astuto y de muchos recursos, pero no está de más darle algo de ayuda profesional, ¿no crees?

Rin le miró extrañada y hasta escéptica. ¿Aquella era la misma Sango que siempre le daba pláticas interminables de seguridad y le recordaba las cláusulas de confidencialidad a las que estaba sometida?

―¿No lo vas a delatar?

―En lo que a mí respecta, Osuka está a cargo de una investigación en solitario sobre un sujeto que encontró sospechoso. Taisho sólo ayudó a corroborar sus sospechas y brindó la información inicial.

La otra quedó sorprendida por la simpleza con la que Sango había resuelto todo, sacando del fuego a Sesshomaru como si nunca hubiera estado implicado en primer lugar.

―¿Por qué? Pensé que como civil no debía intervenir, sabes lo arriesgado que es.

―Claro que lo sé, pero también sé cuándo una pelea está perdida. Los Taisho son famosos por su terquedad, llevo diez años de amistad con Inuyasha como para comprobarlo y sé que su hermano es incluso peor. Le daré mi advertencia y haré que Osuka se encargue de ahora en adelante, pero francamente, no tengo forma de detenerlo si quiere continuar por su cuenta. Además... ¿para qué meterlo en más problemas de los que ya tiene? No soy tan cruel para exponerlo.

―Wow, Sango... ―parpadeó sorprendida. No se había esperado tanta solidaridad de su parte, no en un tema tan serio por lo menos―. No sé qué decir. Te lo agradezco.

―Suena como si creyeras que iba a denunciarlo a la Interpol. Sé que soy estricta, pero tampoco es para tanto.

―Tú lo has dicho, eres muy estricta. Jamás imaginé que lo apoyarías de esta forma. A decir verdad, siempre pensé que Sesshomaru te caía mal.

Sango soltó una pequeña risa y negó con la cabeza como si le hubiera contado un chiste.

―Qué va. Intenté ser firme con respecto a él, y me frustra saber que no funciona. No sabes lo estresante que es tener a un civil metiéndose en asuntos delicados, y más cuando es alguien como él.

―Creo que puedo hacerme una idea ―cabeceó Rin formando una mueca―. De todas formas voy a seguir insistiéndole para que deje de hacer lo que sea que está haciendo. Tengo miedo de que, aunque sea una casualidad, investigue a la persona correcta y ésta se entere. Sé que es un tiro en la oscuridad, pero...

―Claro, la duda siempre estará. A todo esto, ¿quién es ese Hitomi? Todo lo que me dijo Miroku cuando le pregunté fue que Sesshomaru había tenido mala espina de este sujeto y quería descartarlo.

―Bueno... algo así ―asintió sin estar muy convencida. Seguidamente procedió a narrarle todas las conclusiones que habían sacado el señor Miroku, Sesshomaru y ella aquella madrugada unos días atrás con respecto a las extrañas coincidencias. Ahora que se lo relataba, daba la impresión de estar exponiendo más bien una teoría conspirativa, encontrando pistas sólo porque sí y forzándolas a encajar. En cuanto terminó, la detective permaneció pensativa antes de dar su veredicto.

―Sí, parece ser algo muy vago. Son coincidencias muy... ¿cómo decirlo? Mundanas. La altura, el color de ojos, la sensación... y a todo esto, que a Sesshomaru nunca le cayó bien. Pero si fuera por esto último, tendríamos miles de sospechosos más porque es raro que a él alguien le agrade ―roló los ojos, arrancándole una sonrisa involuntaria a Rin. No se equivocaba―. Sin embargo... ¿quién sabe? Nunca hay que ignorar el sexto sentido ni un instinto tan básico como reconocer una buena o mala persona. Osuka y Sesshomaru encontrarán la respuesta tarde o temprano, sea cual sea. Si nos ayudan a descartar a alguien, excelente. Y si resulta estar en lo correcto... habrá que darle una medalla a su instinto, supongo.

Rin ablandó su preocupado semblante ante la asombrosa presteza con la que Sango se estaba tomando todo el asunto. Siempre creyó que pondría el grito en el cielo en cuanto se enterara, pero era muy reconfortante contar con ella en una situación que la traía tan angustiada. En circunstancias normales no lo habría dejado pasar, estaba más que segura. Aquella era una prueba del grado de presión y estrés al que se hallaba sometida.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―quiso saber al verla algo ida en sus pensamientos segundos después. Lo que creyó que era un momento que se había tomado para recibirla en la comisaría, ahora le parecía más bien un corto receso para despejar un poco su mente. Aunque a juzgar por su expresión ausente podía imaginar que le costaba desconectarse.

―A veces no es tan fácil como me gustaría creer ―admitió finalmente―. No me gusta que las cosas se estanquen, que no haya respuestas o que todo parezca estar en contra. No quiero que esto tome más tiempo del que debería... de hecho, me encantaría que terminara ahora mismo, pero no siempre disponemos de esas posibilidades de nuestro lado. Supongo que me siento impotente por no poder hacer más.

―Pero tú no puedes controlar esto, haces todo lo que está a tu alcance.

―Es lo mismo que te decimos nosotras cada vez que algo pasa ―comentó irónicamente―. No me había dado cuenta de lo duro que es escucharlo.

―Oh, sí, apesta que te lo digan porque igual siempre sentirás que es tu culpa, aunque no lo sea.

Sango levantó la cabeza y le dio una pequeña y triste sonrisa. Sus ojeras eran bastante evidentes, además de la palidez de su rostro que le hacía ver ligeramente enferma. Aquel caso la estaba desgastando bastante, y de nuevo el remordimiento de Rin se hizo presente a pesar de lo que acababa de decir.

―¿Te queda mucho tiempo aquí?

―Me temo que sí, lo siento. Y Miroku está fuera esta noche, tendrás que quedarte por unas horas más.

―No te preocupes.

Alguien tuvo que haberle hecho a Sango algún gesto que Rin no llegó a ver, pues la detective se puso rápidamente en pie, recuperando su semblante profesional para volver a su puesto. Chequeó la hora en su teléfono celular, y sacó su billetera del bolsillo interno de su chal policial.

―¿Tienes hambre? Tenemos máquinas expendedoras en el comedor que no están nada mal. O si quieres le digo a alguien que vaya al restaurante que está a unas cuadras para que te compre algo.

―No, no, tranquila, las expendedoras están bien. No tengo mucha hambre, pero sí me gustaría darle de comer y beber a Ben.

―De acuerdo. En esta estación no tenemos perreras ni kennels, pero creo que debemos tener platos de comida por algún lado. ¿Está bien si come algo de la expendedora? ¿No le hará daño?

―Qué va, tiene un estómago de acero. Carne y arroz sin mucho condimento estará más que bien, sólo será por hoy.

―Le diré a Mugeno que te acompañe, ¿de acuerdo? Toma, compra lo que quieras ―le extendió la billetera de cuero vino tinto, a lo que Rin alzó las manos en negación.

―Sango, por favor, tengo más que suficiente conmigo.

―Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ―le dijo sin bajar el brazo. Rin volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

―Ya estás trabajando más de lo humanamente posible para atrapar a este desquiciado. Además, ¿sabes la responsabilidad que es guardar la billetera de alguien más? Una vez perdí la de mi madre y fue horrible. Mejor no te arriesgues, las cosas se me pierden muy fácil.

La detective resopló con una sonrisita y accedió finalmente. Le indicó que esperara hasta que su colega la llevara al comedor ―era bastante reticente a dejarla deambulando sola, aunque fuera en la misma estación policial―, tiempo que la chica aprovechó en dedicarle atención a su perro. Le pediría al oficial que también la acompañara al estacionamiento o algún área exterior por si Ben tenía que hacer sus necesidades.

Sango regresó un par de minutos después en compañía de un hombre... interesante.

―Rin, este es el agente Mugeno, irá contigo al comedor o a cualquier lugar que necesites dentro de la estación ―señaló. El sujeto era delgado, apenas un poco más alto que Sango, bastante pálido y... bonito. Pero en el sentido de lo bien presentado que iba: ropa impecable y ligeramente más llamativa que la normal comparando el lugar en el que estaban, pelo bien peinado, labios delineados con pintura roja y, si no se equivocaba, una discreta dosis de maquillaje en los ojos.

En líneas generales no podría importarle menos el estilo de otra persona, pero por cómo se veía... le recordaba un poco a Jakotsu, el camarada de Mukotsu que se encargaba de _reclutar_ mujeres de otros países haciéndose pasar por un agente de farándula.

 _O quizá se me hace parecido porque ambos son gay y los gay suelen vestirse más o menos igual_ , razonó intentando no sentirse paranoica.

―Un gusto conocerlo ―se apuró en decir, apenada por si se había notado su titubeo. Mugeno le devolvió la cortesía con una reverencia. Su voz era suave, calmada y con un peculiar acento femenino.

―El gusto es todo mío. ¿Adónde quieres ir primero? ¿Al comedor? ¿Quizás a los lavabos?

―Algún sitio donde él pueda ir al baño estaría bien ―tocó la cabeza de su perro que estaba sentado mirando fijamente al sujeto, como cada vez que conocía a un hombre: con un gruñido bajo en la base de la garganta. Le dio unas palmaditas para distraerlo, y poco después los tres se encaminaron al estacionamiento, donde Ben no perdía de vista a Mugeno.

Tras un rato se dirigieron al comedor parcialmente vacío. Era un área rectangular muy sobria, con varias máquinas expendedoras pegadas a las paredes y mesas con sillas tipo banco agrupadas en la zona central. Rin sacó algunas monedas y compró dos raciones de la comida menos condimentada para Ben, quien la devoró como si no hubiera probado bocado desde hacía días.

―¿No piensas cenar? ―le preguntó el agente al ver que se sentaba al lado de la máquina a esperar a que el perro terminara.

―No tengo mucha hambre, la verdad. No sé si podría comerme un plato completo ―admitió. Lo normal sería que en estado de ansiedad su apetito se multiplicara, pero en esa ocasión parecía que su cuerpo se había cerrado a la posibilidad. O más bien dicho, su mente era la que se negaba a hacerlo.

―Quedarse sin comer es malo, te puede doler el estómago en un rato ―le recomendó amablemente―. Si no puedes terminártelo de seguro tu perro te ayudará con el resto.

Rin le dedicó una mirada de soslayo a su mascota que relamía el plato en el suelo, pero que de vez en cuando alzaba los oscuros ojos hacia ella y su acompañante como si estuviera vigilando la situación. Hizo una mueca. Sabía de primera mano lo que se sentía no tener nada de comer y sus espantosas secuelas, no podía permitir que su salud decayera de nuevo. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo.

―Ése es un buen punto ―terminó asintiendo. Fue a una de las expendedoras para ver sus opciones sin demasiado ánimo. Mugeno se le posicionó al lado.

―El sándwich de pollo es bastante bueno. Y está fresco, lo recargaron hace poco ―recomendó señalando el artículo en la pantalla táctil. Sin ánimos siquiera de pensar, la muchacha le hizo caso y lo compró. Seguidamente el hombre la imitó.

―Aprovecharé, tampoco he cenado. ¿Te molesta si me siento contigo?

―Para nada, adelante ―el agente se sentó con una tranquila sonrisa, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa, y comenzó a comer sin reparar demasiado en su cohibición. De vez en cuando sacaba por unos segundos su teléfono celular para ver la hora ―suponía ella―, y continuaba gustoso con su cena. Rin no estaba muy segura si le agradaba aquel tipo o no, pero intentó ser lo más cordial posible para no hacer la situación más incómoda.

Un pequeño zumbido de su móvil la distrajo, y vio el mensaje de Sesshomaru:

 _¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Te encuentras bien?_

 _No sucedió nada, tranquilo. En la cafetería de la estación, cenando. ¿Todo bien por allá?_ y presionó enviar. Tardó sólo unos segundos en recibir su respuesta. Inusualmente rápido, contando que a esa hora debía seguir en la oficina.

 _Todo en orden._

Sonrió algo más tranquila y le dio unos bocados más a su comida. Sólo le había comentado de manera puntual lo acontecido en el consultorio para mantenerlo al tanto, asegurándole inmediatamente que no había sucedido nada grave para no preocuparlo demasiado. Hasta ahora, no había recibido respuesta de su mensaje anterior, por lo que supuso acertadamente que había estado demasiado ocupado como para ver su celular. Pero si ya tenía tiempo para responder, podía recibir una llamada. Después de todo, aún tenía que volver a advertirle sobre Naraku en vista de la amenaza a Kagome. Quizás ahora sí podría hacerlo reaccionar.

―Ah, veo que te lo terminaste completo ―señaló Mugeno en cuanto Rin acabó. No había dejado más que migajas sobre el envoltorio. Un par de personas de la estación se sentaron en otra de las mesas, conversando en voz baja entre ellos.

―Una vez que comencé no pude parar. Tenía razón, estaba muy bueno ―le devolvió la sonrisa antes de darle un sorbo a su lata de té.

―¿Ya te sientes mejor?

―¿Disculpe? ―levantó la cara de su celular. Le escribía a Sesshomaru para preguntarle si podía llamarlo.

―Arriba tenías mala cara, pero parece que se te pasó. Te ves algo más compuesta.

―Creo que estoy más tranquila ahora, gracias. Han sido unos días bastante malos, no siempre es fácil poner buena cara ―comentó sin querer.

―Oh, sí. He oído de tu caso, y parece bastante complicado ―asintió torciendo la cabeza. Se limpió la boca con una servilleta y la arrugó en su mano―, pero no hay caso imposible de resolver para el jefe Minamoto, es tan inteligente que de seguro lo resolverá pronto, sé que nunca se ha dado por vencido. Y Kuwashima también es muy competente, no descansa hasta que todo acaba para bien. Estás en buenas manos.

―Les tiene mucha estima, ¿no es así? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo trabaja con ellos?

―Oh, no, yo estoy en otro departamento. Acabo de graduarme de la academia y me asignaron a narcóticos. Pero como soy novato intento prestar tanta ayuda como sea posible, independientemente del área que sea. Estoy esperando los resultados de una redada en Edogawa, tengo tiempo para matar mientras los demás regresan.

―¿No va con ellos?

―No, no me tocó. Estoy encargado de hacer los informes finales... trabajo de principiantes, nadie quiere quedarse hasta tarde redactando ―añadió rolando los ojos con una cabezada.

―Ya le tocará ser parte de la acción.

―Mientras tanto queda aguantarse ―se encogió dramáticamente de hombros―. Al menos puedo pasar un tiempo con el jefe Minamoto... es una buena vista ―dijo alzando sugestivamente las cejas.

Rin no pudo contener una corta risa.

―Ah, todo tiene sentido ahora.

―Pero mantenlo en secreto. No quiero que nadie se entere de mis dobles intenciones.

―Descuide, su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Pese a ser un desconocido, no se sentía tan incómoda como esperaba hablando con él. ¿Era porque era muy femenino o ella estaba mejorando en su condición? Sea como sea, era algo por lo que alegrarse a pesar de las circunstancias. Y mientras se felicitaba mentalmente por estar manejando tan bien esa situación, desvió la mirada en dirección a la puerta, por donde justamente Sango se estaba asomando y le hacía una seña para que se acercara. Extrañada, Rin se levantó de la mesa y fue a reunirse con ella.

―Tienes visitas ―le dijo Sango seriamente. Antes de que la chica pudiera preguntar, abrió un poco más la puerta para revelar quién la estaba acompañando.

―¿Sesshomaru? ―se sorprendió ella. El hombre, como era de esperarse, mantenía su semblante perfectamente serio e inmutable, pero sus ojos... Rin tragó con dificultad al distinguir un pequeño pero evidente rastro de angustia en ellos―. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sango frunció levemente el ceño y bufó para responder por él:

―Me llamó diciéndome que estaba en camino y que le diera acceso a la cafetería.

―¿Sucedió algo? ¿Estás bien? ―se preocupó ella, llenándose la cabeza de todo tipo de situaciones de emergencia. Vio asustada a Sango, haciéndole silentemente las mismas preguntas y se acercó un poco más a él para verlo mejor, buscando cualquier clase de indicio que denotara alguna herida.

―Dijiste recibir una llamada de Naraku ―explicó parcamente él, dándole un vistazo rápido y desconfiado a Mugeno, quien había seguido a Rin y estaba unos pasos detrás de ella. Éste lo examinaba con una ceja alzada en interés.

―Sí, pero... te dije que no había sucedido nada ―aclaró ella―. Tanto Kagome como yo estamos bien.

―Si quieren privacidad pueden ir a la cocina ―sugirió el agente sin apartar sus ojos azules de Sesshomaru, quien lo ignoró olímpicamente al tener su mirada puesta únicamente en Rin.

―Regresaré arriba ―informó Sango, dándoles espacio. Se notaba que no estaba muy contenta con la visita repentina, pero necesitaba regresar a sus labores en el departamento―. Mugeno, cuento contigo para tenerle un ojo encima a Rin, ¿está bien?

―Por supuesto, Kuwashima ―asintió él jovialmente.

La detective frunció de nuevo el entrecejo hacia Sesshomaru, como si se mordiera la lengua para no reñirle por no haberle anticipado su llegada con algo más de tiempo, y se fue de la cafetería sin decir nada más. A la joven se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y buscó la atención de Mugeno:

―¿Dónde está la cocina?

―Por allá ―le mostró una puerta en el extremo de la habitación―. No debe haber nadie a esa hora, podrán hablar tranquilamente.

―Muchas gracias. Vamos ―musitó a Sesshomaru, y ambos, más Ben que le pisaba los talones a su dueña aunque intentaba ganarse un mimo o dos del serio Taisho, entraron en la pequeña estancia. Constaba de un amplio mesón con una estufa incrustada, tres microondas y un par de neveras encajadas en la pared, además de un fregadero y un dispensador de agua purificada al lado de la papelera. Como Mugeno había dicho, eran los únicos ahí.

―Me hubieras dicho que venías, no tenía idea...

―Tenía que cerciorarme de que todo estuviera en orden ―le dijo, haciéndola desinflarse. Todas las suposiciones fatalistas que había formulado a toda velocidad se desvanecieron. Sólo quería verla a ella, no comunicarle una mala noticia... qué alivio. No lo había visto desde su incómoda conversación unos días atrás, y le parecía que toda una vida había transcurrido desde ese momento.

―Todo está bien. De hecho, quería ir a verte, pero con lo que pasó tuve que venir directamente aquí.

―Tuviste que haberme llamado.

―Supuse que estarías ocupado porque no contestaste antes. Además de que no quería preocuparte más de la cuenta, no fue tan grave ―trató de negar, como si no hubiera tenido un pequeño ataque de pánico unas horas atrás cuando escuchó la voz de Naraku. Se apoyó en la encimera con las manos en la espalda, mientras él sólo permaneció de pie al lado del dispensador de agua. Por su rostro tenso era obvio que no le creería.

―¿Te amenazó?

―A mí no, realmente... pero a Kagome sí. Sabía que estaba con ella ―Rin tomó sólo un minuto en contarle la inquietante llamada de aquella tarde, tratando de repetir las palabras exactas que había dicho Naraku. También le dijo que por falta de tiempo, la policía no había podido rastrear el lugar de donde se había comunicado.

―Es posible que sólo esté fanfarroneando para asustarte. Según su modo de actuar, parece demasiado pronto para que intente un ataque más directo ―razonó él, pensativo. Ella asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

―Kagome dijo lo mismo. Y podrían tener razón, pero... nada garantiza que siga el mismo patrón que antes ―suspiró pesadamente―. Ojalá puedan al menos cortarle vías de acceso mientras continúa con su acoso... que le dé tiempo a la policía de cubrir todos los puntos ciegos. Moriría si algo le llega a pasar a Kagome por mi culpa.

―Es poco probable que se arriesgue a actuar tan precipitadamente sabiendo la vigilancia que tiene encima.

―Lo sé... pero aun así me asusta. Es por eso que necesito que te detengas.

―¿Que detenga qué? ―cuestionó.

―Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo ―se despegó de la encimera y se le acercó unos pasos hasta estar lo bastante cerca como para tocarlo. Tenía el impulso de tomar su mano, pero no lo hizo―. Es sobre esto por lo que quería ir a verte, necesitas detenerte. Por favor... es muy peligroso. Sé que quieres atraparlo tanto como yo, pero si llega a saber que te estás metiendo puede ir contra ti.

―Lo lógico sería que lo hiciera independientemente de mis acciones en su contra, considerando la relación que tengo contigo ―espetó fríamente. Rin sintió la necesidad de soltar un gruñido, pero tomó una amplia bocanada y lo dejó pasar.

―Sesshomaru, estoy hablando muy en serio. Le dije a Sango que estabas investigando a ese tipo... ―casi anticipó su contestación, pero lo cortó cuando lo escuchó tomar aire para hacerla―, no te meterá en problemas, puedes estar tranquilo. Pero le dirá a la agente que está contigo que te ayude y tome las riendas.

―Rin... ―ella lo interrumpió de nuevo.

―Sé que no quieres que me entrometa y quieres hacerlo todo por tu cuenta, pero... tengo mucho miedo de que te pase algo. Por más que quieras ayudarme, sólo se complicarán más las cosas para ti.

―Estoy cerca de conseguir algo ―le dijo con calma, lanzando una mirada sobre su hombro para cerciorarse de que nadie los estuviera escuchando. De todas formas su tono era demasiado bajo como para que ninguna persona pudiera entender sus palabras fuera de esa habitación―. Hasta que lo obtenga, continuaré.

―Sesshomaru...

―No lo dejaré así, Rin. Entiéndelo.

―¿Qué debo entender, que estás tan desesperado en probar que estás en lo correcto que quieres arriesgar tu vida? ¡Por favor! ―se exaltó, haciendo un gesto con las manos para después apretar los puños. Él mantuvo su semblante mortalmente serio.

―No me quedaré de brazos cruzados cuando quien está en peligro eres tú. Sabes que no me mantendré al margen.

La muchacha se quedó callada por unos segundos, sintiendo una extraña combinación entre estar conmovida y volver a querer a gruñir por la exasperación. Sango tenía razón: los Taisho eran extremadamente tercos, y al parecer a ella le había tocado el último escalafón, el nivel más alto de obstinación. Acarició las orejas del perro, quien se había puesto nervioso ante su exaltación, para recuperar un poco de compostura. Sesshomaru la observaba sin ceder ni un milímetro su postura.

―Al menos dejarás que Osuka te ayude, ¿verdad? Nunca puedes ser lo suficientemente cuidadoso ―cuestionó ésta vez más controladamente.

―Aceptaré siempre y cuando ofrezca más de lo que he podido conseguir por mi cuenta ―accedió reticente.

―Te mantendrá seguro y cubrirá tus huellas en caso de que alguien más se entere. Sabes que ella tiene otro grado de influencia que te será muy útil si eso llega a pasar ―siguió insistiendo. Eso ni siquiera él podría negarlo, a pesar de que su rostro inmutable no lo dejara en evidencia―. Por favor, Sesshomaru. ¿Puedes hacerlo aunque sea esta vez? ¿Por mí?

Sesshomaru se tomó unos segundos en responder, entrecerrando los ojos:

―Si te hace sentir mejor, permitiré que me asista. Pero no tomará las riendas ―Rin se mordió la lengua antes de refutar lo contrario, sabiendo al instante que eso ya no estaba en sus manos. Osuka se encargaría de manejarlo de ahora en adelante.

―Supongo que eso es mejor que nada ―dijo aliviada, llevándose una mano a la frente―. Dijiste que estabas cerca de conseguir algo, ¿en qué sentido? ¿Qué estás investigando?

―Su historial médico. Las cuentas bancarias parecen estar limpias hasta donde he llegado, pero quizá sus registros de salud tengan algo más que decir.

―En cuanto todo esto termine me tendrás que decir cómo rayos conseguiste todas estas cosas ―resopló negando con la cabeza―. ¿Cómo está la situación en _Kyouko No Nishi_? Pensé que te quedarías hasta tarde como lo has estado haciendo estos días.

―Tengo otras prioridades por el momento ―le dijo con seriedad. Rin se sonrojó un poquito, pero intentó evitar que se notara lo feliz que le hacía escucharlo decir eso.

―Enfermarte no debería ser una.

―No está en mis intenciones.

La chica tuvo que bajar la cabeza para despegarse de esos intensos ojos dorados. Sentía la cara muy caliente, y escucharlo decir ser su prioridad no hacía más que intensificar el calor de sus mejillas.

―Te agradezco mucho que hayas venido ―sonrió tímidamente―. Ha sido un día bastante largo, pasaron muchas cosas, y como tardaste en responder mis mensajes, pensé que... ―se detuvo abruptamente. Ni siquiera quería recordar las cosas que había llegado a imaginar en un momento de debilidad―. No importa. Estás bien, y eso es lo que cuenta.

―¿Te quedarás aquí toda la noche? ―preguntó él. Cuando alzó la cara para verlo, le pareció que su semblante se había relajado al menos un poco.

―No lo sé, depende de cuándo terminen Sango o el señor Miroku. ¿Ya cenaste? La comida de aquí no está mal.

―Cenaré más tarde ―negó con una ligera sacudida de la cabeza.

―No deberías saltarte las comidas ni el descanso ―lo regañó con algo más de ligereza, aunque lo decía en serio.

―No lo hago.

―No me digas que regresarás a _Kyouko no Nishi_ ahora ―enarcó una ceja, prácticamente anticipándose a sus intenciones―. Son las ocho de la noche, no deberías seguir trabajando hasta tan tarde.

―Sólo salí para venir aquí, aún tengo asuntos pendientes que atender ―dijo como seca respuesta, pero Rin supo leer entre líneas a lo que se refería. Le había hecho un alto a su trabajo para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien. No con una llamada, sino yendo a verla en persona, aún con lo peligroso que podía ser.

De verdad que no sabía si estar infinitamente agradecida o tremendamente enfadada por ver lo mucho que se arriesgaba por ella. ¿Y si algún secuaz de Naraku sabía que estaba ahí, y si lo seguían y le hacían algo? ¿No se daba cuenta del peligro al que se exponía?

Pero la mortal seriedad de su rostro más la rigidez de su postura le hizo ver claramente que no. Y si lo hacía, no le importaba.

No... no podía enojarse con él. Aquel hombre podía ser el ser más obstinado del planeta, pero... lo era por ella. Y no había forma de que eso no la conmoviera.

―Entonces no te entretengas más y ve a terminarlas, para salir temprano al menos una vez... o relativamente temprano, al menos ―corrigió segundos después. Posiblemente se quedaría en la oficina hasta más de la medianoche como ya era su costumbre esos últimos días―. Me alegró bastante verte... te echaba de menos ―admitió viéndolo de frente y acercándose un poco más. Alargó la mano para estrujar suavemente la suya. Seguidamente se elevó en sus puntillas y dejó un rápido beso en la mejilla masculina, a lo que él, por reflejo tal vez, posó una mano en su cintura―. Muchas gracias.

Pero antes de que ella se alejara, Sesshomaru volvió a acortar la distancia y besó sus labios suavemente, dejándola aturdida. El agarre sobre su cintura se había tensado, apegándola a él en una clase de abrazo ligero pero igualmente significativo.

Leer aquel mensaje que le dejó horas antes le había estrujado las entrañas. Tenía que verla y saber que estaba a salvo, a pesar de que se encontrara en una estación rodeada de agentes armados. Necesitaba confirmar ese simple 'No sucedió nada, estoy bien. No te preocupes'. ¿Cómo no iba a preocuparse? ¿Cómo podía esperar que se tomara las cosas con calma?

Si dependiera de él, la llevaría a su departamento y la vigilaría él mismo, contratando cuanto servicio de seguridad fuera necesario. Guardaespaldas, agentes retirados, la llevaría a una fortaleza donde nadie pudiera salir o entrar sin su conocimiento, lo que fuera. Pero sabía que si intentaba intervenir más de lo que ya estaba haciendo, complicaría las cosas para Rin y podría entorpecer la operación que se llevaba a cabo para atrapar a Naraku. Debía confiar que estaría segura con Kuwashima, por más que le costara.

Ciertamente, el avance de la yakuza había sido en el peor momento posible, pues aunque estaba tentado a aligerar considerablemente su carga laboral, delegando muchas de sus responsabilidades a terceros, no podía simplemente abandonar a la compañía cuando había tanto por hacer y cuando era seguro que tenía más de un par de ojos puestos sobre todos sus movimientos. Tenía que aparentar normalidad, controlarse y esperar a que las cosas mejoraran.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que dejaría de lado a Rin, por más apretada que pudiera estar su agenda ni su juego de pretensiones para sus enemigos ocultos. Sería cuidadoso, pero estaría tan alerta como le era posible.

Se separó de ella lentamente, encontrándose sus ojos marrones viéndolo pasmados.

―¿Sucede algo? ―cuestionó. Ella se aclaró la garganta por lo bajo para salir de su estupor.

―Es que... después de decirte mi _historia_... no pensé que querrías...

―Nada ha cambiado ―espetó ásperamente, frunciendo el entrecejo. Rin se le quedó viendo unos instantes más mientras digería sus frías palabras, como si fuera un regaño. Como si le indignara que insinuara lo contrario. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer el afecto de semejante hombre?

Apretó los labios poco después y bajó la cabeza, respirando profundamente. Estaba tan emocionada que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

―Te acompañaré a la salida ―murmuró, aún sonrojada. Le dio un último apretón a la mano que no había soltado y se separó de él para salir de la pequeña cocina, con Ben levantándose y estirándose un poco para seguirlos muy de cerca. Todo el estrés de las últimas horas de la tarde se había mitigado considerablemente solamente con la presencia de Sesshomaru. La esperanzaba aquella simple pero certera afirmación de que sin importar lo complicado que era su pasado, él permanecería con ella.

Le dio una fugaz mirada a su acompañante y volvió a sonreír. Saber que estaba a salvo y ya no estaría investigando ilícitamente por su cuenta también era un gran bálsamo para sus nervios de punta. Se obligó a pensar que todo estaría bien a partir de ahora, que la protección de Osuka era suficiente para mantener oculto a Sesshomaru y que nada malo llegaría a pasarle a Kagome. Tenía suficiente ayuda como para que eso fuera posible.

El comedor ya estaba vacío para cuando terminaron la conversación. Sólo quedaba Mugeno siguiendo las órdenes de Sango, sirviéndose un vaso de café en la máquina al lado de la puerta.

―¿Todo bien? ―quiso saber el oficial, estudiando las expresiones de ambos. Rin se veía en definitiva más tranquila, pero Sesshomaru había vuelto a endurecer su semblante. La chica asintió con la cabeza.

―¿Quieres un café antes de irte? ―se volvió hacia Taisho, antojándose con el aroma de la humeante bebida.

―Debo volver ahora ―declinó simplemente, por lo que Rin se encogió de hombros y fue con él hasta la entrada de la estación. Ben, como siempre, iba pegado a las piernas de su dueña, y Mugeno estaba unos cuantos pasos atrás para darles espacio. Llegaron al escritorio de recepción bajo la mirada atenta pero discreta del personal que estaba por el lugar, por lo que Rin no fue capaz de despedirse apropiadamente con algo más de efusividad. Sin embargo, volvió a tomar su mano y le dio una sonrisa amplia y agradecida.

―Prométeme que te cuidarás, ¿está bien? Debes estar alerta a todo y ser muy cuidadoso. Y me avisas cuando llegues a casa.

―Haz lo mismo ―contestó él con una cabezada ligera―. Buenas noches.

―Buenas noches.

Se quedó ahí hasta que lo vio desaparecer tras las puertas de vidrio y girar hacia el aparcamiento para visitas en el lateral del edificio, cruzando los dedos para que llegara a su destino sano y salvo. Pese a que el susto de la tarde se había apaciguado un poco, no bajaría la guardia tan fácilmente.

 _Él estará bien_ , se aseguró mentalmente. _Puede cuidarse, no le pasará nada_.

―Ahora sí que tienes mejor cara ―comentó Mugeno con humor, apuntándola con su vaso. Rin le dio una sonrisita y echó a andar por el corredor de vuelta a la cocina. Necesitaba un café.

 _Es el efecto que Sesshomaru tiene sobre mí_ , quiso comentar. Fue hasta la máquina expendedora y presionó una de las opciones más dulces disponibles para mantenerse lo más despierta y activa posible, y también ordenó algo para ayudar a Sango a resistir esa larga noche.

―¿Le gustaría un _refill_? ―se ofreció al ver que Mugeno ya estaba tirando su vaso en la papelera de al lado. El hombre negó amablemente.

―Uno es suficiente, te lo agradezco. ¿Lista para volver arriba?

―Sí ―apuró su bebida y tomó la correa del pastor alemán con una mano y el café de Sango con la otra. Juntos abordaron el elevador hasta el piso correspondiente, manteniendo una muy ligera conversación en el trayecto.

―¿Cree que ya hayan llegado sus compañeros? ―le preguntó mientras el sujeto revisaba su celular con hastío.

―Por fortuna ya están en camino. Con algo de suerte terminaré antes de que amanezca. Mejor voy a mi puesto para prepararme ―roló los ojos. El elevador se detuvo, pero Mugeno no salió. Su departamento no estaba en ese piso―. Espero que no salgas demasiado tarde de aquí.

―Ojalá no demore usted tampoco. Gracias por acompañarme ―le hizo una corta reverencia, y cuando se enderezó de nuevo, las puertas ya se habían cerrado. Rin dibujó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro mientras recorría el largo pasillo hasta el área de espera con aquellas odiosas sillas metálicas. Sin lugar a dudas, la espontánea visita de Sesshomaru le ayudaría a hacer la espera más llevadera.

...

Ambas llevaban un par de días de esa semana retirándose tarde de la comisaría, en los que ella no tenía más opción que acompañarla hasta que su jornada terminara para no quedarse sola en el departamento. Aquella noche no fue una excepción.

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada cuando Sango finalmente se liberó de la carga de trabajo y pudieron retirarse. Rin perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que la detective se disculpó por la demora, al igual de la cantidad de veces que ella le respondió que no tenía importancia. Era algo que ya se estaba volviendo rutinario. La estación estaba casi totalmente desierta a esa hora, excepto por aquellos oficiales que estaban de guardia en el turno nocturno o tenían trabajos pendientes.

El jefe Minamoto tuvo la cortesía de escoltarlas hasta el estacionamiento antes de regresar para afinar los detalles de la extenuante jornada del día anterior. Sango le había comentado que sin importar los horarios o si estuviera de guardia o no, el jefe siempre era el último en abandonar la estación.

Dio un vistazo al asiento trasero donde Ben se había echado agotado, esperando pacientemente llegar para descansar como era debido, al igual que las mujeres que iban en los asientos delanteros. El viaje de regreso fue rápido y silencioso gracias a las desérticas calles debido a la hora. La chica observaba atentamente por la ventana, controlando el desasosiego por estar fuera de un lugar seguro cuando era completamente de noche. Sus ojos recorrían las calles y aceras buscando, como siempre, algo que hiciera saltar sus alarmas, y generalmente se alteraba cada vez que lograba ver algún peatón o vehículo solitario a la distancia.

Llegaron exhaustas poco después, listas para una ducha caliente y tirarse a la cama. Rin escribió rápidamente un mensaje para Sesshomaru, quién le había escrito antes para decirle que ya estaba en su apartamento.

Sango y Rin no supieron nada la una de la otra hasta unas horas después.

Eran las seis y media de la mañana cuando Rin se levantó de golpe. Ben se había enderezado súbitamente en la cama, sobresaltándola. Con los ojos empañados prendió la lámpara en la mesita de noche, acariciándole las orejas para calmarlo. Pero no, el animal resoplaba concentrado en algo que estaba escuchando, por lo que decidió pararse y abrir la puerta.

Sango ya se había levantado, pero a juzgar por la oscuridad de la sala, donde daba vueltas hablando por teléfono, era algo reciente. Se asustó al ver su rostro mortalmente serio y oír su alterado tono que musitaba en voz baja frases cortantes y rápidas.

Encendió la luz principal de la sala, haciendo que la otra mujer se diera cuenta de que no estaba sola. Sus ojos abiertos como platos se conectaron por una fracción de segundo con los suyos. Parecía que quería decirle algo, pero su llamada se lo impedía. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando se le acercó, intentando escuchar qué estaba pasando.

―Kagome ―gesticuló Sango, cortándole el aliento.

Rin se quedó paralizada, dejando de encontrarle sentido a las frases que su amiga dirigía a su interlocutor. No podía ni siquiera insistirle para que le diera más detalles, sus cuerdas vocales no cedían.

 _No otra vez_ , pensó aterrada. _Por favor, no otra vez. No Kagome. Por favor, ella no._

―Han contactado a Kagome e Inuyasha esta mañana ―dijo Sango en cuanto terminó la conversación. Marcaba rápidamente otro número, pero en el entretiempo intentaba darle todos los datos posibles―. Han dejado sobres en su buzón con fotografías de Kikyo.

Rin sintió que la escasa cena hacía un viaje de ascenso hasta su boca, y tuvo que ir corriendo al baño. A pesar de estar preparada y en posición, no vomitó. Sin embargo, la repulsiva sensación de las arcadas no la dejaba en paz. Escuchó la puerta principal abriéndose y se recompuso lo mejor que pudo para ir a recibir a Miroku, quien acababa de terminar su guardia nocturna en otro distrito. Sango, aún hablando por el celular, apenas le hizo un gesto y el hombre se dirigió a una Rin lívida y con la mirada perdida.

―¿Qué es lo que sabe? ¿Están Kagome y el señor Inuyasha bien? ¿Qué pasó? ―casi se le abalanzó encima, hablando atropelladamente.

―Ambos están bien, no tuvieron ningún contacto con nadie ni hay indicios de que hayan subido hasta el departamento ―le dijo éste con toda la calma que podía manejar en esas circunstancias―. Inuyasha consiguió el sobre esta mañana cuando bajaba a comprar el desayuno. Retiró la correspondencia de los casilleros y ahí estaba, es todo. No había nada más, ni notas amenazantes ni ningún otro tipo de mensaje más que las fotografías de Kikyo.

―¿Eran fotos... como las mías?

―Eso parece. Inuyasha sólo vio algunas y en cuanto reconoció a la hermana de Kagome me llamó. Deben estar recibiendo ahora mismo a una patrulla en el edificio.

―Santo cielo... ―Rin se derrumbó sobre el sofá más cercano, casi aplastando a Kirara que estaba sentada sobre su cojín observándolo todo con sus enormes ojos rojos. La gata saltó y fue a los pies de su dueña, mientras Ben hacía lo propio con la suya―. ¿Va a ir con ellos ahora? ¿Puedo ir? Necesito ver a Kagome y saber que está bien.

―No, Rin. Lo mejor es que te quedes aquí ―negó contundente, aunque sereno―, ya tuviste una noche bastante larga, no es necesario que veas eso.

―Pero Kagome está en problemas, no puedo simplemente...

―Vas a hacerlo. No quiero que vayas, Rin ―dijo entonces Sango a sus espaldas. Había terminado su llamada y tenía puesta ropa de salir. Sus ojeras permanecían, pero no desentonaban con la fiereza de su determinado rostro.

―Sango, no puedes...

―Puedo y lo haré. Miroku estará contigo hasta que regrese, te mantendré al tanto, pero debes quedarte aquí. Es por tu bien.

Rin se le quedó viendo, herida y anonadada. No podía creer que la dejara fuera de todo como si fuera una niña castigada. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus quejas internas, asintió forzosamente con la cabeza y guardó silencio. La detective demoró solo uno o dos minutos más en salir apresurada del apartamento, apenas despidiéndose de los ocupantes que dejaba detrás. El incómodo silencio se cernió sobre ambos como un pesado y oscuro manto.

Una fuerte sensación a déjà vu recorrió a Miroku, quien avanzó hasta la cocina y abrió la nevera.

―Afortunadamente la situación no pasó a mayores, imagino que también deben estar analizando las cintas de vigilancia de la entrada del edificio. Con suerte se conseguirá algo de utilidad. ¿Quieres desayunar conmigo, Rin? Voy a preparar algo para hacer la espera más llevadera.

Ella negó y se quedó sentada por un rato, con la cabeza dándole vueltas. No habían transcurrido ni cinco días y ya los acosos cambiaban de rumbo mucho antes de lo que había esperado. Se sentía sumamente estúpida por haberlo subestimado. En casos anteriores, había prolongado los mensajes y llamadas por varias semanas antes de pasar a la siguiente fase.

Marcó el número de la doctora, pero no obtuvo respuesta las primeras veces que lo intentó. Decidió esperar al menos a una hora razonable y, para no estar con las manos ociosas, fue a la cocina a ayudar al señor Miroku con cualquier cosa que tuviera que hacer. Lo acompañó a desayunar, pero no se vio capaz de tocar la porción que le correspondía a riesgo de vomitar. No tenía el estómago para aguantar nuevas cargas, no ahora.

Las horas pasaron lentamente hasta que se hicieron las ocho y media de la mañana, y un pensamiento golpeó a Rin: ¿qué pasaba con los pacientes de Kagome? No sabía si la doctora pasaría consulta aquel día o si ya había pensado siquiera en eso. Lo habló con Miroku, quien a su vez llamó a Sango para hacerle la misma pregunta. Kagome iría al trabajo, pero sería a partir del mediodía en cuanto saliera de la estación y se tranquilizara.

Así que le tocó ir en compañía de Miroku hasta la clínica para avisarle a los pacientes con citas programadas para la mañana, pues no llevaba la agenda consigo como para hacerlo desde ahí. Además de que necesitaba desesperadamente mantener la cabeza activa, no quería mortificarse aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Sólo rezaba para que las cosas no siguieran empeorando. O si lo hacían, que sólo la afectaran a ella, no a los demás. Era lo único justo que podría aceptar.

...

Sesshomaru recibió el mensaje de Rin aquella mañana mientras esperaba que Osuka terminara de manejar los asuntos con el hospital. Originalmente le había encargado el trabajo a Jaken, pero no podía negar que la agente tenía más habilidades para mantenerse encubierta, además de que con sus contactos en los laboratorios había asegurado conseguir los resultados en apenas tres días, mucho antes de los cinco a diez días hábiles reglamentarios.

 _Han empezado a acosar a Kagome con fotografías de su hermana_ ―le anunció―. _Ten mucho cuidado por si intentan llegar a ti otra vez._

Sesshomaru se preguntó si su padre era consciente del hecho, y por su ausencia hasta el momento podía deducir que así era. Lo mejor sería esperar a que su padre o madrastra lo pusieran al corriente y hacerse el desentendido, ya que no tenía manera de mencionar el tema sin dar a entender que estaba indirectamente relacionado con el caso. Era la jugada más inteligente para mantener su plan y la privacidad de Rin intactos.

Intercambió algunos mensajes más una llamada corta con Rin para constatar su paradero y seguridad, y continuó esperando mientras adelantaba trabajo que tenía atrasado. De nuevo comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, pero no era nada que pudiera detenerlo. Estaba tan cerca de saber la verdad que ni un infarto lo sacaría de aquel despacho.

No fue sino hasta las once de la mañana que Osuka apareció en el edificio, en compañía de Jaken y, sorpresivamente, su padre.

El hombre mayor entró en su oficina, dejando atrás a los asistentes, quienes le dedicaron una mirada llena de circunstancias al vicepresidente. Ellos ya sabían los resultados, pero no podían hacer ningún comentario en presencia de Toga, quien se había sentado en la silla frente al escritorio con aire inquieto y angustiado.

Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, Sesshomaru les hizo un gesto para que los dejaran a solas.

―¿Sucede algo, padre? ―preguntó fríamente después de que la puerta se cerrara―. Es extraño que llegues a estas horas.

―Estaba con tu hermano en la policía.

―¿Qué ocurrió?

Toga resopló cansado y alzó la mirada endurecida:

―Un degenerado dejó imágenes de la hermana de Kagome en su buzón. Fotos de cuando estaba... ―suspiró de nuevo. Sesshomaru se preguntó si su padre había visto aquellas imágenes como para que se le hiciera tan difícil hablar del tema― secuestrada. La policía está intentando rastrear a ese imbécil.

―¿Han revisado las cámaras de seguridad del edificio?

―Aparentemente el sobre lo depositó el cartero, ahora se lo está interrogando a él porque no tenía remitente.

―¿Dónde están Inuyasha y Kagome ahora?

―Ambos en el trabajo, no hay más que puedan hacer ―negó su padre―. Izayoi se quedó un rato con Kagome, por suerte no la dejaron ver ninguna fotografía. Pero Inuyasha sí vio algunas... fue algo muy serio.

―¿Tú las viste?

―Sólo una. No tuve que haberlo hecho, pero estaban señalando una evidencia de su asesino.

―¿Temes que el grupo que la secuestró vaya ahora por Kagome?

Toga levantó la cabeza. Se veía mucho mayor de lo que era con tal preocupación marcada en su rostro.

―Espero que no. Pero no sé cómo más interpretar ese mensaje.

Sesshomaru sintió un tic de inquietud, barajeando la posibilidad de decirle algo más a su padre. Quizá no fuera especialmente cercano a su familia, pero su frialdad no significaba que gustara de su sufrimiento. Ni el de su padre, madrastra o hermano, con quien siempre tuvo una difícil relación.

Lo pensó durante unos largos segundos en los que su padre se ocupó de darle algunos detalles más.

No, no podía. Había firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad y debía cumplirlo. Ya quedaba en manos de su cuñada si deseaba revelarles la verdadera razón del acoso al menos a Inuyasha, pero aquel no era su papel.

―Mientras la policía hace sus investigaciones sería conveniente dotar el domicilio de Inuyasha con algunas medidas de seguridad ―dijo tranquilamente Sesshomaru―. Una puerta blindada, por ejemplo. En caso de que el acosador intente algo más.

―¿Crees que intente hacer algo como para colocar una puerta blindada?

―No está de más cubrir todas las posibilidades ―espetó―. No te angusties más de lo necesario. La policía de Tokio es competente, podrán mantenerlos a salvo.

Tuvo la impresión de que el mayor quería decirle algo, refutarle incluso por la forma en la que sus cejas se fruncieron con confusión. Era evidente que sospechaba de él, o al menos pensaba que algo no estaba bien. Fuera como fuese, sus sospechas no fueron expresadas, pues no demoró más en ponerse pesadamente en pie.

―Tienes razón. Le diré a Inuyasha y Kagome que pasen la noche con nosotros, aprovechando que mañana es sábado. Creo que es más seguro eso a que vayan con los Higurashi. Deberías estar con nosotros al menos un rato para apoyar a tu hermano.

―Aún tengo mucho trabajo pendiente ―contestó parcamente al regresar la vista a la laptop, perdiéndose la mirada furibunda que le dedicó su padre.

―Quizás algún día te des cuenta que tu familia importa más que tu trabajo.

Sesshomaru lo miró a los ojos, demostrando la misma determinación que tenía él en defender su punto. Toga Taisho negó con la cabeza resoplando gravemente al darse la vuelta y encaminarse a la salida. Estaba profundamente decepcionado.

―No sé por qué me molesto. Haz lo que quieras ―y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Sesshomaru relajó los hombros que había mantenido crispados y giró la cara. El trabajo que estaba haciendo era precisamente porque le importaba algo más que no era él mismo. Por primera vez se movía para ayudar a otra persona, cosa que resultaría también útil para proteger a su hermano y cuñada.

Pero no podía dejar que aquella conversación lo distrajera, era el momento de encontrar respuestas.

Jaken y Osuka entraron segundos después de que Toga se encerrara en su despacho. Ambos se abstuvieron de hacer ningún comentario, pero por la expresión que tenían era más que obvio que habían escuchado de más.

―¿Y bien?

Osuka fue hasta su escritorio y dejó una carpeta en la superficie.

―Los resultados de sangre de Hitomi fueron analizados y comparados con el perfil de Kagura que se tenía en Kioto. También se los compararon con los de la niña llamada Kanna para estar más seguros.

Taisho extrajo los documentos y comenzó a leerlos a toda velocidad, pasando las hojas con gráficas y conclusiones de cada una. Echó una mirada para examinar el logo del hospital de donde se habían obtenido ilícitamente las muestras de Hitomi. El Hospital Central de Tokio, ni más ni menos.

No fue necesario que Osuka dijera nada, había encontrado la respuesta por sí mismo.

―No son compatibles.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

¡Buenas, chicos y chicas! ¿Qué tal están? Supongo que mejor que Sesshomaru tras recibir esa noticia. Y que Rin, Kagome e Inuyasha tras semejante inicio del día.

Las cosas se van poniendo cada vez más difíciles para nuestros personajes, Naraku está al acecho, acercándose y amenazando desde las sombras. Ésta vez la ha tomado contra Kagome, ¿pero qué tan lejos llegará? ¿Podrán detenerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde? Las investigaciones de Sesshomaru hasta ahora son un callejón sin salida, especialmente la prueba del ADN que le tuvo que sentar como una patada en los riñones. Naraku no podría dejárselo tan fácil, ¿eh? Sessho tendrá que ser más creativo para demostrar que su instinto es acertado, pero... ante tantas amenazas, ¿lo conseguirá a tiempo? *música de suspenso*

Al menos, entre tanta presión, lo hizo todo al lado para ir a ver a Rin y asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo. ¿Es el hombre perfecto o qué? *-* No se habría podido quedar tranquilo sólo con una llamada, el pobre aunque no lo demuestre con su cara de póker, está muy preocupado. En el fondo. Muuuuy en el fondo xD

En otras noticias, ¡creo que ya me regresó el internet! Y pongo 'creo' porque aún se cae a cada rato, pero a diferencia de antes, ésta vez... sí vuelve xD Es mejor que nada, ¿no? ¡Mil gracias por sus plegarias! Creo que el que tenga el servicio ahora es gracias a ustedes, hicieron que el dios del internet se compadeciera de mí xD

Gracias también a todos los que comentaron durante la semana, ya sea por el capítulo pasado u otros anteriores, ¡adoro leer sus mensajes! No que me guste desesperarlos ni estresarlos, pero... es genial saber que les gusta tanto esta historia, especialmente con lo nerviosa que me tenía antes de publicarla por su temática xD ¡Gracias por el apoyo! **MinaaRose, Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, Natsuki Hiroto, Miss Eiko, Glenda, Bucitosentubebida, Foxsqueen, SeeDesire** (un fuerte abrazo, ¡qué bueno que pude alegrarte el día!) **, LilisTaisho, Ginny, Maril Delgadillo, Floresamaabc, Alambrita, Annprix1, Cath Meow, NinaGuzman, Anyels, BABY SONY, Sakura521, Maribel Goncalves, Gina101528, Maryebony, Nohe, Jan Moya Quino (x2), TraviesaK64, Freakin'love-sesshourin, Nancyl1313, Glenda, ASDADS** (¿Miroku como villano? Interesante...), **Rinxsesshy19, Katy-Ber** y **Elsascarleth.**

Espero que hayan disfrutado la entrega de hoy, ¡nos vamos acercando cada vez más a Naraku! O mejor dicho, Naraku se va acercando más a ellos. Ahora es que la cosa se pondrá buena xD

¡Un beso a todo el mundo, gracias por leer ! Y recuerden: los reviews mantienen sano y contento al escritor, ¡es nuestro combustible! Hasta la próxima semana :D


	26. Segundo intento

**Disclaimer** : _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

 **Safe Haven**  
Por: Hoshi no Negai

 **26.** Segundo intento

La reunión con los auditores se dio por terminada hacia el final de la tarde. Una más de las decenas que tendrían durante los próximos meses para demostrar que la empresa estaba limpia con respecto a sus cuentas y actividades financieras. Aquel era un caso que tardaría bastante en aclararse, pero por lo menos hasta el momento no habían tenido contratiempos y todo estaba resultando bien.

Claro, en ese aspecto. Había otros en los que Sesshomaru necesitaba mayor suerte.

Kagewaki Hitomi estaba en el despacho de su padre junto a un pequeño grupo de accionistas que entraban en sesión dentro de pocos minutos para discutir los resultados de aquella junta de auditores, la misma reunión que debía repetirse casi a diario al menos por esa larga semana. Sus puños se apretaron inconscientemente al distinguir la tranquilidad de Hitomi, quien conversaba con un hombre de mediana edad, sosteniendo un vaso de whisky en la mano. El descontento aún lo acompañaba después de aquel colosal fracaso tras arduas horas de investigación, justo cuando esperaba tener en sus manos la clave para acabar con la locura a la que estaba sometida Rin.

¿Había estado equivocado durante todo ese tiempo? ¿La mala espina que Hitomi siempre le había infundido no había sido más que un sentimiento de aversión común y corriente?

Despidió a los últimos auditores, guiándolos hasta el ascensor y observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo el grupo de accionistas, acompañados por su padre y otros altos cargos de _Kyouko No Nishi_ comenzaban a entrar en la sala de juntas, siendo Hitomi uno de los últimos en hacerlo. Antes de que cruzase el umbral tropezó por un instante con sus rojos ojos viéndolo directamente. Lo que en cualquier caso podría considerarse como una cabezada de reconocimiento junto a una cortés sonrisa, Sesshomaru lo interpretó más bien como una burla. Como si él supiera todo lo que pasaba y se viera inalcanzable. Superior. Invulnerable.

Volvió a apretar los puños, pero tuvo que recuperar rápidamente la compostura.

Pese a que la prueba del ADN había resultado negativa, sus sospechas se mantenían. Hitomi le daba muy mala espina y en el fondo sabía que había algo que no encajaba. Sus instintos no podían fallarle, en especial después de aquel breve pero revelador encuentro entre él y Rin. La manera en la que la había observado no había sido normal, y mucho menos lo había sido el tono venenoso con el que fingió interés hacia ella.

No podía darse por vencido tan fácilmente, debía haber algo más que pudiera hacer. No se sentiría satisfecho hasta constatar por sí mismo que Hitomi era totalmente inocente, sólo así podría dejarlo ir. ¿Pero cómo podía hacerlo cuando todo estaba en su contra?

...

Rin se frotó la cara al finalizar la jornada de la tarde. Estaba física y mentalmente agotada gracias a la falta de sueño que ya se le había hecho una costumbre.

Las llamadas no cesaron en los días siguientes por mayores que fueran los esfuerzos de la policía de rastrear los números. Era exactamente la misma exasperante estrategia que habían utilizado en Kioto: llamadas cortas, números bloqueados y teléfonos desechables de los que se contactaban al menos una vez por hora a su celular, el de Kagome, el fijo del consultorio, su departamento y más recientemente... el de Sesshomaru también. No sólo su teléfono móvil de uso personal, sino a las mismas líneas de _Kyouko No Nishi_ , aunque éstas rara vez pasaban el cordón de seguridad que Osuka y los agentes en I.T habían establecido.

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control muy rápidamente, manteniendo a los oficiales siempre con las manos muy ocupadas. La situación era tan tensa que un agente armado debía acompañarlas en el consultorio durante toda la jornada laboral debido al incremento de amenazas y crueles mensajes que tanto ella como Kagome recibían a diario.

Aquella mañana, por ejemplo, Rin había encontrado muy temprano una foto adjunta a un texto en el teléfono, y no le costó deducir que la maltratada mujer de la imagen era la hermana mayor de su doctora.

Por más que lo intentara no podía quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía su amoreteado rostro, sus rasguños y heridas, su cuerpo pálido y demacrado por el mismo abuso que ella había sufrido durante años, con la diferencia de que al menos Rin pudo sobrevivirlo.

Y era precisamente eso lo que la atormentaba con tanta fuerza. Eran iguales, exactamente iguales. Fueron arrancadas de sus hogares por el mismo asqueroso tipo, golpeadas de la misma forma por sus manos, y lo peor: lucharon por aguantar hasta un final incierto, sin la certeza de cómo ni cuándo éste llegaría.

 _Esa era yo. Así iba a terminar tarde o temprano. No quiere dejarme olvidarlo, quiere que lo repita. Quiere que piense que Kagome puede estar en su lugar también... quiere que la imagine ahí._

Lo inquietante era que lo estaba logrando.

Rin no tenía idea de cómo se había mantenido serena durante todo el día, enfrentando pacientes y aguantando las llamadas en blanco que sabía de dónde venían. Forzaba una cara neutral y ante cualquiera que preguntaba, lo alegaba a inexistentes problemas familiares o a alguna enfermedad pasajera, las mejores excusas que se le podían ocurrir para pasar desapercibida.

Observó a Kagome emerger del consultorio con un rostro muy parecido al suyo: agotada hasta el máximo extremo, pero oculta tras hábiles capas de maquillaje. La doctora estaba pasando unos días terribles, pues lastimosamente había llegado a ver una única imagen de su hermana, y desde entonces permanecía en un estado de trance cuando no había nadie presente ante quien fingir normalidad. Desde que pillara por error ese mensaje, Inuyasha había activado un bloqueo de archivos adjuntos de todo tipo para que no volviera a suceder. Sin embargo, esto no era obstáculo para los mensajes de texto y llamadas que recibía a lo largo del día. Su marido, pese a su amplio conocimiento informático, aún no había podido adaptar ningún filtro de números desconocidos, por lo que barajeaba la posibilidad de cambiarla de línea y dar de baja la anterior, al menos hasta que las cosas se calmaran, por lo que los pacientes estarían totalmente incomunicados con ella.

No era una opción que a Kagome le gustara demasiado ―pues había casos en los que el paciente la necesitaba disponible a horas poco convenientes y ella no podía negarles su ayuda―, pero era la única que parecía ser la solución a ese calvario.

―¿Listas para irnos? ―se asomó el agente por la puerta. Había estado caminando por el pasillo y los alrededores del hospital como parte de sus rondas, con la esperanza de capturar cualquier amenaza, o por lo menos ahuyentarlas.

Rin le lanzó una mirada dubitativa a Kagome, quien apagaba la luz del consultorio antes de cerrar la puerta. Tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo y respiraba profundamente para serenarse.

―Listas.

Cuando estaban abandonando la clínica para dirigirse al estacionamiento, le echó un rápido vistazo a _Kyouko No Nishi_ , doblando el cuello para intentar distinguir el último piso. No había hablado demasiado con Sesshomaru desde que recibió lo que había estado esperando: el resultado negativo de los análisis de Hitomi. Quizás su acusación al empresario sólo había sido un error causado por el miedo que le había dado, pero aun así Taisho estaba convencido de que había gato encerrado. No tenía ánimos para discutir con él, por lo que pensó que lo mejor sería dejarlo ser hasta que recapacitara. No quería ser una piedra en su zapato cuando ya tenía demasiadas cosas de las que ocuparse.

Se despidió de Kagome cuando ésta descendía del vehículo al llegar al complejo de apartamentos. Tenía la mirada cansada, pero podía ver lo mucho que se esforzaba por intentar mantenerse despejada. ¿Qué tanto le duraría esa fachada estando a solas? No quería ni imaginarse el verdadero estado de su amiga, uno que escondía bajo una máscara de paciencia para no mortificarla más de lo que ya estaba.

Fueron entonces, como ya era costumbre en los últimos días, directamente a la comisaría a esperar a Sango. Afortunadamente aquella vez no tuvieron que quedarse hasta muy tarde, y para subirle un poco los ánimos la detective se ofreció a comprar la cena en un local de hamburguesas.

―Hay que darse un gusto de vez en cuando ―le dijo mientras hacían la cola en el autoservicio―. Voy a comprar helado también. Necesito algo dulce, el café me está amargando la existencia.

―Y a mí, pero creo que ya me hice adicta a él. Que sean dos helados ―pidió cuando avanzaban, echándose hacia atrás en el asiento con un resoplido―. ¿El señor Miroku también querrá uno?

―No puedo prometer que se quedará intacto hasta que él llegue en unas horas. Mejor mantengámoslo en secreto.

―Trato hecho. ¿Comemos en el auto entonces?

―Sólo los helados, lo demás en casa.

Rin sonrió débilmente al recibir su barquilla de chocolate después de depositar a sus pies las bolsas de papel. Sango estacionó por un momento en el aparcamiento cerca de la salida y atacó gustosa su helado. Esa había sido la única parte buena de aquel interminable día.

Media hora después llegaron al apartamento, cenaron y fueron luego cada una por su lado, demasiado pensativas y ensimismadas como para querer siquiera hablar de los últimos hechos. Por recomendación de Kagome, accedió a prepararse una infusión buscando alcanzar el tan elusivo sueño que tanta falta le hacía, así que se fue a acostar relativamente temprano en comparación a los días anteriores, no sin antes enviarle su respectivo mensaje de texto a Sesshomaru, algo que no podía faltar en su rutina sin importar nada. No se atrevió a cerrar los ojos hasta recibir su respuesta. Sólo entonces se rindió sobre la almohada, permitiéndose descansar. Lo último que le pareció escuchar fue la voz del señor Miroku entrando por la puerta principal y saludando a su esposa. Después de eso, no supo nada más del mundo.

... Hasta unas pocas horas después.

―Creo que tanto café me está haciendo inmune al sueño, Ben ―le comentó con la voz patosa a su perro, quien reposaba tranquilamente a los pies de la cama. Se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina a buscar un vaso con agua, y cuando regresó, la pantalla de su teléfono estaba encendida.

Solía dejarlo en silencio durante la noche debido a los molestos mensajes de texto que solían llegarle por montones, obviamente obra de Naraku para no dejarla dormir. Por lo general eran mensajes vacíos, otras veces tenían algunas pocas palabras en torno a "bailarina", y en un par de ocasiones hacía unas noches, había recibido fotografías de su pasado.

Tomó el aparato para eliminar lo que sea que estuviera recibiendo esta vez, poco dispuesta a llenar la memoria de su teléfono con basura y malos recuerdos.

Esta vez, entre los mensajes de texto, había unas fotografías. Y lo que le llamó la atención es que no aparecía nadie desnudo ni torturado en ellas.

La primera era una foto a distancia del auto de Sango en el local de hamburguesas, donde se distinguían dos siluetas femeninas en la parte delantera.

Rin se llevó una mano a la frente y tomó asiento en el borde de la cama, preguntándose cómo rayos esa gente podía esconderse tan bien como para no ser atrapados. Pero si la primera imagen la hizo sentirse lívida y mareada, no estaba preparada para lo que tenía la segunda.

Le costó distinguir un poco el lugar debido a la oscuridad de la noche y la baja resolución de la cámara. La habían tomado con otro celular distinto al anterior, pues la diferencia de calidad era muy evidente. Lo único que sabía era que eso se suponía que era un edificio, pero no se trataba ni del anterior donde había vivido del que la señora Kaede era la casera, ni mucho menos se trataba del que ocupaba en ese momento. La entrada era diferente y tenía otro tipo de plantas ornamentales.

Se acercó el teléfono al rostro intentando distinguirlo mejor; había algo en él que se le hacía familiar.

El alma se le fue a los pies al darse cuenta de que era el edificio donde vivía Kagome.

Su mente quedó en blanco y se sintió desfallecer. Ben tuvo que presentir que algo andaba mal, pues se levantó y comenzó a lloriquear por lo bajo, inquieto. Los ojos de Rin se dirigieron a la hora de salida del archivo ―3:21 am― y después vio la hora actual en la parte superior de la pantalla: 3:27 am. Todos sus músculos se tensaron al ver que el desconocido contacto se hallaba en línea en ese momento y estaba escribiendo.

 _¿Mala hora para visitas?,_ apareció el mensaje en la burbuja de diálogo. Seguidamente adjuntó una fotografía que tardó sólo un segundo en descargarse: Una puerta de apartamento con el número 11A.

Brincó de la cama provocando que el animal se sobresaltara y ladrara en respuesta. Cruzó la recámara y la sala con rápidas zancadas y llegó al cuarto que compartía el matrimonio:

―¡SANGO! ¡SANGO, ESTÁN CON KAGOME! ¡VAN A HACERLE ALGO A KAGOME! ¡POR FAVOR, SANGO, AYÚDALA!

Sus gritos eran tales que de seguro eran audibles un par de pisos hacia arriba y abajo, pero no le importaba. Con los nervios de punta y al borde de las lágrimas abrió la puerta para ver a la pareja incorporándose sobre la cama. Sango se apresuró a ir a su lado.

―¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué está pasando?

―¡Mira lo que acaban de mandarme! ―le urgió colocando con las manos temblorosas el celular frente a su cara. Sango lo tomó y palideció de golpe al reconocer el número en la puerta. Rin se sintió aún peor, pues por un ínfimo segundo había esperado que al menos tuvieran el apartamento equivocado.

―¡Miroku, llama a la estación y pide refuerzos hacia el apartamento de Inuyasha y Kagome! ―ordenó dándose la vuelta para volver a entrar en la habitación. No era necesario que le dijera nada, pues el hombre había alcanzado su propio teléfono y ya estaba en ello. Rin lo imitó y marcó el número de Kagome, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde. La primera vez no tuvo respuesta, pero no se rindió. _Debe tener el celular en silencio y estar durmiendo_ , pensó apretando los labios para no dejar escapar ningún gemido de terror, intentando convencerse a sí misma.

La llamada no caía por mucho que insistiera, y Rin no pudo hacer más que derrumbarse en el umbral sin dejar de intentarlo.

...

Inuyasha estaba agotado. Se había acostado hacía poco menos de una hora para afinar detalles de un proyecto que siempre le daba error. Estuvo tanto tiempo buscando entre los códigos lo que podía haber salido mal que tenía los ojos hinchados por el uso prolongado de la pantalla. Refunfuñando se dio cuenta de que ya se estaba haciendo viejo, pues eso nunca le había pasado antes. Quizás era hora de ir a buscar unos anteojos para vista cansada.

Como aún estaba intentando sacarse la imagen del _script_ de la cabeza con pocos resultados, seguía inevitablemente despierto, dando vueltas en la cama con frustración. Justo cuando finalmente comenzaba a caer rendido, escuchó un sonido parecido a un rasguño. Decidió ignorarlo atribuyéndoselo al gato, pero el sonido continuó. Su cansada mente fue espabilándose de nuevo al percatarse de que aquel ruido parecía más bien un arañazo sobre una superficie metálica, hecho con algo que también era de metal. Era imposible que Buyo pudiera ser el causante de aquel inusual sonido. Se incorporó extrañado, paseando la vista por la habitación intentando darle lógica al asunto, esperando a que se repitiera para saber de dónde provenía.

En ese entonces distinguió a Buyo acurrucado en una almohada sobre la estantería al lado de la durmiente Kagome. El animal estaba totalmente despierto, con sus ojos abiertos como platos y el pelaje del lomo erizado. Inuyasha sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral y se levantó de un brinco justo al escuchar un nuevo rasguño. Tardó dos segundos en ubicar su origen.

Corrió hasta la entrada del apartamento y notó la perilla moviéndose levemente. Era la fuente de todo.

Dio un paso hasta el recibidor para asomarse por la mirilla. Estaba tan oscuro que no veía nada más que una sombra agazapada sobre su puerta. No. No era una sola. Contó por lo menos tres cabezas reunidas en esa sección del pasillo, todas intentando hacer ceder el seguro.

Retrocedió procurando emitir el menor ruido posible, aguantando hasta la respiración. Tenía que llamar a Miroku inmediatamente.

Esta vez escuchó algo diferente que lo hizo detenerse. Estaban pasando algo bajo la pequeña ranura inferior de la puerta, un rectángulo de papel... con un mensaje.

 _Sabemos que estás ahí._

Inuyasha formuló cientos de groserías y maldiciones mientras más papeles se colaban por el espacio. Eran fotografías. No se quedó para constatar que se trataban del mismo tipo de fotos que había encontrado en el buzón días atrás, y fue hasta la habitación para buscar el celular. El tenue zumbido característico de una llamada entrante lo sobresaltó hasta que dio con el teléfono de Kagome abandonado en el buró cerca de la puerta. Estuvo a punto de ignorarlo pensando que se trataba una llamada de los sujetos que estaban afuera, pero un rápido vistazo a la pantalla iluminada le hizo tomarlo y atenderlo.

¿Qué hacía la recepcionista de su esposa llamándola precisamente ahora?

― _¡Kagome! Santo cielo, gracias a Dios. ¿Kagome, estás bien?_ ―se apuró la voz al otro lado, alterada y suplicante.

―No soy Kagome, soy...

Escuchó un alarido de pánico que le hizo alejar la bocina del oído. La muchacha comenzó a hablar con otra persona de manera rápida e ida en terror, pero él no tenía tiempo que perder con ataques de pánico de ninguna chiquilla:

―¡Cállate! Es Inuyasha, Kagome está bien. Necesito que llames a la policía ahora mismo...

―Inuyasha, ¿qué está pasando? ―Kagome se había despertado, encendió la lamparita de la mesa de noche y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio. La pobre casi no había dormido en días y estaba tan agotada que no consiguió reaccionar antes.

― _¿Inuyasha?_ ―una voz muy conocida lo hizo regresar al teléfono―. _Acabo de llamar a una patrulla, ya están en camino. Necesito que te quedes donde estás, no intenten nada. Enciérrense en la habitación y..._

―¿Miroku? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo sabes que...?

― _Te lo explicaré luego, ahora necesito que me hagas caso, ¿escuchas?_

―¿Inuyasha, qué pasa? ―insistió Kagome al ponerse de pie, alterada por el estado de su marido.

―Enciérrate en el baño, escóndete ―le ordenó cortante―, hay personas afuera.

―¿Qué? ―respingó con un sobresalto.

―Sólo haz lo que te digo. ¡Muévete!

― _Hagan una barricada en la puerta de la habitación hasta que llegue nuestra gente_ ―se apresuró en decir Miroku―. _¿Viste algo, Inuyasha?_

―Están intentando abrir la puerta principal. Vi a tres personas por la mirilla, y pasaron una nota diciendo que sabían que estaba ahí ―recapituló rápidamente mientras sostenía el teléfono con su hombro para liberar las manos y comenzar a mover el buró. Kagome lo ayudaba del otro lado, intentando mantener la calma.

― _¿Escuchas algo ahora?_

Taisho le pidió a su mujer que se detuviera y ambos guardaron silencio intentando escuchar qué sucedía afuera de esa habitación.

―No. Estaban intentando forzar el picaporte, pero creo que eso les llevará tiempo. Sesshomaru hizo que colocaran una puerta blindada ―explicó regresando a su tarea. Con el buró posicionado, procedieron a arrastrar la cama.

Aquella nueva puerta había sido un sorpresivo regalo que ni siquiera constó con su aprobación o al menos conocimiento hasta que los técnicos llegaron para instalarla. Su hermano mayor corrió con todos los gastos, y cuando lo llamó para pedir explicaciones además de dar unas extrañadas gracias, éste sólo se limitó a decirle que tuviera cuidado. Ni él ni sus padres podrían haber previsto un gesto tan desinteresado y generoso de su parte.

Uno que ahora, posiblemente, les salvaría la vida. Y si era así, le debía algo mucho más grande que un simple gracias.

― _Eso está mucho mejor_ ―asintió Miroku―. _No te preocupes, voy en... Sango, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?_ ―se cortó abruptamente, alejando su voz del micrófono. La mujer le respondió algo que no llegó a escuchar―. _Ni se te ocurra, iré yo. Tú quédate con Rin. Sango, no te lo estoy pidiendo._

 _―_ _Este es mi caso, Miroku, necesito estar ahí._

 _―_ _No importa de quién sea el caso, no es seguro... ¡SANGO!_ ―Inuyasha se sorprendió por la autoridad en la voz de su amigo, siempre tan calmado y pasivo. Sango le dijo otra vez alguna cosa, y escuchó el sonido del teléfono siendo dejado en una superficie. Había una discusión de ese lado, y todo en lo que Inuyasha pensaba era en lo poco oportuna que era una pelea marital justo en ese instante.

― _¿Señor Inuyasha?_ ―preguntó la tímida voz de la recepcionista de su esposa―. _Lo siento mucho... todo esto es culpa mía. ¿Ya hicieron la barricada? Sango acaba de salir hacia allá, pero el señor Miroku tuvo que quedarse conmigo._

―¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? ¿Qué tienes tú que ver en esto, niña?

― _Tengo todo que ver_ ―se lamentó ella―. _¿Puedo hablar con Kagome, por favor?_

El hombre ni siquiera se molestó en continuar aquella extraña conversación y le dio el aparato a su esposa, que estaba a su lado intentando escuchar. Intercambiaron posiciones e Inuyasha guardó silencio, también concentrándose para oír algún ruido proveniente de la puerta principal.

―¿Qué está pasando, Rin?

― _Me enviaron un mensaje hace una hora con la foto de tu edificio. Luego cuando vieron que estaba conectada, me escribieron de nuevo y mandaron una foto de tu puerta. No sé si iban a intentar entrar esta noche o estaban ahí sólo para asustarme y luego siguieron adelante. Kagome... Santo cielo. ¿Estás bien? ¿Tú escuchaste o viste algo?_

―No, me acabo de levantar al escuchar a Inuyasha.

― _No atendías al teléfono y pensé que..._ ―se cortó con un sollozo.

―Lo tenía en silencio, sólo fue eso. Por suerte Inuyasha estaba... ¿por qué estabas despierto? ¿Hicieron mucho ruido?

―No, apenas lo hicieron intentando forzar la cerradura, fue una suerte que lo escuchara ―musitó él, manteniéndose alerta―. No parece que sigan intentándolo, tal vez ya se fueron.

Pero justo cuando acababa de decir la última palabra, un estallido metálico retumbó por todo el apartamento, y fue tan fuerte que hasta Rin pudo escucharlo. Lo identificó de inmediato: un disparo.

―¡Mierda! ―se sobresaltó Inuyasha, quien se apresuró a taparle la boca a su esposa antes de que gritara del susto. Kagome había soltado el teléfono, donde su paciente aguardaba congelada―. Enciérrate en el baño ―exigió entre apresurados susurros, señalando el baño privado de la habitación que compartían.

―No te voy a dejar aquí solo.

―Tengo la barricada, pero no me arriesgaré a que te pase algo.

―¡Pero Inuyasha...!

―¡Haz lo que te digo, maldita sea! ―otros dos disparos chocaron contra la pesada puerta metálica de la entrada. Se notaba que estaban desesperados por entrar―. No creo que puedan derribar la puerta, pero si lo hacen, hay que hacer tiempo hasta que llegue la policía.

Kagome mentiría si dijese que no estaba asustada y podía mantenerse bajo control. Estaba aterrada hasta la médula, y no sólo por lo que pudiera sucederle a ella si aquellos hombres ―recientemente descubiertos en posesión de armas de fuego― conseguían irrumpir en su hogar. No ignorarían a su marido para llevársela o matarla a ella, no. Acabarían con cualquiera en su camino, y eso también podría incluir a algún desafortunado vecino que escuchara la conmoción y quisiera averiguar lo que sucedía.

Cruzó los dedos para que nadie tuviera un estúpido arrebato de valor de asomarse fuera de su hogar, y se forzó a pensar con la mente fría.

Si aquellos hombres fueran capaces de entrar, ya lo habrían hecho. Al parecer no estaban enterados de la existencia puerta blindada que su cuñado había hecho instalar para ellos, y eso les daba la enorme ventaja del tiempo. La policía ya estaba en camino, era cuestión de escasos minutos que se apersonaran en la escena y se hicieran cargo de la situación. Si aquella puerta resistía, y si los atacantes seguían entretenidos con ella, podrían atraparlos.

Cerró los ojos ante el resonar de nuevos disparos desesperados. A juzgar por el cambio en el sonido ahora no sólo atacaban la puerta, sino la pared que la rodeaba. En un pequeño intervalo de silencio entre las detonaciones, fue capaz de oír el zumbido de su teléfono.

La llamada de Rin seguía en línea, pero ahora la pantalla marcaba que había alguien más intentando comunicarse con ella.

―Estamos bien, Rin. Sango me está llamado ―le dijo a su paciente. Tenía la voz ronca y trémula, además de la garganta seca y el recurrente martilleo de su corazón golpeando en sus oídos.

― _Kagome, estamos subiendo. ¿Están bien? Oímos disparos._

―No han entrado. Estaban disparando contra la puerta y las paredes hace un momento ―le informó. Le costaba mantener el tono estable por el castañeteo de sus dientes―. ¡Pueden atraparlos, deben seguir aquí!

― _Quédense adentro y no salgan._

Sango colgó en ese momento, y Kagome se dirigió a su esposo con una mirada de alivio en sus ojos azules:

―Ya están aquí.

Inuyasha relajó sus tensos músculos y la aprisionó entre sus brazos con una fuerza arrolladora, depositando a su vez un largo beso en su coronilla. Ella le regresó el gesto intentando no llorar, y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio esperando captar algo de la persecución que debía estar ocurriendo en el pasillo.

Pero ya no podían escuchar absolutamente nada, era como si alguien hubiera presionado el botón de _silencio_ en un control de televisión. Transcurrieron varios minutos en los que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse más de lo necesario. Kagome estaba tentada de al menos a llamar a Sango para saber qué había pasado, pero lo último que quería era distraerla de su trabajo; más cuando ese trabajo era salvarles la vida.

―¿Quitamos los muebles? ―preguntó a Inuyasha cuando habían transcurrido por lo menos veinte minutos de tenso y vacío silencio. Él aguardó un poco más sólo por precaución, como si temiera que algo pudiera suceder cuando menos se lo imaginaba. Al cabo de un rato, asintió una sola vez con la cabeza y ambos se pusieron en pie. Tenían los músculos agarrotados, y Kagome se sentía un tanto desfallecida por la súbita subida y bajada de adrenalina de la última media hora.

Retiraron lentamente la cama e Inuyasha se encargó personalmente del buró, apenas moviéndolo lo suficiente como para abrir la puerta. Le hizo una seña para que se quedara ahí adentro mientras él se aventuraba a explorar el exterior en tanto que su esposa se colocaba una bata sobre el pijama.

El hombre caminaba sigilosamente en la oscuridad de su hogar, atento a los sonidos. Fuera del típico zumbido de algunos aparatos electrodomésticos, todo parecía estar en orden. Se acercó entonces a la entrada, buscando en la penumbra rastros de daños por los constantes disparos. No había absolutamente nada desde aquel lado interior que indicara lo que había sucedido minutos atrás.

Pasó al recibidor con cuidado de no pisar el papel fotográfico que estaba desparramado sobre el suelo. Aquel mensaje críptico seguía en su sitio, mientras que en algunas imágenes, los ojos desenfocados de Kikyo lo miraban acusadoramente. Tenía la impresión de que lo regañaba por haber permitido que esos sujetos llegaran tan lejos.

Se asomó por la mirilla, tragando en seco, y se sorprendió de ver un grupo de personas en el pasillo. No se sintió tranquilo hasta que reconoció el logo policial en las chaquetas negras y vio por una esquina una larga coleta balanceándose. Sango estaba ahí. Relajó los hombros que mantenía crispados y suspiró.

―¿Está todo bien? ¿Podemos salir? ―preguntó alto y claro, captando la atención de los hombres.

― _Sí, Inuyasha, salgan_ ―le indicó Sango acercándose. Taisho le hizo una seña a Kagome, quien estaba asomada desde el umbral de la habitación, para que esperara un poco más. Recogió todas las fotografías, volteándolas para no tener que verlas y las ordenó en una pila. Deshizo los cerrojos y empujó la puerta metálica, recibiendo a la detective.

―Que Kagome no las vea ―le pidió en voz baja al pasarle los papeles rápidamente, antes de que su esposa llegara a su lado. La detective se las entregó a un colega, quien se dio la vuelta para guardarlas en una bolsa de evidencia. Esa noche ya había sido lo bastante agitada como para darle un último golpe.

Inuyasha comenzó entonces a relatar todo cuanto había presenciado, desde el momento en que se había levantado, hasta un conteo exacto de todas las balas disparadas y el instante en que los estallidos se habían detenido momentos antes de la llamada de Sango. La mujer escuchaba atentamente, tomando nota mientras sus otros compañeros fotografiaban la pared. La pareja tuvo que dar un paso para cerrar la puerta ―Kagome se aseguró de tener la llave de entrada en la mano antes de arriesgarse a quedarse fuera―, y fue entonces cuando la aturdida joven se percató de todo el daño a la propiedad:

Había diversos agujeros de bala repartidos en la pared ―contó unos seis, por lo menos―, y la entrada tenía un daño considerable en su superficie, especialmente en el maltratado y agujereado picaporte que había resistido implacable. La mayoría de las balas habían intentado hacerlo caer sin éxito, y era de tan buen material, que los rastros no eran tan evidentes como había esperado. Daba la impresión de que los proyectiles en lugar de quedarse incrustados en el metal, hubieran rebotado y acabado en otro lado.

Buscó en el suelo. Los casquillos habían desaparecido a manos del equipo policial, pero aún permanecían algunos rastros de pólvora y... se echó hacia atrás con los ojos bien abiertos. Un rastro de sangre muy fresco.

―Uno de los atacantes resultó herido tras el rebote de una bala ―comentó Sango en cuanto se percató que su amiga no podía dejar de seguirle la pista a las sanguinolentas manchas―. Sus compañeros lo abandonaron en las escaleras de emergencia, pudimos apresarlos a los tres antes de que llegaran al vehículo en el que pretendían escapar. Creo que no se esperaron que viniéramos tan pronto.

―Pero le mandaron el mensaje a Rin ―la psicóloga regresó repentinamente en sí, recordando ese detalle―. No podían esperar que fuera de otra forma, ¿verdad? Si querían pasar desapercibidos, no le habrían enviado nada.

―Eso lo sabremos en cuanto los interroguemos ―Sango negó con la cabeza. Parecía que ella también había pensado en aquellos detalles con antelación―. Lo más extraño de todo es que el que resultó herido ni siquiera se resistió al arresto como los otros dos. Parecía más bien aliviado.

―¿Quería que lo atraparan? ―intervino Inuyasha―. ¿Por qué?

―Le daremos atención médica para detener la hemorragia y lo mantendremos en estricta vigilancia. Es posible que Naraku o su gente intenten deshacerse de él estando bajo nuestra custodia, igual que con los otros. En cuanto se estabilice le sacaremos toda la información posible. Parece tener una o dos cosas que decir ―añadió tildando la cabeza al recordar la escena. Se asomó por el balcón, donde se veía a una de las patrullas se retiraba para llevarlo al hospital más cercano con dos de sus hombres de confianza. Su jefe se encargaría de recibir personalmente al otro par de delincuentes.

―¿Naraku? ―se extrañó nuevamente Taisho. Le lanzó una mirada a su esposa, pero al ver que ella no estaba ni de lejos tan confundida como él, su ceño se pronunció aún más―. Hay algo que no me están contando. Esto no es sólo un caso de acoso hacia Kagome, ¿verdad? ¿Qué hay detrás de todo esto? ¿Quién es ese Naraku? ¿Y por qué tu secretaria dijo que estaba involucrada?

Kagome le hizo una muda pregunta a su amiga, quien no tardó en darle su consentimiento. Estaban rompiendo tantas normas con ese caso que ya había perdido la cuenta, ¿qué era una más?

―Dejaré a un agente dando rondas hasta que amanezca sólo por las dudas, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que ir al hospital para vigilar las cosas. En cuanto tenga algo se los haré saber. Por ahora descansen, y si ocurre algo me avisan a mí o a Miroku.

―Gracias, Sango ―suspiró Kagome al darle un abrazo que no tardó en responder―, gracias por estar aquí.

―Estarán bien. Esa condenada puerta les salvó la vida, de haber tenido la anterior no sé qué habría podido pasar.

―No quiero ni imaginarlo. Hay que agradecerle a Sesshomaru ―sonrió Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos.

―Es como si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría ―comentó Inuyasha con sospecha. Su esposa inhaló profundamente y dejó salir todo el aire mientras asentía―. Por Dios, ¿él lo sabía? ¿Cómo?

―Es una historia muy larga.

―Igual no vamos a poder dormir por el resto de la noche ―espetó escéptico, cruzándose de brazos.

―Los dejo entonces. Les diría que intentaran descansar, pero sé que no lo harán. Manténganse adentro hasta que amanezca, estén alerta.

―Oye, Sango... ―la llamó Inuyasha antes de que se fuera. Su equipo ya se estaba retirando de la escena y había mucho trabajo por hacer―. Gracias. En serio.

La detective sonrió ante la genuina gratitud de su amigo. Inuyasha no era de los que daban muchas muestras de afecto, y rara vez se lo escuchaba decir palabras como gracias o lo siento. Pero cuando las daba, no había mayor sinceridad que éstas pudieran contener.

―Un placer.

Les dio una última cabezada y se marchó para continuar la larga jornada que tendría por delante, dejando a la pareja tras su puerta blindada bajo la seguridad de la vigilancia del agente solitario que tanteaba el terreno en busca de nuevas amenazas.

Como él había estimado, ninguno de los dos pudo pegar el ojo por las horas que quedaban de oscuridad. Aún nerviosos y exaltados como estaban, se sentaron en la sala con varias luces encendidas. Kagome preparó una relajante infusión para los dos y procedió a poner a su esposo al corriente. Rin tendría que perdonarla, ya no tenía forma de mantenerla al margen e Inuyasha tenía derecho a saber la verdad después del atentado de esa madrugada.

El hombre se mantuvo sereno en la medida de lo posible durante todo lo que escuchaba, pero no pudo esconder su sorpresa al saber el motivo que había desencadenado ese dominó que ahora los afectaba a ambos: la cruel verdad detrás de la tímida recepcionista de su mujer. Su mente ataba cabos a una velocidad alucinante mientras reunía lo poco que sabía de ella. Pero se detuvo súbitamente al enterarse de la manera en la que su hermano estaba involucrado en todo aquello.

Esa era, hasta la fecha, la noche más extraña de su vida.

...

Sango estaba exhausta en todos los sentidos, pero tenía la mente tan despierta y alerta como si hubiera consumido cantidades insalubres de cafeína. El atacante que había resultado herido por el rebote de una bala se encontraba estable tras de una rápida intervención quirúrgica en su pierna para cerrar el flujo de sangre; fuera de eso no tenía ningún otro problema más allá de la evidente intoxicación por drogas que aún debían determinar.

¿Ese era el plan de Naraku? ¿Atribuir el ataque al efecto de las drogas? Era tan ridículo que lo tuvo que descartar inmediatamente. Había demasiada evidencia como para implicarlos con el caso central que no podían pasarla por alto de ninguna forma. Sango esperó impaciente a que los medicamentos para contrarrestar las sustancias hicieran efecto. Necesitaba a ese sujeto consciente y en completo uso de sus facultades mentales, pues intentar hablar con él en el momento de su captura había resultado ser un fiasco por la enormidad de incoherencias que decía. No sólo estaba drogado, estaba muy adolorido por su herida.

Pero estaba segura de que lejos de toda la intoxicación, un trozo de sí se había mantenido lo suficientemente lúcido como para permitir que lo capturaran con tanta facilidad. Incluso les había dicho entre balbuceos dónde estaba aparcado el auto que emplearían para la huida, dándoles el modelo y color para mayor detalle. Después de haberlo dejado esposado en la patrulla con un torniquete provisional, perdió el conocimiento. No vio llegar a sus compañeros en manos de los otros oficiales.

Sin embargo, cuando ya estuvo medianamente repuesto, constataron que el tratar con él era mucho más fructífero que con el otro par de detenidos, que permanecían muy reacios y eran elusivos a contestar. Todo lo que pudieron sacarles por el momento fue que les habían pagado para allanar esa vivienda y secuestrar a la doctora que vivía ahí. Tenían en su poder una fotografía de Kagome y se les incautó dos armas de fuego automáticas con los cartuchos a medio vaciar. Ambos también estaban drogados, y cuando les preguntaron al respecto, respondieron crípticamente:

―Para no acobardarnos y salir corriendo.

Pero parecía que les daba miedo seguir hablando a partir de ese punto, lo que les hizo suponer que los tenían amenazados y temían más la venganza de su empleador que a las mismas autoridades. Los dejaron a esperas de que se tranquilizaran mientras contactaban abogados para ellos.

El otro, en cambio, era un caso un tanto diferente. Éste, a pesar de aún estar en un estado levemente cuestionable por las drogas que no habían abandonado su sistema, era mucho más colaborador pese al miedo que sentía, dando a entender que, a cambio de su disposición, esperaba que las autoridades lo protegieran de la furia de sus compinches en el bajo mundo.

Con su ayuda habían confirmado que, indudablemente, Naraku estaba detrás de todo, pero formaba una cadena con traficantes de la yakuza para que extorsionaran a sus clientes deudores para vigilar, acosar y finalmente ir a por sus víctimas. Aquel chico y sus compañeros habían estado siguiendo a Kagome durante algunos días y, aprovechando la escasa seguridad del edificio, habían decidido que aquella madrugada era la indicada para cumplir la segunda fase de su misión. Como parte de la tarea, Naraku les había encomendado que enviaran algunas fotos y mensajes a Rin para aterrorizarla, pero él había cometido el error de enviarle las cosas en tiempo real en cuanto la vio conectada.

Poco después les dijo que había sido totalmente a propósito y que había tenido la esperanza de que los capturaran antes de que sucediera nada grave. El chico había escuchado lo que sucedía con otros como él cuando fallaban: eran descartados a las pocas horas con un tiro limpio en la cabeza. Como sabía el destino que le esperaba y ya no tenía ninguna otra opción, decidió jugársela a espaldas de sus compañeros en un intento desesperado por aferrarse a la vida.

Les dio algunos nombres y locaciones a investigar, pero lamentablemente no tenía ningún vínculo directo con Naraku como para conocer sus planes más allá del secuestro de Kagome. Lo que sí supo decirles hacia el final del largo interrogatorio, fue que los traficantes de la yakuza se estaban moviendo para contratar más sujetos para cumplir roles similares. Pero no se trataba de drogadictos o gamberros menores; no, se hablaba de delincuentes experimentados, sicarios en el amplio sentido de la palabra.

―¿No escuchaste exactamente para qué los quieren? ―insistió Sango. El interrogatorio llevaba ya casi una hora desde su inicio. Sentía el sudor frío bajándole por la frente a pesar de que aquel cuarto tuviera un buen sistema de aire acondicionado. Naraku planeaba algo grande, estaba a punto de dar un paso mucho mayor que los anteriores.

―No... lo siento. No conozco a muchas de esas personas, llevo consumiendo poco menos de tres años ―negó él. Su voz era seseante y rápida, y miraba constantemente a todos lados con ojos desorbitados como si esperara que algo pudiera atacarlo desde las sombras―. No me he relacionado con nadie más, aparte del grupo de mi vendedor.

―¿Crees que tus amigos sepan algo al respecto?

―Dudo que les digan algo. Tienen más tiempo en esto que yo y temen las consecuencias. Nadie perdona a un soplón ―agregó pesadamente, bajando la cabeza. La detective estuvo a punto de sentirse ligeramente mal por él: no era más que un muchachito idiota que no sabía lo que hacía. Pero eso no justificaba sus acciones ni lo que había estado a punto de hacer esa noche, así que no por ello sería más blanda con él.

―Si por delatar a delincuentes ayudas a salvar vidas inocentes, no eres un soplón ―comentó impasible el jefe, antes de que Sango pudiera decir algo―. Serías un ser humano decente.

El muchacho, algo asombrado, alzó la vista considerando sus palabras.

―Te llevaremos a la enfermería para que descanses esa pierna ―Minamoto se puso en pie. Sango, que había estado parada detrás de él, ayudó al recluso tendiéndole una mano y alcanzándole la muleta―. Avisaré a Aikawa y a Katayama que se queden contigo mientras te hacen el chequeo. Quizá fue imprudente sacarte del hospital tan rápido, pero no podíamos correr riesgos de que supieran dónde estabas ―apuntó alzando una ceja. El chico se apresuró a asentir enérgicamente, agradecido.

―Debemos incluir a los Taisho en el programa de protección, señor ―comentó Sango cuando ya estaban en la oficina―. Naraku sabe que son la debilidad de Rin y hará lo que sea para llegar a ellos.

―Lo sé, Kuwashima. Pero pese a todo lo que hacemos, parece que siempre está un paso por delante de nosotros. Esta es una de las pocas victorias que hemos tenido en su contra, y todo gracias a una puerta blindada y un crío asustado ―razonó con un resoplido, sentándose en la silla de respaldo alto de su despacho. Estaban los dos solos, revisando las declaraciones. Esperarían algunas horas más antes de volver a interrogar al otro par, e incluso planeaban dejar que el soplón hablara con ellos bajo supervisión para hacerlos ceder.

―Cuando capturemos a los traficantes de la yakuza seguramente obtendremos más pistas para dar con él.

―Eso espero ―asintió. Ese caso daba tantos problemas por su elusivo responsable que a veces pensaba estar intentando atrapar a un fantasma de humo. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan difícil de localizar?―. Dejemos que narcóticos tome por ahora las riendas de ese asunto, tenemos las manos llenas y necesitamos concentrarnos en lo que ya tenemos ―tomó el teléfono y presionó un botón para llamadas internas―. Termina tu papeleo aquí y ve a descansar. Has estado activa toda la noche, no te quiero agotada para tu próximo turno.

―Sí, señor.

―Y dile a Noto que tiene prohibido regresar al consultorio hasta nuevo aviso. La están vigilando y no podemos darnos el lujo de que atenten contra ella. Están desesperados, debemos mantenerla a nuestro alcance.

―Por supuesto.

La detective regresó al departamento casi al mediodía. Sentía que su cabeza no daba más, y aunque estaba ansiosa por continuar trabajando, no podía hacerlo sin antes tener al menos una o dos horas de descanso.

Rin estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor con una taza de café a medio terminar entre las manos. La observó con los ojos bien abiertos, con oscuras ojeras acunándolos y una palidez preocupante. Miroku, por otro lado, estaba en el cuarto de baño dándose una ducha, según le indicaba el sonido del agua corriendo. La muchacha se levantó tambaleante, con las piernas entumecidas y la siguió con la mirada. Ben la recibió dando un brinco para lamerle la cara, casi pisando a Kirara quién también se había acercado para saludarla. La gata maulló indignada y se subió al sofá, fulminando al perro con sus ojos rojos.

―¿Cómo está todo? ―cuestionó la más joven. Era evidente que también había estado todo el día en vela.

―Bajo control. Uno de los tipos que atrapamos soltó bastante información, y con suerte estaremos un paso más cerca de atrapar a Naraku. Aunque todavía hay que esperar para eso. ¿Has hablado con Kagome? ―quiso saber mientras se acercaba a la nevera y se asomaba. No había probado bocado en lo que llevaba del día y hasta el momento no había notado lo hambrienta que estaba.

―Acabamos de hacer el almuerzo ―Rin señaló trémulamente hacia la encimera―. Hablé con ella, sí... Dios, tenía tanto miedo...

―Yo también. Todos tuvimos una noche horrible, pero por suerte nadie salió herido. Excepto ese idiota, pero él no cuenta. ¿Miroku y tú ya comieron?

―No, aún no ―negó ella por lo bajo. Se había vestido con ropa para estar en casa, pero no se había arreglado más allá de hacerse una coleta para quitarse el pelo de la cara.

―Vamos a esperarlo entonces ―ambas procedieron a colocar la mesa, conversando apenas sobre la situación de aquella madrugada. Sango le dijo lo esencial para tranquilizarla, pero se veía tan decaída y asustada que tardaría en lograrlo.

Poco después almorzaron los tres juntos, con el matrimonio poniéndose al corriente sobre el caso y el estado de sus amigos, y una Rin taciturna apenas probando bocado a pesar del optimismo que la pareja compartía con respecto a los significativos avances. Para la muchacha, todo aquello no era más que parte del mismo ciclo que no hacía más que empeorar.

Se ocupó de ordenar la cocina mientras Miroku se alistaba para salir a trabajar y Sango hacía lo propio para darse un merecido descanso. Ambos respetaron sus deseos de querer estar a solas, tiempo que ella tomó para desahogarse en silencio. No quería que la vieran llorar de nuevo, no quería que supieran lo miserable que se sentía por someter a Kagome y al señor Inuyasha a semejante calvario. Por más que le dijeran que no era su culpa, no había forma de quitarle la presión que sentía ante lo cerca que estuvieron de no contar su experiencia.

Estaba harta de arruinar la vida de todos.

No quería darse por vencida, de verdad que no. Pero... al igual que todos los sucesos en cadena que se desenvolvían alrededor de ella, también era parte de un ciclo repetitivo del que no podía salir, uno en el que la habían arrojado aquella fatídica noche en que Onigumo se la llevó.

Un resoplido llamó su atención cuando terminaba de secar y colocar en su lugar los platos, y bajó la mirada hasta Ben, que estaba sentado a sus pies viéndola con sus adorables ojos de cachorrito preocupado. El can gruñía muy bajito, relamiéndose los labios y moviendo la punta de la cola, arrancándole una espontánea sonrisa. Se arrodilló y lo abrazó con fuerza, permitiendo que la acompañara en ese difícil momento de incertidumbre.

Ben siempre podía sacarla de su peor estado mental sólo estando con ella y dejándose querer. Le recordaba que no estaba sola y que no todo estaba perdido.

Se separó de él, agradeciéndole con besos en el hocico y mimos en la barbilla.

Debía aguantar, tenía que empujar toda esa negatividad lo más lejos de sí. Nadie la necesitaba deprimida ni decaída, nadie la necesitaba siendo una carga. Debía seguir resistiendo y tratando de ayudar a los demás.

Y ya sabía cómo podía mantener a salvo a sus amigos de una vez por todas. Sólo debía enfrentarse al cambio otra vez.

...

Sesshomaru se frotó el puente de la nariz intentando alejar la nueva migraña. Cuando el ritmo de trabajo disminuyera debía ir a chequearse, no era normal que todos los días sintiera que la cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento.

Se había enterado del atentado en contra de Kagome e Inuyasha gracias a que Rin lo había mantenido al tanto desde tempranas horas de la mañana anterior, y decir que estaba totalmente impasible sería mentirse a sí mismo, incluso con un día de por medio. Estaba preocupado, a pesar de que sus duras facciones no lo demostraran, y al mismo tiempo aliviado por haber tomado el asunto de la puerta blindada en sus propias manos. Fue un tiro en la oscuridad, un pequeño e improbable chance que quería cubrir sólo por precaución, pero había sido eso lo que los protegió de tres hombres drogados y armados.

Naraku se estaba moviendo de forma más rápida y violenta de lo que esperaba, lo que significaba que tenía muy poco tiempo para probar su teoría. Muchas cosas podían salir mal, podría estar equivocado, podía incluso ser demasiado tarde para cuando tuviera el resultado. Pero aun así lo intentaría, no podía fallarle a Rin.

Salió de su despacho en compañía de Jaken y bordeó a todos los accionistas, auditores, asociados y gerentes del área de recepción presidencial que querían hablarle hasta acercarse al escritorio. Los murmullos no habían cesado desde el día anterior, y todos los ojos estaban puestos tanto sobre su padre y como en él, como si esperaran alguna explicación. Aún no sabía quién se había encargado de difundir la noticia sobre el intento de allanamiento en el apartamento de su hermano ―pues su familia y las autoridades se habían encargado de mantener a la prensa fuera del asunto―, pero ya era algo bien sabido por una parte importante de los trabajadores.

―¿Está todo preparado para la junta? ―preguntó a Osuka en tono neutral.

―Por supuesto, señor. Sólo esperamos la llegada de su padre.

―¿Por qué está tardando tanto?

―Mis disculpas. Me dijo que si se atrasaba mucho podrían empezar sin él.

―¿Aún está en la policía, cierto? ―inquirió en voz más baja. Ella asintió―. Entonces comenzaremos de una vez. Jaken, da la orden de ingreso.

―Enseguida ―hizo una reverencia algo torpe por la fría mirada que le había dirigido y se apresuró a abrir la sala de juntas, anunciando a los presentes que podían ir tomando asiento.

―Será una reunión larga ―comentó Taisho. Escuchaba que hacían lo indicado, pero algunos pares de pasos se acercaban a él―. ¿Tienes todo preparado?

―Sí, señor, todo está listo. Serviremos refrigerios a las cinco de la tarde y a las ocho se servirá la cena ―asintió ella, haciéndole una seña a la otra secretaria para que contestara el teléfono.

―Vaya, si no fueran estas otras circunstancias, pensaría que nos están agasajando ―comentó una voz grave a sus espaldas. Sesshomaru se volvió hacia Hitomi, en compañía de dos accionistas más de su propia empresa, manteniendo una cara mortalmente seria.

―Sabes cómo son las cosas cuando estas reuniones se prolongan más de lo debido.

―¿Debemos esperar una junta hasta altas horas de la noche de nuevo, joven Taisho? Pensé que había progresos desde la última vez.

―Los ha habido. Estamos avanzando a la segunda fase y necesitamos mostrar los resultados. Nadie confía en números que no puede ver ―espetó duramente. El hombre sonrió de lado y asintió.

―Nos honra contar con tal diligencia de su parte, joven Taisho ―intervino uno de los acompañantes de Hitomi. Un hombre bastante mayor, de boca ancha y escaso cabello entrecano―. Ayuda a levantar un poco los ánimos después de semejantes jornadas. Lo único que lamento es no contar con la presencia de su padre.

―Ha estado fuera estos últimos días, ¿no es así? ―inquirió el otro. Un sujeto apenas un poco más joven que el anterior, con gruesos lentes de pasta sobre una nariz chata y torcida. Si no se equivocaba, era el gerente operacional de la compañía transportista que lideraba Hitomi.

―Disculpe nuestra intromisión en un asunto claramente privado, pero... no hemos podido evitar escuchar los rumores sobre el asalto a su hermano menor. Sólo queríamos cerciorarnos de que la familia Taisho se encontrara bien.

―Estamos perfectamente ―asintió él, intentando no observar a Hitomi por demasiado tiempo.

―¿Entonces los rumores son ciertos? ¿Han atacado a su hermano?

―Comentan que dispararon varias veces contra la puerta de su departamento. Debe haber una razón detrás de semejante ataque además de un supuesto robo ―completó el anciano rascándose la barbilla.

―Como han dicho anteriormente, señores, este es un asunto privado ―esta vez Hitomi dio un paso al frente, reprendiendo a sus empleados con un rastro de cinismo que Sesshomaru captó en el acto―. Casi parece que están insinuando otra cosa.

―Para nada, señor Hitomi...

―Sabe que sólo queríamos ofrecer nuestro apoyo a los Taisho.

―Los Taisho saben que cuentan con nuestro apoyo ante cualquier suceso ―lo miró, aparentando otorgarle una mirada comprensiva y llena de disculpas por el comportamiento de sus trabajadores―, no es necesario que nadie más que ellos manejen sus vidas personales.

Sesshomaru se percató de que la habitación había quedado vacía a excepción de ellos. Las últimas personas estaban tomando sus correspondientes asientos en la sala de juntas, los exponentes principales ya tenían la presentación lista en el proyector y las secretarias estaban esperándolos en las puertas. Osuka observaba atentamente a Hitomi, pero nadie que no supiera quién era ella en realidad podría sospechar de la educada expectación que demostraba.

―Es hora de comenzar. Por favor, tomen sus lugares.

Guió al trío de hombres hasta la sala y le dio un vistazo rápido a la agente encubierta, quien asintió educadamente. Las puertas se cerraron y la larga reunión dio inicio.

...

―¿Están seguros de que tienen el correcto?

―Sí, señor. Estuvimos vigilando el cenicero todo el día ―asintió Jaken enérgicamente, mientras sostenía el recipiente de vidrio con varias coletillas usadas y cenizas desparramadas. Osuka se había encargado de ponerlo al tanto de la investigación contra Hitomi, pues al contar con la confianza de Sesshomaru, nunca estaba de más tener un par de manos extras para ayudar―. Ninguno de los acompañantes del señor Hitomi fuma de esta marca de cigarrillos, además de que sólo vimos a dos personas usando este cenicero. Osuka lo limpió durante la tarde y fue retirando todas las coletillas utilizadas por Hitomi. Con esto debería ser más que suficiente.

―Puede revisar las cámaras de seguridad para estar más seguro ―Osuka señaló las cámaras postradas en el techo de la larga habitación. Justo encima de sus cabezas había una, apuntándolos. La mujer sostenía en una de sus manos una bolsa plástica de evidencia con al menos cinco coletillas usadas por su sospechoso―. Me hubiera encantado también arrancarle un par de cabellos, pero no había forma sutil de hacer eso ―razonó para relajar un poco la tensión del ambiente. Pero a juzgar por la expresión indiferente de Sesshomaru, no funcionó―. Me encargaré personalmente de esto. Tenemos nuestros testimonios además del de las cámaras que vinculan estas coletillas a Hitomi, así que no habrá manera de que se refute su credibilidad.

―¿También crees que es el indicado? ―preguntó Sesshomaru.

―Tengo mis sospechas. Es cierto, hay algo extraño en él, y tengo suficiente tiempo trabajando en esto como para ver pistas donde nadie más las ve. Bueno, nadie más además de usted ―lo señaló con una cabezada.

―Verifica que esto esté en conocimiento de pocas personas.

―Por supuesto, señor ―asintió, regresando a su papel de secretaria momentáneamente―. Voy a la estación, necesito hacer unas llamadas a Kioto y al laboratorio. Trabajaremos lo más rápido posible para que estén listos pronto. Con tres o cuatro días creo que será suficiente, al menos ya tenemos a nuestra disposición los perfiles genéticos de la niña y la madre.

―¿Es lo más rápido que puedes conseguirlo?

―Es tiempo récord considerando que tendré que sobornar a algunos colegas con favores que me deben ―Osuka alzó una ceja poco impresionada mientras enrollaba la bolsa y se la guardaba en el bolsillo de su falda de tubo―. Le mantendré informado. Por ahora, le recomiendo que mantenga el perfil bajo y tenga mucha precaución. Lo mismo para usted, señor Jaken. Lo que hemos estado haciendo, especialmente lo que hemos hecho hoy, no debe saberlo nadie fuera de este círculo, ¿entendido?

―¿Por quién me tomas? Los asuntos del señor Sesshomaru son sólo del señor, eso es todo ―espetó Jaken ceñudo, cruzándose de brazos. Aunque si el asistente pudiera opinar, le gustaría saber el trasfondo de todas las investigaciones que hacía su superior. No le había explicado demasiado, sólo lo suficiente como para que entendiera lo básico... pero eso no explicaba la fijación que su jefe tenía en comparar el ADN de este hombre con el de personas que ni siquiera había conocido.

El señor Sesshomaru tenía motivaciones que sólo él conocía, y como su empleado y mano derecha ya era suficiente contar con el honor de que le confiara algunos de sus movimientos, por lo que tendría que aguantarse la curiosidad y dejarlo pasar. Fuera lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, contaba con su ciego apoyo. Como siempre.

Una hora después, cuando ya había abandonado el complejo empresarial, Sesshomaru se sentó en el amplio sofá de la sala de su apartamento. Apenas había encendido la luz de la entrada, por lo que la estancia estaba casi totalmente en penumbra. Observó el celular tras haberle enviado el correspondiente mensaje a Rin anunciando su llegada, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para descansar un poco, algo que se estaba volviendo cada vez menos común en su rutina diaria.

Le era imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Hitomi, los condenados cigarrillos que había dejado atrás y su propia estupidez por no haber dado aquel paso mucho antes.

La misma Rin y la detective que la protegía habían hablado de lo ocultas que tenía sus huellas Naraku, que por más que lo buscaron en bases de datos de todo tipo a lo largo y ancho del país jamás pudieron dar siquiera con un rastro de él. Tenía que tratarse de alguien muy poderoso como para borrar sin problemas toda su información de la faz de la tierra. Alguien con dinero, contactos y una excelente red de mentiras que pudiera esconderlo todo sin levantar sospechas.

¿Acaso Hitomi no encajaba perfectamente en ese perfil? Dinero tenía, su historia de ascenso era popular en las altas esferas y muchos de sus integrantes lo admiraban por eso: de don nadie impulsado sólo con una generosa beca a un exitoso empresario que había alcanzado un alto puesto sólo a base de esfuerzo e inteligencia en los negocios. Pero nadie sabía con certeza quién había sido antes de darse a conocer, a pesar de los papeles supuestamente legales que certificaban su juventud e infancia ahí mismo en Tokio.

Sesshomaru siempre había sido desconfiado y observador por naturaleza, lo que le ayudaba a saber cuándo alguien intentaba esconder algo. Lo había hecho por ejemplo con Rin, acertando casi en su totalidad. Y en unos días más averiguaría qué tan certeros eran sus instintos con respecto a Hitomi.

Levantó la cabeza ante el pitido de un nuevo mensaje. Rin le deseaba las buenas noches y le recordaba, como siempre, que intentara descansar al menos un poco.

Se quedó viendo la pantalla por unos segundos más antes de levantarse e ir al recibidor para apagar la luz. Esa noche le haría caso. Estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer lo contrario.

...

Las amenazas no se detenían. Las fotografías tampoco. Kagome había tenido que ceder su consultorio a una colega el día anterior por la cantidad de extraños que iban sólo a preguntar por una consulta y se le quedaban viendo a la secretaria sustituta mientras pedían hablar con la doctora aunque fuera unos minutos. La nueva secretaria era una agente encubierta al igual que Osuka, una novata que experimentaba su primera tarea real en ese momento y hacía todo lo posible para mantener a raya a los desconocidos. Pero la situación se tornó demasiado peligrosa cuando uno de ellos intentó entrar a la fuerza, alertando a la otra pareja de pacientes que esperaban su turno, y la agente se vio en la necesidad de usar su _paralyzer_ y pedir refuerzos.

A partir de entonces Kagome debió estar bajo estricta vigilancia policial, preocupando mortalmente a su marido, quien intentaba continuar con su trabajo en la medida de lo posible.

Esa tarde, al día siguiente del intento de ataque en el consultorio, Kagome estaba haciéndole una visita a Rin y a Sango mientras Inuyasha estaba en la oficina. Ahora era escoltada a todos lados por un guardaespaldas personal cortesía de su suegro.

Rin observó de reojo al enorme sujeto de mediana edad antes de que saliera a postrarse en la entrada. Tenía más aspecto de luchador profesional que de ninguna otra cosa, y Kagome les había contado que además de ser un instructor y campeón de artes marciales en su juventud, había servido a los Taisho durante años, ganándose la plena confianza de la familia en el proceso.

―Al menos puedo salir un poco si está conmigo, así que no es tan malo. Pero no voy a arriesgar a mis pacientes, con lo que pasó entendí que la situación sólo podrá empeorar y cualquiera de ellos puede resultar herido ―dijo bajando la taza de té que Sango había preparado.

―El lado bueno es que como están tan desesperados podemos capturarlos e interrogarlos ―apuntó rápidamente Sango ante el hundimiento de Rin en el sofá―. Y con los avances del equipo de narcóticos también estamos consiguiendo buenos resultados. Para cuando terminemos este caso dudo que queden traficantes en Tokio, le estamos dando tanto trabajo al fiscal de distrito que parece que adelantaremos su retiro.

―Eso es matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro ―sonrió Kagome, sospechosamente tranquila como para estar bajo tanta presión. Rin sabía que pretendía que todo estaba bajo control para no preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba, pero a esas alturas podía ver a través de ella tan bien que ya no se lo creía.

―¿Cómo está el señor Inuyasha? ―preguntó para integrarse en la conversación.

―Llevándolo lo mejor que puede. Ahora que sabe la verdad de todo, está algo... no quiero decir paranoico, pero es algo similar. Anoche propuso que nos alejemos de la ciudad por un tiempo hasta que se calmen las cosas.

―¿Cómo haría con el trabajo? ¿Podrían recolocarlo? ―Sango alzó las cejas.

―Está averiguando eso. Pero dijo que si no era posible, siempre podía renunciar y buscar en otro lado.

―No sería justo... ―comentó Rin―. Ama su trabajo, ¿no es cierto? Siempre quiso estar en _Capcom_.

―Pero Kagome le importa más ―señaló la detective.

―Le dije que aun era muy pronto como para tomar una medida tan drástica, pero después de lo que pasó en el consultorio... debo admitir que yo también lo estoy considerando ―la más joven se llevó una mano a la boca, presa del estupor. Sango le dedicó una mirada llena de circunstancias mientras Kagome le daba otro sorbo a su taza―. Lo hablé con mis padres esta mañana, y ellos también están de acuerdo. Tenemos unos familiares dueños de un templo en Kushiro* que podrían acogernos por el tiempo necesario.

―¿Kushiro? Eso está lejos.

―Es una comunidad mayormente agrícola, lejos de las grandes ciudades. Puede ser una buena opción.

―De hecho... no creo que sea necesario que se vayan ―suspiró tras darle un vistazo rápido a Sango, quien se lo devolvió y apretó los labios con contrariedad.

―¿Por qué dices eso, Rin?

―Porque estaba pensando que sería yo quien debería irse ―reveló, sorprendiendo a la doctora que aparentemente no se había esperado ese comentario―. Lo estuve hablando con Sango y el jefe Minamoto, y por la gravedad del asunto parece ser la única solución.

Kagome miró entonces a su amiga pidiendo explicaciones, la cual sólo se encogió de hombros con aire resignado.

―Las cosas no hacen más que empeorar, las amenazas a Rin aumentan y ahora tú e Inuyasha están en el juego sucio de Naraku. Rin no considera que sea necesario arriesgarlos a ustedes ni a nadie, cuando es a ella a quien quiere llegar. Si se marcha, estarán a salvo.

―Como mi abuelo y mis amigos en Kioto ―asintió la mencionada, decidida―. Es lo único que lo detendrá, Kagome. Es la única manera de que los deje en paz.

―¿Pero qué pasó con todos los progresos en el caso, todos los criminales que les dan pistas para atraparlo?

―A pesar de que cada pista parece acercarnos más a él, la verdad es que estamos enfrentándonos a algo que nunca nos ha tocado combatir. Naraku es muy listo y tiene demasiados recursos, por más que le sigamos las huellas, éstas se desvanecen o llevan a ningún lado. La policía de Kioto pasó por lo mismo, y nosotros llevamos ya casi dos años hincando los codos sin resultados demasiado favorables ―admitió Sango con una franqueza brutal. Jamás antes la había visto abrirse de esa manera tan cruda, no cuando su amiga era el esfuerzo y optimismo representado en uniforme―. Y en este tiempo, todo lo que ha conseguido él es acercarse más al círculo de Rin.

―¿Se están dando por vencidos? ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir? ―espetó duramente Kagome, viéndolas a ambas con el ceño fruncido tras unos segundos de silencio. El ambiente de la sala se había enfriado notablemente.

―Lo que quiero decir es que capturar a ese desgraciado es importante. Pero mantenerlos a todos fuera de su alcance es prioridad.

―Pero este es tu caso, Sango. Sé que puedes resolverlo, sólo necesitas más tiempo...

―Y en ese tiempo que necesite, alguien puede salir terriblemente herido. O peor ―la cortó secamente. Mantenía el tono controlado y la mirada tranquila, embotellando sus emociones como bien sabía hacerlo para guardar la calma―. No quiero abrir una investigación que los involucre a ti o a Inuyasha, Kagome. No podría soportarlo.

―Pero... ―Rin la cortó.

―Naraku es muy peligroso y ya viste de primera mano que no tiene escrúpulos para conseguir lo que quiere. Tú misma estabas dispuesta a irte porque sabes qué es lo que quiere hacer contigo.

―No quiero que te vayas, Rin ―admitió la psicóloga tras una respiración profunda―. No después de lo lejos que has llegado... que hemos llegado las tres como equipo.

―Yo tampoco quiero irme ―le sonrió tristemente―. Pero es mejor irme antes de que tengas que irte tú. Tu vida y la del señor Inuyasha están aquí, fui yo quien llegó e interrumpió todo. Además... podré adaptarme gracias a todo lo que he aprendido contigo. Con ambas ―corrigió para incluir a Sango, quien suavizó su mirada hacia ella―. Ya no siento miedo del cambio y sé que estaré bien por mí misma. Y con la tecnología de hoy en día nos mantendremos en contacto, tampoco será tan malo ―hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia a aquella dolorosa mentira. Había dicho lo mismo cuando se marchó de su pueblo natal, y aunque extrañaba con locura a todas las personas que había dejado allí, no sentía remordimientos al saber que estaban a salvo.

Kagome guardó silencio por unos segundos, evaluándola profundamente. Como su doctora y amiga, sabía lo difícil que tuvo que ser para ella tomar esa decisión, y al mismo tiempo, veía con claridad lo mucho que la destrozaba tener que tomarla. Había hecho tantos progresos, había conseguido amigos, mejorado considerablemente en su calidad de vida... incluso consiguió enamorarse y forjar una relación muy esperanzadora. Pero la aplastante culpa que recaía sobre ella al ver cómo ponía en peligro a sus seres queridos era demasiado fuerte como para no ver la única salida que le quedaba.

Respiró profundamente pese a la opresión que sentía en el pecho. Rin se sentía culpable e impotente, y sus amigas no estaban lejos de sentir algo parecido. Por mejores que fueran sus intenciones, por mayor que fuera la determinación que tenían para seguir adelante, Naraku era simplemente demasiado fuerte como para hacerle frente.

―¿Han pensado en algún lugar? ―preguntó titubeante, con la voz baja. Rin reflejaba sin querer todas las emociones que pretendía ocultar, hundida en el sofá, cabizbaja y encorvada. Sango fue quien respondió por ella.

―Apenas lo propusimos hace un par de días, estamos evaluando opciones. Aunque por la gravedad del caso, pensamos en enviarla al extranjero.

―Vaya... Eso... eso sí que pondría tierra y mar entre tú y Naraku ―Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, anonadada. Rin asintió quedamente―. ¿Algún país en especial?

―Estados Unidos es nuestra primera opción. Sabes cómo se toman ellos el tema de la seguridad, además de que tenemos excelentes relaciones con el FBI. No sé si Naraku se atrevería a meterse con los americanos cuando sus políticas de seguridad internacional son tan radicales.

La doctora guardó silencio en tanto que terminaba su té ya frío, hasta que hizo la única pregunta que estrujó sin piedad el corazón de Rin.

―¿Y qué pasa con Sesshomaru? ¿Él lo sabe?

La chica apretó los puños y giró la cabeza sólo por un segundo. Se veía tan resignada como Sango, pero además de eso... derrotada. No quería ni siquiera pensar a fondo en lo desgarrador que sería tener que despedirse de él. Pero era por su bien, por el bien de todos. No podía condenarlo a una vida como esa, siempre alerta y con temor de ser una víctima más en el asqueroso juego de Naraku. Incluso había rechazado verlo en persona esos últimos días por temor de exponerlo demasiado.

―No, todavía no se lo he dicho.

―Pondrá muchas objeciones ―comentó Kagome. La más joven combatía valientemente sus ganas de llorar.

―Lo sé, pero es lo mejor. Él está entre los amenazados y... Dios, tengo demasiado miedo de que le hagan daño. Saber que estará bien es suficiente, aunque nunca vuelva a verlo.

Antes de que creciera el silencio en la sala, el teléfono de la detective interrumpió el triste ambiente. La mujer se levantó para atender la llamada en su habitación, dejándolas a solas.

―¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán en formalizar todo para que te vayas?

―Cuando vine aquí fue cosa de tres días, más o menos, pero como este sería un viaje internacional debe costar más. Quizás un par de semanas en lo que se tramitan los permisos. Creo que van a solicitar asilo a víctimas de terrorismo o algo parecido.

―Deberías decirle a Sesshomaru cuanto antes para que no lo tome por sorpresa.

―Cuando se formalice el traslado se lo diré ―asintió ella entristecida―. Será muy difícil tener que decirle adiós. Ha hecho tanto por mí que no sabría ni cómo despedirme sin sentirme como una malagradecida.

―No digas eso, Rin. Él entenderá... le costará, pero verá que es lo mejor. Y cuando regreses, estoy segura de que te recibirá, sin importar el tiempo que pase.

―¿Crees que me perdonará tan fácilmente?

―Nunca he dicho que sea fácil, pero tampoco que haya nada que deba perdonarte. Te quiere, Rin. Y no lo digo porque seas mi paciente y sea justo lo que necesites oír, sino porque he conocido a mi cuñado desde hace años y es la primera vez que lo veo así con otra persona, cuando siempre fue el rey del hielo en carne y hueso ―formó una mueca con la boca que la hizo sonreír sin querer. Sí, Sesshomaru podría ser muy frío y distante, pero eso jamás la había afectado a ella, nunca la había tratado como trataba a los demás―. Deberías aprovechar lo que te queda en Tokio para estar con él aunque haya peligro, porque no tendrás más oportunidades. Naraku te ha arrebatado muchas cosas, Rin, pero en su retorcida maldad hizo que conocieras a Sesshomaru. Sé que no quieres hacerlo y tienes miedo, pero debes decirle hasta luego apropiadamente, no lo dejes para último momento. Te arrepentirás por siempre si lo haces.

―Lo sé, Kagome. Créeme que lo sé.

Sango irrumpió en la sala abriendo ruidosamente la puerta de la habitación y sobresaltándolas. Ambas se le quedaron mirando en tanto que la detective parecía salirse de una clase de shock.

―¿Sango? ¿Estás bien?

―Dios santo, no me digas que ha pasado algo. ¡No me digas que lastimaron a Sesshomaru! ―fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Rin al ver su pasmada cara. Se puso de pie de un salto y fue hasta ella, mientras Kagome ahogaba un respingo y se le unía.

―Esto es... algo que no me esperaba ―de repente, una sonrisa comenzó a crecer en sus labios. La tomó de los hombros dándole una radiante mirada. Nada pudo haberla preparado para lo que le diría―. Hubo coincidencia en el ADN, tenemos a Naraku.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera en una fracción de segundo que se le hizo eterna. Se olvidó de parpadear, respirar y prácticamente de cualquier otra función primaria. Su cara reflejaba tal cúmulo de emociones que exhibía una expresión que jamás había hecho antes.

―¿Qué?

―Osuka y Sesshomaru lo estuvieron investigando, los resultados acaban de llegar y el jefe me los confirmó. Lo tenemos.

Rin dio un paso atrás, sintiendo un extrañísimo déjà vu.

―Esos exámenes habían dado negativos, Sesshomaru me lo dijo.

―No, en aquella ocasión examinaron el perfil que estaba en su historial médico. Lo que hicieron ahora fue tomar el ADN de una fuente directa; de una coletilla de cigarrillo que Hitomi utilizó durante una de las reuniones de _Kyouko no Nishi_. Kagewaki Hitomi coincidió un noventa y nueve por ciento en la prueba de paternidad de Kanna.

Lentamente Rin se llevó una mano a la frente al sentir el peso de lo que escuchaba. No necesitaba que se lo confirmara una tercera vez.

―Es él...

―Santo cielo... no puede ser ―musitó Kagome entre dientes. Ella no estaba muy al tanto de los movimientos de su cuñado, pero había escuchado algunas cosas como para no estar al margen de la importante revelación.

―Es el jefe ―interrumpió Sango cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar. Rin sacó su propio celular del bolsillo para marcar el número de Sesshomaru. Ni siquiera lo saludó cuando le contestó después de algunos tonos.

―Sesshomaru, ¿por qué no me dijiste...?

― _¿Ya lo sabes?_

―¿Tú también?

― _Osuka me acaba de llamar. ¿La detective te lo ha dicho?_

―Su jefe la estaba llamando. Sesshomaru... no puedo creerlo. Tenías razón.

― _Fue un golpe de suerte_ ―contestó casualmente, aunque casi podía sentir la satisfacción en su tono aparentemente tranquilo.

―Más que un golpe yo lo llamaría terremoto ―comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, demasiado sorprendida como para contener sus emociones. Cinco minutos antes estaba a punto de llorar ante la idea de dejarlo atrás, pero ahora... ¡rayos, lo habían descubierto! ¡Sabían quién era, podían atraparlo! Sentía que quería saltar, correr y gritar al mismo tiempo; ¡no podía controlarse!

― _Todo está a punto de terminar_ ―le dijo él como si pudiera saber lo que pensaba. Su sonrisa era tan ancha que creyó que se lastimaría la boca. No le importaba. Lágrimas de alegría comenzaron a derramarse por su rostro, y Kagome se acercó para darle un fuerte y bienvenido abrazo.

―Gracias, Sesshomaru. Gracias ―susurró sin soltar a su amiga.

El hombre dejó escapar un pequeño resoplido en su oficina.

Todo el cansancio sumado a la fuerte jaqueca por el estrés se opacó notablemente cuando la escuchó sollozar de esa manera, riéndose de alivio y felicidad.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

 **Kushiro** : Ciudad al oeste de Hokaido. Hokaido es la isla más grande del territorio Japonés, justo al norte del país.

...

Capítulo auspiciado por La Ley y El Orden: U.V.E e ID xD Literalmente me imaginé prácticamente todo lo que pasó en este capi como si Olivia Benson estuviera en el lugar de Sango y se hicieran cortes a la escena del crimen y al interrogatorio al estilo de algún programa de ID, espero no haber sido la única xD

¡Bien! Pese a toda la tensión y desesperación de hoy, parece que las cosas al fin dieron un giro favorable con la coincidencia del ADN, todo un trabajo en conjunto de Sesshomaru, Jaken y Osuka al vigilar y recolectar las coletillas de cigarrillos (Casi pude escuchar a Osuka dando declaraciones detrás de cámaras para narrar la escena recreada xD), justo cuando Rin había decidido marcharse para que Naraku dejara en paz a Kagome, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.

¿Será que con esto al fin las cosas mejoren para nuestros protagonistas? ¿O Naraku tendrá un as bajo la manga, pese a que ya está demostrada su verdadera identidad y van tras él? Me encantaría conocer sus teorías al respecto, porque ya nos queda poco para comprobarlas.

Muchas gracias a las criaturas hermosas y sensuales que dejaron sus comentarios durante la semana, ¡es genial tener seguidores como ustedes! Leer sus reviews suben la moral y hacen que todos los quebraderos de cabeza que tanto Ginny como yo tuvimos puliendo esta historia valgan la pena. **Catcrime, HanabiGuzman, MinaaRose, Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, Floresamaabc, Sakura521, Glenda, Cath Meow, Maribel Goncalves, SeeDesire, Miss Eiko, Carmenjp, Natsuki Hiroto, TraviesaK64, Maril Delgadillo, Roxana, GinaLiz, Annprix1, Gina101528, Alambrita, Bucitosentubebida, Jan Moya Quino, BABY SONY, Nohe, Ginny, RACHEL, Rena Hutchcraft, Irivel** y también a todos los que leen entre las sombras, ponen en favoritos y siguen silenciosamente, ¡abrazos para todos! Si se animan a dejar un comentario estaría súper agradecida :*

Es todo por hoy, cariños míos, mil gracias de nuevo por leer y estar pendientes, ¡nos vemos el próximo sábado!


	27. La venganza de la araña

**Disclaimer** : _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

 **Safe Haven  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

 **27.** La venganza de la araña

Aún después de enterarse de la noticia todo le parecía demasiado irreal. Permaneció con Ben sentada en el área de espera de la estación, muy quieta, casi como si estuviera petrificada y con los ojos bastante abiertos. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de pellizcarse los brazos hasta moretearse la piel para asegurarse de estar despierta, pero debía reconocer que nada de lo que hiciera podía convencerla de que aquello era real. Ni en sus sueños más locos había imaginado que descubrirían a Naraku.

Naraku... el hombre detrás de la máscara de blanca y azul mandril, quien torturó a Kagura por años, el que manejaba todos los hilos para atraparla y hacerla sufrir mientras caía en sus redes... estaba a sólo unas horas de ser apresado.

Kagura sería vengada. Kagome no correría más peligro. Sesshomaru ya no sería blanco de acosos. Y ella... al fin podría vivir como una persona normal.

Contuvo hondamente el aire y lo dejó escapar poco a poco.

―¿Puedes creerlo, Ben? Yo todavía no salgo de la impresión ―musitó al perro, quien torció una oreja en su dirección―. Sesshomaru tenía razón... había algo extraño con ese sujeto que me detuvo en _Kyouko No Nishi_. Yo no vi nada más en él además de sus ojos rojos... tuve que haberlo sospechado antes, ¿quién rayos tiene ojos rojos además de Kagura y Naraku? Debo recompensarlo por esto. Debo hacer algo tan grande que lo sorprenda ―sonrió emocionada, comenzando a llorar de nuevo. No podía evitarlo, jamás había sentido tanto alivio y felicidad en toda su vida―. A él y a todos los que estuvieron conmigo. Tengo mucho que retribuir... y por fin podré hacerlo.

El animal la miró ladeando la cabeza al escuchar las variaciones en su tono, y cuando comenzó a reír por lo bajo, se alzó colocando una pata en su rodilla e intentó lamer su cara. Rin le echó los brazos al cuello, estrujándolo y frotando la cara en su pelaje. Si no estuviera en una estación policial repleta de gente, se habría puesto a bailar dando vueltas con él.

Y tan contenta estaba que lo habría hecho si Sango no hubiera aparecido en ese preciso momento.

―¿Qué tal estás por aquí? ―le preguntó algo alarmada al verla apretujando al perro.

―Muy bien, sólo... intentando contener mi emoción ―le sonrió radiante mientras se ponía de pie. Ben se restregaba cariñosamente en sus piernas mientras sacudía la cola―. ¿Cómo van ustedes?

―Bien, bien. Pero será algo lento, estamos intentando reunir algunas pruebas más que lo vinculen a Kagura, pero su expediente no da ninguna muestra de que siquiera haya tenido hermanos. Pero con la prueba de ADN no hay manera de refutar que está emparentado con Kagura y Onigumo ―comentó impresionada―. Sesshomaru hizo un increíble trabajo investigándolo, Osuka nos acaba de pasar todo su material y me sorprende que un civil haya conseguido tanto.

―¿Se meterá en problemas por eso?

―No diremos que lo hizo él, sino Osuka para ahorrarle cualquier inconveniente ―la tranquilizó negando con la cabeza―. Naraku es un sujeto astuto, ha sabido esconder sus huellas bastante bien como para que alguien note que estaba involucrado en este tipo de... cosas. Tendremos que conformarnos con la prueba de paternidad para proceder a arrestarlo.

―¿Todavía no han ido por él?

―Sí, hemos comenzado a buscarlo. Un par de agentes fueron a su lugar de trabajo, pero les dijeron que estaba con permiso médico. Fuimos a su departamento, pero no estaba. Nos toca buscarlo a pie en lugares que frecuenta y cruzar los dedos ―le explicó mientras la acercaba a la oficina. Muchos de los oficiales habían salido y el área estaba parcialmente vacía, así que Sango la dejó sentarse en la desocupada silla de un colega―. Supongo que no querrás seguir adelante con la relocalización, ¿cierto?

―Por ahora dejemos ese asunto en espera ―asintió ella―. No me quiero perder cuando capturen a Naraku.

―Ni tú ni nadie de este departamento ―dijo un oficial en un cubículo próximo. El hombre la saludó desde el panel divisorio y continuó con su trabajo cuando Rin le regresó el saludo.

―Una de mis compañeras dijo que necesitábamos celebrar una vez lo atrapáramos ―le comentó Sango mientras tecleaba sin cesar en la computadora de su puesto―. ¿Te unes?

―Cuando Naraku esté tras las rejas yo misma los guiaré en cualquier fiesta que quieran.

Sango no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. No se atrevería a poner sus palabras en duda.

―¿Tienes planes para después del gran evento?

―Me gustaría regresar a Kioto para estar con mi abuelo y mis amigas. Los he extrañado muchísimo y necesito verlos. También me gustaría ir a la universidad, y viajar un poco... Tal vez ir al extranjero... ¡Son demasiadas cosas que tengo pendientes! ―Sango la miró por el rabillo del ojo y contuvo una pequeña sonrisa. Ella no era la única que se tomaría vacaciones cuando todo acabara.

―Maldición, no hay rastro de este tipo ―musitó entre dientes algunos minutos después. Rin apartó su atención del teléfono y preguntó:

―¿Aún no pueden localizarlo?

―No. No lo entiendo, no se ha hecho público que lo estamos buscando, ¿dónde rayos está metido?

―¿Quizás está de viaje?

―No, según esto ayer tuvo una jornada laboral normal, pero es a partir de esta tarde que no hay registros de sus actividades. Miroku está monitoreando sus cuentas en caso de que haga alguna transacción, y ya dimos aviso a las autoridades del aeropuerto y la central de trenes de que lo detengan. Es como si en unas pocas horas se hubiera desvanecido.

―Tal vez... Esté en su otro _mundo_ cumpliendo su papel de Naraku.

―O puede ser que tengamos un infiltrado suyo ―intervino una voz a sus espaldas. El jefe del departamento se inclinaba sobre el cubículo, con la vista vigilante hacia la estancia medio desierta. Sango se apartó lentamente del escritorio, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

―¿Usted también lo cree?

―Más que creerlo, lo sé. No hay otra manera de explicar la maravillosa coincidencia de que nuestro sujeto se haya desvanecido en el aire en cuestión de minutos. El punto aquí es...

―Saber quién es ―completó Rin, borrando por completo su sonrisa.

―Exactamente. Kuwashima, acompáñame a mi oficina ―la detective se levantó mecánicamente y asintió con el ceño fruncido. Su rostro profesional había reaparecido para cuando se volvió hacia la chica.

―Espérame aquí, ¿está bien? No tardaré.

―Claro.

Observó a ambos policías irse hasta la oficina principal y cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos. El jefe debía tenerle mucha estima a Sango como para confiarle sus sospechas sobre el infiltrado en lugar de involucrar a los demás agentes que aún estaban presentes. Se quedó sentada por varios minutos, sin nada más que hacer que utilizar de vez en cuando su celular y acariciar a Ben para entretenerlo.

Quiso animarse a sí misma pensando en la cantidad de paseos que le debía y todo el tiempo que tendría ahora para retomarlos ―le encantaría regresar al departamento del edificio anterior, echaba mucho de menos a la señora Kaede―, pero la inquietud fue creciendo dentro de sí con cada minuto que pasaba.

Naraku tenía ojos en todas partes, eso ya no debería sorprenderla, pero... ¿en la misma estación policial? ¿La estaría viendo ahora mismo? ¿Alguna de las personas que quedaban en aquel recinto sería el culpable?

Se pasó el resto del tiempo escudriñado con ojo crítico a cuanto hombre y mujer estuviera en su campo de visión, tratando de encontrar algo que fuera motivo de alarma, pero sin conseguir ningún resultado.

Miroku llegó al departamento de Sango pasadas las siete de la tarde. Su esposa seguía reunida, y Rin apenas se había movido del asiento más de una o dos veces para ir al baño y buscar agua. La sala se había ido llenando y vaciando paulatinamente con el correr de las horas y aparentemente el dichoso criminal no daba señales de vida. Aquella iba a ser una larga noche.

―¿Cómo van las cosas, Rin? ―le preguntó amablemente. La chica se desinfló un poco sobre la silla.

―Hola, señor Miroku. La verdad no tengo idea, Sango lleva reunida con su jefe un buen rato. ¿Supo de la nueva sospecha? ―cuestionó por lo bajo, mirando alrededor para constatar que nadie les prestara demasiada atención.

―Oh, sí, me temo que sí. Mi jefe de departamento está corriendo sus propias investigaciones internas en caso de que sea uno de los nuestros. Lo mismo hacen los demás.

―¿Han tenido suerte?

―Con ese tema, al menos en mi área, no. Pero vengo por otro asunto ―le enseñó su tableta con una página web abierta y varias ventanas laterales con diferentes números y datos que se le hicieron totalmente desconocidos. Rin alzó una ceja sin comprender―. Hitomi ha hecho una transacción con su tarjeta de crédito. Al parecer planea retirarse del país por unos días ―le señaló la esquina superior izquierda donde se veía el logo de una reconocida aerolínea internacional. Más abajo, enseñó el nombre del pasajero y el destino.

―¿Entonces planea huir? ¿Sabe que lo están buscando?

―No tengo la certeza de eso, pero en todo caso debe esconder sus intenciones como un viaje de negocios. Pero mira el destino: Shanghái. ¿Quién no podría perderse ahí? Además de que es cede de la Tríada* y por lo que sabemos podría tener conexiones con ellos. Eso de comprar el pasaje de un día para otro es bastante sospechoso, ¿no crees?

―¿Se lo ha dicho a Sango?

―No, pensé que estaba disponible ahora. Necesitamos organizar un equipo en el aeropuerto y atraparlo cuando esté llegando. Si nos movemos antes podríamos ahuyentarlo y le perderíamos el rastro otra vez.

―¡Hay que decírselos, entonces! ―le urgió, señalando la puerta de la oficina del jefe―. No se puede perder tiempo, menos con Naraku.

―Lo sé, no te preocupes. No escapará de nosotros ―sonrió con confianza, depositando una mano en su hombro y dándole un par de palmaditas―. Te dije que ese tipo de sujetos siempre cometen el mismo error, ¿cierto? Su soberbia lo hizo confiado y es nuestro turno de aprovecharlo.

―Sí... tenía razón, señor Miroku. Gracias por venir a decírmelo ―suspiró algo más tranquila, contagiándose de la serenidad del policía.

―Pensé que necesitabas alegrarte un poco. No le digas esto a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? No sabemos quién puede estar escuchando.

―Por supuesto ―asintió solemnemente al despedirlo.

Dio otro vistazo a la estancia una vez se hubo quedado sola, de nuevo preguntándose quién podría ser aquel informante o si de verdad había uno escondido entre los uniformados. Quería mantener las esperanzas de que todo acabaría al día siguiente, pero tenía demasiada experiencia en el tema como para dejarse convencer de que sería tan fácil.

Miroku fue quien la llevó a casa a eso de las diez de la noche, y en el camino, lejos de oídos curiosos, le contó el plan de acción que habían estado elaborando entre ellos y un puñado de oficiales de confianza del jefe Minamoto para atrapar a Naraku antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

―Básicamente es una emboscada, ¿no?

―Correcto. Sólo será un grupo pequeño de personas, pero yo no estaré ahí ya que sería sospechoso que asista a un trabajo que no es de mi departamento. Seguiré monitoreando sus cuentas y vigilaré las redes buscando al infiltrado mientras Sango y su equipo se encargan de Naraku en el aeropuerto.

―Pero ya le habían avisado a las autoridades del aeropuerto, eso fue lo que Sango me dijo. ¿No lo detendrán ellos?

―Ellos están al tanto de que lo buscamos, pero tan rápido como pusieron la orden de captura la retiraron. Con suerte no se habrá enterado nadie que no debía enterarse. A estas alturas lo mejor es manejar este asunto entre personas en las que podamos confiar.

―¿A qué hora es el vuelo de Hitomi?

―A las diez y media de la mañana.

―¿Y si escapa mientras tanto?

―Recuerda que tengo vigiladas sus cuentas. Si usa sus tarjetas sabré desde dónde lo ha hecho, además de que tenemos su domicilio parcialmente vigilado, no irá a ningún lado sin que lo sepamos.

Con eso, la muchacha al fin se sintió capaz de suspirar de alivio. Parecía que por una vez las cosas saldrían como deberían, aunque seguía temiendo ser demasiado optimista. Hasta que no tuviera a Naraku esposado y tras las rejas, no se daría el lujo de bajar la guardia.

―Así que ésta es tu última noche preocupándote por ese sujeto, ¿cómo te sientes?

―Muy rara ―respondió con franqueza―. Emocionada, pero también... preocupada. No quiero que algo salga mal.

―Conociendo la historia de ese degenerado es normal que sientas eso. Haces bien en mantener tus sospechas ―asintió él, tomando una intersección. Las calles de Tokio rebosaban de vida en aquellos primeros días de otoño―. Espero que a partir de mañana ya no tengas que pasar por eso nunca más.

―Y yo.

En cuanto llegaron al apartamento compartieron una rápida cena y, como ya habían hecho todas las noches en que se quedaban a solas, cada uno tomó sus artefactos y se instaló en la sala. Miroku monitoreaba el trabajo a distancia con su laptop y tableta en tanto que Rin se contactaba con sus amigos y Kagome para ponerlos al corriente sin delatar nada demasiado importante.

Su último contacto de la noche fue Sesshomaru. Le hizo una llamada para avisarle que estaba a salvo en casa, cosa que por su parte él repitió.

― _¿Cuál es el plan con Hitomi? Osuka no ha dicho nada al respecto_ ―quiso saber.

―Si hay suerte lo atraparán pronto, pero por el momento debemos esperar.

― _¿No puedes decir lo que tienen pensado hacer para eso, cierto?_

―No por teléfono, no es seguro ―negó apenada. Si alguien merecía saber cada paso de la operación era él―. Lo lamento. Te lo contaré todo cuando sea posible, ¿de acuerdo? Mañana me quedaré todo el día en la estación; con el señor Miroku y Sango tan ocupados, no sería seguro ningún otro lugar. Así que no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien ―añadió como si se anticipara a alguna réplica―. ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

― _Normal._

―¿Sigues con muchas reuniones?

― _Hoy no hubo ninguna, pero mañana tenemos una presentación a primera hora._

―Y yo aquí manteniéndote despierto, perdona ―se mordió el labio al escuchar su tono levemente cansado. Solía mantenerlo tan neutral que era difícil distinguir sus diferentes reacciones, pero ya le había agarrado el truco desde hacía unos meses y podía distinguir los cambios que a otras personas le pasarían desapercibidos.

― _No te preocupes por eso._

―Sesshomaru... ―tragó en seco y su corazón se aceleró―. Cuando esto termine me gustaría... hacer algo para agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

 _―_ _No es necesario que hagas nada, Rin._

―Pero quiero hacerlo, tú lo mereces.

El hombre guardó silencio durante unos segundos tras esa contestación, y por un momento Rin casi pudo jurar que lo escuchó resoplar por la nariz.

― _¿Qué tienes pensado?_

―¿Visitar el parque _Hanatori_? Sé que es otoño, pero... la primera vez fue bastante bonita. Me gustaría verlo de nuevo.

― _No hay problema por mi parte._

―Pero esta vez voy a pagar yo. Sango me dijo del precio de las entradas, creí que había sido gratis. Nunca me dijiste lo mucho que costaba y me vine a enterar días después ―lo regañó entrecerrando los ojos. No es como si pudiera verla, pero igual le daba la mirada acusadora al teléfono en su lugar.

― _No era algo que necesitaras saber_ ―casi pudo verlo torcer mínimamente la boca al responder―. _Si te contenta, no pondré objeciones._

―¡Excelente! Mejor te dejo, tienes que dormir para tu reunión.

― _Tú también deberías dormir, es casi medianoche._

―Puedo hacerlo en la estación ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros. No podía dejar de sonreír―. Oye... mañana está pendiente del celular, ¿vale?

― _¿Por qué?_

―Puede que pase algo muy bueno ―rayos, ¡moría por decírselo, pero tenía que morderse la lengua! Menos mal que Sesshomaru captaba las indirectas muy rápido y no hacía más preguntas de las necesarias―. ¿Crees que sea posible que nos veamos entonces? Te echo de menos ―se le salió preguntar accidentalmente. La cara se le puso como un tomate al darse cuenta del tono soñador que se le había escapado.

― _Iré a la estación al salir de la oficina_ ―le dijo con naturalidad, como si no hubiera notado nada. Las mejillas se le calentaron aún más.

―Está bien. Buenas noches, Sesshomaru. Hasta mañana.

― _Descansa, Rin._

La chica permaneció con aquella boba sonrisa hasta que se quedó dormida una hora después, sin poder ―ni querer― controlar la emoción que sentía. Su vida se recuperaría de ese horrible historial, saldría adelante y sería normal de nuevo. Y lo mejor de todo... no estaba sola para lograrlo. Sesshomaru estaría ahí, y ella se aseguraría de hacerlo tan feliz como él lo hacía con ella.

Su último pensamiento antes de dormirse fue que, en menos de doce horas, la pesadilla en la que había caído a los 17 años tendría un punto y final.

Nada podría arruinar eso.

...

Se despertó a las seis como impulsada por un resorte, sin tomar en cuenta que había dormido solamente unas cinco horas cuanto mucho, y se vistió con lo primero que consiguió tan rápido como pudo, mientras Ben aún se desperezaba sobre la alfombra. Salió de la recámara para encontrarse con Sango alistándose para partir al aeropuerto. Iba ataviada con ropa de civil para pasar desapercibida, cual si fuera una pasajera más del montón, y llevaba un pequeño equipaje de mano para parecer más convincente.

―No te esperaba despierta tan temprano ―comentó la detective mientras se colocaba unas gafas de sol en la ranura del modesto escote de su blusa. Inclusive se había maquillado un poco y peinado de manera diferente, elaborándose una media cola con un pasador en forma de flor. Casi no parecía la misma persona.

―Tenía que verte antes de que te fueras y desearte suerte ―le dio un detallado vistazo de arriba a abajo y asintió convencida―. Nadie nunca adivinaría que eres policía. Te ves muy bien.

―Gracias. Aunque con los tacones dudo que pueda hacer una buena persecución ―Sango roló los ojos al señalar las estilizadas botas de tacón de diez centímetros que aguardaban en el recibidor.

―¿Van a tener que perseguirlo?

―Esperamos que no. Nos repartiremos entre la sede de la agencia, el módulo de facturación de equipaje, la puerta de embarque y la entrada del aeropuerto para seguirlo desde el momento en que llegue.

―¿No sería mejor apresarlo de una vez en la entrada?

―Sería más fácil para él escapar así, por lo que dejaremos que llegue al área de vuelos internacionales donde las salidas son menos accesibles y hay mayor seguridad. Además, no sabemos si irá acompañado por alguien que nos pueda dar problemas, lo mejor será mantenerlo apartado del público general.

―¿Ya lo tienen todo planificado, verdad?

―Por supuesto ―sonrió ella al colocarse una bonita y ligera cazadora de viaje―. Te avisaré cuando lo capturemos, pero mientras tanto tendrás que ser paciente.

―No te preocupes por eso, estaré en la estación con el señor Miroku.

―¡Santo cielo, Sango! ―el hombre se asomó desde la habitación matrimonial, ya vestido y casi listo para salir al trabajo. La detective le frunció el ceño al tiempo que intentaba controlar el sonrojo que subía a sus mejillas―. Por un momento creí estar viendo a una supermodelo en mi sala de estar. Quizás debería ir contigo a esa misión para cuidar que nadie intente conquistarte.

―Idiota ―murmuró ella, dándose la vuelta para ocultar su bochorno. Rin dio unos pasos atrás para darle algo de privacidad a la pareja y fingió buscar algo en la nevera mientras se despedían―. Me están esperando abajo, es hora de irme.

―¡Buena suerte, Sango!

―Estaré al tanto de los movimientos de Hitomi en caso de que suceda algo.

―Gracias, Miroku. Nos veremos después del mediodía ―sonrió hacia Rin, quien le devolvió el gesto asintiendo con la cabeza. La joven se apretaba las manos contra el pecho, respirando hondo, y se quedó observando la puerta por un par de minutos tras la partida de la detective, como si con eso el tiempo pudiera correr más deprisa. Miroku contuvo un divertido mohín.

―Faltan horas para que Hitomi siquiera esté en el aeropuerto, creo que puedes relajarte por ahora. ¿Quieres desayunar?

Con eso, Rin pareció regresar en sí y se le unió en la cocina. Apenas eran las siete de la mañana para cuando por fin se dirigieron a la estación de policía, con un Ben aún somnoliento echado en el asiento trasero del vehículo y una exaltada Rin observando por la ventana mientras apretujaba el celular sobre su regazo, totalmente preparada para cuando le llegara algún mensaje o llamada.

Miroku la acompañó hasta el departamento donde trabajaba su esposa, dejándola al cuidado del jefe y los compañeros de Sango que ya estaban instalados en sus cubículos. Como muy pocos de ellos estaban enterados de la operación, se le acercaron para preguntarle dónde estaba la detective y si ocurría algo. Por suerte, Minamoto supo manejar la situación para despejar las dudas del resto del personal, y por las horas siguientes permitió que Rin y Ben se quedaran en la privacidad de su despacho.

Estar en la compañía de semejante personaje no habría sido su primera opción, pues era extremadamente silencioso y tenía una expresión que le daba un aire permanentemente malhumorado. Por un instante le recordó a Sesshomaru, y pese a que sus personalidades tenían cierta similitud, estaba tan acostumbrada a Taisho que le era imposible sentirse nerviosa ante él a esas alturas.

Pero claro, prefería estar con el jefe Minamoto, el último escalafón del departamento, antes que permanecer rodeada de personas en las que se pudiera ocultar el supuesto informante de Naraku. Cuando le preguntó al respecto, el jefe se limitó a decir que habían estrechado considerablemente los márgenes de búsqueda y estaban interrogando a los miembros del personal con menor tiempo laboral en aquel lugar. Terminó diciendo que tenía sus sospechas puestas en un individuo en particular, pero no dijo mucho más detalle. Obviamente, siendo un policía experimentado, sabía cuánta información debía dar y cuándo mantenerse callado. Rin no insistió y se mantuvo ocupada en su teléfono. Ya casi era hora.

Revisó los mensajes que había estado intercambiando con algunas personas en un intento de que los últimos minutos terminaran de pasar, aunque no podía evitar dirigir la mirada al reloj a cada segundo, cruzando los dedos para que avanzaran más rápido.

 _¿Ya terminó tu reunión? Espero que te haya ido bien. Si estás muy ocupado en la tarde podemos dejarlo para otro día. Cuídate._

Enviar.

No veía la hora para que ese dichoso día acabara y poder ver a Sesshomaru de nuevo.

Esperó impaciente hasta que el reloj marcó las 10:00 de la mañana. Hitomi ya debía estar a punto de abordar su vuelo... o eso pensaba él.

10:10. Sango ya debía haberlo interceptado.

10:20. Debían estarlo llevando al área de seguridad del aeropuerto para interrogarlo.

10:30. El jefe Minamoto debería estar por recibir una llamada de confirmación en cualquier momento.

Alzó el rostro como muchas otras veces, con el corazón acelerado, esperando que el jefe le diera alguna noticia. Quizá se estaban comunicando por mensajes o correos. El hombre mantenía los dedos entrelazados sobre el escritorio y observaba la pantalla de su computadora por encima de ellos con su típico ceño fruncido. Rin se animó a preguntar.

―¿Ha sabido algo? ¿No deberían haber avisado ya?

―Es lo mismo que me estoy preguntando yo, Noto. Hasta donde sé, aún no habían hecho contacto con ese sujeto ―tomó su celular y marcó rápidamente un número. Colocó el modo de altavoz y Rin se arrimó para escuchar mejor―. Kuwashima, estatus.

― _Hemos revisado el aeropuerto de arriba a abajo, señor_ ―le dijo ella. Su voz sonaba forzada―. _He despachado a Aikawa para que investigue en su residencia e Ishi se dirige a_ Kanto Imperial Trading _. No hay señales de él. En la aerolínea dijeron que no había llegado antes y que no iban a retrasar el vuelo esperándolo. El avión acaba de partir._

Los músculos de Rin se tensaron. ¿Qué rayos estaba planeando Naraku? ¿Cómo se enteró de que irían por él? O tal vez... ¿intentaba distraer a la policía? Pero, ¿para qué? Debía saber de sobra que ella estaba en la estación, y dudaba muchísimo que fuera tan osado como para intentar llevar a cabo un atentado contra ella con tantos agentes alrededor.

La conversación fluyó mientras el despacho se le hacía más frío y oscuro, ahogándola con todas las posibilidades.

El teléfono vibró en su mano y se tranquilizó al ver que era un mensaje de Sesshomaru.

 _No podré ir, estaré ocupado._

Rin se apresuró a teclear una respuesta:

 _No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Será para otra vez._

 _Pero tú también estarás ocupada._

 _¿De qué hablas? Dudo que haga algo esta noche._

 _Esta noche no. Ahora. Tienes que salir._

La chica torció la cara. ¿Sesshomaru estaba planeando llevarla a algún lugar? No podía ser tan impulsivo, sabía que había un protocolo de por medio y no podía simplemente aparecer sin avisar.

No quería entrar en pánico, aunque le era imposible ignorar el frío que recorría su columna vertebral. Muy dentro de sí sabía que algo no andaba bien, pero rogaba estar equivocada. Antes de que pudiera teclear una respuesta, vio que el contacto ya escribía un nuevo mensaje.

 _Tienes que salir a buscarle._

Todo en ella se congeló cuando apareció el siguiente mensaje en la burbuja de diálogo.

 _No otra vez... Dios santo, no otra vez_. Su vista se nubló y por un instante pensó que se desmayaría. Sentía la cabeza dándole vueltas, como si hubiera sido zarandeada con fuerza. Soltó un alarido casi imperceptible y se mordió los labios para no emitir ningún otro sonido.

Se maldijo una y mil veces mientras sentía que cada onza de fuerza en su cuerpo se desvanecía en el aire.

―Noto, ¿qué sucede? ―el jefe Minamoto apartó su propio celular al percatarse de la mortecina palidez de su rostro.

Por toda respuesta, las manos temblorosas de Rin apenas alcanzaron a elevar el aparato hacia él para enseñárselo. La mandíbula del jefe se crispó ante la fotografía:

―Ese hijo de puta...

Era Sesshomaru. Arrodillado y esposado en una habitación desconocida y oscura, alzando desafiante su rostro hacia la cámara.

...

Sesshomaru reprimió la tos por aquel golpe en el estómago que lo hizo inclinarse más. Le era difícil defenderse teniendo las manos esposadas a la espalda y atadas a una tubería en el suelo. Levantó la desafiante y mortalmente fría mirada, sin dejar escapar ni un asomo de emoción. Aquel matón tendría que hacer mucho más que eso si quería arrancarle alguna reacción.

―No das tanto miedo estando ahí, ¿A que no, maldito? ¿Qué puedes hacer, eh? Ni siquiera puedes levantarte ―se rió el hombre despectivamente.

Se sentía como un imbécil. Un confiado y descuidado imbécil.

Lo habían interceptado aquella mañana en su propio edificio, cuando abordaba su vehículo para ir al trabajo. Él, que siempre había sido extremadamente suspicaz, no se percató de la presencia de aquellos extraños sino hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Salieron de detrás de los demás automóviles, sigilosos y amenazantes. Lo rodearon, y pese a que mantuvo la calma en todo momento, las cosas no tardaron en salirse de control. No tenía que ser un genio para saber por qué estaban ahí y qué era lo querían de él.

En un principio le habían dicho que cooperara si no quería problemas, pero cuando uno de ellos acercó su mano para tomarlo del brazo, Sesshomaru reaccionó con tal velocidad y fuerza que ninguno pudo defenderse. Era un instinto básico después de pasar toda su juventud practicando artes marciales.

Dio una certera patada a la canilla del primer atacante para hacerlo caer, y antes de que tocara el suelo, la misma pierna que había empleado se dirigió rápidamente a su estómago, clavándole el talón justo debajo de las costillas y sacándole todo el aire. El hombre se derrumbó con un alarido y sus compañeros se impresionaron. No esperaban que Sesshomaru supiera pelear.

Taisho se giró justo a tiempo para esquivar al segundo hombre, y cuando ya se le echaba encima el tercero, se agachó para escabullirse, volviéndose a levantar de un salto para asestarle un fuerte puñetazo en la barbilla. Su codo se dirigió entonces al rostro del segundo atacante que había eludido, rompiéndole en el proceso un par de dientes. El cuarto hombre, que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen, hizo el ademán de sacar algo de su chaqueta. Sesshomaru vislumbró el arma de fuego antes de que ésta fuera apuntada en su dirección, e hizo una veloz llave para desarmarlo. El sujeto gritó de dolor, pero con sus forcejeos sólo consiguió que aumentara la presión.

Sesshomaru sintió el desagradable crujir del hueso bajo su agarre. Había roto su brazo.

Dio un vistazo alrededor del estacionamiento: aún no había ningún otro habitante del edificio que pudiera entrometerse o siquiera avisar a la policía, por lo que estaba totalmente solo. Pero por otro lado, ignorando lo preocupante que eso era, sintió orgullo de sí mismo. Lastimosamente no duró lo suficiente.

Un disparo cortó el ambiente como un afilado cuchillo.

Contuvo un bufido en su garganta y se encorvó inconscientemente ante el daño. El muslo izquierdo había sido perforado, y la sangre caliente y espesa comenzaba a manchar su pantalón gris de vestir. Presionó la herida con una mano y permaneció de pie, encarando a sus atacantes que se le acercaban amenazadoramente, apuntándolo y maldiciéndolo con el odio llameándole en los ojos.

Apretó la mano sobre su muslo e hizo un rápido cálculo mental de cómo podría recuperar una ventaja que creía haber tenido segundos antes de ser herido. La adrenalina fluía a toda velocidad por sus venas, y pese al inconveniente de estar lastimado, su instinto de pelea seguía latente.

Era una lástima que éste no fuera suficiente como para vencer a un trío de 9 milímetros dirigidas a su rostro, pues el cuarto atacante aún yacía en el suelo.

Y ahí estaba ahora, en aquel lugar desconocido, encadenado al piso y con una pierna entumecida. La bala sólo le había atravesado el músculo, nada demasiado grave hasta donde pudo examinar con la escasa luz que reinaba en aquel lugar, pero sí lo bastante molesto como para impedirle caminar o correr con normalidad, y mucho menos seguir defendiéndose al mismo ritmo que antes, aunque lo intentó. Fue capaz de desarmar a uno de los hombres, pero los otros dos se las arreglaron para reducirlo en cuestión de segundos. De no ser por la herida y la presencia de las armas de fuego, aquella pelea habría acabado de una forma muy distinta.

Mantuvo con firmeza la mirada de su desagradable carcelero, haciéndolo gruñir con desagrado. Aquel era el sujeto al que su codazo le había hecho saltar un par de dientes. El hombre sostenía una bolsa con hielo sobre su boca mientras no hablaba, y cuando lo hacía su voz gagueaba constantemente a causa de la inflamación.

―Te crees muy valiente, ¿no? Eres repugnante con esa cara tuya, como si te creyeras superior. ¿No te das cuenta de la situación en la que estás? Deberías tratarme con más respeto, ¡te puedo joder la vida! ―ofuscado, el sujeto lo tomó del cuello de la camisa para acercar su rostro al suyo propio en un intento de intimidarlo. Pero todo lo que consiguió en respuesta fue una fría mirada acompañada de silencio. Soltó la bolsa de hielo para blandir su puño en lo alto, pero cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo, la puerta metálica de la habitación se abrió.

―Suficiente, Omoto. El joven Taisho es un invitado, no deberías levantarle así la mano ―la figura se acercó a ambos, haciendo que el hombre lo soltara con hastío murmurando algunas groserías―. Mis disculpas por semejante trato. Estos hombres deberían saber tener un poco más de cuidado.

―Naraku ―lo reconoció Sesshomaru, observando detenidamente la máscara azul de mandril que Rin le había descrito con anterioridad. El resto de su cuerpo estaba enfundado en un elegante traje negro de vestir, acompañado de guantes de cuero en ambas manos. No se podía ver ni un centímetro de su piel, pero no lo necesitaba para saber quién estaba debajo de la máscara; su asquerosa voz le era lo suficientemente familiar como para reconocerla.

―Me halaga que me conozcas, joven Taisho. Omoto, danos privacidad ―hizo un gesto con la mano para que su secuaz retrocediera y cerrara la puerta dejándolos solos, no sin antes lanzarle una despectiva mirada a Taisho mientras se agachaba para recoger su bolsa de hielo―. Debo admitir que tenía mucho interés en ti, me alegra que al fin podamos hablar cara a cara. Aunque nunca imaginé que fueras un luchador. Has dejado a mis hombres en un estado deplorable.

―Deberías haberlos escogido con mayor cuidado, Hitomi ―masculló impasible.

―Desencajaste la mandíbula de Iwao, le sacaste unos dientes a Omoto y me parece que tu patada le tuvo que haber ocasionado una úlcera a mi fiel Seki. Sin mencionar el brazo roto que le dejaste a Koike. Debes tener bastante fuerza para romperle el brazo a alguien usando sólo una llave. Impresionante ―continuó hablando inalterable.

Sesshomaru se limitó a seguirlo con la mirada mientras se paseaba por la habitación. No había mucho que ver más allá de las tuberías expuestas y un par de mohosas cajas en una esquina. El aire era viciado y olía a óxido, además de que las bombillas fluorescentes apenas iluminaban la pequeña y abandonada estancia, titilando constantemente.

―Ahora sólo queda la pregunta de qué hacer contigo ―se detuvo para verlo desde lo alto―. No puedo permitir semejantes faltas a mi personal, deberías recibir un castigo. Bueno, ya tienes uno ―hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando su pierna herida―. Pero no creo que sea suficiente. Sí, tengo planes para ti, pero debemos esperar un poco para que se cumplan. Ahora todo está en manos de la pequeña bailarina.

 _Rin._

―Ella no vendrá ―espetó calmadamente Sesshomaru. Casi pudo ver cómo la máscara le devolvía una sonrisa torcida.

―Oh, ¿eso crees? Con lo tonta y sacrificada que es, no me extrañaría verla aparecer en cualquier momento ―le dijo burlonamente. Sesshomaru se mantuvo en silencio; no era tan tonto como para caer en sus provocaciones. En vista de que se negaba a contestarle, Naraku continuó―. ¿Qué te parece si la ponemos a prueba?

Acto seguido extrajo del bolsillo de su pantalón un celular. _Su_ celular. Vio en silencio cómo lo manejaba, y al cabo de algunos minutos, lo apuntó con la cámara. El flash lo iluminó y el sonido consiguiente le advirtió que aquella imagen ya había llegado a su destino. Rin acababa de enterarse de dónde estaba―. Parece que el gato le comió la lengua ―se burló Naraku un minuto después ante la falta de respuesta―. Es una chica adorable, ¿no te parece? La hubieras visto cuando llegó a manos de mi hermano; era una fierecilla salvaje. Teníamos que someterla a la fuerza, pero con el tiempo se fue domesticando. Nuestros clientes se volvían locos por ella, pero... A estas alturas de seguro ya debes haber comprobado lo que te estoy diciendo. Tenía buenos movimientos y una flexibilidad increíble, ¿sigue siendo así?

Sesshomaru se mantuvo inalterable y sin abrir la boca. No le daría la satisfacción de mostrarse afectado o siquiera interesado en sus patéticos intentos de desesperarlo.

―¿Qué, los desconoces? ¡No me digas que no te acostaste con ella! De haber sido más sensato hubieras aprovechado la oportunidad ―Naraku se hizo el sorprendido―. Es una lástima, te perdiste de algo bastante bueno. Pero debes ver el lado positivo: puede que no vuelvas a tocarla, pero podrás verla todo lo que quieras en primera fila.

Taisho se negó a dar una reacción a la obvia amenaza. Al ver que no arrancaba ni una mínima respuesta de su cautivo, Naraku soltó una pequeña y casi inaudible risa, como si imaginara el momento en el que cumpliría sus palabras.

―Apresuremos un poco el proceso, ¿te parece, Taisho? ―comentó al manipular el celular una vez más―. Si hablas fuera de turno, Omoto volverá y no se irá hasta repetir alguna de las heridas que le causaste a mis hombres. Quizá todas. Así que haz lo que diga, ¿de acuerdo? No querrás que la dulce bailarina se preocupe más por ti.

Como siempre, Sesshomaru se mantuvo callado. Naraku dio un par de pasos hasta él y se inclinó un poco, lo suficiente como para que viera su número de contacto en la pantalla táctil. La llamada inició y fue puesta en altavoz. Apretó fuertemente los dientes al escuchar su trémula voz del otro lado de la línea.

― _¿Sesshomaru?_

―Me temo que no, bailarina ―contestó Naraku con diversión. Rin respingó sonoramente.

― _¡Naraku! ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru? ¿Qué le has hecho?_

―Por el momento nada de lo que no pueda recuperarse.

― _¿Qué se supone que significa eso?_

―No te alteres. ¿Quieres una muestra de que está bien? Te daré una.

― _Ni se te ocurra..._

―Joven Taisho, ¿puede decirle a nuestra pequeña oyente cómo se encuentra?

―No te preocupes por mí, Rin ―dijo con un tono controlado en cuanto Naraku le acercó el aparato.

― _¡Sesshomaru! ¡Gracias al cielo!_ ―bramó ella exaltada. De fondo podía escucharse los ladridos alarmados de su perro―. _¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?_

Pero cuando abría la boca para responderle, el otro le retiró el celular negando con la cabeza.

―No, no, querías una confirmación de que sigue con vida, y ya te la di. El resto sería ser más generoso de lo que Taisho merece.

 _―¿De qué hablas? ¡Él no ha hecho nada! ¡Tus problemas son conmigo, déjalo ir_ _ahora mismo, desgraciado!_

―¡Te ha salido carácter! ―se rió él burlonamente―. Sé un poco más respetuosa si quieres que te tome en serio. De todas formas, me temo que no podré cumplir tus deseos. Taisho ha dejado en mal estado a miembros de mi personal, lo más apropiado sería devolverle el favor ―Rin respingó afiladamente otra vez, pero Naraku siguió hablando con tranquilidad―. ¿Recuerdas cómo te entrenamos a ti? Digamos que será algo más o menos parecido. Es necesario que aprenda la lección.

― _No... Naraku, no lo lastimes. Haré lo que quieras, cooperaré, pero no te metas con él_ ―pidió ella estremecida.

Sesshomaru apretó los labios, imaginándosela sacrificarse por él. Esperaba que los entes policiales tuvieran buen control de la situación y evitaran que Rin se alejara de la estación. Debía poner toda su confianza en eso, ella no podía caer en el juego sucio de Naraku.

―Te contactaré más tarde, bailarina, porque hay algo que me gustaría que hicieras. Hasta entonces.

― _¡Espera! ¡Sessh-!_

―Conmovedor ―murmuró observando el aparato en cuanto finalizó la llamada―. No ha cambiado en nada. Cuando estaba con nosotros también prometía hacer cualquier cosa para salvar a su madre. Lástima que nunca lo consiguió ―agregó cruelmente, mirándolo a los ojos. Pese a la poca luz de la habitación, la posición tan cercana le hizo distinguir el color rojo de sus iris.

―No vendrá ―repitió convencido en cuanto su captor se daba la vuelta para retirarse.

―Le tienes muy poca fe a tu querida novia. En este momento debe estar correteando desesperada, quizás llorando pensando en lo que pueda ser de ti. ¿Y aun así crees que te dejará aquí?

―No será tan necia como para arriesgar su vida por esto. No se lo permitirán.

―Oh, ¿eso crees? ¿Qué te parece si apostamos? ―extendió los brazos en un gesto de invitación, recibiendo por respuesta una fría mirada de Sesshomaru―. De acuerdo, te diré lo que haremos. Si la pequeña bailarina viene, te romperé un brazo tal y como lo hiciste con Koike.

Sesshomaru no se dejó impresionar por sus amenazas disfrazadas con un tono jovial.

―No lo hará.

―Entonces tendré que romperte otras cosas hasta que lo haga ―se encogió casualmente de hombros. La bombilla fluorescente titiló amenazando con apagarse, pero se estabilizó tras unos segundos―. No la conoces tan bien como crees. Subestimas su estúpida necesidad de rescatar a los que no tienen salvación, como a su madre y a Kagura. Espera y verás, joven Taisho ―se dio la vuelta de nuevo y dio unos pasos hasta la puerta, la cual cedió con un chillido estridente por las bisagras oxidadas―. Mientras tanto, compórtate. Sabrás cuando ella esté aquí.

La puerta se cerró con un portazo que levantó una pequeña nube de polvo del piso. La bombilla volvió a titilar lanzando un zumbido eléctrico. Sólo entonces Sesshomaru se permitió relajar los músculos tensados y soltar un gruñido bajo. Sacudió las muñecas para constatar los límites de las esposas, y se torció todo lo que pudo para ver la tubería a la que estaba atado, ante la posibilidad de que estuviera lo suficientemente oxidada como para que la fricción de la cadena la rompiera. Lo poco que pudo vislumbrar fue una pieza metálica bastante gruesa y de apariencia más resistente de lo que había esperado. Tendría que pensar en otra forma de salir de ahí.

Se acomodó para al menos sentarse en una posición más cómoda, y una punzada en su pierna casi le hizo desechar la idea. Cambió su pose lentamente, ignorando las descargas de dolor y cruzó las piernas. Al menos el sangrado había disminuido considerablemente desde que lo introdujeron en su auto. Apretó los dientes al recordar que la mayor mancha había quedado en su precioso Jaguar, que los captores osaron utilizar para su escape. Los asientos de cuero de la parte trasera tenían un charco considerable, y posiblemente las alfombras también. Se habían negado siquiera a permitirle hacerse un torniquete, con la esperanza de que la pérdida de sangre lo debilitara e hiciera más sumiso.

Cerró los ojos y tomó una honda bocanada.

Sólo debía manejarse con su misma fría calma de siempre y obligarse a sí mismo a no pensar en las siniestras amenazas de Naraku.

Pero más allá de estar preocupado por inminentes fracturas, la promesa anterior era la que daba más vueltas en su cabeza. _Puede que no vuelvas a tocarla, pero podrás verla todo lo que quieras en primera fila._

Negó levemente para pasar de aquella burla. No tenía por qué ver nada en primera fila porque estaba totalmente seguro de que Rin nunca llegaría a ese lugar en un intento demente para rescatarlo.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, tratando de convencerse de que así sería.

...

Rin aún estaba sentada en la oficina del jefe, tiesa y apretando el celular tan fuertemente que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, al igual que su rostro. Estaba demasiado pálida, con los ojos desorbitados y el ceño fruncido, oprimiendo los labios hasta que sólo quedó de ellos una línea recta.

Miroku se encargaba de poner al corriente de los acontecimientos a Inuyasha por teléfono, alejado en un rincón. Aún cuando aquel no fuera su caso ni mucho menos su departamento, se había ofrecido con Sango y el jefe Minamoto para asistir en todo lo que fuera posible. Siendo una situación que involucraba a la familia de su mejor amigo, le era imposible quedarse al margen cuando podía ser de utilidad. El jefe lo había consentido, sin poner en duda sus intenciones al tener tan buena reputación y ser el marido de una de sus mejores detectives. A esas alturas, necesitaban toda la ayuda de confianza que pudieran tener.

Mientras tanto, Sango respiraba sonoramente, con las uñas clavadas en el respaldo del asiento de Rin. No había transcurrido ni una hora desde que recibió el mensaje con la fotografía de Sesshomaru, tiempo que Sango y su equipo demoró en llegar a la estación. La detective también estaba pálida, pero se hallaba mucho más controlada que ella.

―¿Han intentado rastrear el teléfono por el GPS? ―preguntó tras unos segundos de tenso silencio. El jefe asintió.

―Es lo primero que hice, pero la señal está bloqueada.

―Mierda... Ahora nos toca esperar a que ese desgraciado llame de nuevo.

―Sea lo que sea que quiera, se lo daré si eso significa sacar a Sesshomaru de ahí ―intervino Rin con voz cortante. Respiraba con pesadez, pero la decisión en sus ojos opacaba con creces el enorme miedo que debía estar sintiendo.

―Quiere que vayas con él, no es difícil de deducir ―dijo Sango―, pero no podemos hacer movimientos arriesgados, no podemos dejar que te lleve.

―Si es la única forma de ayudar a Sesshomaru, lo haré. No me importa.

―Rin...

―Ya era hora ―el jefe se puso en pie después de ver algo en la pantalla de su computadora y se encaminó a la salida.

―¿Señor?

―Esperen aquí, regreso en un momento ―y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Sango se asomó por las persianas de la puerta para ver el departamento. Dudaba que sus compañeros tuvieran idea de lo que estaba pasando, y a pesar de que confiaba ciegamente en su superior, las ansias de hacerlo del conocimiento del personal la estaba dominando. Necesitaban toda la ayuda posible, trabajar en secreto con asistencia limitada sólo complicaba más las cosas.

Si tan sólo supieran quién era el informante de Naraku podrían hacer mayores avances. Pero era demasiado arriesgado comentar los planes para que estuvieran en conocimiento del enemigo. Soltó las láminas de la persiana que había levantado y se llevó una mano a la sien. Miroku continuaba hablando en voz baja por teléfono y Rin permanecía clavada en su silla observando el celular, esperando a que repicara de nuevo.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué podemos hacer? ―cuestionó levantando la cabeza hacia ella.

―Tenemos que esperar más instrucciones, Rin. Es lo único que nos queda.

―Pero debe haber algo... alguna forma de rastrearlo. ¿Qué tal las cuentas? ¿El teléfono? No lo sé... ¿las cámaras de seguridad de su edificio? Quizás lo hayan secuestrado ahí... ¿Saben si al menos fue a trabajar más temprano?

―No, al parecer no ha pisado _Kyouko No Nishi_ desde ayer en la noche ―le dijo Miroku al terminar su llamada―. Inuyasha está haciendo sus averiguaciones y dice que no ha habido señales de Sesshomaru desde ayer. En este momento debe estar poniéndose en contacto con sus padres para informarles de la situación, el señor Taisho nos puede dar más detalles.

―Estamos perdiendo el tiempo... ―Rin se meció en la silla tratando de mantener la calma, aunque con poco éxito. Entonces se crispó e incorporó con los ojos muy abiertos―. ¿Le han dicho al señor Jaken?

―¿Jaken? ¿Te refieres al asistente de Sesshomaru?

―Sí. Él debe estar al tanto de sus movimientos, quizá se haya puesto en contacto con el señor Taisho más temprano y pueda darnos más información.

―Llamaré a Osuka, puede que esté con él ―asintió Sango, marcando el número. Al igual que Miroku, se retiró a un extremo de la oficina para hablar con más privacidad, mientras su marido se acercaba a Rin.

―Inuyasha dice que su padre había intentado contactarse con Sesshomaru desde temprano, pero que no le caía la llamada.

―Yo hablé con él ayer en la noche, no parecía haber nada anormal.

―Tuvo que haber sido esta mañana. La maniobra del supuesto viaje al extranjero fue una farsa para mantener nuestra atención dispersa en otro lado. Naraku lo planeó todo muy rápido y logró salirse con la suya, no nos esperábamos esto. Incluso con su departamento vigilado... no me explico cómo lo hizo.

―Tuve que haberle advertido... tuve que insistirle en que tuviera más cuidado, o que no estuviera solo ―musitó Rin sin poder quitarse aquella siniestra foto de Sesshomaru de la mente. ¿Qué le habrían hecho para llevarlo hasta esa oscura habitación? ¿Qué serían capaces de hacerle si no conseguían encontrarlo a tiempo?

―Esto no es culpa tuya, Rin ―intervino Miroku―, no tenías forma de saber que esto ocurriría. Nos confiamos y Naraku jugó con nosotros; con todos.

―Aún así...

―Se llevaron el auto de Sesshomaru, no está en el estacionamiento del edificio ni mucho menos en el de _Kyouko No Nishi_. Tuvieron que haberlo usarlo para escapar o bien lo secuestraron cuando estaba de camino al trabajo ― Sango se acercó aún con el celular en la mano. Rin apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua para no decir nada.

―¿Tiene sistema de GPS? ―quiso saber Miroku, a lo que su esposa asintió.

―Por suerte sí. Osuka ya lo está rastreando.

―¿Por qué no lo hicieron antes? ¿Por qué tardaron tanto tiempo en percatarse de que algo andaba mal? ―Rin les miró con una mezcla de culpabilidad y resentimiento, aunque aquellas preguntas iban más bien dirigidas a sí misma. ¿Por qué rayos bajó su guardia? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta mucho antes de que Naraku podría hacer algo así? Se suponía que conocía su manera de pensar, ¿por qué no pudo anticiparlo esta vez?

―Lo importante es que lo estamos haciendo ahora. Las pistas siguen frescas y hay que aprovecharlo ―le dijo Sango con firmeza.

―Inuyasha y Kagome vienen en camino. Ya los señores Taisho están al tanto, también deben estar por venir ―les hizo saber Miroku enseñándoles el mensaje de texto que acababa de recibir.

―¿Ellos también pueden estar en peligro?

―Nunca está de más cubrir todos los puntos flancos. Sango, ¿podemos confiar en alguien de tu personal? Necesitaremos más manos y espacio para manejar a los Taisho.

―Le avisaré a Aikawa y a su equipo, son de los pocos en los que confío plenamente en estos momentos. Ellos podrán ir a revisar lo del auto.

―Yo tengo a Hachi siguiéndole la pista a las cuentas de Hitomi, y estamos esperando a que mi contacto en el banco nos haga la conexión con la de Sesshomaru, por si intentan utilizarla.

―Es una buena idea ―asintió Sango dirigiéndose a la puerta―. Voy a hablar con Aikawa, no tardo.

De nuevo, Rin se inclinó sobre sí misma, cabizbaja y sumamente preocupada mientras Miroku se ocupaba de atender su celular. Observó el suyo que mantenía entre las manos y se preguntó si debería llamar a Naraku. No le importaba que quisiera secuestrarla de nuevo, haría lo que fuera necesario para sacar a Sesshomaru de sus manos. Pero... ¿lo dejaría ir si se entregaba? Esa era la pregunta que más le angustiaba. Podría mantener a Sesshomaru para pedir un rescate millonario, por ejemplo. Podría hacer que el señor Taisho le cediera _Kyouko No Nishi_ bajo amenaza para usarla en sus artimañas del bajo mundo. Podría... usarlo contra ella para controlarla.

Esta última era la opción que más viable se le hacía. El mayor placer de Naraku no yacía bajo sumas de dinero o imperios en la mafia, sino más bien en su capacidad de doblegar a otros y verlos sufrir bajo sus retorcidos planes. Eso era lo que siempre le había dicho Kagura. ¿Qué sentido tenía matar a Sesshomaru o matarla a ella cuando les podía sacar más provecho en vida?

 _La muerte es la salida fácil. El que está muerto ya no está, y su cuerpo no siente nada. Los vivos, en cambio, pueden sufrir._

Eso era lo que planeaba para ambos, no había otra manera de interpretarlo.

Comenzó a temblar bajo la cruda realidad: aunque se entregara a sí misma, no tendría posibilidad de salvarlo.

Un lloriqueo agudo llamó su atención y se encontró con Ben posando una pata en su regazo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en sus piernas, mirándola tristemente como si pudiera adivinar el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Rin formó una pequeña sonrisa rota y se dedicó a acariciarlo, buscando tranquilizarse tanto a sí misma como a él. El perro poco a poco se fue relajando y al cabo de un rato, movió levemente la cola al tiempo que se relamía los labios. No dejó de verlo a los ojos, tratando de leer qué era lo que le quería decir.

Su sonrisa creció un poco más al creer dar con la respuesta: no todo estaba perdido. No tenía que desesperarse tanto porque ya no estaba lidiando ella sola con Naraku.

No estaba sola... y Sesshomaru tampoco. Debía mantenerse serena y tratar de ver soluciones en lugar de problemas.

―Aquí viene el jefe ―dijo Miroku de repente―, y no está solo.

Rin se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la puerta para asomarse, pero antes de siquiera tocar las persianas, el jefe del departamento la abrió y empujó a alguien más antes de entrar él mismo. Detrás de ambos iban dos personas más que Rin no conocía.

―Encontramos al informante ―señaló Minamoto hacia el hombre que se frotaba el cuello tras haber sido jalado rudamente de la camisa. La chica dio un paso atrás y restringió el agarre en la correa de Ben. Sintió que se le escapaba todo el aire de sus pulmones y cualquier vestigio de calor de su cuerpo se iba evaporando.

Rostro pálido, ojos azul oscuro, labios pintados de rojo. A él sí lo conocía.

―Byakuya Mugeno ―musitó Miroku, tensando la mandíbula. La atención del sujeto estaba puesta en Rin.

―¿Cómo estás, Noto? ―le sonrió como si nada extraño estuviera ocurriendo, tal y como lo había hecho aquel día que lo conoció―. Qué mal tener que encontrarnos en estas circunstancias.

―Cállate, no te hagas el inocente ―espetó el jefe. Los acompañantes que había llevado lo tomaron de los hombros y lo obligaron a sentarse en la silla en la que había estado Rin durante toda la mañana. No se había percatado hasta entonces que tenía las manos esposadas en la espalda. El jefe extrajo una pequeña bolsa plástica de su bolsillo y la lanzó al escritorio―. Sabemos muy bien lo que hacías y con quién te comunicabas con esta línea secundaria y bloqueada. Con razón rondabas el departamento cada vez que Noto estaba aquí con la estúpida excusa de ofrecerte a ayudar en cualquier tontería.

―Me ofende, jefe Minamoto ―negó Byakuya con fingida dolencia. Rin se sorprendió de lo frío y desinteresado que parecía de todo, como si no estuviera en absoluto metido en problemas―. Mis ofrecimientos de ayuda eran genuinos, necesitaba aumentar mis conocimientos, se lo había dicho.

Por la expresión que tenía el jefe, daba la impresión de que se retenía para no darle un puñetazo en la cara.

―Para vigilarnos y estar al tanto de este caso. También vimos que metiste la mano en los archivos del servidor. Le has estado pasando todos nuestros avances a Naraku, por eso siempre estaba un paso por delante de nosotros.

―Órdenes son órdenes, jefe ―se encogió de hombros el otro.

―¿Tienen a alguien más involucrado dentro de esta estación? ―presionó Minamoto.

―Quién sabe.

La chica no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, conectando una cosa con la otra. ¿Este sujeto era lacayo de Naraku? No se parecía para nada a los matones que habían capturado en los últimos meses, más bien todo lo contrario.

No se había encontrado tantas veces con él que recordara las semanas anteriores, sólo lo había saludado de pasada alguna vez en los pasillos y en otra ocasión recordó que le ofreció café de una bandeja unos días atrás, charlando muy brevemente con ella. Había sido un personaje meramente ocasional y jamás le había prestado demasiada atención. Nunca podría haber de él.

―¡Fuiste tú! ―se sorprendió entonces Rin, encajando cada pieza en su lugar. Minamoto guardó silencio y la observó con cuidado mientras Byakuya apenas enarcó una ceja en su dirección―. ¡Tú le dijiste a Naraku que Sesshomaru lo había descubierto! ¡Por eso arremetió contra él! ¡Estabas escuchándonos esa noche en el comedor!

―Debes agradecerle a la oficial Kuwashima por eso, fue ella quien me asignó como tu escolta ―le sonrió tranquilamente. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, uniendo pieza tras pieza. Recordó la visita que Sesshomaru le hizo en el comedor, recordó que Mugeno estaba ahí... recordó su mirada de interés sobre él cuando lo vio llegar. Sólo había pensado que lo estaba examinando descaradamente debido a sus gustos, pues le había hecho creer lo mismo con respecto al jefe Minamoto. No pensó que su atención estuviera puesta en otro lado.

―Pero... nunca mencionamos a Hitomi... nunca dijimos nada para que lo relacionaras con todo esto...

―Uno aprende a atar cabos con la información que reúne, _pequeña bailarina_ , no es difícil. Además de que ayer confirmaron las sospechas que tenían, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?

La chica apretó los dientes fuera de sí y avanzó con un puño en lo alto para golpearlo en su petulante cara hasta borrarle esa asquerosa expresión. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida y confiada? ¡Lo haría pedazos!

―Basta ―el jefe dio un golpe en el escritorio para callarlo. Miroku la había sujetado del brazo justo un segundo antes para evitar que se abalanzara sobre Byakuya―. No me importa cómo lo hayas hecho, nos vas a decir ahora mismo todo lo que sabes.

―No sé si sea de mucha ayuda, jefe, Naraku nunca explica sus planes a sus meros sirvientes ―dijo éste, viendo divertido la violenta reacción de Rin.

―¿Dónde está Sesshomaru? ¿Dónde lo tienen?― exigió la muchacha, fulminándolo con la mirada, aún con el puño arriba. Si Miroku no la estuviera reteniendo, ya lo habría agredido. Byakuya se encogió de hombros.

―Qué buena pregunta. Naraku tiene muchos escondites, pero no los conozco todos. Nadie lo hace.

―Entonces nos dirás todo lo que sí sepas ―intervino Miroku con fría calma―, si no quieres que tu situación empeore.

―No se moleste, detective, ya me sé el discurso para conseguir cooperación ―el otro roló los ojos, aburrido.

―Si temes lo que Naraku te hará cuando hables, podemos encargarnos de eso ―le dijo en tono duro uno de los hombres que lo tenía sujeto por el hombro. La sonrisa de Mugeno creció un poco con ironía.

―No le temo a lo que Naraku pueda hacer. Estoy aquí para cumplir un papel, y éste ya se acabó, eso es todo.

―Bien, entonces no te molestará que investiguemos a fondo tu papel, ¿no? Llévenselo. Ya saben qué hacer ―Minamoto hizo una seña con la mano y la pareja de policías obligó a Byakuya a levantarse y enfilar hasta la salida. Rin se le quedó mirando fijamente mientras caminaba, siempre con su aire desinteresado, pero ciertamente satisfecho.

La puerta se cerró y Rin tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no sucumbir ante el peso de su cuerpo. Debió haberse dado cuenta al instante de las intenciones de ese sujeto aquella noche en que la acompañó a cenar. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? Incluso Ben le había gruñido, pero lo había descartado al creer que era sólo por ser un desconocido. Después de todo, siempre le gruñía a los hombres que no conocía... pero... ¿y si esa noche lo había hecho como advertencia? ¿Y si no había sabido interpretar la señal de su mascota?

―¿Estás bien? ―cuestionó Miroku, soltando a Rin. Ella temblaba de rabia e impotencia y daba grandes bocanadas para controlarse.

―Tuve que haberlo sabido. No puedo creer que haya sido él... y yo de estúpida me creí su acto de policía dedicado.

―No eras la única que lo hizo ―comentó el jefe.

―¿Cómo se dio cuenta de que era él, Minamoto? ―Miroku se volvió a él.

―Ningún novato quiere hacer más trabajo del que le corresponde, menos en otro departamento. Pero nunca pensé que había metido la nariz en nuestros archivos privados, incluso en los de mi computadora personal. Sólo necesitaba confirmar mis sospechas, por eso pedí que tomaran su teléfono para registrarlo. Ahí encontramos esta segunda línea ―señaló la bolsa con la pequeña tarjeta de chip donde también tenía información que es inaccesible para los novatos.

―Lo importante es que ya lo atraparon.

―Pero lo que queda por preguntar es si podremos sacarle más información.

―O si tiene a alguien más aquí ―terció Miroku con preocupación, a lo que el jefe asintió.

Mientras ambos oficiales intercambiaban opiniones, el celular de Rin vibró con un mensaje entrante. Kagome y su esposo ya estaban llegando a la estación en compañía de los señores Taisho. Iba a notificárselo al señor Miroku cuando un segundo zumbido llamó su atención.

 _No puedo esperar para verte de nuevo. Mantén nuestra próxima llamada en secreto y puede que Taisho reciba un mejor trato. Espero tu respuesta._

Enviado desde el teléfono de Sesshomaru.

Rin alzó la cara hacia los hombres que seguían hablando y respiró profundamente.

Había tomado una decisión y era hora de llevarla a cabo.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

 **Tríada:** El equivalente de la yakuza en China.

...

¡Buenas, buenas, gente bella! Haré esto rápido porque, después de soltar semejante bomba, temo mucho por mi vida xD

Supongo que ya se esperaban algo malo con el título, pero, ¿alguien creía que nuestro Sesshomaru pudiera ser capturado? Hubieron un par de reviews del capítulo anterior que barajaban esa posibilidad y por un momento me asusté porque pensé que me habían descubierto xD Pero si pude sorprender al menos a alguien, me doy por satisfecha.

Y ahora... las cosas pintan negras para nuestro par. Naraku jugó con todos y cazó al punto débil de Rin, las opciones para rescatarlo parecen no ser muy alentadoras, porque sólo hay una cosa que el villano aceptará a cambio. ¿Podrán Sango y la policía encontrarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde?

Muchísimas gracias por todo el amorsh y apoyo de esta semana, amo leer sus teorías, preocupaciones, ilusiones y en general, me alegra bastante que disfruten esta historia. ¡Espero que a pesar del estrés también les haya gustado este capítulo! **Floresamaabc, MinaaRose, HanabiGuzmán, Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, Alambrita, Miss Eiko** (x2) **, Any-Chan, Frutillita, Carmenjp, Glenda, Maril Delgadillo, Mayita Cassie, Maiamax, Maribel Goncalves, Sakura521, Catcrime, LilisTaisho, Clau28, Cath Meow, Annprix1, TrakiesaK64, Bucitosentubebida, Freakin'love-sesshourin, CARO, Aoi Moss, SeeDesire, Nohe, Lore579c, MickeyNoMouse, BABY SONY, Ginny, Sessh93rin, Scarlet** y **Jan Moya Quino.** Gracias también a la gente sexy de **Elíxir Plateado** en Facebook, adoro su entusiasmo e interactuar con ustedes, ¡un beso enorme!

Con esto me retiro a mi búnker subterráneo para sobrevivir los intentos de linchamiento. No se preocupen que de todas formas los quiero mucho y no los culpo xD ¡Hasta el próximo sábado, gracias por leer!


	28. Última Jugada

**Disclaimer** : _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

 **Safe Haven**  
Por: Hoshi no Negai

 **28.** Última Jugada

El técnico de confianza del jefe Minamoto pudo conectar su teléfono inalámbricamente al sistema en tiempo récord, y por medio de un programa podían escuchar y grabar las llamadas desde una computadora. Había recibido el mensaje de Naraku apenas tres minutos antes, y temía que si demoraba demasiado en darle una respuesta positiva, sospechara que no cumpliría la promesa de mantener la conversación en privado.

Debía ser muy estúpido como para creer que se dejaría controlar a su voluntad, especialmente cuando contaba con profesionales que podían y tenían que asistirla, pero al menos debía darle esa impresión para mantenerlo apacible.

―Todo preparado, Noto. No pierdas tiempo. Y nada de hacer ofrecimientos arriesgados, lo sabes ―advirtió el jefe haciéndole una seña sin quitar la vista de su pantalla.

El plan era que se mantuvieran comunicados el tiempo suficiente para rastrearlo, o al menos para llegar a alguna clase de acuerdo en el que ni ella ni Sesshomaru salieran perdiendo. Rin resopló ante aquella idea: era Naraku de quien hablaban, no veía siquiera remotamente posible que salieran bien parados de eso.

Por más que quisiera obedecerlo, simplemente no podía ir tanteando el terreno. Con Naraku era cuestión de tomar decisiones rápidas y seguir su juego para no despertar su ira. Se disculpó mentalmente con el jefe, Sango y el señor Miroku, pero especialmente con Sesshomaru por lo que estaba por hacer. A nadie le gustaría... pero no tenía más alternativas.

Rin asintió oprimiendo los labios.

La oficina había sido trancada con seguro y sólo se encontraban el técnico y Minamoto con ella. Sango aún estaba afuera tras su reunión con Aikawa y Miroku acababa de salir para recibir a los Taisho y darles un resumen de la situación. No podía darse el lujo de esperar más tiempo, por lo que inició la llamada.

El despacho se sumió en un silencio sepulcral mientras que el tono comenzaba a marcar en su oído. Ambos hombres estaban frente al escritorio, con un audífono en un oído y la vista variando entre ella, la máquina y la puerta. Habían avisado justo un minuto antes que pasara lo que pasara, no hicieran ningún ruido ni intentaran entrar, con la única excepción de Sango, por lo que había un oficial más apostado afuera para advertir a los que no se habían enterado.

El corazón de Rin se aceleró cuando finalizó el tono, y la fría voz de Naraku la saludó. Cerró los ojos después de buscar seguridad en los ojos del jefe, quien asintió despacio, animándola:

― _Te esperaba, bailarina. ¿Qué te ha demorado tanto?_

―Tuve que dar una excusa para quedarme sola, estoy en el baño ―le contestó mecánicamente, tratando de ignorar el frío que subía por su columna.

 _―¿En serio? No sé por qué, pero tengo la impresión de que me estás mintiendo._

―No me importa lo que creas, Naraku. Estás hablando conmigo ahora, así que dime lo que quieres para liberar a Sesshomaru.

― _Vaya, suenas algo nerviosa. ¿Por qué el miedo, bailarina? Taisho no irá a ninguna parte._

La chica respiró hondamente para infundirse paciencia. No podía caer en su juego.

―Por favor... dime qué quieres por él. No alarguemos esto más de lo necesario.

 _―¿Tan desesperada estás por verlo? Eres adorable, ¿lo sabías? Me conmueves_ ―se burló con falsa ternura, siempre arrastrando las palabras. Minamoto le hizo un gesto para que se controlara, a lo que ella no tuvo más opción que asentir.

―Hagamos un intercambio, Naraku. No me resistiré ni intentaré escapar, sólo déjalo marchar. Sesshomaru no tiene nada que ver en esto ―el jefe se levantó súbitamente de la silla, mirándola furibundo. Rin retrocedió y negó con la cabeza, retrayéndose para que no le quitara el teléfono.

―¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? ―murmuró lo bastante bajo como para que no fuera audible para su interlocutor.

― _¿Crees que sería un intercambio justo? ¿Tú por él?_ ―espetó entones Naraku, ligeramente más serio, pero igual de divertido que hacía un momento. El corazón de Rin se encogió: aquello era precisamente lo que más temía.

―Me has estado buscando desde hace años, claro que lo es ―no hubo respuesta del otro lado, como si en su silencio se estuviera burlando cruelmente, incrédulo―. Trabajaré duro para pagar mi deuda ―dijo entonces con dolor, como si estuviera firmando su propia sentencia de muerte―. No descansaré, ni siquiera tendrás que drogarme para que haga lo que quieras. Tienes mi palabra, Naraku. Lo que sea que quieras que haga, no me resistiré. Sólo déjalo ir.

― _Tan entregada como siempre_ ―se rió él―. _Está bien, me has convencido. Puedes venir por él. Necesitas estar en Odaiba lo más pronto posible. Sola_ ―enfatizó―, _como debes imaginarte. Te estaré vigilando en cuanto llegues a la isla, y si veo que alguien te está siguiendo, aunque sea de casualidad, el trato se anula y Taisho se quedará conmigo._

―¡No! Estaré sola, no dejaré que nadie me siga ―dijo rápidamente, conteniendo el aliento.

― _Sé que así será. Te daré más instrucciones cuando llegues a Odaiba._

―¡Espera! ¿Cómo sé que Sesshomaru está bien? Necesito una prueba más allá de una foto.

―¿ _Desconfías de mi palabra, bailarina? Me haces sentir muy mal_ ―exclamó con un asombro demasiado falso. En el vistazo que Rin le echó al jefe, lo encontró con los furibundos ojos aún posados sobre ella. Vio al técnico tecleando silenciosamente en la laptop que había traído, por lo que dedujo que debía estar buscando la manera de rastrear la señal pese al bloqueo. Ante el aprehensivo silencio de Rin, Naraku continuó _―. De acuerdo, tú ganas. Estás a punto de recibir un mensaje con un código. Si le encuentras el significado oculto, verás que soy un hombre de palabra. Tu querido Taisho está sano y salvo, esperándote. Pero... no cuentas con mucho tiempo. No demores, bailarina._

―¿Qué clase de código? ¿No tienes otra forma de corroborar lo que dices?

― _Sí la tengo, pero me gusta que se esfuercen por las recompensas que ofrezco. Además... Es divertido darles algo de esperanza. Después de todo, no conseguirán nada rastreando esta llamada._

Rin se puso aún más lívida echarle una anonadada mirada al jefe y al técnico, quienes a su vez intercambiaron un vistazo entre ambos. Sí, no podía haber sido tan estúpido como para tragarse la mentira de que hablaría con él a solas.

―¿Con cuánto tiempo cuento? ―cambió el tema, haciéndose la desentendida. Naraku soltó una breve y baja risa.

― _No con mucho. Te recomiendo que te apresures._

Rin permaneció en blanco unos segundos, sin saber qué responderle o si había algo más que pudiera decirle. No importaba cuánto intentara razonar con él, sabía que no existía manera de hacer las cosas de otro modo. O era como él decía, o Sesshomaru afrontaría las consecuencias.

La llamada se cortó entonces y fue como si regresara de golpe a la realidad; a aquella oficina frente a esos dos hombres que trabajaban frenéticamente sobre sus computadoras.

―Noto, ¿qué demonios acabas de hacer? ¡Te dije que no ofrecieras nada, necesitábamos llegar a un trato! ―espetó el Minamoto dando largos pasos para tenerla frente a frente―. ¡Has echado a perder toda la operación! ¿Tienes un mínimo de idea de lo que acabas de hacer, siquiera? ¿Acaso quieres que te maten?

―Jefe, si no le decía a Naraku lo que quería escuchar, no habríamos encontrado otra forma de negociar con él ―le dijo ella con toda la calma que fue capaz de reunir.

―¿Y piensas que te dejaremos ir así, como si nada? No te podemos entregar a él, no hay garantía siquiera de que te mantenga viva más de diez minutos o que vaya a hacer el intercambio.

―No me matará. Créame, no me la pondría tan fácil como para matarme apenas me capture. Señor... no dejará vivir a Sesshomaru si no me tiene a mí. Es lo que quiere. No hay forma de ayudarlo si no lo hago.

―¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo dejará ir tan fácilmente cuando vayas a Odaiba? Sabes muy bien que no es así como opera Naraku, lo usará en tu contra para someterte, tal y como hizo Onigumo con tu madre hace años ―apuntó con frialdad, comprimiéndole el corazón.

Minamoto tenía toda la razón del mundo; ésa era una conclusión a la que ella misma había llegado en escasos minutos, pero...

―Prefiero que siga con vida y en una sola pieza antes que esperar a que le haga algo peor.

―Jamás me había tocado un caso de alguien que regresa con los brazos abiertos y por propia voluntad a su secuestrador ―bufó el hombre, llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz―. ¿Tienes la seguridad de que verás a Naraku cara a cara, Noto?

―No se perdería por nada del mundo de mi rendición ―espetó, girando la cabeza con desagrado. Sentía la bilis subirse por su garganta, pero la mantuvo a raya tragando con dificultad, desechando a su vez las imágenes del _reencuentro_ que se formaban en su mente.

―¿Y crees que Taisho esté ahí con él?

―Eso no podría decírselo con seguridad... conociéndolo... no es tan probable. Puede que lo tenga en otro lugar y no me deje verlo, pero Naraku estará presente cuando me capturen de nuevo.

―Y si lo tenemos a él, ¿dices que puede tener un plan de contingencia para asesinar a Taisho como venganza?

Toda la sangre del cuerpo prácticamente se congeló en sus venas. Hasta ese entonces no había llegado tan lejos como para pensar en esa opción. Se mantuvo callada por unos segundos, analizándolo a fondo.

No tuvo que responder para que Minamoto supiera lo que pensaba.

―¿Ahora entiendes en lo que acabas de meterte? ―espetó él severamente. Rin volvió a tragar con dificultad, sentía la garganta tan seca que le dolía.

―Lo sé. Sé que los riesgos son muy altos, pero... ¿qué pasará si no cumplo sus demandas? Nada de lo que le diga la policía lo doblegará, no se puede razonar con él. Naraku siempre tiene lo que quiere... y esta vez no será la excepción. No le puedo dejar creer lo contrario ―ahora alzó el rostro para encarar al jefe Minamoto. Se veía tan asustada como lo estaba decidida―. Es por eso que necesito que me ayude con esto. No puedo hacerlo sola.

―Eso es evidente, Noto. Además, no me dejas otra alternativa ―resopló él―. Fumita, dile a Kubota que me prepare el prototipo en el que estaba trabajando. Lo necesito ahora mismo.

―Por supuesto, jefe ―el técnico se apresuró a marcar la llamada y conversar con su colega del departamento de tecnología. Antes de que Rin pudiera preguntar a qué se refería con prototipo o siquiera agradecerle, Minamoto se volvió hacia ella. Se veía resignado y seguía muy furioso, pero aun así llevaba puesta su máscara de profesionalismo que no le dejaba demostrar sus emociones más de lo necesario.

―Noto, tu teléfono ―el jefe extendió la mano y ella no vaciló en entregárselo. Si iba a recibir el código era mejor que él lo viera primero, así que se quedó de pie al lado del escritorio, tratando de entender qué rayos eran todos esos números y ventanas que veía en las pantallas, atenta también a su celular para cuando llegara el siguiente mensaje de Naraku.

―Rin, Kagome está aquí.

La intromisión de Sango la tomó desprevenida. El ambiente en la oficina permanecía tan tenso que el ruido de la puerta la sacó de una especie de trance. La chica le dio una mirada nerviosa a Minamoto, quien le dedicó un leve gesto con la cabeza.

―Nos encargaremos de esto.

Ella asintió aún dubitativa y siguió a Sango sin dejar de ver hacia atrás. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de espabilarse cuando un cálido cuerpo se estrelló de repente contra el suyo:

―¡Rin! Gracias al cielo que estás bien. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru? ―Kagome le echó los brazos al cuello en cuanto la vio. Detrás de ella iba Inuyasha, más pálido de lo que lo recordaba. No podía ver a los señores Taisho, por lo que supuso que tal vez no habían llegado todavía, o que alguien más debería estar hablando con ellos en otro lugar.

Rin hizo su mayor esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos cuando cruzó su mirada con la de Inuyasha, sintiéndose estrangulada por la culpa. Le devolvió el demoledor abrazo a su doctora y amiga, respirando profundamente para darse fuerzas.

―Naraku lo tiene... pero no sabemos dónde está.

―Sin embargo encontramos su vehículo, ya tengo a unos agentes de confianza en camino para investigar ―secundó Sango.

―¿Naraku te ha contactado, verdad? ―Kagome se separó de Rin y la tomó de los hombros. Ella asintió lentamente.

―Sí... dos veces ―por un segundo apretó los labios. Qué difícil le era siquiera algo tan simple como tomar una bocanada de aire, no tenía idea de cómo su mente todavía seguía trabajando para hacerla hablar coherentemente―. Vamos a hacer un intercambio en Odaiba.

―¿Cómo que un intercambio? ―preguntó Sango cautelosamente. Rin la miró de frente y no titubeó al responderle:

―Naraku me quiere a mí, así que tomaré el lugar de Sesshomaru.

―No puedes estar diciéndolo en serio ―Kagome la soltó para llevarse ambas manos a la boca por la inaudita tranquilidad en sus palabras. Vio asustada sus ojos, y sólo en un segundo pudo distinguirlo perfectamente: Rin había tomado una decisión y estaba dispuesta a cumplirla―. No puedes hacer esto...

―Es lo único que puede ayudarlo.

―¡Eso no lo sabes! ¡Puede ser una trampa!

―Debe haber otra solución, niña ―intervino Inuyasha desde las espaldas de su esposa. El tirón de culpa que había halado el estómago de la más joven se intensificó cuando lo miró a la cara, pero se forzó a mantenerse lo más serena posible.

―Con Naraku no hay más opciones, señor Inuyasha. Si puedo sacar a Sesshomaru de ahí, lo haré con gusto.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo permitiremos? ―espetó Sango, incrédula. Rin apenas resopló con resignación.

―El jefe dio su consentimiento. Es lo que debe hacerse.

Nada de lo que hubiera imaginado Rin pudo haberla preparado para la reacción de la detective. La tomó fuertemente de la muñeca y abrió la puerta del despacho de su superior de un portazo, haciéndola entrar con la pareja pisándole los talones. Fue hasta el escritorio de su jefe con una mirada acusadora, y estampó ambas manos en la superficie para encarar al hombre de severa mirada sentado en la alta silla, mientras Ben ladraba por toda la exaltación.

―¡Señor! ¡No puede permitir que Rin vaya a Odaiba, es una locura! ―casi le gritó furiosa. El técnico compuso una mueca de susto por el repentino arrebato de Sango, pero intentó simular que no había escuchado nada y continuó con lo suyo―. El solo hecho de considerar dejarla sola está fuera de discusión, ¡sabe que Naraku nunca cumpliría su parte en ningún trato! No los dejará ir a ninguno, y si no podemos...

―Kuwashima, controla tu tono ―la calló abruptamente Minamoto―. ¿Crees que no soy consciente del peligro que esto significa? Lamentablemente, la señorita Noto se tomó la libertad de hacer promesas sin _mi_ previo consentimiento, por lo que nos ha comprometido a todos a una situación sumamente apretada ―dijo mirándola acusadoramente. Rin le mantuvo la vista fija, sin titubear ni arrepentirse por lo que había hecho.

Sango la encaró exaltada:

―¿Fue idea tuya? ¿Estás demente, Rin? ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre ofrecerte así? ¡Vas a hacer que te maten!

―El tono, Kuwashima.

―Pero, señor... No puede dejar que vaya ―la señaló agitando la mano sin salir de su alteración―. Los riesgos son demasiado altos.

―Créeme que lo sé. Pero situaciones desesperadas requieren de medidas desesperadas, y ya no hay vuelta atrás en esto. Sospecho que si no se siguen las órdenes de Naraku, el señor Taisho no saldrá bien parado.

―¿Rin, por qué hiciste eso? ―musitó Kagome en un susurro asustado.

―Porque es lo único que Naraku aceptará a cambio.

―Pero, ¿qué pasa si no deja ir a Sesshomaru? ¿Qué pasa si es un truco para secuestrarte de nuevo, niña? ―esta vez fue Inuyasha quien lanzó esas fuertes preguntas, las mismas que la carcomían a ella desde que vio aquella maldita fotografía en su teléfono.

―¡No tenemos tiempo para pensar esto a fondo y sacar mil conclusiones! ―saltó ella, mirándolos como si no se dieran cuenta de ese crucial detalle―. ¡Naraku me puso un límite para cumplir con nuestro trato, no puedo esperar a que se les ocurra algo mejor mientras Sesshomaru está en peligro! ¡No es tan difícil de comprender!

―Pero, Rin...

―Llegó el código ―notificó el técnico que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen, alzando el móvil de Rin en el aire. Minamoto y Sango parecieron poner en pausa su disputa y se acercaron para verlo.

―¿Qué es esto? ¿Coordenadas? ―preguntó Sango sin comprender.

―Parece un tipo de lenguaje informático.

―Déjenme ver ―dijo Inuyasha, rodeando el escritorio. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocerlo―. Es una dirección codificada para entrar en la _Deep Web_.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

―¿Tienes conocimientos de la _Deep Web_ , Taisho? ―inquirió el jefe alzando una ceja, mientras su subordinado se apresuraba en correr los programas correspondientes para iniciar el explorador.

―Claro que los tengo.

―¿Entonces no te molestará asistir a mi compañero? Estamos cortos de personal de confianza ―soltó Minamoto. Aún era demasiado pronto para asumir que Byakuya era el único infiltrado de Naraku en la estación, nunca se podía ser demasiado cuidadoso y lamentablemente, del equipo informático sólo podía confiar plenamente en el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado. No podía comprometer los hallazgos o siguientes acciones poniéndolos en manos de terceros que no estaban en su reducido círculo.

―Es mi hermano, haré lo que sea para encontrarlo ―espetó fríamente Inuyasha, mirándolo como si aquella pregunta hubiera estado demás.

―Kuwashima, tu laptop. Dos máquinas trabajando serán más rápidas que una.

Sango no tardó en obedecer y salió disparada hacia su cubículo. Justo en ese entonces, Miroku apareció por la puerta, apenas esquivando a su mujer al salir. Con él iban los señores Taisho, nerviosos e impresionados, como era de esperarse.

Ben soltó un quejido que asustó a la señora Taisho, pero Rin mantuvo la correa tensa y le hizo una señal para que se quedara quieto a su lado. El animal olfateó el aire y siguió a los nuevos personajes con ojos calculadores.

Rin se sintió especialmente pequeña cuando la dorada mirada del padre de Sesshomaru se posó en ella. Su falta de sorpresa o extrañeza ―al menos a gran escala― le hizo saber que Miroku les había contado las razones por las que habían secuestrado a su hijo y cómo era que ella era la responsable de esto. Desvió los ojos al no poder soportar la presión, y su impulso de ir en ese mismo instante a manos de Naraku se multiplicó.

Tenía que solucionar las cosas... no le importaba el precio a pagar si con ello Sesshomaru podría recuperar su libertad.

Ella no valía más que él, eso era lo que debían estar pensando los señores Taisho, y no podía estar más de acuerdo con ello. Después de tantos problemas que había causado, desaparecer para que todos retomaran la normalidad de sus vidas era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

―¿Qué está sucediendo por aquí? ―se sorprendió Miroku cuando Sango regresó a la habitación con su computadora, mouse y cargador, y lo colocaba todo en el amplio escritorio de su jefe, dejando que Inuyasha tomara el control del aparato.

―Los de tecnología me entregaron esto, señor ―Sango le dio un diminuto aparato en cuanto dejó todo sobre la mesa, un artefacto que Rin no alcanzó a ver con claridad.

―¿Inuyasha, qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó su madre en mientras el joven se sentaba en la silla al lado del técnico.

―Buscando a Sesshomaru.

―Nos han enviado una pista que puede determinar el paradero del joven Taisho ―explicó entonces el jefe, poniéndose de pie para recibir a los recién llegados y dejando el objeto sobre el escritorio. Hizo una corta reverencia y los invitó a sentarse en las sillas que se encontraban frente a la mesa. El despacho estaba quedando pequeño con tantas personas adentro―. Taki Minamoto, jefe del departamento. Lamento que nos tengamos que conocer en circunstancias como estas.

Minamoto procedió a darles una resumida explicación de las novedades con respecto al caso, y mientras Rin se mantenía retraída en un rincón al lado de Kagome, intentó ignorar los eventuales vistazos que el señor Toga le lanzaba de vez en cuando sobre el hombro. La psicóloga se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que esto la ponía, pero todo lo que podía hacer era frotarle el brazo y susurrarle que todo estaría bien para calmarla un poco. Por supuesto que estaba de manos atadas en esa situación, pero hacerla ver que contaba con su apoyo era todo en cuanto podía ayudar por el momento.

―¡Lo tenemos! ―bramó Inuyasha mientras el jefe seguía hablando, pocos minutos después de que sus padres entraran. Los policías se apresuraron a asomarse al computador, donde vieron el fruto de su esfuerzo. Sango se tapó la boca con la mano para cubrir su respingo, y Rin ni siquiera titubeó en ir con ellos.

Profirió un suspiro igual que el de su amiga mientras su vista se nublaba por el fuerte golpe.

Era una especie de filmación de cámara de seguridad. Aparentemente el aparato grababa en tiempo real, en vista aérea de una habitación oscura y casi totalmente vacía. Vio a Sesshomaru tal cual como lo había apreciado en la foto de su teléfono: encadenado con las manos en la espalda, sentado en el suelo, pero no tan encorvado como antes. La imagen era en blanco y negro y de baja resolución, pero aun así se distinguía la mancha de sangre en su pierna izquierda.

―¡Santo cielo! ¡Sesshomaru! ―exclamó la señora Taisho en cuanto se asomó. Su esposo la apartó para que no tuviera que verlo de nuevo, abrazándola mientras ella intentaba contener el llanto provocado por la impresión. La expresión del hombre era compungida, pero apretaba los dientes para no dejar salir ninguna muestra de sorpresa.

―¿Qué es eso? ―Sango señaló un punto al lado de Sesshomaru. Inuyasha tecleó unos comandos que acercaron la imagen.

―Un reloj ―dijo el técnico― en cuenta regresiva, parece. Marca tres horas.

Rin casi dio un salto.

―¡Es el tiempo que tengo! ―profirió horrorizada―. ¡Tengo que irme ya!

―¿Irte? ¿De qué hablas, Noto? ―se extrañó el señor Taisho sin soltar a su esposa.

―Rin se ofreció para intercambiarse con Sesshomaru ―resumió Kagome a sus suegros. Izayoi se separó del pecho de su marido y la vio escandalizada.

―¡No! ¿Por qué harías eso? ¿Qué te harán una vez que vayas con ellos? ―dio un paso hacia ella, pillándola desprevenida.

―No lo hagas, Noto ―continuó Toga. En ese momento no se percató de que usaba su verdadero apellido en lugar de Takahashi―, Sesshomaru no querría que te expongas así. Estoy seguro de que debe haber otra forma. ¿Podemos contactarnos de nuevo con él? Puede querer alguna clase de recompensa por mi hijo, le daré lo que quiera, no me importa.

―Él no quiere dinero ―contestó Rin―, me quiere a mí. Quiere vengarse de mí, no aceptará otra cosa.

―¿Vengarse? ¿Y aun así quieres ir después de todo lo que te han hecho? ―habló duramente Toga, a lo que ella le devolvió una mirada llena de incomprensión:

―¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡Lo que importa es sacar a Sesshomaru de ahí!

―¿Tampoco importa lo que te pase a ti? ―Rin respingó y dio un paso atrás. La oficina estaba en silencio excepto por los constantes tecleos del técnico y de Inuyasha, quienes se mantenían ajenos a la discusión y algunos sonidos de inconformidad del perro, que vigilaba con precaución a los presentes y se mantenía pegado a su dueña―. Tu vida es valiosa para él, no lo desprecies de esa manera.

Rin no sabía cómo había aguantado hasta entonces el llanto y no quería siquiera pensar en ello. Le devolvió conmovida la mirada al señor Taisho y negó con la cabeza.

―Lo lamento mucho más de lo que puedan imaginar. Pero no tengo tiempo para esto, necesito ir con él. Debo irme ahora ―remarcó la última palabra cuando se dirigió apremiante primero al jefe y después a Sango.

―¿Cómo van a permitirle ir? ¡Es una locura! ―se exaltó Izayoi preocupada, mirándolos a todos sin entender por qué nadie hacía nada para detenerla.

―Noto, ven aquí.

Minamoto le mostró entonces la pequeña tarjeta casi igual a un chip de teléfono que Sango había dejado antes en su mesa, aunque apenas un poco más gruesa y del tamaño de la uña de su dedo meñique. El jefe hundió un palillo que sacó de su bolsillo en uno de los puntos de cobre y una minúscula luz, apenas perceptible, se encendió.

―¿Qué es esto?

―Un rastreador de muy largo alcance y durabilidad. Nos guiará hasta Naraku, y con suerte, hasta el joven Taisho ―le dijo. Rin examinó el aparato, pensando en dónde podría ocultarlo sin que fuera detectado. Sabía que era poco probable que lo hicieran por su tamaño, pero no subestimaría las retorcidas intenciones de Naraku.

―¿Y si lo descubren? ―preguntó asustada la señora Izayoi, incrédula por la naturalidad con la que veía que todos se desenvolvían, como si enviar a esa chica a la yakuza fuera cosa de todos los días.

―No dejaré que lo encuentren ―les prometió ella con toda la seguridad que era capaz de proyectar, tomando con cuidado la tarjeta.

―Rin... ―Kagome la tomó de la otra mano, también llorando. La abrazó con temblorosos brazos―. ¿Puedes reconsiderarlo?

―Me encantaría hacerlo, pero sabes que no puedo ―le dijo, apoyando la mejilla en su hombro.

―Necesitarás esto también ―interrumpió Minamoto, extendiéndole su celular―. Supongo que Naraku querrá comunicarse contigo, y en la medida de lo que sea posible, nosotros lo haremos también. Te estaremos vigilando.

―No pueden seguirme. Si él se entera...

―No lo haremos nosotros. Pero pasaré el mensaje a mis contactos en Odaiba. Párate aquí un momento ―le indicó, señalándole la pared al lado de la puerta. Seguidamente sacó su propio celular y le tomó algunas fotografías a su rostro, ropa, zapatos y una de cuerpo completo tanto como el espacio se lo permitía―. Una imagen es mejor que cualquier descripción.

―Señor, si me dejara al menos ir a Odaiba a una distancia prudente... ―Minamoto alzó la mano para detener las palabras de Sango, a lo que ella tuvo que morderse la lengua con resignación.

―No podemos arriesgarnos a que te descubran, ya te han visto con ella y conocen tu cara. Puede que la lleven al lugar donde está Taisho, pero de todas formas ―se giró para ver al técnico y a Inuyasha. Este último observaba la escena con una mezcla indefinida de emociones. No quería que la chiquilla fuera en una misión suicida, pero tampoco podía negar que admiraba su valentía... por más estúpida que esta fuera―, ¿pueden encontrar el lugar donde se emite el video? Si está en línea debe tener una dirección IP por lo menos.

―Eso intentamos, jefe. Tiene muchos bloqueos y redireccionamientos ―contestó el técnico mientras tecleaba.

―Hagan todo lo que sea posible, y rápido. Es posible que haya anticipado nuestras intenciones y corte la señal.

―Lo haremos ―aseguró muy seriamente Inuyasha―. Niña... Rin. Ten mucho cuidado. Sesshomaru se enojará contigo si llega a pasarte algo, y lo que es peor, nos matará a todos por haberlo permitido.

Por un ínfimo instante, Rin sintió que sus agrietados labios se curvaban levemente en una sonrisa. Sus facciones, arrugadas por la angustia, se ablandaron un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

―Gracias ―esta vez se dirigió a los señores Taisho para dedicarles una breve inclinación―. Lo traeré de vuelta.

―Noto, tienes que guardar muy bien el rastreador. ¿Tienes pensado un lugar? ―cuestionó Minamoto antes de que se fuera.

―Tengo una idea. Kagome, necesito tu banda del cabello ―dijo trémulamente la señora Taisho mientras caminaba hacia Rin. Kagome deshizo su cola de caballo y le pasó la gruesa moñera negra―. La tarjeta, por favor.

La chica no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle qué se proponía, pues ya con ambas cosas en las manos, desenrolló los extremos de la cola hasta formar un cilindro.

―¿De casualidad tienen pegamento? ―preguntó a los presentes. El técnico revisó sus bolsillos tras pedir un segundo, y extrajo un pequeño tubo de pegamento extrafuerte, musitando que era una suerte que siempre lo llevara encima en caso de que necesitara reparar algo.

La mujer colocó una gota en la parte trasera de la tarjeta y la unió al interior de la moñera, presionándola con cuidado para que se mantuviera pegada. Seguidamente, volvió a enrollar los extremos y le indicó a Rin que se diera la vuelta. Le hizo una cola de caballo baja, asegurándose de que la parte donde se encontraba el rastreador estuviera debajo.

―Toga me ha hablado mucho de ti ―comentó con suavidad cuando terminaba de atar su cabello―, estaba ansiosa por conocerte, pero no de esta manera.

Rin se dio la vuelta y le dedicó una triste mirada llena de circunstancias. El rostro de la mujer, que pese a su miedo mostraba una sonrisa de ánimo, casi le arrancó algunas lágrimas.

―Cuando estés de vuelta debes aceptar nuestra invitación a cenar, ¿está bien? Sesshomaru y tú tienen que estar ahí ―completó viéndola a los ojos. Rin se sintió tan conmovida que tuvo que morderse los labios para no llorar. Asintió, agradecida por toda la fe que le demostraban.

―Eso haremos. Lo prometo.

Y sin más que añadir, sin dejar de pensar en el reloj en cuenta regresiva al lado de la pierna herida de Sesshomaru, dio una cabezada general y salió del despacho en dirección a los ascensores. Todos los sonidos habían enmudecido para ella, y sólo la seguían el rasguño de las uñas de Ben a su lado.

Llegó a la planta baja y entonces notó la presencia de Kagome, Sango y Miroku, quienes la habían acompañado en silencio durante todo el trayecto. Sólo cuando se disponía a salir se dio cuenta de que aún apretaba la correa de Ben en la mano derecha.

El animal le dio una mirada de incomprensión cuando Rin se arrodilló frente a él y lo estrechó fuertemente, hundiendo el rostro en su denso pelaje. Le susurró que lo quería mientras besaba varias veces su hocico, pero no se permitió perder más tiempo del necesario. Entregó la correa a Sango y le dijo:

―Por favor, si algo llega a pasar prométeme que él estará bien.

La mujer aceptó la correa, pero negó con la cabeza. Sus expresivos ojos marrones estaban brillantes por las lágrimas que no quería dejar caer.

―No. No va a pasarte nada. Lo cuidaré hasta que regreses.

Rin no tuvo fuerzas para refutarle, por lo que sólo dio una cabezada y se enjugó los ojos con la manga de su suéter verde.

―Gracias. Pórtate bien, Ben.

―Nos veremos pronto, Rin. Tenlo por seguro ―repitió Sango con convicción. Rin volvió a asentir.

―Te estaremos cuidando desde aquí ―le dijo Miroku al apretarle cariñosamente el hombro. Sus ojos azules transmitían tanta paz y serenidad que le ayudó a creerle―. Te recomiendo que no pierdas ni un minuto buscando transporte público. Toma un taxi ―y le extendió varios billetes de alta denominación que ni siquiera le había visto sacar. La primera reacción de Rin fue la de reprochárselo, pero lo pensó de nuevo y aceptó el dinero agradeciéndole por lo bajo.

―No olvides que no estás sola en esto. Nunca estarás sola ―aseguró Kagome al darle un fuerte abrazo.

―Lo sé.

Se separó de ella y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, se dio la vuelta y salió de la estación sin mirar atrás, e ignorando los quejidos y ladridos de Ben caminó tan rápido como pudo por la acera. Hizo una seña al primer auto con identificación de taxi que encontró, y no le importó en absoluto que el conductor fuera un hombre de mediana edad, uno al que en condiciones normales jamás se atrevería a dirigirle la palabra por propia voluntad. Le indicó la dirección y se pegó al asiento trasero, respirando profundamente sin dejar de pensar en ese reloj.

...

Se llevó el teléfono al oído en cuanto el taxista la dejó al final del _Rainbow Brige_ , la entrada oficial a la isla de Odaiba. Escuchó el desesperante tono de llamada mientras caminaba por la acera mirando hacia todos lados, esperando ver alguna clase de señal que le indicara hacia dónde ir o qué hacer.

Se quedó parada al lado de una máquina expendedora de bebidas, impaciente.

¿Algún oficial la habría seguido? ¿Naraku pensaría que había roto su parte del trato? No podía ser, estaba totalmente sola, jamás se había aventurado tan lejos de su apartamento por su cuenta y por más que buscara no daba con nadie que la estuviera mirando.

Comenzaba a desesperarse cuando al fin la tan conocida y detestable voz de Naraku respondió la llamada.

― _No tardaste mucho, bailarina. ¿Ya estás en Odaiba?_

―Acabo de llegar, estoy cerca del puente. ¿Qué hago ahora?

― _Ve a los estudios de_ Fuji TV _, alguien te está esperando ahí._

―¿ _Fuji TV_? ¿Ahí está Sesshomaru?

― _Todo a su tiempo, bailarina. Quedan exactamente una hora y treinta y tres minutos. Si no estás frente a mí para cuando se acabe el límite... bueno, podrás imaginártelo_ ―completó tranquilamente con un deje de diversión en la voz.

―Voy hacia allá. Llegaré a tiempo.

― _Cuento con eso._

La llamada se cortó y Rin se dirigió entonces a la primera persona que pudo encontrar, una madre que iba de paseo con sus pequeños hijos, quien le indicó el camino para llegar al emblemático edificio. La señora no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por su exasperado rostro, pues Rin le dio las gracias y echó a correr tan rápido como pudo hasta la parada de autobús en la siguiente cuadra. Un vehículo estaba deteniéndose y no podía darse el lujo de perder valiosos minutos corriendo por la isla. De haber sabido exactamente adónde tenía que ir desde el principio no habría despachado al taxista, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para reprocharse por eso.

Se situó al lado de la puerta una vez hubo abordado, aferrándose al pasamanos superior como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras su otra mano estrujaba el celular. No había llevado consigo nada más que la ropa que tenía puesta, el teléfono y el dinero que le había dado el señor Miroku, pues estaba segura de que Naraku sospecharía de ella si la viera aparecer con su bolso.

Respiró profundamente intentando en vano no pensar en el condenado reloj, convenciéndose de que el autobús era muchísimo más rápido de lo que ella podría correr jamás, pese a las paradas que hacía a cada rato. De todas formas no podía arriesgarse a llamar la atención más de lo necesario, además de que sabía que necesitaría todas sus energías para encarar a su peor pesadilla.

 _Sólo espera, Sesshomaru. Te sacaremos de ahí._

Sus dedos se cerraron más fuertemente en torno al celular. En la estación ya debían estar al tanto de las instrucciones de Naraku, pues una computadora seguía entrelazada a su teléfono y recibía la misma información. No se atrevía a enviar ningún mensaje, ni a emitir ninguna llamada a cualquier otro lugar que no fuera el teléfono de Sesshomaru. No podía tentar a la suerte de que la persona equivocada se diera cuenta de sus intenciones, en ese momento cualquiera podía ser un potencial enemigo y debía andarse con el mayor cuidado posible.

La señal digital sobre la cabina del conductor indicó que la próxima parada era precisamente la de _Fuji TV_ , y antes de que el autobús se detuviera por completo Rin ya estaba posicionada frente a las compuertas, lista para saltar.

Sus músculos se tensaron al hallarse frente al tan característico edificio. No había persona en Tokio que no conociera aunque fuera un poco de su historia o destacable arquitectura, aunque ella particularmente nunca había puesto un pie en su interior.

Subió las amplias escaleras, bordeando un grupo de chicas uniformadas que debían estar de excursión, y se dirigió a las impresionantes puertas que daban la bienvenida al público. Había mucha gente ahí adentro: era un sitio muy popular en determinados días para hacer tours en los estudios, y un puñado de turistas se acoplaban frente a un guía que les indicaba que el paseo estaba por iniciar.

Rin se plantó cerca de la entrada, examinando a cuanta persona pudiera encontrar. Naraku le había dicho que alguien la estaría esperando, y se maldijo por no haberle preguntado al menos algunos datos más para reconocer a esa persona. ¿Y si ese encargado no la reconocía y la estaba buscando? ¿Cómo sabría quién era si nunca lo había visto?

Se dedicó a ubicar a cualquier hombre con características de matón, el arquetipo estándar que Naraku enviaría para intimidarla o quizás torturarla un poco antes de reunirse con ella.

Estaba a punto de llamar de nuevo para preguntar por más instrucciones, cuando una voz femenina la sacó rudamente de su desesperado trance.

―¿Rin Noto? ―volteó y se encontró con una chica que parecía ser un poco menor que ella, de cabello corto y lustroso, y una mirada alerta demasiado inteligente como para pasar desapercibida. Iba con un uniforme de preparatoria tal y como las otras chicas que había visto en las escaleras al momento de llegar.

Rin no pudo responder más allá que con un sorprendido asentimiento.

―Por aquí ―la tomó de la muñeca y la guió hábilmente por la muchedumbre hasta unas escaleras laterales. Abrió la pesada puerta metálica para dejar ver el área cubierta de concreto gris, con señalizaciones y luces de emergencia. La muchacha no le dijo absolutamente nada mientras la llevaba hacia abajo, y lo prefería así. No tenía la cabeza como para hacer preguntas o pedir explicaciones.

Tras unos cinco o seis minutos completos en total silencio, llegaron hasta lo que consideró el subsuelo, un tipo de sótano amplio y bien iluminado que daba a varias habitaciones. El área de los empleados, supuso, o tal vez una especie de almacén de utilería.

Vio pasar viejos carteles luminosos, estructuras de madera que asemejaban el escenario de una obra de teatro, disfraces colgados en percheros, cientos de extensiones eléctricas, focos, paneles de iluminación y muchas cosas más que no llegó a distinguir en su totalidad. Casi al final del pasillo, la chica se detuvo ante otra puerta metálica y tiró de ella. Parecía una sala de descanso en desuso, a juzgar por el estado de abandono de los modestos muebles y la considerable capa de polvo que cubría cada superficie.

Recién entonces su muñeca fue soltada y la silenciosa guía sacó una pequeña llave oxidada de su bolsillo, la cual utilizó para destrancar una estrecha puerta al otro extremo de la sala. El corazón de Rin ya llevaba un buen tiempo latiendo desbocado, pero cuando descubrió lo que estaba oculto bajo llave, todo su cuerpo se paralizó de golpe.

Había una chica tirada en ese abandonado y oscuro baño, amordazada, en ropa interior y aparentemente inconsciente a juzgar por su nula movilidad. Era tal su impresión que ni siquiera tuvo el valor de comprobar con mayor detalle que su pecho subiera y bajara marcando su respiración.

―Tienes tres minutos ―expresó su guía, arrojándole algo que acababa de sacar del suelo del baño. Rin atinó a atajar la ropa al vuelo por mero reflejo. Era un uniforme escolar justo como el que ella llevaba puesto―. ¿Qué esperas? El reloj avanza, Noto. La ropa interior también.

―No llevo nada encima ―espetó ella cuando se bajaba los pantalones para dejar al descubierto sus bragas de rayas azules.

―Seré yo quien juzgue eso.

Rin se mordió la lengua y dejó las bragas a su alcance sobre la mesa para después deslizarse rápidamente en la falda a cuadros azul marina. La chica tomó la prenda y la examinó con ojo crítico, buscando posiblemente algún aparato de rastreo o micrófono. La banda de cabello que llevaba puesta se le hizo mucho más pesada, e intentó mantener un rostro neutro para no levantar sospechas.

Viendo que ahí no había nada, las volvió a dejar sobre la mesa y Rin aprovechó para colocárselas de nuevo.

Lo mismo sucedió con su modesto sostén a juego en cuanto se deshizo de la blusa y suéter, y mientras su fría acompañante iniciaba su minuciosa búsqueda, se colocó los calcetines y los zapatos. Tardó menos de un minuto en cubrir la parte superior de su cuerpo en cuanto la prenda le fue devuelta, todo bajo la atenta mirada de la chica, que apenas tardó un segundo en enviar un mensaje de texto. Seguramente le decía a Naraku que estaba limpia y lista para partir.

―Ven aquí ―le indicó, sacando de su bolso escolar una masa de pelo marrón―. Hazte un moño, no creo que a Naraku le haga gracia que te corte el cabello para ponerte esto.

Acató su orden escondiendo el inmenso alivio que sentía al poder conservar la liga donde se encontraba oculto el rastreador, agradeciéndole mil veces en su cabeza a la señora Taisho por tan excelente idea. La chica le aplastó el pelo sin consideración para colocarle la redecilla, y sobre ésta ajustó la peluca castaña de descuidados rizos hasta los hombros y espeso flequillo que casi le cubría los ojos.

Por último, su guía le sacó las gafas de moldura cuadrada y negra a la amordazada muchacha y se las plantó rudamente en la cara. Tenían tal nivel de graduación que no consiguió distinguir casi nada más allá de un metro de distancia.

―Y ahora sólo queda esto ―dijo al tomar su celular de la pequeña mesa. Lo dejó caer al suelo y le dio un fuerte pisotón. El crujido de la pantalla resonó escalofriante contra las frías paredes marcadas por el abandono. Rin sintió un golpe en el pecho al perder su manera de comunicarse con el mundo exterior, pero agradeció llevar encima lo único que realmente podía ayudarla a ser encontrada sin importar dónde estuviera.

Los restos del destrozado celular y la ropa con la que había llegado fueron arrojados al baño junto a sus zapatos, y la puerta se cerró de nuevo con las llaves que la chica guardó en su bolsillo.

―¿Cuántos años tienes? ―le preguntó al dar unos pasos atrás para evaluar su trabajo.

―Veintitrés.

―Vaya, te ves de mi edad ―se sorprendió la otra alzando las cejas sin que pudiera verlo. Y menos mal que así era, de aparentar la edad que tenía no estaba segura de que su plan diera resultado. Rin ignoró la burla disfrazada de cumplido sin siquiera hacer una mueca.

―¿Ella estará bien? ¿Está...? ¿Está muerta? ―se preocupó al ver que dejaban a la adolescente atrás como si nada. De nuevo se dirigieron al amplio pasillo subterráneo en dirección a las escaleras de emergencia. Esperaba salir pronto de aquel infierno para avisarle a la gente de la comisaría el paradero de esa desafortunada muchacha, y cruzaba los dedos para que no fuera demasiado tarde para cuando la ayuda llegara.

―No, sigue con vida ―contestó desinteresadamente la otra, afianzándola de la muñeca.

―¿Qué pasará con ella?

―Eso es algo que no te incumbe. Escucha ―la detuvo al colocar un pie en el primer escalón, mirándola con autoridad y advertencia, o al menos eso le pareció ver a través de los cristales―. Cuando salgamos ahí afuera responderás al nombre de Naoko Tasaki. Te sentías mal y te acompañé a que te vieran los paramédicos del segundo piso. Estás mareada y te duele mucho la cabeza, por lo que no hablarás con nadie más que conmigo, a no ser que te dé mi permiso. Si haces un movimiento en falso, dices una palabra fuera de lugar o me das un motivo para sospechar que planeas algo, Naraku se enterará al instante. ¿Te quedó claro?

―Sí ―asintió rápidamente Rin. Se acomodó el bolso de la muchacha abandonada sobre el hombro, colocándose una máscara de seriedad―. ¿Algo más que deba saber?

―Por ahora no ―y la haló de nuevo escaleras arriba. Los zapatos de Tasaki le bailaban un poco al ser una talla más grande, y por un segundo pensó en el inconveniente que resultaría echar a correr con ellos. Apretó los dientes y se dejó guiar con la mejor disposición en su haber, tratando de nuevo de no pensar en la cuenta regresiva ni en la pobre chica. Tenía un papel que seguir y mientras más rápido lo hiciera, mejor para todos, incluyéndola a ella.

Salieron de nuevo al rellano de _Fuji TV_ , y a través de los anteojos, Rin vio a la muchedumbre que caminaba en todas direcciones y hablaba en murmullos que no podía descifrar. El cabello falso se le metía constantemente en los ojos, ocasionando que le picaran más de lo normal, pero no hacía nada para apartarlo para no alertar a su guía.

Al fin salieron del recinto y bajó torpemente los escalones, temiendo dar un paso en falso y caer de boca. Distinguió al grupo de chicas de instituto por los colores del uniforme poco antes de que su compañera dijera con voz empalagosa y aguda:

―¡Chicas, ya estamos listas! Perdón por la demora.

―Ya era hora, Sakasagami, ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que las hemos esperado? ¡El ferri que íbamos a tomar ya se fue! ―reclamó una de ellas con fastidio. No podía ni siquiera saber cuál de todas era la que había hablado, sus rostros tenían una forma indefinida.

―Uy, lo siento mucho. Tasaki se encontraba peor de lo que creía y tuvo que guardar reposo mientras el calmante le hacía efecto.

―¿Qué te pasó, Tasaki?

―Su dolor de cabeza era muy serio, estaba mareada y muy pálida, ¡la hubieras visto! Era como si un fantasma se le hubiera aparecido.

―Si te sentías mal no tendrías que haber venido ―dijo con autoridad la primera muchacha que había hablado. Rin apretó los dientes sin saber qué hacer, ¿se suponía que respondiera por su cuenta? Dio una rápida mirada a la otra, buscando su aprobación. Bajó la cabeza, forzando una voz más infantil y baja, rogando que no notaran ninguna diferencia con la verdadera Tasaki:

―Perdón.

―Bueno, ya qué más da. Es nuestro primer viaje sin el tutor, así que no nos retrasemos más. ¿Al menos tienen los folletos que les pedimos?

―Aquí están, sanos y salvos ―Sakasagami palmeó el bolso que llevaba Rin, con un ánimo que se le hizo tan falso que se cuestionó si alguna de las compañeras sospechaba algo.

―Bueno. Vamos al puerto, el próximo ferri saldrá dentro de poco. Con suerte llegaremos al instituto antes de que anochezca.

―Claro. Vamos, Tasaki. Creo que aún está algo mareada ―explicó con fingida preocupación mientras la tomaba con cuidado del brazo para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras, casi como si realmente fueran muy buenas amigas.

―Entonces acompáñala a casa mientras nosotras vamos a terminar el informe. Pero necesitaremos sus partes para mañana ―espetó rudamente la misma chica con hastío. No parecía tenerle mucho aprecio a Tasaki, y eso la hizo sentirse realmente mal. ¿No podían siquiera notar una diferencia? ¿Acaso eran tan parecidas físicamente o era que nadie se molestaba en prestarle gran atención a una chica supuestamente enferma?

 _Espero que Tasaki consiga mejores amigas, éstas son un asco._

Las demás chicas se adelantaron un poco con la excusa de hacer la fila para abordar el ferri mientras Rin y Sakasagami iban a un paso algo más lento para mantener el teatro. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo habían gastado en recorrer la calle hasta el punto de salida (que tampoco estaba tan lejos), pero a su medición desesperada le parecía toda una eternidad.

―¿No podemos ir más deprisa? ―musitó Rin en voz baja.

―Se supone que estás enferma, actúa como tal ―respondió brevemente la otra.

―Pero el tiempo...

―Preocúpate por mantener tu actuación y después hablaremos del tiempo.

Apretó los dientes reprimiendo sus ganas de darle un golpe en la cara y salir corriendo, y continuó caminando con cierta pausa, agachando la cabeza y llevando casualmente una mano a su frente como si tuviera algo ahí que le causara mucha presión. Cosa que no necesitaba fingir porque era totalmente cierta.

Ya en la fila de abordaje, se reunieron con las otras ―un grupo de apenas cinco chicas más, siete si las contaban a ellas―, quienes no reparaban demasiado en ninguna de las dos más allá que para soltar algunos comentarios ocasionales referentes al retraso.

Ocuparon unos puestos en el área interior, y Sakasagami la hizo sentarse entre la ventana y ella para mantenerla lo más oculta posible, todo muy bien disfrazado bajo la falsa imagen de una amiga preocupada. Una de las muchachas que se sentó en el puesto delantero al suyo se quedó viendo a Rin en lo que ella supuso que era una extrañada mueca. Preocupada de ser descubierta, bajó un poco la cara para que el flequillo la cubriera un poco más. Sólo bastaba que una sola persona se percatara del cambio y todo estaría arruinado.

―¿Te pasó algo para que te doliera tanto la cabeza, Tasaki?

Rin apretó los labios, nerviosa. ¿Y si diferenciaba su tono de voz, y si decía algo que la verdadera Tasaki no pronunciaría?

Sakasagami le frotó dulcemente el brazo y se encargó ella misma del problema.

―Me parece que anoche se cayó después de la ducha y se hizo daño en la cabeza. ¿No es así, Naoko?

―Ah... sí, me resbalé ―dijo por lo bajo con un leve asentimiento. La chica torció la cabeza, tal vez preocupada.

―Eso es muy peligroso. ¿Por qué no fuiste al médico antes? ―quiso saber. Al menos ella no sonaba tan desagradable como las otras, lo que le hizo sentir un poco de esperanza por la pobre Tasaki. A juzgar por el silencio de la chica que iba a su lado, asumió que esta vez debía responder por su cuenta. ¿La estaba poniendo a prueba, tal vez? ¿O le divertía torturarla de esa manera, esperando que cometiera algún error?

―No me dolía mucho ayer ―respondió suavemente―, pensé que se me pasaría.

―Puedes tener algún daño interno. Tal vez deberían ir al hospital ―recomendó la muchacha.

―Sí, estaba pensando justo en eso ―asintió Sakasagami, afianzándose a su ridícula actuación―, no deberíamos correr riesgos. Le avisaré a mi tío que nos recoja del puerto, vive cerca y debe estar en casa ahora. Él nos puede llevar a que la revisen.

―Mejor así. Tienes mucha suerte de que Yura esté contigo, Tasaki. Ser la chica nueva nunca es fácil, pero te conseguiste a una buena amiga ―le dijo antes de voltearse para regresar a sus cosas. Rin evitó a toda costa hacer una mueca ante esos comentarios. _¿Buena amiga? Seguro que sí._

El tortuoso viaje en ferri fue demasiado largo para su gusto, pero se forzó a mantener su papel lo mejor que pudo. Intentó preguntarle a su compañera qué hora era, pero todo lo que consiguió fue un meloso "falta poco, Naoko, ya vamos a llegar", acompañado con el garabato de una falsa sonrisa bastante borrosa. Cerró los ojos en un intento de relajarse, y al cabo de unos minutos más, los parlantes anunciaron su llegada al muelle Hinode y la nave fue aminorando la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo. Lo único que quería Rin era salir corriendo, pero de nuevo tuvo que pretender ser la chica enferma que se aferraba a la mano de su _caritativa_ amiga.

Para cuando salieron, el sol le dio de lleno en la cara al momento de hacer la fila para subir las escaleras hacia la parte alta del muelle, donde había reunida gran cantidad de gente. Aquel era un sitio turístico por excelencia al tener una buena vista del _Rainbow Bridge_ y la silueta de Odaiba, una que en ese momento no podía importarle menos. Apretó inconscientemente la mano de Sakasagami para apresurarla, haciendo que ésta rolara los ojos.

Comenzaron a caminar detrás de las demás chicas hasta la parada de autobús, quejándose por el mantenimiento de las vías del monorriel que las había retrasado considerablemente tanto en ida como en regreso, además de la cantidad de tiempo que tuvieron que esperar a que Tasaki y Sakasagami regresaran de la enfermería de _Fuji TV._

―Odio subir en el ferri, es demasiado lento. ¿Por qué tenían que hacerle mantenimiento justamente hoy? ―se quejó la chica que las había recibido antes, siendo secundada por las otras, más interesadas en sus celulares que en el camino.

―Era eso o esperar veinte minutos a que pasara otro autobús ―secundó otra―, al menos ya llegamos.

―Oh, ahí viene mi tío ―avisó Sakasagami al divisar un auto verde que daba la vuelta en la rotonda para quedar de su lado de la calle―. Nos vemos mañana, chicas, perdonen el retraso.

―No se olviden de llevar sus partes del trabajo terminadas ―demandó la primera jovencita, a lo que Rin asintió tímidamente.

―Que te mejores, Tasaki ―se despidió la chica que había hablado con ellas en el ferri, la única que se veía al menos levemente interesada en su salud mientras Sakasagami la guiaba hasta el auto que se había detenido en la cuadra anterior para no ocupar el lugar del paradero. Rin tuvo que respirar hondamente para poder abordar el automóvil sin que le diera un ataque de pánico. Le recordaba a aquella vez que intentaron secuestrarla de nuevo y Ben lo impidió; por lo poco que podía distinguir con las gafas, aquel era un auto bastante parecido al de esa ocasión.

No quiso ni mirar al conductor, y cuando intentaba evaluar con poco éxito el estado del seguro de la puerta, Sakasagami se ubicó a su lado, cerrando de un portazo y abriendo la ventana conforme el vehículo avanzaba para despedirse con gesto risueño de las otras chicas.

En cuanto dejaron atrás aquella calle y la ventana estuvo de nuevo cerrada, la falsa felicidad en aquel blanquecino rostro se deshizo con un suspiro de hastío.

―Fue más fácil de lo que pensé ―comentó ella mientras manipulaba el celular.

―¿Puedo quitarme los lentes y la peluca? ―preguntó Rin, sofocada por el calor del cabello sintético y mareada por las gafas graduadas.

―Haz lo que quieras, igual los vidrios están polarizados ―le dijo sin ningún interés. Al fin pudo deshacerse de los anteojos y echar una buena mirada a su alrededor, aunque no encontró nada demasiado llamativo como para preocuparse más de lo que ya estaba. Se fijó con cautela en el conductor en el asiento delantero, un sujeto que se mantenía estático, sin apenas moverse mientras conducía y que le hizo pensar que se trataba más de un maniquí que de un ser humano.

Era un tipo corpulento a juzgar por sus anchos hombros, tenía el pelo grueso y negro cortado al ras en un estilo militar y vestía una camiseta de algodón oscuro bastante corriente.

―Sí, señor, ya vamos en camino ―la distrajo la voz de la adolescente, quien hablaba por teléfono―. Me sorprendió que se portara tan bien, no causó ningún problema. Oh, ¿en serio? ―giró los ojos para verla, alzando una ceja con burla―. No se preocupe, no demoraremos en llegar. Gracias, señor, lo recordaré.

―¿Iremos donde está Naraku ahora? ―preguntó tras unos segundos. Ya se había quitado la redecilla y atado el cabello en la misma cola baja que la señora Taisho le había colocado al salir de la estación. Su único consuelo ante la perspectiva de estar metida hasta el fondo en eso era que la moñera seguía intacta en su cabeza y que el Jefe Minamoto, Sango y los demás debían estar registrado sus movimientos en ese mismo momento. Lo que le intrigaba era el hecho de cómo sabrían exactamente cuándo se encontraría con Naraku, pues éste bien podría recibirla y desaparecer en el acto, enviándola a otro lado.

―Ajá. Lo que me recuerda... ―Sakasagami se movió demasiado rápido como para siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. Con un certero golpe del filo de su mano, presionó un punto en su cuello con bastante fuerza haciendo que perdiera instantáneamente el conocimiento.

Yura la empujó para que se derrumbara sobre el otro lado del asiento y soltó un resoplido. Adoraba desmayar a la gente con sus conocimientos en artes marciales, aunque a Naraku no le hiciera mucha gracia que lo practicara con los clientes más insoportables.

Bueno, al menos no era tan malo. Podría estar en los zapatos de esa tonta de Noto, quien se había buscado demasiados problemas con el hombre equivocado y estaba a punto de saldar todas sus deudas por rebelársele. ¿Por qué nadie entendía que lo mejor era simplemente trabajar con él de buena gana y aceptar cualquier cosa que dijera? Había jugosos beneficios de por medio si lograbas ganarte su favor.

Incluso ella, a quien había tomado de las calles a los catorce, podía contar con una vida bastante decente sólo por obedecer. Podía asistir al colegio y más adelante a la universidad, siendo todo pagado por su generoso benefactor quien había descubierto su potencial y necesitaba sacarle provecho por medio de una buena educación. Tenía planes para ella y se aseguraba de instruirla correctamente desde temprano.

Yura no podía quejarse, le gustaba su vida ahora, era divertida. Todo lo que quedaba por hacer era recoger a Tasaki y dejarla en una clínica privada ―manejada por Naraku, por supuesto― hasta que la droga que le había suministrado pasara por su sistema. No recordaría nada de lo que había sucedido y era tan tonta y tímida que se creería cualquier cosa que le contara. Debía pensar en una excusa para esconder la desaparición de sus ropas, zapatos y anteojos en caso de que Naraku no se los regresara, pero eso era lo de menos. Ya a partir de ahí podría manejarse perfectamente y el incidente no pasaría a mayores.

Le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Rin y torció la boca con decepción. Había escuchado muchas cosas de la famosa bailarina fugitiva, pero por tanto alarde creyó que se encontraría con alguien más interesante. Yura se consideraba a sí misma mucho más atractiva que ella, pero tampoco le importaba lo que fuera que vieran los demás, especialmente Naraku, en esa mujer.

Igual no era su problema lo que sería de ella. Oh, no. Ahora eran otros quienes manejarían sus hilos y pondrían a prueba su valor.

...

Quedaban sólo diez minutos en el reloj y ya a esas alturas había un pánico generalizado en el despacho. Su padre pedía ser informado de cada paso que los agentes daban para mantenerse actualizado, preguntando en qué podía ser de ayuda, mientras Kagome intentaba tranquilizar a su madre, asegurándole que todo estaría bien.

Cómo le gustaría a él mismo creer en las palabras de su mujer. Alzó la vista por un segundo para observarlas a ambas, apretando las mandíbulas. No podía decepcionar a sus padres, por eso se concentraba lo mejor que le era posible con todos los murmullos que intercambiaban constantemente a su alrededor. Trataba de no mirar demasiado la ventana lateral que mostraba la imagen de la cámara, con Sesshomaru esposado y sentado en el suelo de piernas cruzadas al lado del maldito reloj. Apenas se había movido, y en algunas ocasiones lo había visto forcejear discretamente con las ataduras de sus muñecas, como si intentara quitárselas sin hacer ruido.

Ante todas las personas que contaban con él, Sesshomaru era el único al que realmente le importaba no decepcionar.

―Parece que Noto se está deteniendo. La señal lleva más de un minuto estática ―dijo Fumita a su lado, señalando la trayectoria del rastreador.

―Ha estado en _Fuji TV_ , después en el puerto Hinode, y ahora están en Koto ―enumeró Sango, quien estaba detrás de él viendo todo lo que hacía. Habían desplegado un mapa de la ciudad y sus distritos detrás del escritorio, sobre la pizarra blanca, y Miroku marcaba la trayectoria del rastreador con un marcador rojo―. ¿Naraku tendrá ahí una base?

―Quizás tengan asociados que puedan esconderlos ―razonó Miroku―. Si mal no recuerdo, _Kanto Imperial Trading_ tiene acciones en las compañías para las que importa mercancía, tendremos que sentarnos a ver la lista y buscar si tienen sedes en la zona.

― _Kanto Imperial Trading_ tiene negocios con las tiendas departamentales _Daimaru_ , con _Fujikura_ , _Telecom..._ incluso me parece que también tienen relación con las aerolíneas _Ibex_ cuando transportan materia en menor cantidad ―intercedió el señor Taisho con rapidez―. Todas han estado involucradas en el escándalo de los sitios ilícitos de pornografía y narcotráfico, ¿no es así?

―De una forma u otra. En algunos casos sólo una pequeña porción de sus empleados, tal cual como sucedió con _Kyouko No Nishi_ ―asintió el jefe, pensativo―. Busquen las coordenadas de _Ibex_ y compárenlas con las del rastreador de Noto, es posible que intente sacarla de la ciudad lo más pronto posible. _Ibex_ a veces hace vuelos a otras prefecturas, o incluso a alguna de las islas menos habitadas, puede ser una opción de escape.

―Enseguida, señor ―afirmó Fumita tecleando con rapidez. Pero al cabo de unos segundos se detuvo y anunció―. Están en movimiento otra vez. Están entrando en Aomi.

―En Aomi está el Terminal de Contenedores donde llegan barcos de viajes internacionales ―apuntó rápidamente el señor Taisho.

―¿Los sacarán por barco? ―cuestionó Kagome.

― _Kanto Imperial Trading_ tiene muchos cargueros a su disposición, podría ser posible.

―¿Entonces Sesshomaru podría estar ahí?

―Aún estoy luchando con esta cosa para decodificar la señal. Este bastardo sabe cómo esconderse... ―se quejó Inuyasha con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. El reloj marcaba seis minutos. Apretó los dientes mientras los demás continuaban la conversación sobre el posible plan de Naraku, y justo cuando la cuenta regresiva llegó a los cuatro minutos con veinte segundos, se levantó de golpe de la silla―. ¡Lo tengo!

Sacó una captura de pantalla en caso de que la señal se cortara, y se la mostró a Fumita, quien se apresuró a ingresar los datos en el sistema para conseguir la ubicación física. La habitación entera se había sumido en el más profundo silencio mientras el hombre tecleaba a toda velocidad.

―Aquí está. Lo logramos ―musitó aliviado, enseñando el mapa virtual.

―Gracias al cielo... ―la señora Izayoi casi se desmoronó sobre su hijo. Se había levantado de su asiento para ver el fruto de su esfuerzo, y le había apretado los hombros con ambas manos mientras Fumita buscaba la dirección―. Inuyasha, eres un genio.

―¿Dónde es eso? ―quiso saber Kagome.

―Justo en las afueras de Aomi, en uno de sus muelles de carga ―respondió el jefe al echarle un rápido vistazo a la pantalla―. La señal de Noto está muy cerca de ahí, es posible que planeen sacarlos a ambos de la ciudad.

―Voy en camino, señor ―Sango sacó una fotografía del mapa y las coordenadas de la pantalla con su celular y tomó la chaqueta que había dejado en el perchero, cubriendo el arma reglamentaria encajada en su cintura.

―No puedes ir sola. Dile a Aikawa y a su equipo que te acompañen; están en Edogawa investigando lo del vehículo de Taisho, así que no tardarán mucho. Cubran los posibles puntos de escape. Que todos usen el chaleco antibalas ―indicó el jefe. Seguidamente se fijó en Ben, quien miraba atentamente a Sango con las orejas erguidas―. Y llévate al perro. Si alguien puede encontrar a Noto antes que nadie, es él.

―¿Señor, está seguro? Rin me matará si le pasa algo.

―Entonces asegúrate de que no le suceda nada ―espetó en respuesta―. Si localiza su rastro no tendrán problemas en dar con ella rápidamente.

―Sí, señor ―seguidamente, la detective tomó la correa de las manos de Kagome y le dio una rápida palmada entre las orejas. El animal comenzó a sacudir la cola con fuerza y dio un potente ladrido―. Vamos a buscar a Rin.

―Ten mucho cuidado, Sango ―pidió Kagome.

―Yo también iré ―anunció Miroku, trotando hasta la salida.

―¡Pero Miroku...!

―No irás por tu cuenta, Sango. No esta vez.

―No tienes el consentimiento de tu jefe para ir a esta misión, Tsujitani ―intervino el jefe Minamoto―. Éste no es tu departamento.

―Con todo respeto, señor, no necesito el permiso de nadie para ayudar y proteger a mi esposa ―le dijo severamente. Sin importar lo que dijeran sus superiores, él sabía muy bien cuál era su lugar. Minamoto se quedó callado―. Inuyasha, no te despegues de esa máquina ―indicó Miroku al señalarlo con el dedo―. Mantengan activa la frecuencia en el comunicador y avísennos ante cualquier cambio.

Como toda respuesta, el jefe sacó un walkie-talkie del cajón de su escritorio y lo activó.

―Mi frecuencia es la F-15, estaremos en contacto.

―¿No sería mejor que fuera un grupo más grande? ―preguntó la señora Taisho, angustiada al ver a la pareja partir con el can marcando el paso por delante―. Es una situación muy peligrosa para ser cubierta por tan pocas personas; podría haber muchos guardias armados, y cuando los vean llegar...

―Por eso irán pocos, mamá, para que sea menos fácil detectarlos.

―Enviaré refuerzos para que esperen a las afueras. También ordenaré a mis contactos de la guardia costera que detenga y revise cualquier carguero que salga de Aomi. No podrán llegar lejos, es imposible hacer que un barco pase desapercibido ―espetó el jefe, apresurándose a marcar números en su teléfono fijo e iniciar las llamadas pertinentes.

―¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? ―preguntó el señor Taisho, tenso. Se sentía un completo inútil por no poder ayudar a su hijo cuando más lo necesitaba, e incluso la sensación se expandía para cubrir a Noto. Casi no conocía a la muchacha, pero sabía la importancia que tenía para Sesshomaru y no deseaba que nada malo le sucediera.

―Creo que lo único que se puede hacer ahora es esperar. Esto ya no está en nuestras manos ―le respondió suavemente Kagome, extendiendo el brazo para que tomara asiento. Pero el hombre estaba tan alterado y nervioso que no podía quedarse quieto en un solo sitio.

―¡Maldición, el reloj! ―bramó Inuyasha de repente, fijándose en la ventana donde corría el video en tiempo real. Su victoria casi le había hecho olvidar la maldita cuenta regresiva. Todos se acercaron a la laptop, expectantes y con el pulso disparado. Pese a que el señor Toga intentó evitar que su esposa también lo viera, la mujer rechazó los brazos que la empujaban de vuelta al otro lado del escritorio y lo miró con ojos anegados en lágrimas:

―¡También es mi hijo! ¡No pretendas que me quede sin saber qué será de él!

Su marido iba a responderle que era preferible no saber antes de ver algo peor que cualquier incertidumbre, pero enmudeció de golpe al ver cómo la puerta de aquel oscuro cuartucho se abría, creando un rectángulo de luz en el suelo. Sesshomaru alzó la cabeza justo para ver cómo se acercaba una persona. Su sombra creció y finalmente desapareció en cuanto entró, dándole lugar a la figura de un hombre adulto y regordete.

Kagome y la señora Izayoi contuvieron sonoramente el aliento al verlo, contrayendo los músculos en anticipación a lo que pudiera hacerle al encadenado Sesshomaru. Pasaron unos segundos sin que el hombre se acercara más. Habían quedado frente a frente, y como el desconocido puso sus brazos en jarras de manera prepotente, imaginaron que se estaba burlando de él.

Las mandíbulas de Inuyasha y su padre se cerraron con fuerza e ira al saber que no podrían ayudarlo de ninguna manera. Todo lo que podían hacer era observar y esperar cruzando los dedos para que no sucediera nada grave.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Rin había llegado o iban a trasladar a Sesshomaru a otro sitio?

Afortunadamente, Fumita no estaba hipnotizado por el horror ni la rabia, por lo que hizo más pequeña la ventana y la colocó a un lado para poder trabajar sobre esos mismos interrogantes.

―Noto está cada vez más cerca. Parece que la llevan al mismo lugar ―avisó tras un rápido chequeo al rastreador de Rin.

―Kuwashima, Aikawa, ¿me copian? ―el jefe activó el walkie-talkie, y tras unos escasos segundos de interferencia, una voz muy conocida respondió tras el pitido de activación del aparato.

― _Lo copio, señor_ ―dijo Sango―. _¿Sucedió algo?_

― _Estamos en el puente de Arakawa_ ―anunció un compañero de Aikawa. Estaban relativamente cerca, mucho más que Sango y Miroku, pensó Inuyasha ubicándose en el mapa interactivo de la computadora.

―Taisho y Noto están en el mismo muelle en la segunda subdivisión de Aomi, en un galpón de contenedores llamado _Yayoi Exchange B-10._ Me comunicaré con la guardia costera y la estación de Aomi para que envíen refuerzos. ¿Me copian? Repito: Almacén llamado _Yayoi Exchange B-10_. Les enviaremos las coordenadas exactas.

― _Copiado, señor._

― _Vamos en camino._

Y mientras Minamoto se encargaba de nuevo de hacer las correspondientes llamadas y dictar las instrucciones para el caso de urgencia, los espectadores no dejaron de contemplar estáticos la pantalla.

Aquel hombre corpulento se había agachado al lado de Sesshomaru, aparentemente deshaciendo las ataduras que lo mantenían unido al suelo. Seguidamente le tomó una muñeca para volver a esposarla con la otra a su espalda. Sesshomaru se puso de pie, cojeando levemente por la herida cuya sangre había oscurecido la pierna de su pantalón, y fue tomado rudamente de la camisa para apurarlo. Izayoi gemía, consternada al ver esto más el charco de sangre que había quedado en el suelo.

A pesar del tosco trato, el joven se mantuvo impasible según lo que se podía apreciar en el vídeo: su falta de reacción era evidente, se mantenía firme y resistía los empujones usando su propia fuerza para que no lo derribaran. El desconocido se colocó entonces detrás de él para empujarlo desde la espalda.

La habitación quedó vacía y el haz de luz que se colaba por la puerta desapareció junto a las dos figuras que salieron de escena. El video siguió corriendo unos segundos más hasta que la señal se cortó y la ventana se cerró sin que nadie hiciera el comando indicado.

Ya no había forma de saber qué sería de él.

La familia Taisho se hizo la silente pregunta que carcomía la cabeza de todos, y era tan evidente que los cuatro pensaban en lo mismo que ni siquiera tenían que decir una palabra, sus rostros hablaban por sí mismos.

¿Llegarían a tiempo? ¿O sería demasiado tarde para cuando Sango y los demás aparecieran?

Como bien había dicho Kagome minutos antes, en unas palabras que hasta a ella misma le parecieron crueles en ese momento de incertidumbre: lo único que quedaba por hacer era esperar y rezar por que la situación acabara bien.

Ahora todo quedaba en manos de Sango y su equipo.

Y por supuesto, en las manos de Sesshomaru y Rin, quienes debían resistir el mayor tiempo posible hasta que llegara la ayuda.

Pero... ¿Cuánto tendrían que soportar en las manos de Naraku hasta que esto pasara?

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

Otro capítulo auspiciado por una infinidad de programas policiacos. Ahora cada vez que veo ID o La Ley y el Orden me acuerdo es de este fic y todo lo que me inspiraron para crearlo xD

Ahora queda resuelta la duda de que si Rin haría algo estúpido para rescatar a Sesshomaru, y la respuesta es sí. Por supuesto que sí. Pero, por lo menos, no se fue sola sin decirle a nadie y sin hacer un plan. Sabía que intercambiándose por Sesshomaru era la única manera de salvarlo, y como la policía jamás lo aceptaría, tuvo que torcer las cosas para hacerlos cooperar con su alocada idea. Nadie está contento con esto (excepto Naraku xD), pero era la mejor alternativa en la que pudo pensar en esos escasos minutos.

Por otro lado, fuera de lo estresante que es la situación, fue bastante entretenido armar la estrategia para llevar a Rin hasta Naraku. Estuve vaaarios días pensando, organizando, haciendo esquemas (en serio xD) y tachando varias ideas. En los reviews dijeron que especulaban que Naraku haría un ataque tipo comando a la compañía de Sessho, o podría hacer un ataque a la estación de policía sólo para matar a Rin, y justamente también estudié esas opciones junto alguna otra. Finalmente, pensé en muelles, contenedores, Odaiba, hacer pasar a Rin desapercibida con un disfraz para despistar a cualquier oficial que tuviera un ojo sobre ella... y resultó este capítulo. Con un par de horas invertidas en Google Maps también, por supuesto, estudiando las localizaciones y midiendo el tiempo. Hoshi hizo su tarea, como podrán ver, así que cruzo los dedos para sacar buena calificación.

¡Uff, los reviews! No voy a mentir: tenía un pequeño sentimiento de diversión más otro más grande de culpa al ver todo el estrés al que les sometí. Parece que a la mayoría los tomé desprevenidos con el secuestro de Sessh. Estuve intentando alejar la atención de él para hacerles creer que irían a por Kagome, qué bueno que funcionó xD Me disculpo por haber jugado con sus emociones, incluso con las de mi beta Ginny... que pegó un grito al cielo y casi me estrangula virtualmente para que le pasara el siguiente capítulo xD Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a **Floresamaabc, Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, MinaaRose, Catcrime, Alambrita, Glenda** (x2) **, Cath Meow, Carmenjp, Maiamax, BABY SONY, Roxana, Scarlet, Annprix1, Sakura521, GinaLiz, Maril Delgadillo, Graciela, Sessh93rin, Freakin'love-sesshourin, Gina101528** (x2) **, HanabiGuzmán, Yuli de Chiba, Maribel Goncalves, Rosedrama, Silvia, CARO, Aoi Moss, SeeDesire, Glenda, Bucitosentubebida, Ginny, Katy-Ber, Irivel** y **Kazamasousuke,** espero que sepan perdonar el mal rato, y especialmente, por haber cortado el capítulo en ese punto en lugar de terminar con todo de una vez xD Queda poco, no me odien xD

Gracias a todos por leer, seguir, dar a favoritos y fangirlear en Elixir Plateado. Lo he dicho antes y lo repito de nuevo, ¡son los mejores lectores del mundo! Espero saber sus opiniones sobre la entrega de hoy. Nos veremos el sábado para el gran enfrentamiento. Naraku ya tiene todas las cartas echadas, Rin y Sesshomaru están en su poder, pero la policía está en camino para rescatarlos. Esperemos que lleguen a tiempo.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	29. Tras la máscara

**Disclaimer** : _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

 **Safe Haven**  
Por: Hoshi no Negai

 **29.** Tras la máscara

―¡Vamos, camina! ¿Qué esperas? ―lo apresuró Omoto, pronunciando mal las palabras por sus labios y encías hinchadas. Sesshomaru no reaccionó con la rudeza del empujón que le había dado y se mantuvo firme. Estando su pierna herida o no, bajo amenaza de sufrir un destino peor que una bala en el muslo, su carácter se mantenía recio y estoico. Nadie podría mancillarlo, mucho menos un imbécil como ese.

Caminó ignorando el agudo dolor y ni siquiera se rebajó a darle una mirada de reconocimiento al carcelero. Llevaba tantas horas sentado en la posición del loto que sentía los músculos agarrotados y un molesto cosquilleo en toda la extensión de la pierna izquierda.

Omoto cerró la puerta del cuartucho mal alumbrado detrás de ellos y le dio otro empujón para que avanzara por aquel largo pasillo. Le habían cubierto la cabeza con un oscuro saco desde que lo introdujeron en el asiento trasero de su Jaguar hasta que le colocaron las esposas en el tubo. Era la primera vez que tenía la libertad de explorar al menos un poco de su lugar de cautiverio, y enseguida puso su mente a trabajar para deducir en qué clase de sitio estaba.

Se notaba en desuso por la apariencia descuidada, quizás hasta fuera un lugar abandonado. Las paredes eran de concreto con la aceitosa pintura descascarillada, con una única decoración que constataba en los típicos letreros de las salidas de emergencia colocados cada cierta cantidad de metros en la parte superior de la pared. Al igual que en el pequeño cuarto en el que había estado, las luces fluorescentes amenazaban constantemente con apagarse con sus titileos, y eran pocas las que mantenían estable la iluminación.

Omoto iba pegado a su espalda en todo momento, con una mano sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa, en lo que supuso sería un intento por retenerlo por si tenía pensado escapar.

Llegaron hasta el final del largo y sucio pasillo de lo que consideró un viejo almacén, Omoto abrió de un tirón la puerta metálica sin dejar de sujetarlo, y entraron a una enorme área cubierta con un techo de láminas de zinc, con varios contenedores de diferentes colores apilados hasta rozar el cielo raso. Divisó también vehículos de maquinaria pesada, algunos montacargas y largas cadenas que guindaban de las vigas del techo. No se trataba de una estructura abandonada: era un galpón de transporte marítimo totalmente funcional. No logró reconocer el logotipo pintado en algunos de los contenedores, y tampoco tuvo tiempo de inspeccionar mejor el área porque su rudo guía se encargó de seguir empujándolo hacia otro lugar.

Llegaron a una especie de pasillo entre las apiladas estructuras, un pequeño pedazo del laberinto de cajones de colores donde había un grupo de personas esperándolos.

Naraku, enfundado en su traje oscuro y con su máscara de mandril azul, estaba en el centro de un semicírculo compuesto por otros diez hombres, todos vestidos con ropa muy sencilla y de tonalidades opacas. No encontró ningún rasgo distintivo en ninguno de ellos más allá de sus prepotentes miradas y sonrisas torcidas al verlo llegar.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Intimidación, tortura? Todos parecían estar de lo más entretenidos, como si supieran que algo increíble estaba a punto de suceder. Recordó las palabras de Naraku, su calmada amenaza con aquel divertido tono desdeñoso:

 _Entonces tendré que romperte otras cosas hasta que lo haga._

Ya sabía lo que le esperaba, lo tenía asimilado. Y aunque admitiera internamente que no era algo que quisiera vivir en carne propia, lo aceptaba como su destino si no se le ocurría un rápido plan de escape en un terreno desconocido. Se preguntó cuántas armas de fuego tendrían encima, y si acaso planeaban hacer con él alguna especie de cacería en ese laberinto de contenedores.

―Ah, joven Taisho, me alegra verte de nuevo. ¿Cómo está tu pierna? ―Naraku interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, extendiendo los brazos hacia él con falsa cortesía―. ¿Recuerdas qué fue lo que te dije antes de despedirnos? Supongo que te haces una idea de por qué estás aquí ―hizo un gesto hacia sus hombres, algunos de los cuales comenzaron a reírse por lo bajo con anticipación.

Seguidamente, Naraku chasqueó los dedos, alzándolos hacia atrás del grupo de matones. Éstos hicieron un espacio para dar paso a otras personas que se les acercaban.

Un sudor frío fue lo único que sintió bajo la piel al ver quienes venían acercándose.

Un hombretón fornido con pelo cortado al ras al estilo militar, una chiquilla con cara astuta que le recordó a un zorro, vestida con uniforme escolar y, siendo empujada por el sujeto...

 _No._

No podía ser posible.

Todos sus músculos se crisparon al distinguir sin fallo alguno la figura de una chica vestida con un uniforme igual al de la otra, dando tumbos como si estuviera mareada y con las manos atadas a la espalda. No necesitaba ver su rostro cubierto por un saco negro para saber de quién se trataba.

El hombre de pelo rapado la empujó una última vez de forma muy tosca cuando estuvieron a la altura de Naraku, haciéndola caer de rodillas. El suave quejido que se escapó de debajo de la negra tela se le hizo dolorosamente familiar.

―Te dije que sabrías cuando llegara ―advirtió Naraku, viéndolo victorioso mientras situaba los dedos sobre el saco y lo arrancaba de un tirón.

El rostro pálido y sudado de Rin le devolvió asustada la mirada, ahogando un mudo respingo al estar ambos cara a cara. Su pecho comenzó a subir y a bajar sin control, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. Bajó la desorbitada mirada hasta la mancha de sangre que bañaba su pierna izquierda y apretó los dientes al momento de ver su rostro de nuevo.

Por un momento, entre el miedo y la angustia, pudo distinguir un pequeño rastro de... ¿alivio? ¿Era eso lo que sentía al estar en esa situación? ¿Estaba contenta por verlo con vida, en una sola pieza pese a su herida?

Sin poder controlarse como siempre lo había hecho, sus facciones se crisparon con furia.

La maldijo una y mil veces, recriminándole mudamente lo que estaba haciendo ahí, su estúpido sacrificio que no podía de ningún modo acabar bien. ¿Pensaba que así Naraku lo dejaría ir? ¿Era tan necia como para creer que todo acabaría tan fácilmente para él de esta forma?

Maldijo también al departamento de policía de Tokio, a esa detective que había jurado proteger a Rin y a cada miembro de la estación por haber permitido tal locura. Maldijo a Naraku, quien observaba la silente interacción con satisfacción bajo su asquerosa máscara, maldijo a todos los presentes en aquel galpón, quienes se burlaban de él con sus repugnantes risitas y perversas sonrisas.

Pero sobre todo, se maldijo a sí mismo por haber permitido eso. Por haber bajado la guardia, por dejar que se lo llevaran sin presentar más pelea, por no haber seguido todas las advertencias de Rin de cuidarse las espaldas.

Por su estúpido desliz, Rin había regresado a la boca del lobo creyendo que podría salvarlo.

―Cuánto tiempo sin verte, bailarina ―Naraku acarició suavemente el cabello de Rin al posar la mano enguantada sobre su cabeza, haciendo que ésta le dedicara una mirada entre furibunda y aterrorizada. Podría intentar hacerse la valiente y demostrar todo el coraje que poseía, pero no había manera de ocultar el horror que albergaba en lo más profundo de sí. Y no era para menos. Estaba encarando al monstruo que podía hacer realidad sus peores pesadillas.

Sesshomaru tensó la mandíbula conteniendo un gruñido, y se impulsó hacia adelante para abalanzársele encima. La sangre le hervía como nunca lo había hecho, con aquel instinto asesino despertando de golpe de nuevo y reclamándole por destrozar a ese malnacido que osaba tocar a Rin.

Pero por supuesto, Omoto estaba ahí para detenerlo. Con una mano en su cuello lo obligó a retroceder pese a sus intentos por deshacerse del agarre. Había juzgado mal su fuerza, pero todavía no era suficiente para frenarlo.

―Tranquilízate, Taisho, no te precipites ―se rió por lo bajo Naraku cuando se posicionaba para hacer el movimiento correcto y liberarse. El hombre de la máscara dio unos pasos adelante e hizo una seña a Omoto para que hiciera lo mismo. Seguidamente se giró hacia los recién llegados: la muchacha con uniforme y su silencioso gorila―. Buen trabajo, Yura. Ya puedes retirarte y hacer lo que tengas que hacer.

―Gracias, señor Naraku ―asintió ella con un ronroneo antes de darse la vuelta―. ¿Hay posibilidad de recuperar el vestuario, señor? Me facilitaría un poco las cosas.

―Tendrás que esperar un poco para eso. Es mejor que te vayas, dudo que lo que quede del uniforme te sirva de mucho.

―Por supuesto ―Yura hizo una reverencia y se retiró, perdiéndose en un recodo de contenedores siendo seguida por el hombre que la acompañaba. Rin trató de no hacer ningún gesto que delatara sus náuseas al escuchar lo que había dicho Naraku, e hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse lo más serena que pudo al volver la vista hacia Sesshomaru.

Éste se la devolvió sin aflojar su pronunciado ceño.

 _Puede que no vuelvas a tocarla, pero podrás verla todo lo que quieras en primera fila._

El dolor en su pierna había desaparecido ante la súbita crecida de adrenalina, y una vez más forcejeó para liberarse. De no ser porque un par de sujetos se acercaron para inmovilizarlo de los hombros, se las habría arreglado para deshacerse del agarre de Omoto en cuestión de segundos. Los hombres le dieron un fuerte golpe en el estómago que casi le arrancó un gruñido, haciéndolo caer de rodillas al igual que a Rin. La muchacha temblaba a la par de sus forzadas inhalaciones, observando con la vista perdida con terror.

―¡Sesshomaru! ―bramó sin aliento en tanto que él contenía la tos provocada por el violento golpe que le sacó todo el aire. Intentó acercársele, pero Naraku apretó el puño en su cabello y la obligó a mantenerse quieta. Rabiosa y con lágrimas en los ojos, giró la cara todo lo que el agarre le permitía―. ¡Naraku! Cumplí mi parte del trato, ya me tienes aquí. Ahora déjalo ir.

―¿Dejarlo ir? No recuerdo haber dicho nada acerca de dejarlo ir.

De ser posible, la piel de Rin se volvió más blanca de lo que ya estaba. Sesshomaru levantó la cabeza entre sus forzadas bocanadas y lo observó fijamente.

 _Lo sabía_. Por supuesto que lo sabía, no podía ser de otra forma.

Bajó su línea de visión hasta Rin, quien abría la boca con la mandíbula temblorosa, sin dejar de prestarle toda su atención a la siniestra máscara de mandril. Estaba totalmente seguro de que el rostro de Hitomi mostraba una torcida sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

―¿De qué estás hablando? Dijiste que viniera por él, dijiste...

―Dije que no me parecía un intercambio justo, ¿no es así? Haz memoria. No prometí absolutamente nada si venías aquí ―le espetó tranquilamente, como quien habla con un niño pequeño con problemas de aprendizaje. Naraku volvió a acariciarle la cabeza con falsa dulzura―. Sabía que tarde o temprano volverías a mí, bailarina. Ya ves que cumplo mi palabra… cuando la doy.

―Eres un... ¡eso es juego sucio! ―saltó de repente, intentando en vano ponerse de pie. Naraku la tomó de la cola de caballo y la levantó hasta que sus rodillas estuvieron a escasos centímetros del suelo.

―¿Juego sucio? Creo que eres tú la que entendió mal todo el asunto. Tan desesperada estabas por salvar a tu querido Taisho que oíste lo que quisiste escuchar. No me culpes por tu limitada capacidad de entendimiento.

―Suéltala ―gruñó Sesshomaru, también alzándose todo lo que se le fue permitido. El par de sujetos clavaron los dedos en sus hombros, fijándolo con fuerza. Por más que forcejeara, aún no conseguía quitárselos de encima.

Naraku giró la cabeza hacia él, sin soltar el cabello de Rin, quien apretaba los labios para impedir que ningún gemido escapara de ellos.

―Casi lo olvido. Tenemos una apuesta pendiente, ¿no es así? ¿Qué era lo que te había dicho? ―se llevó la mano libre a la barbilla de la máscara fingiendo hacer memoria―. Ah, cierto. Si la pequeña bailarina aparecía te rompería un brazo tal cual lo hiciste tú con Koike esta mañana. Creo que debo reclamar mi premio.

Chasqueó los dedos en una señal a otro sujeto que estaba detrás de él, quien sonrió con macabro deleite al dar un paso al frente. Omoto dejó escapar una risotada baja mientras se agachaba para quitarle las esposas, en tanto que los otros dos aprisionaban sus brazos. Sesshomaru vio con cautela cómo el matón se le acercaba, tronando sus dedos amenazadoramente. Era casi tan alto como Naraku, pero con el doble de grosor entre músculo y grasa. Su sonrisa mostraba una dentadura desigual, amarillenta y repugnante.

―Ahora, Taisho. Seré indulgente para que veas que no soy un monstruo despiadado ―continuó Naraku―. ¿Eres diestro o zurdo? Supongo que diestro, es lo más común, ¿no? Te sería menos complicado si fuese el brazo izquierdo el que sufriera los daños en lugar del derecho ―Sesshomaru se mantuvo en silencio, viéndolo fijamente sin siquiera parpadear. No veía qué diferencia hacía con cuál brazo escribiera―. Voy a seguir mi corazonada ya que no pareces muy animado. Deberías estarlo. El castigo podría ser mucho peor.

Hizo una leve seña a sus hombres, y el que sostenía su brazo izquierdo lo extendió con esfuerzo, puesto que Sesshomaru ponía bastante resistencia. No se dejó intimidar cuando el tipo que estaba de pie cerró sus enormes manos en su muñeca y el final del brazo, al borde del hombro... y comenzó a ejercer presión hacia abajo.

―¡Espera, Naraku! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Ya ha sido suficiente, no tiene por qué pasar por esto! ―Rin continuó intentando levantarse, pero el agarre en su cabello era tan fiero que había poco que pudiera hacer para combatirlo.

―Mi querida bailarina, hicimos una apuesta en tu honor. Yo le dije que vendrías, pero él se negó a creerlo. Dudaba de ti. De _ti_ , la persona más sacrificada, noble y estúpida de este mundo. Yo, en cambio, sabía de lo que eres capaz de hacer por los que amas. Y ahí está mi premio.

―¡No, no! ¡Detente! ¡No lo toques, no lo lastimes! ―sus piernas se removieron en el suelo, haciendo fuerza para levantarse con ellas, pero todo lo que consiguió fue que Naraku le diera una fuerte patada en la espalda para reducirla. Primero fue una, luego otra y otra más, y aun así, Rin no soltaba ningún quejido más allá de un respingo ahogado ante cada impacto, sin dejar de pedirle que lo soltara.

Sesshomaru también forcejeaba, pero la presión en su brazo era tan demoledora que sabía que era cuestión de segundos que sus huesos cedieran. Le dolía de una manera que jamás había experimentado, no tenía punto de comparación.

Hasta que el sujeto decidió dejar de tirar hacia abajo y hacer algo aún peor: le dio un rodillazo rápido y brutal justo en el codo, rompiéndolo en el acto. El crujido de sus huesos habría sido mucho más notorio si Rin no hubiera proferido aquel grito desgarrador.

―¡NO! ¡SESSHOMARU!

Su brazo izquierdo cayó entonces, inerte a su costado en una forma grotesca por la severa lesión. El húmero sobresalía de su piel, sin romperla del todo, en un enorme bulto por la cara interna del codo, mientras el radio y cúbito se retorcían cada uno en ángulos diferentes.

Por un instante Sesshomaru no fue capaz de ver nada más que de manchas negras nublándole la vista. Sus alrededores se hicieron borrosos y se oscurecieron, amenazando cegarlo con la cercana inconsciencia. El dolor era demasiado agudo, demasiado punzante. Pese a la adrenalina que hacía lo propio amortiguando gran parte de éste, sentía con perfecta claridad cada astilla de hueso quebrado, cada espacio de piel que era perforado, cada músculo inflamándose.

Sin embargo, pese al terrible dolor, se controló lo mejor de que fue capaz y levantó la cabeza hacia Naraku, mirándolo desafiante entre trabajosas bocanadas acompañadas de una fina capa de frío sudor. Aún en ese estado, sus ojos dorados brillaron intimidantes, mientras que su brazo izquierdo temblaba a su costado.

Rin sofocaba sus gemidos de impresión oprimiendo los labios. No podía dejar de ver su rostro firme, pues era incapaz de bajar la vista unos centímetros hasta la deformidad en la que su brazo se había convertido.

Era culpa suya, únicamente suya. Jamás tuvo que permitirle acercarse tanto a ella, jamás tuvo que dejarse llevar por lo que sentía. ¿De qué había servido ser feliz por unos días, si acabaría perdiéndolo de esa manera tan inhumana?

Cerró los ojos para evitar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, y de haber podido sacudir la cabeza en gesto de negación lo habría hecho. No era momento de ponerse a llorar ni de arrepentirse, ya podría hacerlo después. Debía concentrarse y ganar tiempo hasta que la policía llegara. La moñera seguía atando su cabello bajo la mano de Naraku, y con suerte el pequeño chip allí escondido no habría sufrido ningún daño.

 _Nos encontrarán. Todo pasará_ , se forzó a pensar mientras intentaba transmitírselo mudamente a Sesshomaru a través de su cristalizada mirada. _Sango, date prisa._

...

―Ya pasaron más de diez minutos. ¿La señal de Noto sigue en el mismo lugar? ―preguntó Toga tras el tenso silencio, sólo interrumpido por las instrucciones que daba el jefe del departamento por teléfono. El tiempo transcurría a una velocidad agonizante, y lo que todos creyeron que se trataban de horas, no fueron más que unos escasos minutos desde que Miroku y Sango abandonaran la estación.

―Sigue en el mismo sitio. El GPS del teléfono fue destruido en _Fuji TV_ , pero el rastreador sigue activo ―asintió Fumita, señalando la pantalla.

―¿Sesshomaru seguirá con ella?

―Es lo más probable.

Izayoi no podía dejar de llorar por lo bajo, temblando en brazos de Kagome quién hacía todo lo posible para consolarla y mantenerse calmada a sí misma.

―Por favor, que no les haya pasado nada... por favor, que estén bien... ―repetía abatida la mujer, sin poder dejar de repetir una y otra vez en su cabeza aquellos últimos segundos de la cámara de seguridad, donde Sesshomaru era llevado fuera de la habitación. Por su mente corrían escenas horribles, crueles torturas y mutilaciones que eran famosas en varios de los clanes yakuza más violentos, rogando para que ni Sesshomaru ni Noto fueran objeto de ninguna de esas fechorías.

Inuyasha seguía sentado frente a la computadora de Sango, investigando las coordenadas de aquel almacén donde se suponía que estaba su hermano. Sabía que había forma de hackear cámaras de seguridad públicas, pero nunca lo había hecho por ese medio. Las primeras veces habían sido para probar, en sus días de juventud cuando aquel mundo le llamaba tanto la atención. Ojalá hubiera seguido investigando y metiéndose de lleno en esas cosas, en ese momento le sería de gran utilidad haber aprendido todo lo necesario sobre el tema.

―Debe haber algo que podamos hacer ―insistió Toga, endureciendo el tono ante el jefe Minamoto que acababa de colgar su llamada―. Tenemos que ir, tenemos que estar cerca de Sesshomaru para cuando los saquen de ahí.

―Es demasiado peligroso ―se negó Fumita, apenas quitando la vista de su pantalla―, no sabemos cuántas personas puedan estar ahí, las cosas podrían descontrolarse y ustedes acabarían en medio de todo.

―No tendríamos por qué estar precisamente en el lugar, podríamos al menos permanecer en los alrededores sin involucrarnos. Es mejor que quedarse aquí ―instó Inuyasha, dejando de teclear. Se sentía asquerosamente inútil, ya no soportaba estar sentado intentando hacer algo que se le hacía imposible. Ni siquiera sabía si ese galpón tendría cámaras de seguridad, o si éstas estarían conectadas a una red que pudiera hackearse. Necesitaba salir de ahí y comprobar con sus propios ojos que su hermano y esa chiquilla estuvieran a salvo.

―Concuerdo con Inuyasha ―asintió Toga―, deberíamos estar ahí.

―Es muy arriesgado ―secundó Minamoto.

―¡No puede decirnos que nos quedemos aquí sin hacer nada! ―explotó Inuyasha levantándose de la silla de golpe―. Me da igual que sea peligroso o no, voy a ir, ya tengo las coordenadas.

―Inuyasha, por favor, tenemos que colaborar con la policía, no podemos hacérselo más difícil ―se interpuso Kagome, intentando ser la voz de la razón―. Podríamos ocasionarles más problemas de los que ya tienen.

―¡No me vengas con ésas! ¡Ahora me vas a decir que si Kikyo estuviese en el lugar de Sesshomaru te quedarías tranquila de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada! ―soltó furioso, haciéndola retroceder.

―Inuyasha, cállate ―reclamó su madre al ver el shock en la cara de Kagome. La joven mujer analizaba lentamente aquella poderosa afirmación y revivió exactamente cómo era vivir esa situación en carne propia. No era que Sesshomaru y Rin le fueran indiferentes, también estaba muy afectada por lo que podría estarles sucediendo, pero intentaba mantenerse fuerte y hacer lo que era necesario para dejar que los profesionales hicieran su trabajo.

Ya se había inmiscuido una vez al enfrentar a Onigumo cuando lo reconoció como el acosador de Kikyo, y el haberlo hecho había causado más mal que bien. Tenía pánico de repetirlo, temía que si anteponía sus emociones e intentaba ayudar, sólo empeoraría todo.

Recordó el fuerte regaño de la policía y de sus padres cuando se enteraron de que había enfrentado a un posible sospechoso ella sola, y lo horriblemente mal que se sintió caer en cuenta de que su instinto había acertado, pero su desesperación lo había alejado. Era tal su culpa que lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que tenía toda la responsabilidad por la muerte de su hermana, solamente por haberse metido donde no la llamaban.

Era algo de lo que nunca tendría certeza, nunca sabría la respuesta, y por ello debía acarrear con ello a cuestas por el resto de su vida.

No quería lo mismo para su esposo ni su familia. Sabía lo duro que era lidiar con las consecuencias. Pero por esa misma razón... no podía simplemente permanecer en un solo lugar. Aquello también era extremadamente devastador, te carcomía por dentro no saber qué podría estar sucediendo con tus seres queridos.

Así que debía encontrar un término medio.

Observó dolida a su marido, quien bajó la vista con culpa por haberle dicho algo tan desagradable. Era un tema demasiado delicado que no podía ser tratado a la ligera. Sabía que la había lastimado.

―Tienes razón. Si fuera mi hermana, yo... haría todo lo posible por estar ahí. Jefe Minamoto, ¿sabe si han llegado los refuerzos al muelle?

―En este momento deben estar rodeando el lugar. Según mis cálculos, el equipo de Aikawa ya debería encontrarse ahí, y Kuwashima y Tsujitani estarán a minutos de entrar a Aomi, si el tráfico no los detiene.

―Entonces si salimos ahora, para cuando lleguemos ya debería haberse interrumpido la operación de Naraku, ¿no es así? ―cuestionó Inuyasha, calculando los minutos que demorarían en trasladarse hasta ahí y todo lo que podría suceder mientras tanto.

―Es muy posible ―asintió él. Kagome miró de nuevo a su esposo y suegros, decidida.

―Entonces deberíamos ir. No consideré cómo era estar en tus zapatos... no quería recordar cómo se sentía eso. Pero es verdad... no poder hacer nada más que esperar cuando tu familia sufre es... horrible ―Inuyasha negó con la cabeza, murmurando un 'no seas tonta' en voz baja, claramente molesto consigo mismo por obligarla a revivir esas cosas tan lúgubres aunque fuera por accidente y en medio de la desesperación.

―Está decidido. Nos vamos ―Toga tomó a su mujer del brazo y apenas giró para ver hacia Minamoto, con la autoritaria mirada característica de su estirpe, dando a entender que no le importaba constar o no con su permiso.

―Taisho, debe saber lo imprudente que es permitir que civiles se involucren en este tipo de operaciones. Pero ―añadió antes de que Inuyasha pudiera replicar―, comprendo lo que quieren decir. Yo mismo los escoltaré. No puedo dirigir ni vigilar el trabajo desde una silla, necesito estar con mis agentes. Fumita, quedas a cargo del despacho. Mantente alerta del rastreador, y si ocurre algún cambio...

―Será el primero en saberlo ―completó el técnico con un asentimiento, mientras el jefe se ponía en pie y tomaba su abrigo del perchero, ocultando sus armas reglamentarias.

―No estarán en el área del conflicto, pero sí lo suficientemente cerca como para saber lo que sucede. Deben comprometerse a seguir mis instrucciones en todo momento y a cumplir sin replicar con cada orden que se les sea dada, ¿quedó claro?

―Muy claro. ¡Vámonos de una vez! ―los apuró Inuyasha, abriendo de golpe la puerta de la oficina.

...

Habían llegado. Los portones de aquel muelle se encontraban abiertos y avanzaron con cautela, ocultando la luz de la sirena portátil que habían colocado en el techo del vehículo. Aiwaka y su equipo tenían pocos minutos en la escena, y uno de sus integrantes los recibió en la garita de vigilancia haciéndoles una seña.

―Despejado por aquí ―les anunció―. Quitamos cualquier método de comunicación de los vigilantes en caso de que sean cómplices, y estoy encargado de la guardia en este punto. Aikawa e Ishi están formando un perímetro en el galpón _Yayoi Exchange B-10_. Se les han unido miembros de la división de Aomi, y la guardia costera está patrullando la salida de los barcos de este muelle y los más cercanos a él.

―¿Aún no han entrado en el galpón?

―No, Kuwashima, estamos escaneando el área por si acaso alguien del exterior pueda dar la alarma a Naraku y los hombres que tenga con Noto y Taisho.

―¿Detuvieron a alguien?

―Hemos detenido a seis presuntos trabajadores del lugar y los mantenemos aislados, igual que con los vigilantes. Habían dos personas custodiando la entrada principal del galpón en cuanto llegamos, pero ya nos ocupamos de ellos. Parece que no les dio tiempo de advertirles a los demás que estábamos aquí.

―Muy buen trabajo, ahora nos toca a nosotros. Permanece aquí hasta nuevas instrucciones ―asintió Miroku con una cabezada de despedida mientras continuaba avanzando por el muelle de carga hasta el galpón indicado en el mapa, en tanto que Sango activaba el walkie-talkie.

―Aikawa, ¿me copias?

― _Aquí estamos, Kuwashima. ¿Llegaron al muelle?_

―Nos estamos acercando. ¿Alguna novedad que debamos saber?

― _Sí, la puerta principal del galpón está cerrada, y me acaban de informar que la guardia marítima interceptó justo ahora un carguero que pretendía anclar en este muelle._

―¿Confiscaron sus medios de comunicación?

― _Fue lo primero que hicieron al abordar el carguero, pero no sabemos si ya le habían dado aviso a los hombres de Naraku._

―Al menos no tendrán cómo sacarlos de aquí sin ese carguero. ¿Hay otra vía de escape, Aikawa?

― _Por ahora la única opción sería en vehículos de tierra, Tsujitani. Encontramos camionetas estacionadas en la parte trasera, por una entrada secundaria. Detuvimos a dos centinelas en la puerta principal del galpón, y a otras dos personas cuando abordaban un Mazda verde hace unos minutos, están todos en custodia._

―Bien hecho. Estamos llegando al galpón. ¿Escuchó todo eso, jefe?

― _Alto y claro, Kuwashima. Me estoy aproximando a Aomi en estos momentos, procedan según lo planeado. Cambio y fuera._

―¿Minamoto también formará parte de la operación? ―cuestionó Miroku al detener el auto y colocar el freno de mano.

―Eso parece. Mejor así, no sabemos cómo pueden estar las cosas ahí adentro.

Ambos descendieron del vehículo y cerraron con portazos, siendo seguidos por un Ben pegado a los talones de Sango, quien afianzaba con fuerza la correa azul. Había patrullas y coches particulares estacionados por todos lados, rodeando el galpón. La policía de Aomi había enviado a nueve oficiales, quienes recorrían el lugar con sus armas en alto, examinando puntos de fuga y buscando cubrir todos los flancos posibles. Aikawa les hizo señas desde la parte trasera, una especie de larga construcción de concreto secundaria adherida al final de la estructura principal, aunque era demasiado grande como para considerársela un depósito provisional.

―Logramos forzar esta cerradura sin hacer demasiado ruido. No estamos seguros de que sepan que estamos aquí o no, pero es mejor mantener el elemento sorpresa de nuestro lado. Es posible que haya gente adentro esperándonos ―explicó rápidamente la mujer a los recién llegados. Estaba en compañía de Ishi, quien se mantenía de guardia en la entrada.

―Bien. ¿Alguien ha entrado ya?

―No, acabamos de abrirla.

―No demoremos más entonces ―instó Miroku. Ishi asintió y abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, mientras Sango regresaba al walkie-talkie.

―Encontramos la entrada trasera al galpón, procedemos a investigar.

― _Lleven refuerzos_ ―ordenó Minamoto en respuesta―. _No quiero a mi equipo solo, necesitan cubrir todo el terreno necesario._

―Por supuesto, señor. Miroku, llama a los oficiales de Aomi. Al menos cinco de ellos serán suficientes.

―Enseguida ―el hombre se apresuró a rodear la estructura en busca del personal más cercano que pudiera acompañarlos. Ben mantenía la nariz pegada al suelo e intentaba liberarse de Sango clavando sus poderosas patas en el suelo, haciendo que la gravilla saltara con cada rasguño.

―Creo que encontró un rastro. Eres un buen chico, Ben ―le dijo intentando calmarlo―. Sólo un momento más, necesitamos refuerzos. ¿A quiénes capturaron intentando escapar de aquí? ¿Otros guardias? ―se volvió hacia sus compañeros mientras sacaba su pistola del estuche con la mano libre y revisaba que la carga de municiones estuviera llena y totalmente funcional.

―A un hombre acompañado de una colegiala. No parecían querer escapar, creo que sólo habían terminado su parte y salían del camino, no esperaban a nadie afuera. Los atrapamos con la guardia baja justo cuando subían al vehículo, no les dio tiempo ni de encenderlo ―explicó Ishi, haciendo lo mismo que Sango.

―¿Una colegiala?

―Es lo que parece. Es una chica joven, no más de dieciocho años, usando ropa de un instituto privado.

―¿Naraku tiene infiltrados en un instituto?

―No lo sabemos, no hemos tenido oportunidad de interrogarlos. Están esposados y encerrados en dos patrullas por separado. Nos ocuparemos de ellos una vez que todo esto termine.

―Mejor así. Pero... ¿por qué estaría una colegiala aquí? ¿La habrá usado para traer a Rin?

―Es una excelente pregunta. Ahí está Tsujitani ―señaló Aikawa. El detective regresaba a la escena en compañía de cinco oficiales armados. Sango apenas tardó un minuto en explicar el plan de acción, instándoles a ser lo más silenciosos posibles hasta llegar al objetivo. Se puso a la cabeza del grupo, siendo guiada por Ben, que no despegaba su hocico del suelo. Le dio un jalón para evitar que hiciera ruido y le ordenó seguir adelante, mencionando el nombre de Rin para enfocarlo.

Encontraron algunas habitaciones a lo largo del pasillo, siendo la primera de ellas el pequeño y sucio depósito en el que habían dejado a Sesshomaru, a juzgar por la gran mancha de sangre. Retuvo con fuerza a Ben para evitar que se desesperara, y mientras un oficial investigaba el cuartucho y el resto se desplazaba cuidadosamente por el corredor, tres hombretones aparecieron por una puerta lateral.

―¿Qué demonios...? ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? ―se exaltó uno de ellos al ver al grupo policial. Todos alzaron instintivamente sus armas, y Ben comenzó a gruñir con ferocidad.

―Quédense quietos ―ordenó Miroku. Todos mostraban señales de algún tipo de pelea, pues tenían algunas heridas y moretones recientes repartidos por varias partes del cuerpo. Uno de ellos, con un brazo en un improvisado cabestrillo, acercó la mano a la cintura de su pantalón―. ¡Manos en alto!

Pero uno de ellos, fingiendo acatar las órdenes, levantó su propia pistola y la dirigió a la cara de Sango, apenas a un par de metros de distancia de él. La mujer ni siquiera se preocupó en reaccionar.

―¿Es prudente apuntarle a una oficial en frente de sus compañeros? Si lo haces, todos ellos irán contra ti. Piensa bien si quieres pelear algo que no puedes ganar.

―¡Cierra la boca, perra! ―los otros dos también sacaron sus armas, aparentemente sin contar en hacer caso de la inmensa desventaja que tenían contra tantos uniformados, además de un enorme perro que no dejaba de gruñir―. ¡Es demasiado tarde, Naraku nos matará sin importar lo que pase! ¡Pero si puede acabar con el desgraciado que nos dejó así, le daremos todo el tiempo que necesite!

Sango profirió un bufido, impaciente, y reaccionó a una velocidad impresionante. Soltó la correa de Ben e hizo un certero movimiento para desarmar a su contrincante, dándole un fuerte golpe en la nariz con la base de la mano, mientras el pastor alemán se le guindaba del brazo herido, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

Lo único en la mente de la detective era no permitir que hicieran más ruido: si alguien disparaba, toda la operación se echaría a perder y Naraku sabría que estaban ahí. Si es que no lo sabía ya.

Antes de que el criminal cayera al suelo, un par de oficiales arremetieron contra él y le cubrieron la boca para callarlo. Miroku se ocupó de un segundo sujeto con una maniobra similar a la de su esposa, veloz como sólo él podía serlo. El tercer hombre fue reducido entre Aikawa e Ishi. Uno de los oficiales se quedó con ellos, ya hábilmente noqueados, pidiendo ayuda para su traslado, mientras el resto del grupo seguía avanzando por el pasillo.

Ben, con el hocico ensangrentado por la fuerte herida que le había hecho al hombre, era retenido de nuevo por Sango para evitar que en su frenética búsqueda se alejara y lo perdieran de vista. El corazón de la detective latía desbocado, pero sus facciones permanecieron en la más extrema concentración al abrir la pesada puerta al final del pasillo. Las oficinas y habitaciones estaban despejadas, sólo quedaba inspeccionar el área de almacenamiento principal. Debían estar ahí.

 _Sólo un poco más. Aguanten un poco más._

...

Ignorando en su totalidad el amplio despliegue policial que se estaba formando dentro y fuera de las instalaciones en ese preciso momento, Naraku disfrutaba enormemente la mirada desafiante que Sesshomaru le estaba dedicando. Aún con una pierna herida, un brazo destrozado y literalmente de rodillas ante él, tenía el suficiente orgullo como para permanecer inquebrantable y con la frente en alto.

Sería muy divertido arrancarle esa petulante expresión de superioridad de un solo tajo. Y sabía a la perfección cómo podría hacerlo.

Alzó un poco más a Rin del cabello, sonriendo sin que nadie pudiera verlo, y la aventó con fuerza al suelo. Como sus manos estaban esposadas, no tuvo cómo protegerse del impacto y apenas pudo girarse un poco para recibir el golpe en el hombro y el lateral de la cara. Se acomodó como le fue posible para ver a Sesshomaru, murmurando su nombre al retorcerse en sus ataduras para ir con él. Naraku posó rudamente un pie en su espalda y entre sus brazos, inmovilizándola.

―Por más que esto nos conmueva a todos, tenemos asuntos pendientes que atender ―vio por unos instantes el reloj de pulsera en su muñeca y se volvió hacia sus hombres―. Tenemos menos de quince minutos hasta que llegue nuestro barco. Es suficiente tiempo, ¿no creen?

Como respuesta, los matones corearon una risa divertida y repulsiva, observando a Rin. Ella no podía verlos más allá que por el rabillo del ojo, pero no debía ser un genio para saber exactamente a lo que se refería Naraku. Había visto esas expresiones demasiadas veces como para no identificarlas en el acto.

 _No... no con Sesshomaru aquí, por favor... no quiero que lo vea._

Comenzó a temblar y a forcejear bajo el pisotón de su captor, negando con la cabeza mientras reprimía un quejido. Sesshomaru se sacudió con renovadas fuerzas cuando Naraku hizo un gesto para que los que estaban detrás de él se acercaran.

―¡No te atrevas, maldito! ―bramó furioso. Los sujetos que lo mantenían restringido hicieron fuerza para que no se les escapara, sorprendiéndose por el poderoso impulso que casi lo había liberado de su agarre.

―Oh, pero te lo dije, joven Taisho ―Naraku quitó el pie de la espalda de Rin, quien no tuvo tiempo siquiera de moverse, pues dos pares de manos la tomaron del cabello y brazos para levantarla lo suficiente como para poder quitarle la ropa con más comodidad. La chica se retorcía para evitar que esas manos grandes y desconocidas le abrieran la blusa escolar, soltando lágrimas de rabia y pánico mientras luchaba contra seres mucho más fuertes que ella―. Te dije que lo verías todo en primera fila. Ahora lamentarás no haberte follado a esta perra cuando tuviste la oportunidad, verás todo de lo que es capaz.

»En cuanto a ti, pequeña bailarina ―continuó casualmente al girar la cabeza hacia ella. Sus hombres se detuvieron por un momento para que prestara atención. Su rostro aterrorizado le producía una satisfacción mayor de la que había esperado. Naraku sentía en ese momento que todos los problemas que había tenido para volver a capturarla habían valido la pena. Era hora de hacerle pagar por todo lo que había causado con su escape temerario, y lo disfrutaría como nunca. En especial con el recio Taisho observando sin poder intervenir―, dijiste que harías lo que fuera necesario para asegurar que tu amado estuviera a salvo. Que harías todo lo que se te dijera sin poner resistencia, y que pagarías tu deuda con buena disposición. No veo mucha disposición de tu parte, lo cual podría ser peligroso para Taisho.

Rin ahogó un mudo respingo, y tanto ella como Sesshomaru se miraron a la cara _. ¿Que hiciste qué?_ parecía recriminarle en silencio. Su rostro estaba arrugado con ira, dolor y sobre todo... miedo. Sus orbes doradas lo evidenciaban a pesar de mantener su porte firme en todo momento. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para no verlo.

Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos con resignación. Si debía revivir ese infierno para que él no sufriera más daños, lo haría. Tendría que dejarse ver, debería mostrarle de primera mano la criatura asquerosa e inmoral en la que Onigumo la había convertido y a la que Naraku la obligaba a regresar.

―Compórtate como la perra que eres y mantén tu palabra. Porque de lo contrario, Taisho lo sentirá en carne propia. Está en tus manos que siga en una sola pieza, bailarina. No cometas el mismo error que cometiste con tu madre. Yo no soy Onigumo ―le recalcó, inclinándose un poco para verla más cómodamente a la cara. Sus ojos rojos brillaron tras la máscara―, no le daré una muerte rápida y limpia.

―¿Cómo...? ―se atragantó ella, haciendo girar los engranajes en su cabeza a máxima velocidad. Tenía que hacer tiempo, tenía que retrasarlos―. ¿Cómo sé que lo que dices es cierto? ¿Cómo sé... que no lo lastimarás... o matarás... cuando termines conmigo?

―Oh, dulce bailarina, ¿qué hay de divertido en matarlo ahora, cuando hay tantas cosas que puede aprender de ti si sigue con vida? ―cuestionó Naraku con burlona ironía. Rin se mantuvo callada, devolviéndole la mirada tan reciamente como era capaz― . Sólo debes saber que si tú no cumples, _él_ lo paga ―señaló a Sesshomaru con una cabezada, quien aún intentaba liberarse pese a lo adolorido que estaba. Rin comprimió las mandíbulas temblorosas al posar su mirada en él.

―Sesshomaru...

―Cada minuto que desperdicias es valioso, bailarina ―le recordó Naraku―. Y mi paciencia se agota. Por cada minuto que nos hagas perder, será otro hueso roto para tu amado. Y créeme... tienes mi palabra de eso ―completó, mezquino y divertido.

Los músculos se le tensaron y el pecho le dio un doloroso tumbo. Le era imposible retrasarlo más. ¿Dónde estaba la ayuda? ¿Se había dañado el chip, por qué nadie llegaba?

 _Dios mío..._ no tenía más opciones.

Bajó la cabeza, derrotada.

―Está bien ―musitó con la voz entrecortada, temblando como una hoja movida por el viento. Los sujetos que la sostenían sonreían emocionados entre sí―. Pero no vuelvas a lastimarlo.

―Rin, no lo hagas... ―empezó Sesshomaru, a lo que ella lo cortó negando con la cabeza.

―Lo siento, Sesshomaru... lo lamento.

―¡Rin! ―rugió él, colérico― ¡Haz que la suelten, Hitomi! ¡No te atrevas!

―Este es un arreglo entre la bailarina y yo. Así que cierra la boca antes de que te devuelva lo que le hiciste a Omoto.

―Estaría encantado... ―Omoto se relamió los heridos labios con anticipación.

―Tenemos un trato, bailarina ―asintió Naraku, complacido―. Procedan ―indicó a sus hombres, quienes continuaron adentrando sus manos entre la ropa a medio deshacer de la muchacha.

Rin se mantenía lo más quieta de que era capaz, crispando los puños y apretando los labios, más pálida que un cadáver, con la cabeza abajo para no tener que ver el rostro de Sesshomaru. Él hizo lo mismo, girando la cara hacia un lado y apretando los dientes mientras reunía fuerzas para forcejear una vez más, intentando alejar el mareo y las náuseas provocadas por sus diversas lesiones y la pérdida de sangre.

―Oh, no, Taisho. No te lo pierdas. Aprenderás una o dos cosas de tu preciosa novia. Espero que no seas celoso, todos han estado esperando esta oportunidad para follársela. No te lo tomes como algo personal ―añadió cínicamente, mientras Omoto lo agarraba rudamente del mentón y le obligaba a ver al frente.

La camisa de Rin estaba destrozada, la falda levantada y sus pequeños pechos eran apretados por esos hombres cegados de lujuria. Uno de ellos se bajaba la cremallera de sus vaqueros y hacía movimientos apresurados para sacar su repulsivo miembro, posicionándose detrás de Rin mientras sostenía su falda con la mano libre.

Sesshomaru sólo veía rojo. La sangre en sus venas hervía como lava, y cualquier dolor del que sufriera pasó a un segundo plano al ver el asqueroso rostro de aquel sujeto detrás de ella. El hombre lo estaba mirando a la cara, satisfecho. No pudo soportarlo más. Sus músculos reaccionaron de golpe, y sin que le importara la fuerza con la que lo retenían, se puso de pie y arremetió contra Omoto, embistiéndolo para que se quitara del medio y haciendo que cayera de bruces. Con la pierna herida dio una certera patada al sujeto que intentaba contenerlo a su derecha, derribándolo a él también mientras esquivaba al tercero que se le echaba encima.

―¡Sesshomaru! ―se aterró Rin cuando estaban a sólo un metro de distancia, luchando por inercia para ir con él. Pero el esfuerzo se vio mermado cuando Naraku se interpuso entre ambos y el resto de los hombres que se dirigían a detenerlo, y lo apuntó con su automática en la sien.

―Un paso más y será el último ―advirtió. Los ojos dorados llameaban de ira, y apretando los dientes, presionó el cañón de la pistola, irguiéndose cuan alto era hasta quedar casi a su mismo nivel―. No pienso repetirme, Taisho.

Omoto llegó a su lado, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier ademán para inmovilizarlo, el codo derecho de Sesshomaru se estampó en su nariz a una velocidad de vértigo. Varios de los presentes exclamaron su asombro ante aquel movimiento tan repentino, al tiempo que Omoto se desplomaba cuan largo era. Lo había noqueado.

―Suéltala ―exigió autoritario. Nadie más se le acercaba, sólo lo apuntaban con sus armas. Era como si todos hubiesen quedado paralizados mientras Sesshomaru y Naraku tenían aquella batalla de voluntades. El corazón de Rin latía tan aprisa que ya ni siquiera lo sentía bombear, sino más bien zumbar con un ruido ensordecedor en sus oídos. Sus puños se cerraron e intentó deshacerse de las cuerdas que ataban sus manos sin ningún éxito. Por fortuna, el sujeto que pretendía violarla permaneció inmóvil, y el otro que estrujaba su pecho había detenido sus manos.

Quería luchar... quería ponerse de pie y pelear por su vida, pero tenía tanto miedo a que Naraku accionara el gatillo que no se atrevía a moverse más de lo necesario.

―No estás en posición de negociar, Taisho. Quizás con el otro brazo roto causes menos problemas. ¡A la mierda nuestro trato! ¡Rómpanle las piernas también! ¡Que no vuelva a levantarse en lo que le queda de vida!

Rin soltó un respingo muy audible, y pese a que todos creyeron que se debía a la cruel sentencia, había algo más allá de Naraku y Sesshomaru que llamó su atención. Se retorció con ciega furia, pateando la entrepierna del sujeto que tenía detrás y mordiendo el hombro del que le tocaba los senos, no sin antes ganarse un puñetazo en la cara. Sin embargo, esto no fue suficiente para detenerla, quien le regresó el golpe con la parte posterior de su cabeza, acertándole en la barbilla.

Un potente ladrido hizo eco entre todas las estructuras de metal.

―¡BEN! ¡SANGO! ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ!

―¿Qué demonios...?

―¡La policía! ―gritó uno de los hombres, señalando hacia un espacio entre los contenedores. Inmediatamente varios entes uniformados y armados hicieron acto de presencia, rodeando el círculo que se cernía en el pasillo de contenedores. Cundió el pánico entre los secuaces de Naraku, quienes no supieron qué hacer. Los hombres que la retenían la soltaron abruptamente para darse a la fuga, profiriendo maldiciones sin parar.

―¡TODOS AL SUELO! ―vociferó Sango al correr hacia ellos con Ben lanzando enfurecidos ladridos. Un grupo de policías apareció por detrás del sitio en donde estaban, cortando la vía de escape mientras los apuntaban firmemente con sus armas.

El gran pastor alemán corrió a toda velocidad y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, se le abalanzó al sujeto que había golpeado a su dueña, clavándole los dientes en el brazo mientras el hombre gritaba a todo pulmón y Ben gruñía tan alto como él. Rin se escabulló como pudo del forcejeo, lanzándose a un lado.

Vio cómo algunos secuaces de Naraku intentaban defenderse y abrían fuego indiscriminadamente por todo el lugar mientras pretendían huir entre los contenedores, pero ante la ofensiva, los propios policías respondieron del mismo modo, disparando contra las piernas de los atacantes con una precisión mucho mayor.

Alzó la cara hacia Sesshomaru, quien se encontró con su mirada, ciertamente sorprendido. Todo era demasiado repentino.

Le pareció ver al señor Miroku corriendo para detener a uno de los criminales heridos, quien pese a su dolor, lo apuntaba torpemente con su arma. Escuchaba golpes, alaridos y disparos, pero entre todo ese caos... sabía que todo había terminado.

―¡Maldita zorra! ―vociferó Naraku, sin comprender como era que los había guiado hasta ahí.

―¿Quién es el estúpido ahora, Hitomi? ―espetó ella, al fin con algo por lo que alegrarse durante todo ese horrible día. Se puso trabajosamente de pie. La blusa escolar estaba hecha jirones, pero el sostén blanco con rayas azules había caído de vuelta a su lugar, aunque mal acomodado.

Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido, las fuerzas de Tokio se habían dispersado en la persecución y captura de los criminales. La primera reacción de Naraku al momento de verse descubierto fue la de correr, pero frente a él Sesshomaru le cortaba el paso, y a sus espaldas Rin hacía lo propio. No lo dejarían escapar tan fácilmente. Sango corría hacia ellos, ordenándole que se quedara quieto. No podía arriesgarse a dispararle con la pareja tan cerca, podía fallar y herirlos a ellos.

Pero la respuesta de Hitomi fue tal que Rin no tuvo tiempo de combatirla. Se giró, cambiando la dirección de su pistola, apuntándola de frente a ella. No hubo ninguna advertencia, y ni siquiera Sango, Miroku u otro policía pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Sólo Sesshomaru, justo detrás de él, tuvo la rapidez para actuar.

Pero el disparo ya había sido efectuado.

Mientras Sesshomaru derribaba a Naraku con una poderosa arremetida, el cuerpo de Rin cayó con un sonido sordo. Taisho paralizó todos sus músculos sobre Hitomi al ver cómo la sangre comenzaba a brotar de ella formando un espeso y rojizo charco bajo su rostro herido.

Se volvió hacia su presa y pateó el arma de fuego antes de que pudiera siquiera alzar el brazo en su dirección, y se le echó encima, arrancándole la máscara para ver lo que sería de su carne mientras la destrozaba a golpes. La expresión de Hitomi distaba mucho de ser aquella fría mueca de orgullo y falsa cortesía que siempre había mostrado en las reuniones de _Kyouko no Nishi._ Ahora no era más que un pobre imbécil paralizado que le devolvía con estupor la mirada rojiza.

No le dio tiempo de defenderse o siquiera de abrir la boca cuando su puño derecho se estampó brutalmente en ella. Lo golpeó tantas veces como pudo, subiendo y bajando el brazo como si fuera un martillo insertando un clavo en la pared, sin reaccionar a sus intentos cada vez más débiles para quitárselo de encima. Vio su sangre, sus facciones deformándose bajo sus nudillos en carne viva, incluso creyó ver algunos dientes desprendiéndose, pero no se contuvo. No era suficiente, nunca nada sería suficiente.

―¡Detente, Taisho! ―profirió el esposo de la detective, tomándolo de la camisa para apartarlo. Sesshomaru forcejeó para soltarse. Estaba harto de que intentaran retenerlo, ahora era su turno de estar a cargo y no lo dejaría pasar―. ¡Vas a matarlo, suéltalo!

―¡Cierra la boca! ¡Este maldito merece morir!

―¡Rin! ¡Santo cielo, resiste! ―bramó Sango arrodillada al lado de la muchacha. Aquello al fin lo había hecho reaccionar. Su puño quedó suspendido en el aire a escasos centímetros de la sanguinolenta cara de Hitomi y volteó hasta donde se hallaban ambas mujeres con el perro. La detective apretaba fuertemente el walkie-talkie mientras examinaba a Rin―. ¡Necesitamos una ambulancia! ¿Me copian? ¡Envíen una ambulancia a nuestras coordenadas cuanto antes!

―Que sean dos, Taisho tampoco se encentra muy bien ―dijo Miroku por el aparato, mientras lo apartaba con cuidado de Naraku. Sesshomaru trastabilló al colocarse en pie, anonadado por lo que contemplaba.

El rostro de Rin estaba encima de un charco de sangre que se extendía lentamente, con los ojos apenas abiertos. Tenía múltiples heridas y raspones repartidos por todo el cuerpo, y la detective había tenido la decencia de cubrirla con su cazadora de viaje para ocultar la parcial desnudez de su pecho. A su lado el perro la observaba alerta, con sangre en el hocico y pecho. El hombre al que había atacado estaba siendo retirado por las fuerzas policiales, con graves heridas en el antebrazo y arañazos en el rostro y cuello.

Cayó de rodillas al lado de ella, totalmente en blanco.

―Todavía respira ―anunció Sango con voz urgida. Había cortado las ataduras de sus muñecas y las masajeaba para estimular la circulación―. Tiene pulso, pero es débil.

El flequillo la cubría en gran medida, y la coleta a medio deshacer había quedado sobre su hombro, cubriendo su barbilla. Debía quitar sus cabellos para permitirle respirar mejor, debía hacer algo para ayudarla. Necesitaba tocarla, sentir su pulso y constatar que aún estaba con vida. Quería acariciar su rostro cuanto menos para hacerle sentir que todo estaba bien pero... se detuvo al ver su mano ensangrentada.

No podía ensuciarla con la sangre de ese miserable.

―Hay que detener la hemorragia ―le dijo a Sango―. No puede esperar a la ambulancia.

―Lo sé. Espero que no sea grave... ―musitó para sí mientras se armaba de valor y movía su cabeza con el mayor cuidado posible, retirando el cabello que estaba en medio. Ahogó una exclamación al ver el estado del lado derecho de su rostro bañado en sangre y procedió a extraer un pañuelo del bolsillo de la cazadora que había colocado sobre Rin para presionar la herida con él, tiñéndolo de rojo en el acto.

― _¡La ambulancia viene en camino!_ ―dijo Aikawa por medio del walkie-talkie.

―Copiado. Seguimos en posición. Apresúrense. Vamos, Rin... reacciona, por favor... Ya llega la ayuda, pronto estarás... ¡Taisho, tu brazo! ―se escandalizó Sango cuando levantaba la vista para hablarle. Era la primera vez que reparaba en el desastroso estado de su brazo izquierdo.

―Está roto ―asintió él con desinterés.

―También estás herido en la pierna... y aun así te le abalanzaste encima a Hitomi ―comentó impactada, sin dejar de presionar la herida de Rin. Había colocado a la chica sobre su regazo para no dejarla en el frío suelo, abrazándola delicadamente con su brazo libre. Los delincuentes estaban siendo custodiados por las autoridades de Aomi hacia la salida.

Ishi y Maeda, los compañeros de equipo de Aikawa, estaban levantando entre ambos a Naraku después de esposarle las manos a la espalda. No se movía en absoluto para colaborar con su traslado, por lo que estimó que la paliza lo había dejado completamente noqueado. Pese a que aún sentía ganas de seguir desquitando toda su rabia contra él, mantuvo el rostro impasible mientras se lo llevaban lejos de su vista, dejando atrás pequeñas manchas de sangre que habían salpicado el piso.

―Iba a matarla.

―No volverá a lastimarla nunca más ―le aseguró ella con cautela―. Ya está a salvo.

En ese instante, los párpados entreabiertos de la muchacha comenzaron a temblar al igual que su boca. Temiendo que fueran convulsiones, Sango comenzó a negar con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que le daba palmaditas en el costado.

―Vamos, reacciona, Rin, quédate con nosotros, por favor...

―¿S-Sango? ―murmuró ella, apenas enfocando la vista del único ojo que podía abrir en su totalidad. Ben se levantó súbitamente e intentó lamer su rostro, pero Sesshomaru lo detuvo―. Ben...

―¡Rin! ¡Gracias al cielo! ―exclamó la policía, evitando soltar lágrimas de alivio―. Tranquila, estarás bien. Tienes que quedarte despierta, ¿de acuerdo? No te vayas a dormir.

―Me duele la cabeza...

―Resiste un poco, ya viene la ayuda. No te duermas.

―¿Y Sesshomaru? Está muy herido... ayúdenlo primero. Por favor... su brazo... partieron su brazo... Ayúdalo...

―Sesshomaru se encuentra aquí, Rin. Está bien, está contigo.

―¿Sessho...? ―susurró intentando ubicarlo. Sus párpados amenazaban con cerrarse, y su respiración era ligera y bastante superficial.

―Mantente despierta, Rin ―le dijo él―. Todo acabó.

―Sesshomaru... lo lamento. Te hicieron esto por...

―No hables, conserva tus fuerzas.

―La ambulancia debe estar por llegar. Te recuperarás, ¿me escuchas? Así que quédate con nosotros. ¿Puedes seguir mi dedo, Rin? ―le pidió Sango al colocar su dedo índice frente al ojo izquierdo de la chica. La pupila pese a estar dilatada siguió lentamente su trayectoria, cosa que era justo lo que necesitaban. Alentada, Sango continuó―. Ahora aprieta mi mano. Eso es, muy bien. ¿Puedes mover las piernas?

―Las siento entumecidas... ―musitó ella, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por permanecer espabilada.

―Inténtalo, ¿sí? ―insistió. Rin inhaló y exhaló de forma prolongada, arrugando la cara hasta encoger las piernas para acercarlas más al resto del cuerpo―. Perfecto, Rin, vas muy bien.

―¿Cómo se encuentra? ―se acercó Miroku―. ¡Rin! Estás despierta, gracias al cielo.

―Creo que no fue tan malo, pero está luchando por permanecer consciente ―explicó rápidamente su esposa―. ¿Terminaron?

―Sí, todos están bajo custodia. Ya comenzaron a llevarse a los primeros, la guardia marítima nos está haciendo el favor de investigar toda el área en caso de que queden más lugares donde estas personas puedan esconderse. También deberíamos salir de aquí ―exhortó al darle una mirada al lugar. Había sangre en varios tramos del suelo sucio, no era el sitio más higiénico para dos personas con heridas abiertas.

―No quiero moverla hasta que lleguen los paramédicos, aún no sabemos qué tan grave fue el disparo.

―Pero está despierta, es una muy buena señal ―apuntó él dándole una cabezada. Rin no le prestaba atención, puesto que su vista estaba puesta únicamente en Sesshomaru. Estiró la mano para tomar la suya que reposaba sobre el suelo, pero apenas alcanzó a rozar sus dedos.

―¿Estás enojado conmigo?

―Lo estoy ―asintió él. Sango quiso regañarlo, pero la pequeña sonrisa abatida de Rin lo evitó.

―No sé si disculparme sirva de algo...

―Ya no tiene importancia ―negó él parcamente―. Hablaremos cuando te recuperes.

―¿Tú no cuentas? Estás peor que yo ―le frunció el ceño.

―No es nada grave ―afirmó con simpleza. Rin le dio una mirada de obviedad a su brazo torcido y luego otra más a su ensangrentada pierna. Eso definitivamente se veía más serio que lo que sea que le hubiera pasado a ella.

Pero no era el único que necesitaba ayuda.

―Sango... tienen que ir a _Fuji TV_ ―musitó Rin súbitamente, volviéndose hacia la detective―. En el sótano... tienen a una chica. Me cambiaron por ella. Se llama Naoko... Tasaki...

La estática en el walkie-talkie interrumpió la respuesta que ésta iba a darle, y menos de un segundo después se dejó escuchar un mensaje de Aikawa:

― _Kuwashima, las ambulancias acaban de llegar. Estoy enviando a los paramédicos con camillas al interior del galpón._

―Muchas gracias, Aikawa.

― _También está aquí el jefe con la familia Taisho._

―Que esperen afuera. Ya vamos a salir. Cambio y fuera ―cortó la comunicación y se volvió hacia Rin―. ¿Puedes aguantar despierta un minuto más?

―Eso creo ―fue su respuesta. Sango comprimió el empapado pañuelo en la herida y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo, sonriéndole para infundirle ánimos―. Ayuden a Tasaki. Está encerrada en un baño...

―Tranquila, enviaremos a alguien para que la saque de ahí.

―¿Los Taisho están aquí? ―cuestionó Miroku.

―Supongo que ni Inuyasha ni sus padres se habrán podido quedar quietos en la estación. Estaban frenéticos cuando se enteraron lo que te había pasado ―le informó a Sesshomaru, quien le devolvió una mirada difícil de descifrar. ¿Estaba conmocionado, tal vez? En definitiva eran demasiadas emociones en un solo día, y más para alguien tan estoico como él. De repente se percató de la enfermiza palidez de su rostro y el sudor que cubría su piel. Sus respiraciones se volvieron erráticas, signo de que la adrenalina estaba dejando de hacer efecto―. ¿Te encuentras bien?

―Estoy bien ―dijo ásperamente, pero pese a su tono firme, no le creyeron. Escucharon voces y múltiples pasos haciendo eco en el enorme galpón, y Miroku se levantó para guiar a los paramédicos hasta aquel pasillo de contenedores.

Sango musitó un agradecimiento entre dientes cuando los vislumbró llegar, cediéndoles de inmediato su lugar.

Sesshomaru tenía los ojos puestos en Rin mientras los especialistas se encargaban de ella, ignorando casi por completo a las personas que examinaban sus propias heridas. Cortaron su camisa de vestir para tener mayor acceso al brazo roto, exponiéndolo por primera vez. Apenas lo vio, se sintió muy extraño ante la grotesca visión de los huesos sobresaliendo por su piel que comenzaba a inflamarse. No emitió sonido alguno ante el rápido chequeo. Le preguntaron si podía levantarse, y en cuanto lo hizo, pasó por alto el súbito mareo que amenazó con hacerlo caer. Los paramédicos lo sujetaron para evitarlo, instándolo a dejarse llevar en una camilla. Él se negó y comenzó a caminar, no sin antes ver cómo levantaban a Rin en su propia camilla, con la detective sin soltarle la mano y el fiel perro del otro lado como si se tratara de su guardaespaldas.

La luz del sol de media tarde lo cegó brevemente, y no fue hasta que vio a sus padres, a Inuyasha y a Kagome, que fue consciente de lo agotado que estaba. Si caminaba era sólo por su fuerza de voluntad, pero ante el abrumador cansancio y la falta de adrenalina, hasta ésta flanqueaba peligrosamente.

No escuchó casi nada de lo que su familia le dijo, su mente estaba demasiado saturada y los sonidos comenzaban a opacarse a gran velocidad. Había perdido mucha sangre entre ambas heridas, y por un momento barajeó la posibilidad de tener daño interno por todos los golpes que había recibido en el abdomen. Apretó los dientes para resistir, y esta vez aceptó la ayuda que le ofrecían para subir a la ambulancia.

Izayoi lloraba de conmoción, intentando mantenerse a raya para no entorpecer el trabajo de los paramédicos. Su padre e Inuyasha estaban impresionados por la magnitud de su estado e intentaban hablar con él, pero simplemente no los oía. Kagome y Kuwashima estaban al lado, en la ambulancia de Rin, junto al ruidoso perro. Era curioso como cada ladrido y quejido del animal le era perfectamente audible y las voces de su familia carecían de sentido.

Se recostó en la camilla de la cabina con un resoplido largo y profundo. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en que Rin al fin estaba a salvo, lejos del alcance de Naraku y bajo el cuidado de personas que estabilizarían su condición.

Apenas su cabeza tocó la pequeña almohada, cerró los ojos y todo a su alrededor se apagó.

Ya podía descansar.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

Vamos a sentarnos y a relajarnos un poquito después de leer esto, por favor. Si ustedes se estresaron, imagínense cómo estaba yo imaginando y recreando casa escena al momento de escribirla... preocupada más que nada por hacerlo lo más creíble e interesante posible, claro xD ¿Di en el blanco? Espero que sí xD

Al fin la policía tiene en custodia a Naraku y a todos sus matones, al fin Sesshomaru y Rin salieron de ese horrible aprieto... pero a un precio. Muchas predijeron que, como este fic era fiel a algunos puntos de la historia original de Inuyasha, seguiría la tradición y le cortaría el brazo a Sesshomaru. Y acertaron xD Sólo que no quise llegar al extremo de cortárselo. Ya estaban pasando por mucho como para encima dejarlo manco, vamos xD

¡Puff! Y todo lo que nuestra Rin tuvo que hacer para guiarlos hasta Sesshomaru y atrapar a Naraku de una vez por todas. Puede que haya hecho una estupidez monumental y haya pasado uno de los peores días de su vida, pero lo logró. Soportó el infierno y emergió de él. Hay que admirar su valor al enfrentarse a esos monstruos, y más con Sesshomaru delante, sabiendo lo que estaban por hacerle. Lastimosamente y al igual que él, no pudo salir ilesa de todo eso. Y sí, resistió un disparo en la cabeza, pero si Carl en The Walking Dead sobrevivió un escopetazo en el estómago y un disparo en el ojo en pleno apocalipsis zombi, ¡Rin puede sobrevivir un tiro también!

Por cierto, ya pueden dejar de preocuparse por Ben xD Muchas comentaron por él, y pese a que en un momento consideré matarlo, la idea murió rápidamente. Una cosa que no soporto es que maten animales en las películas, así que en mi fic eso jamás iba a pasar xD

Espero no haberles decepcionado con este enfrentamiento. Algunas dijeron que Naraku se iba a escabullir de nuevo y que no podía ser tan tonto como para dejarse atrapar, pero este hombre ha escapado tantas veces que tenía que fallar al menos una vez. Lo dijo Miroku, la soberbia es su mayor debilidad. Tenía a Rin y Sesshomaru en sus manos, debía verlos sufrir antes de desaparecer. Se creía intocable pues consiguió lo que tanto anhelaba... y se equivocó.

Muchas gracias a las guapísimas criaturas que escribieron sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, ¡lamento la angustia! **Floresamaabc, MinaaRose, Kazamasousuke, Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, Glenda, DreamFicGirl, Carmenjp, Sakura521, HanabiGuzman, Natsuki Hiroto, Alambrita, Maribel Goncalves, Maiamax, Sessh93rin, Gina101528, SeeDesire, Cath Meow, CinaLiz, Maril Delgadillo, Annprix1, Freakin'love-sesshourin, MickeyNoMouse, Aoi Moss, Karina-andrea, Rosedrama, Bucitosentubebida, Ginny** e **Irivel.** Como es mi costumbre, estoy bastante nerviosa por sus opiniones respecto a este capítulo, así que me encantaría saber qué les pareció.

Gracias a todos por leer y estar al tanto de las actualizaciones, ¡que pasen unas felices fiestas, coman rico, den y reciban regalos geniales y disfruten al máximo al lado de sus seres queridos! Un beso, ¡Feliz casi Navidad! Hasta la próxima semana :)


	30. Despertar

**Disclaimer** : _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

 **Safe Haven**  
Por: Hoshi no Negai 

**30.** Despertar

Rin volvió lentamente en sí, emitiendo un carraspeo con la garganta inflamada. La cabeza le daba vueltas y tardó uno o dos minutos en ubicarse, tanto en tiempo como en espacio. Sentía el cuerpo muy pesado, como si un inmenso camión le hubiera pasado por encima, y por un instante temió estar paralizada por las nulas respuestas de sus manos cuando intentaba moverlas. Tardó algunos segundos en hacerlas reaccionar, y cuando las despegó de la superficie, fue como si ladrillos la mantuvieran aplastada contra el colchón. Le costó incorporarse, pero cuando por fin lo logró, dio un vistazo alrededor al no encontrar nada familiar. Estaba en una habitación de hospital, las luces eran tenues y el ambiente en general carecía de la iluminación normal en esos lugares, por lo que supuso que era de noche y querían dejarla dormir sin molestarla.

Las máquinas conectadas a ella zumbaban suavemente a su lado, recordándole aquella vez, años atrás, cuando había estado exactamente en esa misma posición tras su escape de la casa de Onigumo. Tragó con dificultad, imaginándose que dentro de poco entrarían las autoridades para informarle de la defunción de su madre y abuela, además de comunicarle el crítico estado de Kagura.

Se llevó una mano al lado de la cabeza que tenía vendado, preguntándose por el aspecto que tendría su rostro. No sabía dónde había impactado la bala, sólo recordaba un agudo dolor cerca del ojo derecho. Esperaba al menos no haberlo perdido, pero no podía quejarse: estaba viva y en completo uso de sus habilidades motoras. Pudo haber sido mucho más grave.

―Sesshomaru... ―musitó entre dientes, con la voz pastosa por la cantidad de analgésicos que debían estar entumeciendo sus dolores en ese momento, además de la mascarilla de oxígeno que llevaba puesta. ¿Dónde estaba Sesshomaru? ¿Qué había sido de él? Giró la cara en todas direcciones, asustada al recordar el aterrador sonido de sus huesos crujiendo bajo el brutal golpe en su codo. Recordó su pantalón ensangrentado, su rostro lívido que pese a las adversidades se mantenía firme. Lo vio de nuevo, liberándose de los hombres que lo sujetaban para ir en su auxilio. Lo vio enfrentar a Naraku, erguirse en toda su altura con el cañón de la nueve milímetros pegado a su sien, sin una sola pizca de temor en sus ojos dorados.

De no haber sido por la oportuna aparición de Sango, Ben y el resto de los agentes, no sabía qué habría sido de él. De ambos, en realidad. Quizás estarían encerrados en un contenedor, abordo de un carguero que navegaba sabría Dios dónde, siendo torturados hasta el cansancio.

Retiró la sábana que la cubría, encontrándose vestida con un típico pijama de paciente color verde claro. Se quitó la mascarilla con cuidado de no tocar demasiado los vendajes de su cabeza, y liberó el dedo del escáner que monitoreaba su pulso. El trazo que marcaba sus latidos comenzó entonces a emitir un continuo y agudo pitido conforme los picos se convertían en una línea recta. Posó los pies en el frío suelo de blancas baldosas y se apoyó en la percha que sostenía la bolsa de suero conectada en su mano derecha. Las piernas le temblaron y amenazaron con hacerla caer, pero no les prestó atención ni a eso ni al mareo que la invadió de golpe y comenzó a caminar dando traspiés, usando el perchero para mantener el equilibrio.

Debía encontrar a Sesshomaru y saber cómo estaba.

―¡Rin! ―las luces se encendieron de golpe y la puerta se abrió súbitamente, dando paso a una consternada Kagome seguida por un médico y una enfermera. Seguramente el pitido del monitor cardiaco había hecho saltar alguna alarma, supuso. Kagome llegó a su lado para detenerla, tomándola con cuidado de los hombros―. No deberías estar fuera de la cama, aún no te has recompuesto.

Todo su cuerpo se balanceó peligrosamente cuando vio el rostro preocupado de su amiga, ahí a su lado. Se sintió desmoronarse lentamente, con el llanto subiendo a borbotones por su garganta.

―Kagome... ―no pudo resistirlo y la abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía, la cual no era mucha. Kagome la envolvió protectoramente entre sus brazos, acariciándole la espalda con ternura y soportando la mayoría de su peso ante la súbita debilidad que se apoderó de ella.

―Tranquila, ya todo pasó. Ven, necesitas sentarte ―le pidió, guiándola con delicadeza para que la obedeciera. La enfermera y el médico se le acercaron, tomándola de los brazos para ayudarla. Rin ni siquiera les prestaba suficiente atención―. ¿Cómo te sientes?

―Mareada. ¿Cómo está Sesshomaru? ¿Dónde lo tienen?

―En la habitación contigua, en compañía de sus padres e Inuyasha. Está mejor, acaba de salir de cirugía para reconstruir su brazo. Se recuperará.

―Oh, Dios... ¿cirugía? ―se afligió. Era de esperarse por el estado de sus huesos, pero aún así...

―Se actuó rápido cuando la herida aun era reciente, así que la vida del joven Taisho está fuera de peligro. Podrá recuperar la movilidad de su brazo con tiempo y terapia, no es un daño irreversible ―le explicó el doctor al examinarla. Iluminó su pupila con una linterna, cegándola por algunos segundos, y también chequeó sus reflejos dándole golpecitos en las rodillas―. Recuéstate, Noto. Necesito revisar tus pulmones.

―¿Y la herida en su pierna? Perdió mucha sangre ―continuó Rin mientras se acostaba. La enfermera abrió los primeros botones de su pijama, sin revelar más de lo necesario para su alivio, y el frío estetoscopio se posó donde correspondía.

―Respira profundo. Bien, otra vez. Ahora tose. Retén el aire y suéltalo lentamente. Excelente. Ahora boca abajo ―indicó el doctor con paciencia. Rin lo obedecía de forma inerte, esperando intranquila su respuesta―. Con respecto a su pierna, la bala entró y salió por el muslo, reventando un par de vasos sanguíneos en el proceso y desgarrando el músculo, pero sin afectar nada más. Cerrará aproximadamente en una semana. Tuvo suerte de que no le diera al hueso o a la arteria. Respira...

―Gracias al cielo... ―suspiró Rin, siguiendo temblorosamente las instrucciones, hasta que recordó algo de golpe―. ¡Un momento! ¡La chica, Naoko Tasaki! ¡Me intercambiaron por una chica en _Fuji TV_ , está en un baño del sótano! ¡Tienen que sacarla de ahí!

Kagome se apresuró a tranquilizarla.

―No te preocupes, ya la encontraron. Dieron el aviso a la policía de Odaiba y ya está fuera de ese sótano. Debe estar en una clínica ahora.

Rin se desinfló de alivio. Tenía que asegurarse de hacerle una visita para comprobar su estado por sí misma en cuanto fuera posible. La pobre tenía que estarlo pasando muy mal y quería explicarle el por qué de lo que le había sucedido, quizás así no desarrollaría alguna clase de trauma y pudiera superar rápidamente esa mala experiencia.

El doctor y la enfermera la hicieron sentarse de nuevo en el borde de la cama para otras pruebas más, a lo que Rin se apresuró a cerrar los botones de su pijama.

―¿Perdí el ojo, doctor? ―quiso saber finalmente, después de armarse de valor.

El hombre negó con la cabeza y sacó unas hojas de la carpeta que llevaba con él. Le enseñó la miniatura de un par de radiografías de un cráneo ― _su_ cráneo, precisamente― y señaló un punto específico en una de ellas:

―Tuviste muchísima suerte, Noto. La bala estuvo sólo a dos centímetros de tu ojo, por lo que el daño sólo lo recibió tu hueso. No hubo siquiera impacto contra el cerebro, y todos tus nervios parecen estar en buen estado, aunque por obvias razones tienes el lado derecho de la cara muy inflamado.

Rin se desinfló viendo las imágenes con el ojo muy abierto, encontrando el punto por donde había pasado limpiamente la bala por su cabeza. Ni siquiera se había alojado ahí, sino que siguió su trayectoria y acabó en algún lugar del galpón de contenedores.

―Sango me contó lo que hizo Sesshomaru ―le dijo Kagome sujetando su mano―. Salvó tu vida.

―¿Qué? ―la miró sin comprender.

―¿No recuerdas lo que pasó?

―Sé que Naraku lo apuntaba con su arma y había ordenado que le rompieran el otro brazo y las piernas. Justamente en ese momento llegó la policía, y luego Naraku se volteó hacia mí y disparó. Después de eso... ―hizo un esfuerzo por recordar, pero todo lo que venía a ella era la ensordecedora explosión del disparo, seguida por una pantalla negra―. No lo sé. Creo que desperté. Estaba en el suelo y vi a Sango... pero ni siquiera sé si hablé con ella.

―Oh... ¿entonces no lo sabes? ―se sorprendió Kagome. La expresión de Rin era un evidente no―. Sesshomaru empujó a Naraku mientras disparaba y logró desviar la trayectoria de la bala unos centímetros.

―¿Qué hizo qué cosa? ―respingó, intentando juntar los fragmentos de lo poco que recordaba de ese preciso momento. Todo lo que había visto había sido la pistola apuntándola entre ceja y ceja; nada de Sesshomaru ni de Naraku cayendo. Sintió severos escalofríos al darse cuenta de que estaba viva por un golpe de suerte y los rápidos reflejos de Sesshomaru. Se quedó por unos instantes con la boca entreabierta, observando a Kagome de hito en hito.

―Después de eso le quitó el arma a Naraku y comenzó a darle puñetazos en la cara, Miroku tuvo que detenerlo ―continuó explicándole.

―¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo pudo hacer todo eso si estaba tan malherido? ―preguntó sin salir de su shock.

―A veces la adrenalina nos hace hacer cosas impresionantes ―comentó el doctor mientras anotaba algunas cosas en la carpeta.

―¿Puedo verlo? ―cuestionó al hombre que ya se preparaba a retirarse.

―Aún está sedado por la operación.

―No importa ―negó ella.

―¿Te sientes en condiciones para levantarte? Deberías permanecer recostada hasta mañana, Taisho no irá a ningún lado ―recomendó la enfermera.

―No podría dormir sin saber cómo está. Por favor, sólo quiero verlo.

La enfermera y el doctor intercambiaron una fugaz mirada, a lo que el médico se encogió de hombros.

―De acuerdo, pero no demores mucho. Necesitas descansar ―dijo la mujer, sacándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento―. ¿Quieres que te busque una silla de ruedas?

―Creo puedo caminar, gracias ―negó suavemente. Kagome la sujetó de un brazo mientras ella misma se asía con fuerza a la percha del suero, usándola como un bastón a cada paso que daba. No era que se sintiera especialmente mal, pero sí bastante ida entre los analgésicos como para confiar plenamente en la firmeza de sus piernas.

―¿Qué hora es, Kagome? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

―Son casi las once de la noche, llegaron aquí aproximadamente a las tres y media de la tarde.

―Increíble... salí de la estación a la una, ¿no?

―Un poco antes de la una ―asintió ella, guiándola por el pasillo. Llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitación 6-11 y Kagome dio unos golpecitos antes de asomar la cabeza―. Disculpen. Sesshomaru tiene visitas.

Abrió para dejarla pasar, y Rin vio que los Taisho estaban repartidos por una estancia exactamente igual a la suya. La señora Izayoi se sentaba en una silla frente a la cama de su hijastro, su esposo estaba con el teléfono en el oído, asomado por la ventana e Inuyasha estaba en el sofá, con los codos sobre las rodillas y la frente entre las manos. Los tres se giraron en su dirección, e Inuyasha se puso rápidamente de pie, seguido por su madre. El señor Toga no demoró en cortar su llamada y también se acercó a ella.

―Pasa, Noto, no te quedes ahí ―invitó amablemente la mujer al ver que la chica se quedaba plantada. Dio unos pasos titubeantes, retraída por toda la atención que atraía con su sola presencia. Indudablemente ver su cara hinchada y vendada era todo un espectáculo―. Fuimos a visitarte más temprano, pero seguías dormida. Qué bueno que despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes?

―Ah... bien, gracias ―contestó tímidamente―. ¿Cómo está Sesshomaru?

―Todavía duerme, pero la operación salió muy bien. Es posible que puedan quitarle las placas y clavos en seis semanas ―le dijo, haciendo un gesto para señalar hacia la cama. Rin palideció al escuchar la palabra clavos, pero la señora no tardó en restarle importancia haciendo un gesto con la mano para no angustiarla―. Es normal, descuida. La lesión fue severa, pero no incurable.

―¿Puedo...?

―Por supuesto, adelante. ¿Quieres sentarte?

―Se lo agradezco ―Kagome continuó guiándola del brazo hasta la silla que Izayoi había desocupado segundos antes y le ofrecía dulcemente. Rin suspiró más tranquila al ver el rostro relajado de Sesshomaru: había recuperado su color natural y no parecía experimentar ninguna clase de dolor. Trató de no fijarse en el brazo izquierdo que reposaba sobre las sábanas que lo cubrían hasta la clavícula, pero le fue imposible. Llamaba demasiado la atención.

Su brazo estaba cubierto por clavos de gran tamaño y grosor, algunos unidos en los extremos sobresalientes por una estructura metálica para mantenerlos fijos. Las heridas de salida y entrada de los clavos estaban impecables, aunque obviamente enrojecidas, y los surcos por donde sus huesos habían roto la piel se hallaban ahora suturados con hilo quirúrgico transparente. No sabía si haberlo visto con el brazo recién partido era más o menos impactante que con aquella estructura que parecía más bien un artefacto de tortura medieval.

―Es impresionante, pero es mejor que verle los huesos, ¿no crees? ―Inuyasha captó el hilo de sus pensamientos y fue a su lado―. Me alegra ver que estés bien, niña. Pero sigo pensando que estás loca.

―¡Inuyasha!

―Es la verdad. Está loca, pero es muy valiente.

―Muchas gracias por tu valentía, Noto. De no haber cumplido los términos de Hitomi, posiblemente Sesshomaru no habría acabado tan ileso ―secundó el señor Toga con voz conciliadora. Rin arrugó sus facciones y parpadeó repetidas veces para eliminar las lágrimas que comenzaban a formársele.

―¿Cómo pueden...? ¿Cómo pueden hablar conmigo así, como si hubiera hecho algo bueno? Esto pasó por mi culpa. Es por mí que está así, es por mí que estuvo tan cerca de morir. Involucré a Sesshomaru... sabía que no debía haberlo hecho, pero...

―No sigas, Noto. Sesshomaru se involucró por su propia cuenta. Fue su decisión, no tuya ―negó el señor Taisho, cortando su apresurada disculpa. La chica giró la cara para poder verlo con su único ojo descubierto―. No es tu culpa que te persiguiera la yakuza. Sesshomaru sabía lo que hacía, y a pesar de todo, dudo que se arrepienta por haber continuado a tu lado.

―Ese idiota es tan terco que no podrías haberlo hecho cambiar de opinión, no te martirices por eso ―le dijo Inuyasha en un intento de consolarla.

―Además, ¿por qué no habríamos de hablarte de esta forma? No hiciste nada malo... al contrario. Arriesgaste tu vida por la suya, así como lo hizo él contigo al enfrentar a Hitomi ―continuó Izayoi con su tono suave y tranquilizador―. Eres una buena chica, Rin. Tu pasado no te define y a nosotros no nos importa lo que haya sucedido antes de esto. Nos importa lo que eres ahora.

―La temeraria más loca del país.

―Inuyasha, no sabes cuándo callarte.

―Sólo quiero que quite esa cara. Mírala, parece como si creyera que Sesshomaru estuviese muerto ―resopló él, señalándola. Qué poco tacto tenía... pero razón no le faltaba―. Que no te coma la cabeza, Rin, es lo mejor. Todo terminó. Ese malnacido no volverá a hacerles daño. Y aunque lo intentara, conociendo a Sesshomaru, usaría los clavos de su brazo como arma y lo volvería a dejar inconsciente.

Esta vez consiguió arrancarle una involuntaria sonrisa al imaginarse tal escena. Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose satisfecho. Tras unos segundos intentando aceptar la idea de que aquellas personas no la repudiarían como creía que lo harían, preguntó titubeante:

―¿Qué sucedió con Hitomi?

―Después de que Sesshomaru lo noqueara fue trasladado al ambulatorio de la comisaría. Según tengo entendido, le rompió la nariz, desencajó la mandíbula y partió su pómulo. De haber seguido un poco más, es probable que lo hubiera matado ―explicó el señor Toga.

―Miroku dijo que no dejó de golpearlo hasta que Sango pronunció tu nombre ―completó Kagome. Rin se mordió los labios y volvió la mirada hacia su sereno rostro, apartando un par de molestas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Tenía tantas ganas de reprenderlo por haberse parado frente a Hitomi con el cañón de su arma en la cara que sentía que era imposible contenerse―. En cuanto Hitomi se estabilice harán todos los ordenamientos necesarios. Sango y Miroku están en la estación ahora, aún procesando a los sujetos que fueron capturados esta tarde.

Rin suspiró pesadamente, llevándose una mano a la frente. El área estaba entumecida, pero de todas formas sentía una inexplicable comezón bajo los vendajes.

―¿Cómo supieron que Sesshomaru estaba conmigo? ¿O iban sólo... a rescatarme a mí? ―cuestionó mortificada, reviviendo la conversación que había tenido con el jefe Minamoto después de hacer el trato con Naraku. Ambos habían acordado las mínimas posibilidades que existían de que Sesshomaru estuviera en el mismo sitio donde sería llevada, por lo que cuando lo vio frente a ella al llegar al galpón, se llevó una sorpresa entre angustiosa y aliviada. ¿Había sido un golpe de suerte?

―Iban por los dos ―dijo Izayoi―. Inuyasha encontró la dirección física de la transmisión del vídeo poco antes de que se acabara el tiempo.

―¿En serio? ―se sorprendió ella, mirándolo de lleno. El joven, algo incómodo por la atención, se encogió de hombros.

―Me tomó más tiempo del que pensaba... y tampoco lo hice solo, Fumita estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo.

―Pero él solo no habría podido hacerlo todo. Entre decodificar la señal del video y seguirle la pista al rastreador... Mereces tu crédito, Inuyasha. Ayudaste a tu hermano cuando más lo necesitaba, deberías estar orgulloso de ti mismo ―continuó su madre, dándole una mirada conmovida y apretándole cariñosamente el hombro.

―No fue para tanto.

―Muchas gracias por su esfuerzo, señor Inuyasha ―Rin hizo una reverencia como pudo―. Es el mejor hermano que alguien podría desear.

―Qué exagerados son todos, ya córtenlo ―bufó con bochorno, retrocediendo para ocultar el sutil sonrojo que invadía sus mejillas. Para no molestarlo más, Rin prefirió cambiar el tema.

―¿Qué pasó con Ben?

―Miroku lo llevó a su departamento. Obviamente no se podía quedar contigo aquí. Él fue quien te rastreó en el galpón y te encontró tan rápido, de lo contrario, los agentes habrían estado dando vueltas por un rato más antes de dar con ustedes. Ese lugar era enorme.

―Sí... lo era ―murmuró ella, alejando aquellos recuerdos tan frescos y perturbadores de su mente. Quería dejar de pensar cuanto antes en eso, por lo que dirigió su mano hasta la derecha de Sesshomaru. Tenía los nudillos vendados, pero fuera de eso parecía estar en perfecto estado.

―Eh... Miren la hora que es, ni siquiera hemos cenado ―dijo de repente la señora Izayoi―. Vamos a la cafetería de abajo, dejémoslos solos un momento.

―Vaya, no puede ser que me haya olvidado de comer en todo el día ―se sorprendió Inuyasha. No pensaba desobedecer a su madre. Ahora que Sesshomaru y la niña estaban a salvo, podía dejar de preocuparse por ellos.

―Regresaremos pronto, ¿de acuerdo? Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes presionar este botón y una enfermera vendrá a verte ―Kagome le indicó el panel lateral de la cama, junto a las opciones para subir, bajar e inclinar el colchón―. Hay agua en la mesita de noche, ¿quieres?

―Sí, gracias ―aceptó en voz baja, a lo que la psicóloga le pasó un vaso con agua fría que se bebió de golpe. Izayoi e Inuyasha ya habían salido de la habitación conversando entre ellos, y Kagome no tardó en seguirlos, no sin antes detenerse bajo el marco de la puerta para verla una última vez.

Toga Taisho se quedó con ella un momento más.

―Noto ―le dijo con esa voz tan parecida y al mismo tiempo diferente a la de su primogénito. El corazón de Rin dio un tumbo ante su severa mirada, pero nunca se esperó lo que haría a continuación. El hombre se inclinó en una pronunciada reverencia, cerrando los ojos―. Muchas gracias por salvar la vida de mi hijo.

La chica se quedó helada al no haber anticipado eso, demorando algunos segundos en contestar.

―Creo que fue más bien al contrario, señor Taisho ―respondió con timidez, sin saber cómo reaccionar―. Él salvó la mía... no sólo hoy, sino desde hace mucho tiempo. No podía dejarlo ahí, no podía dejar que lo lastimaran. Sé que fue imprudente de mi parte, pero... ―respiró profundamente, viendo fugazmente la serena expresión de Sesshomaru―. Lamento mucho todo lo que les hice pasar. Nunca... nunca quise lastimar a nadie. Ahora me doy cuenta de todos los errores que cometí... de lo cerca que estuvimos de no salir con vida de ahí... Lo siento, señor Taisho. De verdad. Lo lamento ―su voz se rompió mientras ella misma repetía el gesto que el mayor le había dedicado, temblando y tratando de contener las lágrimas que luchaban por escaparse de sus ojos.

El hombre contuvo el aliento unos instantes, conmovido.

―Levanta la cabeza, Noto ―pidió con suavidad, acercándose un poco. Podía ver el temor, el arrepentimiento y la vergüenza arremolinándose en sus ojos castaños mientras le devolvía la mirada―. No tienes que pedir disculpas. Tú no buscaste esto, nunca lo pediste ni pudiste evitarlo. El detective nos contó sobre las investigaciones de mi hijo hacia Hitomi, todo el acoso que recibió y el acuerdo de confidencialidad que tuvo que firmar para mantener tu caso en privado. Entiendo por qué lo hizo, entiendo que no fue capaz de quedarse al margen ante el sufrimiento de otros. Protegió a su hermano, a su cuñada... luchó también por la integridad de la compañía. Pero más que nada, luchó por ti ―espetó bajando un poco la cabeza con un gesto franco. Rin tragó con algo de dificultad―. Aunque hubieras puesto todo tu empeño, no lo habrías detenido. Lo digo por experiencia ―sonrió ligeramente―. Durante tanto tiempo creí que era indiferente, que nada le importaba más que su posición, su ambición. Un hombre con sus metas claras, pero un corazón duro como una piedra. Me dolía pensar así de mi hijo. Y ahora sé que estaba equivocado. Muy, muy equivocado. Y no sabes cuánto me alegra eso ―ensanchó un poco su sonrisa, observando a su primogénito con un orgullo más allá del imaginable―. Y estoy agradecido contigo por habérmelo demostrado. A pesar de todas las dificultades, me alegra mucho que se haya topado contigo, Noto.

Rin no pudo hacer más que guardar silencio ante semejante confesión. Nunca había esperado que ese hombre se sincerara de tal manera, no con ella. Después de todo lo que había pasado, el peligro al que había sometido a Sesshomaru... ¿le agradecía? No podía creérselo.

Aclaró su garganta cuando el silencio parecía extenderse más de lo necesario. No sabía qué decir. ¿Qué rayos se podía responder a eso?

―Yo... yo también me alegro mucho, señor Taisho ―trató de sonreír, pero estaba tan anonadada que no pudo hacerlo―. Pero... creo que esas palabras le corresponden a Sesshomaru cuando despierte.

El hombre asintió con un mohín, dándole la razón.

―A él primero que nada le debo una disculpa. Dije algunas cosas que, después de lo que pasó hoy, no tienen ninguna validez ni sentido. Pero también te corresponde oírlas a ti, Noto. Fuiste tú quien impulsó este cambio en él.

Con el corazón latiéndole a millón bajo esos cálidos ojos dorados, Rin se obligó a bajar su línea de visión. Le costaba muchísimo contener el llanto, pero no quería romper a llorar frente a él.

―G-gracias ―musitó por lo bajo. Toga sintió la necesidad de consolarla por el remolino emocional al que sin querer la había empujado. Después de todo había tenido un día horrible y difícil, pero tenía que decírselo. Ella merecía saberlo. Y ahora, lo mejor era que le diera espacio para que se tranquilizara en soledad, como parecía querer hacer. Se notaba el esfuerzo que le costaba aguantar sus ganas de llorar, así que no la obligaría a mantener el semblante sereno sólo para no incomodarlo.

―Estaremos abajo. Cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sabes cómo comunicarte con los enfermeros ―le dio una corta cabezada que Rin no atinó a ver y salió de la habitación sintiendo una extraña mezcla de alivio, ternura y culpa. Se sentía extremadamente mal por haber juzgado a su hijo como lo había hecho antes, por haberlo tratado con semejante frialdad ante lo que pensó que era indiferencia por la situación de su hermano. Pero esa era una plática que podía esperar al menos hasta mañana, cuando despertara. Se aseguraría de enmendar su error y hacerle ver lo orgulloso que estaba de él.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación, Rin contempló largamente el sereno rostro de Sesshomaru, acariciando con cariño esa mano vendada e inmóvil. Y sin nadie más que pudiera mirarla o decirle que se calmara, rompió en un silencioso llanto que estaba luchando por contener desde que había despertado.

Lloró de miedo, remordimiento y dolor. Lloró sólo porque quería hacerlo, necesitaba sacárselo del sistema hasta que no pudiera llorar una lágrima más. Sabía que no sería la última vez que Naraku y Onigumo ocasionaran su llanto ni llevaran malos recuerdos a su memoria, pero quería desahogarse todo lo posible en ese momento para evitarlo en un futuro cercano.

Lloró pensando en su madre y su abuela, en los últimos momentos de Kagura y el nacimiento de Kanna bajo tan tristes circunstancias. Lloró por extrañar a su abuelo, a sus amigos y al pueblo que la vio crecer. Lloró por cada violación de la que había sido víctima, cada golpe, quemadura y humillación. Sintió asco y lástima de sí misma, por su pasado y los demonios que siempre cargaría sobre sus hombros a causa de ello.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo desahogándose con la nada, sólo acariciando la mano masculina en busca de consuelo, pero cuando sintió que estaba acabando, tenía la vista muy cansada, además del vendaje húmedo del lado derecho. Todo su cuerpo pesaba como nunca antes lo había hecho. No... solo recordaba una vez que había estado en esa misma situación, pero prefería no recordarla de nuevo. Aquella noche empezaría a enterrar su pasado de una vez por todas, se esforzaría por seguir adelante y recuperar su vida de cualquier manera posible.

Ya nadie podía hacerle daño, nadie le impediría vivir otra vez.

Se puso trabajosamente de pie y besó la mano vendada de Sesshomaru, para después besar sus mejillas. Algunas lágrimas le habían caído en el rostro, así que las limpió con el mayor cuidado posible para no interrumpir su descanso. Le hubiera gustado besar también sus labios, pero no quiso retirarle la mascarilla de oxígeno para no arriesgarse a perjudicarlo.

―Te amo, Sesshomaru. Muchas gracias por haberte quedado a mi lado.

Comprimió su mano una vez más y se retiró de la habitación antes de que los Taisho regresaran. No quería que la vieran en ese estado tan lamentable e intentaran hacerla sentir mejor. Kagome y la señora Izayoi con sus pláticas, Inuyasha con sus chistes malos y el señor Toga... después de aquella conversación, no estaba muy segura de cómo sentirse con él. Sólo quería echarse a la cama y dejar de pensar por un rato, olvidar todo y poner la mente en blanco el tiempo suficiente como para soñar sin pesadillas ni tormentosos momentos de su pasado.

Por suerte no se topó con nadie en el pasillo además de la enfermera que la había atendido antes, quien casualmente la estaba buscando para regresarla a su habitación.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―le preguntó al ver su cara enrojecida. Rin asintió rápidamente y arrastró la percha del suero hasta llegar al lado de su cama. La enfermera no hizo más preguntas, más bien le indicó que se recostara y procedió a pasarle la dosis de calmantes y relajantes musculares por la vía intravenosa.

―¿Debo llevar el suero conectado toda la noche? ―quiso saber antes de que volviera a colocarle la vía.

―¿Te molesta?

―Tengo miedo de arrancarlo cuando duerma. Además... el suero siempre me hace levantarme muchas veces para ir al baño.

―¿Prefieres que te coloque una sonda, entonces?

―¡No! Por favor, no, eso es peor. Sólo... ―se encogió, incómoda y se forzó a revelarle su verdadero motivo―. No quiero dormir sintiendo que algo me... me está reteniendo, ¿comprende? Llevarlo es como estar atada.

La mujer abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, cayendo en cuenta a lo que se refería. Era lógico sentirse así después de lo que le había sucedido. Asintió comprensiva y ajustó el gotero de la bolsa para que dejara de pasar líquido, enrollando el delgado tubo en la parte alta del perchero. Su estado no era tan severo como para que no pudiera hidratarse por cuenta propia, y al menos de momento podría permitirle esa comodidad.

―Te colocaré entonces algo para que no te duela por el resto de la noche, pero tendrás que estar conectada a primera hora de la mañana ―le dijo, sacando una inyectadora del bolsillo de su bata y llenándola con el líquido bajo el gotero de la bolsa. Retomó su vía y vació todo el contenido lentamente―. Si llegas a sentirte mal de cualquier manera o necesitas algo, estaré pendiente de tu habitación. Presiona aquí y vendré tan rápido como pueda ―le indicó el mismo botón que le había mostrado Kagome en el cuarto de Sesshomaru. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta y se tendió sobre el costado izquierdo, posando la cabeza con cuidado para no arruinar sus vendajes.

―Se lo agradezco mucho.

―Descansa, Noto. Estaré cerca ―aseguró amablemente la mujer al retirarse y apagar la luz. El monitor que medía el pulso estaba apagado, cosa que agradeció silenciosamente. Sus pitidos eran un fastidio a la hora de intentar conciliar el sueño.

Paseó cansada la vista una vez más por la habitación, con las fuerzas ya abandonándola con cada segundo que pasaba. Los párpados le pesaban tanto que no pudo soportarlo más y al fin los cerró, con las esperanzas puestas en que el día de mañana todo sería mejor.

...

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos de golpe. Respiró hondamente, acostumbrándose a la oscuridad de su habitación designada. Había estado medianamente consciente desde su llegada al centro de salud, e incluso había hablado con su padre y algún médico cuya cara no podía recordar, mientras éste le explicaba que lo sometería a cirugía por el estado de su brazo.

Giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda, ignorando el latigazo de dolor en la base del cráneo al hacerlo. Sentía el cuerpo como si fuera de plomo y por supuesto que su cabeza no sería la excepción. Ahí, apenas iluminado por las tenues luces de los aparatos conectados a él, vio la macabra estructura metálica que envolvía su brazo recientemente operado. Sentía muy vagamente los clavos incrustados en su piel y huesos, uniéndolos para que comenzaran a soldarse de manera natural, pero extrañamente no le dolía. Sentía toda el área adormecida, como envuelta en una mullida toalla húmeda y caliente. Estuvo un par de minutos tratando mover los dedos, más que nada para comprobar si aún podía hacerlo pese al fuerte daño recibido. Después de un rato, consiguió alzar mínimamente los dedos índice y corazón. Más tarde, el pulgar.

Soltó un muy sutil suspiro de alivio.

Cerró los ojos e hizo memoria una vez más en los eventos entre el enfrentamiento contra Hitomi y su llegada a la clínica. Pese a que durmió durante el trayecto en la ambulancia, despertó súbitamente cuando abrieron las puertas del vehículo. Había estado muy pendiente de los alrededores, buscando la camilla que transportaba a Rin. Sabía que había preguntado por ella, pero no podía recordar exactamente qué le habían respondido. Ella tenía que estar bien... había recuperado la conciencia poco después del disparo, e incluso podía controlar sus extremidades. Se recuperaría, pensó, de nuevo forzándose a mover su mano izquierda. Sentía muy levemente cómo se tensaban los músculos, y de no estar bajo calmantes que adormecían el dolor, no estaba seguro de que tanto limitaría éste su movimiento.

Giró la cara al otro lado, encontrando la vía que le pasaba el suero conectada en su mano derecha vendada, además del sensor del monitor cardiaco conectado en su dedo índice. Apenas unos centímetros más allá, su hermano dormitaba profundamente sobre una silla, en una posición demasiado incómoda como para dejarle descansar debidamente, con la cabeza ladeada sobre su hombro, un brazo colgando y la boca abierta. Detrás de él, en el pequeño sofá de visitas, estaban su padre y madrastra apoyándose el uno sobre la otra para dormir. Ésta vez se le llenó el pecho un poco más mientras inhalaba profundamente, sintiendo un nuevo cosquilleo bajo su piel que no tenía nada que ver con los medicamentos que le habían suministrado.

Se incorporó lentamente, probando sus restricciones ante el estado de su cuerpo y retiró el cobertor que lo arropaba. Podía imaginarse perfectamente a Izayoi cubriéndolo cariñosamente con él, como si fuera un niño pequeño al que debía cuidar.

Tenía que ver a Rin y cerciorarse de que estuviera a salvo, y no podía despertarlos para esto, sabiendo las objeciones que pondrían. Volvió a fijarse en su hermano, quien estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para notar sus movimientos si tan solo su sueño no fuera tan pesado. Mejor así, de todas formas lo necesitaba dormido.

Tras unos minutos consiguió abandonar la habitación, haciendo uso de una muleta que habían dejado apoyada contra la pared. En contraste a cómo a pesar de su herida había forzado a su pierna para mantenerse en pie y arremeter contra Naraku, ahora no era más que un peso muerto al que utilizaba con dificultad. El cuádriceps había sido perforado y estaba inflamado y entumecido, pero por lo menos no le impedía caminar.

Se asomó a la habitación contigua después de recorrer unos escasos metros del oscuro corredor, esperando que Rin no estuviera demasiado lejos de su alcance. Por suerte, los habían internado en habitaciones contiguas. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue la cama parcialmente cubierta con un biombo de cortinas corredizas, y al fondo de la habitación, estaba su cuñada dormitando en el sofá. Cuidando no hacer mucho ruido, pues no sabía qué tan pesado era su sueño, se acercó a la figura durmiente de la cama.

Comprimió las mandíbulas al verla. Su cabeza estaba envuelta en vendajes que cubrían más que nada su lado derecho. Casi toda la frente, el ojo y la mitad de la mejilla estaban bajo la gasa, y aún bajo esta se podían ver a los bordes las marcas de los moretones. Su otro lado también estaba magullado e inflamado, mucho más de lo que recordaba cuando recuperó la conciencia en el galpón. ¿Había perdido el ojo? ¿La audición del lado derecho? ¿Le quedarían secuelas, discapacidades motoras o mentales después de la herida?

Su mano saludable se cerró en un puño y el nudo que sentía en su garganta se torció ante las posibilidades, enumerando todo lo que sabía sobre la biología humana, buscando qué consecuencias podría experimentar Rin.

¿No habían sido suficientes esos dos años de infierno? ¿Esas estresantes horas en las que usó su vida en un intento desesperado de salvarlo a él? ¿Todos los golpes y humillaciones que recibió esa misma tarde?

Su mandíbula crujió mientras apretaba los dientes. Se había prometido protegerla a como diera lugar y había fallado.

 _Pero está viva_ , pensó de repente, al contemplar cómo su pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente bajo los pesados cobertores. Su corazón seguía latiendo, sus pulmones se llenaban de aire, sus heridas habían sido tratadas... Frente al críptico escenario que habían enfrentado horas antes, era el mejor resultado que podía haber esperado.

Acarició con cuidado su brazo. La manga del pijama se había corrido casi hasta la altura del codo, y su piel estaba marcada con cardenales de gran tamaño. Naraku la había pateado en la espalda, justo donde sus brazos estaban atados para impedirle defenderse. Nunca más... nunca más pasaría por algo parecido. Sin importar lo que sucediera de ahora en adelante, todo había terminado.

...

Para cuando Rin se despertó no tenía idea de con qué había estado soñando, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no había sido agradable por la sensación que le dio al regresar en sí. Algo estaba rozando su brazo, o eso había creído. Permaneció unos segundos más con los ojos cerrados, demasiado temerosa como para disipar sus dudas. ¿Y si era Naraku? ¿Y si había enviado a alguien para capturarla de nuevo?

 _Es un sueño, no hay nada aquí. Naraku ya no podrá volver a lastimarme._ Comprimió aún más los párpados y contuvo el temblor que subió desde su columna hasta la base de su cuello.

Sintió la caricia una vez más, ahora demasiado real como para ignorarla, y se incorporó de golpe, con los nervios crispados y los puños en alto, listos para atacar. Pero a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, no le costó distinguir la figura que estaba parada frente a su cama, apenas inclinada sobre ella. Vestía un pijama verde igual que el suyo, sólo que en lugar de una camisa, tenía una bata semi abierta por el estado de su brazo izquierdo, el cual colgaba tétricamente debajo de la tela al no poder pasar por la manga. Bajo su otro brazo tenía una muleta metálica con la cual alivianaba considerablemente el peso sobre su pierna herida.

―¡Sesshomaru! ―suspiró sorprendida. Sus ojos dorados parecían resplandecer con luz propia entre la oscuridad, y sin importar cuán herido estuviese, seguía viéndose alto e intimidante―. ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías...

Sesshomaru se llevó un dedo a los labios y señaló hacia un lado con la mirada. Rin se asomó para constatar que Kagome dormitaba encogida sobre el sofá de visitas, cubierta con una manta con el logo de la clínica. Verla acurrucada en una posición tan incómoda le encogió el corazón de ternura y gratitud. No sabía que se quedaría con ella para vigilar su sueño, intuyendo que podría necesitar a alguien cuando se despertara.

―¿Puedes caminar? ―musitó él.

Regresó entonces su atención a Sesshomaru, inclinando la cabeza en señal de cuestionamiento. El hombre extendió su mano derecha en un gesto más que obvio para que fuera con él. Rin no demoró en retirar las mantas de su cuerpo y aceptó su invitación, apretando levemente sus dedos mientras se ponía en pie y calzaba las zapatillas. Sentía un cosquilleo en la parte baja de la espalda, justo donde Naraku la había pateado, pero lo ignoraba tanto como podía.

Lo vio a la cara, apretando los labios, y repasó rápidamente sus facciones. Se notaba cansado, adolorido y aún así, sereno y firme como siempre lo había sido. Sin poder resistirse más y presa del alivio, lo estrechó cuidadosamente, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

―Qué bueno que estás bien... ―murmuró, respirando hondamente con el rostro pegado a su cuello. No lo apretaba con suficiente fuerza como para incomodarlo, pero aún así, no dejó que el abrazo durara más que unos cuantos segundos. Le sonrió, ahora más tranquila y acarició su rostro―. ¿Puedes salir de tu habitación estando así? Creo que sería mejor que descansaras.

―Se ve peor de lo que es en realidad ―espetó él con indiferencia, pero Rin no le creyó. No después de haber visto en vivo y en directo como partían los huesos de su brazo izquierdo. Sin embargo, era tal su necesidad de estar con él y oír su voz, en especial después de aquel calvario que habían vivido, que prefirió no reñirle.

Salieron juntos de la habitación casi sin hacer ruido, y atravesaron el pasillo sólo alumbrado por las luces de emergencia. Por el momento no había nadie a la vista que pudiera reprenderlos, así que caminaron a paso pausado, cada uno lidiando con sus propios dolores, hasta que llegaron a una especie de área privada de espera. Sesshomaru abrió la puerta de la sala y la dejó entrar primero, cerrando detrás de él. Era una habitación rectangular algo más grande que su propia suite, con varios bancos de madera alargados con cojines de gamuza verde botella y hermosas plantas decorativas colocadas estratégicamente en los extremos. La luz de un trío de máquinas expendedoras era lo único que iluminaba la estancia, lo cual les venía perfecto para pasar desapercibidos en lugar de encender las lámparas principales.

Rin le dio un vistazo a las golosinas de la máquina central y chasqueó la lengua. Le habría encantado saber de antemano dónde irían para haber llevado dinero y comprar algo para ambos. Pero después recordó que no llevaba su bolso encima, y el dinero que le había sobrado del taxi había quedado abandonado al lado de Tasaki, escondido en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

―¿Tenías pesadillas? ―preguntó Sesshomaru al tomar asiento, dejando la muleta apoyada contra el banco. Parecía algo aliviado de poder hacerlo, posiblemente le molestaría la pierna. Rin se sentó a su lado y negó con la cabeza.

―No lo recuerdo, pero supongo que sí. Por un momento pensé que eras Naraku ―se estremeció―. ¿Cómo te sientes?

―Como es de esperarse ―indicó, apenas lanzándole una mirada a su brazo cubierto de clavos―. ¿Tú?

―Algo drogada por los calmantes y con la mitad de la cara muerta, pero bien fuera de eso. ¿Despertaste hace mucho?

―Pocos minutos.

―¿Cómo te deshiciste del sensor cardiaco sin alertar a nadie? ―quiso saber.

―Inuyasha dormía en la silla cerca de mi cama. Se lo coloqué a él.

Contra todo pronóstico por la avalancha de emociones que nublaban su mente, Rin se rió por la ocurrencia. Tan lógico que se preguntó cómo no lo había pensado antes. De no haber estado sola la primera vez que despertó, también lo habría hecho.

―¿Y cómo te quitaste la vía del suero? La tenías en esa misma mano.

―La mano izquierda aún funciona ―respondió, guiando su vista hasta la impresionante estructura metálica. Para demostrarle que estaba en lo cierto, movió débilmente los dedos. Era muy limitado, pero creyó que con esfuerzo no le supuso un gran problema.

―¿Te dolió hacerlo?

―No.

Rin suspiró por la nariz, apretando los labios en una trémula sonrisa. Se quedó viendo hacia sus rodillas, acariciando la gamuza del cojín para distraerse. Tomó aire hondamente y se armó de valor:

―Estás enojado conmigo, ¿cierto?

―Arriesgaste tu vida innecesariamente ―apuntó secamente. Rin apenas levantó la mirada hacia él.

―Era necesario para ayudarte. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que Naraku te había llevado.

―Tuviste que haber esperado por una mejor idea. Estuviste a punto de ser... ―se cortó en seco, cerrando la boca y apretando los dientes para no decirlo. No quería siquiera pronunciar aquella palabra.

―Lo sé ―expresó ella con naturalidad. Su expresión era neutra, pues aunque ya le había perdido cierta impresión a esa palabra en particular, tampoco quería decirla―. Y a ti estuvieron a punto de romperte las piernas y el otro brazo cuando intentaste impedirlo. Kagome me dijo lo que hiciste cuando llegaron Sango, el señor Miroku y el resto de los agentes. Salvaste mi vida ―esta vez lo miró de soslayo, con su ojo libre comenzando a enrojecerse otra vez. Le dolía por haber llorado tanto y de seguro estaba tan inflamado como el resto de su cara, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

Sesshomaru le sostuvo impasible la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

―También sé que te le echaste encima a Naraku y lo moliste a puñetazos. ¿Cómo podías sincronizar tus movimientos después de que te rompieran el brazo? Además de todos los golpes que recibiste... debías estar muy adolorido.

―Quería matarlo, era lo único en lo que pensaba ―respondió adusto. Rin regresó la cabeza hacia el frente.

―Me gustaría ser como tú. Poder actuar a pesar de todo, no temer por las consecuencias y hacer lo que debe hacerse. Yo estaba tan asustada que apenas pude reaccionar.

―¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? ¿Que no reparaba en las consecuencias?

―Estoy segura de que pensabas en ellas, sé que eras consciente de lo que hacías. Pero aún así... fuiste capaz de levantarte y enfrentar a Naraku cara a cara, aún teniendo un arma apuntándote. Creo que hasta Naraku se asustó de ti y lo que eras capaz de hacer.

―Es un cobarde, sin un arma no se atrevió a defenderse ―espetó molesto al recordar la ridícula estupefacción en su rostro en cuanto arrancó la máscara y lo rápido que fue reducirlo con un par de puñetazos en su petulante expresión. Se había sentido tan bien descargar su ira sobre él que por un instante olvidó el mal estado de su cuerpo, sus huesos rotos y toda la sangre que había perdido. Ninguna herida sería impedimento para vengarse de ese malnacido.

―Fue muy peligroso lo que hiciste, Sesshomaru. Estuviste a punto de morir ―le recordó Rin con el corazón oprimido.

―Tú fuiste muy imprudente al hacer un trato con él sabiendo que nunca lo mantendría.

―Lo sé. Supongo que somos un par de idiotas temerarios ―sonrió negando con la cabeza, recordando las palabras del señor Inuyasha. Después inhaló profundo y cambió totalmente su expresión―. Te vi, ¿sabes? Me pasó una foto tuya desde tu teléfono. Después nos envió la dirección de un video en tiempo real del sitio en el que te tenían.

―¿Me estaban viendo? ―se intrigó él. No tenía ni la más remota idea de que había una cámara en ese cuarto.

―Cuando Naraku habló conmigo, me envió un enlace con la dirección de tu transmisión en vivo. Tu hermano fue quien se encargó de decodificarlo y dar con el video. Además ayudó a encontrar las coordenadas del sitio en el que estábamos ―resumió―. Dijo que haría lo que fuera necesario para encontrarte. Y lo logró.

―¿Inuyasha hizo eso? ―el tono duro de Sesshomaru no lograba ocultar del todo su sorpresa, claramente no se había esperado algo similar.

―No debería extrañarte, eres su hermano mayor después de todo. Todos estábamos tan preocupados... y yo... No podía dejar de pensar en lo que podrían hacerte. Vi el reloj en el suelo con la cuenta regresiva, el tiempo que me había dado Naraku para ir contigo, y si no cumplía... si no llegaba antes de que terminara la cuenta... ―ah, por eso lo habían colocado a su lado, pensó. Omoto había regresado poco después de que Naraku se fuera para dejarlo en el piso, sin darle ninguna explicación, ni siquiera en un intento de intimidarlo―. No podía dejarte ahí. Sé lo que le hacen a las personas que se encuentran en tu lugar... lo he tenido que ver muchas veces. No podía permitir que te lo hicieran a ti ―se estremeció, empujando esos terroríficos recuerdos de su mente.

Había sido testigo de muchísima violencia sin sentido en su tiempo en la casa de Onigumo. Contra las mujeres, contra Kagura, contra sí misma y hasta contra los propios clientes cuando lo hacían enojar de más. Imaginarse a Sesshomaru sufriendo esas torturas la impulsó como un resorte, ignorando qué podría ser de ella en cuanto cumpliera con su promesa.

Para salvarlo habría hecho cualquier cosa necesaria, y pese a que el temor la superaba, no se arrepentía en absoluto.

Pero eso no significaba que él pensara igual.

―¿Me perdonas?

―Tienes el mal hábito de disculparte por cada cosa que haces ―observó Sesshomaru.

―Pero dijiste que estabas molesto conmigo ―continuó cabizbaja.

―No era realmente contigo ―contestó secamente, tensando sus facciones al revirar la cara hacia otro lado.

―¿Ah, no? ―él se mantuvo impasible por unos segundos más. Era evidente que le costaba hablar de eso―. ¿Estabas molesto contigo mismo?

― _Debía_ evitar que te lastimaran ―soltó por fin tras un momento de silencio. El corazón de Rin se agitó inquieto.

―¿Y no temías por lo que te pasara a ti?

―Esa no era mi preocupación ―negó tajantemente.

―Eres... eres muy valiente.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos, inmersos en sus propios. Rin recapituló paso a paso lo que había hecho durante el día hasta llegar a ese punto tan decisivo, encontrando difícil de creer que habían conseguido lo que nunca creyó posible: la captura de Naraku.

La araña más rastrera, cruel y manipuladora al fin estaba tras las rejas y respondería por todos sus crímenes. Después de tantos años, el caso de Kagura por fin podría ser adecuadamente cerrado, la recia mujer había alcanzado aquella libertad que había ansiado toda su vida. Y ella también.

Había soñado con eso por tanto tiempo que en un momento se le había antojado más bien como algo muy lejano e inalcanzable. Recuperar la normalidad de su vida... Vivir de verdad, cuando desde hacía años estaba acostumbrada a vivir oculta, asustada hasta de su propia sombra.

Dejar atrás esa etapa era lo que más quería hacer, realmente que sí. Pero ahora que tenía lo que tanto quería, se sentía bastante abrumada como para que la idea terminara de pasar por su sistema.

―Sesshomaru...

El hombre giró la cabeza para verla, a lo que Rin posó los dedos sobre su mano derecha hasta que la apretó dulcemente. Respiró tan hondo como pudo y se reclinó a su lado, estrechándolo como le era posible.

Sesshomaru movió la mano hasta sujetarla de vuelta, entrelazando sus dedos para devolverle el gesto lleno de significado. Su expresión se había suavizado considerablemente. Permanecieron en esa posición algunos minutos en los que él descansó la barbilla sobre su cabeza, correspondiendo el abrazo a su manera.

La chica acarició con el pulgar la porción de su mano disponible y la sintió estremecerse, como si aguantara emitir algún sonido. Se movió lo suficiente como para verla de soslayo.

―¿Qué sucede?

Ella se mordió los labios y se apretujó más a él.

―Creí que te perdería ―reveló con un suspiro ahogado. No podía contenerse más―. Pensé que no volvería a verte... que... que Naraku te mataría frente a mí para darme una lección. Tenía tanto miedo... ―tembló con un resoplido. Se le hacía difícil hablar, se le hacía difícil creer que ambos habían sobrevivido a esa experiencia infernal. Incluso cuando pensaba ya que había llorado lo suficiente, se sorprendió a sí misma con la facilidad con la que las lágrimas acudían de nuevo a sus ojos. Verlo inconsciente era una cosa, pero poder hablar con él y abrazarlo era otra totalmente diferente.

Sesshomaru se soltó de su agarre y le rodeó los hombros, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo duro y cálido. Si pudiera utilizar el otro brazo, lo haría. Si pudiera colocarse en una posición más cómoda, también lo haría. Pero la herida en la pierna y la casi nula utilidad del brazo izquierdo le dificultaban mucho la tarea.

No sabía qué podía decirle ante algo que hasta él mismo había sentido... y seguía experimentando.

―No vuelvas a hacer algo remotamente parecido ―espetó suavemente contra su cabello―. Sin importar el precio... no vuelvas a arriesgarte de esa manera.

―Con Naraku desenmascarado dudo mucho que deba hacerlo ―contestó ella con un resoplido mordaz―. Pero... volvería a hacerlo, si eso significa que estarás a salvo.

―No ―negó. La mano que se cerraba en su hombro la estrujó con algo más de fuerza―. Tu vida vale más que eso.

Ella se separó cuanto pudo, aún sin alejarse más que unos escasos centímetros, para poder ver su rostro. Los preciosos ojos, un profundo mar de oro fundido, la observaban con obstinación.

―¿Más que la tuya?

El oro de su mirada se volvió turbio y espeso, y pese a que su expresión apenas se endureció un poco más, supo lo que quería decir. Un sí, un rotundo sí. Para él, su vida era más importante que ninguna otra cosa, incluyéndose a sí mismo. Sonrió suavemente por la ironía: pensaban de la misma manera, y con eso, nunca cederían terreno.

Estiró la mano que se había posado en el fuerte torso masculino y acarició con dulzura su mejilla para relajarlo. Pasarían algunos días más hasta que la idea de ser finalmente libre de Naraku se asentara en su cabeza. Parecía que también Sesshomaru tenía cierta dificultad en aceptar que el peligro había pasado.

―Gracias por haber luchado por mí, Sesshomaru ―musitó mientras recorría con el pulgar el contorno de su pómulo―. Pero tú tampoco vuelvas a hacerlo. No quiero verte arriesgándote así de nuevo, sin importar lo que esté en juego ―espetó sin apartar los ojos determinados de su mirada color ámbar, repitiendo casi en exactitud lo que él mismo acababa de decirle―. Eres demasiado importante para mí como para perderte.

Los hombros masculinos aflojaron su postura rígida y soltó un tenue resoplido por la nariz. Rin se había quejado de lo terco que era en algunas ocasiones, pero ella no se quedaba atrás en lo absoluto. Descendió la cabeza hasta que sus labios se posaron con cuidado en los de Rin, algo magullados pero igualmente suaves y receptores. No fue un beso prolongado, pero sí cargado de emociones que ninguno de los dos podía clasificar.

Se separaron y ella le regaló una de sus pequeñas sonrisas, una que ni siquiera los moretones y raspaduras podían desvirtuar, antes de volver a acurrucarse en su abrazo protector. Se sentía mucho más ligera y relajada que antes. Aún después de todo lo que había visto... lo que estuvieron por hacerle frente a sus ojos, tras ver cómo esos hombres estrujaban sus sucias manos sobre su cuerpo y se preparaban para profanarla... No había asco en su manera de observarla, no había vergüenza ajena ni lástima. La sostenía con cuidado, la estrechaba contra él como si temiera perderla.

Volvió a acurrucar la cabeza en su cuello. _Nada_ _había cambiado_.

Y eso, tal vez, fue lo que más la conmovió.

Tras uno o dos silenciosos minutos, Rin respiró profundamente para acabar de serenarse y preguntó:

―Oye... ¿es cierto lo que dijo Naraku? ¿Le rompiste el brazo a uno de sus hombres?

―No iba a permitir que me llevaran tan fácilmente ―contestó con simpleza.

―Pero... ¿cómo lo hiciste? ¿No estaban armados?

―Eran tan lentos que no las sacaron a tiempo.

Rin no sabía si reírse por lo bajo al imaginárselo combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo a un grupo de maleantes sin sudar una gota ―al estilo de cualquier película de acción―, o agobiarse una vez más por el peligro al que había estado sometido. Con lo fácil que pudieron matarlo sólo por haberse rebelado...

―¿Le sucedió algo a tu ojo? ―la sacó repentinamente de sus cavilaciones, preocupado. No había alcanzado a distinguir daños en él cuando la detective luchaba por detener la hemorragia, pero no sabía hasta qué grado había sido afectada internamente.

―No, parece que está bien, aunque está todo tan inflamado que no puedo abrirlo. El doctor dijo que tuve suerte porque los nervios oculares están intactos. Debo verme horrible, ¿no? No siento la mitad de la cara... tal vez debería ponerme la máscara del Fantasma de la Ópera para pasar desapercibida ―añadió con soltura, queriendo ocultar lo angustiada que estaba por cómo quedaría su cara cuando la hinchazón cediera. ¿Se habría deformado? ¿Le quedaría una enorme cicatriz?

―En unas semanas tu rostro regresará a la normalidad ―le dijo, como si supiera el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Rin agradeció silentemente su seco intento de tranquilizarla.

―Sí... y en otras más podrán quitarte los clavos. Creo que estaremos aquí un largo tiempo. Espero que estemos listos para cuando sea el juicio de Hitomi ―comentó cambiando ligeramente su tono adormilado. Ahora fruncía el ceño con una mezcla entre molestia y decisión. Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja:

―¿Quieres ir al juicio?

―¿Tú no?

―Estaré en primera fila, tal como él quería ―completó con cierto gusto en la voz.

Habían sido sus víctimas por un buen tiempo, era hora de verlo pagar por todo lo que había hecho. Ya no era el gato jugando al cazador, ya no era una amenaza, no era nada más que un criminal que recibiría parte de la justicia divina que merecía. De la otra ya se había encargado Sesshomaru con su frenético puño, aunque hubiera sido en una medida demasiado reducida para su gusto. No estaba completamente seguro de si podría contenerse de terminar el trabajo cuando lo viera de nuevo.

―Los dos lo estaremos ―aseguró ella, alzando la mirada para verlo. Pero sus ojos dorados se dilataron por unos segundos y pese a la poca luz de la habitación, le pareció que su rostro se volvía más pálido de lo normal―. ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Qué tienes?

Taisho se demoró un instante en responderle, pues su expresión se arrugó con incomodidad.

―Parece que los analgésicos están dejando de hacer efecto ―fue todo lo que dijo. De golpe Rin se puso de pie, asustada.

―Tenemos que llevarte de regreso a tu habitación. Llamaré a la enfermera...

―No. Aún puedo caminar ―espetó él, levantándose con esfuerzo con ayuda de la muleta, que volvió a colocar bajo su axila derecha. Rin tuvo que situarse al otro lado, cuidando de no presionar el brazo izquierdo y lo sostuvo como pudo para impedir que trastabillara. Era mucho más alto y pesado que ella, pero aún así permaneció lo más firme posible para mantenerlo en pie.

―No seas terco, Sesshomaru. Vuelve a sentarte. Si te caes no podré contigo.

―No caeré. Andando ―y comenzó a caminar a paso forzado, arrastrándola con él sin darle otra opción por mayores que fueran sus protestas para que se quedara sentado hasta que llegara la ayuda. Salieron de la habitación de espera y se aventuraron al oscuro pasillo, en el cual la chica cruzaba los dedos para encontrarse con alguien del personal haciendo alguna ronda nocturna. Tratando de no fijarse mucho en todos los clavos, colocó cuidadosamente su brazo izquierdo alrededor de sus hombros para darle más soporte. Le estaba costando trabajo cargar parte del peso de Sesshomaru, quien aunque seguía caminando principalmente por su cuenta, repartía la carga entre la muleta y ella.

Debía estar muy adolorido como para aceptar la ayuda de alguien más, por lo que optó por dar todo de sí para llegar cuanto antes a su habitación.

―Listo, llegamos ―susurró al estar frente a la número 6-11. Ahora la cosa sería meterlo a la cama sin despertar a sus padres ni a su hermano.

Quien, por cierto, estaba justamente a un palmo de la puerta cuando la abrió. Rin no gritó del susto por obra divina.

―¡Idiotas! ¿Se puede saber qué rayos están haciendo? ¡Casi me da un infarto! ―exclamó entre murmullos para no alertar a la pareja que dormía sentada en el sillón para visitas. Vio a su hermano semiinconsciente devolviéndole la mirada con reprobación y fastidio, antes de soltar un nuevo bufido― ¡Se supone que estés descansando, no escapándote! ¿Qué tienes, cinco años?

―Cierra la boca, Inuyasha.

―¡No! ¡Es que no entiendes, imbécil! ¡Casi te matan y lo primero que se te ocurre es irte a ver a la niña en medio de la noche! ¡Y tú no lo detienes! ―le reclamó señalándola acusadoramente.

―Señor Inuyasha... ayuda... ―musitó ella por el esfuerzo. Inuyasha resopló y ocupó su lugar, ignorando el bajo resoplido de hastío de su hermano.

―Ahora te aguantas por idiota ―le gruñó.

Lo llevó hasta la cama con mucha más facilidad que Rin, pero Sesshomaru no permitió que ninguno de los dos lo ayudaran a acostarse de nuevo. La chica notó con preocupación su mueca de incomodidad y lo cubrió devotamente con las mantas:

―Mejor llamamos a la enfermera.

―Papá y mamá te van a matar ―dijo Inuyasha, cruzándose de brazos mientras la chica presionaba el botón de asistencia en el panel de la cama―. ¿No podías esperar hasta mañana?

―Que te calles, Inuyasha.

―¡A mí tú no me callas! ¡No soy yo el que se anda escapando en mitad de la madrugada! Y encima me pusiste a mí el sensor cardiaco, serás cabrón.

―Excelente, sigan discutiendo para despertar a los señores Taisho ―Rin roló los ojos, posándolos entonces en el monitor apagado―. ¿Cómo evitó que saltara la alarma del monitor, por cierto?

―Lo desconecté antes de quitármelo. Iba a ponérselo a mi madre, pero el cable no llega tan lejos.

―Las ocurrencias son de familia entonces ―sonrió contra su voluntad, divertida por el comentario. Tenía que haberlo hecho muy recientemente pues, según entendía, si alguno de los equipos médicos fallaba, éstos enviaban señales de alerta hasta el área de descanso del personal. Supuso que ya no tenía importancia indagar al respecto, puesto que una pareja de enfermeros entró rápidamente a la habitación, encendiendo la luz de un manotazo y sobresaltando a los señores Taisho―. Y ahí va nuestra intención de pasar desapercibidos... ―comentó por lo bajo a Sesshomaru.

―Sí, anda, tómatelo a broma ―protestó Inuyasha.

―¿Qué está pasando? ¿Sesshomaru está bien? ―se despertó la señora Izayoi, alarmada al ver la conmoción. Tanto ella como su esposo no demoraron en ir a la cama de su hijo, quien se encontraba notablemente pálido y molesto por la atención.

―Recibimos la alarma del monitor cardiaco ―explicó rápidamente uno de los enfermeros, que revisaba a Sesshomaru, mientras el otro se dirigía a la máquina―. ¿Se encuentra bien, Taisho? Está consciente, es un alivio...

―Claro que está consciente, estaba dando un paseo nocturno ―resopló ceñudo Inuyasha. Su hermano, pese a estar adolorido, lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo.

―¿Cómo que estaba dando un paseo?

―El monitor está desconectado ―dijo entonces el otro enfermero. No debía ser un genio para darse cuenta del obvio detalle de que el cable estaba fuera del enchufe. Se levantó y pidió bastante serio explicaciones a los presentes, recordándoles lo peligroso que podía ser jugar con esos equipos.

―Eh... ―esta vez la sonrisa del menor de la familia se esfumó―. Sesshomaru me lo colocó a mí para fugarse y yo lo desconecté para que no hiciera ruido. Justo salía a buscarlo, lo juro ―explicó rápidamente, haciéndose el inocente al señalando a su hermano. Los padres pasaron su atención de un hijo al otro:

―¿Por qué pensaste que sería buena idea salir de la cama a esta hora y más en tu condición? ―lo regañó su padre.

―¡Si estabas despierto tuviste que habernos dicho! ―secundó Izayoi en tanto que el primer enfermero reconectaba la vía del suero a la aguja incrustada en su mano derecha, mientras el otro activaba la máquina y colocaba el sensor en su dedo―. Además, ¿cómo se te ocurre sacarte la vía? ¡Con razón estás tan pálido!

―Se le bajó la tensión, Taisho. Aún no está en condiciones de moverse tanto después de la operación ―dijo el primer enfermero―. Voy a colocarle algo para estabilizarlo.

―También necesita otra dosis de analgésicos, me parece que está perdiendo el efecto de la anterior ―intervino tímidamente Rin. Las adustas miradas de la familia Taisho se cernieron entonces sobre ella:

―¿Y tú qué haces fuera de la cama, Noto? ¡Éste no es momento para fugarse! Hay que ver, con la edad que tienen... ―farfulló la señora Izayoi llevándose una mano a la cabeza en señal de negación.

―Tú tampoco estás en las mejores condiciones para esto, Noto.

―Al menos tuvieron que haber esperado a la mañana, par de idiotas ―terminó Inuyasha. El pobre aún estaba alterado por haberse despertado sólo para encontrar la cama de su hermano vacía. Miles de pensamientos corrieron entonces por su mente, apretándole el pecho con preocupación. Tenía una idea de adónde había podido ir, cosa que acertó, pero temía que en su estado el muy idiota siguiera sedado, se cayera e hiciera más daño.

―Suficiente ―Sesshomaru gruñó desde la cama, incorporándose a medias para quedar sentado. Los enfermeros lo empujaron con la mayor delicadeza posible, instándole a que volviera a recostarse, pero bastó una mirada autoritaria de sus fríos ojos dorados para hacerlos callar. Su presencia imponía respeto aun cuando él era el enfermo que debía acatar las órdenes en lugar de darlas.

―Creo que será mejor que regrese a mi habitación ―dijo Rin para romper la tensión del ambiente. Izayoi se apuró a su lado y le dijo que la acompañaría―. Que descanses, Sesshomaru. Nos veremos mañana.

―Si es que se aguanta acostado más de diez minutos ―bramó Inuyasha entre dientes, ganándose una nueva mirada asesina de su hermano. La chica le dio una última sonrisa conciliadora antes de salir en compañía de la buena mujer.

―¿Tú no te sientes mal? ―quiso saber una vez que la puerta se cerró. Rin negó suavemente.

―Por ahora sólo cansada y entumecida, pero estoy bien.

―¿Puedo preguntar por qué decidieron irse en medio de la noche? ―Izayoi alzó una ceja con suspicacia mientras andaban por el pasillo. La más joven se sonrojó ante el tono que parecía sugerir que lo que hicieron fue más bien una escapada romántica.

―Sólo nos poníamos al corriente. Sesshomaru vino a verme y... necesitábamos hablar de lo que pasó, es todo.

―¿Fue Sesshomaru quien te sacó de tu cuarto? ―la mujer pareció sorprenderse. Y por su expresión, podría jurar que tenía un tinte de emoción.

―Bueno... fui por propia voluntad... ―musitó ella en respuesta, abochornada. Izayoi soltó un suspiro que la hizo enrojecer aún más.

―Qué romántico...

Hicieron el mayor silencio posible en cuanto ingresaron a su habitación para no alterar el sueño de Kagome, quien al igual que el resto de la familia de Sesshomaru, había tenido un día bastante agitado y necesitaba recuperar energías. Izayoi guió a Rin hasta su cama y la cubrió cariñosamente con los cobertores, con un gesto tan maternal que la conmovió.

―Señora Taisho...

―Puedes decirme Izayoi si quieres ―le sonrió amablemente mientras alisaba las pequeñas arrugas sobre sus piernas. Había algo en ella, en sus acciones tan dulces y preocupadas que le arrancaba un arrollador sentimiento de nostalgia. No podía evitar pensar en su madre y en cómo actuaría ella en esa situación si aún continuara con vida. ¿Estaría todavía mortificada? ¿Estaría orgullosa de lo que había hecho, o escucharía su sermón por el resto de su vida y durante las siguientes que le tocaran vivir? Lastimosamente ya no tenía forma de saberlo, y era agridulce imaginarse tales escenarios.

―Muchas gracias por lo que ha hecho.

―¿Te refieres a lo del rastreador?

―Fue una gran idea, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido algo así ―susurró asintiendo con la cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado con aquella liga de cabello, por cierto? ¿Se habría quedado en el galpón de contenedores, en la ambulancia o la policía la habría recuperado?―. Pero no lo digo sólo por eso... En realidad... ―se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Haber recordado a su madre no le ayudaba a mantener la compostura como ella quisiera, sino que afloraba sus sentimientos aún más de lo necesario―. Quiero agradecerle por ser tan amable conmigo. Con todo lo que pasó por mi culpa... pensé que me odiarían.

―Oh, cariño... ―se emocionó la mujer, tomándola de la mano. Era tan suave y cálida que la hizo sentir otra vez como una niña pequeña siendo consolada por su madre. Cuánta falta le hacía un gesto tan simple como ése―. No podemos odiarte, ¿por qué habríamos de hacerlo? Vimos lo decidida que te mostraste en la estación; estabas dispuesta a someterte a un destino inimaginable para salvar a Sesshomaru, algo incluso peor que la muerte ―le dijo con una honda exhalación, recordando aquel momento tan desgarrador y todas las emociones que éste le hizo sentir al mismo tiempo―. Sabemos que tú no buscaste esto, cielo. Y aun así, siendo consciente de lo que podía pasarte, asumiste la responsabilidad y enfrentaste un calvario por nuestro hijo. Algo que él mismo estaba dispuesto a hacer por ti también. Estoy muy orgullosa por el hombre que es, pero más aún al ver lo lejos que está dispuesto a llegar para proteger a alguien que ama. Despiertas lo mejor en él.

Rin se le quedó viendo entre anonadada y enternecida por aquella revelación, tanto que no se creyó merecedora de las cosas tan bonitas que le decía. Ella no había hecho nada en especial, él fue quien arriesgó su vida para protegerla de Naraku y se llevó la peor parte de aquellas horribles horas de cautiverio.

Pero más que reflexionar en ese punto en específico, era otra cosa la que se había quedado dando vueltas en su cabeza. Y es que a pesar de que a esas alturas era ridículo ilusionarse con algo aparentemente tan evidente, no podía hacer más que sentir los latidos de su corazón acelerándose ante la idea de que Sesshomaru la amara. Si se atrevía a abrir la boca para refutarlo, la señora Izayoi se lo reafirmaría recapitulando todo lo que él había hecho para demostrar que estaba en lo cierto.

Se sentía tan... alentador.

Ella, que creyó que nunca nadie podría quererla después de enterarse de su turbulento pasado, se había ganado el corazón de uno de los hombres más fríos y recios que jamás había conocido. El mismo hombre obstinado que se había negado a dejarla de lado cuando supo la verdad, y luchó por ella con uñas y dientes hasta que todo terminó.

Cómo se alegraba de haberle dado una oportunidad, de habérsela dado a ambos para ser felices a pesar de las adversidades. Jamás creyó ser tan afortunada.

―De verdad se lo agradezco ―musitó conmovida, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa antes de acomodar algunos mechones de su cabello y apretar su mano.

―Es un placer, cariño. Si regresa Sesshomaru, dile que se vaya a dormir. Tendrán mucho tiempo para ponerse al corriente, por unas horas menos no se pierde nada ―dio unas palmaditas a su pierna sobre los cobertores a modo de despedida para después retroceder―. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Llamamos a una enfermera para que te reconecte la vía?

―No, gracias, estoy bien así. La enfermera dijo que podía dormir sin ella esta noche.

―De acuerdo. De todas formas queda poco para el amanecer ―la mujer se encogió de hombros, pero no la regañó como había hecho minutos antes con su hijastro. Si la enfermera se la había quitado en primer lugar, debía ser por algo―. Cualquier cosa no temas despertar a Kagome o llamar a alguien.

―Eso haré. Que pase buenas noches..., señora Izayoi.

La señora Taisho le dedicó una mirada enternecida por unos instantes antes de asentir y dirigirse a la puerta.

―Descansa, Rin.

La muchacha siguió gustosa su consejo y se abandonó a un sueño tranquilo y reparador. El primero desde hacía más tiempo del que podía recordar.

...

Pese a todos los calmantes que le habían suministrado, Sesshomaru no conseguía dormir. Estaba despierto y alerta, agarrotado, pero consciente de su entorno. Su hermano estaba sentado en la silla al lado de su cama, llamando su atención con la luz encendida del celular apuntando a su cara. Al parecer no era el único que no podía conciliar el sueño.

―Duérmete de una vez, idiota. No te vas a curar si te quedas despierto toda la noche ―espetó Inuyasha entre susurros al notar los ojos de su hermano fijos sobre él.

―No me lo permites con esa luz ―regresó la cabeza a su posición original cuando el menor bufaba.

―Sí, de seguro eso es lo que no te deja dormir. Si crees que voy a dejar que te escapes de nuevo, estás muy equivocado.

―No pienso hacer eso.

―Claro ―roló los ojos―. Al menos piensa en dejarla dormir a ella, no seas tan impaciente.

―Sé lo que hiciste ―dijo Sesshomaru de repente, sorprendiéndolo.

―¿Qué hice?

―Encontraste la dirección de la transmisión de ese video.

―Sí, bueno, para ser una estación tan grande parece que les falta personal ―comentó desinteresado.

―No sabía que pudieras hacer ese tipo de cosas ―continuó suavemente el mayor. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que su hermano, a quien consideraba inmaduro por estar metido siempre con videojuegos, fuera capaz de moverse tan hábilmente en la red. Y mucho menos que esa habilidad pudiera ser de tanta ayuda en algún momento.

―Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí ―respondió enigmáticamente el menor con cierto humor―. Ya no soy tan inútil por estar todo el tiempo en una computadora, ¿eh?

―Parece que te subestimé.

Inuyasha guardó silencio por unos segundos, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y echándose hacia atrás en la silla. _¿Quién es éste y qué ha hecho con mi hermano?_

―Eso es lo más cercano a un cumplido que me has hecho en tu vida ―señaló él al hacer el amago de levantarse―. Creo que debes tener una contusión, llamaré al doctor.

―Inuyasha ―cuando los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru se posaron en él, tragó en seco. Temía que estuviera poseído, tanta amabilidad no era normal―. Gracias.

Todo el color de su cuerpo se esfumó al igual que cualquier rastro de aire en sus pulmones. La mandíbula inferior le tembló ligeramente y soltó una muda grosería cuando su hermano cerró los ojos.

―Definitivamente es una contusión. Incluso podría tener daño cerebral ―musitó por lo bajo para sí mismo―. Duérmete de una vez antes de que llame a alguien para que te revise.

―Cállate, Inuyasha.

Sin embargo, varios minutos después, el menor de los Taisho no pudo ocultar una pequeña y sincera sonrisa. Su madre tenía razón, a pesar de que no lo expresara abiertamente, estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Podían tener una relación extraña, no llevarse bien y estar en desacuerdo la mayoría de las veces, pero eran hermanos después de todo. Y siempre estarían ahí para el otro, sin importar lo que pasara.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

Y con esto, todos podemos dar un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que, a pesar de todo, Rin no sufrió daños significativos. Su ojo está intacto, no se le causó un traumatismo cerebral y todas sus funciones motoras están en buenas condiciones. Con Sesshomaru podemos decir lo mismo, pues un brazo roto no es algo que no se pueda curar en un par de meses. Por cierto, me disculpo si hay incongruencias con respecto al tiempo o método de recuperación (placas y clavos), hice investigaciones y leí bastante, pero como no tengo conocimientos demasiado profundos de la medicina, no estoy cien por ciento segura de haberla atinado.

¡En fin! Un capítulo lleno de emociones, desahogos, reencuentros, disculpas, agradecimientos y otros tantos rollos sentimentales. Quedó claro que los Taisho no la repudian pese a que a ella le sea difícil de creer, el Toga le dio las gracias y quedó con tener una seria charla con su hijo para darle las disculpas que se merece... más algún merecido jalón de orejas porque al fin y al cabo, padre es padre y tiene que reñirlo por lo que hizo xD

Y claro, lo que imagino que habrán esperado más que nada, la plática entre Sessh y Rin, donde queda clara la posición de cada uno, los sustos que pasaron, lo aliviados que estaban por ver al otro... y sus intensiones de seguir juntos tras el calvario. Su relación no será fácil, eso lo tienen claro. Esa tarde sufrieron demasiado, vieron demasiado y algo en ellos cambió para siempre. Sin embargo, están dispuestos a seguir adelante, a darse esa oportunidad y a luchar por lo que Naraku intentó usar en su contra.

Como suponen, los capítulos que quedan son para tratar la recuperación tanto física como mental de ambos, además del nuevo inicio de su relación. Tienen demasiados obstáculos por delante, y pese a que Naraku ya está tras las rejas, eso no significa que sus vidas serán fáciles de ahora en adelante.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus deliciosos reviews! Sí, el capi anterior fue una batalla de voluntades, un desmadre total, ¡y me alegra que les haya gustado tanto! Incluso que sintieran estar viendo una serie o peli de acción policial. Ése era el propósito, qué alivio ver que di en el clavo :D Gracias especiales a **DreamFicGirl, Jenny070891, Kazamasousuke, Glenda, Maiamax, Alambrita, Sessh93rin, Catcrime, Carmenjp, Maribel Goncalves, MisteryWitch, Karina-andrea, Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, MinaaRose, Floresamaabc, MickeyNoMouse, Roxana, LilisTaisho, GinaLiz, Maril Delgadillo, Yuli de Chiba, Saori-san02, Natsuki Hiroto, Cath Meow, Cochita D, Sakura521, Annprix1, Gina101528, Rosedrama** (x4) **, Perls01, TraviesaK64, Anyels, Bucitosentubebida, Freakin'love-sesshourin, Alexa Reymon** (¡Tenía tiempo sin saber de ti! Me alegra verte de vuelta, ¡te echaba de menos! Espero que estés bien, un fuerte abrazo :D) **Ginny, Katy-Ber, SeeDesire, BABY SONY, Anónimo y Sasukehinata.**

Espero que este capi también sea merecedor de sus comentarios y opiniones, me encantaría saber qué les pareció.

Y eso es todo por hoy... ¡y por este año! Les deseo a todos unas felices fiestas y un muy próspero año nuevo lleno de abundancia, comida, amorsh y actualizaciones constantes de sus fics favoritos xD ¡Un beso a todo el mundo, nos vemos la próxima semana con el capítulo 31!


	31. Reencuentros y decisiones

**Disclaimer** : _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

 **Safe Haven  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

31\. Reencuentros y decisiones

Durante los siguientes días desde su llegada al centro de salud, Rin se ocupó mayormente en dormir todo lo que no había podido en el transcurso de los largos años posteriores a su secuestro. Y aunque a menudo se despertara en medio de la noche por pesadillas, hacía un esfuerzo y volvía a cerrar los ojos, convenciéndose de que con Naraku tras las rejas, nunca más volvería a pasar por algo remotamente parecido.

Sus heridas sanaban poco a poco, quizás demasiado lento para su gusto, pero a un ritmo totalmente normal según los médicos que la atendían.

―¿Aún no te has visto en el espejo? ―preguntó Sango. Ese día en especial había ido a visitarla con su abuela, llevándole una caja de galletas surtidas. Rin sacudió la cabeza en negación. La enfermera que se encargaba de hacerle la cura diaria acababa de colocarle vendajes nuevos, y la señora Kaede se ocupaba en trenzar su cabello.

―No quiero ganarme otro trauma de por vida, así que esperaré a que mi cara regrese a la normalidad.

―¿Y cómo haces para no verte cuando estás en el baño?

―Apago la luz o me volteo ―se encogió de hombros. Claro que tenía una natural curiosidad por ver cómo lucía su rostro, pero ya tenía demasiadas cosas por las que preocuparse como para añadir su apariencia a la larga lista―. No es la gran cosa, en serio. Al menos ya se desinflamó lo suficiente como para que mi ojo esté descubierto, así que no me quejo.

Guiñó el ojo derecho, aún enrojecido, pero en definitiva mucho mejor de lo que había estado antes. Veía un poco borroso y le picaba muy a menudo, aunque no era tan malo como había esperado en primer lugar.

―¿Entonces dices que te colocaron una placa de titanio donde se rompió el cráneo? ―cuestionó la anciana al terminar su trenzado.

―Sí, es algo pequeño porque el daño no fue _tan_ grave ―se llevó un dedo a la sien y delimitó un rectángulo donde le habían dicho que estaba la placa―. Por suerte no requerí cirugía a mayor escala para eso, por lo que debería estar de vuelta en casa en una o dos semanas más.

―Me alegra verte tan animada, Rin ―le sonrió Sango.

―Cuando mi nieta me contó lo que te había pasado me asusté muchísimo ―admitió la mujer mayor―. Quise venir a verte cuanto antes, pero no sabía si querrías recibir visitas tan pronto.

―No se hubiera preocupado por eso, señora Kaede. Las visitas como usted siempre son bienvenidas, sin importar cuando vengan ―le sonrió cariñosamente, gesto que la anciana regresó―. ¿Cómo ha estado el edificio? Echo en falta nuestras horas del té por la tarde.

―Y yo, Rin. El edificio está muy silencioso desde que te marchaste. Sin los ladridos de tu perro es como si ya nadie viviera ahí.

―No exageres, abuela ―se rió Sango―. Estoy segura de que el resto de los vecinos también hacen bastante ruido.

―¿Crees que sea posible que regrese al apartamento, Sango? No puedo seguir importunándote, ni a ti ni al señor Miroku.

―Sabes que nunca nos importunarías, Rin. Pero sí, cuando te den el alta puedes regresar, si eso es lo que quieres.

―¿Estarás bien por tu cuenta? ―se preocupó Kaede al ver su vendaje, pensando en todos los cuidados que necesitaría para mejorar su salud.

―Por supuesto. Esto no es nada, creo que a pesar de todo lo que pasó corrí con mucha suerte. Sesshomaru se llevó la peor parte.

―¿Cómo está él?

―Bueno... recuperándose, pero... frustrado porque no puede saciar su sed de trabajo ―Rin cubrió su risita con una mano―. Hace unos días el señor Jaken le trajo a escondidas su tablet para que adelantara trabajo pendiente, pero el señor Taisho lo descubrió y comenzaron a discutir. Fue bastante intenso.

―Hay algunas cosas que nunca cambian ―suspiró Sango, negando con la cabeza―. Pero además de eso, ¿cómo lo ves?

―Bastante bien. Es muy fuerte, puede que salga de aquí más pronto de lo que los médicos estipularon. La herida de su pierna está casi totalmente cerrada, por lo que ya casi puede caminar bien sin la muleta, y los huesos del brazo se regeneran tal y como deberían. En cuanto las fisuras se hayan solidificado le retirarán los clavos y colocarán un yeso. Después de eso podrá irse a casa. O en su caso, directamente a la oficina.

―Inuyasha me dijo que ambos se fugaron de las habitaciones en su primera noche aquí ―inquirió Sango alzando una ceja. La señora Kaede torció la cara para verla con asombro, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Rin. ¿Tenía el señor Inuyasha que llevar el cuento a cualquiera que se le atravesara en el camino?

―Necesitábamos hablar, no pasó nada.

―También dijo que Sesshomaru regresó lívido después de eso ―apuntó la detective sugestivamente.

―Fue porque los medicamentos dejaron de surtirle efecto. Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo, pero... quería hablar con él sin que nos interrumpieran ―terminó murmurando por lo bajo.

―Déjala, Sango, igual no sucedió nada grave ―la defendió Kaede. Rin le sonrió con gratitud y optó por cambiar de tema:

―¿Cómo está Ben? ¿Se comporta?

―Kirara es quien lo mantiene controlado, creo que le gusta ser la que manda ―se rió la detective―. Te dije que no era necesario colocarlo en un hospedaje de mascotas mientras te recuperas.

―Aún así debo hacerlo, no puedo abusar de tu apartamento de esa forma. Además de que Ben necesita espacio para correr o se puede volver muy destructivo. Encontré uno que está cerca de tu zona y voy a apartarle cupo por internet ―le dijo―. Si se sigue quedando en tu casa nunca terminaré de sacar todo ese pelo de tus alfombras.

―De acuerdo, tú ganas. Pásame la dirección y lo llevo al llegar del trabajo.

―Gracias, Sango. Ahora, cuéntame... ¿Qué ha pasado en la estación? ¿Alguna novedad? ―se acomodó mejor en la cama para prestarle toda su atención.

―No desde ayer. Seguimos en intensos interrogatorios con Naraku, el sujeto es difícil de descifrar. Es increíble su actitud: ya lo perdió todo, y aun así se mantiene como si tuviera un as bajo la manga. Ya contactó un abogado, por lo que sabe que no puede salirse de esto como él esperaba.

Rin tragó con dificultad al sentir un nudo en su garganta. Pese a que confiaba plenamente en la policía de Tokio, y más aún en los esfuerzos de Sango, una parte de su mente no podía evitar barajear la posibilidad de que Naraku se escapara y terminara el trabajo que había intentado llevar a cabo en el galpón. Tenía tantos recursos y una mente tan perversa, había eludido a la justicia durante tanto tiempo... ¿por qué no iba a poder encontrar una vía de escape como siempre parecía hacerlo?

―No... no se escapará, ¿verdad? ―cuestionó tratando de serenarse. Sango le dio una mirada segura y decidida, comprendiendo su temor.

―No tiene ninguna posibilidad. Controlamos cada segundo en el que está en esa celda, no tiene forma de comunicarse en el exterior y bloqueamos absolutamente todas sus cuentas bancarias para evitar que alguien más las utilice ―le aseguró con voz firme―. Te aseguro, Rin, que no saldrá de ahí. Y cuando pase su audiencia, el trato que recibirá en prisión será todavía más estricto. Me aseguraré personalmente de eso.

La chica respiró profundamente, devolviéndole la mirada a la experimentada detective. Sango había dado todo de sí para capturar a Naraku, y sabía que cuando ésta daba su palabra, lo hacía totalmente en serio. Con ella montando guardia, no tenía por qué angustiarse tanto.

―¿Tienen fecha para el juicio?

―Todavía falta muchísimo para eso, debemos organizar todos los cargos y presentar el caso desde el inicio, serán arduos meses de investigación. Al que sí presentaremos pronto será a Mukotsu, me parece que la primera audiencia será el próximo mes.

―¿Puedo estar presente?

―Sólo si te dan el alta médica. ¿Quieres que tu caso se haga público, entonces? ―se asombró ella. Rin arrugó el entrecejo y bajó el rostro, pensativa.

―Aún no estoy muy segura de eso. Por ahora prefiero mantenerme lejos de la prensa.

―Sabia decisión ―secundó Kaede con una cabezada.

―¿Cuál fue la versión oficial para cubrir lo que le sucedió a Sesshomaru? ―preguntó por fin. Según tenía entendido, se habían hecho declaraciones públicas para explicar el arresto de Hitomi y la ausencia de Sesshomaru en el trabajo, sólo que no sabía exactamente qué era lo que habían dicho.

―Dijimos la verdad ―replicó Sango―. Al menos en cuanto a Sesshomaru y Hitomi se refiere. Dijimos que Hitomi había atentado contra Sesshomaru cuando éste descubrió sus negocios turbios y que planeaba vengarse por exponerlo ante las autoridades con ayuda de Osuka. Y durante el forcejeo antes de su rescate, resultó herido en una pierna y un brazo. Pero no te hemos mencionado a ti, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

―¿Ah, no?

―No, todavía no hemos dado declaraciones que te relacionen. Los únicos que saben que estabas involucrada son los que están al tanto de tu caso, además de las personas que te conocen. Si decimos el verdadero motivo por el cual Sesshomaru fue secuestrado, entonces habría demasiada presión para revelar tu historia a la prensa. Preferimos suprimir ese detalle para ahorrarte dolores de cabeza y elaborar otro motivo para justificar la situación.

―¿Y Sesshomaru ya lo sabe? ¿Está de acuerdo con que sea así?

―Fue idea suya y de su padre. Los detalles se darán completos en el juicio de Hitomi, obviamente, pero si quieres permanecer en el anonimato, se restringirá el paso a los medios en cuanto te presentes. Todavía tienes tiempo para pensarlo.

―Sí... lo pensaré. Gracias por darme la opción ―la miró de lleno, sonriendo tímidamente. Sango le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

―Es lo justo. Ah, casi se me olvidaba. Toma ―sacó de su bolsillo una bolsita plástica y se la entregó. A Rin no le costó reconocer los fragmentos de su destruido celular―. Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer por él, pero el chip sigue operativo. Sólo es cuestión de colocarlo en otro teléfono para que no pierdas la línea. Si quieres le digo a Inuyasha que lo revise para ver si se le puede hacer algún respaldo a tus datos.

―No es necesario, no había nada demasiado importante ahí... sólo un montón de mensajes y llamadas de los secuaces de Naraku. Es mejor que no los recupere.

―Te puedo conseguir otro celular si quieres ―la animó Sango. Cuando la chica iba a protestar, continuó con un gesto jocoso―. Si me das el dinero, ya lo sé, no te gusta que te regalen cosas costosas.

―Así sí. Oye, ¿crees que ya le pueda decir a mis amigas y abuelo dónde estoy? Me gustaría volver a verlos.

―Danos un poco más de tiempo para asegurarnos de que no haya ninguna amenaza aquí en Tokio que pueda dañarte ―pidió ella, algo apenada por tener que negarle su petición―. Habla con ellos, pero es mejor que no bajemos la guardia todavía, ¿sí?

―De acuerdo.

―Mientras tanto nos tienes a nosotras y al joven Taisho ―dijo la anciana con una sonrisita pícara―, así que estarás muy bien acompañada.

―Por cierto, es raro que no estés con él ahora. Kagome me dijo que cada vez que venían a verlos estabas en su habitación o él en la tuya.

Rin se sonrojó un poco. No era sólo al señor Inuyasha al que le gustaba hablar de más, Kagome parecía compartir esa misma característica con su marido.

―También necesita privacidad, ¿no? No quiero agobiarlo, lo último que necesita es una niñera.

―Claro, como si te considerara una niñera ―Sango roló los ojos, soltando un resoplido―. Vamos, admítelo. ¿Te da pena que los vean juntos?

―Por la cara que puso yo diría que acertaste, querida nieta ―se rió con ganas la abuela mientras Rin intentaba controlar su rubor.

―No es que me dé pena... me gusta mucho estar con él, pero... me gusta más que estemos a solas.

―Si Ayame estuviera aquí, no te librarías de sus comentarios picantes ―le dijo Sango alzando una ceja.

―¡No me refiero a nada de eso! ―explotó Rin, roja como un tomate.

―Calma, ya sé que no. Pero es divertido verte nerviosa por algo como esto, a diferencia de todo lo que nos estresaba antes. Es un cambio muy agradable, para variar ―le pellizcó una mejilla a modo de broma―. Te entiendo. A mí tampoco me gustan las terceras ruedas cuando estoy con Miroku.

―Ah, y luego me dices que debería regresar con ustedes a su departamento ―musitó Rin haciéndose la ofendida.

―Si te sirve de consuelo, tengo entendido que la señora Izayoi no llegará sino hasta después de las cuatro. Ayame quería visitarte en un rato, pero le puedo decir que lo haga a esa hora para que aproveches el tiempo restante con Sesshomaru.

―¿Ayame sabe lo que pasó?

―Me preguntó si sabía qué te había pasado, pues sus llamadas a tu celular nunca salían y no podía contactarse contigo. Me tomé la libertad de decirle que habías sufrido un percance y estabas internada. No le revelé más de lo necesario, eso es algo que sólo tú podrías hacer ―añadió para tranquilizarla―. Estaba preocupada por ti, pero como es muy intuitiva, no hizo muchas preguntas al respecto. ¿Le habías comentado algo de tu caso?

―No, pero... ella me consoló en la boda de Kagome cuando tuve un ataque de ansiedad ―respondió. Ella y Ayame habían intercambiado números de contacto desde aquel entonces y se veían de vez en cuando en salidas de compras. Desde que la había ayudado tras su quiebre, tuvo la impresión de que se hacía una idea de que no era una persona del todo normal, y pese a su personalidad explosiva y demandante, era muy comprensiva y amable con ella―. Supongo que imaginará algo.

―¿Ayame, la chica que hace kimonos?

―Esa misma, abuela.

―¿Y le vas a contar la verdad?

―Siento que puedo confiar en ella ―asintió Rin. Le haría falta una amiga como Ayame, alguien capaz de animarla cuando sintiera que los demonios que cargaba la superaban, alguien con quien divertirse y olvidarse de todo, por lo menos durante un día.

―De acuerdo. Le diré que venga a eso de las cuatro y media, ¿está bien? Creo que hoy tiene el día libre en el zoológico, así que no tendrá problemas para ajustarse a tu horario ―Rin asintió y le dio de nuevo las gracias. Las tres hablaron de algunas cosas más durante varios minutos, hasta que vino una enfermera a colocarle su correspondiente dosis de antiinflamatorios y analgésicos y a las mujeres les tocó despedirse.

Sango venía a verla cada vez que le era posible, aunque fuera sólo unos escasos minutos, y durante la primera visita había sido lo bastante amable como para llevarle ropa de cambio y su computadora portátil para mantenerla entretenida.

Miroku hacía lo mismo, llevándole siempre algún detalle como el caballero educado que era. Kagome era quien más se la pasaba con ella cada vez que tenía oportunidad, pues había retomado el trabajo en el consultorio para recuperar el tiempo perdido con sus pacientes, pero siempre se aseguraba de visitarla casi todos los días al salir. Incluso almorzaba con ella al mediodía si le era posible.

Inuyasha y los señores Taisho también pasaban unos momentos con ella, contando que iban a ver a Sesshomaru y se quedaban con él el mayor tiempo que sus empleos les permitían. Durante los primeros días no había forma de sacarlos de la clínica, pero ahora que las cosas se habían estabilizado, se turnaban para acompañarlos.

Justamente el día anterior, Inuyasha, compadeciéndose de las horas de aburrimiento que debía otorgarle estar en un cuarto de clínica todo el día―sumado a la mala compañía que era su hermano, según solía decir para molestarlo―, se había encargado de conseguirle muchas películas y series usando sus dotes de hacker para obtenerlas gratis.

―No le digas a nadie. Aprendí a navegar la _Deep Web_ para conseguir este tipo de cosas, más algunos juegos que no me podía costear en mis tiempos de estudiante ―le había revelado en cuanto lo cuestionó por la cantidad de archivos que le pasaba en un disco duro externo.

―¿Así se volvió hacker? ―se sorprendió ella.

―No exactamente... Fue por algo diferente. Hace varios años jugaba en línea con un grupo de amigos, pero siempre había algún condenado ruso que nos mataba y quitaba todas nuestras armas. Así que aprendí a hackear, les quité todas nuestras cosas, las suyas propias e inhabilité sus cuentas. Fue divertido, estuvimos en guerra varios meses. Estúpidos rusos ―bufó entretenido. Rin se le quedó viendo, pasmada.

―¿Lo está diciendo en serio?

―Muy en serio. Nunca vayas contra los rusos, son unos tramposos.

Rin se echó a reír ante su repentina seriedad y le agradeció el gesto de buena gana. Cuando se hubo recuperado ese día de la incomodidad por las dosis de medicación, fue a la habitación de Sesshomaru llevando la laptop bajo el brazo, esperando poder ver alguna película con él. Quizás así podría distraerlo un poco de su creciente malhumor por la falta de trabajo.

―Hey, Sesshomaru, ¿quieres...? ―pero se quedó helada al ver que el hombre no estaba solo. Ahí, sentada en la silla de al lado de su cama, una hermosa mujer le devolvía la mirada ante la repentina interrupción de lo que parecía ser una tensa conversación.

Sus ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas ante tan impresionante personaje. Era él... en versión femenina. Era alta y esbelta, de facciones finas y un cutis perfecto, blanco como la porcelana, con apenas alguna arruga de la edad bajo la nariz y en la frente, pero tan sutiles que uno tendría que dar un segundo vistazo para percatarse que estaban ahí.

Sus ojos eran de un impresionante color avellana que cruzaba más bien el umbral hacia el tono dorado, y llevaba el cabello, que sólo pudo asumir como un rubio platinado, recogido en un elegante moño en lo alto de su cabeza con algunos mechones sueltos enmarcando su fino rostro. Su atuendo lo componía un exquisito vestido lila con azul, largo hasta las rodillas, parcialmente cubierto por el blanco abrigo de viaje del mismo largo. Pero lo que sin duda más llamaba la atención de su vestuario era el impresionante collar de perlas blancas, con una enorme joya de un intenso azul incrustada en un medallón de oro.

Percatándose de que se había quedado viéndola más tiempo del que consideraría educado, se apresuró a hacer una marcada reverencia. Sesshomaru la observaba altivo desde la cama, mientras la dama entrecerraba sus ojos sobre ella.

―Lo lamento, no sabía que había alguien más aquí. No les molestaré, con permiso.

―Espera ―la voz de la mujer la detuvo antes de que diera un paso atrás―. Eres Rin Noto, ¿correcto?

―Sí, señora.

―Tenía deseos de conocerte. Ven aquí ―su tono era tan autoritario que la muchacha ni siquiera se cuestionó el por qué de su obediencia. Entró trémulamente, conteniendo una mueca de desconcierto hacia Sesshomaru y apretando la laptop. Se sentía extremadamente desalineada con su cabello arreglado en una trenza floja y su pijama bajo la bata. Deseaba al menos no haberse puesto el pijama repleto de gatitos de colores en el pantalón, de seguro la señora pensaba que era una niñita inmadura. Ante su titubeo, la mujer soltó un resoplido―. No tienes idea de quién soy, ¿cierto?

―Tengo una idea... por el parecido ―respondió honestamente, posando la mirada en ella y Sesshomaru, quien mantenía los labios firmemente sellados enmarcando aquella cara de inconformidad.

―Mi nombre es Irasue Weiss, soy la madre de Sesshomaru ―se presentó inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, haciendo notar aún más su peculiar acento. Seguramente el japonés no era su lengua materna.

Las cejas de Rin se alzaron a su máxima capacidad al haber acertado e intentó no ver hacia él, tratando de pedirle explicaciones. Sería demasiado grosero.

―No sabía que vendría de visita, señora Weiss ―expresó ella mientras la dama hacía una seña hacia la silla a su lado para que tomara asiento. Rin reunió lo poco que sabía de la madre de Sesshomaru, pues no era de sus temas favoritos de mencionar, y la información que soltaba sobre ella era prácticamente nula. Sabía, por lo menos, que vivía en Viena y trabajaba como diseñadora de modas. Desde hacía mucho tiempo las relaciones entre madre e hijo habían sido tensas, aunque no había querido ahondar en el asunto ante lo inescrutable que era él al respecto.

―No me extraña. Intenté decírselo a mi hijo, pero rara vez atiende mis llamadas. Como comprenderás, necesitaba ver que se encontrara en buenas condiciones.

―Ya lo has hecho, madre ―espetó Sesshomaru descontento. La mujer ni se inmutó por tal contestación.

―¿Y ya quieres que me vaya? Qué muchacho tan desconsiderado eres, después de lo preocupada que he estado por ti. Menos mal que tu padre sí tiene la decencia de mantenerme al tanto.

―Te había dicho que me encontraba bien, no era necesario tu viaje.

―Tan desconsiderado como siempre. Descuida, mi vuelo de regreso es mañana. No tendrás que poner esa cara por mucho tiempo.

El ambiente era tan tenso que Rin se vio en la necesidad de interrumpirlo:

―¿Ha venido desde muy lejos, señora?

―Desde Bruselas. Tuve que irme pronto de mi exposición para alcanzar el vuelo, y aún así este muchacho no aprecia mis esfuerzos.

―No diga eso, estoy segura de que Sesshomaru se alegra de verla ―trató de calmar las aguas, aunque con ese comentario tan obviamente falso no podría lograrlo. Carraspeó levemente para no fijarse en la mueca de desagrado que había puesto Sesshomaru―. La entiendo, yo tampoco habría podido quedarme tranquila sin saber cómo estaba. Sus heridas fueron fuertes, pero están recuperándose bien.

―Sí, eso es de lo poco que ha querido decirle a su madre ―bufó dramáticamente la mujer―. ¿Y tú, Noto? He oído mucho de ti. No de él, por supuesto, pero de igual manera su padre no ha dejado de mencionarte.

La joven titubeó, incómoda.

―Ah... Yo me encuentro bien, gracias. No fue tan malo como lo de Sesshomaru ―por inercia posó los dedos en el vendaje de su cabeza, esperando no tener un aspecto demasiado demacrado que negara sus palabras.

―Toga me contó lo que sucedió ―continuó Irasue con un tinte de frío interés, tensando a Rin―. Debo admitir que jamás imaginé a mi hijo metido en una situación así, nunca ha sido del tipo que se involucra en problemas ajenos.

―Honestamente creo que nadie se puede imaginar a sí mismo en algo así. Yo tampoco lo esperé... aquella vez ―agregó en voz baja, preguntándose qué tanto le habría contado el señor Toga al respecto de su historia. A juzgar por la mirada inquisidora de la señora, seguramente era eso que tanto le incomodaba que saliera a la luz, algo que la ponía nerviosa. Pero no podía culparlo, si se quería explicar lo que había sucedido en ese galpón, empezar por su historia desde Kioto era la manera correcta de hacerlo. La calculadora mirada de la mujer se afiló brevemente antes de asentir con la cabeza.

―Por supuesto. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru, como te iba diciendo. Lo que hiciste fue demasiado imprudente, actuaste sin razonar bien las cosas. Un pequeño error y habría sido el último.

―Lo sé, madre.

―Fuiste muy impulsivo. Tuviste tus razones, ahora lo veo ―tildó la cabeza hacia Rin. Su voz era cortante y contundente―, pero no es excusa para arriesgar tu vida de esa manera. Si las autoridades no hubieran llegado a tiempo, estarías muerto. Los dos lo estarían ―completó duramente, ahora viendo también a Rin. Sesshomaru bufó por lo bajo.

―¿Has venido desde Bélgica a decirme algo tan obvio? No te hubieras molestado.

―No me importa que no quieras escucharlo, es la verdad y lo sabes. Nunca creí que harías una cosa como esa... ―resopló llevándose una mano a la frente. Bajo todo su dramatismo, Rin podía ver que la señora de verdad estaba preocupada imaginando los diferentes resultados de su enfrentamiento con Naraku. Era normal, ella misma había entrado en pánico al pensar en todas las posibilidades de lo que podría haberles ocurrido si Sango no hubiera aparecido justo a tiempo―. Estuviste muy cerca de morir, Sesshomaru. ¿Cómo esperabas que no viniera a verte? Podrás odiarme todo lo que quieras, pero sigo siendo tu madre y me preocupo por ti.

Sesshomaru se mantuvo callado ante su serio tono. No era afligido, sino más bien lleno de reproche. Debía haber una tensa historia entre ambos, algo que los había distanciado de una manera mucho peor que la impuesta por los límites continentales. Sesshomaru le guardaba un gran rencor a su madre, y ésta, a pesar de actuar de forma indiferente, sí estaba dolida por ello.

De estar Kagome ahí, de seguro tendría un diagnóstico certero y estaría programando estrategias mentales para reparar esa dañada relación.

―Pero claro, no puedo pedirte que muestres interés por cómo pueda sentirme, eso sería demasiado ―añadió poco después, agitando la mano de forma dramática para restarle importancia―. Nunca has demostrado empatía por nadie, por eso es que me sorprendió tanto enterarme de todo esto. Supongo que ya no eres tan indiferente ante los demás como creía.

Se volvió hacia Rin, apenas elevando una de sus blanquecinas cejas.

―En todo caso, me alegra que así sea. Me preocupaba que fueras tan antipático ―comentó con humor irónico―. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás en recuperarte, Sesshomaru?

―Dos meses, aproximadamente ―respondió como un autómata.

―He dicho recuperarte en el sentido de regresar a la normalidad, no librarte de esos clavos.

―No lo sé, madre, es relativo.

―Posiblemente sean menos de tres meses. Tiene una voluntad de acero, recobrará la movilidad en menos tiempo del que esperan los médicos ―terció Rin con ligereza para alivianar el ambiente―. La herida de su pierna ya está mucho mejor.

―En eso estás en lo cierto. Cuando quiere algo, no hay nada que pueda detenerlo. Como en tu caso, Noto. Esto no será diferente.

La muchacha se sonrojó por aquel repentino comentario y Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos hasta formar dos rendijas doradas, buscando paciencia de donde la no tenía para lidiar con su madre.

―Has cambiado en los aspectos más extraños, querido hijo. Tienes gran similitud con tu padre, si debo añadir.

―¿Debería estar orgulloso por eso? ―cuestionó apático.

―Eso depende de qué tan alta sea tu estima por él. Has escogido un camino... peculiar ―agregó al fijarse de nuevo en Rin con cierta gracia en sus hermosas facciones. Ante esto, la chica no se pudo quedar callada.

―¿Peculiar?

―Digamos que no eres el tipo de persona que veía saliendo con mi hijo.

―Suficiente, madre.

―No lo estoy diciendo con malas intenciones, Sesshomaru, lo sabes. Debes admitir que es curiosa la situación, no lo niegues.

―¿Por qué sería curiosa? ―indagó Rin, esta vez viendo a Sesshomaru. Él apenas frunció los labios con inconformidad antes de hablar de nuevo.

―¿Estas eran tus verdaderas intenciones al venir? ¿Era lo que querías comprobar?

―No me puedes culpar por sentir deseos de conocer a la mujer que escogiste, ¿no? Si no venía en persona jamás me la hubieras presentado por tu cuenta.

¿ _La mujer que escogiste_...? El corazón de Rin se aceleró y sus mejillas ardieron por lo que esto podía significar.

―Eres una chica interesante, Noto. ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo sobre ti? Apenas tengo a mi disposición lo poco que me ha dicho Toga ―continuó la dama con naturalidad, mientras su hijo la observaba de manera horrible, probablemente pensando en mandarla a callar. Los inquisidores ojos de la mujer eran demasiado afilados como para sentirse cómoda ante ellos, y ni hablar de su tono tan frío. A Rin le tomó un par de segundos más pasar la impresión y seguir con la plática.

―¿Qué le gustaría saber?

―Tu edad, por lo menos. Te ves muy joven. Y más vestida de esa manera ―señaló su pijama y Rin se maldijo internamente una vez más por haber elegido usarlo precisamente ese día.

―Tengo veintitrés años, señora.

―¿De verdad? Pareces menor.

―Eso me han dicho. Pero usted no se queda atrás ―concedió ella, rápidamente―, no parece tener un hijo mayor de los treinta.

―Los genes asiáticos ayudan, aunque estén en pequeñas cantidades ―contestó dándose aire con la mano―. Además de que era más joven que tú cuando Sesshomaru nació. Eran otros tiempos, por supuesto.

―¿Era más joven que yo? ―se asombró Rin.

―Tenía veintiuno. Toga y yo fuimos impetuosos, no pensamos en lo que hacíamos. Errores de la vida, ya ves.

―No puede decirlo en serio, no fue un error ―se indignó Rin, viendo rápidamente hacia Sesshomaru. Sentía deseos de hacer algo por él en vista de lo molesto que estaba, pero tampoco podía sacar a la señora de la habitación cuando había hecho un viaje desde tan lejos.

―Quizás cuando crezcas un poco más te darás cuenta por ti misma. Uno cuando se enamora hace locuras que a la larga complican más las cosas ―suspiró con dramatismo. ¿Aquello había sido una punta para ellos, por todo lo que les había pasado?

―No todos corremos con la misma mala suerte, señora Weiss. Al menos yo apostaré por haber tomado la decisión correcta, sin importar lo que otros puedan pensar al respecto ―espetó lo más serena que pudo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

―Tienes carácter, Noto. No lo habría adivinado ―replicó la otra con su tono altivo. Sesshomaru resopló calladamente.

―Has dejado tu punto en claro, madre. Ya ha sido suficiente.

―Supongo que por un día está bien ―se levantó de su asiento de forma elegante y avanzó un par de pasos hasta la cama, con sus finos tacones dorados resonando en el suelo. Rin evaluó que incluso sin ellos, era quizás un poco más alta que Sango. Se inclinó sobre el colchón y dejó un superficial beso en la sien de su hijo―. Me alegra que te encuentres a salvo, cielo, y que estés recuperándote satisfactoriamente. Estaré al pendiente de tus avances, así que te agradezco que no ignores mis llamadas. O podría hacerte otra visita sorpresa cuando menos te lo esperes.

―Lo tendré en cuenta ―respondió él, con una expresión tan fría como el mismo hielo.

―Eso espero. Vendré en la mañana antes de mi vuelo ―le avisó con una sonrisa lacónica―. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Noto.

―Déjeme acompañarla a la salida ―se levantó, resuelta y decidida.

―Y eres educada también. Sesshomaru, has hecho un hallazgo muy valioso, deberías seguir su ejemplo ―lo miró entretenida, pero sin obtener respuesta. Los ojos de su hijo estaban puestos sobre Rin, disconforme con aquella muestra de amabilidad―. Hasta mañana, cariño.

―Adiós, madre.

―Sigue siendo el mismo muchacho rencoroso de siempre ―comentó la mujer cuando abandonaban la habitación. Rin no se atrevió a volverse hacia él para ver si la había oído―. Pero también ha cambiado en otros aspectos. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al escuchar lo que había hecho para salvar tu vida.

―Fue muy valiente ―asintió la chica. El eco de los tacones atraía la atención de los médicos, pacientes y enfermeros que estaban por el pasillo. Más de uno seguía a la elegante dama con la mirada, entre extrañados y embobados por su apariencia tan llamativa. Irasue los ignoraba como si no estuvieran ahí, más que acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención.

―Imprudente es lo que fue. Y por lo que me ha dicho Toga, tú también.

―Usted misma lo ha dicho: cuando uno se enamora hace locuras ―alzó la vista hasta ella, quien la observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Su tenue sonrisa volvió a aparecer, y tuvo la ligera impresión de que en esa ocasión, no había rastros de ironía―. Señora Weiss... ¿Qué quiso decir con eso de que no soy la clase de persona que veía con Sesshomaru y que era una situación curiosa?

―A pesar de que él no lo crea, conozco a mi hijo mejor de lo que imagina. Su comportamiento se me hace muy familiar y predecible pese a la distancia que nos separa. Después de todo, lo sacó de _alguna_ parte ―comenzó ella. Habían llegado al área de recepción, donde un par de hombres europeos enfundados en trajes formales se pusieron en pie para recibirla. Debían ser sus guardaespaldas. Irasue les hizo una señal para que se mantuvieran apartados y se detuvo, volviéndose a Rin―. Hasta donde creía, Sesshomaru era una persona superficial, estaba demasiado enfrascado en sus propios asuntos como para siquiera dar un vistazo a su alrededor. Toga, quien todavía mantiene contacto conmigo, me había expresado preocupación ante su alejamiento cada vez más marcado. No sólo con su familia, sino con cualquier otra cosa que no involucrara su trabajo. Según sé, no se le han conocido relaciones serias de ningún tipo, por lo que supongo que se podría decir que tenía... amoríos fugaces e insignificantes. Ni su padre ni yo lo veíamos sentando cabeza, al menos no seriamente.

»Así que cuando apareciste tú, todo lo que creía saber de mi hijo se fue al diablo. Eres el opuesto del estereotipo que esperaba para él. Eres significativamente más joven y tienes un historial... ―hizo una corta pausa, buscando la palabra adecuada― complicado, por decirlo de alguna manera. Despertaste el instinto protector de mi hijo de una forma que no había pensado posible, le diste un propósito más allá de estar encerrado en una oficina. Debería agradecerte por la influencia que has tenido sobre él.

Cuando Rin abría la boca para decirle algo, la interrumpió.

―Pero no sé si pueda hacer eso considerando el peligro por el que pasó gracias a ti ―completó fríamente―. Es un sentimiento contradictorio, más aún al tener en cuenta la gravedad de la situación.

La muchacha bajó la cabeza un momento por ese golpe tan duro. Era eso lo que más temía, esa misma cuestión que la dama planteaba. Quizá sí había infundido un cambio positivo en Sesshomaru, pero a un precio demasiado alto.

―Yo también tengo ese sentimiento, señora Weiss. Y me pesa terriblemente porque fui yo quien lo vio en ese momento, y peor aún, soy consciente de que fue culpa mía que él pasara por esa experiencia tan horrible. Pero aún así, mantengo lo que dije en la habitación ―alzó de nuevo la cara, fijando la vista en los claros ojos que la miraban atentamente―. Apostaré por haber tomado la decisión correcta, y espero que Sesshomaru haga lo mismo. Le di miles de oportunidades de alejarse, pero se negó a hacerlo y se quedó conmigo aun conociendo los riesgos. Si él no tiene arrepentimientos, yo tampoco los tendré.

Irasue permaneció en silencio por algunos segundos, estudiándola con sus severos y calculadores ojos.

―Hay algunas cosas que no cambian después de todo. Mi hijo siempre ha sido extremadamente tozudo, así que no habrá manera de convencerlo de lo contrario si su mente está fijada en un objetivo. Y para bien o para mal, tú eres ese objetivo ―espetó pensativa. Rin no sabía si tomar aquello como una ofensa en el sentido de que no la creía lo suficientemente buena para él, o si se compadecía de su destino al tener la total atención de Sesshomaru. En cualquiera de ambos casos, prefirió no preguntar―. Espero que sepas valorar lo que tienes y cuides que nada ni remotamente similar vuelva a ocurrir.

―Puede dar fe de que cuidaré de él lo mejor que pueda, señora. Lo valoro cada día, y así seguirá siendo.

―Cuento con ello ―asintió parcamente la dama antes de dar un paso atrás―. Te veré mañana, Noto. No olvides lo que acabas de decir.

―No me atrevería a hacerlo. Hasta mañana, señora Weiss ―hizo una reverencia un tanto profunda, no sólo a modo de despedida, sino también de agradecimiento. Quizás no contaba con la bendición y la amorosa aceptación de esa mujer, pero saber que no la rechazaba era un gran paso en la dirección correcta.

Irasue se retiró del edificio acompañada por sus escoltas, con quienes apenas la había visto intercambiar un par de palabras en alemán mientras atravesaban las amplias puertas de la entrada. Una vez sola, sin contar con la presencia de fondo del personal y otros pacientes y visitantes que transitaban el lugar, se permitió soltar un prolongado suspiro y llevarse una mano a la cabeza por la impresión. Ahora veía de dónde había sacado Sesshomaru su carácter, aunque al menos él no era ni de lejos teatral como su madre.

Al verla, una enfermera se acercó a ella preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Rin había puesto una mano sobre su vendaje y la mujer lo interpretó como un gesto de dolor en sus heridas. Negó con la cabeza, diciéndole que no pasaba nada, y regresó al pasillo por donde había venido.

Quién le hubiera dicho que conocer a su suegra sería tan agotador.

Entró en la habitación de Sesshomaru y lo vio con ojos llenos de circunstancias.

―Tu madre es todo un personaje ―le dijo con un suspiro y las cejas alzadas.

―No tenías que acompañarla ―espetó él con desagrado, siguiéndola con la mirada mientras ella tomaba la silla anteriormente ocupada por la mujer. Rin se dejó caer sin más, con la cabeza saturada por los sucesos de los últimos minutos.

―Me hubiera sentido muy maleducada si no lo hacía ―comentó encogiéndose de hombros―. ¿Sabías que iba a venir?

―Lo imaginaba, pero no quería acertar.

―Me hubiera gustado estar más preparada. O al menos no haberme puesto este pijama, con razón pensó que parecía una niña ―resopló al ver los dibujitos en sus piernas. Era su pijama favorito, pero después de ese día ya no tenía la misma confianza en usarlo a la vista de todos.

―¿Te dijo algo cuando salieron de aquí?

―No mucho. Creo que no está muy contenta conmigo después de todos los problemas en los que te he metido. Es lógico, no esperaba otra cosa ―admitió intentando restarle importancia, aunque en el fondo no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

―Rin ―la voz de Sesshomaru era dura y autoritaria, algo que casi no había escuchado cuando estaban solos. Cuando no había nadie alrededor su manera de hablar era más suave y apacible, un lado de sí mismo que no mostraba ante nadie que no fuera ella―. Sea lo que sea que te haya dicho, ignóralo. Mi madre es muy dramática como para que consideres su opinión.

―Pero sigue siendo tu madre. Su opinión sí me importa.

―No deberías. No es quién para cernir un juicio sobre ti.

Rin posó sus ojos castaños en los suyos, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido con confusión. Dudó un poco, pero tras unos segundos de silencio, no pudo soportarlo más:

―No deberías hablar así de tu madre. Entiendo que tengan una relación complicada y... bueno, su carácter no ayuda mucho... el tuyo tampoco ―añadió por lo bajo―, pero te quiere. Vino desde muy lejos a verte porque estaba preocupada por ti.

―Estaba más preocupada por confirmar sus chismes ―replicó él.

―¿Siempre te has llevado así con ella?

―Nunca le he tenido demasiada estima.

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? ―cuestionó extrañada.

―Nada en particular ―negó él―. Su actitud es suficiente para hartar a cualquiera.

 _Sí, bueno, pero tú tampoco ayudas_ , estuvo por decir, pero se mordió la lengua justo a tiempo. Era obvio que en ese estado no se abriría ni le explicaría algo que tanto desagrado le causaba. Ya de por sí era difícil hacerlo hablar de algún tema espinoso, y cuando lo lograba, apenas conseguía como respuesta algunas palabras con las que hacer conjeturas. Lo mejor sería no presionarlo por el momento.

―Aún así... vino hasta aquí ―repitió por lo bajo―. Eres muy afortunado, ¿sabes? Tu madre puede visitarte y puedes hablar con ella. No todos corremos con esa suerte.

Y más suerte que esa, de hecho, pues no sólo tenía una, sino dos figuras maternas, un padre dedicado y un hermano comprometido, pese a sus intentos de ocultarlo. Tenía una buena familia.

El hombre se quedó callado ante su última triste frase, vigilando su expresión un tanto decaída. Aparentemente había escogido un mal momento para mostrar la antipatía que sentía por su madre. Para cambiar el tema, se fijó en la laptop que Rin había dejado en la silla contigua.

―¿Por qué la trajiste? ―la señaló.

―Tu hermano me pasó varias películas, pensé que te gustaría ver alguna.

―Podría hacerlo ―dijo simplemente. Rin le mostró una pequeña sonrisa y asintió, levantando el aparato.

Sesshomaru se hizo a un lado, abriéndole un espacio para que compartieran la cama como ya era una costumbre a esas alturas. Rin se arrimó contra su cuerpo, tratando de espabilarse por el cúmulo de pensamientos que la asediaban, y abrió la laptop para seleccionar lo que verían. Todo lo que necesitaba era estar un rato a solas con él para recuperar sus energías y sentirse mejor, y una película era la excusa perfecta para alivianar la tensión que la señora Weiss había dejado atrás en cuanto se marchó.

Escogieron una de ciencia ficción que parecía ser prometedora y se centraron en las imágenes y subtítulos de la pantalla. La chica había enredado su brazo con el de Sesshomaru, y trazaba distraídamente círculos en su muñeca con la punta de los dedos. Siempre hacía algo parecido cuando estaba intranquila, estar en contacto con él era la mejor forma que conocía de relajarse. El hombre, en respuesta, se inclinó un poco sobre ella hasta que Rin pudo sentir sus pausadas respiraciones acariciando su frente.

Se sentía bien. Correcto, incluso, estar en esa posición. Sentía que era su lugar, sin importar las inquietantes palabras de la dama extranjera que aguijoneaban su mente a cada momento.

No se retractaría. Aún cuando pensara no ser suficiente para él, aún cuando temiera no darle todo lo que merecía... haría su mayor esfuerzo. Podrían no ser el par ideal, pero, ¿qué importancia tenía? No lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Se relajó al llegar a esa conclusión y apretó suavemente su mano, encontrando que él hacía lo mismo, como si hubiera pensado en algo similar por su propia cuenta.

Si habían sobrevivido a la locura de Naraku, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser seguir viviendo?

...

Cuando Rin consiguió reunir el valor para ver cómo lucía su rostro, sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente. Llevaba alrededor de cinco minutos en el baño de su habitación con la luz apagada y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. El alta médica estaba pautada para el día siguiente, y según todos cuanto la veían, su cara estaba completamente normal. Se acarició el lugar por donde la bala había pasado, recorriendo la larga aunque fina cicatriz que había quedado en aquel lado de su cabeza. Ya no estaba hinchado y la piel no le molestaba, también había recuperado en su totalidad la visión del ojo derecho.

El único efecto además de esa cicatriz que todavía no se atrevía a ver, era la pérdida de audición de un cincuenta por ciento del oído derecho. El daño no había sido tan leve como se había estimado en primer lugar, y resultó inevitable que el estallido no atrofiara su sistema auditivo, algo que había atribuido a la inflamación y vendajes.

Sin embargo, el equipo médico se esforzó por reconstruir el canal, y pese a que no era perfecto, no lo había perdido por completo. Considerando que era un milagro que aún estuviera viva después de casi recibir una bala entre ceja y ceja, una porción de sordera era algo con lo que podría lidiar.

 _Esto es ridículo_ , bufó para sí misma, dándole un manotazo al interruptor de la luz y abriendo de golpe los ojos.

Su reflejo le devolvía la asustada y sorprendida mirada de un rostro pálido, pero prácticamente igual al de siempre. Se acercó más al espejo apoyándose en el lavamanos hasta que su nariz casi se dio de bruces con la superficie. Aún tenía una ojera levemente notoria bajo el ojo derecho y quizás su párpado estaba algo caído ―tal vez la inflamación no había desaparecido en su totalidad después de todo―, pero fuera de eso se veía como normalmente era.

Giró la cara para ver la cicatriz, alzando el cabello con una mano. En palabras de los médicos, aquella marca se iría haciendo menos visible con el pasar del tiempo, pero nunca llegaría a desaparecer. Era una línea recta y fina, de un claro color rosado y un largo de once centímetros. Aún veía los pequeños puntos de sutura del hilo quirúrgico, y se dio unos toquecitos con los dedos intentando captar algún sonido metálico de la placa de titanio que unía sus huesos. Examinó con el tacto ambos lados de su cabeza en el mismo punto, tratando de encontrar las diferencias y similitudes, esperando que la placa no sobresaliera o le diera una apariencia extraña.

No encontró nada fuera de lo normal.

Soltó el cabello que mantenía arriba y se alisó el flequillo, dando unos pasos atrás para verse de lejos, girando la cara en varios ángulos para ver si se notaba algo. Absolutamente nada.

Respiró profundamente y sonrió para sí. Tres semanas atrás había llegado a esa habitación amoreteada, inflamada y con abundantes señales de golpes repartidas por todo el cuerpo, pero el día de hoy si un extraño la veía no podría adivinar lo que le había sucedido.

Se dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas y salió aliviada del baño. Había esperado ver una cara extraña para cuando abriera los ojos y enfrentara la realidad, pero al final se había angustiado de sobremanera por nada.

―¡A buena hora decides salir! ¿Qué tanto hacías? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí esperándote? ―saltó una voz repentina. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para convencerse de que esas dos personas que se sentaban en su cama eran reales.

La impresión la dejó momentáneamente paralizada. Era como si hubiera retrocedido algunos años en el pasado. Rika y Yoko estaban ahí, viéndola sonrientes y satisfechas por la sorpresa. La última vez que habían hablado por teléfono con ella le habían dicho que aún estaban cuadrando los permisos de sus respectivos trabajos para darse un viaje a Tokio ante la autorización que la policía le había concedido a Rin para revelar su ubicación, por lo que no se había esperado verlas aquel día, en medio de su habitación como si nada.

―Chicas...

―Uy, te has puesto pálida. ¿Llamamos a una enfermera? Es como si hubieras visto fantasmas ―bromeó Yoko acercándosele con una sonrisa burlona. Rin no pudo soportarlo más y le echó los brazos al cuello, abrazándola con una fuerza demoledora―. ¡Por Dios! ¿Quieres estrangularme?

―Eh, yo también quiero uno ―se quejó Rika a su lado. Rin estiró un brazo y la atrapó a ella también, riendo mientras intentaba controlar el llanto que quería emerger de su garganta. Las tres amigas se quedaron abrazadas por unos momentos, hasta que Yoko decidió que era mejor separarse antes de que a Rin le bajara la tensión por la emoción.

―Ve a sentarte antes de que te desmayes, por favor ―le indicó tomándola de la mano para llevarla a la cama.

―¿Cuándo llegaron? ¡Me hubieran dicho que venían, no tenía idea! ―las regañó ella.

―Ese era el plan, tontita, se supone que era una sorpresa ―le respondió Rika risueña.

―Ni siquiera les había dicho el nombre de la clínica, ¿cómo...?

―Tenemos nuestros medios, Rin ―dijo Rika con un dramático gesto de la mano―, y muchos contactos en la policía de Kioto, por si lo has olvidado.

―La detective Kuwashima nos llamó y nos dijo todo ―la interrumpió Yoko, cortando su teatro―. Fue cosa suya, para alegrarte ahora que al fin podíamos saber dónde estabas.

―Oh, ¿en serio? Tengo que darle las gracias. Las he echado tanto de menos, chicas... ―las observó conmovida, casi conteniendo el aliento―, me alegra que estén aquí.

―Y a nosotras estar contigo ―sonrió Rika, igual de emocionada y ya con los ojos aguados―. Te ves mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, ¿dónde dices que te rozó la bala?

―Aquí ―se levantó el cabello y les enseñó la fina cicatriz que acababa de inspeccionar minutos atrás―. También tenía algunos hematomas, y tuvieron que hacerme cirugía en el canal auditivo porque el estallido lo estropeó un poco. Sólo perdí la mitad de la audición, así que no fue _tan_ malo.

Sus amigas intercambiaron una mirada apenada.

―Pero ya estás bien, ¿verdad? ¿Te duele algo?

―Ya no siento nada. Con respecto al oído, es como llevar un audífono dañado, supongo que me acostumbraré en un tiempo ―se encogió de hombros sin mayor remedio. De todas formas no tenía más alternativa.

―Oh, Rin... lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por tanto... Cuando nos lo contaste creí que me daría algo ―sollozó Rika, tomándola de las manos―. Estabas tan herida, casi mueres y... y nosotras no podíamos hacer nada para ayudarte.

―No te angusties por eso, Rika. Ya todo pasó ―le devolvió cariñosamente el apretón de manos, conmovida.

―Estamos tan orgullosas de ti... ―continuó la chica, sacudiendo su larga melena repleta de rizos oscuros, un estilo reciente al siempre corto al que se había acostumbrado―. Fuiste muy valiente, Rin, todos creemos lo mismo.

―¿Todos?

―¿Crees que no íbamos a dar la buena noticia en Kioto? ―le espetó Yoko―. Ken y mis padres casi hicieron una fiesta, y nuestros antiguos compañeros de clase no se lo podían creer.

―Mis padres también estaban muy aliviados, pero creo que a mi madre se le subió la tensión cuando le dije que te habían disparado ―secundó Rika con una risa nerviosa―. Todos estábamos entre angustiados y emocionados cuando nos enteramos de lo que pasó.

La joven hizo una pausa que Yoko aprovechó.

―Rin, necesito que nos cuentes con lujo de detalle cómo rayos se te ocurrió ofrecerte a un mafioso sabiendo lo que podía pasarte ―la miró duramente, a lo que la muchacha tragó en seco―. Me alegra que estés bien y moriría si algo peor te hubiera pasado, pero con un demonio, mujer, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

―En una situación así uno no piensa ―se defendió Rin como pudo―, sólo quería ayudar a Sesshomaru, eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

―Vamos, Yoko, ¿tienes que reñirla precisamente ahora?

―¡Pues claro! ¿Cuándo más si no? Tú te pusiste a llorar como una poseída y a mí casi me dio un infarto. No digo que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, no sé si podría juzgarte por eso, pero... ¡Maldición, Rin! ¡No sólo te querías matar tú, nos querías matar a todos de preocupación! ¡Soy demasiado joven para que me de un infarto!

Y sin que fuera el mejor lugar ni momento, Rin se echó a reír por la exageración de su querida amiga. La ruda muchacha no notó que había comenzado a llorar a moco tendido, y la miraba con el ceño fruncido como si fuera una niña pequeña intentando hacerse la dura.

Pasó la siguiente media hora relatándoles con pelos y señales cada cosa que había sucedido desde el momento en que supo del secuestro de Sesshomaru. En sus muchas conversaciones telefónicas no había querido entrar en detalles, no sólo para no inquietarlas de más, sino porque en su estado era realmente agotador hablar de ello. Pero ahora que las tenía cara a cara y estaba relativamente mejor, se sentía mucho más fuerte como para contar toda la historia.

Sus amigas se quedaron boquiabiertas durante todo el relato, haciéndole eventuales preguntas sobre los sucesos en _Fuji TV_ y el galpón, además de horrorizarse con el brazo partido de Sesshomaru y el intento de violación. Ese último detalle no se los había contado antes, y ambas se quedaron blancas como la cal mientras Rin intentaba mantener el tono firme para que no le temblara la voz. Sentía tanto alivio de que no la hubieran violado que era casi palpable para las otras dos.

―Entonces se puede decir que lo que los salvó a ambos fue un golpe de suerte ―concluyó Yoko, con los ojos como platos, a lo que Rin asintió.

―Básicamente.

―Dios santo... ―resopló llevándose una mano a la frente―. Menos mal que no nos dejaron venir antes, porque de haber sabido esto en su momento yo misma te habría matado.

―¿Cómo fuiste capaz de mantener el temple? Yo me hubiera puesto a llorar ―se asombró Rika.

―Todavía no sé cómo lo hice, pero sí estuve a punto de llorar. Especialmente cuando le rompieron el brazo a Sesshomaru.

―A todo esto, ¿él no te regañó?

―Claro que lo hizo. Incluso en ese momento... cuando supo que había acordado intercambiarme por él con Naraku, me miraba de una forma como si quisiera matarme. No sólo estaba furioso, estaba... asustado. Nunca lo había visto así ―completó meditabunda. Trataba de no pensar demasiado en los acontecimientos de ese día, pero sencillamente era imposible no evocar esos recuerdos de vez en cuando.

―Es lo más lógico, ¿quién no estaría asustado?

―Tuvo que haber sido horrible... ―musitó Rika―, pero ambos salieron bien de esa locura y es algo por lo que agradecer. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Rin, eres la persona más valiente que he conocido.

―Y suicida ―agregó Yoko, aún con los ojos abiertos de par en par―. Son tal para cual, porque él se paró enfrente de una pistola sin pestañear.

―Oye, ¿cuándo nos lo vas a presentar? Necesitamos conocerlo en persona, la curiosidad me está matando ―Rika se inclinó hacia adelante con gesto soñador y una mueca emocionada. Rin intercambió una mirada poco impresionada con su otra amiga, quien negó con la cabeza.

―Hablas mucho de él, claro que quiere conocerlo.

―Porque tú no, hipócrita ―la muchacha le dio un indignado codazo, haciendo que Rin se riera.

―Le ajustaron los clavos del brazo hace poco, y con eso viene una dosis de sedantes y analgésicos porque es bastante doloroso, así que debe estar dormido. En un rato, cuando esté más compuesto, le preguntaré si puede recibir visitas.

―Pero cuánta formalidad, Rin, me sorprendes. ¿No me puedo asomar un momento a su cuarto? Es que quiero ver qué tan guapo es como para enamorarte a ti.

―Espero por su bien que la puerta de su habitación tenga seguro ―comentó Yoko con un suspiro de negación.

―Más tarde, Rika, necesita descansar.

―Aguafiestas... ―musitó la joven cruzándose de brazos.

Las tres amigas dedicaron ese tiempo en conversar, poniéndose al día con el mismo entusiasmo que habían tenido en su adolescencia, como si el tiempo realmente no hubiera pasado. Rin olvidó que estaba en una habitación clínica, olvidó su cercana experiencia a la muerte y las secuelas que le habían quedado de ésta, preocupándose sólo de disfrutar el momento como si nunca fuera a terminar.

Resultaba que Rika y Yoko habían ido para recibirla justo para su alta médica y llevarla de regreso con ellas unos días a Kioto para el tan esperado reencuentro con su abuelo. Al fin, después de años separados, podrían volver a estar juntos sin ningún peligro que los asediara.

Las horas transcurrieron hasta que casi se terminaba el horario de visitas, y ante las súplicas de Rika, Rin había ido a preguntarle a Sesshomaru si podía presentarlo ante sus amigas. El hombre, aún algo entumecido por los sedantes, asintió llanamente y las recibió sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. No habló mucho, pero aún así respondió escuetamente las preguntas de las jóvenes, más que nada para complacer a Rin. Ésta, para no incomodarlo, no permitió que la visita durara más que unos escasos minutos, y sacó rápidamente a las muchachas de su habitación para dejarlo descansar un poco más.

Sesshomaru era una persona demasiado reservada y gustaba de su privacidad, por lo que no quería molestarlo con dos desconocidas demasiado curiosas. O al menos una de ellas sí lo era, porque Yoko se había quedado más al margen mientras Rika indagaba sobre él como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, pese a que les había advertido lo serio y moderado que era, y que lo mejor sería no inundarlo de preguntas personales.

Y por supuesto que no pudo contenerse la lengua en cuanto salieron:

―Felicidades, Rin, está de muerte lenta ―asintió con aprobación, haciendo que Yoko rolara los ojos.

Se despidieron poco después de eso, prometiéndose reencontrarse al día siguiente a primera hora y marcharse a media tarde para Kioto. La muchacha fue haciendo cálculos mentales para organizar su tiempo en salir de la clínica, recoger al perro del hospedaje de mascotas, hacer su equipaje y salir de la ciudad. Estaba segura de que tenía tiempo de sobra para todo, más si contaba con la ayuda de sus amigas.

A las ocho en punto, y después de darse un baño, fue a tomar la cena en la habitación de Sesshomaru. Lo primero que hizo fue disculparse por la intromisión de las chicas y la insaciable curiosidad de Rika.

―No pensé que vendrían hoy, perdona. Espero que no te hayan molestado ―le dijo con un tinte de preocupación. Esta vez compartían la mesita de la suite y cenaban frente a frente. Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza sin darle importancia―. Regresaré de Kioto el lunes, justo unos días antes de la audiencia de Mukotsu para estar más preparada. ¿Vas a estar bien?

―¿Debería no estarlo? ―cuestionó él, alzando la vista de su bandeja.

―No me gusta dejarte aquí solo ―se explicó Rin. No se sentía nada cómoda marchándose fuera de la ciudad mientras él se quedaba atrás, recuperándose de las heridas que le habían infligido por su culpa.

―No tiene importancia.

―Pero...

―Es menos de una semana, Rin ―la cortó. No le gustaba que se sintiera en deuda con él ni que intentara compensarlo. No había nada que retribuir, pero ella no parecía comprenderlo.

Como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento, la chica se mordió los labios ahogando una tímida sonrisa.

―Es verdad, tampoco es tanto ―dijo, retomando sus bocados para después añadir con humor―. Debería estar agradecida por esto. Nunca he pasado tanto tiempo contigo sin que algo lo eche a perder.

Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja en su dirección, a lo que Rin ensanchó su sonrisa. Era cierto. Ahora, sin Naraku de por medio, podían pasar el rato sin tener que preocuparse de una próxima y peligrosa jugada. Era extraño contar con esa libertad.

Después de cenar, una enfermera se encargó de retirar las bandejas y de darle un rápido chequeo a Sesshomaru, inyectándole su dosis de calmantes para permitirle dormir sin molestias. Rin, que estaba prácticamente recuperada, ya no necesitaba de ningún tratamiento y sólo se quedaba esa noche por mera precaución. Sus valores aún no estaban del todo normales, pero no era nada que no pudiera ser tratado en la comodidad de su hogar.

―Las luces se apagan en media hora ―dijo la enfermera antes de retirarse―, más te vale estar en tu habitación para entonces, señorita Noto ―le advirtió entrecerrando los ojos. Era común que ella o Sesshomaru estuvieran en la habitación del otro haciéndose compañía cuando no podían dormir. Hablaban, veían la televisión o... las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo al pensar en la intimidad que había estado creciendo entre ellos recientemente.

No es que hicieran nada demasiado escandaloso en realidad ―aunque para ella, cualquier clase de cercanía con ese hombre le disparaba el pulso, por más inocente que fuera―, no podía negar que algo se desarrollaba poco a poco. Unas caricias, miradas encendidas, besos frecuentes. Le era fácil perder la noción del tiempo estando a su lado, recostados en esa pequeña cama del hospital conversando a pocos palmos de distancia mientras ella rozaba distraídamente su brazo en busca de aplacar alguna incomodidad, o él dejaba que sus dedos recorrieran su cabello con parsimonia.

Se sentía tan bien poder estar de esa manera, para variar. Dejando de lado todas las angustias aunque fuera por un instante, sin temer que alguien les arrebatara cruelmente esos preciosos momentos.

Cuánta falta le harían a partir del día siguiente, ya se habían hecho parte de su rutina.

Treinta minutos después, la chica se levantó a regañadientes del tibio lecho que era acurrucarse al lado de Sesshomaru. Si no le temiera a esa estricta mujer, sería capaz de quedarse dormida sin problemas. Pensar en eso le puso la piel de gallina al notar todo lo que significaba. Dormir con él... aunque fuera de esa inocente manera, sin hacer nada...

―Será mejor obedecer antes de que venga la amargura en persona a echarme a patadas ―carraspeó mientras se incorporaba para dejar de pensar en eso. ¿Era su optimismo tras la captura de Naraku el que le llenaba la cabeza de ideas, o había algo más? Sentía que su relación estaba cambiando lentamente, y eso... eso la asustaba un poco. ¿No era demasiado pronto para que pasaran esas cosas?―. Si despiertas y necesitas algo, escríbeme. Y si no necesitas nada, también me escribes ―alzó su nuevo teléfono celular, cortesía de Sango, y le sonrió antes de inclinarse sobre él y besarlo dulcemente en los labios―. Buenas noches, Sesshomaru.

―Rin ―la atajó de la muñeca antes de que se alejara, obligándola a inclinarse de nuevo. La misma mano que la había tomado de la muñeca se dirigió a su nuca, manteniéndola fija mientras la besaba de manera profunda, casi demandante. El corazón de Rin dio un salto bastante brusco. Parecía que no era la única en notar el cambio en su relación...

Cerró los ojos para devolverle la caricia, apoyándose en sus anchos hombros para mantener el equilibrio y no tropezarse con el borde del colchón. Sentía una ola de adrenalina, como un torrente de descargas eléctricas que iniciaban en sus labios y terminaban en las puntas de sus pies.

―¡Hora de apagar las luces! ―interrumpió la gruñona enfermera, sorprendiéndolos en una posición muy comprometedora. Rin se separó de él, roja como un semáforo, y no se atrevió a ver a la mujer que los observaba acusadoramente. Sesshomaru, como era de esperarse, mantenía una expresión ecuánime, aunque Rin podría jurar haberlo escuchado resoplar con desdén―. Espero no encontrarlos de nuevo en la habitación del otro, conocen las políticas que tenemos aquí ―les advirtió como si lo que acabara de ver fuera un insulto a la moral―. Estaré vigilándolos durante la noche, así que compórtense.

―No se preocupe, nos comportaremos ―asintió Rin mientras se encaminaba a la salida. No podía ocultar su sonrisita traicionera ni aunque lo intentara, pues pese al bochorno debía admitir que era gracioso que los trataran como si fueran un par de adolescentes, especialmente a él.

―A la cama, Noto, vamos. El que tu alta sea mañana no te da más libertades.

―Ya mismo me voy a dormir. Buenas noches ―hizo una leve reverencia a modo de despedida, y antes de salir por la puerta, le dedicó una mirada a Sesshomaru, quien la siguió con los ojos dorados hasta que desapareció.

Una vez en la cama, contorneó lentamente sus labios con la punta de los dedos, recordando aquel beso tan arrebatador. Pese a que sus besos eran un poco más profundos que antes, lo de ahora fue... increíble. Seductor. Intenso.

Esta era la primera vez que la besaba, como diría Rika, _como Dios manda_.

Y se había sentido tan bien... tanto, que no le molestaría para nada repetirlo en cuanto fuera posible.

Y no estaba muy segura si aquello debía entusiasmarla o asustarla.

...

El viaje en tren estuvo cargado de risas, juegos y pláticas animadas; pues pese a que a Rin se le había estrujado el corazón al dejar a Sesshomaru aún ingresado, sus amigas se esmeraban por distraerla y hacerle pasar un buen momento. Y vaya que sabían cómo hacerlo.

Ben, con su arnés y carnet de perro de asistencia, tenía la libertad de pasearse por cualquier vagón, saltándose las políticas de restricción de animales de gran tamaño ―si querías viajar con un perro, debía ir solo en un vagón aparte para no molestar a los demás pasajeros, a no ser que fuera un perro minúsculo que pudieras meter en un bolso―, así que ahora estaba cómodamente sentado mirando por la ventana, recibiendo mimos sin parar de Yoko y Rika.

Llegar al que había sido su hogar durante la mayor parte de su vida le provocó un sentimiento agridulce. Las calles no habían cambiado, todo seguía tal cual lo había dejado con las pocas excepciones de algunos locales con fachadas renovadas. Del resto, era como si aún tuviera diecisiete años y nunca lo hubiera dejado para ir a esa competencia.

Ojalá hubiera sido así.

Compuso una sonrisa que sus amigas encontraron un tanto extraña, pero comprensible por las circunstancias, y se dejó guiar por ellas a través del sitio que la vio crecer... y desaparecer.

Su primera parada fue el modesto apartamento de Yoko, quien se había independizado unos años atrás para estudiar y trabajar. Dejó allí su equipaje y las tres se encaminaron a hacer todas las visitas que tenía pendientes desde el momento de su partida.

Pero de todas esas, una en especial era la que resaltaba en importancia.

Rin estaba ahora de pie en la entrada del hogar de ancianos donde su abuelo residía hacía algunos años, con el corazón bombeándole a toda velocidad y los ojos aguados por sus fuertes ganas de llorar. Yoko y Rika se quedaron atrás con Ben, y tomaron caminos separados para que Rin tuviera más privacidad.

Contuvo el aliento al momento de cruzar el umbral y caminó hacia la recepción, observando de pasada a las personas que pululaban por ahí. Gente mayor en sillas de ruedas o arrastrando perchas con soluciones salinas, niños visitando a sus abuelos, enfermeros con informes bajo el brazo... nadie parecía poner especial atención en ella.

Compuso una sonrisa y fue a hablar con el empleado más cercano, un hombre joven, fornido y con atuendo de cuidador, preguntándole por su abuelo. Antes no se habría atrevido a cruzar palabra con una persona así o con cualquier tipo de hombre en general, pero ahora cada vez le era un poco más fácil hacerlo. Sólo era un enfermero haciendo su trabajo: debía ser fuerte para poder cargar a los pacientes en caso de ser necesario, pero no por eso era una amenaza.

El cuidador tomó sus datos en la recepción y la guió personalmente por el largo pasillo que daba a una de las tantas áreas comunes. Era un centro muy bonito y bien cuidado, con personal altamente cualificado y una atención de primera. Con ayuda de la familia de Rika, Rin tuvo que hacerse cargo de la venta de la casa en la que había vivido para poder costear la estadía de su abuelo en ese sitio, además de utilizar gran parte de los ahorros que su madre y abuela habían dejado atrás para ayudar con los gastos extras.

De no haber contado con el apoyo económico del programa de protección de testigos, seguramente su situación actual sería muy, muy precaria.

Pero no le importaba. Prefería afrontar la ruina y vivir bajo un puente para que su abuelo estuviera en el mejor sitio posible.

Llegaron a una especie de sala amplia con largos ventanales que daban a una vista panorámica del jardín. Algunos ancianos se encontraban reunidos en mesas circulares jugando a las cartas o al ajedrez, otros estaban conversando en sillones particulares o escuchando la anticuada radio en una de las esquinas de la estancia. Cuando distinguió a su abuelo, inconfundible por su brillante calva y manchas de la edad, de espaldas a ella examinando sus cartas para hacer la próxima jugada, sus piernas se volvieron de gelatina. No lo había visto en dos años enteros, y ahora no podía evitar el choque de emociones que la invadían.

Se mordió los sonrientes labios, luchando contra el torrente de lágrimas que amenazaban con caer por su rostro a toda carrera, y se acercó lentamente. Un par de jugadores de la mesa se percataron de su presencia, pero Rin llevó un dedo a sus labios en una silenciosa petición para no ser delatada.

―¿Arriesga todo o pasa de turno, señor Noto? ―preguntó agachándose hasta su oído. El anciano se volteó extrañado ante la voz femenina y casi gritó de alegría cuando la vio a pocos palmos de su cara.

―¡Rin! ¡Mi princesa! ―exclamó soltando las cartas mientras sus compañeros se echaban a reír. Ambos rieron con ellos y se estrecharon en un fuerte abrazo. Rin no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar―. Oh, Rin... ha pasado tanto tiempo... Te extrañé demasiado ―sollozó él, estrechándola con manos temblorosas.

―Y yo a ti, abuelo. No tienes idea de cuánto ―respondió con la misma voz quebrada que él.

―Me alegra tanto que estés bien... ―la tomó de los hombros, separándola de sí para darle una detenida mirada. A Rin se le arrugó el corazón al notar que tenía muchas más arrugas en el rostro y le habían brotado nuevas manchas por la edad―. ¿Ya todo terminó, verdad? ¿Ya estás a salvo?

―Sí, abuelo. Estoy a salvo. Los dos lo estamos ―asintió repetidamente sin dejar de sonreír.

―¿Por qué no movemos este reencuentro a un sitio más cómodo? ―ofreció el enfermero que la había llevado hasta ahí y señaló un área apartada de la sala, donde había un par de sillones y una mesita ratonera―. ¿Puede caminar, Noto? ¿Quiere una silla de ruedas?

―Tonterías, Miyake, no puedo hacer el ridículo frente a mi nieta. Todavía no estoy tan echado a perder ―negó haciendo un gesto con la mano antes de tomar su metálico bastón y apoyarse en él para levantarse.

El enfermero se dirigía a asistirlo, pero Rin le pidió con la mirada que se lo permitiera a ella. Tomó el otro brazo del anciano y le ayudó poco a poco, apretándolo suavemente para guiarlo a través del lugar hasta los sillones. El enfermero les pisaba los talones, alerta en caso de que fuera necesario intervenir. Cuando nieta y abuelo estuvieron cómodamente instalados en sus nuevos asientos, el cuidador les dijo que estaría cerca por si necesitaban algo.

―Te ves preciosa, Rin ―comenzó él con una sonrisa de orgullo en sus arrugados labios―, mucho más compuesta que cuando te fuiste.

―Me siento mucho mejor, abuelo. Ya he dejado casi toda mi medicación, ¿sabes? También recuperé peso, y estoy mucho más fuerte porque he estado yendo al gimnasio ―se palmeó un brazo como si quisiera alardear de sus músculos y soltó una risita. Pese a que no lo había visitado últimamente, después de sus clases de defensa había alargado su membrecía al gimnasio de mujeres, donde hacía clases de baile, aeróbicos y artes marciales.

―Ay, niña... cuánta falta me hacía verte así. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

―Hace como una hora, más o menos. Tenía que verte a ti primero, así que dejé mi equipaje y vine directo aquí.

Su abuelo se quedó callado durante unos instantes, contemplándola mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas de sus ojos hundidos y entreabiertos detrás de los gruesos cristales de sus gafas. Rin comenzó a hacerle preguntas referentes a su salud y su estadía en el hogar de ancianos, buscando alguna pista que indicara si estaba realmente cómodo ahí o si había algún motivo de alarma.

Durante los minutos que estuvieron sentados tomados de las manos, se sintió muy aliviada al comprobar que no tenía motivos para estar tan preocupada. Comía sus tres comidas con buen apetito, se tomaba sus medicamentos sin demasiada pelea y había formado buenas amistades entre el personal y los demás residentes. Incluso sabía que recibía visitas esporádicas de las chicas y de sus familias, entre otros miembros de la comunidad que se acercaban cuando les era posible para saludarlo. Uno no pasaba toda su vida en un pequeño pueblo para que la gente se olvidara de su existencia, y como su abuelo siempre fue tan sociable como lo había sido ella en sus mejores momentos, estaba muy bien relacionado en todas partes.

―Los agentes vinieron a hablar conmigo cuando todo pasó, Rin ―le dijo él cuando se movían al tenso tema del caso de Naraku―. Los muy tontos no quisieron decirme mucho, claro, porque dijeron que podría sentarme mal en la salud. ¡Te imaginas! ¿Qué me podría sentar peor que ellos negándose a contarme la verdad? Tenía unas ganas de pegarles con el bastón... pero como Miyake me estaba viendo, preferí portarme bien ―refunfuñó con un resoplido, sacándole a su nieta una sonrisita.

―¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron los agentes? ―lo animó a continuar. Ya sabía lo que le habían dicho, pues ella misma había rogado que manejaran con mucho cuidado la información que se le daría a su abuelo: sólo lo más importante y las mejores noticias.

―Que habían atrapado al mafioso y que ya estabas a salvo. Eso es todo. Claro que también mencionaron algo sobre una redada en el puerto de Aomi porque el tipo iba a escaparse en un carguero, o algo así, pero sé que eso lo dijeron sólo para distraerme. Sé que tuvo que haber pasado algo más, porque no me llamaste cuando lo arrestaron. Habías prometido ser la primera en darme la noticia, pero me enteré unos días después ―bajó la cabeza para verla sobre el borde de sus gafas. Por supuesto que recordaría esa promesa, la edad no había conseguido hacer mella en su memoria de elefante.

―No fue por nada, es que pasaron muchas cosas y estaba con la cabeza en otro lado ―dijo Rin con soltura, encogiéndose de hombros. Pero aquel hombre la había criado y conocía cada uno de sus gestos cuando intentaba salirse con la suya.

―Sabes que no me engañas con eso, tu madre hacía exactamente lo mismo cuando mentía.

―No es del todo una mentira ―negó ella.

―Pero lo es al fin de cuentas. Vamos, niña, dilo de una vez. ¿Ya estás bien, no? No me pasará nada si me dices qué fue lo que ocurrió.

Rin apretó los labios, nerviosa al ser acorralada.

―No quiero angustiarte, abuelo. Podría sentarte mal...

―Rin, he vivido mucho más que tú y he soportado un montón de cosas en todo este tiempo. Te tengo ahora frente a mí y veo que estás sana y salva, así que pase lo que pase estaré bien ―observó él severamente. Podía ser un abuelo muy cariñoso y complaciente (era quien cubría sus travesuras de niña y la defendía de los regaños y castigos de su madre y abuela), pero también podía ser muy estricto, otra cosa que la avanzada edad no le había arrebatado. Ante la contrariedad en el rostro de su nieta, suspiró y decidió llegar a un término medio―. ¿Qué tal si me cuentas una versión con censura?

―¿Con censura?

―Sí... como los ridículos cortes que le hacen a las películas en la televisión para quitarles la violencia y esas cosas ―bufó él―. Sólo quiero saber qué sucedió. Por favor, tu abuelo no se va a morir porque le digas la verdad.

La chica contuvo el aire, meditándolo por varios segundos mientras le devolvía la mirada. Para cuando exhaló lentamente decidió que lo que pedía era justo. Podía ser un anciano de salud delicada, pero sobre todas las cosas era su abuelo, su única familia, y merecía saberlo.

―De acuerdo. Una versión con censura ―asintió sin más remedio.

Le relató todo desde que supieron la identidad de Naraku hasta su captura en el galpón, omitiendo detalles demasiado escabrosos y reduciendo en buena medida las consecuencias de sus actos. El brazo roto de Sesshomaru y el balazo que la había rozado era todo lo que se atrevía a contarle, siendo lo más delicada posible, siempre vigilante de las reacciones de su abuelo. Pero el hombre se mantuvo en calma, asombrado y silencioso, exceptuando cuando su escasa audición no le permitía entender algo y le pedía que repitiera, hasta que terminó con una breve explicación de su estadía en la clínica.

Si algo llegaba a pasarle al abuelo por todo eso, se sentiría terriblemente mal.

―No fue tan malo como parece, en realidad me quedé tanto tiempo por precaución. Sabes lo delicado que es el canal auditivo y pensaban que podía afectar mi equilibrio y esas cosas... pero al final sólo quedé un poquito sorda, tampoco es para tanto.

El anciano profirió un largo suspiro, parpadeando lentamente para procesar cada gramo de información. Saber que su querida nieta había pasado por tanto y que él no había estado ahí para apoyarla era estremecedor. Se sentía tan negligente... tuvo que estar con ella. Tuvo que ayudarla, protegerla y cuidarla de todo el mal que la acechaba... pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Era viejo y estaba enfermo, sólo hubiera estorbado y complicado las cosas.

Si tan sólo no fuera tan débil, si tan sólo tuviera un poco más de fuerzas, habría podido ir a Tokio con ella y las cosas no habrían sido tan difíciles.

La arrugada barbilla le temblaba cuando bajó la cabeza, incapaz de contener más sus ganas de llorar de pura impotencia. ¿Qué clase de familia era para Rin, si ni siquiera podía mover un dedo para mantenerla a salvo?

―Abuelo... ―se angustió ella cuando vio sus lágrimas resbalando bajo las gafas.

―Perdóname, hija... debí estar ahí para ti. Debí protegerte... No habrías sufrido tanto si hubiera podido ayudarte ―se disculpó con la voz convertida en un hilillo fino y ronco. El enfermero dio un paso al frente, pero Rin lo advirtió y le pidió mudamente que no interviniera. A continuación apretó las callosas manos entre las suyas más pequeñas, asombrándose por todas las diferencias que encontraba. Antes, cuando era una niña, esas manos eran más firmes y fuertes. Eran las que la consolaban, le daban palmadas en la cabeza para revolverle cariñosamente el pelo, las que le enseñaban tantas cosas... y ahora, tantos años después, veía esas mismas manos agrietadas, manchadas e hinchadas, temblando por no haber podido seguir cumpliendo con su labor.

―No tengo nada que perdonarte ―le aseguró suavemente al acariciarlo con dulzura―. Siempre lo has dado todo por mí, me has dado tu aliento aun sin estar juntos. Por ti he sido capaz de llegar tan lejos, abuelo, me has hecho fuerte y me has dado todo el valor que necesitaba. Eres tan importante para mí... ¿cómo podría haberte involucrado en todo eso, sabiendo el peligro que correrías? Mira lo que le sucedió a mamá... mira lo que le pasó a Sesshomaru... No habría resistido ser responsable de causarle dolor a otra persona que amo. Quizás no estuviste físicamente, pero siempre has estado aquí ―soltó el agarre con una mano y la llevó a su pecho, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes―. Y eso es lo único que importa.

―Rin... ―suspiró él, abatido―. Te dejé sola, tuve que haber hecho mucho más por ti...

―Nunca pediste enfermarte ―negó la chica, interrumpiéndolo con delicadeza―. Tú tienes tus propios problemas y yo no iba a empeorarlos añadiéndote los míos. Además... no estaba sola. Hice grandes amigos allá en Tokio, conocí personas maravillosas que estuvieron conmigo durante todo esto: lo bueno y lo malo. Sango y el señor Miroku siempre me han protegido, Kagome me ha ayudado tanto, es como la hermana mayor que siempre quise tener... y Sesshomaru... ―sonrió al marcar una pequeña pausa― nunca permitió que me rindiera. Sin él... todo esto habría sido mucho más difícil. Así que no te preocupes por mí, abuelo, de verdad. Nunca me dejaron sola.

La callosa mano del anciano se dirigió hacia el juvenil rostro, acariciando con cuidado su mejilla mientras negaba muy levemente con la cabeza.

―No sabes lo mucho que me alegra escuchar eso, mi princesa ―le dijo con su trémula voz―. Es un alivio...

Rin lo abrazó con todo el cariño que le tenía, feliz de que lo hubiera comprendido. Lo último que quería era mortificarlo por todo el calvario que había vivido, por lo que debía sacar a relucir con mucha más fuerza lo bueno que había resultado de su estadía en Tokio. Era como Kagome le había dicho una vez: de cada experiencia se podían obtener cosas buenas y cosas malas, pero dependía de uno a cuál aferrarse.

...

La semana en su pueblo natal transcurrió entre visitas, amenas reuniones y reencuentros muy esperados. Las familias de sus amigas siempre la invitaban a comer o a tomar el té, ansiosas por escuchar su historia y colmándola de atenciones como si Rin fuera un miembro más. Con todos los dulces y platillos especiales que comía, seguramente llegaría a Tokio con un par de kilos de más, cosa que le encantaba. Ya se había olvidado de la última vez que comió hasta hartarse sin preocuparse por sus enfermedades o medicamentos.

Pasó a visitar su antiguo colegio, viendo desde lejos cómo diferentes clubes deportivos cumplían sus actividades bajo la atenta mirada de sus entrenadores. Con sus buenas amigas lado a lado, se acercó al gimnasio techado en el que había invertido tantas tardes de su tiempo de estudiante practicando sus estiramientos y rutinas con la esperanza de mejorar y poder participar en las competencias. De haber sabido las consecuencias de su inocente esperanza, posiblemente no las habría cultivado con tanto ahínco.

La entrenadora, que seguía siendo la misma, tanto en aspecto físico como en su personalidad demandante de perfección, la reconoció apenas puso un pie en el recinto y alzó la mano para saludarla. Su severo rostro se resquebrajó y no pudo contener el llanto que afloró en su garganta cuando estuvieron cara a cara. La mujer, al igual que todos, se sentía inmensamente aliviada de verla de regreso sana y salva.

Pero a pesar de las constantes idas y venidas entre conocidos y amigos, incluyendo a Makoto y Kanna en la capital, su mayor prioridad era estar con su abuelo todo el tiempo posible. Pasaban tardes enteras conversando, jugando a las cartas o al ajedrez, paseando por el complejo o simplemente recordando tiempos mejores, cuando Rin era pequeña y eran una familia unida y feliz.

En esta ocasión, un día antes de su regreso a Tokio, estaban sentados en el jardín tomando la merienda mientras Rin le contaba sobre Sesshomaru y todo lo que había hecho para desenmascarar a Naraku y dar con una prueba de ADN que lo vinculara a Kanna. Su abuelo escuchaba embelesado, haciendo preguntas y pidiendo detalles como si aquella fuera una película policíaca de las que tanto le gustaban.

―Imagínate que descubrieron que Naraku había estado usando a otra persona para sus exámenes médicos y así no figurar en ningún registro, porque utilizaba sus contactos para falsificar cualquier documento sin tener que dar la cara.

―¿Pero cómo hacía eso? Alguien tuvo que percatarse del cambio, ¿no? Su nombre tuvo que salir alguna vez...

―¿Recuerdas a los Shichinintai? Uno de ellos era médico, lo atraparon poco después de la captura de Naraku. Confesó haber falsificado exámenes y resultados de muchas personas en varios hospitales y clínicas, los de Hitomi entre ellos. Supuestamente pensó que sólo era un corrupto más que intentaba ocultarse, no que fuera Naraku en persona.

―¿Y le creyeron?

―Ni idea ―se encogió de hombros―. Independientemente de que sea verdad o no, igual le caerá una fuerte condena por todos sus crímenes. Aunque... creo que debe ser cierto. Naraku no se arriesgaría a exponer su identidad con alguien que podría traicionarlo, así que es posible que Suikotsu ignorara su verdadera identidad.

―Ya quiero ver la crónica que le sacarán a ese tipo, suena muy interesante ―dijo su abuelo, llevándose una mano a la barbilla―. Pero no más interesante que lo que hizo Taisho. Prácticamente lo desenmascaró él solo.

―Tenía la ayuda de Osuka y del señor Jaken, ellos también merecen su crédito.

―Ya, pero a fin de cuentas fue él quien tuvo la iniciativa. Es un hombre muy astuto... y sin escrúpulos ―añadió con una mueca. Rin sonrió incómodamente sin querer, recordando el terrible dolor de cabeza que habían sido esos días de incertidumbre en los que le rogaba a Sesshomaru que no investigara más a Hitomi.

―Es cierto lo que dicen de los Taisho: obstinados como nadie. No se detienen hasta que consiguen lo que quieren, cueste lo que cueste. Quería estrangularlo por arriesgarse tanto, pero ni con eso lo habría impedido. Menos mal que todo resultó bien al final.

―Tienes mucha suerte de haberte topado con él, ¿no crees? ―comentó su abuelo como quien no quiere la cosa―. Quién diría que el sujeto con el que te chocaste ese día te salvaría una segunda vez...

―Hizo mucho más que salvarme, abuelo. Él... me apoyó y me aceptó cuando creí que sería imposible que alguien lo hiciera, al menos de ese modo. Siempre estuvo conmigo... incluso cuando le dije que no lo hiciera, se negó a irse como si su honor dependiera de ello ―musitó con una suave sonrisa. Ante el mutismo prolongado de su abuelo, Rin levantó la vista para encontrárselo observándola con las blancas cejas bastante alzadas.

―Estás muy enamorada de él, hija.

La muchacha se sonrojó ante la observación y se rascó nerviosamente la mejilla. Le daba algo de pena hablar de esas cosas con su abuelo.

―¿Se nota mucho?

―A kilómetros. Y te lo dice un viejo medio ciego y sordo ―aseveró con un asentimiento―. Tu madre también era muy obvia cuando se enamoraba de alguien. Casi podías verle los corazones en los ojos, por más que ella intentara ocultarlo. Especialmente con...

―¿Mi padre? ―cuestionó ella cuando el hombre cerró la boca con fastidio.

―Sí, con él. Supongo que por algo habrá decidido dar semejante paso que resultó en tu nacimiento ―completó con algo de disgusto. Sin importar el tiempo que pasara, nunca dejaría de causarle malestar ese tema. Nunca olvidaría lo mucho que su hija había llorado y se había aterrado ante la súbita realidad de que aquel que consideró el amor de su vida la abandonara estando embarazada como el vil cobarde que era.

―Nunca hablas de él...

―No merece que lo mencione. Fue un canalla ―espetó con desdén―. A decir verdad, tu madre tenía miedo de que te pudiera pasar algo parecido porque eras tan enamoradiza como ella. Incluso de pequeña.

―¿En serio? Dios... no sabía que se notara tanto ―se abochornó con un gruñido.

―En muchas cosas son como dos gotas de agua. Te portabas igual que ella cuando era niña, hasta hacían los mismos gestos. A tu abuela y a mí nos encantaba eso.

―¿Porque no les recordaba a mi padre? ―atinó ella con algo de pena.

―Al menos en la personalidad.

―¿Entonces me parezco a él físicamente?

―No sabría decirte. Quizás te parezcas a alguien de su lado de la familia, porque de la nuestra no tienes tantos rasgos ―el abuelo se encogió de hombros sin mucho interés, deseando cambiar el tema cuanto antes y esperando que Rin no hiciera más preguntas al respecto. Hablar de ese desgraciado lo ponía de malhumor―. Tu madre y abuela estarían muy felices de ver que encontraste un hombre tan decente.

―Decir que es decente es quedarse corto ―respondió ella con cariño. Su abuelo notó su gesto y tensó la boca.

―Rin, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando termine el juicio?

La chica trató de ocultar la tristeza que esa pregunta le ocasionaba.

―¿El de Mukotsu? Pues regresaré aquí contigo, claro. Es lo que prometí. Luego cuando sea el juicio de Naraku viajaré a Tokio para dar mi parte.

Ante todo pronóstico de lo que creyó que sería una noticia feliz para él, el anciano frunció el entrecejo en son de regaño.

―¿Pero tú eres tonta, niña?

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

―¿Y qué hay de Taisho, lo vas a dejar ahí luego de todo lo que hizo por ti?

De nuevo quiso ocultar el dolor en sus facciones; la manera en la que se estrujaba su corazón. Esa misma pregunta le había taladrado culposamente la cabeza cuando caía en cuenta que, estando fuera de la amenaza de Naraku, su siguiente paso era regresar a su pueblo natal a cuidar a su abuelo... dejando atrás a la persona que amaba. Quería convencerse de que era la decisión correcta, que no podía simplemente dejar a su abuelo a su suerte ahora que el peligro había pasado, pero... Sesshomaru... Le partía el alma pensar en que por estar con uno, debía abandonar al otro.

―No se trata de que lo deje. Viviré aquí, pero iré a visitarlo cuantas veces pueda ―se las arregló para decir, pretendiendo normalidad.

El anciano levantó una ceja, obviamente viendo a través de ella.

―Las relaciones no sobreviven así ―espetó con su áspera voz―. No sería justo para él ni para ti que le dieras ese trato como si fuera de segunda mesa.

La muchacha se quedó sorprendida por sus palabras. ¿Entonces si la situación era al revés sería él el plato de segunda mesa? El nudo en su garganta se apretó sin piedad.

―Sesshomaru... estoy segura de que funcionará. Haremos que funcione. Tú me necesitas más ahora, abuelo.

―¿Yo? Claro que te necesito, pero, ¿qué me dices de ti, qué necesitas tú? ―Rin apenas vaciló cuando le contestó.

―Estar contigo y cuidarte. Es lo que tenía pensado hacer: cuando todo terminara, yo volvería a Kioto y estaríamos juntos otra vez ―respondió con un resoplido bajo. El hombre exhaló sonoramente todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, mirándola con franqueza. Intuía... no, veía en sus ojos, lo difícil que era eso para ella. Y tenía toda la razón para que lo fuera.

―Rin... escucha. Sé que no te va a gustar esto, pero te lo voy a decir igual ―la señaló muy seriamente con un dedo arrugado―. Eres una necia si piensas tirar por la borda todo lo que conseguiste en Tokio para estar con un viejo que no podrá salir de esta residencia.

―Abuelo, no digas eso ―se exaltó ella, angustiada―. Eres todo lo que me queda, no puedo dejarte solo. Hemos pasado por tanto..., ¿cómo esperas que te dé la espalda ahora?

―Lo que espero es que sigas tu propio camino, hija. ¿No entiendes? Eres libre, ya no tienes nada que te impida vivir tu vida ―remarcó estrujándole las manos―. Soy viejo, Rin, y nada puede cambiar eso. Lo he aceptado porque no hay más remedio; con el paso del tiempo uno sólo se deteriora más, sin importar lo que se haga para impedirlo. No puedo salir de aquí, esta es mi vida, siempre he estado en este pueblo, con esta gente. Pero tú tienes muchas más opciones.

―Pero... abuelo...

―No tienes por qué sentirte mal, princesa. La vida es así y hay que tomar las cosas como son. ¿Cómo me sentiría yo si veo que mi única y querida nieta deja escapar la oportunidad de ser feliz sólo por acompañar a un viejo decrépito?

―No hables así de ti, abuelo, no eres decrépito ―se molestó ella ante su poca autovaloración. El anciano, en cambio, sonrió negando con la cabeza.

―Pero nada quita que sea un viejo, Rin, y eso lo sabes. No me importa quedarme en la residencia, ya me acostumbré e incluso hice muy buenos amigos. Y tengo muchos otros afuera que vienen a verme. No es un mal sitio para pasar el resto de mi vida ―dijo, dando una mirada al amplio y bien cuidado jardín―. Pero me apenaría muchísimo que tú pierdas tu valioso tiempo estando aquí. En especial cuando has construido un camino prometedor en otra parte, con una persona que realmente te quiere ―esta vez observó a su nieta con ojos llenos de orgullo y melancolía, haciendo que su corazón se estremeciera con fuerza.

―Pero si llega a pasarte algo... y si no estoy contigo... ―continuó ella para hacerlo entrar en razón.

―Si pasa algo igual no podrías evitarlo. Además, Tokio no está tan lejos, ¿no? Es un viaje en tren de unas cuantas horas. Habías pensado hacerlo de la otra forma, puedes aplicarlo con esto también ―se encogió de hombros―. No gastes tu juventud aquí, Rin. Si amas a Taisho tanto como veo que lo haces cada vez que hablas de él, vuelve a su lado. Por todos los cielos, es que no hay que ser muy listo para ver que ese es tu lugar. ¿O es que no te gustaría estar con él?

―Claro que quiero estar con Sesshomaru... él... significa mucho para mí ―admitió finalmente, murmurando. Su abuelo no la había escuchado muy bien, pero con verla asentir le bastó.

―Vive por ti, Rin, es más fácil de lo que crees ―le sonrió con ternura, volviendo a estrujar sus manos entre las suyas. La muchacha se quedó sin palabras durante unos instantes, entre conmovida y anonadada por todo lo que acababa de escuchar, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran libremente por sus mejillas. Era tan esperanzador y... devastador al mismo tiempo que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Su abuelo, en vista del efecto que habían causado sus palabras, añadió con soltura―. Claro, pero antes de decidir nada haz que venga, quiero conocerlo. Sólo si me cae bien les doy mi bendición y puedes aplicar mi discurso.

Rin se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo, estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo lleno de gratitud.

―Te caerá bien, abuelo, lo prometo ―aseguró ella, asintiendo con la cabeza sobre su hombro.

―Más le vale. No le entregaría mi princesa a cualquiera ―respondió él, abrazándola de vuelta. Un peso enorme se había elevado de sus hombros en ese momento en que su nieta aceptaba de todo corazón su consejo. Había pasado por demasiados aprietos como para negarse aquella oportunidad servida en bandeja de plata, y esperaba con cada fibra de su ser que Taisho supiera cuidar de ella.

Aunque eso en realidad ya debería estar cubierto, pensó él. Después de todo, si estuvo dispuesto a arriesgar su vida frente a una pistola en un intento por protegerla, debía ser el tipo indicado.

 _Demente..., pero indicado,_ rectificó el anciano para sí.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

Aww... este abuelito merece un abrazo enorme por lo que está haciendo por Rin. Dejar ir a su querida nieta, la única familia que le queda, de quien estuvo forzosamente separado por años, para que pueda formar su propia vida mientras él se queda en Kioto... merece el cielo y la tierra. Escribir estas últimas escenas me hizo un nudo en la garganta al ponerme en la piel del abuelo, y sentir la impotencia y la culpa por no haber podido hacer nada para proteger a Rin. Quizás no sea un reencuentro tan entretenido como en el caso de Sesshomaru con su madre, pero... al menos a mí me pegó a nivel emocional u.u

¡Y hablando de Irasue! Puff, vaya presentación formal con la suegra, ¿eh? Su aura de grandeza y prácticamente realeza no se la quita nadie, y mucho menos su dramatismo. Fue un reencuentro bastante tenso e incómodo, pues sumado a que Sessh no le tiene demasiado cariño a su madre, el pobre se sentía en desventaja al estar en una cama clínica escuchando el sermón sin poder escapar xD Por suerte, Rin supo manejar decentemente la situación, responder las preguntas y mantener su posición firme con respecto a su relación. No se dejó intimidar ―incomodar sí, y mucho xD― y eso es un punto a su favor.

Por otro lado, la relación de nuestros tortolitos parece ir levantando vuelo. Pasan bastante tiempo juntos, ayudándose a recuperar mutuamente, no sólo física, sino emocional y mentalmente también. Están ahí para el otro, probando que ni siquiera Naraku, los tormentosos recuerdos y terribles momentos del galpón son suficientes como para arrebatarles lo que intentan construir. Pero claro... aún queda tela que cortar, y ambos se darán cuenta muy pronto que no todo es tan fácil como parece.

Por cierto. Para los que se pregunten por el asunto de Suikotsu, al que atraparon después que a Naraku, pero leyeron en otro capítulo que ya habían capturado a toda la banda excepto a dos entre los que no figuraba él... mis disculpas. Ginny y yo nos dimos cuenta del error el mismo día de publicación de ese capi y lo corregí tan rápido como pude. Para aclarar: habían atrapado hasta entonces a todos los miembros excepto a Bankotsu, Renkotsu y Suikotsu. Perdón por la confusión y la metedura de pata xD

¡Pasemos a los revies! ¡Woooo! Les juro que casi escuché el "aww!" colectivo que ocasionó el capi anterior xD Era justo lo que se necesitaba después de tanto desmadre, un momento de paz y amor, con nuestro par fugándose cuales adolescentes enamorados y preocupados xD En este capi continúa la comparación, pero ésta vez a un nivel un poco más elevado después de que la enfermera los pillara en semejante posición comprometedora xD

Gracias especiales a las guapísimas criaturas que comentaron durante la semana: **Miss Eiko, Floresamaabc, Kazamasousuke, Sakura521, Graciela, Maribel Goncalves, Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, Blueberry Bliss, Catcrime, Kikyou1312, Maiamax, Traviesak64, Rin14, Carmenjp, Maril Delgadillo, Cath Meow, SeeDesire, Natsuki Hiroto, Glenda, Lydia Midnight, Gina101528, GinaLiz, Sessh93Rin, Rosedrama, HanabiGuzmán, Freakin'love-sesshourin, Roxana, Annprix1, Daniela Taisho, BABY SONY, Karina-andrea, Bucitosentubebida y Ginny.** Gracias por todo su apoyo, suspiros de amor y entusiasmo. Espero que este y los capis que quedan tengan reacciones similares y también puedan contar con sus opiniones :3 Gracias dobles a **Ginny** por su beteo, recomendaciones y todos los dolores de cabeza que este fic le causó. Sin ella, créanme que habrían muchas incongruencias y cosas raras por ahí xD

Sin más que agregar me despido con un beso, un abrazo y una montaña de chocolate. Nos leemos el próximo sábado. ¡Y feliz año nuevo a todos! :D


	32. Proceso de sanación

**Disclaimer** : _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

 **Safe Haven**  
Por: Hoshi no Negai

 **32.** Proceso de sanación

Lo primero que hizo Rin después de dejar sus cosas y a Ben en el departamento al regresar de Kioto, fue ir directo a ver a Sesshomaru. Las palabras de aliento que le había dirigido su abuelo todavía resonaban en su mente, animándola de sobremanera. Desde hacía mucho tiempo tenía mentalizado que una vez que Naraku estuviera tras las rejas, sus asuntos en Tokio habrían terminado y regresaría a sus ansiados suburbios para vivir en paz y tranquilidad, recuperando el tiempo perdido con su abuelo y amistades.

Pero había descubierto que aquello no la haría del todo feliz. Claro, tendría la compañía que tanta falta le había hecho durante todos esos años, pero sin Sesshomaru... sin él no podría ser realmente feliz. Tenía un lugar demasiado grande en su corazón como para que su ausencia le fuera siquiera tolerable.

Estaba ansiosa por vivir para sí misma, empezar un nuevo y esperanzador capítulo con él. Saberse con la aprobación de su querido abuelo había sido todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse en paz con la decisión, pues aunque viajaría tan continuamente como le fuera posible para verlo, darle una oportunidad a su relación con Taisho era algo que anhelaba desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Algo nuevo y emocionante que nunca esperó conseguir.

Apenas cruzó el umbral del centro de salud, saludó a los miembros del personal, caras que había visto constantemente durante su larga estadía allí y la recibían cortésmente con una sonrisa. La historia de cómo Rin y Sesshomaru habían enfrentado a Naraku se había hecho bastante conocida en cada recodo del centro de salud, por lo que, sin ellos ser conscientes de esto, se convirtieron en un par de celebridades entre las enfermeras especialmente cotillas, que suspiraban por los pasillos al verlos pasar.

Fue hasta el área de recepción para preguntar por Sesshomaru, pues como ya no era una paciente, no podía ir y venir a su voluntad entre las habitaciones privadas. La enfermera tras el mostrador le informó que en ese instante estaba en una cita con su médico, por lo que Rin optó por esperarlo en la cafetería tras dejarle un mensaje en su celular.

Compró una bebida dulce de una de las tantas máquinas expendedoras y se sentó en una mesita en el centro de la habitación, distrayéndose con el pasar de la gente. Se alegró al notar que en esa oportunidad no había tenido ni siquiera intenciones de ocultarse en un lugar apartado, vigilante de cada movimiento ajeno en busca de cualquier señal de peligro. Ya no tenía tanto problema en dejarse al descubierto, ni siquiera estando sola.

―Bienvenida de regreso, Rin ―la saludó una voz a sus espaldas, a lo que ella volteó extrañada pues no esperaba encontrarse con nadie. Kagome estaba ahí, vestida de manera formal justo como cuando daba sus consultas.

―¡Kagome! ―se levantó para darle un abrazo que la otra aceptó algo sorprendida. Tampoco llevaban tanto tiempo sin verse, pero le alegraba ver a su querida amiga tan animada―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿También visitas a Sesshomaru?

―En realidad esperaba encontrarme contigo ―le dijo al tomar asiento frente a ella―. Sabía que volverías hoy y me pareció lógico que vinieras a ver a Sesshomaru primero, así que decidí esperarte aquí.

―¿Qué pasó con el consultorio? Aún es horario de consulta.

―Cancelaron un par de citas esta mañana, así que rodé todas las demás para tener parte de la tarde libre ―explicó simplemente.

―Y... ¿querías verme por algo en especial? ¿Pasó algo?

―Quería saber cómo estabas por lo del juicio de esta semana. También tengo entendido que Miroku quería hablar contigo al respecto y pensé que quizás te gustaría algo de apoyo.

―Ah, cierto ―recordó, tomando su celular para ver los últimos mensajes que había intercambiado con él. Aquella mañana, mientras abordaba el tren de regreso, le comunicó que necesitaba conversar con ella y Sesshomaru, y le pidió que le avisara cuando estuviera de vuelta en la ciudad. Entre el jaleo del viaje, llegar a casa e ir a la clínica se le había olvidado―. Le dije a qué hora volvería, pero no hemos acordado vernos en ningún lado... no que yo sepa ―añadió haciendo memoria.

―Supongo que vendrá aquí porque también quería hablar con Sesshomaru ―estimó ella. Y como si lo hubiera invocado, segundos después su primo cruzaba la entrada de la cafetería cargando un delgado maletín.

―Kagome, Rin, siempre es un gusto verlas ―cabeceó amablemente a modo de saludo, gesto que Rin devolvió antes de comentar:

―Igualmente, señor Miroku. Atinó al imaginar que estaría aquí apenas al llegar.

―Como policía me anticipo a los hechos, Rin ―correspondió con una simpática sonrisa, tomando asiento entre ellas―. ¿Sesshomaru y tú están listos?

―Pensé que nos vería a Sesshomaru y a mí por separado.

―Es mejor matar dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿no crees? Tengo el tiempo algo ajustado, ¿podremos reunirnos con él ahora?

―En recepción me dijeron que estaba en una cita médica, pero quizás ya haya terminado ―dijo Rin, poniéndose de pie―. Voy a ir a preguntar de nuevo, les avisaré por el teléfono.

―Te daremos unos minutos para que lo saludes antes de ir con ustedes ―la psicóloga le guiñó el ojo de manera cómplice, arrancándole un sonrojo a su rostro. Sacudió la cabeza para espabilarse y fue hasta los ascensores para subir al piso en el que había estado internada por unas semanas, siguiendo un camino que ya se había aprendido de memoria. A decir verdad era un tanto raro venir en condición de visitante en lugar de ser una paciente.

Saludó al personal de recepción de aquel piso, encontrándose con la enfermera intimidante que los había pillado _in fraganti_ la vez anterior detrás del mostrador, entrecerrando los ojos con advertencia. Rin se esforzó en componer su mejor cara de niña buena, intentando aguantar la risita nerviosa y echó a andar por el pasillo hasta la ya tan conocida habitación de Sesshomaru. Con suerte no le quedarían muchos días más ahí.

Dio unos toques suaves en la puerta, esperando no interrumpir su descanso.

―¿Sesshomaru? ―se asomó cuidadosamente y lo vio sentado en la cama. Sonrió y dio un paso adelante―. Ya estoy de vuelta.

El hombre se puso de pie justo al tiempo que ella llegaba a su lado. Sus ojos dorados eran un mar de calma y su rostro estaba totalmente relajado, a diferencia del rictus generalmente serio e indiferente que mantenía frente a otras personas.

―¿Acabas de terminar tu cita con el doctor?

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Abajo me lo dijeron. ¿Te fue bien? Veo que tienes menos clavos ―se fijó en su brazo, ahora mucho más despejado y con una apariencia muy compuesta en comparación a como estaba antes.

―Son los últimos, los retirarán en seis días ―le informó sin darle mucha importancia. Rin alargó la mano para rozar las cicatrices que el armazón metálico había dejado sobre la pálida piel, examinando el daño y calculando cuanto tiempo tardarían en suavizarse.

―Qué bueno, verte tan lleno de clavos era francamente espeluznante ―lo miró de lleno, y no demoró en extender los brazos, alzándose de puntillas para besarlo cariñosamente, algo que él no tardó en responder, posando una mano en su cintura―. Te eché mucho de menos ―dijo al separarse. ¿Era idea suya o el dorado de sus ojos estaba un poco más oscuro que antes?

―Asumo que tuviste un buen viaje ―asintió él, sentándose en la cama. Rin ocupó un lugar a su lado, radiante.

―¡El mejor! Me hacía mucha falta estar con ellos, en especial con mi abuelo. Está un poco mejor de salud, al menos el tratamiento de sus riñones resultó muy bien y su artritis está controlada. Se puso tan feliz cuando me vio... ―suspiró al recordarlo. Aún podía oler el aroma de la misma colonia que utilizaba desde que tenía uso de razón, y ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad―. También le hablé de ti, quiere conocerte. ¿Crees que podamos ir a Kioto un día, cuando estés mejor? Le haría mucha ilusión.

Como toda respuesta, Sesshomaru apenas movió afirmativamente la cabeza, haciendo que Rin ensanchara su sonrisa con gratitud.

―Fue muy bonito reencontrarme con tantas personas ―continuó ella con suavidad―. Las familias de mis amigas, mis viejos compañeros de clase, vecinos... incluso algunos profesores. Y Kanna. Kanna está preciosa, tan grande y fuerte que uno no adivinaría de qué manera llegó al mundo. Me hizo bien verlos a todos de nuevo ―suspiró satisfecha, perdida en sus recuerdos bajo la silente mirada de Sesshomaru―. Pero ya estoy más que preparada para afrontar todo lo que sigue, empezando por el juicio de Mukotsu y después el de Naraku. Por cierto, el señor Miroku tiene que hablar con nosotros sobre eso, ¿ya te lo había comunicado?

―Me llamó esta mañana ―respondió simplemente.

―Está esperando abajo con Kagome, ¿les digo que suban ya? ―Sesshomaru volvió a asentir parcamente, a lo que Rin tomó su teléfono del bolso que había dejado al lado de la cama y le escribió un mensaje a Kagome, pidiéndole que les concedieran diez minutos más―. ¡Cierto! Se me había olvidado, traje algunos recuerdos de Kioto para todos ―se fijó en la bolsa de plástico que ocupaba gran parte del espacio en su bolso y la extrajo, hurgando en su interior para sacar un par de paquetitos y dárselos―. Estos son tuyos.

―No es necesario ―negó él, pero Rin no permitió que los rechazara.

―Claro que sí. Tú me traías postales de tus viajes, es lo justo. Además no es la gran cosa ―sacudió la mano, instándolo a abrirlos. En uno había una preciosa postal de una vista panorámica nocturna de la ciudad, muy similar a la imagen que él le había regalado de su viaje a Seúl, acompañado de un imán para la nevera en forma de pagoda. En el otro paquete había un encantamiento atado a un cascabel ceremonial y un cordón rojo bastante grueso―. Es un encantamiento para la salud ―le explicó ante su extrañada mirada―. ¿Qué? No subestimes el poder de los sacerdotes de Kioto, y mucho menos de los regalos de sus templos. Estuve un buen rato buscando algo que pudiera gustarte, esto es de lo poco que se acercaba. Al menos te será de utilidad. A los demás les traje cosas similares, no tuve mucho tiempo de pasear por la ciudad.*

Volvió a ver el interior de la bolsa. Tenía obsequios para casi todo el mundo, incluyendo la señora Kaede y los padres de Sesshomaru, pequeños detalles que había ido reuniendo a lo largo de la semana para no llegar con las manos vacías. Sabía que era muy poco para retribuir todas las atenciones que le habían prodigado durante tanto tiempo, pero... peor era nada, ¿no?

―¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal esta semana?

―Sin novedades.

―Me imagino ―se rió ella―. De seguro la enfermera amargada habrá estado muy tranquila cuando me fui, no debe haber tenido a quién corretear. La vi en la recepción de este piso apenas subí, y por su cara creo que no estaba muy feliz de verme ―siguió hablando con soltura, haciendo gestos con las manos y el rostro. Seguidamente le contó un poco de su viaje a Kioto y su reencuentro con sus amigos, y durante los minutos en los que mantuvo el liderazgo de la conversación, Sesshomaru la examinó cuidadosamente.

El cambio en Rin era demasiado notable en comparación a su primer encuentro en Tokio y las semanas que le siguieron. Incluso cuando su relación había comenzado, no estaba tan cómoda siendo ella misma y mantenía la compostura tanto como podía. Ahora las apariencias no podrían importarle menos, e incluso podía ver de nuevo a la muchacha desinhibida que había bailado con él durante la boda de su hermano. La Rin que siempre debió ser parecía estar regresando.

Dos toques en la puerta callaron el parloteo de la chica para dar paso a Miroku y Kagome, quienes saludaron al paciente mientras arrastraban un par de sillas frente a la cama, comentando sobre lo bien que se veía su brazo. Sin más rodeos, Miroku dio inicio a la pequeña reunión dando los avances de la investigación.

―Con la caída de Naraku todo su castillo de naipes se vino abajo con él. Los delincuentes que habíamos capturado están soltando más información de la que esperábamos, pues ya no temen que pueda haber represalias. Aparentemente Hitomi tenía una amplia telaraña en el bajo mundo y todos le tenían pavor ―aclaró Miroku.

―No me extraña ―comentó Rin con desagrado.

―¿Qué fue lo que encontraron sobre él, Tsujitani? ―quiso saber Sesshomaru, yendo al grano como siempre.

―Nada que involucre a _Kyouko no Nishi_ , si es lo que estás pensando. Al parecer intentó utilizarlos una vez hace algunos años para inyectar su dinero contaminado por medio de acciones y donaciones a la construcción de la clínica, pero se vio detenido por un operativo de seguridad.

―¿Habrá sido la estafa que bloqueaste, Sesshomaru?

―Es posible ―asintió él, haciendo memoria. Habían transcurrido varios años desde aquel acontecimiento, pero no podía tratarse de otra persona. Después de todo, habían hecho acusaciones legales en contra del sujeto que había inyectado aquella supuesta contribución, bien podría haberse tratado de uno de los tantos secuaces de Hitomi, pues nunca quedó claro de dónde había salido ese dinero.

―También hemos descubierto que utilizaba varios puertos de la ciudad para transportar mujeres indocumentadas e ingresarlas al país, además de introducir armas de fuego y drogas. _Kanto Imperial Trading_ era una central para pasar de manera segura todas sus fuentes de ingreso de la mafia, y barajeamos la posibilidad de que hayan comprado a fiscales para pasar desapercibidos.

―Y al desaparecer la competencia con la caída de tantos traficantes y mafiosos, se apoderó del negocio en su totalidad, ¿no es así? ―dijo Sesshomaru con obviedad, a lo que Miroku le dio la razón.

―En parte, sí. Estaba creando un monopolio de comercio ilegal bastante extendido. Dudo que todo el personal de _Kanto Imperial Trading_ esté al tanto de esas operaciones, no le convenía que se supieran sus verdaderas intenciones. Escondía muy bien todos sus movimientos.

―¿Pero entonces sí había gente en esa empresa que sabía lo que estaba haciendo? ―cuestionó Rin―. Naraku siempre se caracterizó por manejarse en las sombras, nadie supo su identidad hasta ahora. ¿Había empleados que conocían su otra cara?

―Hasta las averiguaciones que hemos hecho, no. Me parece que operaba por medio de terceros, no creo que hubiera levantado muchas sospechas. Cuando se dio la noticia estaban francamente sorprendidos.

―Usaba a otros como sus marionetas, qué raro ―musitó la más joven con amargura.

―Hasta ahora no hemos encontrado a nadie que lo haya vinculado a ninguna actividad ilícita, o que al menos pudiera comprobarlo. Hasta Taisho tuvo problemas en hacerlo cuando revisó sus cuentas, ¿o me equivoco? ―ladeó la cabeza hacia él, interrogante. Sesshomaru endureció sus facciones.

―No tuve suficiente tiempo como para descubrir nada en ellas.

―Porque se escondía demasiado bien. Ha usado organizaciones de caridad reales para lavar dinero de la mafia, y lo que luego recuperaba a cuentagotas haciendo pequeñas estafas en sus eventos. Nunca hizo nada demasiado grave como para levantar las sospechas de nadie, sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

―¿Han podido sacarle algo de utilidad? ―terció Kagome―. Sango dijo hace un tiempo que ya había contactado a un abogado.

―Intenta alivianar su caso lo más posible, pero a estas alturas dudo que lo consiga. Si no conseguimos la sentencia requerida por sus crímenes financieros, de todas formas le daremos una buena pelea en el caso de la trata de personas. Tenemos demasiados testigos, además del testimonio de Rin y las pruebas que dejó atrás la señorita Kagura. Con ella sola tenemos una sólida defensa, pues Mukotsu ha accedido a testificar en ese caso.

―¿De verdad?

―Por una compensación, por supuesto ―Miroku hizo un gesto de desagrado―, pero ya nada nos sorprende. Como su juicio está a la vuelta de la esquina quiere asegurarse un veredicto lo más ligero posible.

―¿Debería modificar mis acusaciones por esto? ―se preocupó la chica. Si iba a prestarles su testimonio en el cruel caso de Kagura eso sería de mucha ayuda, le aseguraría una condena muy fuerte a Naraku cuando todo acabara.

―Ya has retirado la acusación principal que lo llevaría a un juicio aparte contigo, así que creo que deberías dejar las cosas como están. Puede que esté soltando la lengua para nuestro beneficio, pero eso no le resta culpabilidad en sus acciones ―le recomendó esta vez Kagome. Ella no solía aconsejarla demasiado al respecto, pues no era su campo, pero en esta ocasión vio necesario intervenir.

Rin se encogió un poco y reviró la vista a Sesshomaru, quien la observaba en silencio.

―El jurado merece saber lo que ese sujeto hizo, y tú mereces que pague por ello, independientemente de toda la ayuda que pueda brindar para salvarse. No lo impidas.

La muchacha inhaló profundamente y acabó por asentir con la cabeza. Sí... no debía impedir ni maquillar sus acusaciones contra ese monstruo, sin importar todo lo que estuviera colaborando para salvar su pellejo. Ni aunque suministrara toda la información necesaria para conseguirle la pena de muerte a Naraku podía borrar todo lo que había hecho.

Todo lo que le había hecho a ella. Cerró los ojos ante un rápido recuerdo de las palizas y humillaciones que tuvo que vivir gracias a él y eliminó la absurda idea de modificar sus acusaciones. Mukotsu tenía que pagar por sus crímenes, y ella misma vería que cada uno de ellos fueran puestos frente a un juez tal y como eran.

Por todas las víctimas que sufrieron por su culpa y, más que nada, por sí misma.

―Hay una cosa en la que me gustaría que me ayudaran ―dijo al cabo de unos segundos, ya un poco más serena y decidida―. No sé mucho sobre el tema, pero imagino que ustedes sí. Tal vez también el señor Taisho ―vio a Sesshomaru, refiriéndose a su padre. El hombre frunció el ceño sin comprender―. Me gustaría hacerle una demanda a Hitomi.

―Ya me preguntaba cuándo saltaría el tema de la compensación ―comentó Miroku.

―No busco compensación sólo para mí. Quiero que Kanna también participe en esto y se le dé su parte correspondiente, al menos la suficiente como para cubrir sus gastos médicos. Y también hubo otras personas que resultaron afectadas por sus ruines planes. Como mi amiga Patricia... o esa chica, Naoko Tasaki, por ejemplo. Me gustaría que nos compensaran todo lo que Naraku nos hizo perder.

―¿Estás segura de querer ese dinero, Rin? ―avanzó dubitativa Kagome―. Sabes cuál es su procedencia.

―No necesariamente. Esas cantidades son y serán confiscadas por las autoridades, junto a sus bienes que serán congelados para evitar más operaciones ilícitas ―dijo Miroku―. Técnicamente, el dinero que se obtendría por las demandas es legal.

―Ese hombre y su hermano me han quitado demasiado, Kagome. A mi madre, mi hogar, mi... ―se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando iba a decir dignidad, así que prefirió no hacerlo―. Tú misma me lo dijiste antes. Me arrebataron demasiadas cosas, pero no mi futuro. Así que veo justo que Hitomi colabore con un futuro que él mismo quería destruir. No lo hago por avaricia, pero... hay cosas que quiero hacer y necesito de apoyo para eso.

―¿Qué clase de cosas?

―Ir a la universidad, por ejemplo. Pagar los gastos de mi abuelo, asegurarme que no le falte nada. Y... he estado pensando... me gustaría hacer algo por todas las personas que han estado en una situación como la mía. Quizás... ―se cortó un poco, avergonzada. No quería pecar de ambiciosa, pero la idea había estado rondándole por la cabeza durante demasiado tiempo― en algún futuro pueda ayudarlas, impedir que cosas como estas sigan pasando y crear consciencia al respecto.

―¿Hablas de una organización de ayuda?

―Sí, algo así. Si estas cosas se pueden evitar, me gustaría participar de cualquier manera posible. Necesito aprender antes de involucrarme de lleno, pero es mi objetivo a largo plazo. No quiero que nadie más tenga que pasar por algo como esto.

Kagome se veía gratamente sorprendida por aquella respuesta, y su escepticismo por la demanda desapareció:

―Rin, no tenía idea de que quisieras hacer eso.

―No se lo había contado nunca a nadie porque no pensé que Naraku sería capturado en un futuro cercano ―admitió encogiéndose de hombros. Sentía la cara caliente por la atención que estaba atrayendo, incluso aunque sólo fueran tres personas las que la acompañaban―. No sé si algún día crearía una organización, tal vez sólo colabore con las que ya existen. Pero quiero ver a estas personas... quiero que sepan que no están solas y ayudarlas en todo lo que sea posible.

El detective hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, complacido.

―Presentaré la iniciativa a mis amigos de la fiscalía y te daré las mejores opciones para la audiencia.

―Se lo agradezco, señor Miroku.

―Te asesoraré legalmente ―dijo Sesshomaru, quien se había mantenido en silencio―. También te encomendaré a mis abogados para que te representen en la demanda.

―Muchas gracias, Sesshomaru ―exclamó, gratificada por su compromiso―. Pero... ¿estaría bien involucrarlos?

―Son abogados mercantiles con gran experiencia. Lo destrozarán ―le aseguró. Su rostro se mantenía impávido, pero un pequeño brillo de satisfacción se apoderó de sus ojos dorados. Seguramente estaba armando el caso por sí mismo, imaginando la escena en la que sentenciaban a Hitomi a entregar todo lo que había conseguido de manera tan despreciable.

―Si vas a llevarlo a juicio entonces se hará pública tu situación, ¿no es así? ―razonó Kagome―. Hitomi es un sujeto bastante conocido, y más después de este escándalo.

―Hitomi ya tiene demasiados cargos encima como para estar en audiencias por varios meses, la demanda de Rin puede tratarse a puertas cerradas para no llamar la atención de la prensa, si eso quiere ―explicó Miroku―. Irá a juicio no sólo por sus actos de corrupción y narcotráfico, sino también por el caso particular de su hermana Kagura, donde Rin participará activamente. Se pueden incluir demandas particulares para Kanna en ese caso. También puede iniciarse otro proceso general en el que la única demandante no sea Rin, sino otras mujeres que hayan sido víctimas de Naraku y quieran subir a declarar.

―Perdí el contacto con todas ellas, sólo me comunico con Patricia de vez en cuando ―se quejó Rin, molesta por no haber mantenido mejor comunicación con las otras mujeres que estaban bajo el yugo de los hermanos. La barrera del idioma no le impidió acercarse a Patricia, pero sus propios miedos fueron los que la separaron del resto, cosa que se reprendía duramente. Había temido encariñarse demasiado con ellas sólo para ser testigo de sus horribles finales―. Habría que ver si ella tiene posibilidad de venir hasta Japón y dar su parte. Tal vez ella mantenga contacto con alguna de las otras latinoamericanas, y podría decirles por si éstas también quieren participar.

―Podemos contactarnos con ella en todo caso. Si no es así, estarás sola contra él.

―Entiendo... esperaré por la respuesta de Patricia, pero de todas formas lo haré.

―Por supuesto. Le diré a Sango que te de una copia de todos los documentos y registros de tu caso desde que llegaste a Tokio para que estés bien preparada, además te pasaremos los informes que nos dieron de Kioto. Cuando te sientas lista comenzaremos el proceso ―la tranquilizó al ver cómo se le abrían los ojos por la aprehensión. Quería enfrentarlo delante de un juez, pero apenas acababa de hablar de la idea, no estaba preparada para hacerlo tan pronto―. Tenemos bastante tiempo. Lo mismo va para ti, Taisho. Si quieres presentar cargos en su contra sólo debes decirlo.

―¿Armar un juicio particular por esto? ―cuestionó dándole una leve mirada a su brazo izquierdo―. Me es suficiente declarar, no necesito compensación.

―Pero la herida que te hizo fue bastante fea, Sesshomaru ―dijo Kagome. Debería asombrarle su indiferencia, pero tenía el presentimiento de saber por qué decía esas cosas. Sesshomaru sentía que él mismo se lo había buscado―. Y lo que estuvo a punto de hacerte era mucho peor.

―Si armo un escándalo por esta pequeñez, Hitomi podría querer hacer lo mismo y tomar represalias por lo que le hice a su cara. Me conformo con que pague por todo lo que le hizo a Rin ―finalizó secamente. Los demás intercambiaron miradas entre extrañadas y de censura ante su actitud, pero prefirieron no refutarlo. Rin le había hablado de ese tema en una ocasión, pero por más que lo intentó, no pudo hacerlo cambiar de parecer. No consideraba necesario perder su tiempo con algo que, en comparación a lo que le había hecho a ella, era meramente insignificante y pudo ser solucionado sin pasar a mayores.

―Bueno... eso ya queda de tu parte ―comentó Miroku. Podía lidiar con la fría personalidad de Sesshomaru mejor que la mayoría, pero había ocasiones en las que hasta él se sentía incómodo en su presencia.

―Por cierto, ¿Hitomi todavía no sabe nada sobre la existencia de Kanna? ―inquirió Rin.

―No, aún no se lo han dicho. Me parece que la fiscalía se lo está guardando para cuando se acerque el juicio.

―Me encantaría verle la cara cuando se entere, es un golpe que no verá venir por ningún lado ―comentó con una pequeña sonrisa de gusto. Makoto iría a las audiencias relacionadas con el caso de Kagura para declarar, al igual que el médico de cabecera que estuvo atendiendo a Kagura desde que llegó al hospital hasta que falleció. Entre los dos corroborarían que había sido asesinada, pero la criatura que gestaba logró sobrevivir gracias a los esfuerzos médicos. Sin duda sus participaciones serían memorables―. ¿Tienen una fecha estimada para el inicio de los juicios?

―Se calcula que podría ser para dentro de uno o dos meses. Se están apresurando bastante por toda la presión mediática. Una vez que concluya el juicio sobre el narcotráfico, será el que las envuelve a Kagura y a ti. Posiblemente sea a inicios del próximo año, quizás enero o febrero.

―Aún queda tiempo entonces ―meditó Rin con un asentimiento. No le sorprendía, pero le hubiera gustado que trataran el caso de Kagura con más urgencia, pues lo consideraba mucho más importante que cualquier acto de corrupción. Se trataba de la vida de una persona, después de todo.

―La justicia tarda pero llega, así que no te desanimes. Lo importante es que ya está en donde le corresponde y no hay manera de que salga de ahí ―la animó Kagome con unas palmaditas en su mano―. Mientras tanto preocúpate únicamente por ti y recupera todas tus energías, ¿de acuerdo?

―Eso haré, descuida ―le sonrió en respuesta. Tenía razón, no debía desanimarse cuando lo peor ya había pasado, y tendría que sentirse orgullosa de sí misma por haber contribuido a la captura de Hitomi. No era la única que estaría a salvo de ese monstruo, la vida de muchas personas también mejoraría drásticamente.

Dio un vistazo a Sesshomaru, quien la observaba furtivamente mientras Miroku y Kagome reanudaban la conversación, y le dedicó un gesto de tranquilidad. Naraku no había caído por su cuenta, fue más bien una larga cadena de colaboración y esfuerzo entre la policía y Sesshomaru. Sin su meticulosa investigación y su incapacidad de darse por vencido, jamás habrían obtenido los resultados de ADN que terminaban de relacionar a Hitomi con Kanna y Kagura.

Sin él, nada de eso habría sido posible.

...

Su participación en la audiencia de Mukotsu apenas duró dos días en total, tanto como para dar su declaración, como para presentarse como testigo por sus actividades dentro de la casa de Onigumo. Sintió el desagradable peso de su mirada durante cada instante que estuvo en el estrado relatando sus testimonios, pero no permitió que eso la turbara. Kagome y Sango la habían ayudado a prepararse para ese día, e incluso la habían hecho ensayar sus declaraciones en voz alta para controlar el temblor de su voz. No era algo que le fuera desconocido, pues ya había estado en esa posición años atrás, pero aún así, nunca se le haría sencillo relatar su versión y revivir aquellos hechos tan detestables.

Fue gracias a eso, más el apoyo de sus amigas y Sesshomaru, quien la tranquilizaba con sus ojos dorados desde el público, que logró reunir todo el valor necesario para cumplir con su parte sin quebrarse ni una sola vez.

Sesshomaru la acompañó esos dos días, aún cuando su alta médica fuera para el final de esa semana, cosa que Rin agradecía profundamente.

Una vez fuera del circuito penal, decidió cerrar para siempre el capítulo de su vida que la relacionaba con Mukotsu y zanjó que era hora de olvidar que alguna vez existió. Siempre estaría presente en sus más asquerosos recuerdos, pero ya no le concedería el poder para torturarla nunca más. Se enteraría de la sentencia por parte de Sango, pero de ahí en adelante le colocaría un punto y final definitivo, a él y a sus repulsivos hermanos.

―Pero no pudieron capturarlos a todos, ¿cierto? ―preguntó Rika cuando llegaban esa noche al departamento. Ben las recibió cariñosamente e intentaba captar la atención de Yoko para que jugara con él. Cómo le gustaba tenerlas a su lado de nuevo, le habían hecho demasiada falta―. Según tengo entendido, el líder de esa banda logró escapar.

―Sí... Bankotsu no da señales de vida, la policía barajea la posibilidad de que haya salido del país, según lo que confesó Renkotsu ―dijo al sacar una botella de agua de la nevera. Sus amigas y ella pasarían la noche en vela conversando sin parar, tal y como lo habían hecho desde su reencuentro la semana anterior.

Renkotsu había sido capturado poco después que Naraku, abandonado moribundo en una alcantarilla, donde había sido un milagro que lo encontraran con vida. Según sus palabras, había traicionado al líder y planeaba delatarlo, pero Bankotsu había descubierto sus planes y le propinó tal paliza que casi acabó con su vida. Después de eso, se dio a la fuga y nadie consiguió dar con él.

Francamente Rin no estaba muy enterada de los líos que envolvían a la peligrosa banda criminal, y poco podrían importarle. Fuera de Mukotsu y Ginkotsu, nunca había tenido _contacto_ con los otros integrantes, por lo que lo que fuera estos dos estaba lejos de ser un elemento a consideración entre sus prioridades. Prefirió que las autoridades se preocuparan de ellos, ya había cumplido su cuota de angustia referente a delincuentes por las próximas vidas y no quería añadir una carga nueva sobre sí misma.

Con eso, ya las había puesto al tanto de toda la actividad criminal que había estado circulando a su alrededor. No sólo quería cerrar la puerta de la banda de los siete, sino también la de Yura Sakasagami, quien en su corta aparición la había marcado profundamente por su excesiva frialdad y malicia. Según tenía entendido, había sido juzgada por un tribunal para menores y sentenciada a unos años en el reformatorio, con fuertes terapias psicológicas y programas de reintegración a la sociedad. Con suerte lo conseguiría, pero honestamente no quería saber nada más de esa extraña y perturbadora muchacha. Sólo esperaba nunca encontrársela de nuevo, en ninguna circunstancia, en caso de que su resentimiento fuera dirigido a ella y buscara venganza.

A veces se quedaba hasta tarde en la noche pensando en esa perturbadora realidad y lo posible que era... después de todo, tenía toda la pinta de que su cerebro había sido completamente lavado por Naraku, y en su retorcida manera de ver las cosas, seguramente pensaría que Rin había arruinado su vida al ayudar a la caída de su benefactor. Había hablado con Sango al respecto, y ésta le prometió siempre tener un ojo puesto sobre la muchacha y monitorear personalmente su vida al salir del reformatorio.

En cuanto a Naoko Tasaki, su pobre víctima, había salido del estudio de _Fuji TV_ casi totalmente ilesa, sólo con algunos moretones por las marcas que las ataduras habían dejado en sus tobillos y muñecas. Le había costado al menos dos días enteros borrar todo rastro de esa droga de su sistema, y a petición de Rin, le habían recomendado sesiones de terapia con Kagome para tratar el daño psicológico que la situación le había dejado. Ahora era otra de las pacientes que cumplía regularmente su tratamiento y tenía grandes esperanzas puestas en ella. No había sido nada demasiado grave, así que dudaba que le quedaran secuelas significativas.

Las chicas tomaron la cena en la salita de estar del apartamento iniciando una plática más amena, lejos de esos turbios temas. Estar en aquel lugar que había aprendido a llamar hogar se le hacía tan nuevo como nostálgico. La primera vez que había entrado por esa puerta no imaginaba la cantidad de cosas que podrían sucederle estando en la enorme ciudad. No sabía que conocería personas tan maravillosas, ni que crecería tanto emocionalmente hablando. Se sentía madura y más segura de sí misma, a diferencia de cómo fue su primer día estando recién relocalizada.

Había aprendido tanto... Tantas cosas habían cambiado que se le hacía difícil de creer. Siendo la principal de todas el tema de conversación que sus amigas comenzaban en ese preciso momento.

Las tres estaban vestidas con sus pijamas, acomodadas en el suelo de la sala entre bolsas de dormir, almohadas, peluches y cojines, además de varios envoltorios de golosinas y otros tipos de comida chatarra. Era como ser adolescentes de nuevo, cuando hacían sus pijamadas los fines de semana para actualizarse sobre los chismes más candentes del colegio.

―Sigo sin creer que _ése_ sea tu novio ―repitió Rika por enésima vez. Desde que Rin los presentó, Rika se había quedado embelesada con él, y ahora que lo había vuelto a ver por las audiencias estaba peor.

―¿Cuántas veces lo ha dicho ya? ―preguntó Yoko por lo bajo. Rin se encogió de hombros.

―Perdí la cuenta hace días.

―Menos mal que estás felizmente comprometida con tu querido Shoji, de lo contrario pensaría que le quieres robar el novio a Rin ―suspiró la ex nadadora rolando los ojos. Rika se hizo la ofendida con un gesto sobreactuado llevándose una mano al pecho, para después examinar el anillo de compromiso que lucía en el anular de la mano izquierda, como si estuviera considerando las palabras de su amiga.

―No digas tonterías, sabes que amo a Shoji. Pero no tiene nada de malo reconocer la belleza en otros lados ―farfulló dramáticamente―. Porque además de guapo es un héroe. Rin se consiguió un galán de película, y eso hay que admitirlo.

―Tampoco exageres, Rika ―rió ella algo incómoda. Ya había glorificado bastante a Sesshomaru en su subconsciente como para que alguien más lo hiciera en voz alta y le ayudara a ver lo tonto que sonaba.

―¡No exagero! Es como una extraña novela de romance, ¿no te parece? Primero te salva en Kioto, después se reencuentran aquí en Tokio como por obra divina, se queda contigo sin importarle nada y como si con eso no fuera suficiente, es capaz de hacerle frente a un asqueroso mafioso armado para rescatarte. Es de ensueño ―suspiró emanando corazones por los ojos. Yoko y Rin intercambiaron una mirada asustada. A pesar de todos esos años, Rika seguía siendo una romántica sin remedio.

―Eres un caso perdido. No sé cómo te aguanta Shoji.

―Lo que a mí me sorprende es que tengas tanto tiempo con él. Nunca estabas con el mismo novio por más de dos meses ―observó Rin para cambiar un poco el tema. Rika la miró con suficiencia y soltó otro suspiro.

―¿Qué te puedo decir? Después de tantos sapos encontré a mi príncipe azul. Pero eso no es algo que tú no hayas experimentado, ¿verdad, Rin?

―Santo cielo, la cursilería continúa... ―se quejó Yoko mientras le rascaba la barriga a Ben.

―Ahora dime la verdad, Rin ―el tono empalagoso de su amiga se enserió―. ¿Te sientes bien con él? ¿Eres feliz?

―Creo que eso está fuera de dudas, Rika. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ―cuestionó extrañada.

―Es muy serio, Rin ―le dijo―. No lo he visto sonreír, casi parece como si no tuviera emociones. No te imaginé saliendo con una persona así.

―¿De verdad?

―En eso estoy de acuerdo ―intercedió Yoko, apartándose de las atenciones que le daba al perro. Ben resopló indignado y se quejó para que volviera a rascarlo―. Siempre te vi con alguien tan inquieto como tú, con una personalidad más amena, no con una persona tan... reservada. Son como polos opuestos.

Rin sintió las mejillas arder cuando las miradas inquisidoras de sus amigas se cernieron sobre ella.

―No nos tomes a mal, no te lo estamos recriminando ni nada. Sólo tenemos curiosidad ―añadió Yoko, a lo que Rika asintió con la cabeza.

―¿Te acuerdas de Sawano? Te gustó desde el cuarto grado hasta la secundaria. Pensé que estarías con alguien como él: el payaso de la clase.

―Sí... Es curioso, ¿no? ―dijo entonces Rin, recordando brevemente la tensa plática que había mantenido con Irasue Weiss durante su primer encuentro―. Simplemente pasó, chicas, no sé qué decirles que no les haya dicho ya.

―Oye, pero respóndenos esto: ¿contigo es menos serio, verdad?

―¿Cómo _menos serio_?

―Es cariñoso, te besa y todo eso, ¿no?

―Pues... sí, digamos que sí ―contestó pensándoselo. ¿Podía decir que Sesshomaru era cariñoso? Sentía que ese término no le pegaba.

―Dudaste ―se fijó Rika―. No me digas que es igual de frío cuando están juntos.

―Rika, por Dios, no hagas preguntas sucias, qué pervertida eres ―se quejó Yoko, quien de las tres era la más recatada para tratar esos temas. Rara vez daba detalles de su vida amorosa, y casi nunca quería decir nada sobre la relación a distancia que tenía con su novio extranjero, cosa de la que Rika siempre se quejaba.

―¡No es perversión, es curiosidad! ―se defendió ella, arrojándole el arrugado envoltorio de las papas fritas que se había terminado―. Esta es una sesión de chicas te guste o no, y ahora vamos a tratar un tema de chicas.

―Contigo todos los días son interminables sesiones de chicas ―farfulló la otra rolando los ojos.

―Pues te aguantas. Rin, ¿por qué dudaste? ―se centró en su otra amiga, quien se había encogido considerablemente por la idea que le había estado rondando la cabeza desde la noche anterior a su viaje a Kioto: _ese_ beso y todas las contradictorias sensaciones que le había provocado―. Te estás guardando algo. Suéltalo ―atajó rápidamente. Rin la miró sin comprender.

―¿Cómo rayos haces eso? ¿Cómo sabes que me guardo algo?

―Eres un libro abierto, nena, tanto que hasta Yoko se da cuenta ―señaló a la chica que jugaba con el perro y ésta se encogió de hombros.

―Y eso es decir mucho ―asintió.

―Vamos, ¿qué sucede? ―la animó Rika, bajando considerablemente su tono a uno más calmado―. ¿Es algo malo?

―No me digas que Taisho ha hecho algo raro ―se apuró a decir Yoko, trazando en su cabeza preocupantes hipótesis. Siempre había sido algo protectora con ella, y lo era aún más después de su rescate. Rin negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y las manos.

―No, no ha hecho nada. Es... es cosa mía ―añadió apenada, sin saber cómo empezar. Para su fortuna (o desgracia, mejor dicho), Rika supo leerla con una certeza espeluznante:

―¿Te da miedo iniciar algo físico, verdad? ¿Es eso?

La cara de Rin tuvo que ser todo un poema, porque sus amigas supieron que Rika estaba en lo correcto.

―Me asustas ―musitó Yoko, apartándose un poco.

―Tomaré tu silencio como un sí ―continuó Rika con naturalidad―. ¿Quieres hablar de eso? Puedes contar con nosotras para lo que sea, yo particularmente en este campo tengo algo de sabiduría que impartir.

―Pero si no quieres decir nada tampoco te sientas obligada, es algo personal después de todo ―completó la otra en tono conciliador. Lo último que quería era tocar una fibra sensible.

―En realidad... sí me gustaría algo de ayuda. Ustedes me entienden y podrían decirme qué hacer ―suspiró, preparándose para hablar. Sus amigas sabían algunas cosas de su relación con Sesshomaru, hasta el punto de que ya estaban enteradas de la decisión de Rin de permanecer en Tokio para estar con él, ¿por qué tendría que ocultarles lo que ahora le carcomía la cabeza? Rika era la voz de la experiencia en la materia, por decirlo de alguna manera, y Yoko era la voz de la razón, sin pelos en la lengua para darle su franca opinión en lugar de rodear sus palabras con copos de algodón para que no la lastimaran.

Sin más titubeos, les relató la experiencia de aquel arrebatador beso en la habitación de la clínica y todo lo que le había hecho sentir, tanto física como mentalmente. Les dijo que, a partir de entonces, estaba comenzando a ver a Sesshomaru de otro modo y no sabía muy bien cómo tomarlo, pues tenía muchos temores e inseguridades al respecto, por más curiosidad que le causara.

Las chicas la escucharon interesadas, y cuando terminó, no tardaron en tranquilizarla.

―En realidad me parece muy normal que pienses así ―la animó Yoko―, después de todo tienes ya un tiempo saliendo con él y esas cosas pasan tarde o temprano.

―Sin contar que tienes un espécimen digno de admirar, yo me hubiera preocupado que no te atrajera sexualmente ―secundó Rika, de acuerdo con su amiga―. No deberías retraerte por eso, Rin. Deja que las cosas fluyan suavemente, así te irás acostumbrando hasta que te sientas lista para cuando llegue el momento.

―Pero... ¿y si no me siento lista? ¿Y si nunca dejo de tener miedo, de recordar... _todo_? ―continuó cabizbaja, rascando distraída un cuadrito azul de la alfombra.

―Vas a estar lista en algún momento ―le aseguró Rika comprensivamente―, de eso no tengas dudas. Porque, ¿cómo demonios te le vas a resistir a semejante hombre? Tendrías que ser lesbiana para eso, y creo que hasta te lo pensarías seriamente.

―Has llegado demasiado lejos como para que te frenes ahora, Rin. Si encontraste a alguien que vale la pena, ¿no crees que deberías al menos intentarlo? Con tiempo y paciencia todo se logra ―dijo Yoko muy convencida. Sin embargo, esto no parecía ser suficiente para consolarla.

―Lo que temo es... decepcionarlo. Que haga esto por compromiso, porque le doy lástima. Temo no ser suficiente para él, que se harte de esperarme y tenerme paciencia y que...

―¡Santo cielo! ―la cortó Yoko abruptamente, lanzándole un cojín a la cara para callarla―. No voy a permitir que sigas hablando así de ti misma. ¿Crees que no eres suficiente, que lo vas a decepcionar? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso después de todo lo que han pasado juntos? ¿O crees que hubiera luchado por ti de esa forma si pensara que no le eres suficiente?

―Yo...

―Además ―siguió Rika, también frunciendo el entrecejo con indignación―, respóndeme una cosa y sé sincera: Cuando te besó el día anterior antes de irte a Kioto, ¿te pareció que lo hacía por lástima? Al contrario, sentiste cómo se movió el suelo a tus pies, que se te cortó el aliento y que hasta te olvidaste de tu propio nombre, nos acabas de decir justamente eso. ¿Y piensas que esa clase de cosas se pueden fingir así no más?

―¿También crees que fingía cuando intentó detener a esos cerdos antes de que te lastimaran, cuando se paró frente a Naraku, estando malherido y en total desventaja, para luchar por ti? ¿Qué clase de lástima es ésa, si arriesga su vida para protegerte?

―¡Eso lo dicen porque...! Porque... ―la voz de Rin tembló―. Aún no ha pasado nada físico entre nosotros. Pero puede que cuando pase, no sea lo que él esperaba.

―¿Y qué crees que espera? ¿Una virgen recatada, una amante fogosa? ¿El complemento perfecto para su cama? Por Dios. Él sabe lo que eres y lo que no eres, si está contigo es porque lo acepta y no quiere otra que no seas tú ―bufó Yoko, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo entero. Rika cambió su postura y se sentó con las piernas dobladas a un lado de su cuerpo, acercándosele un poco más.

―No puedes cerrarte a nada que no has hecho, Rin. Si sólo piensas que será horrible y que lo vas a decepcionar, entonces te condicionas para que eso sea lo que suceda. Además, Yoko tiene razón. Está enamorado de ti, te acepta tal cual eres y aún así no tiene reparos en estar contigo. ¿O crees que si los tuviera te habría besado de esa manera?

La chica se quedó en silencio, evaluando las palabras de sus amigas. No era que quisiera retroceder en su relación con Sesshomaru o se arrepintiera de haber decidido intentar hacer funcionar las cosas. Pero era lógico que el paso físico la intimidara a gran escala y le causara tantas inseguridades. No sólo por su horrible pasado en la materia, sino por todas las cicatrices que habían quedado en su cuerpo y le pesaban en el autoestima.

Aunque... era cierto, Sesshomaru la conocía tal cual era: había escuchado su historia de principio a fin, había visto sus cicatrices en una posición en la que se dejó extremadamente vulnerable en su presencia. Y aún así, ahí seguía, a pesar de todo.

Con la mirada gacha y el ceño fruncido con intranquilidad, siguió rascando el patrón de la alfombra mientras meditaba durante unos segundos más. Le había prometido a la señora Weiss que no se retractaría por haber tomado esa decisión, y que mientras Sesshomaru no se arrepintiera, ella tampoco lo haría.

Era curioso. En la última semana había recibido más sermones para alentarla a cumplir su propia promesa de los que había esperado. Primero su abuelo y ahora sus amigas. Se suponía que había resuelto darle una oportunidad a su relación con Sesshomaru ―en el amplio sentido de la palabra―, ¿por qué se esmeraba en mantener sus dudas y sus temores? Tenía pruebas y razones más que suficientes como para sacudírselos de una vez.

 _Supongo que a esto se referían con lo de la paciencia... no podré hacerlo muy rápido. Necesito tiempo_ ―pensó al dar una honda bocanada de aire―. _Pero puedo hacerlo. Tengo que hacerlo._

―Tienen razón. Gracias, chicas ―murmuró al levantar la cabeza otra vez. Sus amigas sonrieron satisfechas al ver que lucía un mejor semblante. Tal vez no habían podido estar ahí para apoyarla durante sus momentos más difíciles, pero la acompañaban ahora y era su deber hacerla sentir mejor a como diera lugar. Era lo mínimo que podían hacer por ella.

―Sólo deja que todo pase poco a poco. Taisho no es un bruto, sabrá esperar ―asintió Yoko calmadamente.

―Pero no sé cómo tú podrías esperar... está demasiado bueno, yo me le tiraría encima sin miramientos ―suspiró Rika, llevándose ambas manos a la cara con ensoñación.

―Y ahí termina su discurso motivacional. Fue bonito mientras duró ―le dijo Yoko con un suspiro de derrota, haciendo que Rin soltara una sonora carcajada. No pensaba decirle que últimamente, cuando sus miedos parecían estar distraídos, la invadían ideas similares a esa.

Sin la fuerte amenaza de Naraku de por medio, y con el tiempo... posiblemente acabaría sucumbiendo tal y como su amiga decía.

 _Con el tiempo..._ concordó para sí misma. Sería un proceso engorroso y complicado, pero prometió que haría todo lo posible por no tener tantos reparos. Quería darse esa oportunidad de tener una relación normal, tener la libertad de dejarse llevar sin tantas dudas y negaciones carcomiéndole la cabeza.

 _Puedo hacerlo_ , se animó de nuevo. No sólo porque Sesshomaru lo merecía, sino porque ella también lo merecía.

...

Cumplido el mes y medio de su llegada a la clínica, y dos días después del juicio de Mukotsu, Sesshomaru tuvo el permiso para continuar la recuperación en su hogar. Todos los clavos habían desaparecido y ahora un largo yeso cubría su brazo desde la axila hasta los nudillos, siendo sujetado por un cabestrillo blanco en su nuca. Su pierna estaba totalmente recuperada y de esa herida sólo quedaban las cicatrices de los orificios de entrada y salida de la bala en el muslo, nada demasiado llamativo ni preocupante.

Y ahora, para celebrar su alta y buen pronóstico de recuperación, la señora Izayoi había organizado una ostentosa cena de bienvenida en familia, a la que, por supuesto, Rin fue invitada inmediatamente.

―Me prometiste que Sesshomaru y tú vendrían a cenar en cuanto regresaran, así que no puedes decir que no ―le dijo a la muchacha cuando estaban a punto de salir de la clínica. La muchacha se había sentido tan nerviosa por sus insistentes ojos que su rostro enrojeció al instante. Le dio una rápida mirada a Sesshomaru, quien firmaba unos papeles en la recepción, y se preguntó si al menos estaría prestándole atención a su madrastra. El señor Toga se encontraba a su lado, conversando con un doctor, mientras que Inuyasha y Kagome veían divertidos la escena. Ningún miembro de la familia quería faltar a aquel momento, por más tedio que al primogénito pudiera darle tanta atención―. Será divertido. Estoy segura de que Inuyasha y Kagome no tendrán problema en llevarte, ¿verdad? ―Izayoi se volvió hacia ellos con una cara que no daba lugar a réplicas, a lo que el hijo menor se encogió de hombros sin más remedio. Kagome asintió entusiasmada y prometió estar en la casa más temprano para ayudar con los preparativos―. Entonces Inuyasha será tu chofer de hoy, todo está arreglado.

―No quisiera importunar...

―No te preocupes, no es ningún problema ―continuó encantada la señora. Inuyasha alzaba una ceja ante su ligereza, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir que no recordaba haber tomado el empleo de taxista. Rin lo miró a modo de disculpa, bajando avergonzada la cabeza.

―No exageres, niña, te llevaré ―resopló él negando al rolar los ojos. _Qué niña tan penosa_.

―Entonces estarás lista para las siete, ¿sí? ¡He querido hacer esta cena por tanto tiempo!

Izayoi continuó su plática con Kagome, intercambiando ideas sobre los platillos y postres que tenía pensados para hacer esa misma tarde, mientras Inuyasha iba con su padre a consultarle algo. Rin se quedó frotándose un brazo pensativa. ¿Se suponía que esa sería entonces la _cena de presentación_ a la familia de Sesshomaru? Ya se había acostumbrado en cierta medida a tratar a los Taisho, pero no podía negar que aún sentía cierta aprehensión cuando estaba en presencia del señor Toga. El hombre era demasiado imponente como para que alguien pudiera quedarse tranquilo, y temía hacer o decir algo que pudiera molestarlo. Kagome le había dicho muchas veces que no debía dejarse llevar por las apariencias, pues pese a su aspecto y porte intimidante, era un sujeto simpático y un gran conversador si captabas su interés.

Dio otro vistazo de soslayo a Sesshomaru. Ya había terminado de firmar los documentos e intercambiaba unas rápidas palabras con el médico. Se enfocó en su sereno rostro y, por un pequeño instante, tuvo un violento regreso al momento en el que habían roto su brazo. Sacudió la cabeza, turbada, y respiró profundamente. No se veía a sí misma eliminando en ningún futuro cercano esa imagen de su subconsciente.

Sesshomaru notó que era fijamente observado y se volvió hacia ella en una muda interrogación. Rin le hizo una seña para indicarle que no sucedía nada y compuso una sonrisa para demostrarlo. Los ojos amarillos apenas se entrecerraron unos escasos segundos antes de regresar su atención al doctor.

Obviamente no le había creído.

...

Varias horas después estaba en la residencia de los Taisho a las afueras de Tokio y trataba de contener su estupefacción ante el enorme y lujoso espacio que contemplaba. Jamás había visitado una casa tan grande, con los techos tan altos ni con acabados tan exquisitos como aquellos. Parecía más bien una casa de muestra de televisión que una vivienda propiamente dicha por lo perfectamente que estaba ordenada y distribuida.

Pasó los primeros minutos de su llegada intentando ayudar a Kagome y la señora Izayoi en la cocina para los últimos preparativos de la cena. El delicioso aroma era un motivo muy fuerte como para querer quedarse, pero su principal motivo era no estar a solas con los tres hombres Taisho. Más específicamente, con el patriarca. Ambas mujeres negaron cualquier tipo de ayuda y prácticamente la echaron de la estancia, obligándola a ir a la sala.

―Esta es una cena para Sesshomaru y para ti, no es correcto que te hagamos prepararla tú misma. Además vas a estar bien, mi esposo no muerde ―añadió Izayoi con soltura al llevarla hasta los sillones de la gran estancia. Rin alisó arrugas imaginarias en su modesto vestido púrpura y prefirió sentarse al lado de Inuyasha en un amplio sofá que daba la cara a un mueble de entretenimiento, ya que su hermano mayor y padre estaban enfrascados en una conversación cerca de una de las ventanas. Conociéndolos, seguramente se trataba de trabajo.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―quiso saber él al notarla tan tensa. Apartó la mirada de su celular y la miró como si tuviera tres cabezas. La enorme televisión pantalla plana estaba en silencio y no era difícil deducir que Rin no le prestaba la más mínima atención a la tanda de comerciales que transmitían―. Estás rara desde esta tarde.

―Estoy algo nerviosa.

―¿Primera presentación formal con los suegros? ―la picó jovialmente. Rin hizo una mueca y se removió un poco más en el sillón.

―Primera vez teniendo suegros, de hecho ―contestó por lo bajo, intentando no ver a los otros dos Taisho.

―Ah, eso lo explica todo. Pero tampoco es la gran cosa, ya conoces a los viejos desde la clínica. Incluso papá dijo haberte conocido desde antes, cuando ibas a _Kyouko no Nishi_ a visitar a Sesshomaru.

Rin carraspeó, recordando su primer encuentro con él. La curiosidad con la que la observó aquel día había sido tan obvia que ni siquiera a ella se le pasó por alto lo que debía estar pensando: _¿Sesshomaru tiene novia?_

Una pregunta que hasta ella misma se había hecho al no saber cómo clasificar la relación que tenían en ese entonces.

―Pero esto es diferente. Se supone que habrá muchas preguntas y... ¿y si digo algo mal? ¿Y si no soy lo bastante inteligente o interesante?

―Estás pensando demasiado todo esto, niña. No te harán preguntas porque ya te conocen. Además, tampoco es como si fueran a comerte ―Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto con las manos como si le pidiera paciencia a algún ser divino en el techo―. Mamá dijo que no era una cena de presentación, sino de celebración. Así que no te eches a morir.

―Pero aún así... ―se cortó, tragando grueso―. ¿Usted no estaba nervioso cuando conoció a la familia de Kagome?

―Ni de lejos tan asustado como tú, déjame decirte. No era a ellos a quien tenía que gustarle, sino a Kagome, con eso era suficiente. Aplícatelo y deja de sufrir. Pero, si te hace sentir mejor ―añadió en un tono más suave―, a mi madre le agradas mucho, está demasiado ilusionada contigo. Casi parece que va a estallar en un mar de corazones porque nunca le había conocido una novia a Sesshomaru, así que para ella es como si él hubiera proclamado su amor a los cuatro vientos ―musitó en negación y con un estremecimiento. A Rin le sonó a cierta persona empalagosa que ya conocía―. ¿No te das cuenta? Se vuelve muy cariñosa con la gente que le cae bien.

―Ah... pensé que siempre era así ―admitió, acordándose de todos los gestos maternales que había tenido con ella en la clínica. La había acompañado durante algunos chequeos médicos, le regalaba productos de higiene especiales, peinaba su cabello y conversaba con ella cada vez que podía.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja.

―Dices eso porque nunca la has visto molesta.

Rin resopló una risa ante el escéptico comentario.

―La señora es muy amable, y también me agrada mucho, pero...

―Ya entiendo. Le tienes miedo al viejo ―apuntó Inuyasha en un tono más alto de lo que a Rin le habría gustado. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos con reproche y vio fugazmente al otro lado de la estancia. Los otros dos Taisho seguían en su conversación y parecían no haberlo escuchado―. ¿Por qué todo el mundo le tiene miedo? Con Sesshomaru lo entiendo porque es un robot, pero papá es un tipo normal.

―No le tengo miedo ―se defendió ella entre susurros, instándole a ser más moderado―. Sólo... impone respeto, ¿me explico?

―Qué tontería. Piensas así porque casi no has hablado con él. Además, ¿no habías conocido también a la madre de Sesshomaru? Esa da más miedo que mi padre, te lo aseguro. Si sobreviviste a _madame Waizz_ , lo sobrevivirás a él sin problemas ―completó con un acento francés bastante malo, sacándole una sonrisa.

―¿Supo de eso?

―Por supuesto. Uno no comenta sobre la _madame_ frente a Sesshomaru porque eso siempre lo pone de malhumor, pero sí sabíamos que había ido. A veces habla con mis padres, y claro que lo ha estado haciendo más en las últimas semanas.

―¿Sabe por qué Sesshomaru se lleva tan mal con ella? ¿Pasó algo entre ambos? ―cuestionó con discreción, viendo una vez más hacia padre e hijo que aún conversaban en la ventana.

―¿No la conociste? Es difícil que alguien se lleve bien con una persona así ―se agitó Inuyasha―. Aparte de eso, no sabría decirte. Sesshomaru no es del tipo que te cuenta sus problemas personales, supongo que simplemente no la soporta.

―Pero debe haber algún motivo en especial... Quizás no quedó bien después del divorcio.

―Me encantaría ayudarte, pero en esa época yo todavía no existía ―dijo sarcásticamente―. No lo sé, niña, siempre se han llevado mal. Podrías preguntarle a mi padre, si te armas de valor.

―Es un tema demasiado personal, no me atrevería...

―De verdad no entiendo por qué la gente le teme tanto al viejo. Si puedes estar normal al lado de Sesshomaru, ¿cuál es la diferencia con mi padre? ―enarcó una acusadora ceja. Rin torció la boca con una obvia mirada―. Bueno, obviamente quitando el hecho de que sales con uno de ellos. Sesshomaru da mucho más miedo. Tiene una cara que parece de metal, es como un robot cuyos únicos modos programados son la molestia y la indiferencia. Cuando trabajé con él en _Kyouko no Nishi_ la gente se ponía tiesa cada vez que lo veían pasar, como si creyeran que si respiraban en su presencia los mataría o les haría algo peor.

―Cualquiera diría que le tienes mucho afecto a tu hermano, Inuyasha ―intervino Toga al acercarse con su primogénito al lado. Rin los había visto venir cuando Inuyasha comenzó a describir las características de Sesshomaru y le había hecho mudas señas con los ojos para que se callara. La expresión que Sesshomaru le dedicaba era terrible.

El más joven de los Taisho se giró lentamente apretando los labios para constatarlo.

―¿Lo ves? ¡Está en su primer modo! Si no tuviera ese yeso te aseguro que me estrangularía ―se volvió otra vez hacia Rin, ignorando olímpicamente a su hermano.

―¿Qué clase de conversación están teniendo? ―cuestionó Toga. Rin se sintió enrojecer y esperó que Inuyasha no revelara más de lo necesario.

―Cosas de la vida, viejo, sólo eso ―contestó él encogiéndose de hombros. Toga iba a seguir preguntando, pero una voz cantarina los llamó desde el comedor.

―¡Está lista la cena! Vengan antes de que se enfríe.

―¡Al fin! ―exclamó Inuyasha poniéndose en pie de un salto―. Luego seguimos con las historias de terror, Rin, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo muchas más.

―¿De qué está hablando Inuyasha? ―Sesshomaru se acercó a ella mientras se levantaba del sofá. El señor Toga apenas los vio de reojo y decidió adelantarse para darles algo de espacio.

―Es una muy buena pregunta, no sé por qué comenzó a decir esas cosas ―le dijo ella haciéndose la inocente. Sesshomaru la observó un instante antes de devolver su atención a la familia que comenzaba a reunirse en el comedor. Kagome e Izayoi estaban llevando las abarrotadas fuentes de alimentos a la mesa, perfectamente puesta para la ocasión, e Inuyasha se quejaba en voz alta porque no le parecía suficiente para saciar el hambre que había acumulado en todo el día.

Rin se sintió conmovida por la escena de lo que consideró una familia bastante unida y amorosa. Cómo le hacía falta sentir lo mismo... tener a su madre y abuelos con ella para que le brindaran ese calor que tanto necesitaba.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―preguntó Sesshomaru al notar su expresión nostálgica.

―Sí, claro que sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―Parecías turbada por algo esta tarde en la clínica ―explicó brevemente. Rin no pudo evitar evocar aquel fugaz recuerdo que la había estremecido al verlo en la recepción. Solía pasarle con una frecuencia regular, pero nadie más que Kagome lo sabía. Le tomaría un tiempo dejar de sufrir esos episodios, tal y como le había pasado con sus ataques de pánico después de escapar de la casa de Onigumo.

―Sólo recordé algo desagradable, es todo ―negó para restarle importancia―. No tienes que preocuparte, es normal... considerando todo lo que ha pasado.

―¿Fue de algo relacionado a lo que sucedió en el galpón? ―quiso saber él. La chica asintió con la cabeza gacha.

―Se irán en unos cuantos meses, con suerte. Especialmente... ―suspiró hondamente, posando la mirada lánguida en su brazo enyesado― cuando sepa con certeza de que no te han quedado daños permanentes.

―Sigues sintiéndote culpable por esto ―espetó él, entrecerrando los ojos. Rin volvió a asentir―. Deja de responsabilizarte por algo que no cometiste.

―No sé si pueda hacerlo alguna vez ―admitió ella sinceramente―. Una parte de mí siempre sentirá remordimiento, siempre se sentirá responsable por todo lo que pasó. No sólo sufriste tú, sino tu familia pasó por tanta angustia... aún me asombra que me traten con tanta normalidad. No todo el mundo es tan comprensivo... ni perdona tan fácilmente a alguien... como yo ―completó incómoda. Sesshomaru captó enseguida el tono tan triste con el que se había referido a sí misma.

―No te están juzgando. Nunca lo harían ―le aseveró seriamente. No se habían movido de aquella sala exquisitamente decorada con elementos modernos y toques tradicionales de la cultura japonesa, distantes de los otros cuatro que se preparaba para cenar.

El corazón de Rin latió con fuerza y bajó la apenada mirada hasta el pulcro suelo de madera.

No estaba nerviosa por la cena con los Taisho en sí, sino más bien porque todos en esa casa eran conscientes de su pasado. Sabían qué le había sucedido durante dos años enteros, sabían que tenía profundas cicatrices, tanto físicas como emocionales. Sabían que no era una persona normal.

Y le aterraba estar tan desnuda frente a personas que no formaban parte de su reducido núcleo de confianza. Se sentía expuesta en su totalidad, como si llevara un inmenso cartel que explicara con pelos y señales cada pedazo de su asquerosa vida anterior, ahí a la vista de todos.

La señora Izayoi le había dicho durante su primera noche en la clínica que no les importaba quién había sido en el pasado, sólo era su presente lo que tomaban en cuenta. De verdad que quería creerle, era una mujer demasiado maternal y bondadosa como para no hacerlo, pero...

―Ellos saben cosas de mí que tardé meses en decirte... y tengo miedo de lo que puedan pensar por eso.

―Lo que ellos opinen debería tenerte sin cuidado, tu pasado es algo que a nadie más que a ti te concierne ―fue directo, como si la estuviera reprendiendo. ¿Estaba siendo muy duro o era ella la que mostraba demasiada debilidad y necesitaba una sacudida para reaccionar?

―Estoy intentando que así sea, pero siempre habrá un momento en el que me cierre inconscientemente ―Sesshomaru negó levemente con la cabeza.

―Si esto es demasiado para ti, sólo debes decirlo.

―Gracias. Pero creo que puedo manejarlo. Si estás conmigo es más fácil ―le sonrió con más calma, haciendo que sus facciones se ablandaran un poco al acariciar su mano con gratitud. Le pareció que diría algo en respuesta, pero en cuanto su boca hizo el amago de abrirse, fue abruptamente interrumpido:

―¿Piensan quedarse ahí toda la noche? Díganmelo para empezar a comer, aquí hay gente con hambre ―se quejó Inuyasha desde el comedor. Los Taisho ya estaban sentados a la mesa, y aunque todos excepto Inuyasha fijaban sus miradas en otro lado, Rin estaba segura de que habían sido el centro de atención antes de que los interrumpieran.

Fingió no percatarse del codazo que Kagome le daba a Inuyasha en las costillas, ni tampoco en la sonrisa que la señora Izayoi pretendía esconder mordiéndose los labios, y tomó asiento al lado de Sesshomaru. Casi pudo escuchar un suspiro reprimido por parte de la mujer cuando éste le movió la silla para que se sentara antes de hacerlo él mismo. ¿Sería familia distante de Rika, tal vez? Parecían un calco la una de la otra con esas expresiones de emoción.

Los minutos en los que transcurrió la cena fueron menos tensos de lo que había esperado. Si se sentía incómoda en algún momento, sólo debía ver al frente y Kagome le daba una de sus tranquilizadoras miradas que le indicaban que se tomara unos segundos para relajarse. Y si eso no era suficiente, sólo necesitaba estirar la mano para tomar la de Sesshomaru bajo la mesa, en un apretón que no tardaba en devolver suavemente, pese a que su expresión no cambiara de su fría calma.

El señor Toga dedicó un brindis por ambos, manejándose hábilmente en un corto discurso que no trató en absoluto de aquella estresante tarde en el muelle ni nada que tuviera que ver con Naraku, sino que resaltó más bien el valor que ambos demostraron y lo felices que estaban todos en la familia por su próspera recuperación. Rin se le quedó viendo sorprendida por sus palabras, con el corazón latiéndole más fuerte de lo normal. Al instante de alzar la copa, los dorados ojos del hombre se posaron sobre los de su hijo mayor para después ir hasta los marrones de ella. Su rostro generalmente reservado se suavizó considerablemente cuando lo hizo, mostrándole incluso una sincera sonrisa seguida de un asentimiento.

Aquel pequeño pero franco gesto le caló profundo en el alma. Durante todo ese tiempo había temido que el señor Toga le guardara rencor por haber involucrado a su hijo en situaciones tan peligrosas ―a pesar de que él lo hubiera negado enérgicamente la primera noche internada en la clínica― y ser la responsable de haberlo hecho arriesgar su vida para salvar la de ella.

Pero tras sus palabras y aquella sonrisa... su creencia se tambaleó. ¿Lo había juzgado mal? ¿Tanto miedo tenía a su opinión que no se permitió ver lo que realmente el hombre sentía? No había resentimiento ni incomodidad por parte de nadie, la tensión sólo emanaba de sí misma.

Esas personas podrían saber toda su verdad ―o al menos las partes más importantes de ella―, eran conscientes de su turbulento pasado y los demonios que acarreaba a causa de ello... y aun así, le brindaban un espacio en su hogar sin problema alguno.

Sintió como un considerable peso se elevaba de sus hombros al comprenderlo. Nadie la estaba frenando ni juzgando, nadie veía las atrocidades que le habían ocurrido cuando posaban su mirada en ella. Sólo la veían tal cual era ahora, nada más y nada menos. Y por primera vez en la noche ―tal vez en mucho tiempo, de hecho―, se permitió volver a ser la que había sido antes de esa noche en Kioto, tantos años atrás. Se permitió a sí misma ser optimista delante de los demás, expresar sus emociones y simplemente disfrutar la velada sin prestarle atención a nada que pudiera detenerla.

Kagome notó complacida aquel cambio. Su paciente se empezaba a abrir por primera vez en años, y aunque eran pequeños pasos, marcaban el comienzo de su total recuperación. Parecía que al fin había comprendido que su mayor enemigo no estaba entre las personas que la rodeaban, sino en su propia cabeza que mantenía su seguridad y autoestima encerrada, por temor a ser pisoteada.

Siendo la persona tan observadora que era, notó también en las fugaces miradas de Sesshomaru que él también se había percatado de lo que sucedía a su lado y lo aplacado que se veía por esto, pese a que sus casi nulas expresiones faciales hicieran tan buen trabajo ocultándolo.

Sin lugar a duda, Rin no era la única que estaba haciendo grandes avances.

...

―Bien, ahora alza el antebrazo sin levantar el codo... un poco más... Vamos, toca el lápiz ―lo animó, sosteniendo el objeto a la altura de los ojos masculinos. Sus movimientos eran algo lentos, pero totalmente continuos, lo cual era bastante bueno. Los dedos rozaron la goma de borrar del lápiz y la chica sonrió ampliamente―. ¡Excelente! No puedo creer que apenas te hayan quitado el yeso ayer, ya casi recuperaste el eje del codo.

―No es para tanto ―dijo él, restándole importancia al bajar de nuevo su brazo.

Habían transcurrido ocho semanas y tres días desde la intervención quirúrgica y la vida de Sesshomaru regresaba poco a poco a la normalidad tras un proceso de soldadura de sus huesos más rápido de lo que los médicos habían estimado en un principio. Y por cómo se desarrollaba el inicio de la fisioterapia que Rin le aplicaba, parecía ser que la recuperación sería igual de rápida.

Ambos habían pasado juntos buena parte del tiempo de reposo por el yeso, mientras él poco a poco retomaba parte de sus responsabilidades con la empresa ―sin que Rin pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo― desde la comodidad de su hogar, pues el señor Taisho le tenía terminantemente prohibida la entrada a las instalaciones hasta que los médicos estimaran que estaba cien por ciento recuperado.

La chica se levantó del sofá para organizar un poco la desordenada mesa ratonera de la sala. En esa oportunidad estaban en el amplio y excesivamente lujoso pent-house de Sesshomaru, donde solían pasar algunas tardes por la semana en cuanto Rin salía del trabajo. No quedaba en el área donde se encontraba _Kyouko no Nishi_ , pero tampoco estaba demasiado lejos como para perder tanto tiempo con el tráfico.

La primera vez que había puesto un pie en ese lugar, casi se le salieron los ojos de las cuencas. Si había quedado impresionada por el lujo general del edificio, lo que le esperaba en el interior del pent-house no era nada en comparación. Era enorme. Tenía demasiado espacio como para que una sola persona viviera ahí, y secretamente se preguntó qué tanto sitio podía necesitar alguien que vive solo. Los muebles no ocupaban mucho lugar, pues el estilo de decoración predominante era el minimalista moderno. El lugar era ideal para un multimillonario amante de las fiestas, pero a juzgar por la cantidad de asientos en la sala y comedor, dedujo que Sesshomaru no era muy asiduo a recibir visitas.

Sin embargo, fuera de lo ostentoso que era el estilo, no podía negar que era hermoso. Adoraba el concepto abierto que te dejaba ver de un extremo a otro en las áreas comunes: desde la cocina, pasando por el comedor hasta la hermosa sala que tenía a sus espaldas un inmenso ventanal desde el techo hasta el suelo de baldosas con patrones similares al mármol, dándole una espectacular panorámica de aquel sector de la ciudad.

Al igual que en su oficina, no había demasiadas muestras de color más allá de los neutros, lo que le daba un aire masculino y muy maduro. En lo poco que había recorrido del hogar ―ya que no había subido al segundo piso donde estaban las habitaciones―, se percató de que pese a la cantidad de comodidades, los sectores de recreación apenas habían sido usados alguna vez. El área del balcón estaba prácticamente sin estrenar, pues sólo contaba con dos hermosas tumbonas de mimbre con cojines blancos intactos, una mesa cuadrada con superficie de vidrio templado con sólo dos sillas a juego con las tumbonas. Al igual que en la casa de los Taisho, aquella parecía ser una escena de muestra en una revista o programa decorativo, pero no daba la sensación de que nadie viviera ahí. Le faltaba por completo el aire hogareño de la casa familiar.

―Voy a preparar el té, ¿está bien? ―le dijo al levantarse del sofá de cuero negro, y le pasó una pelota de goma―. Mientras tanto, ejercita la mano. No pongas esa cara, sabes que no es del perro ―le sacó la lengua cuando el hombre, aún con sus dudas, tomaba la pelota con la mano derecha y la pasaba a la izquierda. Lo bueno era que su mano no había sufrido daños, por lo que los nervios, músculos y huesos estaban intactos, aunque débiles por la falta de actividad.

Tomó la bolsa que había dejado en las impecables encimeras de granito dorado de la amplia cocina y encendió la estufa eléctrica tras llenar con agua una tetera cromada. Sacó la mezcla de té que acababa de comprar más algunos bocadillos que acomodó en un bonito plato. Tal vez para el siguiente ejercicio haría que Sesshomaru tomara uno con la mano izquierda y se lo llevara a la boca. Conociendo lo tenaz que era, seguramente retomaría sus actividades en un par de días. _Cualquier cosa para regresar a la oficina_ , pensó ella al servir el té.

Se lo encontró aún en el sofá, apretando muy levemente la pelota en la mano izquierda mientras que con la otra manejaba la tablet. Según lo poco que pudo ver, estaba en su correo electrónico y tenía varias pestañas abiertas en el navegador. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y procedió a servir cada taza.

―¿Mucho que hacer? ―preguntó.

―Demasiado.

―Pensé que tu padre y el señor Jaken se encargaban de la mayoría de tus actividades.

―Regreso la próxima semana, no puedo darme el lujo de estar desactualizado ―contestó, aun navegando en su bandeja de entrada.

―¿Tu padre sabe que regresas el lunes o irás de sorpresa?

―Lo sabe perfectamente.

―Pensé que necesitabas el informe de fin de reposo médico para volver.

―Padre no me mantendrá más tiempo fuera ―le dijo con una sutil mueca de desagrado. Rin ocultó una risita y le preguntó si quería su té en ese momento o después. Sesshomaru se apartó entonces de la tablet, por lo que Rin aprovechó para tomarla de su regazo y colocarla sobre la mesa, al otro extremo de donde estaba la bandeja.

―Tienes mucho tiempo para actualizarte. Aprovecha tus últimos días de descanso, al menos mientras estoy aquí ―instó con una mirada dulce y pedigüeña entre las pestañas, un truco femenino bastante sucio y efectivo. Sesshomaru soltó un inaudible resoplido y no dijo nada al respecto, por lo que Rin sonrió victoriosa―. Qué amable de tu parte.

―No dejas muchas opciones ―observó lo lejos que había puesto la tablet, a lo que ella se encogió inocentemente de hombros.

―Necesitas ambas manos libres por si acaso ―le dijo, y observó la pelota que oprimía en la izquierda―. ¿Todavía sientes el cosquilleo?

―Menos que antes.

―Perdiste masa muscular, supongo que debe ser normal. En unos días, cuando estés más avanzado, te daré una pesa para que practiques, sé de algunos movimientos que te darán fuerza en la muñeca y el codo. Después de eso pasaremos a manejar más peso, por ahora hay que mantenernos en lo básico.

―No sabía que fueras fisioterapeuta ―apuntó Sesshomaru arqueando una ceja.

―Como tú no quieres ir terapia como se debe, alguien tuvo que enterarse ―lo miró acusadoramente―. La señora Izayoi se encargó de conseguir todo el equipamiento necesario y yo memoricé cada ejercicio y rutina. Estarás como nuevo antes de lo que te imaginas.

―Es la idea ―coincidió él mientras daba un sorbo a su té. Bajó la taza a medio vaciar y volvió a apretujar la pelota por mera inercia, sólo que esta vez contrajo un leve gesto de incomodidad.

―¿Calambre? ―Sesshomaru asintió, apenas arrugando la nariz, y abrió los dedos un tanto temblorosos. Rin sostuvo su brazo entre las manos y le quitó la pelota, para comenzar un simple masaje por los puntos de presión que había aprendido de las enfermeras y terapeutas―. Debes consumir más vitaminas y aumentar el potasio para que no te siga pasando. Ahora estira un poco... muy bien ―lo guió suavemente, encontrando el punto exacto donde el músculo se había tensado. Masajeó con cuidado el bíceps con una mano sobre la suave tela de su jersey, mientras que con la otra empujaba el antebrazo para hacerlo subir y bajar.

Repitió sus acciones por algunos minutos hasta que sintió que el músculo volvía a relajarse, por lo que bajó los dedos hasta su mano, estimulándola para quitarle el cosquilleo.

―¿Mejor? ―preguntó atenta a su reacción. Era la primera vez que hacía algo parecido y esperaba no haberlo lastimado. El hombre asintió parcamente, arrancándole una sonrisa de alivio. Rin se percató que no había apartado la mirada de su rostro desde que comenzó a masajear sus músculos, cosa que la hizo enrojecer sin querer. ¿Por qué se ponía nerviosa por eso? No era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, ni la primera vez que ella tocaba su brazo. Sin embargo... tampoco era la primera vez que le dedicaba una mirada tan intensa, como si no fuera capaz de dejar de observarla con detenimiento.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse al revivir aquel beso arrebatador en su última noche en la clínica y la descarga eléctrica que la había sacudido de la cabeza a los pies.

Continuó la estimulación en la palma torpemente, tratando de controlar su propio estremecimiento, cuando los largos dedos masculinos se cerraron lentamente en torno a los suyos. Rin alzó la cara una vez más, topándose con ese par de pozos de oro que le arrebataron el aliento. Ni siquiera supo cómo fue capaz de seguir hablando―. ¿Puedes apretar un poco más fuerte?

Dicho y hecho, la mano afianzó su agarre, aunque no como lo haría de tener todas sus fuerzas. El pulgar femenino acarició su piel, describiendo círculos por unos segundos, tratando de no avergonzarse por eso.

―Ahora abre los dedos uno por uno... así. Y ciérralos de nuevo. Excelente. Cualquiera pondría en duda cómo estaba tu brazo cuando llegamos a la clínica ―comentó con una sonrisa―. Si no te hubieran quedado esas cicatrices, nadie te creería.

―Podría decirse lo mismo de ti ―señaló con la vista hacia el lado de su cabeza en donde había rozado la bala. El cabello hacía un trabajo estupendo cubriendo la fina y pálida línea que comprobaba su paso. Rin llevó la mano libre a la cicatriz para rozarla. Como había recibido tratamiento inmediato y un sinnúmero de cremas cicatrizantes por parte de la señora Taisho, esa marca jamás sería tan notoria como las cientos que salpicaban su espalda, que nunca habían sido atendidas más allá de ser limpiadas con agua y alcohol.

―Fue gracias a la señora Izayoi, me consiguió productos muy buenos para borrarla. Lo que me recuerda... ―se agachó sin soltar su mano para rebuscar en su bolso que estaba a los pies del sofá hasta sacar un tubo de crema con un nombre larguísimo―. Ésta es la que mejor me resultó. Cada noche antes de ir a dormir y cada mañana después de ducharte. No la esparzas mucho, con que coloques una capa fina es suficiente ―le pasó el medicamento para que lo examinara. Sesshomaru lo sostuvo entre los dedos de su mano derecha, leyendo la fórmula en la parte trasera―. Notarás el resultado en dos o tres semanas.

―¿No la necesitas? ―cuestionó él, pensando en sus otras cicatrices. Rin negó con la cabeza.

―Es para estimular el proceso de sanación con marcas recientes, con unas tan viejas no haría nada. La piel ya está muy dañada como para repararla ―explicó con simpleza. No había manera de borrar las cicatrices de su espalda―. Así que las tuyas terminarán por verse como ésta si sigues el tratamiento al pie de la letra ―le dijo volviendo a sonreír al señalarse el lado de la cabeza donde se hallaba la marca.

Sesshomaru permaneció con la vista fija en ese punto. Dejó el tubo de crema en el sillón y alargó la mano derecha para retirar el cabello y examinarla mejor. Rozó muy suavemente la delgada línea con el pulgar, y cuando terminó de recorrer sus escasos centímetros de longitud, posó la mirada de vuelta en sus ojos marrones, sin retirar la mano.

―¿Te molesta? ―su voz era suave, en un tono definitivamente diferente al habitual. Rin sintió un cosquilleo bajo aquella mano que la acariciaba, uno que no tardó en extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

―Para nada. ¿A ti te duelen las tuyas?

―No.

¿En qué momento los sonidos exteriores perdieron su tono? ¿Cuándo el ambiente se había vuelto tan relajante y adormilado? No podía siquiera pensar en las respuestas para darle lógica a cómo se sentía, pues estaba demasiado ocupada perdiéndose en los ojos dorados, tan profundos... que no podía apartar la mirada de ellos.

Debía decir algo, el silencio se estaba prolongando demasiado. Pero... ¿debía romperlo? ¿Debía arruinar ese momento? Cualquier palabra murió en su garganta antes de que siquiera formara la primera letra, pues la mano masculina bajó con lentitud hasta posarse en su mejilla. Lo que pudiera estar en su mente era todo un misterio para ella, pues su expresión no delataba nada en absoluto. Apretó sutilmente su mano izquierda, y su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

Cuando sus labios se tocaron, sintió que algo se inflaba sin control en su pecho. Se dejó llevar, siendo guiada por él con movimientos lentos y pausados, quizá demasiado castos como para ser considerado un beso de verdad. La mano se deslizó desde su mejilla hasta su nuca, siempre despacio, siempre con cuidado.

Durante el período de su recuperación, se había animado a abrirse más íntimamente con él. No habían hecho nada más allá de besarse o acariciarse sutilmente, y tampoco duraban demasiado tiempo en ello para mantener el control. Rin para saber sus límites y Sesshomaru tanteando el terreno, siguiendo su ritmo sin una réplica de su parte.

Aquella era la primera vez que sentía algo... _diferente._

Dejó que el aire se escapara entre sus labios cuando la besaba de nuevo, esta vez de forma algo más demandante. Quizás estaba siendo incitado por su respuesta y buen recibimiento. O tal vez era él mismo quien buscaba hacerla reaccionar.

Una extraña bruma comenzó a apoderarse de su mente, nublando cualquier vestigio de razón mientras esos pálidos labios abandonaban los suyos y los besaban en las comisuras, describiendo un camino lento y húmedo por su mejilla hasta su oído. La mano izquierda se situó en la parte baja de su espalda, haciendo que Rin posara su mano libre en su clavícula, con los dedos rozando su cuello para sentir su pulso, fuerte y controlado.

Cuando las caricias bajaron hasta su garganta, la chica soltó un siseo bajo. La temperatura volvió a subir cuando él, haciendo uso de su cuerpo más grande y fuerte, ejerció ligera presión hacia adelante, obligándola a reclinarse hasta que su cabeza quedó en el brazo del sofá.

Los empañados ojos castaños de Rin apenas lo distinguían entre las pestañas, con su expresión serena, tan seria como siempre había sido. Alargó la mano que reposaba en su cuello hasta rozar su pómulo, siendo invadida por una nueva y desconocida sensación cuando esos pozos dorados parecieron oscurecer. Retiró algunos platinados mechones de su hermoso rostro para verlo mejor.

―Sesshomaru... ―musitó tenuemente. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que resonaba sin cesar, cual tambor en sus oídos. Sus labios, ahora hinchados, se abrieron y cerraron por inercia, atrayendo su atención―. ¿Podemos...? ¿Podemos intentarlo?

Sesshomaru no tenía idea de lo mucho que le costó hacer esa simple pregunta, pues aunque su tono era susurrante aunque estable, por dentro era un incontrolable mar de nervios. La observó cuidadosamente, desde sus ojos grandes y agitados, pasando por sus mejillas enrojecidas hasta esos labios que se entreabrían como una deliciosa invitación. Se acercó un poco, sólo para rozarlos delicadamente.

―¿Es lo que quieres? ―musitó con voz grave y pesada. Rin se preguntó cómo era posible negársele si le hablaba de esa manera, y asintió lentamente, embobada. Sesshomaru acortó el escaso centímetro que había entre ambos y la besó con renovadas energías. Mentiría si dijera que no deseaba tomar aquel ofrecimiento, mentiría si dijera que quería frenarse. Ya lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo, demasiado para su gusto, pero esta vez no sería así. Avanzaría con cuidado y estaría atento a sus reacciones, pero continuaría a menos que ella dijera lo contrario.

La mano que la había estado rodeando suavemente por la espalda trazó un camino por la angosta cintura de Rin, tan despacio que era casi agónico, reptando hasta que consiguió llegar al borde de la suave tela de la blusa y la levantó para rozar la piel de su abdomen, describiendo círculos en su vientre y dejando estelas de electricidad a su paso. ¿Cómo hacía eso? ¿Cómo era posible que el simple roce de sus dedos consiguiera entumecerla así?

El tímido tacto de Rin se animó a probar algo similar, levantando levemente su camisa de algodón. Sus músculos, marcados por el riguroso programa de ejercicio que mantenía para recuperar su óptimo estado físico, se tensaron cuando los pequeños dedos lo acariciaron. Así que en respuesta hizo un movimiento más osado y se adentró más por debajo de la blusa de Rin, hasta rozar el encaje de la copa de su sostén. La chica dio un respingo, y ante esto, Sesshomaru se detuvo y la observó dubitativo. Ella le dedicó un pequeño gesto con la cabeza para hacerle entender que no pasaba nada.

―E-estoy bien ―murmuró nerviosa. Se notaba que, pese a su excitación, tenía cierto grado de bochorno, algo que el hombre se encargaría de borrar.

Se coló bajo el sostén, sujetando su pequeño pecho con delicadeza mientras el pulgar se encargaba de masajear lentamente el pezón de manera circular. Entre tanto aprisionó nuevamente sus labios, besándola profundamente para ahogar el gemido que sus caricias le provocaron. La mano que Rin había posado sobre el hombro masculino se relajó, trazando el contorno de su cuello unos segundos después, mientras la otra siguió su titubeante ascenso por su abdomen que parecía de piedra.

Taisho continuó sujetándola unos centímetros por encima de la superficie del sofá, lo suficiente para tener acceso a su cuello sin necesidad de recostarse sobre ella, arrancándole callados suspiros producto de los movimientos de su pulgar. Dirigió los húmedos besos a su estómago, sorprendiéndola una vez más mientras levantaba su blusa para acceder a su piel sin nada de por medio. La respiración de Rin era pesada, todos sus sentidos estaban adormecidos por las sensaciones que comenzaba a descubrir. Pese a su vergüenza por ser desvestida, no opuso resistencia cuando la blusa quedó justo encima de sus pechos, pues mientras apenas comenzaba a notarlo, Sesshomaru volvió a besarla con mayor frenesí. Si hubiera estado un poco más atenta, habría escuchado un bajo pero notable gruñido brotando de su garganta mientras su lengua invadía su cavidad buscando ―o _exigiendo_ , mejor dicho― una respuesta.

Tampoco se dio cuenta del instante en el que Sesshomaru comenzó a deshacerse de su camisa, y para cuando lo supo, el tonificado cuerpo masculino la envolvía haciendo que sus pieles chocaran sin casi nada de por medio. Era mejor así, pensó ella, ida. Estaba haciendo un calor terrible y el simple roce de la tela le fastidiaba.

Gimió su nombre cuando la habilidosa boca de su pareja se situó sobre su pecho izquierdo, haciéndola ver estrellas. La mirada dorada se fijó en la suya, sin detenerse, de una forma tan erótica que el calor que Rin sentía se disparó por lo alto. No tenía idea de que así se sintiera estar con la persona correcta.

Alentada al ver lo bien que lo estaba llevando, deslizó las manos sobre la amplia espalda, sintiendo cada músculo tensarse bajo su paso. La mano se desprendió del pecho que apretaba y descendió suavemente por su torso hasta llegar a la cintura de sus pantalones, pasándola para frotar sus dedos en el área más sensible de su cuerpo. Aún con la gruesa tela de los vaqueros separándolos, no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la descarada caricia que le arrancó un gimoteo más alto que los anteriores.

Sesshomaru, satisfecho ante tal reacción, mantuvo el movimiento constante mientras lamía y mordisqueaba los pechos de Rin. Eran pequeños, pero extremadamente suaves y sensibles, y eso le encantaba. Todo de ella le encantaba, a decir verdad, en todos los sentidos. Y aquella era la primera vez que podía tomarse la libertad de disfrutarlo.

No le interesaba su pasado, sus complejos ni ninguna memoria dolorosa que pudiera albergar en su interior. Él se encargaría de borrarlo todo, absolutamente todo, hasta el punto que ni siquiera lo recordaría.

Se relamió los labios antes de besarla nuevamente, ahora apegándose más a ella hasta que su cuerpo quedó casi totalmente tendido sobre el suyo, ocupando todo el amplio sofá. El mueble podía ser largo, pero no era excesivamente ancho, así que estar uno sobre el otro era la única posición en la que podían permanecer si no querían acabar en la alfombra.

Cuando Sesshomaru se movió para besar su oreja derecha y la delicada porción de piel entre el cuello y la mandíbula, Rin sintió algo rígido entre sus piernas y las de él. Apretó los labios al distinguir la forma de su erección contra los muslos, y la sangre de su cuerpo se congeló de golpe.

Todo se detuvo entonces; el tiempo, el sonido, las sensaciones de su piel que antes le habían parecido sumamente placenteras, ahora las percibía como hormigueos helados... y punzantes.

―Sesshomaru... ―musitó con un hilillo de voz, tan bajo que él posiblemente no lo escuchó. Sus caricias continuaron osadas en su entrepierna mientras el corazón de Rin daba poderosos y erráticos latidos contra su pecho. La mano masculina reptó hasta el botón de sus jeans, abriéndolo con un simple movimiento―. Sesshomaru...

Estaba comenzando a temblar, aterrada. Ya no lo veía a él. Dios, ya no era Sesshomaru.

El olor del tabaco invadió sus fosas nasales y toda la fisionomía que la presionaba contra el sillón de cuero cambió repentinamente. Sus manos se tornaron ásperas y callosas. Sus labios secos y partidos.

Su garganta se secó al reconocer aquel cuerpo tan desagradable sobre ella. Habían pasado años... pero no había cambiado nada.

No podía respirar... el aire que inhalaba sencillamente no era suficiente, se estaba ahogando en ese asqueroso humo de cigarrillos y alcohol...

No podía ser él... estaba muerto, no podía estar ahí. Comenzó a gimotear presa del pánico, boqueando asfixiada. No era real... no podía ser real...

 _¿Verdad que lo disfrutas, bailarina? ¿No te dije que lo harías tarde o temprano, como la perra que eres?_

―¡NO! ¡NO ME TOQUES! ―gritó con todas sus fuerzas, empujando al hombre como si su vida le fuera en ello. Sesshomaru se apartó inmediatamente, sólo para ver cómo sus ojos castaños lo miraban aterrorizados sin reconocerlo.

Se quedó viéndola durante varios segundos, con la mente en blanco.

Las manos femeninas se habían colocado instintivamente en su pecho, crispadas como si fueran garras listas para defenderse y sus labios temblaban entreabiertos antes de cerrarse con fuerza al igual que sus ojos mientras intentaba contener los forzados e irregulares jadeos, encogiéndose sobre sí misma en un intento de ocultarse lo más posible, incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

Cayendo en cuenta de lo que había hecho, Taisho se apartó aun más para darle el espacio que tanto necesitaba. La vio abrazarse mientras profería esos espeluznantes bramidos de ahogo, ocultando tanto su pecho como su cabeza, casi como si esperara ser golpeada cruelmente.

Todo... por no haberse detenido.

Era un maldito imbécil. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta a tiempo? ¿Por qué permitió que sucediera eso, si había prometido ser lo más cuidadoso posible?

Era culpa suya que estuviera en ese estado tan horrorizado, él había disparado aquel ataque de pánico. Por seguir sus impulsos, por creerse lo suficientemente hábil para manejar la situación... la había hecho revivir ese pasado que tanto intentaba enterrar.

Tuvo que ser más cuidadoso.

No... tuvo que haberlo evitado desde el principio. Tendría que haber sabido que era demasiado pronto, que había ido demasiado rápido. Aún no estaba lista... y él lo pasó por alto.

Pero ahora era demasiado tarde. Ahora ni siquiera sabía cómo tranquilizarla, o si él era al menos capaz de hacerlo. No se atrevía a tocarla, pensando que esos sólo lo empeoraría todo. Ni quiera encontraba qué decirle, como si algunas palabras pudieran mejorarlo todo.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era darle espacio. Espacio y silencio para que se recompusiera por sí misma.

Tras un largo rato de tenso silencio interrumpido sólo por sus desmedidas bocanadas, Rin pareció regresar poco a poco en sí. Sus músculos aun temblaban y sus ojos cristalizados se abrieron lentamente, reconociendo el lugar y la persona con la que estaba. Se incorporó, acomodando su ropa para recuperar la seguridad que ésta le brindaba. Sesshomaru había vuelto a vestir su camisa de algodón, y se sentaba en el sofá individual contiguo, con las manos posadas tensamente sobre sus muslos y el torso un tanto torcido hacia un lado. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios comprimidos. Evitaba mirarla.

―Sesshomaru... ―bramó consternada entre susurros―. Yo...

―Mis disculpas ―la interrumpió parcamente, enfadado, haciendo que ella se agobiara aún más.

―No... no fue culpa tuya, lo lamento... no quería...

―Está bien, Rin. No tiene importancia ―negó él bruscamente. La chica bajó la cabeza, aun luchando para mantener bajo control los latidos de su corazón―. ¿Estás bien? ―la miró a los ojos para cerciorarse de que su respuesta fuera sincera. La chica asintió quedamente, mordiéndose los labios.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que acababa de pasar. Sintió que el confortante cuerpo del hombre que amaba cambiaba de forma: sus ojos dorados se habían vuelto oscuros, su rostro se convertía en una mueca retorcida y burlesca... sentía que Onigumo estaba sobre ella, viéndola de esa forma tan siniestra que le helaba la sangre.

El sólo hecho de haberlo visto, aunque no fuera real, la sola idea de haber transformado a Sesshomaru en ese asqueroso ser, le hizo sentir el potente impulso de echarse a llorar. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? ¿Cómo podía siquiera sustituir a uno con el otro, cuando no había ni punto de comparación?

Pero no se permitiría esa muestra de debilidad al lado de Sesshomaru. No sabía qué podía estar pensando, pero era más que obvio que ataba cabos y debía tener una buena idea de por qué había reaccionado así. Quería explicarle tantas cosas, tranquilizarlo en caso de que se culpara y disculparse por incomodarlo, pero no estaba segura de que eso fuera a ayudar en esa situación. Ya debía saber cada palabra que pronunciaría, de nada servía que se las repitiera.

Así que con mucho pesar, guardó silencio y se dedicó a eliminar el desagradable estremecimiento que aún la recorría. Se sentía levemente mareada, pero no sería tan cobarde como para retirarse para estar a solas. Él merecía más que su cobardía. Así que respiró profundo y empujó cualquier pensamiento negativo de su mente. Podía fingir normalidad por el resto de la tarde, ya se tomaría la libertad de romperse en privado.

Tenía que superar todo eso, tenía que dejarlo definitivamente en el pasado para seguir con su vida. Pero maldición... qué difícil era hacerlo.

Durante la siguiente incómoda hora que se quedó con él, intentando retomar la tranquilidad que habían tenido antes de que todo se saliera de control, hizo su mayor esfuerzo por ignorar la cruel pregunta que se formulaba recurrentemente en el fondo de su cabeza, distrayéndola y nublándola. Sus traumas eran severos y todas sus heridas demasiado profundas... ¿Qué haría si no conseguía sanarlas?

¿Qué sería de ambos si aquel pequeño pero importante detalle no podía remediarse?

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

 *** Es costumbre en Japón SIEMPRE llevar detallitos a amigos y familiares cuando se hace un viaje, si regresas sin nada para ellos podría considerarse hasta grosero. Y los encantamientos de los templos son de los regalos más comunes.**

...

Cómo me gustaría que Rin no fuera tan negativa e insegura... da pena y algo de rabia que se deje decaer tan fácilmente, pero hay que entenderla. Lleva demasiado tiempo con sus traumas, demasiado tiempo teniendo miedo y sintiéndose insegura. No se le va a quitar en un par de meses, aún cuando ponga todo de sí para que así sea. Siempre habrá algún momento en el que caerá y le costará levantarse de nuevo.

Afortunadamente, no tendrá que hacerlo sola otra vez. Sólo que no será tan fácil así tampoco. Sesshomaru no tiene naaada de experiencia en ese tema y no es... digamos don sensibilidad xD Pese a lo serio y delicado del asunto, me hace algo de gracia que precisamente él, con su inexistente tacto, esté metido en semejante aprieto. Lo he puesto en una situación muy incómoda, vamos a ver cómo se las ingenia para solucionarlo xD

¡Vaya capítulo, eh! Casi 29 páginas y un montón de sucesos que relatar: el regreso de Rin, la salida de Sessh del hospital y su recuperación, la famosa cena con los Taisho, el juicio de Mukotsu, la plática del juicio de Naraku... y encima, cuando las cosas se ponen sexy, todo se arruina. ¿Quién dijo que los problemas se acabaron una vez que Naraku esté tras las rejas? Ahora comienza un nuevo desafío para ambos, una situación que pondrá a prueba su relación y les hará plantearse seriamente qué es lo que quieren y esperan del otro.

¡Por cierto! ¡Más de 1000 reviews! *se desmaya después de gritar y celebrar como una loca* ¡Woooooohooo! ¡Muchísimas gracias, de verdad! ¿Tienen idea de la ilusión que me hace haber alcanzado esa cifra, especialmente con una historia como esta? Recibir tanto cariño, apoyo y entusiasmo de tantas personas que leen esto es lo mejor que existe. No pensé que fuera a llegar tan lejos, no cuando hay temas tan delicados aquí que no son del gusto de todo el mundo. Un millón de gracias, me han hecho rematadamente feliz :D Gracias especiales a las preciosas criaturas que lo hicieron posible con sus comentarios de la semana pasada: **Kazamasousuke, Catcrime, Maribel Goncalves, Maiamax, Floresamaabc, Carmenjp, Cath Meow, Gina101528, MisteryWitch, SeeDesire, Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, HanabiGuzmán, Sessh93rin, Irivel, Sakura521, Maril Delgadillo, Alambrita, Annprix1, Caro, Lydia Midnight, Rinmy Uchiha, GinaLiz, Nanami, Roxana, Rosedrama, Natsuki Hiroto, Kami no musume XD, Nohe, BABY SONY, Bucitosentubebida, Ginny** y **Conchita D.**

Me encantaría saber lo que piensan de este capítulo también, cruzo los dedos para que les haya gustado y lamento haber arruinado tan horrorosamente la escena cuando se ponía tan hot u.u

Antes de terminar, aclaro que estamos en la recta final de este fic. Son 35 capítulos en total (incluyendo epílogo), así que nos quedan sólo tres semanas más de publicaciones. ¡Qué nervios! Espero que puedan quedarse conmigo hasta entonces y disfruten el resto de la travesía :)

¡Un abrazo enorme a todos! Gracias por leer, nos vemos el próximo sábado.


	33. Clausura y reinicio

**Disclaimer** : _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

 **Safe Haven  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

 **33.** Clausura y reinicio

Las cosas entre ambos estuvieron tensas después de lo sucedido. Rin necesitaba tiempo para serenarse y digerir aquel estremecimiento tan profundo; para intentar dejarlo ir. Justo cuando pensaba que iba por buen camino, retrocedía gravemente todo su progreso.

Fueron días difíciles, obviamente. Recordar de aquella manera, revivir tan realistamente su etapa más oscura y a Onigumo, justo en el momento en que bajaba todos sus escudos y se permitía extender la intimidad con Sesshomaru fue un golpe bastante duro. Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que se disculpó, las veces en las que no se atrevió a sostener su mirada, las veces en las que se tensaba dolorosamente cuando estaban a sólo centímetros de tocarse. Era tan frustrante... tan cruel.

Pero no podía permitir que eso estropeara la relación que luchaba por mantener de pie, lo que le daba la mayor esperanza de estabilidad en su vida. Tenía miedo, vergüenza y su autoestima se había desinflado tanto que básicamente rozaba el suelo. Sentía ganas de esconderse del mundo, y sobre todo de él, para que no notaran lo insegura que se sentía.

Sin embargo... debía sobreponerse, debía forzarse a seguir avanzando. Sabía que no sería fácil. Tantos años acumulando cicatrices no desaparecerían con unos meses cargados de optimismo. Sus problemas eran como la marea: siempre regresaban, a veces sutilmente de manera controlada, y otras de forma violenta y repentina. Siempre estarían ahí, y aunque jamás podría borrarlos, sí podía aprender a controlarse en torno a ellos.

Tenía que hacerlo. No sólo por su bien, sino por el de Sesshomaru y todas las personas que la querían. Debía ser fuerte por ellos también.

Pese a que ambos trataron de ignorar la incomodidad durante la primera semana, tiempo en el que mantuvieron sus distancias el uno del otro, ya para la segunda era una situación difícil de sostener. Rin, recordando las palabras de su abuelo, decidió que ya había sido suficiente de lamentarse y sentir pena de sí misma. La relación se estaba tornando pesada y tirante, pese a sus tratos cordiales, y le aterraba pensar en qué podría ser de ellos si no actuaba de una vez por todas.

 _Sesshomaru merece más que esto,_ pensó con premura _. Más que mi miedo y mi cobardía._

Esa noche estaban cenando en el departamento de Rin después del trabajo. Había sido un día largo y agotador, no sólo por las cargas de trabajo de cada uno, sino por la situación que vivían entre ellos. Se suponía que se veían para relajarse, despejarse y pasar un buen rato. Pero desde la embarazosa escena del sofá, podía sentir que Sesshomaru estaba constantemente en alerta, restringiendo su comportamiento hacia su persona como si temiera tocar un punto sensible en ella que desencadenara una reacción semejante a la de aquella tarde. Para Rin también era muy cansado fingir estar de maravilla, cuando por dentro se hallaba igual de alerta que él consigo misma.

La cena era silenciosa, y ni siquiera Ben la interrumpía con sus usuales gimoteos para pedir comida, como si el pesado ambiente lo repeliera. El animal estaba echado en el balcón con un juguete de caucho entre sus patas, pero de tanto en tanto giraba los ojos hacia el interior, atento a las volubles emociones de su dueña.

―Sesshomaru... ―comenzó ella con un suspiro cuando se armó de valor para romper el mutismo―. ¿Podemos hablar antes de que te vayas? ―la cena había concluido, los platos fueron retirados y se acercaba la hora de retirarse.

El hombre frunció el entrecejo. Rin estaba cabizbaja, actitud que se había vuelto habitual en esas últimas dos semanas. Odiaba verla así, pero considerando sus antecedentes... apenas tenía idea de cómo ayudarla. Nunca le había tocado enfrentarse a algo remotamente parecido, nunca había tenido que hacer uso de su casi inexistente tacto para tratar un problema emocional... al menos no uno tan serio. Se había estado instruyendo con algunos textos de psicología, buscando comprender toda la situación para saber la forma correcta de proceder, pero aún cuando su conocimiento teórico aumentaba con cada libro que leía, la puesta en práctica era un asunto totalmente distinto.

Lo suyo era ser directo, ir a por lo que quería y tener el control de la situación. Lo que pasaba con Rin, pese a que lo había visto en menor medida y había podido manejarlo medianamente bien, actualmente se salía de sus manos. De las manos de ambos, en realidad, porque no era un problema únicamente de ella.

―Ven, vamos a sentarnos un momento ―le pidió, esta vez levantando la mirada para verlo. Seguía distinguiendo algo de vergüenza en sus ojos castaños, pero al mismo tiempo, y a diferencia de las dos semanas anteriores, en esta ocasión había una chispa de determinación, como si acabara de tomar una decisión importante.

La pareja se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar, bordeando los juguetes que el perro había esparcido por la alfombra en sus ratos de ocio. Para distraerse un poco antes de esa charla tan escabrosa, la chica hizo la nota mental de dejar de comprarle juguetes y huesos al animal: lo estaba consintiendo demasiado y ya tenía bastantes como para minar el apartamento con ellos.

Siguiendo los consejos que alguna vez le había dado Kagome para relajarse, respiró profundamente contando hasta diez, y cuando lo miró de nuevo a la cara, estaba más concentrada. _Él merece más,_ se recordó _. Y yo también lo merezco. Así que vamos a solucionar esto._

―Las cosas no han estado bien últimamente, ¿cierto? ―comenzó con una pequeña mueca. Sesshomaru se mantuvo impasible, sosteniéndole la mirada―. Sé que es difícil lidiar con esto... _conmigo_ , quiero decir. Aún tengo un largo camino que recorrer para sanar estas viejas heridas, pero no quiero que arruine lo que tenemos, no después de todos los problemas por los que pasamos para llegar hasta aquí.

―No es tu culpa lo que está sucediendo.

―Quizás ―admitió ella encogiéndose de hombros―, pero es mi responsabilidad por permitir que me domine el miedo. Es algo que debo aprender a controlar. Algo... en lo que tú me ayudas mejor que nadie, incluso después de... lo que pasó ―carraspeó incómoda. Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja con un tinte de escepticismo. El cómo la había ayudado a controlar su miedo esas últimas dos semanas era todo un misterio para él. Rin supo interpretar su gesto y se apresuró a agregar―. Sí lo has hecho, aunque no lo creas. Teniéndome paciencia.

No podía hacer más que darle su paciencia, no _sabía_ hacer más que eso, en realidad.

―Por eso... no quiero distanciarme de ti. No quiero que se cree un muro entre nosotros por miedo a repetir eso. He pasado suficiente tiempo rehuyendo el contacto con otras personas, pero no quiero que sea así contigo. No contigo, Sesshomaru ―aseguró negando con la cabeza. Seguidamente tomó una honda bocanada y agregó―. ¿Podríamos volver a comenzar? Sé que es un proceso largo y complicado, pero... te echo de menos. Echo de menos cómo era todo antes.

Las facciones masculinas, tensas hasta entonces, se aflojaron. Y al igual que éstas, su tono fue considerablemente más suave cuando respondió:

―Es una pregunta que no necesitas hacer, Rin.

Y por primera vez en todos esos días, la muchacha formó una sonrisa sincera.

Alargó la mano para alcanzar la de Sesshomaru, y se arrimó un poco en el sillón para que ambos quedaran prácticamente rodilla con rodilla. En respuesta, él acarició cuidadosamente su rostro, retirando un delgado mechón de cabello fuera de lugar y colocándoselo tras la oreja.

Era tan reconfortante... sólo una pequeña caricia, un ínfimo momento de cercanía, y sentía como si su alma comenzara a remendarse poco a poco. Eso era lo que necesitaba para mejorar. Tragándose forzosamente el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta para aguantar el inminente sollozo, no pudo resistirlo más y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, como si no lo hubiera hecho en años.

―Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo... ―musitó con los labios pegados a su camisa de vestir. Sesshomaru descendió la mano desde su cabeza por su espalda con ligereza mientras la estrechaba de vuelta.

―No tienes nada por lo que disculparte.

―Quisiera que no fuera tan difícil... ―siguió hablando. Pese a lo vulnerable que se sentía, necesitaba sincerarse lo más posible―. Quisiera que no tuvieras que soportar todos mis altibajos. No me gusta que me vean así... tan... lastimera. Me siento patética.

―Nunca lo has sido ―la abrazó con algo más de fuerza. No le agradaba oírla hablar así de sí misma―. Es un proceso que toma tiempo, Rin. Seguiré aquí.

La muchacha inhaló profundamente, llenándose los pulmones de su reconfortante fragancia, y volvió a sonreír conmovida. Era cierto. Necesitaba tiempo... y ser consciente de ello sólo conseguía desalentarla. Kagome no dejaba de repetírselo cuando le expresaba lo frustrada que se sentía por su estancamiento. Quería ver resultados inmediatos, quería ser normal otra vez y dejar de ser dominada por sus dudas. Había esperado demasiado como para aún estar sujeta a ellas.

Pero... con Sesshomaru a su lado, recorrer ese espinoso camino no se le haría tan pesado. No cuando él le demostraba que, sin importar nada, siempre la acompañaría.

―Gracias por ser tan comprensivo conmigo ―suspiró algo más tranquila tras unos instantes. Aún había cierto grado de incomodidad, pero éste había disminuido en gran medida―. En esa ocasión... todo fue demasiado rápido. Creí... creí que estaba preparada, pero no fue así. Me confié y... no pude controlarme. Pero me esforzaré en mejorar. O al menos... si la situación vuelve a hacerse difícil, procuraré espabilarme mucho antes ―rectificó, tratando de darle algo de humor al ambiente.

―¿Te encuentras mejor? ―cuestionó sólo para asegurarse. La muchacha se separó, manteniendo ambas manos sobre su pecho, y lo miró a los ojos mientras asentía con soltura.

―Ahora estoy mejor. Pero... esto tampoco tuvo que ser fácil para ti. ¿Tú estás bien?

―No se trata de mí ―replicó seriamente. Los hombros de Rin se relajaron al darse cuenta de la realidad:

―No. Se trata de los dos. Vamos a hacer que las cosas funcionen, ¿de acuerdo?

El hombre le mantuvo la mirada durante unos segundos para después dar un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

―Funcionarán.

Su convicción era tan fuerte, era tal su confianza, que ella no se atrevió a ponerlo en duda. ¿De qué servía dudar, de todas formas? ¿De qué servía restringirse con el miedo, si lo único que se consigue con eso es perder tiempo y valiosas oportunidades? Y una cosa era segura: no perdería la oportunidad de estar con Sesshomaru sólo por un traspiés.

 _Funcionará_ , repitió ella mentalmente al momento de abrazarlo de nuevo.

Tenían que estar juntos y sacar la relación adelante entre, fortalecerse para lo que estaban por enfrentar.

 _Naraku._

Había algo en la apariencia de Hitomi esposado que le daba una satisfacción más allá de la descriptible. La primera vez que lo vio a lo lejos, mientras estaba entre el público de su primera audiencia y él se dirigía al banquillo del acusado, tuvo que apretar los labios para que no se le escapara una sonrisa traicionera. No era que estaba feliz por eso, sino más bien... aplacada. Estaba en un lugar del que no podía escapar, y sin importar su mirada petulante y su lustroso traje, sus manos seguían estando esposadas y los custodios vigilaban cada uno de sus movimientos con la máxima atención.

El mundo entero sabía que aquel era un hombre peligroso, uno que ya no contaba con una asquerosa máscara de mandril para ocultarse tras su siniestro personaje. No quedaba nada de él que ocultar, todas sus verdades estaban a plena luz del día, ahí, mientras el juez leía en voz alta las acusaciones por las cuales se había convocado la sesión.

Sus amigas habían ido desde Kioto para una de ellas, también la señora Kaede había apretado protectoramente su mano. La señora Izayoi le había dado palmaditas tranquilizadoras en la pierna, mientras Inuyasha, al lado de su madre, observaba con ojos furibundos al hombre que atentara contra la vida de su hermano. Kagome también había ido cuantas veces le fue posible, siempre dándole permiso en el trabajo para que asistiera aunque fuera por unos minutos a vigilar el proceso.

Incluso Ayame la había acompañado una vez, también. Rin le había contado de manera resumida su historia, y la joven mujer se había mostrado consternada, comprendiendo de repente el turbio trasfondo de su quiebre emocional durante la boda de Inuyasha y Kagome.

Pero por supuesto, quien cumplía récord de asistencia siempre era Sesshomaru, estando a su lado en todas ellas, aun cuando sólo fueran unos escasos minutos durante el receso o cuando la recogía al finalizar la jornada.

Tanto él como su padre y otros testigos claves fueron llamados a declarar por los cargos de corrupción. Cuando llegó el turno de Sesshomaru de subir al estrado y relatar todo lo que sabía, su rostro permaneció impávido y su voz firme, directa y clara, con tal seguridad en sus palabras que nadie podría poner en duda su testimonio.

Sesshomaru bajó del estrado observando fríamente a Hitomi. Los ojos rojos lo siguieron furiosos en silencio hasta que éste tomó asiento entre el público, al lado de Rin. La defensa de Hitomi utilizaba fallos del sistema para inclinar al jurado de su lado, restándole importancia a sus cargos y remarcando todas las _buenas acciones_ que el magnate había hecho para la comunidad a lo largo de los años, culpando a otros para liberarse de toda la responsabilidad y tratando a Hitomi como si fuera víctima de un sistema judicial y policial injusto que confirmaba una acusación demasiado grande y compleja a un solo hombre.

Rin no fue llamada a declarar en ese juicio, pero en el caso de Kagura tendría mucho más protagonismo, y la oportunidad de enfrentarse a él cara a cara, al igual que Sesshomaru en una segunda ronda, pues también se incluiría el verdadero motivo de su secuestro en esta ocasión.

El proceso aún no había sido completado cuando dieron la fecha para ese nuevo juicio, una mucho más próxima de lo que Rin habría esperado.

―Pensé que tardarían meses en anunciar siquiera cuándo sería, no que lo harían tan pronto ―se sorprendió cuando Miroku le dio la noticia de que, ante la fuerte presión internacional, habían adelantado la audiencia para llevarla a cabo a finales de diciembre. La pareja había pasado a saludarla aquel domingo en la tarde después de que la chica regresara de su visita a Kioto, y estaba reunida con ellos en la sala de la señora Kaede, quien colocaba una fuente con bocadillos en la mesita central, bajo los atentos y suplicantes ojos de Ben.

Aquellos habían sido unos meses bastante largos y tensos para su gusto. Desde su salida del hospital a finales de agosto, se había mantenido lo más ocupada posible para no estresarse más de lo necesario con las audiencias de Mukotsu y Naraku. Gran parte de ese tiempo fue invertido en la recuperación de Sesshomaru ―ahora satisfactoriamente completa―, su trabajo con Kagome, en ambos sentidos, y la presentación de Mukotsu en septiembre. El juicio de Naraku había iniciado apenas dos meses después.

―Los cargos son muy altos, es natural que la fiscalía quiera poner a trabajar en este caso tanta gente como sea posible ―respondió Miroku, dándole un sorbo a su taza―. Ha atraído demasiada atención internacional, y la justicia japonesa está quedando mal tras saberse todos los detalles que envuelven a Hitomi.

―¿Porque creen que Hitomi pudo haber comprado voluntades en el gobierno, no?

―Entre otras cosas, sí ―asintió él―. Lo importante es que están tratando de resolver esto de forma rápida para demostrar que el sistema judicial es totalmente funcional en el país, por eso adelantaron este otro juicio. Por suerte ya contamos con bastante evidencia sólida que se ha estado reuniendo desde tu escape en Kioto, por lo que el proceso no será tan engorroso ni debería llevar tanto tiempo.

―¿Tienes tus declaraciones en orden, Rin? ―preguntó Sango al verla tan preocupada.

―Algo así... Es demasiado precipitado, pero desde hace unos días comencé a prepararlas. Y Sesshomaru me ayudará con los asuntos de la demanda para introducirla en cuanto comience la audiencia por lo de Kagura.

―Excelente. Si tienes alguna duda o necesitas ayuda con algo más, estamos aquí. De cualquier manera Miroku y yo estaremos presentes en el juicio, ambos tendremos declaraciones que dar en un punto, así que no te dejaremos sola.

―¿El señor Miroku también? ―se extrañó Rin. Él no estaba en el mismo departamento de su esposa.

―Por supuesto. Recuerda que estuve en el galpón y además corroboraré una vez más que sus cuentas ilícitas eran utilizadas para la trata de personas, eso entra en la temática del caso.

―¿Estás nerviosa? ―intervino Sango al verla retraerse un poco.

―No esperaba que fuera tan pronto ―confesó, haciendo girar la pequeña taza entre sus palmas―. Pero estoy preparada. También quiero que termine rápido, así que es mejor que sea así.

―Mi querida nieta, seguramente la visita de hoy es por algo más que para tratar este tema tan complicado ―terció la anciana, inclinándose sobre su sillón individual para reprender a Sango con la mirada. Rin ya tenía demasiados problemas como para sentir la presión de la próxima audiencia. La pareja intercambió una mirada.

―De hecho sí, abuela. Apenas lo hemos comentado porque es muy reciente, pero queríamos que fueras de las primeras en saberlo. Y tú también, Rin.

La anciana dio un respingo inaudible y juntó ambas manos en una plegaria, emocionada.

―¿Al fin? ¿Lo consiguieron?

―Así es ―asintió Sango con una amplia sonrisa―. ¡Estoy embarazada!

―¡Oh por Dios! ―Rin hizo exactamente la misma expresión que la anciana, tapándose la boca para cubrir su amplia mueca de felicidad―. ¡No puede ser! ¡Muchas felicidades!

―Voy a ser bisabuela... qué vieja estoy... ―Kaede se llevó una mano al pecho en gesto cómico, y se levantó para abrazar fuertemente a su nieta―. Enhorabuena, mi querida Sango, ¡qué hermosa noticia! Y tú, Miroku... ―se plantó frente al hombre, quien también sonreía relajado, como si estuviera en una nube―, serás un padre ejemplar, estoy segura. Cuida mucho de mi Sango, ¿de acuerdo?

―Eso no tiene ni qué decirlo, abuela.

―¡Qué emoción, qué emoción! ―Rin fue la siguiente en abrazar a Sango, quizás con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria. Seguidamente, y para sorpresa de todos, le echó los brazos a Miroku para darle un abrazo igual de demoledor―. ¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes! ¿Cuándo lo supieron? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

Fijó la mirada en la tripa de Sango, intentado deducir si se veía más llena o estaba igual de plana. La detective se dio unos toquecitos en el vientre mientras reía por lo bajo.

―Tengo sólo seis semanas, nos enteramos hace unos días y ayer fuimos al médico a confirmarlo.

―¡Ah, qué emoción! ―repitió Rin. Le encantaba oír buenas noticias, para variar, y más si involucraban algo tan adorable como eso―. ¿Quién más lo sabe?

―Nuestros padres, naturalmente. A Kagome e Inuyasha aún no les hemos dicho nada, vamos a cenar con ellos esta noche para darles la noticia.

―¿Cómo harás con el trabajo, Sango? ―quiso saber la anciana, preocupada―. Necesitas tomar reposo, te quedas hasta demasiado tarde en la comisaría.

―Lo sé, trataré de hacer las cosas con más calma, aunque quiero seguir trabajando todo lo que pueda. Pero en menor medida, tranquila ―le dijo cuando su abuela comenzaba a mirarla en son de advertencia―. El lunes hablaré con el jefe Minamoto sobre las opciones que tendré a partir de ahora.

―Espero que ya no te quedes allá hasta la medianoche, al menos ―exclamó Rin con suspicacia. Sango tenía una sed de trabajo sólo superada por la de Sesshomaru, y en su afán por agilizar los resultados en el caso de Naraku, perdía valiosas horas de sueño y descanso.

―De eso me encargaré yo. ¿Qué clase de marido sería si permito que mi esposa se parta la espalda hasta la madrugada estando embarazada?

―Así me gusta, Miroku. ¿Ya te han recetado los complementos alimenticios? ¿Las vitaminas, hierro y todo eso? Tienes que revisarte constantemente la presión sanguínea, tu madre era susceptible a esas cosas, y de mi lado de la familia se nos subía y bajaba el azúcar como una montaña rusa.

―No te preocupes, abuela, no faltaré a ningún chequeo médico y me mantendré lo más saludable posible ―Sango hizo un movimiento de cabeza para ocultar la repentina sombra que se había posado sobre sus ojos. Su madre había sufrido tantas complicaciones en el embarazo de Kohaku que nunca pudo recuperarse y falleció pocos meses después de su nacimiento. Estaba especialmente preocupada de que esos problemas fueran hereditarios, y había retrasado la posibilidad de quedar embarazada no había sido sólo por su demandante trabajo, sino también por el temor que le ocasionaba tener que vivir en carne propia el trágico desenlace de su madre.

―Le prometo que la cuidaré, abuela, no debe preocuparse. La obligaré a tomar el reposo prenatal antes de tiempo si es necesario, también estaré a su lado en cada cita médica. Nada saldrá mal ―confirmó Miroku con un suave asentimiento, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo para acercarla a él en gesto protector.

Rin se inclinó un poco sobre el sofá y preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

―¿Qué les gustaría que fuera? ¿Un niño o una niña?

―Yo estoy bien con cualquiera de los dos. Mientras sea sano me conformo ―le respondió Sango. Por su parte, Miroku inhaló profundamente de forma soñadora.

―A mí me gustaría una niña. O dos... o tres. Quiero un montón de pequeñas Sangos, tan hermosas y listas como su madre.

―Vas a tener serios problemas si tienes tantas niñas ―observó Kaede―, y más si se parecen a mi nieta. Estarás luchando contra hordas de pretendientes cuando sean adolescentes.

Sango sonrió irónicamente antes de agregar.

―En especial si algunos son tan insistentes como tú.

El semblante relajado de Miroku se esfumó bajo un rostro extremadamente serio; mortal, incluso. Debía estar recordando cómo era él antes de casarse como para hacer esa mueca.

―En ese caso me alegra tener licencia de porte de armas.

―¡Miroku!

―Si alguno se atreve a lastimar a mis niñas, deberá correr muy rápido.

―No se está dando una muy buena imagen de sí mismo, señor Miroku ―comentó divertida Rin ―. Me alegro muchísimo por ustedes, serán unos padres estupendos.

―Va a ser el bebé mejor resguardado del mundo, de eso puedes estar segura ―le dijo Kaede con una risita contagiosa.

Los cuatro estuvieron reunidos por un rato más, conversando exclusivamente de la llegada de aquel esperado bebé. Entre propuestas de nombres, decoración para su habitación, métodos de crianza y anécdotas de Sango cuando era pequeña, la tarde transcurrió amena, lejos del tumulto que la próxima audiencia ocasionaba en la mente de Rin. Por aquel momento, pudo olvidarse de todo el tiempo suficiente como para no tener que preocuparse ni amargarse por el largo proceso que le esperaba.

La pareja de detectives se despidió de ambas ya en el ocaso, cuando debían salir a comunicarle las buenas nuevas a Inuyasha y Kagome. E inclusive cuando ya se habían retirado, la sonrisa de Rin permanecía ilusionada, enumerando la cantidad de obsequios que podría hacerle tanto al bebé como a la futura madre. No ponía en duda que Sango sería de las mejores para cumplir ese papel: tenía una personalidad firme para educar, pero al mismo tiempo era dulce y conciliadora para mimar. Y ni hablar del señor Miroku, quien no tardaría en llenar a la criatura con sus atenciones y charlas filosóficas. Aquel niño sería realmente afortunado por poder nacer en esa buena familia.

―Es muy alentador, sí señor ―asintió la señora Kaede, de vuelta en la cocina de su modesto departamento mientras Rin la ayudaba a preparar la cena, ya que se quedaría con ella un rato más―. Temía partir de este mundo sin poder conocer un precioso bisnieto.

―Pero si usted es muy joven, señora Kaede, de seguro conocerá dos o tres más, incluso del hermano de Sango ―sonrió la joven en tanto picaba el cilantro en la gruesa tabla de madera. La anciana removía el caldo en una olla mientras agregaba ingredientes. Poco a poco la estancia se fue llenando del delicioso aroma de la comida.

―Que los Dioses te oigan, niña. Imagínate, un bisnieto... aún no puedo creerlo.

―Cuando le crezca la barriga a Sango ya se hará mejor a la idea ―dijo de muy buen humor. No había podido vivir correctamente el embarazo de Kagura, pese a que se había asegurado de visitarla cuantas veces le fue posible, así que le entusiasmaba muchísimo ver el avance natural del estado de la detective. Un bebé debía significar esperanza y alegría, así era como tenía que ser. Kagura no había siquiera querido ponerse en ese lugar, pero por fortuna su hija había conseguido todo el cariño y aceptación que merecía.

―¿Qué te ocurre? Te cambió la expresión de repente ―se fijó la mujer, sin dejar de remover el caldo.

―Ah... sólo recordaba algunas cosas ―negó suavemente, regresando en sí. Pensar en ella siempre le traía una sensación agridulce y una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Kaede lo notó, y decidió cambiar la conversación hacia otros rumbos.

―¿Y cómo van las cosas entre Taisho y tú? He visto que viene a visitarte seguido ―dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, apagando la hornilla. La sopa ya estaba lista.

―Oh, muy bien, gracias. No tenemos mucho tiempo para vernos, pues desde que regresó al trabajo está metido de cabeza en reuniones y demás. Por suerte, el problema en el que se había metido la compañía tras la masiva caída y captura de criminales el año pasado está resolviéndose poco a poco; algo lento, pero estable. Sin embargo, no bajará la guardia ni reducirá el ritmo.

―De todas formas abre un espacio en su agenda para estar contigo, ¿no?

La tímida sonrisa de Rin no se hizo esperar mientras ponía la mesa. La anciana colocaba los recortes de carne y verduras en un plato hondo con una buena cantidad de arroz y caldo para dársela a Ben, quien esperaba sentado con la cola agitándose de un lado a otro.

―Hace lo que puede, y estoy muy agradecida por eso. Me parece que vamos a pasar año nuevo con su familia, Kagome me dijo que harán una cena y que era obligatorio que estuviéramos ahí ―se rió al imaginarse a la señora Izayoi amenazando a su hijastro para que asistieran.

―¿Y su brazo ya regresó a la normalidad?

―Claro, ya está como si nada le hubiera pasado, se recuperó muy rápido. Incluso las cicatrices que le quedaron no se notan casi nada ―dijo satisfecha―. También recuperó la normalidad en su masa muscular muy pronto, dejó a los médicos asombrados.

―¿Y tú?

―¿Qué pasa conmigo? ―torció la cara sin comprender. Ya cada una tenía su plato con la cena y estaban sentadas a la mesa. Ben devoraba su porción con un gusto casi palpable, haciendo sonidos de salpicaduras muy ruidosos.

―¿También te recuperaste al cien por ciento?

―Físicamente, sí. Pero...

―¿Pero...?

―Aún tengo muchas pesadillas. Sin importar el tiempo que pase, nunca se detienen. No me ocurre todos los días, pero sí al menos cuatro veces por semana. Es muy deprimente.

―¿Lo has hablado con Kagome?

―Ella dice que esto irá aminorando paulatinamente, aunque nunca por completo. Lamentablemente no puedo borrar mis recuerdos, así que me queda acostumbrarme y sobrellevarlo. Llevo muchos años haciéndolo, pero aún así...

―Quieres que terminen de una vez ―completó la mujer. Rin asintió cabizbaja.

―O al menos me gustaría que no me afectaran tanto. Sin importar cuántas veces sueñe lo mismo, me es imposible volver a dormir bien por el resto de la noche. Por más que converse con Kagome y sepa la raíz de todo esto, incluso si trabajo para soltarlo y superarlo, sé que jamás dejaré de tener pesadillas.

―Sí, en ese caso ya es algo más difícil de controlar. Lamento escuchar que tienes tantas dificultades.

―Ya estoy acostumbrada. Quizás con los años se haga más llevadero.

―Sí... eso pasa ―afirmó tristemente la mujer―. Cuando falleció mi esposo no dejaba de tener sueños relacionados con él. Durante años tuve pesadillas sobre su muerte y cómo no pude ayudarlo a superar su enfermedad. Aún ahora lo hago, pero en menor medida ―le reveló con un suspiro. Rin bajó la cuchara y arrugó las cejas con pena. Ella sabía muy bien como era perder a un ser querido (o en su caso, a varios), así que comprendía cómo se sentía―. Pero es cierto... con el tiempo se hace más llevadero, sólo porque tienes más cosas con las que ocuparte y llenar ese vacío.

―Eso es lo que he estado intentando hacer.

―¿Te ha resultado?

―Estar con Sesshomaru es lo que mejor resulta ―soltó, y se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que había dicho. Apretó los labios, ruborizada ante la suspicaz mirada de la anciana―. Quiero decir... no en la forma que sonó, porque sonó mal. Me refiero a que... Sesshomaru...

―No tienes que darme explicaciones, Rin, te entiendo perfectamente ―le sonrió apacible mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida. Siempre que saltaba el nombre de Taisho en la conversación, Rin se sonrojaba y sonreía como chiquilla enamorada―. Me alegro que las cosas entre ustedes vayan tan bien. Te dije que estaba muy interesado en ti, y ya veo que aprovechaste sus atenciones cuando te lo sugerí.

―Le agradezco mucho el consejo, señora Kaede ―hizo una corta cabezada. Podría pasar sus malos días, pero nada era un tormento demasiado largo y duradero si Sesshomaru estaba con ella. Además de Ben, era el único que podía ponerle fin a sus ataques de ansiedad sólo con su presencia, como si estar a su lado la inundara de una infinita calma.

―Ah, me gustaría también ver a Kagome con un niño algún día ―comentó casualmente la mujer, dándole una mirada soñadora―, un bebé Taisho debe ser adorable, ¿no crees?

Rin prefirió no comentar nada y en cambio ahogó una risita nerviosa mientras continuaba con su cena. ¿Sería idea suya o ese _Taisho_ era generalizado? Parecía como si quisiera incluirlos a ella y a Sesshomaru... o tal vez estaba leyendo demasiado entre líneas.

Llegó a su piso después de darle una vuelta a Ben y desenganchó su correa. Mientras el animal trotaba hasta la cocina para dar un largo sorbo de su plato de agua, Rin se quitaba los zapatos, pensativa.

Las cosas entre ambos habían recobrado poco a poco su curso normal, dando pasos trémulos al principio hasta que finalmente podría decirse que la intimidad y comodidad se estaba recuperado a como era antes. Por lo menos no le había dado ningún otro ataque de pánico, pese a que estaba bastante tensa por las audiencias de Naraku.

Retomaron muy lentamente las caricias y los besos, aunque sin llegar demasiado lejos como aquella tarde donde todo se salió de control. Todavía había reticencia a esas alturas, a pesar de que Rin ponía todo de su parte para no volver a retroceder.

Sin embargo, pese a todo el optimismo que intentaba mantener, no podía evitar preguntarse si alguna vez podrían completar lo que habían comenzado ese día. El que ella estuviera dispuesta a intentarlo no parecía ser suficiente para su subconsciente, que se disparaba sin aviso previo proyectándole imágenes de Onigumo, Mukotsu o cualquiera de los otros asquerosos cerdos para arruinar lo que tanto le costaba construir con Sesshomaru.

Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza y avanzó por el pasillo, encendiendo las luces y sacando su celular del bolsillo, tratando de enfocarse en otra cosa. Se sentó en la mesa del comedor, repleta de carpetas, cuadernos y papeles y comenzó a organizarlos al ver que no tenía mensajes ni llamadas pendientes. Debía comenzar a practicar lo que diría en el juicio de Naraku por Kagura.

Le daba algo de nervios tener que hacerlo por su cuenta, pues Patricia se había disculpado diciendo que no podía ir hasta Japón para esas fechas. Un vuelo desde México no era precisamente barato, y por más que Rin se ofreció a ayudarla económicamente, en vista de que su precaria situación no había mejorado demasiado en aquellos años, la mujer se negó a recibirla. Sólo quería cerrar el capítulo de su viaje al infierno que Onigumo y Naraku habían protagonizado en su vida, y eso significaba que no quería volver a pisar nunca más el suelo nipón. Pese a que a Rin le parecía muy triste que no se presentara a luchar por la justicia que merecía, respetó su decisión y no insistió más en el asunto.

Antes de acostarse, estuvo hablando por teléfono con su abuelo, a quien visitaba casi todos los fines de semana y mantenía un contacto diario al menos con una simple llamada. Se sentía tan bien poder ir a verlo libremente que ni siquiera podía expresarlo. No era lo ideal, pues sería mucho mejor que pudieran estar juntos cada día, pero ella sabía cuál era su lugar ahora y su abuelo lo aceptaba encantado, más aún después de haber conocido a Sesshomaru en persona y haberle otorgado su aprobación.

Siempre tuvo la impresión de que a su abuelo le caería bien Sesshomaru, y éste, pese a su fría personalidad y poco uso de palabras, había sido muy cordial con el anciano, mostrando una gran paciencia con sus preguntas y comentarios mordaces sobre mantener a salvo a su nieta pasara lo que pasara.

Y hasta la fecha estaba haciendo un trabajo fantástico.

...

El día de la primera audiencia no pudo caer en una fecha menos oportuna. El veintitrés de diciembre hacía un frío espantoso, coronado con una suave y copiosa nevada que antojaba de todo menos salir a la calle, sino más bien a quedarse en casa tomando alguna bebida caliente mientras se veía por la ventana las bonitas y elaboradas decoraciones navideñas que adornaban las calles de Tokio.

Pero por supuesto, ni los festejos ni el clima tenían importancia alguna para los tribunales ni el proceso legal que estaba por comenzar contra uno de los criminales más polémicos del país.

Rin le dejó su mullido abrigo a un miembro del personal de asistencia para que lo guardara en un armario y alisó la falda negra, reacomodó los pendientes enredados en su cabello y guardó los guantes en su bolso. Dentro de poco sería su momento para subir al estrado.

Varios de sus amigos y conocidos ocuparían asientos entre el público una vez se diera por iniciada la sesión. La sala estaba parcialmente llena, y el corazón le latía con una fuerza atronadora. Sesshomaru aún no había llegado, pero eso no le preocupaba. Tenía su palabra de que estaría a su lado, y él nunca incumplía sus promesas.

Sin embargo, mientras Kagome y Sango estaban con ella haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerla tranquila y repasando sus declaraciones, un trío de personas muy especial hizo acto de presencia en la sala.

―¡Makoto! ―se exaltó al reconocer a la mujer. Ésta iba con su marido, quien a su vez llevaba de la mano a una preciosa niña albina.

―¡Rin, cuánto tiempo sin verte ni saber de ti! ―bromeó jovialmente la enfermera. Hablaban muy seguido por teléfono y la había visitado en su último viaje a Kioto―. Te ves lista para la acción ―le dijo al darle una mirada de arriba a abajo después de intercambiar saludos, evaluando su atuendo tan formal. Rin sonrió ante su comentario y procedió a presentar a la psicóloga y ala detective.

―Tú debes ser Kanna, ¿cierto? Es un placer conocerte ―dijo Kagome al dirigirse a la niña. La criatura se retrajo un poco ante la desconocida y se ocultó tras la pierna de su padre.

―La señora te ha saludado. ¿Qué se dice?

―Mucho gusto ―contestó la chiquilla en voz sumamente baja y susurrante, siempre viendo hacia el suelo. Pese a su expresión ausente y aparentemente carente de emociones, se notaba que no quería estar en ese lugar.

―Esas flores en tu cabello se ven hermosas, Kanna ―comentó dulcemente Rin. La pequeña iba envuelta en un vestido blanco, y grandes flores del mismo color le adornaban el lacio cabello platinado que caía hasta sus hombros. Los negros ojos se alzaron por un segundo apenas hasta la cara de Rin, reconociéndola de las veces anteriores que la había visto―. ¿Te gustan mucho las flores, verdad? Conozco un lugar que tiene miles de flores de todos los tamaños y colores que te puedas imaginar. Es como un cuento de hadas.

―¿Un cuento? ―cuestionó ella de vuelta, aun oculta tras la figura de su padre. Rin sonrió alentada por su interés.

―Es un parque precioso a las afueras de la ciudad. Cada flor blanca que veía me hizo pensar en ti. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a verlo en primavera? Estoy segura de que te encantará.

Kanna volvió a retraerse, tímida y dispersa, cambiando su punto de atención hacia alguna parte al otro lado del salón. Tras unos segundos, jaló la mano de su padre y éste sonrió.

―Sí, le gustaría ―dijo en su lugar.

―Es el parque _Hanatori_. Cuando florecen los cerezos se ve realmente hermoso, como si estuviera nevando... pero sin hacer tanto frío ―completó con una gran sonrisa, ilusionada de haber captado la atención de la niña. Sus ojos negros eran tan grandes y brillantes que le robaban el aliento.

―Podemos hacer un picnic para verlo, ¿qué te parece? Rin podría ser nuestra guía.

Kanna tardó unos segundos en asentir vagamente, y en seguida se distrajo con otra cosa.

―Le podríamos hacer una sesión de fotos con los cerezos, se verá hermosa ―recomendó Rin a Makoto, quien se entusiasmó con la idea y asintió enérgicamente. La pasión de esa mujer era sacarle a su hijastra tantas fotos como fuera posible, y Rin ni siquiera tenía que pedírselas pues se las enviaba por montones cada semana. Nada podía alegrarla tanto como ver todo el amor que la hija de Kagura estaba recibiendo.

―¿Kanna estará presente en el juicio? ―preguntó entonces Kagome a Makoto, mientras su marido se la llevaba al estrado del juez para enseñarle el emblema de la corte.

―Oh, no, para nada. No quiero que ese monstruo la vea ni sepa como luce, lo mejor es jugar a lo seguro. Mi esposo se la llevará a dar un paseo por la ciudad mientras yo doy mi parte.

―El museo de los niños está cerca de aquí, es un sitio muy entretenido para pasar el rato ―recomendó Kagome.

―¿Cuántos años tiene ya? ―intervino Sango.

―Pronto cumplirá los seis ―respondió la enfermera―. Es un desafío, pero uno que vale la pena. Hace poco logré que me diera un abrazo por propia voluntad y fue el mejor regalo que he recibido jamás ―expresó con orgullo y bastante conmovida―. Estamos considerando conseguir un perro de asistencia para ayudarla a abrirse un poco más en la escuela.

—¿Un perro? Es una excelente idea ―asintió Rin rotundamente. Nadie habría podido ayudarla de la misma manera que Ben lo había hecho a lo largo de todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera Kagome.

―Empezaremos el papeleo una vez estemos en Kioto ―confirmó Makoto, girándose para ver a la pequeña tocando el emblema con los dedos―. No puedo creer que hayan capturado a su detestable padre. Cuando me lo dijiste me tomó tiempo asimilarlo.

Rin resopló, completamente de acuerdo.

―Ya te imaginarás cómo fue para mí. Pero es cierto, y estás a minutos de verlo en persona.

Una de las puertas dobles de la gran estancia se abrió ruidosamente, y por ella desfilaron algunos miembros del jurado, junto al fiscal y dos sujetos de seguridad. El juicio estaba por empezar.

―Es mejor que Kanna se vaya si no quieren que Naraku la vea ―le recomendó Sango al estudiar cuidadosamente a las personas que tomaban sus lugares―. La defensa de Kagura ya está en camino, y a esa le sigue la de Naraku.

Makoto asintió y se retiró para comunicarle las noticias a su esposo e hijastra. Ambos se retiraron después de una escueta despedida de la niña a su madrastra y apenas una mirada perdida a las demás personas que la acompañaban. Como siempre, Kanna estaba metida en su propio mundo, inconsciente de lo que sucedía fuera de él, ya que había captado la atención de más de uno por su cabello plateado.

El corazón de Rin volvió a sacudirse cuando el resto del personal llegó y se instaló en sus lugares. Sesshomaru acababa de llegar y posicionarse a su lado, y ambos estaban en la primera fila junto a Sango, Kagome, Makoto y Miroku, quien había aparecido poco antes de que cerraran las puertas al igual que el matrimonio Taisho. Cuando ingresó Hitomi por una de las entradas laterales del recinto, Rin apretó fuertemente la mano de Sesshomaru. Eso no era un juicio por narcotráfico ni corrupción, sino un vistazo a la cruel vida que Kagura tuvo que soportar durante más de dos décadas. Estaba asustada, pues también tocaría diseccionar su propio pasado, ahí, a la vista de todos... pero quería creer que se encontraba preparada para enfrentarlo.

Sesshomaru le devolvió el apretón, aunque no con la misma fuerza. Cuando se fijó en él, se lo encontró con la mirada puesta en Naraku, comprimiendo los dientes y formando una mueca mortalmente seria. Debía estar pensando en repetir la paliza que le había dado el día en que fue capturado, a juzgar por la manera en la que detallaba el estado de su rostro.

Uno de sus ojos había sufrido daños tras los puñetazos, por lo que ahora el párpado superior estaba permanentemente caído. De ese mismo lado, su pómulo estaba hundido por el hueso que había sanado mal, dándole una apariencia de tener aun incrustado ahí el poderoso puño que lo había roto. Su nariz nunca fue colocada en su natural posición recta, y lucía una notable curvatura junto a una larga cicatriz, producto de la cirugía de corrección. Según le había explicado Sango, sus heridas fueron tratadas conforme el protocolo indicaba, pero no se prestó atención a ninguna reconstrucción estética.

Rin liberó un poco la tensión en la mano masculina. Lo acarició suavemente con el pulgar y le dio una pequeña sonrisa para indicarle que estaba bien. El hombre le dedicó un leve asentimiento y ambos regresaron la vista al frente para la entrada del juez. Había comenzado la sesión.

...

La audiencia se demoró más de lo que habían estimado, y ya era de noche cuando al fin pudo llegar a casa. Sesshomaru la había acompañado a su departamento, y acababa de salir para conseguir algo de cenar mientras ella se daba un largo y muy necesitado baño con agua caliente. Rin no tenía ánimos de ver ni estar con nadie, aquella había sido una jornada agotadora; sólo quería acostarse y poner la mente en blanco hasta el día siguiente.

Todavía sentía temblores de coraje tras haberse enfrentado a Naraku y a su petulante abogado, y más aún al oír la ridícula defensa que pretendía restarle gravedad a los maltratos y torturas sufridos por Kagura, alegando que no había ningún testigo que pudiera confirmar en su totalidad que el testimonio de Rin ―de quien culpó a su hermano por mantenerla drogada la mayor parte del tiempo― fuera cierto.

Se hundió en la bañera para disipar la tensión en sus músculos. Aquel sería un juicio difícil. No por la temática, sino porque no veía manera de controlarse a sí misma para no saltar los bancos y darle a Naraku sendos puñetazos para terminar de desfigurarle la cara.

Respiró profundamente y consideró que ya era hora de salir, pues no quería estar encerrada en el baño para cuando su novio regresara. Se vistió con unos jeans y un jersey de estar por casa, algo abrigado y lo suficientemente suelto como para resultarle cómodo. Justo cuando salía de su cuarto para devolver al baño la toalla que había usado, escuchó las llaves girando en la puerta de la entrada. Sesshomaru ya estaba de vuelta y ella había demorado tanto que ni siquiera había colocado la mesa para la cena. Ben salió disparado a recibirlo, pero bastó sólo una fría mirada para hacerlo sentarse mientras se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada. Rin se apresuró a colocar un mantel.

―Lo siento, se me fue la noción del tiempo ―lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla cuando se le acercó para dejar las bolsas sobre la mesa―. Regresaste bastante pronto, ¿compraste por aquí?

―En el centro comercial ―contestó parcamente, ayudándola a distribuir los platos y cubiertos. Sesshomaru había ido muchas veces a su departamento y ya sabía dónde estaba ubicada cada cosa, por lo que navegaba entre sus alacenas y gabinetes como si hubiera vivido ahí toda la vida. Al igual que como había hecho él, Rin le había entregado una copia de sus llaves para casos de emergencia o cuando quisiera ir durante cualquier momento.

―¿Te encuentras mejor? ―preguntó él mientras sacaba la comida de las bolsas.

―Un poco, sí ―suspiró ella sin muchos ánimos. Siempre que presenciaba una de las audiencias de Naraku o Mukotsu, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de bañarse lo más pronto posible con industriales cantidades de jabón. Le había confesado recientemente a Sesshomaru lo sucia que se sentía en la presencia de esos hombres, por lo que él sabía lo urgida que estaba de llegar a casa para poder quitarse esa sensación ―. Pero mañana tendré que salir a comprar más jabón. Últimamente he gastado más en eso que en comida ―se quejó con una pequeña mueca, intentando darle gracia al asunto.

Sesshomaru la tomó de la nuca y la estrechó suavemente para posar sus labios en su frente en un beso ligero. No era agradable verla tan alicaída.

―Consigue más del que acabas de usar ―le dijo al captar el aroma que desprendía su piel, sacándole una risita.

―¿De manzana? De acuerdo ―asintió, abrazándolo de vuelta. Se acurrucó contra él durante unos segundos y cuando se separó, exclamó―. Gracias. Un abrazo tuyo vale como diez baños de agua caliente y jabón de manzana.

―Es bueno saberlo ―contestó él con soltura. Rin volvió a sonreírle, ya con los ánimos un tanto recuperados e hizo un gesto para que se sentaran a comer.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, algo silenciosa dadas las circunstancias, pero en un ambiente más relajado en comparación a como había estado la hora anterior. Hablaron un poco sobre la jornada que habían tenido en los tribunales. Aquel juicio no sería tan largo como el anterior, pero eso no quitaba que fuera menos agotador, en especial porque ahora Rin tendría una participación casi estelar, defendiendo a Kagura con uñas y dientes para asegurarle justicia tras su muerte, además de a sí misma para ganar la demanda.

Un zumbido a su lado la distrajo cuando ya estaban terminando la cena, y enarcó ambas cejas con cierta sorpresa ante el mensaje que leía.

―Van a presentar la crónica del juicio ―anunció―. Sango dice que lo transmitirán en un minuto en _Sakura TV._

―¿Quieres verlo?

Rin lo consideró un momento, no muy segura de qué tan desagradable podría ser. No quería arruinar el buen humor que al fin comenzaba a adquirir, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una enorme curiosidad por saber cómo reaccionaban los medios ante el caso de Kagura.

―Sí... sí, quiero verlo ―decidió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

―Adelántate mientras recojo ―le dijo él, levantándose y apilando los platos. Rin fue hasta la pequeña sala de estar y encendió la televisión para colocar el canal correspondiente. Estaban en corte comercial, pero era posible que abrieran el segmento del noticiero nocturno con esa reseña.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil cuando anunciaron el final del espacio publicitario, abrió la boca para llamar a Sesshomaru ―después de todo no quería tener que verlo sola, ni aunque estuvieran a escasos metros de distancia―, pero él ya se había acercado hasta ella, dándole un vistazo a la pantalla. Rin lo tomó del brazo y se sentaron juntos, con un desinteresado Ben echado sobre la alfombra entre el sofá y la mesita ratona.

Rin recogió las piernas y aplastó un cojín contra su regazo, respirando hondamente para cuando anunciaron el regreso del programa. El noticiero abrió con una corta animación de presentación del segmento: la fotografía de Hitomi en una de sus tantas presentaciones a un lado, la máscara de mandril azul y blanca al otro, como parte de la evidencia recogida en el galpón, y en el centro un texto que decía "Kagewaki Hitomi: el monstruo tras la máscara". La imagen se desvaneció y cortó en el estudio, con un presentador masculino.

No sabía si aquel título era muy rebuscado o bastante acertado.

― _En el transcurso de esta tarde se ha abierto un nuevo proceso penal en contra del conocido subdirector de_ Kanto Imperial Trading, _Kagewaki Hitomi_. _El empresario, ya con graves acusaciones de corrupción, tráfico de drogas y extorsión, enfrenta cargos contra algo aun peor que le ha helado la sangre a más de uno_ ―la toma se abrió para mostrar que sentada a su lado tenía una compañera con un fajo de papeles en las manos.

― _Así es. Si no fuera poco el descubrimiento de estar a la cabeza de una importante organización ligada a la yakuza, se han descubierto los nexos de Hitomi con el caso del criminal sólo conocido por el nombre de Onigumo, apresado en septiembre del año 2009, por transgresiones en las que destacan la trata de personas, secuestros y prostitución de menores_ _en la ciudad de Kioto_ ―Rin apretó el cojín con más fuerza cuando pasaron algunas imágenes del suceso en la pantalla entre los presentadores, en la que destacaron la toma que le hicieron a Onigumo ya en prisión―. _Y es que, en la apertura de este nuevo juicio contra Hitomi, se ha dado a conocer que tanto él como este criminal compartían más que negocios. Eran hermanos sanguíneos, y ambos manejaban el local donde se cometían actos atroces contra las mujeres que permanecían bajo su poder._

― _Pero ese no es el único descubrimiento que le da un giro macabro a este caso, sino más bien es el motivo del juicio en sí_ ―pasaron más viejas imágenes de la antigua casa de masajes, intercaladas con tomas de la corte por fuera e imágenes de Naraku en audiencias anteriores. Rin sintió que las tripas se le retorcían al ver la vieja y maltrecha casa de Kioto en la que había sido recluida por años―. _Por medio de esta acusación, ha salido a la luz que una de las mujeres que se mantenían cautivas era la hermana menor de Hitomi y Onigumo. Pasamos con nuestro corresponsal Kazuma Miyamisu, quien nos dará los detalles_ ―dijo el presentador al tiempo que en la pantalla aparecía en escena un reportero, en la misma sala de la corte en la que habían estado horas antes asistiendo a la audiencia.

― _Gracias, Masuda_ ―el estudio desapareció para dar paso a una toma más amplia del reportero. La sala estaba totalmente vacía, pero intercalaban con escenas de lo que pudo suponer era una presentación anterior de Hitomi para ser usada de referencia―. _En este mismo lugar se ha llevado a cabo en horas de la tarde un nuevo juicio en contra de Kagewaki Hitomi, quien este verano hizo estallar el escándalo al ser capturado en medio de una redada policial. Desde entonces las investigaciones contra Hitomi no han cesado, y recientemente se supo no sólo que estaba emparentado con Onigumo, el yakuza menor de Kioto apresado en 2009, sino también que entre ambos habían secuestrado a su hermana menor, Kagura Hitomi_ ―más escenas del enfrentamiento entre el grupo de Onigumo en Kioto con la policía, junto a nuevas tomas de la casa después, mientras era revisada―. _La señorita Hitomi, según se pudo entender, fue privada de su libertad por sus hermanos durante su adolescencia siendo sometida a torturas y violaciones constantes a manos de Kagewaki Hitomi hasta su trágico desenlace en el 2009, cuando entró en coma tras recibir un disparo en la cabeza por parte de Onigumo, cuyo nombre real no se ha podido descubrir hasta la fecha._

Hicieron un pase al estudio para que los presentadores pudieran interactuar con el reportero.

 _―Es decir que, si los reportes son correctos, esta mujer estuvo en cautiverio durante aproximadamente veinte años_ ―dijo el hombre, a lo que el reportero asintió―. _Dime, Miyamisu, ¿no hay registros de Kagura Hitomi en ninguna parte? ¿Se había hecho pública su desaparición en algún momento?_

― _Hasta donde las autoridades han aclarado, me temo que es una información que apenas se supo en el momento del allanamiento a esta propiedad en Kioto. Kagura Hitomi, si este es su verdadero nombre en realidad, no figura en ninguna clase de registro gubernamental, por lo que no podemos asegurar si se ha hecho alguna denuncia con respecto a su secuestro. Es posible que, al igual que en el caso de Onigumo, todos sus documentos personales hayan sido borrados o destruidos de cualquier base legal._

― _Increíble_ ―resopló la presentadora sin poder ocultar su perturbación. Seguramente ya había leído el reportaje antes de salir al aire, pero de igual manera lo encontraba bastante fuerte―. _¿Así que Hitomi estuvo abusando de su propia hermana dos décadas sin que nadie lo supiera?_

― _Lamentablemente, Iwasa. Se han reunido todas las pruebas pertinentes para engrosar el caso con ayuda de testigos, testimonios policiales e informes médicos de cuando la señorita Hitomi fue recibida en el hospital. Además de que se han encontrado una cantidad preocupante de videos subidos a internet, en la llamada_ Deep Web, _que muestran cómo Hitomi, en su papel de cabeza Yakuza más conocido como Naraku, cumplía con las violaciones y torturas para una audiencia en vivo. La policía tiene en su poder este material desde la redada en la guarida de Onigumo en Kioto en el 2009, pero al no encontrar al responsable directo por tales atrocidades, no se había podido formalizar una denuncia._

 _―¿Grababa a su hermana siendo torturada y lo subía a internet?_ ―se escandalizó la presentadora.

― _Sin duda tiene que tratarse de alguien profundamente enfermo, Iwasa_ ―le respondió el otro presentador dirigiéndole una seria mirada para que se controlara―. _¿Tienes información sobre si se han hecho estudios a la salud mental de Hitomi, Miyamisu?_

 _―Hemos tenido acceso a algunos de los estudios e investigaciones en exclusiva para_ Sakura TV _, y hasta donde han llegado los informes médicos y policiales, todo parece indicar que padece un severo trastorno que deriva en la psicopatía, aunque todavía quedan por realizar otros tipos de análisis que ahonden en esto._

 _―_ Porque su nivel de podredumbre mental no es algo que haya sido estudiado científicamente todavía ―espetó Rin con un gruñido. Sesshomaru la miró de soslayo, dándole silentemente la razón.

― _Háblanos un poco de la sesión del día de hoy, Miyamisu. ¿Se ha podido llegar a alguna conclusión o el juicio se alargará de la misma manera que su presentación anterior por caso de narcotráfico y corrupción?_

― _Me parece que este será un juicio más corto en comparación, Masuda. Ya han sido presentadas gran parte de las pruebas de los delitos cometidos en contra de la señorita Hitomi, y la fiscalía avanza con cargos de secuestro, incesto, violación y tortura, con pruebas demasiado sólidas como para que la deliberación del jurado sea muy pronunciada._

― _Ahora, tenemos entendido que estos cargos no son los únicos que fueron presentados_ ―intervino la presentadora, releyendo rápidamente sus notas―. _Una de las pruebas más fuertes en contra de Kagewaki Hitomi para demostrar su responsabilidad ante los años de abuso contra su propia hermana, además de los videos sustraídos de internet, es una prueba de ADN. La señorita Kagura Hitomi estaba encinta en el momento de la redada en la guarida de los hermanos en Kioto, ¿es eso correcto?_

― _Es correcto, Iwasa. La defensa se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al enterarse de que la criatura había sobrevivido al atentado que acabó llevándose la vida de la señorita Hitomi._

― _¿Pero no había informes que afirmaban que tanto la madre como el feto habían perecido unas semanas después de efectuarse el disparo?_

― _Es lo que figura en el informe oficial, pero la policía acaba de revelar recientemente que fue colocado de esta manera para proteger la vida de la niña en caso de que Hitomi, más conocido como Naraku, supiera de ella y atentara en contra de su seguridad._

― _¿La niña ha estado presente en el juicio?_

― _No. En su lugar se presentaron miembros del equipo médico que atendieron a la señorita Hitomi y a la infante, quien nació durante el coma inducido de su madre. Según tengo entendido, mantuvieron con vida a la señorita Hitomi hasta donde fue posible para asegurar el desarrollo estable de la criatura, quien pasó un tiempo considerable en terapia intensiva por graves problemas de salud._

― _Hablas de un coma inducido, Miyamisu, ¿podrías profundizar al respecto? ¿El disparo que recibió la señorita Hitomi en la redada por parte de Onigumo no fue lo que la dejó en coma?_

― _Lo fue en parte, Masuda. El personal médico posee informes de que la salud de la paciente estaba mejorando y era posible que despertara, pero contra todo pronóstico, ésta decayó rápidamente hasta el punto de estar al borde de la muerte. Los médicos descubrieron un químico extraño en su sistema, uno que no formaba parte de sus antibióticos, por lo que sospecharon que alguien entre su personal era un infiltrado de Naraku e intentaba acabar con ella antes de que despertara, obviamente para que no hablara. Así que simularon su fallecimiento y firmaron su defunción oficial, para después trasladarla en secreto a otro hospital donde se la mantuvo en coma hasta que el feto se desarrollara lo suficiente para sobrevivir._

― _¿Y Hitomi nunca sospechó que la niña había sobrevivido?_

―No, no tenía ni la más mínima idea ―le respondió Rin con una mueca parecida al deleite. La respuesta del reportero quedó enmudecida para ella mientras recordaba el preciso instante en el que el juez leía la denuncia con respecto a Kanna, y la expresión de auténtica perplejidad que había puesto Naraku al saber que era padre. Jamás lo había visto venir, estaba totalmente segura, pues su rostro lívido lo había delatado por completo. Era un jaque mate a su defensa, pues no tenía manera de negar su _participación_ en la concepción incestuosa de aquella criatura, sin importar sus reiteradas alegaciones de que no había forma de demostrar que era él quien violaba a Kagura en los videos, al estar siempre el hombre con la máscara puesta.

Casi pudo imaginarse a Kagura viéndolo con una marcada sonrisa de perversa satisfacción. Quizás no había sido ella quien lo había empujado al abismo como quería, pero sí que había ayudado con una fuerte patada.

Continuaron viendo el programa por los diez minutos que duró, un segmento demasiado reducido para intentar abarcar la gran cantidad de cosas que contenía la noticia en sí, por lo que los presentadores finalizaron recomendando leer el reportaje completo en su página web, prometiendo mantener a loss televidentes actualizados de todos los avances correspondientes.

Tal y como las autoridades habían solicitado, su participación en el juicio se mantuvo en el anonimato para la prensa, y apenas le hicieron una mención sin siquiera usar una imagen referencial que la representara. Se mostraron algunas fotografías del juez, de Naraku y algunos testimonios, entre los que figuraba el de Makoto, lo cual le supuso un alivio inmenso que su rostro no se mostrara públicamente. No estaba en condiciones de ganar ningún tipo de fama por ese caso.

Ambos se quedaron sentados en el sofá, pensativos. Ahora transmitían un especial sobre la reñida campaña que se disputaba para el puesto de alcalde, cosa a la que ninguno prestó la más mínima atención. Rin seguía dándole vueltas al juicio, a la cara de Naraku y todas las cosas que él y su hermano habían hecho en su momento tanto a Kagura como a sí misma.

―¿Estás bien? ―inquirió él al sentirla reclinarse a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

―Sólo estoy cansada. Ha sido un día muy, muy largo ―le contestó con los ojos entreabiertos, viendo vacíamente hacia la televisión―. Sesshomaru... ¿Tienes pesadillas por lo que pasó en el galpón?

El hombre se quedó unos instantes en silencio antes de responder con seca sinceridad:

―A veces.

Rin apretó los labios y resopló por la nariz.

―¿Cómo puedes volver a conciliar el sueño después de tener una? Las mías... las mías son muy constantes, no me dejan dormir una vez que me despierto ―confesó por lo bajo. Sesshomaru la observó por el rabillo del ojo mientras ella apretujaba el brazo que aún tenía sujeto desde que se sentaron―. Muchas veces creo que estoy de vuelta en esa casa... o en el galpón... Veo sombras y pienso que es Onigumo, o que Naraku está ahí, a punto de sujetarme de los brazos. También... también sueño contigo.

―¿Conmigo?

―Con lo que te hicieron... lo que pudieron seguir haciéndote. Sueño que nadie viene a ayudarnos y que... seguimos ahí, o en un contenedor. Ahora que estamos enfrentando a Naraku otra vez, es casi lo único que sueño. Que saldrá de prisión y vendrá por nosotros... que te hará daño y yo... yo no podré ayudarte.

―No saldrá de ahí, Rin. No volverá a lastimarte.

―Díselo a mi subconsciente cada noche ―musitó ella, cerrando los ojos con un trémulo resoplido―. ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo te levantas cada mañana y no piensas al respecto, cómo sigues con tu día como si nada hubiera pasado?

―No le doy tanta importancia, está en el pasado ―contestó con calma. Rin volvió a resoplar.

―Ojalá pudiera hacer lo mismo.

―Con tiempo, tal vez ―le dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre ella, posando la barbilla sobre su cabeza. No podía abrazarla si estaba tomándolo del brazo.

La muchacha se quedó callada, meditando sus palabras. No había sido ninguna clase de consejo, él no era del tipo que regalaba palabras de aliento o charlas motivacionales, sólo daba hechos y opiniones. Sabía que ella lo superaría tarde o temprano.

Cerró los ojos, pensativo. Aunque tuviera razón en decir que no permitía que sus sueños lo dominaran, había omitido decir que en realidad habían sido mucho más frecuentes, en especial en el tiempo de recuperación que pasó en el hospital.

Más de una noche se despertó súbitamente con fuertes calambres en el brazo y la pierna, reviviendo de manera extremadamente realista como había conseguido sus heridas. Y al igual que le ocurría a ella, cuando no conseguía despertarse en ese instante, el sueño continuaba para mostrarle una realidad en la que la policía no llegaba a tiempo. Había tenido pesadillas en las que experimentaba el mismo dolor de su brazo izquierdo en el derecho y en ambas piernas de una forma demasiado intensa, llegando incluso a creer que sus huesos habían sido triturados mientras estaba dormido. Pero las peores y más frecuentes eran aquellas en las que Rin era ultrajada ante sus ojos sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Esa clase de impotencia, escuchando sus sollozos al ser agredida era un nuevo tipo de dolor que nunca antes había conocido.

Jamás se lo había comentado a nadie, y tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Era una tontería, no debía preocuparse por escenarios imaginarios, por más perturbadores que pudieran ser. No tenía sentido temerle a algo que nunca pasó, por lo que en la actualidad aquellas pesadillas ya casi no se repetían a lo largo de la semana.

Pero claro, no era lo mismo en el caso de Rin. Ella tenía muchísimas más malas experiencias que revivir durante las horas nocturnas. Experiencias más brutales y crueles, más arrepentimientos y temores por los que pasar una y otra vez.

―Rin, necesitas ir a descansar ―le dijo cuando pasaron transcurrieron varios minutos en total silencio, sólo con el ruido de la televisión llenando el vacío. El agarre en su brazo se había debilitado en ese tiempo, y su cuerpo se apoyaba sobre él como un peso muerto. La llamó de nuevo un poco más alto, pero no hubo caso. Ya estaba dormida.

Soltó un suspiro inaudible y apagó el televisor con el control remoto.

Se levantó poco a poco, dejándola caer suavemente en el sillón para no despertarla, alertando con sus movimientos al perro. Casi se había olvidado que el animal estaba a los pies del sofá. Ben se sentó después de dar un largo bostezo y se le quedó viendo con curiosidad, sacudiendo la cola. Sesshomaru le dedicó una dura mirada para que no hiciera ruido ―quizás creyó que iba a jugar con él―, y fue hasta la habitación de Rin. Retiró las sábanas y encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche antes de regresar a la sala y tomarla en brazos con el mayor cuidado posible.

El pastor alemán lo siguió en el corto trayecto, vigilante y atento, hasta que la depositó en el colchón y la arropó hasta los hombros. Tenía razón, aquel había sido un día extremadamente largo, no le extrañaba que se hubiera quedado dormida tan repentinamente.

Fue de nuevo hasta la cocina, dejando al animal haciéndole compañía en el cuarto, y se ocupó de asear los trastos que habían usado durante la cena. Rin le había dicho que tenía la imperiosa necesidad de limpiar la cocina y la sala antes de acostarse ―le tenía cierta fobia a las cucarachas―, e incluso lavaba cualquier plato o utensilio en su propio departamento cuando estaba ahí, diciendo que era lo mínimo que un invitado podía hacer por su anfitrión.

Ordenó también algunos de los papeles, libros y folletos que tenía desparramados en el mesón de al lado de la nevera. Se notaba que los había estado ojeando antes de salir esa mañana y luego los había dejado olvidados justo ahí. Alzó una ceja ante lo que reconoció como un libro de estudios para presentar pruebas universitarias. ¿Rin ya estaba pensando en eso? No se lo había comentado antes.

Una vez terminada su labor, secó sus manos con el paño de cocina doblado en la agarradera del horno, y apagó la luz de la sala. Se asomó a su habitación, donde el perro estaba sentado con el hocico posado en el borde de la cama, relamiéndose los labios y soltando quejidos por lo bajo.

Dio unos pasos al frente y constató que el ceño de Rin estaba fruncido por su sueño intranquilo, e incluso sus labios temblaban ligeramente.

―Sólo es una pesadilla ―le dijo suavemente al acercarse a la cama. Su respiración se estaba haciendo más agitada y sus manos, a su costado por la posición que había adoptado al voltearse, tenían tics nerviosos en los dedos, los cuales se abrían y cerraban constantemente en alguna clase de lucha imaginaria. Alargó el brazo para tomarla de la mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su frente para medirle la temperatura, pensando que quizás había enfermado―. No es real, Rin. Todo terminó ―volvió a hablar.

Como si alguien hubiera encendido un interruptor, el cuerpo de Rin sufrió un leve espasmo y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Su respiración continuaba siendo pesada para cuando enfocó la vista en él. Por su expresión, podía notar que no estaba totalmente despierta.

―Estoy aquí, estás a salvo ―le aseguró. No recibió ninguna respuesta más allá de esos ojos agotados apenas observándolo, más su mano volteándose para apretar trémulamente la suya.

―Sesshomaru... ¿Te hicieron daño? ―murmuró adormilada.

―No.

―Qué alivio... ―suspiró al cerrar de nuevo los ojos―. Pensé que te habían lastimado...

―No lo hicieron ―negó de nuevo, constatando que su respiración regresaba gradualmente a la normalidad. Sus músculos terminaron de relajarse tras los minutos que él permaneció de cuclillas al lado de la cama, abandonándose de nuevo al cansancio. O eso era lo que parecía, por lo menos.

―¿Puedes quedarte conmigo un ratito más? ―pidió por lo bajo. La observó por unos instantes antes de asentir. Rin se hizo a un lado en la cama hasta quedar del otro lado del colchón en una invitación muy evidente. Sesshomaru se quitó el cinturón y la corbata, desabrochándose los dos primeros botones de la camisa de vestir antes de unírsele, acostándose de costado para quedar frente a ella.

Los labios de Rin temblaron una vez más cuando sus cansados ojos lo enfocaron gracias a la suave luz de la lámpara. Se arrimó lo suficiente como para acunarse a su lado, encajando la cabeza bajo su mentón y posando ambas manos en su pecho, suspirando hondamente.

Sesshomaru notó irónicamente que jamás habría imaginado que sería ella quien lo invitaría a su cama, no después de lo que había ocurrido aquel día en su pent-house.

La rodeó con el brazo, acariciándole el cabello para que dejara de estremecerse. No tenía idea de que sus terrores nocturnos fueran así de fuertes. Quizás con algo de suerte, esa noche podría librarse de ellos al menos lo suficiente como para descansar como era debido.

Soltó un resoplido inaudible al notar lo extraña que le parecería la situación de haberla sabido años atrás. Él, que era un hombre que mantenía contacto con mujeres casi exclusivamente para acostarse con ellas, a quien poco podría importarle lo que llegaran a pensar de él por esto. Él, que siempre había encontrado aquellos gestos innecesarios y tediosos, nunca abrazó a sus amantes de ese modo, rara vez se había quedado en la cama de alguna de ellas sólo para pasar la noche, o les permitía hacer lo mismo en su departamento.

Bajo ningún concepto se imaginó envuelto en algo ni remotamente parecido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin sexo? ¿Un año y medio? ¿Casi dos? Creía recordar que su última pareja sexual había sido Sara Asano, aunque tal vez hubo alguna otra poco después.

Siempre le había gustado su vida en ese aspecto: libre y sin compromisos, sin necesidad de estar atado a alguien de quien eventualmente se aburriría. Él siempre se aburría de las mujeres, todo era drama y acababan hartándolo rápidamente. Así fue con Asano y con la mayoría, por lo menos.

Y ahí estaba, en un celibato autoimpuesto desde que comenzó a interesarse en Rin, la mujer más problemática con la que se había relacionado jamás, sujetándola para hacerle de escudo en sus pesadillas. Sesshomaru siempre había sido lo que podría considerarse como un elegante canalla; un hombre sin escrúpulos que tomaba sólo lo que le interesaba y hacía de oídos sordos a todo lo demás. Era extremadamente irónico que una persona como él, con su historial de amoríos fugaces e insignificantes, a quien el resto de la población podría considerar como un ser sin corazón, se encontrara en esa posición, comportándose de una manera tan diferente a todo lo que había sido en el pasado.

En ocasiones, Rin solía dejar entrever su gran admiración por él, como si lo tuviera en un elevado pedestal por méritos que Sesshomaru consideraba reacciones de instinto. ¿Cómo iba a permitir que la hirieran, que la violaran a pocos metros de distancia sin hacer algo al respecto? Nadie en su sano juicio lo pasaría por alto, sin importar lo desfavorable que fuera la situación. Era demasiado importante para él como para que las consecuencias le impidieran actuar.

Su mano dejó de acariciar el largo cabello negro y la observó tanto como su posición le permitía. Sentía su suave respiración en el cuello y todo el calor que su menudo cuerpo desprendía, impregnando el suyo propio como si fuera una mullida manta más. Su aroma de aquel jabón de manzana inundó sus fosas nasales cuando inhaló profundamente.

A veces se preguntaba cómo demonios Rin podía mantenerlo en ese pedestal. Si supiera las cosas que quería hacerle desde hacía tiempo... las cosas que se imaginaba en ese mismo momento mientras la abrazaba, seguramente lo bajaría de una patada.

Comprimió los labios y se mantuvo concentrado en algo que no fuera la forma en que sus curvas se apegaban a él en una cercanía demasiado íntima que no se habían atrevido a repetir. No así, por lo menos. No podía pensar en ella como lo haría con las otras, no podía desearla de la misma forma por más que le costara.

Pero si no podía hacerlo, si abrazarla y besarla era lo más lejos que podían llegar, ¿qué les esperaba? Cerró los ojos, cansado. Debía ser ya de madrugada, aunque no podía ver su reloj. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo tenía tendido en esa cama, estrechándola para reconfortarla de sus demonios del pasado.

Pero algo era seguro: sin importar lo que sucediera en el futuro, no podía arrepentirse de haber tomado esa decisión.

...

Rin se despertó poco a poco, sintiéndose desorientada. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la lamparita de su habitación encendida a media intensidad, cosa que la extrañó. Ella no solía dormir con las luces prendidas.

Recordaba haber hablado con Sesshomaru antes de caer rendida, ¿lo había hecho él?

 _Sesshomaru..._

Se incorporó por los codos para apartarse un poco. En algún momento se había movido para dormir sobre su estómago y se lo encontró tendido boca arriba a pocos centímetros de ella, descansando plácidamente bajo los cobertores. Todo volvió de golpe a su mente, dándole a entender que no había estado alucinando. Creyó que Sesshomaru se había quedado con ella... pero en sueños, no que había sucedido de verdad.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama, cuidando de no hacer movimientos bruscos que pudieran llamar su atención, topándose con Ben de su lado del colchón, viéndola con atención mientras movía suavemente la cola. Le dio unas palmadas a modo de saludo y se llevó un dedo a los labios para que no hiciera ruido. Salieron juntos de la habitación, no sin que antes Rin viera hacia atrás para cuidar el sueño de su acompañante. Comprimió una pequeña sonrisa y se metió en el rápidamente baño.

Al salir, se percató que Sesshomaru le había hecho el favor de asear los restos de la cena en algún momento de la noche, dejando la cocina y el comedor impecables. Conmovida y algo apenada, reparó en hacerle un buen desayuno como agradecimiento, y para no despertarlo con el ruido que haría, cerró la puerta de su habitación hasta que sólo quedó una pequeña rendija.

Lo observó dormir, ajeno a todo, y volvió a sonreír. Apenas eran las seis de la mañana, podía darle algunos minutos más. No recordaba haber dormido tan bien desde hacía mucho tiempo, y todo se lo debía a él.

Preparó tostadas y huevos revueltos en el mayor de los silencios, poniendo en marcha la cafetera mientras terminaba para que estuviera recién hecho cuando Sesshomaru se levantara. Colocó la mesa y dispuso los platos y utensilios junto a los alimentos de manera bonita, colocando una fuente con rebanadas de queso y jamón dobladas a la mitad, sus tres frascos de mermelada favorita, mantequilla, un plato con huevos revueltos y una jarra con jugo de naranja. Esperaba que fuera suficiente para él.

Cuando el reloj marcó las seis y veinte minutos, Rin consideró que era hora de despertarlo. Después de todo, aunque fuera el día de Nochebuena Sesshomaru iría a trabajar, y seguramente querría regresar a su departamento a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa.

Entró con sigilo a su recámara y se sintió bastante culpable al tener que hacer eso cuando lo veía tan relajado. Acarició su rostro con la punta de los dedos y lo besó en la frente antes de pronunciar su nombre.

―¿Sesshomaru? Tienes que levantarte ―susurró, posando una mano en su brazo. Sus preciosos ojos dorados se abrieron, enfocándola tan repentinamente que la hizo preguntarse si no habría estado consciente antes de que lo llamara.

―¿Qué hora es? ―preguntó al incorporarse hasta quedar sentado en la cama.

―Son las seis y veinte de la mañana. ¿Es muy temprano?

―No. Usualmente despierto antes.

―Parecías muy cansado ―le dijo ella con cierta pena―. ¿Te sientes mejor?

―Podría hacerte la misma pregunta a ti ―espetó al devolverle la mirada. Se había puesto en pie y volvía a colocarse la correa. Rin se sonrojó un poco al verlo en medio de su habitación, recién levantado de su propia cama.

―Creo que nunca había dormido mejor ―admitió ella―. ¿Te da tiempo para desayunar? Ya tengo todo listo ―en cuanto obtuvo una muda afirmación por respuesta, su sonrisa se ensanchó y se llevó las manos a la espalda―. Te estaré esperando en el comedor entonces, tómate tu tiempo. Ya sabes dónde está el baño.

Y salió de la habitación con la cara caliente y ese tonto mohín ilusionado. Se golpeó las mejillas para despejar su mente y procedió a atender a Ben, colocándole a él también su desayuno y limpiando su plato de agua antes de llenarlo de nuevo para dejarlo sobre su mantel.

Sesshomaru fue recibido por el rostro radiante y ruborizado de Rin, quien lo invitaba a sentarse en la mesa y le ofrecía una taza de café. Negro, hirviente y sin azúcar.

―Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que te quedaras conmigo toda la noche ―fue su respuesta cuando dijo que no eran necesarias tantas atenciones. Se notaba lo mucho que se había esmerado―. Espero que te guste ―dijo cuando se sentaba en su sitio y comenzaba a untarle mermelada a una tostada.

La estudió silenciosamente de tanto en tanto, percatándose de la notable diferencia de su actitud en contraste con la noche anterior. Cuando antes se esforzaba por parecer tranquila para enmascarar su estrés, ahora sonreía a la nada y sostenía una conversación ligera sobre algo relacionado con el perro, quien se relamía la boca sin perder detalle de la comida que había sobre la mesa.

―¿Estás pensando en tomar el examen de admisión universitario? ―preguntó de repente Sesshomaru, viendo que los libros y folletos ya no estaban donde los había dejado perfectamente apilados la noche anterior. Rin levantó la mirada de su vaso de jugo y asintió.

―Estaba pensando en presentarme al siguiente. Con todo lo que ha estado pasando, no tengo cabeza para estudiar para el de febrero*. Y además, como no estoy en la edad normal para presentarlo ―suspiró apenada, haciendo un conteo de todo el tiempo que Naraku y Onigumo le habían robado―, me da algo de miedo no ser aceptada en la prueba. El señor Miroku me recomendó ir al Ministerio de Educación a presentar mi caso para estar completamente segura de ser admitida.

―¿Si tienes tus papeles en regla?

―Sí. Hace unos años hice una especie de curso intensivo para cubrir el tiempo que perdí de la preparatoria, así que ya tengo el título de educación media. Mis amigas y sus familias me ayudaron a completar el proceso.

―Siendo así, dudo que el Ministerio de Educación tenga objeciones.

―Es lo mismo que dijo el señor Miroku. Además de que puedo optar por becas y programas especiales debido a mis... circunstancias ―dijo con una mueca―. Más adelante me conseguirá una cita con un conocido suyo que trabaja ahí para que me presente todas las opciones y me ayude a escoger la mejor para mí. Aparentemente el señor Miroku conoce a todo el mundo.

―¿Alguna universidad que te interese en especial? ―enarcó una ceja con interés. Ya sabía que quería estudiar derecho, y ahí en Tokio había varias casas de estudio que le servirían bien para eso.

―Bueno... no quiero pecar de ambiciosa, pero... me gustaría entrar en la Todai*. Sé que su examen de admisión es el más difícil y tienes que acumular muchos puntos, pero... si voy a defender a otras personas, quiero aprender en el mejor lugar posible.

―¿La Todai? Estudié ahí. Puedo ayudarte a prepararte, si eso quieres.

―¿En serio? ¡Sería genial! ―palmeó Rin, viéndolo con una amplia sonrisa―. Aún me queda más de un año para presentar el examen, pero quiero empezar a estudiar con suficiente tiempo de anticipación. He pensado tomar clases particulares en escuelas de verano y cursos intensivos de capacitación cuando se acerque la fecha.

―Es una buena idea.

―¿Verdad que sí? Sólo quiero que todo esto de Naraku termine para centrarme en lo que tengo que hacer. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que estudié que siento que mis neuronas se atrofiaron ―rió por lo bajo antes de darle un nuevo mordisco a su tostada.

―Lo harás bien, Rin.

Rin bajó la tostada hasta dejarla de nuevo en el plato; su visión que no se apartaba de la mermelada untada en la superficie. Sus labios se apretaban ligeramente hasta que al final se abrieron para exclamar por lo bajo.

―Muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mí, Sesshomaru.

―No he hecho nada en especial ―negó él parcamente.

―No es cierto. Te quedaste conmigo toda la noche, siempre me acompañas en los peores momentos y me apoyas cuando siento que no puedo más ―levantó los ojos hasta él, conmovidos y brillantes―. No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí.

El hombre se quedó callado unos segundos. Ahí estaba de nuevo, admirándolo en aquel ridículo pedestal. Rin era la persona más agradecida que había conocido en su vida, incluso se aseguraba de demostrarle lo mucho que le importaban hasta sus más pequeños gestos. Había pasado tanto tiempo temerosa, triste e inhibida, que cualquier muestra de amabilidad era para ella algo sumamente valioso.

―Te dije que no pensaba irme a ningún lado ―observó él―, y pienso cumplirlo.

Ella le dedicó una radiante sonrisa:

―Gracias ―trató de controlar el sonrojo que provocaba su intensa mirada dorada, pero como no creía poder hacerlo, carraspeó y cambió de tema―. ¿Hoy vas a trabajar todo el día?

―Es un día laboral.

―Es Nochebuena ―lo corrigió. Sesshomaru apenas enarcó una ceja.

―Sigue siendo un día laboral ―la chica bajó la cabeza tras soltar un resoplido resignado, por lo que no demoró en agregar―. Pero saldré relativamente temprano. ¿Hay algo que desees hacer?

Ilusionada, abrió los ojos de par en par y asintió enérgicamente.

―¡Claro que quiero! Es Navidad después de todo. Puedo preparar una cena, o podríamos salir a dar un paseo y ver los actos culturales... O podríamos ir a visitar a tus padres.

A Sesshomaru, obviamente, esto último no le hizo mucha gracia.

―Cenemos aquí ―espetó secamente.

―Está bien ―asintió igualmente contenta―. Pero no podrás librarte de la cena de año nuevo... porque ya les dije que iríamos. No pongas esa cara, éstas son fechas para pasarlas en familia. Y el primero de enero iré a Kioto a visitar a mi abuelo y amigas, ¿quieres venir?

―Te acompañaré ―consintió él sin mayor remedio. Ya le había comentado sus planes de ir a Kioto, y como el juicio de Naraku se tomaría un receso por algunos días desde el treinta de diciembre hasta el tres de enero, podían darse la libertad de salir de la ciudad. Rin necesitaba estar rodeada de gente en ese momento, necesitaba distraerse y relajarse antes de retomar su participación en las audiencias.

Si haciendo algo tan simple como estar con ella podía hacerla sonreír y restarle preocupaciones, lo haría sin rechistar.

Sesshomaru se marchó al terminar el desayuno, siendo acompañado por Rin, quien aprovecharía para darle una vuelta al perro antes de hacer las compras para la cena. Lo despidió con un beso en los labios y una mirada tan cálida que removió algo en su interior.

Más tarde se dio cuenta de lo agradable que había sido ser despertado con un suave beso, conversar con ella durante el desayuno y despedirse en marcha al trabajo de una forma tan dulce. Y al mismo tiempo... era agradable saber que ella estaría esperándolo con los brazos abiertos para cuando regresara.

Nunca habría pensado que algo tan cotidiano resultara ser tan reconfortante. Y por el resto del día no dejó de darle vueltas a la idea de que no estaría nada mal hacer de eso su costumbre.

...

La cena de año nuevo con los Taisho era justo como Rin había esperado que fuera: divertida, ruidosa y movida. No sólo estaban los padres de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y Kagome, sino que también se les había unido la familia Higurashi. Una celebración familiar propiamente dicha, pensó ella con alegría. Y pese a que Sesshomaru no quisiera integrarse ni hablar demasiado, eso no fue impedimento para que Rin pasara una noche muy agradable en la que hasta Naraku había pasado a un segundo y lejano plano en su subconsciente.

Después de la cena, los invitados se dispersaron por la amplia sala de estar, conversando en pequeños grupos mientras esperaban que fuera medianoche. Rin atendía sus llamadas y mensajes correspondientes de sus amigos y abuelo en Kioto, un tanto apartada de los demás para no molestarles.

―Abuelo, escúchame. No, no, que me escuches ―instó con autoridad―. Es demasiado tarde para que estés despierto. Hazle caso a los enfermeros o... ¡Abuelo! Rayos, ¿a quién se le ocurrió repartir ponche con licor en una casa de ancianos? Hasta unas míseras gotitas lo encienden ―musitó para sí misma―. ¡Escúchame! Si vas a seguir portándote mal, entonces voy a trancar. Tómate tu medicación y métete en la cama. Necesitas descansar, no quiero que esperes a la medianoche porque entonces mañana estarás muy cansado para cuando te visite ―su abuelo se calló súbitamente y acabó soltando un gruñido de aceptación. Rin sonrió con suficiencia al saberse vencedora. El hombre tenía un carácter de mil demonios cuando le llamaban la atención, pero por suerte ella sabía cómo controlarlo―. Así me gusta. Ahora no más excusas: a la cama. Y feliz casi año nuevo, nos veremos mañana, ¿está bien? Te quiero. Buenas noches.

Trancó el celular mientras se desinflaba con un resoplido. Sentía la oreja en carne viva después de estar hablando en la cocina casi una hora entera. Cuando sus amigas se guindaban del teléfono, no había forma de cortar la conversación; y cuando su abuelo se ponía difícil, menos aún.

Apenada por haber demorado tanto cuando dijo que no estaría más de diez minutos con su celular, intentó salir de la estancia tratando de pasar desapercibida.

―¡Ah, Rin! ¿Terminaste tus llamadas? ―la interceptó la señora Izayoi justo en el umbral. Llevaba un par de copas vacías en las manos y un bol con cáscaras de nueces en la otra.

―Sí, por fin. Disculpe que me haya ausentado tanto tiempo.

―Tonterías, cariño, en estas fechas es normal que uno se la pase hablando con sus seres queridos, en especial cuando están a distancia. ¿Todo bien por Kioto?

―Sí, afortunadamente todo en orden. ¿Necesita ayuda con eso?

―Te lo agradecería ―asintió mientras la hacía volver a la cocina―. Alcánzame la bolsa con las nueces mientras vacío el recipiente. También necesitaremos una botella de champán de la nevera.

―¿Champán en año nuevo? ―cuestionó mientras quitaba el clip que cerraba la bolsa.

―Por cada bendición que nos ha traído este año, se bebe un sorbo justo un minuto antes de la medianoche ―le explicó ella, abriendo la nevera y sacando una botella que parecía ser muy costosa―, y justo a las doce en punto, se hace un brindis para agradecerlas y pedir multiplicarlas en el nuevo año. Este año tenemos mucho que agradecer, así que... ―sacó otra botella exactamente igual― hay que estar preparados.

―¿Es una tradición de los Taisho? ¿Como la de las espadas?

―No realmente. La comencé yo hace varios años, poco después de que naciera Inuyasha. Estábamos empezando una nueva etapa... y quería algo nuestro para conmemorarla ―sonrió nostálgicamente―, así que desde entonces, Toga y yo hacemos el brindis con champán, y con los años se ha ido extendiendo. Ahora también lo hacen los Higurashi.

―¿Sesshomaru también sigue esta tradición? ―quiso saber. Se le hacía difícil imaginar a su novio con algo de espíritu festivo como para seguirla.

―Ya sabes cómo es con las celebraciones, así que te imaginarás la respuesta. Pero quizás las cosas cambien este año contigo aquí ―añadió, guiñándole un ojo con picardía. Rin le sonrió de modo cómplice, ayudándola a cargar las botellas de champán mientras la mujer se ocupaba del par de copas que acababa de lavar y el bol recién rellenado con nueces para su marido.

Ambas regresaron al salón principal, donde Rin rápidamente ubicó a Sesshomaru hablando con su padre cerca de una ventana. No pudo evitar ruborizarse al recordar las palabras de la señora Izayoi cuando sus ojos dorados se posaron sobre ella. Gesto que, por supuesto, no pasó desapercibido para la mujer que estaba a su lado.

Se acercaron para dejar las botellas y copas en una mesita ratona muy cerca de donde ambos hombres mantenían su conversación. La señora Taisho dejó el bol en manos de su esposo y espetó:

―No tiene sentido que lo coloque en la mesa, sé que te las comerás todas tú solo.

―Qué bien me conoces, cariño ―agradeció él jovialmente, aceptando de buen grado el ofrecimiento de su esposa.

―No me digas que estaban hablando de trabajo ―volvió a atinar ella, enarcando con desaprobación una ceja.

―Repito: qué bien me conoces ―Rin se rió por lo bajo y comentó, viendo a Sesshomaru.

―A veces me pregunto si hablan de alguna otra cosa además del trabajo.

―En raras ocasiones ―le contestó con su habitual seriedad. Sin embargo, sus ojos la observaban profundamente hasta hacerla intensificar el color de sus mejillas. El matrimonio Taisho intercambió una mirada cómplice de soslayo.

―¡Pues muy mal! Éstas son fechas especiales para pasar en familia, así que no quiero oír nada más sobre proyectos, empresas, reuniones ni nada remotamente relacionado. ¡Es más! ¿Te gusta la jardinería, Rin? Sesshomaru, ¿por qué no la llevas al invernadero? Tengo unas orquídeas preciosas que sé que te encantarán, cielo. Así le apartas la mente de la oficina por un rato.

Sesshomaru entrecerró levemente los ojos. Si Izayoi intentaba ser sutil, lo hacía realmente mal.

―Me parece una buena idea ―secundó el patriarca de los Taisho―. Además de que las orquídeas de tu madre son realmente hermosas. Estoy seguro de que te gustarán, Rin.

Rin le echó un vistazo dubitativo a su novio, abochornada. Finalmente, el joven Taisho asintió brevemente y ambos fueron a las puertas francesas que daban una preciosa vista panorámica del gran jardín de la casa.

―¿Adónde van con este frío del demonio? ―preguntó Inuyasha, quien estaba sentado por ahí con Kagome y Sota.

―Al invernadero ―contestó Rin―. No sabía que tuvieran un invernadero.

―Pues claro, ¿dónde más guardaría mamá todas sus plantas para que no se murieran en el invierno? ―Inuyasha roló los ojos―. Por cierto, Sesshomaru ―lo detuvo antes de que se marcharan. El hermano mayor le dio una mirada de advertencia al menor―. Recuerda que el patio no tiene salida hacia el frente de la casa, así que no intentes escabullirte para escaparte con Rin de la fiesta... porque ya sabemos que prefieres las citas a escondidas en medio de la noche.

―¡Inuyasha! ―lo regañó Kagome ante el gesto entre sugerente y burlón de su esposo. Sota, al otro lado del sofá, intentaba no reírse por miedo a acrecentar la ira de Sesshomaru.

Éste, como toda respuesta, apenas frunció el entrecejo antes de abrir las puertas para salir. Decidió ignorar el estúpido comentario de su hermano, aunque no negaría que algo de razón tenía. No le faltaban ganas de sacarla de ahí.

Rin prefirió no decir nada. Sentía el rostro hirviente, pues era consciente de que todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre ellos mientras se abrían paso por el helado jardín hasta llegar al extremo del paredón de ladrillos rojos, ya lo bastante lejos de la casa como para no ser vistos. El invernadero era grande y muy elegante, una estructura de techo abovedado con paredes de vidrio cuidadosamente cubierto desde adentro con una lona verde.

Sesshomaru abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar y encendió la luz. Lámparas de estilo _vintage_ guindaban sobre los aspersores automáticos, y toda la estructura quedó alumbrada para revelar un interior cálido, limpio y ordenado. Por un lado había enormes macetas con arbustos o pequeños árboles, todo perfectamente etiquetado y clasificado. En otro extremo vio macetas vacías, sacos de abono apilados y un set de herramientas guindadas en un panel de la pared. Pero la pieza clave del invernadero era la larga mesa de madera en mitad de la estancia, dividida en tres escalones que mostraban diferentes tipos de plantas exóticas, muchas de ellas en flor.

Rin se acercó a una enorme orquídea blanca, demasiado perfecta como para creer que era real. Acarició uno de los pétalos para constatar que sí lo era, y ahogó un respingo de asombro.

―Increíble. La señora Izayoi tiene un gusto bastante refinado... y mucha habilidad con las plantas ―se fijó maravillada en las demás. Reconocía algunas especies porque eran bastante famosas, pero otras se le hacían tan raras que de no saber que eran orquídeas, jamás las hubiera clasificado como tales.

―Siempre ha invertido mucho tiempo en la jardinería ―contestó Sesshomaru, acostumbrado a ese lugar, mientras ella curioseaba por todos lados.

―¿Y tu hermano no se ha metido para cometer sus travesuras? ―indagó, divertida al recordar las anécdotas de cuando Inuyasha era pequeño.

―Izayoi aprendió la lección después del incidente de los peces, y desde entonces mantuvo esta puerta bajo llave ―respondió, haciéndola reír por lo bajo.

―Ah, eso explica por qué esto sigue en pie ―comentó, lamentando haber dejado el celular en la casa. ¡Cómo le gustaría sacar cuantas fotos fueran posibles a esas bellas flores!―. Gracias por mostrármelo... aun si fue porque la señora Izayoi casi te obligó ―añadió con algo de humor.

―No lo hice por obligación.

La chica giró para verlo. Pese a que su rostro aparentara indiferencia, sus ojos... eran un asunto diferente. El corazón le comenzó a latir algo más deprisa cuando él dio un paso en su dirección y estiró la mano hacia su rostro. Sus dedos rozaron el pequeño pendiente que llevaba en la oreja, girándolo hasta colocarlo en la posición correcta. Era parte de un juego de joyería que él le había regalado en Navidad: esos pendientes, más un delicado collar y una pulsera, todo hecho en plata y oro rosado, en un diseño de ramas y flores de cerezo. No podía negar que Sesshomaru tenía un gusto exquisito. Ella, que antes se había sentido muy satisfecha con la fina pluma que le había conseguido, sintió que era un regalo muy pobre en comparación a lo que él le había dado.

―Te quedan bien ―comentó seriamente.

―Son hermosos ―asintió, tocando una de las minúsculas flores de su collar. Quizás no iba de lo mejor para una fiesta en invierno, pero ¿qué importaba lucirlo en la estación incorrecta? Si fuera por ella, jamás se los quitaría―. Entonces, si no fue por obligación... ¿estabas buscando una forma de escaparte, como dijo tu hermano?

―Sé que el patio no tiene salidas hacia el otro lado ―negó él.

―Pero, si la tuviera, ¿te irías, verdad? ―quiso saber, comprimiendo una sonrisa.

―No, no lo haría.

Aquella respuesta la sorprendió.

―¿Por qué? A ti no te gustan las fiestas.

―Pero a ti sí ―espetó lógicamente. Rin se mordió los labios para no dejar escapar un sonidito de ternura que podría arruinar el ambiente. Tomó la mano que todavía estaba sobre el lóbulo de su oreja, aun rozando el pendiente, y la apretó con gratitud. Que él, quien reconocía tan abiertamente su antipatía por las reuniones sociales y celebraciones, se quedara en una sólo para hacerla feliz era un gesto muy bonito.

―Vamos, no es tan malo ―dijo ella―. Míralo de este modo: al menos ahora tienes un poco de paz y tranquilidad fuera de la música festiva de la señora Izayoi y los chistes malos de tu hermano. Además, puedo hacer esto sin que tus padres nos lancen miraditas insinuantes.

Se alzó de puntillas y besó sus labios, enredando los brazos en su cuello para mantener el equilibrio. Recuperar semejante confianza y cercanía entre ambos seguía siendo un reto, pero había momentos en los que Rin sentía que avanzaba en la dirección correcta y no se tensaba en respuesta a su contacto.

Sesshomaru le devolvió el beso, posando una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y otra en el posterior de su cabeza. Realmente necesitaban un tiempo a solas. Quizás la sugerencia casi obligatoria de Izayoi no había sido tan mala después de todo.

Cuando se separaron, ella le dedicó una mirada brillante y divertida, como si hubieran cometido alguna travesura. Cómo agradecía que la lona cubriera el invernadero y estuvieran lo bastante lejos de la casa. Volvió a besarlo antes de separarse, pero esta vez en la mejilla, y tomó su mano para seguir viendo las flores.

―¿Cómo consigue que le sobrevivan en el inverno? Con el frío que hace, es difícil mantener plantas tan delicadas como éstas. Y más que florezcan.

―Este lugar está climatizado con un sistema de calefacción, la temperatura se mantiene igual durante todo el año y los aspersores se activan cada ciertas horas para regular la humedad ―explicó él sin mucho interés. Lo habían construido cuando aún vivía en la casa, por lo que estaba lo suficientemente familiarizado con él como para saber cómo funcionaba.

―Es sumamente profesional, no me creo que lo atienda ella sola ―se fijó Rin, examinando una minúscula orquídea que guindaba de una maceta estilo canasta cubierta de musgo―. ¿Estudió botánica o algo parecido?

―No. Su carrera son las matemáticas, fue maestra de secundaria antes de retirarse. Esto es un hobby.

―Más que un hobby, yo lo llamaría pasión ―se sorprendió ella. Ese invernadero era tan hermoso que, al igual que la casa, parecía de portada de revista de decoración.

―Rin ―la llamó él tras unos minutos de ligera plática, paseando entre las hileras de plantas y arbustos―. Para cuando retomes tus estudios, tu objetivo es entrar en la Todai, ¿correcto?

―Sí. Estudiando duro y cruzando los dedos para entrar ―le dio una sonrisita nerviosa.

―Mi departamento queda relativamente cerca de la facultad de derecho ―le dijo―. A menos de tres cuadras.

La chica torció un poco la cabeza, alzando una ceja para enmarcar su confusión... pero, al mismo tiempo tuvo un pinchazo, un presentimiento de sus intenciones. Su pulso aceleró el ritmo y se volteó por completo para estar frente a él.

―¿Por qué lo mencionas? ―cuestionó.

―Podrías mudarte conmigo, si eso deseas.

Hubo un instante de silencio. Rin alzó las cejas y lo vio sorprendida, como si creyera haber escuchado mal.

―¿Mudarnos? ―repitió lentamente. Sesshomaru no hizo nada para negarlo, lo que consiguió que sus ojos se abrieran más de lo que ya estaban. Necesitaba confirmar sus palabras―. ¿Quieres que viva contigo?

―Es lo que acabo de decir ―contestó seriamente.

―Yo... no sé qué decir. Nunca... nunca lo habíamos hablado antes ―tartamudeó, tratando de procesar rápidamente lo que estaba pasando; una proposición que le parecía haber salido de la nada. Definitivamente no se la había esperado, no en ese momento―. ¿Desde hace cuánto...? ¿Cuándo comenzaste a considerarlo?

―Un tiempo ―contestó, a lo que recibió la misma cara de estupefacción por parte de Rin, como si no pudiera creérselo. ¿O era porque la había asustado? Inclinándose por esa posibilidad, añadió―. No es necesario que respondas ahora.

―No, no. Quiero responder ahora. Es que me tomó desprevenida, pero... eso no significa que no me guste la idea ―completó con algo de dificultad. Sesshomaru le devolvía en silencio la mirada, esperando a que continuara. Rin tomó aire e intentó controlar el enjambre de pensamientos, ideas y preocupaciones que la asediaban.

¿Que si quería vivir con él? Por supuesto que sí. Valoraba cada instante que pasaba a su lado, y honestamente, le gustaría verlo más seguido. Lo amaba... era lógico que quisiera estar con él.

Sin embargo, había ciertos asuntos que debía tener en cuenta.

―Sabes que si me mudo contigo, Ben viene incluido en el paquete, ¿verdad? ¿Estarías de acuerdo con que mi pastor alemán viva en tu pent-house?

―Tengo aspiradora, si eso es lo que te inquieta ―dijo con una mortal seriedad al tornar sus dorados ojos hacia los suyos. Rin tuvo que morderse los labios para no reír. No sabía si aquello había sido una especie de chiste o lo decía en serio.

―También ladra a veces y puede que robe algunas de tus cosas. Incluso se las podría comer. Tener una mascota es una gran responsabilidad.

―Lo dices como si no fueras a estar ahí.

―Yo también supongo una gran responsabilidad ―asintió ella, haciéndose la inocente. Pero por un instante, su sonrisa flanqueó y se convirtió en una mueca de preocupación―. Sesshomaru, sabes que no soy una persona muy fácil ni normal que digamos. Hay... _cosas_ que me tomarán tiempo, situaciones a las que deberé adaptarme a mi ritmo y... no quiero exasperarte si... no puedo hacerlo rápido. ¿Estarías bien con eso, con lo inestable que soy?

Sesshomaru se quedó viéndola por unos segundos, notando la inseguridad que invadió sus suaves facciones. Sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, pero no lo diría en voz alta.

―Si no lo estuviera no hubiera dicho nada en primer lugar.

Con eso, Rin volvió a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa. Hinchó su pecho y lo vio directamente a los ojos, buscando estabilidad en ellos. _Un paso a la vez..._ ese era el que le tocaba en ese momento, ¿no es así? Tenía tanto miedo de decepcionarlo, de no cumplir sus expectativas... pero no podía quedarse sin intentarlo. Había hecho una promesa de luchar por él, por ambos, y la mantendría. Daría lo mejor de sí para que funcionara y Sesshomaru fuera tan feliz como lo era ella.

Sin mediar palabras, acortó el espacio que los separaba, se alzó de puntillas una vez más, tomándolo de la mejilla y dejó un beso en sus labios, uno que él correspondió afianzándola de la cintura e inclinándose para profundizar la caricia.

La alegría de Rin era tan palpable que ni siquiera tenía que verla para sentirla, pues lo siguiente que hizo cuando se separaron fue abrazarlo con fuerza.

―No he oído tu respuesta ―comentó Sesshomaru sobre su hombro.

―Creí que estaba implícita con esto ―dio un paso atrás, posando ambas manos en su pecho para verlo a la cara―. Pero si realmente quieres oírlo: sí, me encantaría vivir contigo ―agregó dulcemente. Ambos mantuvieron los ojos sobre el otro durante algunos segundos en los cuales Rin se sintió más que tentada a repetir aquel beso tan estremecedor, pero una voz a las afueras del invernadero interrumpió sus intensiones.

―¡Hey, par de tórtolos! ¡Dejen de esconderse ahí adentro y vuelvan a la casa, quedan diez minutos para la medianoche! ―gritó Inuyasha, arruinando por completo el ambiente. Casi pudo escuchar un gruñido de fastidio surgiendo de la garganta de su novio, y por poco se le escapa la risa por esto.

―Mejor lo conversamos en otro momento, será mejor que volvamos antes de que tu hermano haga más escándalo.

―No parece haber más alternativas.

Rin apretó cariñosamente su mano al salir, sin poder siquiera intentar esconder su gran sonrisa por el acuerdo al que habían llegado. Vivir juntos... daba miedo, tenía que admitirlo, pero era una clase de miedo emocionante. Parecía que ese nuevo año comenzaría con muy buen pie para ambos.

No parecía que la señora Izayoi fuera a seguir lanzando miraditas soñadoras cuando volvieron, pues apenas cruzaron las puertas francesas, los apuró para que se reunieran con los demás frente al enorme televisor de plasma que transmitiría en vivo la cuenta regresiva de la fiesta de un famoso canal de televisión, y les puso en las manos una copa llena de champán a cada uno. Rin notó inmediatamente que sus copas estaban más llenas que las de los demás, y por primera vez, no le hizo ascos al licor y lo contempló con alegría.

―¡Espero que ya hayan pensado en todos los agradecimientos que van a dar por cada sorbo! ―dijo Izayoi para todos. Si fuera por Rin, tendría que beberse las dos copas enteras para agradecer todo lo bueno que le había dejado ese año―. Queda casi un minuto... y... ¡ya!

La chica perdió la cuenta de los pequeños sorbitos que le dio a su copa, pasando por alto el ardor del alcohol y aguantando la risa para no atragantarse al ver cómo el abuelo de Kagome, su hermano e Inuyasha comenzaban a toser por beber demasiado rápido. Dio un vistazo a Sesshomaru y sólo le contó dos pausados y controlados sorbos.

―¡Feliz año nuevo! ―celebraron casi todos al unísono. Sota todavía estaba ahogado, el final de la cuenta regresiva había pillado desprevenida a Kagome y por supuesto, Sesshomaru no dijo nada. Sin embargo, sus ojos no se apartaron de Rin cuando hizo el brindis con ella.

―Feliz año nuevo, Sesshomaru ―le sonrió encantada, hablando por lo bajo. Los demás se felicitaban entre sí y no tardaron en acercarse a ellos para hacer lo mismo. Fue al cabo de unos minutos, cuando la emoción se calmó, que le pudo preguntar―. Vi que tomaste dos sorbos. ¿Seguías la tradición?

―Eso parece ―respondió escuetamente. Al parecer formar parte de algo tan banal como una alegre tradición no le hacía gracia.

―¿Cuáles fueron las cosas que agradeciste? Pasaron tantas este año que yo casi no pude dejar de beber hasta el último segundo.

―Una por la captura de Naraku. Fue un trago en su honor ―rectificó con serena satisfacción, contagiándola del mismo sentimiento. Rin también había bebido por eso... al menos tres veces.

―¿Y la otra?

Esta vez, Sesshomaru demoró un poco en contestar. No parecía muy cómodo con tanta gente cerca, aun si éstos no les prestaran demasiada atención.

―Ya deberías saberlo.

Rin torció la cabeza sin comprender. Había demasiadas cosas a las que dedicarle un trago de champán, ¿cómo sabría cuál había elegido él específicamente? Pero por más que le insistiera en silencio con la mirada para que le dijera, él mantenía su rostro impasible. Kagome la llamó entonces para decirle algo acompañado de un abrazo, cosa que pareció distraerla bastante como para olvidarse del asunto.

No era que Sesshomaru se avergonzara de ello ―de hecho, esa palabra no existía en su vocabulario―, pero tampoco era algo que admitiría abiertamente, menos después de participar en semejante tontería. Él no necesitaba seguir tradiciones para agradecerle a ninguna deidad ni para pedirle buena fortuna. No creía en cosas como esas.

Sin embargo, sí había un par de cosas por las que se contentaba. Ciertamente la captura de Hitomi era una esencial, pero había otra que tenía mayor peso.

Y la estaba viendo en ese preciso instante, hablando animadamente, recibiendo abrazos y chocando copas, mientras lucía el juego de joyería que él le había regalado unos días antes.

El que Rin estuviera ahí era definitivamente lo que más agradecería.

...

El juicio de Naraku por el caso de Kagura terminó a mediados de enero. Un tiempo récord en comparación a todo lo que demoró su audiencia anterior, pero como ya mucho de los cargos en su contra tenían una base sólida gracias a esto, la defensa no tuvo demasiado de lo que aferrarse para demostrar que Hitomi era un hombre decente, pero con un _turbio pasado_ , como querían afirmar. Era un caso perdido por donde se le mirase, y ellos lo sabían. Naraku lo sabía mejor que nadie, pese a que su semblante se mantuvo frío y desinteresado mientras las pruebas y testimonios se apilaban en su contra.

Y no era para menos. En su juicio anterior, el juez de la Corte Suprema había dictaminado para él cadena perpetua sin posibilidad de libertad condicional. Y era muy posible que la brutalidad del caso de Kagura consiguiera la misma sentencia, o, peor aún, la pena de muerte.

La defensa se esforzó notablemente para evitar esta última, pero nada pudieron hacer para opacar toda la crueldad y malicia que su cliente albergaba, demostrada públicamente con cada tramo de evidencia.

 _Sentencia de muerte*_. Las palabras aún resonaban en sus oídos, y algo dentro de su pecho se agitó con un sentimiento que no fue capaz de reconocer. No podía ser emoción, tampoco horror. La justicia reconocía que Naraku debía morir por sus acciones y era una sentencia que se llevaría a cabo en su momento. Podían pasar semanas, meses... años, incluso, hasta que el proceso se ejecutara. Pero lo haría. Definitivamente lo haría.

Y una vez que la pena se cumpliera, nunca podría hacerle daño, nunca sería una amenaza de nuevo. Naraku pasaría el resto de sus días en confinamiento solitario y un severo régimen de control de comunicación: sin visitas más allá de las de sus abogados, vigiladas estrictamente por los guardias, ni derecho a llamadas telefónicas si quiera. Hasta que se acordara el día de su ejecución, estaría totalmente aislado e incomunicado, vigilado cada hora de cada día para evitar que hiciera uso de sus poderosas influencias en el bajo mundo, si es que aún le quedaba alguna. Quizá someterlo a la pena capital sería una salida muy piadosa en comparación a pudrirse en una celda, alejado de casi cualquier contacto humano.

De igual manera, al ser encontrado culpable de todos los cargos, la madrastra de Kanna ganó su demanda civil, obteniendo 275 millones de yenes* destinados a al cuidado de la salud y educación de la niña. Makoto le confesó después a Rin que, aunque estaba satisfecha por la cantidad, nunca nada podría pagar las décadas de sufrimiento de Kagura, y mucho menos desaparecer las diversas condiciones médicas de Kanna.

Rin también había ganado su demanda, por la que consiguió 80 millones de yenes*. Aunque compartía la opinión de Makoto: ésta podría ser una compensación aceptable, pero nada borraría todos los estragos que ese hombre y su hermano habían causado en su vida. Hubiera preferido que su madre y su abuela estuvieran con ella, jamás tener pesadillas ni poseer ni una sola cicatriz.

Lamentablemente el pasado no podía cambiarse ni con la mayor cantidad de dinero del mundo, pero una cosa era cierta: éste le serviría para labrarse un mejor futuro.

Le costaría adaptarse a la idea de saberse libre para siempre de Naraku, pero con un demonio que lucharía para que así fuera. Había arruinado demasiado de su vida como para que su fantasma siguiera persiguiéndola por siempre. No se lo permitiría.

Estaba a salvo. Eso fue lo primero que pensó cuando depositó su maleta en el suelo del que sería su nuevo hogar de ahora en adelante. Un nuevo comienzo, una página en blanco dispuesta a ser llenada con trazos optimistas.

Respiró profundamente y examinó sus alrededores, en un viejo reflejo que había sido su costumbre durante seis largos años. Cuando había llegado a su anterior departamento a mediados del 2012, no podía evitar ver amenazas ocultándose en todos los rincones, sombras de un peligro latente que aquel entorno desconocido le proporcionaba. Nunca olvidaría sus primeras noches en aquel lugar, ésas en las que era prácticamente incapaz de dormir y debía acurrucarse en un extremo del sofá de la sala, con las luces y la televisión encendidas, el llavero-alarma en una mano y el celular en la otra.

Y ahora, mientras detallaba cada superficie del pent-house que conocía desde hacía unos meses, no pudo evitar sonreír de nostalgia. Cuánta diferencia. Ya no veía sombras, ya no veía peligros. Sólo un espacio abierto que se le hacía tan nuevo como familiar, lleno de luz y espacios abiertos donde nada podía ocultarse para hacerle daño.

Mucho menos cuando tenía a Ben y a Sesshomaru a su lado para protegerla, por supuesto.

Desenganchó la correa del animal y le permitió vagar libremente por la sala, apenas olfateando el suelo en su paso hacia el balcón entreabierto, donde el delicioso sol del final de la tarde lanzaba sus últimos rayos dorados. Desde que lo había llevado la primera vez, un par de semanas atrás para entrenarlo según las reglas del nuevo entorno, Ben había declarado el balcón como su guardia y lugar favorito. Podía pasarse horas viendo por el barandal de grueso vidrio, vigilando la ciudad tantos metros debajo de él.

Rin se distrajo un momento, viendo cómo terminaba de abrir la puerta corrediza con el hocico y ocupaba su puesto justo a la mitad del amplio espacio, alerta y contento, sacudiendo suavemente la cola.

―Tienes menos cosas de las que creí ―comentó una voz a sus espaldas. Sesshomaru llevaba en sus brazos un par de pesadas cajas llenas de libros y cuadernos. Apenas les había tomado un día transportar sus pertenencias de un apartamento al otro, pues como su hogar anterior ya estaba amueblado para cuando se mudó, no tenía que llevarse mucho más que sus objetos personales.

―Hice limpieza de armario antes de empacar y doné algunas cuantas cosas ―le aclaró mientras él depositaba las cajas en el suelo de la sala. El hombre dio un vistazo hacia el balcón para constatar la ubicación del animal―. La verdad es que tengo más libretas y libros que ropa. El resto son cosas de cocina o decoración, y las cosas de Ben. Ayame dijo que me llevaría a hacer compras para iniciar esta nueva etapa con una nueva imagen, o algo así ―se encogió de hombros, agachándose para abrir una de las tantas cajas apiladas en la entrada. Habían pasado el día yendo y viniendo para transportarlas todas―. ¿De verdad no te importa que utilice tu estudio para guardar esto?

―Hay espacio suficiente.

Rin le sonrió con gratitud y levantó la caja para llevarla al piso superior. Sesshomaru hizo el ademán de arrebatársela para llevarla él, pero ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.

―No soy tan debilucha como parezco, yo puedo ―asintió encaminándose hacia las escaleras, con Taisho cargando otra caja de libros detrás de ella.

El estudio del pent-house era grande y mucho más recargado que el resto de las habitaciones, con estanterías repletas desde el suelo hasta el techo con gruesos tomos de temáticas de contabilidad, administración, matemáticas y economía, con títulos tan largos y aburridos que a Rin le daba sueño sólo de leerlos. En otra sección tenía antiguos libros de historia nacional e internacional, en especial de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, libros de ciencia y literatura clásica en varios idiomas. Y entre todo ese mar de gruesos lomos oscuros, había dos amplios estantes despejados exclusivamente para ella.

Ordenaron tranquilamente, con Rin reprimiendo comentarios de cómo sus libros de fantasía, acción y aventura desentonaban muy notablemente con sus congéneres de temáticas más serias. Sumergirse en mundos fantásticos con finales felices había sido una terapia excelente para distraerse, y los conservaba no sólo por lo mucho que los disfrutó, sino por el gran cariño que les guardaba. Incluso había conservado una colección de su manga favorito, y tuvo que aguantar la risa ante la cara extrañada que puso Sesshomaru al contemplar la portada de uno de ellos.

―De seguro te gustará si le das la oportunidad ―se animó a comentar ella. No podía deshacerse de esos tomos, los había coleccionado desde su adolescencia. Sólo cuando salió de la casa de Onigumo pudo terminar la colección―. Es muy interesante y tiene un final muy satisfactorio.

―No leo historietas.

―Vamos, no me vas a decir que ni siquiera lo hacías cuando eras niño ―comentó con una sonrisita.

―No demasiado, en realidad.

―Preferías estar estudiando, ¿cierto?

―Correcto ―asintió él cuando colocó el último tomo en el estante. A diferencia de Rin, Sesshomaru no había disfrutado de una infancia ordinaria, pues sus prioridades siempre habían estado orientadas hacia rumbos mucho más productivos que el entretenimiento infantil. A él le había parecido muy provechoso, pero Rin pensaba que era bastante triste.

El hombre alargó la mano y sacó de la caja un cuaderno de tapas duras con diseño a cuadros escoceses rojos. Había muchos otros como ese, y cada uno tenía un pequeño rectángulo de papel en el lomo con un número. Al notar que estaba examinando una de sus libretas, Rin se le acercó y le dijo:

―Son mis diarios. Cuando llegué a Tokio, Kagome me recomendó que vaciara mi mente antes de dormir, así que le tomé el consejo... demasiado en serio ―admitió al ver los trece cuadernos repletos de anotaciones que seguían en la caja.

 _Eso explica por qué iba tanto a la librería,_ pensó él, recordando cada momento que la veía cerca de Kyouko no Nishi con una libreta recién comprada guindada del brazo.

―¿Qué escribías? ―preguntó él, colocando el primero en el estante.

―Cualquier cosa. Recuerdos desagradables, recuerdos bonitos, pesadillas, pensamientos... lo escribí como si hablara con alguien, me ayudaba mucho a desahogarme cuando no tenía con quien hablar ―dijo con un resoplido. En las primeras semanas después de recibir el consejo de la psicóloga, se había encargado de llenar al menos tres cuadernos completos sin parar. Sesshomaru tomó el que tenía el número dos en el lomo y lo colocó al lado del primero. Tras meditarlo unos segundos, Rin continuó―. Si quieres leer alguno puedes hacerlo. Pero te advierto: puede ser muy repetitivo y digo muchas groserías en algunas partes.

―Creí que preferirías mantenerlo en privado ―le dijo, extrañado por su ofrecimiento. Como toda respuesta, ella se encogió de hombros.

―Contigo no tengo problema ―y decidió dejar el asunto hasta ahí para no hacerlo más incómodo. No quería que existieran secretos entre ambos, pero tampoco quería obligarlo a leer cada tramo de su turbulenta historia. Prefería que fuera su decisión. Después de todo, también era posible que él mismo no quisiera hurgar en los más escabrosos detalles, tanto por respeto a ella como para no entrometerse demasiado.

Pero a pesar de eso, le resultaba tan sencillo desenvolverse con él que aún le sorprendía. No sintió nervios cuando llegó el momento de ir a la cama, siendo ya tarde tras haber estado horas con la mudanza. Desde que decidieron vivir juntos, Rin había pasado algunas noches a la semana en el pent-house, habituándose poco a poco a cómo sería su vida a partir de ahora para que el choque no fuera tan drástico. Ni siquiera la primera noche que pasaron juntos durante ese tiempo se le hizo rara o incómoda.

Fue más bien... sencillo. Como si ese fuera el orden correcto, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Esa noche no fue diferente a las demás, y por ello se sintió bastante confiada y satisfecha. Estaba viviendo a solas con un hombre, algo que unos años antes ni siquiera habría considerado en sus más locos sueños.

Fue muy agradable poder irse a dormir con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, después de darle un beso de buenas noches y acurrucarse a su lado, sintiendo el calor de aquel cuerpo tan grande y fuerte protegiéndola. Era tan reconfortante que nunca lo cambiaría por nada.

...

 **GLOSARIO**

...

 ***Examen de admisión universitario:** Este es un examen a nivel nacional que, según tengo entendido, sólo se hace en febrero y según sea tu desempeño, te permitirá acceso a las diferentes universidades de Japón.

 ***Todai:** Es una de las universidades más importantes y famosas de Japón. Como nota adicional, fue la uni a la que asistió Light en Death Note xD

 ***275 millones de yenes** : en dólares son 2.5 millones.

 ***80 millones de yenes** : 735 mil dólares.

 ***Pena de muerte** : Sip, la sentencia de muerte es legal en Japón, y aunque no es muy frecuente, aún hay casos actuales en las que se le aplica.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

¡Dios! Otro capítulo kilométrico, esta vez con 34 páginas, y vaya que se aprovechó cada párrafo xD Vemos cómo la relación de estos dos se fortalece a paso lento, y pese a las dificultades, no se quieren dar por vencidos el uno con el otro. Rin está determinada a recuperarse y Sesshomaru no se moverá ni un centímetro mientras esto pasa. Joder, si un enfrentamiento a muerte contra Naraku no le quitó las ganas de estar con Rin, nada en el mundo podría hacerlo. Si eso no es amor, no sé qué será xD

¡Puff! Es que aquí pasaron tantas cosas que no sé por dónde empezar. Supongo que podría por uno de los acontecimientos más importantes: el juicio de Naraku. Largo, escabroso y agotador, pero terminado al fin, y con la sentencia más alta que se podría esperar. Siendo sincera, estuve a un pelo de dejarlo con cadenas perpetuas y aislamiento solitario, pero decidí cambiar el castigo a uno más acorde: con todo lo que ha hecho, no solo a Kagura, sino a muchas otras personas... y a su país, manchando su imagen internacionalmente, parece más lógico que le den pena de muerte. Pueden pasar años hasta que sea ejecutado, pero pasará y Sango se asegurará de que se quede quietecito en su lugar hasta que así sea.

Quitando del medio el momento tenso del capítulo, pasemos a lo alegre: ¡Sessho y Rin se mudan juntos! Quizás muchas esperaban una propuesta de matrimonio a estas alturas, pero es aún bastante pronto para eso. Necesitan tiempo para convivir juntos y amoldarse al otro en un aspecto más cotidiano, lo cual es un desafío en sí para cualquier relación... en especial una tan complicada como la suya.

Pero esos dos están tan embobados por el otro que apartarán cualquier obstáculo de una patada para que no los sigan molestando xD

Espero que este capítulo no se les haya hecho demasiado largo y saturado. Había demasiaaada tela que cortar y en lugar de repartir cada retazo en dos o tres capítulos, preferí dejarlo en uno solo. Mis disculpas si la lectura se les hizo pesada.

¡Y un millón de gracias por sus reviews! Ya sabíamos Ginny y yo que iban a querer matarme por cortar el capítulo anterior en semejante momento ―Ginny no dejaba de advertírmelo xD―, y pese a que sentí pena por cortarles el rollo tan cruelmente, también me reí bastante con sus reacciones y amenazas... aunque sentí ganas de echarme a correr por si las cumplían. ¿Me perdonan ahora, después de leer la publicación de hoy? Cruzo los dedos para que así sea xD Gracias especiales a: **Floresamaabc, Maribel Goncalves, Carmenjp, Kazamasosuke, Natsuki Hiroto, Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, Hanabi Guzmán, Catcrime, Gina101528, MisteryWitch, SeeDesire, Annprix1, Alambrita, Maril Delgadillo, Cath Meow, CARO, Lydia Midnight, Maiamax, GinaLiz, Sakura521, Roxana, Anónimo, Freakin'love-sesshourin, Anónimo2, Kami no musume XD, TraviesaK64, Rosedrama, BABY SONY, Karina-andrea, MinaaRose, Bucitosentubebida y Perls01.** Me encantaría saber sus opiniones de la maratónica sesión de este sábado, ¡ojalá la hayan disfrutado!

Cada pieza está cayendo en su lugar y esta historia se va cerrando. Nos quedan dos semanas más de publicaciones y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado xD ¡Nos vemos entonces el próximo sábado con el capítulo 34! El gran final, sin contar al epílogo. ¿Están preparados? Yo todavía no estoy muy segura xD

¡Un beso a todo el mundo, y gracias por leer!


	34. Refugio

**Disclaimer** : _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

 **Safe Haven  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

 **34.** Refugio

Durante las primeras semanas, vivir con Sesshomaru fue como estar en una especie de luna de miel. Se sentía tan contenta que ni siquiera podía creérselo. E incluso tenía la impresión de que él estaba más relajado de lo que lo había visto antes, tanto que hasta demostraba convivir bastante bien con Ben, hasta el punto de prestarle atención cuando el perro iba a recibirlo o le pedía jugar con él.

No les había costado adaptarse el uno al otro, sus hábitos y costumbres ya las conocían a medias y era fácil complementarse en la rutina diaria.

Por las mañanas se turnaban para usar la ducha de la habitación principal ―si iban muy justos de tiempo, utilizaban el baño de invitados del pasillo del segundo piso―, Rin preparaba el desayuno junto a los almuerzos para llevar, e iban en el Jaguar al trabajo. Sesshomaru la dejaba en la entrada de la clínica muy temprano por la mañana, tiempo que ella aprovechaba para hacer algunas compras que le hicieran falta o asear un poco el consultorio.

Si era posible, almorzaban juntos como había sido su costumbre al inicio de su relación: ya fuera en el parque, en la clínica o en _Kyouko no Nishi_ , o si Sesshomaru le avisaba con antelación, iban a algún restaurante de la zona para no demorar demasiado.

Pasar tanto tiempo con él y poder verlo cada día la hacía creer que vivía en una nube. Kagome la había pescado suspirando y sonrojada en más de una ocasión al regresar de algún encuentro con él, y pese a que no se burlara de sus reacciones de _boba enamorada_ , la sonrisita perspicaz era suficiente como para saber cuál era su opinión al respecto.

Y no era la única que lo advertía. Sus amigas, a quienes veía casi cada fin de semana cuando podía ir a Kioto, no dejaban de notar el cambio tan obvio en su rostro. Rika, la eterna romántica, decía que parecía resplandecer cada vez que hablaba de Sesshomaru, mientras que Yoko, en su versión más realista, comentaba muy contenta lo satisfecha que la veía en cada visita.

Ayame y Sango también se lo decían de vez en cuando, y aunque Rin comenzaba a creer que lo hacían sólo para infundirle ánimos, éstas no tardaban en compararla a cómo había sido de retraída tantos meses atrás. De pasar noches enteras en vela, aterrada ante cualquier ruido que proviniera de la calle y sufriendo ataques silenciosos pánico en público, a dormir sin interrupciones con una tranquilidad casi absoluta.

Esa tarde, tras salir de una larga jornada laboral con Kagome ―por una terapia de pareja que le llevó más tiempo del estimado―, acordaron reunirse con Sango en un pequeño pub en el centro de la ciudad. Rin le había tomado de nuevo el gusto a las salidas nocturnas; quizá no tanto como cuando era adolescente, pero poco a poco se abría más a las posibilidades y no se negaba a la oportunidad de ir a algún lado con sus amigos o con Sesshomaru.

La detective ya las estaba esperando en la barra y levantó un brazo para hacerse notar. Tras unos minutos ordenando sus bebidas y algo para picar, las tres se sentaron en una mesita pegada a la ventana.

―Así que, detective, ¿molesta porque ya no se puede quedar hasta las tantas de la madrugada atrapando criminales? ―bromeó sonriente Rin mientras se llevaba una patata frita a la boca. Sango resopló e hizo lo mismo.

―Siento que no avanzo nada si me voy tan temprano.

―¿Temprano? Son las siete ―remarcó Kagome tras consultar su celular.

―Eso es temprano para mí ―respondió la otra.

―Pero no para tus niñas ―señaló la psicóloga. Sango ya tenía unos seis meses de embarazo y su tripa crecía más cada día. Era lógico considerando que tenía dos bebés ocupando espacio en lugar de uno.

―¡Gemelas! Es que todavía no me lo puedo creer ―exclamó Rin muy contenta―. Recuerdo que el señor Miroku dijo que quería dos o tres niñas para tener unas cuantas Sangos en miniatura. Fue algo profético.

―Sí, profético... ―la futura madre sorbió de su refresco sin azúcar y se dio una pequeña palmada en el vientre―. Debe tener algo de hechicería de por medio para haber encargado dos niñas al mismo tiempo, justo como quería.

―Donde pone el ojo, pone la bala ―acertó Kagome, repitiendo las palabras de su marido cuando se enteró de que su mejor amigo sería padre por partida doble―. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Algún cambio? Ya estás terminando el segundo trimestre, ¿se te pasaron al fin las náuseas?

―No demasiado. Algunos olores todavía me dan ganas de vomitar y ya estoy harta de preocuparme por algo que huela mal y me provoque arcadas.

―Creo que mejor me cambio de sitio ―comentó Rin, sentada al lado de Sango y haciendo un ademán para ir con Kagome. La detective la fulminó con la mirada y las otras dos rieron―. Sólo te quedan unos meses más, Sango, resiste. Tres meses y tendrás dos pequeñas bebés a las que mimar hasta el cansancio.

―Podrían ser menos, los embarazos múltiples suelen adelantarse en la fecha de parto ―apuntó la psicóloga con un gesto de cabeza.

―No estaría mal ahorrarme al menos unas semanas. Ya me siento como una vaca, y temo cuando esto afecte mi movilización aún más. En cualquier momento hasta levantarme de una silla será todo un desafío ―se quejó dramáticamente con una mueca.

―En ese momento el señor Miroku de seguro te conseguirá una silla de ruedas para que no corras riesgos ―la más joven le sacó la lengua, recordando con gracia los momentos en los que Miroku dejaba entrever lo devoto que era con su mujer y lo atento que estaba de su salud. Definitivamente Sango tenía mucha suerte.

―No le des la idea, sería muy vergonzoso ―resopló la otra, frotándose la frente con la mano al imaginar la posible escena. Kagome contuvo una risa y preguntó:

―¿Se decidieron ya por los nombres?

―Aún no. Me gustan mucho Kaori y Airi, creo que son muy bonitos. Pero claro, mi abuela insiste en usar nombres familiares y Miroku quiere unos con mayor significado, así que por ahora seguimos discutiendo ―roló los ojos mientras tomaba un puñado de patatas.

―Me encantan esos nombres. Lucha por ellos, Sango, tienes mi apoyo ―Rin depositó su mano en el hombro de la detective con expresión solemne antes de sonreír―. Pero si pierdes la pelea, te robaré Airi para cuando tenga una hija. ¡Es precioso!

Sango enarcó una ceja hacia ella, para después darle una mirada fugaz a Kagome.

―¿Ya estás pensando en eso? ―se sorprendió con tono pícaro―. No pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh? Apenas llevas poco más de un mes viviendo con Sesshomaru ―Rin abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró un segundo después, abochornada―. Será mejor que se avispe y se case contigo antes de que salga el encargo de algún hijo.

Ante el fuerte sonrojo de su amiga, el semblante de Sango se relajó.

―Tranquila, sabes que es una broma.

―Sé que lo es.

―Pero a juzgar por tu cara, alguna idea habrás tenido al respecto, ¿no, Rin? ― insinuó Kagome, tan perspicaz como siempre.

―Bueno... ―tanteó con un carraspeo que intentó ocultar con su bebida―, algo así.

Las otras dos intercambiaron una nueva mirada y Sango no pudo evitar sonreír anchamente.

―¿Quieres contarnos sobre tus andadas amorosas con el príncipe del hielo?

―¡No es un príncipe del hielo! ―murmuró Rin con un puchero.

―Claro, para ti es todo lo contrario. El apodo se pierde si están a solas.

―Aguántala que tiene las hormonas revolucionadas ―instó Kagome negando con la cabeza.

―La verdad es que aún no hemos hecho nada. Pero... desde que vivo con él, siento que me gustaría intentar algunas cosas.

― _¿Algunas cosas?_ ―se interesó Sango―. No te cortes por mí. Estoy embarazada, ¿cómo crees que pasó?

Rin no podía ni alzar la vista de la mesa, roja como un tomate ante la insistencia de sus amigas.

―Cosas... privadas ―soltó sin más. Había hablado al respecto con Kagome y un poco con sus amigas, pero hacerlo bajo la atención de Sango, quien siempre fue muy estricta con ella en aras de su protección, la ponía nerviosa. Tenía la impresión de que la regañaría.

Ésta vio sus nervios reflejados en su rostro acalorado y se echó a reír.

―No te voy a reñir, Rin, afortunadamente ya no tengo que estarte vigilando las veinticuatro horas del día. Relájate.

―Las viejas costumbres no mueren ―intercedió divertida Kagome―. Además de que tú cuando te molestabas por romper tu esquema de seguridad eras insoportable.

―Es mi trabajo, ¡de algo tengo que vivir!

―Sí, del terror que infunde en los criminales y en las personas bajo su protección ―comentó Kagome a Rin, haciéndola reír.

―Suficiente de reírse a costa mía. Rin, vamos, continúa. ¿Decías algo sobre cosas privadas?

―Supongo que en una relación es normal ―trató de restarle importancia.

―Podría decirse que sí. En especial si ya tienes tanto tiempo con alguien, es imposible que no exista tensión sexual entre ustedes ―Sango miró hacia otro lado mientras daba otro sorbo a su refresco.

Había suficiente familiaridad entre las tres como para tratar ese tipo de temas, inclusive con toda la desastrosa historia que Rin acarreaba a sus espaldas. La muchacha había intentado superponerse a ella y ya no tenía casi problemas en hablar de temas sobre sexualidad con sus amigas de confianza. Pero cuando se trataba de _su_ sexualidad... era imposible que la vergüenza no la invadiera de pies a cabeza.

―¿Dices que la hay? ¿O crees que seas sólo tú quien piensa así? Con Sesshomaru es un misterio saber qué podría estar pensando.

Rin se hundió un poco en la silla antes de contestar. Estaba tan roja que cualquiera pensaría que tenía un par de copas demás, y eso que estaba bebiendo algo que ni siquiera tenía alcohol.

―A veces lo atrapo mirándome...

―¿Mirándote...? ―Sango la animó a continuar.

―Ya sabes _cómo_.

―¿Y te gusta que lo haga?

La chica asintió quedamente. Pese al tema que trataban, la detective admitió para sus adentros que su timidez resultaba adorable. Era como una adolescente descubriendo su primer amor y combatiendo todas las reacciones que éste le generaba. Bueno, para ella debía ser así. Según tenía entendido, era la primera vez que se enamoraba. Y hacerlo en sus circunstancias y encima de alguien tan inescrutable como Sesshomaru Taisho debía ser bastante complicado.

―Eso es bueno ―su tono se suavizó, dejando de lado las bromas―. No deberías avergonzarte, eres bastante bonita y él te quiere, es normal que te mire así.

―Y también es normal que tú lo hagas. Tanto tiempo juntos, y ahora viviendo bajo el mismo techo... iba a pasar tarde o temprano ―siguió con tranquilidad Kagome, untando algunas papitas con salsa de tomate―. Imagino que si estás pensando en esas cosas, ya no debes sentirte tan incómoda con él. ¿O sigues poniéndote nerviosa?

―Quizás un poquito... pero por otros motivos ―se sinceró sin mirarlas a la cara. Intuyendo que continuaría, las otras dos guardaron silencio―. Me gustaría que sucediera, pero me da mucho corte hablarlo con él. La última vez que lo intentamos no fue muy bien y desde entonces no hemos vuelto a acercarnos tanto.

―Tu error fue no hablar al respecto en el momento ―le dijo Kagome negando con la cabeza. Era algo que le había comentado desde el momento que supo de aquel intento fallido en el sofá―, los problemas no se resuelven ignorándolos, sino discutiéndolos.

―¿Todavía no han hablado de eso? ―se sorprendió Sango. Ella también estaba al tanto, aunque no tan a fondo como la doctora.

―Bueno... me disculpé con él y... unas semanas después le dije que no quería que eso nos distanciara más y que a pesar de todo quería seguir a su lado... ―explicó con incomodidad.

―Pero no hablaron de lo que pasó en sí, ¿verdad? ―insistió la policía.

―Da mucha pena hacerlo, ¿está bien? ―Rin se defendió como pudo―. No sólo para mí fue sumamente incómodo. Cuando me calmé... él se veía mortificado. Quería decirle que no se preocupara, pero me cortó diciéndome que estaba bien. Creo que no quería presionarme para no hacerme sentir mal.

―Excusas ―musitó Sango―. Aún si te interrumpe, debes insistir. Le dijiste que no querías distanciarte, pero aún así evadiste el problema como tal. Quizá siga mortificado y por eso no se atreve a pasar de las miradas. Puede que te gusten ahora, pero te vas a exasperar porque créeme: no es suficiente con eso.

La chica bajó la cabeza, retorciendo la tela de su blusa de colores entre los dedos. Lo sabía, por supuesto que sí. Se sentía mental y físicamente preparada para el cambio en su relación, pero por su vergüenza no era capaz de abrir la boca y decírselo. Al principio no pensó que fuera la gran cosa, pero ahora... debía admitir que concordaba completamente con Sango.

Con sólo unas miradas no era suficiente. En especial cuando había probado la forma en la que podía encenderla con sus besos y caricias apasionadas. Más de una vez se había imaginado completando el acto con él, sin inhibiciones de por medio ni ningún mal recuerdo que le entorpeciera el momento, y la dejaba en un estado tal en el que ni siquiera se reconocía. Nunca se habría considerado a sí misma como una persona lujuriosa, no con su historial. Pero con Sesshomaru... era imposible no tener ciertas ideas subidas de tono cuando estaban a solas.

―Debes hablar con él. No esperes más tiempo, Rin. Si estás preparada no dudes más y disfrútalo. Cuando es con amor, es lo mejor del mundo. Nada lo supera ―Kagome le sonrió guiñándole un ojo. Rin se ruborizó otra vez―. No lo digo sólo por ser tu doctora. Lo digo como tu amiga: has pasado demasiado tiempo teniendo miedo. No dejes que los malos recuerdos arruinen todo por lo que has luchado.

―No alargues la agonía o te vas a volver loca. Créeme ―recomendó Sango con una cabezada.

―¿Lo dices por ti? ―se animó a preguntar, mirándola extrañada.

―No sólo por mí. Por Miroku también.

―Te dije que lo había rechazado por años, hasta que al fin accedió a decirle que sí ―le recordó Kagome, conteniendo la risa.

―Ah, cierto. También dijiste que para el señor Miroku fue como escalar el Éverest, pobrecito.

―Tampoco se pasen ―interrumpió ceñuda la detective―. No es lo mismo que en tu caso, pero al igual que tú, yo también tenía miedo. No quería ser una más en su lista de conquistas, por eso tardé tanto en acceder a tener una cita con él. Y cuando lo hice... me di cuenta de que estaba siendo una idiota y que perdí mucho tiempo sólo por mis inseguridades.

―Y a él lo hiciste sufrir bastante. Todavía me acuerdo cuando me rogaba para que hablara contigo y te dijera que le dieras una oportunidad. Cada vez que me veía empezaba diciendo lo mismo, lo dejaste muy mal cuando lo rechazaste ―Kagome se tapó la boca con la mano para no reírse ante la mirada sin gracia que le lanzó su amiga. Sin embargo, ésta se volvió hacia Rin, torciendo un poco la cabeza y posando una mano en su abultado vientre.

―Y míranos ahora. Todo por atreverme y quitarme el miedo.

―Más vale tarde que nunca, sino pregúntale a Miroku ―siguió la doctora, jocosa, contagiando a la menor.

Aquella plática le había hecho bastante bien. Una tarde de chicas, era justo lo que necesitaba para aclarar sus dudas y tranquilizar su mente. Llegó al pent-house sintiéndose más segura de sí misma. Tomaría el consejo de sus amigas y aclararía las cosas de una vez por todas. Era lo justo para ambos, nunca tuvo que haberlo retrasado, para empezar.

―¡Ben! ¡Ya llegué! ―el enorme animal entró corriendo desde el balcón y llegó al recibidor, casi tumbándola al ponerle las patas sobre los hombros en un intento de lamerle la cara―. Yo también te extrañé, Ben, pero déjame entrar ―rió cuando inclinó su cuerpo en pose de juego, sacudiendo la cola a todo dar. Era la hora de su paseo y lo sabía. Llevarlo a caminar sería perfecto para ayudarla a sentar las ideas que rondaban su cabeza.

Desde el primer día de su llegada, el perro no había tenido casi ningún problema en adaptarse a su nuevo hogar y a las estrictas reglas de Sesshomaru. Prohibidos los sillones y la cama, prohibido apoyar las patas en el mesón de la cocina y prohibido alzar la pata en ninguna de las plantas del balcón. Como Ben era sumamente listo y Sesshomaru un innato _encantador de perros_ , no le costó aprender lo que podía y no podía hacer. Y como el servicio de limpieza ―al quién al principio le aterró la repentina llegada del animal― permitía que el paseador de mascotas del edificio se lo llevara a largas dar caminatas en horas de la mañana, se podía decir que pasaba buena parte del día descansando del ejercicio.

Pero claro, una caminata de una hora con un adolescente en compañía de otros perros no era suficiente para drenar su sed de juegos y atención, por lo que cada vez que Rin llegaba al caer la tarde, lo sacaba a dar una vuelta por la zona.

Aquella área distaba mucho de parecerse al vecindario del edificio de la señora Kaede, sitio en el cual ya se había memorizado cada recodo y muchos de los rostros de los habitantes con los que cruzaba caminos regularmente. El sector donde ahora vivía era de clase alta, no había otra forma de describirlo. Era común ver autos lujosos, tiendas elegantes y gente mejor vestida, usualmente paseando sus pequeños perros de pedigrí en carritos de bebé con ostentosos parasoles. Rin había marcado una significativa diferencia al sacar a su revoltoso pastor alemán, irrumpiendo en el ambiente de portada de revista.

Una vez de vuelta en casa, se apresuró a comenzar los preparativos para la cena. Antes mudarse ahí, la señora del servicio le dejaba platillos preparados a Sesshomaru, o él mismo pasaba a comprar la cena a su tardío regreso en la noche si no iba a algún buen restaurante, cosas que se terminaron desde el primer día que llegó. Le encantaba cocinar para él.

Se fijó en su reloj de pulsera, ya eran casi las nueve de la noche. Sirvió la comida del perro en el balcón, y regresó a extender el bonito mantel en la mesa del comedor. Cuando terminaba de colocar los platos y los cubiertos, sonó la llave de la entrada y su corazón se aceleró. Siempre formaba una sonrisa al saber que estaba por encontrarse con él.

Fue a la cocina para terminar de disponer los platillos en la mesa mientras Sesshomaru entraba y se quitaba los zapatos, siendo recibido por un enérgico Ben que aún tenía la boca llena de pienso. Rin rió por lo bajo ante la carita de perro regañado que puso cuando su novio lo paró en seco con una de sus autoritarias miradas. Ben terminó de masticar y esperó obedientemente a que se descalzara antes de darle un par de palmadas en la cabeza. Lo siguió pegado a sus piernas pidiendo más mientras el hombre llegaba al comedor.

―Bienvenido, Sesshomaru ―lo saludó Rin con un beso corto en los labios―. Llegas justo a tiempo, como siempre. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

―Sin novedades ―comentó con su usual monotonía. Se desprendió del frac de su traje de vestir, dejándolo doblado sobre el respaldar de la silla que ocuparía―. ¿Y el tuyo?

―Ah, normal. Con un par de nuevos pacientes algo excéntricos, pero con Kagome de seguro recobrarán la salud mental en una o dos semanas ―comentó tranquilamente, tomando asiento. Sirvió el té en la taza de su pareja y se la pasó antes de servirse a sí misma, decidiéndose de una vez por todas a tomar el toro por los cuernos y hablar de una vez. Pero, cuando abría la boca, Sesshomaru se le adelantó.

―Rin, viajaré a Seúl pasado mañana ―soltó abruptamente. La muchacha dejó la tetera en la mesa y lo miró asombrada.

―¿En serio? Qué precipitado, no me lo habías dicho.

―No era algo seguro hasta hoy.

―Vaya ―se estiró para tomar una servilleta, desilusionada. Durante la primera semana de su mudanza también había tenido que hacer un viaje internacional de un par de días, así que no debería sorprenderle la noticia―. ¿Cuándo regresas?

―El domingo en la noche ―contestó él.

―¿Hubo algún problema en la sede de Seúl? Es extraño que tengas que ir tan repentinamente.

―Es una inspección, además de una presentación por el caso del año pasado para cesar con cualquier ridículo rumor al respecto.

―Y ya pasó un tiempo de eso ―comentó Rin, resoplando―. Pero supongo que tiene sentido, no pueden tener tanta seguridad de lo que sucedió si no estuvieron aquí para vivirlo y ver los resultados de primera mano. Al menos son sólo unos días ―lo animó. Sesshomaru le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos antes de asentir y continuar con la cena.

―¿Estarás bien por tu cuenta?

―¿Qué? ―levantó de nuevo su atención hasta él, pero como era evidente, no se lo repetiría porque sabía que lo había oído perfectamente. Rin ocultó una pequeña risa―. Claro que estaré bien, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. No es la primera vez que te vas de viaje mientras estoy aquí. Te prometo que no romperé nada ni haré fiestas demasiado locas en tu ausencia.

―Eso no es lo que me preocupa ―negó él parcamente. La chica no sabía si esta vez hablaba en serio o le estaba siguiendo el juego.

―¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, entonces?

―El perro ―giró los ojos hasta el animal, quien los observaba suplicante desde la sala, muy pendiente de los alimentos sobre la mesa. Rin se detuvo completamente y frunció levemente el entrecejo.

―¿Sabes lo difícil que es quitar sus pelos de los sillones y edredones? Es para perder tu juventud. Jamás me daría tiempo a terminar mientras llegas. Aunque... son cinco días que estarás fuera, ¿verdad? Quizás... Es broma, es broma. Estás muy serio ―meneó la cabeza cuando él entrecerró acusadoramente los ojos. Sólo intentaba animar un poco el ambiente, pero aparentemente no lo estaba consiguiendo.

Continuaron cenando con aparente normalidad, con Rin sacando algunos temas casuales para llenar el silencio como era costumbre, y Sesshomaru escuchando, apenas dando su opinión o asintiendo levemente.

 _Pero sí está demasiado serio_ , se fijó ella cuando terminaban y procedían a retirar los platos. Rin comenzó a cargar el lavavajillas, viéndolo cada tanto y tanto mientras él doblaba el mantel para guardarlo.

―¿Te pasa algo? ―le preguntó al fin, poniéndose de pie. Accionó el aparato y se limpió las manos con el paño de la cocina.

―No.

―Te ves... extraño. Distraído. ¿Estás bien?

―¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? ―cuestionó él con ligera brusquedad. Su manera de hablarle siempre era respetuosa, quizás algo fría, porque ésa era su característica, pero lo de ahora...

―Sesshomaru...

―No pasa nada, Rin ―negó con la cabeza tras un pequeño resoplido. Parecía que hasta él mismo se había dado cuenta de que había sonado fuera de tono. La muchacha se le acercó, depositando de vuelta el paño en el mesón y acarició su rostro con cariño.

―Debes estar muy cansado, siempre trabajas demasiado duro y no te das respiros ―le dijo―. Te prepararé la bañera, ¿está bien? Quizás así puedas relajarte un poco ―seguidamente dejó un beso en su mejilla y se perdió escaleras arriba, sin darle oportunidad de replicar. Ben fue trotando detrás de ella, como la fiel sombra que era, cuidándola aun cuando ya no lo necesitara.

Sesshomaru masajeó su sien, más por costumbre que por aplacar algún dolor de cabeza, queriendo eliminar cualquier pensamiento innecesario.

Sabía que vivir con Rin tendría su lado negativo, y era precisamente eso lo que estaba experimentando. No era culpa de ella, en realidad. Él se había arriesgado al tomar una decisión en base a sus necesidades en lugar de pensar en sí mismo. Le agradaba que estuviera ahí, que se preocupara por él y lo recibiera cada vez que llegaba a casa. Hacía sus días más llevaderos saber que estaría esperándolo con su aplacable sonrisa y dulce presencia.

Incluso se había acostumbrado al condenado perro, esa enorme bola de pelos que exigía tanta atención como si fuera un niño pequeño. A veces le lanzaba la pelota por algunos momentos, o le permitía posar la cabeza en sus rodillas mientras lo acariciaba distraídamente. Ambos, tanto Ben como Rin, habían llenado un enorme vacío que ni siquiera sabía que existía en ese hogar.

Pero no todo era tan sencillo como aparentaba serlo, especialmente durante las noches.

En un principio había considerado que dormir con ella en su misma cama no tenía nada de especial. Lo hacía no sólo porque las pesadillas de la chica aminoraban considerablemente si estaba a su lado, sino porque a él mismo le confortaba saberla a su alcance, segura y libre de cualquier mal que quisiera alcanzarla. Le agradaba irse a dormir con su despedida acompañada de un beso; y del mismo modo era satisfactorio despertar de la misma manera a la mañana siguiente.

Si tan solo pudiera mantener ese aire relajado e inocente, todo marcharía bien.

Pero por supuesto que no sería tan fácil.

La miraba con otros ojos, detallando partes de su anatomía sin que ella se percatara. A menudo se preguntaba cómo sería tocarla como tenía pensado en esas ocasiones, cómo sería pasar la barrera de los castos besos que compartían cada día, cómo sonaría su voz susurrando su nombre de otra manera, más pesada y placentera.

Quería hacer muchas más cosas que apenas era capaz de pensar detenidamente, sólo pasaban por su mente en un fugaz momento de debilidad. Pero cuando comparaba sus ideas y colocaba la imagen de Rin al otro lado, por mayor que fuera su deseo, debía eliminarlo. Pero no podía negar esa parte de él, siempre había estado ahí desde el inicio de su adultez, y pese al muro de hierro que había levantado en sí mismo para controlarse, había pequeñas cosas que se le escapaban.

Como las molestas sorpresas matutinas, cuando se encontraba un incómodo bulto entre sus piernas y debía levantarse a darse una ducha helada. Era peor en especial si ella estaba abrazada a él, presionándolo sin notarlo al dormir, u oprimiendo sus pechos contra su espalda o pectorales.

Rin era una mujer hermosa, y la confianza que había ganado desde el año anterior por la captura de Hitomi le sentaba como anillo al dedo. No se lo podía culpar por desearla físicamente.

Sin embargo, tenía que frenarse.

Lo último que necesitaba era que un hombre pensara tales cosas sobre ella, seguramente se sentiría profundamente asqueada. En especial tras lo que había sucedido unos meses atrás. No quería volver a ver esa expresión en su rostro; ese profundo terror, el pánico enterrado en sus ojos castaños ni el estremecimiento de su cuerpo ante lo que consideró como un ataque. No quería ser él quien la indujera a ese estado.

―¡Ya está lista la bañera! ―gritó desde el piso superior. Sesshomaru dejó en el fregadero el vaso de whisky que se había servido hacía unos minutos y apagó la luz de la cocina y el comedor antes de subir. Rin lo recibió en el pasillo, secándose las manos en el dobladillo de la blusa que traía puesta―. No la vacíes que después de ti vengo yo.

―Creí que ya te habías bañado ―le dijo. Ella negó encogiéndose de hombros.

―Tenía que hacer la cena y sacar a Ben. Tómate tu tiempo, ¿sí? ―le sonrió antes de irse a la habitación principal, donde estaba el baño, y tumbarse en la cama con un resoplido―. Si me quedo dormida, despiértame, por favor ―le dijo antes de hundir la cara en la almohada. Pese a que la salida con sus amigas la había distraído, aún estaba bastante cansada y moría por irse a dormir.

Sesshomaru tomó su ropa del clóset y se introdujo en la puerta lateral. Ignoró la recomendación de la chica de demorarse cuanto quisiera, y en menos de diez minutos ya estaba vistiendo el pantalón de pijama azul marino y una camiseta blanca. Aún tenía que revisar varias cosas en la tablet y ajustar los detalles finales de la presentación antes de dormir, por lo que no podía permanecer ahí demasiado tiempo.

Rin, que no se había dormido aún, rodó por la cama y se levantó perezosamente. Sacó un pijama ligero de su lado del armario y se perdió tras la puerta tras un bajito 'gracias'. Salió veinte minutos después, relajada y con cara de satisfacción por aquel necesario rato en la tibia bañera.

Sesshomaru, sentado en un cómodo sillón reclinable al lado de la amplia ventana, estaba más enfrascado en su tablet que en notarla caminar por la habitación, recogiendo y colocando en su lugar algunas prendas u objetos similares. Segundos después, discutía con el perro bajo el umbral de la puerta.

―Ya es la hora de dormir, Ben, no podemos jugar ―le explicaba como si fuera posible razonar con él, mientras el animal apretaba su pelota entre las mandíbulas con cara insistente―. No me veas así. No, es no... Ben... ―comenzó a lanzar lastimeros resoplidos, sacudiendo tímidamente la cola―. Maldición, perro, no te soporto ―terminó por acceder Rin con un derrotado quejido.

―Creí que estabas cansada ―comentó Sesshomaru.

―Lo estoy, pero es demasiado adorable para resistirme.

―Si sigues cediendo nunca aprenderá ―le dijo, esta vez levantando su línea de visión hasta ella. Tenía la intención de agregar algo más, pero no lo hizo. Rin llevaba puesto un conjunto bastante más revelador de lo que le había visto antes: un short ajustado y ligero de algodón rosado, con una camiseta negra de mangas cortas y cuello ovalado, que se apegaba a sus curvas normalmente ocultas tras gruesos y holgados pijamas de invierno. No sólo parecía más adulta al carecer de dibujos o colores brillantes, sino que la hacía ver endemoniadamente sensual.

Rin pareció percatarse de la mirada profunda, casi asombrada que le dedicaba tras esos fríos ojos dorados, y un sutil rubor se apoderó de ella. Había comprado un par de prendas durante la semana y hasta ahora no había estrenado nada. Además de querer dejar atrás su etapa aniñada que era evidente por su ropa, quería...

Hacerlo reaccionar.

Admitió con vergüenza que quizás estaba siendo muy descarada, pero cada vez que la miraba de esa manera hacía que el suelo bajo sus pies se sacudiera. Quería creer que la encontraba atractiva y le encantaba arrancarle pruebas de ello.

―No es culpa mía, conoce mi punto débil: su cara ―bufó tras unos segundos, tratando de controlar su tono. Sesshomaru apartó la mirada de ella y regresó su atención a la tablet con un asentimiento. Sintió un enorme impulso por ir hasta él y quitarle el aparato de las manos. Quería que la siguiera viendo, que hiciera algún comentario, que diera un paso más allá, ella misma quería darlo... pero se contuvo. Sin importar lo descarada que se sintiera a veces, aún le costaba muchísimo llevar la iniciativa. Así que, resignada e insultándose mentalmente por no poder hacer lo que quería, soltó un resoplido bajo―. Estaremos abajo, espero cansarlo pronto. Deberías dormir, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para ir al trabajo.

―Cuando termine.

―Sesshomaru... ―lo llamó indecisa antes de irse. Él apenas levantó la mirada para demostrarle que tenía su atención. Rin vaciló unos instantes y después resopló por lo bajo―. Te noto algo extraño. ¿Estás muy estresado por el trabajo?

―No es más del habitual ―negó él.

―No parece. No me gusta verte así.

―¿Cómo?

―Frustrado. Si no te conociera mejor, diría que algo te preocupa, y lo he notado desde hace algunos días. ¿Es así? ¿Pasa algo que debería saber? ―se interesó, dando un paso en la habitación. El semblante masculino estaba ligeramente tenso y sus cejas se juntaron un poco, arrugando su entrecejo.

―No sucede nada.

―¿Estás seguro?

―Completamente ―asintió sin darle importancia. Rin se percató de que su tono se había vuelto algo más brusco, y regresó la mirada a la tableta. Se había molestado, pese a que lo ocultara bajo su fría expresión.

―Sabes que cuentas conmigo pase lo que pase, ¿cierto? No importa lo que sea, te escucharé y te ayudaré lo mejor que pueda ―le prometió con una sonrisa pequeña y algo triste. Era mejor dejarlo en paz por el momento, seguramente lo estaba entreteniendo cuando necesitaba concentrarse.

Los ojos dorados se posaron una vez más sobre ella, como si evaluara decir algo. Su rostro se relajó al menos durante un segundo, pero no tardó en volverse de piedra una vez más, asintiendo parcamente.

―Lo sé.

Rin salió de la habitación sintiéndose algo rara; desanimada. Justo cuando se armaba de valor, surgían cosas como esa. Le dolía un poco que Sesshomaru tomara más en serio su vida laboral que a ella o a su propia salud, pero no podía recriminárselo. Su obsesión por el trabajo era parte de él, ella lo sabía y lo aceptaba tal cual era. Sólo debía aprender a vivir con ello y a restarle importancia. Además, tampoco era que fuera así todo el tiempo.

 _Seguramente lo he pillado de malhumor_ , razonó al bajar las escaleras, buscando excusas patéticas para justificar su comportamiento y su propia estupidez por no ser más directa. ¿Por qué tenía que trancarse tanto, por qué era tan condenadamente insegura? Sentía ganas de darse unos cuántos golpes en la cabeza contra la pared a ver si así se le quitaba.

Se sentó en una de las tumbonas del espacioso balcón, apretujándose la manta que había cogido del sofá sobre sus hombros para resguardarse del frío y se asomó distraídamente por la barandilla de vidrio y acero para contemplar las luces de la ciudad. El animal la sacó de su ensimismamiento cuando soltó un juguete en su regazo y le ladró de forma aguda para que no lo ignorara. Y pese a que durante los siguientes minutos se dedicó a atenderlo, su mente estaba en otro lado. Más específicamente, en el piso superior, sobre un cómodo sillón de cuero oscuro.

Recordó la conversación que había tenido horas antes con Sango y Kagome, como la habían animado para que dejar las dudas de lado y literalmente, se lanzara. Y demonios, cómo quería hacerlo. Cómo le gustaría sentir sus besos por todas partes, el calor de su cuerpo y sus suaves caricias. Eran el bálsamo para todos sus males, aun cuando la última vez el recuerdo de Onigumo lo había arruinado todo.

Pero estaba harta. Harta de sentir asco de sí misma, asco de siempre titubear y decidirse por lo seguro, guardando sus distancias. Sesshomaru tampoco la debería estar pasando bien, pensó. Era un hombre después de todo, y de seguro tenía sus necesidades. Ahora que lo razonaba detenidamente, ¿no estaba siendo egoísta al erguir esa barrera entre ambos? ¿Y si su reciente malhumor era por... frustración sexual?

Le era tan difícil imaginarse a Sesshomaru con ese tipo de problemas que casi le pareció estúpido pensarlo. Sin embargo... era imposible no considerarlo.

Sostuvo la pelota en el aire antes de lanzarla, reviviendo los escasos segundos que duró aquella intensa mirada dorada cuando la vio con su nuevo y corto pijama; la forma con la que había encendido su rostro y acelerado su corazón. Apretó la pelota antes de dejarla en el suelo y se puso de pie.

―Es hora de dormir, ¿está bien? ―le dijo suavemente, señalando la cama canina que había en el extremo contrario del balcón. Le gustaba tanto estar ahí afuera, observando el paisaje, que prefería pasar la noche al lado de las macetas que en el cómodo interior de la sala―. Y no te quiero ver en una de las tumbonas cuando amanezca. Sé bueno... o Sesshomaru nos matará a los dos.

Le dio un beso en su peluda cabeza y le hizo un gesto para que fuera a acostarse. Enchufó el pequeño calentador portátil que había comprado para él, temerosa de que su manía por estar todo el día en el balcón durante el invierno pudiera enfermarlo. Entrecerró la puerta corrediza del balcón y apagó la luz de la sala que había encendido en su descenso. Esperaba hallar a Sesshomaru con la tablet en una mano y el celular en la otra, comparando estadísticas o algo así. Era una escena común en el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos. Pero cuando cruzó el umbral del cuarto, se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

Sesshomaru ya estaba acostado de lado, con la luz de su mesa de noche apagada y los ojos cerrados. _¿Cuánto tiempo estuve abajo jugando con Ben?_ Vio que el reloj despertador en la mesa de noche marcaba las once y cuarto. Aparentemente su debate mental había durado poco menos de una hora.

Se metió sigilosamente en la cama y apagó su lamparita, cubriéndose con el mullido edredón. Debía estar muy cansado si se había acostado antes que ella.

―Buenas noches, Sesshomaru. Te quiero ―le dijo muy bajito, besándolo suavemente en la mejilla antes de acurrucarse a su lado y cerrar los ojos. Debería dejar de hacerse rollos imaginarios y simplemente apoyarlo cuando lo veía estresado. Después de todo, la conversación que quería tener con él podía esperar al menos un día más. Y al cabo de un rato despejando su mente, al fin consiguió dormirse.

No supo que, unos pocos minutos después, Sesshomaru abría sus ojos y se giraba para observarla en silencio. Acarició su frente para peinar su desordenado flequillo, optando por acomodarse en una posición más cómoda. Con suerte, esa noche podría controlarse y no tendría que abandonar la cama en horas de la madrugada. Cerró de nuevo los ojos, sintiendo el calor del menudo cuerpo a su lado, sumado a su dulce fragancia. No quería levantarse por ningún motivo.

...

A la mañana siguiente Rin se despertó muy temprano considerando que hacía algo más de calor del que había esperado. Su primer pensamiento fue que tal vez se había desconfigurado el sistema de calefacción, pero bastó sólo uno o dos segundos para darse cuenta de que no se trataba de ningún problema técnico en los equipos.

Su espalda estaba apoyada sobre el duro pecho de su pareja, y uno de sus fuertes brazos rodeaba su cintura como si estuviera abrazándola a medias. Sonrió de satisfacción al encontrarse en semejante postura, tan cómoda y enternecida que pensó que era una pena tener que levantarse dentro de un momento para ir al trabajo. Era raro que él la abrazara, más aún si estaban durmiendo. Lo normal era que estuvieran separados. Cerca, pero separados. Podrían dormir tocándose, incluso Rin podría abrazarse a él como si fuera una enorme almohada, pero a la mañana siguiente siempre había espacio de por medio.

Acarició con cariño aquel brazo que la rodeaba. Su aroma masculino era embriagador, la atontaba hasta un punto que no creía posible.

Lo sintió removerse al despertar tras unos segundos, estirándose, y Rin pensó desilusionada que la fugaz magia se había acabado. ¿No podía quedarse dormido al menos cinco minutos más?

Justo cuando se giraba para darle un rápido beso de buenos días, su cadera rozó algo que apenas tardó un instante en identificar. La erección se presionaba contra ella, dura y caliente. Sesshomaru también lo notó y se apartó rápidamente, utilizando el brazo que la rodeaba para incorporarse y quedar sentado. La chica terminó de darse vuelta, quedando tendida sobre su espalda, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Intercambiaron una mirada que a ella se le hizo eterna, y entre su nada escondido asombro, notó que él la observaba con una expresión difícil de descifrar. Si no lo conociera mejor, podría decir que hasta parecía avergonzado, pero siendo Sesshomaru como era, lo encontró imposible.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, el hombre se levantó de la cama y se encaminó al baño, dándole la espalda en todo momento. Rin no tuvo oportunidad de ver de nuevo aquello que la había presionado, a pesar de que sus ojos se dirigieron instintivamente hacia el centro de su cuerpo.

 _Comprobado: es frustración sexual_ , admitió mientras iba al baño del pasillo. Era la primera vez que les sucedía algo así. O al menos que ella supiera... De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, Sesshomaru siempre solía levantarse primero, e incluso lo sentía desaparecer alguna que otra madrugada por varios minutos. ¿Sería por eso?

Fue a la cocina a hacer el desayuno, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla con algo de nerviosismo. No podía dejar de recordar la extraña expresión en su rostro, y se preguntó si ésta habría cambiado una vez que se reuniera con ella en la planta baja.

Comenzó también a hacer el almuerzo con su habitual diligencia, disponiendo la arrocera y colocando las verduras y los trocitos de pollo previamente preparados la noche anterior en la sartén. Ben se acercó como siempre a pedir cuando sintió el aroma de la comida flotando por la cocina, desperezándose y recibiéndola con ojos somnolientos. Le estaba negando enérgicamente las porciones que servía en los bentos cuando escuchó pasos a sus espaldas. Sesshomaru ya estaba impecablemente vestido, con el saco del traje guindando de su brazo sobre su impecable camisa color carbón. Iba tan elegante como siempre, y eso le removió a Rin las mariposas en el estómago.

―Buenos días ―saludó ella esbozando una sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado. Cabía mencionar que hacía un gran esfuerzo por no fijar su vista más abajo para ver si ya se había encargado de su _problema_ ―. Dame un segundo para terminar aquí y desayunamos.

Sin decir palabra, Sesshomaru se adelantó y llevó dos mantelitos individuales a la mesa del comedor, colocándolos en sus correspondientes puestos. Seguidamente, mientras ella terminaba de armar los bentos sin dejar de verlo por el rabillo del ojo, llevó los platos con el desayuno que ya había dejado preparados antes de arreglar las cajas del almuerzo.

Los ojos dorados la observaron cuando ya estuvo todo listo. Ella, habiendo terminado con lo suyo, fue a la mesa y se sentó en su lugar de manera autómata. Siguiendo el consejo de sus amigas, pensó que sería mejor cortar de raíz aquel incómodo momento y simplemente hablar de lo que había sucedido más temprano. Pero, como si se anticipara a sus intenciones, Taisho se le adelantó.

―No almorzaré contigo hoy. Tengo que afinar algunos detalles antes del viaje de mañana ―le dijo con voz neutra. Rin cerró la boca y se desinfló un poco.

―¿Pero te vas a llevar el bento o lo guardo para llevármelo yo mañana?

―Me lo llevaré.

La chica se llevó un bocado a la boca, luego otro y otro. Para cuando estaba terminando, el ambiente era tan pesado que la agobiaba. Sesshomaru obviamente no quería tocar el tema, pero tenía que romper el hielo.

―Sesshomaru, sobre lo que pasó...

―No se repetirá ―la interrumpió parcamente.

―Eh... no es nada. Sé que es algo normal y... está bien, no me molesta. No te preocupes por eso.

―No lo hago.

Rin frunció un poco el ceño. _Tu cara contradice tus palabras, Taisho_. Sin embargo, se forzó a continuar. Quizá si le explicaba cómo se sentía, su actitud se disiparía y quitaría esa expresión tan fría de su rostro.

―Al respecto de eso, me gustaría que...

―Se está haciendo tarde, deberías subir a cambiarte.

―Todavía es temprano, nos queda al menos media hora antes de salir ―estimó ella. No había demorado tanto cocinando.

―Debo llegar más temprano para afinar los detalles del viaje, Rin ―contestó Sesshomaru con seriedad.

―Ni siquiera son las siete de la mañana todavía.

―Tengo muchas cosas que hacer ―volvió a cortarla con su áspero tono. La muchacha bufó al levantarse, recogiendo sus platos y utensilios.

―Qué curioso que cuando intento hablar contigo tengas muchas cosas que hacer ―gruñó―. Si no fueras tan responsable con tu trabajo, diría que me estás evitando.

―Rin ―advirtió Sesshomaru en tono bajo. Ella dejó las cosas en el fregadero y frunció los labios, esperando que dijera algo. Pero conforme los segundos transcurrían cada vez más tensos, nada interrumpió el silencio.

―Voy a vestirme ―refutó ella, negando con la cabeza. De todas formas, no estaba del todo segura de poder llevar esa conversación con calma, sólo quería salir de su campo de visión para enfriarse. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan difícil de tratar cuando estaba de malas? ¡Y encima por una tontería! Nunca hubiera pensado que el recto y perfecto señor Sesshomaru Taisho tuviera un lado tan exasperante, no con ella, al menos.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación que compartían, lanzando algunos gruñidos indescifrables y procedió a seleccionar su atuendo de ese día antes de darse una ducha rápida. Tenía ganas de tardarse bastante para molestarlo, pero no estaba dispuesta a tal tontería. No era una niña pequeña haciendo una rabieta, después de todo.

Tras diez minutos ya había terminado de maquillarse de manera sencilla, y alisó su cabello con los dedos al bajar por las escaleras. Pese a que había intentado apaciguar su malhumor con la ducha de agua helada, aún tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Sesshomaru la esperaba sentado en el sofá, manipulando su celular con expresión neutra e ignorando a Ben que resoplaba sonoramente sobre sus rodillas por un poco de atención.

―Lista ―anunció ella al llegar a la planta baja y tomar el bolso que estaba en una silla del comedor. Colocó dentro su celular y lo cerró, guindándoselo del hombro. Sesshomaru se levantó y sin apenas darle una mirada, fue al recibidor―. Pórtate bien, Ben. Sigue tomando el sol y espera a que vengan a pasearte ―su voz cambió radicalmente al despedirse del perro, dándole un leve beso en la frente para no arruinar su brillo labial―. Nos vemos más tarde.

Cerraron la puerta y de nuevo el silencio los rodeó. Así fue hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio, donde abordaron el Jaguar blanco. El motor rugió con toda su fuerza al ser encendido, e instantáneamente la música de la radio llenó el ambiente. De camino, Rin fingió estar pendiente de su celular, mientras Sesshomaru hacía lo propio con la mirada fija en la carretera.

Pero mientras más minutos pasaban, más sofocada se encontraba ella. No sólo por el enojo, sino más bien por la inquietud. ¿No se había prometido a sí misma hacerse escuchar, aun cuando él tuviera su cara de perros y esquivara sus intenciones? Sango y Kagome se lo habían dicho y... sabía que pasaría todo el día de malhumor si no aclaraban ese asunto cuanto antes.

Inhaló hondamente y lo espió por el rabillo del ojo sin girar la cabeza. Podía decirse que a esas alturas de su relación era una experta leyendo sus nulas expresiones faciales, y si su escrutinio era correcto, él seguía tenso y molesto, pese a que su cara fuera totalmente indiferente. El ligero frunce en las comisuras de su boca más su fuerte agarre al volante lo ponían en evidencia.

Al ver que se estaban aproximando a la zona donde ambos trabajaban, Rin carraspeó un poco.

―Estaciona directamente, igual es muy temprano para mí.

―¿Prefieres que te deje en algún otro lugar? ―le preguntó parcamente sin apartar la vista del frente.

―No, así está bien. Puedo caminar.

―Bien ―asintió sin aparente interés, tomando una calle alterna para dirigirse al estacionamiento de la empresa por donde había menos tráfico.

Pasaron el portón que delimitaba el terreno de la compañía en esa cuadra, donde un par de guardias de seguridad lo saludaron. Sesshomaru los ignoró y bajó directamente al primer sótano para ocupar su puesto preferencial, cerca del elevador. Pero antes de que girara la llave para apagar el vehículo, Rin lo detuvo posando su mano sobre la de él. Sesshomaru la retiró de la llave mientras ella apagaba la radio.

―Tenemos que hablar, Sesshomaru. No quiero quedarme así el resto del día ―le dijo antes de que el tenso mutismo se extendiera demasiado.

―Te dije que no se repetiría.

―No se trata de eso. Se trata de cómo estás actuando ahora.

―No veo nada diferente en mi comportamiento ―espetó fríamente.

―Tú no eres así conmigo ―lo contradijo, armándose de paciencia―. Escucha. Sé que fue algo incómodo lo que pasó esta mañana, pero quiero que sepas que de verdad no me molesta. Quizás puse cara rara porque me tomó por sorpresa, pero eso es todo. No quiero que creas que me traumatizaste de por vida por eso ―agregó con algo de humor, buscando relajarlo. No parecía funcionar. Así que se dijo que, ya que se estaba sincerando, lo mejor era continuar―. De hecho... quería hablar contigo sobre algo desde hace unos días. Quería hacerlo anoche, pero estabas trabajando y cuando volví, ya estabas dormido. Sé que estás ocupado, pero es importante.

―Te escucho ―intervino cuando ella guardó silencio, presa de la pena. Alzó los ojos hacia él, sonrojándose sin querer. Si tan sólo no la observara con esos ojos tan afilados, no se sentiría tan nerviosa. Sin embargo, se mantuvo firme y le sostuvo la mirada.

―Me gustaría que lo intentáramos de nuevo ―soltó de repente.

La mirada masculina se mantuvo impasible mientras respondía:

―¿Crees que es sensato?

―Creo que estoy lista. Es decir... me siento preparada para darnos otra oportunidad.

―También parecías estarlo la última vez ―respondió él con calma, a lo que Rin se retorció un poco los dedos. ¿Cómo era posible que mientras ella se moría de nervios, él estuviera tan serio como si nada?

―Sé que en esa ocasión las cosas no resultaron bien. Me apresuré y no supe controlarme. Pero... ahora es diferente, Sesshomaru. Ha pasado tiempo. He madurado, he sanado... y realmente me gustaría... estar contigo ―completó tratando de ignorar el nudo en su garganta. El ritmo de su corazón ya estaba acelerado desde que el auto había estacionado, pero con esas últimas palabras dio un tumbo significativo. En especial porque distinguió algo diferente en los ojos dorados: la misma mirada intensa y concentrada que le había lanzado la noche anterior.

Pero aquella expresión fue reemplazada un segundo después por su habitual cara de póker, como si se hubiera corregido de un momento de debilidad.

―Sé que tú también quisieras hacerlo ―lo probó ella, aún titubeante, pero animada por su fugaz reacción―. No estás hecho de piedra después de todo, sin importar lo mucho que intentes demostrar lo contrario. No tiene nada de malo que lo intentemos de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Él siguió guardando silencio, pensativo. Rin volvió a retorcerse los dedos. Se sentía muy tonta teniendo ese monólogo sin siquiera una respuesta a cambio. Se exponía abiertamente, le decía algo que le costaba sacar de su pecho, ¿y él se quedaba callado?

―¿Sesshomaru? ―probó suerte otra vez. Tenía ganas de insistirle hasta que abriera la boca, zarandearlo de ser preciso, pues su silencio la exasperaba. También quería salir del Jaguar y caminar muy lejos, hasta quizás caer de cabeza en un profundo hueco en la tierra. Pero no, tenía que ser firme, tal y como Sango le había recomendado―. Di algo, por favor.

―Dices estar preparada. Dices haber sanado ―repitió él lentamente, fijando la vista en la pared del fondo del estacionamiento frente a ellos―. ¿Y si no es así?

―Nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentamos, ¿no crees? ―insistió ella con una paciencia que no sabía que tenía―. Además... confío en ti, y sé que puedo con esto.

―Creíste poder hacerlo la última vez, pero te equivocaste ―espetó ásperamente. Rin se sorprendió por semejante respuesta.

―Mi reacción fue involuntaria, Sesshomaru, a estas alturas deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. Sí, creí estar preparada en ese entonces. Y de no haber imaginado a Onigumo sobre mí, de no haber escuchado su voz insultándome, posiblemente me habría acostado contigo sin problemas ―objetó con acritud, apretando los puños―. ¡No tienes ningún derecho a recriminarme nada!

―No lo estoy haciendo ―negó él con tensa calma―. Sólo digo la verdad.

―Hay formas de decir las cosas sin sonar como un completo insensible ―bufó ella. El enojo que había sentido más temprano regresó con creces y simplemente no pudo contenerlo. ¡Al diablo con la diplomacia! Quería resolver las cosas hablando con calma, pero ése parecía ser un idioma indescifrable para Sesshomaru―. Sé que tengo muchos problemas y complejos, sé que soy rara y tengo demasiadas cicatrices tanto físicas como mentales, pero siempre creí que no te importaban. Me habías dicho que no te retractarías de tus palabras y que seguirías conmigo. Pero tal vez te malinterpreté.

―No me retracto ―volvió a negar parcamente Sesshomaru.

―¿Entonces por qué pareces negarte hasta a considerar lo que estoy diciendo? ¡Lo haces sonar como si fuera una locura!

Esta vez parecía que él tampoco podía mantener controlado el carácter, pues su tono sonó más alto de lo normal:

―Porque no seré el responsable de hacerte reaccionar así de nuevo, Rin ―contestó con ojos llameantes―. No seré un monstruo para ti. Me niego a formar parte de tus pesadillas.

La chica se quedó sin palabras por unos segundos, repitiendo en su mente la ruda confesión. Se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado. Todavía, aun después de tanto tiempo, temía inducirla a ese deplorable estado.

 _Kagome_ _tenía_ _razón. Tuve que haberlo hablado en el momento, tuve que zanjar mejor todo esto en lugar de irme por las ramas._ Se estiró en el asiento para acercársele, tomando su rostro con una de sus manos y girándolo para que la viera a los ojos. Su ceño seguía fruncido y sus labios algo apretados.

―Tú nunca podrías hacerme daño, Sesshomaru. Jamás te compares con ellos, ni vuelvas a decir algo remotamente parecido. No eres ningún monstruo ―dijo con firmeza, soltándolo, pero manteniéndose cerca―. Eres el único que puede frenar mis pesadillas, ¿cómo formarías parte de ellas? Con todo lo que hemos pasado juntos es imposible. Sé que te preocupas por mí y quieres protegerme, incluso de ti mismo, pero no lo hagas así ―ahora tenía la impresión de que aquella respuesta que antes le pareciera tan cruda, esa sobre haberse equivocado al creer que podría controlarse, no había ido realmente dirigida a ella. Era más bien para sí mismo―. No me romperé si me tocas, ni me echaré a llorar si me besas como lo has hecho antes. No soy tan frágil como quieres creer que soy.

―No creo que seas frágil ―dijo él, esta vez en tono algo más bajo, pero igualmente serio.

―No lo demuestras desconfiando así de mí.

Pero antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera contestar, un hermoso Mustang se estacionaba en el puesto de al lado. Su padre acababa de llegar oportunamente temprano para variar. El patriarca de los Taisho descendió de su vehículo, bajo la atenta mirada de la pareja que se había quedado en silencio dentro del Jaguar, y antes de dirigirse al elevador, dio un rápido vistazo al auto de su hijo. Se sorprendió por encontrarlo aun adentro en compañía de Rin.

Les hizo un gesto de saludo, y la chica decidió salir a responderle.

―Rin, qué agradable sorpresa verte por aquí ―dijo él sonriendo, aunque con el ceño algo arrugado por la confusión. La chica le regresó el gesto, aparentando normalidad.

―Buenos días, señor Taisho. Como Sesshomaru viaja mañana, tiene la agenda algo apretada y vinimos más temprano. Mi horario aún no empieza, así que aprovecharé para dar una vuelta ―explicó con naturalidad mientras su novio apagaba el vehículo y descendía de él, observando fugazmente a su padre con hostilidad―. Será mejor que no los entretenga. Según tengo entendido, tienen muchas cosas que hacer ―continuó, apenas girando los ojos hacia él―. Que pase un buen día, señor Taisho, ¡mis saludos a la señora Izayoi!

―Por supuesto, Rin, gracias. Buen día para ti también ―asintió Toga, perplejo por una interacción tan rara. _¿No esperará a Sesshomaru para subir con él?_

―Avísame si sales muy tarde, o si no vas a cenar en casa ―le dijo entonces, tratando de mantener la extraña sonrisa―. Nos vemos.

 _Aparentemente no._

No aguardó por la respuesta de Sesshomaru y se fue sola a uno de los ascensores, que abrió sus puertas apenas presionó el botón. Cuando éstas se cerraban de nuevo, desapareciendo su menuda figura, Toga se volvió a su primogénito, quien exhibía su eterna cara de póker.

―¿Qué le hiciste a Rin?

―¿Asumes que le he hecho algo? ―cuestionó impasiblemente, tomando su maletín del asiento trasero, donde solía colocarlo, y accionando el seguro del auto al cerrar la puerta.

―Es evidente que está de malhumor ―comentó el otro. Nunca había visto a esa chica enojada, no de esa manera tan... fría. Su hijo no dijo nada y echó a andar, siguiendo los pasos de Rin hacia el ascensor. Toga lo siguió y se situó a su lado―. ¿Tuvieron una discusión?

―No es de tu incumbencia, padre.

―Qué carácter ―resopló Toga, tratando de no reírse. ¿Sería ésa su primera pelea? ¿Qué habría hecho para molestar a la dulce Rin? Era obvio que el causante tenía que ser él, conocía de antemano su actitud recia y difícil de tratar, a diferencia de ella que hasta donde sabía era todo lo contrario. Como tenía que pasar un momento por la recepción, el mayor de los Taisho detuvo el elevador. Cuando las puertas se abrieron y antes de bajarse, se dirigió a su hijo―. Si necesitas consejos para tratar con la ira de una dama, puedes preguntarme. Por algo Izayoi no me ha matado en estos treinta años.

Sesshomaru compuso una sutil mueca de desagrado y de nuevo no dijo nada. Pero cuando se quedó solo, soltó un gruñido bajo. Ya tenía suficiente con las enormes cargas de trabajo y la discusión con Rin como para querer aguantar a su padre intentando darle consejos de pareja. Lo que necesitaba ahora era concentrarse en sus obligaciones, ya tendría tiempo de lidiar con lo demás cuando llegara al pent-house esa noche.

Pero, por supuesto, aquella tensa conversación en su Jaguar continuó repitiéndose a lo largo del día, sin importar cuánto empeño pusiera de su parte para bloquearla.

...

Rin permaneció en una situación muy similar a lo largo de todo el transcurso de su jornada laboral. Durante la hora que tuvo libre mientras aun no se cumplía su horario, aprovechó a pasear por el parque, caminando hasta el otro lado para comprarse algo lleno de azúcar en la cafetería que todavía frecuentaba de vez en cuando con Sesshomaru.

Pero el pastelillo relleno de crema y recubierto de chocolate no fue suficiente para mitigar su irritabilidad. Ni siquiera tuvo que abrir la boca para que Kagome lo notara en cuanto llegó al consultorio a su hora habitual.

―Asumo que la conversación que tenías pendiente con Sesshomaru no resultó muy bien ―dijo. Además del pastelillo, Rin se había comprado un par de chocolates y un paquete de gomitas, que ya estaba a medio terminar. Le ofreció a la doctora, pero ésta negó rápidamente―. Parece que tú las necesitas más que yo. ¿Hablamos en el almuerzo? ―le ofreció al ver que ya comenzaba a sonar el teléfono. Los pacientes de la mañana estaban por llegar. Rin asintió antes de descolgar el aparato y componer su inevitable voz de recepcionista.

La actividad en el consultorio la ayudó a distraerse un poco, pero llegada la hora del almuerzo, su rostro volvió a fruncirse al momento de cerrar el despacho de Kagome para comer ahí.

Le relató todo lo que había pasado: desde sus intenciones de hablar con él la noche anterior, el incidente al levantarse, su pésima actitud posterior y lo peor de todo: la tensa discusión en el estacionamiento. Quizá no debería enfadarse tanto con él, pues aun después de ser tan tajante, en el fondo estaba preocupado y quería lo mejor para ella. ¡Pero había mejores maneras de demostrarlo que siendo tan irritante!

―¡Me trata como si fuera una niña! ―se quejó, apretando los palillos con fuerza―. Como si me fuera a romper o algo, ¡es increíble! Dijo que no quería hacerme daño, ¡él! ¡Hacerme daño a mí! ¡Rayos!

―Bueno, Rin... tienes que considerar que, contando cómo fue la última vez, creyó que te hacía más mal que bien. Entraste en pánico en ese momento y Sesshomaru pensó que era culpa suya, por eso mantiene sus distancias ―trató de calmarla Kagome, con toda la lógica que la situación le dejaba ver. Rin resopló.

―¡Pero si ya le dije que no fue culpa suya! Él sabe por qué me comporté así, no puede creer en serio que fue quien lo causó...

―Si ha estado tanto tiempo creyendo que era así, es normal que tenga sus dudas ahora que se lo dices Por eso era tan importante que lo aclararas en el momento y no dejarlo pasar ―apuntó lógicamente la psicóloga. La más joven entrecerró los ojos hacia ella, llevándose una porción de verduras a la boca. Sus hombros bajaron un poco en comparación a lo crispados que habían estado desde la mañana, y cuando tragó, se mordió el labio inferior.

―Si me hubiera hecho escuchar en ese entonces, si hubiera aclarado todo en lugar de sólo ignorarlo para reanudar la relación, seguramente nada de esto estaría pasando. Aunque eso no justifica que sea tan... cortante y distante.

―No, por supuesto que no. Supongo que es su mecanismo de defensa para mantenerse controlado: si es distante, tú no corres peligro de repetir lo que pasó y estarás bien.

―Pero, ¿por qué se consideraría peligroso? Incluso se llamó monstruo a sí mismo... ¿cómo se le ocurre? ―suspiró Rin. ¿Tanto daño le había hecho a su relación por mantener la boca cerrada para ahorrarse un momento incómodo?

―Conoce tu historia, Rin, es natural que entienda que para ti, todos los hombres son un peligro. Y al sentir deseo por ti, él también se convirtió en una amenaza. A su manera de ver las cosas te está protegiendo.

La mirada de la joven cayó hasta su regazo, sin saber muy bien cómo sentirse con eso.

―Qué tontería... Él nunca me lastimaría ―murmuró por lo bajo―. Creo que lo he arruinado todo, ¿verdad? Por quedarme callada... por ser tan cobarde. Le dejé creer algo que no era porque me daba vergüenza hablar de ello.

―Rin, si cada pareja creyera que su primera discusión es el fin, todo el mundo estaría soltero ―le sonrió Kagome con ligereza―. Todos peleamos, todos tenemos nuestras diferencias y de vez en cuando queremos estrangular al otro. Es parte de tener una vida en pareja, es parte de simplemente convivir con otra persona. ¿Y qué hacemos para solucionarlo? Hablar. En la mayoría de los casos, los problemas se resuelven así. Siendo francos, cediendo y comprometiéndonos a seguir trabajando en la relación.

―Pero no es tan fácil sólo sentarse a hablar...

―No, claro que no. Y mucho menos con alguien tan cerrado como Sesshomaru ―añadió con una sacudida de cabeza. Lidiar con su cuñado ya era bastante difícil en términos generales, no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería tratar con él cuando estuviera de malas con un tema tan delicado. Rin tenía sobrados motivos para sentirse frustrada―. Pero ninguna relación es fácil. ¿De verdad quieres dejar que un problema como éste interfiera entre ustedes, cuando ya han pasado por toda clase de obstáculos para estar juntos? ―inquirió enarcando las cejas. Rin negó.

―Por supuesto que no.

―Entonces no te des por vencida. Sólo ten la mente abierta y no te cierres cuando se ponga difícil. Pero sobre todo, ármate de paciencia. Recuerda la fama de los Taisho, la señora Izayoi y yo hemos estado en tu misma posición _muchas_ veces gracias a estos obtusos, y si aún no los hemos matado, es porque se puede razonar con ellos... con mucho esfuerzo.

Esto último le arrancó una involuntaria sonrisa. Era cierto, y además, ya tenía algo de experiencia lidiando con el difícil temperamento de Sesshomaru, por lo que al menos tenía alguna idea de a lo que atenerse.

En el transcurso de la tarde, Rin continuó algo ida de pensamientos, pero al menos no tanto como en la mañana. El trabajo le hacía bien para enfocarse en otra cosa y restarle importancia a la discusión, por lo que se esmeró en atender a los pacientes con su buen humor característico para terminar de pasar el trago amargo.

Era casi su hora de salida cuando recibió un mensaje de texto de parte de Sesshomaru, donde le decía que no lo esperara pues permanecería en la oficina hasta tarde.

 _¿Cenarás en casa? ¿Quieres que te guarde algo?_ Fue lo que le respondió ella.

 _No, cenaré con unos socios al terminar aquí_.

Rin demoró un poco en contestar, un tanto alicaída. Era como si le leyera la mente: cuando ella quería solucionar las cosas teniendo una conversación, él se las arreglaba para evitarla _. Mente abierta, Rin. Mente abierta_ , se recordó respirando profundamente.

 _Trata de no llegar muy tarde, ¿está bien? Necesitas descansar antes del viaje. Avísame cuando vayas a ir a casa._

Durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos era raro que regresaran juntos. Sesshomaru siempre salía más tarde y ella, aunque le gustaría esperarlo para irse con él, necesitaba atender a Ben y hacer la cena, por lo que optaba por tomar el transporte público para llegar temprano. El lado bueno era que ya no tenía inconvenientes para manejarse en las grandes multitudes ―aunque de vez en cuando experimentaba un latigazo de ansiedad―, y hasta disfrutaba sin problema los viajes en bus o tren.

Una vez en casa, le dio una vuelta a Ben por la zona y dispuso una cena sencilla para ella, pues no se sentía con muchos ánimos de cocinar. Para sentirse mejor, comió el chocolate que había estado guardando durante todo el día, esperando que el azúcar pudiera animarla un poco. Para que fuera más efectivo, fue a la sala y encendió el televisor. Necesitaba llenar el silencio con algo, lo que fuera.

Pero por más que intentara distraerse, seguía sintiéndose inquieta. Observaba el celular cada tanto y tanto, esperando la notificación de que Sesshomaru ya estaba en camino, pero su contacto estaba inactivo, debajo de los demás con los que conversaba a esas horas. Ya eran más de las diez cuando decidió rendirse e irse a la cama. Estaba claro que no podría conversar con él esa noche. _No me está evitando. Es el trabajo, siempre es el condenado trabajo,_ se repitió intentando creérselo.

Se dio un rápido baño y vistió el mismo pijama del día anterior, pues era lo primero que tenía a mano. De todas formas no era como si Sesshomaru lo fuera a ver, lo más seguro era que llegara de madrugada y saliera en unas pocas horas al aeropuerto. Con algo de suerte, al menos podría despedirse de él.

Comprimió un quejido contra la almohada en cuanto se acostó y decidió sacarse ese condenado problema de la cabeza a como diera lugar. Si no podía resolverlo en ese momento, entonces al menos no se martirizaría por él tampoco. Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en la enorme y vacía cama, pensando en cualquier cosa para quedarse dormida.

Pero demonios, el viejo reflejo de siempre pensar lo peor se lo hacía imposible. No podía simplemente conciliar el sueño si él aún no había llegado, necesitaba verlo para saber que ya estaba en casa, sano y salvo.

Como si todavía alguna clase de peligro lo estuviera persiguiendo o algo así.

Y tras varios minutos tratando de convencerse de que aquella era una idea estúpida y que no tenía por qué angustiarse tanto, escuchó ruido en el piso inferior. Todo se encontraba tan silencioso que no era difícil distinguir el sonido de la pesada puerta de entrada abriéndose y cerrándose segundos después. Suspiró por lo bajo. Al fin estaba de vuelta.

Permaneció inmóvil, atenta a todos los sonidos que el hombre hacía con sus pasos y que el perro, emocionado por verlo, también emitía al recibirlo efusivamente. Sonrió al imaginarse la escena de Ben intentando ganarse una de las escuetas muestras de afecto de Sesshomaru, sabiendo que, aunque éste intentara demostrar lo contrario, ya se había encariñado lo suficiente con él como para dárselas sin hacerse rogar.

Al cabo de unos momentos, la puerta del dormitorio también se abrió. Rin se incorporó un poco para recibirlo con un alivio que no pudo ocultar.

―Qué bueno que llegaste, estaba comenzando a preocuparme ―le dijo. Sus ojos dorados la observaban inmutables, plantado bajo el umbral de la puerta, haciendo que el corazón femenino se acelerara.

―Te avisé que estaba en camino ―respondió tras un par de segundos, como saliendo del breve trance en el que se había sumido. Se retiró la corbata y la dejó sobre el mullido baúl de cama, al igual que su saco y correa.

―Ah, debe ser que dejé el celular abajo ―comentó, desviando la mirada. Si no había escuchado la notificación era porque no tenía el aparato consigo, probablemente lo habría dejado en el sofá o en el baño―. Debes estar agotado, ¿te das una ducha y vienes a dormir?

Sesshomaru asintió, apretando levemente los labios. Seguidamente fue hasta el armario, tomó un cambio de ropa y se introdujo en el baño. Rin se fijó en el reloj de la mesita de noche y se mordió el interior de la mejilla con algo de nerviosismo. ¿Debería volver a tocar el espinoso tema? Era demasiado tarde, sería cruel someterlo a una conversación incómoda cuando ya tenía la cabeza tan saturada y cansada.

Tras un rato, el hombre ya se estaba acostando, exhalando profundamente sin apenas emitir un sonido.

―Lamento lo de esta mañana ―murmuró ella de repente. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era por lo menos disculparse―. No quería hacerte pasar un mal rato.

―No tiene importancia.

―Podemos esperar a que regreses para terminar lo que dejamos pendiente. Ahora necesitas descansar ―se alzó sobre sus codos para girarse un poco y quedar cara a cara. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los suyos, concentrados y tan serios como siempre. Debía tener la mente en otro lado. Resignada, dejó un beso en su mejilla y musitó―. Buenas noches, Sesshomaru.

La expresión masculina se suavizó sin que ella pudiera verlo, pues ya se había girado, dándole la espalda para acostarse de lado. La observó en silencio, desde su cabello negro desparramado en la almohada hasta la silueta que su cuerpo marcaba aun bajo el grueso edredón. No había podido dejar de pensar en ella en todo el día, ni mucho menos en las palabras que le había dedicado aquella mañana. Estaba molesta, indignada y dolida, podía verlo fácilmente. Pero también, debajo de todo eso, identificó un tinte de deseo que se había negado a reconocer antes. Después de todo, no le habría propuesto que lo intentaran de nuevo si no lo deseara.

 _Deseo_... un concepto en el que se había negado a pensar a profundidad, uno que no creyó posible en ella, no después de la última vez. Pensó que Rin rechazaría cualquier avance y mantendría una buena distancia en el aspecto íntimo por tiempo indefinido.

Pero había sido un idiota al no ver las señales que indicaban lo contrario. Por no saber identificarlas o, más bien, por no creerlas. Aunque después de lo de aquella mañana no podía seguir pensando igual.

Con una mano, trazó el contorno de su menuda figura bajo las sábanas. Desde el hombro hasta la cadera, apaciblemente, como si no quisiera que se diera cuenta. Acarició durante escasos momentos la porción de su piel que quedaba expuesta a partir del short del pijama, apenas pasando el límite de la tela. Era tan suave y delicada; tan cálida...

―No eres frágil, Rin. No para mí ―musitó finalmente. Estaba repitiendo lo mismo que ya le había dicho en el estacionamiento, antes de que su padre los interrumpiera. Quizá no estaba tan cansado como había pensado, y él también quisiera resolver lo que habían dejado pendiente.

 _Bien. Si eso quieres... intentémoslo otra vez._

―Deberías demostrarlo mejor ―dijo con calma, tratando de mantener a raya la agitación que sus caricias le ocasionaba. ¿Notaría lo rápido que latía su corazón y lo nerviosa que la estaba poniendo?―. No me veas como una víctima, Sesshomaru, no me tengas lástima. Sólo quisiera... que me trataras como si fuera una mujer normal.

―Eres una mujer normal ―respondió él―. Y no te tengo lástima. Pero tienes un pasado difícil de ignorar.

Rin cerró los ojos con angustia. Quizás no había sido buena idea haberle dado permiso de leer sus diarios personales, no cuando podía crearse tan mala imagen de ella. Lo único que quería era que cesaran los secretos entre ambos, abrirse ante él de una manera que nadie más había visto; nadie excepto Kagome.

―Uno que no quiero hacerte recordar bajo ningún concepto ―continuó Sesshomaru después de un pesado mutismo. Rin torció la cabeza para intentar verlo, pero por su posición esto era algo difícil. Apenas lograba hacerlo por el rabillo del ojo. No había espacio entre ambos, el cuerpo masculino se pegaba al suyo, inundándola de su calor. O quizás era ella la que sentía la temperatura aumentar...

―Lo que pasó en esa ocasión no fue culpa tuya. No lo recordé por ti, no funciona así, Sesshomaru ―aseguró, manteniéndose firme pese al enorme trabajo que le costaba apaciguar su estremecimiento―. Perdona por dejar que creyeras lo contrario. Pero debes entender que eres el único que puede hacerme olvidarlo.

―¿Es lo que crees? ―cuestionó él seriamente. Como respuesta, Rin tomó la mano que descansaba en su pierna hasta envolverla con la suya más pequeña, estrujándola con ternura.

―Es lo que sé. Siempre lo haces... sin importar lo que pase, siempre lo haces.

Sintió su aliento impregnarse en su quijada. Sesshomaru pegaba los labios en el espacio entre su mandíbula y oreja, dejándolos ahí. Escuchaba su respiración pausada y profunda, y a sus espaldas sentía el rítmico latido de su corazón. Permaneció en silencio, pensativo, apenas moviendo los dedos para rozar la tersa piel de su muslo. ¿Aún tenía dudas? ¿De verdad creía que ella lo odiaría por desearla?

―Hazme olvidar, Sesshomaru ―pidió en un susurro, apretando otra vez su mano.

Los primeros besos que dejó en su cuello fueron ligeros, posando cuidadosamente sus labios en aquella porción de piel como si quisiera probar sus límites, mientras la mano que había dejado sobre su pierna volvía a trazar arabescos con la punta de los dedos.

―Si quieres que me detenga... ―le recordó con voz ronca sobre su oído, mordiendo su lóbulo. Rin inhaló profundamente, embelesada.

―No quiero que lo hagas ―negó por lo bajo―. Tampoco... quiero que te contengas.

Sesshomaru no respondió con palabras, sino que continuó sus caricias de un modo algo más osado. Mientras acariciaba el muslo ampliamente, su otro brazo se coló bajo el cuerpo femenino, como si la abrazara de la cintura, hasta posar los largos y pálidos dedos en su abdomen. La camisa de dormir se pegaba a sus curvas, y bajo ésta, el estómago de la muchacha se tensó extasiado por el contacto, por más leve que fuera. No sabía qué tanto había necesitado sentir unas caricias como esas, saberse deseada y anhelada de esa manera... no sabía cuánta falta le había hecho la cercanía de ese hombre.

Por unos momentos, todo lo que hizo fue quedarse quieta y disfrutar de los masajes que le regalaba, acompañado de los húmedos besos con los que recorría desde su oreja hasta su hombro. Sentía que se derretía entre sus brazos y que fácilmente podría quedarse dormida entre ellos si tan solo ese calor no la sofocara a tales niveles.

―Puedes ir más allá ―sugirió ella con un suspiro. Por más que le gustara lo que le hacía... no era suficiente.

―¿Eso quieres? ―preguntó con su voz grave y algo ronca. Ella se viró cuanto le era posible para intentar verlo a la cara.

―No tienes idea de cuánto.

Pero se perdió la media sonrisa que él esbozó mientras se encajaba para besarla profundamente, arrebatándole todo el aire que tenía. La aprisionaba de tal manera contra sí que le era imposible moverse, por lo que se dejó hacer libremente sin poner resistencia. La mano masculina se adentró bajo su camiseta negra, tanteando la piel de su vientre antes de subir hasta sus pechos, libres de cualquier sujetador. Rin soltó un gemido cuando comenzó a frotar uno de ellos, pero Sesshomaru no le daba tregua con sus besos, demandantes y continuos, atontándola de sobremanera.

La sentía estremecerse, dejando escapar pequeños suspiros de placer cada vez que abandonaba su boca para tomar aire. Rin jadeó un poco más fuerte cuando mordió su cuello y aprisionó uno de sus pezones entre los dedos, sin apenas hacer fuerza en ninguno de los agarres para no sobresaltarla más de lo necesario. Era extremadamente difícil contenerse, y pese a que ella le había dado la libertad para hacer lo que quisiera, una parte de su mente seguía manteniéndose fría y controlada. Necesitaba estar alerta para saber detectar las señales que no había notado la última vez.

Pero maldición... conservar su cordura mientras la escuchaba susurrar su nombre le costaba un esfuerzo monumental.

Prestando mucha atención a la reacción que tendría en respuesta, acarició el espacio entre sus muslos. Incluso con la ropa interior y los shorts de por medio sentía el ardor emanando de esa pequeña y sensible zona. Desplazó los dedos, despacio, y le arrancó más gemidos.

―S-Sesshomaru...

―Dime que me detenga ―repitió él contra su oído. Rin tomó la mano que masajeaba su entrepierna y la mantuvo ahí, mientras arrimaba las caderas para corresponder las caricias que le daba.

―Sigue.

―Rin...

La chica se giró entre sus brazos para quedar frente a él, separando las piernas para darle un mayor acceso. Su pesada respiración impregnó su cuello y sus ojos entornados lo enfocaron, oscurecidos. Los trémulos labios femeninos se situaron en su mandíbula, dejando un beso largo en ella. Luego besó sus labios profundamente, entrelazando sus lenguas como él había hecho momentos antes. Ya no podía simplemente quedarse quieta... ella también quería devolverle cada sensación que le otorgaba.

―Te necesito ―suspiró, separándose sólo unos milímetros antes de volver a besarlo un poco más abajo, en la mandíbula. Una de sus manos tanteaba el contorno de sus costillas y la otra subía por su espalda―. Sesshomaru... ―sus dedos se enredaron en los cortos cabellos de su nuca al mismo tiempo que le daba un sutil mordisco a su manzana de Adán.

Rin sintió el gruñido que esto le provocó y se sintió muy contenta consigo misma. Pese a que deseara entregarse sin inhibiciones, una porción de su mente seguía intentando controlarse para que las cosas no se salieran de control. Ser más asertiva era su forma de empujar ese límite, de demostrarse que no tenía nada de malo desear contacto físico y que no debía avergonzarse por ello.

Amaba a ese hombre y no tenía nada de malo hacérselo saber.

La parte racional del cerebro de Sesshomaru que se mantenía despierta amenazó con rendirse en ese momento. Era demasiado para él, ¿cómo podía mantener firmes sus convicciones si ella lo tocaba de esa forma, si susurraba de manera tan erótica su nombre?

Volvió a adentrar la mano entre sus shorts, ahora con mayor facilidad al estar sus muslos separados, con una pierna femenina sobre las suyas, hasta que estuvo en contacto directo con el centro de su cuerpo. Húmedo, hirviente... preparado. Rin curvó la espalda cuando su caricia se tornó más audaz, con movimientos fluidos y constantes que le ocasionaban más suspiros de los que ella podía contener. En respuesta, ella lo tocó bajo su propia camiseta, arañando su costado y comprimiendo los labios contra su clavícula.

La oyó pronunciar su nombre en tono aún más alto en cuanto apretó el pequeño botón, describiendo círculos a su alrededor. Sentía su pulso desenfrenado a flor de piel, e inclusive su respiración era perfectamente audible. Rin arrimó sus caderas, incitándolo a continuar mientras levantaba los ojos entornados hacia su rostro. Sus labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar el aliento que no podía regular junto a los jadeos que se entremezclaban con él.

Pudo distinguir muchas cosas en esos ojos castaños que lo observaban entre la lucidez y la razón: deseo, timidez, algo de miedo... pero no era un temor como el que había visto la última vez. Era un miedo titubeante, uno un tanto inseguro por no saber qué esperar.

Frotó su nariz contra su pómulo en una tenue manera de hacerle entender que todo estaba bien y besó la comisura de sus labios con delicadeza, robándole un nuevo suspiro que llevaba su nombre, lo que lo animó a continuar.

Introdujo un dedo en su centro y esperó unos segundos. No se quejaba, al contrario: seguía suspirando de gusto placer, arrimando su pelvis hacia él para sentirlo mejor. Lo adentró más, marcando un ritmo pausado y profundo con lo que la hizo tensarse contra él en respuesta. Sus labios temblaban sobre su mandíbula, y las manos que lo habían acariciado cada vez con más audacia se paralizaron.

―Santo cielo... Sesshomaru...

―Rin...

―Si te... detienes ahora... te mato ―juró por lo bajo, anticipándose a lo que estaba por sugerir. La sangre de Rin hervía en sus venas, sus dedos se curvaron, arañándole sin querer ahí donde estaban posados. La cabeza le daba vueltas sin parar por todo lo que le estaba haciendo sentir, ¡y pensaba cumplir su amenaza si se apartaba un sólo centímetro en ese momento!

Sesshomaru reprimió el atisbo de una sonrisa. Cuánto se alegraba de escuchar eso.

La cambió de posición, situándose sobre ella. Rin se quejó ante la pérdida de la estimulación entre sus piernas, pero fue rápidamente acallada por un beso abrumador que la dejó en blanco. Una mano masculina, grande y fuerte, se arrastró pesadamente por su abdomen hasta su pecho, deshaciéndose de su camiseta negra en el camino de ascenso hasta que se la sacó por la cabeza. Pese a que sentía una ridícula vergüenza al estar tan expuesta, se forzó a sí misma a ignorar su impulso de cubrirse los pechos con las manos y a permitirle que la viera. De todas formas no era nada que no había visto durante aquel intento meses atrás.

Tomó los bordes de la camiseta que él aún tenía puesta y levantó la tela para arrimarla hacia arriba y revelar ese torso tan duro y bien trabajado. Sesshomaru le permitió quitársela, y Rin no dejaba de regresar los ojos a los suyos en busca de seguridad, algo que él le daba en su totalidad. Cuando estuvieron en igualdad de condiciones, con sólo las prendas inferiores cubriéndolos, la muchacha lo acarició en el pecho con dedos ligeros, explorando sus músculos marcados y su piel asombrosamente más suave de lo que recordaba. No habría esperado que un hombre con un cuerpo tan sólido como aquel pudiera ser tan... terso.

Secretamente se preguntó si cada parte de su anatomía era así... y cómo quería averiguarlo.

Ante esta nueva y reveladora realización, se enfocó en su rostro: su cabello estaba algo alborotado, cayendo descuidadamente y cubriendo parcialmente sus ojos. Esos que ahora parecían oro fundido, espeso y oscuro por el deseo. Subió una de sus manos y lo atrajo hacia ella sin poder resistirse, besándolo profundamente. Quería hundirse en esos ojos, en sus labios expertos pero suaves, en todo su ser.

Sesshomaru se separó de ella, observándola intensamente como si estuviera pensando en algo similar. Volvió a dirigir su hábil tacto a su entrepierna, colándose entre su ropa, mientras repartía caricias húmedas sobre sus pequeños y sensibles pechos. Rin se estremeció al sentir un segundo dedo introduciéndose y se mordió el pulgar para acallar sus gemidos, pero él tomó su mano y la apartó de su boca.

―Tampoco te contengas. Quiero oírte ―esa sensual petición más un suave mordisco en su lóbulo le causaron un estremecimiento. Rin arañó su espalda, quedándose tendida sin poder hacer nada más que recibir esas nuevas y apabullantes sensaciones.

Sesshomaru mantuvo la mano que acababa de apartar de sus labios sobre su cabeza, y fue descendiendo hasta besar y mordisquear sus pechos una vez más, mientras seguía obrando su magia entre sus piernas con los dedos, dejándola casi completamente abandonada a él.

Las atenciones no duraron lo suficiente para su gusto, pues antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la cabeza platinada siguió trazando su camino hasta abajo, justo en la orilla de sus pantaloncitos, plantando besos y mordiscos en cada tramo de piel con la que se topaba. Delineó el contorno de la cinturilla de la prenda y la tomó entre los dedos, halándola para deshacerse de ella.

Rin contuvo el aliento, intuyendo lo que se proponía al momento de retirar lo último que la cubría.

―E-espera... ―lo detuvo. De repente sentía la garganta seca. Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza en cuanto esos preciosos ojos dorados se alzaron con interrogación―. N-no hagas eso...

Él frunció levemente el ceño en una nueva pregunta muda.

―Lo... lo que pretendes hacer... cuando me quites el short ―contestó abochornada, intentando subir el tono de voz para que se distinguiera lo que quería decir entre susurros. Las facciones de Sesshomaru se tensaron e inmediatamente retrocedió.

―¿Quieres que me detenga? ―cuestionó con cuidado, estudiándola con la mirada fija. Ella se apresuró a negar con la cabeza―. ¿Hasta dónde quieres que esto llegue?

―Hasta el final ―aseguró respirando profundamente―. Estoy bien..., es sólo que... me da algo de pena que hagas... _eso_ ―admitió bajando la mirada. A pesar de lo mucho que quería continuar, aún no tenía suficiente autoestima ni seguridad en sí misma como para sentirse cómoda con algunas cosas.

Y era tan evidente... tan tristemente evidente ver cómo todas sus inseguridades volvían a retomar su lugar que no quiso esperar ni un segundo más para que la terminaran de abrumar.

Sesshomaru la tomó del mentón, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar mientras paseaba esos serios e penetrantes ojos dorados por cada centímetro de su rostro, como su estuviera contemplando algo capaz de robarle el aliento. La acunó entonces entre ambas manos, retirando algunos delgados mechones de cabello rebelde para verla mejor.

La expresión preocupada de Rin se apaciguó tras unos instantes, como si estuviera en algún tipo de trance.

No la obligaría a hacer algo con lo que ella no se sentía preparada, sin importar lo mucho que su instinto animal le dictara seguir adelante, ni de saber lo bien que podía complacerla si ignoraba su petición. Sin embargo, había otras maneras de darle placer con las que posiblemente no pondría reparos.

La besó entonces, al principio lentamente, como si quisiera terminar de sosegarla, para después subir la intensidad gradualmente.

―Eres hermosa, Rin ―masculló contra sus labios, dejando que su aliento se impregnara sobre ella―. Nunca pienses lo contrario. Nunca te avergüences de ello.

La chica quedó sorprendida ante lo que consideró como el primer cumplido que escuchaba de él. Sesshomaru no era el típico novio de palabras dulces, piropos ni comentarios de amor, seguía siendo tan parco verbalmente con ella como lo era con otras personas. Su actitud era lo que cambiaba, sus pequeños gestos eran los que demostraban mejor que nada lo que quería expresar hacia ella.

Así que escuchar eso la tomó con la guardia baja.

Taisho volvió a presionar sus labios una vez más para reafirmar sus palabras, reanudando las caricias en su sexo sobre la tela de su pijama antes de quitárselo de un suave tirón. Rin alzó inconscientemente las caderas para permitírselo, demasiado ocupada en devolverle sus ardientes besos como para estar pendiente de algo más. Ese hombre sí que sabía cómo llamar su atención.

―¿Quieres continuar? ―preguntó por última vez. La muchacha asintió quedamente, buscando sus labios para repetir aquel contacto tan estremecedor―. Entonces móntame.

Creyendo haber oído mal, se separó unos centímetros para formular la pregunta. Pero, sin ninguna advertencia previa, la tomó de las caderas e intercambió posiciones con ella, girando sobre la cama hasta acostarse boca arriba y dejarla sentada sobre él. Sorprendida por aquella repentina maniobra, y conectando sus últimas instrucciones, su rostro se encendió como un tomate.

Entreabrió la boca, nerviosa, y lo miró parpadeando varias veces. Las manos masculinas estaban posadas sobre su cintura, masajeándola para alejar cualquier temor que pudiera salir a flote, y aunque ella se hallaba prácticamente sobre su estómago, apenas rozaba su miembro con el trasero, firme y duro bajo la gruesa capa del pantalón del pijama.

Sesshomaru le devolvía la mirada, expectante a lo que fuera a hacer. Pese a todo el bochorno por semejante posición con la que no tenía manera de cubrir su desnudez, no podía negar que estaba sumamente excitada al saberse con el _control_ de la situación. Se lo había cedido para que fueran a su ritmo y se sintiera cómoda por su propia cuenta.

Retrocedió un poco hasta quedar a horcajadas, con los muslos a cada lado de sus caderas y sus sexos uno encima del otro, tocándose de manera sugerente. Su miembro pareció reaccionar, puesto que sintió su fuerte pulso debajo de ella. Se frotó suavemente sobre él, de nuevo intentando contener sus gemidos y temblores. Sesshomaru apretaba y soltaba gradualmente su agarre, frunciendo el entrecejo ante cada sacudida femenina. Todo estaba tan caliente y húmedo que requería de cada gramo de su voluntad para no perder los estribos y hacerla suya como el bárbaro que era.

Por fortuna para su escasa habilidad de controlarse en esa situación, aquella tortura también parecía ser insoportable para ella, pues en un arranque de valentía, se alzó hasta quedar suspendida y sujetó su pantalón. Le dedicó una mirada dubitativa cargada de deseo, como si pidiera su permiso para continuar. Él elevó la pelvis y la ayudó a retirar sus prendas de vestir, sin permitir que se levantara más de esa posición.

Rin observó aquella parte de su cuerpo recién descubierta, y sus ojos se abrieron aun más mientras contenía el aliento. Era más grande de lo que pensaba. Su corazón comenzó a latir velozmente, pero antes de llenarse la cabeza con más inseguridades que la hicieran retroceder, lo tomó temblorosamente con una mano, sintiéndolo ardiente y palpitante entre sus dedos. ¿Cómo era posible que pese al estado de su cuerpo, él siguiera manteniendo esa expresión tan ecuánime? La chica se relamió los labios, súbitamente resecos, y comenzó a bajar sobre él. Las piernas le temblaban por los nervios, así que decidió no alargar el proceso y acabó por encajarse un tanto más rápido de lo que había querido, soltando un gemido involuntario ante la repentina invasión. Sólo deseaba que esa parte acabara pronto antes de que pudiera arrepentirse.

Tratando de dejar la mente en blanco, contó unos segundos para adaptarse a su tamaño y grosor, dando profundas y prolongadas bocanadas con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Él, en cambio, seguía examinándola detenidamente, apretando los dientes para retener cualquier gruñido que quisiera abandonar su garganta. No dejaba de acariciar sus muslos y caderas de forma pausada, confortándola de cualquier molestia que pudiera aquejarla.

Rin abrió los ojos poco a poco y los posó sobre los suyos, recorriendo sus facciones. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido por completo; como si, desde el momento en el que quedó sentada, el mundo hubiera dejado de girar.

Contó mentalmente mientras hacía todo lo posible por regular su respiración.

Era... diferente. Totalmente diferente a lo que había pensado que sería.

Estiró la mano y acarició su rostro, convenciéndose de que era él, y solamente él, quien estaba ahí. Era Sesshomaru quien la tocaba, quien la llenaba, no se trataba de nadie más... y sería así de ahora en adelante. Ya no tendría que regresar a sus días más oscuros porque él se encargaría de borrarlos sólo con su presencia... con su cariño y devoción.

Tal y como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Lo vio claramente en sus ojos dorados, esos que ahora eran tan tibios y conciliadores. Esos que le recordaban que acababa de iniciar un nuevo capítulo en su vida, uno que no necesita nada de los anteriores para seguir su rumbo. Y era posible hacerlo... lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Y por todos los cielos... qué bien se sentía.

Fue como si un peso enorme se elevara de sus hombros al caer en cuenta de que realmente eso era todo. No tenía por qué temer, no tenía razones para entrar en pánico y sentir lástima de sí misma. La amaba... y era justo lo que necesitaba.

―Sesshomaru... ―susurró para sí misma, sabiendo que todo estaba bien. Al fin era libre de su mayor temor. Al fin podía entregarse al hombre que amaba.

Taisho tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios, besando la palma como si con esto lo corroborara. Posteriormente se incorporó hasta pegar su pecho al de ella y unió sus bocas para terminar de sellarlo. Rin sonrió sobre sus labios, conmovida y agradecida. Aquel golpe de emociones era sumamente abrumador, pero no por eso sintió que sus fuerzas la abandonaban. Al contrario, su energía se renovó como si ese mismo golpe la hubiera empujado de vuelta a su cuerpo, haciéndola _sentir_ cada roce a otro nivel. Uno mucho más estimulante y arrebatador.

Sólo demoró unos momentos más en serenarse y comenzar a mover rítmicamente sus caderas. Primero con un delicado vaivén hasta pasar a uno más marcado y profundo, sacudidas que él guiaba con una mano en su cadera y otra en su espalda.

Se sentía tan bien, tan condenadamente placentero, que Rin, en medio de la bruma en la que estaba sumida, se preguntó por qué rayos había tardado tanto en quitarse todo el miedo que la invadía. De haber sabido que era así hacer el amor, no se habría acobardado desde un principio.

Era la primera vez que hacía eso, sólo porque quería hacerlo... sin amenazas, sin obligación, sin dolor de por medio. Y era mucho mejor de lo que habría podido llegar a imaginar.

Los jadeos y graves siseos no tardaron en inundar la habitación, y cuando ella pensó que todo estaba por acabar con un fuerte estallido, Sesshomaru la empujó hasta que su espalda chocó contra el colchón y él se posó sobre ella, mordisqueándole el cuello y los hombros para ocultar los sonidos que brotaban de sus labios.

Abrió mejor sus piernas y se posicionó para que la penetración fuera más profunda, embistiéndola con más energía, como si él mismo también se hubiera liberado de sus restricciones y pudiera dar rienda suelta a sus instintos. Rin acarició su espalda; se habría sentido satisfecha por esto de no ser porque a cada arremetida que le daba, menor era su capacidad de razonar coherentemente.

No recordaba nada que no tuviera que ver con todo lo que Sesshomaru le hacía sentir. Era demasiado intenso como para ser consciente de cualquier otra cosa.

Hasta que finalmente el momento cumbre llegó, haciéndola curvar la espalda hasta despegarla de la suave superficie de la cama y musitar ahogadamente su nombre con un último gemido. Él se apegó a ella tanto como era humanamente posible, derramándose al tiempo que gruñía contra su piel. Rin se sintió morir en ese instante; morir y renacer con una deliciosa explosión que nubló todos sus sentidos y sólo le dejó un fuerte cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo.

Ambos quedaron jadeantes después de semejante experiencia, aunque Sesshomaru fuera mucho más discreto que ella en demostrar lo agotado que estaba. Apenas oía su entrecortada respiración, que contrastaba mucho con sus bocanadas para recuperar algo de oxígeno.

Lo rodeó con los brazos temblorosos y apoyó la mejilla en su platinada cabeza.

―Gracias... ―susurró bajito. No creyó que la oiría, pero cuando se incorporó para que quedaran cara a cara, supo que lo había hecho perfectamente. Besó sus labios con una muestra de gentileza de la que nadie que lo conociera lo creería capaz, y apoyó la frente sobre la suya mientras cerraba los ojos y terminaba de regular su respiración. Poco después se deslizó de su interior, deshaciendo el abrazo con el que lo envolvía.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―preguntó con su voz de barítono, grave y estremecedora. Ella sonrió en respuesta.

―Más que bien. Fue... increíble ―admitió sin dejar de sonreír para sí misma. Sesshomaru se tumbó a su lado y ella no tardó en refugiarse en su pecho. Estaban sudorosos, acalorados y cansados, pero aun así quería mantenerse cerca de él. Rin trazó figuritas imaginarias con el dedo sobre sus pectorales y acurrucó la cara en su cuello―. Pero... me parece que después de todo... sí te contuviste.

―¿Cómo estás tan segura?

―Por alguna razón... me es difícil creer que seas tan delicado y tan... ya sabes ―carraspeó ruborizada―, pausado.

De haber sido dado a reír, posiblemente Sesshomaru lo habría hecho ante ese no tan inocente comentario.

―Deberías creer en lo que acabas de ver ―sugirió como toda respuesta. Ella se quedó callada por un momento, pensativa.

―La próxima vez... no te detengas por mí. Quiero saber cómo eres sin temer hacerme daño.

Una de las manos masculinas tomó un largo mechón de cabello negro y lo recorrió perezosamente hasta las puntas. Debía volver a hacer uso de su pisoteado autocontrol para evitar demostrárselo en ese mismo momento. Ya había sido suficiente por una noche.

―Cuando regrese ―prometió, repitiendo su acción con otro mechón. La chica se mordió los sonrientes labios y se apretujó contra él, extasiada. Ojalá no tuviera que irse al día siguiente... no quería abandonar ese cómodo resguardo por nada del mundo.

―¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?

―A las nueve de la mañana ―contestó. Si hubiera sido unas cuantas horas después, habría considerado seriamente cancelar su participación en ese viaje. De hecho, era lo que comenzaba a planificar mentalmente. ¿Sería demasiado tarde para conseguir un reemplazo?

―¿Ya hiciste la maleta? ―la suave pregunta de su novia lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y lo hizo arrugar el ceño. Rin no pudo contener la baja risa cuando lo escuchó mascullar una maldición entre dientes―. ¿Necesitas que te ayude?

―La haré en la mañana ―negó. La mañana llegaría apenas en unas pocas horas, por lo que no quería desperdiciar tiempo levantándose para ponerse a rebuscar en el armario en medio de la madrugada. Tenía otras prioridades por ahora.

Acarició su espalda, apartando de su camino el largo cabello. Sentía las numerosas cicatrices bajo los dedos, algunas más grandes y profundas que otras, marcándola como si fuera un campo de batalla especialmente azotado. Había visto otras marcas en su piel, más pequeñas y sutiles. En su pecho, abdomen y muslos, prueba de todas las barbaridades que ese menudo cuerpo tuvo que soportar durante dos largos años.

Deseó fuertemente repetir la paliza que le había dado a Hitomi. Deseó que su asqueroso hermano estuviera vivo para darle una incluso peor hasta matarlo con sus propias manos. Merecían un castigo mucho más cruel de lo que la justicia nacional y aparentemente divina les habían dado.

Rin percibió como sus músculos se tensaban tras tocar sus cicatrices, y suspiró entre sus brazos, adivinando en lo que estaba pensando.

―Estoy bien ―aseguró de nuevo, llamando su atención―. Ahora estoy bien, gracias a ti. Me has salvado de todas las formas en las que se puede salvar a alguien ―agregó conmovida y con la voz algo quebrada.

Y, como siempre, lo colocaba en su ridículo pedestal. Era Rin quien se llevaba todo el mérito, él no había hecho nada en especial. No cualquiera era capaz de sobreponerse a sus mayores pesadillas como ella lo había hecho.

―No... no sabía que esto podía sentirse... _tan_ bien ―continuó, entre ruborizada y contenta. Seguía estando tenso y eso no le gustaba, quería que se relajara―. Me has devuelto mi fe en la humanidad en una sola noche.

―Exageras ―contestó sobriamente. Rin sonrió escondiendo la cara en su cuello.

―Descuida, sólo demostraré esa fe contigo ―remarcó, besando su clavícula―. Sólo contigo.

Con esto, el cuerpo masculino pareció ablandarse un poco, por lo que se dio por satisfecha. Una mano grande y fuerte se posó en su cabeza, manteniéndola en esa posición mientras apoyaba en ella el mentón. Adoraba su manera de dar abrazos, parca pero al mismo tiempo significativa.

―Debes ir al médico ―comentó él poco después. Rin estaba tan adormilada que era cuestión de escasos minutos que se abandonara a los brazos de su Morfeo particular―. No usamos protección.

―De hecho... ya estoy en control para eso ―reveló ella. Sesshomaru se extrañó y se separó un poco para mirarla con el ceño algo fruncido―. Hice una cita en cuanto me mudé aquí, y desde entonces estoy con la píldora. Creí... o mejor dicho, esperaba... que esto pasara eventualmente. Así que quería estar preparada.

―No me lo habías dicho.

―Lo siento. Me avergonzaba hablar de eso, no quería presionarte para que lo hiciéramos. Y... yo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo también para adaptarme a la idea.

―Ya veo ―dijo tras unos segundos, fijando su atención en un punto muerto de la pared. No tenía sentido que entraran en detalles al respecto, en todo caso, debería sentirse aliviado de que fuera tan responsable y se anticipara a los hechos.

La chica lo observó entre sus pestañas, apenada por haber guardado silencio sobre eso. Ella y su manía de cerrar la boca... se habría ahorrado varios dolores de cabeza si hubiera sido sincera desde el principio. Pero ya no importaba, había quedado en el pasado y por suerte todo había resultado bien al final, así que trataría de dejar de preocuparse.

Sesshomaru sí que tenía una paciencia infinita para lidiar con ella y todos sus problemas, dudaba mucho que otra persona fuera tan complaciente y comprensiva como lo había sido él durante tanto tiempo.

 _Tengo mucha suerte_ , pensó al momento que sus ojos dorados se posaron sobre los suyos. _A pesar de todo soy bastante afortunada._

―¿Sesshomaru...? ―musitó tras unos segundos de dubitación. Necesitaba sacarse una duda de la cabeza antes de dormirse―. Al final... ¿leíste mis diarios?

Él no demoró demasiado en contestar en tono neutral:

―Sólo un poco del primero.

Rin tragó grueso. _Entonces sí lo hizo..._

―¿Y...? ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

Sesshomaru bajó la mirada para toparse con sus ojos, que lo eludieron para fijarse en un punto incierto de su pecho, temiendo a lo que pudiera decirle.

―Tenías razón. Dices muchas groserías ―espetó tranquilamente, logrando que enfocara la vista de nuevo en su rostro―. Y cometes faltas de ortografía ―completó. Rin frunció el ceño y apretó indignada los labios.

―¡Sólo en el primero! Después de eso mi ortografía mejora mucho ―se quejó, haciendo un inevitable puchero. Qué crítico e implacable que era hasta en los momentos más delicados―. Pero... además de eso...

―Está en el pasado ―comentó, restándole importancia. Ella volvió a oprimir los labios mientras lo miraba, aún algo preocupada.

―¿Estás... seguro? ¿No te importa?

―No. No lo hace ―negó contundente, regresándole la mirada como si con eso fuera suficiente para demostrarle la veracidad de sus palabras. Pero claro que lo era, pensó ella al cabo de unos segundos. No habría hecho el amor con ella si le importara, no le habría dado siquiera la oportunidad de volver a intentarlo si lo que leyó en el diario lo asqueara.

Mientras Rin se tomaba su tiempo en silencio, Sesshomaru volvió a acariciarle el cabello muy sutilmente. No pensaba decirle que había leído mucho más que una porción de un único cuaderno. No pensaba decirle que, en algunas noches en que no había podido dormir, su curiosidad lo había guiado al estudio donde estaban todos los diarios. Quería saber más sobre ella, encontrar una forma de tratarla sin volver a disparar sus ataques de pánico o evocarle malos recuerdos.

Lo que había encontrado entre aquellos párrafos de caligrafía irregular y faltas ortográficas le había apretado un nudo en la garganta que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, y mentiría si dijera que no sintió en más de una ocasión hervir su sangre. Había pasajes en los que Rin podía ser extremadamente detallista en los tramos más grotescos, y en otros, mucho más sutil en explicar su pasado. Era, sin duda, una representación fidedigna de la montaña rusa emocional que había vivido durante años, y mientras más leía, más profundo le calaba cada palabra. Rin había sobrevivido un calvario inimaginable, ¿y aun así creía que le tendría repulsión, que se negaría a tocarla como si tuviera la peste?

Qué ridiculez.

Aunque ahora se daba cuenta de que su misma actitud también había sido ridícula. Había hecho mal en tratarla como si fuera de porcelana y pudiera romperla hasta con el más simple roce ante el temor a reabrir sus viejas heridas. Había hecho mal en tratarla como a una víctima.

Pero eso no volvería a suceder. A partir de esa noche, las cosas cambiarían entre ambos, y sin importar cuántas recaídas o tropiezos pudieran tener, no volvería a victimizarla. Ella merecía mucho más que eso.

Rin apegó la cara a su pecho, restregándola suavemente entre sus pectorales como si se tratara de un animalito acurrucándose para conservar el calor. Y aun desde su posición, notó que tenía una pequeña, pero clara sonrisa curvando sus labios. Cuando sintió algo ligeramente húmedo sobre su piel, comprendió que estaba llorando.

―¿Ocurre algo?

Ella ensanchó su sonrisa al levantar la cara, estirando una mano para acariciar su mejilla con todo el cariño del mundo. Se alzó un poco, acortando los centímetros que mediaban entre ambos para besarlo ligeramente en los labios.

―Te amo ―le dijo apenas se separó de nuevo. Nunca se cansaría de decírselo, ni mucho menos de demostrárselo.

Sesshomaru entornó los ojos y sus facciones se relajaron notablemente al momento de volver a acercar su rostro al suyo, posando un ligero beso en su frente.

―Descansa, Rin ―ordenó sin más, apresándola suavemente contra su cuerpo más grande y fuerte. Protegiéndola como siempre lo hacía. La muchacha lo obedeció sin chistar, abandonándose en poco tiempo al cansancio que la recorría hasta las puntas de los pies, sintiendo los rítmicos latidos de su corazón golpear contra su barbilla.

...

La semana se le hizo eterna en ausencia de Sesshomaru. Durante el poco tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos había salido al menos otras dos veces en viajes cortos de uno o dos días, por lo que no había sentido la soledad que experimentaba ahora realmente.

Pero no estaba así sólo por sentirse sola en el pent-house sino más bien, porque tras aquella primera noche juntos, no podía evitar sentir un revoltijo de mariposas en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en él y lo que habían hecho. Al menos no estaba presente para verla reírse tontamente, ni caminando con cierta molestia en las piernas. Tuvo los músculos agarrotados todo el siguiente día, cosa que afortunadamente pudo ocultar para el momento de despedirse de él esa mañana.

Las mariposas habían aleteado violentamente cuando supo por su intensa mirada que no quería marcharse, sino más bien quedarse ahí donde estaba y repetir lo que habían hecho durante la noche. Aunque no se lo hubiera dicho con palabras… ¿de qué otra forma podía interpretar su expresión? Y más por el arrebatador beso de despedida que le dio antes de marcharse. Ella se quedó en la cama, desnuda y sonrojada, prometiendo que lo esperaría y pidiéndole que regresara pronto.

Sabía que eso era lo que él también quería.

Sus mejillas siguieron arreboladas independientemente de su empeño por regresarlas a la normalidad, y aun si lo intentaba, no podía dejar de suspirar como la tonta enamorada que era. Debía ser demasiado obvio para todo el mundo lo que había pasado, supuso. O al menos parecía serlo para Kagome, que se la encontró en el consultorio mordiéndose los labios, con los ojos entornados y soñadores. La psicóloga alzó una ceja a modo de silente pregunta y Rin sólo fue capaz de darle una sonrisa pequeña pero evidente.

Naturalmente, no resistió a contarle de manera moderada la razón de su repentina liberación emocional. El último muro había caído, la última parte de su ser, la más lastimada y mancillada, iniciaba un prometedor proceso de recuperación que la dejaba tan orgullosa como esperanzada. Ahora veía todo con más optimismo que nunca, tanto que sentía ganas de gritar '¡Soy normal! ¡Por fin soy normal otra vez!'

―¿Y cómo fue? ―le preguntó la psicóloga, sin dejar de sonreír divertida ante la expresión aliviada de Rin. Como era costumbre, tuvieron que esperar a la hora del almuerzo para hablar sin interrupciones, y lo menos que habían hecho durante ese tiempo había sido probar bocado.

―Asombroso ―dijo ella―. Algo incómodo al principio, pero después... ―suspiró de nuevo. Tardó unos segundos en serenarse y vio a Kagome conmovida―. Nunca pensé que podría hacer eso... sin que me amenazaran o que fuera doloroso. Pensé que dolería. Pero... fue totalmente diferente a todo lo que creí. Y cuando supe que era él, y que nunca volvería a ser así de nuevo... ya no tuve miedo.

―Así es como debe ser siempre, Rin ―afirmó la doctora, muy contenta por su amiga―. Y como será de ahora en adelante. Porque no tendrás problema si surge una segunda vez, ¿cierto?

La más joven hizo un gesto sagaz que intentó esconder con uno distraído mientras se llevaba una porción de pescado a la boca.

―No tendría problemas ni en la vez número mil.

Kagome se echó a reír y Rin no tardó en sumársele, encantada de lo fácil que le resultaba hablar al respecto sin que le diera repulsión. Sería una parte habitual en su vida de pareja, tal y como debería ser, y lo aceptaba con todo el gusto del mundo. Su amiga se sintió extremadamente orgullosa de ella, de todo lo que había conseguido aun cuando tuviera tanto en su contra.

Y Sesshomaru... _wow_. El príncipe del hielo estaba en serio riesgo de perder su título tras haber ayudado a Rin a superarse. Tuvo que haber demostrado una paciencia y un cariño incondicional como para hacer que ella estuviera lo suficientemente cómoda como para cruzar la última barrera que le quedaba.

 _Es perturbador saber detalles de la vida sexual de mi propio cuñado, pero... ¿qué voy a hacer? Si Rin es feliz, nada más importa._

La chica regresó al pent-house el domingo por la tarde, estirando la espalda con un quejido y arrojando la mochila sobre el sofá. Había pasado el fin de semana en Kioto con su abuelo y amigas, y el viaje en tren la había dejado adolorida. Soltó la correa de Ben, su acompañante fijo en cada ida y vuelta, y éste trotó hasta su plato de agua, aliviado por llegar a casa.

Pese al cansancio, no se permitió holgazanear y se organizó para hacer la comida de esa noche. Sesshomaru le había avisado que su vuelo arribaría a las seis de la tarde, por lo que debería llegar a eso de las ocho de la noche tras todos los procedimientos para retirar la maleta y hacer el pequeño pero cansino viaje por la ciudad desde el Aeropuerto de Narita. Debía recibirlo con las mejores atenciones posibles.

Tarareó una melodía de moda en tanto que preparaba los ingredientes de la receta que había seleccionado, y mientras la comida estaba en el horno, aprovechó para darse una rápida ducha y colocarse algo más elegante que sus jeans y camiseta. Se sonrojó en cuanto se contempló al espejo tras agregar algo de sutil maquillaje en su rostro, y el nerviosismo le causó escalofríos. Había escogido un bonito vestido verde esmeralda de falda suelta que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, ceñido desde la cintura hasta el modesto escote en v que daba una vista pícara del nacimiento de sus pechos. El corte de la prenda le favorecía, haciéndola ver femenina y sensual. O al menos esa era la impresión que esperaba causar.

No perdió más tiempo y regresó a la cocina a vigilar el asado mientras colocaba la mesa, casi como si fuera una cena formal. No quería exagerar demasiado, pues él debía estar agotado después del viaje y seguramente lo único que tenía en mente era descansar. Habiendo ella llegado recientemente de Kioto, podía estar de acuerdo con eso.

Llenó el plato de comida de Ben en su adorado lugar del balcón y le dio unas palmaditas al verlo perezosamente tirado, disfrutando de la brisa nocturna con una mueca parecida a la de la satisfacción. Ese animal sí que llevaba una buena vida, reconoció. Y era justo lo que merecía después de cuidar tan bien de ella por tanto tiempo.

Para cuando decidía que el platillo principal sólo necesitaba estar en el horno por unos escasos minutos más, escuchó la llave de la puerta principal girar y quitar el seguro. Sesshomaru había llegado un poco antes de lo que imaginó.

Se asomó desde la entrada de la cocina sin que él se percatara. Iba ataviado con la cazadora negra de viaje que le había devuelto años antes, viéndose tan alto y atractivo como siempre. Dejó la maleta en el recibidor y se descalzó justo cuando Ben daba una carrera para recibirlo con todo el entusiasmo que era capaz, saltando y dando poderosos latigazos con la cola a cualquier cosa que se encontrara en su camino.

Sesshomaru le dedicó algunas caricias como parco saludo, ordenándole silenciosamente que se quedara quieto sin mucho éxito, pues Ben no se rendía en sus intentos de lamerle la cara.

Rin se acercó al disparejo par, riendo sin poder evitarlo. El hombre levantó la vista del animal que pretendía controlar y la vio de lleno, con ese bonito vestido verde, las mejillas arreboladas y los brillantes ojos devolviéndole la mirada con infinito cariño.

Dio unos pasos largos hasta llegar a ella, sorprendiéndola con un beso demandante que ni siquiera advirtió. La tomó de la cintura, apegándola a él mientras le daba mayor profundidad a contacto que los unía. Rin le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, alzándose de puntillas para estar más cómoda, y respondió el beso con la misma intensidad que él.

―Bienvenido a casa, Sesshomaru ―farfulló en cuanto se separaron. Su pulso se había disparado y sentía las piernas como de gelatina, débiles y tambaleantes. Por toda respuesta ante tan buen recibimiento, volvió a besarla de la misma forma, ignorando a Ben que se quejaba graciosamente a sus pies por la falta de atención. Después de todo necesitaba recuperar todo el tiempo que aquel estúpido viaje le había quitado―. Sesshomaru... ―suspiró ella sobre sus labios, intentando separarse un poco. Él no se lo permitía―. La cena se va a quemar...

―Que se queme ―contestó roncamente. Rin tuvo que contener la risa y esta vez fue más firme. Le permitió un último beso más antes de posar las manos en sus anchos hombros y crear algo de distancia.

―Yo también te eché mucho de menos ―le acarició el rostro para deshacer el frunce de su entrecejo―, pero no voy a arruinar la cena, ni mucho menos arriesgar el horno. Ven, ya está todo listo ―instó, tomándolo de la mano. Ben los seguía de cerca, aun reclamando atención con gimoteos y resoplidos―. ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?

―Normal ―contestó parco, dirigiéndose a la cava de vinos, sacando una botella de vino tinto especialmente dulce, para que Rin pudiera disfrutarlo también. La mujer había colocado cada fuente y plato en su lugar, exhibiendo orgullosa el banquete cuya pieza central era el humeante asado recién sacado del horno. Si no estuviera exasperado por tener que esperar, admitiría que olía realmente bien―. ¿Acabas de regresar de Kioto?

―Hace unas horas ―le indicó que se sentara. Sesshomaru destapó la botella y vertió un poco de su contenido en una copa que acababa de tomar del estante. Se la extendió antes de servirse a sí mismo, cosa que ella agradeció con un gesto―. Mi abuelo te envía saludos. Y, como siempre, me pide que te advierta que la próxima vez no le ganarás, porque ha estado practicando incansablemente ―comentó, recordando su última visita en compañía de su novio. Su abuelo lo había invitado a una partida de su más preciado juego de ajedrez, y pese a todos sus años de experiencia, había perdido espectacularmente contra el joven Taisho. Desde entonces, cada vez que Rin hablaba con él, el anciano siempre decía que se preparaba para una cruel revancha. A ella le encantaba que ambos pudieran llevarse bien, incluso aunque su abuelo se sintiera tan picado por su derrota.

―Tal vez tenga mejor suerte para entonces ―expresó sobriamente, y ambos comenzaron a comer. No se habían percatado de lo hambrientos que estaban hasta entonces―. ¿Tuviste algún inconveniente esta semana?

―No, ninguno. Si quieres revisa minuciosamente el sofá, no encontrarás ni un sólo pelo de Ben en ningún lado ―presumió orgullosa. La verdad era que había pasado frenéticamente la aspiradora antes de irse a duchar, pero eso no era algo que él necesitara saber―. ¿Y qué tal Seúl? ¿Cómo quedaron después de la reunión?

―Aún escépticos, pero no tienen nada que refutar de nuestros datos e informes.

―Qué desconfiados los coreanos, ¿no? ―se encogió de hombros con humor. _Kyouko No Nishi_ seguía siendo presa de algunas investigaciones y el tan largo y tedioso proceso aún no había terminado, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que las aguas se calmaran. Al menos estaban mucho mejor que _Kanto Imperial Trading_ , que después de la aprehensión de Naraku había caído en un agujero negro que acababa prácticamente en la bancarrota―. Lo importante es que todo está solucionándose y no ha surgido ningún otro inconveniente... ¿verdad? ―quiso asegurarse.

―Así es.

―Quizás cuando todo se aclare y las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad, puedas tomarte unas buenas vacaciones. Has estado trabajando demasiado.

―Estuve fuera de la empresa casi dos meses, Rin, no puedo irme ahora.

―El reposo médico no son vacaciones ―apuntó enarcando una ceja―. Y te ponías al tanto cada vez que podías, así que no cuenta.

―No me lo permitías demasiado ―remarcó, haciendo un rápido conteo de la cantidad de veces que Rin le había quitado la tablet, la laptop e incluso el celular para que dejara de trabajar y se enfocara en la fisioterapia o en relajarse.

―Soy una terapeuta estricta, ¿qué te puedo decir? ―se encogió de hombros antes de llevarse a la boca un nuevo bocado―. Supongo que la enfermera amargada me contagió un poco de su compromiso con los pacientes. Pero en serio, me preocupa que trabajes tanto. Todos necesitamos un respiro de vez en cuando... despejar la mente y enfocarnos en otra cosa. Sería agradable que estuvieras más tiempo aquí... ―levantó la vista hasta él, quien hacía lo mismo. ¿Se había intensificado su mirada o era idea suya? Cayó en cuenta de que lo que acababa de decir podría ser tomado en un sentido totalmente distinto al que pretendía, y se sonrojó fuertemente ante sus atentos y penetrantes ojos.

Desvió su atención hacia otro lado, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para no dejar escapar la sonrisita traicionera y nerviosa. Sesshomaru la observó sólo un momento más antes de reanudar su cena con normalidad.

―Podría considerarlo ―comentó casualmente. Sí, no había error: estaba pensando en lo mismo que ella. _Rayos, y yo que lo dije con otra intención..._

La velada transcurrió apacible, donde Rin lideraba la conversación, como era costumbre, contándole los hechos de esa semana en el trabajo y su viaje a Kioto, además de hacerle preguntas para entrar en detalles sobre la situación en Seúl, unas que él respondía tan sobriamente como de costumbre.

Pero sin importar lo mucho que parloteara y quisiera distraerse, no había forma de negar la creciente tensión que aumentaba entre los dos. En sus fugaces miradas llenas de significados, los leves tartamudeos de Rin y el alocado palpitar de su corazón, en contraste con la aparente fría calma de su compañero.

Una que se desvaneció prácticamente en el aire en cuanto comenzaron a retirar la mesa al terminar de cenar. La chica se disponía a montar el lavavajillas cuando sintió un jalón en su cintura que casi la hizo trastabillar. No tuvo tiempo ni de recuperarse cuando los poderosos brazos masculinos la rodearon y su boca se unía exigente a la suya.

Y por cómo la apretaba contra sí, no parecía querer dejarle ni un mínimo espacio por el cual escabullirse.

―¿No me dejarás ni siquiera lavar los platos? ―cuestionó acalorada, haciéndose la inocente. Sesshomaru se inclinó un poco más para besar su cuello y dejarle algún repentino mordisco que le arrancó un gemido de sorpresa.

―Querías saber cómo soy realmente ―dijo con esa voz ronca y sensual que le quitaba el aliento―. ¿O no lo recuerdas?

―Perfectamente ―musitó, palpando su espalda con ambas manos. Si la soltaba en ese momento, estaba segura de que se iría de boca contra el suelo, así que debía aferrarse a él para mantenerse estable.

―Siempre cumplo mis promesas ―le aseguró al besarla con voracidad. Rin se sintió tan feliz que ni siquiera quiso hacer un comentario, sólo se dedicó a devolverle el gesto apasionadamente, apretando su camisa de vestir a su espalda como si ella tampoco quisiera dejarlo escapar.

Pero un sonido de lametones los hizo regresar a tierra firme, y para cuando se apartaron un poco para ver qué sucedía, se encontraron con Ben encargándose personalmente de la limpieza de los platos. Y debía estar en ello desde hacía varios minutos, puesto que la mayoría ya estaban relucientes.

El animal se detuvo, aun con la lengua pegada a una pieza de la elegante vajilla, y los vio con sus ojos bien abiertos al ser atrapado _in fraganti_.

―Por eso quería dejar las cosas recogidas ―comentó Rin entre risas.

―No queda mucho que limpiar de todas formas ―se fijó él, jalándola de vuelta para que se quedara entre sus brazos. La chica soltó otra carcajada y le dio un golpecito en el pectoral. Se estiró para besarlo de nuevo y se distanció, espantando al perro y cerrando la puerta del lavavajillas tras colocar el último par de platos.

―Qué mal que mañana sea lunes... ―se lamentó cuando ambos subían a la habitación. Ella se aferraba a su brazo, mientras él la ceñía de la cintura, dejando algunos besos rápidos en su cuello conforme avanzaban por los peldaños. Nunca había sentido que alguno de sus frecuentes viajes al extranjero fuera tan condenadamente largo hasta ahora―. Conociéndote, estarás en la oficina a primera hora y tendremos que levantarnos muy temprano.

―No esta vez ―le dijo, empujando la puerta y entrando en la recámara―. Tenemos toda la noche.

Rin posó ambas manos en su fuerte pecho y tragó grueso, entre asombrada e incitada.

―¿ _Toda_ la noche? ―repitió.

Pero en lugar de darle una afirmación propiamente dicha, el hombre se abalanzó sobre sus labios como si de un hambriento depredador se tratara. Seguramente toda la noche no sería suficiente, pero era un buen comienzo, pensó él mientras le bajaba el vestido por los hombros y la llenaba de caricias que la hacían estremecer y suspirar, en tanto que ella misma luchaba por deshacer torpemente los botones de su camisa azul marino. Quería sentir esa dura y ardiente piel bajo sus dedos, quería tenerlo lo más cerca posible y hacerle sentir al menos una pequeña parte de todo lo que él le ocasionaba a ella.

Se había arrancado el velo del miedo de un sólo tirón, y ahora que ya no la cegaba, quería experimentar todo tipo de cosas con ese hombre al que le había abierto su corazón. Sesshomaru merecía todo, absolutamente todo lo que ella pudiera darle, y se aseguraría de demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por él, de cualquier manera posible.

Por su paciencia, por su valentía, por su comprensión... pero más que nada, por su perseverancia. Por haberle demostrado que, aunque el mundo pudiera estar plagado de monstruos, había personas por las que valía la pena seguir luchando contra ellos. Por ser su refugio ante la mayor tempestad de su corta vida.

Se abrazó a él, jadeante y sudorosa, justo como aquella primera noche que estuvieron juntos, acompasando su respiración y relajando sus músculos agarrotados. Él subió los dedos delicadamente por la curva de su cintura hasta llegar a su cuello, donde apartó algunos mechones del desordenado cabello.

Rin sonrió, inmensamente feliz y agradecida, y se elevó lo suficiente para besarlo. Lo que pensó que sería sólo una casta muestra de cariño no demoró en ser convertida en algo mucho más significativo y ardiente, pues Sesshomaru la tomó de la nuca para mantenerla en su sitio. Ambos estaban cansados y no se habían recuperado del todo, pero... ¿qué importaba? Ya tendrían tiempo de descansar más tarde. Otro día, tal vez, podrían llevar las cosas con más calma. ¿Pero esa noche? No, esa noche no.

Y por esas horas, esas hermosas horas en las que sólo existían ellos dos, todo dejó de importar. No había inhibiciones, temores ni recuerdos que pudieran arruinar nada. Hasta el peso de sus cicatrices pareció desdibujarse; y por un momento, hasta olvidó que las tenía.

Por supuesto que era consciente de que sus malos recuerdos no se irían por completo, ni que los dejaría en el olvido para siempre. Pero... podía hacerles frente. Podía continuar viviendo a pesar de ellos, disfrutar de todas las cosas de las que antes se privó por temor a revivirlos, porque era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlas, y, lo mejor de todo, no tenía que hacerlo sola.

 _Nunca he estado sola..._ Siempre ha habido alguien que le daba ánimos y no le permitía rendirse, siendo el pilar más fuerte de todos Sesshomaru. El desconocido que la había socorrido cuando más lo necesitaba, que la había notado aquella mañana en el parque... el que esperó a que se acercara y que la buscó cuando perdió la paciencia ante su alejamiento, negándose a quedarse al margen, involucrándose en su desastrosa historia para protegerla como nadie nunca lo había hecho.

De verdad la había salvado en todos los sentidos, y no podría estar más agradecida por ello.

Viendo lo lejos que había llegado, no podía sino estar sumamente emocionada por lo que les deparaba el futuro. Una vida feliz, junto al hombre que amaba.

Era todo lo que podía pedir.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

Y yo diciendo que el capítulo pasado era largo, este tiene tres páginas más xD ¡Y vaya que las necesitaba, con todo lo que ha pasado! Sip finalmente hubo lemon entre ese par (a ver si con eso AL FIN quieren dejar de matarme xD) y déjenme decirles una cosa: fue MUY difícil no sólo para ellos llegar hasta ese punto de su relación, sino más bien para mí para idear cómo se resolvería todo. Este capítulo me sacó unas cuantas canas verdes entre la cantidad de veces que tuve que rehacerlo, editarlo, acomodarle detalles... y luego más de lo mismo cuando Ginny lo corrigió y encontró cosas que yo había pasado por alto. De no ser por su ojo de halcón, este capítulo habría sido realmente raro. Me ayudó muchísimo a darle ese toque le no sabía que le faltaba, y ahora que lees esto, querida beta mía, espero haber cumplido tus expectativas xD

¡Pero suficiente de mis estresantes andadas! Lo importante aquí es que nuestros tórtolos cruzaron la última barrera en su relación, alcanzaron esa intimidad que les había sido tan evasiva y, pese a que no fue perfecto, lo consiguieron. Rin se dio cuenta de que no tenía más razones para seguir temiendo y tubo una liberación de todo ese peso emocional que acarreaba desde hace tanto tiempo. Y Sesshomaru, aún siendo parco y poco demostrativo, supo hacerla sentir cómoda, segura y querida, además de que tuvo una paciencia de santo (considerando las circunstancias xD) para no apresurarla y dejarle seguir las cosas a su ritmo. Ambos merecen un premio por semejante labor, y vaya que lo tomarán cuando estén a solas y puedan disfrutar el fruto de su esfuerzo... en la cama xDDD

Y sabiendo esto, que tienen un esperanzador futuro juntos y son capaces de superar cualquier obstáculo, cerramos esta historia llena de drama, traumas y mucho estrés en una nota tranquila y feliz. Sobrevivieron un infierno, superaron miedos, dolor, distanciamientos... la jodida yakuza xD, todo lo que les queda ahora es vivir felices por siempre.

Resulta muy extraño estar publicando este capítulo final... Empecé a escribir esta historia hace tanto tiempo, tanto Ginny como yo le invertimos toneladas de esfuerzo durante estos años... y es simplemente raro, como el final de una era. Espero de todo corazón que hayan disfrutado esta historia pese a todos los altibajos, lo crudo de la trama, lo lento que iba a veces y lo exasperante que pudo resultar en ciertas partes. Gracias por estar leer, esperar las actualizaciones, dejar sus comentarios y sus mensajes privados. Es muy lindo saber que lo que comenzó como un proyecto que me tenía tan nerviosa de publicar haya llegado tan lejos gracias a todos ustedes. Lo he dicho antes y lo repito: son los mejores lectores que alguien podría desear *corazones, corazones everywhere*.

Ahora todo lo que queda es el epílogo, que nos dará un pequeño vistazo a nuestra pareja en un punto un poco más avanzado de su relación y ese 'felices por siempre' que se han ganado muy merecidamente. Y ustedes también, por supuesto, por si no quedaron satisfechos con este capítulo kilométrico xD

Mil gracias especiales a las preciosidades que comentaron en el capi anterior. Me alegra que les haya gustado tanto y las amenazas a mi integridad física hayan disminuido drásticamente. Imagino que como ya hubo lemon, ahora sí podré respirar de alivio xD Gracias a **Kazamasousuke, Maribel Goncalves, Floresamaabc, Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, Carmenjp, MinaaRose, Anyels, Jenny070891, Cath Meow Sessh93rin, TraviesaK64, CARO, Alambrita, Maiamax, Maril Delgadillo, GinaLiz, Ephyan, Sakura521, Freakin'love-sesshourin, Blueberry Bliss, Annprix1, Gina101528, Natsuki Hiroto, Bucitosentubebida, Tara Castillo, Karina-andrea, Ginny y SeeDesire.** ¡Me encantaría saber qué les pareció la entrega de hoy!

Me despido con un fuerte abrazo, gracias otra vez por estar aquí y darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Los quiero a todos, ya sean de los lectores que comentan religiosamente cada capítulo, como los que comentan esporádicamente o los lectores fantasmas. El que hayan llegado hasta este capítulo ya significa mucho para mí.

¡Nos vemos la próxima semana con el epílogo! :*


	35. EPÍLOGO

**Disclaimer** : _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

 **Safe Haven**  
Por: Hoshi no Negai

EPÍLOGO

Sesshomaru se reclinó en el respaldar de su silla y cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Aquellos últimos meses... no, aquel último par de años habían sido una locura en todos los aspectos. Su vida laboral siempre fue bastante extenuante en el sentido de que apenas tenía un instante para descansar y dedicarse a otra cosa, pero en comparación a cómo había sido la situación desde que la compañía se vio involucrada en aquella investigación, lo que antes consideró como trabajo duro ahora le parecían más bien unas sobradas vacaciones.

Pero por lo menos la tensa investigación había acabado. Ya estaban libres de sospechas y acusaciones y a partir de ese entonces, las cosas regresarían a la normalidad. El ambiente había cambiado en los corredores de _Kyouko no Nishi_ : ya no había tanta tensión, ni un silencio sepulcral como si alguien temiera romperlo. Era como si desde ese día, el edificio en conjunto diera un suspiro de alivio.

De ser él propenso a expresar abiertamente sus pocas emociones, quizás también acompañaría a sus empleados en el gesto. Su padre lo había hecho en cuanto recibieron la llamada de los tribunales que les informaba que el proceso había sido cerrado y todo estaba en orden. Toga Taisho, al igual que su primogénito, había dejado el alma para probar la inocencia de la empresa, prácticamente sin descansar más allá de lo estrictamente necesario.

Pero aquel último par de años no sólo había puesto a prueba su temple a nivel laboral, sino más bien a nivel personal. Y eso era algo que, ni en sus más dementes sueños se habría imaginado.

Sus convicciones se habían tambaleado, su paciencia había sido puesta a prueba de una forma apoteótica, al igual que su persistencia y tenacidad para conseguir lo que quería. Todo por una mujer. La mujer más extraña, complicada e inestable con la que pudo haberse topado en su vida. Y, para bien o para mal, en la que terminó fijándose como no había esperado.

Nunca supo exactamente qué fue lo que le atrajo de ella, quitando el hecho de desear conocer la intrigante historia que tanto se empeñaba en esconder. Al principio fue solo eso, en realidad. Curiosidad. ¿De qué se suponía que la había salvado aquel día? ¿Qué era eso de lo que escapaba, lo que la había dejado en tan mal estado? Era imposible que alguien no quisiera saber qué había sucedido aquella caótica mañana con la chica baleada y en un profundo estado de shock que había chocado con él.

Se había visto tan desconsolada ese día, tan abandonada y desprotegida que por primera vez algo se removió en su interior. ¿Era lástima, o era compasión? Hasta la fecha no estaba del todo seguro. No la conocía siquiera, ¿por qué debería sentirse protector con respecto a una muchacha con la que se había topado abruptamente? Había algo en su desesperada manera de mirarlo, pidiéndole mudamente ayuda mientras luchaba por recomponerse de la carrera de la que dependía su vida. Podía ver que esa chiquilla no tenía nada más que perder, ninguna otra alternativa a la que acudir. Su mera apariencia era suficiente para deducirlo. Él era su última oportunidad.

De alguna manera, en esos escasos segundos en los que constató su lamentable estado, supo que debía involucrarse. Cualquier otra persona la habría empujado de vuelta para que siguiera corriendo por la calle, cualquier otro simplemente se habría apartado para no ser víctima de lo que fuera que la persiguiera. Pero él no. Sesshomaru decidió que tenía que intervenir.

Y con eso marcó el inicio de todo. Esa crucial decisión, una que lo sorprendió hasta a él, pues no era alguien magnánimo que daba una mano a los necesitados, o siquiera entabla relaciones fuera de lo necesario.

Nunca pensó que con aquel pequeño pero significativo momento de generosidad desencadenaría una serie de eventos de tal magnitud, hasta el punto en que él mismo tuvo que luchar por su vida y por la de ella, enfrentándose a un demente que estuvo a escasos instantes de acabar con ambos.

Sonaba imposible y fantasioso cuando lo veía de esa forma, como una de las muchas historias de aventuras que Rin solía leer en sus ratos libres, esas donde abundan los duelos con espadas, y el caballero en su blanco corcel rescata a la damisela en apuros. Más de una vez, Rin le había dicho entre pícaras sonrisitas que él era algo así como su caballero de brillante armadura y lo comparaba con los héroes de sus novelas. A ella le hacía mucha gracia, pero a él le parecía francamente exagerado.

No había hecho nada heroico ese día, nada más allá de lo que su imprudencia y adrenalina le habían dictado, lejos del raciocinio habitual que lo caracterizaba. Analizándolo con mente fría, enumeró la cantidad de errores que había cometido y que por mera suerte no les había costado la vida a ambos. Fue insensato, se dejó llevar por la desesperación por ayudar a Rin hasta el punto de ignorar las consecuencias.

Pero aun así, pasaría por todo aquello cuantas veces fueran necesarias para protegerla.

Y estaba más que seguro de que ella tomaría las mismas arriesgadas decisiones para protegerlo a él.

Tuvo el ligero impulso de sonreír ante la irónica idea. Era una suerte que no tuvieran que someterse a nada remotamente parecido nunca más.

Esa tarde decidió salir relativamente temprano. Aún tenía cosas por hacer y algunos papeles que revisar, pero por ese día ya había tenido suficiente. Había tenido suficiente como para toda una vida, en realidad.

―Oh, ¿se marcha ya, señor Sesshomaru? ―se sorprendió Jaken al entrar a su despacho con un par de carpetas entre las manos. Taisho llevaba su maletín de cuero en una mano y en el otro brazo, la chaqueta de su traje doblada.

―Deja los informes y contratos sobre el escritorio, padre se encargará de ellos a partir de mañana. Si es algo muy urgente, envíamelo al correo.

El hombrecillo tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que estaba diciendo, y consultó su reloj de pulsera para ver la hora. Apenas eran las cinco de la tarde, no era normal que se retirara antes del anochecer.

―Por supuesto ―asintió diligentemente, haciendo lo que se le ordenaba―. Que tenga un buen viaje, señor.

Éste apenas le dio una pequeña cabezada para responder a su despedida, y salió al lobby del último piso. Contempló un por instante el largo escritorio de las secretarias; más específicamente el puesto que antes había ocupado Osuka. Aun le asombraba no haber sospechado nunca sobre su verdadera identidad como agente infiltrada. Era buena en su trabajo, debía concedérselo.

―¿Ya te vas, hijo? ―lo interceptó Toga mientras Sesshomaru pulsaba el botón para llamar al elevador.

―Evidentemente.

―Ya veo ―asintió ante el obvio gesto a su maletín―. ¿Ya tienes todo listo para el viaje de mañana? Es toda una novedad que tú, de entre todas las personas, hayas decidido tomar vacaciones.

―Siempre insistes en que lo haga.

―Pero nunca pensé que lo harías sin que te obligara ―apuntó con gracia el hombre mayor. En otros tiempos, debía forzar a su primogénito a tomarse al menos un par de días libres para apartarlo de la oficina con la intención de que el trabajo no lo consumiera por completo, pero ahora, con la llegada de Rin a su vida, sus prioridades habían dado un giro radical.

Ya no se iba tan excesivamente tarde como antes, salía muy a menudo a almorzar con ella y cumplía de manera más holgada el horario de llegada, lo que significaba que ya no estaba en la oficina dos horas antes que el resto del personal.

―Que tengan un buen viaje, Sesshomaru. Avísame cuando vayan a salir y cuando hayan llegado, ¿está bien? Y dile a Rin que tome bastantes fotografías.

―No es necesario que se lo recuerde ―dijo él cuando ya abordaba el ascensor. Le dedicó una corta inclinación de despedida a su padre y las puertas se cerraron.

Cómo se notaba el cambio, pensó divertido Toga. ¿Quién diría que su estoico y frío hijo mayor caería tan profundamente enamorado, hasta el punto de modificar de esa manera su comportamiento? Aunque tampoco es que fuera nada muy pronunciado. Es más, era tan sutil que pocos se darían cuenta. Pero no había gesto suyo que le pasara desapercibido a su padre; la forma en la que su rostro se suavizaba cuando estaba con Rin, su manera de mirarla con total atención y calidez. Incluso su tono de voz era más moderado cuando se dirigía a ella en contraste con su forma de hablarle a todos los demás, a quienes parecía regañar con hastío y a los que se dirigía con frialdad.

De verdad que había hecho un valioso hallazgo con ella, y comprendía perfectamente sus motivos para protegerla con tanto esmero. Y no solo de Hitomi, sino de cualquiera que considerara una amenaza. Aún lo hacía, admitió, recordando los vistazos de advertencia que solía lanzarle a cualquier miembro del género masculino que estuviera cerca de ella. Se preguntó si aquel sería un reflejo que acabaría perdiendo con el tiempo o si se trataba de una característica de su comportamiento que se mantendría permanentemente.

Sea como fuera, sería muy interesante ver cómo se desarrollaba esa relación más adelante. Su esposa no dejaba de insistir con que escuchaba campanas de boda en un futuro muy cercano, e incluso ya comenzaba a reunir ideas para la ceremonia que aseguraba estaba por venir. Y viendo el drástico cambio en su primogénito, realmente ni a él mismo le sorprendería escuchar sobre un compromiso en cualquier momento.

Sólo esperaba que Izayoi supiera controlar su emoción cuando éste se concretara, de lo contrario, era posible que Sesshomaru no quisiera tenerla entre sus invitados.

Se rió internamente por la tonta idea. Estaba anticipándose demasiado a los hechos. El buen humor por las excelentes noticias de los tribunales se le había subido a la cabeza, y no podía evitar divagar hacia otros temas igual de optimistas.

Sacudió la cabeza y decidió que debía enfocarse. Sesshomaru estaría fuera poco más de dos semanas, así que debía asegurarse de cumplir las obligaciones que había dejado con su partida. Por suerte, con la compañía ya fuera de investigaciones tanto gubernamentales como privadas, éstas no serían tan pesadas.

O eso pensó él antes de ver el escritorio de su hijo lleno de carpetas, informes, contratos y demás. Si eso era en físico, no quería ni imaginarse cómo estaría la bandeja de entrada de su correo electrónico. Toga cerró por un segundo los ojos, buscando paciencia.

Rin podría haber cambiado sus prioridades en gran medida, pero no tenía forma de luchar contra la ridícula sed de trabajo de Sesshomaru y su manía por controlar todo él mismo.

 _Quizá cuando se case con ella, verá que necesita tiempo para ocuparse de su familia. Y tal vez, también note que existen más empleados en esta compañía aparte de él._

...

Cuando Sesshomaru llegó al pent-house, se le hizo extraño que el enorme perro no lo recibiera con una carrera desenfrenada y ladridos entusiasmados. Se había acostumbrado tanto al animal que sintió un inusual vacío al notarse el único ocupante en la residencia, pues Rin aún no había regresado.

No se había dado cuenta de lo solo que había estado durante tanto tiempo, antes de la llegada de ese par. Ahora el silencio se le antojaba anormal, cuando lo habitual desde su mudanza eran los gimoteos de Ben, el sonido de sus juguetes y los ruidos cotidianos que hacía Rin mientras se movía por todos lados.

Y muy dentro suyo admitió que no quería volver a habituarse a ese pesado silencio.

Dejó las bolsas con la compra de la cena sobre el mesón de la cocina y subió a darse una ducha rápida para comenzar a hacer la maleta. Rin ya tenía la suya a medio llenar sobre la cama, con varias piezas de ropa y pares de zapatos envueltos en bolsas desparramados por todos lados. Una lista en su mesita de noche enumeraba cada cosa que no debía olvidar, y algunas de ellas ya habían sido tachadas. Con la cantidad de ropa que llevaba, uno pensaría que se iría durante meses en lugar de ser sólo tres semanas.

Enarcó una ceja ante el desorden, y sacó su propia maleta de la parte superior del armario, dejándola en su lado de la cama, lista para ser llenada después de darse una ducha.

Para cuando salió del baño, con una toalla rodeándole los hombros con la que iba secando su cabello todavía húmedo y usando sólo unos pantalones de mezclilla, Rin irrumpió en la habitación con un rostro soñador, lanzando sin parar suspiros de ternura.

―¡Oh, ya estás en casa! ―fue a saludarlo cariñosamente, besando sus labios como siempre lo hacía―. Qué novedad verte aquí tan temprano, ¿por qué será? ―bromeó con una risita. Trataba de esconder el hecho de que le daba unos buenos vistazos a su torso desnudo, desviando constantemente la vista hacia otro lado.

―No has terminado de hacer tu maleta ―dijo él casualmente. Rin hizo un puchero y se encogió de hombros.

―Tenía cosas que hacer, la terminaré más tarde. Acabo de ir a visitar a las gemelas de Sango y el señor Miroku, ¡son preciosas! ―exclamó emocionada―. Tan pequeñitas y rosadas, dan ganas de comérselas a besos ―manipuló el celular que llevaba en la mano y le enseñó una secuencia de fotografías de las dos recién nacidas: minúsculas, rojas y arrugadas. También había imágenes de la detective acostada en la cama del hospital con ellas, de su marido sujetando a una de las niñas, la abuela de la nueva madre haciéndole infinitas muecas a sus bisnietas, la decoración de globos, flores y regalos de la habitación y otras personas que visitaban a la nueva familia. ¿Y su padre dijo que debía recordarle tomar bastantes fotos? Eso ya estaba impreso en su ADN.

Rin contemplaba con tanto entusiasmo esas fotografías que le hizo comentar con suspicacia:

―No sabía que te gustaran tanto los niños ―la joven mujer se sonrojó un poco al notar que había estado sonriendo como una boba sin dejar de pasar las imágenes en su celular.

―Sí, bueno... es que los bebés son adorables ―musitó al bajar el aparato―. Además... es lindo ver a una familia crecer. Estoy muy feliz por ellos.

Sesshomaru la observó furtivamente por el rabillo del ojo mientras ella bordeaba la cama y comenzaba a ordenar un poco las cosas de su maleta, tomando primero la lista que había dejado en la mesita de noche. Rin le daba una importancia enorme a la familia, y veía con añoranza los lazos de sus amigos más cercanos. Le había dicho alguna vez que aunque amaba profundamente a sus abuelos y a su madre, le hubiera encantado completar su círculo con una familia como la suya: con un padre dedicado y un hermano divertido. Siempre había querido tener hermanos. Había notado también que, con el pasar del tiempo, se acercaba cada vez más a su familia hasta el punto de ser prácticamente una integrante más. Su padre e Izayoi la trataban con tanta naturalidad y aprecio, además de la jocosa aceptación de su hermano, que Rin formaba una mueca realmente entusiasmada cada vez que estaba con ellos.

Seguramente en esa etapa de su vida, con la edad que tenía, también estaba pensando en tener niños, a juzgar por cómo había reaccionado con el embarazo de su amiga la detective. No había un día en el que no comentara algo al respecto, ya fuera sobre las gemelas, la salud de la mujer o algún regalo que pensaba que les podría gustar. También la había pillado viendo catálogos de artículos para bebé con una pequeña, pero notoria expresión de melancolía.

―¿Qué tal tu día hoy? ¿Sorprendiste a todos al irte tan temprano?

―Nada fuera de lo normal. Nos han dado el comunicado oficial de que la investigación ha terminado, y la empresa está fuera de cualquier sospecha.

La chica levantó la cara del par de jeans que estaba doblando y abrió la boca con sorpresa.

―¿Es en serio? ¡Muchas felicidades! ―volvió a rodear la cama para darle un fuerte abrazo―. ¡Es una excelente noticia! Apuesto a que todos dieron un suspiro colectivo de alivio, especialmente tu padre y tú.

―Es una forma de verlo ―asintió él, posando una mano en su espalda para corresponder el gesto. Pese a que él mismo no fuese muy asiduo a proporcionar esa clase de muestras de cariño, no negaría que le gustaba recibirlas de su parte.

―Y la notificación llegó justo en el momento preciso ―continuó ella, separándose para verlo sonriente a la cara.

―No hubiera cambiado los planes aun sin tenerla. Era un hecho que estábamos fuera de peligro.

―Pero apuesto a que te habrías conectado a cada rato para cerciorarte de que la dieran ―respondió acertadamente, dándole una mirada de obviedad. Sesshomaru se mantuvo impasible, pero internamente reconoció que tenía razón―. Si te veo usando la tablet para trabajar más de una hora al día, te la confisco ―advirtió entrecerrando los ojos acusadoramente.

―No podrás vigilarme día y noche ―negó él con ligereza y cierto tinte de gracia en su voz.

―Ya veremos eso, Sesshomaru Taisho. Ya veremos ―repitió, apuntándolo con el dedo en sus narices. Seguidamente se echó a reír y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla―. De verdad me alegra que al fin haya terminado ese calvario, ya venía siendo hora. Todos en _Kyouko no Nishi_ merecen unos cuántos días libres por su arduo trabajo, o alguna otra recompensa. Quizás podrían hacer una celebración.

―Padre comentó lo mismo. Es posible que se organice una a fin de año.

―¡Excelente! Será una fiesta de Navidad genial. Y espero que vayas tú también, o que al menos no te escapes durante las primeras horas.

―No podría hacerlo, no con mi posición ―dijo en tono neutro, aunque tuvo que causarle gracia a Rin, pues volvió a reírse.

―Me encantaría verte quedándote en una fiesta hasta que ésta termine, sólo para saber qué cara pondrías ―le sacó la lengua, divertida, seguramente imaginándoselo.

Sesshomaru no respondió a su provocación, sino que tomó la oportunidad mientras estaba distraída y la apegó a él, besándola de lleno sin ninguna advertencia previa. Su risa cesó inmediatamente, y su pequeñísimo instante de estupor no duró lo suficiente como para impedirle responder a la caricia tan demandante que le daba.

―Deberías terminar de vestirte ―carraspeó ella en cuanto se separaron, ruborizada. Tenía ambos brazos recargados en su pecho, y sus dedos rozaban trémulamente la piel de los anchos hombros masculinos. Él frunció el entrecejo en son de pregunta, a lo que Rin desvió la mirada―. Me estás dando ideas... inapropiadas.

Esto lo hizo sonreír de manera casi imperceptible.

―¿Y eso es malo? ―acercó el rostro a su cuello, hablando con la voz más grave y profunda de lo normal, ocasionándole un estremecimiento.

―Lo es si queremos acabar el equipaje antes de cenar.

―Aún es temprano ―Sesshomaru besó suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndola soltar un suspiro.

―La cama está ocupada por las maletas... ―balbuceó tratando mantenerse firme.

―¿Necesitamos una? ―cuestionó de nuevo, sabiendo sobradamente que no era necesario insistir más. Fue como si pudiera leerle la mente cuando ésta lo miró con los ojos oscurecidos y brillantes. _¿Pero para qué me resisto?_ Parecía expresar en ellos. Era tan expresiva que podía interpretar sus gestos con mucha facilidad.

―Realmente no ―se rindió, alzándose en puntillas para apresar sus labios en un beso profundo y cargado de deseo, uno que Sesshomaru regresó gustosamente.

No siempre era así de fácil llegar a ella. No siempre estaba tan receptiva con sus avances en el ámbito sexual. Había ocasiones en las que se cerraba y le pedía que se detuviera, instantes en los que simplemente no podía combatir contra sus demonios y le era imposible frenarlos. Rin se disculpaba entonces incontables veces por ello; tanto que parecía creer que lo ofendía de una manera terrible cuando le pedía espacio para tranquilizarse.

Era ridículo. ¿Cómo podía enojarse con ella por algo tan simple como eso? ¿Por algo tan lógico? Sus cicatrices mentales siempre estarían ahí, siempre saltarían en el momento menos oportuno, aun cuando Rin hubiera aprendido a controlarse bastante bien si esto sucedía. Ya no rompía en llanto desesperado tan a menudo, ya no gritaba y se estremecía de terror. Sólo tomaba una amplia bocanada de aire, cerraba los ojos, y se tensaba como una cuerda. Cuando la escuchaba respingar profundamente, su instinto le decía que debía parar y alejarse, darle tiempo para calmarse por su cuenta.

No podía culparla, ni siquiera le frustraba tanto como debería cuando esto pasaba. Sí, era incómodo ser interrumpido en un momento como ese, pero era más importante la estabilidad mental de su novia que su propio deseo físico, así que retrocedía sin rechistar para no empeorar las cosas. Pero siempre mantenía su mano sobre la de ella, apretándola ligeramente para hacerle saber que se quedaría hasta que lo peor pasara. Este era un gesto bienvenido para la alterada muchacha, quien regresaba el apretón trémulamente a manera de agradecimiento. Era más fácil pasar el trago amargo si la tomaba de la mano, demostrándole que cumpliría su promesa sin importar lo que sucediera.

Antes podría haber pensado que su paciencia estaba siendo puesta a prueba una vez más, pero realmente no era así. Sólo hacía lo que era correcto. Quizás esos ataques nunca se esfumarían por completo, pero habían disminuido poco a poco con el pasar del tiempo. Estaba seguro de que llegaría el momento en el que estos no serían más que una sombra esporádica que afectaría cada vez menos sus vidas.

Afortunadamente, esta vez no parecía haber ningún indicio que denotara un alejamiento. Rin respondía a todas sus caricias con su habitual cariño y dedicación, siempre dando lo mejor de sí para complacerlo. No podía mentir: le gustaba saberse tan importante para ella. Le gustaba recibir todo su afecto y calidez, algo que nunca supo que necesitaba hasta que la conoció.

Con ella nunca fue como con otras mujeres con las que había estado: no había un frívolo interés por su posición, no había superficialidad, no sólo quería una relación basada en apariencias. Cuando una mujer buscaba su compañía, siempre era por una de dos cosas: o iba detrás de su billetera, creyendo que podría pescar un marido muy adinerado que le diera todo cuanto quisiera, o se enamoraba falsamente de un concepto idealizado por su aspecto físico. Creían que era alguna clase de galán de cine, atento, cariñoso y cubierto de palabras azucaradas que harían estremecer a cualquiera. Muchas se llevaron una inmensa decepción al descubrir lo taciturno, frío y hasta arrogante que era en realidad.

Las pobres ilusas que decían amarlo intentaban cambiarlo, moldearlo en ese concepto erróneo que tenían sobre él para convertirlo en, según ellas, lo que sería el hombre perfecto. Eso le enfermaba. No requería que nadie se molestara siquiera en decirle qué hacer o cómo actuar. Él sólo buscaba una cosa en esas mujeres, y no tenía tiempo ni interés para soportar sus estupideces cuando ellas tontamente creían que podría existir algo más.

Por esa razón jamás se molestó en tener una relación seria. Jamás le importó conocer a ninguna a fondo, o de estar en su compañía para algo más que no fuera sexo. ¿Para qué? ¿De qué servía si todas eran iguales y buscaban lo mismo? Un marido rico o un hombre que simplemente jamás sería.

Pero por supuesto, con la llegada de Rin, su percepción cambió drásticamente.

Ella no era así. No pretendía cambiarlo, no se hastiaba con sus nulas expresiones faciales y emocionales, no le importaba que fuera tan poco comunicativo, sabía interpretarlo aún sin esas nimiedades. Nunca habría imaginado que necesitaba a alguien como ella: una persona que simplemente lo aceptara tal y como era, le gustara su manera de ser y no pidiera nada más de lo que podía darle. Los dramas que la envolvían no tenían nada que ver con él, y en lugar de exigir desesperadamente su apoyo incondicional, intentaba mantenerlo al margen para protegerlo. Siempre lo ponía por delante, siempre era él quien más importaba, sin contar la situación, como había probado innumerables veces en el pasado.

Y eso... no lo había esperado. Que alguien lo quisiera de esa manera, que se preocuparan hasta ese punto por él. Era algo nuevo, extraño y desconcertante. Sesshomaru no era una persona que necesitara ser protegido ni cuidado como si no pudiera valerse por sí solo. Siempre se había visto como alguien intocable: su intelecto, astucia y posición tanto social como económica le otorgaron un privilegio de superioridad del que pocos podían gozar.

Pero claro, para Rin no era así. Para ella... sólo era un hombre normal, uno al que apreciaba y debía mantener a salvo, incluso si esto significaba intercambiar su vida por la suya. Lo amaba con toda la sinceridad que poseía, no por su estatus o su apariencia, simplemente... por ser él, por estar ahí con ella.

Y por eso, estaba profundamente agradecido.

Aquellas no eran cosas en las que solía pensar a menudo. Se le hacía sumamente anormal encontrarse divagando en cuestionamientos similares, y cuando lo hacía, se sorprendía por todas las nuevas sensaciones que podía experimentar gracias a ello, sentimientos a los que no podía siquiera ponerles un nombre o darles descripción.

Pero estaban ahí, ocultos aunque latentes cada vez que Rin acariciaba su rostro, en cada ocasión que le decía que lo amaba, o lo recibía al llegar a casa. En esos momentos se alegraba internamente por haber tomado aquella crucial decisión de ayudarla durante ese primer y accidentado encuentro.

Se tomaron su tiempo para hacer el amor, sin preocuparse siquiera de la hora o las demás cosas pendientes que tenían por hacer. Siempre era así cuando estaban juntos: el resto perdía importancia mientras durara el momento, enfocándose únicamente en complacer al otro. Sesshomaru saboreaba cada suspiro, caricia y beso que Rin le regalaba, encontrando imposible saciarse en su totalidad. Quizás nunca lo haría, ni en toda una vida tendría suficiente de todo lo que le daba.

Cenaron algo más tarde de lo que acostumbraban normalmente, con ella liderando la conversación, como era habitual. Había vuelto al tema de las gemelas de la detective, enumerando los obsequios que habían recibido solo ese día y todas las personas que habían ido a verlas, ansiosas de conocerlas. Después, le comentó lo extraño que se le había hecho el día tras haber renunciado a su puesto como recepcionista en el consultorio de Kagome. Con los exámenes de admisión universitarios acercándose, quería enfocarse en sus estudios, tomar clases intensivas de preparación algunos meses antes de la prueba, y no podía hacerlo si seguía trabajando, pese a que sus terapias con la doctora todavía estaban programadas para una vez a la semana.

―En cuanto regrese me anotaré a las clases de preparación, qué bueno que por aquí hay un buen instituto donde las imparten ―siguió hablando entre bocado y bocado―. Necesito cubrir todas las materias, espero que estos meses que me quedan sean suficientes para no quedarme atrás.

―Has estado tomando clases nocturnas de repaso los últimos tres meses ―respondió él naturalmente―, además de que has estudiado por tu cuenta desde que te mudaste aquí. No tendrás problemas.

―Una cosa son los repasos y los estudios en casa, y otra muy diferente son las clases propiamente dichas ―le dijo seriamente, algo preocupada―. Más sabiendo lo exigentes que son para la prueba de admisión.

―Lo harás bien ―aseguró con tranquilidad. Había visto el progreso de sus estudios, y para no haber tocado material académico durante años, Rin se había puesto al corriente bastante rápido. Tenía una gran habilidad para comprender las cosas desde su punto de vista en lugar de memorizarlas, por lo que lo retenía mucho mejor de esta forma, incluso con materias engañosas como las matemáticas. Era bastante inteligente, así que no dudaba que superaría los exámenes con buenos puntajes.

―Bueno, teniéndote a ti como profesor ciertamente me ha dado una excelente ventaja ―comentó con una sonrisa. Sesshomaru, fiel a su palabra, la había ayudado en gran medida en sus estudios, explicándole pacientemente temas que el tiempo parecían haber borrado de su memoria, corrigiendo sus ejercicios matemáticos y repasando con ella cualquier cosa con la que tuviera dudas―. Pero suficiente de eso. No me quiero angustiar en estas dos semanas que estaremos fuera: si tú no trabajas, entonces yo no estudiaré, así podremos concentrarnos en disfrutar el viaje sin ninguna preocupación ―asintió, mirándolo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido con decisión.

Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja, encontrando que aún estaba algo sonrojada y despeinada por lo que habían hecho unos minutos antes. Sus labios seguían un poco hinchados, sobresaliendo en una de sus infantiles muecas como si fuera una invitación intencional. La joven se dio cuenta de cómo la estaba mirando y desvió los ojos, pasándose rápidamente una mano por el flequillo para ordenarlo un poco.

―Al menos deja que termine de comer ―murmuró, todavía más roja mientras se llevaba una porción de sushi a la boca.

―No estoy diciendo nada ―contrarrestó neutral, regresando la atención a su plato.

―No tienes que _decir_ nada ―volvió a murmurar Rin, tratando de controlar su sonrisita traicionera. Le fascinaba verla actuar de esa manera, abochornada pero juguetona, y no perdía oportunidad de arrancarle esas reacciones con sutiles gestos, que a cualquier otra persona le pasarían desapercibidos.

Resultaba interesante que, pese a ser prácticamente polos opuestos, pudieran comprenderse tan bien.

El resto de la noche transcurrió entre ambos armando sus respectivas maletas, más una pequeña disputa porque Rin pretendía empacar un bolso de viaje extra por si los recuerdos que quería comprar no entraban en su equipaje. Sesshomaru no quería sumar más peso del necesario, pero para ella, traer recuerditos era más importante que la comodidad de cualquiera de los dos. Finalmente llegaron al acuerdo de llevar un bolso extra, aunque uno definitivamente más pequeño y de vigilar la cantidad de obsequios que llevarían de regreso. O más bien, que Rin llevaría de regreso.

―No es mi culpa, fue cosa tuya que fuéramos a tres países diferentes ―se defendió ella mientras sacaba cuentas mentales de cuánto podría guardar en ese bolso de mano al que se vio forzada a cambiar―. Necesito obsequios para todos de cada sitio, sino no tendría sentido.

―No necesitas comprar cosas en cada lugar, es peso innecesario ―replicó él con serenidad, doblando una camisa para guardarla en la maleta. Rin refunfuñó.

―Claro, porque tú no quieres traerle nada a nadie. A mí me gusta ser detallista.

―¿Tanto como para cargar con veinte kilos de más?

―Tengo muchos amigos, ¿de acuerdo? Y todos merecen algo de cada país ―refutó haciéndose la ofendida. El hombre negó mentalmente con la cabeza y prefirió no responder nada. Después de todo, ese era un viaje para ellos dos, no para agasajar a todos sus conocidos con un montón de recuerdos. Al cabo de un momento, cuando Rin colocaba las últimas prendas en su equipaje, alzó la cara hacia él con algo de aprehensión, mordiéndose el carrillo antes de hablar―. Todavía no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto por mí. ¿No crees que es demasiado?

―No lo es ―negó simplemente. Ella le dio una mirada melancólica.

―Holanda, Sudáfrica y Nueva Zelanda. ¿Lo recordaste todo este tiempo?

―Dijiste que querías visitarlos.

―Sí, pero... No pensé que lo tomarías en serio. O que siquiera lo recordarías ―sonrió enternecida. Cuando le había dicho hacía unas semanas que tenía pasajes y reservas para visitar los tres países que había mencionado en aquel primer almuerzo que compartieron, al principio Rin no se lo creyó. No se lo había propuesto, no lo habían planificado juntos. Sólo había hecho los arreglos por su cuenta, y cuando todo estuvo preparado, se lo hizo saber. Sabía que uno de los mayores deseos de Rin era poder viajar libremente, ver más del mundo después de tanto tiempo confinada por sus circunstancias. Ese sólo era un pequeño gesto, una forma sencilla de hacerle ver que ya no tenía límites, reglas ni protocolos de seguridad. Era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Pero claro, para Rin ese viaje no tenía nada de sencillo. Estaba seguro de que si le hubiera dicho que pasarían el fin de semana en el distrito contiguo se hubiera emocionado igual, pero quiso llevarlo al siguiente nivel.

Después de todo, se lo merecía.

―¿Es la primera vez que sales de Japón? ―quiso saber de repente. Ella amplió su sonrisa y asintió enérgicamente.

―He viajado a algunas otras prefecturas, pero nunca he salido del país. Cuando era pequeña estuve mucho tiempo intentando convencer a mis abuelos y mamá para que tomáramos vacaciones en Nueva Zelanda, porque había una promoción turística bastante buena en ese entonces, pero nunca se animaron. No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo vaya a poder ir ―completó con una mueca agridulce, seguramente pensando que le hubiera gustado hacer ese viaje en compañía de su familia―. De verdad te lo agradezco. Esto es... increíble. Pero sigo pensando que exageraste, con un solo país hubiera estado bien, no me gusta que gastes más de lo necesario.

―El dinero no es un problema ―espetó lógicamente. Con sus posibilidades económicas, bien podía darse bastantes lujos que la mayoría de la población encontraría excesivos, pero en su caso era el tiempo lo que le fallaba. El tiempo y la motivación de salir de la oficina, por supuesto. Algo que, con la llegada de Rin, estaba desapareciendo a un ritmo que en el pasado le habría parecido alarmante, aunque ahora no podría importarle menos. Siempre podía ponerse al corriente en otro momento, pero Rin...

Estar en esa situación de vida o muerte en el galpón, a escasos momentos de perderlo todo frente a sus propios ojos, le hizo replantearse seriamente el orden de sus prioridades. Desde hacía un tiempo que ella ocupaba un puesto elevado entre éstas, pero a partir de entonces... no la bajaría de la cima. Había comprendido lo importante que era valorar cada instante, pues la facilidad con la que éstos podían acabarse era terriblemente abrumadora.

―Bueno, en tu caso... ―señaló ella. No estaba acostumbrada a tener un trato preferencial y a darse lujos como ese. Tendría que aprender a hacerlo de ahora en adelante, no le quedaban más opciones.

―Se hace tarde. El vuelo sale temprano, termina de ordenar tus pertenencias ―dijo mientras consultaba la hora en su reloj. Las nueve y cuarenta de la noche. Quizá se habían entretenido demasiado antes de cenar...

―¿Y de quién es la culpa de que hayamos acabado tan tarde? ―musitó Rin como si adivinara lo que estaba pensando. La muchacha bajó la maleta de la cama, revisando una última vez la lista que había escrito para que no se le olvidara nada.

―No pusiste demasiada resistencia, de todas formas ―comentó, también bajando su maleta y preparando la ropa que vestiría para el viaje del día siguiente. Antes de girarse hacia el armario, pescó el sutil sonrojo en el rostro femenino y la escuchó musitar con falsa indignación:

―Sensual manipulador, eso es lo que eres...

Resistió el impulso de ponerla en evidencia, encarándola para que lo repitiera en su cara, pero por el momento prefirió dejarla tranquila. Rin despertaba en él un sentido de dominancia bastante extraño: le gustaba sentirse en control de la situación, le gustaba saber lo nerviosa que su sola presencia podía dejarla. Siempre había sido bastante dominante en sus relaciones pasadas, pero no a ese grado. Anteriormente todo era frío y desapegado, pero esta vez... no sólo resultaba excitante, sino también ameno.

¿Cuántas cosas había cambiado Rin desde que entró en su vida?

Se fueron a dormir poco después de las diez, con todo listo y ordenado para salir sin inconvenientes. Rin lo besó suavemente en los labios antes de dormirse como un tronco, escapando de sus pesadillas por esa noche. Debía tener la mente demasiado ocupada como para dejarse atacar por ellas. Sesshomaru concilió el sueño poco después, complacido porque así fuera.

...

Supo que había tomado la decisión correcta al hacer ese viaje cuando Rin se quejó de que le dolía la cara por tanto sonreír. No había sido perfecto, por supuesto ―el clima no siempre estuvo de su lado, algunos lugares a los que querían ir estaban en mantenimiento y, como joya de la corona, pasaron unas estresantes horas en el safari cuando la camioneta se averió a la mitad del recorrido y tardaron en contactar ayuda―, pero era, como decía ella, toda una experiencia. El sólo haber salido del suelo japonés y ver tantas cosas diferentes con él, hacía que todo valiera la pena, le decía mientras apretujaba su mano.

Tan agradecida como siempre.

Por suerte, esos últimos días de las vacaciones todo parecía estar resultando mejor. No llovía, ningún vehículo se averió en medio de territorio salvaje y no hubo inconveniente alguno con la pequeña cabaña que habían alquilado a las afueras de un pintoresco pueblo de Nueva Zelanda. Habían hecho senderismo por colinas y bosques, con Rin agotando rápidamente la memoria de las múltiples tarjetas que había traído consigo.

Pero, por supuesto, la parte favorita de la chica era la inmensa e ininterrumpida extensión de estrellas que podían vislumbrarse en todo su esplendor al anochecer. Sin importar lo cansados que pudieran estar, desde el primer día se sentaron en el pórtico a contemplar el manto de infinitas constelaciones. A veces platicaban, otras veces se quedaban en silencio. Otras, no duraban demasiado con el húmedo frío y regresaban adentro a calentarse cuerpo a cuerpo.

Durante aquellas tres semanas que duró el viaje, Rin no tuvo ningún ataque significativo de pánico. Y si tuvo alguna pesadilla, no fue lo suficientemente grave como para que la despertara sobresaltada en medio de la noche. Era justo lo que necesitaba: olvidarse de todo, ocupar su mente en cualquier otra cosa que no fueran sus tormentosos recuerdos para darle espacio a los nuevos. Unos mejores que él se aseguraría de seguir creando para ella.

Sesshomaru la contempló silenciosamente esa mañana. Estaba durmiendo acurrucada de costado, en posición fetal, con un brazo estirado hacia él, posando delicadamente los dedos en su hombro. En el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos, pese a que Rin se durmiera a su lado, abrazándolo, generalmente despertaba con una prudencial distancia separándolos, pero no del todo. Siempre había una parte de ella que lo tocaba, aunque solo fuera con la punta de un dedo. Le reconfortaba saberlo a su lado, y una vez le había dicho que sentirlo cerca era su manera de combatir las pesadillas.

 _El caballero de brillante armadura me protege aun cuando duermo_ , bromeó poco después. Podía decirlo con humor, pero estaba seguro de que creía fervientemente en sus palabras.

Y si eso la hacía feliz, no tenía nada que objetar.

Observó su brillante cabello negro desparramado en la almohada, su gesto relajado, la forma en la que sus labios apenas se entreabrían con cada respiración, las largas y rizadas pestañas que acariciaban suavemente sus mejillas. Era hermosa aun cuando no se lo propusiera.

Asegurándose de que estuviera totalmente dormida, se estiró hacia la mesita de noche y abrió el segundo cajón. Tuvo que incorporarse un poco para llegar mejor y hurgar en su interior, hacia el fondo de éste, hasta que sus dedos se cerraron en torno a una pequeña caja roja. La tomó y cerró el cajón, cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido.

Examinó el anillo de plata y diamantes que descansaba en la almohadilla de terciopelo blanco, para después volver a fijarse en Rin. No era muy ostentoso, sino más bien sencillo, pero igualmente bello a su propia manera. El diamante amarillo, de un tamaño aceptable sin ser demasiado grande, contaba con varios pequeños diamantes blancos a cada lado, incrustados en la argolla, haciéndola brillar ante cualquier mínimo movimiento. Le había dicho que, desde que lo había conocido, el dorado era su color preferido, y aquel diamante amarillo tenía un tinte dorado muy parecido al ámbar. Le gustaría, estaba seguro.

Extrajo el anillo y tomó su mano izquierda, esa que estaba anteriormente posada sobre su hombro, y lo deslizó suavemente en el dedo anular. Le calzaba a la perfección. Apretó con mucha delicadeza esos finos dedos antes de regresar la mano a su lugar y levantarse de la cama.

Una hora después, cuando ya estaba en la modesta cocina de la cabaña, tomándose una taza de café mientras revisaba las noticias en su tablet, escuchó un agudo respingo proveniente del cuarto. Al fin había despertado.

Rin no tardó en salir de la habitación, envuelta muy apuradamente en las sábanas de la cama para cubrir su desnudez, buscándolo con los ojos totalmente abiertos y la barbilla temblándole de la impresión. Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, luchando por decir unas palabras que su garganta se negaba a soltar, alternando la perpleja mirada entre el anillo y él, quien se la devolvía tranquilamente enarcando una ceja, esperando que dijera algo.

―Esto... ¿Esto es...? ―logró preguntar, atragantándose.

―Lo es ―asintió él con calma.

―Y... y tú quieres... que nosotros...

Él volvió a afirmar.

Rin extendió la mano izquierda hacia adelante mientras su cabeza iba hacia atrás, como si observara algo asombroso y aterrador a la vez. Tocó el diamante amarillo con el índice de la mano derecha, constatando que era real y de verdad lo tuviese puesto. ¿Habría pensado por un momento que era de plástico o algo similar? ¿O tal vez pensó que seguía dormida?

Parpadeó rápidamente para espabilarse y carraspeó, aun sin salir de su estupefacción. Se acercó a él, apretando el nudo de las sábanas que las mantenían en su lugar y se quedó a pocos palmos de la silla donde estaba sentado. Relamió sus labios, y le dijo tras inhalar profundamente:

―Dímelo apropiadamente... y te daré mi respuesta.

No se lo dejaría tan fácil, por supuesto que no.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie, avanzando un paso. Así de cerca su estatura superior se notaba mucho más. Sin apartar los dorados ojos de los suyos, cristalizados por lágrimas, sujetó la mano que llevaba el anillo y la llevó a sus labios. Rin contuvo el aliento, pero no retiró la mirada, ni siquiera pestañeó cuando él rozó sus labios contra los dedos femeninos.

―Cásate conmigo, Rin.

Lo dijo en tono bajo, casi un susurro, como si quisiera asegurarse de que nadie más que ella pudiera oírlo, a pesar de estar solos en esa cabaña de madera, prácticamente en medio de la nada. No era un discurso romántico, no hacía odas a su belleza ni le declaraba apasionadamente lo importante que era para él. Le decía justamente lo que quería, lo que necesitaba. Y ella no pedía más que eso.

Se mordió los temblorosos labios para aplacar el gemido que estuvo a punto de escapársele, y sonrió de una manera tan enternecida y dulce que le caló profundamente en el alma. Asintió con la cabeza; primero una vez lentamente, después dos, y después lo hizo más rápido, soltando una risita entre suspiros y cerrando los ojos al tiempo que las lágrimas de emoción rodaban libremente por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

―Sí... sí, sí, sí. Mil veces sí ―le echó los brazos al cuello, dejando caer la sábana con un murmullo, creando un círculo alrededor de sus pies. Debajo sólo tenía su ropa interior, pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Lo estrechó con todas sus fuerzas, y, como respuesta, él la rodeó con ambos brazos, oprimiéndola contra su cuerpo mientras enterraba la cara en su perfumado cabello.

No era un hombre efusivo que diera muestras de cariño tan abiertamente, pero esta vez, se permitió hacer una excepción. Y no fue la única. En tanto que Rin luchaba por contener el llanto mientras reía, Sesshomaru musitó dos simples palabras en su oído, las mismas que ella le decía con tanto cariño cada vez que podía. Que pudiera recordar, ésa era la primera vez en toda su vida que las pronunciaba.

La chica se separó de él para verlo a la cara, impresionada. La expresión masculina no había cambiado, seguía siendo un mar de calma imperturbable, pese a que sus facciones estuvieran totalmente relajadas. Sin embargo, ella sabía lo que había oído.

Acarició su mejilla de esa manera tan amorosa que sólo ella era capaz de hacer y le dedicó la misma enternecida sonrisa.

―Y yo a ti ―aseguró, a escasos centímetros de sus labios. También susurraba―. Hoy y siempre. Hasta el final ―entonces lo besó, y Sesshomaru saboreó la dulzura de sus labios rojos junto a la sal de las lágrimas que no paraban de caer. Acunó su cabeza con una mano, manteniéndola en esa posición mientras le devolvía apasionadamente el beso, sellando la promesa.

Él también lo haría hasta el final.

Hasta el resto de la vida que compartirían juntos.

...

Pasaron su último día de vacaciones prácticamente sin salir de la cabaña, haciendo el amor, conversando y descansando en la cama sin hacer nada más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. Sesshomaru no intentó siquiera ponerse al corriente con el trabajo, Rin no se molestó en usar su teléfono para hablar con nadie más durante varias horas. Era el mejor modo de terminar un viaje accidentado, pero igualmente perfecto.

No le dijeron a nadie sobre el compromiso sino hasta que llegaron a Japón. Pese estar agotada por las horas de vuelo y el ajetreo del aeropuerto, Rin pidió ir inmediatamente a Kioto, aunque fuera por unas horas, para darle la noticia a su abuelo. Quería que él fuera el primero en saberlo, quería que supiera lo feliz que era.

Sesshomaru no puso objeción, y en el mismo aeropuerto de Tokio se encargó de comprar dos boletos de ida y vuelta a Kioto, con sólo unas horas de diferencia. Después de todo, no demorarían mucho. Dejaron las maletas en un casillero asignado del aeropuerto para no arrastrarlas consigo, y alcanzaron el vuelo más próximo a la ciudad.

El anciano los recibió con emoción, celebrando la noticia por todo lo alto mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su nieta, quien también lloraba de felicidad. Varios miembros de la casa de ancianos, tanto residentes como enfermeros, no pudieron evitar enterarse y se acercaron para darles sus felicitaciones y desearles lo mejor. En otro momento, cuando no estuvieran extremadamente cansados por el viaje, Rin le prometió ir un fin de semana completo para contarle todo lo referente a esas dos semanas en el extranjero y la propuesta de matrimonio. El anciano besó sus mejillas, conmocionado, y estrechó la mano de Sesshomaru con infinita gratitud, pidiéndole que cuidara de su nieta y la hiciera feliz.

A juzgar por la nueva queja de Rin sobre cómo volvía a dolerle la cara por tanto sonreír, supuso que iba por buen camino.

Regresaron por la noche a Tokio, y decidieron dejar al perro un día más en la pensión. Ninguno de los dos podía lidiar con esa bola de pelos llena de energía y dispuesta a robar cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance. Lo mejor sería descansar y organizar el contenido de las maletas antes de llevarlo de vuelta a casa.

Durmieron largamente y sin interrupciones, justo como lo necesitaban para recomponerse. Y esa misma mañana, al despertar, Sesshomaru se encontró con Rin aún acurrucada en su pecho y sus delgadas piernas enredadas con las suyas. Una tenue sonrisa adornaba sus facciones entre sueños. Él no se movió sino hasta que ella despertó unas horas después, ensanchando esa misma sonrisa al verlo antes de desearle los buenos días.

Definitivamente era una visión a la que podía acostumbrarse.

A la noche siguiente de su regreso, su madrastra había organizado una cena en familia de bienvenida ―Sesshomaru roló los ojos internamente; como si se hubieran ido durante meses―, pero supo que, de alguna manera, Izayoi y el resto de los Taisho intuían que traerían consigo grandes noticias. Especialmente porque apenas sus padres abrieron la puerta principal para recibirlos, los ojos de ambos se dirigieron automáticamente a la mano izquierda de Rin, donde reposaba el precioso anillo de compromiso.

―¡Lo sabía! ―exclamó sonoramente la mujer lanzando vítores al aire. Kagome e Inuyasha se asomaron al recibidor, curiosos por el escándalo, y Kagome no demoró en acompañar los insoportables chillidos de Izayoi. Sesshomaru tuvo el impulso de tomar a Rin por los hombros, darle media vuelta y regresar al auto, pero ninguna de las mujeres Taisho lo permitió, y se le adelantaron halando a la muchacha, abrumada pero sonriente, al interior de la casa mientras la bombardeaban de preguntas y felicitaciones.

―Creo que gritó más fuerte que cuando le dije que estaba comprometido con Kagome ―se asombró Inuyasha, frotándose un oído―. Y ahora son las dos las que chillan, vamos a salir sordos de aquí.

―Muchas felicidades, hijo ―Toga le dio una palmada en el hombro y estrechó su mano. El primogénito, como era de esperarse, no varió su nula expresión facial, y sólo le ofreció una seca cabezada como agradecimiento.

―Pobre niña, mira que querer casarse contigo... Algo no debe estar bien en ella ―suspiró Inuyasha, negando con la cabeza mientras veía cómo su esposa y su madre se llevaban a la chica al salón―. Felicidades, idiota.

―Asumo que estaban esperando que esto pasara ―fue lo que contestó Sesshomaru, ecuánime.

―Teníamos una apuesta y todo ―asintió Inuyasha sin rodeos. Su hermano mayor entrecerró los ojos sin que esto le hiciera ninguna gracia―. ¿Qué? Era obvio.

―Lo sospechábamos, sí. Aunque me hubiera gustado ayudarte para elegir el anillo ―dijo Toga, encaminándose por el pasillo, instando a su primogénito para que fuera con ellos. Había asesorado a Inuyasha al seleccionar el suyo después de todo, y le habría encantado repetir el proceso con su otro hijo. Pero claro, tampoco podía pedir tanto. Sesshomaru siempre fue bastante reservado y prefería hacer las cosas solo.

―¿Dónde te lo propuso, Rin? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué palabras dijo? ¿Lloraste? ¿Lloró él? ―preguntó apresuradamente Kagome mientras se sentaban en los sillones. Rin, abochornada, intentaba controlar su risa por el entusiasmo de su ahora casi concuñada. Más tarde le comentó que estaba actuando tal cual como lo había hecho ella misma cuando se enteró que Inuyasha le propuso matrimonio.

―Fue en Nueva Zelanda, en el último día. Desperté y ya tenía el anillo puesto ―no quiso dar más detalles delante de todos, tanto por su timidez, como para no exponer el momento tan íntimo que habían compartido esa mañana. Giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba él, viéndolo cariñosamente mientras sonreía. Izayoi y Kagome lanzaron un suspiro en conjunto. Y detrás de éste, Sesshomaru escuchó a su lado:

―Ja, gané ―Toga le dio una sonrisita de suficiencia a su hijo menor, quien refunfuñaba cruzándose de brazos. Una vez más roló internamente los ojos.

―Pensé que lo harías en África, que le darías el anillo por medio de un elefante o algo. Eso ya es ser demasiado cursi, pero como a Rin le gustan esas cosas... ―se quejó Inuyasha mientras su hermano le daba una mirada de descontento―. Me hiciste perder quince mil yenes, gracias. ―A todos nos hizo perder quince mil yenes, pero eso da igual ―Izayoi hizo un gesto con la mano para callarlo y seguir pidiéndole detalles a Rin, en tanto que examinaba de cerca el anillo. Rin casi se atragantó, pues se enteraba así de la apuesta de la que Inuyasha y Toga habían estado comentando por lo bajo con Sesshomaru.

―¿Apostaron por esto?

―Oh, sí, desde que anunciaron que se irían de viaje―asintió Inuyasha, entre divertido por la expresión malhumorada de Sesshomaru y fastidiado por haber perdido dinero―. Yo tenía Sudáfrica. Mamá y Kagome, Holanda. Papá ganó con Nueva Zelanda.

―¿Kagome, tú también? ―se sorprendió la más joven. La psicóloga soltó una risita y se encogió de hombros.

―Pensé que sería en medio de un campo de tulipanes.

―Yo aposté por un paseo por alguno de los ríos ―se lamentó a medias Izayoi. El rostro de Rin enrojeció al menos dos tonos más ―. ¡Pero no importa dónde haya sido! Lo importante es que por fin pasó, sabía que oía campanas de boda a la distancia. ¡Bienvenida a la familia, Rin!

―Santo cielo, todos aquí tienen demasiada imaginación ―musitó avergonzada la muchacha mientras era abrazada efusivamente por la mujer.

 _Y demasiado tiempo libre_ , completó mentalmente Sesshomaru con un gruñido bajo pero audible, que pese a todo el ruido que hacían las mujeres en su plática, captó la atención de Inuyasha.

―Oh, sí, y espera a que se acerque la boda. Vas a sufrir en carne propia todo lo que sufrí yo ―se burló con una mueca. El patriarca de los Taisho, al otro lado, apretaba los dientes para no reírse.

―Cállate, Inuyasha ―bufó Sesshomaru, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Necesitaría un trago para soportar esa cena, así que se sirvió un vaso del mejor whisky de su padre, quien no puso objeción. Había que celebrar después de todo, pese a la verdadera intención de su hijo de tomar a su prometida e irse lo más lejos posible con ella.

Si era así cuando sólo se trataba de ellos, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería para Sesshomaru decírselo a Irasue. Si es que tenía intenciones de hacerlo, por supuesto. Toga hizo una nota mental de obligarlo a hacerle una llamada a su madre para al menos darle la noticia él mismo. Podría parecerle un fastidio, pero estaba seguro de que ella se alegraría bastante al saber que su esquivo hijo había decidido sentar cabeza.

Sesshomaru, como era de esperarse, se mantuvo impasible y un tanto distante durante la conversación de la cena, dejando como siempre que Rin liderara cualquier plática en la que se suponía que debían participar como pareja. Se había visto venir que aquella sería una larga noche, y había estado realmente cerca de cancelar su participación. Si su prometida no hubiera insistido en ir, se habrían quedado en casa sin ningún problema.

Pero pese a todas las preguntas incómodas y las largas conversaciones empalagosas, no fue una mala velada. Rin estaba tan contenta que no tenía forma de ocultarlo ni aunque quisiera, y Sesshomaru comprendió al instante el motivo. Al fin formaba parte de una familia propiamente dicha. Podía tener a su abuelo, al cual adoraba con locura, pero ahora... ahora tenía una familia completa, el inicio de una nueva vida, rodeada de personas que la aceptaban y la querían sin importarles su escabroso pasado.

Ya en el auto de camino a casa, notó que lloraba silenciosamente, apoyada en la puerta del copiloto mientras contemplaba el exterior por la ventanilla.

―¿Sucede algo? ―cuestionó. Era tarde en la noche, la pequeña celebración había durado más de lo que habían planeado y acabaron retirándose cerca de la medianoche. El silencio en el auto no era tenso, sino relajado y somnoliento. Habían sido unos días bastante movidos, y todo lo que ambos querían era llegar a casa e irse a dormir.

La chica respiró profundamente, curvando apenas un poco sus labios.

―Se me hace difícil creerlo ―hizo una pausa que él no rompió para darle a entender que quería escucharla continuar―. Durante tanto, tanto tiempo... nunca creí que alguien podría quererme. No después de conocer todo lo que me sucedió... todas mis cicatrices. Nunca pensé que yo sería capaz de querer a alguien, abrirme... sanar. Por años pensé que simplemente me quedaría en ese oscuro agujero, temiéndole por siempre a las demás personas. Pero... llegaste tú ―despegó la cabeza de la ventanilla y la ladeó en su dirección. Sus ojos castaños brillaban con el paso de cada farol de la calle, los cuales también iluminaban el rastro de lágrimas frescas que formaban surcos en su rostro―. Y me demostraste lo contrario. Una y otra y otra vez, cuando te negabas a irte, a quedarte a un lado... a dejarme sola. No pensé merecer todo lo que has hecho por mí. Ni a ti.

―Tonterías ―negó él. Ella y su pedestal...

―Sé que crees que exagero, que tengo una versión glorificada de ti en mi mente y que te tengo por todo lo alto. Pero... no es así. No eres un superhéroe, no eres un personaje de fantasía en su blanco corcel y su brillante armadura. Eres real... Un hombre real y maravilloso que se rehusó a rendirse. Y te lo agradezco. Eres... eres lo mejor que me ha pasado ―suspiró en medio de su silencioso llanto, arrugando los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Sesshomaru sintió que algo se removía en su interior por esas palabras. La miró de soslayo sin nada que decir en respuesta, manteniendo una mano en el volante y estirando la otra para rozar su mejilla y retirar algo del líquido que la empapaba. Rin lo tomó de ésta, acariciando sus nudillos con dedos trémulos―. Te prometo... que daré todo de mí para asegurarme de ser la mejor esposa del mundo. Por ser la mujer que mereces tener a tu lado.

La mirada dorada, cálida y profunda, se posó en los ojos de Rin. Giró la mano y tomó con delicadeza la femenina, más pequeña y suave:

―Siempre lo fuiste.

La chica no pudo decir nada, sino que dejó escapar un suave resoplido por la nariz al tiempo que ensanchaba su mohín. _Gracias. Gracias, gracias, gracias_ , le decía con su especial manera de observarlo, con la forma con la que oprimía su mano y gemía por lo bajo para aguantar el nuevo llanto. Había llorado bastante en esos últimos días, pero por lo menos era de felicidad en lugar de tristeza o desesperación. Esa era la única forma en la que aceptaría sus lágrimas.

Sesshomaru no soltó su mano en todo el trayecto, sólo haciendo excepciones para utilizar de vez en cuando la palanca de cambios. Los minutos que transcurrieron en la cabina hasta su hogar, atravesando la ciudad de Tokio, fueron en absoluto silencio. Un silencio cómodo y bienvenido.

No había nada más que decirse, nada que el otro no supiera ya. Y si había algo más, no eran necesarias las palabras para expresarlo. Estaba implícito en ese simple, pero fuerte vínculo que mantenía unidas sus manos. El hombre acarició suavemente la piel de su prometida con el dedo pulgar, llamando su atención.

Rin despegó la mirada del camino que veía pasar por la ventana y giró la cara hacia él.

Sesshomaru no pronunció palabra alguna. Ni siquiera la miró. Pero sintió la pequeña opresión de esa mano femenina cuando ella notó la tenue sonrisa que adornaba fugazmente sus labios.

Ambos contemplaban expectantes el nuevo viaje que estaban por iniciar. Sin amenazas, sin peligros, sin dolorosos secretos ni motivos para mantenerse alejados. Después de superar tantos desafíos, tantas pruebas e injusticias del destino, sólo tenían un último reto por delante.

Y estaban ansiosos por enfrentarlo. Juntos.

 **...**

 **FIN**

 **...**

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

 **...**

Y el resto de esta historia queda totalmente a la imaginación del lector. Ese felices para siempre que tanto merecen está a punto de comenzar. Una nueva aventura que es únicamente de ellos dos.

Decidí hacer el epílogo sólo unos meses después del capítulo anterior justamente por eso: quería un vistazo a ese prometedor futuro al que ambos se embarcarán. Lograrán sus metas, sus sueños, tendrán una hermosa familia y continuarán superando cada obstáculo que la vida les ponga por delante, sin retroceder ni rendirse.

Y así termina esta historia. Lo dije en el capítulo pasado, pero vaya... no se me quita esta sensación xD Es difícil de creer después de haberla estado escribiendo, editando, reeditando, odiando y amando por tanto tiempo. Fue todo un desafío que comenzó en el 2014, y el fic más largo que he escrito hasta el momento, con más de 630 páginas. Y aunque soy consciente de que no es perfecta, estoy bastante satisfecha por el resultado.

Quiero agradecerles una vez más por todo el apoyo que me han dado a lo largo de estos meses de publicación. Gracias por sus comentarios, críticas constructivas (y las no tan constructivas), por sus recomendaciones, locas teorías, abrazos virtuales, palizas virtuales y más que nada, todos los ánimos que me dieron. No saben lo bien que sientan unas palabras de aliento cuando estás decaído e inseguro de tu trabajo, sí que son capaces de levantarte la moral como nada en el mundo.

Pero más que nada, quiero agradecer a mi beta **Ginny** por estos años de beteo constante. No tienen ni idea de lo incoherente que resultaría una buena parte de esta historia si ella no le hubiera metido la mano y me hubiera dado mis merecidos jalones de oreja cuando metía la pata. **Ginny** , sé que no fue fácil y debe ser extremadamente frustrante trabajar con alguien tan indeciso y cambiante como yo (juro que sentía tus deseos de arrojarme por la ventana cada vez que te decía "te acuerdas de tal cosa? bueno, la cambié radicalmente" xDD), por lo que agradezco de todo corazón tu infinita paciencia. Fue duro y tooodo un desafío, pero me alegra bastante que lo hayamos cumplido y podamos sentirnos satisfechas de todo el esfuerzo que le invertimos.

Y hablando de Ginny, siendo ella una pieza fundamental para la realización de este fic, me pareció justo cederle un espacio para decir algunas palabras. Merece su reconocimiento y aprecio por semejante labor. (En serio, trabajar conmigo debe ser la cosa más agotadora que debe existir xD)

 **MENSAJE DE GINNY PARA LOS LECTORES:**  
"Hola, chicas! Bueno, nuestra querida escritora me ofreció un espacio para dirigirles algunas palabras, ya que tanto me ha mencionado a lo largo de esta historia, así que paso del anonimato a tomar el protagonismo y aprovecho para agradecer a quienes se acordaron de mí y me dedicaron un par de palabras en los reviews y a otras que me agradecieron por mi aporte al fic vía Elixir plateado. Lo cierto es que dicho aporte fue menor, y todo el mérito es de Hoshi, pero igual agradezco las menciones y me alegro de que la historia les haya gustado y la encuentren tan interesante y creíble.

Con Hoshi nos esmeramos mucho para conseguir que este fic fuese coherente y realista, pues al ser tan compleja su trama, obviamente tuvimos varios quebraderos de cabeza antes de que resultara esto que ustedes leyeron acá. De paso aprovecho para agradecer públicamente a mi pobre víctima por seguir escribiendo tan buenas historias, con argumentos tan sólidos e interesantes, por tomárselo tan enserio que hasta investigó a fondo unos cuántos detalles de cosas que ha puesto aquí, por insignificantes que fueran, y por continuar requiriendo mi ayuda como beta, pese a todos los tirones de orejas y palizas que esto significa… (sí, evidentemente tiene esencia de masoquista, pero qué le vamos a hacer XDD). También utilizo este medio para reconocerle públicamente lo que ya le dije de manera privada, y es que, pese a varios ajustes y correcciones que hubo que hacerle, creo que ésta es su mejor historia y quedó genial, siendo además que es su primer AU (…y ahora Hoshi se nos muere de un infarto, como cada una de las rarísimas veces que recibe un cumplido y flores de su beta en lugar de pedradas y palos XDD).

Por último, y antes de despedirme, quería pedirles… bueno, ví algunos reviews y también sé, por habérmelo dicho Hoshi, que hay quiénes ya están clamando por otra historia. Prometo encargarme personalmente de perseguirla para que no plante sólo con Safe Haven, pero de verdad, ambas necesitamos unas buenas y muy merecidas vacaciones, así que les voy a pedir un poco de paciencia. Realmente las dos llevamos ya varios años trabajando con esta historia, y estamos algo cansadas y mareadas luego de tantas idas y venidas con un fic tan largo y complicado, así que dennos al menos un tiempo.

Saludos a todas, y de nuevo gracias por mencionarme en algunos reviews. Ya nos leeremos de vuelta… sea que actúe de nuevo como beta (en caso de que Hoshi no me engañe con alguna otra correctora de sus historias XD), como comentarista o simplemente en algún post de Elixir plateado.

Sayonara!"

Cómo me conoce, sabe que casi me dio un infarto al leer sus alabanzas xDD Con respecto a lo que dijo sobre las vacaciones... tiene toda la razón. Ambas estamos de acuerdo en que necesitamos un tiempo para recuperarnos y retomar más adelante, frescas y descansadas. Por mi parte, no prometo ninguna historia nueva en un futuro cercano, no sólo por el descanso que quiero tomarme, sino porque en los meses venideros va a escasear bastante mi tiempo libre como para sentarme a escribir. Tengo algunas ideas en mente y dudo muchísimo que las ansias de escribir SesshRin desaparezcan alguna vez, así que no se preocupen: quiero seguir haciendo historias y esa necesidad de crear más material de mi suprema OTP nunca se irá. Pero por ahora... déjenme recomponerme xD

Finalmente, quiero agradecer (como por millonésima vez en estos últimos párrafos xD) a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia y dejar sus comentarios en el capi pasado. Me alegra muchísimo que lo hayan disfrutado tanto y que cumpliera sus expectativas tanto en el nivel emocional como en el nivel... de zukulencia *inserte carita pervertida* **Kazamasousuke, HanabiGuzmán, MinaaRose, Maiamax, Sessh93rin, Floresamaabc, Maribel Goncalves, Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, Rinmy Uchiha, Gina101528, Catcrime, Sakura521, Glenda, Carmenjp, Irivel, GinaLiz, Natsuki Hiroto, Anónimo, Maril Delgadillo, Graciela, Roxana, Tanianarcisa, Caro, Mayita Cassie, Conchita D, SeeDesire, MisteryWitch, Freakin'love-sesshourin, Annprix1, Anónimo2, Cath Meow, TraviesaK64, BABY SONY, Rosedrama, LilSkyesMixer y Karina-andrea.  
**

Pese a todos los dolores de cabeza que causó este fic, lo termino sonriente al ver todo lo que he podido mejorar y aprender gracias a él. Y más que nada, por lo mucho que me divertí experimentando con mis locas ideas.

Un beso para todos, ¡ha sido un placer acompañarlos cada sábado! Y no se preocupen, estaré activa en el grupo de Facebook **Elixir Plateado,** ¡así que ya me verán por ahí haciendo comentarios tontos y compartiendo memes! Los quiero a todos, nos veremos en alguna próxima historia... cuando sea que esta salga xD


End file.
